


Salvador Benevolus

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Minor Character Death, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 241,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harryt a horcrux nyomozás közepén megkötözi egy idegen, és követeli, hogy vegye át a helyét, egy általa ismert másik világban. A tervei azonban nem úgy alakulnak, ahogy szerette volna: ezért végül önszántából menekül a pusztuló világ elől, egy olyan újfajta világba, ahol más történelmet írunk, ráadásul nyíltan dúl a háború...A Roxfort azonban többé már nem olyan, mint régen: a Rend tagjai a túlélőkkel együtt a kastély egy szigorúan titkos részében találtak menedékre, ahol a megmaradt már csaknem varázserejüket vesztett diákokat tanítják. A kulcsszó a mágiához és erőhöz a jóság és önzetlenség.Harrynek ezentúl egy számára teljesen felforgatott világban kell élnie: tettetnie, hogy mindig is Draco Malfoy barátja volt, és nem utolsó sorban a gyűlölt bájitaltan tanár fiaként kell viselkednie...Az utóbbi jóval nehezebb, főleg ha azt vesszük, hogy Piton professzor egy különösen éleslátó, és gyanakvó ember...Idővel kiderül: nincs egyedül a maradék három horcrux keresésében; hiszen egyik segítője maga R.A.B.…Salvador Benevolus jelentése: Jóakaratú megmentő
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Bizalom

**Author's Note:**

> A történet Harry hetedik éve elejétől veszi kezdetét, teljesen AU. Figyelembe veszi Rowling első hat kötetét, de semmit sem tartalmaz a "Halálos ereklyékre". A történet Harry hetedik éve elejétől veszi kezdetét, teljesen AU. Figyelembe veszi Rowling első hat kötetét, de semmit sem tartalmaz a "Halálos ereklyékre"!
> 
> Köszönet az évek során a történeteimet átnéző közreműködő bétáimnak: Chaos, mellons, GYK, Gabi, anagrama, Gernon és Assa.
> 
> Előzetes Nimol tollából [itt](https://merengo.hu/viewstory.php?sid=24481&i=1) olvasható.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

  


  
  
  
– _Petrificus totalus!_ – hallatszott a kiáltás a csuklya alól.  
  
Harry arccal előre elvágódott, közvetlen a Kövér Dáma festményénél. Az idegen durván megfogta, felrángatta a földről, és beráncigálta a klubhelyiségbe. Egészen addig a székig vonszolta, amit még tegnap hagytak ott a kártyaparti miatt. Az idegen odakötözte a székhez, annak ellenére, hogy még a Petrificus hatása alatt állt. A végtagjai lázadoztak a szoros kötelek ellen, az arca pedig mind jobban megfájdult, ahogy beszélni próbált.  
  
Rájött, hogy az átok valamiért más hatással van rá, mint eddig. Pedig tavaly mikor Malfoy megátkozta a vonaton, akkor egyáltalán nem tudott mozogni, viszont nem is fájt. Ez azonban szörnyű volt: egészen a csontjáig hatolt a fájdalom, noha enyhébbnek tűnt, egy átlagos sóbálványátoknál.  
  
Szemügyre vette a titokzatos embert: az illető csuklyát húzott a fejére, így egyáltalán nem láthatta, hogy ki az. Pedig a mozdulatai nagyon ismerősek voltak a számára.  
  
Mikor az idegen hátrafogta a kezét, és azt is jól megkötözte, végezetül megállt Harry előtt. Aztán előre hajolt, és elvette a fiútól a zsebébe rejtett pálcát. Harry hiába próbálta kivenni, hogy ki rejtőzik a csuklya alatt, még most sem látta.  
  
– A híres Harry Potter – suttogta az ismeretlen, aztán közelebb lépett hozzá. A hideg futkosott a hátán, mikor meghallotta a kísértetiesen ismerős hangot.  
  
Aztán az idegen feloldotta a sóbálvány átkot.  
  
– Ki a fene vagy, és miért kötöztél meg? – kérdezte dühösen Harry, amint képes volt megszólalni. Támadója válaszul levette a csuklyáját, és ránézett.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elfelejtett levegőt venni, mikor végül meglátta az eddigi ismeretlent.  
  
Az önarcképe volt. Ugyanúgy nézett ki: borzas fekete haj, szemüveg…  
  
– Csak nem meglepődtünk? – kérdezte a másik, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Hm, tényleg teljesen ugyan olyanok vagyunk.  
  
– Ki vagy? – kérdezte rekedten Harry, mint aki attól fél, rémeket lát.  
  
Pislogott egyet, aztán még egyet; de a látomás nem akart eltűnni. Sőt, hasonmásának tekintetébe valamilyen furcsa őrület vegyült.  
  
– Nem látod? Én te vagyok, te pedig én. Tovább megyek: engem is Harrynek hívnak. De inkább szólíts Potternek – nevetett fel a másik fiú – És van egy remek tervem.  
  
– Gondolom, nem fogod elárulni – sziszegte a fogai közt Harry.  
  
Tudta jól, hogy két barátja lent van a Nagyteremben, és a ház többi lakójával együtt éppen vacsoráznak; tehát annak az esélye, hogy valaki segítsen rajta, igen kevés.  
  
– Végül is, miért is ne tudhatnád? – felelte, és elkezdett fel alá járkálni Harry előtt. – Gyűlölöm azt a helyet, ahol élek, elegem van a háborúból, az örökös menekülésből a halálfalók elől. Pedig már úgy volt, hogy csatlakozom hozzájuk – itt eltöprengett egy kicsit, aztán folytatta: – De minek is törni magam, hisz itt remek helyem lesz. Háború sincs, és még apámat sem kell elviselnem: az örökös féltését, az állandó kioktatásait, na meg az undok testvéremet.  
  
Harry szinte fel sem fogta, mit magyaráz; de azért igyekezett a lehető legjobban figyelni, a csontig hatoló fájdalom ellenére is.  
  
– Mi közöm van a te életedhez? – kérdezte kíváncsian, de már sejtette a választ.  
  
– A helyembe fogsz lépni, akár tetszik, akár nem – itt olyan gonosz eltökéltséggel mosolyodott el, hogy Harryt kirázta a hideg a tekintetétől.  
  
– Mégis hogy szándékozod ezt megtenni? Mindenható vagy?  
  
Mikorra a mondat végére ért, Potter elkezdett hangosan nevetni, és nem is hagyta abba egy ideig. Majd mikor már kellőképpen kinevette magát, előhúzott a talárjából egy nyakláncot. Harry már látott ilyet: ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Hermione időnyerője, csak ennek élénkvörös színe volt. Odament Harryhez, és meglengette az orra előtt.  
  
– Látod? Ez lesz a kulcsa a tervemnek.  
  
– Mit akarsz te egy időnyerővel? – faggatta tovább, de már volt valami elképzelése a varázseszközt illetően.  
  
 _Ez az őrült biztos a jövőből érkezett, és minden vágya, hogy oda visszamenjek_ – gondolta magában Harry. Még a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg. Ilyen kiszámíthatatlan őrült aztán végkép nem akart lenni…  
  
– Hm. Nemsokára megtudod – közölte tárgyilagosan, mikor közelebbről megnézte az időnyerőt. – Mesélj inkább valamit erről a világról!  
  
 _Erről a világról?_  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.  
  
– Úgy, ahogy mondtam! – üvöltötte Potter, aztán közelebb lépett hozzá, és megfogta a gallérját. – Szóval, van itt háború? Élnek a szüleid? Voldemort még hatalmon van?  
  
– Nincs háború, a szüleim meghaltak, és Voldemort van hatalmon, igen! – vágta rá hirtelen Harry a választ, mire Potter elengedte a gallérját.  
  
– Tökéletes! – körbenézett a klubhelyiségben. – Ahogy így elnézem, még tanítás van! Nem mintha tanulnék is valamit, vagy bejárnék az órákra – itt nosztalgikusan elgondolkodott, majd folytatta: – Na gyerünk, állj fel!  
  
Harryről leestek a kötelek; Potter pedig a talárjánál fogva megmarkolta, és közelebb vonszolta az egyik képhez a klubhelyiségben.  
  
– Így ni. Itt jó lesz – ránézett az órára, aztán Harryre. – Már csak néhány másodperc…  
  
Mihelyst kimondta, a kép, ami előtt álltak, hullámzani kezdett, majd erős szél tört elő belőle. Harry alig bírt megállni a lábán, a légáramlattól. Potter erősen szorította; Harry pedig már látta, mire készül: betaszítani őt a megbűvölt képbe.  
  
– Na, gyerünk, befelé! – rivallt rá a fiú, mire Harry kihasználva a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét, eltaszította magától, így Potter nekiesett a fotelnek.  
  
Harry nem késlekedett: rögtön bebújt a másik fotel mögé. A klubhelyiségben az immár viharossá fokozódó szélben csak úgy kavarogtak az asztalon hagyott papírok.  
  
– Potter! Ne menekülj! Ha rajtam múlik, nem fogsz itt maradni! – üvöltötte torkaszakadtából a hasonmás.  
  
Harry agya lázasan kutatott valami megoldás után, ahogy a másik fiú egyre közeledett.  
  
A pálca! Hogy ez előbb mért nem jutott eszébe?!  
  
Potter odaért a kanapéhoz, mire Harry egy hirtelen ötlettel elgáncsolta. Hasonmása elterült, Harry pedig gyorsan odaugrott mellé, és kirántotta a talárjából a pálcáját. Potter azonban szintén fürgének bizonyult:  
  
– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltott fel hirtelen.  
  
Harryt telibe találta az átok: legalább három métert repült, mígnem a falnak esett. Szédelegve ült fel, kezét a fejéhez emelve. Akkor látta, hogy friss vér folyik végig ujjain. Lassan felállt, de meg kellett kapaszkodnia a falban, mert annyira szédült.  
  
Potter viszont már oda is ért hozzá, és egy jól irányzott ütéssel gyomron vágta, mire Harry összecsuklott.  
  
– Mégis mit képzelsz? – ripakodott rá, aztán belerúgott a fiúba. – Át fogsz menni! Ne ellenkezz, mert a végén még tényleg elintézlek! – Harry óvatosan előhúzta a pálcáját, miközben Potter tovább beszélt. – Sajnos megölni nem tudlak, mert akkor hogy tudnál helyettesíteni? Végül is egy pár törött csont…  
  
– Ha most azt hiszed, hogy nagymenő vagy… – kezdte Harry, de egy újabb rúgás miatt nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.  
  
Potter szeme megvillant a dühtől, mikor észrevette a másiknál a pálcát.  
  
– Na azt már nem! – kirántotta a kezéből, mire Harry kapott az alkalmon, hogy ellenfele lehajol: egy nagyot ütött a képébe.  
  
Potter miközben hátraesett, kiejtette kezéből a frissen megszerzett pálcát.  
  
– Ha azt hiszed, hogy megúszod, nagyon tévedsz! – nyögte dühösen, és kezét az orrához fogta, amiből dőlt a vér. Aztán mikor Harry lábához tekintett, iszonyatos rémület ült ki az arcára – A francba!  
  
Harry követte a pillantását, és akkor meglátta.  
  
Az időnyerő legalább három darabban hevert a földön.  
  
Potter, mint aki rugóra ült, hirtelen felpattant, és odament Harryhez. Megint megfogta a gallérjánál, és úgy sziszegte az arcába.  
  
– Nesze neked, Kis Túlélő! Összetörted a megbűvölt időnyerőt, viseld hát a következményeket!  
  
– Mi a francról beszélsz? – kérdezte Harry, mire Potter a kérdés hallatán a falhoz szorította.  
  
– Legszívesebben itt és most megölnélek! Látod! – Harryt oldalra rántotta, és a szemközti falra mutatott. – Mivel eltörted, nemsokára az egész itteni világ összeomlik! De sebaj… majd páholyból nézem az egészet, mert így kénytelen vagyok visszamenni a saját világomba! És ezt mind neked köszönhetem! Pedig olyan jól indult az egész!  
  
A fallal valóban történt valami. Lassan már a fél klubhelyiség sötétbe burkolózott, és az árnyék egyre jobban kúszott, vészesen közelítve a megbűvölt keret felé. Az eddigi széllel is jött valami más: hideg. Dermesztő hideg.  
  
– Igen? Idióta, te voltál az, aki eltörte! – ordította Potter képébe, és egy jól irányzott rúgással újfent hátralökte.  
  
A hasonmása nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és Harryre nézett gyilkos tekintetével. Elővette a pálcáját, és egyértelmű volt, hogy készül valamire.  
Harry nagyon is tudta, mire.  
  
– _Petrificus totalus!_ – mondta ki gyorsan a sóbálványátkot, amit már rég kellett volna; mire Potter kifejezéstelen arccal hátraesett. Harry mellé lépett, és mérgesen az arcába sziszegte: – Menj a pokolba! Remélem, itt pusztulsz a hülye terveddel együtt!  
  
Harry hátrafordult. Már nem érdekelte, hogy ezzel az őrülttel mi fog történni. Összeszorult szívvel nézett körbe az olyannyira kedvelt klubhelyiségben. Egy pillanatra lelassult az idő, ahogy elgondolkodott.  
  
 _Ez a világ el fog pusztulni, ha ez az őrült jól mondta._  
  
Mi értelme van itt maradni, és meghalni? Itt már senki sem él, aki fontos lenne a számára, tavaly még Dumbledore is meghalt…  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és belegondolt milyen is lenne, ha élne az apja, lenne testvére – mint azt Potter mondta…  
  
Könnyes szemmel tekintett fel, és elhatározta, hogy átlép.  
  
Aztán az idő felgyorsulni látszott: a viharos szél már egyre jobban kavargott: a képek leestek a falról, és a fotelek is lassan elindultak a légörvény forrása felé. Harry még vetett egy utolsó pillantást Potterre, aki rémült tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és odalépett a képhez, kezével a falra támaszkodva. Még egyszer hátranézett: a sötétség már elérte a helyiség közepét, és egyre gyorsabban közeledett felé.  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, és belépett a megbűvölt képbe.  
  
A látása megnyúlt: éles fény vágott a szemébe, aztán egy erős rántást érzett a derekánál, mintha épp zsupszkulccsal utazna.  
  
Mikor a fény kihunyt: földet ért, s a durva kövezetű padlón gurult legalább öt métert. Aztán nekiütközött egy kopott szekrénynek, amiről régi könyvek zápora hullott rá.  
  
Harry, aki már így is bevágta a fejét, felszisszent a fájdalomtól, mikor a könyvek a fejére estek. Nagy nehezen leszedte magáról a súlyos köteteket, aztán körülnézett.  
  
A fal nagyon mocskos volt, helyenként összeégetve. A kandallónál állt még egy szekrény, de iszonyatos állapotban: a két ajtaja a földön hevert, míg a többi részét valaki alaposan szétverte; talán baltával.  
  
A földön mindenfelé poros és kopott tárgyak hevertek: szétszaggatott könyvek, összetört serlegek. Harry a szekrénynek támaszkodva lassan felállt, de előtte még lesöpörte magáról a kosz nagy részét. Mikor lehajtotta a fejét, megpillantotta a régi könyv címét: „Varázslástan alapfokon II.”  
  
Ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a helyiséget, akkor esett le neki a tantusz. Erősen belekapaszkodott a kopott szekrénybe, hogy össze ne essen.  
  
A Griffendél klubhelyiségében volt.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
Most mihez kezdjen? Valószínű az egész Roxfort ilyen állapotban lehet – itt tényleg háború dúlhat. Valahogy ki kell jutnia a kastélyból, mert nem valószínű, hogy van itt valaki.  
  
Lassan elindult, de máris megbánta, mert iszonyatos szédülés tört rá. Valószínűleg agyrázkódást kapott, mikor Potter megátkozta. Sóhajtott egyet, és nagy nehezen tett egy léptést. Végül elérte a Kövér Dámát, vagy legalábbis a helyét, mert a festmény nem volt ott.  
  
Amikor Harry kiért a folyosóra, a szája tátva maradt a szörnyű látványtól.  
  
Kint mindent por és kosz borított, itt–ott törött bútorok, a falakon pedig néhol vérfoltok éktelenkedtek. Nagyon lassú, óvatos léptekkel végigment a folyosón, a lépcsőket keresve. Mikor odaért, már megbánta, hogy a Nagyterembe akart menni.  
  
A lépcsők, melyek jellemzően néha szeszélyesek voltak, most mind mozdulatlanul álltak; hol kiégetve, hol megrongálva. A legtöbbnek hiányzott a fele, és volt, amelyik a földön hevert darabokban a mélyben.  
  
Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy finoman a lépcsőre lépett; mire az egy kicsit megingott a súlyától. Óvatos lépésekkel araszolt lefele, egészen az aljáig. Ott megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, de aztán a leszakadó lépcső zajától majdhogynem egy métert ugrott ijedtében.  
  
Hátranézett, és csak egy nagy porfelhőt látott. Mikor az végre leülepedett, akkor vált láthatóvá az imént még egyben lévő lépcső. Mielőtt Harry megnyugodott volna, sietős lépteket hallott a Nagyterem felől.  
  
Az ösztöne azt súgta, jobb, ha elbújik: ezért a legközelebbi sarokhoz indult. Mikor már csaknem rejtve volt a kíváncsi szemek elől, egy ismerős hang szólította meg:  
  
– Harry! Te meg mit keresel itt?  
  
Harry a hang irányába fordult, és megpillantotta barátját, amint fekete talárban, csodálkozó arckifejezéssel néz rá.  
  
– Ő… – Harrynek nem jutott eszébe értelmes válasz.  
  
Még is mit mondjon? Most érkezett egy másik világból?  
  
– Hogy kerültél ide? – faggatta tovább Ron, s néhány fiú társaságában közelebb ment, hogy jobban lássa a másikat.  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte Harry, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy kik lehetnek azok a fiúk a barátjával. – Nem emlékszem.  
  
Mikor Ron odaért, biztatóan elmosolyodott, amitől Harryben csak egyre jobban nőtt a pánik. Ron nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki kimondottan örül, hogy látja.  
  
– Na, és meg tudod mutatni nekem? – kérdezte leplezetlen kíváncsisággal, aztán átkarolta Harry vállát.  
  
Harry nem tudta mire vélni Ron szavait, de gyanakodni kezdett. Ron itt nem az a barát, akit ismert, hanem talán egy gonosz ember. Elhatározta, hogy felvezeti őket a saját klubhelyiségükhöz, és ott talán sikerül valahogy egérutat nyernie. Egy lépcső még állva maradt, azon felmehetnek.  
  
– Ti maradjatok itt – utasította a többieket Ron, és mikor Harryre nézett, újra elmosolyodott.  
  
Mikor ő is a fiúkra nézett, mintha egy árnyat látott volna elsuhanni a hátuk mögött – de lehet, hogy csak hallucinált.  
  
– Igen, tudom, hol van – jelentette ki eltökélten, és a romos lépcső felé indult.  
  
– Fent van valahol? – kérdezte Ron, mikor követte Harryt. – Csak mert, úgy értesültem róla, hogy a pincében vannak a lehetséges túlélők.  
  
– Jaj, dehogy. Az csak álca – Harry gyanúja most már tényleg beigazolódott. Próbált nyugodt arcot vágni, és Ront meggyőzni arról, hogy tényleg igazat mond.  
  
Már a lépcső felénél tartottak, mikor elhalt sikolyok hallatszottak lentről. Még nem jártak elég magasan ahhoz, hogy ne lássák, mi történik odalent. Ron ismeretlen barátai eszméletlenül hevertek a földön. Harry már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, mire lent a testek mellett, megjelent Draco Malfoy. Szőke haját nagyon kihangsúlyozta a fekete talár, amit viselt.  
  
– Hoppá, Weasley… véletlen volt – mondta vigyorogva, aztán lehajolt, hogy közelebbről is megnézze az egyiket. – Jé, ez O’men! Szegény, egy darabig biztos fájni fog a feje…  
  
– Malfoy! Ugye tudod, hogyha leérek, neked véged! De előbb… – itt magához szorította Harryt, és pálcát fogott a nyakához. – Még más valakit fogok megölni.  
  
Draco jól láthatóan elsápadt, mikor meglátta, hogy Ron kit fog le éppen. Egy gyors mozdulattal előrántotta a pálcáját.  
  
– Nem ajánlom – mosolyodott el Ron, és a lépcső széléhez lépett magával vonszolva Harryt.  
  
Harry hiába próbálkozott, nem bírta a lefogott kezével elérni a pálcáját, amit most kivételesen a farzsebébe tett, Mordon figyelmeztetése ellenére.  
  
– Miért, mi lesz, Weasley? Sikerül végre eltalálnod egy átokkal? Mert múltkor nem kifejezetten villogtál, mikor Dolohovot megtámadtuk… – itt nevetésben tört ki, amivel Ront még jobban felidegesítette.  
  
– Malfoy fogd be! Egy rossz mozdulat, és Potternek annyi – üvöltötte vissza a vörös fiú, és még jobban Harry nyakához szegezte a pálcáját.  
  
Draco csak tétlenül nézett a pálcáját előtartva. Arcán tisztán látszott, hogy a lehetőségeket mérlegeli. Harrynek csak most esett le, hogy Malfoy tulajdonképpen rajta akar segíteni. De a mostani körülmények között ezen már egy cseppet sem lepődött meg. Ha már a barátjaként ismert ember épp pálcát fog a nyakához.  
  
– Szóval, nem a bejárathoz akartál vezetni, akkor meg hová? – kérdezte Ron Harryt, és meglökte, haladásra kényszerítve.  
  
– Egy jobb helyre, mint a bejárat – vágta rá Harry, mire Ron szemében felizzott a harag.  
  
– Ne hazudj, Potter! Nagyon is jól tudom, hogy eszed ágában sem volt elárulni! – csattant fel hirtelen.  
  
– Hidd el, Weasley, Potter egy nagyon jó helyet akart mutatni. Mondjuk szívem szerint, én inkább a pokolba vezető utat mutatnám meg – tette hozz Draco, és elvigyorodott.  
  
– Fog. Be. A. Szád! – ordított rá Dracóra, mire az csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
Harry mikor látta, hogy Ron most nem figyel rá, arcába vágott egy jól irányzott ütéssel, mire a fiú elterült a lépcsőn. Harry nem törődve azzal, hogy lába alatt folyamatosan esnek le a szétrongált darabok, ő csak felfelé futott. Ekkor azonban Ron ráküldött egy gáncsrontást, ezért Harry hasra vágódott, és majdnem leesett a lépcsőről. Két kézzel megkapaszkodott az oldalsó lécekben, és próbálta feljebb húzni magát.  
  
Mikor már aránylag sikerrel járt, megpillantotta Ront, amint gonoszul elmosolyodik.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is szerencsém lesz: megölhetem a Kiválasztottat.  
  
– Nem is lesz, mert én foglak kinyírni de most rögtön! – ordította Draco, és már rohant is fel a lépcsőn, amitől még jobban megingott a labilis szerkezet.  
  
Harry rémülten látta, hogy Ron előveszi a pálcáját. Biztos meg fogja ölni, erre akár fogadni is mert volna. Lenézett a mélybe, és őrült ötlete támadt. Gyorsan döntött.  
  
Hat méter, túl lehet élni.  
  
Elengedte a léceket, és lezuhant a mélybe: egy hatalmas csattanás közepette a másik, előzőleg összetört lépcsőszerkezetre esett. Rengeteg törmelék szóródott rá, nagy porfelhőt kavarva. Még hallotta Malfoy rémült hangját, ahogy felkiált:  
  
– _Harry! Ne!_  
  
Minden része sajgott. Fel akart ülni, de az oldalában lévő fájdalomtól rögtön visszadőlt. Még a fadarabokat sem volt energiája lerázni magáról, pedig a lába iszonyatosan fájt egy rajta lévő nehéz tárgytól. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét. Akkora lendülettel zuhant le, hogy a felszálló por még mindig körülötte kavargott a levegőben. Óvatosan kitapogatta a pálcáját, és megnyugodva sóhajtott fel, mikor érezte, hogy nem tört el; mivel az oldalára esett. Ahogy feljebb emelte a tekintetét, meglátta Malfoyt, amint Ron felé közelít.  
  
– Remélem, tudod Weasley, ez most milyen következményekkel fog járni – vicsorogta Draco, és egymásra fogták a pálcájukat.  
  
– Inkább intézzük el afféle mugli módszerrel, mert ugye mindig is arra vágytál, nem igaz? – kérdezte gúnyosan Ron, mire Draco el is tette a pálcáját. – Na gyerünk! Nagyfiú vagy, nem? Piton gondolom még arra is felkészített, hogyan intézz el engem, mi?  
  
– Úgy ahogy mondod – sziszegte a fogai közt Malfoy, és még egy lépés tett Ron felé.  
  
De az már nem derült ki, hogyan készítette fel Piton Malfoyt, mert hangos dörrenés hallatszott, majd dübörgő léptek. Legalábbis Harry nagyon hangosnak hallotta őket.  
  
– Weasley, mi a francot tétovázik? Intézze már el! – hallatszott egy megint oly jól ismert hang: Lucius Malfoyé. Valószínűleg, nem vette észre Harryt, mivel rögtön a lépcső aljához sietett. – Mindjárt itt vannak a Rend tagjai, legalább ezt a feladatott ne baltázza el!  
  
– Á, szia Malfoy – köszöntötte Draco undorodva az apját. – Weasley mindig mindent elszúr, igazán tudhatnád. De csak közvetlen utánad…  
  
– Én magam megyek fel, és szedlek le onnan taknyos kölyök! Most nincs itt Piton, hogy megvédjen!  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, Lucius? – hallatszott valahonnan a távolból egy rémisztően hideg hang. Harry rögtön megismerte: Piton volt az.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy Piton lassan közeledik Malfoyhoz; lába alatt ropogott a törmelék. Felpillantott, és látta, ahogy a férfi előveszi a pálcáját. Malfoy olyan arcot vágott, mint aki éppen hányni készül.  
  
– Tudod, azért az árulóknak is meg lesz a méltó büntetésük – morogta, és egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát, hogy Piton pálcát fog rá. – Nos, feltételezem, a fiadat keresed. Pontosabban a másikat.  
  
 _Másikat?_ kérdezte magától értetlenül Harry.  
  
Lucius feltekintett Dracóra, aztán újra Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Kivételesen nem az én kezem van a dologban – mentegetőzött, és hátrált egy lépést.  
  
– Nos, Lucius, igen, a fiamat keresem – itt a nyakához szegezte a pálcát. – Tulajdonképpen elárulhatnád, mégis hol van, mert valamiért nem hiszek neked. Voldemortnak általában mindig meg vannak a tervei vele…  
  
– Ne nevezd a nevén! – vágott közbe Malfoy dühösen.  
  
– Miért, akkor mi lesz? – kérdezte kíváncsian Piton, mint akit tényleg érdekel a dolog. – Netán idejön személyesen, és elintéz? Nem. Ide csak akkor jön, ha megtalálja a lejáratot, az pedig el fog tartani egy darabig, mert csupa idiótával keresteted.  
  
Ismét felnézett a lépcsőn álló két fiúra. Ron alig bírta visszafogni az indulatait, Draco pedig csak vigyorgott rajta. Nem estek egymásnak, csak farkasszemet néztek.  
  
Ez a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenség azonban elég volt ahhoz, hogy Malfoy megpróbálja kihasználni: előrántotta a pálcáját. Mire kimondta volna az átkot Piton gyorsan észbe kapott:  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott fel, mire Malfoy legalább hat métert repült hátra, a romokra zuhanva. Draco szintén kimondta a kábító átkot Ronra, aki nem esett le ugyan a lépcsőről, de eszméletlenül esett össze.  
  
– Hidd el, a legközelebbi alkalmat nem fogom kihagyni – morogta Draco az eszméletlen fiúnak.  
  
– Draco, gyere le azonnal – utasította Piton, és közelebb ment a lépcsőhöz. – Itt vannak néhányan a Rendből, de bármikor megjelenhetnek a halálfalók. Harryt pedig minél hamarabb meg kell keresnünk, mert veszélyben van.  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall. Piton Harrynek szólította, és ráadásul aggódik is érte?  
  
Érezte, ahogy a fájdalom enyhül egy kicsit az oldalában. Megpróbálta megmozdítani a lábát, de nem ment. Valószínű eltört, mint ahogy a bordái is. Csodás. Remélte, hogy most legalább olyan valaki találja meg, aki nem gonosz, és nem akarja megölni. Malfoy látta, hogy hova zuhan…  
  
Draco gyorsan lesietett az ingatag lépcsőn, és rémülten Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Mi a baj, Draco? – kérdezte ingerülten Piton.  
  
– Harry – hangzott a halk felelet. – Lezuhant a lépcsőről.  
  
Harry jól látta, ahogy Draco éppen oda tekintett, ahol ő feküdt a romok alatt. Piton rémült arccal követte Malfoy pillantását. Eltette a pálcáját, és odarohant Harryhez nyomában a fiúval.  
  
Óvatosan leszedte róla a léceket, majd mikor végre a lábáról is lekerült a súlyos lépcsőfok, Harry akaratlanul is felszisszent. Piton elborzadt a látványtól – legalábbis Harry így látta a tekintetén. Újra lehunyta a szemét, és összeszorított fogakkal próbálta elviselni a lábába nyilalló fájdalmat.  
  
– Jaj, ne – hallotta Draco nyögését, de Piton nem törődött vele.  
  
– Harry, hallasz engem? – kérdezte.  
  
A hang most valamivel közelebbről jött. Harry nyelt egyet, és kinyitotta a szemét. Ha nem lett volna rosszul, elnevette volna magát Piton arcán, mikor meglátta. A férfi ugyanis mosolygott.  
  
– Igen – mondta rekedten.  
  
– Hol fáj? – faggatózott Piton, és hangjában egyáltalán nem volt gyűlölet, sokkal inkább aggódás.  
  
– Az oldalam, a fejem, de legjobban a lábam – felelte alig hallhatóan.  
  
– Draco, menj, és szólj a többieknek, hogy mindjárt megyünk, álljanak készen a bejáratnál – határozott Piton, és a fiúra nézett. – Menj!  
  
– De, mi lesz veletek… – tétovázott Draco rémülten.  
  
– Azt mondtam, menj! Ha nem szólsz előre, nem fogunk bejutni! – kiáltott fel Piton, mire Draco felpattant.  
  
Vetett még egy pillantást Harryre, aztán eltűnt a folyosó végén. Piton végigmérte Harryt, majd az oldalához nyúlt, hogy megnézze, mekkora a sérülés. A fiú akaratlanul is felszisszent a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Legalább három bordád eltört – morogta. – Fel tudsz kelni?  
  
– Azt hiszem, nem. De megpróbálhatom – felemelte a fejét, de a hirtelen belenyilalló fájdalomtól visszadőlt. – Még sem.  
  
– Nem baj, majd viszlek – döntött Piton, és elrakta az útból a maradék törmeléket. Egyik kezét Harry válla alá tette, a másikkal pedig a térde alá nyúlt. Egy pillanat alatt felemelte, mintha csak egy tollpihe lenne.  
  
Harry lába most már iszonyatosan fájt; de tudta, ha felordít, azzal csak felhívják magukra a figyelmet. Piton lassan, és halk léptekkel indult el. Mikor már majdnem kiértek egy mellékfolyosóra, hirtelen megpillantottak két halálfalót.  
  
Dolohov és Crack előrántották a pálcájukat. Harry ösztönösen, a fájdalmát leküzdve szintén a sajátjáért nyúlt.  
  
– _Protego!_ – mondta ki a varázsszót épp időben: Dolohov kábító átka lepattant, és a falnak csapódott. – _Stupor!_  
  
Cracket – aki úgy tűnt ebben a világban sem volt híres a reflexeiről – váratlanul érte az átok, így elterült a földön.  
  
Piton elégedetten nézett Harryre, aki most már tényleg csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy csináltad? – kérdezte értetlenül, aztán gyorsan elindult, majd még menet közben hozzátette: – Sosem voltál erős varázslatra képes!  
  
Harry inkább nem említette meg azt a tényt, hogy ő egyáltalán nem az a Harry, akit ismer. Most már ő maga is rájött, hogy az itteni Piton sem az, akit eddig a saját világában Dumbledore gyilkosának vélt.  
  
– Csak ösztönös volt – erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára.  
  
Piton mikor válaszolni akart, hirtelen újra léptek zajára lettek figyelmesek. A férfi ügyetlenül előhalászta a zsebéből a pálcáját, ügyelve arra, hogy Harrynek minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon.  
  
Draco tűnt fel a konyhába vezető folyosón, majd lihegve megtámaszkodott a falban.  
  
– Black mondta, hogy mehetünk – akkor látta meg a két halálfalót a földön. – Ugye nem volt gond?  
  
– Nem – vágta rá Piton, és fejével intett Dracónak, hogy induljanak.  
  
Harry már nemigen érzékelt semmit a külvilágból, de azt a folyosót nagyon is megismerte, ami a pincébe vezetett. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy lehetséges a konyhai folyosótól a pincébe vezető útra térni, de egy pillanattal később már csöppet sem érdekelte a dolog. Nemsokára biztonságban lesz, a Rend embereinél.  
  
Viszont volt egy szó, vagy is inkább egy név, ami nyugtalanította. Épp az imént hallotta: Black.  
  
 _Vajon kire gondolhattak? Nem lehet, hogy Sirius…_  
  
– Draco, gondosan körülnéztél? – hallotta Piton hangját.  
  
– Igen, a fent lévő folyosó is tiszta, sőt még a kitérő részen is körülnéztem Blackkel.  
  
Harry mikor meghallotta a nevet, összerezzent. Ezek szerint tényleg jól hallotta. Piton szorítása erősebbé vált.  
  
– Ugye, nem lesz baj? – kérdezte halkan Draco, mire Piton csak sóhajtott egyet. – Tudod, ha nem éli túl, nem lesz, aki idegesítsen, és felhúzzon engem…  
  
– Rendbe fog jönni – felelte Piton, majd morogva hozzátette: – Látom, Black még arra sem képes, hogy megfelelően járjon el.  
  
Harrynek egyszerűen már nem volt energiája nyitva tartani a szemét, és az eszméletvesztés is kerülgette. A lábában pedig egyre fokozódott a fájdalom.  
  
– Na végre, mi tartott ilyen sokáig, Piton? – Harryt váratlanul érte az ismerős hang, és ijedtében megrázkódott. Valószínű Sirius ránézhetett, mert teljesen más hangnemben beszélt tovább. – Mi történt? Ugye nem fog…  
  
– Nem! De ha továbbra is feltartasz, nem állok jót magamért! – csattant fel Piton. – Nyisd ki a bejáratot, aztán gyerünk, mert rengetegen ólálkodnak a környéken!  
  
Harry ekkor különféle latin szavakat hallott, de nem értette a jelentésüket; majd rögtön ezután egy ajtónyikorgást. Piton bevitte egy kellemesen meleg helyre, ahol sokan lehettek, mert elég nagy zsivaj volt.  
  
– Draco, hozd a szükséges bájitalokat, és kötszert – utasította Piton, mire a fiú elsietett.  
  
Piton aztán tovább vitte egy szobába, és óvatosan letette őt egy ágyra, mire Harry felnyögött s az oldalához kapott. Kinyitotta a szemét, mikor Piton épp a fejéhez emelt egy rongyot.  
  
– Nem sokára rendbe jössz – mondta nyugtatóan, majd megtörölte Harry homlokát, hogy megtisztítsa a vértől.  
  
– Fogok tudni járni? – bökte ki Harry, mire Piton elmosolyodott.  
  
– A lábad jobb lesz, mint újkorában.  
  
Draco megjelent a szoba ajtajában, kezében rengeteg bájitallal, és kötszerrel.  
  
– Ennyit találtam – közölte, majd letette Piton elé. – Sajnos, nagyon fogytán van a készletünk.  
  
– Elég lesz – morogta Piton, mikor meglátta azt a keveset, amit hozott. – Kimegyek meleg vízért.  
  
Mikor Piton elhagyta a szobát, Draco leült mellé az ágyra, és savanyú képpel nézett rá.  
  
– Ne félj, nem sokára rendbe jössz – mondta halkan, és látszott rajta, hogy zavarban van. – Utána végre beválthatod az ígéreted, és mugli módszerrel verekedhetünk.  
  
– Nem áll szándékomban verekedni – mondta Harry kedvesen, mire Draco csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Mióta leestél arról a lépcsőről egy szemtelen mondatod sem volt! Még Perselusszal sem ordibáltál!  
  
Harry értetlen arcot vágott, de Draco továbbra is vigyorogva beszélt.  
  
– Tudod, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ahhoz, hogy megjavulj, le kell esned a lépcsőről! – itt visszafojtotta a nevetését, mikor látta, hogy Harry dühösen nézett rá. – Jól van, csak vicceltem!  
  
– Semmi baj – tette hozzá Harry, majd elgondolkodott Potter viselkedésén, és rájött, hogy ő közel sem volt ilyen kedves.  
  
Hirtelen eszébe jutott, amit Potter mondott: ”még apámat sem kell elviselnem”.  
  
Harry újra lehunyta a szemét, és nyelt egyet. Hogy is felejthette el, hogy miről panaszkodott a gonosz énje. Az apja ebben a világban él!  
  
– Draco – suttogta alig hallhatóan, mert a lábában lévő erős fájdalomtól már majdnem elvesztette az eszméletét.  
  
 _Miért nem Malfoynak hívja?_ De aztán rájött, hogy ezt a fiút így jobb volt szólítani, mint azt, akit ő ismert.  
  
Draco arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, és nagyon rémült arcot vágott.  
  
– Mondjad, Harry – motyogta maga elé. – Nem lesz semmi baj, nyugi.  
  
– Idehívnád az apámat? – tette fel a rettegett kérdést.  
  
A választ már nem tudta meg, mert Piton belépett a szobába, és intett Dracónak, hogy menjen arrébb. Leült mellé az ágyra, és kidugaszolt egy üvegcsét.  
  
– Altató – magyarázta, és odatartotta Harry szájához, aki kiitta. – Így nem fogsz érezni semmit a gyógyításból.  
  
Harry már érezte, ahogy leragad a szeme, de még próbált ébren maradni.  
  
– Az előbb is téged hívott – mondta Draco, a hangja pedig nagyon szomorú volt.  
  
Harry nem tudta mire vélni Draco szavait, ám erős gyanúja kezdett beigazolódni.  
  
– Apa? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
  
Piton ekkor olyasmit tett, amit az ő világában valószínűleg sosem csinált volna: a homlokára fektette a tenyerét.  
  
– Aludj, már fiam.  
  
Harry még rá akart kérdezni, hogy ez hogy lehetséges; de addigra az altató már hatott, és mély álomba szenderült.


	2. Sirius Black, mint tanár

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, miután felépül valamennyire a sérüléseiből, megpróál alkalmazkodni az új helyzetben. De ez hiábavaló próbálkozás, főleg, ha keresztapja egy gyűlölt tanár, és még Voldemort sem feledkezik meg róla...

– Mégis mit képzeltél? – üvöltötte Potter, és megragadta Hermionét. – Ha te elveszed az életemet, a testvéremet, az apámat, ne csodálkozz, ha én meg a barátodat!  
  
Harry pálcáját Potterre szegezve gondolkozott, hogy mit tegyen. Az a szemét megint itt volt, és nem hagyta békén.  
  
– Engedd el Hermionét! – sziszegte a fogai közt, és még egy lépéssel közelített hozzájuk.  
  
Potter erre még szorosabban fogta a lányt, a pálcát pedig most már Harryre szegezte. Hermione esetlenül próbált szabadulni, de nem ment.  
  
– Nana… nyugi kislány. Ha nyugton maradsz, nem esik bajod. Csak átjössz velem, és itt hagyod ezt a melegszívű hőst – intett az ajtó felé –, hidd el, velem jobb lesz.  
  
– Engedj már el, te őrült! – mondta Hermione, de Potter még erősebben vonszolta az ajtó felé.  
  
Harryben egyre csak nőtt a düh, ahogy látta, hogy bánik a másik a lánnyal. Hermione kihasználva a figyelmetlenséget, a térdével jól gyomron vágta Pottert, aki előregörnyedt, és elengedte a lányt. Hermione elszaladt, mire Harry kapva az alkalmon, nekiugrott az őrült fiúnak. A földre rántotta, és ahol tudta ütötte, minden keserűségét beleadta, dühével együtt. Potter ugyan elejtette a pálcáját, de nem volt olyan felkészületlen.  
  
Megragadta Harryt, és a földre szegezve – mint ahogy az imént ő tette vele –, két kezével fojtogatni kezdte. Harry levegő után kapkodott, de érezte, hogy már hiábavaló a próbálkozása, az nem jut a tüdejébe.  
  
A durva kezek egyre jobban szorították, miközben kétségbeesetten próbálta lefejteni magáról…

… aztán hirtelen felült, és köhögve nézett körbe. Két kezét a nyakán tartva jött rá, hogy az egész csak egy rémálom volt.  
Lassan visszatértek az emlékei arról, hogy mi történt a lépcsőnél… aztán Draco, Sirius, na meg Piton. Próbált mélyeket lélegezni, hogy elmúljon rosszulléte. A verekedés annyira valóságos volt, hogy még most is úgy érezte, nem kap rendesen levegőt.  
  
Egy éjjeliszekrény volt mellette, rajta egy már majdnem csonkká égett gyertyával, amely kissé megvilágította a szobát. Harry elnézett a másik oldalára is, és majdnem leesett ijedtében az ágyról.  
  
Draco az oldalán feküdve az igazak álmát aludta, egy nem messze tőle lévő ágyon. Az egyik hajtincse a szemébe lógott, és szuszogása fel–alá mozgatta. Nagyon mélyen aludhatott, ha nem ébredt fel a rémálmára.  
  
Óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, és csodálkozva nézett magán végig.  
  
Egy meleg pulóver volt rajta, egy kényelmes nadrággal, nem pedig saját, szakadt talárja és nadrágja. Lehajolt, és felvette az odakészített fekete sportcipőt.  
  
Lassan, de biztosan felállt, és kis lépésekkel az ajtó felé indult, amit némi bicegés után el is ért. Még mielőtt kiment volna a szobából, csodálkozva vette észre a harmadik üres ágyat.  
Aztán egy előtérben találta magát, ahol egy nagy kerek asztal foglalt helyet, körülötte székekkel. Jobb kéz felől egy nagyon hosszú folyosó vette kezdetét, aminek a végét még hunyorogva sem látta. Az egész helyiség, beleértve a folyosót; halvány fényben úszott, biztosítva ezzel, hogy ne legyen teljes sötétség.  
  
Végül úgy döntött, hogy leül az asztalhoz, amíg nem jön álom a szemére. A mardekáros fiúval nem volt kedve egy szobában lenni, még ha ez nem is az a Malfoy, akit eddig ismert.  
  
A sérült lábát kinyújtotta, ami még most is lüktetett egy kicsit a fájdalomtól. A másik lábát felhúzta, ily módon kényelmesen elhelyezkedve a széken. Két kezét a térdére fektette, ráhajtotta a fejét, és az elmúlt nap eseményeiről kezdett gondolkodni.  
  
Ebben a világban tényleg háború dúl, és a menekültek a pincében bújtak el. A gondolatai valahogy elkalandoztak, és azon kapta magát, hogy Ronon tűnődik, aki meg akarta ölni. A gondolatra összeszorult a szíve… a legjobb barátját itt is elvesztette.  
  
Talán jobb lett volna odaát maradni, és meghalni, nem törődve semmivel.  
  
Sirius és Dumbledore halála után csak a barátai maradtak, de az sem volt már az igazi a folytonos életveszély miatt, amibe mindig keveredtek a halálfalókkal.  
  
Az utóbbi két hónapban a horcruxok felkutatásán dolgoztak, de teljesen reménytelenül: Voldemort olyan helyre rejtette őket a világban, ahol egyszerűen nem tudták megtalálni a soron következőt. Egyetlen dolog hajtotta az emberiség megmentésén kívül, és annak közepette: hogy megtalálja az igazgató gyilkosát, és bosszút álljon… de most az a gyilkos az apja. Ezt nem tudta ép ésszel felfogni. A kimerültség határán volt, biztos csak képzelte az egészet. Piton… egyszerűen nem lehet.  
  
Újra a rémálomra gondolt, ami nagy hibának bizonyult: megint maga előtt látta Hermionét, amint szabadulni próbál annak az őrültnek a kezei közül.  
  
Hermione… ha rágondolt, megszakadt a szíve. Mikor elkezdődött az iskola, túlságosan is közel kerültek egymáshoz. Ő azonban mindig tartotta a távolságot, hisz Ginny várt rá. Hermione viszont mindig annyira megértette, segített neki mindenben, amiben tudott. Ha most nem jött volna el, talán még egy randit is sikerült volna összehozni.  
  
Észre sem vette, mikor kezdett el könnyezni. Aztán ismét Hermionéra gondolt, és újabb kövér könnycseppek gurultak végig az arcán.  
  
Mindent elvesztett, ami fontos volt számára.  
  
Ebben a háborúban pedig, mindenki elvárja majd tőle, hogy mentse meg a világot, ráadásul egy olyat, ahol senki sem él, aki fontos lenne a számára…  
  
Egy ajtó kicsapódására hirtelen összerezzent, és felemelte a fejét. A hosszú folyosó elejénél világosság szűrődött ki, ahol talán éppen tanácskozás lehetett, legalábbis a sok hangból ítélve. A zsivajt viszont ekkor, egy nagyon ismerős hang túlkiabálta.  
  
– Nem egyezek bele, Black! Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, nem teheted ki innen a lábad! – ordította Piton.  
  
Harrynek nem kellet hegyeznie a fülét ahhoz, hogy halljon valamit.  
  
– Piton, attól még, hogy itt te dirigálhatsz, nem jogosít fel rá, hogy bebörtönözz! – üvöltötte vissza Sirius, amitől Harry ismét összerezzent.  
  
Egy csattanás, és a zsivaj megszűnt a teremben.  
  
– Először is, akinek eddig az volt a dolga, hogy a főhadiszálláson tevékenykedett, az továbbra is ott lesz elhelyezve – hallotta Piton hangját. – Ami pedig az ittlévőket illeti, továbbra is maradnak, hisz a diákok felügyelete elengedhetetlen…  
  
– Nem tagadhatod meg, hogy visszamenjek a saját házamba! – vágott közbe Sirius.  
  
– Black, rád itt van szükség! – most már Piton is üvöltött. – Nem érdekel a véleményed! Még mindig nem érted, hogy a diákoknak képzett varázslóra van szükségük?! Még ha rajtam kívül senki sem képes erős varázslatra!  
  
– Na, nekem elegem van – morogta vissza Sirius, és egy újabb csattanás hallatszott. – Nyugodalmas jó éjszakát.  
  
Egy nagy lendülettel bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, és a folyosó másik vége felé indult. Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, mikor meglátta keresztapját. Sirius viszont hátra sem nézve ment tovább, Harry pedig megkövülten vette észre, hogy a férfi semmit sem változott.  
  
Végül Sirius egy messzebb lévő ajtónál megállt, mormolt valami varázsigét, és eltűnt a helyiségben. Harry kifújta az eddig bent tartott levegőt. Egyszer úgyis találkozni fognak az ittléte alatt, amitől már előre rettegett. Nem volt még felkészülve rá. Még nem.  
  
Próbált nem kiborulni, de egyszerűen elöntötték a régi emlékek, ahogy Sirius eltűnik a függöny mögött…

Arcán újra könnycseppek folytak végig, ezért ismét a kezére hajtotta a fejét.  
  
Ideje lenne bemennie, még mielőtt Piton észre veszi, hogy itt van…  
  
– Harry! – hallatszott egész közelről, mire felemelte a fejét, és szembe nézett Pitonnal. – Jó éjszakát nektek is.  
  
A teremből távozók mind kiléptek a folyosóra, majd intettek. Piton végül bezárta az ajtót egy kéken izzó varázslattal.  
  
Harry kihasználva, hogy Piton az ajtóval foglalkozik, gyorsan megtörölte a szemét. Nem kell, hogy a férfi lássa, milyen gyenge.  
  
Piton miután végzett a terem lezárásával, odament Harryhez, előhúzott egy széket, és leült mellé, majd kissé előredőlve, a térdére támaszkodva tekintett a fiúra.  
  
– Pihenned kéne, még nem gyógyultál meg teljesen – mondta dorgálóan, majd még szelídebben hozzátette: – Valami baj van?  
  
Harry csak intett a fejével, hogy nem, de nem szólalt meg. Mégis mit mondhatna egy vadidegennek, akit előtte gyilkosnak ismert?  
  
– Akkor megtudhatom, mit keresel itt ilyen kései órán? – érdeklődött tovább Piton, tekintetét továbbra is Harryre szegezve, arcán gyanakvó kifejezéssel.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Semmit, csak rosszat álmodtam – motyogta lesütött szemmel, aztán rögtönözve hozzátette: – Nem akartam Dracót felébreszteni.  
  
– Értem – mondta csodálkozva Piton, aztán lenézett Harry sérült lábára. – Viszont meggondolatlanság volt már most lábra állnod. Legalább egy napig még pihentetned kell ahhoz, hogy a régi legyen.  
  
– Legközelebb nem fordul elő – tette hozzá Harry, mire Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen. Piton szemmel láthatólag aggódott miatta, így nem akart feleselni, ahogy azt biztos Potter tenné. Feleselni? Szinte mindig rettegett Pitontól, akárhányszor a közelében volt.  
  
– Mivel látom, nem szeretnél beszélni róla, mi bánt, úgy gondolom ideje nyugovóra térnünk – közölte Piton, és felállt. – Gyere, segítek.  
  
Harry nem mert felállni. Egyszerűen le volt dermedve. Egy Piton, aki még segít is neki, ráadásul kedvesen beszél hozzá? Ahogy ránézett, folyton Dumbledore halála jutott eszébe, de aztán... valahogy mégis csak egy férfit látott maga előtt, aki aggódott érte, és a kedvében akart járni.  
  
Harry próbálta visszafojtani a sírást, de valahogy érezte, hogy el fogja magát bőgni Piton előtt. Nem kellett volna találkoznia vele most, mikor épp a kiborulás szélén áll. Vissza kellett volna mennie a lakrészükbe, vagy hova.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte halkan Piton, mire Harry újra a kezére hajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Nem szeretnék aludni… – motyogta alig hallhatóan.  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton leguggol elé, és kezét a vállára teszi.  
  
– Pedig tényleg jót tenne, látom, hogy nagyon fáradt vagy – mondta Piton olyan kedves hangon, hogy Harryt kirázta a hideg. – Na, gyere, már lassan két óra.  
  
Harry viszont továbbra sem mozdult, halkan könnyezett. Nem fog összeomlani, megpróbál erős maradni: hisz még Sirius halálakor sem borult ki annyira. Most viszont már nem tudta magában tartani, és azon kapta magát, hogy rázza a zokogás.  
  
– Ha ez valami trükk… – kezdte Piton, de Harry hirtelen dühkitörése félbeszakította.  
  
– Gondoljon, amit csak akar! Elegem van belőle, hogy úgy viselkedik velem, mintha olyan lennék, mint régen!  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézte a fiút. Harry érezte az elméjében, ahogy Piton belemerül. A férfi arca arról árulkodott, hogy egyáltalán nem hisz neki.  
  
– Régen előszeretettel hazudoztál mindenről, csak hogy megkapd, amit akarsz! – emelte fel a hangját Piton. – Tudod, nehéz elhinni, hogy valaki egyik napról a másikra csak úgy, megváltozik!  
  
– Jól van, nem kell, hogy elhiggye! – csattant fel Harry. – Menjen, és hagyjon békén!  
  
Egy pillanattal később már Piton erősen magához ölelte, mire Harry próbált szabadulni. Nem kell, hogy egy ilyen férfi nyugtassa meg.  
  
– Engedjen el – motyogta kétségbeesetten, mire Piton még jobban megszorította. – Nem érdemlek meg semmit, mindent elvesztettem, ami fontos volt…  
  
– Shh, nyugodj meg – mondta vigasztalóan Piton. – Tudom, hogy a legjobb barátod legutóbb meg akart ölni, de attól még van valakid ezen a világon. Ami ezt a hirtelen változást illeti, én örülök neki, csak sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer megtörténik.  
  
Harry már belefáradt, hogy egy nála erősebb emberrel küzdjön, így Piton fekete talárjába temette az arcát, és próbálta visszafojtani az újra előtörő könnyeket.  
  
– A barátaim voltak, és mind elvesztek számomra… – motyogta tovább Harry, még ha a férfi nem is érthette pontosan, miről beszél. – Ron sosem fog visszatérni, nem hagyhatja ott Voldemortot…  
  
Piton erre nem mondott semmit, csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Sosem tudhatod – elengedte Harryt, és kezével megemelte az állát. – Ront csak elcsábította egy számára fontos dologgal, de lehet, idővel rájön, hogy azt Voldemort nem adhatja meg neki. Most pedig gyere aludni.  
  
– Megpróbálok – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, és megtörölte az arcát. – De ha megint rémálmaim lesznek…  
  
Belegondolt, hogy Hermionét sem fogja többet látni, mire megint sírva fakadt.  
  
A híres Harry Potter bőg, és ráadásul pont egy Piton előtt. Esetlenül felállt, Piton pedig egy szót sem szólva felnyalábolta, és bevitte a szobába, ahol eddig aludt.  
  
Lefektette az ágyra, és gondosan betakarta. Harryt, akinek sosem volt része ehhez hasonló figyelmességben, ez most egy kicsit megnyugtatta.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta halkan, Piton pedig továbbra is szomorú tekintettel nézett rá, és leült mellé.  
  
– Sajnos több főzetet nem adhatok, mert így is sokat kaptál – magyarázta Piton, gondosan eligazítva Harry nyaka körül a takarót. – Próbálj meg pihenni. Holnap úgysem mehetsz órákra, mert még nem gyógyultál meg teljesen.  
  
Harry jobban összehúzta magát a takaró alatt, és az oldalára fordult. Határozott lépésre szánta el magát. Van valaki, aki törődik vele ebben a pokolban, hisz ezt is lehet annak nevezni. Felnézett Pitonra, akinek arcán továbbra is vegyes érzések uralkodtak: beleértve a csodálkozást és az örömöt.  
  
– Kérem… kérlek, ne haragudj rám, hogy mindig olyan gonosz voltam, és undok… – motyogta Harry, és még jobban összekuporodott.  
  
Piton továbbra sem szólt semmit, csak nézte a fiút.  
  
– Többet nem szeretnék olyan lenni, mint voltam… – suttogta tovább Harry.  
  
– Örömmel hallom, hogy ahhoz, hogy megjöjjön az eszed, Draco elmondása szerint le kellett esned a lépcsőről – mondta hidegen Piton, de aztán elmosolyodott. – Nem haragszok rád, de remélem, továbbra sem leszel nagyon goromba a diáktársaiddal, na meg a tanáraiddal.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, és nyelt egyet.  
  
– Nem szeretnék tovább élni, elegem van… mindenből, és mindenkiből… – ekkor érezte, hogy körülötte megremeg a levegő, és halk latin szavak töltötték be a szoba csendjét, majd végül alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét.  
  
– Holnapra minden rendben lesz – mondta halkan Piton, és újabb ismeretlen varázsigékkel telt meg a levegő, amitől Harry végre el tudott aludni.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy egy napfényes szobában van. Egy–két pislogás után rájött, hogy elvileg nappal van, és így a pincében is igyekeztek ilyen fényhatást elérni. Nem volt bántó, csak pont annyira világos, hogy még el tudott volna aludni.  
Viszont ekkor eszébe jutott, hogyan is viselkedett tegnap, és már egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy vissza tudna feküdni. Teljesen kiborult, ráadásul Piton előtt…  
  
Fel akart kelni az ágyból, de épp nyílt az ajtó, és Draco viharzott be rajta, kezében egy rakás pergamennel. Mikor meglátta, hogy Harry éppen mászik ki az ágyból, rögtön rászólt:  
  
– Nem kelhetsz még fel! Perselus megmondta, hogy még egy napig ágyban kell maradnod! – dühöngött, majd a szoba sarkában található asztalra dobta a pergameneket. Harry miután felvette a szemüvegét, jól láthatta, hogy az iskolai taláron valóban a Mardekár ház címere van. – Tényleg azt akarod, hogy ne tudj majd rendesen járni, vagy hogy életed végéig néha–néha előtörő fájdalmak kínozzanak?  
  
– Öhm… nem – vágta rá bizonytalanul Harry.  
  
– Akkor meg maradj nyugton. Különben is örülhetnél, hogy lóghatsz az órákról – jegyezte meg mogorván, és a pergamenek között keresgélt.  
  
– Pedig én szívesebben mennék… – Harry rögtön elhallgatott, mikor Draco hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, és csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Micsoda? De hisz mindig mondtad, hogy utálod a tanárokat, közülük is a legjobban Blacket! – mondta csodálkozva. – Az meg a másik, hogy így is folyton lógtál az órákról, csak Perselus mindig megkegyelmezett neked, ahányszor a kirúgás veszélye fenyegetett.  
  
Harry hirtelen köpni, nyelni nem tudott. Potter nem elég, hogy folyton lógott, még ki is akarták rúgni… na meg hogy Sirius tanár, és hogy őt utálta a legjobban?  
  
– Tudod, azért mégiscsak unalmasabb egész nap itt feküdni, és nem idegesíteni Blacket – váltott taktikát Harry, hátha így Draco mégis azt gondolja majd, hogy ő Potter, csak épp unatkozik…  
  
Draco miután megtalálta, amit keresett, magához vett két könyvet a polcról.  
  
– Ja, megértelek – mondta együtt érzően Draco, aztán kezében a könyvekkel odalépett Harry ágya mellé. – Perselus azt mondta, hogy majd ebédidőben bejön hozzád, és hoz is valami harapnivalót.  
  
Harry megigazította a háta mögött a párnát, aztán ülő helyzetbe tornázva magát hátradőlt.  
  
– Most épp szünet van, hogyhogy itt vagy? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Csak lent felejtettem ezt a két könyvet, azokért szaladtam ide. Ja, meg persze azért is, hogy megnézzem, jól vagy–e. Perselus nagyon aggódott miattad reggel, hogy esetleg túl erős bűbájt bocsátott rád, és nem kelsz fel időben.  
  
– Bűbájt? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. Rémlett neki valami suttogás latin szavakról, de aztán elaludt.  
  
– Igen, mert nagyon ki voltál bukva és…  
  
– Neked mindent elmond? – dühöngött Harry. Az még elmegy, hogy el kell viselnie Dracót, de hogy Piton még mindent el is meséljen neki, az már sok volt.  
  
Draco összevont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.  
  
– Most mit bosszankodsz? Tudtommal én vagyok a legjobb barátod, ráadásul az egyetlen – morogta Draco, majd indult is az ajtó felé.  
  
– Ne haragudj – szólt még utána Harry, mikor rájött, hogy nem kellett volna dühöngenie.  
  
– Nincs semmi gond! Majd délután jövök, ha addig Black nem sóz a nyakamba még egy büntetőmunkát.  
  
Harry inkább bele sem gondolt, milyenek lehetnek Sirius tanítási módszerei. Még mielőtt Draco kilépett volna a szobából, gyorsan utána szólt.  
  
– Draco, ha nem kelhetek fel, akkor ide hoznál nekem valami olvasnivalót?  
  
A fiú először elmosolyodott, aztán nevetésben tört ki.  
  
– Neked, könyvet… – egy újabb nevetési hullám félbeszakította a mondatát. – Harry, ne viccelj ilyesmivel!  
  
Harry most már tényleg kezdett dühös lenni.  
  
– Komolyan mondtam, Draco! – sziszegte a fogai közt.  
  
Draco ugyan abbahagyta a nevetést, de továbbra is vigyorgott.  
  
– Te nem szoktál olvasni!  
  
– Akkor megmondanád, mit csináljak egész nap? – kérdezte Harry karba tett kézzel.  
  
– Nemtom, aludj, vagy valami! – tanácsolta Draco, de a másik dühös arckifejezését látva odalépett a polchoz, és kotorászni kezdett a régi kötetek között. – Esetleg van itt egy ilyen, hogy: „Régies bájitalok készítése” vagy a „Bájitalok és az elmúlt század” Öö… talán ez? – mutatta fel a könyvet vigyorogva. – „Hogyan készítsünk hatásos bájitalokat?”  
  
– Dobd ide mind a hármat, mit bánom én – morogta Harry, és elkapta a felé repülő könyveket. – Legalább hasznosan töltöm el ezt a napot.  
  
A távolból halk csengőszó hallatszott, mire Draco rémült tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
– A francba! Elkések, és Black megint a nyakamba varr egy rakás büntetőfeladatot! – gyorsan feltépte az ajtót, majd még visszanézett. – Azt hiszem, mégis este jövök!  
  
Aztán egy csattanással bevágta maga után.  
  
Harry egy kicsit lejjebb csúszott az ágyon, és kezébe vette a „Bájitalok és az elmúlt század” vastag kötetét, míg a többit letette maga mellé az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
Kinyitotta az első oldalnál, de a tekintete a szemben lévő ágyra siklott, ami feltehetően Pitoné volt.  
  
Hiába próbál olyan lenni, mint az az elvetemült őrült, úgysem fog menni; inkább higgyék azt, hogy mióta leesett a lépcsőről, megjavult. Ha csak Draco volt a barátja, nagyon gonosz lehetett… ráadásul Piton az utolsó percig hitte, hogy megváltozhat.  
  
Most legalább rendbe hozhatja az eddigi dolgokat. Már ha lehet egyáltalán.  
  
Valamiért sajnálta Pitont, hiszen tényleg szerethette azt az őrültet, ha a végsőkig kiállt mellette, és megvédte Blacktől is.  
  
Black…  
  
Vajon itt a keresztapja? Vagy csak egy tanár a sok közül, akit utál?  
  
Harry nem akart többet erre gondolni, inkább az olvasmányra fordította a figyelmét. Ahogy teltek az órák, egyre érdekesebbnek bizonyult a kötet. Ennek ellenére pár órával később már alig tudta nyitva tartani a szemét, így a nyitott könyvvel az ölében elaludt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry álmosan felnézett, mikor érezte, hogy valaki kiveszi a kezéből a könyvet. Piton mosolygott rá, aztán elolvasta a könyv címét, és letette a többi tetejére.  
  
– Már dél lenne? – kérdezte Harry, és levette a szemüvegét, majd megdörzsölte a szemét.  
  
– Nem egészen. Már késő délután van, de csak most értem rá bejönni hozzád – magyarázta Piton, miközben figyelte, ahogy Harry az orrára biggyeszti a szemüveget. – Hoztam neked egy kis harapnivalót, mert ma még nem ettél semmit.  
  
Harry attól függetlenül, hogy elvette a tányért, amit Piton nyújtott felé, nem volt éhes. Pedig azon csupán néhány sütemény volt.  
  
– Nehezebb ételeket még nemigen ehetsz, ezért hoztam csak pár szem süteményt.  
  
– Köszönöm, de nem igazán vagyok éhes – mondta Harry egykedvűen.  
  
– Legalább egyet egyél, mert ma még utoljára, meg kell innod egy főzetet – közölte Piton, mire Harry beleharapott az egyik kisebb süteménybe. – Szívem szerint azt mondanám, hogy maradj még egy napig itthon, de gondolom, ennyi időt már nem tudnál ágyban tölteni.  
  
Harry csak bólintott, majd miután megette a süteményt, a tányért az éjjeliszekrényre tette a könyvek tetejére.  
  
– Ahogy így elnézem, nagyon rossz lehetett itthon egyedül, ha már könyvet olvastál – jegyezte meg Piton, miután tekintete újra a könyvtoronyra siklott.  
  
– Jaj nem, egyszerűen csak unatkoztam, és nem találtam jobb olvasnivalót – mentegetőzött Harry, és újra hátradőlt.  
  
Piton ismét a fiúra szegezte tekintetét.  
  
– Nos, ha szeretnél valami sokkal érdekesebbet olvasni, mint ezek – itt elmosolyodott –, akkor majd adok egy pár korodnak megfelelő regényt.  
  
Piton eddig az ágya mellett állt, de most leült Harry mellé a matrac szélére. Csak egy kis idő után szólalt meg.  
  
– Teljesen tiszták az emlékeid arról, hogy mi történt tegnap odakint? – kérdezte, mire Harrynek rossz érzése támadt.  
  
– Azt hiszem igen – felelte vonakodva, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt kellett volna mondania.  
  
Piton viszont kutatóan nézett rá, mire Harry elkapta a tekintetét, még mielőtt kiolvasna belőle valamit legilimenciával.  
  
– Draco mindent elmesélt arról, hogy mi történt, amíg a Rend tagjai meg nem érkeztek – kezdett a magyarázatba Piton. – Többek között azt is, hogy akkor érkezett meg a lépcsőkhöz, mikor Weasley a barátaival.  
  
Harrynek felrémlett a kép, hogy látott egy árnyat elsuhanni a hátuk mögött.  
  
– Viszont Draco elmondása szerint, Weasleynek nemigen volt lehetősége bántani téged, persze, ha nem vesszük figyelembe, hogy meg akart ölni Voldemort parancsa ellenére – folytatta tovább Piton, aztán mély levegőt vett, mint aki egy nagy bejelentésre készül. – Elárulod, ki bántott annyira, hogy legalább három bordád is eltört, nem is beszélve a rengeteg zúzódásról?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, a dolgok egyre rosszabbul álltak. Hogy fogja megmagyarázni, hogy Potterrel verekedett?  
  
– Mikor leestem a lépcsőről, akkor rengeteg vakolat, és deszka esett rám. Az okozta… – kezdett volna mentegetőzni Harry, de Piton rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Harry! Légy szíves, ne hazudj a szemembe! Mikor lezuhantál a lépcsőről, az oldaladra estél, ezt egy jó pár zúzódás mutatja. Mire odamentem hozzád, csak a lábadon volt egy súlyos lépcsőfok, a derekadon pedig, néhány léc, amik nem okozhattak ilyen sérülést! – csattant fel Piton, mire Harry összerezzent.  
  
– Régebben történt még… – kezdte Harry, de Piton hirtelen felpattant az ágyról, és úgy üvöltött.  
  
– Most már elég! Nem akarom hallani a magyarázkodásaidat! Azokat a sérüléseket akkor szerezted, mielőtt még leestél volna a lépcsőről! Nem régebbiek egy napnál! – Piton aztán abbahagyta az ordítást, és vett egy nagy levegőt. – Elképzelésem sincs róla, kit védesz ennyire. Kétlem, hogy valaki az iskolából bántott volna, még Blackből sem nézem ki. Legközelebb viszont nem lesz ilyen, hogy csak úgy kilopózol a kastély területére, remélem, tudod. Amire szintén nem találok magyarázatot, hogy miért kockáztattad meg, hogy elkapjanak!  
  
Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel várta, milyen következtetésre jut még a sérüléseket illetően. Végül is, nem akart innen kimenni Voldemorthoz. Potter meg emiatt az őrült terv miatt hagyta el a pincét.  
  
– Jó rendben! – emelte fel a hangját, mire Piton meglepődve nézett rá. – Igen, bántott valaki, én meg kellően megvédtem magam ellene! Egyszer majd elmondom, hogy ki volt, ha úgy akarom! Egyszerűen untam a bezártságot, azért mentem ki!  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Remélem, jó okod van rá, hogy titkolsz ilyesmit – mondta végül.  
  
– Nem is sejted, mekkora – morogta Harry, majd oldalra fordult az ágyon, háttal Pitonnak.  
  
– Ezentúl viszont ki sem teheted a lábad, még a Grimmauld térre sem! Mindjárt hozom a gyógyító főzetet a laborból – közölte Piton, aztán Harry hallotta, hogy becsukja maga után az ajtót.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Piton valóban aggódik miatta. Harry szívét valami melegség öntötte el, hiszen sohasem törődött vele még senki. Ez persze nem volt teljesen igaz, hiszen ott voltak a barátai, de az mégsem ugyanolyan, mint mikor egy szülő aggódik a gyerekéért.  
  
Pillanatokkal később megérkezett Piton, és újra leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– Tessék, idd meg – mondta, miközben Harry felé fordult. – Többször nem adok, elvégre már meggyógyultál. Holnap mehetsz órákra.  
  
Harry felült, elvette Pitontól az üvegcsét, majd megitta a tartalmát. Már holnap órákra menjen? – ettől a gondolattól a hideg is kirázta. Viszont nagyon szeretett volna találkozni Siriusszal, és még egy napot nem bírt volna ki ebben a szobában.  
  
– Egyáltalán milyen nap lesz holnap? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry, mire Piton csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Természetesen péntek.  
  
Egy nap. Egyetlen egy, és itt a hétvége. Sóhajtott egyet, és lefeküdt, ugyanúgy, mint az előbb, Pitonnak háttal.  
  
– Akkor jó. Nem bírnék több napot a héten – nyögte Harry, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Piton még eligazgatta rajta a takarót, és felállt.  
  
– Próbálj még aludni, a Gyógyító főzet akkor tudja legjobban kifejteni a hatását – hallotta, hogy Piton varázsol, majd még hozzátette: – Az éjjeliszekrényen hagytam egy gyertyát, hogy ne legyen teljesen sötét. Ha valami baj van, rögtön tudni fogok róla, beleértve a szökést is. Most megbeszélésre kell mennem, de majd estére itt leszek. Előbb – utóbb rá fogok jönni, ki tette ezt veled Harry.  
  
Halkan kattant a zár, mikor Piton becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
– Afelől semmi kétség – mondta Harry, immár a csukott ajtónak.  
  
Harry újra kinyitotta a szemét. A szoba kissé félelmetesnek tűnt, ahogy a gyertya megvilágította a tárgyakat.  
  
Számára is ellentmondásos érzések kavarogtak benne. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért, de jó érzéssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy Piton ennyire aggódik miatta. Nem is tudta megmagyarázni magának, hisz a bájitalmestert mindig egy gyilkosnak tartotta, és pocsék tanárnak. De ez a Piton valahogy más volt.  
  
És Harry elhatározta, hogy kedves lesz vele, és megpróbálja legyűri a gyűlölködő gondolatait, ami mind azt ordította, hogy a férfi egy gyilkos.  
  
Õ nem az.  
  
Igaz feketében járt, és teljesen ugyanúgy nézett ki, de valahogy annyira máshogy viselkedett vele. Ugyan ordibált, de csak azért, mert meglátta a Potter által okozott sérüléseket rajta.  
  
Lecsukta a szemét, és szívében egy kis boldogsággal elszenderedett.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Hagyjál, megyek aludni, nincs kedvem még neked is magyarázkodni – mondta Draco dühösen, lehalkítva a hangját.

Harry lassan ébredezett, de nem volt ereje megmozdulni, annyira fáradt volt. Csak félálomban érzékelte a hangokat.  
  
– Erre még visszatérünk, Draco – hallotta Piton kimért hangját. – Legalább fogd vissza magad, hogy Harryt fel ne ébreszd.  
  
– Már ébren vagyok – mondta rekedten Harry, mire átfordult a másik oldalára.  
  
Piton két lépéssel ott termett, és leült az ágy mellé, aggódva nézve Harryre, mikor az kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Egy elég erős adagot adtam, elvileg nem szabadott volna felébredned – mondta halkan, közelebbről is szemügyre véve a fiút.  
  
– Jól érzem magam, csak kissé fáradt vagyok – bizonygatta Harry, ennek ellenére tényleg nem volt túl fényesen.  
  
Rémálmok. Úgy látszik, minden este visszatérnek, és kiszívják minden energiáját. De most rosszabb volt, mert Voldemort is szerepelt benne. Nem riadt fel, mint legutóbb, egyszerűen csak felébredt.  
  
Piton a homlokára simította a kezét, majd megtapogatta a nyakát.  
  
– Lázas vagy. Ezt nem értem. Ettől a főzettől reggelig aludnod kellett volna – mondta döbbenten, majd felpattant.  
  
Draco, aki eddig valamilyen oknál fogva alvást színlelt, felült az ágyban.  
  
– Mi baj van? – nézett ijedten Pitonra, aki az ágya melletti éjjeliszekrényből elővett egy kendőt.  
  
Nem szólt semmit, csak visszament Harryhez, és leült az ágy szélére. Elővette a pálcáját, mormolt valami varázsigét, amitől Harry arcát hűvös szellő csapta meg.  
  
Harry nem érezte magát rosszul, egyszerűen csak aludni akart tovább, lehetőleg álmok nélkül. Mikor Piton a homlokára tette a kendőt, összerezzent a hideg érintéstől.  
  
– Harry nincs jól? Mondj már valamit!  
  
– Próbálj meg visszaaludni, Harry. Majd meglátjuk, holnap hogy érzed magad – közölte Piton, Dracóval mit sem törődve. – Draco, majd ha végre úgy érzed, tisztelettel tudsz beszélni a felnőttekkel, akkor tárgyalunk.  
  
Válaszul a fiú morgott egyet, ami talán úgy hangzott, hogy „Kösz a semmit” aztán magára húzta a takarót.  
  
Harry mikor felnézett Pitonra, döbbenten látta, hogy egy vastag, szürke pizsamában van. Viszont az arcáról annyira sütött az aggodalom, hogy Harry már tényleg kínosan érezte magát.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj, csak megint rosszat álmodtam. Biztos az okozza a lázat – itt meggyőzően elmosolyodott. – Tényleg.  
  
– Rémálmok nem okoznak ilyesmit – morogta Piton, aztán ujját végigsimította Harry sebhelyén. – Voldemort volt az?  
  
Harry intett a fejével, hogy nem, mire Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
– De azt hiszem, most már el tudok aludni – motyogta Harry, mert érezte, hogy rátör az álmosság.  
  
– Rendben. Kelts fel, ha esetleg megint rémálmaid lennének – közölte Piton, majd felállt, elfújta a gyertyát, és az ágyához ment.  
  
Harry sosem hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen emberrel fog egy szobában aludni. Próbálta visszanyelni az émelyítő érzést, ami kerülgette.  
  
Rémülten vette észre, hogy pontosan úgy érzi magát, mint amikor megérkezett azon az átjárón. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és kifújta. Határozottan megkönnyebbült, és mintha már nem is lett volna olyan fáradt. Nem kezdett el rajta gondolkodni, miért kerítette hatalmába egy ilyen érzés, hisz az a világ megszűnt létezni, onnan senki nem jöhet át többé…  
  
Gyorsan Sirisura gondolt, arra, hogy holnap találkozhat vele, és megint rámosolyog…  
  
Végül el tudott aludni.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Harry, ébredj már! Mennünk kell – ráncigálta Draco, mire Harry végre teljesen felébredt.

Hunyorogva nézett Dracóra, ahogy fekete talárjában közel hajol hozzá. Már egyáltalán nem érezte magát rosszul, sőt, kipattant az ágyból. Tekintete rögtön a szemben lévő ágyra tévedt.  
  
– Pi… apa hova lett? – kérdezte, és találomra megállt a szekrény előtt, mert fogalma sem volt róla, hol lehetnek a holmijai.  
  
– Igen, hisz tudod, mindig korán megy – felelt Draco, és könyveket vett a kezébe. – Mi az, mit nem találsz?  
  
– A taláromat merre keressem? – érdeklődött Harry, aztán még gyorsan hozzátette: – Tudod, elszakadt legutóbb.  
  
Draco odaállt Harry mellé, és kinyitotta az előtte lévő szekrényt, amiben a fiú rögtön kiszúrt legalább három fekete talárt.  
  
– Itt vannak, ezek a tieid azt hiszem – világosította fel Harryt, aztán kihúzott egyet, és barátja felé fordította. – Ez egyértelműen a tied.  
  
Harry szívéről nagy kő esett le, mikor meglátta a taláron a Griffendél címerét. Gyorsan magára vette, mire Draco intett, hogy vegyen magához egy pár könyvet. Harry felkapta az asztalra készített három könyvet a pergamenekkel, majd Dracót követve kiértek a folyosóra.  
  
– Mondd, mi az első óránk? – érdeklődött Harry, mintha csak viccből kérdezné. – Csak mert Blackel nagyon nem akarok ma találkozni…  
  
– Pedig leszünk vele, mégpedig az utolsó órán… az a szemét… – dühöngött Draco, majd hirtelen rászólt Harryre. – Hova mész? Itt leszünk ma!  
  
Harry két lépéssel tovább ment az ajtótól, mert majd szétvetette az izgalom, annyira várta, hogy találkozhasson Siriusszal.  
  
– Jaj bocs, elgondolkodtam.  
  
– Amúgy Számmisztika az első óránk – mondta nyugodtan Draco, Harry pedig nyelt egyet.  
  
Harrynek minden extrém ötlet eszébe jutott erről a másik világról, na de hogy számmisztikát tanuljon… Sosem vette fel a tantárgyat, még Hermione kedvéért sem.  
  
Még mielőtt a lányra kezdett volna gondolni, gyorsan a belépő, ismeretlen tanárra terelte a figyelmét.  
  
Szerencséjére a professzor előadást tartott, nem számoltak meg ilyesmik. Az óra végére szinte mindenki aludt, és mikor megszólalt a csengő, a diákok megkönnyebbülten ment ki szünetre.  
  
Harry csak nézte a többieket, de egyet sem ismert közülük, pedig nagyon reménykedett, hogy legalább Seamus vagy Dean köztük lesz. De csalódnia kellett, mert senki nem volt, akit legalább látásból ismerne.  
  
Mikor újból megszólalt a csengő, mindenki gyorsan a helyére ült.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett körül: a diákok szótlanul meredtek a csukott ajtóra, néhányuk arcán gyűlölet és undor tükröződött.  
  
– Mondd, kivel lesz most óránk? – suttogta Harry, és közelebb hajolt Dracóhoz.  
  
– Szerinted? – kérdezett vissza undorodva. – Blackel, és nem tudom, hogy fogunk kibírni vele két óra hosszát. De nem baj… mert aztán mehetünk haza, és vége a mai napnak.  
  
Harry lassan kezdett rájönni, hogy itt csak délelőtt van tanítás, és mindenki egy csomó házit ad fel.  
  
– Jobb is – mondta halkan Harry. – Amúgy mindig eddig vannak óráink?  
  
Draco hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
  
– Persze, Harry! Hisz a háború ideje alatt mindenkire szükség van! Az itteni tanároknak is rengeteg dolguk van, nem foglalkozhatnak velünk egész nap – világosította fel Harryt, aztán jobban megnézte. – Biztos jól vagy? Olyan furcsákat kérdezel ma.  
  
– Persze, nincs semmi baj… – Harry hirtelen abbahagyta a magyarázkodást, mert kicsapódott az ajtó, és Sirius vonult be rajta mérgesen.  
  
– Gyerünk, vegyétek elő a könyvet, és nyissátok ki a következő fejezetnél – mondta hangosan, majd az asztalra dobta a könyveit. – Ha elolvastátok, akkor neki kezdhetünk, az elmélet gyakorlásának.  
  
Harry remegő kézzel nyitotta ki a tankönyvet, amit Draco mutatott. Sirius, amint sötét varázslatokat oktat – majdnem elnevette magát, de aztán valahogy sikerült visszafojtania.  
  
Mikor elkezdte olvasni azt a részt, amit Draco, azt hitte, rosszul lát. Az elmélet arról szólt, hogyan kell egy lebegő dolgot megsemmisíteni, vagy egy adott átokkal elterelni. Legalább ez könnyű dolognak tűnt, a másik tantárgyhoz képest. Mire a végére ért, Sirius felállt az asztaltól, és már neki kezdett volna magyarázni, mikor hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, és Neville lépett be rajta. Megtámaszkodott az ajtóban, és lihegve nézett Siriusra.  
  
– Bocsánat… elaludtam… – magyarázta, aztán beljebb lépett, és leült hátul.  
  
– Nos, ez sajnos újabb harminc pont a Griffendéltől – legyintett Sirius, aztán dühösen Neville–re nézett. – Egyszer csak megtanulja, hogy időben kell érkezni. Na, gyerünk, álljanak fel, aztán végzünk egy pár gyakorlatot.  
  
Mindenki felállt, és elővette a pálcáját. Harry is úgy tett, bár gőze sem volt róla, hogy mi következik. Black intett a varázspálcájával, mire az asztalok a falakhoz húzódtak. Ő maga középre állt, és magyarázni kezdett.  
  
– Na már most, a következőt fogom tenni: A levegőbe repítek egy tárgyat – itt intett a pálcájával, és a közelben lévő szék felrepült a plafonhoz –, maguknak csak annyi a dolguk, hogy azt a bizonyos széket megsemmisítsék.  
  
Draco odahajolt Harryhez.  
  
– Hogy lehet ilyen? Minden órán tönkretesz valamit. Így nem csoda, hogy Perselus haragjával kell szembenéznie. Mit fogsz használni?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem tudom, csak egy hátráltató ártást  
  
– Az jó lesz, de Black biztos nem lesz elragadtatva tőle – dünnyögte Draco.  
  
Black félre állt, a diákok pedig, sorba rendeződtek. Egy biccentést követően az első ember ki is mondott valami ismeretlen varázslatot, mire a szék leesett, és összetört.  
  
Mindenki el tudta távolítani a széket valamilyen módon, csak Neville–nek nem sikerült. Ő csupán megbillentette azt, így Sirius levont tőle tíz pontot. Draco egy tökéletes hamukupacot készített a székből, amit Black szintén tíz büntetőponttal díjazott.  
  
Draco szitkozódva ment oda Harryhez.  
  
– Nem az volt a feladat, hogy semmisítsük meg?  
  
– Amúgy meg miért foglalkozunk székek taszigálásával?  
  
A választ már nem tudta meg, mert egy szörnyű „Piton ide!” ordítás félbeszakította. Harry egy pillanatig arra sem jött rá, hogy hozzá beszél, de aztán gyorsan észbe kapott. Vonakodva odament, próbálva nem tudomást venni Sirius gonosz tekintetéről.  
  
– Gyerünk, Piton, mire vár?  
  
– Semmire, uram – sikerült kipréselnie magából ezt a két szót.  
  
Pálcáját a lebegő székre fogta, és sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltott fel hirtelen.  
  
Ahogy kimondta a varázslatot, a szék szemmel követhetetlen sebességgel és széllel a szemközti falnak csapódott. Ott darabokra esett szét, egy nagy robaj kíséretében, amitől a falakról leestek a képek. Mindenki lebukott a súlyos tárgyak elől, Siriusnak pedig éppen sikerül elugrania a zuhanó tábla útjából, ami szintén a földön végezte, darabokra törve.  
  
Harry ezzel egy időben hátrarepült vagy három métert, és egy szekrénynek csapódott a lendülettől. A szekrény beszakadt a súlyától, a fiú pedig végül hasra esett.  
  
– Mit csinált, Piton? – üvöltött Sirius. – Ezért ötven pont a Griffendéltől! Még is mit gondolt, mekkora erőt vet be? Egy egyszerű varázslat kellett volna, nem egy olyan, ami tönkreteszi az osztályt!  
  
Harry mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Dracóval találta magát szemben. A fiú háta mögött Black próbálta visszaállítani a rendet, de nehezen ment, hisz minden összetört. A diákok összeszedték holmijaikat, Black pedig elküldte őket.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Draco, és felsegítette barátját, aki szédelegve kapaszkodott a karjába.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – motyogta Harry, de már megint fájt szinte minden csontja.  
  
Hirtelen Black tűnt fel egészen közel hozzá.  
  
– Magának is szólt, hogy kifelé! – üvöltötte Sirius, mire Draco elengedte Harryt, és eléállt.  
  
– Peeersze, majd itt hagyom, hogy azt tegyen vele, amit akar mi? Hát nem – szállt szembe a dühöngő emberrel. – Most pedig elkísérem Harryt a szállásunkra, mert eléggé nagyot esett.  
  
– Nem mennek sehova uraim – szólt közbe Sirius, mikor Draco újra karon fogta Harryt, és indult volna kifelé. – Először Piton szépen megmagyarázza, mit művelt!  
  
– Csak egy egyszerű varázslatot mondtam a székre, nem volt semmi több! – bizonygatta Harry, mire Sirius arcán kárörvendő mosoly tűnt fel.  
  
– Nos, az igazgató legutóbb úgy mondta, ha még egy kihágáson vagy rongáláson kapnak, ki leszel rúgva.  
  
– Csak varázsolt! – csattant fel Draco.  
  
Harry megtámaszkodott az egyik padban, mert eléggé szédült.  
  
– Persze. Amikor nem figyeltem oda, mondott még két varázslatot, és mindent összetört! – itt közelebb lépett Harryhez. – Hogy mersz a szemembe hazudni, Piton!? Na megállj, megyek, és szólok az igazgatónak!  
  
– Úgysem ad magának igazat! – szólt közbe Draco.  
  
Siriust viszont szemmel láthatóan inkább Harry érdekelte. A fiú most már ettől a Siriustól is kezdett rosszul lenni. Elszántan állta a tekintetét, ahogy a férfi még közelebb lépett.  
  
– Örömmel fog elönteni a tudat, hogy végre nem kell, hogy elviseljelek az óráimon.  
  
– Nos, akkor lehet, hogy csalódást fogok okozni, mert tudom, hogy nekem van igazam, így maradok! – szólt vissza Harry, mire Sirius elkapta a karjánál fogva, és magához húzta.  
  
– Legszívesebben most elintéznélek…  
  
– Black, engedd el! – szólt a hátuk mögül egy hideg hang.  
  
Sirius, mintha forró sütőhöz nyúlt volna, hirtelen elengedte Harryt, mire a fiú nekiesett a háta mögött lévő padnak.  
  
Piton egy pillanat alatt Sirius mellett termett.  
  
– Azt mondtam, engedd el, nem azt, hogy lökd fel – sziszegte Sirius arcába, aztán körülnézett. – Hallhatnám, hogy mégis mi történt itt?  
  
– Nos, kérdezd az aranyos ártatlan fiacskádat. Ő intézte el a termet – mondta dühöngve Sirius, és várakozó tekintettel nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Csak egy varázslat volt! Egyáltalán nem szándékosan tettem! – kiáltott fel Harry, még mindig a padnak támaszkodva.  
  
Draco odalépett Piton elé, és rögtön magyarázkodni kezdett.  
  
– Azt meg sem kérdezed, Perselus, hogy mégis mi okból kezdődött az egész? – mutatott Siriusra, mire az ártatlan arccal nézett vissza rá. – Mondjuk azért, mert Black a testület határozata ellenére továbbra is tönkretesz minden eszközt!  
  
Piton értetlen arccal nézett Siriusra, mire az elsápadt.  
  
– Nos bevallom, tényleg használtam az utasítás ellenére, de akkor is a drágalátos fiad volt az, aki tönkretette az egész termet! Itt az alkalom, hogy végre kirúgd! – a mondat végére már üvöltött.  
  
– Pedig nem fogom, mert tíz diák tanúsítja, hogy Harry csak varázsolt – jelentette ki Piton higgadtan.  
  
– Remek! Miért is ne! De remélem, tudod, hogy még könnyen eljuthatunk odáig, amikor már nem te fogsz itt dirigálni! – üvöltötte vissza Sirius.  
  
Harry elképedve nézett a dühöngő páros háta mögé.  
  
– Pedig Sirius, Harry marad – erősítette meg a hirtelen belépő McGalagony, és intett neki. – Piton tökéletesen vezeti ezt az iskolát, még akkor is, ha a fia végre tud varázsolni.  
  
– Hagyd, Minerva, Black csak ideges egy kicsit, semmi több – mosolyodott el Piton, aztán újra Siriusra nézett. – Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy a kedvedért nem fogok lemondani.  
  
– Egyszer úgyis elintézem, hogy ne te legyél az igazgató! – tette hozzá Sirius, aztán otthagyva őket, kiviharzott a teremből.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Piton, amint igazgató? Bele sem akart gondolni, miről nem tud még. McGalagony közelebb jött a férfihez, és kedvesen rámosolyodott.  
  
– Perselus, majd intézkedek a terem rendbetétele érdekében. Sirius pedig majd lehiggad. Harry nem hazudott, hisz a több szemtanú is állíthatja, hogy nem ő volt a hibás.  
  
– Igen, tudom, Minerva – biccentett Piton, mire McGalagony is távozott.  
  
Ekkor a bájitalmester felvont szemöldökkel fordult Harryhez. A fiút szinte kirázta a hideg a tekintete láttán, de jelenleg inkább arra figyelt, hogy össze ne essen.  
  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Piton, mikor közelebb lépett.  
  
– Persze, nincs semmi baj – mondta Harry gyenge hangon, mire Draco dühösen odament Piton mellé.  
  
– Tényleg? – megfordult, és az összetört szekrényre mutatott. – Akkor az magától tört össze, és rá sem estél? Hátra vágta az erő, ahogy varázsolt!  
  
– Mondtam, hogy jól vagyok – bizonygatta Harry, de érezte, hogy már nem sokáig tud állva maradni.  
  
Piton végignézett a romokon, aztán karon fogta Harryt.  
  
– Gyerünk a szállásra, és pihenj le – döntött, és még szorosabban megfogta a fiút.  
  
Harrynek viszont, mikor elindult volna, hirtelen eltűnt a lába alól a talaj, és egy csúszós, hideg kövön találta magát, egy teljesen más helyen.  
  
Lassan felemelte a fejét, és szembenézett Voldemorttal. A szíve hirtelen kétszeres erővel kezdett el dobogni. Hogy került a teremből Voldemort elé?  
  
– Üdvözlöm, Mr. Piton – mondta nyugodt hangon, mire Harry feltápászkodott.  
  
Undorral nézett végig Voldemorton: fekete talárt viselt, a végtagjai pedig szörnyen néztek ki. Mikor legutóbb látta, kevésbé tűnt félelmetesnek, mint most. Mögötte halálfalók álltak, némelyikükön csuklya, mások álarc nélkül figyelték a jelenetet. Harry mikor sorba véve őket, már a szélső halálfalóra nézett, hirtelen nem kapott levegőt.  
  
Az nem lehet.  
  
Biztos álmodja az egészet.  
  
A lány egyértelműen Hermione volt: ugyanaz az arc és tekintet.  
  
– Nos, hogy döntött? Kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy továbbra is úgy gondolja–e, hogy a jobb kezem lehetne? – kérdezte vidáman Voldemort, és Harryre szegezte tekintetét.  
  
Harry nem mert megszólalni. Még hogy õ beálljon halálfalónak? Mielőtt még észbe kaphatott volna, Voldemort dühösen felkiáltott.  
  
– Csak nem gondolta meg magát!? Pedig azt hittem, komoly az elhatározása. Azért még utoljára megkérdem, beáll, vagy nem?  
  
– Nem – suttogta Harry, aztán újra Voldemortra nézett. – Teljesen meggondoltam magam, visszavonom.  
  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem lesz jó vége a dolognak, így hát reménykedett, hogy egypár átokkal megússza a dolgot.  
  
– Nem? – ismételte Voldemort, és előhúzta a pálcáját. – Akkor viszont megfizetsz, hogy ilyesmi miatt felkerestem az elmédet. Pedig igazán tudhatnád, hogy eléggé kimerítő még a szolgáimnak is kivetítenem, hogy lássanak! Így viszont legalább egy felejthetetlen műsort adok nekik.  
  
Harry hátrált egy lépést. Csak egy kicsit kell húznia az időt, és akkor talán Piton kihozza ebből a látomásból. Reménykedett benne, hogy a férfi itt is van olyan jó okklumentor, mint amilyen a másik Piton, aki ismert.  
  
Voldemort közelebb lépett, ahogy Harry hátrálni kezdett.  
  
– Nem tudsz hova menekülni – suttogta vigyorogva, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal Harryre szegezte a pálcáját. – _Crucio!_  
  
Harry rögtön a földre esett a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól. Egy darabig összeszorított fogakkal tűrte az ezernyi tűdöféssel felérő fájdalmat, de aztán ordítani kezdett. Voldemort egy végtelennek látszó idő után leengedte a pálcáját.  
  
Harry felkönyökölt, és érezte, hogy teljesen leizzadt. Annyira remegett, hogy végül visszarogyott a kemény kőre, mire a jelenlevők felnevettek.  
  
Voldemort odalépett Harry elé, és megfogta a gallérjánál.  
  
– Mivel tapasztalatom szerint nem vagy jó okklumens, egész hosszú műsorral tudom megörvendeztetni a jelenlévőket – hanyagul elengedte Harryt, mire õ visszazuhant a földre. – Ha én végeztem, ti jöttök. Ha szerencsénk van, akkor talán még a haláltusáját is élvezhetjük.  
  
A termet betöltötte Voldemort harsány nevetése. A halálfalók közelebb jöttek, kivéve azt az egyet, Hermionét. Még látta aggódó tekintetét, mielőtt egy újabb Crucio lecsapott rá.  
  
Sosem érzett még ekkora fájdalmat életében, ahogy a többi halálfaló is csatlakozott Voldemorthoz. Azt hitte itt vég, mikor hirtelen megszűnt a kín.  
  
Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és egy fekete foltot látott maga előtt.  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak – hallotta Voldemort hangját. – Az áruló is részt akar venni, micsoda megtiszteltetés!


	3. Kegyes hazugságok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az első találkozás Voldemorttal megtörténik, Harry pedig igyekszik meggyőzni apját arról, hogy nem akart beállni a halálfalók közé...

Harry azt hitte, rosszul lát.  
  
Piton állt előtte védelmezően, eltakarva Voldemort elől.  
  
– Nem igazán volt szándékom csatlakozni, elég volt a szolgálataidból egyszer is – mondta hidegen, és hátralépett egyet. – Azt ajánlom, fontold meg, hogy megtámadsz–e minket…  
  
– Nézzenek oda! Az áruló fenyeget engem! – hallotta Voldemort éles hangját.  
  
Harry felkönyökölt, de felülni már nemigen volt ereje, minden izma fájt a rábocsátott átkoktól. Egy kicsit oldalra dőlt, úgy, hogy lássa Voldemortot.  
  
–… mert még véletlenül kevesebb embered marad – folytatta Piton, hangja továbbra is nyugodtan visszhangzott a teremben, ami inkább egy barlangra hasonlított.  
  
A halálfalók többsége összerezzent a kijelentés hallatára, többen pedig előreszegték pálcáikat. Hermione holtsápadtan ácsorgott közöttük. Harry rémülten nézett rájuk, tisztában volt vele, hogy bármelyik pillanatban támadhatnak.  
  
– Pedig ha egy mód van rá, nemcsak megöllek titeket, de végre megtudom a bejárat helyét is – közölte Voldemort, és lassan lépkedett feléjük. – Tehát, vagy megmondjátok önként, vagy kénytelen leszek erőszakot alkalmazni.  
  
Harry inkább visszahúzódott Piton mögé. Nem akart még egyszer szemtől szemben lenni magával a gonosszal. Legalábbis még most nem. Tekintete az oldalt álló halálfalókra siklott, ahol Hermione is állt. A lány ijedt arckifejezéssel nézte kettőjüket, és mikor Harry ránézett, elkapta tekintetét.  
  
– Nos, annak az esélye, hogy megtudd, hol van a bejárat, elég kicsi – vágott vissza Piton undorodva.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne olyan biztos – hallatszott Voldemort gúnyos hangja. – Lássuk csak… _Crucio!_  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, várva a szörnyű átkot… de végül nem történt semmi. Hunyorogva nézett fel, és meglepődve látta, ahogy egy körülöttük lévő burok elnyeli az átkot.  
  
– Azt hiszed olyan könnyű lesz olyan sokáig fenntartani a pajzsot? – kérdezte dühösen Voldemort. – Mivel a drága fiadat is védelmezed, így biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog sokáig kitartani.  
  
– Nem vennék rá mérget – tette hozzá Piton.  
  
Amikor Harrynek sikerült feltápászkodnia, és két lábra küzdeni magát, meglátta Piton háta mögé rejtett kezében a pálcát. A talárjába nyúlt, és ő is elővette, hátha még így kimerülten is sikerül segítenie Pitonnak innen elmenekülniük.  
  
– Nem vagy te olyan jó okklumentor, mint hiszed, Perselus – sziszegte Voldemort, és fejével intett a többi halálfalónak, mire azok közelebb jöttek hozzájuk.  
  
Piton most már nyíltan előreszegezte a pálcáját, és várt. Harry hol Voldemortra, hol a többi halálfalóra tekintett – de senki sem támadott.  
  
De ez csak egy pillanatig tartott. Hirtelen különféle átkok csapódtak be minden irányból, amit a körülöttük lévő burok újfent elnyelt – viszont egy pillanatra eltűnt, majd újraformálódott.  
  
– Kitart, mi? – kérdezte nevetve Voldemort, és egy újabb átkot bocsátott útra.  
  
A pajzs ezt is elnyelte, de Harry már érezte a bőrén az enyhe fájdalmat, ahogy végigfut. Kibújt Piton háta mögül, és mellé lépett kissé imbolyogva, szintén Voldemortra tartva a pálcát.  
  
– Maradj a hátam mögött! – szólt rá Piton, mikor meglátta maga mellett Harryt.  
  
– Nem maradok! Miattam vagyunk itt, és én is küzdeni fogok! – szólt vissza ingerülten Harry, mire Piton elképedve nézett rá.  
  
– Milyen igaz – kezdte Voldemort, és ujjával az állán dobolt, miközben másik kezével továbbra is a pálcát tartotta immár Harryre. –, ha az áruló nem csatlakozik, akkor inkább a fia?  
  
Harry ereiben megfagyott a vér. Voldemort tudja, hogy játssza ki a nyerő kártyáit.  
  
Nem mert Pitonra nézni. Biztos volt benne, hogy az a Potter nem árulta el szándékát főleg ennek a Pitonnak, aki egyáltalán nem örülne az újonnan választott hivatásnak.  
  
– Nos, egyáltalán nem – közölte szárazon Piton, és még jobban megmarkolta a pálcáját.  
  
Voldemort viszont megint elmosolyodott, és elgondolkodó arccal nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Kár. Pedig a fiadból remek harcos vált volna… vagy inkább hívjam Potternek? – kaján vigyorral nyugtázta, hogy Piton kezd begurulni.  
  
– Inkább mondd meg a lökött újoncaidnak, hogy több beleéléssel keressék a bejáratot, mert eléggé bosszantó, hogy hónapok óta nem jutnak semmire…  
  
Piton mondatát egy újabb átok szakította félbe, valami ismeretlen, ami vörös csíkot húzva maga után csapódott a pajzsba. A burok megremegett, de végül elnyelte az átkot.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megijedt, mikor Piton összeszorított szemmel épphogy meg tudott állni a lábain. Hiába életveszély, Piton úgy nézett Harryre, mint a régi tanára, egy rosszul sikerült bájitalfőzés után.  
  
Arcán jól lehetett látni a csalódottságot, a dühöt, ahogy ránézett egy röpke pillanatig.  
  
Harry újra Voldemortra pillantott, aki már szinte vigyorgott az összeomló pajzs láttán.  
  
– Gyertek ide mellém, együttes erővel sikerülni fog megtörni a két árulót! – parancsolta az oldalt álló embereinek, mire azok mögé álltak pálcájukat továbbra is rászegezve.  
  
Piton nem szólalt meg, de Harry tudta, ha mindannyian kimondják az átkot, akkor nem hagyják el élve a termet.  
  
– Harry, koncentrálj arra, hogy kit tudsz szabadulni, így megszakadhat a kapcsolat közted és Voldemort között – súgta Piton, és egyik karjával magához húzta.  
  
– És mag… veled mi lesz? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Nem fogom… nem foglak itt hagyni!  
  
Piton szinte majdnem felnyársalta tekintetével Harryt.  
  
– Eddig sem érdekelt, hogy mi van velem, vagy épp a testvéreddel. Tehát úgy vélem, most is épp a szemembe hazudsz.  
  
Harry nem is értette, miért megy fel benne a pumpa.  
  
Mivel a halálfalók nem mozdultak továbbra sem, Voldemort parancsára, ezért Harry kirántotta Piton szorításából magát, és dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– Már megbocsásson! De nem fogom csak azért megöletni, mert menekülni akarok, ezt felejtse el! – igyekezte visszafogni a dühöt, amit érzett. Voldemort késlekedése ide, vagy oda, mintha direkt azért nem támadott volna, mert élvezi, amint apa és fia veszekednek.  
  
Piton meglepődve nézett rá, mintha nem hitt volna a fülének.  
  
Viszont Harry már nem várta meg a válaszát – szorosan összeszorította a szemét, és koncentrált.  
  
 _Piton térjen vissza, Piton térjen vissza… és ne tudjon visszajönni Voldemort elméjébe_  
  
Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Piton már nem volt sehol, a halálfalók pedig harsányan felnevettek. Voldemort mindenkinél jobban kacagott, már mintha azt a szörnyű nevetést annak lehetett nevezni.  
  
– Ó, szegény Potter… bocsánat, Piton – újra felnevetett – nem lehet kellemes, mikor egy áruló árul el, ugye?  
  
Harry szemrebbenés nélkül hol Voldemortra, hol a mögötte állókra nézett, és pálcáját még szorosabban szorította. Elkeseredetten kutatott valami lehetőség után, miként juthatna ki innen, persze úgy, hogy még előtte tetemes kárt okozzon a helységben.  
  
Tudta, hogy ha akarná, visszatérhetne, de az a gondolat, hogy valamelyest kárt tehet az itt lévőkben, maradásra kényszeríttette. De végül rájött, hogy nem csak ez játszik szerepet, hanem az, hogy az a lány akit mindenkinél jobban szeretett, szintén ott állt.  
  
– Nem igazán érdekel, mit gondolsz, Tom – mondta halkan Harry, aztán újra felnézett. – Na mi van már? Mindig is erre vágytál, hogy megölj, akkor meg mire vársz?  
  
Voldemort szeme dühösen megvillant.  
  
– Pont te jöttél ide, hogy felkínáld szolgálataid, és most meg megkérded, hogy meg akarlak–e ölni? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a tényről, hogy be akart állni az őrült hasonmása ebbe a bandába.  
  
– Ha nem állhatok be, gondolom, akkor megölsz – kérdezte ravaszul, és most már eszébe jutott, hogy milyen varázslat menthetné meg ebben a percben megbénítva az egész társaságot – vagy tévedek?  
  
Tekintete újra a halálfalókra siklott, majd Hermionéra. A lány ráemelte barna szemeit, és fejével nemet intett, szinte kérlelve rá, hogy ne tegye. Viszont Harry újra elszántan nézett Voldemortra.  
  
– Nos, Potter, mindenek előtt megszerezném az információt, ami a diákok hollétéről adna tudomást – vetette oda Voldemort immár megint mosolyogva.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr már határozottan nem mutatott semmit abból, hogy józan gondolkodású lenne.  
  
– Igen, de nem én vagyok a titokgazda – világosította fel Harry, és óvatosan megérintette a burok oldalát.  
  
Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy még mindig megvan, viszonylag erősen.  
  
– Nem igaz, hogy a nagy Kiválasztott nem tudna a hollétéről? Egyébként is felvilágosítalak, hogy nem a egy titokgazda a lényeg… – szája újabb gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Hagyjuk az üres fecsegést… _Crucio!_  
  
Mire Harry észbekapott, már a földön térdelt a fájdalomtól. A pajzs így Piton nélkül szinte semmit sem ért. Rémülten kapott a pálcája után, amit véletlenül leejtett, és a plafonra fogta.  
  
– Reducto! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, ezzel megelőzve a többi halálfalót.  
  
Az átok szemmel követhetetlenül csapódott a plafonba, mire arról súlyos sziklák estek a padlóra, több halálfalót is eltemetve. Voldemortot sem kímélte, teljesen eltemette a rázúduló kövek sokasága. Harry két kezével védte a fejét, de csak kisebb törmelékek zuhantak rá.  
  
Mire nagy robajjal leszakadt a barlang jó része, Harry feltápászkodott, és próbálta kivenni a porból, hogy van–e valaki talpon. Pálcáját felkapta, és óvatosan felállt, megtámaszkodva egy nagyobb szikladarabban.  
  
Az előbb tisztán látta, hogy hol állt Hermione. Rémülten nézett arra, ahol a legtöbb kő omlott le, de nem látott semmit. Lassan, de biztos léptekkel elhaladt azon a részen, ahol a halálfalók állhattak, majd megállt ott, ahol Hermionét látta utoljára.  
  
A szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, mikor meglátta Hermione kezét kilógni a kövek közül.  
  
A háta mögött hallotta, ahogy Voldemort szitkozódva próbál kiszabadulni, és segítség után kiált. Harry el is csodálkozott egy pillanatra, ha Voldemort valóban súlyosan megsérült volna, akkor már rég nem lenne az elméjébe zárva, nem még hogy kivetítve, vagy hogy.  
  
Gyorsan leszedte a köveket a lányról, aki már eszméleténél volt.  
  
– Harry, nem teheted ezt – motyogta halkan, miközben Harry a lábáról is lekapkodta a köveket.  
  
– Maradj nyugton, csak kiszabadítalak a kövek alól…  
  
– Harry! Menj el, amíg nem késő! Nem érted? Nem beszélhetünk! – mondta immár hangosabban, mire Harry dermedten nézett a lány arcára.  
  
Hermione szinte felrobbant a dühtől, ahogy Harryt nézte.  
  
– Hermione… tudom, hogy nem vihetlek el, de akkor is.. halálfaló?  
  
– Harry, nem érted! Maradnom kell… Menj már, még mielőtt a többiek kiszabadulnak, és tényleg nem éled túl!  
  
– De Herm…  
  
– _Obstructo!_  
  
Harry nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Hermione átka a szemközti falnak repítette. Majd mikor Harry újra oda akart menni, Hermione dühösen ordibálni kezdett:  
  
– Még mindig itt van Potter! Kapják már el!  
  
Voldemort akkora már kimászott a kövek alól, majd egy egyszerű varázslattal a köveket a levegőbe repítette, amik ott maradtak lebegve bizonytalanul. A többi halálfaló immár kiszabadult, és a java részük sértetlenül megúszta szinte.  
  
– Potter, te még itt? – kérdezte dühösen. – Na, megállj, már elegem van belőled!  
  
Harry próbált koncentrálni a visszatérésre, de nem ment… mikor kinyitotta a szemét, ijedten követte tekintetével a súlyos kövek sokaságának útját maga felé.  
  
Mikor azt hitte, hogy itt van a vég… hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha zsupszkulcsba kapaszkodott volna: eltűnt a lába alól a talaj, és immár kevésbé hideg padlón találta magát.  
  
Valaki nem keményen, de elég határozottan pofozgatta az arcát, végre tudatosult benne, hogy már nem a barlangban van. A szájában érezte valaminek a szörnyű ízét, amitől elkezdett köhögni. Az a valaki végre abbahagyta a pofozgatást, mire nagy nehezen ki tudta nyitni a szemét.  
  
Pitont látta maga előtt, halálsápadtan.  
  
– Végre magadhoz tértél, ostoba kölyök – morogta dühösen, és egy üvegcsét tartott a szájához kényszerítve, hogy Harry lenyelje a tartalmát.  
  
Harry mikor megérezte, újra a szörnyű ízt, oldalra fordította a fejét.  
  
– Jól… vagyok… – mondta bizonytalanul, mikor egy újabb köhögés roham lett úrrá rajta.  
  
Piton viszont ugyanúgy tartotta a fejét, ahogy eddig.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem kellemes az íze, de muszáj meginnod! – parancsolta szigorúan, mire Harry lenyelte azt a néhány kortyot, ami még volt az üvegcsében.  
  
Miután megitta, megint rájött a köhögés, és már szinte a hányinger is.  
  
– Mi volt ez… ? – kérdezte rekedten, immár az üres üveget fixírozva.  
  
– Az elme nyugtatására szolgáló főzet, amely megakadályozza az utólagos károsodását – válaszolt Piton hidegen.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta Harry halkan, és Piton segített neki felülni.  
  
Meglátta a táblát a földön, és akkor jött rá, hogy nemrég keresztapjával volt órája. Hirtelen Draco tűnt fel az ajtóban, majd sietve odaszaladt hozzájuk, kezében egy pohár vízzel.  
  
– Ezt idd meg, ettől jobb lesz – mondta Draco, és Harry felé nyújtotta a poharat.  
  
Harry elvette, majd szinte megitta az egészet, végül a poharat visszaadta Dracónak,  
  
– Most már jobban vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Piton, de, hogy még mindig dühös volt, azt nem nagyon tudta leplezni. Vagy lehet, nem is akarta.  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet, Piton pedig továbbra is úgy nézett rá, mint aki meg tudná folytatni.  
  
– Jól van már! Nem akartam, tényleg! – fakadt ki hirtelen. – Tudtam, hogy úgysem esett volna komolyabb bajom!  
  
Piton miután eltette talárjába az üres üvegcsét, dühösen nézett Harryre.  
  
– Amit én kétlek! – vágta rá Piton. – Felelőtlen kölyök! Mégis, hogy képzelted?  
  
– Mit…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, de Piton szikrázó tekintete rögtön elárulta, miről van szó.  
  
– Bocsánatot kérek! Egyszerűen nem gondoltam komolyan! – mentegetőzött, de Pitont ez nem hatotta meg.  
  
Draco csodálkozva nézett hol Pitonra, hol őrá.  
  
– Majd ha jobban leszel, elbeszélgetünk egy kicsit erről a dologról! – üvöltötte Piton Harry képébe, aki végül imbolyogva felállt. – Úgy látszik egyesek nincsenek tisztában bizonyos elkötelezettségekről!  
  
– Sajnálom! Meggondolatlan voltam… – mondta halkan, és megtámaszkodott a mellette lévő padban.  
  
– Meggondolatlan? Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen következményekkel jár! – folytatta Piton, mint aki meg sem hallotta Harryt. – Tudod, azt hittem, csupán csak egy idióta megnyilvánulása a kamaszkornak a folytonos gyűlölködés, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen mértékű hülyeséggel is párosulhat, hogy egy ilyen döntésnek eleget teszel!  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy sajnálom! – kiáltotta Harry elkeseredetten, mire Draco közbevágott.  
  
– Elárulnátok, miről van szó?  
  
Piton sötét tekintete rögtön elhallgattatta Dracót.  
  
– Egy egyszerű sajnálat nem old meg mindent! – mondta vicsorogva. – Mint azt az előző jelenet is tanúsítja, bármire képes lettél volna, még ahhoz is, hogy eláruld, hol lehet a rejtekhely! És attól független, hogy az utolsó percben visszakoztál, nem mentség, hogy milyen döntést hoztál!  
  
– Megbántam! – mondta kétségbeesetten Harry.  
  
Ahogy Piton egyre dühösebb lett, akkor vette észre Harry, hogy nagyon nem akarja, hogy Piton haragudjon rá.  
  
Piton az apja.  
  
Egy olyan ember, aki végre törődik vele, és szereti is. Legalább is eddig. De Potter viselkedése, meg ez a halálfalós ügye, úgy látszik véglett betett Pitonnál.  
  
– Mondhatsz akármit, de ettől nem fognak jobbá válni a dolgok, Harry – mondta immár higgadtabban Piton. – Most pedig menj, és pihenj le, majd aztán beszélünk.  
  
– Mivel különbözik, hogy most beszél velem, vagy akkor? – kérdezte felháborodottan Harry, pedig tényleg jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy lefeküdjön.  
  
Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.  
  
– Jelenleg pihenned kell, nem pedig újabb stressznek kitenni magad, mint épp most. Megint egy hajszál választott el tőle, hogy Voldemort elkapjon! Az egyetlen ember, aki rendesen tud varázsolni, azt meg visszaküldöd?!  
  
Harry elengedte az asztalt, és dacosan Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Gondoljon, amit akar! Pedig csak egyszerűen nem akartam, hogy még egy ember meghaljon miattam…  
  
„Sirus után” – akarta mondani, de aztán csendben maradt.  
  
– Senki halálról nem tehetsz! Háború van, és az áldozatokkal jár! Egyszerűen ne tegyél még egyszer ilyet, hogy kizársz engem a gondolataidból! – ordította Piton, aztán még visszafogottabban hozzátette: – Attól, hogy sikerült megint megmenekülnöd, Voldemortnak egy újabb okot adtál, hogy megkíséreljen megölni.  
  
Harryben most tudatosult, hogy veszekedés ide, vagy oda, Piton aggódik érte. Normális esetben erre a gondolatra kitört volna belőle a nevetés.  
  
– Csak egyszerűen megváltoztam – tette hozzá, és elindult az osztály ajtaja felé.  
  
Draco, aki eddig csendben volt, most volt bátorsága megszólalni.  
  
– Öhm, Perselus, menned kéne a következő órára.  
  
– A diákok nem halnak bele, ha egy kicsit kések, mert elbeszélgetek a fiammal, akit itt és most legszívesebben eltanácsolnék! – mondta higgadtan Piton, mire Harryt még jobban elöntötte a düh, és megtorpanva fordult vissza.  
  
Nem lehet, hogy ennyire semmibe veszik minden szavát ebben a világban. Potter nem elég, hogy egy őrült volt, de még úgy látszik egy megrögzött hazudozó is.  
  
– Jól van, akkor rúgjon ki! – ordította Harry, és érezte már, hogy ereje kezdi elhagyni. – Úgyis elegem van mindenkiből! Egy bábu vagyok csupán, amit ebben a háborúban csak ide–oda taszigálnak!  
  
Piton néhány lépéssel közelebb jött Harryhez.  
  
– Attól még, hogy egy régi jóslat fontossá tett téged, nem jelenti azt, hogy fel kell adnod! Egyszer lehet, hogy te végzel Voldemorttal, de addig is tanulni fogsz! Ezt a magázást meg fejezd be!  
  
Harry nem is vette észre, mikortól kezdte el újra magázni Pitont.  
  
– Befejeztem! Elegem van belőle, hogy immár néhány napja csak azt bizonyítom, hogy megváltoztam! – üvöltötte vissza Harry.  
  
– Akkor közlöm, néhány nap nem elég ahhoz, hogy az emberek újra bízzanak benned, főleg a ma történtek után! – vágott vissza Piton, cseppet sem kisebb hangerővel, mint Harry.  
  
Draco mozdulatlanul nézte a veszekedést Piton háta mögött, de nem mert megszólalni.  
  
– Gondoljon… gondolj, amit akarsz! Eszem ágában sincs beállni közéjük, mint mondtam! Az egy régi döntés volt! De mit bizonygatom, hisz úgysem hiszel nekem! – Harry vett egy nagy lélegzetet, mert már nagyon az összeesés kerülgette.  
  
– Lesz bőven időd bebizonyítani, főleg némi büntetés és szobafogság után! – tette hozzá Piton halkabban, aztán Dracóhoz fordult. – Kérlek, Draco, menj és szólj az osztálytársaidnak, hogy egy kicsit kések.  
  
– Persze, megyek – mondta Draco, és Harry mellett elhaladva kiment az osztályból.  
  
– Ez a veszekedés nem vezet sehová – mondta végül Piton –, menj, és pihenj le, a többi óra alól mentesülsz.  
  
Harrynek ettől még jobban elborult az agya.  
  
– Sehová? Ezek szerint, ha Veritaserumot itatnál velem, még akkor sem hinnél nekem?  
  
Piton tekintete nem árult el semmit, vajon mi járhat a fejében, persze leszámítva a haragot.  
  
– Mondom, idővel meglátom, lehet–e egyáltalán hinni neked bármiben is. Azt hiszed, neked van itt csak egyedül eleged? – kérdezte Piton kihívóan. – Mert akkor nagyon tévedsz! Az osztálytársaid is ki voltak téve a folytonos undokoskodásodnak, Blackről meg ne is beszéljünk, miért utált meg a tulajdon keresztapád!  
  
Harry erre nem tudott mit mondani. El sem tudta képzelni, vajon mit művelt Potter.  
  
– Voltak? Ezek szerint csak látsz valami reményt arra, hogy megváltoztam! – mutatott rá Harry, mire Piton csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Talán látok valami reményt, és elismerem, tényleg úgy tűnik, komolyan veszed a dolgot… de. Ahogy eddig viselkedtél mind a tanárokkal és diákokkal szemben, eléggé nehéz elhinni, hogy megváltozz – mondta Piton összeszűkült szemmel. – Látom rajtad az igyekezetet, de nehezen hiszem el, hogy az elmúlt három napot követően továbbra is ember módjára viselkednél.  
  
– Pedig rosszul látja… látod – helyesbített Harry, és valahogy a tárgyakat homályosabbnak látta, mint eddig.  
  
Piton továbbra is Harry arcát fürkészte, majd végül így szólt:  
  
– Majd meglátjuk – mondta halkan, aztán újra végig mérte Harryt. – Már ideje, hogy lepihenj, nekem meg órára kell mennem, ahonnan már így is késésben vagyok.  
  
– Rendben, majd utána továbbra is bizonygatom, hogy igazam van. Küldjél csak el a szobámba! Pedig nyugodtan hagyhattam volna magam mellett Voldemortnál! De nem akartam… nem akartam…  
  
A végére már értetlen habogás lett a mondanivalójából.  
  
– Harry tényleg kimerült vagy, pihenésre van szükséged – tért el a tárgytól Piton, de arcán jól kivehető volt a meglepődöttség.  
  
– Megyek – mondta suttogva Harry, és az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
De a kilincset már nem érte el.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor felébredt, még mindig nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Körülnézett, és rögtön felismerte a lakosztályukat, viszont a sötétség arra utalt, hogy már késő este van. Az éjjeliszekrényen megint ott volt a gyertya, immár szinte teljesen csonkká égve.  
  
Harry ülő helyzetbe kényszeríttette magát, és dühösen rázta le magáról a három takarót. Talán jobb lett volna, ha továbbra is fekve marad, mert megint szédült.  
  
Felhúzta térdeit, majd ráhajtotta a fejét, elgondolkozva az eddig történteken.  
  
Hermione nem halálfaló, csak annak tetteti magát – ebben biztos volt. Egyre jobban elkeseredett… az nem az a Hermione, akit ismer, de mégis a hasonlóság annyira megdöbbentő…  
  
Mikor ajtócsukódást hallott, felkapta a fejét. Draco csörtetett be a szobába legalább tíz könyvel megpakolva, amit aztán ledobott az asztalra egy sóhaj kíséretében. Mikor megfordult, csak akkor vette észre, hogy Harry ébren van.  
  
– Harry! Végre felébredtél! – mondta lelkesen, majd odament Harry ágyához, és leült a végébe. Felhúzta lábait, és törökülésbe helyezkedett. – Nemsokára jön Perselus, aztán vacsorázhatunk is.  
  
Harry megmasszírozta a halántékát, és csodálkozva nézett Dracora.  
  
– Te jó ég! Mégis mennyit aludtam?  
  
– Az ebédet átaludtad, majd egész délutánt is. Most hét óra múlt néhány perccel – mondta Draco, és a három takarót elrendezte maga előtt. – Perselus mindjárt itt lesz a vacsorával.  
  
– Nem igazán tudnék enni ma már valamit is – mondta egykedvűen Harry.  
  
– Sebaj, azért egy–két falatot egyél legalább.  
  
Harry ahogy nézte Dracot, rájött, hogy most igazán nehéz lehet a fiúnak vidámnak lennie, mert majd szétvetette a düh.  
  
– Ma péntek van… délután már végezned kellett volna, nem? – érdeklődött, de rögtön megbánta, mikor Draco elöntötte a düh.  
  
– Naná, hogy már rég végeztem volna, hisz csak Peselussal lett volna még egy bájitaltan óra, de neeem. Maradjak még büntetőmunkán, csak mert mertem visszaszólni Blacknek – sóhajtott egyet –, már megint.  
  
– És bájitaltanon mi volt? – érdeklődött tovább Harry, mert már nagyon kíváncsi volt rá, vajon hogy telhetnek a bájitaltan órák Pitonnal.  
  
Draco arca újra komor kifejezést öltött, még mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Végül elmaradt a bájitaltan, mert miután veszekedtetek, te összeestél – elmerengett, ahogy visszaemlékezett. – Perselus nem tudott magadhoz téríteni sehogy sem, így behozott a lakosztályunkba, és melletted maradt, mert aggódott, hogy megint Voldemort elméjében vagy.  
  
Harry azt sem tudta, mit gondoljon. Piton haragudott rá, de hogy még miatta a bájitaltant se tartsa meg… ez annyira nem volt Pitonos.  
  
– Nem támadott meg Voldemort, csak arra emlékszem, hogy még mielőtt kijöttem volna az osztályból, elsötétült minden.  
  
– Na igen, aztán elküldött valakit, hogy szóljon: elmarad az óra, majd én is megjöttem – vágott egy fintort – de csak öt percig maradhattam, mert aztán Black megtudta, hogy nincs órám, így mehetem büntetőmunkára. Perselus pedig a délutáni megbeszélést is lemondta, hogy itt maradjon melletted.  
  
Draco felpattant Harry ágyáról, majd átugrott a sajátjára, és elterült. Harry viszont még mindig nem tért magához, Piton viselkedésén. Végül aztán megszólalt.  
  
– Most akkor megbeszélésen van? – kérdezte, mire Draco könyökölve oldalra fordult.  
  
– Igen, ott van, és elvileg már végezniük kellett volna. Nemrég kezdődött – Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva magyarázni kezdett: –, talán egy órával ezelőtt legilimenciával sikerült végre megvizsgálnia, és meggyőződött róla, hogy csak egyszerűen kimerültél. Aztán ment el megtartani a gyűlést.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra el felejtett levegőt venni.  
  
Piton vajon mit tudhatott meg… ? Egyszerűen nem mert belegondolni. Végül is ki tudja, mi lenne, ha kiderülne, hogy nem ebből a világból való. Piton valószínű valami elképesztő dolgot tenne vele, hiszen végül is megölte a tulajdon fiát…  
  
Mikor már jobban belemerült volna a gondolataiba, ismét ajtócsukódást hallott. Piton lépett be rajta szokásos fekete talárjában, maga előtt egy nagy tálcát lebegtetve roskadásig megpakolva különféle ételekkel. A tálcát az asztalra navigálta, majd palástját felakasztotta a sarokban álló fogasra.  
  
– Az, hogy elvégzed a büntetőfeladatot, Draco, még nem jelenti azt, hogy egy professzornak olyasmit vágj a fejéhez, ami eléggé, hogy is mondjam… sértő.  
  
– Már megbocsáss, de csak az igazságot mondtam neki, semmi mást! – szólt vissza Draco szemtelenül, de továbbra sem kelt fel az ágyból.  
  
Piton végül odament Harry ágya mellé.  
  
– Pedig Draco, ha néhány dologban igazad is van, ne vágd a fejéhez, elvégre te diák vagy, ő meg tanár – világosította fel Piton, majd még morogva hozzátette: – Legalább ne cipővel feküdjél az ágyon.  
  
Harry továbbra is csendben maradt, egyszerűen tudnia kellett, vajon mennyit tudhat Piton. Piton viszont leült Harry mellé az ágyra, és úgy fürkészte az arcát.  
  
– Jól érzed magad? Olyan sápadt vagy.  
  
– Persze, jól vagyok, csak még egy kicsit szédülök – felelte Harry kissé bizonytalanul.  
  
– Nem kellett volna, hogy ennyire megviseljen a támadás. Mindig is jól ment az okklumencia, hisz nem első alkalom volt, hogy jártál az elméjében.  
  
Harry egyszerűen mindent végiggondolt, mikor úgy döntötte, hogy Potter helyébe lép. Csak egyet nem.  
  
Egyáltalán nem ért az okklumenciához.  
  
– Majd miután kialudtam magam, biztos jobb lesz – mondta végül, és magára húzva a takarót hátradőlt, mert most már iszonyatosan szédült.  
  
– Remélem – fűzte tovább a szót Piton. – Nem eszel egy keveset?  
  
– Ha ránézek az ételre, még a hányinger is rám jön – motyogta Harry az orra alatt.  
  
Piton felállt, majd Draconak intett, hogy jöjjön ő is vacsorázni.  
  
– Azért szólhatnál néhány szót a nevemben Blacknél – mondta Draco, mikor már az asztalnál ültek. – Tudod nincs egy nap, mikor nem előbb érnék haza, mint hét óra.  
  
Piton csak bekapott egy falatot, és miután lenyelte, csak azután válaszolt.  
  
– Majd ha te is féken tudod tartani a szádat, akkor majd talán hamarabb hazaérhetsz az órák után – közölte, és egy újabb falatot szúrt fel a villájára.  
  
– Könyörögök, Perselus… te vagy az igazgató! – fakadt k Draco, és lecsapta a villáját az asztalra.  
  
– Ezt már megbeszéltük, Draco.  
  
Többet nem szóltak egymáshoz, hanem az evésre koncentráltak. Harry mivel nem jött álom a szemére, félig felült, és háta mögé párnát gyömöszölt, majd pedig kezébe vette az egyik bájital könyvet.  
  
Piton és Draco idővel befejezték a vacsorát, majd Piton egy pálcasuhintással eltüntette a maradékokat. Draco miután megcsinálta az ágyát, majd eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
  
Piton miután rendet rakott az asztalon, odament Harry ágya mellé, és a csonkká égett gyertyát egy újra cserélte ki. Miután végzett, odalépett Harry mellé, aki elszántan nézett tanárára.  
  
– Nem akarok megint veszekedni – mondta, és becsukta a könyvet.  
  
Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézett le rá.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban.  
  
– Akkor jó – nyugodott meg Harry, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre a bájitalkönyvet. – Nem kaphatnék valamit a szédülés ellen?  
  
– Nem lenne tanácsos – mikor Harry továbbra is értetlen arcot vágott, folytatta – Délután egy igen erős főzetet kaptál a támadás miatt. Az elmúlt napokban is túl sok főzetet ittál már, a túladagolás veszélye áll már fenn. Különben sem mindig a bájital a megoldás.  
  
Harry megigazította a párnát a háta mögött, és az oldalára feküdt, szemben Pitonnal.  
  
– Akkor megpróbálok aludni.  
  
– Már épp javasolni akartam – közölte Piton, és mind a három takarót ráterítette Harryre. – Holnap aludhatsz, ameddig szeretnél, elégre szombat lesz. Különben sem engednélek órákra.  
  
– Ja jó… – Harry hirtelen nem értette, miért ilyen kedves már megint Piton.  
  
– Viszont holnap én sem leszek annyira elfoglalt, így ha jobban leszel, gyakorolni fogjuk az okklumenciát, nem szeretném, ha a ma délután újra megismétlődne.  
  
Harry agyában hirtelen peregni kezdtek a lehetőségek, mit hazudjon holnap, mivel nagyon nem akart részt venni bármilyen okklumencia gyakorlatban. Úgy látszik Piton eddig sem tudott meg semmit, amíg eszméletlen volt, de nem szerette volna, ha a legközelebbi alkalomkor sor kerülne rá.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy nem fog – bizonygatta Harry, és még jobban maga köré vonta a takarót, mikor már Piton épp ment volna. – A mai után kétszer is meggondolja Voldemort, hogy megtámad engem.  
  
Piton ahelyett, hogy megfordult volna, leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte kíváncsian. – Nem hallottam volna, hogy kimondod valaha a nevét, általában mindig Tudjukkinek hívod.  
  
Harry már megbánta, hogy kimondta a retteget nevet. Potter ezek szerint bátorság ide, vagy oda, nem tudta kimondani, hogy Voldemort.  
  
– Mivel többé már nem félek tőle, azért mondtam ki a nevét. Különben is, a dolgokat mindig a nevükön kell nevezni – idézte fel Harry az első évben lezajlott beszélgetést az igazgatóval – mert ha félsz a névtől, félni fogsz magától a dologtól is.  
  
– Ez így igaz – értett vele egyet Piton. – Furcsa tőled ilyen okos gondolatot hallani. Szóval mi történt azután, hogy engem kizártál a gondolataidból?  
  
– Csak minden halálfalót és köztük Voldemortot is egy kis baleset érte, úgy mondjam. Csak egy varázslat volt, semmi több! De aztán Voldemort kiszabadult a kövek alól, amiket rázúdítottam.  
  
Harry majdnem hozzátette még, hogy Hermione miatt nem jött.  
  
– Ezért nem távoztál Voldemort elméjéből, csak hogy valami kárt tehess? – kérdezte Piton értetlenül. – Pedig ezzel csak feldühítetted, amitől még jobban fog téged keresni.  
  
– Igen, azért – hazudta Harry, miközben félrekapta a tekintetét.  
  
Már megint hazugságok. Egyszer csak vége lesz, örökké nem hazudhat…  
  
– Na jó, még később beszélünk az egyre erősödő varázserődről, de most már pihenj – döntött végül Piton, aztán megigazította Harryn a takarót. – Ébressz fel, ha bármi baj van, világos?  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét, lelkében egy kis örömmel. Piton, amint az apja, először még elég abszurdnak tűnt, de így ahogy viselkedik, annyira apaszerű.  
  
Vajon tényleg ilyen lehet, ha valakivel törődnek? – tűnődött el Harry.  
  
Végül élete egyik legboldogabb álmába zuhant, nem hallva, hogy Draco és Piton jó éjszakát kívánva nyugovóra térnek.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Ha nem lett volna annyira világos, biztos tovább aludt volna. A nappalt szimbolizáló fényesség annyira erős volt, hogy nem tudott sehogyan sem tovább aludni, csak forgolódott Pedig nagyon nem akarta az okklumencia gyakorlatot ma.  
  
Már ha csak rágondolt, kirázta a hideg. Bizonyos értelemben örült volna neki, mert akkor legalább nem kellett volna többet hazudnia, ami így sem ment jól.  
  
Mert aki az apja, az egy volt halálfaló, egy kém – aki még a legkisebb hazugságot is észreveszi.  
  
Talán azért nem teszi szóvá, mert összezavarja a viselkedése.  
  
Harry többet nem gondolkodott ezen, inkább felkelt, és megigazította az ágyat maga után. Most kivételesen szomorúan jött rá, hogy még csak a feje sem fáj.  
  
Tíz perc kutatás után a szekrényben végre talált egy törölközőt, és már épp a fürdőszoba fel vette volna az irányt, mikor a haját hideg szellő csapta meg. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, vajon valaki kinyitott–e egy ablakot, és a hűvös szellő azon jön be. De aztán elmosolyodott, hisz a pincékben nem igen voltak ablakok.  
  
Azért csak hátrafordult, hogy meggyőződjön az ellenkezőjéről.  
  
A mosoly rögtön az arcára fagyott, mikor meglátta, ki áll előtte.  
  
Hirtelen nem tudta, mit gondoljon, még az elmúlt napokban meg is akarta kérdezni, vajon hova lett – de aztán végül valahogy megfeledkezett róla.  
  
Egy szó sem jött ki a torkán, csak nézett maga elé, egyenesen a szellemlény arcába, aki végül csak megszólalt.  
  
– Üdvözöllek ebben a világban, Harry – mondta Albus Dumbledore ahogy Harryre nézett félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.


	4. Jóakarat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miután Dumbledore távozik, Harry végre úgy gondolja, lesz egy nyugodt szombat délutánja. Persze ez korántsem úgy alakul...

Harry csak állt dermedten, azt latolgatva, hogy most mihez kezdjen.  
  
Vajon melyik Dumbledore? Már a kérdéstől is majdnem elnevette magát, de azért nem volt olyan vicces, mint gondolta.  
  
– Én is üdvözlöm, igazgató úr – mondta ki végül, de még mindig nem tudott megmozdulni a döbbenettől.  
  
Dumbledore ellenben csak rámosolygott, és járkálni kezdett a szobában. Mikor aztán mindent szemügyre vett, megállt Harry előtt.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Elvégre úgyis ki kell derítenie, mennyit tud az ember, aki itt áll előtte.  
  
– Igazgató úr, maga… hogy került ide? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, és a törölközőt ledobta az ágyára.  
  
Dumbledore csak mosolyogva állt előtte, és miután végigmérte Harryt tetőtől talpig, csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Titokzatos világ maga az univerzum – kezdte az igazgató, és megkerülte Harryt lassan, végül újfent megállt Harry előtt. – De még titokzatosabb maga a sors, mikor olyasmiket visz véghez, amire már azok sem számítanak, akik elkeseredetten küzdenek a gonosz ellen.  
  
Harry nem igazán értette, mégis mit akar mondani Dumbledore. Sosem gondolta, hogy egyszer itt fog állni az igazgatóval szemben.  
  
Valószínű, maga az igazgató nem is sejtette, hogy Harry mennyire örül neki, hogy látja.  
  
– Én mindig is itt voltam – válaszolt aztán Dumbledore, és még hozzátette: – Viszont te nem.  
  
Harry aztán hátralépett, és magába roskadva leült az ágya szélére.  
  
– Így igaz – mondta halkan. – Én csupán egy betolakodó vagyok itt, igazgató úr, semmi több.  
  
Dumbledore odament Harryhez, leguggolt elé, megszorította a kezét. Harry csodálkozva nézett a kézre, amelyből melegség áradt. Észre sem vette, mikor az igazgató már hús– vér emberként állt előtte.  
  
– Minek nevezné azt, aki csak úgy saját bőrét mentve átjön menekülve a haláltól? – kérdezte rekedten, és az égszínkék szemekbe nézett. Aki előtte guggolt, tényleg az igazgató volt, még ha nem is ismerte pont őt.  
  
Az igazgató újra elmosolyodott.  
  
– A sors néha kifürkészhetetlen – mondta halkan, és újra megszorította a kezét. – A te sorsod úgy tűnik az, hogy segíts az itt élőkön.  
  
– Maga… ugye meghalt? – szólt közbe Harry. Azt hitte, hogy az igazgató dühös lesz, de nem így történt. – Bocsánat, nem úgy értettem…  
  
– Semmi baj nem történt, Harry. Mert ugye ez a neved? – Harry bólintott egyet.  
  
– Miért van itt? – faggatózott továbbra is Harry.  
  
– Nos, mindig is itt voltam, de senkivel nem beszéltem. Csodálkoztam is, hogy te most látsz engem – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Mindig nyomon követem az eseményeket, mióta eltávoztam innen, mint élő.  
  
– Kezdek megőrülni – morogta Harry lesütött szemmel. – Biztos mindjárt felébredek…  
  
Dumbledore elengedte Harry kezét, és helyette megszorította Harry két vállát.  
  
– Harry, valóságos vagyok, csak te vagy képes rá, hogy láss engem! – szólt rá gyengéden az igazgató, mire Harry végül feltekintett.  
  
– Nem értem…  
  
– Azért jelentem meg, mert te szólítottál – világosította fel Harryt.  
  
Harry bizonytalanul megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Még csak nem is gondoltam magára! – tiltakozott Harry, és sóhajtott egyet. – Eszembe sem jutott, vajon hol lehet…  
  
– Tudat alatt hívtál engem, mert kétségbe voltál esve – magyarázta Dumbledore –, ezért is tudunk most itt beszélgetni.  
  
– Értem – mondta Harry egykedvűen. – Van róla fogalma, hogy ahonnét jöttem, mi történt?  
  
Dumbledore nemet intett a fejével, aztán szigorúan nézett Harryre félkör alakú szemüvege mögül.  
  
– Azt a világot el kell felejtened, mert már nem létezik, és ami ott történt, nem hasonlítható össze az itteni élettel.  
  
– Maga könnyen mondja! – csattant fel Harry, és lerázta válláról Dumbledore kezét. – Nem magának kell megbirkózni az itteni gondokkal! Megint itt vagyok egyedül…  
  
A mondat végét már csak suttogva mondta, nem volt Dumbledore–ra mérges, csak az adott helyzetre.  
  
– Ne haragudjon, nem akartam kiabálni – tette még hozzá halkan.  
  
– Más már a te helyedben összeomlott volna, ha ilyen helyzetben találná magát, mint te – mondta biztatóan Dumbledore – Nem tudom pontosan, mi történhetett ott, ahonnét jössz.  
  
– Elég rossz dolgok… – motyogta maga elé Harry. – Meghalt Sirius, magát pedig megölte Piton professzor… Akkor már végleg egyedül maradtam…  
  
Dumbledore vett egy mély lélegzetet. Harry látta, hogy mindenre számított, csak erre a válaszra nem.  
  
– Nem vagy most már egyedül. Itt van apád…  
  
Harry hirtelen felállt, és közel állt már nagyon ahhoz, hogy kiadja magából az elkeseredettséget.  
  
– Az apám Piton!  
  
– Piton professzor…  
  
– Aki nem lát bennem semmi mást, csak egy hazudozó gonosz Pottert! – tört ki Harry. – És Sirius? Az én keresztapám egy jó lelkű kedves ember volt. Aki itt van, az csak mást sem tesz, csak okokat keres, hogy kirúgasson! De amúgy nem vagy egyedül, mi?  
  
Dumbledore is felállt, majd szomorú arccal nézett Harryre.  
  
– Tudom, hogy eleinte nagyon nehéz, de hidd el, előbb – utóbb jobb lesz.  
  
– Semmi sem lesz jobb – mondta elkeseredetten Harry.  
  
– Még úgy látod, de Piton professzor már most észrevette a változást – mosolyodott el újra az igazgató –, ő az, akire támaszkodhatsz, hisz nagy erejű varázsló és még ennek tetejébe az apád is.  
  
– … vér szerinti? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.  
  
– Igen, az. Igaz, Pottert csak néhány hónapja vette magához, nehogy Voldemort maga mellé állítsa – emlékezett vissza Dumbledore révedő tekintettel. – De hiába volt minden próbálkozása, Potter velejéig gonosz volt.  
  
– Na igen, volt szerencsém találkozni vele – dünnyögte Harry. – És én tehetek róla, hogy meghalt… gonosz Potter ide vagy oda, egyszer Piton rá fog jönni, mit tettem a fiával…  
  
Dumbledore ahelyett, hogy ordibált volna vele, megfogta a vállánál, és maga elé fordította.  
  
– Önvédelemből tetted! Nem tehettél mást! – most először szigorúan csengett a hangja. – Nem a te hibád! Potter akart téged megölni, te semmi mást nem tettél, csak megvédted magad!  
  
– Igen, de akkor is Piton valódi fia volt! – ellenkezett Harry, de Dumbledore továbbra sem engedte el.  
  
– Igen, így igaz. Viszont Perselus nagyon okos varázsló, és ha egyszer rá is fog jönni, akkor tisztában lesz az indokaiddal! Sőt rá fog arra is jönni, hogy te egy jó ember vagy Potterrel ellentétben!  
  
– Jól van, felfogtam – adta meg magát Harry. – Nem tudom, mióta tart szemmel, de amint látja, nem igazán játszom hitelesen az „őrült Potter” szerepet!  
  
– Ez igaz. Nem is kell játszanod, csak magadat adnod, így akik eddig utáltak, rájönnek, hogy te igen is, egy szeretetre méltó jó ember vagy – magyarázta Dumbledore, és elengedte Harryt. – Majd fontold meg azt is, hogy elmondod neki az igazságot magadról.  
  
Harry akkor sem volt róla meggyőződve, hogy Sirius megkedveli még akkor is, ha teljesen máshogy viselkedik, mint Potter.  
  
– Azt hiszem, az még várhat – morogta Harry. – Majd meglátjuk.  
  
– Idővel igen – tette még hozzá, majd újra elkomorodott. – Viszont Harry, arra figyelmeztetnélek, hogy semmilyen okból ne hagyd el az iskolát. Ha úgy alakul, hogy menned kell valahová, akkor Piton professzor legyen veled, ő meg tud védeni.  
  
– Voldemort miatt? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, majd aztán még kimondta, amit gondol. – Ebben a világban sokkal nagyobb a varázserőm, nem igazán tud az életemre törni!  
  
Dumbledore sóhajtott egyet Harry kijelentésén.  
  
– Ezt nem mondod komolyan, Harry! Már most tud róla a barlangi eset után, hogy sokkal nagyobb erőd van, mint eddig volt! – mondta szemrehányóan az igazgató. – Ezek után csak az fogja érdekelni, hogy megkaparintsa a varázserődet!  
  
Harry bűnbánóan lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Erre nem is gondoltam – vallotta be halkan.  
  
– Egyébként egyáltalán nem lett nagyobb a varázserőd, hanem itt tűnik csak nagyobbnak. – Harry újra felnézett Dumbledore–ra. – Ebben a világban, ahogy egyre hatalmasabb lett a háború, a varázserő is annál jobban csökkent.  
  
Harry elkeseredettsége szinte tovább szállt, ahogy az igazgatót hallgatta, és egyre kíváncsibb lett.  
  
– Micsoda?  
  
– Igen, bármilyen hihetetlenül hangzik, minél több volt a gyilkosság, ellenszenv és utálat, annál gyengébb lett mindenkiben a varázserő – Dumbledore arca elsötétült, ahogy mesélt – akármit tettek a jelenség ellen. Persze ezt nem úgy kell elképzelni, hogy valakit megöltél, és máris kisebb lett a varázserőd. A rossz szándék, és a hatalomra vágyás, és egyéb rossz tulajdonságoktól a világ is rosszabbá válik, mint ahogy az ember is, akiben nincs egy csöppnyi jóság, jóakarat.  
  
– Nem egészen értem… – szólt közbe Harry. – Akkor Voldemort sem tudna varázsolni.  
  
Dumbledore közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Nos, ez az állapot nem két perc alatt megy végbe, hanem több éven keresztül. A folyamat már évek óta tart, és csak azok rendelkeznek nagyobb varázserővel, akiket a jóakarat vezérel. Apád is azok közé az emberek közé tartozik, akik varázsereje erősebb bárkinél.  
  
– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Harry, de már belül sejtette a választ.  
  
– Mikor megtudta, hogy van egy fia, és végre hátat tudott fordítani Voldemortnak, elkeseredetten küzdött azért, hogy Potterből jó embert faragjon. Miközben őt próbálta a jó oldalon tartani, észre sem vette, hogy ő maga mennyire erős és jó szándékú lett. – mesélte Dumbledore, és elkomorodott az emlékeket felidézve – Miután én meghaltam, helyettesként ő léphetett a helyemre, nem csak az iskolavezetés szempontjából, hanem a Rend vezetése miatt is, hála Merlinnek. Néhány nappal ezelőttiig minden a régi kerékvágásban zajlott, amíg, te meg nem érkeztél.  
  
Harry némán hallgatta az igazgatót, fejében csak úgy cikázott a rengeteg kérdés, amit fel szeretett volna tenni; de végül csak ennyit kérdezett:  
  
– Mi történt, miután én megérkeztem?  
  
– Nos, eleinte semmi – felelt Dumbledore mosolyogva –, aztán ahogy egyre több időd töltöttél itt, kezdtek jobbá alakulni a dolgok még akaratodon kívül is. Csak a te jelenléted talán megállítja a varázserő gyengülését, miközben te csak kitartóan küzdesz, hogy elnyerd Sirius szeretetét, és Piton bizalmát.  
  
– Ez még viccnek is rossz! – nevetett fel Harry, mintha egy viccet hallott volna az imént. Aztán Dumbledore dühös pillantása végre elérte, hogy Harry abbahagyja a nevetést. – Elnézést, de ez annyira hihetetlennek tűnik. Akkor ezek szerint amiért Potter ilyen gonosz volt még rátett egy lapáttal.  
  
– Ahogy mondod, Harry. Amint ketten helyet cseréltetek, és átléptél ebbe a világba, a mérleg a jóság javára billent.  
  
Harry igyekezte visszafogni magát, hogy ne nevessen megint. Annyira képtelenségnek hangzott az egész…  
  
– Aki elég nagy varázserővel rendelkezik, már érzi is a jelenlétedet, még ha nem is tudja magának megmagyarázni. Érzi, hogy egy hatalmas varázsló van jelen, és az érzés annál nagyobb lesz, minél több időt töltesz itt.  
  
– De hát én nem tudok visszamenni! – szólt közbe újra Harry kétségbeesetten.  
  
– Igen, sajnos így van, oda már többé nem térhetsz vissza.  
  
Harry látta Dumbledore tekintetéből, hogy tényleg sajnálja.  
  
– Nos, amit még hozzá kell tennem, jelenleg három erősebb varázsló van, gondolom, kitalálod, hogy kik azok – terelte el a témát Dumbledore.  
  
– Voldemort, maga és Piton.  
  
– Piton professzor – javította ki Dumbledore, aztán kutakodó tekintettel nézett Harryre. – Látom, bátran kimondod a rettegett nevet.  
  
– Igen, még maga magyarázta, vagyis… a másik igazgató, még mikor elsős voltam, hogy aki fél magától a névtől, az fél magától a gonosztól.  
  
Dumbledore csak elismerően nézett Harryre.  
  
– Tudtodon kívül is hűséges vagy hozzám, és a jó oldalhoz, azért is vagyok itt, és beszélek veled – fűzte még tovább a szót az igazgató.  
  
– Értem most már – nyugodott meg végre Harry. – De Piton professzor nem látott varázsolni, de gyanítja, hogy én vagyok az erős varázsló, aki feltűnt, nem?  
  
– Nem egészen. Igen, keresi azt az embert, aki segíthetne megnyerni a háborút, de nem sejti, hogy te vagy az. Viszont hisz benne, hogy megváltoztál, mert a varázserőd határozottan nagyobb lett. Az osztályteremben történtekre gondolok.  
  
– Idővel rá fog jönni mindenre… és mikor már megkedveltem, megint elveszítek valakit, aki fontos – mondta fásultan Harry, mire Dumbledore biztatóan megszorította Harry vállát.  
  
– Ha rá is jön, akkor arra is, hogy te nagyon jó ember vagy, akit inkább a fiának tekinthet, mint Pottert.  
  
– Akkor meg a véremből vagy bármi másból jön rá, hogy nem az vagyok, aki…  
  
Harry elhallgatott, és az igazgatóra nézett, akinek arca kifürkészhetetlen volt. Dumbledore gyanúsan csöndben volt, és Harry rájött, nem ok nélkül.  
  
– Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy amúgy is… az apám? – mondta ki végül azt, amire gondolt.  
  
Dumbledore csak biccentett egyet, Harry viszont úgy érezte, hogy le kell ülnie.  
  
– Na jó, az még rendben, hogy jó ember vagyok, meg magát látom, de hogy Piton amúgy is a vér szerinti apám, az már őröltség! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry.  
  
– Piton professzor, Harry – dorgálta meg a fiút. – Nem ismerem az okokat a te világodban, de azt biztosan állíthatom, hogy Piton professzor valóban az apád.  
  
– Remek… mi jöhet még ezután – morogta Harry az orra alatt.  
  
– Nekem viszont mennem kell… ha szükséged van rám, csak hívj – mondta hirtelen Dumbledore, és szempillantás alatt eltűnt.  
  
– Nyugodt lehet, szólni fogok – mondta Harry immár az üres szobának.  
  
Már azt is elfelejtette, hogy zuhanyozni indult. Valami reggeli után kéne néznie, mert már elég éhes volt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy már lassan ebédidő van.  
  
Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Draco rohant be a szobába.  
  
– Haaarry! Ééébresztő! – kiáltotta el magát, és mikor észrevette, hogy Harry az ágy szélén ül, elhallgatott. – Jaj, bocs. Azt hittem, még alszol.  
  
– Semmi baj, épp zuhanyozni készültem – Harry megint sóhajtott egyet.  
  
Úgy érezte magát, mint akiből kiszívtak minden energiát.  
  
– Netán van valami baj? Rosszul érzed magad? – faggatta ijedten Draco, mikor Harry nem mozdult.  
  
– Jól vagyok! Csak elgondolkodtam, semmi több.  
  
– Akkor jó – nyugodott meg Draco. – Terveztél valamit mára? Varázslósakk, némi kikapcsolódás?  
  
Harry felállt, felvette az ágyról a törölközőt, aztán még a kikészített ruháért nyúlt, amit amúgy is ott felejtett volna, és a fürdőszoba felé indult.  
  
– Nem hiszem, Draco, hogy lesz rá időm – fordult még vissza az ajtóból. – Rengeteget kéne tanulnom, és még okklumencia órám is lesz.  
  
– Apropó! – kapott a szón Draco, miközben már a szekrényében kotorászott. – Miért haragudott rád annyira Perselus?  
  
– Ne akard tudni – morogta Harry, és becsukta maga után a fürdőszobaajtót.

**oO{~S}Oo**

  
  
Miután végzett a zuhanyzással, Dracót még a szobában találta az ágyán fekve persze megint cipővel. Draco mihelyst meglátta őt felpattant.  
  
– Ugye, azért még tanulás előtt elkísérsz a szertárba? – kérdezte sóvárogva.  
  
– Persze, azért én sem lelkesedek annyira a tanulásért, mint ahogy gondolod – felelt morogva Harry, mert már a gondolattól is felállt a hátán a szőr, hogy mennyi mindent nem tud az itteni tananyagból.  
  
– Király – Draco intett Harrynek, aki követte őt a folyosón.  
  
 _Legalább megtudom, mi hol van_ – gondolta magában Harry, ahogy Dracót követte. Legalább tíz szobaajtót elhagytak, és még akkor sem értek a folyosó végére.  
  
Draco undorodva megállt az egyik kopott ajtó előtt, és kinyitotta. A kis helységben a földől a plafonig mindenféle iratok és könyvek sokasága alkotott tornyot.  
  
– Ha gondolod, itt maradhatok segíteni – ajánlotta fel Harry, mire Draco elmosolyodott.  
  
– Hagyjad, Harry. Black előbb–utóbb rájönne, és nem lenne jó vége – morogta Draco –, de azért kösz.  
  
– A lakosztályban leszek, ha végzel.  
  
Draco keservesen felnevetett.  
  
– Harry, legjobb esetben is hatkor végzek itt.  
  
– Remek – Harry el sem tudta képzelni, vajon mennyit feleselhetett Draco Siriussal, ha még szombaton is egész nap büntetőmunkára volt ítélve. – Na jó, hát akkor jó munkát, én megyek.  
  
– Menj csak, Harry, és jó tanulást – köszönt el Draco. – Aztán csukd be az ajtót, nem akarom, hogy azon röhögjön mindenki hétfőn, hogy itt töltöttem a szombatot.  
  
Harry becsukta maga mögött a szertár ajtaját, és visszaindult a lakosztályukba. Lassan ment, hogy aránylag megjegyezzen minden ajtón lévő nevet, hisz az úgynevezett otthonától legalább tíz perc sétára volt.  
  
Nem talált semmi érdekeset, leszámítva a Longbottom nevet az egyik ajtón. Legszívesebben bekopogott volna, de aztán csak meggondolta magát.  
  
Mégis mit szólna Neville, ha meglátná? Valószínű elrohanna… hisz Pottert mindenki utálja. Vagy Pitont… a fene sem tudja, hogy hívják igazából.  
  
Tíz perccel később már a lakosztály környékén sétált. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy megkeresi a tanárit, és Pitont, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy valószínű mind a gyűlésen vannak a Grimmauld téren.  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, hogy egy nyitott ajtó előtt megy el, ahonnét a nevét hallja. Csak már mikor harmadjára hallotta a Piton nevet, akkor jött rá, hogy őt hívja valaki.  
  
Visszament az ajtóhoz, és benézett.  
  
Siriust pillantotta meg az osztályteremben, egy íróasztal mögött.  
  
– Azt mondtam, gyere be, Piton – mondta fennhangon Sirius, és intett neki, hogy csukja be az ajtót.  
  
Harry aztán becsukta az ajtót, és odament az asztal elé.  
  
– Igen, tanár úr? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Először úgy volt vele, hogy elrohan… de aztán rájött, hogy nagyon is szeretne Siriussal beszélni.  
  
Sirius nem válaszolt, csak elé lökött egy pergament, amelyre a létező legjobb osztályzat volt írva. Harry kezébe fogta, és felismerte benne a nemrégen írt dolgozatot, amit minden tanár megírat az óra elején, még mielőtt magyarázatba kezd. Persze Harry egyáltalán nem tanult semmit a repülő székekről, csak leírta, amit tud, persze még azelőtt, hogy tönkre tette volna az osztályt.  
  
– Meg tudod magyarázni? – kérdezte dühösen Sirius, pennájával kopogtatva az előtte lévő dolgozatokat.  
  
Harry hol Siriusra, hol a dolgozatára nézett.  
  
– Nem értem S… tanár úr – felelte értetlenül Harry.  
  
Sirius viszont olyan gyorsan felpattant, és megkerülte az asztalt, hogy Harry alig tudta szemmel követni. Kitépte Harry kezéből a pergament, és jól megrázta Harry előtt.  
  
– Mondom, meg tudod magyarázni? – kérdezte újra Sirius, sokkal hangosabban.  
  
– Ez egy kitűnő dolgozat… – válaszolt engedelmesen Harry, de ettől Sirius még jobban begurult.  
  
– Piton! Tudja jól, hogy nem tűröm, ha a szemembe hazudnak! – ordította Sirius Harry képébe, aki csak megkövülten állt a pergamenre nézve – Ha a következő órán rajta kapom, hogy puskázik, nem lesz jó vége!  
  
Harry végül megértette, miről van szó. Potter világéletében rossz tanuló volt, ő meg most megírt egy tökéletes dolgozatot.  
  
– Nem puskáztam! – szólt türelmét vesztve Harry. – Olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy meg tudtam írni egy dolgozatot jóra?  
  
Persze ez csak olaj volt a tűzre, mert Sirius még dühösebb lett.  
  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Piton – mondta végül Sirius, és Harry dolgozatát pedig négy darabra tépte szét.  
  
– Még is mit képzel? – kiáltott fel Harry, mikor a pergamendarabok lehulltak a földre. – Nem puskáztam, hanem egyszerűen megírtam jóra!  
  
Sirus csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ha nem puskáztál, akkor meg tudod írni a következő órán – magyarázta, és mikor már az asztalhoz fordult volna, Harry hangja megállította.  
  
– Ez nem igazságos! Rendesen megírtam a dolgozatot, erre maga meg széttépi! Már megbocsásson, de Lupin ezerszer jobb tanár volt! – ordította tovább Harry, bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy Lupin itt tanít.  
  
Sirius megpördült a tengelye körül, és szeme villámokat szórt.  
  
– Ne említsd meg nekem Lupin tanár urat! Főleg te nem! – üvöltötte Harry képébe.  
  
– Miért, talán eljön, és végre fenékbe billenti a tanítási módszerei miatt? – kérdezte Harry gúnyosan, ami majdhogynem Piton hanghordozását idézte.  
  
Még mielőtt Harry észbe kapott volna, Sirius olyan erősen pofonvágta, hogy elesett, és bevágta a fejét a padba. Kezét a szemöldökéhez érintette, és csodálkozva nézett a kezére, amely véres lett a homlokától.  
  
– Ne merészelj viccelődni Remussal! – üvöltötte torkaszakadtából Sirius, és már remegett a dühtől.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem bírta felfogni. Sirius megütötte!  
  
Nem állt fel, mert egyszerűen csillagokat látott; inkább csak ült megrökönyödve.  
  
– Maga megütött! – kiáltott fel dühösen.  
  
– Csodálkozol? Ne merd még egyszer megemlíteni Remust! – üvöltött tovább Sirius, és Harry már kezdett megijedni ettől a dühöngő embertől.  
  
– Nem vicceltem, csak szóba hoztam!  
  
– Mondom, ne merészeld, mert esküszöm, lekeverek még egyet!  
  
Harry hátrébb csúszott a földön, kezét az arcára tette, ami égett a pofontól. Még a szája is felrepedt a keresztapja ütésétől.  
  
– Miért mi lesz? Majd újra megüt? – kérdezte Harry, mert most már ő is kezdett begurulni – Mert merészeltem megemlíteni egy tanárt?  
  
Sirius arca elsötétült, és még dühösebb lett.  
  
– A te hibád! Minden te miattad történt! – ordította, és a pálcájáért nyúlt a talárjába.  
  
– Mi az én hibám? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, sokkal halkabban.  
  
– A te hibád, hogy Remus meghalt!  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elfelejtett levegőt venni. A szíve kétszeres gyorsasággal kezdett verni.  
  
Az nem lehet, hogy Remus meghalt…  
  
Sirus viszont nem fejezte be az ordítást.  
  
– Ha te akkor nem vagy ott, és nem a te megmentésedre koncentrál Perselus, akkor még ma is élne!  
  
– De én nem…. – hebegte Harry, és most már nem csak a vér ízét érezte a szájában, hanem a sós könnyekét is. – Nem lehetett az én hibám!  
  
– Ne feleselj vissza kölyök! Ha nem hívod magadra a figyelmet, Remus észrevette volna maga mögött Bellatrixot, és védekezett volna! – üvöltötte Sirius, és Harry most már megértette, hogy miért volt olyan megkeseredett a keresztapja.  
  
– Ezek szerint még azt sem fogadná el, hogy ha bocsánatot kérnék? – kérdezte rekedten Harry, de ettől Sirius agya elborult. Talán jobb lett volna, ha csöndben marad.  
  
– Te… – nem mondott mást, csak Harryre fogta a pálcáját. Harry reflexszerűen elővette a sajátját, és még mielőtt Sirius megelőzte volna, cselekedett.  
  
– _Obsructo!_ – kiáltott fel hirtelen, mire Siriust az átok mellkason érte, és nekiesett a szemközti falnak, miután két métert repült a levegőben.  
  
Harry megint elfelejtette, hogy itt sokkal erősebbnek tűnik a varázsereje is, és ez vonatkozik a hátráltató átkokra is.  
  
Sirius felkelt nagy nehezen, arcán elégedett mosollyal.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez egy tökéletes indok lesz arra, hogy végre kirúgjanak! Megtámadtál egy tanárt – mondta elégedetten.  
  
Harry felállt a földről, gondosan megkerülve Siriust.  
  
– Maga ütött meg először! Én csak önvédelemből tettem! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten, mire Sirius továbbra is vigyorgott.  
  
– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Sirius. – Mert felesel a tanárával.  
  
– Maga szemét! – tört ki Harryből, mert már nagyon a kiborulás szélén állt.  
  
Sirius megindult Harry felé, de Harrynek se kellett több, feltépte az ajtót és rohant is kifelé. A lakosztályuk ajtajából még visszanézett rémülten, de akkor sem nyugodott meg, mikor látta, hogy nem jön utána.  
  
Bevágta maga után az ajtót, és háttal nekitámaszkodott. Próbált mélyeket lélegezni, de sehogy sem ment.  
  
Remus halott, Remus halott – egyre csak ezt ismételgetve magában.  
  
– És én tehetek róla – suttogta kétségbeesetten. Potter volt, de olyan, mintha ő tette volna.  
  
Odament az étkezőasztal mellé, és teljes erejéből belerúgott a székbe, ami aztán Draco ágya fölött repülve a szemközti falnak csapódott, és összetört.  
  
Harryben egy kicsit alábbhagyott a düh, de még mindig nagyon ideges volt. Legszívesebben széttört volna mindent, de aztán csak visszafogta magát.  
  
A két ágy közé vonszolta magát, és lerogyott a földre. Egy darabig nézte az összetört széket, aztán eszébe jutott, mi lesz ha meglátja Piton.  
  
Piton! Na most már tényleg befellegzett annak a törékeny békének a mai eset után.  
  
– _Reparo!_ – mondta rekedten, mire a fadarabok újra széket alkottak.  
  
Harry aztán leborult Draco ágyára a karjára, és kitört belőle a mai nap felgyülemlett lekeseredettség, és sírni kezdett.  
  
Remus, amint halott… Sirius pedig őt okolja…  
  
Egy idő után aztán elapadtak a könnyei, és csak ült ott a földön az ágyra borulva. Megfogadta, hogy nem fog Sirius közelébe menni, még csak pusztán jóakaratból sem.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Még akkor sem emelte fel a fejét, mikor az ajtó hangosan kivágódott, és egy rémült hang szólalt meg.  
  
– Harry!  
  
Megismerte benne Piton hangját, de meg sem mozdult. Mikor odament Piton és megérintette, akaratlanul is összerezzent.  
  
– Hagyjál békén – mondta hangosan, és továbbra sem emelte fel a fejét, csak ült ott, az ágyra borulva. – Nincs semmi bajom, ne aggódj.  
  
– Abban nem vagyok biztos – hallotta maga mellől az ismert hideg, kimért hangot.  
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Piton tudja, mi történt – hisz ő az igazgató.  
  
– Légy szíves hagyjál békén – mondta újra, igyekezve visszanyelni a könnyeit, és nem gondolni Remusra. – Menj el.  
  
– Nem – jött a határozott válasz, és úgy hallotta a talársusogásból, hogy Piton letérdel mellé. – Nem foglak itt hagyni, mikor segítségre van szükséged.  
  
– Nincs senkire sem szükségem, hagyjon… hagyjál már békén – vágott vissza Harry dühösen.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem érzed jól magad, engedd, hogy segítsek – folytatta Piton. – Harry, nézz rám!  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megijedt, mikor megismerte az a régi parancsoló, szigorú hangot. De akkor sem mozdult.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá Piton még hangosabban.  
  
Most már úgy érezte, hogy nem kéne még jobban kihúzni a gyufát, ezért lassan felemelte a fejét, így Piton csak a felrepedt szája szélét láthatta. Nem mert Piton szemébe nézni, így csak lesütött szemmel várta a következményeket.  
  
Piton, ahelyett, hogy szólt volna bármit is, megfogta Harry állát, hogy maga elé fordítsa az arcát. Harry eleinte ellenkezett, de aztán végül hagyta magát.  
  
– Merlinre – suttogta, mikor kezével oldalra fordította Harry fejét, és meglátta a sérülést. – Mégis mi történt?  
  
Harry könnyes szemmel nézett Pitonra, és próbálta elejét venni egy újabb sírásnak.  
  
– Én esküszöm, nem tettem semmi rosszat, csak önvédelemből átkoztam meg – magyarázta rekedten, lesütött szemmel. – Viszont én provokáltam…  
  
– Harry ne mentegetőzz, ismerem Blacket – szólt rá dühösen Piton. – Épp tőle jövök, és hallani szeretném tőled is, hogy mi történt. Ő támadott először?  
  
Harry nem szólalt meg, csak lesütött szemmel meredt maga elé. Akármennyire is utálta Siriust, nem szerette volna, ha Piton kirúgja.  
  
– Harry, válaszolj! – csattant fel Piton, amitől Harry újra összerezzent.  
  
– Igen, ő – bökte ki halkan.  
  
– Mivel átkozott meg? – kérdezte Piton mikor kezével Harry álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejét.  
  
Harry csak nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Csak megpofozott, amitől én elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat, és nekiestem a padnak – foglalta össze röviden. Amikor Pitonra nézett, látta, hogy majd szétveti a düh. – Én meg utána átkoztam meg, mikor úgy láttam, hogy meg akar. Akkor taszítottam neki a falnak.  
  
Harry letörölt a talárja ujjával egy könnycseppet.  
  
– Értem – mondta kurtán Piton, és újra szemügyre vette Harryt. – Bántott?  
  
– Nem – felelt suttogva Harry. – Csak a képembe vágta, hogy ha én nem vagyok ott… és akkor… akkor még Remus talán élne…  
  
Akaratlanul is, de újra könnyek törtek elő a szeméből. Hiába törölte le őket, újabbak jöttek. Piton nem szólt semmit, csak magához húzta Harryt, és szorosan átölelte.  
  
– Harry, az nem a te hibád volt. Te csak rossz időben voltál rossz helyen – vigasztalta Piton. – Én is ugyanannyira hibás vagyok, hisz nem figyeltem Voldemort többi emberére, akik a hátunk mögé jöttek.  
  
– Ettől nem fogom jobban érezni magam – motyogta Harry, pedig egy picit jobban érezte magát, ahogy Piton vigasztalóan átölelte.  
  
Viszont Piton elengedte, és két kezével megragadta Harryt.  
  
– Figyelj rám, Harry! Nem hibáztathatod magad érte! Balszerencse volt, minthogy arról sem tehetsz, hogy többen meghaltak a Rend tagjai közül! Háború van, és az áldozatokkal jár! – mondta eltökélten Piton, és Harry bizonytalanul bólintott egyet. Piton aztán visszafogottabban még hozzátette: – Na, gyere, ülj fel az ágyra, el kell látni a sebedet.  
  
Harry erőtlenül felkelt, és leült az ágy szélére. Egy kicsit nyugodtabbnak érezte magát, de az hogy többet nem láthatja Remust, teljesen kiborította. Még Sirius miatt sem borult ki annyira akkor, mint most.  
  
Piton a sarokban felszerelt szekrényhez lépett, kivett belőle egy pár üvegcsét, és egy kendőt. Aztán megfordult, és visszament Harryhez. Leült az ágy szélére Harryvel szemben, majd kezével oldalra fordította Harry fejét.  
  
– Először ki kell tisztítanom a sebet, és csak azután forraszthatom be – közölte összeszűkült szemmel, és a még csak nedves kendővel el kezdte megtisztítani a seb környékét.  
  
Egy kis idő múltán a folyosóról léptek zaja szűrődött be. Harry meglátta az ajtóban McGalagony professzort kezében egy pár pergamennel.  
  
– Látom, megtalálta Harryt – mondta megnyugodva. – Honnét tudta, hogy itt van?  
  
– A lakosztályomat is rengeteg figyelőbűbáj védi – közölte Piton hidegen. – Mint ahogy az osztálytermeket is, azért tudtam róla, hogy valami baj van. Black?  
  
– Itt vagyok – hangzott a morgás az ajtóból, mikor Sirius is megérkezett.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is hátrébb csúszott, mikor meghallotta Sirius hangját. Nem félt tőle, csak a ma történtek után inkább távolságtartó volt.  
  
– Maradj nyugton, Harry – mondta halkan Piton, mikor észrevette, hogy Harry megijedt a keresztapjától.  
  
Piton aztán a kendő másik végére öntött valami főzetet, aztán azzal a sebet kezdte el kitisztítani.  
  
– Mit hozol fel mentségedre, Black? – kérdezte hűvösen Piton, olyan hangon, amitől Harrynek felállt a szőr a hátán.  
  
Sirius kissé elsápadt, mikor a mindkét professzor ránézett.  
  
– Csalt a dolgozatíráskor! – tört ki Sirius dühösen. – Sosem írt elfogadhatatlannál jobb dolgozatot!  
  
– Na, de Black professzor, nem gondolja, hogy egy kicsit túlzásba esett? – szólt közbe McGalagony, Harry pedig Sirius felé fordult, és megint elöntötte a jól ismert düh.  
  
– Már megbocsásson! Miért olyan nehéz elfogadnia, hogy végre egyszer írtam egy kitűnő dolgozatot?! – kérdezte magából kikelve, és mikor fel akart állni, Piton leültette.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően, aztán újra öntött a főzetből a kendőre. – Ha mindössze ennyi problémád van Black, akkor ezt egy egyszerű csalás–ellenőrző bűbájjal is elvégezhetted volna! Miért kellett rátámadnod Harryre?  
  
Piton nem ordított, mint Sirius, hisz anélkül is elég rémisztő volt a hangja. Sirius egy lépéssel közelebb jött hozzájuk, de ő Pitonnal ellentétben esze ágában sem volt halkan közölni mondanivalóját.  
  
– Mert provokált, és olyasmivel viccelődött, amivel nem szabadott volna!  
  
– Igen? Ez még nem ok arra, hogy megüss egy diákot! – most már Piton is üvöltött, majd ledobta a kendőt az ágyra, és felpattant.  
  
Harry először azt hitte, hogy Piton majd nekiugrik Siriusnak, de aztán nem így történt. McGalagony is közelebb jött, valószínű, ő is valami ilyesmitől tarthatott. Közben Draco megjelent az ajtóban, és megdöbbenve állt meg a küszöbön.  
  
– Fegyelmi eljárást indítok ellened, Black – mondta immár higgadtabban Piton.  
  
– Ezt nem teheted! Egyszerűen csak elöntött a düh! – tiltakozott Sirius. – Teljesen véletlen volt, ami többet nem fordul elő!  
  
Piton újfent egy lépéssel közelebb jött Siriushoz, arca már csak húsz centire volt tőle.  
  
– Véletlen? Nem elég, hogy folyamatosan indokot keresel, és büntetőmunkákat osztasz ki, de kimondottan Harryt bántod! – sziszegte Sirius arcába. – Már csak azért is kirúghatnálak, mert a dühödet folyamatosan a fiamon töltöd ki!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Piton hangja kifejezetten fenyegető volt.  
  
– Akkor neveld meg a fiadat, hogy legyen kedves, ne viccelődjön Remusról! – világosította fel Sirius.  
  
– Látom, nem tudsz felnőni, Black – vicsorogta Piton. – Harry nem tehet arról, ami Lupinnal történt! Nem teheted őt felelőssé, hisz Lupin egyszerűen nem figyelt a háta mögött lévő támadóra! Ennyi erővel akár téged is hibáztathatnánk, mert te is jelen voltál!  
  
– Erről vitatkozhatnánk – vetette oda Sirius szomorúan, de Harry látta, hogy a harag majd szétveti.  
  
Piton szeme szinte szikrázott a dühtől.  
  
– A fegyelmi tárgyalásig pedig felfüggesztelek – tette még hozzá Piton, aztán McGalagonyhoz fordult. – Kérlek intézkedj, Minerva.  
  
– Ez azért már túlzás, nem gondolod, Piton professzor? – kérdezte Sirius már sokkal higgadtabban, a professzor szót jól hangsúlyozva.  
  
– Túlzás? – kérdezett vissza McGalagony. – Ha ilyen professzorokkal lenne tele az iskola, hamarosan bezárhatnánk a Roxfortot!  
  
Piton viszont már nem foglalkozott tovább Siriussal, hanem McGalagonyhoz fordult.  
  
– Ideiglenesen átvenném addig a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat, de mivel így is elég kevés időm van a Rend vezetésére, és még a fiamra is – itt Harryre pillantott –, legyen szíves, kérdezze meg Nymphadorát, hogy elvállalná–e határozatlan ideig a tanítást.  
  
– Nem lesz ellenvetése – mosolyodott el McGalagony. – Megyek, és intézkedem. Jöjjön, Black!  
  
Piton biccentett McGalagonynak, aki Siriussal együtt elhagyta a helységet. Draco gyorsan félrelépett, még mielőtt Sirus fellökhette volna kifelé menet. Piton aztán leült Harryvel szemben, és újra főzetet csepegtetett a kendőre, aztán újra gondozásba vette a sebet.  
  
Draco némán bezárta az ajtót, aztán leült Harry ágyára.  
  
– Mégis mit történt? – kérdezte halkan, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton most nagyon nincs jó kedvében, és ilyenkor nem tanácsos szóba hozni a dühöngés tárgyát.  
  
– Black kissé begurult, és kitöltötte Harryn a mérgét – morogta Piton válaszul. Harry felszisszent a fájdalomtól, ahogy a kendő újra a sebhez ért. – Ne haragudj.  
  
– Mit művelt? – kérdezte felháborodva Draco és törökülésben helyezkedett el az ágyon. A nyakkendőjét meglazította, aztán ledobta az ágy végébe.  
  
Harry aki eddig csak csöndben ült, most megszólalt.  
  
– Megemlítettem neki Lupin professzort – mondta rekedten. – Aztán felpofozott, mert egy elég gyenge viccet mondtam.  
  
Draco hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
  
– Jól elintézett! – háborgott. – Legalább meg tudtad védeni magad?  
  
Harry csak bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Piton végül beforrassza a sebet.  
  
– Mindent jól látsz? – kérdezte Piton, Harry a kérdésre értetlen arcot vágott. – Úgy értem, az éleket, színeket jól látod?  
  
– Igen, minden jól látok – felelt hunyorogva Harry. – Készen vagyunk?  
  
Piton bólintott, majd felállt az ágyról, és végül mindent elpakolt a szekrénybe. Majd mikor végzett, Harryre nézett összeszűkült szemmel.  
  
– Lehet, hogy van némi agyrázkódásod – közölte. – Teljesen jól érzed magad? Nem szédülsz, nincs hányingered?  
  
Harry csak fáradtan nemet intett, és átmászott a másik ágyra. Draco rögtön felállt, így Harry lefeküdt, és az oldalára fordult háttal Pitonnak és Draconak.  
  
Egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát. Persze nem testileg, hanem lelkileg. Teljesen kiégettnek érezte magát, és valahányszor Remusra gondolt, a torka elszorult.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és nem akart semmire sem gondolni, legfőképp érezni.  
  
– Biztos jól vagy? – kérdezte most Draco, és ráterített egy pokrócot.  
  
– Igen, jól, csak fáradt vagyok, semmi több – persze ez hazugság volt, de ezzel legalább lerázta magáról Dracot.  
  
– Hagyd pihenni – hallotta Piton hangját, ahogy a széket a helyére teszi. – Inkább mutasd meg nekem a számmisztika házi feladatodat, amit már egy hete le kellett volna adnod.  
  
Draco is leült az asztalhoz, és belemerültek a feladatokba. Harry nem tudott aludni, csak lehunyt szemmel gondolkodott a mai napon történtekről.  
  
Az egyetlen egy pozitív dolog csak az volt, ahogy Piton kiállt érte Sirius ellen. Az este aztán hamar eljött, mint ahogy a vacsorának az ideje is.  
  
Harry viszont visszautasított minden ételt, amivel Draco előhuzakodott. Inkább csak elővette az egyik regényt, amit Piton hagyott még itt neki reggel, és betakarózva – míg ők ettek – olvasott.  
  
Nem igazán olvasott, csak bámult a könyvre, lélekben egész máshol járt.  
  
Remus, amint az első sötét varázslatok kivédése órán megmutatja, hogy kell elűzni egy mumust, Remus, amint felajánlja, hogy megtanítja neki a Patrónus bűbájt…  
  
Harry csak egyszer nézett fel a könyvből, hogy megnézze Dracot és Pitont, végeztek–e már a vacsorával. Némán ettek, csak Draco kért sót Pitontól; annyi volt amit egymáshoz szóltak. Mikor figyelme újra visszatért a könyvhöz, megesküdött volna rá, hogy Piton eddig őt nézte evés közben. Egyszer eljön a pillanat, mikor el kell mondania az igaságot, hogy kicsoda valójában – feltéve, ha hisz neki majd Piton.  
  
Egyre jobban kedvelte őt – jött rá idővel.  
  
Piton pedig már biztos gyanakszik, főleg, hogy ennyire kiborult a mai nap után.  
  
Amint befejezték a vacsorát, Piton közölte Dracoval, hogy korán menjen aludni, ne úgy, mint a múltkor. Aztán még azt is mondta Draconak, amit Harry alig hallott, hogy vigyázzon Harryre, amíg ő késő estig a megbeszélésen lesz. Harry úgy tetetett, mint aki alszik, még akkor is, mikor Draco halkan kérdezgette, hogy ébren van még. Miután Draco feladta, nekiállt még tanulni, mert Harry már csak a lapozgatás hangját hallotta.  
  
Végül aztán elaludt, reménykedve, hogy végre pihenhet, és megnyugodhat.  
  
De nem tartott sokáig nyugodt álma, Voldemort gondoskodott róla, mégpedig egy rémálomba csöppentve Harryt.  
  
Harry hiába is próbált szabadulni a kínzás látványától, nem tudott. Nem volt ott jelen, csak látott mindent, amit Voldemort követett el azokon, akik nem végezték el úgy a feladatukat, ahogy kellett volna. Harry kibírta ordítás nélkül, csak tűrte a fájdalmat, amit Voldemort okozott emberről, emberre.  
  
Aztán egyszer csak behoztak egy alacsony lányt, amiben Harry felismerte Hermionét.  
  
És Harry már nem tudott többet csöndben maradni. Hangosan felordított még akkor is, ha ők nem hallhatták hangját.  
  
– Engedd el! Ne merészeld bántani!


	5. Csak könyvek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry mindent megtesz, csakhogy figyelmeztesse apját a közelgő veszélyre, ezzel saját magát is veszélybe sodorja.  
> Egy rossz helyen lévő éjjeliszekrény miatt pedig Harryvel újra megfordul a világ...

Harry mikor már szinte rekedtre ordította magát, végül térdre esett. Nem bírt többet állva maradni, minden ereje elhagyta, és a hányinger kerülgette a sok átok miatt.  
  
Levegőt sem vett, csak követte tekintetével Hermionét, amint lassú, biztos léptekkel odamegy Voldemort elé. Hermione először megtorpant a terem közepén, a halálfalókra tekintett, és csak aztán ment tovább.  
  
Harry először fel sem ismerte a helyet, csak most döbbent rá, ahogy megint a mennyezetre nézett. Csak azért nem jött rá hamarabb, mert régen a Nagyteremben a mennyezet el volt varázsolva, nem mint most. De ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, hogy nézett ki.  
  
Iszonyatosan festett: sok helyen hiányzott a tető, a falak szintén égettek voltak, és asztalok… azokra meg néhány fadarab utalt, ami szanaszét hevert a felpúposodott földön. Mikor Harry valamennyire magához tért a döbbenetből, tekintete újra Hermionét követte, aki odaért a mágus elé, letérdelt, és megcsókolta a cipőjét.  
  
Harry ezek láttán még jobban küzdött a hányinger ellen, ahogy ezt a tiszteletadást figyelte.  
  
– Leghűségesebb bizalmasom – mondta Voldemort elégedetten, Hermione pedig ráemelte tekintetét. – Rengeteg akciót vittél véghez, és mindent kitűnő eredménnyel.  
  
Hermione biccentett, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Miden erőmmel szolgállak, Nagyuram – a kijelentést meghalva Voldemort felállt, és felsegítette Hermionét. – Abban a megtiszteltetésben lehet részed, hogy meghallgathatod a többiek jelentéseit a többi bizalmasommal együtt.  
  
A teremben állók egy kicsit arrébb húzódtak, hogy köztük helyet adjanak. Hermione méltóságteljesen ment oda a halálfalókhoz. Voldemort intett a túloldalon állóknak, ahol egy szokatlan vékony ember lépett elő. Félénken odament a mágushoz, és lehajtotta a csuklyáját.  
  
Harry most megint elfeledkezett hányingeréről, mikor megpillantotta az ismert arcot. A lépcsős eset után teljesen megfeledkezett róla.  
  
Ron elszántan nézett Voldemort szemébe.  
  
– A te munkád hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót… Crucio! – Voldemort suttogva, egész halkan mondta ki a varázsigét. Ront rögtön a földre rogyott kínjában, igaz, hangtalanul, nem úgy, mint Harry.  
  
Harry reménykedett benne, hogy Draco még ébren van, és időben felébreszti, mert ahogy elnézte az egybegyűltek sokaságát, volt még bőven jelentenivaló Voldemortnak. Mikor elgondolkozott rajta, vajon miért nincs rosszabbul, mint kellene ennyi átok után; eszébe jutott, hogy itt az átkok is kevésbé fájdalmasak. Persze ha a teremben levők mind rossz hírekkel szolgálnak Voldemortnak, közel sem fogja megúszni ennyivel…  
  
– Miben állapodtunk meg? – sziszegte Voldemort, és Ront a gallérjánál fogva közelebb húzta.  
  
Ron szinte alig hallhatóan motyogta:  
  
– Potter élve kell, mert ő még hajlandó elmondani, hol a rejtekhely.  
  
– Igen, ez volt a parancs! – csattant fel hirtelen Voldemort, mire a halálfalók mind összerezzentek, és még Harry is megijedt. – Tehát, kérdem újra mi volt a parancs?  
  
– Pottert életben kell hagyni, mert ő még csatlakozhat hozzánk – mondta már egy kicsit hangosabban Ron.  
  
– És ez miért jó nekünk? – faggatta tovább Voldemort, és elengedte Ront, aki esetlenül hátraesett.  
  
– Mert ha ő csatlakozik, akkor sokkal erősebbek leszünk, hisz nő a varázsereje, ami a hasznunkra válik.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy egyre kisebbre zsugorodik össze rémületében. Nem hogy inkább megölné Voldemort, neeem. Neki élve kell. Bele sem akart gondolni, mi lenne, ha elkapták volna…  
  
– Helyes válasz. Csak éppen értesüléseim szerint, nem úgy végezted a dolgod a legutóbbi Potter akció terén, ahogy kívántam. Vagy tévednék?  
  
Ron egy darabig a földet nézte, Harry látta, hogy nehezére esik válaszolni.  
  
– Nem tévedsz, Nagyuram.  
  
Voldemort közelebb jött Ronhoz, és a pálcáját ráfogta. Harry nagyon nem akarta tudni, mi lesz Ron büntetése. Az előző halálfalók büntetése is elég szörnyű volt, pedig az ő jelentésük csak apró hibák voltak Ronéhoz képest.  
  
– Menj onnan, kérlek, meg fog ölni – motyogta maga elé Harry, pedig nagyon is tudta, hogy csak jelen van, nem tud beleszólni a történésekbe, mint legutóbb.  
  
Ron viszont nem mozdult, csak várta az ítéletet. Voldemort lassan előhúzta a pálcáját, és olyan átkot bocsátott Ronra, amiről Harry azt hitte, többet nem fogja hallani.  
  
– _Sectumsempra!_ – mondta egész halkan Voldemort, és Ron összeesett, mint egy rongybaba. – Hagyjátok szenvedni, amíg még van benne élet, aztán rendbe hozhatjátok, ha úgy döntök.  
  
Voldemort aztán eltette a pálcáját, és nemtörődöm stílusban a még hátramaradt embereivel foglalkozott.  
  
Harry fel akart állni, hogy odamenjen Ronhoz, hogy megnézze, de visszaesett a földre. Kezével a mellkasához nyúlt, és rémülten nézte immár a véres kezét. Mikor végre meg tudta különböztetni a fájdalmat a Cruciatusoktól, akkor már érezte, amit akkor Draco érezhetett, mikor ő megtámadta.  
  
Biztos nem volt akkora az átok hatása, mint mikor Dracora mondta ki, de most már határozottan égette a mellkasát a sok vágás.  
  
Ha már itt marad a pokolban Voldemorttal, minden információt meg fog tudni, még ha belehal is.  
  
Közben egy pár idegen fiú odaszaladt Ronhoz, mikor Voldemort intett nekik, és ők megszüntetve az átkot, felsegítették a földről.  
  
Három fiú együttes varázsereje kellett ahhoz, hogy végre elálljon a vérzés – döbbent le Harry. Ezek szerint Voldemortnak több olyan embere van, akiknek erősebb a varázserejük…  
  
Harry aztán a falnak támaszkodva csak fel tudott állni. Lassan, kótyagosan Voldemort háta mögé bicegett. Legszívesebben előrántotta volna a pálcáját, és kimondta volna rá a halálos átkot. De ez biztos nem sikerült volna, hisz ő most csak szellemként van jelen...  
  
– Igen, akkor jól sejtettem – mondta vidáman Voldemort, és egy csuklyás alakhoz fordult. – Persze, Nott, feltétlenül menjetek, a bejárathoz. Sok minden derülhet ki, ha most elkapunk egyet közülük.  
  
Malfoy közelebb jött Voldemorthoz, még mielőtt megszólalt volna biccentett.  
  
– Engedelmeddel, Sötét Nagyúr, inkább a Nagyterem felé terelnénk őket, és ha úgy adódik, még akár túszt is ejthetünk. Potterért Perselus mindent megtesz.  
  
– Persze, hűséges barátom, menjetek csak – bólintott gondolkodás nélkül Voldemort. – Az nem biztos, hogy Potter megint elhagyta a rejtekhelyüket, de sosem lehet tudni. Más túsz is értékes információkkal szolgálhat. Menjetek!  
  
A halálfalók egy csoportja távozott a teremből, a többiek pedig folytatták jelentésüket. Harry újra összerogyott, és azon gondolkodott, mi tévő legyen. Piton csak megbeszélésre ment… nem lehet, hogy ott van, ahol ezek csapdát állítottak neki.  
  
– A francba! – sziszegte a fogai közt Harry.  
  
Harry majdnem felordított a fájdalomtól, ahogy valaki teljes erővel rázta.  
  
– Harry, kelj már fel! Csak egy rossz álom volt! Nincs itt semmilyen halálfaló! – üvöltötte a képébe Draco, mikor Harry végre rájött, hogy hol van.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nincs halálfaló itt… csak látomásom volt, amiben Voldemort csapdát állított a Rend embereinek… – Harry hirtelen felült, mit sem törődve a fájdalommal. – Draco, még mindig tart a megbeszélés?  
  
Draco értetlenül nézett Harryre.  
  
– Persze, hisz több óráig szokott tartani… Te meg mit művelsz? – kérdezte Draco csodálkozva, mikor Harry ahogy még ereje bírta felkelt az ágyból. – Próbálj meg visszaaludni, látom, teljesen kimerültél.  
  
– Figyelmeztetnem kell őket… – motyogta maga elé Harry. – Hol tartják a gyűlést? Itt mellettünk?  
  
– Igen itt, de… – Draco is felállt, és követe Harryt, aki időközben feltépte az ajtót, és már a folyosón volt.  
  
Végül bicegve, de elérte az ajtót, ahol feltételezhetően a Rend gyűlésezhetett. Még mielőtt benyitott volna Draco kitárt karokkal elállta az utat.  
  
– Nem mehetsz be! – szólt rá ingerülten.  
  
– Miért nem? – meg sem várta a választ, már mondta is: – Menj arrébb, ez életbevágóan fontos!  
  
Draco továbbra sem mozdult.  
  
– Az a Rend gyűlése, nem mehetsz be csak úgy! Perselus megöl! – kiáltott rá Draco türelmetlenül.  
  
Legalább egy újabb ok, amiért megint veszekednek.  
  
– Mondtam az előbb, hogy életbevágóan sürgős, fogd már fel! – vágott vissza Harry, és félrelökve Dracot benyitott a terembe.  
  
A torkán akadt a szó, mikor legalább húsz ember arca nézett vissza rá csodálkozva. Aztán ahogy végignézett az egybegyűlteken, tekintete találkozott Pitonéval; aki az asztal mögött állt egy összekötött pergamennel a kezében.  
  
Leengedte a pergameneket, és sóhajtva nézett Harryre.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, hogy mi okból törtél így ránk? – a hangja egyáltalán nem volt kedves, hanem inkább haraggal teli.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és újra Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Az előbb volt egy látomásom… amiben megtámadják a Rend tagjait, akik épp kint vannak – hebegte Harry – azt hittem, te is ott vagy, de akkor tévedtem…  
  
– Már megint… – kezdte Sirius, de Piton egy pillantással elhallgattatta. Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a többiekre, majd Harryre.  
  
– Mindig kint van egy csapat, mint ahogy most is – világosította fel Harryt.  
  
A fenébe is, miért nem hisz neki senki?  
  
– Menjetek ki, és hozzátok vissza őket! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry, mikor senki sem mozdult. – Mondom, láttam! Voldemort csapdát állított nekik, és túszokat is akar ejteni… A Nagyterembe akarják terelni őket a bejárattól…  
  
– Perselus! Épp ott van Kingsley és csapata! – hallatszott egy döbbent hang a tömegből.  
  
Tonks babakék színű hajával eddig is kirikított a tömegből, de ahogy előrerohant, csak most tűnt fel Harrynek. A teremben a zajszint kétszeresére emelkedett, és mindenki őrült tempóval rakta össze a jegyzeteit.  
  
– A fenébe – sziszegte Piton, és a pergamenköteget Mundungus felé dobta, aki elkapta. – Fejezd be a gyűlést, mi kimegyünk értük.  
  
– Rendben, Perselus – felelt vissza Mundungus, Harry pedig egy pillanatra eltátotta a száját a jól ápolt ember láttán. – Marad egyáltalán valaki?  
  
Néhányan jelentkeztek, de a többség Piton előtt már ki is sietett a teremből.  
  
– Gyerünk – intett a teremben várókra, Tonks pedig odadobott neki egy ezüstösen csillogó köpenyt Pitonnak. Piton ügyesen elkapta, és már szaladt is Harry felé. – Alastor, Nymphadora, Black, ti is gyertek.  
  
Az említettek már rohantak is ki a teremből, kezükben szintén hasonló köpenyekkel.  
  
Rémszem Mordon, nem sánta? Harry nem hitt a szemének, mikor Mordon majdnem nekiment, ahogy kirohant.  
  
Piton még megállt Harry előtt, de Draconak címezte a mondanivalóját:  
  
– Vigyázz Harryre, amíg távol vagyok, és ne hagyjátok el a menedéket, világos?  
  
– Igen, világos – bólintott Draco.  
  
– Ha bajba kerülünk odakint, még akkor se gyertek utánunk, érthető? – kérdezte szigorúan Piton. – Még ha életveszélyben vagyok is, akkor is itt kell maradnotok!  
  
– Mondom, felfogtuk! – szólt vissza türelmetlenül Draco, és Harryre nézett. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy elmenjen, ígérem.  
  
Piton biccentett egyet, és még jó pár embert riadóztattak, akik sietve bújtak elő a lakosztályukból. Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy még viszontlátja a Rendből ismert embereket.  
  
Piton miért Draconak mondja, hogy vigyázzon rá? Harry már kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy kisgyerek, akinek nem mondanak meg semmit, beleértve a gyűléseket.  
  
Mikor végre a fájdalomra fordíthatta volna a figyelmét, Black előtte termett a semmiből.  
  
– Ha kiderül, hogy a te kezed volt a dologban, ne számíts tőlem semmi… – sziszegte Sirius Harry képébe.  
  
Harry már épp vissza akart vágni valami csípős megjegyzéssel, ami könnyen újabb verekedésre adott volna okot; de egy mély hideg hang közbeszólt.  
  
– A „Gyerünk” neked is szólt, Black.  
  
Sirius csak morgott valamit, és követte az immár indulásra készen álló embereket. Harry nem látta, hol távoznak, csak azokat a latin varázsigéket hallotta, amit akkor, mikor először érkezett meg a rejtekhelyre.  
  
A terem ajtaja becsukódott, és folytatták a megbeszélést, Piton nélkül.  
  
– Ha nem lett volna itt senki, esküszöm, megfojtom – morogta Draco. – Na gyere, menjünk vissza a szállásra.  
  
Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Harry nem bírta tovább, és térdre esett. Az utóbbi fél órában már egyre jobban fájt a mellkasa; de nem tulajdonított jelentőséget neki – hisz csak egy vízióban volt…  
  
– Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte ijedten Draco, és leguggolt Harry mellé. – Fehér vagy, mint a fal.  
  
– Persze… csak azt hiszem, túl sok volt ez mára… – motyogta Harry, és akárhogy is akart felállni, nem ment.  
  
– Gyere, segítek… Merlinre! – Harry látta, ahogy Draco megpillantja a vért a saját kezén. – Mit tett veled az a dühöngő hatalomra vágyó őrült? Segítség kell, vérzel!  
  
Harry már szinte alig hallotta, mit mond Draco, csak annyit érzett, hogy lefekteti, és a mellkasához szorít valamit.  
  
– Uram… segítségre lenne szükség – mondta Draco, mikor ajtócsapódást hallott.  
  
– Mi történt? Hiszen vérzik! – kiáltott fel Mundungus, de már Harryt ez sem érdekelte, csak el akart aludni, és semmit sem érezni. – Orvosi segítségre van szüksége, Patil!  
  
Egy újabb hang, de az teljesen ismeretlen volt számára. Megint latin varázsigék…  
  
– Nem megy, nem tudom elállítani a vérzést – közölte aggódóan egy mély hang. – Ehhez erősebb varázserő kell!  
  
– Na jól nézünk ki… – mondta halkan Mundungus. – Perselusék remélem, minél hamarabb visszatérnek.  
  
– Harry tarts ki – mondogatta Draco – Tudod, még tartozol egy bunyóval nekem…  
  
Harry válaszolni akart Dracónak, de nem ment. Beszélni akart, de még a szemét sem tudta kinyitni.  
  
– Vigyük be a lakosztályba, és próbáljuk elszorítani… – hallotta a két felnőtt hangját, de már most tényleg elhagyta minden ereje.  
  
– Harry, el ne ájulj itt nekem! – szólt rá ingerülten Draco, és érezte, ahogy pofozgatják.  
  
Végül aztán elnyelte a sötétség, és végre nem érzékelt semmit a külvilágból.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, hirtelen nem tudta, hol van, de mikor pillantása az előtte lévő alakra esett, megnyugodott, hogy nem történt semmi baj.  
  
Talán a legjobb fogalom az aggódás volt.  
  
Piton kezében egy nagyon réginek tűnő könyvel ült és olvasott. Lábát keresztbetéve a szemközti lévő székre tette. Most az asztal is ott volt, körülötte a négy székkel, rajta pedig pergamenek sokasága, és egy gyertya.  
  
Annyira elmerült az olvasnivalójában, hogy észre sem vette őt, hogy ébren van. Harry fel akart volna ülni, és rögtön egy bocsánatkéréssel kezdeni a dolgot, de annyira fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy megmozdulni sem sikerül neki.  
  
Újra lehunyta a szemét, és erőt gyűjtve végre meg tudott szólalni.  
  
– Kérhetek egy pohár vizet? – kérdezte szinte alig hallhatóan.  
  
Piton tekintete a régi könyvről Harryre esett, és levette lábát a székről. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak töltött a kancsóból egy kis vizet a mellette lévő pohárba.  
  
– Miért nem tudok mozogni? – kérdezte rekedt hangon Harry, mikor már harmadjára próbálkozott, és csak annyit ért el, hogy az oldaláról a hátára fordult.  
  
– Holnapra már rendbejössz – magyarázta, és sikerült Harryt megitatnia néhány korttyal –, csak most még a gyógyító varázslatok hatása alatt vagy.  
  
Letette a poharat az éjjeliszekrényre, aztán közelebb húzta a széket Harry ágyához. Harry nagy nehezen az oldalára tudott feküdni, pont Pitonnal szemben. Piton épp mondani akart volna valamit, de ő megelőzte:  
  
– Ugye senkinek sem esett baja? – Piton eddig kifejezetten dühösnek tűnt, de most mintha meglágyult volna a kérdés hallatán. – Senki nem halt meg?  
  
– Még időben érkeztünk, így nem mentek a Nagyterem felé. Néhány halálfaló nem felejti el az átkainkat – itt gúnyosan felnevetett – kisebb sérülések vannak, de nem esett senkinek sem baja.  
  
Harry az eddig benntartott levegőt végre kifújta.  
  
Tehát akkor csak sikerült időben szólnia.  
  
Viszont Piton tekintete elárulta, hogy nagyon nem arról akar beszélni, amiről ő.  
  
– Miért nem szóltál, hogy a vízióid teljesen valóságosak voltak?  
  
– Hát mert ha nem siettek akkor… – Piton nem viszont nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja.  
  
– Ha nem érünk vissza olyan hamar, akár meg is halhattál volna! – csattant fel dühösen, és idegesen a másik ágyra tekintett. Valószínűleg nem akarta felébreszteni Dracót. – Tisztában vagy vele, hogy rajtam kívül más nem tudott volna rajtad segíteni!  
  
Harryt valahogy ez nem különösebben érdekelte, mikor rosszul volt; viszont az annál jobban, hogy minél többen maradjanak meg a Rendből.  
  
– De ha megmondom, hogy nem vagyok jól, akkor nem mész segíteni nekik! – mondta Harry dühöngve. – Ki tudja hányan haltak volna meg, ha te nem vagy ott! Vagy tévedek?  
  
Piton csak egy kis idő után szólalt meg.  
  
– Valóban – ismerte el Piton –, de te mindennél fontosabb vagy, hiszen te vagy az egyetlen reményünk, és a fiam is!  
  
– Hagyjuk – mondta végül Harry, de Piton nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot, még volt mondanivalója.  
  
Kissé előredőlt, és kezével az ágyra támaszkodva.  
  
– Elmesélnéd, pontosan mi történt, mikor elaludtál?  
  
– A Nagyteremben voltam, ahol Voldemort a jelentéseket hallgatta volna… – itt elhallgatott egy pillanatra, és korrigálta magát – szóval a jelenéseket hallgatta… és áttértek arra, hogyan tudnák elterelni a figyelmüket a Rend tagjairól.  
  
– Értem – mondta Piton, mint aki erre a válaszra várt. Hátradőlt és keresztbe fonta a kezét a mellkasa előtt. – Viszont azt nem értem, hogy mikor sérültél meg így.  
  
– Tudod, akiknek a jelentése nem volt kielégítő, azokat átokkal büntette – itt nyelt egyet – Ront is… mégpedig a Sectumsemprával… és hát éreztem minden átkot, amit az este Voldemort az emberekre szórt…  
  
Elhallgatott, és várakozóan nézett Pitonra, aki összeszűkült szemmel nézte őt.  
  
– _Sectumsemprával…_ – ismételte a szót, mint aki még sosem hallott róla.  
  
– Igen, hisz tudod, azt az átkot te találtad ki, te, a Félvér herceg… – mondta gondolkodás nélkül Harry, végül elhallgatott, mert most jött rá: hogy ezt nem kellett volna megemlítenie.  
  
Rémülten nézett Pitonra, akinek az arcán először döbbenet ült ki, aztán egyre növekvő düh.  
  
– Erről honnét szereztél tudomást? – kérdezte kihívóan, és előredőlt. – Senkinek nem beszéltem róla, hogy ilyen átkokat találtam ki! Arról meg pláne nem, hogy mi volt az álnevem!  
  
Harry már gondolatban átkozta magát, hogy elszólt egy olyan fontos információt, amit nem kellett volna.  
  
– Válaszolj! – szólt rá ingerülten. Harry legszívesebben elbújt volna, csakhogy ne feszegessék tovább a témát – Harry!  
  
– Hát régen még meséltél róla… tudod… – itt elhallgatott, mert ezzel még csak jobban rontott a helyzeten.  
  
– Régen meséltem neked? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Piton. – Nem is voltunk beszélő viszonyban egészen a lépcsős balesetig! Sőt, azelőtt csak egy évig voltál velem a Menedéken!  
  
Harry inkább jobbnak látta, ha csöndben marad. Egyszerűen nem jutott eszébe semmi ötlet, hogyan bújhatna ki a beszélgetés alól.  
  
– Jól van már! Egyszerűen nem emlékszem rá! – kezdte a magyarázkodást Harry. – Régen volt…  
  
Piton egy darabig csöndben maradt, aztán arca elsötétült.  
  
– Harry, tudod jól, hogy utálom, mikor a szemembe hazudnak – mondta hidegen.  
  
– Én nem…  
  
– Harry, ha nem mondod el, honnan tudsz róla, esküszöm Veritaserumot itatok veled! – kiáltott fel Piton, mire a szomszéd ágyból mocorgás hallatszott.  
  
Draco csak átfordult a másik oldalára, de nem ébredt fel.  
  
– Remek adjon… adjál csak be illegális igazságszérumot, miért is ne! – feleselt vissza Harry, és igen idiótán érezte magát, hogy az oldalán fekve veszekedik Pitonnal. – Elmondom, ha úgy akarom!  
  
Rögtön eszébe jutott a legilimencia, és félrefordította a fejét, hogy még Piton véletlenül se olvasson ki semmit tekintetéből.  
  
– Tehát, nem vagy hajlandó elmesélni? Nos, rendben – mondta végül Piton. Felállt a széket betolta a helyére, és megállt Harryvel szemben. – Akkor ezek után ne várd, hogy higgyek neked, vagy egyáltalán bízzak benned továbbra is.  
  
Harry régen biztos vágyott volna rá, hogy Piton ne szóljon hozzá, de most ebben a világban csak őrá támaszkodhat, és bízhat.  
  
Szüksége van rá.  
  
– Voldemort mondta – hazudta megfontoltan, Piton pedig hátrafordult, és várta a magyarázatot –, még régebben… őnála van a bájitalkönyv, amibe ezeket lejegyezted.  
  
Piton most megint értetlenül tekintett le rá.  
  
– Ezt miért nem merted elmondani eddig?  
  
– Mert… – nem tudta mit mondjon, de aztán rögtönzött valamit –, mert akkor a lelkesedésed a háború nyerését illetően alábbhagyna, ha tudnád, hogy egy olyan fontos könyv nála van.  
  
Piton felhúzta szemöldökét – valószínű meglepte a válasz.  
  
– Ez így igaz – értett vele egyet –, nos, legalább tudom, hogy hol van. Sehol sem találtam, mikor elkezdődött a háború, és lerombolták a könyvtárat.  
  
Harry ásított egyet, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Ha nem haragszik… szol rám… – megint ásított egyet – alszok egyet.  
  
– Már éppen javasolni akartam – jegyezte meg Piton, és Harry érezte, hogy a takarót megigazítja rajta –, tudni illik egy ilyen vérveszteség után sokat kell pihenni, és másnap enni is kell.  
  
– Akartam… csak nem volt étvágyam… – motyogta Harry, és végül elaludt.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Reggelre már sokkal jobban érezte magát, mikor felébredt. Csodálkozva ült fel, hisz Piton és Draco is a lakosztályon voltak, ami az elmúlt napokra nemigen volt jellemző.  
  
Mindketten az asztalnál ültek: Piton valamit magyarázott Draconak, ő pedig könyökére támaszkodva unottan hallgatta. Piton rögtön észrevette, hogy ébren van.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött, aztán Draco elé tolt egy pergament – Draco, ha ezt leosztályoznám, hitványt adnék érte, remélem, tudod.  
  
Draco idegesen lecsapta a pennáját.  
  
– Nem te vagy a számmisztika tanárom! Vector erre legalább várakozáson felülit adna!  
  
– Vector professzor – morogta Piton – Légyszíves dolgozd még ki azt a két példát, amit még hátra van – utasította Piton, aztán otthagyva az asztalt a szekrényhez lépett, és az üvegcsék kezdett kell keresgélni valamit.  
  
Harry gondolt egyet, és felpattant az ágyból. A kikészített ruháját felvette a székről, majd beosont a fürdőszobába mosakodni.  
  
Mikor végzett a mosakodással, felöltözött, visszament a nappaliba.  
  
Piton kezében valami piros üvegcsével állt az ágya mellett.  
  
– Mondtam egy szóval is, hogy már felkelhetsz? – kérdezte dühösen, mikor Harry rendbe rakta az ágyát.  
  
Harry csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Köszönöm, eleget voltam már ágyban. Különben is vasárnap van, és még nem tanultam semmit – felelte Harry, aztán az éjjeliszekrényében kotorászott valami tankönyv után.  
  
Hol tarthatja egyáltalán a könyveit?  
  
Végül feladta, és szembefordult Pitonnal, aki odanyújtotta az üvegcsét neki.  
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, mikor kidugaszolta, és megszagolta. – Pfúj, de büdös!  
  
– Úgynevezett vérpótló készítmény olyanoknak, akiket súlyos vérveszteség ért – mondta kioktatóan Piton.  
  
– Jól érzem magam – mentegetőzött Harry, és visszadugaszolta az üvegcsét.  
  
Draco kalimpált valamit Piton háta mögött, de Harry nem tudta kivenni. Talán az volt, hogy „Ne szegülj szembe az akaratával!” – de nem volt benne biztos.  
  
– Akár jól érzed magad, akár nem, idd meg – szólt rá szigorúan.  
  
Harry inkább jobbnak látta nem ellenkezni, gyorsan megitta a bájitalt, vagy mit. Az íze szörnyű volt, éppen hogy nem kerülgette a hányinger tőle.  
  
Piton a fogasról leakasztotta a palástját.  
  
– Draco, mire visszaérünk, legyél kész vele – szólt oda neki, és magára kanyarította a palástját –, mi elmegyünk reggelizni.  
  
– De hát nem itt eszünk? – kérdezte Harry csodálkozva, miközben ő is magára vette a talárját. – Mindig itt szoktunk!  
  
Most Dracón volt az értetlenkedés sora.  
  
– Harry! Csak vacsorázni szoktunk itt, a másik két étkezéskor az ebédlőben vagyunk! – világosította fel Harryt.  
  
– Ja, bocs. Nem úgy értettem – mentegetőzött Harry, és követte Pitont.  
  
– Na, gyere – szólt rá Harryre Piton, mikor kitárta előtte az ajtót. – Megreggelizünk együtt, aztán elkezdhetjük az okklumencia gyakorlatokat.  
  
Harry rémülten nézte maga előtt a földet, ahogy elhagyták a lakosztályt. Teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy Pitonnak ilyesmi szándékában áll.  
  
Most már biztos, hogy sor fog kerülni rá! Nem fog tudni kibújni a dolog alól. Piton megtudja az igazat, neki annyi…  
  
Észre sem vette, hogy Piton rászól.  
  
– Harry, hova mész?  
  
Mikor felnézett, akkor vette csak észre, hogy jó pár méterrel előbb lemaradt Piton.  
  
– Ja, ne haragudj, csak elgondolkodtam – rögtönzött Harry, és visszament Pitonhoz.  
  
Piton kitárta előtte az ajtót, amin „Ebédlő” felirat állt, és Harry ahogy belépett, nem azon csodálkozott el, hogy milyen a berendezés, hanem azon, hogy mit keres ott Sirius.  
  
Sirius egykedvűen ette pirítósát, és ahogy tekintete az ajtóban állókra siklott, elfintorodott. A terem egyáltalán nem volt nagy, tíz asztal helyezkedett el két sorban. Harry rögtön felmérte, hogy mindenhol ülnek, kivétel Sirius melletti két asztalnál – ahol a teríték érintetlen volt.  
  
Reggeli még oké, de hogy találkozzon már most Siriussal…  
  
– Nem ehetnénk esetleg mégis otthon? – kérdezte Harry könyörögve, és rögtön hátat fordított Siriusnak.  
  
Piton kérdően nézett rá, de aztán két kezével Harry megpördítette, és továbbra is a vállán nyugtatva vezette maga előtt.  
  
– Nem – mondta határozottan. – Napok óta nem ettél rendesen, most itt az ideje.  
  
Végül nem a keresztapja melletti asztalhoz ültek, hanem kettővel arrébb. Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor látta, hogy Sirius és közte legalább nyolc méter van. Piton nem szólt semmit, csak vett egy pár pirítóst a kosárból, és megkente vajjal.  
  
Harry mivel, látta, hogy Piton minden mozdulatát követi, hogy eszik–e, végül csak megfogott ő is egy pár pirítós kenyeret.  
  
Letette maga elé a tányérra, és körülnézett, vajon mit ehetne hozzá. Meglátta maga előtt a narancslekváros üveget, ami mindig is a kedvence volt. Lecsavarta, majd két kenyeret megkent vele.  
  
Piton mögött pont úgy ült Sirius, hogy pillantása Harryre esett. Harry egykedvűen kezdte meg a kenyeret, miközben azon morfondírozott, vajon mikor beszél Siriussal úgy, mint keresztapja a keresztfiával. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Piton vele szemben már legalább öt perce őt bámulja, kezében a félig megevett pirítósával.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezett rá Harry, és bekapta a narancslekváros kenyerének végét.  
  
– Nem emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is megetted volna a narancslekvárt – jegyezte meg, és miután lenyelte a falatot, még hozzátette: – Mindig is utáltad.  
  
Harry hol a kenyerére nézett, hol Pitonra. Átkozta magát, hogy még mielőtt átjött, nem kérdezte meg Pottert az étkezési szokásairól.  
  
– Tudod, azóta megszerettem… mármint az utóbbi napokban megkívántam… és hát gondoltam eszek egy keveset – Harry aztán végignézett az immár három megkent kenyeren, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez nem volt a legmeggyőzőbb kijelentés.  
  
– Keveset? – dünnyögte Piton, ahogy Harry tányérját nézte. – Örülök neki, hogy legalább most többet eszel. A tegnapi eset után ma már jó lenne, ha legalább háromszor étkeznél.  
  
– Persze… – tette hozzá engedelmesen Harry, és újra Piton mögé nézett.  
  
Talán nem kellett volna, mert Sirius is épp akkor nézett rá, mikor ő. Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy vicsorog rá.  
  
– Ha megreggeliztünk, akkor átveszek veled egypár tantárgyat – kezdeményezte a beszélgetést Piton –, mivel nem sokára itt vannak a félévi vizsgák, és ha jól számolom, minden tantárgyból bukásra állsz, kivétel a bájitaltan.  
  
Harry mikor épp a narancslevét itta, félrenyelt, és köhögni kezdett.  
  
– De hát még csak november van! Addig még összeszedhetem magam! – bizonygatta, és újra ivott a narancsléből. Az összes tantárgyból bukásra áll! Hát ez remek!  
  
Piton mint aki meg sem hallotta, miről beszél Harry, rendületlenül folytatta:  
  
– Igen, de ha így haladsz, nem fogod tudni letenni a R.A.V.A.SZ–t év végén – megtörölte a szalvétával a száját –, ezért legalább a bájitaltant és a mágiatörténetet még ma át kell vennünk…  
  
Harry dühösen csapta le a lekváros kését.  
  
– De bájitaltanból nem állok bukásra! – tört ki elkeseredetten.  
  
Újra Piton mögé pillantott, Sirius már feltűnően őt nézte. Valószínű, remek szórakozásnak tartotta, hogy gyűlölt keresztfiával az apja veszekedik.  
  
– Erről nem nyitok vitát – mondta szigorúan Piton – Mivel a tanárod vagyok, nagyon is tisztában vagyok vele, hogy abból is elkel egy kis segítség. Legalább abból „Kiváló” eredményt érhetnél el.  
  
Harry még jó hogy nem ivott megint, mert most biztos újból félrenyelt volna. Mint már annyiszor, most is átkozta magában, hogy nem kérdezett semmit Pottertől.  
  
– Remek – morogta az orra alatt.  
  
Piton bájitaltan könyve rengeteget segített neki, de akkor sem tudott annyit, hogy legalább „Várakozáson felülit” teljesítsen. Hisz csalt…  
  
– Nem várom el, hogy mint fiam kimagasló eredményeket érjen el bájitaltanból – folytatta rendületlenül Piton, mikor teáját kortyolgatta – de ahhoz van egy kis tehetséged, és azt nem kéne veszni hagyni.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, csak megtörölte a száját a szalvétával, és hátradőlt a székén, arra várva, hogy menjenek már. Sirius befejezte a reggelijét, és felkelt. Kezébe vett még egy szalvétába becsavart néhány szelet kalácsot. Mikor elhaladt mellettük, Pitonnak biccentett.  
  
Még utoljára Harryre nézett leggyűlöletesebb nézésével, Harrynek rögtön el kezdett remegni a keze az idegességtől. Inkább az ölébe ejtette a kezét, csakhogy Piton ne lássa.  
  
– Eszel még valamit, Harry? – érdeklődött Piton, mire Harry nemet intett – Rendben, akkor mehetünk is.  
  
Harry legszívesebben még megevett volna tíz szelet kenyeret, csakhogy késleltesse a gyakorlást Pitonnal. Talán meghallgattattak az imái, mert Mordon tűnt fel nem sokkal előttük, Piton keresve.  
  
– Perselus, rendkívüli gyűlést kell tartanunk – Harryre pillantott – Történt egy pár szokatlan dolog.  
  
– Értem, mindjárt ott leszek, csak előbb elkísérem Harryt – közölte Piton, és elhagyta Harryvel az ebédlőt.  
  
Harry magában hálát mondott, hogy Mordon épp jókor jött. Viszont jól tudta, hogy nem halasztgathatja a végtelenségig a dolgot…  
  
– Mikor lesz vége a gyűlésnek? – érdeklődött, ahogy beérte Pitont a sietségben. – Csak mert akkor nélküled elkezdem az anyagok átnézését…  
  
Piton mintha lélekben nem is ott lett volna, csak bólintott egyet.  
  
– Nem tudom, mikor végzünk, de igyekszek vissza. Dracot pedig még küld el az utolsó büntetőmunkára, amit Black kiszabott rá – közölte, aztán kinyitotta Harry előtt az ajtót – Nemsokára jövök.  
  
– Rendben – mondta Harry immár az üres folyosónak.  
  
Inkább nem is akarta tudni, vajon mi lehetett az a sürgős dolog, ami miatt rendkívüli gyűlést kellett tartani. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és egy sóhaj kíséretében lerogyott az ágyára.  
  
– Már megint megbeszélés? – hallatszott Draco hangja az asztal mögül. Harry bólintott egyet. – Gondoltam. Elég szar érzés lehet, mikor végre együtt tölthetnétek egy napot, a háború mindig közbeszól.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett Dracora.  
  
Pitonnak ennyire nincs ideje a fiára? De hát Pottert gyűlölte… mi történhetett vajon, amitől Piton ennyire aggódott érte, és törődött vele?  
  
Ha majd egyszer újra megjelenik Dumbledore, akkor ezt is megkérdi tőle; és még legalább egy tucat kérdése lesz hozzá.  
  
Gondolataiból egy könyv csattanása zökkentette ki.  
  
– Na, én megyek. Tudod a büntetőmunka – morogta Draco, és odalépett Harryhez. – Te meg tanulj egy keveset.  
  
– Igen, azt akartam – mondta halkan Harry, valamiért olyan letörtnek érezte magát.  
  
Pedig biztos nem lett volna kellemes a korrepetálás Pitonnal, de Harrynek mégis csak rosszul esett, hogy megbeszélésre kellett mennie neki.  
  
– Mondd, Draco… – kezdett bele Harry, aztán elhallgatott.  
  
– Igen, Harry? – kérdezte Draco, mikor már keze a kilincsen volt.  
  
– P… apám mindig ilyen ember volt régebben is? Mármint úgy értem, hogy még mielőtt magához vett, akkor is ennyire ragaszkodott hozzám?  
  
Draco elengedte a kilincset, és visszajött Harryhez.  
  
– Hogy is mondjam el. Mindig is gyűlölt téged, mert azt hiszem, tudta, hogy van egy fia…  
  
– Tessék? – vágott közbe Harry, de aztán rögtön elhallgatott. – Bocs.  
  
– Tehát ő tudta, de halottnak hitt egészen addig, amíg az igazgató el nem árulta neki az igazságot rólad. Mármint, hogy te Harry vagy a fia. – Draco szomorú tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – De akkor sem akart téged elfogadni, gyűlölt, megvetett téged. Aztán… történt valami.  
  
– Micsoda?  
  
– Amikor Dumbledore meghalt, Perselus ott volt a torony aljában, és ő beszélt vele utoljára a halála előtt. Nem tudom, mit mondhatott neki az igazgató, de onnéttól kezdve a fiának tekintett téged, és óvott mindentől. – Hirtelen az ajtóhoz rohant, és még visszanézve hozzátette: – Talán azt, hogy egyszer meg fogsz változni.  
  
– Talán egyszer – mondta immár a csukott ajtónak.  
  
Harry már megint nem tudott napirendre térni az új információk hallatán. Dumbledore a torony tövében halt meg, vagy mi?  
  
Ledőlt az ágyra, hogy elgondolkodjon a hallottakon, de már megint bevágta a könyökét az éjjeliszekrénybe, immár legalább tizedjére, mióta itt volt. Szitkozódva állt fel az ágyról, és egy határozott rántással arrébb húzta a szekrényt.  
  
Mikor már legalább tíz centi távolság volt az ágya és az éjjeliszekrénye közt, akkor úgy gondolta, tökéletes lesz. Amikor le akart újra feküdni, akkor valami csillogót látott meg az éjjelszekrény és az ágya közti résen. Lassan leguggolt érte, és kihúzta a rongyot.  
  
Egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete, mikor a koszos köpenyben felismerte a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Felállt és megrázta a köpenyt. Tényleg az volt. Koszosan és megviselten, de az.  
  
Dobogó szívvel nyúlt be a falba vésett lyukba további tárgyak után kutatva.  
  
Valóban volt ott még valami: egy kis könyvecske, barna, szinte teljesen elrongyolódott. Harry a köpenyt visszagyömöszölte a lyukba, majd leült az ágy szélére, és kinyitotta a könyvecskét.  
  
Nem volt benne semmi, csak üres gyűrődött lapok, itt –ott firkálmányok. A könyvecske nagy részéből durván ki voltak tépve a lapok, talán valami napló lehetett. Végigpergette, és a végén talált valamit; pontosabban két oldal tele volt írva.  
  
Az írás szörnyű volt, éppen hogy csak ki tudta olvasni a betűket.  
  
 _November 25.  
  
Már minden megvan a tervemhez, csak a dimenziónyitó szerkezet nincs még meg. Az igazgató azt mondta, hogy hamarosan kész lesz – mindenben segít, hogy végrehajtsam a tervemet.  
  
Állítólag sok minden máshogy történt ott, sőt állítólag még háború sincs!  
  
November 26.  
  
Végre vége a tanításnak ma, már úgy is elegem volt Blackből, meg az idióta feladataiból. Legszívesebben már most elhagytam volna ezt a világot, de az igazgató azt mondta, várjak a megfelelő pillanatra.  
  
Az még nem derült ki számomra, hogy miért segít nekem ennyire – de az ő ajánlata mégis jobban hangzik, mint Voldemorté._  
  
Harry agyában mintha egy villanyt gyújtottak volna fel. Az igazgató benne volt! Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy Piton nem tud semmit!  
  
Potter naplója… nem is merte tovább olvasni, nehogy még másra is fény derüljön. Már most elkeserítette a gondolat, hogy Piton mindenről tud… vagy lehet az igazgatón Dumbledore–t értette…?  
  
Végül csak rászánta magát az olvasásra, hiszen csak néhány sort írt még. A dátumokat nézve felismerte, hogy érkezése előtt íródtak. Huszonnyolcadikán érkezett ebbe a szörnyű világba, ahol minden a feje tetejére állt az ő világához képest.  
  
 _November 27.  
  
Holnap van a nagy nap! El sem hiszem, hogy végre itt hagyhatom ezt a poklot ezzel a mitugrász megtért fiúval, és a szeretethiányos árulóval. Azért jól esett még az egyszer utoljára összeveszni apámmal, és látni, hogy milyen ideges lesz, hogy megint kiszöktem egy időre.  
  
Dumbledore már mindent elkészített, hogy elinduljak holnap a nagy útra, még most sem árulta el, hogy miért ilyen segítőkész. Mindig utált, és amikor ő volt az igazgató, folyton keresztbe tett nekem._  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul lát… Nem lehet… Nem lehetett az igazgató! Nyelt egyet, és még rászánta magát a maradék elolvasására.  
  
 _De annyi baj legyen, aranyéletem lesz ott. Elmondása szerint az ottani igazgató meghalt, és még Piton kémkedik a Rendnek. Ennél tökéletesebb nem lehet. Azt sem tudja, hogy van egy fia, nem hogy még az én vagyok.  
  
Amire a legjobban kíváncsi vagyok az, hogy a testvérem odaát vajon hogy nézhet ki. Dumbledore szerint teljesen egyformák vagyunk, nem is csodálkozom, hisz ikrek vagyunk._  
  
Harrynek megremegett a keze, és kiesett a kezéből a napló. Szemével követte az eső naplót, ami szétnyitva a földön landolt.  
  
Nem mert levegőt venni.  
  
Ikrek! Te jó ég!  
  
Lehajolt a naplóért, és újra a kezébe vette.  
  
 _Ő nem tud róla, de szerintem attól még, hogy egyformák vagyunk, teljesen különbözünk. Lehet, nem tudom majd megkérni rá, és le kell őt ütnöm, hogy átküldjem magam helyett. Sebaj.  
  
Örömmel tölt el a tudat, hogy holnap ilyenkor már nem leszek itt._  
  
Harry csak üres tekintettel nézett maga elé. Remélte, hogy ittléte alatt több meglepetés nem érheti. Potter vagy ki, biztos egy tévhitben élt. Nem lehetnek ikrek! Ez egy majdnem olyan világ, mint az övé. Egy Harrynek itt is kellett élnie, meg ott is!  
  
Mindkét világban megvannak azok, akiket ismer… persze nem mindenki. Ez egy másik világ más történelemmel!  
  
Érezte, ahogy elönti a jól ismert düh, amit akkor érzett, mikor Dumbledore eltitkolt tőle valamit. Dühösen még mindig remegő kézzel összecsapta a naplót, és alig hallhatóan motyogta maga elé.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor… – felpattant, és éppen hogy csak nem torkaszakadtából üvöltötte .– Dumbledore professzor! Akárhol is van, jöjjön ide azonnal, beszédem van magához! Nem hallja? Dumble…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, mert megjelent előtte Dumbledore sötétkék talárjában, arcán kérdő kifejezéssel.  
  
– Miért vagy ilyen dühös? – kérdezte derűsen. – Történt valami baj?  
  
– Hogy történt–e baj?! Maga komolyan hülyének néz? – hápogott Harry, továbbra is szorongatva a naplót. – Mégis meddig titkolta volna előlem el az igazságot?  
  
– Nem tudom pontosan, mire célzol – mentegetőzött továbbra is Dumbledore, amitől Harryt még jobban elöntötte a düh.  
  
– Na idefigyeljen! Tudom, hogy én eredetileg is idevalósi vagyok, tudom, ki vagyok! – üvöltötte a képébe, és most az sem érdekelné, ha Piton rájuk nyitna.  
  
– Mire gondolsz? – értetlenkedett tovább Dumbledore.  
  
Harry közelebb jött az igazgatóhoz, és úgy sziszegte az arcába.  
  
– Arról, hogy tudom, hogy Potter a testvérem, és maga segített neki!  
  
Dumbledore láthatóan elsápadt.  
  
– Igen, így igaz. De rosszul gondolod. Sok mindenről nem tudsz, ami ilyen döntéshez vezetett – magyarázta az igazgató, de ez Harryt nem érdekelte.  
  
– A pokolba magával! Ott sem volt rendes életem, és itt sem lesz! Ha tényleg az ikertestvére vagyok Potternek, és fia Pitonnak…  
  
–… Piton professzor.  
  
–… akkor mit kerestem abban a világban, amit a sajátomnak tudtam?! Engem is elraboltak, vagy mi?! – ordította Harry, és igyekezett nem kiborulni. – Mégis mi terve volt vele, hogy Pottert odaküldte?  
  
Dumbledore eleinte úgy tűnt, nem hajlandó beszélni, de aztán járkálni kezdett a szobában, és csak bele kezdett a magyarázatába.  
  
– Harry… ha nem intézem úgy, hogy ebbe a világba visszakerülj egy olyan apához, aki szeret is téged, elpusztult volna előbb–utóbb.  
  
– Na, ne mondja… – mordult fel Harry.  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen a világokban a jóság és a gonoszság kényes egyensúlya van jelen, ami hatással van a varázserőre. És mivel Potter, a testvéred, egy velejéig gonosz ember, te pedig nem voltál itt, hogy egyensúlyozd, halálra voltunk ítélve – közölte a tényt Dumbledore, és sóhajtott egyet. – De akkor kilátástalan volt a helyzetünk, ezért nem maradhattál ebben a világban, Harry.  
  
– Már épp kérdezni akartam, hogy ha ennyire kilátástalan világ nélkülem, miért kerültem oda!? – kérdezte gúnyosan Harry. – Ennyi magyarázattal nem fogom beérni igazgató úr.  
  
– Gondoltam is, ezért elmondok mindent, amit tudok – bólintott rá Dumbledore.  
  
Harry leült az ágy szélére, lenézett a naplóra.  
  
– És mondja, abban a világban nem volt egy Harry, aki úgy nézett ki, mint én?  
  
Dumbledore csendben járkált fel s alá, úgy válaszolt.  
  
– Nem tudom, így nézett volna–e ki, mint te.  
  
– Miért nem?  
  
– Mert meghalt azon az éjszakán, mikor a gyilkos átokkal megtámadott téged – felelte Dumbledore halkan.  
  
– Tessék?! – kiáltott fel újra Harry, és újra Dumbledore–ra nézett.  
  
– Igen, meghalt.  
  
– De hát én voltam az a kisgyerek, aki…  
  
– Nem, nem te voltál, Harry – helyesbített Dumbledore. – Az a Harry Potter ott akkor este meghalt.  
  
– De… na várjunk csak… – Harry vett egy nagy levegőt. – Valaki becsempészett a romok alá, hogy Hagrid megtaláljon! Vagy tévedek? Valaki elvitt ebből a világból, és odavitt…  
  
Dumbledore megállt közvetlen Harry előtt, és szomorúan nézett le rá.  
  
– Én voltam az, aki átadott abban a világban az ottani Dumbledore–nak.


	6. Féligazságok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore mesél arról az estéről, mikor a szülei meghaltak, miután távozik - Harrynek része lesz az első "itteni" okklumenciaórában"...

Harry hirtelen késztetést érzett arra, hogy a naplót teljes erejéből az igazgató képébe vágja. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy az itteni Dumbledore is egy rafinált, titkolózó ember.  
  
– Maguk… – Harry elhallgatott, és megpróbálta újra összeszedni a gondolatait. – Maguk ezt mind kitervelték, az ottani igazgató és maga?  
  
Dumbledore eddig csak csöndben állt Harry előtt, mint aki másra számított volna. Egy kicsit közelebb jött Harryhez, mikor úgy látta, hogy nem támadja meg.  
  
– Valójában, igen. Kérlek, hallgasd meg a mondanivalómat, még mielőtt bármi következtetést levonnál. Valamikor a régi idők hajnalán három világ alkotta az univerzumot. Minden világ, mint ez is, a jó és a rossz állandó harcának volt kitéve.  
  
– Nem értem igazgató úr, miről beszél… – vágott közbe Harry türelmetlenül. – Már megint.  
  
– Abban a világban annyira elveszett a jó varázserő és a jóakarat, hogy végül elpusztult. A másik két világ az, amit már ismersz. Ahonnan jöttél, azaz egyik, és ahonnan származol a másik. – Harry eddig az igazgató talárját fixírozta, de most felnézett rá. Dumbledore tekintete nagyon szomorú volt. – Idővel rájöttünk, hogy nagy hibát követtünk el azzal Albusszal, hogy átcsempésztünk innen hozzátok. Abban a világban annyi rossz dolog történt - többek közt a fiatal Harry Potter halála – hogy megállapodtunk, hogy átmenekítünk oda.  
  
– Miért kellett engem menekíteni?  
  
– Itt ebben a világban más jóslat hangzott el, mint ott, ahol eddig éltél. Itt Voldemort hallotta a teljes jóslatot, és mindenképpen el akart pusztítani.  
Tulajdonképpen, nem is ő miatt vittünk el innen, hanem a jóslat miatt.  
  
– Mégis mi állt abban a jóslatban, hogy el kellett engem vinni!? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
– Az, hogy Voldemort választhat: vagy maga mellé állít téged, vagy megöl.  
  
Harry lerogyott az ágy szélére.  
  
– Pont ma mondta… – merengett el. – Ma mondta Ronnak, hogy engem nem szabad megölni, engem élve akar, szövetségesként. Na várjunk már… ezt mégsem értem. A nálunk elhangzott jóslat szerint nem élhet az egyik, amíg él a másik…  
  
– Így igaz. A jóslat az évek során szájról szájra terjedt, néhány varázsló megjegyezte a tartalmát, mások pedig haszontalan mesének hitték. Két részre lehet osztani a jóslat tartalmát: egyik az, ami arra utal, hogy el kell pusztítanod Voldemortot. A másik része olyan, amit senki sem hitt el, mert érthetetlen volt számunkra.  
  
Harry nem akarta hallani. Elég volt belőle egyszer, akkor és ott: Sirius halála után az igazgatói irodában.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte végül.  
  
– Az Egyetlen visszatér, elfoglalja az őt megillető helyét, letaszítva vérét, és a világban helyre áll a rend, a béke, és a varázserő. Ő az az Egyetlen, akit mindenki ismert, ő az, akit senki sem ismert eléggé. Pontosan nem emlékszek rá, de azt hiszem, így hangzott. Eléggé, hogy is mondjam furcsa megfogalmazás, de hát mit várjunk Roxfort egyik legrosszabb jóslástan tanárától…  
  
Harryt nem különösebben érdekelte, ki lehetett az. Dühítette a gondolat, hogy itt is egy különcnek kell lennie, akire Voldemort vadászhat.  
  
– Na ne… most meg azt akarja velem elhitetni, hogy csak én vethetek véget ennek a háborúnak, Voldemort megölésével? – fakadt ki Harry.  
  
Tulajdonképpen semmi sem változott - jött rá. Abban a világban megúszta, de itt úgy tűnik előbb- utóbb utoléri a végzete. – Remek.  
  
– Azt nem tudom, mikor kerülhet erre sor, de azt igen, hogy jól tettük, hogy elvittünk innen. Voldemort tudomást szerzett rólad. Rosszul mondtam. Arról szerzett tudomást, hogy Lily Evans ikreknek adott életet. – Dumbledore leült mellé, és megszorította a kezét. – Néhány évvel később megtámadott titeket a házatokban. Testvéred már akkor a rosszindulat jeleit mutatta feléd, elvette a játékaid, így Lily tudta, hogy konkrétan téged akar Voldemort. A Sötét Nagyúr persze azt nem tudhatta, hogy egy ikerpárból melyik lehet majd később gonosz, úgyhogy biztosra ment. Mindenkit megölt akkor este.  
  
– Te jó ég… - hüledezett Harry.  
  
Dumbledore arca teljesen elkomorodott.  
  
– Késve érkeztünk Perselusszal, így már csak anyád és nevelőapád holttestét találtuk ott. Én már akkor megbeszéltem az igazgatóval, hogy alkalom adtán elviszünk innen. Nem számítottunk ilyen támadásra, de tudtam, hogy neked nem lehet itt tartózkodnod. Én magam szedtem ki Pottert a romok alól, aki élt, és lélegzett. Téged Perselus talált meg… azt hittük, hogy mégsem élted túl.  
  
– De a sebhelyem… ha Potter sem halt meg, akkor én sem, nem?  
  
– Mindig te voltál a gyengébb testvér, és ő az erősebb. – Dumbledore tekintete visszatért a földre. – Lily nem sokkal a támadás előtt elmondta Perselusnak, hogy ő a vér szerinti apa. Azt hiszem, meg is állapodtak abban, hogy téged magához vesz, és Potter marad anyádnál.  
  
– Micsoda!?  
  
– Az volt életem egyik legszomorúbb estéje. Perselus letérdelt a romokba, és a karjába vett téged. Téged, aki nem lélegzett, és nem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy élsz. – Az igazgató egészen suttogva mondta. – Akkor megesküdött nekem, hogy mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy a Rendnek segítsen kémkedésével. Mikor egy végtelennek tűnő idő után Perselus hagyta, hogy átvegyelek, megérkeztek a Rend tagjai, és az aurorok.  
  
Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét.  
  
– Aztán mi történt?  
  
– Perselust egy Rend-béli gyógyítóra bíztam, én pedig visszasiettem az irodámba. Minél hamarabb be akartam számolni Albusnak arról, hogy mi történt, és mindennek vége. Mikor felértem, olyannak voltam tanúja, mint más még soha. Ragyogás vett téged körül, és nagyon hangosan sírni kezdtél – mondta egy kicsit derűsebben az igazgató, és elmosolyodott. – Nem tudtalak sehogy sem elhallgattatni, akármivel próbálkoztam. Nem sokkal később megérkezett a másik Albus Dumbledore az irodámba. Falfehéren számolt be mindenről, ami ott történt meg. Miután elmeséltem neki az itt megesett dolgokat, átadtalak neki. Biztosított róla, hogy vigyázni fog rád.  
  
– És… mi lett Pot… a testvéremmel?  
  
– A nagynénédékhez került, mint ahogy te is. Az ötödik évedben találkoztam vele utoljára a másik igazgatóval, és arról, hogy ő már nem él - nemrég magam bizonyosodtam meg. Ezért sarkalltam a testvéredet arra, hogy átmenjen, és cseréljetek helyet. Akkora már rájöttem a jóslat teljes lényegére.  
  
– Én… nem tudom, mit mondjak – bökte ki végül Harry. Talán ha akkor este nem támadják meg, élhetett volna az apjával… Pitonnal. Minden máshogy alakulhatott volna. – El sem tudom képzelni, milyen lehetett Pitonnak…  
  
– Piton professzornak…  
  
– …amint a karjai közt tart – nyelt egyet – halottan.  
  
Dumbledore felállt, és szembefordult Harryvel.  
  
– Talán jobb is, hogy már halott vagyok. Mert ha egyszer Perselus megtudja az igazságot rólad, elküldene a másvilágra.  
  
– Előbb- utóbb meg foga tudni…  
  
– Nem, Harry! – szólt rá ingerülten az igazgató. – Nem tudhatja meg, mint ahogy más sem.  
  
Harry már sejtette, mire megy ki a játék.  
  
– Akkor… ha megtudná mindenki, hogy én életben maradtam, fény derülne a valódi kilétemre, elvesztünk.  
  
– Így igaz. Senki sem tudhatja meg.  
  
– Maga könnyen mondja! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Nem magának kell undoknak, kibírhatatlannak, és önzőnek lennie nap, mint nap!  
  
– Elég, ha magad adod. Ha Perselus meg is tudja, másnak nem szabad.  
  
– Megtudja, hogy a halottnak hitt testvére megölte az élőt… Belegondolni sem merek. – Megborzongott, és igyekezett nem gondolni arra a napra, mikor mindezt be kell vallania. – Kérdezhetek még valamit?  
  
Dumbledore bólintott egyet.  
  
– Még egy kérdésedre igen, de aztán mennem kell. Mit szeretnél még tudni?  
  
– Ha mindez igaz, amit elmondott… én el is hinném, de… – Harry felnézett az igazgatóra, és végre kibökte: – Igazgató úr, ha én tényleg Piton professzor fia vagyok, akkor miért nem úgy nézek ki, mint ő?  
  
– Nos, én nem tudok sokat a dologról, csak amennyit Perselus hajlandó volt elmesélni. Mire a történet végére ért: az irodám romokban hevert, pont úgy, mint amikor te visszatértél a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból.  
  
– Tud róla, hogy…?  
  
– Hogyne tudnék. Nem volt sok titok közöttünk, és én figyelemmel kísértem az éveidet. A kérdésedre visszatérve, eredetileg Piton professzorra hasonlítanál. Lily és Perselus, végtelenül jó barátok, majd szerelmesek lettek egy idő után. Annyira el voltam foglalva a kibontakozó háborúval, hogy fel sem tűnt, többé már nem nincsenek együtt. – Dumbledore lemondóan sóhajtott egyet. – Perselus elmondása szerint, Lily végül James Pottert választotta, többek között azért, mert ő már akkor halálfalóként kémkedett nekünk. Annyira összevesztek, hogy Lily drasztikus lépésre szánta el magát, mikor rájött, Perselustól vár ikreket.  
  
– Mit tett? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry, de belül már valahogy sejtette a választ.  
  
– Nos, mikor megszülettetek, Lily úgy döntött, hogy minden emléket el akar törölni, ami Perselusra emlékezteti. Egy nagyon bonyolult varázslatot alkalmazott rajtatok, amivel elérte, hogy James Potterre hasonlítsatok.  
  
– Visszafordíthatatlan…?  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen. Léteznek hatalmas erők, amiket megmozgatva az ember elérheti célját. – Dumbledore szomorkásan elmosolyodott. – Lily rendkívül tehetséges boszorkány volt, így tudta azt alkalmazni rajtatok. Talán, egy idő múltán te is felhasználhatod majd azt az erőt, ha erősebb varázsló leszel.  
  
– Ha addig nem fog Piton puszta kézzel megfojtani, ha kiderül, ki vagyok… - morogta Harry.  
  
– Perselus persze tudta, hogy a két gyermek az övé – folytatta Dumbledore figyelmen kívül hagyva Harryt - Így, mikor rájött, hogy Lily mit tett, nagyon dühös lett. James is végül megtudta az igazságot, és megegyeztek, hogy te vele élhetsz, a testvéred meg anyáddal.  
  
Harry erre már tényleg nem tudott mit mondani. Elszomorító volt mindaz, ami itt történt vele.  
  
Dumbledore egy kicsit távolabb lépett Harrytől.  
  
– Most pedig mennem kell. Vigyázz magadra, ne hagyd el a menedéket, csak apád felügyeletével!  
  
– De…  
  
Az igazgató egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt, magára hagyva őt az új információkkal.  
  
– Nem létezik, hogy még szellemként is sietnie kell! - mondta immár az üres szobának.  
  
Úgy érezte magát, mint egy kifacsart citrom. Lehetősége lett volna egy jobb életre, sőt még két apával – milyen ironikus.  
  
Harry egy darabig ült a szemközti falat bámulva, aztán megfogta a naplót, és visszatette a lyukba. Egy lendülettel visszahúzta a szekrényt, és leroskadt az ágyra.  
  
Többet nem hívja Dumbledore-t. Több szörnyű dolgot nem akar megtudni, nem és nem. Részben megértette az igazgató indokait, hogy miért vitte el innen. Ez a Dumbledore is csak a világ előnyeit nézi, nem azt, hogy ő vele mi legyen.  
  
Harry felállt, és odament a szekrénysorhoz. Néhány szekrényajtó kinyitása után megtalálta a könyveit, amik be voltak tuszkolva a szekrény hátsó részébe.  
  
Kiválasztotta a hetedéves bájitaltankönyveket, és jegyzeteket. Ledobta őket az ágyra, aztán lerúgta a cipőjét, és leült a könyvtorony elé.  
  
 _Meglátszik, hogy Piton az igazgató_ – gondolta. - _Egy tantárgyból ennyi könyvet!_  
  
Megnézte a tankönyveket, és csalódnia kellett. Mind csupa-csupa bonyolult bájitalokról szóltak. Csak örülni tudott, mikor megúszta a pénteki bájitaltant.  
  
Épp a harmadik könyvet tanulmányozta, mikor kiesett belőle egy kis pergamen.  
  
Harry újabb titoktól tartva hajtotta szét. Csak az órarend volt, semmi több. Hétfő, csütörtök, és a péntek egész tűrhető volt. Az ismert unalmas tantárgyak, mint mindig.  
  
De a kedd… egész délelőtt sötét varázslatok kivédése. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy amit még ennél is jobban fog utálni, az a szerda lesz. Majdnem egész nap bájitaltan.  
  
Mikor kezdetét vette a hetedév, neki esze ágában sem volt tanulni, hisz a Horcruxokat keresték, és szinte minden óráról lógott. Most meg Piton az igazgató, a tanára, és még apja is.  
  
Többet nem problémázott ezen, elővette azt a bájitaltan könyvet az értelmező szótárat, amivel év elején is foglalkoztak. Gondolatai folyton elkalandoztak arra az éjszakára, mikor Voldemort megtámadta a szüleit. Pitont sosem sajnálta volna… de mikor maga elé képzelte a jelenetet, majdnem sírva fakadt.  
  
Szemével végre úgy pásztázta a sorokat, hogy csak felfogott valamit az olvasnivalóból.  
  
Kihasznál minden időt, csakhogy a bájitaltan tudását a nullától felhozza valamennyire. Úgy nemigen lesz hiteles a színészkedés, ha semmit sem tud Piton tantárgyából. Amíg vissza nem tér, addig is tanulhat valamennyit.  
  
Egy óra elteltével Piton még mindig nem jött vissza, így elolvasta az első bájitaltan könyvet. Valamennyit megjegyzett belőle, de nem eleget. Egy pár kérdésre biztos tudna válaszolni. Kiderült, hogy azért van ennyi könyv, mert hozzávalók elemzésére volt értelmező szótár és legalább háromféle hasonló témájú.  
  
Aztán kezébe vette a jegyzeteket, amiket Potter írhatott az órán. Kíváncsian kinyitotta az első oldalnál.  
  
 _Jegyzetek!? Csupa firkálmány az egész!_  
  
Harry dühösen összegyűrte egy galacsinba a pergameneket, és a kukára célzott az ajtó irányába. Épp akkor nyílt az ajtó: így a pergamenek Piton fekete nadrágjáról pattantak vissza, ahelyett, hogy a kukában landoltak volna.  
  
– Hoppá… Elnézést, csak nem tudtam jól célozni.  
  
– Semmi gond. – Piton pálcájával intett a gyűrött pergameneknek, mire azok belerepültek a kukába. Levette a palástját, és felakasztotta az ajtó melletti fogasra. – Látom, a távollétemben sem töltötted hasztalanul az idődet.  
  
– Tanultam. – Becsapta a tankönyvet, majd a kupac tetejére dobta, így ledőlt a torony. – De nem értettem semmit a most tanultakból. – Ez valamennyire még igaz is volt, hiszen Potter jegyzetei utaltak a bájitalokra, amiket tanultak.  
  
Piton megnézte az asztalon heverő pergameneket, aztán tekintete visszatért Harryre.  
  
– Talán nem kellett volna kidobni az órai jegyzeteidet.  
  
– Abban nem volt semmi… használható. – Inkább nem említette meg azt a tényt, hogy voltak benne olyan mondatok, mint: _„A zsíroshajú tapló apám előadása baromi unalmas”_  
  
– Akkor kezdjük a bájitaltannal? – érdeklődött Piton.  
  
Harryt még a verejték is kiverte a gondolatra, hogy Piton faggassa órákon át az elkészítések különféle módszereiről. Most jött rá, hogy a többi tantárgyat át sem nézte.  
  
– Őszintén megvallva, csak azzal foglalkoztam – vallotta be halkan Harry.

Piton csodálkozva nézett rá. – Jól van na! Egyszerűen úgy éreztem, a bájitaltan megy a legrosszabbul.  
  
– Értem – mondta végül Piton, és leült azt asztal mögé. Intett Harrynek, hogy jöjjön oda hozzá. Harry megfogta az imént eldobott tankönyvet az értelmező szótárral, és felállt az ágyról. – A Bájitalok Bonyolult Értelmezését hagyd csak ott.  
  
Visszadobta az ágyra az említett könyvet, és leült Pitonnal szemben az asztal másik végére. Piton elvette tőle a könyvet, és gyorsan végiglapozta.  
  
– Pontosítanál, melyik bájital elkészítésének módját nem értetted?  
  
 _Egyikét sem…_  
  
– Öhm… a végső halál eszenciáját – mondta bizonytalanul. Reménykedett benne, hogy hasonló az elkészítése, mint az élő halál eszenciájának.  
  
– Nem csodálkozom, hisz nem a legkönnyebben elkészíthető bájitalokhoz tartozik. – Piton azzal a tipikus átható pillantásával nézett rá. Becsukta a könyvet, ezzel még azt a lehetőséget is elvágva, hogy Harry valamit ki tudjon olvasni fejjel lefelé. – Tehát?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Az előbb olvasta az igaz, de már szinte semmire sem emlékezett.  
  
– Az utolsó szakaszra gondolok, a keverésekre – rögtönzött. Még gyorsan hozzátette: - Konkrétan arra, hogy azt fejből kéne tudni, mikor mennyit kell rajta keverni?  
  
Piton előrehajolt, és előhúzott egy pergament a mellette lévő kupacból. Pennát vette a kezébe, és rajzolni kezdett.  
  
– Nem véletlenül kell pontosan a könyv szerint eljárni. Ha esetleg a hetedik keverés után nem keversz rögtön a másik irányban, a munkádnak annyi. – Vázlatosan lerajzolta különféle üstökkel illusztrálva a keverési folyamatokat. – Azt mondtad, az elkészítést nem érted. Az utolsó keverés még a könnyebb része.  
  
– Mert… ami ezután jön, az nem világos – mondta tétován. _Vagy előtte volt?_ – Mármint hány mákonybabnak a levét kell beleönteni? Mert úgy emlékszem, hogy egyet, és akkor kész is.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Utána milyen lépés következik?  
  
– Hát… akkor kész lesz a bájital, mivel már halvány lila színe lesz… - folytatta bizonytalanul, Piton még mindig úgy nézett rá, ahogy az előbb. – Mi az? Nem az jön utána?  
  
– Így hirtelen nem tudom – maga elé húzta a pergament. – Talán az adott terem rendbe hozása, vagy rosszabb esetben felépítése.  
  
Harry felnevetett, de Piton szigorú tekintete elhallgatatta.  
  
– Ne haragudj.  
  
– De haragszom – mondta dühösen Piton, és a pennával egy csomó szót írt a pergamenre egymás alá. Végtelenül sokat. – Hogy keverheted össze a végső halál eszenciáját az élő haláléval? A kettő két különböző dolog! Amiről most tanulnod kéne az egy olyan eszencia, amely a beteg kérésére megrövidíti a fájdalmukat!  
  
– Az elkészítésük viszont hasonlít – tippelt Harry.  
  
– Valóban. De egyáltalán nem a mákonybabnak a levét kell hozzáadni, hanem fehérürmöt! – magyarázta gesztikulálva, és rámutatott a pergamenre.  
  
– Most pedig visszamész az ágyadra, és addig tanulod, amíg meg nem jegyzed! Leírtam neked a hozzávalókat, amiket keress ki. Azoknak is tanuld meg a felhasználási módjukat!  
  
– De még át kell néznem három tantárgyat holnapra… így sose fogok végezni! – vágott vissza Harry, és elvette a pergament, meg a könyvet. Lerogyott az ágyra, és fellapozta.  
  
– Hosszú még a délután. – Piton aztán maga elé húzta a pergamenköteget, és hosszasan tanulmányozni kezdte. Kinyitotta a piros tintásüvegét, és neki állt a dolgozatok javításának. – Egy óra múlva visszakérdezem.  
  
Harry visszafordította a figyelmét a tankönyvére. Egy óra alatt kéne ezt megtanulnia…  
  
 _Az ördögbe! Az egésznek pokoli nehéz az elkészítése… Az még hagyján… de a keverések: jobbra, balra, ennyit és emerre._  
  
A végére már azt sem tudta, hogy milyen bájitalról van szó. Az egy óra olyan hamar letelt, hogy Harry észre sem vette csak mikor Piton rászólt.  
  
– Na gyere, Harry. – Harry még gyorsan elolvasta az utolsó lépést, és becsapta a könyvet. – Még ma az okklumenciával is foglalkoznunk kell, ne húzd az időt.  
  
Leült az asztalhoz, pont úgy, mint egy órával ezelőtt. Piton elétolt egy üres pergament, és a tintásüveget.  
  
– Rajzolnom is kell majd…? – kérdezte értetlenül. A rajzokat egyáltalán nem figyelte a könyvben, csak a folyamatokat.  
  
– Úgy kell elmondanod, hogy közben vázlatot rajzolsz. Kezdheted.  
  
Tulajdonképpen nem is volt olyan nehéz elmondani az elkészítését úgy, hogy közben le is rajzolta őket. A végére már teljesen belejött.  
  
– És az utolsó fázisban pedig a fehér ürmöt fel kell aprítani, és beledobni az üstbe – fejezte be végül a mondanivalóját.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ezt olvastad? – szólt közbe Piton, és ujjával a pergamenre mutatott.  
  
Harry bizonytalanul nézett az utolsó ábrára, amit rajzolt.  
  
– Ja, tudom már! Nem kell, csak a szárát beledobni az üstbe! – Piton elégedetten bólintott, és elvette tőle a pergament.  
  
– Látod, ha rendesen nekiülsz, meg tudod tanulni. Még mindig sok javítanivalóm van, így átnézheted a többi tantárgyat, amíg nem végzek – rámutatott az asztalon lévő nagyobb kupac pergamenre. – Aztán vacsora előtt foglalkozhatunk az okklumenciával.  
  
Próbált nyugodt arcot vágni, és semmi feltűnést kelteni vele, hogy iszonyatosan fél az esti gyakorlástól.  
  
– Re… rendben.  
  
– Lassan ebédidő van, ha ezt a dolgozatot befejeztem, mehetünk is.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Harry azt hitte, hogy estére szétrobban a feje a sok olvasmánytól, elmélettől, és ki tudja még mitől. Fáradtan csapta be a Mágiatörténet könyvet, és dobta egy újabb kupac tetejére - amit most a holnapi tantárgyakból rakott össze.  
  
Elégedetten jött rá, hogy aránylag minden tantárgyból emlékszik az előzményekre, így nem jelent gondot majd a jelenlegiek megtanulása. Az egyetlen tantárgy a bájitaltan volt, amitől félt. Abból hiába lett az RBF-je nagyon jó, de a hetedévről már szinte semmire sem emlékezett. Naná, hogy nem, hisz a Félvér herceg könyve segített neki az órák folyamán.  
  
Piton közben végzett a dolgozatokkal, és odament Harryhez.  
  
– Átnéztél minden tantárgyat holnapra? – érdeklődött, és a könyveket felhalmozta az éjjeliszekrényre, hogy le tudjon ülni. Harry bólintott egyet, a legrosszabbtól tartva. – Mennyire érzed magad kimerültnek?  
  
– Annyira nem…  
  
– Rendben. Tehát, azt szeretném tudni, milyen jellegűek voltak a látomásaid az elmúlt héten. Még arra nem volt példa, hogy konkrétan ott lettél volna azon a helyen, ahol Voldemort. Az előző látomásodban, ahol én is jelen voltam, nem voltak fájdalmaid, mikor magadhoz tértél?  
  
– Nem voltak – emlékezett vissza Harry, ceruzájával az ölében lévő pergamenjét kopogtatta. – A legutóbbi, mikor Ront kínozta Vol… Tudjukki, abból mindent éreztem.  
  
– Hívhatod nyugodtan a nevén. – Piton arca elkomorodott. – Szólnod kellett volna mihamarabb, hogy fájdalmaid vannak, és vérzel. Majdnem meghaltál a vérveszteségtől.  
  
– De itt vagyok.  
  
Pitont tekintete elég szomorú volt – ezt tisztán látta.  
  
– Amit egy jó nagy adag szerencsének köszönhetsz, meg annak, hogy jók a megérzéseim – mondta végül. Kilépett a cipőjéből, és elhelyezkedett törökülésben. – Nem tudom, hogy hol folytassuk a gyakorlást ezek után a látomások után. Talán annál a támadási folyamatnál, mikor többszörös védelmi falat kell feltörni.  
  
Gőze sem volt róla, miről beszél Piton, de ha így állnak neki a dolognak, nagy baj lesz. Piton egy perc alatt megtud mindent, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ő meg egyáltalán nem tud védekezni…  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? Mintha elsápadtál volna.  
  
– Persze, nincs semmi baj. – Összeszedte minden bátorságát, és szembenézett Pitonnal, aki időközben törökülésben elhelyezkedett vele szemben. – Akkor azzal kezdjük…?  
  
– Igen. Jobb ötletnek tartottam, hogy az ágyon ülve gyakoroljunk – Piton Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva, hozzátette: - mert így kisebb annak a veszélye, hogy megsérülj.  
  
 _A másik Pitonnak ez persze eszébe sem jutott._  
  
– Mag… mármint te támadsz?  
  
– Mint általában, most is. – Előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját, és Harryre szegezte.  
  
– Ne! – kiáltott fel hangosan. Aztán még halkabban is elismételte. – Kérem, ne.  
  
Piton leeresztette a pálcáját, és felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Megtudhatnám miért?  
  
– Mert… - elhallgatott, és rémülten nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Harry! Az okklumencia gyakorlása nagyon fontos, főleg a te esetedben– mondta Piton azzal a tipikus kioktató tanári hangon. – Elmagyaráznád miért nem vagy hajlandó gyakorolni?  
  
 _Na, most kiderül, milyen mardekáros vált volna belőlem…_  
  
– Eddig nem mertem elmondani, mert féltem, hogy haragudni fogsz…  
  
– Bökd már ki! – szólt rá türelmetlenül Piton.  
  
– Mióta leestem a lépcsőről… nem megy – hazudta Harry, teljesen nyugalmat erőltetve az arcára. – Mármint nem megy az okklumencia… nem tudom azóta kirekeszteni Voldemort gondolatait…  
  
Piton úgy dönt, teljesen ledöbbent. A döbbenetet végül átvette a düh.  
  
– Már akkor tudtad, és nem szóltál nekem? – üvöltötte felháborodottan. Harry kissé hátrahőkölt a hirtelen jött indulattól, hisz Piton csupán egy méterre ült tőle. – Nem bírod felfogni, milyen fontos, hogy megtanuld? Merlin szerelmére, Harry! Meddig akartad ezt titkolni?  
  
– Nem tudom…  
  
– Mi történik, ha holnap Voldemort megint megtámad, és életveszélybe kerülsz? Van róla fogalmad, mekkora veszélybe sodorhatod magad? – Egy kicsit visszafogott a hangerőből, és nyugodtabban folytatta. – Bármi van veled, légy szíves szóljál, és ne titkolózz előttem!  
  
 _A francba… tényleg miattam aggódik._  
  
– Rendben, szólok! Egyszerűen azt hittem, hogy majd megoldódik magától! – magyarázta Harry magabiztosan. Mármint ha a hazugság annak számít… - Tényleg.  
  
– Akkor tényleg az alapoknál kell kezdenünk – döntött végül.  
  
Harry viszont egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy mi az. Honnan is tudta volna, hisz az a gyilkos sosem mutatta meg neki.  
  
– Rám fogsz kiáltani, hogy Legilimens, és nekem meg ki kell taszítanom téged az elmémből? – kérdezett rá. Piton úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem tudja, miről beszél. – Miért, nem úgy…?  
  
– Az alapokkal, Harry! – világosította fel. - Amiről te beszélsz, az már a legfelső szintnek számít. Meditálni fogunk, mégpedig közösen.  
  
– Meditálni…?  
  
– Kezd olyan érzésem lenni, mintha az elmúlt évben végzett gyakorlatok lényegét teljesen elfelejtetted volna.  
  
 _Olyat nem lehet elfelejteni, amit nem is tudok…_  
  
– Régen volt… - terelte el a szót Harry.  
  
– Annyira nem… na, mindegy. Gyere közelebb – intett neki. Harrynek esze ágában sem volt közelebb menni Pitonhoz. – Merlinre! Nem harapom le a fejed!  
  
Harry végül egy kicsit közelebb ült Pitonhoz úgy, hogy térdünk majdnem összeért. Régen mit megadott volna érte, hogy ilyen közel lehessen, és bosszút álljon az igazgatóért… az órákért…  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá türelmetlenül. – Mondom, hunyd le a szemed, és lazulj el. Csak a hangomra figyelj.  
  
Úgy tett, ahogy Piton mondta. Összerezzent, mikor Piton megérintette a halántékát.  
  
– Semmi baj. Lazulj el… csak a hangomra figyelj.  
  
– Igyekszem…  
  
– Vegyél mély levegőt… és fújd ki. Lassan. – Piton hangja valahogy tényleg hatott. A szorongás is kezdett alábbhagyni, ahogy kezdett rájönni, hogy nem fog akarata ellenére a fejében turkálni. – Ne gondolkodj, csak a hangomra figyelj… Végy még egy mély lélegzetet, és ahogy kiengeded, lazítsd el minden izmodat. Érzed, ahogy az ellazultság érzése, mint egy hullám, elindul fejed tetejéről, lassan lefelé halad.  
  
Tényleg érezte, ahogy a halántékán keresztül áramlik a varázserő Piton kezéből, lassan ellazítva minden izmát. Olyan kellemes bizsergető érzés volt.  
  
– Az elméd megnyugszik… megpihen. Most képzeld el, hogy egy szép erdőben sétálsz…  
  
És valóban, Harry körül változott a világ: ott volt az erdőben. Az egész annyira valóságos volt, a madarak csivitelése, a szél hangja.  
  
– Puha léptekkel haladsz az erdei ösvényen, lábad alatt apró gallyak roppannak szét – folytatta Piton hipnotikus hangon. Harry mindent úgy tett, ahogy mondta. Olyan volt, mintha valami erő irányította volna. – A fák lombkoronájának sűrűjéből egy-egy csivitelő madár röpül a magasba. Érzed, ahogy a szellő fújdogál, hallod a fák lombjának susogását. Az ösvényt, amelyen haladsz, a fák koronáin át foltokban világítja meg a napfény… megfigyeled a bokrokat, fákat, a rengeteg zöld árnyalatot…  
  
Először Harry nem értette, miért olyan érdekes a növényzet… de végül csak rájött. Piton elméjének egy részében járt, amit engedett látni.  
  
– Beszívod az éltető tiszta levegőt… érzed a körülvevő békét, nyugalmat. Most egy tisztáshoz érkezel, langyos fuvallat simítja végig arcodat, hajadat. – Harry megborzongott, ahogy érezte a szelet. – A távolból vízcsobogás hallatszik, elindulsz a hang irányába. Kristályvizű patakhoz érsz. Lehajolsz, kezeddel merítesz a patak vizéből. Érzed a víz hűvösét, s az erdő csöndjében tisztán hallod, ahogy a kezedről a vízcseppek visszaesnek a patakba.  
  
Az egész olyan furcsa, de kellemes volt. A víz, a nap, ahogyan sugarai a patakról visszaverődnek. Harrynek kellemesen csalódnia kellet a gyakorlattal kapcsolatban… ez annyira más volt.  
  
– Ahogy a patak felszíne kisimul, észreveszed, hogy a kristálytiszta vízből tükörképed néz vissza rád… - Harry tényleg magát látta, de olyan másnak. Aztán csak rájött: a tükörképben ott volt másnak az arca is az övén kívül. – Eljött az ideje, hogy visszatérj a tudatosság külső szintjére… Hamarosan ötig számolok: öthöz érve kinyitod szemedet, és újra friss és éber leszel.  
  
Harry még olyan szívesen maradt volna ebben a furcsa világban, amely úgy tűnt, Piton teremtette meg számára.  
  
– Egy, kettő, három… öthöz érve kinyitod a szemed… öt…  
  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy kicsit elmosódott körülötte a világ. Előredőlt, de Piton elkapta, két kezével tartva őt.  
  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Igen… – Harry nyelt egyet, hogy ne érezze az ebéd utóízét a szájában. – Egy kicsit hányingerem van… de semmi gond.  
  
– Az természetes velejárója – magyarázta. Elengedte Harryt, mikor már nem tartott attól, hogy összeesik. – Van róla fogalmad, mi történt ez alatt a tíz perc alatt?  
  
Próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, de nem igazán tudta, mit mondjon.  
  
– Hát… először erdőben jártam, aztán egy tisztáson… - Piton már megint olyan furcsán nézte őt. – Mi az?  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen erős okklumenssel van dolgom, semmi több – világosította fel. – Eddig még nem tűnt fel számomra, hogy ekkora tehetséged van.  
  
Csodálkozva bámult Pitonra. Hogy ő tehetséges okklumens? _Ez egy vicc… sosem volt jó képességem semmihez, nem hogy még tehetségem…_  
  
– Nekem tehetségem van hozzá…? De hisz csak a fejedben jártam!  
  
– Nem akárhogy. Éreztem, amikor beengedtelek, hogy végigtapogatod a dolgokat – magyarázta Piton lelkesen. – Egy-két hét után már tökéletesen meg tudsz maradni bárki elméjében. Emlékszel még a tükörképedre?  
  
– Igen… a te arcod is ott volt!  
  
– Látom, remek megfigyelő is vagy – mosolyodott el. – Az okklumentor ha valakiből valamilyen információt akar megtudni, az adott személyt egy afféle illúzióba kergeti. Habár az utóbbi megfogalmazás nem tökéletes: a legtöbb esetben, mint ahogy Voldemort is, felveszi másnak az alakját, hogy ily módon kicsikarja, amit tudni akar. Sőt akit rabul ejt, észre sem veszi, hogy az okklumentor által teremtett világban van.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Olyan, mint ha például ez is egy illúzió lenne: ahogy itt beszélgetünk?  
  
– Látom, már kapiskálod. Bizonyos jelekből észreveheted, hogy nem a konkrét valóságban vagy – magyarázta tovább Piton, kezével dobolva a térdén. – Aki információkhoz akar jutni, sietve vagy pontatlanul hozhatja létre az illúziót. Hiszen sosem lehet tökéletesen lemásolni a valóságot. Vegyük például a kedvenc könyvedet ott az éjjeliszekrényeden – mutatott Harry mellé.  
  
– Valószínű, májusban már nem fogod azt olvasni, mert mondjuk, megunod. Ha nem vennéd észre, hogy valaki egy illúzióba kerget, vagy rabul ejt – az apró pontatlanságok segítenek. Májusban ugyanitt ülnél, beszélgetnél valakivel, de a könyv ott lenne az éjjeliszekrényen, ahová decembere tetted, biztos feltűnne.  
  
– Tehát ha Voldemort, vagy bárki más ilyesmit alkot, mindig el fog követni hibákat. Ha valamelyik is túlságosan faggatózna valamiről, akkor keressek apró furcsaságokat – foglalta össze Harry. – És az amikor úgy ordított rám, hogy Egy, kettő, három, Legilimens! meg Taszíts ki, Potter!  
  
Piton felhúzta egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Először is, az apád vagyok, ne magázz – mondta szigorúan. – Másrészről, pedig nemigen volt ilyenre példa. Sosem ordítottam veled gyakorlás közben. Most már kezdem azt hinni, hogy titkolsz előlem valamit.  
  
Harry szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről, miközben igyekezte megőrizni a hidegvérét. Olyasmire nem jöhetett rá…  
  
– Nem titkolok semmit. – Hangja elég bizonytalannak hallatszott. – Csak egyszerűen nem emlékszek semmire a múltkori órákból…  
  
– Tisztában vagy ugye az okklumencia fogalmával? – faggatta Piton, és úgy tett, mint aki figyelmen kívül hagyta Harry mondanivalóját.  
  
– Igen… olyan, mint a gondolatolvasás. – Inkább úgy döntött, nem néz tovább Piton szemébe.  
  
– A gondolatolvasás nem egyenlő az okklumenciával. Az egy idióta muglifogalom. Az tény viszont, hogy ha valaki elég képzett: tudja értelmezni az alany agyában látottakat. Ezért a jó okklumentor észreveszi, ha hazudnak neki, csupán abból, ha a szemébe néz valakinek. – Mikor Harry nem bámulta tovább a ceruzáját, felnézett. Piton arca sápadt volt a dühtől. – Roppant idegesítő, ha ezt a például a fiam teszi előttem.  
  
– Nem is…  
  
– Az előbb láttam, ne tagadd, Harry. Az elmúlt napokban szinte minden percben a hazugság és gyűlölet tölti ki az elmédet! – mondta hangosabban Piton. – Abban a hitben voltam eddig, hogy vége közted és Draco közt is az ellenségeskedésnek, de úgy látszik, tévedtem. Valahányszor rám nézel, gyűlöletet vagy félelmet látok a tekintetedben!  
  
– Ilyen nincs! Nap, mint nap az agyamban turkálsz, mégis hogy képzeled?! – csattant fel Harry. Valahogy nem érdekelte, hogy már ő is ordít.  
  
– Miért, mit vártál, ha folyamatosan hazudsz nekem!? – üvöltötte vissza Piton, aztán halkabban hozzátette: - Harry, te is ott voltál, tisztában vagy vele, hogy nem én öltem meg Albust.  
  
Harry hirtelen köpni, nyelni sem tudott.  
  
– Tessék…? – kérdezte rekedten. Pedig tudta, hogy amikor valahányszor egy helységben ült Pitonnal, a másik Piton iránt gyűlölete fellángolt benne.  
  
– Folyton ezek a gondolatok töltötték ki az elméd. Tehát, kérdem én, miért gondolkodsz ilyen dolgokról, ha meg sem történtek? Az érzéseidet meg tudom érteni, mindig is gyűlöltél engem.  
  
– Ez nem igaz… - mondta bizonytalanul. Piton szomorúan ránézett, és igyekezett nem a gyűlöletre gondolni. Hisz ezt az embert még kedvelte is valamennyire. – Én… én egyáltalán nem gyűlöllek. Csak… nem is tudom, hogy mondjam el… őrültnek hinnél.  
  
Veszélyes játékba kezdett ezzel a mondattal - jött rá végül. Sőt már arra is, hogy inkább a Mardekárban lenne a helye.  
  
– Örömmel hallom, hogy már máshogy vélekedsz. Ha valami baj, nekem elmondhatod. Nem foglak őrültnek nézni – jelentette ki Piton. – Elárulod, miért gondolsz ilyenekre?  
  
Nyelt egyet, és összeszedve minden bátorságát, és kibökte.  
  
– A lépcsős baleset óta nem igazán emlékszek mindenre… mármint egy pár dologra igen, de apróságok, mint a gyakorlatok, egyáltalán nem.  
  
– Inkább hazudoztál nekem, mint hogy ezt bevalld? – csodálkozott Piton.  
Harry látta, hogy visszafogja magát, nehogy kiabáljon megint. – Idővel csak visszatérnek az emlékeid némely dologról. Ha nem, majd megoldjuk bájitallal.  
  
– Nem hiszem… lassan eszembe jutnak a dolgok…  
  
Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Draco vidáman berohant.  
  
– Megjöttem az utolsó büntetőmunkáról, el sem hiszem! – Egy újabb csattanással bevágta maga mögött, és szembefordult velük. – Ja, bocsánat, azt hittem, hogy csak Harry van itt.  
  
– Ha csak Harry lenne itt, akkor sem kellene üvöltöznöd, vagy épp csapkodni az ajtót – morogta Piton, és egy pillanat alatt felvette a cipőjét. – Hamarabb végeztünk a gyűléssel, így Harryvel a gyakorlatot is hamarabb befejeztük.  
  
Piton felállt, és kisimította talárját. – Elmegyek az ebédlőbe a vacsoránkért, gondolom már nagyon éhesek vagytok.  
  
– Épp kérdezni akartam, hogy itt eszünk-e – mondta Draco, és leült Harry ágya végébe. – De hozzátenném, Black épp ott eszik. Akkor már inkább itt, ugye, Harry?  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, Piton pedig még mielőtt távozott volna a vacsoráért, vetett rá egy utolsó pillantást.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Harry egykedvűen piszkálta villájával a krumplit. Az vacsora most tényleg fenséges volt, de egyáltalán nem volt étvágya. Általában Pitonnal vacsorázott, de most nem ért rá a gyűlés miatt. Megint keresett egy sarkot, mint ebédidőben, ahol elbújhat a dühös vagy éppen gyűlölködő tekintetek elől.  
  
Ahogy visszagondolt az elmúlt néhány hétre, rájött: végül is egész jól érezte itt magát. Piton majdnem minden este segített neki a tanulnivalóban, és még az okklumencia gyakorlatok is jól teltek. Többet nem félt az okklumencia óráktól, Piton sosem erőszakoskodott vele, és nem nézett bele az emlékeibe sem.  
  
Ezzel szemben a tantárgyak nagyon nehéznek bizonyultak. A sötét varázslatok kivédése volt talán a legkönnyebb, hisz Tonks tartotta őket, és sosem kért tőlük lehetetlent. A bájitalóráktól viszont mindig rettegett. A bájitaltanon általában Piton kiadta a feladatot, és hagyta őket dolgozni.  
  
Mindig tartott tőle, hogy felrobbant valamit. De végül nem következett be, mert Piton attól független hogy szigorúan megkövetelte a dolgokat, aznap este el is magyarázta neki részletesen az esetleges hibákat..  
  
Egy este folyamán sikerült tudomást szereznie Pitontól, hogy Hagrid nagyon is él, és virul. Csak épp Franciaországban van, küldetésben, és egyhamar nem jön onnan haza.  
  
A másik döbbenet Draco volt. Tiszta szívéből gyűlölte a mardekárost, de ezt a fiút egyszerűen nem ment. Ő volt az egyedüli barát, aki segített neki mindenben, és rendesen is viselkedett vele. Harry elhatározta, ha meg is őszül, ki fogja deríteni, Draco miért tekinti apjának Pitont, és miért viselkedik úgy, mint egy griffendéles…  
  
Ahogy közeledett a karácsony, Harry kezdett látni valami halvány reményt arra, hogy nem fog megbukni egy tantárgyból sem.  
  
Ez még hab volt a tortán.  
  
Az osztálytársak, köztük Neville is, egyáltalán nem szólt hozzá. Többször hallotta, összesúgnak a háta mögött olyanokról mint: „a kis gonosz megtérült”. Harry egy idő után feladta, hogy bármit is kérjen tőlük, ha valami nem megy. Tömény gyűlölettel tekintett rá mindenki.  
  
Így hát Harry olykor-olykor eltűnt a kis könyvtárban, ahol még Draco sem talált rá, és ott egyedül lehetett a gondolataival. Nem zavarta az égvilágon senki sem.  
  
A könyvtárosnő pedig csak elégedetten biccentett, valahányszor megjelent délutánonként, hogy ott tanuljon. Úgy egy hete fedezte fel a kis könyvtárat, és ebéd után mindig oda vonult vissza. Rendszeresen Pitonnal reggelizett, és vacsorázott; az estéket pedig mindig együtt töltötték.  
  
Harry viszont távolságtartó volt, nem akarta, hogy jobban megismerje, és végül rájöjjön az igazságra. Piton nem kérdezte, hol van délutánonként, és nem is jött utána.  
  
Az egész lassan kezdett olyan lenni, mint egy csendes pokol.  
  
Szenvedett.  
  
Szenvedett a barátai hiányától, szenvedett a bezártságtól, szenvedett a bűntudattól.  
  
Elege volt. El akart innen menni, messzire, ahol békén hagyják. Ahol nem kell hazudnia, ahol nincs háború…  
  
Harry számára a Roxfort mindig is a szabadság volt… de most…  
  
– Miért csak turkálod az ételt? – kérdezte egy hang a feje fölött.  
  
– Mert… nem vagyok éhes – válaszolt halkan.  
  
Piton kihúzta a széket, majd leült vele szemben. Összefűzte az ujjait, és kérdőn tekintett rá.  
  
– Reggel is alig ettél valamit…  
  
– Mert akkor sem voltam éhes…  
  
– ...ugyanígy volt tegnap, és azelőtt is – fejezte be a mondatot Piton, és felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Tehát?  
  
– Mi tehát? – kérdezett vissza Harry. Úgy tett, mint akinek gőze sincs róla, miről beszél Piton.  
  
– Valami baj csak van – jegyezte meg.  
  
Harry valahogy mindig megfeledkezik arról, hogy egy kémmel él együtt, aki messziről is kiszagol mindent. Szó ami szó, az utóbbi két hétben tényleg nem evett sokat.  
  
– Az égvilágon semmi sincs. Tényleg. – A meggyőződés kedvéért még el is mosolyodott. Pitont viszont nem lehetett ilyen könnyen lerázni.  
  
– Nem vagyok vak.  
  
– Egyáltalán nincs baj, csak… fáradt vagyok – mondta eltökélten Harry és letette a villáját. – Egyébként hol voltál? Úgy volt, hogy együtt vacsorázunk.  
  
Piton éppen hogy csak fel nem nyársalta tekintetével.  
  
– Egy kicsit továbbtartott a gyűlés, mint ahogy azt elterveztem. – Hátradőlt a széken, és sóhajtott egyet. – De ma este már nem lesz több, végre hamarabb térhetek nyugovóra, mint éjszaka két óra.  
  
– Akkor nem eszel?  
  
A teríték két személyre volt megterítve, de Piton nem nyúlt az előtte lévő ételhez. Harry úgy döntött, azért a gyümölcslét még megissza.  
  
– Nem, mert Mrs. Weasley a lányával együtt a gyűlés végén végigkínáltak mindenkit különféle finomságokkal.  
  
KOPP.  
  
Harrynek megremegett a keze, és eldöntötte a poharát. A gyümölcslé kifojt az asztalra, eláztatva a szalvétákat.  
  
– Ginny…? – kapkodott levegő után Harry. Gyorsan felkapta a maradék szalvétát, és felitatta vele a kiömlött innivalóját.  
  
– Igen, gyakran el szokott jönni. – Piton tetőtől-talpig végigmérte. – Tényleg nagyon fáradt lehetsz. Nem is csodálom: ma legalább három professzor jött oda hozzám, hogy megdicsérjen. Örömmel látom, hogy nem hiábavaló, hogy annyit tanulsz délutánonként a könyvtárban.  
  
Harry keze megállt a levegőben, és döbbenten nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Te tudod, hol vagyok délutánonként?  
  
– Már hogyne tudnám. Kevés dolog van, amiről nem tudok – jelentette ki határozottan.  
  
 _Arra nem vennék mérget…_  
  
– Megyünk? – tért ki a téma alól. Persze tudta még, hogy most lesz a szokásos esti gyakorlat – mielőbb túl akart lenni rajta.  
  
– Úgy voltam vele, hogy még eszel egy keveset.  
  
Nem sokkal később már a szállásukon voltak: Harry szokás szerint leült az ágyra, lelkiekben felkészülve az okklumencia órára. Piton előkészítette a kijavítatlan dolgozatokat, majd szokás szerint leült Harry mellé. De most nem ült vele szemben úgy, ahogy mindig szoktak.  
  
– Ma nem gyakorolunk?  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy ma sort kerítünk rá, mikor ilyen kimerült vagy? – kérdezte felháborodottan.  
  
Akkor majd hasznosabban tölti az időt, elvégre holnap írni fog rúnatanból – amiből nem árt a plusz tanulás.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele. Felkelt, hogy szekrényhez induljon a tankönyveiért, de Piton a talárjánál fogva visszahúzta. – A „Rúnák rejtélyei” kötetért indultam, hogy még átnézzem.  
  
– Szerintem meg épp az ideje, hogy pihenj. Ma már eleget tanultál.  
  
– De holnap írunk rúnatanból! – Nem létezik, hogy Piton ellenezze a tanulást, hisz holnap dolgozatot ír. – Muszáj holnap megírnom, ha félévkor jobb jegyeket akarok!  
  
– Felmentelek a holnapi órákról, így nem kell tanulnod ma – jelentette ki Piton, és az éjjeliszekrényen lévő könyvtoronyra siklott a tekintete. – Vasárnapig nem szeretnék tankönyvet látni a kezedben, világos?  
  
Harry még az utolsó percben kapcsolt, hogy ne tátsa el a száját. Piton hazudik, csak hogy ő otthon maradhasson!?  
  
– Már december van! Nem szeretnék megbukni a félévi vizsgákon! – Ez a mondat kivételesen őszinte volt, mert tényleg tartott tőle. Akaratlanul is elfojtott egy ásítást.  
  
– Még december van, és ott van a téli szünet is. Ne aggódj.  
  
– Na jó. Akkor nem tanulok semmit, csak a téli szünetben – egyezett bele végül. Piton most komolyan azt hiszi megőrült a fia, ha mindig tanulni akar… Az persze még nem jelenti azt, hogy éppen nem bukik meg. – Akkor olvasnék egy keveset, még mielőtt aludni megyek.  
  
– Természetes. De előtte még beszélnünk kell valamiről.  
  
– Miről? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézte őt.  
  
– Lassan itt a karácsony, és úgy gondolom, nem itt kéne tölteni – jelentette ki eltökélten. – Nap mint nap egyre sápadtabb vagy, és kedvetlen. Komolyan azt gondolom, ha még tovább itt kéne maradnod bezárva, nem bírnád ki. A téli szünetre elmegyünk a Grimmauld térre, és ott töltjük a karácsonyt.  
  
Most már nem csodálkozik el semmin. Úgy tűnik, Piton mindent észrevesz, legyen az, hogy hova tűnik, vagy épp hogy néz ki.  
  
– A Grimmauld térre…? – Tényleg jobban hangzott, mint itt a négy fal között, de abban az esetben is egy házba lesz bezárva. – Miért nem… hozzád megyünk?  
  
– Úgy gondolod, egy Voldemort és halálfalók által ismert helyre vinnélek, mikor tudom, nem haboznának elkapni? – kérdezte szemrehányóan. – Azt tudnod kell, hogy a Grimmauld téren ott lesz Black is, mint ahogy a Rend embereiből és családjaikból néhányan, akik veszélyben vannak.  
  
– Ja.. jó. – Piton még mindig úgy nézett rá, mint aki attól tart, hogy nekiáll ordibálni vele. – Tényleg nem gond, ha Sir… akarom mondani Black is ott lesz.  
  
– Rendben, akkor ezt megbeszéltük. – Piton felállt, és intett Harrynek. – Menj, zuhanyozz le. Én amíg meg nem jön Draco kijavítom a dolgozatokat, amik még hátravannak.  
  
Harry odament a saját szekrényéhez, kivette belőle az egyik legmelegebb pizsamáját, és törölközőjét; aztán eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Mikor visszatért a fürdőszobából, Draco már megérkezett. Az asztalnál ültek Pitonnal, valami feladattal foglalkoztak elmélyülten.  
  
Harry elment mellettük, és bebújt az ágyába. Határozottan örült neki, hogy holnap nem kell bemennie az órákra, sőt egész hétvégén elvonta Piton a tanulnivalójától.  
  
– Perselus, ezt nem teheted! – csattant fel Draco. Harry felnézett, és látta, ahogy Piton kapásból tíz felé tépi a pergament. – Egy egész délutánt szenvedtem vele, ahogy megírtam!  
  
Piton nyugodtan maga elé húzta a maradék javítanivalóját.  
  
– Egy egész délutánt szenvedtél, hogy lemásold – javította ki Draco mondanivalóját. – Légy szíves próbáld meg segítség nélkül.  
  
Draco morgott valamit, de Harry nem értette. Inkább levette az éjjeliszekrényéről a kedvenc olvasnivalóját, és fellapozta ott, ahol tartott.  
  
Néhány oldal után majd’ leragadt a szeme, és rettentően álmos volt. Végül kicsúszott a kezéből a könyv, és elaludt.  
  
Talán le sem feküdt volna pihenni, ha tudta volna előre: életének egyik legrosszabb rémálmába csöppen, melynek köze sem lesz Voldemorthoz…


	7. Grimmauld 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry alighogy átéli élete egyik legrosszabb napját, később ott találja magát Voldemort kínzásán, amit éppen túlél...

_Malfoy keze annyira remegett az idegességtől, hogy célozni sem tudott. Harry számára azonban kiderült: ő már nem fogja megtenni.  
  
– Majd én! – recsegte Greyback, és vicsorogva megindult Dumbledore felé.  
  
– Azt mondtam, nem! – kiáltott rá a durva képű.  
  
Fény villant, és az ártás a mellvédnek lökte a farkast.  
  
Harry ki akart törni, segíteni valahogy az igazgatón…  
  
– Tedd meg, Draco, vagy állj félre, hogy valamelyikünk…  
  
A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni a nő, mert kivágódott a toronykilátó ajtaja, és megjelent Piton. Megállt a csigalépcső tetején, tekintete gyorsan végigszaladt a jelenlévőkön.  
  
– Van egy kis gond, Piton – szólt a ragyás Amycus, pálcáját az igazgatóra szegezve. – Úgy tűnik, a gyerek nem képes…  
  
Harry egy kicsit megkönnyebbült: most az egyszer örült Pitonnak. Megmenti az igazgató életét, és minden rendben lesz…  
  
Újra Dumbledore-ra nézett, és csak akkor vette észre, hogy halkan Piton nevét mondja.  
  
– Perselus…  
  
Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, csak megindult előre. Malfoyt durván félrelökte, a három halálfaló pedig hátralépett, hogy ne állják útját.  
  
Harry látta Piton arcán a tömény gyűlöletet, és undort.  
  
– Perselus… kérem…  
  
Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és Dumbledore-ra szegezte.  
  
\- Avada Kedavra!  
  
A pálca hegyéből kitörő zöld fénycsóva a mellkasa közepén találta el Dumbledore-t… az igazgató pedig zuhanni kezdett, le a mélybe…  
  
… Harry is zuhant vele együtt, egy másik helyre, ahol bosszút akart állni.  
  
Ott álltak egymással szemben húsz méterre: ő és Piton. Harry nem tudott gondolkodni, csak szórni akarta az átkokat, mindent, ami eszébe jut…  
  
– Cruc…  
  
Végig sem mondta az átkot, de már Piton egy villámgyors ártással ledöntötte őt a lábáról. Harry a hasára fordult és felpattant, épp mikor a tagbaszakadt halálfaló elordította magát:  
  
– Piroinitio!  
  
Dörgő robaj hallatszott, s a következő pillanatban narancssárga fény árasztotta el valamennyiüket: Hagrid háza lángokban állt.  
  
Hagrid ordított valamit, de Harry már nem értette. Egyedül csak az érdekelte, hogy Pitont feltartsa.  
  
– Crucio! – kiáltotta ismét, de Piton ezúttal is kivédte a varázst, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ne próbálkozz főbenjáró átkokkal, Potter! – kiáltotta, túlharsogva a tűz ropogását, Hagrid bődüléseit, és az égő házba zárt Agyar rémült ugatását. – Nem vagy hozzá elég bátor… mint ahogy ahhoz sem, hogy elmondd nekem az igazságot! Te vagy mindenért hibás, azért is, hogy a testvéred meghalt!  
  
Harry nem értette, miről beszél Piton… hiszen neki nincs is testvére!  
  
– Incarcer… - ordította Harry, de Piton egy lusta pálcaérintéssel beléfojtotta az ártást.  
  
– Támadjon! – dühöngött Harry. – Támadjon, maga gyáva…  
  
– Én vagyok gyáva, Potter? – harsogta Piton. – Magadat minek neveznéd? Mindenkinek hazudsz, mindenkit folyton megtévesztesz! Ezzel az ésszel a Mardekárban tényleg sokra vihetted volna!  
  
– Stup…  
  
– Mindent kivédek, amíg meg nem tanulod csukva tartani a szádat és az agyadat! – kiáltotta Piton.  
  
– Obstruc…  
  
Mielőtt Harry végigmondhatta volna az ártást, iszonyatos fájdalom hasított a testébe. Összerogyott a gyepen a mérhetetlen kíntól… Piton addig fogja kínozni a sok hazugságért, amíg belepusztul, vagy beleőrül…  
  
Miért kellett annyit hazudnia? Nem a Griffendélbe kellett volna kerülnie… ugyanolyan hazug, mint bármelyik halálfaló...  
  
– Ne! – mennydörgött Piton hangja, s a fájdalom egyszeriben elmúlt. Harry zihálva kuporgott a sötét fűben, és a pálcáját szorongatta. Valahol a feje fölött Piton tovább kiabált:  
  
– Elfelejtetted mi a parancs? Potter az enyém!  
  
Harry valahol érezte, hogy ez nem lehet a valóság… mintha már megtörtént volna ez, de nem így…  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és maga fölött látta Piton, őrült tekintettel.  
  
– A halottnak hitt testvér miközben túl akarja élni a világa pusztulását, megöli a saját fiamat! – üvöltötte Piton, fenyegetően ráfogva a pálcáját. – Szerinted meddig tudtad volna titkolni, hm?  
  
– Én…  
  
– Megölted a fiamat, nem érdemelsz semmi mást, csak halált! – kiáltotta Piton, és nem késlekedett. – Avada…_  
  
Harryt már nem érte el az átok. Valaki olyan erővel rázta meg, hogy azt hitte, megmarad a nyoma a karján.  
  
– Harry, ébredj már fel!  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és újra szembetalálta magát Pitonnal, aki még az előbb ki akarta mondani rá a halálos átkot. Teljesen leizzadt, a hátán futkosott a hideg, ahogy feküdt a jéghideg kövön. Felült, és lerázta magáról a gyűlölt tanár kezét.  
  
– Engedjen el! – kiáltott fel rémülten, és ültében hátrább csúszott a hideg földön. _Piton meg fog ölni, nem fog késlekedni most sem…_  
  
– Nyugodj már meg, Harry! Senki sem fog bántani! – mondta Piton nyugodtan. Túlságosan is nyugodtan, ami nagyon nem tetszett Harrynek.  
  
Harry ebben a pillanatban nem tudott reálisan gondolkodni, a szíve őrült sebességgel dobogott. Ki akart jutni innen, ahol Piton nem élheti utol…  
  
– Nem hiszek magának… az előbb is… - motyogta Harry, azt sem tudta, hogy mit higgyen. Hátrálni kezdett ültében, egészen az éjjeliszekrényig.  
  
Piton háta mögött megjelent Draco Malfoy.  
  
– Perselus… mi van vele? - kérdezte rémülten.  
  
Piton hátrafordult egy pillanatra, így Harry gyorsan felnyúlt a pálcájáért, ami az éjjeliszekrényen feküdt.  
  
– Ne jöjjön közelebb! – sziszegte Harry, és ráfogta a pálcáját az előtte térdelő Pitonra.  
  
– Harry! Nem fog téged senki sem bántani! Sem én, sem Draco! – bizonygatta Piton, és kezével a háta mögé tolta Malfoyt, mint aki tényleg tart tőle, hogy megtámadja.  
  
Hát persze! _Most is azt a szemét mardekárost védi, aki majdnem megölte Dumbledore-t. Gyilkosok, gyilkosok mind…_  
  
– Draco, hozz egy Nyugtató főzetet! – utasította Piton Malfoyt, aki felpattant, és a szekrényhez lépett. – A legfelső sorban találod, az a nagy kerek üveg.  
  
– De az nagyon…  
  
– Azt hozd! – Piton még egy kicsit közelebb jött Harryhez. – Harry, légy szíves add ide azt a pálcát, még mielőtt valami őrültséget teszel.  
  
Harry szemüveg nélkül is látta, hogy Piton arcán már megint az a sunyi tenyérbe mászó arckifejezés van, mint akkor…  
  
– Mondtam, hogy ne jöjjön közelebb! – kiáltotta újra kétségbeesetten. Valami azt súgta, hogy Piton nem fogja bántani… de a másik énje viszont az ellenkezőjét állította. – Különben…  
  
Egy pillanat műve volt az egész: Piton követhetetlen mozdulattal kirántotta a kezéből a pálcát. Átadta Malfoynak, és egészen közel jött hozzá. Harry hátrált, ameddig csak tudott, egészen az éjjeliszekrény mellé a falig. Felhúzta a térdét, és átkarolta.  
  
– Hagyjon békén… - motyogta maga elé, közben előre-hátra ringatva magát. Piton közelebb jött, és kezével megérintette a vállát. Harry dühösen lerázta magáról. – Ne érjen hozzám!  
  
– Totál ki van bukva… - suttogta halkan Malfoy, aki átnyújtott Pitonnak egy gömbölyű üvegcsét.  
  
Harry most már nem érdekelte semmi… úgy érezte, egyedül van, mindenki meghalt számára… Piton elkábítja, kivallatja mindenről, aztán megöli…  
  
– Igyál egy pár kortyot – mondta Piton. Harry felemelte a fejét, és rájött, hogy most már menekülni sem tudna, körbe van kerítve a mardekárosokkal. Piton bal kezével szorosan átkarolta, a jobb kezével pedig a szájához szorította az üvegcsét. Beletörődve hagyta, hogy Piton megitassa a szörnyű ízű kotyvalékkal, ami akár méreg is lehet… Csak nyelte a bájitalt kortyról - kortyra. – Még egy keveset.  
  
Nem tiltakozott többet, érezte, hogy a bájital kifejti hatását: elernyednek az izmai, és belül a lelke mélyén a nyugalom árad szét. Elhagyta minden ereje, és a feje oldalra bukott. Érezte, hogy szorosan tartják őt, hogy ne dőljön el.  
  
Az előbb még itt volt Piton… most meg az érzés olyan volt, mintha itt lenne az apja… Mintha végre lenne valaki, akihez tartozhat, aki megvédi minden bajtól… Harry már azt sem tudta, mit higgyen.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet volt? – hallotta Malfoy hangját… vagy Dracoét? Már ő maga sem tudta. – Ki tudja mennyi ideig üti ki ez az erős nyugtató.  
  
– Muszáj volt – hallotta egész közelről a mély hangot. – Nem fog neki megártani.  
  
– Csak éppen ki tudja, mikor kel fel legközelebb…  
  
– Draco! – szólt rá az ideges hang. Megijedt, és még szorosabban szorította össze a szemét. – Ártanék szerinted Harrynek?  
  
Az a valaki szorosan magához ölelve felemelte a hideg kőről. Érezte, ahogy egy puha helyre fektetik, és betakarják. Az ágy megsüllyedt az illető súlya alatt, ahogy mellé ült.  
  
– Van róla valami fogalmad, mi történhetett? – kérdezte halkan valaki a távolból.  
  
Harry már annyira kába volt, hogy alig hallotta a beszélgetést, ami körülötte zajlott.  
  
– Nem tudom. Remélem, reggelre jobban lesz – mondta valaki egészen közel. Kellemes volt, ahogy az arcán végigsimított. Talán ilyen lehet, ha valakinek van egy apja, és törődik vele? – Nincs láza, úgy tűnik, nem beteg. Azt hiszem, egy rémálom előhozta az elfojtott fájdalmat, amitől teljesen kiborult.  
  
– Akkor nem a Sötét Nagyúr volt?  
  
– Nem. – Az az ismeretlen sóhajtott egyet. A hangja annyira hasonlított Pitonéra… de az most szökésben van, nem lehet itt… - Menj, Draco aludni, én még ébren maradok egy kicsit.  
  
 _Draco? Mit keres itt Draco?_ Harry próbált gondolkodni, de nem ment… teljesen össze volt zavarodva.  
  
– Rendben, Perselus…  
  
Piton itt van mellette, a gyilkos, az áruló, aki elárulta Dumbledore-t… Próbált beszélni, de már arra sem volt ereje, így csak halkan nyöszörgés hagyta el a száját.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj.  
  
Harryt végül magával rántotta a nyugodt, békés sötétség.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor felébredt, a szemét sem tudta kinyitni, annyira fáradt volt. Átfordult a jobb oldalára, háttal az ajtónak. A szobában teljes csend uralkodott, valószínű már délután lehetett, és Piton meg Draco pedig órán tartózkodhattak.  
  
Összekuporodott a takaró alatt, és visszagondolt a tegnap estére. Valami ködösen derengett…  
  
Lefekvés előtt a kedvenc regényét olvasta, aztán elaludt fölötte, amíg Pitonék a feladatok megoldásán dolgoztak. Aztán… Harry nyelt egyet, ahogy agyába visszakúsztak a rémképek arról a napról, amikor Piton megölte Dumbledore-t. De a ma éjszakai álom más volt… Piton őt hibáztatta Potter haláláért.  
  
És ahogy utána viselkedett… teljesen elvesztette a fejét!  
  
Harry rájött: majdnem elárulta kilétét a viselkedésével. De nem tehetett róla… hisz teljesen kiborult az emlék hatására. Talán nem kellett volna annyira magába fojtani azt a sok bánatot, ami már Sirius halála óta hordoz. Ez a bezártság még rá is tett egy lapáttal.  
  
Utána már alig emlékezett valamire… pálcát rántott volna Pitonra? Csak nem…  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, észre sem vette, hogy valaki bejött, és becsukja maga után az ajtót. Üvegcsörömpölések, suhogó talár. Hát persze, igazán tudhatná, hogy az itteni Piton nem hagyja magára, ha nincs jól.  
  
Piton a hangokból ítélve még időzött a szoba túlsó végén. A zajokból úgy tűnt, a bájitalkészletet tölti fel. Dolga végeztével hallotta, ahogy közelebb jön; majd pedig megrogyott az ágy, ahogy leült mellé.  
  
Harry nem akart vele beszélni, inkább úgy tett, mint aki még mindig alszik. Talán egy darabig sikerült is volna, ha nem érzett volna egy kezet a homlokán, mint aki azt nézi, lázas. Az érintéstől akaratlanul is összerezzent.  
  
– Látom, felébredtél – mondta halkan Piton. – Jobban érzed magad?  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet a fejével, ahogy a párna engedte.  
  
– Rémálom volt, Harry? – faggatózott tovább Piton, ami Harrynek egy cseppet sem tetszett. Nem akart többet arra a napra gondolni, amikor… – Ha elmondod, lehet, jobb lesz…  
  
Ekkora elege lett. Gyorsan felült, leküzdve a rosszullétet, és dühösen nézett az ágya szélén ülő apjára.  
  
– Ha eddig nem válaszoltam, az azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó beszélni róla! – üvöltötte Piton megrökönyödött arcába.  
  
– Jobb lenne, hidd el – makacskodott tovább Piton.  
  
– Nem, és nem! Hagyjon békén… – A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni. Az ordítás köhögésbe fordult át, és csak néhány perc után tudta abbahagyni. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy legyőzze hányingerét.  
  
Apja egy pohár vizet nyújtott feléje; ő elfogadta, és ivott egy – két kortyot.  
  
– Miért vagyok ilyen pocsékul? – A hangja szinte teljesen elment, a kérdés végét már szinte suttogta.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Az előbbi kérdésemre válaszolva azt mondtad, hogy jól vagy.  
  
– Jól is vagyok! – szólt közbe rekedten. – Csak émelygek egy kicsit…  
  
– Talán mégis igaza volt Dracónak, és enyhébbet kellett volna adnom – tette hozzá Piton. – Úgy reagált rá a szervezeted, mintha túladagoltam volna. Amondó vagyok, még pihenj egy kicsit. A rosszullét idővel el fog múlni, ne aggódj.  
  
– Mit adagolt… tál túl? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry, és hagyta, hogy Piton segítsen neki visszafeküdni.  
  
Már megint olyan furcsán néz rá…  
  
– Nem tiszták az emlékeid az éjszakáról? – érdeklődött halkan. Harry nemet intett a fejével, így Piton belekezdett a magyarázatba. – Az éjszaka közepén szörnyű rémálmod lehetett. Először forgolódtál, majd dobáltad magad, aztán kiáltoztál is. Alig tudtalak felébreszteni. Mikor végül sikerült, halálra voltál rémülve, és még pálcát is fogtál rám. Végül sikerül megitatnom veled egy erősebb adag Nyugtató főzetet.  
  
– Mit kiabáltam…? – kérdezte rémülten Harry. Az álma minden percére emlékezett már, csak az utána történtekre nem pontosan.  
  
– Teljesen összefüggéstelenül kiáltoztál mindenféle átkot. – Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézte őt. – Harcoltál Voldemorttal?  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem akarok beszélni róla! – szólt vissza ingerülten, és megfordult háttal Pitonnak. – Hagyjon békén…  
  
– Rendben – mondta végül Piton. Felkelt az ágyról, és a szekrényből kerített még egy pár takarót Harryre. – El kell most mennem megtartani a következő megbeszélést. Nem szeretném, ha a távollétemben kitennéd a lábad a szállásunkról. Maradj ágyban, és pihend ki magad. Majd vacsora után érkezem vissza, és akkor majd meglátjuk, hogy holnap mehetsz-e órákra. Holnapután pedig már megyünk a főhadiszállásra.  
  
Harrynek ez a túlontúl aggódás már sok volt. Ha nem Piton lett volna, hanem Remus, vagy Sirius… még örült is volna neki, hogy így törődnek vele.  
  
– Az égvilágon nincs semmi bajom! Holnap szeretnék órákra menni! – Újra felült, küzdve a hányinger ellen. Piton az asztalnál állt, és épp egy köteg pergament vett fel az asztalról. – Csak, azért mert azt hiszed, hogy rosszat álmodtam, már beteg vagyok!?  
  
Piton nem nézett fel pergamenekből, úgy válaszolt.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! Csak rosszat álmodtam! – bizonygatta Harry. Nem is vette észre, mikor kezdett el megint kiabálni.  
  
– Azt azért nem mondanám – felpillantott az olvasnivalójából. – Egy egyszerű rémálomtól nem borul ki senki ennyire. Te pedig hetek óta az idegösszeroppanás jeleit mutattad.  
  
– Nem is borultam ki! Ordibáltam egy sort, és kész! – tiltakozott kétségbeesetten. De már sejtette, hogy Piton nem ok nélkül itatott meg vele annyi Nyugtató főzetet.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt rögtön, mert előtte még több pergament halászott elő a szekrényből. Mikor már mindent összeszedett, kezében a tekercsekkel visszament az ágy mellé. Harry rémülten nézett fel Pitonra, akinek az arckifejezése most már közel sem volt békés.  
  
– Ezt a hisztit fejezd be most rögtön! – kiáltott rá dühösen. – Nem emlékszel rá pontosan, mi történt tegnap, de én ott voltam végig melletted, és tapasztalatból tudom, nem csupán egy rémálom volt! Sok embert láttam már, köztük gyerekeket is, akiket akkora trauma ért, hogy még sokáig rémálmoktól szenvedtek!  
  
– Ez egyáltalán…  
  
– Ne vágj közbe! – ordította Piton. A hangja most már kifejezetten fenyegető volt. – Idővel rá fogok jönni, hogy mit titkolsz előlem, beleértve azt is, aki bántott! Szinte minden éjszaka rémálmoktól szenvedsz!  
  
– Nincsenek is rémálmaim! – vágott vissza Harry, de ebben már nem is volt olyan biztos.  
  
A bájitalok mestere viszont úgy tűnt, ettől még jobban dühbe gurul.  
  
– Azt mondtam, ne vágj a szavamba! – Harry hátrahőkölt a régi, de oly ismerős dühös hangsúlytól, amit Piton mindig a bájitaltan órákra tartogatott. – Hidd el, mikor éjszaka két órakor megérkezek a gyűlésről, a saját szememmel látom! Tudod, hogy utálom, mikor a szemembe hazudnak! Azt meg pláne, ha a tulajdon fiam akar mardekáros ravaszsággal átverni! Az elmúlt percekben pedig végig így tettél!  
  
Erre már Harrynek is elborult az agya.  
  
– A francba is, megígérted, hogy többet nem turkálsz a fejemben!  
  
– Ne szitkozódj itt nekem! – förmedt rá Piton. Harry régi ismerősként üdvözölhette apjának ezt az énjét, mint akkor, mikor belenézett a másik Piton merengőjébe. – Mikor fáradt vagy, és gyenge, teljesen megfeledkezel, hogy rétegekbe rejts a gondolataid mások elől! A legilimenciához pedig nem kérem az engedélyed, főleg ha sejtem, hogy hazudsz nekem!  
  
Harry ledobta magáról a takarót, és talpra állt szembe Pitonnal.  
  
– Na, szépen vagyunk! Valahányszor mikor gyanítod, hogy hazudok, rögtön neki állsz turkálni a gondolataimban!? Hát kösz szépen! – üvöltötte vissza Harry. A torka már iszonyatosan fájt, de ez most egy csöppet sem érdekelte. – Semmivel sem vagy különb, mint Voldemort! Ugyanolyan könyörtelen halálfaló vagy, mint régen!  
  
Ijedten nézett fel Pitonra, akinek az arca zárkózott kifejezést öltött, és úgy tűnt, menten megfojtja őt. Ebben a percben nyílt az ajtó, és Draco lépett be fütyörészve.  
  
– Sziasztok! – köszöntötte őket vidáman, aztán Piton felé fordult. – Perselus, már legalább tíz perce várnak rád a teremben.  
  
Piton viszont nem foglalkozott Dracóval.  
  
– Na ide figyelj! – sziszegte a fogai közt. Ujjával az ágyra mutatott. – Most rögtön lefekszel, és ott maradsz estig, amíg meg nem jövök!  
  
– Nem úgy gondoltam… - suttogta Harry, próbálva meg nem történtté tenni a dolgot.  
  
– Azt mondtam, feküdj vissza! – üvöltötte Piton, mint aki nem is hallotta Harry mondanivalóját.  
  
– Nem akartam…  
  
Piton fenyegetően tornyosult Harry fölé.  
  
– Gyerünk! – sziszegte. – Vagy magam teszlek vissza!  
  
Harry inkább nem szólt többet vissza, csak némán visszabújt a takaró alá. Piton olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy a talárja csattant egyet.  
  
– Megyek, mert késésben vagyok – morogta dühösen, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Draco, készítsd el a házi feladatodat, mire megérkezek. Harrynek pedig add oda a mai anyagokat.  
  
– Rendben Per… - Piton meg sem várta a választ: bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Draco várakozóan nézett Harryre. – Még sosem láttam ilyen dühösnek Perselust! Min veszekedtetek?  
  
– Csúnya dolgokat vágtam a fejéhez – mondta halkan Harry, miközben kezével masszírozta a nyakát. – De inkább ne akard tudni.  
  
Draco szokás szerint cipőstül elterült az ágyán, és oldalra fordult.  
  
– Nem tudom, mennyire van kedved tanulni… mert nekem semennyire sem – mondta végül. – De Perselus úgy is rájön, ha ma nem vesszük át a tanulnivalót, úgyhogy megyek, és hozom is.  
  
– Rendben… legalább eltereli a gondolataimat.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Legalább két órányi rúnatan, majd bűbájtan után Harry úgy érezte, hogy szétrobban a feje a sok tanulnivalótól. Draco tényleg jó tanárnak bizonyult: sok mindent el tudott magyarázni, amihez értett. Már épp az utolsó anyagnál tartottak, befejezve azzal a tanulást.  
  
Harry gondolatai viszont most teljesen máshol jártak. Legutóbbi veszekedésük járt a fejében, hogy miket vágott Piton fejéhez. Pedig Piton csak aggódott miatta, semmi több; ő meg úgy viselkedett, mint egy hisztis gyerek. Tényleg rémisztő volt a gondolat, hogy miket mondhatott álmában, nap, mint nap.  
  
Ha Piton rájött volna valamire, arról már biztos tudna. Sejt valamit, de még nem jött rá semmire.  
  
Még.  
  
– Harry, mondd, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett Dracora.  
  
– Jaj, bocs nem – mondta halkan. – Elgondolkodtam egy kicsit.  
  
– Sejtettem – sóhajtott Draco, és becsapta a könyvet. – Szerintem, pihenj egy kicsit, nekem úgyis írásbeli házim van még. Elég megviseltnek tűnsz.  
  
– Úgyis érzem magam.  
  
Valóban, az előtte lévő pergamenen mintha táncoltak volna a betűk. Nem is vette észre, mikor kezdett huzamosabb ideig rosszul lenni.  
  
Draco felnyalábolta a tanulnivalókat az ágyról, és átdobta sajátjára. Lerúgta a cipőjét, és törökülésbe helyezkedett.  
  
– Aludj egyet, estére biztos jobban leszel – biztatta Draco. Elővett egy üres pergament, ceruzát és nekikezdett az írásnak. – Talán addigra végzek ezzel.  
  
Harry eligazította magán a takarót, és lehunyta a szemét, reménykedve, hogy most nem fog egy rémálomba csöppenni.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Megrázkódott a talaj, és Harry térdre esett. Amikor felnézett, megijedt, hogy hova került: mindent elborított a sötétség, csupán egy fáklya világította meg, ahol ő térdelt.  
  
Hirtelen feltámadt a szél, és közvetlen Harry előtt egy fekete talár jelent meg.  
  
– Kelj fel, Harry! – szólt rá egy nagyon ismerős hang.  
  
Harry felnézett, és tekintete találkozott Hermionéval.  
  
– Mit keresel itt… egyáltalán hol vagyok? – kérdezte ijedten. A lány nem válaszolt, csak felhúzta. – Hermione!  
  
– Harry, erre most nincs időm! Csak kis ideig lehetek itt veled, mert aztán Voldemort rájön, halott vagyok.  
  
– Micsoda?  
  
Hermione egészen közel lépett hozzá, Harry érezte arcán a lélegzetét.  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragudj, az éjszakai történtek miatt. Már akkor fel akartam venni valahogy veled a kapcsolatot, de aztán rájöttem, hogy nem olyan könnyű – hadarta gyorsan. Elhallgatott, és tetőtől talpig végignézte. – Neked gőzöd sincs róla, miről beszélek, ugye?  
  
– Éjszaka rémálmaim voltak! Te nem szerepeltél közöttük! – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Harry.  
  
– Jaj, ne haragudj. Én voltam, aki felhoztam véletlenül – mentegetőzött a lány, és kezével megérintette a fiú arcát. – El sem hiszem, hogy tényleg te vagy.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
  
– Hogy érted?  
  
– Dumbledore megmondta, hogy egyszer eljössz. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy tényleg igaz. – Barna szemeivel újra Harryre nézett. – Te nem Potter vagy… hanem a másik Harry. Azaz Egyetlen, aki visszatért közénk.  
  
– Igen, én vagyok az – szólta el magát Harry. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy megbízhat a lányban.  
  
– Amikor először találkoztunk ott Voldemortnál, nem voltam benne biztos – mondta halkan Hermione. Aztán hirtelen elkomorodott az arca. – De nem ezért vagyok itt! Azért, hogy figyelmeztesselek titeket, hogy támadás van készülőben Brondesbury ellen… Pár óra múlva elindul egy kisebb csapat, Voldemort parancsára.  
  
– Mit tudunk tenni annyi halálfaló ellen? Majd feltartják őket a Rend tagjai, vagy hogy gondoltad?  
  
– Nem, Harry! – szól rá dühösen a lány. – Szólsz Pitonnak, és ő a Rend tagjaival még időben kimenekíti onnét a varázslócsaládokat, akik ott laknak. Tudtommal a környék ellenére egy aranyvérű család sem lakik ott.  
  
– De, Hermione…  
  
– Mennem kell! Nemsokára Voldemort a jelentéseket kéri számon, onnét nem hiányozhatok. És ráadásul nemsokára kezdődik a szokásos karácsony előtti műsora.  
  
– Neked ugye nem lesz bajod?  
  
– Ne aggódj értem, megleszek. Minél előbb szólj Pitonnak! – Hermione keservesen nézett rá. – Ne haragudj, hogy betolakodtam az álmaidba. Meg kellett róla bizonyosodnom, hogy tényleg te vagy az. A mostani látogatásom miatt remélem, nem lesz nagy baj… lehet, hogy látni fogsz… mindent.  
  
Hermione arcáról egy könnycsepp gurult le.  
  
– Én nagyon nem akartam ezt – suttogta.  
  
Harry kezével megemelte a lány állát.  
  
– Kibírok egy kis fájdalmat cserébe, hogy azzal több életet menthetek meg.  
  
Hermione még akart volna mondani valamit, de Harry szeme előtt összemosódott a kép, és már nem látott semmit, csak sötétséget.  
  
Pillanatokkal később már a saját ágyában ült, a nyakát szorongatva. Köhögött egy darabig, és próbált levegőhöz jutni.  
  
Draco rögtön ott termett az ágya mellett, arca sápadtabb volt, mint valaha.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte rémülten. – Azt hittem, megint baj van, mint tegnap…  
  
– Nincs semmi baj… Jaj ne! – Harrynek eszébe jutott Hermione figyelmeztetése. Lerázta magáról a takarót, és felpattant. – Hol van Pi… hol van az apám?  
  
– Perselus…? Gondolom, ott, ahol mostanában szokott vacsora előtt – felelte Draco, és eléállt. – Mondta, hogy ne engedjelek felkelni, akármennyire is makacskodsz!  
  
Harrynek egyedül csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy szóljon Pitonnak, és megelőzze a bajt…  
  
– De most muszáj szólnom neki! Engedj, Draco! – ellenkezett Harry, és durván félrelökte Dracot, úgy mint múltkor. Viszont Dracot ez most nem érte készületlenül: megragadta Harry minkét karját, hogy visszarángassa az ágyba.  
  
– Draco, életbevágóan fontos! – dühöngött Harry, közben próbált kiszabadulni. – Esküszöm, ez nem valami rossz rémálom! Tényleg baj van!  
  
– Ha az van, akkor is itt maradsz, és én szólok Perselusnak!  
  
– Nem! – kiáltotta Harry, és egy jól irányzott ütéssel gyomron vágta Dracot. A fiú összegörnyedt, így Harry kiszabadult. Odarohant az ajtóhoz, és feltépte.  
  
Rohant is volna ki, de egy fekete folt elállta az utat.  
  
– Látom megint szokásod semmibe venni apád utasításait – mondta Piton szigorúan.  
  
– Nem arról van szó! – tiltakozott Harry. – Látomásom volt… amiben Voldemort azt mondta, hogy megtámadja Brondesburyt, a varázslócsaládokat…  
  
Piton úgy tűnt, nem hisz neki. Megragadta a karjánál, és bentebb húzta, hogy bezárja az ajtót.  
  
– Megint rémálmod volt, és azt hiszed valóság volt?  
  
– Nem volt rémálom! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Harry. Eközben Draco kezét a gyomrára szorítva közelebb jött hozzájuk. – Veszélyben van egy rakás ember!  
  
– Meg próbáltam megakadályozni, hogy kimenjen.  
  
Piton ránézett Dracora.  
  
– Azt látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. Harryt pedig az ágya felé vezette. – Harry melyik részét nem értetted annak, hogy „maradj ágyban”?  
  
Harry majd’ felrobbant a dühtől, hogy nem veszik komolyan.  
  
– Mondd, süket vagy? – kiáltott rá Pitonra, aki elképedve nézett rá. – Meg fognak támadni egy csomó varázslócsaládot, ha nem értek oda időben, és nem figyelmeztetitek őket!  
  
– Ne beszélj velem tiszteletlenül! – torkolta le Piton.  
  
– Így talán legalább… - Harrynek elcsuklott a hangja, és térdre rogyott Piton előtt a gyomrába nyilalló fájdalom miatt. Kezét a gyomrára szorította, és összeszorított foggal próbált úrrá lenni a szörnyű kínon.  
  
– Draco, menj gyorsan a terembe, még ott találod Tonksot és Mordont, hívd őket ide gyorsan! – szólt rá ijedten. Dracónak a földbe gyökerezett a lába. – Merlinre, Draco, menj már!  
  
Még egy fél pillanatig mozdulatlanul állt, aztán erőt vett magán, és már rohant is.  
  
Piton felsegítette Harryt, és segített neki lefeküdni. Harry szeme előtt csillagokat látott, a sebhelyébe is belenyilallt az elviselhetetlen fájdalom. Összegömbölyödött, és próbált eszméleténél maradni. Kezét a sebhelyére szorította.  
  
– Harry, próbáld meg a fájdalmat kirekeszteni, azzal, hogy olyan rétegekbe teszed, ahol nem érzed!  
  
– Nem… megy… – nyögte Harry. Fülében visszhangzott egy nő rémült sikolya, és Voldemort kacagása.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta apja rémült arcát.  
  
– Segítek mindjárt – suttogta Piton. Az ajtó kivágódott, és három ember sietett be.  
  
– Mi a gond, Perselus? – érdeklődött Mordon, és megtámaszkodott az ajtóban.  
  
Draco megkerülte őket, és az ágyához ment.  
  
– Tudomásomra jutott, hogy Voldemort támadást akar indítani Brondesbury ellen. Sietnetek kell, azt hiszem négy varázslócsalád él ott! – közölte Piton az ajtó felé fordulva. – A kandallókon keresztül figyelmeztessétek őket! Legalább tízen menjetek, és a főhadiszállásra vigyétek őket – persze kerülő úton.  
  
Mordonnak nem kellett több utasítás, már el is tűnt a folyosón.  
  
– Te nem jössz? – kérdezte Tonks csodálkozva.  
  
– Nem mehetek. – Tekintete újra Harryre esett. – Ki tudja, milyen szörnyű éjszaka áll előtte. Nem lenne bölcs dolog egyedül hagyni. Voldemort szokás szerinti elő-ünnepi kínzását tartja.  
  
Harry hallotta a hangából, hogy undorodik még a szótól is, hogy kínzás.  
  
– Rendben. Majd értesítelek a fejleményekről! – közölte Tonks. Még egy percig időzött az ajtóban, aztán sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.  
  
– Perselus, tudok valamit segíteni? – kérdezte halkan Draco.  
  
– Hozz hideg vizet, és egy törölközőt – utasította Piton. – Nem lesz semmi baj, Harry. Hamarosan vége lesz.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy már nem sokáig bírja… egyre tisztábban látta maga előtt, ahogy kínoznak egy ártatlant.  
  
Latin varázsigékkel telt meg a levegő, és a fájdalom enyhült egy kicsit. A látomásokat viszont már nem űzhette el…  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry azt hitte, már sosem lesz vége.  
  
Voldemort fél éjszakán keresztül kínzott ártatlanokat, olyan varázslókat, akiknek semmi bűnük nem volt, csupán mugliszületésüek voltak. A halálfalók különféle ismeretlen átkokkal sújtották őket, amikről Harry még sosem hallott.  
  
Az egyiket végül teljesen kivéreztették…  
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy soha többet nem fog enni életében, annyira szörnyű volt.  
  
Az ötödik éve után az igazgató megmondta, hogy Voldemort többet nem fog az elméjén keresztül támadni, de hiába.  
  
Erre a világra nem érvényesek az ottani „szabályok”.  
  
A sebhely összekötötte vele, és ő mindent látott, amit akkor elkövettek szerencsétlen embereken. Próbált szabadulni a látomásból, de sehogy sem ment. Érezte, hogy Piton próbál rajta segíteni különféle varázsigékkel, de ő sem tudta megszüntetni a kapcsolatot közte és a gonosz közt. Érezte, hogy egy láthatatlan erő elvinné a helyszínről, de nem sikerült.  
  
Talán úgy a huszadik kínzás után Harry nem bírta tovább, és térdre esett. Érezte a vágásokat, a sebeket, és minden átkot. Mikor hozták a következő áldozatot, Voldemort már nagyon jó kedvében volt: kacagott a védtelen áldozatokon. Öröme nem tartott sokáig, mikor megtudta, hogy a tervezett támadásból nem lett semmi, a célpontjai elmenekültek házukból.  
  
Így az ünneplésből dühöngés lett, és az áldozatok közül nem élte túl senki.  
  
Harry szerencsére azt már nem élte meg: elvesztette az eszméletét, még mielőtt Voldemort folytathatta volna a gyilkolást.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
  
Amikor legközelebb magához tért, minden porcikája fájt, a sebhelye pedig tompán lüktetett. A szemét sem volt ereje kinyitni, csak feküdt, mozdulatlanul, próbálva elfelejteni a szörnyű emlékeket, amiket átélt.  
  
Hallotta a kandallóban a tűz ropogását, a körülölelő csendet. Idővel rájött arra is, hogy valakinek az ölében van. Érezte, ahogy az a valaki levegőt vesz, és végül megigazítja a homlokára helyezett borogatást. Nem volt ereje tiltakozni, hogy úgy viselkedik vele, mint egy beteg kisgyerekkel szokás.  
  
Ott volt végig mellette, amikor Voldemort kínozta azokat az embereket… próbálta kihúzni őt a látomásból… Valahol a szíve mélyén örült egy kicsit, hogy régen oly utált bájitaltan tanár így törődik vele.  
  
Törődik, mert a fia, és szereti őt.  
  
Ezek olyan idegen érzések voltak. Dursleyék sosem törődtek vele… mikor beteg volt, magára hagyták, hadd szenvedjen bezárva a gardróbba. Petunia néni hozott egy kis vizet néha, mikor Vernon bácsi nem látta… de akkor is szörnyű volt a láz, ahogy égette őt… mint ahogy most is. De most itt volt a mindig is gyűlölt bájitaltan tanár, és gondoskodott róla.  
  
Nem töprengett tovább a régi emlékeken, inkább igyekezett azokat elfeledni.  
  
Amikor meg akart mozdulni, felszisszent a végtagjaiba nyilalló fájdalomtól.  
  
– Maradj nyugton, Harry – mondta halkan Piton valahonnan a feje fölül. – Pihenjél.  
  
Harry megpróbált beszélni, de ne ment. A torka is nagyon fájt.  
  
 _Talán annyit sikoltoztam?_ – gondolta rémülten.  
  
– Elegem van… – suttogta alig hallhatóan. – Nem bírom már tovább, hogy Voldemort folytonos támadásait és játékait…  
  
– Shhh – csitította el Piton, közben levette a borogatást a homlokáról. Vízcsobogást hallott, ahogy megmártotta a vízben. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Itt vagyok melletted, vigyázok rád.  
  
Nagyon nem akart már másodjára is kiborulni… Összerezzent, amikor Piton a homlokára tette a borogatást.  
  
Fel akart kelni. Rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy magához ölelve vigasztalja, mint egy kisgyereket. Pedig azelőtt senki sem tartotta így, vigasztalóan, senki sem törődött vele…  
  
Csak annyit ért el, hogy az oldaláról a hátára fordult. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta maga fölött Pitont, amint elmosolyodik.  
  
– Örülök, hogy vége magadhoz tértél – közölte halkan, kezét a borogatáson nyugtatva. – Próbálj meg visszaaludni, anélkül nem hatnak a gyógyító varázslatok.  
  
– Nem merek… mi van… ha megint… - motyogta ijedten Harry, és összeszorította a szemét. Nagyon nem akarta magát megint egy vérontás közepén találni.  
  
– Már nem lesznek látomásaid. Úgy egy órája sikerült végre az elmédet úgy mond… - itt elhallgatott egy darabig – védelem alá helyezni. Többet nem fog előfordulni a közeljövőben.  
  
– De a sebhelyem… – nyelt egyet. Nagyon nehéz volt a beszéd. – Az összeköt vele.  
  
– Ezért is fogunk még többet gyakorolni, hogy végleg véget vessünk ezeknek a látomásoknak. Egy ideig élvezni fogod a védelmemet – jött rögtön a magyarázat. – Kérlek, próbálj meg aludni.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott a támadás, amit Voldemort tervezett.  
  
– Ugye… megmenekültek azok, akiket Voldemort meg akart támadni? – kérdezte rémülten. Megint köhögött egyet, és újra kinyitotta szemét. – Arra még emlékszem, hogy jött Malfoy, és közölte Voldemorttal, hogy elmenekültek…  
  
Piton bólintott, miközben másik kezével jobban betakarta őt.  
  
– Még a mieink időben érkeztek, és kimenekítették őket – mesélte -, habár az utolsó családnál majdnem megütötték a bokájukat Mordonék. Tonks mentette meg a helyzetet.  
  
– Akkor rendben… – tette hozzá Harry erőtlenül, újra lehunyva a szemét. – Nem holnapután mentünk volna a főhadiszállásra? Nem szeretnék továbbra is itt maradni…  
  
– De igen, Harry. Valószínű ott fogsz felébredni, ha most elalszol.  
  
Ez nagyon nem tetszett Harrynek.  
  
– Miért nem mehetek a saját lábamon? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
– Egy darabig még lábra sem állhatsz, nem hogy még felkelhetsz – világosította fel Piton. – Kell pár nap, amíg teljesen rendbe jössz. Rengeteg sérülést elszenvedtél, amiknek idő kell, hogy begyógyuljanak. Az alatt pedig aludni fogsz.  
  
– Nem lehetne…  
  
– Nem – Piton hangja megint szigorú volt. – Az éjszaka folyamán sok átoknak ki voltál téve, a gyógyitalok, ahogy az előbb is mondtam, akkor hatnak, ha alszol.  
  
Ha az alvásra gondolt, megborzongott. Nem akart több látomásban részt venni.  
  
– Azt mondtad, hogy nem lesznek látomásaim… - hangja elcsuklott. – Mi lesz, ha megint ott leszek, kiszolgáltatva annak a… jaj, Istenem… mind meghaltak…  
  
Nem is vette észre, mikor kezdett el könnyezni. Remegett az idegességtől, a kiszolgáltatottságtól, amit az elmúlt órákban szenvedett el. Érezte, hogy Piton szabad kezével szorosabban öleli őt. Arca a puha fekete anyagba fúródott, és megnyugodott.  
  
– Nem, Harry! Az előbb mondtam, hogy nem lesz semmi baj! – mondta rendületlenül Piton.  
  
– Akkor megpróbálok pihenni egy keveset – jegyezte meg halkan, és próbált valami másra gondolni, amiben nem szerepel Voldemort.  
  
– Már épp újra javasolni akartam.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy olyan ostobaságokat vágtam a fejedhez – tette még hozzá Harry. Valahogy kötelességének érezte bocsánatot kérni, amiért olyan bunkó volt. – Nem gondoltam azokat komolyan…  
  
– Már nem számít Harry – mondta halkan Piton. Még mielőtt teljesen elaludt volna, még hallotta, ahogy Piton újra elismétli a mondatot. – Többé már nem.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor Harry legközelebb felébredt, úgy érezte, rengeteget aludt. Talán így is volt igaz, amikor az ajtón túlról karácsonyi dal hallatszott be, ahogy valaki elhaladt előtte.  
  
Egyáltalán nem érezte magát fáradtnak, kimerültnek. A szörnyű kínzásokkal teli éjszaka is a múlté volt már. Felkelt az ágyból, felvette az odakészített ruhát, amit talált: a farmert és a kötött pulcsit.  
  
Miután felöltözött, csak akkor tűnt fel neki az ablak, a szobában. Odalépett mellé, és kínácsian kinézett. Az ismerős téren éppen egy férfi ment át, vállán egy nagy fenyőfát vitt.  
  
Elég volt ebből a bezártságból, és betegeskedésből…  
  
Az ajtóhoz ment, hogy végre kidugja az orrát a szobából, és szétnézzen. Lenyitotta a kilincset, és halkan becsukta maga után. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, vajon hol lehet Draco, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy később megkeresi.  
  
Szájtátva nézett körül, hova került: a folyosó olyan hosszú volt, hogy alig látta végét, és ameddig ellátott, vörös szőnyeg borította. A falon különféle varázslók képei voltak kitéve, mellettük pedig méterenként lámpásokat akasztottak fel, hogy megvilágítsák a sötét folyosót.  
  
Harry azt hitte, a főhadiszállás olyan lesz, mint az, amit ismert – de most kellemesen csalódott.  
  
Végigsétált a folyosón, és megtalálta a lépcsőt, ami a földszintre vezetett. Odalent nagy volt a sürgés- forgás: egy tucat ismeretlen varázsló ácsorgott az előtérben, mint akik vártak valakire. Néhányan a konyha felé mentek, de volt aki maga előtt terelgetett egy tucat pergament, és egy nagy ajtó felé lavírozott vele, ami vélhetően egy nagy terem lehetett.  
  
Az egyik varázsló észrevette Harryt, és intett neki, hogy jöjjön le. Harry eddig is utálta a nyilvánosságot, így végképp nem örült neki, mikor leért. Rögtön mindenki kezet akart vele fogni.  
  
– Ön nélkül nem sikerült volna, Mr. Piton – mondta az egyik alacsony öreg varázsló.  
  
– Hálával tartozunk önnek! – vágott szavába egy másik.  
  
– Vedd le róla a kezed, Rufus – szólt közbe egy nagyon ismerős hang. A kis tömeg kettényílt, és megjelent Mrs. Weasley kezében egy fakanállal. – Gyere, Harry, már biztos éhes lehetsz.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondania, már követte is Mrs. Weasleyt az ebédlő felé.  
  
– Molly, csupán csak köszönetet akartunk neki mondani! – szól utánuk haragosan az, aki Rufus lehetett.  
  
Mrs. Weasley leültette Harryt a hosszú asztalhoz, és elétett egy tányért. A tányért roskadásig megpakolta pirítóssal.  
  
– Mrs. Weasley… nem is vagyok éhes – mentegetőzött, mikor felocsúdott a következő meglepődöttségéből. Pottert biztos nem kedvelte… akkor meg miért ilyen kedves vele? – Nem igazán van étvágyam.  
  
– Semmi baj, drágám. Elég ha egy keveset eszel – duruzsolta vidáman. Letett elé háromféle lekvárt, vajat, és egy tál kekszet is. – Apád mondta, hogy hamarosan felébredsz.  
  
– Itt van? – kérdezte reménykedve Harry.  
  
– Nincs, mert épp kezdődik a megbeszélés – válaszolt egy harmadik hang. Harry az ajtó felé fordult, és megpillantotta Siriust, amint hanyagul az asztalra dobja az evőeszközöket.  
  
– Egyél nyugodtan, én még mielőtt tálalom az ebédet, a megbeszélés egy részén ott leszek – mondta Mrs. Weasley, és már le is tűnt az ajtóban.  
  
Harry körülnézett az ebédlőben. Emlékezete szerint a konyhában voltak a gyűlések is, és az ebédek is. De ehelyett a gyűlés valami nagy teremben volt, a konya pedig külön helység az ebédlőtől.  
  
Próbált úgy tenni, mint akit egyáltalán nem érdekel Sirius jelenléte. Úgy döntött, még is eszik egy keveset. Lopva odapillantott keresztapjára, amikor az a többi terítékkel bajlódott.  
  
– Miért bámulsz? – kérdezte ingerülten. Letette az utolsó tányért, ami alig élte túl a találkozást az asztallal.  
  
– Semmit, csak…  
  
– Mi csak? Hamarosan elérkezik az ebédidő, amint látod, éppen megterítek – morogta. – Mivel kedves apukád kitiltott a gyűlésről.  
  
Harry a narancslekvárért nyúlt.  
  
– Biztos nem ok nélkül – csúszott a ki száján. Talán az a Sirius, akit ismert, elmosolyodott volna.  
  
– Ne szemtelenkedj velem, kölyök! – csattant fel Sirius.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban – mentegetőzött Harry, közben megkente a kenyerét. – Csak gondolom, nem ok nélkül vagy… van kizárva a gyűlésből.  
  
Sirius olyan keményen csapta le a serleget, hogy a tányérok ugrottak egyet.  
  
– Van hozzá valami közöd?  
  
– Nem, nincs…  
  
– Akkor meg fog be! – kiáltott rá Sirius.  
  
Harry harapott egyet a kenyerébe. Megrágta a falatot, és eltökélte, hogy most nem fogja hagyni, hogy így bánjon vele a keresztapja.  
  
Sirius épp most érkezett vissza a konyhából még egy pár serleggel.  
  
– Jó lenne, ha igyekeznél az úgynevezett reggeliddel, mert mindjárt vége a gyűlésnek, és jönnének ebédelni – vetette oda Harrynek. Szándékosan nekiment az asztal vége felé menet.  
  
Harry éppen megvajazta a következő kenyeret – de ahogy Sirius elhaladt mellette, az ölébe ejtette. Dühösen nézett keresztapja után.  
  
– Ha valami baja van velem, bökje ki! Ne legyen velem ilyen szemét!  
  
Sirius megpördült a tengelye körül.  
  
– Nocsak, hogy feloldották a nyelved! – mondta gúnyosan. – Az imént még az apucid arról áradozik, hogy milyen aranyos a fiacskája, miközben te már megint szemtelenkedsz! Csupán annyi a bajom, hogy te élsz, Lupin meg nem!  
  
Harry lecsapta a vajas kését, és felpattant. A szék csattanva ért földet a háta mögött.  
  
– Hogy tud engem hibáztatni érte? – kiáltott rá keresztapjára. – Nem az én hibám!  
  
Sirius odaszaladt hozzá, és megragadta a karját.  
  
– De igen is, a te hibád! Minden a te hibád! Lupin halála, Jamesék halála, minden! – üvöltötte, és megrázta Harryt. – Tudod, mit gondolok? – itt egészen suttogóra vette a hangját – Bárcsak te haltál meg volna akkor, nem a testvéred.  
  
– Majd egyszer rájössz, mekkora hülye vagy – sziszegte Harry. – Engedjen el!  
  
Siriusnak esze ágában sem volt elengedni, inkább még szorosabban fogta a karját.  
  
– Miért különben mi lesz? Ha nincs itt apád, már nem is vagy olyan fellengzős? Itt maradsz, és végighallgatod a mondanivalómat, Piton! Kezdjük azzal az estével, amikor elszöktél innen…  
  
– Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi! – kiáltott fel rémülten Harry.  
  
Már épp kezdte elfeledni a bűntudatot, amit emiatt érzett. Nem ő tehet róla, Potter volt…  
  
– Pedig muszáj lesz! – mondta Sirius, és közelebb ráncigálta egy székhez.  
  
Harrynek viszont elege lett ebből az erőszakból: előrántotta a pálcáját, mit sem törődve a következményekkel…  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta. Az átok célt vesztett: Sirius helyett a szemközti falba csapódott, és levert egy képet.  
  
– Nem elég, hogy szemtelen, de meg is támad! – sziszegte a fogai közt Sirius. Fél kezével elengedte Harryt. – Én is átkozzalak meg netán? Megérdemelnéd!  
  
– Önvédelem volt! Megint ok nélkül ráncigál ide-oda, ahogy magának tetszik! Most nem vonhat le kénykedvére pontokat, mint múltkor! Pedig tudta jól, hogy nem csaltam! Bosszút akart állni rajtam!  
  
Sirius szabad kezével kirántotta Harry kezéből a pálcát, és eldobta az ebédlő túlsó végébe.  
  
– Pálca nélkül már nem vagy olyan nagyfiú, mi? – Sirius elmosolyodott. – Ahogy mondtam, végighallgatsz.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mondanivalójára. – Harryt most már abszolút nem érdekelte, mekkora baj lesz belőle ha megtámad egy tanárt. Így hát akkorát húzott be Siriusnak, hogy az nekiesett az asztalnak. Kezét a vérző orrára fogta.  
  
– Teee! – kiáltott rá, és már nyúlt a talárjába a pálcájáért. Harrynek sem kellett több: rohant a saját pálcájáért az ebédlő túlsó végébe, pedig pálca nélkül is tudott néhány varázsigét. – _Obstructo!_  
  
Épp elérte a pálcát, és megfordult, hogy védekezzen.  
  
– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltotta gondolkodás nélkül.  
  
Siriust elérte az átok, és hátrarepült egészen az ebédlő végébe. Ráesett két székre, ami összetörtek alatta, és nem mozdult többet.  
  
Harryt ugyanakkor mellkason találta az átok, és átbucskázott az asztalon magával rántva két terítéket. Csörömpölve törtek szét körülötte a tányérok, ő pedig az oldalára esett.  
  
Kótyagosan felült, hátát a hideg falnak vetve. Rettenetesen szédült az eséstől, valószínű agyrázkódást kapott. Érezte, ahogy a tarkóján valami meleg folyik le…  
  
Megpróbált megmozdulni, de nem sikerült. Az asztal alatt megpillantotta keresztapját, aki a székek törmelékén feküdt véres orral. Rettegett attól a pillanattól, amikor Piton befejezi a gyűlést, és az ebédlőbe érkezik a többiekkel ebédelni.  
  
Még mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét, biztos volt abban, hogy Pitontól majd megkapja a magáét, amiért ilyen durván elbánt Siriusszal.


	8. Közel, s oly távol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az ebédlői összezörrenés Siriusszal még tovább fajul, így végül Piton avatkozik közbe. Később kérdőre vonja Harryt – mert nem érti, miért keresi annyira Sirius társaságát.  
> Harry találkozik egy pár "régi ismerőssel", aminek szintén nem lesz jó vége, pedig õ csupán csak megvédte régi barátját. És ha már a barátokról van szó, vajon ki lehet a legújabb jövevény, akivel találkozik a padláson?

– Harry…  
  
– Próbáld meg egy _Stimulával…_  
  
– Már az előbb alkalmaztam… eszméleténél van.  
  
– Ébren van ez, csak tetteti, hogy odafigyeljetek rá…  
  
– Fogd be, Black.  
  
Az utóbbi hang végre észhez térítette: és rájött, a távoli hangok nagyon is valóságosak. A feje sajgott a fájdalomtól… talán beverte?  
  
Elméjét lassan elöntötték az emlékek, és eszébe jutott, mi is történt.  
  
Ebédlő, Mrs. Weasley… Sirius.  
  
Sirius… most már biztos, hogy Megszeghetetlen Esküt fog tenni arról, hogy többet tényleg nem jön a közelébe. Még vagy számtalan elhatározás jutott eszébe a dologról, de valaki nem hagyta, hogy félig eszméletlenül töprengjen ezeken.  
  
– Harry, gyerünk, térj már magadhoz – dörmögte a mély hang. Érezte, ahogy gyengéden pofozgatják.  
  
– Hozzak valamit, Perselus?  
  
– Nem kell, Molly. Nymphadora…  
  
– Tonks…  
  
– … kérlek szólj be, hogy fejezzék be nélkülem a gyűlést.  
  
Harry legszívesebben aludt volna egy nagyot, de ahogy az elmúlt napokra visszagondolt: rájött, eleget pihent már. Próbált megmozdulni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy megmozdítsa fejét.  
  
– Harry, hallasz engem? – hallotta rögtön Piton hangját, nyilván észrevette, hogy magánál van. Valamennyire. A pofozgatás is abbamaradt.  
  
– Mégis mit mondjak, Perselus? Azt, hogy: „Bocs, de épp romokban van az ebédlő, és nem jöhettek ebédelni?”  
  
– Majd kitalálsz valamit. Bízom a meggyőzőerődben.  
  
– Kösz – jött a dühös felelet.  
  
A lépések eltávolodtak, ahogy Tonks elhagyta az ebédlőt. Közben sorozatos Reparokat hallott, ahogy Mrs. Weasley visszaállította a székeket.  
  
 _Ideje felkelni végre…_  
  
Talán még sikerült is volna, ha nem esik vissza a hideg falnak. Kinyitotta a szemét, és pislognia kellett egy párat, hogy beazonosítsa Piton arcát.  
  
– Maradj nyugton. Még legalább tíz perc, és rendbejössz – mondta halkan Piton. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt. Valóban jobban volt: a feje már egyáltalán nem fájt. Érezte, ahogy Piton két kezével megfogja az arcát. – Harry?  
  
– Jól… vagyok – nyögte végre azt a két szót, amitől Piton végre megnyugodhat. Idegesítő volt ezt a folytonos aggódás… persze a szíve mélyén máshogy gondolta ezt. Újra kinyitotta a szemét, tekintete találkozott Pitonéval.  
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnik – állapította meg, ahogy összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta őt. Elvette a kezét, de még mindig úgy nézett rá… Harryt kirázta a hideg ettől a sötét, átható tekintettől.  
  
Eszébe jutott, vajon most alkalmazott–e okklumenciát vagy nem. De egy csöppet sem érdekelte, hisz semmi mást nem láthat, csak a puszta utálatot a keresztapja iránt.  
  
A szédülés kezdett alábbhagyni, így Harry végre értelmezni tudta a látottakat: Sirius az asztal mögött állt egy székre támaszkodva, másik kezével véres orrát törölgette. Tonks időközben visszaért, és a narancslekváros üvegeket próbálta megmenteni a földről. Mrs. Weasley pedig helyreállította a maradék tányérokat.  
  
– Nem… tényleg jól vagyok – bizonygatta. Újabb próbálkozás a felkelésre az ellenkezőjére utalt.  
  
Piton szelíden visszanyomta a hideg falnak.  
  
– Maradj már veszteg még egy pár percig – szólt rá ingerülten. Félig térdelve, félig guggolva megfordult. – Mi a fészkes fene történt itt?  
  
Sirius megrántotta a vállát, és a szemközti falnak intézte szavait.  
  
– Semmi különös… csak már megint szemtelen volt a kölyköd.  
  
– Igen? – emelte fel a hangját a bájitalmester. – Black, már az ujjaimon nem tudom lassan megszámolni, hányszor ártasz Harrynek!  
  
Az említett Piton válla fölött átnézett, és döbbenten jött rá: keresztapja egy csöppet sem zavartatja magát, kivel társalog. A bájitalmester hangja már nyíltan fenyegető volt.  
  
– És ő nekem? Azt nem számolod?! – csattant fel Sirius. Szembefordult velük, és jobb kezével rámutatott a véres kendőre. – Ezt minek mondod? Hasra estem netán?  
  
– Ez lett volna az ötödik tippem – vetette oda Piton, és visszafordult Harryhez.  
  
– Minden ok nélkül megütött! – folytatta Sirius, de a másik férfi nem törődött vele.  
  
– Szédülsz még? – intézte Harryhez a kérdést.  
  
Őt viszont már egyáltalán nem foglalkozott a kérdéssel, hirtelen mindent vörösben látott. Szinte éppen fel nem lökte Pitont, úgy felpattant.  
  
– Hogy lehetsz ilyen szemét?! – üvöltötte keresztapja felé. Nyelt egyet, és megtámaszkodott a falban. – Megint jöttél a szokásos szövegeddel, hogy ezért megint én vagyok hibás! Én csupán harapni akartam néhány falatot, te meg idejöttél kötekedni! TE kezdted az egészet, TE kötöttél belém, és TE kezdtél el rángatni!  
  
– Ezek szerint már nem… – sóhajtotta Piton, és felállt.  
  
– Na erről beszéltem! – próbálta Sirius túlordítani Harryt. – Látjátok, milyen szemtelen?  
  
– Én vagyok…  
  
– Hagyjátok abba! – üvöltötte túl Piton mindkettőjüket. Dühösen nézett rájuk. – Harry, fejezd ezt be, itt és most! Nem alkalmas sem a hely, sem az időpont! Black, nem érdekel a mondanivalód. Egyszerűen elegem van ebből a felelőtlen, gyerekes viselkedésedből! Most már minden rendben, akkor…  
  
Sirius megkerülte az asztalt, és majdnem fellökte Tonksot.  
  
– Ó, most ha az jön, hogy „Black, vigyázz, mert nem állok jót magamért” – itt felnevetett –, akkor közlöm, akármit is teszel, nem dobhatsz ki! Ez az én házam, szerencsétlenségedre Dumbledore pont ezt a helyet választotta főhadiszállásnak!  
  
– Nem, most nem az jön – javította ki jegesen Piton. Harryt közelebb segítette egy székhez, majd pedig két lépéssel Sirius előtt termett. – Hanem az, hogy ha még egyszer bántod Harryt, vagy akár csak egy ujjal is hozzáérsz… Nem hiszem, hogy beérem annyival, hogy megtámadom a végrendeletet, és kirúglak innét.  
  
Keresztapja láthatóan elsápadt.  
  
– Azzal nemigen tudsz mit kezdeni, csak akkor, ha én meghalok – pontosított eltökélt arccal Sirius.  
  
– Mint mondtam, nem hiszem, hogy beérem csupán a rendelt megtámadásával – ismételte gúnyosan Piton. – Pedig még valamelyik nap már a visszahelyezéseden gondolkozott a testület. Most elintézted, hogy még egy pár hétig csak élvezd a papírmunkát.  
  
A jelenlévők némán nézték a jelenetet, még Mrs. Weasley is megkövülten várta a következményeket. Harry jól látta a tekintetükből, hogy rettegnek a végkimeneteltől.  
  
– Miért nem jössz be, meghallgatni az összes jelentést? – érkezett az ajtó felől Mr. Weasley kíváncsi hangja. Egy halom pergament szorongatott. Felpillantott a jegyzetekből, és végignézett a jelenlévőkön. – Mi folyik itt?  
  
Piton meglebbentette fekete palástját, és az érkező felé fordult.  
  
– Arthur, nem volt fontos kihozni az összes pergament, ráértem volna…  
  
Harry tulajdonképpen nem is fogta fel mit látott. Sirius elővette a pálcáját, mormolt valamit, majd a bájitalmestert körbevette egy vörös fénynyaláb. Piton reakciója követhetetlenül gyors volt: előrántotta saját pálcáját, és blokkolta is az átkot. Siriust a falhoz nyomta, és pálcáját a nyakához fogta:  
  
– Meg ne próbáld ezt még egyszer – sziszegte indulatosan, arca csupán húsz centire volt Siriusétól.  
  
Mindkét férfi tekintete a puszta gyűlöletet tükrözte.  
  
– Egy próbát csak megért – vágott vissza a férfi. Nem tudott mozdulni, de Harry látta, égett a vágytól, hogy rátámadjon újra Pitonra. – Azzal fenyegetőzöl, hogy kidobsz, a kölyködet pedig úgy véded, hogy az már gyomorforgató…  
  
– Azt ajánlom, fogd be!  
  
Sirius ugatva felnevetett.  
  
– Én érzem úgy, vagy az utóbbi időben túl érzékeny lettél, ha valaki bántani akarja azt a vakarcsot?  
  
Ha a pálca tőr lett volna, már valószínű a keresztapja rég halott lenne. Pitont még sosem látta ilyen dühösnek.  
  
– Semmi. Közöd. Nincs. A. Fiamhoz – sziszegte válasz helyett. – Te akkor és ott úgymond kidobtad őt. Nem szólhatsz bele abba, amibe már nincs jogod.  
  
– Igen? Akkor tájékoztatásul közlöm, itt éltek az én házamban.  
  
– Amelynek örököse Harry is – pontosított ridegen Piton. A pálcáját még mindig nem engedte le, valószínű sejtette, hogy Sirius rátámadna. – Hiába Black, több mint tízéves határozatokon nem tudsz változtatni, még ha mindent bevetsz is. Lehet, hogy közted és Lily közt akkor tényleg mindennek vége volt, de az ő végrendelete erről a porfészkedről sajnos egyértelmű, amit semmivel sem tudsz eltörölni. Semmivel.  
  
 _Micsoda?! Sirius és anyám?!_  
  
Harry erősebben megmarkolta a széket, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, megint szédül. De most attól, amit hallott.  
  
 _Na ne… ez már sok. Sirius, Piton… és James?!_  
  
Sirius arca most olyan vörös árnyalatba váltott át, amit még Vernon bácsi is megirigyelhetett volna.  
  
– Ne huzakodjunk elő a régi emlékekkel, még megtalállak ölni!  
  
Piton arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
  
– Ó az emlékek! Milyen fájóak is tudnak ám lenni! – duruzsolta halkan. Aztán a hangja mélyebben és félelmetesebben hangzott. – Téged is ugyanúgy felelőssé tehetnélek egy pár dolog miatt, mint ahogy te is Harryt. Ne hibáztasd olyanért, amiért nem felelős!  
  
– Ne merészeld még egyszer előhozni azt! – suttogta Sirius. – És igen, a te kölyköd a felelős azért, hogy Remus meghalt! Talán még neked nem is mondtam annyiszor, de tényleg jobb lett volna, ha ő – itt Harry felé biccentett véres arcával – halt volna meg.  
  
Tonks és Mr. Weasley megütközve álltak egymás mellett. Mrs. Weasley kezét a szájához emelte, mintha olyasmit hallott volna, amit nem kellene.  
  
– Ha neked is feltűnt volna, Harry már nem az, aki eddig volt – vágott vissza Piton sziszegő hangon, és bal kezével megragadta Sirius galléráját. – Nem kívánhatod annak a halálát, aki egyszer majd megmenti a világot a te korcs hátsóddal együtt…  
  
Mr. Weasley eddig csendben állt, de most úgy érezte, itt az ideje közbelépni.  
  
– Perselus, nem éri meg – mondta nyugodt hangot színlelve, ahogy odalépett melléjük.,  
  
Piton még egy ideig szikrázó szemmel nézte Sirust, aztán elengedte a gallérját, és eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Valóban nem – mondta végül.  
  
Sirius előhalászta a zsebéből a kendőjét, és újból az orrára fogta. Tonks némán átment a konyhába, ahonnan pár perccel később egy sor csörömpölés törte meg a csendet.  
  
– Akkor talán szólhatnék a bent ülésezőknek, hogy jöhetnek ebédelni – váltott témát hirtelen Mr. Weasley. – Apropó, nem úgy volt, hogy Mollyval behozzátok a frissítőket?  
  
Piton helyett azonban Mrs. Weasley szólalt meg.  
  
– Úgy volt, Arthur. Csak mikor beértünk az ebédlőbe, Siriust a földön találtuk véres orral – magyarázta, és betolta maga előtt a széket, amire eddig támaszkodott. – Eleinte nem tudtuk mi történhetett, amíg Perselus észre nem vette Harryt az asztal mögött eszméletlenül. Onnét már nem volt nehéz kitalálni.  
  
– Poppy nincs véletlenül a gyűlésen? – morogta kérdőn Sirius. Továbbra is azon a nem törődöm stílusban, amitől Harry egyszerűen rosszul volt.  
  
– Legkevésbé a betört orrod érdekel minket! – szólt rá Mrs. Weasley. További mondanivalóját már nem értették, mert egy tucat tányér összetörése félbeszakította. – Tooonks! Ne nyúlj semmihez, amíg oda nem érek!  
  
A jelenet elég vicces volt, de Harry még csak elmosolyodni sem tudott. Rosszul volt a ténytől, hogy anyjának ennyi barátja… na, neeem. Biztos csak rosszul hallotta az egészet. Megszorította a széket, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára.  
  
 _Nyugalom, csak semmi pánik_ , – gondolta Harry. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát.  
  
– Biztos, jól vagy már? – kérdezte mellette Piton, és megfogta a karját. – Mintha egy kicsit elsápadtál volna.  
  
Harry kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Persze, nincs semmi gond.  
  
– Rendben, akkor ideje, hogy felmenj. Ettél valamit, még mielőtt… szétvertétek az ebédlőt? – érdeklődött, és egy dühös pillantást vetett Siriusra. Intett Harrynek, hogy menjenek.  
  
– Mikor szétverte az ebédlőt – javította ki Sirius majdnem olyan gúnyosan, mint Piton.  
  
Harry igyekezett tudomást se venni róla, inkább hagyta, hogy Piton karonfogva vezesse őt. Minek is figyeljen rá? Egy utálatos ember, akinek minden életöröme az, hogy őt piszkálja. És ez még rosszabb, mint amit Piton művelt vele hat év alatt… Itt ki tudja, meddig kell elviselnie.  
  
Mr. Weasley lepakolta a pergameneket, amit eddig a kezében szorongatott. Még utánuk szólt, mikor már majdnem elhagyták az ebédlőt.  
  
– Perselus, gondolom, felkíséred Harryt, aztán még lejössz, ugye? Erre mindenképpen vetned kellene egy pillantást.  
  
– Igen, még van egy pár dolog, amit nem beszéltünk meg. – Piton visszafordult, és elengedte Harryt. – Megnézem, fél óra, aztán itt leszek.  
  
 _Fél óra… annyi tökéletesen elég, hogy veszekedjen velem._  
  
– Én meg megkeresem Poppyt – vetette közbe Sirius. Tisztában volt vele, hogy senki sem veszi emberszámba, így távozni is készült. Megkerülte Mr. Weasleyt, és egy undorodó pillantást vetett Harryre.  
  
Még visszafordult, nyílván nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy köszönés vagy sértegetés nélkül távozzon. Piton még odalépett Mr. Weasleyhez, hogy rábólintson az elé nyújtott pergamenek tartalmára. Molly közben visszatért három üvegtállal, amit maga előtt lebegtetett, és az asztalra lavírozta őket.  
  
Harry annyira elbambult, észre sem vette keresztapját.  
  
– Remélem, az a fél óra tökéletesen elég lesz Pitonnak, hogy beleverje a fejedbe, jobb velem nem feleselni – egész közel ment hozzá, és úgy suttogta –, mert még netán bajod esik.  
  
Harry igyekezte visszafogni az egyre feltörő haragot.  
  
– Én meg azt mondom neki, hogy ha te belém kötsz, nem biztos, hogy túléled – vágott vissza halkan. Ez az elég idióta fenyegetés nem tűnt túl hihetőnek ahhoz, hogy Sirius komolyan vegye.  
  
– Ó, a kis agyonkényeztetett kölyök fenyegetőzik!  
  
– Mert egy szemét alak vagy – mondta ki Harry, amit gondolt.  
  
– Arthur, majd ha visszajöttem, addig várhat – sóhajtotta Piton, és visszament a fiához. – Menjünk.  
  
Sirus nem mozdult Harry mellől, még Piton fenyegető tekintete sem ijesztette el.  
  
– Te meg egy gyilkos, semmi több – suttogta Black.  
  
Harry többet már nem tudott észszerűen gondolkozni: egyedül csak Sirius számított, hogy megüsse, ott ahol éri. Már épp elérte volna keresztapját, mikor Piton elkapta a karját, és visszahúzta.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően, de őt nem érdekelte. Akkor is elege van keresztapjából…  
  
– Esküszöm, az leszek, ha még egyszer ezt mondod! – üvöltötte. Próbált kiszabadulni Piton szorításából, de nem sikerült.  
  
Sirius viszont elégedetten vigyorgott a csupán egy méterre tomboló Harrytől.  
  
– Egy rohadék vagy! Ne merészelj olyasmivel vádolni, amiért nem lehetek hibás! Egy szemét, gyáva alak vagy! – Piton immár két kézzel tartotta vissza, így nem sikerült Sirust képen vágnia. – Én kötöttem beléd mi? Egy frászt!  
  
– Ne nevezz hazugnak! – Sirius most kezdte elveszteni a türelmét.  
  
Mr. Weasley odaszaladt, és megragadta Black karját.  
  
– Hogyne neveznélek?! Én támadtalak meg mi?! Egy rohadt szemét hazudozó vagy, Sirius! – ordította Harry, és lefejtette Piton egyik kezét a karjáról. – Engedjen el!  
  
– Nézzenek oda, már tegez a kis szemtelen! Tudsz egyebet is, mint ilyen hazugságokat vágni a fejemhez, kölyök?  
  
Piton próbálta féken tartani Harryt, de alig tudta. Végül elege lett, és megragadta a derekánál.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, hagyjátok abba! – Azokról az órákról ismert mennydörgő hang sem hatott rá: Harry egyszerűen csak le akarta törölni Sirius képéről azt az önelégült vigyort…  
  
– Engedjen el! El akarom intézni ezt a rohadékot! – folytatta Harry, ügyet sem vetve Pitonra.  
  
Mr. Weasley immár két kézzel rángatta hátrébb keresztapját.  
  
– Sirius, fogd vissza magad, mert nem lesz jó vége! – figyelmeztette.  
  
– Legalább egy rossz emberrel kevesebb lesz a Földön, nagy ügy! – vágta rá dühösen Black.  
  
– Rossz emberrel? Te minek neveznéd magad? „Én vagyok a jó emberek mintaképe”? – mondta undorodva Harry. – Vigyázz, még a végén szobrot állítanak rólad!  
  
– Te kis… – Siriust úgy tűnt, nem érdeklik a következmények, előrántotta a pálcáját, és ráfogta a fiúra.  
  
Harry egyáltalán nem ijedt meg, csak még jobban ütötte a vasat.  
  
– Szemét kölyök? Ezt akartad mondani? Megint rám szórsz egy kábító átkot, és kész?  
  
– Perselus, vidd ki innét Harryt! – szólt közbe Mr. Weasley. – Nem tudom, meddig tartom még féken ezt az idiótát!  
  
– Harry, ne provokáld, mert kénytelen leszek közbeavatkozni! – sziszegte Piton.  
  
– Vitatkozhatnánk arról, ki provokál kit! – szólt vissza, és eltökélte, ebből a vitából győztesként fog kiverekedni.  
  
– Black, tedd el azt a pálcát! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Piton, és próbált hátrálni Harryvel. – Különben tényleg nem lesz jó vége!  
  
Sirius kissé előrelépett, arca sápadt volt a dühtől. Mr. Weasley nem tartozott a legerősebb emberek közé, így nem igazán tudta már visszatartani a fiú keresztapját.  
  
– Ó az mindent megér, ha a kölyöknek elláthatom egy kicsit a baját!  
  
– Ellátod? Majd meglátod, hogy tudok védekezni! – szólt közbe Harry. – Mivel akarod kezdeni? Csakhogy fel tudjak rá…  
  
– Nem is tudom, talán főbenjáró átkokkal?  
  
– …készülni, nem úgy, mint legutóbb! – Az asztalon a tálak hirtelen felrobbantak, és az üvegcserepek kopogva potyogtak rá vissza. Mindenki egy emberként kapta oda a fejét, és ijedten követték szemükkel a magának önálló utat választó levest.  
  
– Ebből elég volt – próbált közbe szólni Piton.  
  
– Talán egy _Crucio_? Ha eléggé gyűlöllek, talán sikerül egy óráig kínozni téged!  
  
– Még jó, hogy dupla adagot főztem – morogta közbe Mrs. Weasley, és újra eltűnt a konyhában.  
  
Harry még intézett volna Siriushoz egy pár keresetlen szót, de már nem volt rá lehetősége. Piton a háta mögé húzta, és előkapta a pálcáját.  
  
– _Petrificus Totalus!_ – mondta ki gyorsan: Siriusnak még védekezni sem volt ideje. Elvágódott a földön, és a pálcája kirepült a kezéből. Piton elégedetten eltette a pálcáját, és fejével intett Black felé. – Lebegtessétek a lakrészébe, még mielőtt olyat tennék, amit magam is megbánnék.  
  
– Persze majd kivisszük innen – mondta Mr. Weasley, és sóhajtott egyet.  
  
Piton várakozóan nézett rá, mikor megfordult.  
  
– Miért nem várta meg, hogy támad, vagy netán mégis bevallja, hazudott? – kérdezte dühösen Harry, mire a bájitalmester felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá. – Most hogy hisztek majd nekem?! Nem fogom tudni így bebizonyítani, hogy hazudott!  
  
– Még számtalan módja van annak, hogy bevallja – mondta nyugodtan Piton. Szeme szikrákat szórt, annyira dühös volt. – Fejezd be a hisztit, aztán gyerünk fel! Egy pár dolgot meg kell beszélnünk.  
  
– Nincs mit megbeszélnünk! – ordította Harry. – Nem akarom végighallgatni a szentbeszédét, nem vagyok rá kíváncsi!  
  
Piton közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
– Köztük azt is, mi a tisztelet! – mondta hidegen. – És az önuralom.  
  
– Akit itt egyedül nem tisztelek, az Sirus!  
  
– Menj fel a szobánkba – sziszegte fenyegetően.  
  
– Nem parancsolgathat… – Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy Piton mögé tévedt a tekintete. Húsz, vagy akár harminc varázsló nézett rá vissza. Többek arcán döbbenet, másokén kíváncsiság tükröződött.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és visszanézett Pitonra. A bájitalmester arcát, mintha kőből faragták volna, immár teljesen érzelemmentes volt.  
  
– Mindjárt megyek én is – mondta jegesen, és biccentett a lépcső felé.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, némán, remegő lábakkal indult a lépcső felé. Az egész gyűlés előtt rendezett jelenetet. Kit tudja, mióta álltak már ott!  
  
Az idegenek közül többen összesúgtak, néhányan csak lenézően nézték őt. Végtelennek tűnt az út, amíg odaért a lépcsőhöz. Sietősen felszaladt rajta, hogy minél távolabb legyen attól a sok embertől.  
  
Végigment a vörös szőnyeg borította folyosón, egészen addig a varázsló képéig, ahol emlékezete szerint az a szoba lehetett, ahol felébredt. Még mielőtt kinyitotta az ajtót, számára is világossá vált, tényleg ez a szobájuk.  
  
 _„Perselus Piton szállása”_ – állt az ajtón.  
  
Benyitott, és leült az ajtóhoz közelebbi ágyra. Még mindig dühös volt, de amit Piton fejéhez vágott, azt nem kellett volna.  
  
Hogy a fenébe veszthette el ennyire a fejét Sirius miatt?  
  
 _Talán az elkeseredettség, hogy ő már nem az, aki._  
  
Kezét az ölébe ejtette, és próbált lehiggadni. Az apja mindjárt itt lesz, és megkapja élete egyik legnagyobb leszidását, azért amit művelt.  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, így észre sem vette, hogy valaki becsukta maga után az ajtót. Piton elmormolt legalább háromféle némító bűbájt, és megfordult.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, és magában fohászkodott, hogy némi ordibálással megússza a dolgot, és hogy Piton másra nem jött rá. Habár… talán Potter is rendezhetett volna ilyen műsort.  
  
– Esküszöm, nem szándékos volt – motyogta letörten. – Elvesztettem a fejem.  
  
– Legalább nem okoztál nagyobb anyagi kárt – tette hozzá a férfi. Harry felnézett, és látta, hogy próbálja magát visszafogni az apja, hogy ne ordibáljon. – Harry, legközelebb ne tegyél ilyet. Tudom, milyen ember Black, nem késlekedne neked ártani.  
  
– Nem érdekel Sirius! – csattant fel Harry.  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel fürkészte őt.  
  
– Aha. Csak éppen nem így érzel – összegezte. Összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és várakozóan nézett le rá. – Miért nem mondod el őszintén, mi a baj?  
  
Harry felpattant az ágyról ökölbe szorítva a kezét.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj?! Még mindig viszket a tenyerem, hogy beverjem Sirius képét! – ordította.  
  
– De miért?  
  
– Mert hazug, és utálatos!  
  
– Ez eddig is így volt – mondta Piton nyugodtan. – Semmi sem változott azóta. Vagy tévednék?  
  
– Meg sem kérdezi, mi történt az ebédlőben? – ordította Harry.  
  
Mi a fenének kérdezi erről őt?  
  
– Volna egy pár tippem. Jó lenne, ha lenyugodnál, mert nincs kedvem az este hátralevő idejét restaurálással tölteni!  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, és fogai közt sziszegte:  
  
– Nyugodt vagyok! Csak ne kérdezze folyton!  
  
– Én meg még jobban ideges leszek, ha nem váltasz vissza a tegezésre!  
  
– Bocsá… bocs. Ha nagyon dühös vagyok, nem megy – mondta halkan, és lerogyott az ágyra. – Sajnálom, régen nagyon gyűlöltelek.  
  
Piton közelebb jött, és leguggolt elé. Harry olyan érzést fedezett fel a bájitalmester arcán, amihez még nem igazán volt szerencséje.  
  
 _Talán öröm?_ – töprengett el.  
  
– Miért, már nem érzel így? – kérdezte egy kis idő után.  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Nem… azóta, mióta… – elhallgatott, és a cipőjét kezdte el bámulni –, hittél bennem, hogy megváltoztam.  
  
– Értem – mondta Piton kurtán. – Harry, hidd el, örülök neki, hogy megváltoztál. Csak éppen azt nem értem, miért keresed annyira Black társaságát.  
  
 _Erre most mit mondjak?_  
  
– Nem keresem, csak elegem van belőle… mikor lementem, hogy egyek valamit, ő rögtön ott termett, és azonnal piszkálni kezdett. Be kell vallanom valamit…  
  
Piton kíváncsian nézett rá.  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Én voltam az, aki előbb támadott… Esküszöm, nem akartam neki ártani, csak egy kábító átkot mondtam ki rá, de az nem találta el. Erre ő megragadott, és olyasmit mondott, amitől nem tudtam magam visszafogni… és megütöttem.  
  
Mikor újra felnézett, elcsodálkozott: Piton rámosolygott.  
  
– Örülök, hogy ezt elmondtad nekem – felállt, és kisimította a talárját. – Amint vége az ebédnek elbeszélgetek vele egy kicsit.  
  
Harry majd’ hogy nem tátott szájjal nézett fel rá.  
  
– Azt hittem, ordibálni fogsz velem…  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban. Az önuralomról még beszélgetünk egy kicsit a holnapi gyakorlás közben. – Hirtelen témát váltott, mikor elérte az ajtót. – Foglald el magad valamivel, amíg vissza nem érek.  
  
– Mit csináljak itt egyedül?  
  
– Olvass, vagy pihenj egy kicsit. Enyhe agyrázkódást kaptál, amikor elestél – magyarázta Piton –, meggyógyítottalak, de jó lenne, ha kímélnéd magad.  
  
– Ígérem, nem csinálok semmi rosszat.  
  
– Remélem is. – apja az éjjeliszekrényre mutatott, ahol legalább tíz kötet volt felhalmozva. – Hoztam neked egy pár könyvet a Czikornyai és Patzából, mikor még aludtál. Igaz rövid ideig tartózkodhattam ott, de megszereztem egy pár ritka könyvet. Legtöbbjük még háború előtti ritkaság, nézd meg őket, hátha találsz közte olyat, ami tetszik.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta lelkesen Harry. Levette a cipőjét, elhelyezkedett törökülésben, és maga elé pakolta a könyveket.  
  
– Megyek, este találkozunk – jelentette ki Piton, és lenyitotta a kilincset. – Együtt is vacsorázunk.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, a férfi pedig távozott. Kutatni kezdett a könyvek között, és rálelt egy igazi kincsre, amit még a könyvtárból kölcsönzött ki régen.  
  
– A kviddics évszázadai… – suttogta maga elé. El sem hitte, hogy az egyik kedvenc olvasmányát tartja kezében.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
_Az aranycikesz feltalálása egy Godric’s Hollow–i varázsló, Bowman Wright nevéhez fűződik. Míg az ország összes kviddicscsapata a madarak között kereste a snidget alkalmas utódját, a fémbűvölésben…_  
  
– Azt teszed amit mondok! – hallatszott kintről a dühös ordítás.  
  
 _…járatos Wright hozzálátott egy olyan labda kifejlesztéséhez, ami viselkedésében és repülési technikájában a snidgetet utánozta. Kísérleteinek…_  
  
– Hagyd már, George, nem látod, hogy a kis vakarcs nem teszi, amit mondasz?  
  
Harry megdermedt, és még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Biztos rosszul hallotta. Ez nem lehetett Ginny. Figyelmét visszafordította kedvenc olvasmányára, elhessegetve a dolgot.  
  
 _Kísérleteinek áttörő sikerét ékesen bizonyítja a hagyatékában talált számtalan pergamentekercs (ma egy magángyűjtő tulajdonában vannak), az ország minden részéről befutott megrendelésének…_  
  
BUMM!  
  
Harry ijedtében majdnem elejtette a könyvet. Tekintetével az éppen olvasott mondatot kereste.  
  
 _… részéből befutott megrendelések listájával. Az aranycikesz, ahogy Bowman találmányát nevezte, dió nagyságú, a golden snidgettel egyező súlyú labda…_  
  
– Dobby nem fogja azt tenni, amit a úrfi parancsol! – sipította egy hang.  
  
Erre a hangra már nem lehetett nem odafigyelni. Harry összecsapta a könyvet, és felpattant. A nagy sietségben majdnem elfelejtette felhúzni a cipőjét, így gyorsan visszaszaladt érte, és belebújt.  
  
Szinte feltépte az ajtót, hogy minél előbb a bajba került manó mellett lehessen. Kirohant a folyosóra, de félúton megállt a szeme elé táruló látványtól.  
  
Az ikrek a folyosó közepén álltak, egyikük Dobbyt fogta, a másik pedig egy üstöt. Ginny pedig pálcáját a manóra fogta. Az érkezőre mindannyian felkapták a fejüket, és még Dobby is abbahagyta az ellenkezést.  
  
– Ez meg mi a jó fenét.. – kezdte George  
  
– …keres itt? – fejezte be Fred. – Hidd el, gőzöm sincs.  
  
– Tűnj innen, Piton, ez nem a te dolgod – tett hozzá Ginny.  
  
Harry közelebb jött hozzájuk, kezével pedig kitapogatta a zsebében lévő pálcáját.  
  
– Nem megyek, inkább megakadályozom, hogy bántsátok Dobbyt – mutatott a házimanóra. Az említettnek elkerekedtek a szemei, és csodálkozva nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Ez most tuti viccel – nevetett fel Fred, és közelebb emelte Dobbyhoz az üstöt. – Na, gyerünk, takarítsd ki, mert ha nem…  
  
– … megbüntetünk, és akkor a puszta képeddel fogjuk kitörölni – fejezte be George.  
  
– Dobby nem fogja megalázni magát a kölykök előtt! Dobby jó manó! – tiltakozott, de George a szakadt ruhájánál megragadta, és fejét bele akarta nyomni az üstbe.  
  
Harry el sem hitte amit lát. Mi a fenéért kínoznak egy manót?  
  
– Piton, menj már a dolgodra! – szólt rá Ginny.  
  
– Nem megyek.  
  
– Hé bratyók, ez nem akar elkotródni innét! – intett a fejével Harry felé.  
  
Az ikrek Harryre néztek, és gonoszul összemosolyogtak.  
  
– Ha be akar szállni, felőlem – vont vállat George. – Majd ha Dobby azt csinálja, amit parancsolunk neki, akkor foglalkozunk Pitonnal is.  
  
– Dobby nem fogja varázslat nélkül kipucolni az úrfi mocskos üstjét! – sipította a manó. Hiába kapálózott, Fred már egészen a fejéhez emelte a szóban forgó tárgyat. George pedig immár mindkét kezével tolta Dobbyt. – Neeem! Hagyjatok!  
  
Harry nem bírta tovább nézni a manó szenvedését, elővette a pálcáját, és rögtönzött:  
  
– _Aguamenti!_  
  
A pálcájából vízsugár tört elő, ami az ikreket ledöntötte a lábáról. George elengedte a manót, így az Harry mellé szaladt.  
  
Ginny nem esett el ugyan, de kapott egy adagot a vízmennyiségből.  
  
– Teee! – kiáltott fel Fred, és felült. – Megemlegeted, hogy megint kötekedsz velünk!  
  
Elővették a pálcáikat, és húgukkal együtt mondták ki egyszerre ugyanazt a varázslatot. Harryt a háromszoros vízsugár eltaszította, és nyögve esett a hátára, elejtve a pálcáját. George felkapta, és meglengette maga előtt.  
  
– Ezt keresed? – kérdezte vigyorogva, mikor Harry körülnézett. George hátralépett a testvéreihez, akik vihogva nézték őt.  
  
– Add vissza, különben nem állok jót magamért!  
  
– Á, inkább megtartom még egy kicsit.  
  
Fred és Ginny előrébb jött, pálcájukat a fiúra tartva. Harry az esélyeit latolgatta, de elég kiábrándítónak tűnt a helyzete. Három egy ellen, nem túl jó arány.  
  
Dobby eddig tétlenül nézte a jelenetet, de most felbátorodott, és Harry elé állt.  
  
A testvérek vihogva néztek le a manóra.  
  
– Manó! Menj el az útból, ez már nem a te dolgod! A parancsmegtagadást jelenteni fogom a gazdádnak! – Fred azzal megindult a pálcájával, de fél úton hátratántorodott, és a hátsójára esett.  
  
– Szemtelen úrfi nem bántani Harry Pottert! – ripakodott rá a manó. Kezével intett felé, és a láthatatlan erő hozzálebegtette Harry pálcáját.  
  
– Te kis féreg!  
  
George megindult, hogy bosszút álljon, de Dobby egy kézlegyintéssel elrepítette a fiút. Pár métert gurult a földön, aztán egy nyögéssel felült.  
  
– Ezt nem fogod megúszni!  
  
Dobby megfordult, és Harryre nézett nagy kerek szemeivel.  
  
– Harry Potter megmentette Dobby életét! Ezért Dobby hálával tartozik!  
  
– Igazán nincs…  
  
A manó csettintett egyet, és Harry egy padlásszoba közepén találta magát. Körülnézett: és rájött, még mindig a főhadiszálláson vannak, csak csupán a ház padlásán. A bútorokból ítélve egy lélek sem járhatott erre, mindent legalább egy centi por borított.  
  
– Dobby úgy gondolta, hogy elhozza Harry Pottert, hogy azok ne bántsák – mondta dühösen a manó.  
  
– Köszönöm, Dobby.  
  
– Harry Potter bármit szeretne, szóljon Dobbynak, ő megadja!  
  
– Dobby, nem tudsz egy olyan varázslatot… – Harry tüsszentett egyet, és kirázta a hideg. – Amitől megszáradhatnék?  
  
A manó elmosolyodott, és kezével intett felé. Harry érezte, ahogy a meleg fuvallat átjárja vizes ruháit, és szép lassan megszárad.  
  
– Újfent köszönöm, Dobby. – Harry a manó mögött meglátott egy ágyat, régi pokrócokkal. Odament, és leült rá. – A testvérek mindig így bánnak veled?  
  
– Igen, többnyire csúnya dolgokat művelnek Dobbyval – fintorodott el a manó, és közelebb sétált hozzá. – Nem tudom, hogy gondolta Fred úrfi, hogy a mocskos üstjét majd Dobby kitakarítja.  
  
Harry legyintett egyet.  
  
– Hagyjuk. Inkább ülj le…  
  
– Üljek le?! Dobby üljön le? Harry Potter ülőhellyel kínálja Dobbyt? – sipította magas vékony hangon a manó. Odaugrott egy kopott szekrényhez, megfogta a félig törött lámpát, és el kezdte ütni vele a fejét. De nagyon.  
  
 _Elfelejtettem, hogy mikor ezt mondtam, mi történt!_  
  
Harry odaugrott, és kirántotta a kezéből a lámpát.  
  
– Harry Potter adja vissza Dobbynak a lámpát! Ha Dobby gazdája megtudja, hogy Dobby olyan dologban lehetett részes, mint az ágyon ülés… Dobbyt naaagyon megbünteti – szipogta a manó. Kikapta Harry kezéből a megviselt lámpát, és újra ütni kezdte a fejét. – Dobby… rossz… manó…  
  
Minden egyes szó után vágott egyet a fejére.  
  
– Dobby, az ég szerelmére, hagyd már abba!  
  
A manó mintha meg sem hallotta volna, így Harry kirántotta a lámpát a kezéből. A manó ügyetlenül kapott utána, így Harry kiejtette a kezéből, és apró darabokra tört.  
  
– Harry Potter ezt nem értheti! – a manó szeméből hatalmas könnycseppek potyogtak a szakadt szőnyegre. – A gazda megbünteti ezért…  
  
– Dobby, ki a te gazdád?  
  
Csak reménykedett benne, hogy nem Lucius Malfoy…  
  
– Harry Potter nem tudja? Dobby gazdája Harry Potter keresztapja, és a ház tulajdonosa!  
  
– Jaj, ne – nyögött fel Harry, és lerogyott az ágy szélére. – Sirius?  
  
– Igen ő… – a manó elhallgatott, és a fülei az égnek emelkedtek. – Dobbynak mennie kell, a gazdája hívatja őt. Harry Potter maradjon itt, ez biztonságos hely, és Weasleyk nem ismerik.  
  
– Jó, itt maradok…  
  
Dobby nem várta meg a választ, egy halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt. Harry sóhajtott egyet, és úgy döntött, tényleg itt marad. Itt senki sem fogja zavarni, vagy piszkálni. Elgondolkodhat néhány dolgon, köztük azon is, Sirius és Lily Potter ismerték egymást…  
  
De ő Piton vér szerinti fia, és hogy jön a képbe James Potter?  
  
Félig rákönyökölt a térdére, és ránézett a törött lámpára.  
  
 _Lehet, hogy James Potter csak elvállalta, mint egy jó barát, hogy gondoskodjon rólam, mert akkor Piton és Sirus már nem voltak…_  
Harry pislogott egyet, majd még egyet. Talán rosszul lát? A lámpából egy pergamen lógott ki félig, mint amit oda begyömöszöltek. Nem ez volt furcsa a dologban…  
  
Leült a rongyos szőnyegre a lámpa mellé. Óvatosan, hogy meg ne vágja a kezét, kihúzta a pergament a lámpa aljából.  
  
– Te jó ég… – suttogta maga elé, ahogy rájött, mit tart a kezében. – Na, ne…  
  
A fele hiányzott, mint amit kegyetlenül eltéptek: a Tekergők Térképnek szakadt példánya volt az.  
  
– _Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!_ – mondta ki halkan, ahogy a varázspálcáját tartotta fölé.  
  
Abból a pontból, ahol a varázspálca hozzáért, hajszálvékony tintavonalak tűntek fel, pókhálószerűen szétterjedtek a pergamenen. A szakadt pergamen tetején láthatóak voltak az oly ismerős cirkalmas zöld betűk:  
  
  


„ A Bűbájos Bajkev…  
büszkén…  
Holdsáp, T…  
Szi…  
A TEKER…”

  
  
  
Harry épp egy pillantást vetett a pergamen azon szakadt részére, ahol az írás volt látható, a tintavonalak eltűntek, és ismét üres pergament szorongatott a kezében.  
  
– Ne! Ne csináld ezt velem – mondta keservesen a pergamennek fohászkodva. – _Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!_  
  
Halvány tintavonalak tűntek fel újra a pálca hegyénél, de aztán elhalványultak.  
  
– Jaj ne… – motyogta halkan, és elgondolkozott a látottakon. – Várjunk már… a négy tekergő az, Holdsáp, Tapmancs, Féregfark és Ágas volt… de itt…  
  
Tulajdonképpen mit is látott?  
  
„Szi” –vel kezdődő nevet. Az pedig nem lehetett Féregfark…  
  
Szomorúan kellett belátnia, a térkép fele hiányzott, és ez a része sem működött rendesen. Talán ha meglenne a másik fele, akkor újra működne.  
  
Egy kicsit elszomorodva összehajtogatta a pergament, és a farzsebébe gyűrte. Kicsit közelebb húzódott az ágyhoz, és leborult rá. Rájött, elég fáradtnak érzi magát. Pihen egy kicsit, aztán majd este lemegy, hogy együtt vacsorázzon Pitonnal.  
  
Ásított egyet, és ráfeküdt a karjaira.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
  
Először nem értette, mi ébresztette fel.  
  
Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de érezte, hogy nincs egyedül. Pedig a padlásszobában tökéletes csend honolt. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, s felemelte a fejét, hogy az ajtóra nézzen.  
  
De az ajtó és közte már volt valaki.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megijedt, mikor szembenézett a vele egy fejmagasságban lévő sárga szempárral. Nem mozdult, nem akarta megijeszteni a kígyót, ezzel támadásra ösztönözve.  
  
A kígyó sem nem mozdult, csak ingatta ide–oda a fejét, és nézte őt az ágy túlsó végéből.  
  
Harry egy kicsit feljebb emelkedett, és rémülten követte tekintetével a hosszú mintát egészen az ajtóig. Legalább két méter hosszú lehetett.  
  
Lassan visszahúzta a fejét, és letette a karjára, várva arra, mi lesz a jövevény következő lépése.  
  
A kígyó viszont halkan sziszegni kezdett, és Harry pontosan értette minden szavát.  
  
– _Nem fél a kígyóktól, érdekessssz…_  
  
Harry majdnem elnevette magát ezen a megállapításon.  
  
– _Persssze, hogy nem félek_ – válaszolta, remélve, hogy párszaszó hagyja el a száját.  
  
Valóban úgy mondta. A kígyó feje abbahagyta mozgást, és megdermedt. Valószínű, nem számított rá, hogy egy emberrel fog társalogni.  
  
– _Te érted, amit én mondok….?_ – sziszegte vissza a kígyó.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és felemelte a fejét.  
  
– _Mióta az esssszemet tudom, asszóta értek pársssszassszóul_ – sziszegte neki vissza halkan, és felnevetett. – _Te itt élsssssz?_  
  
A kígyó úgy tűnt, még mindig nem tért magához, de aztán csak válaszolt.  
  
– _Többnyire igen… mondd csak emberfiú, mit csinálsssssz itt egyedül?_  
  
Harry szomorúan piszkálni kezdte a szakadást az előtte lévő takarón.  
  
– _Hááát… csaaak aluuudtam._  
  
– _Dehhhhááát neeeeked van sajááát fééésssszked ott leeeent…_  
  
– _Igeeeen, de itt nem zaaaaavaaaar ssssenki_ – válaszolta neki egy kicsit ingerültebben. – _Ott lent csak bántanak… itt fent ssssenki sssem._  
  
A kígyó letette a fejét az ágyra, de a szemét még mindig nem vette le Harryről.  
  
– _Miért bántanának téged…?_  
  
– _Mert… azt hissssszik, hogy még mindig az az undok fiú vagyok, aki voltam…_  
  
Harryt már kezdte bosszantani a dolog, hogy ennyi mindenre kíváncsi ez a kígyó. És valóban, nem érte be ennyi kérdéssel.  
  
– _Kik azok, akik bántanak téged?_  
  
– _Mindenki ebben a házban… egyedül csak Piton nem…_  
  
– _Ki az a Piton? Egy mássszik kígyó?_  
  
Harry felnevetett.  
  
– _Nem, dehogy. Ő az apám… legalábbisss azt hissszem, hogy ő az._ – Lesütötte a szemét. – _Ő az egyetlen, aki rendesen bánik velem... és talán sssszeret issss._  
  
– _De hát az apák sssszeretik a tojásaikat…_  
  
Pont egy kígyónak önti ki a szívét…  
  
– _Igen, biztossss… Engem még ssssosssem sssszeretett senki, mindig egy púp voltam valakinek a hátán… A nagybácsim és a nagynénim is mindig utáltak, minden esssste bezártak a gardróbba… és az még jobb isss volt, mint az elcsattanó pofonok… ésss amikor kiderült, hogy varázsló vagyok, éssss a Roxfortba járhattam, mindenki csak a kiválasssztottat látta bennem…_  
  
– _Esssszt nem értem… Rosssszfortot már régóta lerombolták…_  
  
– _Igen. De hosssszú történet ez, amivel nem akarlak téged untatni… Inkább ellessszek itt csendben, mindenkitől távol, még Siriustól is_ – Harry szomorúan elhallgatott, és kicsit szégyellve magát letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról.  
  
– _Az a goromba ember, akinek ez a fészke?_  
  
– _Honnan tudod?_ – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Harry.  
  
– _Itt élek…_ – – A kígyó felemelte a fejét, és egy kicsit közelebb csúszott. – _Miért folyik a szemedből víz?_  
  
– _Mert… mert elegem van mindenkiből… és mert sssszomorú vagyok. A keressssztapám gyűlöl.. egy utolsssó sssszemét vagyok neki…_ – Harry hirtelen felpattant, és lenézett a barna kígyóra. – _Ne haragudj, de mennem kell, már késsső van…_  
  
A kígyó mintha döbbentnek tűnt volna, egy darabig nem sziszegett hozzá.  
  
– _Jól van, menj csak emberfiú…_  
  
– _Itt lessszel következő essste is?_  
  
– _Persssze, ha ssszeretnéd._  
  
Harry bólintott egyet.  
  
– _Jövök akkor, úgysem akarok ott lent lenni… Megyek, ne haragudj._  
  
Meg sem várta a kígyó válaszát, óvatosan ügyelve rá, hogy rá ne lépjen, kiment. A padlásszobából rögtön egy lépcső vezetett le az emeltre. Lesietett, és némi keresgélés után megtalálta a szobájukat. Az ikrek már nem voltak ott, de egy–két pocsolya utalt még az összezördülésükre.  
  
Harry ügyesen átlépte őket, és benyitott a szobába. Piton nem volt ott, valószínű még a gyűlésen lehetett. Így lerogyott az ágyra, és folytatta az olvasást.  
  
Kis idő elteltével beszólt Piton, hogy jöjjön le vacsorázni, Harry minden tiltakozása ellenére. Az ebédlőben már mindenki ott volt, és mintha Piton sejtette volna, hogy nem jó ötlet az ikrek mellé ülni, az asztal egy távol eső felénél foglaltak helyet.  
  
Sok olyan ember volt, akit egyáltalán még csak nem is látott, de a régi ismerősök között akadt olyan, aki itt ült. Tonks és Ginny hülyéskedtek, az ikrek elmélyülten tanulmányoztak egy tucat pergament, a felnőttek meg különböző stratégiákról beszélgettek.  
  
Piton Mr. Weasleyvel társalgott, mikor már a második fogásnál tartottak. Harry csak piszkálta a krumplit, és gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak. A vacsora tényleg fenséges volt, de most az sem vidította fel.  
  
Sirius az asztal másik végénél ült, arcán nyoma sem volt bármi sérülésnek. Harry keservesen jött rá immár sokadjára a nap folyamán: sosem fog vele rendesen viselkedni. Itt lesz vele egy hónapig, egy házba bezárva, és nem beszélhet vele.  
  
Harry letette a villáját, és úgy döntött, eleget evett már. A serlegéhez nyúlt, hogy igyon egy pár kortyot. Egy tüsszentés miatt viszont majdnem sikerült az egészet kiborítania.  
  
Piton abbahagyta a beszélgetést, és ránézett.  
  
– Ha végeztél a vacsorával, menj fel nyugodtan – mondta halkan, és előhúzott a talárjából egy üvegcsét. Harry felismerte benne a Kalapkúra bájitalt. – Ezt meg idd meg.  
  
– Köszönöm – vágta rá Harry. Csak arra várt, hogy megkapja az engedélyt, hogy távozzon. Zsebrevágta a bájitalt, felállt, és betolta maga után széket.  
  
– Mindjárt megyek én is.  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan hagyta el az ebédlőt, hogy meg sem várta még mások jó éjszakát kívánnak. Sirius kifelé menet küldött felé egy dühös pillantást.  
  
Felrohant, és csak akkor nyugodott meg valamennyire, mikor becsukta maga után az ajtót. Hátával nekitámaszkodott, és vett egy pár mély lélegzetet. Épp le akart ülni az ágyához, amikor meghallotta Piton és Mr. Weasley hangját.  
  
– Perselus, a ma délutánra visszatekintve tudod az okát, miért haragszik annyira a fiad Siriusra?  
  
– Volna rá egy pár tippem, de nem tartom szerencsésnek, hogy megosszam veled, Arthur.  
  
– Idővel azért elárulod? – faggatózott tovább Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Talán egyszer.  
  
– Mi ez a titkolózás, hm?  
  
– Arthur, mindent titok és rejtély vesz körül, nekem csupán meg kell fejtenem egy párat.  
  
– Még bejönnél hozzám? Lenne egy pár régi okirat, amit jó lenne, ha megnéznél…  
  
A lépések egy kicsit eltávolodtak, Harry csupán a szíve kalapálását hallotta.  
  
– Magasságos egek – suttogta remegő hangon, és visszaemlékezett Piton szavaira.  
  
 _„Ha neked is feltűnt volna, Harry már nem az, aki eddig volt…”  
  
„Nem kívánhatod annak a halálát, aki egyszer megmenti a világot a te korcs hátsóddal együtt…”  
  
„Harry, hidd el, örülök neki, hogy megváltoztál. Csak éppen azt nem értem, miért keresed annyira Black társaságát.”  
  
„Arthur, mindent titok és rejtély vesz körül, nekem csupán meg kell fejtenem egy párat.”_  
  
Harry torka teljesen kiszáradt a felismeréstől.  
  
– Tudja!


	9. Karácsony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry majdnem már megfullad a bűntudattól, próbálja bevallani apjának az igazat, de nem megy...  
> Egy szokatlan gyakorlás még egy lapáttal rátesz gyenge színészi képességeire, arról nem is beszélve, hogy magára haragítja Pitont.  
> A karácsonyi este pedig tökéletes alkalom egy személyes bosszúra Sirius ellen... és Piton? Nos, döntő lépésre szánja el magát...

_Nyugalom, semmi pánik…_  
  
Harry vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugtassa magát. Remegő lábai viszont nem erről tanúskodtak, mikor az ágyához vánszorgott.  
  
Miért fél ennyire Pitontól? Hisz ő nem az az undok, gyűlölködő tanár, akit ő ismert. Elmagyarázhatná neki a helyzetet… biztos megértené.  
  
 _Megölted a fiát, aki a te testvéred volt..._ – suttogta belül egy hang. Az a hang, amitől a mai napig is lelkiismeret furdalása volt. De ha Piton tudja… akkor miért viselkedik vele ilyen kedvesen? _Szó, ami szó, a testvére egy kiállhatatlan gonosz ember volt, talán örül, hogy nem én vagyok. Halvány remény…_  
  
Harry próbálta elterelni a gondolatait azzal, hogy jobban megszemléli Piton lakosztályát. Furcsa volt: minden barna színekben pompázott, beleértve a függönyöket, az ágyat, és a szépen megmunkált szekrényt is. Vajon minden szoba így nézhet ki? Talán ezek tényleg Piton bútorai, és elhozta a házából…  
  
A szekrény minden egyes ajtaját faragott motívumok díszítették, egy elég különleges mintában. Még mielőtt tovább töprenghetett volna ezen, nyílt az ajtó, és megérkezett Piton. Előhúzta a pálcáját, megint alkalmazott három némító bűbájt, és megtoldotta néhány igen erős zárvarázslattal.  
  
– Azt hittem, már elmentél fürdeni – mondta csodálkozva, mikor megfordult. Levette a köpenyét, és felakasztotta a fogasra. – Jó lenne, ha időben lefeküdnél aludni, hisz holnap gyakorolni fogunk. És nem okklumenciát.  
  
Harry eddig a cipőjét fixírozta, de erre már felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Akkor mit? – kérdezte gyanakodva.  
  
– Párbajozunk – mondta egyszerűen Piton, és átvágott a szobán. A szekrényből elővett két tiszta törülközőt, és az egyiket Harrynek dobta.  
  
 _Nem tudtam már, mi hiányzott…_  
  
– De tan… apa – kezdte Harry, de tudta, hogy ez alól most nem bújhat ki –, itt nem is tudunk hol edzeni…  
  
Piton hátra sem nézett pakolás közben, úgy felelt:  
  
– A földszinten lévő nagytermet holnap senki sem használja. A legtöbben a karácsonyi előkészületekkel foglalkoznak, így lehetőségünk van gyakorolni már délelőtt.  
  
– Rendben… – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, miközben igyekezett nyugodt arcot vágni. Magához vette a pizsamáját, és épp indulni készült, mikor eszébe jutott valami. – Draco miért nincs itt?  
  
– Narcissánál tölti a karácsonyt, majd amikor elkezdődik a tanítás, visszatér Roxfortba – apja a másik szekrénybe pakolta a talárokat. Mikor végzett, fáradtan lerogyott az asztal mögé, ami a nagyszoba berendezését alkotta. – El akart köszönni, de nem volt rá lehetősége, hisz aludtál.  
  
– Aha. Akkor mentem fürdeni – mondta végül.  
  
Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna, maga elé húzott egy jelentősen nagy pergamenhalmot, így Harry eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
  
Később, amikor visszaért, apja összecsapta a pergameneket, amint meglátta őt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, én is megyek – mondta fáradtan. – Már napok óta csak hajnali két órakor jutottam odáig, hogy lefeküdjek. Nekem sem ártana pihenni. Mire visszaérek, szeretném, ha aludnál.  
  
– Megpróbálok… jó éjszakát.  
  
– Neked is, Harry. _Nox!_ – mondta halkan Piton, még mielőtt eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Harry a pálcájával halkan elmotyogott egy _Lumost_ , aztán a ruhájába rejtett térképet gondosan elrakta a szekrényébe. Gyorsan visszament az ágyához, kioltotta a pálcáját, majd bebújt a takaró alá.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**   
  


Órákkal később, mikor már az ágyában feküdt, és kialudtak a fények, Harrynek sehogy sem jött álom a szemére. A sötét és kilátástalan jövőn járt az esze, és legfőképp a régi életén.  
  
Ott elmondta Dumbledore, hogy mi a dolga. De itt… hogy fog véget vetni Voldemort uralmának, mikor azt sem tudja, itt el kell-e pusztítania a horcruxokat? Ha visszatérnek Roxfortba, utánajár egy-két dolognak. Talán sikerül megtalálnia a Tekergők Térképének hiányzó felét.  
  
De van itt nagyobb gond is… mégpedig Piton. Harry már szinte fuldoklott a bűntudattól, és tartott attól a perctől, mikor apjának be kell vallania az igazságot.  
  
Apa.  
  
Furcsa így gondolni egy olyan emberre, akit egész életében utált. De ez a Piton más, erre már hónapok óta rájött… de mi van, ha bevallja neki, és akkor mindennek vége? Ő is gyűlölni fogja, megvetni. És akkor tényleg nem lesz senkije ezen a világon.  
  
Átfordult a másik oldalára, és átkarolta magát.  
  
A sötét jövőben egyedül az volt vigasztaló, hogy van valaki, akire támaszkodhat, és megvédi. És Piton tényleg úgy viselkedik vele, mintha a fia lenne. Mert tényleg az. A régebbi életében csak Sirius törődött vele… legalábbis, ameddig tudott. Meghalt, és ő egyedül maradt. Már megint.  
  
Nem kellett volna keresztapjára gondolni, mert csak még jobban elszomorodott. Megint átfordult a másik oldalára, a fejére húzta a takarót, és próbált valami szépre gondolni.  
  
– Nem tudsz aludni? – hallatszott a szoba másik végéből.  
  
Mindig elfelejti, hogy ez az ember milyen sokáig volt kém, és mennyi mindenre rájön ilyen apró jelekből is.  
  
– Nem igazán – felelt halkan Harry egy idő után.  
  
– Megint rémálmaid vannak? – jött az újabb aggódó kérdés. – Van idefent Álomtalan…  
  
Harry örült, hogy Piton nem gyújtott semmi fényforrást.  
  
– Nem kell, köszönöm.  
  
– Megittad a bájitalt, amit adtam?  
  
– Jól vagyok, csak nem tudok elaludni – makacskodott Harry. Már megint ez a túlzott aggódás…  
  
Hallotta, ahogy apja megfordul az ágyán.  
  
– Nem válaszoltál – mondta ingerülten Piton.  
  
– Majd megiszom reggel…  
  
– Már megint Black? – tért rögtön a tárgyra Piton, ami egy csöppet sem tetszett Harrynek. Az elmúlt napokban folyton erről kérdezi, mint aki eltökélte, hogy kiszedi belőle az igazat. – Harry!  
  
– Ha nem válaszolok, nyilván azért, mert nem akarok! – csattant fel Harry. Felült az ágyában, és dühösen nézett a szoba végébe, ahol apja ágya lehetett. – Az elmúlt néhány napban folyton ezt kérdezted, pedig akkor még neki sem ugrottam Siriusnak!  
  
– Sosem hallottam még, hogy a keresztnevén szólítod.  
  
Harry összeszorított foggal próbálta visszatartani dühét.  
  
– Nyelvbotlás volt – sziszegte haragosan.  
  
– Persze, hogy kérdezem, mert a keresztapád közelsége láthatóan kiborít. Amit egyáltalán nem értek – folytatta Piton. – Miért keresed olyan társaságát, akit teljesen megutáltattál magaddal?  
  
– Nem keresem a társaságát… – Harry megfogta a takarót, ledőlt a fal felé fordulva, és a fejére húzta azt. – Ha megengeded APA, aludni szeretnék. Jó éjszakát.  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtott Piton. – Neked is jó éjt immár másodjára.  
  
Harry számára egyre világosabbá kezdett válni az a tény, hogy Piton már rég tudja az igazat, csak maradt még néhány dolog, amire nem sikerült rájönnie. Na igen, ha ebben a világban élt volna, biztos nem hiányozna neki ennyire a keresztapja, hisz csak egy mogorva gyűlölttel teli embert látna…  
  
El kell mondani Pitonnak az igazságot.  
  
És ami azután fog jönni, majd valahogy kibírja.  
  
Végül csak sikerült elaludnia is.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry álmosan figyelte, ahogy a csapból folyik a víz, és eltűnik a lefolyóban. Aztán egy sóhajjal elzárta, majd az odakészített törülközővel megtörölte az arcát.  
  
A mosdó fölött lévő tükörből egy eléggé megviselt Harry nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Meg tudod tenni – mondta a tükörképnek. – Odamész, elmondod, és kész.  
  
Megint sóhajtott egyet, és megigazította a szemüvegét.  
  
– Bárcsak ilyen könnyű lenne – suttogta halkan.  
  
Azt hitte, hogy itt a szünet remek lesz, és nem kell semmi olyasmit tennie, amivel lebukhat. Hát tévedett. Potter biztos jó párbajozó volt…  
  
Harry most először érezte, hogy le fog bukni felkészületlenségével. Régen párbajoztak Ronnal és Hermionéval, sőt a lány még sok muglifogásra is megtanította beleértve minden rúgást és ütést. De már hónapok óta nem edzett, teljesen kijött a gyakorlatból. Ráadásul Piton ellen.  
  
Kifelé menet becsukta maga utána a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Az ágyán már ott volt három fekete iskolai talár, valószínű Piton hozta fel őket Mr. Weasleytől, amíg ő megmosta az arcát.  
  
Felvette őket az ágyról, odament a szekrénysorhoz, és elkezdte nyitogatni az ajtókat. Harmadik nekifutásra megtalálta a saját ruháit, így el tudta rakni a tiszta talárokat.  
  
– Nem voltál lent enni? – kérdezte a háta mögött Piton, mikor megérkezett. – Molly nagyon finom reggelit készített.  
  
Harry megfordult lelkiekben felkészülve a vallomásra. Apja éppen a tegnapi pergameneket gyűjtötte be egy _Invitóval_ , miközben fánkot evett.  
  
Ebben a hétköznapi látványban még nem is volt semmi furcsa, abban azonban már sokkal inkább, ahogy Piton kinézett. Fehér inget viselt fekete farmerral – holott odakint süvített a szél, így nagyon hideg lehetett. Igaz, idebent kellemes meleg volt… de akkor is tél van.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte csodálkozva Piton.  
  
Harry végre be tudta csukni a száját, és feltette élete talán legbugyutábbnak ható kérdését Pitonnak.  
  
– Te szereted a fánkot?  
  
Piton először a fánkra nézett, és aztán Harryre.  
  
– Mindig is… igaz, lehetne rajta kevesebb cukor, de így is ízletes – mondta végül. – Épp ezért ajánlom, hogy menj, és kóstold meg.  
  
– Nem igazán van étvágyam… tudod, a párbaj. – _Bökd már ki…_ – Szeretnék mondani valamit.  
  
– Igen? – nézett fel zavartan a bájitalok mestere. A levegőből lehalászott egy piros tintával írt pergament, és azt tanulmányozta hosszasan. – Mivel kapcsolatos?  
  
– Velem… mármint velem kapcsolatos…  
  
– Értem, és mi lenne az?  
  
Harry torka hirtelen annyira kiszáradt, hogy meg sem tudott szólalni. Apja csak nézte őt azzal a szokásos átható tekintettel, ő meg csak állt ott.  
  
– Nos… – megköszörülte a torkát. – Nemrég történt valami, amit nem mondtam el neked őszintén… és azt hiszem, hogy itt az ideje…  
  
Piton leeresztette a pergament.  
  
– Voldemortról van szó?  
  
– Nem, de neki is köze van hozzá…  
  
A bájitalmester erre kissé aggodalmasan, de mégis elégedetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, látva, hogy fia végre hajlandó felhagyni a nyilvánvaló hazudozással.  
  
– Most már végképp tudni akarom, miről is fecsegsz itt össze-vissza. Főként, ha Voldemortnak is köze van hozzá. Komolyan kezdek aggódni amiatt, hogy nem alszol eleget – jelentette ki Piton. – Márpedig egyáltalán nem venném szívesen, ha a titkolózásod miatt bajod történne.  
  
– Eleget alszok… de ennek nincs köze ehhez…  
  
Hirtelen azonban úgy tűnt, mintha berobbant volna az ajtó: Tonks rontott be, és lihegve megállt a küszöbön.  
  
– Perselus… – lihegte. – Gyere gyorsan… Alastorék visszatértek a svájci útjukból, és… – itt zavartan Harryre nézett. – Mindegy! Gyere és kész, mert sürgős!  
  
– Rendben – Piton nem kérdezett többet, úgy látszott, elég neki ennyi információ. Az ajtóból még visszaszólt: – Majd később folytatjuk, Harry. Nem tudom, mikor érek rá, valószínű délután kerítünk sort a gyakorlásra.  
  
Harry még mondani akart valamit, de apja nem várta meg. Becsapta az ajtót. Harry erre megfordult, és a fejét a szekrénynek támasztotta, majd párszor szándékosan beleverte.  
  
– Hülye… hülye…  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Órákkal később, mikor már tűkön ült, és már olvasni sem volt türelme – kinyílt az ajtó, és Piton beszólt, hogy mehetnek gyakorolni. A földszinten kiderült, hogy van egy terem direkt arra a célra, hogy gyakorolhassanak a Rend tagjai. Harry csodálkozva nézett végig a nagy helyiségen, amit különféle rozoga szerkények díszítettek, amik állítólag csak azért voltak ott, mert kidobni nem akarták, de máshová nem lehetett tenni.  
  
Egész idő alatt nem szólaltak meg, csupán akkor, mikor a terem közepén megálltak, készen a gyakorlásra.  
  
– Készen állsz? – kérdezte Piton, ahogy mindketten felvették a kezdő pozíciót.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet felkészülve a legrosszabbra. Le fog bőgni az apja előtt, és kiderül minden.  
  
– Persze, kezdhetjük – bólintott, és apjára fogta a pálcáját. Piton hagyott néhány másodperc előnyt, de aztán meglendítette a pálcáját, és egy elég gyenge kábító átkot küldött felé.  
  
Harry épp időben ugrott félre előle, így az a mögötte lévő szekrénybe csapódott. Guggolva már küldött is egy igen erős bénító átkot, ami félúton eltűnt, ahogy Piton ráfogta a pálcáját. Majd furcsa köröket írt le, és ezt követően sorozatos tűzlabdák repültek fia felé.  
  
– _Protego!_ – kiáltott fel Harry hangosan, és pillanatokkal később sorozatos kongó hangok jelezték, ahogy a pajzs elnyelte a tűzlabdákat. Harry végre fel tudott állni, mert eddig még annyi ideje sem volt.  
  
Piton csak egy röpke percig hagyta abba a támadást, aztán már indította is a következő átkokat. Harry a nagyját ismerte, de még így is a legtöbb elől elugrott, néhányat pedig kivédett. Tudta, hogy ennek a fajta pajzsnak ez az egyszerű változata nem fogja mindig megvédeni.  
  
Egész végig csak hárított, míg volt egy-két átok, aminek tudta az ellenátkát. Piton olyan gyors volt, hogy egyáltalán nem tudott támadni: folyton el kellett ugrania a felé röpülő átkoktól. Végül megelégelte, és egy elég erős taszító átkot küldött Piton felé, ami mivel kicsit váratlanul érte a férfit, hátratántorodott, de nem esett el.  
  
– Látom, próbálkozunk erősebbel is – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, és lendített a pálcájával. Szél támadt, amiből hamarosan szélvihar alakult, és az egész termet betöltötte. A viharrá fokozódó szél tartósan megmaradt. – Meglátjuk, egyéb zavaró tényezők mellett is tudsz-e küzdeni!  
  
Harrynek nagyon nem tetszett ez az ötlet, akkor meg pláne nem, mikor Piton háromféle átkot is felé küldött. Kettőt sikerült kivédenie, de a harmadikat, valami sárga fényű ismeretlen átkot már nem, ebben a nagy szélben. Hátrarepült vagy három métert, nekiesett a szekrénynek, a pálcája pedig, kiesett a kezéből. Egy nagy robaj kíséretében hasra esett, és a szekrény darabjai rápotyogtak.  
  
Próbált gyorsan felkelni, de nyögve visszarogyott. A szélvihar alábbhagyott, és hallotta, ahogy Piton lépéseitől reng a padló.  
  
– Azt hiszem, egy kicsit eltúloztam – mondta komor hangon. Leszedte róla a faléceket, és felsegítette. – Jól vagy?  
  
Harry egy kicsit szédelgett, s döbbenten nézett fel Pitonra. Oké a zavaró tényező, de ez a párbaj semmi volt az egykoriakhoz képest – amikor a horcruxok keresésére indultak –, és jó pár halálfalóval kellett megküzdeniük.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, csak váratlanul ért, és erős is volt.  
  
– Igyekeztem a kevésbé sebzőket rád küldeni – világosította fel Piton. – Ennyi elég volt mára.  
  
– Elég? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry. – De hiszen ez semmi volt!  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Még gyakorolni akarsz? – kérdezte végül.  
  
– Itt van az egész délutánunk, ne vesztegessük már el! Hónapok óta nem gyakoroltam semmit, meg is van az eredménye, nem tudtam kivédeni a legutolsó átkot. – Harry körbenézett a földön, a pálcáját keresve. Egy kisebb deszka alatt meg is látta. Felvette, és szembeállt Pitonnal. – Ha sosem gyakorolunk, akkor hogy fogok Voldemorttal szembeszállni?  
  
– Semmi akadálya, csupán át kell itt-ott rendeznem a napirendemet – mondta meglepetten Piton. Intett neki, hogy vegyék fel a pozíciót. – Akkor háromra… egy, kettő… _Stupor!_  
  
– _Protego!_ – rögtönzött Harry, és döbbenten nézett apjára. – Apa, nem kell úgy bánnod velem, mintha a fiad lennék! Inkább úgy, mintha az ellenséged volnék!  
  
– Nehéz elfelejtenem ezt a tényt – vágott vissza Piton hidegen. – Nem szeretném a saját fiamat eltenni láb alól!  
  
Harry vissza akart vágni valami csípős megjegyzéssel, de Piton már támadásba is lendült, egy cifra átokkal, amivel Harry még nem is találkozott. Amit nem ismert, az elől inkább félreugrott, így tett most is. Piton már küldte volna a következő átkot, de Harry kicsit közelebb jött, és a pálcájával leírt maga előtt egy kört, és a tűzkarikát már küldte is Piton felé.  
  
Apja csak lecsapta a pálcáját, és az átok már el is tűnt. Harry megjegyezte magában a tényt, hogy ez a Piton jóval erősebbnek tűnik, mint akit ismert. Nem tudott tovább töprengeni a dolgon, mert immár ötféle átok száguldott felé, kettő elől lebukott, hármat pedig eltérített.  
  
– Nem vagy te olyan gyakorlatlan – mondta Piton csodálkozva. Meg sem várta a választ, egy kék átkot küldött útjára, amit Harrynek sikerült most eltüntetni a semmibe.  
  
– Mondom, úgy párbajozzunk, mintha ellenségek lennénk! – szólt rá Harry, de pont rossz pillantott választott, egy sárga színű átok kitépte a kezéből a pálcát, ami egészen a szekrényig vitte. Utána akart rohanni, de egy semmiből előtűnő tűzfal elállta az útját. – Ez nem ér! Én pálca nélkül vagyok…  
  
Kihasználta Piton pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét, és bosszúból ráküldött egy rontást apja pálcás kezére. Piton a fájdalomtól elhajította a pálcát, és motyogott egy ellenátkot sérült kezére. Pálca nélkül.  
  
– Immár én is – pontosított Piton.  
  
Harry majdnem eltátotta a száját, amikor meglátta, hogy apja nagyon is remekül ért a pálca nélküli varázsláshoz. Ő is boldogult vele, de közel sem érthet hozzá annyira, mint egy tapasztalt felnőtt. Kitágult szemekkel nézte, ahogy Piton két kezével elkezd a levegőben formálni valamit, ami nagyon egy tűzgolyóra emlékeztetett.  
  
– Jaj nekem – nyögte halkan, mikor rájött, nem kellett volna folyton azt hajtogatnia, hogy bánjon vele keményen. Úgy számolt, hogy van még néhány perce addig, amíg apja elkészül azzal a nagy varázslattal, vagy mivel…  
  
Piton néha felnézett, mint aki arra vár, hogy leállítsa őt. Harry a háta mögé nézett, és szomorúan kellett belátnia, hogy a tűzfaltól nem tud hátrébb menni…  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és koncentrálni kezdett…  
  
– Perse… mi a ménkűt csináltok itt? – kérdezte felháborodottan egy hang, Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Mr. Weasleyt Tonks társaságában.  
  
– Párbajozunk – mondta egyszerűen Piton.  
  
Mr. Weasley hol rá, hol Harryre nézett.  
  
– Perselus! Harry nem is tud pálca nélkül varázsolni… Merlinre! Nem küldhetsz egy gyerekre _Improbust!_ Bele is halhat!  
  
Mr. Weasley indult is volna, hogy megállítsa Pitont, de az rászólt:  
  
– Maradj ott, ahol vagy, Arthur! Még a végén bajod esik – mondta gúnyosan, miközben a kezei közt egyre nagyobbra formálta az immár felismerhető tűzgolyót.  
  
– Hagyja! – szólt rá Harry, és vett egy nagy levegőt. – Nem lesz semmi baj.  
  
– Amit én nagyon kétlek! – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Tonks. Mr. Weasley visszahúzta, egészen az ajtóig, és nemet intett a fejével.  
  
Harry ijedten jött rá, hogy így is sok időt vesztett. Lehunyta a szemét, és koncentrálni kezdett.  
  
– _Contra… ictu… age…_ – Harry érezte, ahogy bizsereg a testén keresztül a mágia. Kinyitotta a szemét, és megnyugodva látta a kékes fényforrást, ami körülvette. A három felnőtt tágult szemekkel követte minden mozdulatát. Harry nem késlekedett, már mondta is hangosan a pajzsbűbájt. – _Contricta Protego!_  
  
Piton pont ekkor lendült támadásba.  
  
– _Improbus Piroinitio!_ – kiáltotta hangosan, és a hatalmas tűzgolyó megindult Harry felé.  
  
Harry megvetette a lábát, készen állva az elkerülhetetlenre, ami jött is. A tűzgolyó elérte az erős pajzsát, és elnyelte azt, mintha egyáltalán nem is létezett volna.  
  
– Ez meg hogy lehet… – motyogta döbbenten Mr. Weasley, de Harry nem foglalkozott vele, rögtön ellentámadásba lendült, mikor látta, hogy Piton sokkal gyorsabban varázsol elő a semmiből három ilyen tűzgolyót. Az előbb csak arra várt, hogy vajon leállítja-e őt.  
  
– _Sanat Aquamenti!_ – kiáltott fel Harry, amikor előre tartotta a kezét. A nagyobb átkok kivitelezéséhez már a kezét használta, amin keresztül elő törhetett belőle a mágia. Egy egész kádnyi víz zúdult Pitonra, a tűzlabdák egy hangos sziszegéssel elaludtak, és nyomuk sem maradt. Harry nem feledkezett meg a háta mögött lévő tűzfalról sem, arra is küldött egy nagy mennyiséggel.  
  
– Ügyes – nyugtázta Tonks biztonságos távolságból, miközben Piton egy kézmozdulattal megszárította magát.  
  
Piton nem hagyta ennyiben, kicsit hátralépett, és a kezével intett, amivel ismét szelet idézett meg, halkan mormolva.  
  
Harry kezdte azt hinni, hogy arra megy ki a játék, mennyire tud pálca nélkül varázsolni. A felé irányuló szél hátratántorította, a pálcáját pedig a terem másik sarkába vitte. Épp mondott volna egy másik átkot, de Piton már küldte a következőt, amire Harry egyáltalán nem számított.  
  
– _Serpensortia!_ – kiáltotta, és a padlón tíz nagyobb kígyó jelent meg abból a mérges fajtából, és közeledtek feléje. Harry régi ismerősként üdvözölte ezt az átkot.  
  
Csak volt egy kis gond: nem tudta, hogy kell őket eltüntetni. Így rögtönzött egy egyszerű varázslattal.  
  
– _Vingardium Leviosa!_ – kiáltott rá a kígyókra, mire mind a levegőbe emelkedett. A hüllők tengerén át látta Piton csodálkozó arckifejezését. Kezével az oldalsó szekrény felé intett, aminek felcsapódott kopott ajtaja, és egy újabb intéssel berepítette a kígyókat. A szekrény ajtaja rácsapódott, ezzel bezárva a mérges kígyókat.  
  
Piton pusztán felhúzta a szemöldökét, és már küldte is a következő átkokat, amiket sorra elnyelt Harry erős pajzsa.  
  
– Perselus elég lesz már! – szólt rájuk Mr. Weasley, de senki sem figyelt rá.  
  
Harrynek már elege volt belőle, hogy folyton apja támad, ezért kihasználta Piton csodálkozását, és felé küldött egy taroló átkot.  
  
– _Reducto!_ – mondta ki gyorsan Harry, és Piton még az utolsó percben varázsolt egy hasonló pajzsot, mint az igazgatóé, ami elnyelte az erős átkot. Piton megvetette a lábát, így nem esett el. Bal kezével intett, és megint szelet idézett elő, aminek Harry egyáltalán nem látta értelmét.  
  
– _Expellas damnant!_ – mondta hirtelen Piton, és későn vette észre apja jobb kezével küldött varázslatát, ami különféle pengék sokaságát indította felé. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy azt kibírná a pajzsa, ezért elugrott előle.  
  
De nem elég gyorsan.  
  
Néhány penge elérte a bal karját, ő pedig felordított fájdalmában, és a hanyatt esett. Míg a többi kés a szekrénybe fúródott.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel ijedten Piton a terem másik feléből.  
  
Harry a jobb kezét a sérült kezére fogta, és úgy döntött, hogy egy darabig fekve marad. Egyszerűen nem volt ereje felkelni, annyira kimerítette a pálca nélküli varázslás.  
  
– Mondtam Perselus, hogy nem lesz jó vége! – szólt rá dühösen Mr. Weasley, és Pitonnal odarohantak hozzá.  
  
– Jól vagyok! – bizonygatta eltökélten, és megpillantotta halálsápadt apját.  
  
– Hol találtalak el? – kérdezte halkan. Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy remegett a hangja.  
  
– A karomat – felelte, és az apja segített neki felülni. – Tényleg jól vagyok!  
  
Piton lefejtette Harry karjáról az ujjait, hogy megvizsgálja a sebet.  
  
– Meg is ölhettelek volna – mondta önvádlón.  
  
Tonks odasietett, és átadott Pitonnak egy darab rongyot.  
  
– Ezt itt találtam a szekrényben – még undorodva hozzátette: – Mármint a kígyómentesben.  
  
– Ez pokolian veszélyes volt, Perselus – morogta Mr. Weasley. Piton nem szólt semmit, csak elvette a hosszú rongyot, és rögtönzött egy kötést a fiú karjára. – Harry, te meg mióta tudsz pálca nélkül varázsolni?  
  
Harry ijedten nézett Pitonra, akinek az arcán a rémületen kívül más is volt. Leplezetlen kíváncsiság.  
  
– Nem olyan régóta… – itt majdnem megint a lépcsős dologra akart hivatkozni, de rájött, az nem lenne jó érv mindenre. – Nem is tudom, csak úgy megtörtént, és kész.  
  
Piton felsegítette, és csak aztán szólalt meg:  
  
– Ezt nem lehet csak úgy magadtól megtanulni – mondta hűvösen –, már annyiszor mondtam, hogy nem tűröm, ha hazudnak nekem.  
  
Harry inkább nem szólt semmit. Fortyogott benne a düh, hogy Potterről azt feltételezte, tud pálca nélkül varázsolni. De Piton végig azt akarta megtudni, mekkora tapasztalata van a párbajozásban…  
  
 _A pokolba… még is csak tudja._  
  
– Tulajdonképpen Perselus történt egy pár dolog, amiért össze kéne hívnunk az ittenieket – kezdte Mr. Weasley, és kinyitotta előttük az ajtót.  
  
Tonks megtorpant, és aggódóan hátranézett.  
  
– Öhm… azokkal a kígyókkal mi lesz?  
  
– Majd akik jönnek párbajozni, eltüntetik – morogta Piton, és kitámogatta Harryt a folyosóra. – Ellátom a fiamat, aztán lesz egy kis időm, tarthatunk megbeszélést.  
  
Az előtérben így karácsony előtt elég sokan járkáltak: ki ajándékot, ki pedig egy kis fát cipelt fel az emeletre. Néhányan riadtan nézték Harry bekötözött karját, mások észrevétlenül folytatták útjukat az emelet felé, mintha olyan természetes lenne sebesült embert látni. Persze, hogy az. Háború van.  
  
– Rendben. Tényleg nagyon fontos lenne – fejezte be Mr. Weasley, jól megnyomva a mondat végét. De Tonks még feltartotta őket.  
  
– Perselus, a vacsorára visszaérünk, ugye? Molly különösen finomat főz…  
  
Harry nem is figyelt a beszélgetésre, csak azt latolgatta magában, most mi lesz. Amíg ellátja a sérülését, egy rakás kellemetlen kérdést fog feltenni az előbbi párbajjal kapcsolatban, kezdve a pálca nélküli varázslással. A sérülés egyáltalán nem komoly, ő is be tudná gyógyítani, és akkor Piton mehetne is…  
  
– Á, csak nem végre rendes neveltetést kapott ez a mihaszna kölyök? – kérdezte egy gúnyos hang, ami akár Pitoné is lehetett volna.  
  
Keresztapja tűnt fel a konyhából, és végignézett Harryn, szemét a véres kötözésen nyugtatva, mint aki tökéletesen elégedett a látvánnyal. Harry inkább úgy tett, mint aki nem látja, és arrébb akart lépni. Igen ám, de apja még mindig fogta a karját, és ez így nem sikerült.  
  
– Rosszul va… – akarta kérdezni Harryt, nem értve miért változtatna irányt, mikor észrevette az előttük álló férfit. – Black – köpte undorodva a nevet Piton. – Netán történt valami, hogy nem a szobádban vagy, és írod a jelentéseket?  
  
Sirius elégedetten megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem… csak örömmel nyugtázom, hogy végre kezelésbe veszed a kölyködet – rántotta meg a vállát. Mr. Weasley ekkor hagyta abba az áradozását felesége konyhai művészetéről, mikor rájött, senki sem figyel mondanivalójára.  
  
– Te komolyan azt hiszed, bántanám a fiamat? – kérdezte élesen Piton, és megvetően nézett Blackre. – Én veled ellentétben nem bántalmazok diákot. Gyere, Harry.  
  
Azzal hátat fordított Siriusnak, és eltámogatta a folyosó végén lévő ajtóhoz. Harry még hallotta, hogy keresztapja tovább faggatózik, de Tonks nem válaszol neki, és Mr. Weasley is otthagyja őket. Piton benyitott, és előre engedte.  
  
– Ülj fel oda – mutatott egy alacsony asztalkára. Harry értetlenül nézett vissza rá, végül vonakodva felült. Körülnézett, és rájött, hogy ez a legnagyobb labor, amit valaha látott.  
  
A négy fal közül háromnál magas szekrények voltak felállítva, mind tele különféle bájital hozzávalókkal. Némelyikben gusztustalan élőlények áztak, az állaguk látva félig bomlottan. Harry lopva a háta mögé pillantott, ahol pedig a munkaasztal fölött polcokat helyeztek el, amiken ritka növények lógtak alá.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, a közelebbi szekrényben keresgélt. Dolga végeztével lepakolt egy pár fiolát és kendőt Harry mellé.  
  
– Úgy gondoltad, hogy egy természeti erő elleni pajzs megvédhet a párbaj ideje alatt? – kérdezte végül, miközben óvatosan levette a kötést.  
  
– Nem… de úgy voltam vele, hogy végig azzal támadsz – motyogta Harry, és már sejtette, mi következik.  
  
Piton egy különös színű főzet egy részét egy tiszta rongyra öntötte.  
  
– De taktikát váltottam. Küldhettem volna rád veszedelmesebb átkot, és akkor nagyobb baj is történhetett volna – itt felsóhajtott. – Nem kellett volna engednem, hogy idáig fajuljon a párbaj.  
  
Harry felszisszent, amikor a rongy a sérüléshez ért.  
  
– Én akartam – tette hozzá Harry. – Meg akartam tudni, hogy mennyire tudok veled párbajozni – itt nyelt egyet. – És meg kell mondjam, erősebb vagy, mint gondoltam.  
  
Piton felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Ezt bóknak vegyem? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Aztán elkomorodott az arca. – Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, hogy hagytam magam ebbe belerángatni. Nem is tudom… talán kíváncsi voltam rá, mit nem mond még el nekem a fiam?  
  
Itt jelentőségteljesen nézett Harryre, aki igyekezte kerülni a tekintetét.  
  
– Akkor azért vártál azzal a tűzgolyóval, vagy mivel… – motyogta halkan, és végül csak felnézett az apjára. – Tudni akartad, hogy meghátrálok-e, vagy sem?  
  
Piton öntött még a főzetből a kendőre.  
  
– Meghátrálni, Harry? – kérdezett vissza. – Eddig varázsolni sem tudtál, most meg hirtelen pálca nélkül is képes vagy még egy _Improbust_ is kivédeni?! – a mondat végére már üvöltött, és szinte sziszegve tette még hozzá: – Harry, nem akarsz elmondani nekem valamit?  
  
 _Nekem végem…_  
  
– Nem! – csattant fel Harry, és leugrott az asztalról. – Ha majd úgy érzem, hogy megbízok benned, akkor el fogom árulni neked!  
  
– Nekem beszélsz a bizalomról? – kérdezte felháborodottan Piton, és ledobta a rongyot az asztalra. – Nem tudom emlékszel-e még arra, mikor közöltem, észre veszem, ha hazudnak nekem, Harry!  
  
– Egy _Ip…_ egy _Improbust_ bárki kivédhetett volna! – vágott vissza Harry, miközben majdnem felsült a mondattal.  
  
Piton fenyegetően fölé tornyosult.  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan. – Akkor tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy a természeti átkok közül a legerősebbként tartják számon, és csupán azon kevesek képesek végrehajtani, akiknek valóban nagy varázserejük van! Tehát mivel magyarázod nekem, hogy egy ekkora erejű átkot csak úgy minden akadály nélkül kivédtél?!  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet, és igyekezte megőrizni a hidegvérét.  
  
– Talán végre elhiszed, hogy megjavultam!  
  
– Megjavultál?! – hápogott Piton. – Olyan pajzsot még egy gyerek sem tudott megidézni!  
  
– Tényleg…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry, és már lángolt az arca a kínos jelenettől. Ezt nem fogja megúszni, Piton már biztos tud mindent… Végül halkabban hozzátette: – Ne haragudj, hogy titkoltam, mire vagyok képes. Nem akartam senki tudomására hozni, nehogy véletlenül Voldemort fülébe jusson.  
  
A bájitalok mestere sóhajtott egyet, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Komolyan azt hitted, hogy majd én tovább adom az információt, és eljut Voldemorthoz? – kérdezte halkan. – Elég sértő rám nézve, hogy nem bízol bennem.  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragudj – mondta szomorúan Harry. – Nem sok ember van, akiben megbízok, így a múltra visszatekintve.  
  
– Ne bolygassuk a múltat – mondta ingerülten az apja, miközben intett, hogy üljön vissza. Harry kelletlenül visszaült, és hagyta, hogy Piton ellássa a sebet. A fertőtlenítés végeztével beforrasztotta a vágásokat, és a ruháját is rendbe hozta. – Fáj még valamid? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Rendben, akkor megvagyunk.  
  
– Tényleg tudnál több időt szakítani arra, hogy egy héten többször tartsunk edzéseket? – érdeklődött Harry, és leugrott az asztalról. Piton csodálkozva nézte őt. – Mégis hogy szálljak szembe Voldemorttal, ha eljön a végső csata?  
  
– Miből gondolod, hogy neked kell végezned vele? – kérdezett vissza. Elrakta a fiolákat a szekrénybe, és visszafordult. – Senki nem gondolja úgy, hogy neked kell vele megküzdened!  
  
– A jóslat kimondja, hogy… – Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor rájött, mit akart mondani.  
  
Piton szeme szikrákat szórt, immár olyan dühös volt.  
  
– A jóslat egy értelmetlen habogás, amit egy idióta tanár jósolt! Szerinted mennyire igaz az, hogy letaszítják a Kiválasztottat a trónról?! Egy sületlenség az egész!  
  
 _Arra nem vennék mérget._  
  
– El fogsz késni a gyűlésről – vetette közbe Harry, elterelve a szót a kínos témától.  
  
– Milyen igaz – mondta Piton hidegen, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Te meg menj fel, és foglald el magad valami értelmessel.  
  
Kitárta előtte az ajtót, és miután Harry kilépett, egy csomó ismeretlen bűbájjal levédte a bejáratot. Feltehetően olyanokkal, amiket csak ő tudna hatástalanítani.  
  
– Vacsoránál találkozunk.  
  
– De…  
  
Piton már el is tűnt a konyhában, Harry pedig jobbnak látta, ha elvonul kedvenc helyére, ahol senki sem zavarja. Aznap este hiába várta újdonsült barátját, nem jött.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor Harry azt hitte, hogy az iskolánál jobb lesz itt, akkor nagyot tévedett. Napokkal később a Grimmauld tér is pokollá kezdett válni számára. Minden áldott nap el kellett tűrnie keresztapja szurkálódásait a véletlenszerű találkozásaikkor, és ha nem is volt jelen minden vacsoránál – ez így is rémálom volt.  
  
Harry régi ismerősként üdvözölte Piton mostani énjét, aki nem szólt hozzá, és ha mondott neki valamit, akkor a létező legnagyobb gúnnyal közölte a mondanivalóját. Szinte csak vacsorakor találkozott vele, mert mindig valami fontos dologra hivatkozva eltűnt délutánonként a Rend tagjaival.  
  
Egyszer támadás is érte őket, és szakadtan, véresen érkeztek meg vacsora előtt. Pitonnak sosem esett baja, de Harry ahányszor hallotta, hogy nincs itthon - mindig jeges rémület lett úrrá rajta, és nagyon aggódott érte.  
  
Még magának sem akarta bevallani, de valahol még is megkedvelte Pitont, és erre csak akkor jött rá, mikor annyira magára haragította, hogy szinte alig szólt hozzá. Így hát minden délután a közös vacsora előtt felment a padlásra, vitte a könyveit, és tanult a félévi vizsgákra, magában átkozva, hogy itt ilyen is van.  
  
Néha eljött a barátja estefelé, de csak szótlanul szemlélte, mit tanul. Nem akarta őt zavarni a kígyó, legtöbbször összetekeredett mellette az ágyon. Néha mesélt neki arról, milyen volt a Roxfort valaha, és néha az érzéseiről is. A kígyó mindig végighallgatta, de ő saját magáról semmit sem mondott. Keresztapját nem akarta szóba hozni, mert a barátja mindig dühösen sziszegni kezdett, mikor megemlítette a ház tulaját.  
  
Így tett most is, mikor az ágyon ült törökülésben egy halom bájitaltankönyv fölött a padlásszobában.  
  
– _Ésssss amikor ki akart előle térni, majdnem fellökött_ – elevenítette fel Harry a néhány órával ezelőtti alkalmat. A kígyó nem szólt semmit, csak pihentette a fejét a „Hogyan kezdjünk neki a bonyolultabb bájitaloknak?” című könyvön. – _Egysssssszer nem fogok ellenállni a késssssssztetésnek, hogy behúzzak neki. Habár legutóbb is ez történt, talán jobb lenne csak egyszerűen egy tortát a képébe vágni…_  
  
A kígyó eddig szótlanul hallgatta a locsogását, de most megszólalt.  
  
– _Talán jobb lenne, ha békén hagynád… ő nem lessssz a barátod, éssss sossssem volt az…_  
  
– _Ez egyáltalán nem igaz!_ – sziszegte vissza ingerülten Harry, és becsapta a könyvet. – _Egyszer még megkedvelhet!_  
  
– _Talán… hagyd inkább, hagy élje az életét. Ne adj neki okot, hogy rád támadjon._  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant az ágyról kezében a könyvel, és dühösen nézett le a kígyóra.  
  
– _Semmit sem tudsz arról, hogy honnét jöttem, hol éltem eddig!_  
  
– _Valóban… csak adtam néhány tanácsot_ – emelte fel a fejét a kígyó. – _Jó tanácsokat, amiknek köze sincs a ház urához…_  
  
– Elég! Nem akarom a te tanácsaidat is hallgatni! Elegem van! – üvöltötte Harry immár emberi nyelven. A könyvet a szoba túlsó végébe vágta, amit megviselt a durva bánásmód, és szétszakadt. – Ne szólj te is bele az életembe, amit mások folyton csak irányítanak!  
  
Lerogyott a földre, és egy darabig csendben ült. A kígyó nem mozdult, de nem vette le róla a szemét.  
  
– Elegem van ebből… elegem ebből az életből. Vissza szeretném kapni a régit, a barátaimat, Roxfortot… mindent – elcsuklott a hangja, és letörölt egy könnycseppet. – Már megint úgy bőgök, mint egy kisgyerek… Kész… nem bírom tovább ezt. Az igazgató folyton arról papol, hogy így győzzem le Voldemortot, úgy győzzem le… mindig felhasznált a személyes céljaira. Aztán meghalt, és végleg egyedül maradtam… nem volt ott Sirius sem, senki az égvilágon.  
  
Tudta, hogy a kígyó nem ért ebből egy szót sem, de jól esett elmondani valakinek, mi bántja. Barátja elég értelmes fejet vágott – már amennyire egy kígyó tud -, és sziszegés nélkül figyelte őt.  
  
– Már várom a percet, hogy eltegyem láb alól azt a szörnyeteget… nekem már úgy látszik, ez a sorsom. Még ha éppen nem is üldöz… egyszer rá fog jönni – megtörölte az arcát –, hogy én vagyok az, aki meg fogja ölni. Vicces, hogy az a hülye Trelawney itt is igazat mondott… visszatértem, de minek? Nem fog csakúgy helyreállni a béke, meg a Rend… könyörgök, még a saját apámnak sem tudom bevallani az igazat! Egy szar alak vagyok…  
  
A kígyó eddig némán figyelte őt, de most megszólalt.  
  
– _Emberfiúcska, te dühöngessssssz?_ – kérdezte, Harry rábólintott.  
  
– _Egy kicsit elkeseredtem, ne is törődj velem…_ – sziszegte vissza Harry. Felhúzta a lábát, és a hátát nekivetette az ágy szélének, és emberi nyelven folytatta tovább: – Le sem megyek inkább vacsorázni, megint el kell viselnem azt az undok embert, akit keresztapámnak neveznek, és Piton szemrehányó pillantásait… hiányzik ez nekem?! Mindegy… egyszer csak megbocsát… de aztán ha megtudja az igazat, akkor nagyon haragudni fog…  
  
Ráborult a térdére, és lehunyta a szemét. Pár perc alatt megnyugodott, most, hogy kiadta magából a dühöt, a szoba végébe nézett, ahol a könyv landolt.  
  
– _Invito, szakadt könyv!_ – mondta hangosan. A könyv felemelkedett, aztán halk puffanással leesett elé a földre.  
  
 _Reparo!_  
  
A könyv egyik lapja visszaalakult, de a többi szakadt maradt. Harry erősebben koncentrált a varázslatra, hisz többnyire másodjára sikerült is.  
  
 _Reparo!_  
  
A bájitalkönyv szakadt lapjai visszaálltak, és a tankönyv jobban nézett ki, mint újkorában.  
  
Nem olyan régen tanult meg egy pár varázslatot non verbálisan, amikor a végső harcra készült, nem ártott néha gyakorolni. Pálca nélkül nagyon nehéz volt, ezért is csak néhányat tudott kivitelezni.  
  
– Jobb, mint újkorában – morogta, ahogy feldobta az ágyra a könyv halomra. A neve nincs barátja mintha kőszoborrá vált volna. – _Mi a baj?_  
  
– _Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy varázslókat látok pálca nélkül varázsolni…_ – sziszegte alig hallhatóan a kígyó, de Harry így is megértette.  
  
– _Ritka képességeim egyike… na, megyek vacsorázni szeretett keresztapámmal, és Mr. Vérigsértett apámmal. Elvégre, karácsony van._ – Felállt, a könyveket egy toronyba alakította, aztán a kígyóra nézett. – _Jó éjszakát, megyek!_  
  
– _Viszlát, kisember…_  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor leért a lépcsőn, már messziről hallotta keresztapja hangját, s azonnal elment az étvágya. Már indult is volna, hogy elfoglalja a helyét minél távolabb az asztaltól – amikor azonban meghallotta a saját nevét, – megtorpant.  
  
– Jól hallottam, hogy párbajozott Potter Perselusszal? – kérdezte Mundungus csodálkozva.  
  
– Igen, Mundungus, de még hogy… – felelt Mr. Weasley teli szájjal, így alig lehetett érteni a szavait. – Még Perselust is ritkán látom így párbajozni, ekkora erővel, ráadásul pálca nélkül.  
  
– És képzeld Dung! – szólt közbe Tonks. – A fia is tud pálca nélkül varázsolni!  
  
– Potter? – kérdezte Fred.  
  
– Jaj, ne hívd már Potternek! Ő egy Piton! Múltkor is úgy hívtad – mondta Tonks. – Nem olyan már, mint volt. Úgy értem, sokkal rendesebb. Tényleg.  
  
– Karácsony van – vettette közbe George, – és ez nem jelenti azt, hogy egy velejéig gonosz ember eme szent ünnepen meg is javul.  
  
– Ki tudja…  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, eleget hallott. Voltak szörnyű karácsonyai, de ez már vetekedett még a Dursleyékkel is. Ezek szerint Piton valahol máshol lehet… a jelenlétében nem beszélnének így róla. Megfordult, hogy távozzon, de Mrs. Weasleybe ütközött.  
  
– Á, Harry drágám! Gyere, vacsorázz velünk szentestekor! – mosolyodott el boldogan. Mikor Harry nem mozdult, karon fogta, és bevezette a konyhába. Az asztalnál jelenlévők mind elhallgattak. – Perselus nem sokára megérkezik Alastorral, addig gyere, ülj le közénk! Apád mindig későn érkezik, de te nem is tudhatod miért… sebaj, majd meglátod.  
  
Harry kelletlenül leült Siriusszal szembe, Mrs. Weasley mellé. Legalább az egyetlen ember, aki aránylag rendesen viselkedik vele. Az asztalon számos fogás kínálkozott, voltak többek között sült húsok, háromféleképpen elkészített krumpli, és megannyi édesség.  
  
Az asztalnál újra önfeledten beszélgettek a jelenlevők: majdnem az egész Weasley család, néhányan a Rend tagok közül. Persze már nem ő volt a téma. Evett egy keveset kedvenc ételeiből, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki nincs is ott.  
  
… és persze igazán megtanulhatta volna, hogy keresztapjával nem kellene egy helységben tartózkodnia. Eleinte nem is volt feltűnő, csak mikor már odafigyelt a beszélgetés témájára. Ezzel egy szép szentestei vacsorát is sikerült elrontania.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen az ikertestvére biztos rendes ember lehetne, ha élne. Örültem volna neki, ha ő is itt lehet velünk a vacsoránál. – Sirius arcán ördögi vigyor terült szét. – Ugye, Harry?  
  
Harry lassan visszafordította figyelmét a maradék sült pulykájára, és igyekezett uralkodni magán.  
  
– Nagyon kíváncsi lettem volna rá én is, hogy milyen ember lehetett volna – folytatta George a beszélgetést. Mr. Weasley és felesége zavartan összenéztek, de végül nem szóltak semmit.  
  
– Nem puskázott volna az órámon, nem szemtelenkedett volna…  
  
Harry próbált nem hallani, de nem ment. Visszanézett Siriusra, aki közben elégedetten ette a meggyes pitéjét. Egészen közel hozzá még volt egy kisebb tállal. Harry most már tudta mi lesz bosszújának célpontja.  
  
A pite.  
  
Harry folytatta az evést, miközben észrevétlenül nézett a keresztapja előtti kisebb tál meggyes pitére.  
  
 _Vingardium Leviosa!_  
  
A sütemény lassan felemelkedett, épp akkor…  
  
… mikor Sirius gesztikulálása közben magával rántotta az ölébe.  
  
Mindenki a végeredményt látta csupán, és hangosan felnevettek, ahogy Harry is. Sirius először csodálkozva, aztán dühösen ránézett.  
  
– Potter! – sziszegte Sirius, és felpattant. – Egy pitét bűvölsz rám, mégis hogy képzelted?!  
  
Harry gondosan körbenézett az asztalon.  
  
– Volt az asztalon még egy tál pite? – kérdezte ártatlanul.  
  
Keresztapja vicsorogva nézett rá, miközben kezével leszedte magáról a sütemény nagyobb darabjait, ezzel tökéletesen tönkretéve a talárját.  
  
– Ugyan már Black – legyintett Mr. Weasley. – Egyáltalán nem varázsolt, evett.  
  
– Hagyja, Mr. Weasley. Megyek is, apámat fent megvárom – Harry megtörölte a száját, és felállt. - Köszönöm szépen a vacsorát!  
  
– Szívesen, drágám – mondta Mrs. Weasley, és visszafordult a férjéhez, aki épp kérdezett valamit.  
  
Harrynek kapóra jött az alkalom, senkinek sem tűnt fel, ahogy észrevétlenül elhagyta a konyhát.  
  
Már majdnem a lépcsőnél járt, mikor egy durva kéz megragadta, és megfordította.  
  
– Te kis szemtelen…  
  
– Black, légy oly kedves, és ne kend össze Harry kedvenc pulcsiját azzal a… meggyes pitével – hallatszott az ajtóból a szigorú hang. Harry odapillantott, és meglátta az apját Mordon társaságában, ahogy egy hatalmas fát vonszolnak be a csöppnyi bejárati ajtón. – Inkább gyere, és segíts nekünk.  
  
Sirius morgott valamit, mikor odaért, Piton durván a kezébe nyomta a fa csúcsát, és otthagyta őket.  
  
– Ne is kérdezd – előzte meg Harry Pitont, mikor látta, hogy apja szólásra nyitja a száját. – Szeretném fent tölteni a szentestét, elegem van abból… a társaságból. – Meg sem várta a választ, már indult is fel. – Szeretnék egy békés szentestét.  
  
Harry visszanézett a lépcsőkanyarból apjára, aki felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett fel rá.  
  
– Úgyis kitaláltam volna – dünnyögte Piton válaszul. – Egy pillanat, és fent leszek, csupán elköszönök a többiektől.  
  
– Rendben – tette még hozzá, és pillanatok alatt felért az emeletre.  
  
Ahogy végighaladt a folyosón, némelyik lakosztályból énekszót hallott, máshonnét finom sütemény illat áradt, egy ajtó mögül pedig egy meglepett sikoltás. Az illető biztosan azt kapta, amit szeretett volna.  
  
Harry végül odaért az ajtóhoz, benyitott... és egy teljesen idegen látvánnyal találta magát szembe.  
  
Még a szája is tátva maradt a meglepetéstől: az egész lakosztály teljesen más színt öltött. A plafon teljesen eltűnt, helyette karácsonyi mécsesek sárga fényei világították be a szobát. A szekrényeket valami csillámló anyaggal vonták be, mert ezüstösen hunyorogtak a szekrény mintái. A két ágy közül az egyik roskadásig meg volt pakolva különféle csomagokkal... és ami a legmegdöbbentőbb volt, az a dolgozóasztal. Vagyis, ami rajta foglalt helyet: egy kis fenyőfa, ami arany fényben úszott, a sok szép dísznek köszönhetően.  
  
Harry úgy öt perc álmélkodás után becsukta a száját, egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfordult, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Kiment, és megszemlélte a lakosztály tulajdonosának nevét, mondván, biztos eltévesztette az ajtót. De nem így történt, mert apja neve ott állt rajta.  
  
– Valami gond van? – kérdezte Piton a folyosó végén, mikor meglátta őt.  
  
– Ööö... nincs. Azt hittem, rossz ajtón mentem be – válaszolt bizonytalanul, mikor Piton odaért hozzá.  
  
– Szerintem pedig, nagyon is jó helyre nyitottál be – mutatott Piton az ajtó feliratára, és előre engedte őt. – Talán nem nyerte el a tetszésedet?  
  
Harry szótlanul nézett végig újra a karácsonyi hangulatú szobán, és csak aztán nézett az apjára.  
  
– De nagyon is szép – mondta halkan –, csak egy kicsit meglepődtem. – Amikor az ágyára nézett, csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy azok a kis dobozok mind ajándékok... egy tucat. Ő pedig nem vett semmit Pitonnak. Hogy is vehetett volna, hisz nincs is pénze... vagy van? – Ne haragudj, apa, de én neked nem vettem semmit.  
  
– Semmi gond, hisz zároltattam a fiókodat a Gringottsban – mondta hűvösen, miközben az asztalhoz lépett, és elvett egy süteményt a tálról. – Azt hiszem az elkövetkező öt évben úgy is marad.  
  
Harry elképedve bámult az apjára.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Talán azért, mert valaki felelőtlenül kezdte el költeni a számára kijelölt vagyont – világosította fel ingerülten Piton. – Miért nem ülsz le?  
  
Tulajdonképpen leülhetett volna, de annyira meglepődött, hogy neki is lehet egy jó karácsonya, hogy inkább a szekrényéhez lépett előkeresni egy melegebb pulcsit. Apja gyanúsan csendben volt az asztalnál, aminek az okára úgy néhány másodperc leforgása alatt rájött. Csak nem akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen meg is történhet.  
  
– Harry, miért teszel úgy, mintha a testvéred lennél?  
  
Harry nem is tudta hirtelen, mit érez... először megkönnyebbülést, hogy nem kell tovább hazudnia, aztán rémületet. Nem mert megfordulni, félt az elkerülhetetlentől: pontosabban az elkerülhetetlen haragtól.  
  
– Harry?  
  
Végül csak megfordult, és szembenézett Pitonnal, aki még mindig az asztal mellett állt. Az arca nem árult el semmit: nem tűnt dühösnek, és idegesnek sem.  
  
– Mióta... – kérdezte rekedten Harry. – Mióta tudod?  
  
Piton odament az ágyához, leült rá, szemben vele. Előredőlt és rátámaszkodott a térdére.  
  
– Nem kell hozzá különösebb nyomozás, hogy rájöjjek, hónapok óta a halottnak hitt fiammal élek – összegezte, miközben összefonta az ujjait. – Számtalan kérdésem lenne, de először azt szeretném tudni, miért nem mondtad el nekem, hogy te vagy az?  
  
Harry nem mert odamenni hozzá, inkább nekidőlt a szekrénynek – magához ölelve a melegebb pulcsit –, nem törődve vele, hogy ő is csilloghat a díszítéstől.  
  
– Ez eléggé bonyolult... és nagyon hosszú történet – felelt halkan, és igyekezett nyugodt maradni, pedig most legszívesebben elfutott volna.  
  
– Időm rengeteg van, és szeretnék a kérdéseimre választ kapni. Habár azt meg tudom érteni, miért nem mondtad el – itt sóhajtott egyet. – Nagy bátorság kell ilyen dolog bevallásához, főleg velem szemben. Mondd, hol van most a testvéred?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, felkészülve az elkerülhetetlenre. Érezte, ahogy a vér kifut az arcából a kérdésre, és elsápad. Piton mintha megérezte volna a válasz súlyosságát, rákérdezett.  
  
– Meghalt?  
  
Harry bizonytalanul bólintott egyet, és úgy érezte, meg kell magyaráznia, tartozik ezzel Pitonnak...  
  
– Esküszöm, egyáltalán nem volt szándékos... baleset volt... – lecsúszott a földre, felhúzta a térdét, átkarolva magát, és a pulcsit.  
  
Piton felállt, odament, és leguggolt hozzá.  
  
– Az elmúlt hónapokban rájöttem, hogy mindenért magadat hibáztatod, gondolom, ezúttal is.  
  
Hogyan mondja el Pitonnak, hogy a saját életét mentve jött át ebbe a világba?  
  
– A saját életemet akartam csupán menteni, és őt hagytam... meghalni. Ez nagyon is az én hibám! – fakadt ki Harry szomorúan. – Megmenthettem volna, és akkor...  
  
– … akkor itt lenne, továbbra is pokollá téve az életünket, mint ahogy eddig tette – fejezte be Piton a mondatot. – Nem tölthettél vele sok időt, de gondolom, rájöttél, hogy nagyon gonosz volt. – Harry bólintott. – Ahogy bántam veled eleinte, rájöhettél. Tudod, azért eléggé dühös lesz valaki, ha nap, mint nap látja, hogy a fia hazudik neki. Elmondod, mi történt akkor? Habár arra inkább még kíváncsibb lennék, te hol voltál eddig. Hisz halott voltál, és semmi jelét nem találta senki arra nézve, hogy esetleg életben lehetsz. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy az igazgatónak sikerült olyannyira elrejteni téged, ahol senki sem kereshetett. Így van?  
  
– Igen... – mondta bizonytalanul Harry.  
  
– Messziről jöhettél, ha Lupin halála ennyire megrázott, és Sirius barátságát is kerested. Mégis hol voltál?  
  
Harry nem is tudta, hogyan kezdje. Ez a világ dolog mennyire lehetett Piton számára ismerős.  
  
– Ahonnét én jöttem, ott... – elhallgatott egy kicsit –, Sirius meghalt... és Lupin életben volt. Ahol te egy... szigorú, kíméletlen bájitaltan tanár voltál, akinek minden öröme az volt, hogy engem kínozzon, és aki végül... megölte az igazgatót.  
  
A bájitalmester még levegőt is elfelejtett venni, annyira meglepődött. Egy ideig nem szólalt meg, aztán felpattant, és mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán, majd' felrobbant a dühtől.  
  
– Merlinre! El sem hiszem! Azt hittem, Albus viccel ezzel a párhuzamos világ históriával – megfordult, és dühösen nézett Harryre. – A fenébe is! A karomban tartottalak, mikor azt hittem, halott vagy! Az igazgató meg elhozott onnét, és valahogy... elvitt egy másik világba, ahol átadott egy varázslócsaládnak, akik felneveltek! Mindezt egy jóslat miatt?!  
  
– Nem tudom, akkor mit történt... de ahová kerültem, ott is meghalt Lily és James Potter, így muglikhoz kerültem, és velük nőttem fel – magyarázta Harry. Nem akarta megemlíteni, hogy beszélt Dumbledore-ral. – A Roxfortba jártam egészen a hetedik évem elejéig... amíg nem jött Potter, és nem kényszerített arra, hogy átvegyem a helyét.  
  
– Micsoda? – torpant meg Piton, mivel eddig idegesen fel-alá járkált.  
  
– Ez akkor volt, amikor leestem a lépcsőről – pontosított Harry, és még szomorúan hozzátette: – Az én világom elpusztult, mert eltört az a szerkezet, és én... otthagytam... meghalni.  
  
Piton hirtelen odalépett, és felhúzta őt. Két kezével megragadta a vállát, és idegesen sziszegte az arcába:  
  
– Idefigyelj! A testvéred egy velejéig gonosz, gyűlölködő ember volt! Nem ismerted, de mindenkinek ártott! Ne hibáztasd még emiatt is magad, mikor ő kényszerített rá, hogy ide gyere! – Egy kicsit visszafogott a hangerejéből. – Harry, nem is tudod, mennyire örülök neked, hogy itt vagy velem. A testvéreddel ellentétben, te jóságos vagy, és az elmúlt hónapokban rájöttem, hogy én lehetek a világ legboldogabb embere, amiért ilyen fiam van.  
  
Harry keservesen nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– Igen, de úgy hazudtam neked végig, mint a vízfolyás, vagy mint egy mardekáros. És még meg is bántottalak azzal, hogy azt mondtam, nem bízok benned.  
  
Piton egy kicsit gúnyosan, de visszafogottan válaszolt:  
  
– Valóban – vallotta be az apja. – De nem gondoltam át azt a tényt, hogy ahonnét jöttél, ott tényleg nem bízhattál meg bennem. A párbajon majdnem megöltelek, mert tudtam, hogy hatalmas varázserővel rendelkezel. Úgy voltam vele, hogy akkora veszed a bátorságot, és bevallasz mindent.  
  
– Akartam is, aznap reggel... de nem ment... – kezdte a mentegetőzést Harry, de Piton leintette. Inkább közelebb lépett hozzá, és átölelte.  
  
– Most már mindegy – mondta végül az apja. Harry az arcát teljesen odanyomta a fekete szövethez, és ittléte alatt most érezte a legjobban magát. – A lényeg, hogy itt vagy velem, és én vigyázok rád. Nem nézed meg az ajándékaidat?  
  
Elengedte Harryt, odavezette az ágyához, és leültette őt.  
  
– Mennyi ajándék... miért kaptam ilyen sokat? – kérdezte, és későn vette észre, hogy illetlenség volt ilyet kérdezni.  
  
A bájitalok mestere összeszűkült szemmel nézte őt.  
  
– Talán mert úgy gondolom, az elmúlt karácsonyaid nem telhettek valami jól.  
  
– Ez igaz... – suttogta Harry, és a legkisebb dobozhoz nyúlt. – Nem volt apám, aki ennyire kedvelt volna, és jót akart nekem...  
  
Harry sok mindenre nem számított az este folyamán, de a következő dolog minden eddigit felülmúlt:  
  
– De hát az apák szeretik a tojásaikat! – nevetett fel jóízűen Piton.  
  
Harry döbbenten pattant fel, ahogy meghallotta apja szájából a nem is olyan rég, a padláson élő kígyó barátja elhangzó sziszegő szavak szó szerinti idézését.  
  
– Te honnan...? Na ne...! Csak nem te...?


	10. Árulkodó jelek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokan kérdezték, illetve találgatták, hogy vajon Perselus mikor kezdte el észrevenni az árulkodó jeleket, és mikor jött rá fia valódi kilétére. Ez egy rendhagyó fejezet, hiszen ezekre a kérdésekre ad választ; az eddigi fejezetek összefoglalója, kiegészítve, néhány új információval…

Harry percek alatt elaludt, Perselus pedig rögtönzött néhány kötést a fiúra, amíg a fontosabb bájitalokkal gondosan meg nem gyógyítja a sérüléseket. Pillanatok alatt végzett, majd felpattant, és fenyegetően Draco fölé tornyosult, aki szótlanul ült az ágya szélén Harryt figyelve.  
  
– Mondd, Draco, melyik részét nem értetted annak, hogy ne engedd ki a testvéred a menedékről?  
  
Dracót sosem lehetett könnyen dühbe hozni, de most úgy tűnt, elég volt hozzá egy mondat.  
  
– Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy odaálltam, és közöltem vele, hogy: „Nyugodtan menj ki, kapjanak csak el a halálfalók?!” – csattant fel dühösen. – A fenébe is, egyszerűen elküldött a menedék másik végébe valamiért, én pedig voltam olyan hülye, hogy azt tettem, amit mondott a drágalátos Pottered!  
  
– Ne szemtelenkedj! – förmedt rá Piton, miközben egyre idegesebb lett. – Meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy szólj egy felnőttnek?! – üvöltötte torkaszakadtából. Aztán eszébe jutott Harry, és bár tudta, hogy a fia nem ébredhet fel rá, azért valamennyire mégis csak visszafogta magát. – Neeem, inkább kimentél egy magad, és a keresésére indultál! Még is mi a fenét képzeltél, mondd?! Meg is halhattál volna! Vagy úgy voltál vele, hogy szépen visszajöttök, és úgy tesztek, mintha semmi sem történt volna?!  
  
– De ha rögtön szólok, Harry már ki tudja hol járt volna! Lehet, hogy a nagyteremnél, akkor aztán te, és a hű de hatalmas varázserőd sem húzhatta volna ki azt az idiótát a bajból!  
  
Draco felállt, az ágyhoz végéhez ment, felnyalábolta a még reggel otthagyott szennyesét, és mint aki jól végezte dolgát, távozni készült.  
  
– Még nem végeztünk – morrant rá Piton.  
  
– De végeztünk! – ordította az ajtóból visszafordulva. – Megyek, leadom a szennyest, addig sem kell hallgatnom a szemrehányásaidat!  
  
Perselus szeme ingerülten megvillant.  
  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy a ma esti gyűlésen kezdeményezni fogom a jelszóváltoztatást – még gúnyosan hozzátette, – csak a felsőbb vezetőség fog ismerni. Túl sok iskolás él vissza vele, pedig az egész vészhelyzet estére lett kitalálva.  
  
– Oh, nekem aztán olyan mindegy, hogy te vagy a másik apám keseríti-e meg az életemet – nevetett fel Draco úgy, hogy a ruhák egy része majdnem kiesett a kezéből. – Megyek, és estig elő sem kerülök. Te meg mondd el Harrynek már vagy századjára, hogy milyen hülye volt. Akármit is teszel már hónapok óta, sosem fog megváltozni. Ez eleve halott ügy volt, hogy magadhoz vetted… egyedül csak velem haverkodik, téged meg egy idiótának néz.  
  
– Ne merészelj még egyszer ilyen hangnemben beszélni velem – sziszegte, és ujjával az ajtó felé mutatott. – Tűnj a szemem elől!  
  
Draco elegánsan meghajolt.  
  
– Igenis, uram – mondta szemtelenül.  
  
Perselus azonban egyetlen perc alatt elérte, hogy Draco arcáról letörölje a szemtelen mosolyt.  
  
– Húsz pont a Mardekártól, és egy hét büntetőmunka – mondta gúnyosan. – És ha nem kérsz bocsánatot, Blackel kell letöltened.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy tiszteletlenül beszéltem veled – morogta ingerülten Draco. – És ilyen csúnya dolgokat vágtam a fejedhez.  
  
– Látod, így már mindjárt jobb – biccentett elégedetten Perselus. – Most pedig menj, én addig ellátom Harry sebeit, mert már az ideiglenes kötések nem sokáig bírják.  
  
Draco kinyitotta az ajtót, és még a válla fölött visszaszólt:  
  
– Már itt sem vagyok.  
  
Perselus kimerülten lerogyott a fia ágy végébe, és már látta is, hogy a gyanúja beigazolódott. Harry lába volt a legsúlyosabb állapotban. Eltartott egy ideig, mire kitisztította a sebet, és teljesen rendbe hozta. Szaktudása révén már legalább annyira elboldogult a gyógyítás terén, mint Poppy.  
  
Amikor ellátta a lábat, odaült Harry mellé, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a többi sérülését is. Hitetlenkedve nézte a véres halántékát. Emlékezete szerint a fia a hátára esett… a fejét nem vághatta be ilyen súlyosan. Miután ezt a sérülést is ellátta, nem maradt más hátra, csupán fiú oldala. Feltehetően több bordája is eltörött, de a biztonság kedvéért, óvatosan felhúzta a talárját, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem esett-e egyéb baja.  
  
– Merlinre… – suttogta döbbenten, ahogy tekintete végigsiklott a fiú mellkasán. Sérülések mindenhol… véraláfutásos, zöld zúzódások.  
  
Nem kellett különösebb nyomozónak lennie ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa, ezek bántalmazás jelei.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Miután Bimbával egy óra hosszáig vitázott a menü miatt, elege volt a mai napból. Ő végképp nem tehetett róla, hogy a manók nem azt készítették el, amit kellett volna a tegnapi nap folyamán. Van elég dolga, majd pont a manókkal fog vitatkozni!  
  
Először úgy gondolta, hogy remek ötlet lenne lemondani a gyűlést. Akkor végre pihenhetne… már a napját sem tudja, mikor pihente ki magát teljesen. És itt van Harry, akinek szüksége van rá…  
  
Nem, ez a megfogalmazás nem pontos.  
  
Itt van az a Harry, aki ápolásra szorul, de rá nincs szüksége. Pedig végig ezért küzdött, hogy a menthetetlen fiúból jó embert faragjon. Faragjon? Harry sosem lesz jó ember… de akkor vajon hogy tudott varázsolni?  
  
Többet nem töprengett a dolgon, hanem gyorsan megvacsorázott az ebédlőben, és visszasietett a szállásra. Draco persze nem volt sehol, valószínű nem akart vele találkozni. Mikor azonban beért a lakosztályukba, már ez érdekelte a legkevésbé.  
  
Ahogy Harryre siklott a tekintete, a látvány elfeledtette vele másik szemtelen fiát. Harry izzadtan, és félig lecsúszva feküdt az ágyon. Teljesen belecsavarodott a takarójába, aminek a fele a földön lógott.  
  
Perselus hitetlenkedve nézte őt. Sosem voltak a fiának rémálmai… legalábbis nem tudott róluk. Az alatt az egy év alatt, amíg vele élt, nem látta még ilyen megviseltnek alvás közben.  
  
Odament hozzá, gyengéden visszahúzta az ágyra, és rendesen ráterítette a takarót. Meggyújtott egy gyertyát az éjjeliszekrényen, hogy ha esetleg Harry felriadna, ne érezze magát egyedül a sötétben.  
  
Kedvetlenül odalépett a szekrényéhez, kivett egy pár iratot, egy vastag lexikont, és elindult a gyűlésre. Mikor benyitott a terembe, észre sem vették jelenlétét a bent lévők.  
  
– Hallottátok amúgy, hogy a drágalátos Potter megint kiszökött? – kérdezte Black háttal ülve neki.  
  
Alastor unottan kopogtatta ceruzájával a pergamenjét, miközben a helység másik végébe bámult.  
  
– Persze, hogy hallottuk. Csak éppen nem vagyunk kíváncsiak már megint a sértő megjegyzéseidre Perselus fiát illetően.  
  
– Hagyd már, Alastor – szólt közbe Tonks, miközben billegett a székén –, adja csak ki magából a dühöt, még mielőtt Perselus megérkezik.  
  
Sirius gúnyosan felnevetett.  
  
– Nem vagyok én dühös, csupán el szeretném érni, hogy ne legyen itt többet. A Grimmauld tér tökéletes börtön lenne számára.  
  
Perselus halkan odament az asztal végéhez, és megállt fölötte. A három ember még mindig nem vette őt észre, hiszen háttal ültek neki. Mindannyian annyira fáradtak voltak, fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy nincsenek egyedül a teremben.  
  
– Egyszer úgyis rádöbbentem Pitont, hogy a fia menthetetlenül gonosz – folytatta Black.  
  
Perselus ekkor fejmagasságba emelte az egyik lexikont, majd engedte, hogy az asztalra zuhanjon.  
  
BAMM!  
  
A csattanás határozottan elérte, hogy mindenki megijedjen, és hátraforduljon a hang forrásába. Alastor vigyorogva nézett rá.  
  
– Gondoltam én, hogy nem késel annyit.  
  
– Feltételezem, kezdhetjük a megbeszélést. Vagy esetleg Black, befejezed a mondanivalódat? – kérdezte gúnyosan Perselus.  
  
Az említett teljesen elfehéredett, de végül visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, és ugyanolyan gúnyosan nézett rá vissza.  
  
– Ó, már nincs. Kezdhetjük is a megbeszélést… habár elég foghíjas a társaság – mutatott Black az üres székekre.  
  
– Valóban – Perselus leült az asztalhoz, és maga elé húzta az iratokat. – Egy kicsit késnek, mert még a főhadiszálláson vannak. Akadt egy kis incidens némi következményekkel. Megvárjuk őket, de van egy–két dolog, amit nélkülük is elkezdhetünk.  
  
– Ugye most a jelszóváltoztatásra gondolsz? – kérdezett rá rögtön Tonks.  
  
– Igen, arra.  
  
Tulajdonképpen nem tartott sokáig rábeszélni a társaságot, hogy korlátozzák a hozzáférést a bejárathoz. Miután a Rend többi tagja is megérkezett, már mindent meg tudtak beszélni, ami a következő hetekben esedékes volt. Perselus a gyűlés végét már csak könyökölve bírta ki valahogy. A többiek is nagyon fáradtak voltak, de még meg kellett beszélniük, ki hol lesz elhelyezve a mostani tanévben.  
  
Black viszont, Perselus bosszúságára nem volt olyan fáradt, mint gondolta. Dühösen felpattant a legutóbbi kijelentés hallatára, és az asztalra támaszkodott.  
  
– Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy egy idióta bohócként ugráljak továbbra is heti nyolc órában?!  
  
Tonks feltartotta az ujjait és suttogva végigszámolta őket.  
  
– Azt hiszem, csak heti hat óra. Azt igazán ki lehet bírni – vigyorodott el, aztán Piton felé fordult. – Miért nem engem kérdeztél? Én szívesen bevállaltam volna.  
  
– Azért, mert Blackre itt van szükség – ásította Perselus, és egy varázslattal eltűntette a pergameneket a semmibe. Felállt, betolta maga után a széket, és még odavetette az asztal túl felén vicsorgó blökinek. – Sajnálom Black, de ma túlságosan is fáradt vagyok az idióta szövegedhez.  
  
Black undorodva visszarogyott a székre.  
  
– Én is sajnálom, de nem vagyok hajlandó tanárként ugrálni továbbra is.  
  
– Nem fogadom el a felmondásodat – sóhajtotta Perselus.  
  
– Csakhogy ez engem nem érdekel, Piton!  
  
Perselus viszont kezdett begurulni.  
  
– Black, egyszer az életben próbálj meg gondolkodni! Nem teheted ki innen a lábad! – ordította. – Nem egyezek bele, hogy kilépj!  
  
– Piton, attól még, hogy itt te dirigálhatsz, nem jogosít fel, hogy bebörtönözz! – üvöltötte vissza Sirius.  
  
– Csendes éj… békés… – dúdolta Tonks álmosan, de a zsivajban senki sem törődött vele. – Más sem hiányzott még így az éjszaka közepén…  
  
Black olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy a széke hangos csattanással dőlt el.  
  
– Nem parancsolgathatsz nekem – sziszegte dühösen.  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott vele, inkább a többi jelenlévőhöz intézte szavait.  
  
– Először is, akinek eddig az volt a dolga, hogy a főhadiszálláson tevékenykedett, az továbbra is ott lesz elhelyezve. Ami pedig az ittlévőket illeti, továbbra is maradnak, hisz a diákok felügyelete elengedhetetlen…  
  
– Nem tagadhatod meg, hogy visszamenjek a saját házamba! – vágott közbe Sirius.  
  
– Black, rád itt van szükség! – most már Perselus is üvöltött. – Nem érdekel a véleményed! Még mindig nem érted, hogy a diákoknak képzett varázslóra van szükségük?! Még ha rajtam kívül senki sem képes erős varázslatra!  
  
– Na, nekem elegem van – morogta vissza Black, és belerúgott a székbe, ami az útját állta. – Nyugodalmas jó éjszakát – mondta, aztán egy nagy lendülettel bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott, és körbepillantott.  
  
– Van még valakinek valami ellenvetése? – kérdezte, s mindenki nemet intett a fejével. – Akkor mehetnénk aludni.  
  
– Már vártam, mikor mondod ki a végszót – ásított Tonks, és nagy nehezen felkászálódott a székéről.  
  
Perselus, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy mindenki eltűntette a pergameneket, ő is kifelé indult. Utolsóként az ő dolga volt egy erős bűbájjal lezárni az ajtót a diákok elől. Mikor megállt a küszöbön, hogy váltson még néhány szót Alastorral, megdöbbenve látta az asztal mellett kuporgó Harryt.  
  
Mivel Alastrort ha akarta volna, sem tudta volna már utolérni - hisz ő volt a legfáradtabb, és hamar a szállására ment, - ezért hagyta.  
  
– Jó éjszakát nektek is – köszönt el Perselus. Többen visszaintettek, és ők is eltűntek a szállásukban. Még mielőtt odament Harryhez, egy gyors rögzítő bűbájjal kezelte az ajtót. A varázslat végeztével az asztal mellől elé húzott egy széket, és leült rá.  
  
– Pihenned kéne, még nem gyógyultál meg teljesen – mondta dorgálóan, majd még szelídebben hozzátette: – Valami baj van?  
  
Harry intett a fejével, és szomorúan nézett rá. Perselus nem tudta, mi baj történhetett.  
  
– Akkor megtudhatom, mit keresel itt ilyen kései órán? – érdeklődött tovább, de a fiúnak most sem akaródzott megszólalni. Egy kis idő múltán kínosan nyelt egyet, és habogni kezdett.  
  
– Semmit, csak rosszat álmodtam – motyogta lesütött szemmel, aztán rögtönözve hozzátette: – Nem akartam Dracót felébreszteni.  
  
– Értem – mondta csodálkozva Perselus, és aggódóan nézett a sérült lábára. – Viszont meggondolatlanság volt már most lábra állnod. Legalább egy napig még pihentetned kell, ahhoz, hogy a régi legyen.  
  
– Legközelebb nem fordul elő – tette hozzá Harry.  
  
Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. Ez sosem vallott a fiúra, hogy engedelmesen elnézést kérjen. Soha. Ráadásul valami bánthatta, hiszen csak ült itt majdnem a teljes sötétségben.  
  
– Mivel látom, nem szeretnél beszélni róla, mi bánt, úgy gondolom ideje nyugovóra térnünk – közölte végül, hátha elárulja, mi a baj. Felállt, hogy lefeküdni induljon. – Gyere, segítek.  
  
– Harry? – szólította meg újra aggódóan Perselus, mire Harry újra a kezére hajtotta fejét.  
  
– Nem szeretnék aludni… – motyogta alig hallhatóan.  
  
Perselus nem is tudta, mit csinál, és miért, hiszen ez a fiú sosem lesz igazán a fia, aki kedvelné őt. Végül mégis leguggolt elé, és kezét a vállára tette.  
  
– Pedig tényleg jót tenne, látom, hogy nagyon fáradt vagy – mondta olyan kedves hangon, amennyire csak meg lehetett nyugtatni egy szemmel láthatóan a kiborulás szélén álló fiút. Harry ugyanis úgy nézett ki, mint akinek szörnyű álmai voltak. – Na, gyere, már lassan két óra.  
  
Ami ezután következett, tényleg meglepő volt. Harryt elfojtott zokogás rázta. Perselusban rögtön felment a pumpa, ahogy eszébe jutottak a fiú különféle kibúvói, amivel hazudott neki, vagy megjátszotta magát.  
  
– Ha ez valami trükk… – kezdte volna, de Harry hirtelen dühkitörése félbeszakította.  
  
– Gondoljon, amit csak akar! Elegem van belőle, hogy úgy viselkedik velem, mintha olyan lennék, mint régen!  
  
Perselus összeszűkült szemmel nézte Harryt. Szó nélkül merült az elméjébe, de csak a keserűséget érezte.  
  
– Régen előszeretettel hazudoztál mindenről, csak hogy megkapd, amit akarsz! – emelte fel a hangját. – Tudod, nehéz elhinni, hogy valaki egyik napról a másikra csak úgy, megváltozik!  
  
– Jól van, nem kell, hogy elhiggye! – csattant fel Harry. – Menjen, és hagyjon békén!  
  
Perselus végül olyat tett, amit már régen nem. Erősen magához ölelte, hogy megnyugtassa őt. Harry próbált kiszabadulni az ölelésből, de ő nem engedte.  
  
– Engedjen el – motyogta kétségbeesetten, mire Perselus még jobban megszorította. – Nem érdemlek meg semmit, mindent elvesztettem, ami fontos volt…  
  
– Shh, nyugodj meg – mondta vigasztalóan. Valamiért nagyon kiborult a fiú… – Tudom, hogy a legjobb barátod legutóbb meg akart ölni, de attól még van valakid ezen a világon. Ami ezt a hirtelen változást illeti, én örülök neki, csak sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer megtörténik.  
  
Harry végül nem tiltakozott tovább, és egészen a talárjába temette az arcát, erőlködve, hogy ne fakadjon újra sírva. Ez az érzés már–már olyan volt, mintha a fia tényleg szeretné őt. De ez a Harry sosem fogja. Most egyszerűen kiborult, támaszra van szüksége, de majd megint az a gonosz kiállhatatlan ember lesz.  
  
– A barátaim voltak, és mind elvesztek számomra… – motyogta tovább Harry. Perselusnak eltartott egy darabig, mire kibogozta a szavak értelmét. – Ron sosem fog visszatérni, nem hagyhatja ott Voldemortot…  
  
Perselus erre csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Sosem tudhatod – elengedte Harryt, és kezével megemelte az állát. – Ront csak elcsábította egy számára fontos dologgal, de lehet, idővel rájön, hogy azt Voldemort nem adhatja meg neki. Most pedig gyere aludni.  
  
– Megpróbálok – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, és megtörölte az arcát. – De ha megint rémálmaim lesznek…  
  
Perselus sosem gondolta volna, hogy megsajnálja. Szörnyű álmok kínozhatták eddig: mert megint sírva fakadt. Harry esetlenül emelkedett fel, alig állva a lábán. Perselus egy szót sem szólt: felnyalábolta, és bevitte a szobába. Lefektette az ágyra, és gondosan betakarta.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta halkan.  
  
Perselus szomorú tekintettel nézett rá, és leült mellé. Tudta, hogy Harrynek erős lelki fájdalmai vannak, amire jó lett volna egy nagy adag bájital, de már nem adhatott neki.  
  
– Sajnos több főzetet nem adhatok, mert így is sokat kaptál – magyarázta, s gondosan eligazította Harry nyaka körül a takarót. – Próbálj meg pihenni. Holnap úgysem mehetsz órákra, mert még nem gyógyultál meg teljesen.  
  
Harry jobban összehúzta magát a takaró alatt, és oldalára fordult. Perselus indult volna a fürdőszobába, mikor meghallotta Harry motyogását.  
  
– Kérem… kérlek, ne haragudj rám, hogy mindig olyan gonosz voltam, és undok… – motyogta miközben még jobban összekuporodott.  
  
Perselus nem szólt, csak várta a végkimenetelt, hogy mit akar még mondani neki.  
  
– Többet nem szeretnék olyan lenni, mint voltam… – suttogta tovább Harry.  
  
– Örömmel hallom, hogy ahhoz, hogy megjöjjön az eszed, Draco elmondása szerint le kellett esned a lépcsőről – mondta hidegen, de aztán elmosolyodott. – Nem haragszok rád, de remélem, továbbra sem leszel nagyon goromba a diáktársaiddal, na meg a tanáraiddal.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, és nyelt egyet.  
  
– Nem szeretnék tovább élni, elegem van… mindenből, és mindenkiből…  
  
Perselus úgy döntött, hogy ha már főzetet nem adhat neki, akkor egy erős, úgynevezett ideiglenes nyugtató bűbájt bocsát rá.  
  
– Holnapra minden rendben lesz – mondta halkan, és egy még erősebbel toldotta meg az előző bűbájt.  
  
Harry végül, csak el tudott aludni, így Perselus álmosan és kissé szédelegve a fia furcsa viselkedésétől, bebotorkált a fürdőszobába.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Perselus kezdte azt hinni, hogy talán valami új taktika Harry részéről ez a visszahúzódó viselkedés, de végül tévednie kellett. Az első furcsa dolog az volt, hogy látta őt olvasni… az még rendben, na de bájitaltankönyvet? Komolyan kezdte feltételezni, hogy amikor leesett a lépcsőről, történt valami.  
  
Mikor úgy vélte, hogy a fiú aránylag rendbe jött, kérdőre vonta. Hiába kérdezte az elmúlt nap eseményeiről, ő tagadott mindent. Pedig Perselus tudta, hogy bántotta őt valaki. Harry teljesen elsápadt, és egyfolytában hazudozni kezdett.  
  
Ami még ennél is furcsább volt, hogy később felébredt a bájital hatása alatt, mikor nem kellett volna. Lázas volt, és hányinger kerülgette. Ilyen tünetek sosem vallottak a bájitalra. Sem a túladagolásra, sem elvonási tünetként.  
  
Akkor is ezen járt az esze, mikor az irodájában a dolgozatokat javítgatta, és megszólalt a figyelőbűbájok többsége. Rögtön tudta, hogy megint az az eszement Black tett tönkre valamit. Pár percre rá Minerva jelent meg az ajtóban, és beszámolt a történekről, így Perselus gyorsan a terembe sietett.  
  
El sem tudta képzelni, hogy Voldemort nem nyugszik, és már megint Harryt akarja. A legdühítőbb az volt az egészben, hogy Harry elküldte őt, és maga akart szembe szállni azzal a rohadékkal.  
  
Perselusnak éppen sikerült magához térítenie, és megkímélni az elméje károsodásától. Sosem feltételezte volna a saját fiáról, hogy halálfaló akar lenni. Legalább fél óra veszekedés után rájött, ahogy Harry szemébe nézett: valóban nem akarta a dolgot.  
  
Habogva próbálta magát kimenteni, miközben Perselus aggódóan nézte az egyre fehérebbé váló arcát.  
  
– Harry, tényleg kimerült vagy, pihenésre van szükséged – tért el a tárgytól Perselus. Nagyon meglepte ez a bűnbánó viselkedés.  
  
– Megyek – mondta suttogva Harry, és az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
Perselus egy perc töredékéig még azt hitte, hogy Harry mondani akar valamit, mert mintha megtorpant volna, a következő pillanatban azonban a fiú eszméletlenül a földre esett.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel rémülten. Odasietett hozzá, és letérdelt mellé. – Harry… hallasz engem?  
  
Gyengéden megrázta, nem használt. Tudta jól, ha megint Voldemort az, nem lesz jó vége a dolognak, óvatosan pofozgatva próbálta magához téríteni, de semmi reakció. A fiú arca falfehér volt, és ahogy a pulzusát kereste, az is csak alig tapinthatóan lüktetett.  
  
Perselus most már komolyan megijedt.  
  
Óvatosan felemelte Harryt, és a lakosztály felé indult vele. A folyosón épp Minerva sietett az ebédlő felé, mikor meglátta őket, ijedten megtorpant.  
  
– Mi történt Perselus?  
  
– Nem tudom pontosan Minerva – mondta halkan, mikor megállt előtte. – Megtámadta Voldemort, azt hiszem, nem viselte túl jól. Megtenne nekem valamit? – McGalagony bólintott. – Szóljon be a hatos terembe, hogy elmarad a bájitaltan óra, mert közbe jött… egy fontos dolog.  
  
– Majd kitalálok valamit, ne aggódj – mondta végül Minerva, és már a terem felé vette az irányt.  
  
Nem tétovázott tovább, fél lábbal kitárta az ajtót, és gyorsan lefektette Harryt az ágyára. Pálcájával intett az ajtó felé, mire az a hangszigetelő bűbájokkal együtt bezáródott. Aztán leült mellé, és sietve ráfogta a pálcáját.  
  
– _Legilimens!_  
  
Arra számított, hogy majd megtudja Voldemort mit tesz éppen Harryvel, de nem így történt. Amint kimondta a varázsigét, erős mágiahullám tört elő a fiúból, aminek következtében a saját pálcája a szoba másik végében landolt.  
  
– Mi a…? – kérdezte értetlenül, ahogy karját kinyújtva még meg tudta érinteni a visszahúzódó energiát. A kezével nem történt semmi különös, csupán az energia átáramlását érzékelte rajta. Kellett néhány perc, hogy felfogja, mit is látott.  
  
Mágia tört elő Harryből. De hisz az nem lehetséges!  
  
Harry világéletében gonosz volt… de történhetett valami, hisz a menekülésükkor is varázsolt. Még pedig nem akárhogy.  
  
– _Invito varázspálca!_ – szólt a szoba vége felé, mire a pálcája odalebegett hozzá, és ő eltette.  
  
Teljesen ledermedve figyelte a szuszogó Harryt, miközben próbált magához térni… Ezek szerint az egy évnyi küzdelem nem volt hiábavaló, Harry megváltozott. Az előbb előtört mágiahullám is bizonyítja ezt… és úgy tűnik az eddigi viselkedéséből, hogy mindent megbánt.  
  
Perselus úgy döntött, újraértékel mindent… így egész délután itt maradt Harry mellett, és csak kora este tartotta meg a gyűlést.  
  
Egy újabb fárasztó tanácskozás után az ebédlőbe ment elhozni a vacsorájukat. Maga előtt lebegtetve érkezett meg a szállásukra, ahol Draco és Harry már beszélgettek.  
  
Mikor érdeklődött fia hogyléte felől, az megint olyan félénken válaszolt, és ahogy ránézett rögtön elsápadt.  
  
Vajon titkol valamit?  
  
Biztos. Különben nem viselkedne így… ilyen bűnbánóan.  
  
Vacsora után odament hozzá az ágy mellé, hogy kicserélje a gyertyát, mire Harry megint olyasmit mondott, ami sosem volt rá jellemző.  
  
– Nem akarok megint veszekedni – mondta, és becsukta a könyvet.  
  
Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett le rá.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban.  
  
– Akkor jó – mondta higgadtan Harry, mintha nem erre számított volna. Letette az éjjeliszekrényre a bájitalkönyvet. – Nem kaphatnék valamit a szédülés ellen?  
  
– Nem lenne tanácsos – mikor Harry értetlen arcot vágott, folytatta, – mivel délután egy igen erős főzetet kaptál a támadás miatt. Az elmúlt napokban is túl sok bájitalt ittál, már a túladagolás veszélye áll fenn. Különben sem mindig a bájital a megoldás.  
  
Harry megigazította a párnát a háta mögött, és az oldalára feküdt, szembe vele.  
  
– Akkor megpróbálok aludni.  
  
– Már épp javasolni akartam – közölte Perselus, és mind a három takarót ráterítette Harryre. – Holnap aludhatsz, ameddig szeretnél, elégre szombat lesz. Különben sem engednélek órákra.  
  
– Ja, jó…  
  
– Viszont holnap én sem leszek annyira elfoglalt, így ha jobban leszel, gyakorolni fogjuk az okklumenciát. Nem szeretném, ha a ma délután újra megismétlődne.  
  
Már megint zavarba jött… miért tartana az okklumencia gyakorlatoktól?  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy megfog – bizonygatta Harry, és még jobban maga köré vonta a takarót, mikor már Perselus indult volna az ágyához. – A mai után kétszer is meggondolja majd Voldemort, hogy megtámadjon-e engem.  
  
Perselus megfordult, és csodálkozva nézte Harryt. Sosem merte a nevén nevezni azt a rohadékot.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte kíváncsian. – Nem hallottam még, hogy valaha is kimondtad volna a nevét, általában mindig Tudjukkinek hívod.  
  
– Mivel többé már nem félek tőle, ezért mondtam ki a nevét. Különben is, a dolgokat mindig a nevükön kell nevezni, mert ha félsz a névtől, félni fogsz magától a dologtól is.  
  
Majdnem leesett az álla a válasz hallatán. Ezt mindig Albus mondogatta, de Harry még akkor nem ismerhette őt.  
  
– Ez így igaz – értett vele egyet. Kíváncsi volt, vajon Harry mennyit árul el a támadásról. – Furcsa tőled ilyen okos gondolatot hallani. Szóval, mi történt azután, hogy engem kizártál a gondolataidból?  
  
– Csak minden halálfalót és köztük Voldemortot is egy kis baleset érte, hogy úgy mondjam. Egyetlen varázslat volt, semmi több! De aztán Voldemort kiszabadult a kövek alól, amiket rázúdítottam.  
  
Ez a válasz elég furcsa indok volt…  
  
– Ezért nem távoztál Voldemort elméjéből, csak hogy valami kárt tehess? – kérdezte Perselus értetlenül. – Pedig ezzel csak feldühítetted, amitől még jobban fog téged keresni.  
  
– Igen, azért.  
  
Megint nem mer a szemébe nézni. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy Harry titkol valamit.  
  
– Na jó, még később beszélünk az egyre erősödő varázserődről, de most már pihenj – döntött végül, aztán megigazította Harryn a takarót. – Ébressz fel, ha bármi baj van, világos?  
  
Pár percre rá már el is aludt.  
  
Perselus mikor visszatért a fürdőszobából, Draco még mindig ébren volt.  
  
– Már nyugovóra kellett volna térned, elég késő van.  
  
Draco, mint aki meg sem hallotta, miről van szó, mást kérdezett.  
  
– Mondd, Perselus, talán már nem nagyon van rá szükség, hogy játsszam a szerepem Potternek? – tért rögtön a tárgyra. – Az elmúlt napokban valóban kedves volt, meg minden… már tényleg olyan, mint egy jó barát.  
  
Perselus bebújt a paplanja alá, és elővette kedvenc olvasmányát.  
  
– Amondó vagyok, ne utálatoskodj vele – mondta végül. – Talán egy év után elértük, amit akartunk: annyi jóság vette körül, hogy lassan jó ember válik belőle.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod – sóhajtotta Draco, és háttal fordult neki. – Akkor jó éjt.  
  
– Jó éjszakát neked is.  
  
Hiába volt az ölében a kedven olvasmánya, nem kötötte le a figyelmét, tekintete alvó fiára esett. Végre egy év múltán egy kis örömet érzett, hogy nem volt hiábavaló eddig, amit érte tett.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
_Ismertesse a különféle gyógynövényeket (csak azokat), melyeket az Álomeszencia főzetnél kell alkalmazni, a latin neveivel kiegészítve!  
  
– Zsálya más néven Sava officina, melynek sok friss levelét kell aprítva beledobni,  
  
– Fehér üröm, más néven Artema Absinthium, aminek friss hajtását használjuk, és a  
  
– Kakukkfű más néven Thymus Valgaris, aminek szintén a sajátos ízű hajtásait kell a főzetben felhasználni, elég sok mennyiségben._  
  
Perselus még kétszer átfutotta a válaszokat, mire felfogta, mit olvasott. Aztán a lap tetején lévő nevet is kábé ugyan ennyiszer olvasta el: Harry Piton – témazáró dolgozat.  
  
Amiben egyedül jó volt Harry az a bájitaltan. De a mostani dolgozata egy kész katasztrófa. Hogy írhatott ilyen teljesítményén aluli témazárót?  
  
Szokás szerint az irodájában javított, és most épp volt rá ideje is. Ingerülten beletúrt a hajába, és sóhajtva mártotta meg végül pennáját a piros tintában.  
  
 _A helyes válaszok a következők:  
  
– Zsálya más néven Salvia officinalis, ennek a gyógynövénynek csupán kevés friss levelét lehet felhasználni, mert ezen növény túladagolása örök álmot okozhat.  
  
– Fehér üröm, más néven Artemisia Absinthium ennek nem a friss hajtását kell felhasználni, hanem a szárított morzsalékát!  
  
– Kakukkfű más néven Thymus vulgaris, ebből a növényből nem szabad sokat felhasználni, hisz ez fűszer, és nagyon erős az aromája.  
  
Harry, legközelebb figyelmesebben olvasd el a tankönyvben leírtakat. Ezt a dolgozatot nem osztályozhatom másra, csak trollra. Kérlek, szedd össze magad, mert így a félévi vizsgákon meg fogsz bukni._  
  
Az utóbbi időben valóban sokat foglalkozott a bájitaltannal, de úgy tűnik, nem eleget. Perselusban fortyogott a düh, ahogy meglátta a gyógynövények latin neveit. Pedig ezek még a legegyszerűbbek voltak!  
  
Elővette a következő dolgozatot, ami Longbottomé volt, és olvasni kezdte. Volna. De ebben a pillanatban riasztóbűbájok sokasága szólalt meg. A SVK teremtől kezdve a saját szállásukig.  
  
Perselus ijedtében ráborította Longbottom dolgozatára a piros tintát. Felpattant, és tisztára varázsolta a pergament. El sem tudta képzelni, mi a fene történhetett már megint… csak nem Harry szökött ki? Az nem lehet… akkor nem szólaltak volna meg a saját lakosztályán lévő varázslatok.  
  
Kilépett a folyosóra, és egy dühöngő átváltoztatástan tanárral találta szemben magát.  
  
– Black professzor megint elintézett egy termet… és… azt hiszem, megtámadta Harryt.  
  
Perselus értetlenül vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Micsoda?  
  
– Jól hallottad! – dühöngött Minerva. – Blacket megtalálod a teremben.  
  
Perselus már rohant is, hogy utánajárjon a dolognak. Mikor odaért, Blacket ott találta vigyorogva az asztala mögött. Mikor azonban meglátta őt, az önelégült mosoly leolvadt az arcáról.  
  
– Mi történt már megint? – kérdezte Perselus ingerülten.  
  
Black csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Semmi különös, csak a fiad szemtelen volt, én pedig, megleckéztettem…  
  
Perselus hirtelen megkerülte az asztalt, és megragadta Black gallérját.

– Már megint ártottál Harrynek?! Bántottad?  
  
– Nem igazán… – Black próbált az erős szorításból kikeveredni, de nem ment. – Felhozta Remust, engem meg egy kissé elkapott a hév…  
  
Perselus igyekezett uralkodni magán. Nem hiányzik, hogy egy fölösleges gyilkosság miatt elítéljék…  
  
– Még később beszélünk – sziszegte az arcába, és akkora lendülettel engedte el Blacket, hogy az hátraesett székestül.  
  
Meg sem várta, mit reagál, már el is hagyta a helységet. Odakint megint találkozott Minervával.  
  
– Sehol sem találtam, szerintem a szállásotokon van – mondta, aztán nyugodtabban hozzátette: – Biztos nem esett baja, csak megijedt egy kicsit.  
  
Ahogy azonban Perselus vacsora közben visszagondolt az ez utáni eseményekre, nem erre jutott. Időnként Harryre nézett, aki látszólag olvasott, de a gondolatai máshol járhattak.  
  
Teljesen kiborult. Erre nem volt más magyarázat.  
  
De Lupin már elég régen meghalt… csak most siratná meg? Ez még viccnek is rossz. Miért siratna olyan embert, akit világéletében utált…  
  
Perselus egyszerűen nem tudott napirendre térni e fölött.  
  
Ami a soron következő gyűlés alatt történt, az pedig már őszintén megdöbbentette őt.  
  
Harry sosem tört rájuk tanácskozás közben, de most megtette. Ami ennél is ijesztőbb volt, tudta, mi történik a kint lévő csapattal. Piton ki is ment néhány emberrel, és még időben a segítségükre tudtak sietni.  
  
Ezek után mosolyogva tért vissza a többiekkel, még Black sem tudta felidegesíteni, pedig valljuk be, megpróbálta. Éppen bezárták a bejárati ajtót, mikor megfordult, és egy véres ruhás Mundungus nézett rá vissza.  
  
– Perselus… – kezdte, de a hangja megbicsaklott. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és újra belekezdett: – Perselus, gyere gyorsan, a fiad… életveszélyes állapotban van.  
  
Piton érezte, ahogy arcából kifut a vér. Mi történt már megint? Csak nem Voldemort?  
  
Mundungus a fejével a lakosztálya felé biccentett. Nem szólt semmit, csak követte őt. Mikor beléptek, Perselus érezte, ahogy megszédül a látványtól.  
  
Harry az ágyon feküdt, körülötte minden csupa vér. Draco szomorú tekintettel nézte őt, Amelia pedig egy vastag rongyot szorított Harry oldalához. Perselus odarohant hozzá.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte rekedten. A saját hangját tompa visszhangként érzékelte.  
  
– Én nem is tudom… mikor megmondta, hogy veszélyben vannak a Rend tagjai, ti elmentetek – magyarázta Draco. – Ő meg összeesett. Már ki tudja mennyi ideje vérzett… és nem szólt.  
  
– Nem sikerült elállítani? – kérdezte Perselus Ameliától.  
  
– Nem. Reménykedtünk, hogy hamar visszatérsz… mert senkinek sem sikerült meggyógyítania őt – válaszolta, és még hozzátette: – Valami súlyos átok lehetett, az egész mellkasát elérte… és megállíthatatlanul vérzik.  
  
– Nekem sikerülni fog meggyógyítani – mondta Perselus halkan. – De nyugalomra van szükségem.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
– Én szeretnék… – kezdte Draco, de Mundungus teketóriázás nélkül kirángatta őt a szobából.  
  
Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját, és legalább háromféle vérzéscsillapító bűbájt alkalmazott Harryn, mire elállt a vérzés. Legalábbis valamennyire… pedig ennyi bűbáj után már igazán meg kellene szűnnie. Mikor felhúzta a furcsamód szakadt talárt, megdermedt a látványtól. Pálcájával újabb varázsigéket mormolt, amitől a hosszú átok sújtotta seb lassan záródni kezdett.  
  
Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor a mély vágás végre begyógyult, és nyoma sem maradt. Mert ez az átok az volt, amit ő talált fel… nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még a saját fia is ennek áldozatává válik.  
  
Rendbe rakta az ágyat Harry körül, gondosan betakarta, és imádkozott, hogy többet ne kelljen már szenvednie a fiúnak Voldemorttól.  
  
A többi rendtag megértette, hogy ilyen körülmények között nem hajlandó gyűlést tartani, így ma mindenki hamarabb mehetett aludni. Draco később visszatért, arca még mindig olyan sápadt volt, mintha ő szenvedte volna el a súlyos vérveszteséget.  
  
Perselus jól tudta, hogy kisebb fajta sokk érte a fiút, amiért ilyen rossz állapotban látta fogadott testvérét. Draco szótlanul megmosakodott a fürdőszobában, aztán halkan jó éjszakát kívánt, és aludni ment.  
  
Perselus úgy döntött, inkább Harry mellett virraszt, hisz bármilyen kimerült is legyen, nem igazán tudott volna aludni a sok izgalomtól. Közelebb varázsolta az asztalt, és neki látott a jelentéseket átnézni. Mikor azonban azt is megunta, elővette a régi kódexet, amiben egy feltehető horcruxról volt szó, pontosabban a feltételezett alkotójáról.  
  
Feltette a lábát a szemközti székre, és neki kezdett volna az olvasásnak, ám a mellette lévő gyertya pislákolni kezdett, s ő már jól tudta, ki érkezett. Régen beszéltek utoljára.

– Azt hittem ilyen kései órán már alszol – mondta a szellemlény, és szilárd testet öltött. Miután közelebb ment Harry ágyához, szomorúan nézett le rá. – Megint életveszélyben volt?  
  
– Igen – felelte Perselus, és becsukta a könyvet. – Lassan már az ujjaim sem elegendőek, hogy meg tudjam számolni, hányszor támadta meg Voldemort. Gondolom, van róla valami elképzelésed.  
  
– Persze, hogy van. Végre jó ember válik belőle, és ezt a növekvő ereje is mutatja. Ezért akarja magának Voldemort. Az oldalára akarja állítani, hogy nagyobb hatalomra tegyen szert.  
  
Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Valójában, én is erre jutottam.  
  
– Albus mit gondol?  
  
– Nem tudom. Hogy őszinte legyek már hónapok óta nem beszéltünk – merengett el Perselus. – Biztos hogy köze van Harry szokatlan viselkedéséhez az eltűnésének. Titkol valamit.  
  
– Szeretnék beszélni Harryvel.  
  
– Van róla fogalmad, mi történne? – kérdezte döbbenten Perselus. – Lupin, te halott vagy. Harry legutóbb teljesen kiborult ettől, és magát hibáztatja a halálod miatt. Nem tudom, mi történne, ha csak úgy megjelennél előtte. Gondolkodj már!  
  
Lupin keserűen leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– Pedig szívesen elmondanám neki, hogy minden az én hibám volt.  
  
– Szerintem semmi értelme – tette hozzá Perselus, ahogy a fiára nézett.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted? – fordult felé Lupin.  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet, és kis idő múltán kibökte.  
  
– Mert ő nem Harry.  
  
– Ezt már az előbb is mondtad – világosította fel Lupin.  
  
– Nem, nem úgy értem. Ő egészen más személyiség – pontosított, miközben megcserélte a lábát a széken.  
  
– Micsoda?!  
  
– Nem jöttem még rá a valódi kilétére, de azt biztosan állíthatom, hogy aki az ágyon fekszik az egy teljesen más gyerek – magyarázta Perselus, miközben azon csodálkozott, hogy Lupin még mindig nem érti, mire céloz.  
  
– Arra gondolsz, hogy hogyan viselkedik? – faggatózott tovább Lupin, aztán kezével végigsimított Harry sebhelyén. – Azon én is elcsodálkoztam, hogy mennyire kiborult legutóbb. Pedig már elég régen meghaltam. Ezt a sebhelyet nem lehet csak úgy varázslattal megvalósítani, eredetinek tűnik, így tehát vagy Százfülé-főzetet használ, vagy nem tudom…  
  
Perselus kezével a könyvön dobolt.  
  
– Az egész lénye titokzatos, kerüli a tekintetem, mintha titkolna valamit. Ami a legfurcsább az egészben, hogy minden tettét csupa jóság ösztönzi. Javíts ki, ha tévednék, de Potter ennyire sosem javulhatott volna meg.  
  
– Hm. Mondasz valamit. De akkor ki lehet ő? – kérdezte végül Lupin, és felállt az ágyról. – Egy halálfaló, aki gyerekbőrbe bújt?  
  
Perselus megvetően horkantott egyet. Ez a vérfarkas nem lehet ennyire tudatlan!  
  
– Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan, Lupin! Szerinted mit jelent az a szó, hogy jóság? Ha halálfaló lenne, akkor nem így viselkedne. Kezdem komolyan azt feltételezni Albusról, hogy egy roppant erős varázslattal sikerült Potterből két személyiséget alkotnia. Aki itt az ágyon fekszik, abban vannak a jó tulajdonságok.  
  
Lupin keresztbefonta a karját.  
  
– Ez egy kicsit őrült következtetés.  
  
– Akkor mégis mivel magyarázod? Ő nem Potter. Valaki más.  
  
Harry álmában az oldalára fordult, de nem ébredt fel.  
  
– Azt hiszem, megyek – jelentette be Lupin. – Később még beszélünk.  
  
Perselus rábólintott, mire a másik egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt. Visszatért az olvasnivalójához, hátha talál valami útmutatást Laetitia kelyhéről, hogy egy újabb lélekdarabot pusztíthasson el.  
  
Egy órával később annyira elmerült a kutatásban, hogy meg sem hallotta, mikor tért magához Harry.  
  
– Kérhetek egy pohár vizet? – kérdezte szinte alig hallhatóan.  
  
Perselus zavartan nézett fel. Felállt a székről, aztán töltött a kancsóból egy kis vizet a mellette lévő pohárba.  
  
– Miért nem tudok mozogni? – kérdezte rekedten Harry. Hangja ijedségről árulkodott.  
  
– Holnapra már rendbe jössz – magyarázta, és sikerült Harryt megitatnia néhány korttyal. – Most még a gyógyító varázslatok hatása alatt állsz.  
  
Letette a poharat az éjjeliszekrényre, aztán közelebb húzta a széket Harry ágyához. Perselus éppen érdeklődni akart a látomásairól, mikor a fia megszólalt.  
  
– Ugye senkinek sem esett baja? – Perselus dühe hirtelen elszállt, ahogy meghallotta ezt a kérdést. – Senki sem halt meg, igaz?  
  
– Még időben érkeztünk, így nem mentek a Nagyterem felé. Néhány halálfaló biztosan nem felejti el az átkainkat – itt gúnyosan felnevetett. – Kisebb sérülések vannak, de nem esett senkinek sem komolyabb baja  
  
A következő pillanatban viszont már ingerülten nézett Harryre, és elhatározta, nem fogja magát olyan könnyen lerázni.  
  
– Miért nem szóltál, hogy a vízióid teljesen valóságosak voltak?  
  
– Hát, mert ha nem siettek, akkor…  
  
– Ha nem érünk vissza olyan hamar, akár meg is halhattál volna! – csattant fel dühösen Perselus, és idegesen a másik ágyra tekintett. Nem hiányzik, hogy ordibálásával felébressze Dracót. – Tisztában vagy vele, hogy rajtam kívül más nem tudott volna rajtad segíteni!  
  
– De ha megmondom, hogy nem vagyok jól, akkor nem mész segíteni nekik! Ki tudja, hányan haltak volna meg, ha te nem vagy ott! Vagy tévedek?  
  
Perselus most már végképp nem tudta mit gondoljon. Miért érdekli, hogy mindenki épségben van–e?  
  
– Valóban – ismerte el végül. – De te mindennél fontosabb vagy, hiszen te vagy az egyetlen reményünk, és a fiam is!  
  
– Hagyjuk.  
  
A bájitalok mestere kissé előredőlt, és kezével az ágyra támaszkodott.  
  
– Elmesélnéd, pontosan mi történt, mikor elaludtál?  
  
– A Nagyteremben voltam, ahol Voldemort a jelentéseket hallgatta volna… – itt abbahagyta egy pillanatra, és korrigálta magát. Valami mást akart mondani, nem ezt, Perselus ebben biztos volt. – Szóval a jelenéseket hallgatta… és áttértek arra, hogyan tudnák elterelni a figyelmüket a Rend tagjairól.  
  
– Értem – mondta gyanakodva. Végül is erre a válaszra számított. Hátradőlt és keresztbefonta a kezét a mellkasán. – Viszont azt nem értem, hogy mikor sérültél meg így.  
  
– Tudod, akiknek a jelentése nem volt kielégítő, azokat átokkal büntette – itt kínosan nyelt egyet. – Ront is… mégpedig a Sectumsemprával… és hát éreztem minden átkot, amit az este Voldemort az emberekre szórt…  
  
Perselus azt hitte rosszul hall. Kellett egy kis idő, mire összeszedte magát.  
  
– Sectumsemprával… – ismételte, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, valóban ez volt-e az a szó.  
  
– Igen, hisz tudod, azt az átkot te találtad ki, te, a Félvér herceg… – Harry elhallgatott, és ijedten nézett apjára.  
  
Honnan tud erről? Perselus igyekezte elfojtani a haragját, mert nagyon nem volt kedve éjnek idején ordibálni vele.  
  
– Erről honnan szereztél tudomást? – kérdezte kihívóan, és előredőlt. – Senkinek nem beszéltem róla, hogy ilyen átkokat találtam ki! Arról meg pláne nem, hogy mi volt az álnevem!  
  
De a fiú csöndben maradt.  
  
– Válaszolj! – szólt rá ingerülten.  
  
– Hát régen még meséltél róla… tudod…  
  
Még hogy mesélt neki róla? Sosem említette, hogy ilyen félelmetes dolgokat művelt!  
  
– Régen meséltem neked? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül. – Nem is voltunk beszélő viszonyban egészen a lépcsős balesetig! Sőt, azelőtt csak egy évig voltál velem a Menedéken!  
  
– Jól van már! Egyszerűen nem emlékszem rá! – Már megint próbál magyarázkodni. – Régen volt…  
  
Perselusnak nem kellett néhány percnél tovább a szemébe néznie, hogy kitalálhassa, hazudik.  
  
– Harry, tudod jól, hogy utálom, mikor a szemembe hazudnak – mondta hidegen.  
  
– Én nem…  
  
– Harry, ha nem mondod el, honnan tudsz róla, esküszöm Veritaserumot itatok veled! – kiáltott fel türelmét vesztve, mire a szomszéd ágyból mocorgás hallatszott.  
  
Draco átfordult ugyan a másik oldalára, de nem ébredt fel.  
  
– Remek, adjon… adjál csak be illegális igazságszérumot, miért is ne! – feleselt vissza Harry. – Elmondom majd, ha úgy akarom!  
  
Már megint nem néz néhány percnél tovább a szemébe. Tart tőle, hogy valamit kiolvashat belőle egy jó legilimens.  
  
– Tehát, nem vagy hajlandó elmesélni? Nos, rendben – mondta végül Perselus. Felállt, a székét betolta a helyére, és megállt Harryvel szemben. – Akkor ezek után ne várd, hogy higgyek neked, vagy egyáltalán bízzak benned továbbra is.  
  
Harry olyasmit mondott, amire végképp nem számított.  
  
– Voldemort mondta – Perselus megfordult és kíváncsian várta a magyarázatot. – Még régebben… nála van a bájitalkönyv, amibe ezeket lejegyezted.  
  
– Ezt miért nem merted eddig elmondani?  
  
– Mert… mert akkor a lelkesedésed a háború nyerését illetően alábbhagyna, ha tudnád, hogy egy olyan fontos könyv nála van.  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. A kölyöknek határozottan meg volt a magához való esze.  
  
– Ez így igaz – értett vele egyet. – Nos, legalább tudom, hogy hol van. Sehol sem találtam, mikor elkezdődött a háború, és lerombolták a könyvtárat.  
  
Harry ásított egyet, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Ha nem haragszik… szol rám… – megint ásított egyet – alszok egyet.  
  
– Már éppen javasolni akartam – jegyezte meg Perselus, és odahajolt, hogy jobban betakarja. – Tudni illik egy ilyen vérveszteség után sokat kell pihenni, és másnap rendesen enni.  
  
– Akartam… csak nem volt étvágyam… – motyogta Harry, és végül elaludt.  
  
Perselus legújabb elmélete az Albus-féle varázsról szépen szertefoszlott. A gyerek nem lehetett egyszerűen csak jó tulajdonságok alkotása. Potter SOSEM szerzett tudomást a Félvér herceg könyvéről. Aki meg itt feküdt, az pontosan tudott róla mindent.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Perselus kémként eltöltött évei alatt nagyon is megedződött. Nap, mint nap követte állítólagos fia mozdulatait, az árulkodó jeleket keresve. Nem talált semmit, egészen addig, amíg sor nem került a nyilvános étkezésre.  
  
Harry szorongva követte őt, és végig úgy viselkedett, mint aki soha életében nem járt az ebédlőben. Amikor pedig beléptek, keresztapját meglátva, éppen csak hogy el nem rohant félelmében.  
  
– Nem ehetnénk esetleg mégis otthon? – kérdezte könyörögve, és rögtön hátat fordított Blacknek.  
  
Perselusnak végül leesett, hogy miért nem akarhat itt lenni. Két kezével megfordította, nehogy esélye legyen megszökni, és egészen egy üres asztalig vezette őt.  
  
– Nem – mondta határozottan. – Napok óta nem ettél rendesen, most itt az ideje.  
  
Végül nem a keresztapja melletti asztalhoz ültek, hanem kettővel arrébb. Harry már nyugodtabbnak tűnt, valószínű kellően nagynak ítélte a távolságot, ami Black és közte volt. Perselus nem szólt egy szót sem, hanem vett egy pár pirítóst a kosárból, és megkente vajjal.  
  
Úgy döntött, felesleges elvennie a narancslekvárt az asztalról. Harry csak nem vág le egy hisztit emiatt! Ami viszont ezután következett, már határozottan szokatlan volt.  
  
Harry megkent két kenyeret narancslekvárral, és jóízűen enni kezdte. Perselus emlékei szerint, amikor akár egyetlen falat narancslekvár is lecsúszott fia torkán, rögtön hányni kezdett tőle. Még fontolgatta egy ideig, hogy kivarázsolja a kezéből, de mikor az első kenyeret eltüntette, és még mindig jól volt – nem tette.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezett rá Harry, és nyugodtan bekapta pirítósa maradékát.  
  
– Nem emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is megetted volna a narancslekvárt – jegyezte meg Perselus óvatosan, és miután lenyelte a falatot, még hozzátette: – Mindig is utáltad.  
  
Jól látta, amint Harry zavartan a kenyérre néz, és aztán rá, miközben próbál valamit kisütni.  
  
– Tudod, azóta megszerettem… mármint az utóbbi napokban megkívántam… és hát gondoltam eszek egy keveset…  
  
Perselus határozottan elkönyvelte magában, hogy ez a fiú, aki itt ül, pocsék színész.  
  
– Keveset? – dünnyögte, ahogy a Harry tányérján lévő immár három szelet megkent kenyeret nézte. – Örülök neki, hogy legalább most többet eszel. A tegnapi eset után ma már jó lenne, ha legalább háromszor étkeznél.  
  
Végül Harrynek sikerült a tanulnivalója felé terelni a szót, így nem derült ki még is miért nem lett rosszul a narancslekvártól.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Idővel Perselus már teljesen összezavarodott. Még kifinomult érzékei is cserben hagyták. Egyszerűen nem tudott rájönni Harry titkára. Pontosabban maga Harry volt a megfejtendő titok.  
  
Így hát kihasználta az egyetlen lehetőséget, amivel fényt deríthet a dologra. Ez a fiú rettenetesen aggódott az okklumencia gyakorlatok miatt. De valahogy rá kell jönnie, mi folyik itt…  
  
Miután megint lezajlott egy veszekedés köztük a veszélyekről, végre magára a gyakorlatra koncentrálhattak. Ismét kitalált valamit, hogy ne kezdjék éles helyzettel… Azt állította, hogy mióta leesett a lépcsőről, nincs birtokában ennek a tudásnak.  
  
Így Perselus vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, hogy ne ordibáljon tovább.  
  
– Akkor tényleg az alapoknál kell kezdenünk – döntött végül.  
  
– Rám fogsz kiáltani, hogy Legilimens, és nekem meg ki kell taszítanom téged az elmémből? – kérdezett rá a fiú. Perselus teljesen ledöbbenve nézett rá. – Miért, nem úgy…?  
  
– Az alapokkal, Harry! – világosította fel. – Amiről te beszélsz, az már a legfelső szintnek számít. Meditálni fogunk, mégpedig közösen.  
  
– Meditálni…?  
  
– Kezd olyan érzésem lenni, mintha az elmúlt évben végzett gyakorlatok lényegét teljesen elfelejtetted volna.  
  
– Régen volt… – terelte el a szót Harry.  
  
Már megint kezdi… ezek az örökös magyarázkodások.  
  
– Annyira nem… na, mindegy. Gyere közelebb – intett neki. Harrynek azonban esze ágában sem volt közelebb menni. – Merlinre! Nem harapom le a fejed!  
  
Harry végül vonakodva oda ült hozzá, úgy, hogy térdük egymáshoz ért.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá türelmetlenül. – Mondom, hunyd le a szemed, és lazulj el. Csak a hangomra figyelj.  
  
Kezdett olyan érzése lenni, hogy a fiú sosem vett részt okklumencia órákon. Amikor hozzáért a homlokához, összerezzent. Perselus gondolatban megjegyezte, hogy Harry valóban tart tőle.  
  
– Semmi baj. Lazulj el… csak a hangomra figyelj.  
  
A gyakorlat után megint furcsa dolog történt. Legalábbis az ő számára. Harry állítása szerint ő korábban úgy tanította, hogy ráordított, és parancsolgatással ösztönözte a védekezésre. Persze mindezt magázva adta elő.  
  
Csodálkozva húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Először is, az apád vagyok, ne magázz – mondta szigorúan. – Másrészről pedig, nemigen volt ilyenre példa. Sosem ordítottam veled gyakorlás közben. Most már kezdem komolyan azt hinni, hogy titkolsz előlem valamit.  
  
Látta, ahogy Harry kezd elsápadni. Ez volt a legjellemzőbb dolog, ha valami olyasmiről volt szó, amiről nem szándékozott beszélni.  
  
– Nem titkolok semmit – hangja elég bizonytalannak tűnt. – Csak egyszerűen nem emlékszek semmire a múltkori órákból…  
  
– Ugye tisztában vagy az okklumencia fogalmával? – faggatta tovább a gyakorlatról, és úgy tett, mintha már nem akarná többet említeni furcsa viselkedését.  
  
– Igen… olyan, mint a gondolatolvasás – felelte Harry engedelmesen, miközben kerülte a tekintetét.  
  
– A gondolatolvasás nem egyenlő az okklumenciával. Az egy idióta mugli fogalom. Az tény viszont, hogy ha valaki elég képzett: tudja értelmezni az alany agyában látottakat. Ezért a jó okklumentor észreveszi, ha hazudnak neki, csupán abból, ha a szemébe néz az illetőnek. – Egy idő után Harry felnézett rá. – Roppant idegesítő, ha ezt a például a saját fiam teszi.  
  
– Nem is…  
  
– Az előbb láttam, ne tagadd, Harry! Az elmúlt napokban szinte minden percben a hazugság és gyűlölet tölti ki az elmédet! – mondta hangosabban Perselus. – Eddig abban a hitben voltam, hogy vége közted, és Draco közt is az ellenségeskedésnek, de úgy látszik, tévedtem. Valahányszor rám nézel, gyűlöletet vagy félelmet látok a tekintetedben!  
  
– Ilyen nincs! Nap, mint nap az agyamban turkálsz, mégis hogy képzeled?! – csattant fel Harry. Valahogy nem érdekelte, hogy már ő is ordít.  
  
– Miért, mit vártál, ha folyamatosan hazudsz nekem!? – üvöltötte vissza Perselus, aztán halkabban hozzátette: – Harry, te is ott voltál, tisztában vagy vele, hogy nem én öltem meg Albust.  
  
– Tessék…? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
Perselus teljesen elcsodálkozott a fiú tekintetén. Úgy tűnt, mint akit komolyan meglepetésként ért a bejelentés. Elmondja, mit gondol, és akkor kiderül, mennyit árul el a fiú az állandó gyűlöletről.  
  
– Folyton ezek a gondolatok töltötték ki az elméd. Tehát, kérdem én, miért jár ilyen dolgokon az agyad, ha azok meg sem történtek? Az érzéseidet meg tudom érteni, mindig is gyűlöltél engem.  
  
– Ez nem igaz… – mondta bizonytalanul Harry. – Én… én egyáltalán nem gyűlöllek. Csak… nem is tudom, hogy mondjam el… őrültnek hinnél.  
  
– Örömmel hallom, hogy már máshogy vélekedsz. Ha van valami baj, nekem elmondhatod. Nem foglak őrültnek nézni – jelentette ki Perselus. – Elárulod, miért gondolsz ilyenekre?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és megint egy újabb magyarázattal állt elő.  
  
– A lépcsős baleset óta nem igazán emlékszek mindenre… mármint egy pár dologra igen, de olyan apróságokra, mint a gyakorlatok, egyáltalán nem.  
  
– Inkább hazudoztál nekem, mint hogy ezt bevalld? – Perselus csodálkozást színlelt. Ilyet talán egy elsős mardekáros rögtönözne… – Idővel majdcsak visszatérnek az emlékeid néhány dologról. Ha nem, megoldjuk bájitallal.  
  
– Nincs rá szükség… lassan eszembe jutnak a dolgok…  
  
Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Draco vidáman berohant.  
  
– Megjöttem az utolsó büntetőmunkáról, el sem hiszem! – egy újabb csattanással bevágta maga mögött, és szembefordult velük. – Ja, bocsánat, azt hittem, hogy csak Harry van itt.  
  
– Ha csak Harry lenne itt, akkor sem kellene üvöltöznöd, vagy épp csapkodni az ajtót – morogta Perselus, és egy pillanat alatt felvette a cipőjét. – Hamarabb végeztünk a gyűléssel, így Harryvel már a gyakorlatot is befejeztük.  
  
Majd felállt, és kisimította talárját.  
  
– Elmegyek az ebédlőbe a vacsoránkért, gondolom, már nagyon éhesek vagytok.  
  
– Épp kérdezni akartam, hogy itt eszünk–e – mondta Draco, és leült Harry ágya végébe. – De hozzátenném, Black épp ott van az ebédlőben. Akkor már inkább itt, ugye, Harry?  
  
Még mielőtt távozott volna, visszanézett az ajtóból Harryre. Életében először nem tudta, mit tegyen. A fiú maga volt a megtestesült jóság… nem akarta kínos helyzetbe hozni. Talán idővel magától elárulja, hogy kicsoda.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Hetekkel később Perselus úgy döntött, hogy a karácsonyt a főhadiszálláson fogják tölteni. Harry napról–napra egyre rosszabbul nézett ki, és a férfi komolyan aggódni kezdett érte.  
  
Még magának sem akarta bevallani, de nagyon megszerette a fiút. Az elmúlt hetek már–már olyanok voltak, mintha egy igazi család lennének. Perselus egyfolytában várt az alkalomra, vagy egyéb jelre, hogy fény derüljön arra a nagy titokra, ami Harryt körülveszi. Már világos volt számára, hogy ez a fiú, aki Harrynek adja ki magát, tele van jósággal, és jó szándékkal. Benne viszont, hiába legyen az apja, valamiért nem bízott.  
  
De miért?  
  
Perselusnak nem kellett sokáig várnia a válaszra. Valamikor az éjszaka közepe lehetett, hogy felriadt álmából. Ijedten ült fel. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, történt valami visszafordíthatatlan: rájuk támadtak, vagy valami… de a szobában teljes csend honolt. Nem értette, mi ébreszthette fel.  
  
Már épp vissza akart aludni, mikor egy félelmetes sikoly hallatszott a szoba túlsó feléből.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül, miután már két perce hiába kereste a pálcáját. A szobában halvány fény gyulladt a falak mentén. Draco álmosan ült fel az ágyon, és megdörzsölte a szemét.  
  
– Mi a fene van…? – kérdezte, de egy újabb elhaló sikolytól félbehagyta.  
  
Perselus egy perc alatt talpra állt, és riadtan Harry ágyára nézett. De a fiú nem volt ott, hanem a földön feküdt belegabalyodva a takarójába, miközben vadul forgolódott. Odasietett mellé, letérdelt, és két kezével közrefogta az arcát.  
  
– Harry, ébredj fel! – szólt rá hangosan, de semmi sem történt. A fiú teljesen magánkívül volt, nem reagált a pofozgatásra sem. – Harry, kelj már fel! Nincs semmi baj!  
  
– Miért nem ébred fel? – kérdezte rémülten Draco, miközben felkelt az ágyából.  
  
– Nem tudom… – mondta egyre növekvő rémülettel, pedig tudta, hogy ezt nem Voldemort okozza, csak egy rossz álom lehet. Perselus megragadta a fiú mindkét karját, és erősen megrázta.  
  
– Harry, ébredj már fel!  
  
Ez már határozottan hatott: Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és zavartan nézett rá. Felült – és még mielőtt Perselus elengedte volna őt, – ijedten lerázta magáról a kezét.  
  
– Engedjen el! – kiáltott fel rémülten, és ültében hátrább csúszott a hideg földön.  
  
– Nyugodj már meg, Harry! Senki sem fog bántani! – mondta Perselus nyugodtan, miközben elképzelése sem volt róla, miért ilyen ellenséges.  
  
– Nem hiszek magának… az előbb is… – motyogta Harry, miközben egyre hátrált ültében. Perselus meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy egy kisebb idegösszeroppanást kapott a fiú.  
  
– Perselus… mi van vele? – kérdezte rémülten Draco a háta mögött.  
  
A férfi hátrafordult egy pillanatra, hogy intsen Dracónak, menjen hátrébb. Mire visszafordult, Harry már a pálcáját fogta rá.  
  
– Ne jöjjön közelebb! – sziszegte.  
  
– Harry! Nem fog téged senki sem bántani! Sem én, sem Draco! – bizonygatta Perselus, és kezével a háta mögé tolta Dracót, a biztonság kedvéért.  
  
– Draco, hozz egy Nyugtató főzetet! – utasította Perselus a fiút, aki felpattant, és a szekrényhez lépett. – A legfelső sorban találod, az a nagy kerek üveg.  
  
– De az nagyon…  
  
– Azt hozd! – Perselust nem érdekelte, milyen erős nyugtató ad neki, csak az, hogy Harry túl legyen ezen, és ne emlékezzen erre. Még egy kicsit közelebb ment fiához. – Harry, légy szíves add ide azt a pálcát, még mielőtt valami őrültséget teszel.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy ne jöjjön közelebb! – kiáltotta újra kétségbeesetten. – Különben…  
  
Perselus kihasználta pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét, és elvette tőle a pálcát. Átadta Dracónak, és egészen közel ment hozzá. Harry hátrált, ameddig csak tudott, egészen az éjjeliszekrény mellé a falig. Felhúzta a térdét, és átkarolta.  
  
– Hagyjon békén… – motyogta maga elé, közben előre–hátra ringatva magát. Perselus közelebb jött, és kezével megérintette a vállát. Harry dühösen lerázta magáról. – Ne érjen hozzám!  
  
– Totál ki van bukva… – suttogta halkan Draco, miközben átnyújtotta neki az üvegcsét.  
  
– Igyál egy pár kortyot – mondta Perselus, és bal kezével szorosan átkarolta. Jobb kezével a szájához szorította az üvegcsét. Meglepetésére Harry engedelmesen megivott egy pár kortyot. – Még egy keveset.  
  
A főzet nagyon hamar hatott: Harry elgyengült, a feje oldalra bukott. Perselus erősen magához fogta, nehogy eldőljön a fiú.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet volt? – kérdezte aggódóan Draco. – Ki tudja, mennyi ideig üti ki ez az erős nyugtató.  
  
– Muszáj volt – mondta halkan Perselus. – Nem fog neki megártani.  
  
– Csak éppen ki tudja, mikor kel fel legközelebb…  
  
– Draco! – szólt rá ingerülten. – Ártanék szerinted Harrynek?  
  
Perselus óvatosan magához fogva felemelte Harryt a földről, és az ágyára fektette őt. Gondosan betakarta, majd leült mellé.  
  
– Van róla valami fogalmad, mi történhetett? – kérdezte halkan Draco, miközben leült a saját ágyára.  
  
– Nem tudom. Remélem, reggelre jobban lesz – válaszolta Perselus, és kezével végigsimított fia arcán, megtapogatva a nyakát is.– Nincs láza, úgy tűnik, nem beteg. Azt hiszem, egy rémálom előhozta az elfojtott fájdalmat, amitől teljesen kiborult.  
  
– Akkor nem a Sötét Nagyúr volt?  
  
– Nem – sóhajtotta Perselus. – Menj, Draco aludni, én még ébren maradok egy kicsit.  
  
– Rendben…  
  
Harry úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de végül csak nyöszörgést hallatott. Perselus megszorította kezét, éreztetve, hogy nincs egyedül.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj.  
  
Végül Harrynek sikerült elaludnia az erős nyugtatótól, amit beadott neki. Tudta, hogy nem volt a legmegfelelőbb ötlet, de hirtelen ez bizonyult a legjobb megoldásnak. A fiút folyton rémálmok gyötörték.  
  
Perselus mikor elengedte a kezét, feltűnt neki valami. Valami, ami eddig elkerülte a figyelmét. A kézfején halvány sebhely húzódott, amiből jól kivehetőek voltak a szavak: Hazudni bűn.  
  
Ez nem jelenthetett mást, mint hogy régebben kínozhatták.  
  
De az nem lehet, hiszen az elmúlt évben senki nem férhetett a közelébe, és a rémálmok csak most kerültek felszínre? Az nem létezik. A fiú egész lényében volt valami furcsa. A mozdulatok, a visszahúzódó viselkedés, pont olyan, mint…  
  
Lily Evansé.  
  
Perselus nem is értette, hogyan jutott erre a következtetésre. Amikor veszekednek, akkor Harry teljesen máshogy viselkedik, úgy, mint ő maga… saját magára emlékeztette. Viszont elég visszahúzódó, mint amilyen valószínűleg a testvére lenne, ha élne…  
  
Perselus megfordult ültében, és a könyökére támaszkodott. Két kezével a hajába túrt, és próbálta megemészteni azokat a tényeket, amikre az imént jutott.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére… az nem lehet – suttogta értetlenül. – Ő halott.  
  
Visszafordult, és szemügyre vette a fiút, aki immár békésen aludt. Nincs más magyarázat, ő Harry. A valódi Harry, akinek elvileg halottnak kellene lennie. Perselus remegő kézzel simította félre a fekete tincseket a villám alakú sebhelyről.  
  
A kezében tartotta élettelenül! Nem lélegzett… most meg itt van vele hónapok óta. Ez biztos a lépcsős incidenskor történt, azóta tud varázsolni, akkor kezdett feltűnni neki is a dolog. Mindenben a jó szándéka vezérelte, ezért rázta meg Lupin halála is… ő nem tudhatta. Biztosan mással élt eddig.  
  
Perselus aznap éjszaka nem aludt semmit, csak virrasztott Harry ágyánál, és örült, hogy mellette lehet.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Egész idő alatt azért fohászkodott, hogy jobbra forduljanak a dolgok, és lám így lett: azzal a fiával élhetett, akit mindig is szeretett volna maga mellett tudni. Felvetődött benne a gondolat nem is egyszer, hogy akkor vajon a testvére hol lehet, de reménykedett, hogy erről majd Harry idővel beszámol neki.  
  
Azt viszont nagyon is megjegyezte magában, hogy elveszett fiának fogalma sincs róla, mi az a vele szembeni tisztelet. Mikor rákérdezett a rémálmokra, ő rögtön tagadni kezdett mindent, és ami legrosszabbul esett Perselusnak, egy utolsó halálfalónak nevezte őt.  
  
Mikor legközelebb visszatért, hogy beszéljen vele, újabb meglepetés érte. Feltehetően megint rémálma lehetett, mert figyelmeztetni akarta őt a közelgő veszélyre.  
  
Abban a pillanatban bizonyosságot nyert, mikor Harry a fájdalomtól összegörnyedt, és onnantól kezdve minden támadást érzett, amit Voldemort elkövetett.  
  
A Rend tagjait elküldte a varázslócsaládok segítségére, ő pedig ott maradt Harry mellett. Olyan kevés időt töltött mellette, nem akarta már most elveszíteni…  
  
Perselus hiába próbálta kihozni a látomásokból, sehogy sem ment neki. Szerencse volt a szerencsétlenségben, hogy elvesztette az eszméletét, és így megszakadt a kapcsolat közte és Voldemort között. Végül a tudása szerinti legerősebb varázst alkalmazta rajta. Így többet, hasonló módon nem árthatott Harrynek a sebhelyén keresztül.  
  
Draco úgy éjfél körül aludt el az ágyán, ruhástól. Addig segített mindenben, amiben tudott, borogatást hozott, és egyéb erős bájitalokat a raktárból.  
  
Perselus kimerülten bámult a kandalló tüzébe, miközben az ölében tartotta Harryt. Voldemort biztosan megérezte a jelenlétét, mikor segíteni akart a fiúnak. Ez azonban most cseppet sem érdekelte. Az volt a fontos, hogy Harryt kihozta onnét. De Perselus másik énje nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy Voldemort addig nem nyugszik, amíg meg nem kaparintja Harryt, és a varázserejét… titokban kell tartania a kilétét.  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy kezdetben fel sem tűnt neki, hogy fia magához tért.  
  
– Maradj nyugton, Harry – mondta halkan. – Pihenj még.  
  
– Elegem van… – suttogta alig hallhatóan. – Nem bírom már tovább, Voldemort folytonos támadásait és játékait…  
  
– Shhh – csitította el Perselus, közben levette a borogatást a homlokáról, és megmártotta a vízben. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Itt vagyok melletted, vigyázok rád.  
  
Mikor Perselus visszahelyezte a homlokára a borogatást – amit fél kezével tartott, – Harry a hátára fordult, és kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Örülök, hogy végre magadhoz tértél – közölte halkan, kezét a vizes ruhán nyugtatva. – Próbálj meg visszaaludni. Anélkül nem hatnak a gyógyító varázslatok.  
  
– Nem merek… mi van… ha megint… – motyogta ijedten Harry, és összeszorította a szemét.  
  
– Már nem lesznek látomásaid. Úgy egy órája sikerült végre az elmédet úgy mond… – itt elhallgatott egy darabig – védelem alá helyezni. A közeljövőben többet nem fog előfordulni.  
  
– De a sebhelyem… – A kimerültségtől alig tudott beszélni. – Az összeköt vele.  
  
– Ezért is fogunk még többet gyakorolni, hogy végleg véget vessünk ezeknek a látomásoknak. Egy ideig élvezni fogod a védelmemet – magyarázta Perselus. – Kérlek, próbálj meg aludni.  
  
Persze Harrynek esze ágában sem volt szót fogadni, csak a veszélyeztetettekről érdeklődni.  
  
– Ugye… megmenekültek azok, akiket Voldemort meg akart támadni? – kérdezte rémülten. Megint köhögött egyet, és újra kinyitotta szemét. – Arra még emlékszem, hogy jött Malfoy, és közölte Voldemorttal, hogy elmenekültek…  
  
Perselus bólintott, miközben másik kezével jobban betakarta őt.  
  
– A mieink még időben érkeztek, és kimenekítették őket – mesélte. – Habár az utolsó családnál majdnem megütötték a bokájukat Mordonék. Tonks mentette meg a helyzetet.  
  
– Akkor rendben… – tette hozzá Harry erőtlenül, újra lehunyva a szemét. – Nem holnapután mentünk volna a főhadiszállásra? Nem szeretnék továbbra is itt maradni…  
  
– De igen, Harry. Valószínűleg már ott fogsz felébredni, ha most elalszol.  
  
– Miért nem mehetek a saját lábamon? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
– Egy darabig még lábra sem állhatsz, nem hogy felkelhetnél – világosította fel Perselus. – Kell pár nap, amíg teljesen rendbe jössz. Rengeteg sérülést kellett elszenvedned, amiknek időre van szükségük, hogy begyógyuljanak. Az alatt pedig, aludni fogsz.  
  
– Nem lehetne…  
  
– Nem – mondta szigorúan. – Az éjszaka folyamán sok átoknak voltál kitéve, a gyógyitalok, ahogy az előbb is mondtam, akkor hatnak, ha alszol.  
  
– Azt mondtad, hogy nem lesznek látomásaim… – hangja elcsuklott. – Mi lesz, ha megint ott leszek, kiszolgáltatva annak a… jaj, Istenem… mind meghaltak…  
  
Harry az emlékek hatására remegni kezdett, így Perselus még jobban átölelte. Ha más nem is, de ő jól tudta, milyen, ha az embert kiszolgáltatják a rengeteg átoknak…  
  
– Nem, Harry! Az előbb mondtam, hogy nem lesz semmi baj! – bizonygatta fiának, ami egy kicsit meg is nyugtatta őt.  
  
– Akkor megpróbálok pihenni egy keveset – mondta halkan.  
  
– Már épp újra javasolni akartam.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy olyan ostobaságokat vágtam a fejedhez – tette még hozzá Harry. – Nem gondoltam azokat komolyan…  
  
– Már nem számít Harry – szólta el magát halkan Perselus. – Többé már nem.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus valahogy máshogy képzelte el az első napot a főhadiszálláson. Harryt áthozta a lakosztályába, hogy ott nyugodtan pihenhessen. Csak éppen arra nem gondolt, hogy ő majd felébred, és akaratlanul is a konyhába visz az útja, ahol Black éppen az ebédjét fogyasztja.  
  
Molly felajánlotta, hogy főz a gyűlésen jelenlévőknek ebédet, és ennek címén el is hagyta a tanácskozót, miközben Perselus tovább folytatta a megbeszélést.  
  
– Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy az a serleg ott lesz Svájcban? – kérdezte Alastor. – Mert akkor vállalom, hogy elmenjek érte néhány emberrel.  
  
– Csak legyetek óvatosak, a jelentések szerint a barlang feltűnően elhagyatott. – Molly halkan benyitott, és fejével biccentett neki. – Ha alszok, vagy akár a fürdőszobában legyek is, mindenképpen értesítsetek, ha megvan. Ha vége a gyűlésnek induljatok útnak. Beszéljétek meg a szükséges előkészületeket, nekem most mennem kell.  
  
Az egybegyűltek bólintott, Perselus pedig odasietett az ajtónál ácsorgó Mrs. Weasleyhez.  
  
– Van valami gond, Molly?  
  
– Remélem, nincs – mondta fojtott hangon a boszorkány. – Az előbb jött le Harry az emeletről enni valamit.  
  
– Elég hamar felébredt… – merengett el Perselus. – Ugye nincs gond?  
  
– Nincs semmi csak…  
  
– Csak? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét.  
  
– Meg kell említenem, hogy Black is éppen a konyhában tartózkodik… így jobb lenne, ha kijönnél, még mielőtt baj lenne.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Feloldották a megannyi hangszigetelő bűbájt, és az ebédlő felé vették az irányt. Az ajtónál mindketten megdermedve álltak meg. Az ebédlő úgy nézett ki, mintha egy párbaj színhelyeként szolgált volna. Meglátta Harryt a falnak támaszkodva, eszméletlenül. Már megint megsérült, és már megint Black.  
  
– Molly, térítsd magához azt az idiótát – mondta ridegen, amíg odament Harryhez, és meggyógyította a zúzódásait. – Ilyen nincs. Azt hittem, itt a közvetlen közelemben a védelmem alatt majd nem támadja meg Black. Úgy látszik, nagyot tévedtem.  
  
Mint azt az ezután történek bizonyították, egyikük sem volt tekintettel jelenlétére: egy pillanatra fordított hátat, ők rögtön egymásnak ugrottak. Neki kellett véget vetnie a marakodásnak.  
  
Perselust annyira lekötötte az a gondolat, hogy Harry vajon miért keresi továbbra is Black társaságát, hogy teljesen elfeledkezett arról a tényről: fia tulajdonképpen be akarta vallani az igazságot. Csak éppen rossz időt választott rá.  
  
Rögtön a párbaj előtt. Igaz Perselus magát a párbajt is arra találta ki, hogy rájöjjön, mit is tud Harry. Miután az unszolására sem akart lemenni fánkot enni, akkor végre megszólalt.  
  
– Szeretnék mondani valamit.  
  
– Igen? – nézett fel csodálkozva Perselus. A levegőből lehalászott egy piros tintával írt pergament, és azt tanulmányozta hosszasan, úgy téve, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne meghallgatni a mondanivalóját. – Mivel kapcsolatos?  
  
– Velem… mármint velem kapcsolatos…  
  
– Értem, és mi lenne az?  
  
Perselus most már határozottan tudta, hogy meg akarja neki mondani az igazat.  
  
– Nos… – megköszörülte a torkát. – Nemrég történt valami, amit nem mondtam el neked őszintén… és azt hiszem, hogy itt az ideje…  
  
Perselus leeresztette a pergament, és próbált mardekáros énjével előrukkolni valamivel.  
  
– Voldemortról van szó?  
  
– Nem, de neki is köze van hozzá…  
  
Végre felhagyott az örökös hazugságokkal…  
  
– Most már végképp tudni akarom, miről is fecsegsz itt össze–vissza. Főként, ha Voldemortnak is köze van hozzá. Komolyan kezdek aggódni amiatt, hogy nem alszol eleget – jelentette ki. – Márpedig egyáltalán nem venném szívesen, ha a titkolózásod miatt bajod történne.  
  
– Eleget alszok… de ennek nincs köze ehhez…  
  
Hirtelen azonban úgy tűnt, mintha berobbant volna az ajtó: Tonks rontott be, és lihegve megállt a küszöbön.  
  
– Perselus… – lihegte. – Gyere gyorsan… Alastorék visszatértek a svájci útjukból, és… – itt zavartan Harryre nézett. – Mindegy! Gyere és kész, mert sürgős!  
  
– Rendben. – Nem kérdezett többet, tudta jól, mi ilyen sürgős. Az ajtóból még visszaszólt: – Majd később folytatjuk, Harry. Nem tudom, mikor érek rá, valószínű délután kerítünk sort a gyakorlásra.  
  
Becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Nagyon bánta, hogy pont most kellett eljönnie, de tudta, igazán fontos a csapat visszatérése.  
  
– Megérkeztek Svájcból a kehellyel együtt?  
  
– Igen! – Tonks szeme csillogott az örömtől. – Nem volt könnyű megszerezni, de végre megvan.  
  
Benyitottak a tanácskozóba, ahol a szűk körű gyűlés tagjai tartózkodtak. Az asztal fölött, nagyjából fél méteres magasságban egy kopott doboz lebegett, elég megviselten. Alastor és egy páran egy biccentéssel üdvözölték őt.  
  
– Hogy ment?  
  
– Életveszélyesen – foglalta össze tömören Alastor, és mikor Perselus a ládához nyúlt volna, ő rögtön rászólt: – Én nem tenném. Dungot épp Poppy látja el, csupán, mert megkísérelte kinyitni a ládát.  
  
– Védőbűbájok?  
  
– Igen, legalább tízféle – bólintott Alastor, és odament mellé, kezével elmutogatva a határokat. – A ládának itt vannak az érzékeny pontjai, de a többi…  
  
Perselus hirtelen mozdulattal előrántotta a pálcáját, és ráfogta a dobozra. Egy pár non–verbális átok elvégzése után levarázsolta a tetejét, és kilebegtette belőle a kelyhet.  
  
– Te mindig meglepsz – szólt döbbenten Alastor. – Épp most akartam mondani, hogy egyikünknek sem sikerült feloldani a varázst a ládáról.  
  
– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Perselus, és jobban szemügyre vette a tárgyat maga előtt. A serleg a doboz felett lebegett velük egy magasságban, miközben ezüstös lángok táncoltak a peremén. Alastorral körbejárták az asztalt, a különös tárgyat szemlélve. – Laetitia kelyhe.  
  
– Kétségtelenül. Csak azt mondd meg Perselus, hogy fogjuk ezt elpusztítani? – érdeklődött Tonks. – Állítólag ezt a serleget ugyanaz készítette, mint aki a Tűz Serlegét. Ez a Laetitia… vagy ki.  
  
– Igen, tisztában vagyok vele – válaszolta ingerülten.  
  
– Nagyon erős varázslatok védhetik – folytatta Alastor, és megállt az asztal túlsó végén.  
  
Perselus úgy döntött, kitapasztalja mekkora ereje lehet a serlegnek: közelebb ment hozzá, és kezével óvatosan felé nyúlt. Nem kellett volna. Egy láthatatlan erő feldobta a levegőbe, majd nyögve esett neki a falnak.  
  
Alastor és Tonks rögtön ott termett mellette, és felsegítették.  
  
– Valóban erős bűbájok védik – értett egyet vele, miközben megmasszírozta fájós nyakát. – Legjobb lesz, ha egy biztonságos helyre lebegtetem, és addig kitaláljuk, mi legyen vele.  
  
– Bölcs gondolat.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus sosem hitte volna - mint már annyiszor az elmúlt hónapok során, - hogy Harry még mindig képes lesz meglepni egy pár dologgal. A párbaj alatt végig úgy viselkedett, mint egy nagyon erős, és kellően képzett varázsló. A nem mindennapi varázsereje őszintén megdöbbentette Perselust.  
  
Számára ez volt az utolsó bizonyíték arra, hogy Harry rendkívül jó ember. Ugyan a későbbi beszélgetésük során a fiának mégiscsak sikerült rendesen magára haragítania, de mindezek ellenére Perselus nem tudott rá igazán haragudni. Tudta, hogy Harry megbánta már, ahogy viselkedett.  
  
Perselus eldöntötte, hogy nem fog tovább várni, karácsonykor kérdőre vonja őt, és akkor végre megtudja az igazságot róla.


	11. Seholsincs horcruxok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry miután kibontotta az összes ajándékát, rá kell jönnie, Piton okoz még meglepetéseket, egy apró tárggyal.  
> Próbál nyomozgatni a számára eltűnt horcruxok után, de az sehogyan sem jön össze apja háta mögött.  
> De aztán rendkívüli alkalma lesz, mikor Piton és a Rend tagjai egy támadás során elmennek a főhadiszállásról, ám apja erős védővarázslatai keresztülhúzzák számításait...

A Bájitalok Mestere elkomolyodott, és a háta mögött összekulcsolta a kezeit.  
  
– Azt hiszem, én is tartozok egy vallomással. Csak eddig nem tudtam, hogyan kezdjek neki.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet zavarában. Ezek szerint, minden, amit a kígyónak mondott… azt Pitonnak mondta! Visszagondolt a sok sületlenségre, amit mesélt neki… és most kivételesen örült, hogy nincs túl világos a szobában, mert érezte, hogy ég az arca a szégyentől.  
  
– Ezt én nem értem… te sosem voltál animágus! – mondta végül.  
  
– Gondolom, ahonnét jöttél, ott biztosan nem – világosította fel Piton. – De itt igen, egészen a roxforti éveimtől fogva, mint ahogy James Potter, Sirius Black, és Remus Lupin is.  
  
– A négy tekergő – mondta ki hangosan, amit gondolt.  
  
Piton csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Honnét tudod, hogy így neveztük magunkat?  
  
– Majd egyszer elmesélem… – mondta halkan Harry, mert nem akarta a Szentestét azzal a rohadt patkánnyal elrontani, mivel eszébe jutott, mit művelt legutóbb. – De most nem akarok róla beszélni… nem baj?  
  
– Nem. Néhány nap múlva elhozom a merengőmet, és megnézünk egy pár fontos emléket.  
  
– Rendben… – motyogta Harry bizonytalanul. Valahogyan nem vágyott arra az alkalomra, amikor majd meg kell mutassa, azokat az emlékeket, amire Piton kíváncsi lesz.  
  
Piton ezzel szemben amiatt aggódott, hogy mennyire sikerül megemésztenie, hogy animágus.  
  
– Azt hittem, az a minimum, hogy nekem ugrasz azért, mert nem szóltam neked egy ilyen horderejű dologról.  
  
Harry lerogyott az ágy szélére, lerúgta a cipőit, és törökülésbe helyezkedett.  
  
– Egy kicsit kellemetlenül ért, hogy az, akit a barátomnak hittem, te vagy.  
  
– Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha továbbra sem lennék az – mondta Piton minden harag nélkül.  
  
– Nem úgy… – Harry közben babrálta a kis csomag arany masniját –, hanem most már nincs senki, akinek elmondhatok mindent, anélkül, hogy bármi következménye lenne.  
  
Piton arrébb rakott egy csomagot, hogy le tudjon ülni vele szemben.  
  
– Nem egészen értem.  
  
– Minden nap felmentem, kiöntöttem neki a lelkemet, ő végighallgatott, és aztán nem szidott le, meg ilyesmi… – Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel felnézett. – Biztos, hogy te voltál az?  
  
– A „Hogyan kezdjük neki a bonyolultabb bájitaloknak” című könyv nem éppen a legjobb választás, hogy felkészülj a vizsgára – mutatott rá Piton.  
  
– Vedd úgy, hogy nem kérdeztem semmit… – morogta Harry az orra alatt, de még mindig nem nyitotta ki a csomagokat. – Várjunk… akkor miért nem szóltál róla, hogy ne abból készüljek fel?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere azzal a tipikus tekintettel nézett rá, amit mindig a legrosszabb bájitaltanórákra tartogatott neki, mikor felrobbantott valamit. A régi és az új Piton közt szörnyen nagy volt a hasonlóság.  
  
– Gondoltam, előbb–utóbb rájössz, hogy nem az a megfelelő tankönyv, ahhoz, hogy rendesen felkészülj – mondta kioktatóan Piton. Kezével intett a karácsonyfa felé, mire az egyik süteményes tál felé lebegett. Piton lehalászta a levegőből, és letette az ágyra. – Talán jobb lett volna ugyanebből a sorozatból az egyszerű bájitalokra vonatkozót tanulmányoznod.  
  
Harry elvett egyet a mézes süteményből, és még mielőtt beleharapott volna, felnevetett.  
  
– Nem viccnek szántam – tette még hozzá Piton, amitől Harry rögtön abbahagyta.  
  
– Bocsánat… – Harry aztán újra felnézett apjára. – Kérdezhetek valamit?  
  
– Természetesen.  
  
Harry elvette a következő sütit, de csak forgatta a kezében. Tudta, hogy eléggé butaságnak fog tűnni a kérdés, de mindig is kíváncsi volt rá.  
  
– Mi a valódi nevem?  
  
Piton szemöldöke szinte az egekbe ívelt.  
  
– Harry Perselus Piton a teljes neved, és immár egy éve élsz velem – felelte csodálkozva, aztán még hozzátette: – Áh, te valójában a testvéred nevére vagy kíváncsi. Őt valójában Henry Perselus Pitonnak hívták.  
  
– De akkor miért engem hívnak így, ha én meghaltam… és ő maradt életben…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, már kezdett becsavarodni ettől az egész titkolózástól. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott. – Ja, tudom. A jóslat.  
  
– Úgy van… Később még beszélhetünk szomorú dolgokról, de most Karácsony van. Na, ideje, hogy kibontsd az ajándékaidat – csapta össze a kezét Piton, de Harry még nem mozdult. – Igen, tudom, valójában holnap reggel lenne az ajándékbontás, de úgy gondoltam, hogy előbbre hozom.  
  
Harry félretette a legkisebb csomagot, és úgy döntött, hogy a legnagyobbal kezdi. Mikor kibontotta a natúrszínű masnit, gyanakodva nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Az titok – mondta egyszerűen Piton, és felkelt az ágyáról. – Tudom, hogy vacsoráztál, de semmi akadálya, hogy megkóstold azt a sok finomságot az asztalon. – Azzal a szekrényhez lépett, és kiszedett belőle egy pár lexikont, ami közül némelyik elég kopottnak tűnt. – Bármennyire is Karácsony van, de nekem változatlanul maradt ma estére is némi kutatnivalóm, ami nem tartozik gyerekekre.  
  
Harry úgy tett, mintha hidegen hagyná ez a szó, hogy kutatás, de belül rögtön ráébredt, Piton is biztos a horcruxokat keresi, akár csak ők akkor… Talán majd másnap, amikor nem lesz itt, belenézhet azokba a feljegyzésekbe… Ez a Piton biztos menten szívbajt kapna, ha megtudná, miken ment keresztül…  
  
– Valami baj van? – hallotta egy idő után Piton hangját. Harry pislogva szakította el a tekintetét a könyvekről, amiket időközben apja az asztal szabad sarkára halmozott. – Nem rejtettem el bennük mérget, ígérem. – Fejével a bal oldalára biccentett. – Azt ott a hátad mögött, legutoljára bontsd ki.  
  
– Remélem, nem bájitalkönyv – morogta Harry bosszúságot megjátszva. – Egy hétig nem akarok könyvet látni, úgy döntöttem.  
  
– Nem a legbölcsebb gondolat – tette hozzá Piton, aki időközben visszaült az ágy szélére. – Hamarosan vége a téli szünetnek.  
  
Harry inkább nem gondolt arra az időszakra, mikor újra iskolába kellene mennie. Folytatta a nagy csomag kibontását, majd kinyitotta a doboz fedelét. Előhúzott egy hosszú, vastag szövetkabátot, amit rögtön felismert: Pitonnak is hasonló volt.  
  
– Nem volt egy rendes kabátod, így gondoltam, hogy örülnél egynek.  
  
– Persze, hogy örülök – mondta halkan. Hogy is mondhatná el Pitonnak, hogy sosem kapott az életében bármi ilyesmit? – Nagyon melegnek tűnik.  
  
– Holnap használhatod is – mosolygott sejtelmesen az apja, miközben bekapott egy újabb süteményt.  
  
Végre kimozdulhatok innét egy kicsit a szabadba, gondolta Harry. Nagyon elege volt, hogy folyton ebben a házban kell lennie, és elviselni az idegen, de oly ismerős Siriust.  
  
Talán fél óráig is eltartott, mire az összes ajándékot kibontotta: a legtöbb mind meleg ruha volt, de aminek a legjobban örült, azok a kviddicsről szóló könyvek voltak. Harry eddig nem sok ilyen témájú könyvvel találkozott, de most úgy tűnt, mindet megkapta. Legszívesebben azokat olvasta volna élete végig, csak hogy ne kelljen bármiből vizsgáznia.  
  
Mikor a legutolsó kis csomaghoz ért, óvatosan kibontotta, és belenyúlt.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem veszed majd jó néven…  
  
Piton nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Harry úgy pattant fel az ágyról, mintha rugóra ült volna, miközben ledobta rá a dobozt, az ajándékkal együtt.  
  
– Vigye… vidd innét… – mondta Harry egyre hátrálva az ágytól. Minden azzal kezdődött, minden rémálom… Nyelt egyet, és szinte suttogva könyörgött. – Minél messzebb tőlem, kérlek!  
  
Piton felállt, és hol őrá, hol az ajándékra nézett.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, az egy ártatlan varázstárgy! – mondta nyugodtan.  
  
– Varázstárgy?! – kérdezte Harry, ahogy még hátrébb lépett. – És ártatlan, mi? Egy fenét! Az tehet róla, hogy Potter elkapott, aztán idekerültem…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor meglátta apja szomorúvá vált tekintetét.  
  
– Nem úgy gondoltam, sajnálom – sütötte le a szemét. Piton közben odament és felvette a láncot az ágyról, majd pedig odasétált vele. – Nem mondtam komolyan… akkor még sok mindent nem tudtam.  
  
– Harry, ez a varázstárgy a tied. Mindig is az volt, és egyáltalán nem veszélyes – mondta végül Piton, aztán a szeme magasságába emelte a homokórát. – Látod?  
  
Harry farkasszemet nézett az időnyerő hasonmással, ami teljesen más színű volt, mint Potteré. Ez nem élénkvörös színben pompázott, hanem zafírkékben. Így nem is tűnt annyira félelmetesnek.  
  
– Igen… de Pot… mármint Henrynek is ilyen volt, amivel átjött.  
  
Piton leengedte a nyakláncot, és kissé ingerülten válaszolt.  
  
– Albusnak megvannak a módszerei, hogy egy olyan családi varázstárgyat, ami másra jó, ilyen dolgokra használjon. Tulajdonképpen nem is csodálkozom, hogy pont erre gondolt. Ugye nem tudod, mire való? – tudakolta, mire Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Nos, valóban úgy néz ki, mint egy időnyerő, de teljesen más funkciót tölt be. Ha viseled, és bajba kerülsz, ezzel tudsz szólni nekem. Anyád és én készítettük nektek, hogy ha baj érne, mi tudjunk róla.  
  
Most már nem is tűnt olyan félelmetesnek a furcsa szerkezet. Bátortalanul a nyakláncért nyúlt, amit Piton odatartott neki.  
  
– De ez… miért kék, és nem vörös? – kérdezte végül. – Henryé majdnem vérvörös színű volt.  
  
– Valahogyan meg kellett különböztetnünk a két medált. Ő mindig is hajlott a rosszra, már kicsi korától kezdve, te meg mindig visszahúzódóbb voltál – magyarázta Piton, miközben közelebb jött hozzá, hogy a nyakába akassza a nyakláncot. – Mindig hordd magadnál. Ha baj van, egyszerűen csak szorosan fogd meg, és én akkor tudni fogom.  
  
Harry óvatosan megfogta a kis homokórát, és jobbról–balról megforgatta a kezében.  
  
– Hallottam egy hasonló muglimeséről… csak ott meg kellett dörzsölni – kuncogott halkan. – De mégis honnét fogod tudni annyiból, hogy megszorítom?  
  
– Mondjuk úgy, hogy én és anyád verhetetlen páros voltunk bájitaltanból – mosolyodott el Piton, és megigazította a pulcsija gallérját, miután Harry elrejtette alatta a láncot. – Van a medálban pár vércsepp tőlem, és Lilytől, mely része egy roppant bonyolult bűbájnak. Tehát ha megsérülsz, bizonyos értelemben átérzem a fájdalmat, ami érhetett téged, így tudom, hogy bajban vagy.  
  
– Jaj… most akkor, ha eltöröm a lábamat, akkor neked is eltörik? – kérdezte elborzadva Harry.  
  
Piton megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem. Néhány percig érzem a fájdalmat, aztán elmúlik – pontosította. – Tudod, ez is afféle szeretet bűbájon alapul. – Harry értetlenül meredt apjára. – Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy ezekről fogalmad sincs, ugye?  
  
– Hát… – kezdte Harry, de Piton leintette.  
  
– Nem tudom, nálatok hogy volt, de itt a hetedéves anyag sokkal kimerítőbben foglalkozik vele, a második félévben…  
  
– Ne kezdd, apa! – szólt rá keservesen Harry, és könyörögve nézett fel rá. – Épp te mondtad, hogy karácsony van! Nem szeretnék az iskoláról hallani!  
  
– Ó, milyen igaz – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – De akár tetszik, akár nem, jövő héten kénytelen leszel elkezdeni tanulni. – Összehúzta a szemöldökét, és elgondolkodva tekintett le rá. – Tulajdonképpen, ha Roxfortot nem rombolták le, akkor hogyhogy nem tudsz azokról az anyagrészekről, amiket átvettünk?  
  
 _Mert horcruxokat kerestem?!_  
  
– Nem igazán tanultam meg őket, elég nehezen is ment…  
  
– Valóban? Pedig ez alatt az egy hónap alatt, elég fogékony voltál az ismeretekre…  
  
Piton aztán többet nem foglalkozott a témával, így az est további részét csendesen töltötték. Harry nem akarta zavarni, jól láthatóan fontos volt azt az egész köteget átnéznie, amit a szekrényből halászott elő, hogy összehasonlítsa a könyvben lévővel.  
  
Harry közben elment, hogy lefürödjön, majd mikor visszaért, Piton már majdnem ülve aludt. Jól látta, hogy apja majdnem összeesik a fáradságtól, pedig sosem volt rá jellemző. Végül ő is kiment, hogy rendbe szedje magát.  
  
Addig Harry bebújt a meleg takaró alá, és elővette az egyik legszebb kviddics könyvet, hogy beleolvasson. Egy darabig vidáman olvasgatta, és nézte az ábrákat a kviddics történelemről, de aztán szinte teljesen elszomorodott. Így hirtelen nem is tudta, mikor játszott utoljára…  
  
Piton közben visszatért, immár pongyolában, de nem ment az ágyához, hanem leült mellé az ágy szélére.  
  
– Hiányzik nagyon, ugye?  
  
Harry lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ennyire nyilvánvaló? – kérdezett vissza.  
  
– Nem lehet nem észrevenni, ha ilyen tekintettel meredsz az új könyvedre. – Belenézett oda, ahol éppen tartott. – Mi voltál amúgy? Fogó, mint James?  
  
– Igen, az. Egészen első éves koromtól kezdve – mesélte Harry, apja csodálkozva nézett rá. – Ne is kérdezd.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere egyik kezével megdörzsölte a szemét.  
  
– Még olvasok egy keveset, aztán nyugovóra térek.  
  
– Szerintem aludnod kellene – javasolta Harry. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy te nem is alszol. Mikor én aludni megyek, te még nem… mikor felkelek, akkor meg már rég fent vagy. Hány napja nem alszol?  
  
– Épp eleget alszom – mondta egyszerűen, majd felállt, és az asztalhoz ment, hogy letegye a pongyoláját. Néhány perc múlva ő is az ágyban feküdt, és magához vette az éjjeliszekrényen lévő könyvet.  
  
Harry szótlanul követte tekintetével, ahogy a Magpies csapatának tagja egy gólt szerez. Gondolatai persze elkalandoztak teljesen másfelé. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha lesz szép Karácsonya, és jelenleg a legnagyobb gondja, a sok süti evésének várható következményei. Az egyre közeledő sötét jövő viszont teljesen elborzasztotta.  
  
Ha sikerül elpusztítani az összes horcruxot, akkor eljön az idő, és meg kell ölnie azt a szörnyeteget. Már lelkiekben fel volt készülve rá, és reménykedett, hogy ha ő kerülne alul a párbajban, nem fog szörnyű kínok közt meghalni. De most itt van valaki, akinek fontos… nem bírná ki, ha bármi baja esne.  
Zavartan nézett körbe, mikor furcsa szuszogást hallott. De aztán Pitonra nézett, és látta, hogy apja elaludt olvasás közben. Harry a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy legalább két napja nem aludhatott.  
  
Halkan felkelt, és odasétált az ágyához. Apja feje egy kicsit oldalra bukott a párnán, ahogy elaludt, kezében a könyvvel. Harry óvatosan a könyvért nyúlt, becsukta, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
Majd ugyanilyen óvatos mozdulattal megragadta a takarót, és rendesen betakarta, majd elfújta a gyertyát. Nem mozdult, csak nézte, ahogy békésen alszik.  
  
Ameddig tudja, titokban fogja tartani azt, hogy ő nagyon is tud a horcruxokról. Nyomozni fog, ha kell, elolvassa Piton jegyzeteit, de neki nem mond semmit. Jobb, ha nem tud róla, hogy milyen élete volt eddig – csak fájdalmat és lelkiismeret furdalást okozna neki.  
  
Ha valaki néhány hónappal ezelőtt azt mondja, hogy ő majd kedveli Pitont, sőt, be is takarja, biztos röhögő görcsöt kapott volna. Ásított egyet, aztán halkan visszabújt az ágyába. Álmos nem igazán volt, csak fáradt, így elővette a könyvet, és folytatta az olvasást.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Mi az…? – kérdezte kótyagosan Harry, mikor valaki rendesen megrázta. Hason feküdt az ágyon, félig lelógva, nyakig betakarózva. Az illető majdnem elérte, hogy leessen.  
  
– Már lassan dél – hallatszott valahonnét oldalról.  
  
Harry újra lehunyta a szemét, annyira álmos volt. Minek kell felkelnie ilyen korán, hisz karácsony van! Igaz, fél éjszaka nem tudott aludni, de legalább a maradék órák rémálom mentesek voltak.  
  
– Nem lehetne még egy kicsit… – motyogta Harry álmosan.  
  
– Nem. Így is sokkal tovább aludtál – mondta szigorúan Piton, és egy erős mozdulattal lerántotta róla a takarót. – Hamarosan indulnunk kéne. Na gyerünk, kelj fel!  
  
Harry esetlenül felült, és megdörzsölte a szemeit. Mikor kinyitotta, akkor meglátta Pitont, karján a kabátjaikkal.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy te velem ellentétben alig aludtál valamit – mondta dühösen, aztán kissé visszafogottabban még hozzá tette: – Rémálmaid voltak?  
  
– Nem, dehogy… – mondta nyűgösen Harry, miközben kikászálódott az ágyból, hogy a fürdőszobába menjen rendbe szedni magát. – Csak egyszerűen nem tudtam aludni.  
  
– Gondolom köze volt a tegnapi étkezésekhez? – érdeklődött gúnyosan Piton. – Talán nem kellett volna sokat enned. Miért nem ébresztettél föl, hogy adjak valamit?  
  
Harry visszafordult a fürdőszoba ajtóból.  
  
– Mikor ki tudja, mióta nem aludtál? – kérdezett vissza szemtelenül.  
  
– Na jó – adta meg magát Piton –, öt perc múlva legyél lent, ott várok rád.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezett utána Harry, mert jól látta, hogy Piton eléggé ideges.  
  
Apja visszafordult, arcán szomorú kifejezéssel.  
  
– Ma reggel holtan találtak két családot nem messze London külvárosában, és valamilyen oknál fogva, akik ügyeletben voltak megfigyeléskor, nem tudtak semmiféle magyarázattal előállni. Ráadásul a három közül egyik sem.  
  
– Ó. Bocsánat, én azt hittem, rám haragszol, hogy sokáig aludtam. És… halálfalók voltak?  
  
– Igen azok. Az egészben az a roppant idegesítő, hogy tudtuk, mikor lesz a támadás, de nem akkor történt, hanem akkor, mikor már csak az a három ember volt ott. Na, mindegy. Szedd rendbe magad, lent várlak.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Mikor elkészült, melegen felöltözött, mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Piton el akarja vinni valahová, és az elég messze lesz ettől a négy faltól.  
  
Gyorsan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, végigfutott a folyosón, és le a lépcsőn, aminek a tövében már ott állt Piton felöltözve, karján az ő kabátjával. Mikor Harry leért, apja óvatosan elkapta, mire ő majdnem fellökte.  
  
– Lassan a testtel. Látom, nem tudod levezetni fölös energiáidat – jegyezte meg ingerülten.  
  
Erről Harrynek rögtön eszébe jutott, múltkori gyakorlásuk.  
  
– Tényleg, párbajozni mikor fogunk?  
  
Piton felsegítette rá az új kabátot.  
  
– Majd néhány nap múlva… Ne haragudj, de tényleg sok dolgom lesz, még így Karácsonykor is.  
  
Furcsa volt Pitont mentegetőzni hallani. Harry nagyon is kit tudta venni a hangjából: sajnálja, hogy azt az időt sem tölthetik együtt.  
  
– Semmi gond. Elleszek egyedül… én, és a tankönyvek – mondta lelkesen. – Már alig várom…  
  
Egy fagyos pillantástól abbahagyta a mondatot.  
  
– Feltételezem, nem akarsz enni semmit, így akár indulhatunk is.  
  
Harry bólintott, és elindultak a bejárati ajtó felé. Feltűnően nagy volt a csend az egész földszinten, biztosan mindenki ajándékokat bontogatott. Habár, már lassan dél volt… de akkor is. Amíg Piton az ajtó kinyitásával foglalkozott, Harry szemügyre vette az üres falat, ahol még régen Mrs. Black portréja lehetett.  
  
– Mondd, Mrs. Blackkel mit csináltatok?  
  
Piton mikor végzett a tucatnyi zárral, hátrafordult.  
  
– Hónapokkal ezelőtt leszedtük. Eltartott egy darabig – mondta megvetően. Aztán magához intette Harryt. – Gyere, menjünk.  
  
Ahogy kiértek a házból, az rögtön eltűnt szem elől. Harry már nagyon várta azt a pillanatot, mikor az arcába csap a hideg szél, és beszívhatja a friss levegőt. Az egész téren nagy volt a hó, néhol otthagyták a lapátokat, mert megunták, hogy örökösen esik, és nem lehet rendesen ellapátolni.  
  
– Harry, figyelsz rám? – hallotta a háta mögött Pitont, aztán oda is ment hozzá. – Ugye tudsz hoppanálni?  
  
– Igen, tudok. Gondolom, olyan helyre megyünk, ahol még nem jártam, ugye? – kérdezte gyanakodva, mire Piton csak elmosolyodott.  
  
Harry hagyta, hogy apja átkarolja, és hoppanáljanak. Régen tapasztalta már azt az érzést, ahogy elsötétül minden, és a levegőhiány szorongatja. Aztán kinyitotta a szemét, és egy furcsa elhagyatott utcában találta magát, miközben Piton fogta a karját.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódóan.  
  
– Persze…  
  
Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa háborgó gyomrát, így aztán sokkal jobban lett. Talán nem kellett volna annyi mindent összeennie. Szemügyre vette a kicsiny utcát, az ugyanolyan kicsiny házakkal. Nem járt egy lélek sem arra, még csak lábnyomokat sem lehetett sehol látni.  
  
– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte végül, mikor nem sikerült felismernie a helyet.  
  
– Mindjárt megmutatom. Erre gyere – mondta neki halkan Piton, és a legközelebbi házhoz mentek.  
  
A kis épület teljesen elenyésző volt a többi házhoz képest. A tető szinte teljesen eltűnt, a falak néhol kíméletlenül meg voltak rongálva. Határozottan egy igen nagy támadás érte a házikót. Piton ment elől, ő pedig követte apját egészen a ház ósdi bejáratához. Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, és egy–két varázslattal kinyitotta az ajtót, ami nyikorogva utat engedett.  
  
– Gyere csak.  
  
Ahogy belépett a kicsiny előtérbe, rögtön tudta: valami nagyon különleges helyen vannak. Érezte, ahogy a varázserő, ami bent lakozott, minden akadály nélkül engedte át őket. Ami végképp furcsa volt, hiszen ilyesmi nem létezik…  
  
Piton aztán megfordult vele szemben, és körbepillantott.  
  
– Tudom, nem egy szép karácsonyi ajándék, de úgy éreztem, hogy el kell hozzalak ide. Sejted, hol vagyunk?  
  
Harry még egyszer gondosan körülnézett, megfigyelve a szekrényeket, az összetört asztalt.  
  
– Nem tudom – mondta bizonytalanul –, de úgy érzem, mintha… itthon lennék.  
  
– Nos, majdnem – mosolyodott el szomorkásan Piton. – Ez a ház Lily Evansé volt. Mikor otthagyta a mugli testvérét, ideköltözött.  
  
– De, őket nem abban a házban támadták meg?  
  
Piton közelebb ment az egyik szétvert szekrényhez, hogy szemügyre vegye.  
  
– De igen, ott történt. Tudod, Sirius fogságba esett, én meg sajátos módszeremmel segítettem a Rendnek, nemigen gondoskodhattam rólad. Lilyvel menthetetlenül összevesztünk, és aztán úgy döntöttünk, hogy Henry nála marad, te meg velem élsz majd. – Keservesen felsóhajtott. – Persze aztán Voldemort tett róla, hogy minden rosszul süljön el. Harry… nem bírnám ki még egyszer, ha megint elveszítenélek.  
  
Harry eltökélten közelebb lépett az apjához, és felnézett rá.  
  
– Nem fogsz! Nem fog történni semmi baj. Voldemort meg előbb–utóbb el fog pusztulni, akár az én, akár más keze által.  
  
– Te még szinte gyerek vagy, nem szállhatsz szembe vele! – csattant fel Piton. – Verd ki a fejedből, még csak azt az apró gondolatot is, hogy hogyan tervezed megölni!  
  
– Könnyen mondja… mondod – mondta halkan Harry, és lesütötte a szemét. – Az eddigi életem csak arról szólt, hogy így Voldemort, úgy Voldemort…  
  
– De már itt vagyok én, aki vigyáz rád – mondta rendületlenül Piton. – Nem egyedül fogod megvívni a háborúnkat. Na, gyere, nézzünk körül.  
  
Kiderült a házról, hogy sok olyan dolgot tartogat, amit Harry sosem sejtett. Piton megmutatott neki mindent, hol tanult az anyja, vagy éppen hol főzte azokat a remek bájitalokat. Sok mindent mesélt Piton neki, amikről szinte fogalma sem volt. Igaz azt már tudta, hogy nagyon tehetséges volt az anyja.  
  
Végül, mikor bejárták a házat, Piton úgy döntött, elhoz néhány ottfelejtett, és nem túlzottan megrongálódott könyvet, mondván, hogy még jól jöhetnek. Harry inkább nem kérdezte, vajon miért nem hozta már el őket korábban – biztos meg volt rá az oka.  
  
Egy órát időzhettek, aztán veszélyre hivatkozva visszahoppanáltak a Grimmauld tértől nem messzi utcába. Piton végig átkarolta a vállát, és sietősen értek oda a kérdéses házhoz. Harry felidézte magában a címet, és csodálkozva torpant meg, mikor az nem vált láthatóvá előtte. Piton megértette a néma üzenetet, és előhalászott egy pergamen darabot a zsebéből. Harry széthajtotta, majd elolvasta a furcsa betűkkel írt szöveget – amit biztosan nem Dumbledore írt.  
  


_A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása a londoni  
Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatt található._

  
  
  
Aztán minden teketória nélkül elengedte a pergament, és erősen koncentrálva ránézett.  
  
 _Piroinitio!_  
  
A pergamen mire lehullott a földre, már el is égett. Piton elismerően húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Gyerünk, világosban nem tanácsos sokáig itt tartózkodnunk.  
  
Harry felidézte magában a címet, és ahogy akkor azon az estén, megjelent a két ház között a kopott főhadiszállás. Piton előre engedve, gondosan körbepillantva követte őt. A pálcáját előhúzta, rákoppintott az ezüstkopogtatóra. Fémes kattanások hallatszottak, végül az ajtó egy elég hangos nyikorgással kinyílt.  
  
Gyorsan besiettek, Piton pedig egy rakás bűbájjal és zárral becsukta az ajtót, addig Harry megfogta a régi könyveket. Mikor apja végzett, Harry esdeklően nézett rá.  
  
– Mondd, hogy amíg tart a háború, kimehetek még a szabadba!  
  
Piton elmosolyodott, és lesegítette róla a kabátot.  
  
– Könnyen lehet, hogy még seprűre is ülhetsz, ha úgy alakul – mondta titokzatosan. – De ne várd el, hogy játsszak is veled együtt.  
  
Harry felnevetett, ahogy elképzelte a dolgot.  
  
– Nem olyan vicces. Már nagyon régen voltam hajtó…  
  
– Semmi gond, csak elképzeltem, ne haragudj – mondta bűnbánóan, mire Piton átkarolta a vállát. – Délután van egy gyűlés, amit meg kell tartani, de este ne aggódj, nincs más dolgom.  
  
– Lehet, visszafordulok, mert mindjárt rosszul leszek ettől az idilltől – hallatszott az ebédlő felől.  
  
Harry és Piton egy emberként fordultak oda. Sirius állt az ajtóban megvető kifejezéssel az arcán, mint aki valami gusztustalan dolgot lát.  
  
– Akkor menjen, nem kérte senki…  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Piton, és még szorosabban fogta a vállát, attól tartva, hogy esetleg neki ugrik Siriusnak. – Még sok dolgom van, nem szeretném az ebédlő rendbe szedésével szaporítani őket.  
  
Sirius összefonta maga előtt a karjait.  
  
– Ugye nem felejtetted el, hogy ma gyűlést tartunk?  
  
– Nem, nem felejtettem el – mondta gúnyosan Piton, miközben gyengéden, de határozottan noszogatta Harryt a lépcső felé. – Veled ellentétben, nem vagyok olyan feledékeny.  
  
Harry inkább nem szólt semmit, nehogy valami szemtelenség csússzon ki a száján, ezért hagyta, hogy apja felkísérje. Legszívesebben fellökte volna Pitont, lerohanna, és Sirius képébe ordítaná az igazságot.  
  
Mikor beértek a lakosztályba, Piton elrakta az elhozott dolgokat, majd előszedte a jegyzeteit a szekrényből, miután felakasztotta a kabátokat. Harry megállt a szoba közepén, és vett egy nagy levegőt.  
  
– El szeretném mondani Siriusnak az igazat – bökte ki végül.  
  
Piton lerakta az asztalra a mappákat.  
  
– A leghatározottabban mondom: nem – mondta jegesen, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a régi Pitonra.  
  
– De hát miért?! – tört ki Harry. – Ha elmondhatnám neki, minden jobbra fordulhatna, nem utálna, nem piszkálna folyton…  
  
– Abba még nem gondoltál bele, hogy ha tudomására jut, miként fog viselkedni velem, vagy veled szemben? – érdeklődött Piton, és egy toronyba rendezte a mappákat.  
  
– Velem biztosan rendesebb lesz… veled meg…  
  
 _Miért jön ilyen hülye magyarázattal?!_  
  
Piton otthagyta az iratokat, és odament hozzá. Palástja csak úgy lobogott utána.  
  
– Az eszedbe sem jut, hogy milyen következményekkel járhat? – sziszegte dühösen. – Black veled lehet, hogy kedvesebben viselkedne, de ez mindenkinek feltűnne. Az, hogy eddig is megkérdőjelezte vezetői beosztásomat, még rendben. De ha rájönne, hogy eltitkoltam tőle, hogy életben vagy, bosszúból nem csak tönkre akarna tenni engem, hanem szétkürtölné a hírt. – Piton vett egy nagy levegőt, és szinte ordította: – Van róla fogalmad, hogy mi fog akkor történni?!  
  
Harry zavartan hátralépett, tartva apja haragjától.  
  
– Kiderül, hogy a varázsvilágot megmentő kiválasztott él, és van remény! – mondta hangosabban.  
  
– Nem, Harry! – üvöltötte Piton. – Voldemort tudni fogja, hogy élsz, és el akar majd kapni! Harry, háború van, neked fogalmad sincs, mennyire vesztésre állunk. Voldemort minden követ megmozgat, hogy a túlélőket előkerítse, mindezt csak azért, hogy téged elkapjon. Erről nem szabad senkinek sem tudnia!  
  
– Ezt nem teheted! Nem parancsolhatod meg, hogy mit tegyek! – ordította immár Harry is. – Siriusnak joga van tudni az igazságot!  
  
– Még mindig nem érted, Harry?! Black nem megbízható ember, akármennyire is szeretnéd! Nem mondhatod el neki az igazat, mert első adandó alkalommal kitálalna, amivel téged nagyon nagy veszélybe sodorna!  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy a szíve összefacsarodik, és a szeme akaratlanul is égni kezd.  
  
– Honnét veszed, hogy Sirius olyan ember?!  
  
– Mert ismerem, onnét! Nem parancsoltam meg neked, ahogy te mondod, hogy ne áruld el neki az igazat. Én azt szeretném, ha látná a változást, és felismerné, hogy te már nem az a gonosz ember vagy. Próbálj meg közeledni hozzá, de ne zúdítsd a nyakába az igazságot, mert beláthatatlan dolgot művelhet – magyarázta immár nyugodtabban Piton.  
  
– Te komolyan azt hiszed, hogy valaha odáig is eljutok vele, hogy nem néz át rajtam, és egyszer csak rendesen beszél majd velem? – kérdezte Harry szomorúan. – Az annyira lehetséges, minthogy a végső csatában legyőzöm Voldemortot.  
  
Piton ingerülten sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ez meg a másik rögeszméd. Remélem, nagy eséllyel hallott az, aki bemesélte, hogy gyerekként egyedül kell vele szembeszállnod!  
  
Harrynek kezdett olyan érzése lenni, minta apja terelné a témát.  
  
– Ezt most nem értem! Ha ti régen tekergők voltatok – Piton kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét –, akkor nehogy már azt mondd, hogy Sirius valóban elárulná, vagy szétkürtölné, ki vagyok, mikor olyan jó barátok voltatok!  
  
– Igen régóta ismerem mindkét oldalát, a jót és a rosszat is. A témát lezártnak…  
  
Harry eltökélte, hogy nem fogja hagyni magát így manipulálni.  
  
– Ne beszélj félre! Tudni akarom, hogy miért állsz elő ilyen átlátszó szöveggel!  
  
Piton hirtelen elakadt, nyilvánvalóan nem erre számított.  
  
– Honnét veszed, hogy nem mondok igazat? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Talán rángatózik a szemem?  
  
– Onnét, hogy most is kitérsz a téma elől! – dühöngött Harry. – Kérlek, mondd el, miért nem árulhatom el Siriusnak az igazat!  
  
– Nem szeretném.  
  
– Légy szíves – könyörgött Harry, ami megtette a hatását.  
  
Apja sóhajtott egyet, és végül kibökte:  
  
– Áruló van közöttünk.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Igen, jól hallottad – tette hozzá Piton hidegen.  
  
– Itt velünk, egy fedél alatt? – hápogott Harry.  
  
– Valószínűleg.  
  
– De… de nem tudsz valamit csinálni? Lebuktatni, vagy ilyesmi?  
  
– Harry… kérlek, higgadj le – mondta gyorsan Piton. – Azt sem tudom ki az, _még csak nem is sejtem_. Eddig nem tűnt fel, de az elmúlt napokra visszatekintve, erős a gyanúm.  
  
– Hogy értve…? – kérdezte értetlenül, aztán hirtelen beugrott neki: – Ja, a ma reggeli támadás is azt bizonyítja.  
  
– Úgy van – vágta rá Piton, és arca nagyon is aggódónak tűnt. – Érted Harry, miért óvlak attól, hogy elmond Blacknek az igazságot? Voldemort nagyon is hisz a jóslatban, ezért mindent elkövet, hogy elkapjon téged. De ha tudomást szerez róla, hogy te vagy az a személy, akiről a jóslat valóban szól, nem éri be azzal, hogy csupán elkap. Az okklumencia tudásod is annyira gyenge még, hogy az elméden keresztül is védtelen vagy.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, ahogy kezdte felfogni a helyzet súlyosságát.  
  
– Még.  
  
– Így van, _még_. Nemsokára folytatjuk azt is, és ha sor kerül az igazságra, akkor már felkészült leszel. Bármi történik, meg fogom akadályozni, hogy ilyen fiatalon a közelébe kerülj, vagy egyáltalán szembe szállj vele.  
  
– Akármit mondasz, az a jóslat igaz, és nekem szembe kell szállnom Voldemorttal, akár tetszik, akár nem! – szólt vissza. – Nem kerülhetem el a végzetemet!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere szemei már szikrákat szórtak.  
  
– Edzeni fogsz, tanulni, mint minden gyerek, és még csak eszedbe se jusson szembe szállni azzal az őrülttel! Még túl fiatal vagy hozzá!  
  
– De…  
  
– Semmi de! – szólt rá dühösen. Odament az asztalhoz az iratokért, majd pedig az ajtóhoz, mint aki távozni készül. – Most pedig megyek a gyűlésre, és szeretném, ha addig is nyugton maradnál. Gondolkodj el az elhangzottakon! Vacsoránál találkozunk.  
  
Azzal kilépett, és egy kicsit nagyobb lendülettel csukta be maga után az ajtót.  
  
– Könnyű mondani – sóhajtotta Harry, és lerogyott az ágyra, hogy folytassa új könyve olvasását.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
A karácsony, ahogy jött, úgy el is múlt, és minden visszazökkent a régi kerékvágásba – legalábbis a tanulás terén. Naphosszat ült a könyvek fölött, és próbálta magába szívni azt a tudást, amit az elmúlt hónapokban nem bírt megtanulni.  
  
Igaz, valamennyi ragadt rá, mióta itt élt ebben a világban, de itt–ott az alapok nagyon is hiányoztak. Még hogy alapok? Itt sokkal mélyebben tanították a dolgokat, és szigorúbbak voltak a tanárok. És sajnos ez alól apja sem volt kivétel. Már nem is volt annyira furcsa így hívni, és várni őt esténként, mikor a gyűlésekről megérkezett.  
  
Valahol tényleg sajnálta, hogy annyi időt elvesz ez az egész Rend dolog, de legalább afelől nyugodt volt, hogy a vezetés nagyon is jó helyen van Piton kezében. Minden este kérdezett, hogy mi újság, de ő sosem árult el semmit. Harry most kezdett rájönni: igazán még azzal sincs tisztában, hogy mennyire uralja Voldemort a varázslóvilágot.  
  
Piton mesélt a minisztériumi ügyekről, legalábbis nagy vonalakban, amiből Harry azt szűrte le, hogy legalább ott nincs gond. Scrimgeour itt rendes, megfontolt embernek tűnt, aki kézben tartja az ügyeket, csak éppen Roxfortot nem.  
  
Harry számára végül kiderült, hogy a kastélyt akkor rombolták le, mikor az igazgató meghalt, akit nem Piton ölt meg. Annyira furcsa volt, hogy itt hátborzongatóan máshogy alakultak a dolgok. De többet nem mesélt erről a lerombolásról. Valószínűleg a merengőben akarta megmutatni neki.  
  
A horcruxokról meg semmit sem tudott kideríteni. Tudta, hogy ha csak a szót kiejtené a száján apja előtt, még a maradék lehetőséget is elvesztené, hogy nyomozzon. Mostanában mindig elől hagyta a jegyzeteket, és ha megemlítené, biztosan olyan helyre tenné őket, ahol ő még véletlenül sem férhetne hozzá. Ami a legrosszabb volt az egészben: egyetlen egy alkalom sem adódott, hogy legalább belenézzen…  
  
Mikor éppen nem a könyveket bújta, akkor alkalomadtán edzettek Pitonnal, ami korántsem volt olyan sikeres, mint az első – még ha éppen olyan veszélyes is volt.  
  
Apjának szokássá vált minden ravaszságot bevetni, és egy csomó dologgal elterelni a figyelmét, mikor ő próbált koncentrálni a felé repülő átkok kivédésére. Egyszer sem sikerült győznie: mindig volt valami természeti átok vagy bűbáj, ami megakadályozta ebben. Mikor Harry biztos volt benne, hogy odafigyelt minden támadásra, akkor egy gyökér vagy bármi ilyen elgáncsolta, ami a semmiből tűnt elő.  
  
Most is így történt: majdnem győzött, de az utolsó pillanatban a padlóból kinövő gyökerek ráfonódtak a lábára, és hasra esett.  
  
– Mondd, van olyan trükk, amit még nem vetettél be? – kérdezte dühösen Harry, mikor már vagy tucatjára találta magát a földön.  
  
– Akad – hallatszott valahonnét a háta mögül a gúnyos válasz. – Esetleg fel is kelsz onnét ma, és folytatjuk, vagy még hasalsz ott egy darabig?  
  
– Úgy döntöttem, még maradok – morogta válaszul. – Legalább pihenhetek egy keveset.  
  
– Ezt mondod majd egy halálfalónak is, mikor így lefegyverzett? – faggatózott Piton, miközben Harry érezte, hogy a gyökerek egyre szorosabban fonódnak a lábára.  
  
Harry megelégelte ezt a fajta ösztönzést: kimerülten felkönyökölt, és pálcáját ráfogta a lábára.  
  
– _Reducto!_ – mondta ki halkan, mire a gyökerek elengedték.  
  
Gyorsan két lábra állt, és már térítette is a felé repülő átkokat, amíg egy ismerős hang meg nem szólalt az ajtóból.  
  
– Perselus, be tudnátok fejezni? Sürgősen jönnöd kéne.  
  
Harry csak egy másodpercre nézett oda az érkezőkre, teljesen megfeledkezve a párbajról, ami éppen zajlott.  
  
– _Capitulatus!_ – kiáltotta közben Piton, pont mikor nem figyelt. A lefegyverző bűbájtól elejtette a pálcáját, majd megpördült a levegőben, és a terem végében landolt. Dühösen felnézett, de már annyira ki volt merülve, hogy nem bírt felkelni.  
  
– Ez szép volt – mondta elismerően Sirius, ahogy mosolyogva nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak, ellenben Mr. Weasley ijedten bámult vissza.  
  
Apja közben odaért hozzá.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem ért! – dühöngött Harry, ahogy ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Piton megállt vele szemben, összefonta maga előtt a karjait. – Éppen nem figyeltem oda, te pedig csak azért is akkor küldted az átkot!  
  
Piton egy kissé lehajolt, gúnyos mosollyal az arcán.  
  
– Lefegyverző bűbájt… – javította ki. – Ezt fogod mondani egy rád támadó halálfalónak is?  
  
Harry fáradtan feltápászkodott a földről, és valahogy nem akart a jelenlevők előtt veszekedni apjával, akik kíváncsian nézték őket. Mégsem tudta megállni, hogy válaszoljon.  
  
– Nem! Hanem azt, hogy „Bocs, de nincs annyi szemem, mint kellene!” – szólt vissza ingerülten.  
  
– Akkor már kétlem, ha az pont a halálos átok volt! – ordította Piton, teljesen kikelve magából. Harry tudta, hogy komolyan kell vennie a gyakorlásokat, de ennyire…  
  
– Majd egy–két hét múlva jobban fog menni! Sajnálom, de elfáradtam! És tájékoztatásul közlöm, én is emberből vagyok! – kiáltott rá, majd dühösen a pálcájáért nyúlt. Mikor visszafordult, apja arca a szokásosnál is komorabbnak tűnt. – Kérlek, ne haragudj.  
  
– Semmi gond – mondta végül, és odament hozzá, közben végigmérte. – Sehol sem sérültél meg?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, így Piton az ajtó felé ment az érkezőkhöz.  
  
– Mi a gond? – kérdezte Mr. Weasleytől, aki közben odanyújtotta talárját.  
  
– Valamilyen oknál fogva a csapatunk nem tért vissza. Aztán az egyik tagja, Kingsley, jelzett is, hogy csapdában vannak – hadarta válaszul. – Minél hamarabb ki kell hoznunk őket onnét!  
  
Közben Black szótlanul ment előre, Harryt továbbra is levegőnek nézve. Odakint már számos varázsló állt, amiből derült, hogy Pitonra várnak.  
  
– Egy pillanat, mindjárt jövök! – mondta, miközben intett Harrynek, hogy menjenek egy csöndesebb sarokba. Sirius gyanakodva követte őket tekintetével, de Harry úgy tett, mintha nem látná, hogy figyelik. – Harry, most mindenki kijön velem, így csak néhányan maradnak itt a főhadiszálláson. Kérlek, ne menj sehova, és ha bármi történik, ne tedd ki innen a lábad, rendben?  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett rá, miközben apja felvette szokásos talárját.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem megyek sehova! Honnét veszed, hogy én el akarok szökni?  
  
– Nálad sosem lehet tudni – mondta gúnyosan Piton, és összegombolta a talárját. – Menj, addig is pihenj, nemsokára visszaérek.  
  
Azzal Piton indult is a varázslókhoz, és Harry akaratlanul is utána szólt:  
  
– Apa!  
  
– Igen? – fordult vissza Piton félúton.  
  
– Vigyázz magadra – bökte ki egy kis idő után Harry, mire Piton elmosolyodott, és bólintott egyet.  
  
Harry nem mozdult, hanem a lépcső korlátjának támaszkodva nézte, ahogy apja köré gyűlnek a Rend tagjai, majd pedig mindenki távozik. Sietve indult el a látszólag üres földszinten oda, ahol Mrs. Weasley a ruhákat szokta mosni. R.A.B. hamis medálját tegnap óta nem találta. Biztos volt benne, hogy a tegnapi nadrág zsebében hagyta, ami most a szennyesek között volt.  
  
Benyitott, pont, mikor Mrs. Weasley bent pakolta a ruhákat.  
  
– Szia, mi járatban? – kérdezte vidáman az asszony. – Hoztál még szennyest?  
  
– Öö… nem – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, miközben látta, hogy a mágikus mosógép már működött. – Abban az van – mutatott rá –, amit tegnap hoztak le?  
  
Mrs. Weasley abbahagyta a ruhák szárítgatását, és kiegyenesedett csípőre tett kézzel.  
  
– Igen, azokat mosom épp. Ha valamit benne felejtettél, akkor az aligha éli túl a mosást – világosította fel Harryt.  
  
– Jaj, ne – nyögte Harry, ahogy nézte: a mosógép kíméletlenül mossa a ruhákat.  
  
 _Így végzi a medál… egy mosógépben…_ Harry üvölteni tudott volna dühében.  
  
– Talán valami fontos dolgot hagytál benne?  
  
– Nem, Mrs. Weasley… csak egy darab pergamen volt, semmi több. – Harry megfogta a kilincset. – Azért ha meglesz az az adag, akkor szólna, kérem?  
  
– Persze, drágám.  
  
Harry éppen hogy csak nem fújtatott a dühtől, ahogy felért a szállásukra. Bevágta maga után az ajtót, ami visszhangzott az egész folyosón. Hátát neki vetette az ajtónak, és azzal próbált nyugtatgatni magát, hogy a medál biztosan túl fogja élni azt a kegyetlen mosást.  
  
Hirtelen abbahagyta a dühöngést, ahogy megpillantotta az asztalon lévő jegyzeteket. Azokat a jegyzeteket.  
  
Lassan odament az asztal mellé, és be kellett látnia, van valami haszna annak, hogy pont ma nincs itt Piton. Reggel véletlenül ottfelejtette őket az asztalon…  
  
Óvatosan a régi kódex felé nyúlt, de rögtön megbánta: egy sistergést hallott, és olyan érzése lett, mintha megégették volna a kezét.  
  
 _Ez így nem lesz jó…_  
  
– El kell olvasnom, még mielőtt Piton visszaér – mondta halkan Harry. – Valamit ki kell találnom…  
  
Tudhatta volna, hogy apja nem hagyja itt védtelenül az iratokat, és a régi könyvet. Talán meg tudja törni a védelmet, úgy, hogy aztán visszaállítja – és Piton nem vesz észre semmit.  
  
Finoman a védelem fölé helyezte a két kezét, és koncentrált a pajzs megszűnésére… ami rögtön működött. Először csak melege volt, de aztán a forróság egyre nagyobb lett, azt hitte, elég a keze. Izzadva próbált áthatolni a varázslaton, ami végül engedett, pont jókor, mert már olyan érzése volt, mintha erősen megégett volna a keze.  
  
Engedett, de nem szűnt meg…  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott fel, amire a pajzs durván reagált: Harry inkább érezte, minthogy tudta, nem volt jó ötlet, kábító átkot küldeni a védelemre.  
  
Egy csattanás: a pajzs megszűnt, ő pedig nekicsúszott a szekrénynek, nagy port kavarva. Esetlenül ült fel, és nézett végig magán. Mindkét alkarján felszakadt a pulcsija, ami ráadásul szörnyen fájt. Bal kezével óvatosan feltűrte a karján a ruhát: és szomorúan kellett belátnia, még közel sem lehet olyan erős a védővarázslatokban, mint Piton.  
  
Középen egy mély vágás éktelenkedett, körülötte pedig vörösre égett a bőr. Feltűrte a bal karján is: ott csupán megégett, de nem vérzett.  
  
– _Invito Harry Potter fehér szakadt pólója!_ – mondta Harry, ahogy a szekrényére nézett.  
  
Kinyílt a szekrény ajtaja, és egy fehér szakadt rongy lebegett felé, majd megállt a levegőben. Harry bal kezével lehalászta, és még mielőtt bekötötte a vérző karját, mondott rá egy fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt.  
  
Mikor végzett a karjával, leült a székre, és magához húzta a hőn áhított iratokat. Elsőként a jegyzeteket nézte meg, és talált benne egy–két utalást a horcruxokra. Valaki sebtében leírta azokat a szavakat, amiket már ő is ismert:  
  
 _Valami Griffendéltől vagy Hollóhátitól… egy különleges dolog, aminek feltételezési helye: nem tudni.  
  
A kehely, amit Laetítia készítetett több évszázaddal ezelőtt: megtalálva, de nincs elpusztítva…  
Ok, amiért erre senki sem képes: valami erős varázslat, aminek következtében nem lehet hozzáférni a tárgyhoz. Lásd: kódex, huszonkettedik oldal._  
  
Harry gyorsan maga elé húzta a kódexet, és fellapozta. A szíve sebesebben kezdett verni, ahogy rájött: Piton jóval előrébb jár, ő már megtalálta a poharat.  
  
A kódex semmi újjal sem rukkolt elő, csak különféle magyarázatokkal, hogy milyen védelem, min alapul. Harry végül sóhajtva jött rá: Pitonból nem tudja majd kiszedni, hol van a kehely… ő biztos hamarabb kitalálná, hogy kell elpusztítani.  
  
Gyorsan mindent visszarendezett eredeti helyére, betolta a széket, és újra az asztal fölé emelte a két kezét. Sokkal kevesebb energiába telt visszaállítani a pajzsot – hisz Harry az előidézését jól ismerte. Újra behunyta a szemét, és erősen koncentrált a védelem felhúzására, mint amikor egy bevetésen a barátai életét mentette meg vele. Érezte, ahogy az ujjain átáramlik a varázserő, és megalkotja vele a védelmet.  
  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, ismét megérintette az ujjával a védelmet, és mosolyogva tapasztalta, hogy az újra ott van. Mikor mindent rendben talált, fáradtan ledőlt az ágyára, hogy pihenjen a kimerítő párbaj és mostani akciója után. Mindeközben egészen megfeledkezett arról, hogy apja hála az ajándékba kapott medálnak, egy ideig vele együtt érzi a fájdalmát.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Arra ébredt, hogy rázza a hideg. Fáradtan felült, és körülnézett. Elég sokat alhatott, mert az ablakon már az utcai lámpák fénye szűrődött be. Ásítva ült fel, miközben körülnézett. Piton azonban nem volt sehol, és a folyosóról sem szűrődtek be zajok.  
  
Kótyagosan felállt, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy egy kicsit szédül, pedig a karja egyáltalán nem fájt. Bement a fürdőszobába, megmosta az arcát, és belenézett a tükörbe.  
  
Onnét egy elég kialvatlan Harry nézett vissza rá. Az utóbbi időben valóban nem aludt sokat, de nem gondolta, hogy ennyire meglátszik rajta. Visszatette a törülközőt, és visszament a szobába. Év vége felé különösen hideg volt, nem csodálkozott, hogy még mindig fázott.  
  
Harry most már tényleg kezdett aggódni, hol lehetnek ennyi ideig. Sosem voltak távol egyetlen egy támadáskor sem ilyen sokáig. Végül sóhajtott egyet, és úgy gondolta, utánajár a mosásnak.  
  
 _Ideje megnézni, hogy Mrs. Weasley végzett–e…_  
  
Még mielőtt kilépett a folyosóra, hátranézett, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem hagyott–e nyomot.  
  
A folyosó csendjéből ítélve valóban nem érkeztek meg arról a mentőakcióról, így Harry lassan szemügyre véve minden táblát az ajtón, elindult a lépcső felé.  
  
Már majdnem a lépcsőnél járt, mikor meglátta az oly ismerős nevet az egyik ajtón… Talán a sok szabályszegés Roxfortban megtette a hatását: mikor észbe kapott, hogy nem a legjobb ötlet, már be is csukta maga után Sirius lakosztályának ajtaját.  
  
Csodálkozott, hogy vajon miért nem volt zárva… de most már mindegy. Legalább körbenézhet, elvégre lehet, hogy a Tekergők Térképének egy darabja nála van.  
  
A bútorzat Pitonéhoz hasonló módon helyezkedett el, de sokkal világosabbnak tűnt, és sokkal több fiókot látott rajta. Egyetlen egy ágy volt az ablaknál, ami mellett egy kis éjjeliszekrény foglalt helyet. Harry leguggolt mellé, kinyitotta, és belenézett, de nem talált benne semmi érdekeset.  
  
Őszintén szólva, semmi sem tűnt érdekesnek, alig volt a szobában könyv, nem úgy, mint Pitonéban. Csalódottan húzogatta ki a fiókokat, de ruhán kívül semmit sem talált. Mikor a következő szekrényhez lépett volna, hirtelen elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy meghallotta a sok lépést, és lármát, odakintről.  
  
Úgy tűnik, megérkeztek mindannyian… Harry gyorsan magára varázsolt egy kiábrándító bűbájt, és az ajtóhoz ment. Nem telt bele egy perc, és az kinyílt, majd keresztapja jött be szakadtan, s elég megviselten.  
  
Harry szíve majd’ kiugrott ijedtében, ahogy Sirius az ajtó mögötti fogas felé indult – ahol ő állt. Már épp készen volt rá, hogy kirohanjon, mikor távolról egy ismerős hang hallatszott:  
  
– Nem látta valaki Harryt?  
  
Sirius megfordult, és kiordította:  
  
– Most kivételesen nem én voltam!  
  
– Akkor megnézem a konyhában – jött a válasz.  
  
Harrynek több sem kellett: esetlenül lebukva megkerülte Siriust, épp jókor, mert az pont bevágta az ajtót, mikor ő kilépett rajta. Non–verbálisan levette magáról a bűbájt, és megfordult, hogy gyorsan a lakosztályba siessen. Majd azt mondja, a padlásszobában volt…  
  
Igen ám, de ahogy megfordult, hogy elinduljon, beleütközött egy fehér alakba.  
  
– Épp téged kerestelek – mondta Piton, mikor lenézett rá. – Merre jártál?  
  
Harry ahogy végignézett Pitonon: jól tudta, hogy lent már járhatott, sőt már a lakosztályukban is, mert nem volt rajta a talárja, csak a fehér inge.  
  
– Öö… fent voltam a padlásszobában – rögtönzött, és igyekezett nem nézi a szemébe. – Mi történt végül?  
  
– Mindenki visszatért velünk épségben. – Piton gyanakodva nézett hol rá, hol a mellettük lévő ajtóra, annál is inkább, mert jól tudta, hogy fiának valahol, valamikor meg kellett sérülnie. Hiszen órákkal ezelőtt érezte a karján a fájdalmat. – Akkor puszta véletlen, hogy pont ezen ajtó előtt beszélgetünk, és szinte szakad rólad a víz?  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet. Valóban, az előbb halálra rémült, hogy Sirius észreveszi…  
  
– Mert…  
  
– Bent jártál – fejezte be a mondatot Piton, és mikor magyarázkodni akart, leintette. – Nem is akarom hallani, mert van egy olyan érzésem, nem tudnál épkézláb magyarázattal előállni. Jól sejtem?  
  
Harry inkább nem válaszolt. Még ha apja tud is a térképről, akkor sem nézné jó szemmel az egészet.  
  
– Akkor ne is akard tudni – bökte ki végül. – Csak kíváncsi voltam…  
  
A Bájitalok Mester szeme ingerülten megvillant.  
  
– Ahelyett, hogy lepihentél volna, Black szobájában gyönyörködtél? – kérdezte kihívóan.  
  
– Pihentem délután – makacskodott Harry.  
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnik – azzal odalépett hozzá, és karon fogta. – Gyere, elkísérlek a szállásunkra, aztán felhozom a vacsorát, biztosan éhes lehetsz.  
  
Harry beharapta a száját, nehogy felordítson, vagy egyáltalán egy halk sziszegés elhagyja a száját fájdalmában, de ekkor Piton hirtelen megtorpant, és gyorsan elengedte. Pont, amikor Tonks utánuk szólt, pedig már majdnem az ajtajuknál jártak.  
  
– Mi a gond? – kérdezte a nőt.  
  
Harry nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának, mert a fáradtságtól alig bírt állni. Furcsa, ha az ember napokig alig alszik, ilyen vacakul érezné magát?  
  
– Semmi különös, csak Mordon szeretné tudni, hol találja a Fájdalomcsillapító főzeteket, mert kellenek a sérülteknek – szaladt oda Tonks Pitonhoz. – Csak tudod, ahhoz valahogy be kéne jutnunk a laborodba…  
  
– Nem kell. A konyhai kisszekrényben találtok tíz üveggel, gondolom, az elég lesz.  
  
Tonks vigyorogva összefonta a karjait.  
  
– Szóval megint van egy titkos készleted, ahol tartasz bájitalokat?  
  
Piton vigyorogva hátrafordult, és elindult felé.  
  
– Mindig van – mondta. – Siess, mert már várnak rád.  
  
A rózsaszínhajú lány már szaladt is végig a folyosón. Harry aztán azt látta, hogy Piton arcán félelem ül, miközben megáll előtte néhány méterre, aztán rémületbe csap át, ahogy lefelé nézett. Harry követte a tekintetét, és látta, hogy a keze véres.  
  
Mégpedig az ő vérétől, ahogy az előbb megfogta a karját.  
  
A bájitalmester aztán lassan felnézett, de az arcán most már nem rémület volt, hanem inkább düh. Harry nyelt egyet. Ezt most nem fogja megúszni…  
  
Piton aztán odament hozzá, és kitárta előtte az ajtót, mikor Harry nem mozdult, szinte ráordított.  
  
– Befelé, gyerünk!  
  
Harry szinte már támolyogva ment be, és lerogyott az ágya szélére. Apja feltett egy csomó némító, és hangszigetelő bűbájt, majd villámló szemekkel megfordult.  
  
– Milyen ostobaságot műveltél, amíg nem voltam itt? – mondta sziszegő hangon, aztán hangosabban megkérdezte: – Gyerünk, halljam!  
  
Harry torka teljesen kiszáradt. Ha elmondja, akkor azzal bevallja, hogy feltörte a varázslatokat is…  
  
– Csak egyszerűen nem szóltam… hogy… ö – itt elakadt, hirtelen elvesztette a beszélgetés fonalát, de aztán eszébe jutott, mit akart mondani. – A párbajkor sérültem meg, és nem szóltam neked…  
  
Piton gyors léptekkel odament Harryhez.  
  
– Ne hazudj a szemembe! – üvöltötte, aztán lenézett Harry ölében fekvő karjára. – Mintha elfelejtkeztél volna róla, hogy a mágikus medálodnak hála, már akkor tudtam, hogy fájdalmaid vannak, amikor éppen megtörtént! Mutasd a karod.  
  
Harry elsápadt. Erről valóban megfeledkezett.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem súlyos, csak egy vágás… – mondta ekkor gyorsan.  
  
– Egy egyszerű vágás? – ordított Piton. – Egyáltalán nem tudsz meggyőzően hazudni.  
  
Harry elszántan nézett fel apjára.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan nem akarom megmondani az okot, mert akkor még jobban haragudnál rám! – mondta rekedtes hangon.  
  
– Óh, miért? Netán olyan gyenge lélek vagyok, hogy összetörök, ha elárulod? – kérdezte gúnyosan, miközben hevesen gesztikulált. – Tűrd fel a pulóvered.  
  
Harry tudta, ha meglátja a sebeket, rájön, hogy azokat egy erős védelmi bűbáj okozta, ezért próbálta halogatni az elkerülhetetlent.  
  
– Mondom, hogy egyáltalán nem súlyos.  
  
– Tűrd. Fel. A. Pulóvered! – követelte rendületlenül Piton, mire Harry némán nemet intett a fejével.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere nem volt híres türelméről: így leült Harry mellé, és óvatosan az ölébe emelte a fiú karját. Még nagyobb óvatossággal húzta fel a pulcsit, ahol aztán jól látható volt az immár vörös foltos kötés. Mellette a bőr még mindig ugyanolyan vörös volt, mint azelőtt.  
  
– Mégis meddig szándékoztad ezt eltitkolni előttem? – kérdezte hidegen. – Ez még súlyosabbá is válhatott volna! – Vetett egy gyors pillantást az asztal felé, és sóhajtott egyet. – Óh, értem már. Amíg nem voltam itt megpróbáltad feltörni a varázslataimat?  
  
Harry érezte, hogy egyre jobban elsápad. Lesütötte a szemét, és úgy válaszolt:  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Örülök, hogy legalább nem kell Veritaserumhoz folyamodnom, hogy elmondd az igazságot – mondta gunyorosan, miközben egyik baljával tartotta a kezét, a másikkal pedig lefejtette a kötést annyira, hogy alánézzen. – A sebből ítélve sikerült is feltörni a védővarázslataimat?  
  
– Igen, sikerült – suttogta válaszul, aztán újra felnézett. – Aztán visszaállítottam, hogy ne jöhess rá a dologra…  
  
Pitonon látszott, hogy visszafojtja a dühét, egyelőre elég nagy sikerrel.  
  
– Erről egy kicsit később beszélünk, először el kell látnom a sérülésedet… Mert ugye csak egy van? – Harry megrázta a fejét, és azt kívánta, bárcsak máshol lenne. – A másik karod is? – Mikor Harry bólintott, felsóhajtott. – Tehát jól éreztem.  
  
– De azt csak megégette egy kicsit… – megint nem tudta, mit akar mondani –, mármint mikor a Stupor elérte, akkor történt az egész.  
  
A bájitalmester kicsit jobban szemügyre vette.  
  
– Ugye ráz a hideg? – kérdezte.  
  
– Csak egy kicsit fázok, más bajom… nincs, tényleg! – makacskodott Harry, mikor sikerült végre összeraknia egy mondatot. Piton óvatosan lehúzta az alsó szemhéját, hogy megvizsgálja. – Jól vagyok!  
  
– Egy fenét vagy jól – szólt rá dühösen, miközben kezével megtapogatta a nyakát és az arcát. – Tűzforró vagy.  
  
Harry elvette a kezét apja öléből, és eltökélten nézett rá.  
  
– Nem érzem magam lázasnak... – motyogta bizonytalanul. – Csak egy kicsit ráz a hideg.  
  
– A vérmérgezés klasszikus tünete – sóhajtotta Piton. – Mint ahogyan a láz, a hirtelen jött fáradtság is, és a félrebeszélés. – Felállt, és a szekrényéhez lépett, kutatott benne egy darabig, majd mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, visszament hozzá. – Ezt idd meg, erős lázcsillapító.  
  
Harry bizonytalanul elvette az üvegcsét, és megitta a tartalmát. Apja visszavette tőle a fiolát, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre. Kezével a szekrényhez intett, ahonnét egy vastag takaró lebegett ki, és landolt a kezében.  
  
– Gyerünk ágyba – mondta parancsoló hangnemben, mikor Harry tiltakozni akart, még hozzátette: – És semmi kifogás.  
  
Harry ügyetlenül lehámozta magáról a cipőjét, aztán eldőlt az ágyon.  
  
– Leszaladok Vértisztító, és Fertőtlenítő főzetért – közölte Piton, miközben betakarta. – Ha ezt tovább halogattad volna, akár életveszélyes is lehetett volna. Negyed óra, és kutyabajod sem lesz.  
  
– Aztán megkapom életem legnagyobb letolását, tudom – mondta fáradtan Harry.  
  
Piton csupán felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Az nem kifejezés – ismerte el, majd a talárjába nyúlt, és előhúzott egy elég ismerős tárgyat, amit felé nyújtott. – Mire visszaérek, próbálj meg egy épkézláb magyarázatot összeszedni, hogy került ez hozzád.  
  
Azzal megfordult, és el is tűnt az ajtóban. Harry most már tudta, hogy hogyan került hozzá, annyira egyértelmű volt: Piton volt az, aki levitte tegnap a szennyes ruhákat.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelve forgatta kezében R.A.B. medálját, miközben azon gondolkodott, ha apja visszatér, hogy fog a szemébe nézni, mikor majd felteszi a kérdéseit.


	12. Roanne Anabelle Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry végre magyarázatot kap R.A.B. kilétére, és még álmában sem hitte volna, hogy majd be is állít a Grimmauld térre... teljesen váratlanul.  
> Ami pedig a büntetést illeti, történik egy elég furcsa dolog, majd pedig sor kerül az ebédre is, amikor Harry elveszti önuralmát, ezzel egy tökéletes okot adva rá, hogy R.A.B gyanakodjon...

Harry letette az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre a medált. Aztán oldalra fordult az ágyon, miközben még szorosabbra vonta maga körül a takarót. Erős főzet ide vagy oda, még mindig nagyon fázott, pedig a szobában azóta melegebb lett.  
  
Rettegett attól a pillanattól, mikor Piton megkérdezi majd, vajon miért van nála R.A.B. medálja… És akkor mindent el kell neki mondania. Beleértve azt is: iskolába sem járt, hogy a többi horcruxot felkutassa, mindezt Dumbledore megbízásából… a sok életveszélyt, amibe keveredett miatta… apja szó szerint meg fogja ölni… és ha előkerül az igazgató, akkor őt is…  
  
Pedig ha Piton nem aggódna ennyire érte, akkor még el is tudná képzelni, hogy együtt keressék a horcruxokat. Apja be fogja látni, hogy nélküle nem boldogulhat, akármennyire is veszélyes legyen…  
  
Hirtelen nyílt az ajtó, és megérkezett Piton. Három dobozt tartott a kezében, majd megállt az ajtó előtt, és a lábával becsukta. Lepakolta őket az asztalra, és előhalászott belőle két üveget, amiket a fény felé tartva jobban szemügyre vett.  
  
– Mi az a sok doboz? – kérdezte Harry, mikor apja sietősen, már vagy tucatnyi ilyen üvegcsét megnézett.  
  
Piton fel sem nézett, úgy válaszolt:  
  
– Ezek a labor raktárából vannak, és akad olyan, amelyik már használhatatlan. – Itt undorodva nézett az egyik bizarr kinézetű üvegben lévő bájitalra. – Gondoltam, ha már eleve lemegyek Vértisztító főzetért, akkor ezeket is felhozom, és majd átnézem őket.  
  
– Ja értem – mondta halkan Harry, és úgy gondolta, semmi jó sem származik belőle, ha tovább bámulja a gusztustalan főzeteket.  
  
Apja aztán végzett a rakodással, magához vette a bájitalokat, majd előhúzott egy pár rongyot, és odament hozzá. Leült mellé az ágy szélére, és összehúzott szemöldökkel vizsgálta.  
  
– Most ugye nem kell követelnem, hogy mutasd a karod? – kérdezte gunyorosan, miközben felhajtotta a takarót, és Harry odanyújtotta a karját.  
  
Óvatos mozdulattal feltűrte a bal karján a pulóvert, ahol csupán megégett. A világosabb főzetből öntött a kendőre, mint a párbajuk után, hogy kitisztítsa a sebet. Harrynek már kezdett kínos lenni a hosszú ideig tartó csönd. Végül nem bírta tovább, és szomorúan felnézett apjára.  
  
– Ha azt mondom, sajnálom, és bocsánatot kérek, elég lesz?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere felvonta ugyan a szemöldökét, de továbbra is a karját kezelte.  
  
– Attól függ, mennyire gondolod komolyan – válaszolt egy idő után, majd levette a tekintetét a fiú karjáról, és jelentősen ránézett. – Azt talán még elviselem, hogy egyelőre nem vagy hajlandó elárulni mennyit tudsz a horcruxokról, de hogy nagyon is mardekárosan vártál az alkalomra, hogy áttörd a védővarázslataimat a hátam mögött, azt már kevésbé!  
  
– Ne kezdjük elölről, kérlek – mondta halkan Harry. – Nem akarok veszekedni.  
  
– Ó, gondolhattál volna erre akkor, mikor eldöntötted, hogy a hátam mögött titkolózol! – csattant fel Piton. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és begyógyította a sebet, majd dühösen nézett rá. – Még is meddig akartad halogatni a sérülésedet? Pár óra, és teljesen életveszélyes állapotba kerülhettél volna!  
  
Harry szédelegve felült, és szinte ugyanolyan dühösen nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy vérmérgezést kapok, azt hittem… mármint azt hittem, hogy idővel begyógyul a karom… – mondta bizonytalanul.  
  
– És akkor minden rendben lett volna? Eltitkolod, hogy a hátam mögött elolvasod a jegyzeteket, amik számodra nagyon is veszélyesek? – kérdezte egyre dühösebben, mikor Harry visszavágott volna valamivel, de már nem maradt ereje. Erőtlenül oldalra dőlt, Piton elkapta, és visszafektette. – Maradj már veszteg még egy kis ideig!  
  
– Maradok… – motyogta fáradtan. – Egyszerűen nem szerettem volna, ha megtudod, hogy én is keresem… pontosan kerestem a horcruxokat.  
  
Piton feltűrte a másik karján is a pulóvert, és óvatosan leszedte a rögtönzött kötést. A seb elég szörnyen nézett ki, határozottan úgy, ami elég súlyosan elfertőződött. Harry elfordította a tekintetét, ahogy belegondolt, mennyire idióta volt, hogy ezt eltitkolta.  
  
– Sejtettem én, hogy több áll a dolog mögött – mondta ingerülten Piton, miközben egy bizarrabb kinézetű üvegért nyúlt. – Nem tudom miből gondoltad, hogy egy ekkora horderejű dolog, mint az egyes lélekdarabok felkutatása, ilyen fiatalon a te dolgod? – Közben ugyanabból a Fertőtlenítő főzetből megint öntött a kendőre.  
  
Harry szomorúan felnézett Pitonra.  
  
– Mert tényleg úgy volt, hogy az én dolgom a horcruxok felkutatása.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza az apja, mintha csak nem hallotta volna jól, amit mondott. – Most nem találsz humoros kedvemben.  
  
– Nem vicceltem – vágta rá Harry, és keservesen nézett apja szemébe, aki megdermedt a komolysága láttán. – Azért nem tudok szinte semmit az idei tananyagról, mert sokat lógtam az iskolából. Azért volt nálam az a medál, mert azt együtt kutattam föl az igazgatóval… és mert… ez mind az én dolgom volt.  
  
Pitont úgy tűnt, teljesen ledöbbentették a hallottak.  
  
– És ezzel az igazgató bízott meg? – kérdezte végül halkan.  
  
– Nem érti… mármint nem érted, hogy ez egyedül az én dolgom volt? Az igazgatót megölte az ottani Piton, és én egyedül maradtam! – fakadt ki Harry. – Teljesen egyedül! Senki másra nem számíthattam, csak a barátaimra!  
  
– Többé már nem vagy egyedül – mondta kitartóan Piton, miközben magához tért annyira, hogy folytassa a fertőtlenítést a seb körül. – És mint az apád, megtilthatnám, hogy többé eszedbe se jusson kutatni őket. De nem teszem, hiszen nem vagy már éretlen gyerek, és a varázserőd is kivételesen nagy. Segíthetsz nekem a keresésben, de semmi meggondolatlan dolgot nem tehetsz az engedélyem nélkül. Érthető?  
  
Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy Piton ennyire engedékeny lesz ezzel kapcsolatban.  
  
– Megértettem.  
  
– Rendben. Mindamellett a mai tetteidnek lesznek következményei – folytatta rendületlenül, majd lezárta a Fertőtlenítő főzet tetejét, és aztán a másik tiszta kendőhöz nyúlt, hogy azzal itassa fel a másik bizarr kinézetű üvegben lévő bájitalt.  
  
– Gondoltam – tette hozzá halkan Harry, és jobbnak látta, ha nem gondol bele, vajon milyen büntetést talált ki a számára. – Talán heteken keresztül bájitalokat kell főznöm?  
  
– Nem egészen. A raktárt kéne egy kicsit rendbe hozni, sok felesleges bájital van, ami már megromlott – világosította fel, majd a kendőt a karja fölé tartotta, míg másik kezével erősen megtartotta. – Ez egy kicsit fájni fog.  
  
Óvatosan ráterítette a sérült részre az átitatott kendőt, Harry pedig abban a pillanatban felszisszent, és elrántotta volna a kezét, ha Piton nem fogja. Végül a fájdalom kezdett alábbhagyni, és már csak bizsergett.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta bűnbánóan Piton. – Nagyon erős bájital, ami az elfertőződött sérüléssel érintkezve rögtön kifejti hatását. Ugye már nem fáj annyira? – Harry megrázta a fejét, miközben apja rendesen bekötözte, de úgy, hogy a bájitallal átitatott rész a sebet fedje. – Egyelőre nem forraszthatom be, csak majd akkor, ha már teljesen jól leszel. A Vértisztító főzet így bejut a véráramodba, és idővel teljesen megtisztítja a mérgektől. Pár nap múlva már beforraszthatom a sebet is.  
  
Piton aztán ügyesen bekötötte a kendővel a karját, aztán visszahúzta rá a pulcsit. Harry fáradtan visszafordult az oldalára, miközben apja rendesen betakarta. Határozottan jobban érezte magát, és a hideg sem rázta már annyira, mint eddig.  
  
– Mostanában sok sérülés ér – mondta végül Piton, ahogy összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta az arcát. – De nekem úgy tűnik, mintha ez neked természetes lenne. Az, hogy mindig történik veled valamilyen baleset, vagy ilyesmi.  
  
Harry csak sóhajtott egyet, miközben a medált nézte az éjjeliszekrényen.  
  
– Az egyik karomban már volt egy Baziliszkusz méregfoga… majd megégette egy sárkány a másikat… aztán az segített abban, hogy Voldemort visszanyerje valódi erejét… volt, hogy egy kétbalkezes tanár eltüntette az összes csontomat belőle, és még számtalan esetet sorolhatnék – magyarázta halkan. – De nem szeretnék most beszélni róla… még nem.  
  
– Rendben – tette hozzá Piton, mikor valamelyest megemésztette, mit mondott. – Remélem, a jövőben jobban fogsz magadra vigyázni, mert nem szeretném, ha még több, a maihoz hasonló balesetnek tennéd ki magad.  
  
– Azt mondtad, hogy negyed óra, és rendbe jövök… mikor kelhetek fel? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy kissé bágyadtan megpróbált felülni, de Piton határozottan visszanyomta az ágyra, miközben kezét a homlokára tette. – Már jól érzem magam.  
  
Ekkor azonban már érezte a hideg érintésből, hogy ő ugyan nem megy sehova.  
  
– Még lázas vagy – állapította meg apja. – Igaz, már nem annyira, mint fél órával ezelőtt, így estére valószínűleg már teljesen lemegy majd. Egy kicsit késni fog a vacsora a felfordulás miatt, addig pihenhetsz. Még nem hoztam el ugyan a merengőmet… de szeretném hallani, mit tudsz a horcruxokról.  
  
Harry csodálkozva fordult egy kicsit apja felé, ahogy felfogta, mit mondott utoljára.  
  
– Elég sok mindent… – bökte ki végül. – De annak odaát sajnos nemigen vettem a hasznát. A hat horcruxból csupán kettőt sikerült elpusztítani… – Harry ügyetlenül a hamis medál után nyúlt. – Ez lett volna a harmadik, de végül kiderült róla, hogy ez egy vacak hamisítvány…  
  
Piton egy darabig nézte a medált, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Miért volt aznap nálad?  
  
– Mindig nálam van – mondta mélázva Harry. – Az üzenet benne arra utalt, hogy egy R.A.B. nevű illető elpusztította előttünk. De sosem találtam rá semmilyen utalást, hogy ki volt ez az illető, vagy hogy egyáltalán élt–e. – Aztán összehúzott szemöldökkel tekintett apjára. – Na, ne. Tudod, ki volt az?  
  
A Bájitalmester összefűzte az ujjait, és sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Azt hiszem, én ehhez sosem fogok hozzászokni, hogy te eddig teljesen máshol éltél. Igen, valóban tudom, ki volt az, hisz itt mindenki ismeri. – Harry elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá. – Akkor ezek szerint te nem – vonta le a következtetést Piton.  
  
– Mi az, hogy mindenki ismeri…? – kérdezte suttogva Harry, és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy mindvégig ott volt előtte az igazság, és nem jött rá időben.  
  
– Elvileg te is ismered… – mondta óvatosan Piton, mint aki attól tart, hogy dühös lesz. – Teljes nevén: Roanne Anabella Black.  
  
Harry dermedten próbálta kitalálni apja arckifejezéséből, vajon igazat mond–e.  
  
– Egy Black… akkor ezek szerint Sirius testvére, vagy valaki más rokona?  
  
– Azt azért nem mondanám – mondta gúnyosan Piton, és egy kicsit előre dőlt. – Pontosítok. Az illető neve eredetileg Roanne Anabelle Piton volt.  
  
– Tessék?!  
  
– Úgy ahogy mondom. Roanne egy igazi, vérbeli Piton – magyarázta az apja. – Nálatok nem tudom, hogy történtek a dolgok, de itt ő volt az, aki elpusztította azt a medált, ami horcrux volt. Nem halt bele, de a varázserejéből elég sokat veszített, mert a bosszú vezérelte…

\- Bosszú? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.  
  
\- Gondolom, mióta itt tartózkodsz, rájöttél, ebben a világban nagyon nagy hatással van a jóság a varázserőre. – Harry bólintott. – Voldemort pedig megölte Roanne férjét.  
  
– Róla már hallottam – szólt közbe Harry, ahogy felelevenítette Siriusszal való beszélgetését. – Nem volt egy mintaember…  
  
– Valóban – bólintott Piton. – Mi tagadás, szörnyű ember volt; de mikor rájött, mibe keveredett, úgy tűnt észhez tért. Igazság szerint Regulus már át akart állni a mi oldalunkra, mert rádöbbent arra, amire más halálfaló nem. Vagy talán csak félt, ki tudja. Roannét pedig pusztán a bosszú és a mérhetetlen düh irányította, és így sikerült megtörnie a védelmet, majd elpusztította a horcruxot. Azért Black a vezetékneve, mert férjhez ment Regulus Blackhez… A mai napig sem értem, Roanne miért ragaszkodhatott annyira ahhoz, hogy hozzámenjen. Talán azért, mert hamarabb el akarta hagyni a szülői házat, és jó embert akart faragni belőle… amit én sosem tettem meg – mondta sokkal halkabban, hátborzongató hangon.  
  
Harry inkább nem akart tudni Piton gyermekkoráról, hiszen a merengős esetből kiindulva, amit látott, apja gyermekkora még rosszabb lehetett, mint az övé volt Dursleyéknél. Fáradtan visszatette a medált az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Lehet, hogy hülyeséget kérdezek… de ha most itt tényleg, nyíltan háború van, és Roxfortot lerombolták – kezdett bele a magyarázatba –, akkor már csak egyvalamit mondj meg nekem. – Újra apjára nézett, aki felemelt szemöldökkel várta mondanivalóját. – Ha itt minden a jóakaraton alapul, és a jó szándékon múlik, akkor Voldemort hogy lehet ilyen hatalmas, és miért nem ölte még meg senki?  
  
Piton összefűzte az ujjait, és egy mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– A sors fintora, hogy ne legyen ekkora szerencsénk. Mikor kirobbant a háború azzal, hogy Dumbledore professzor meghalt, az iskolát lerombolták, és elszabadult a pokol. Sajnálatos módon végig arra alapoztunk, hogy az úgynevezett kényes egyensúly felborulásával, majd a jóakarattal helyrehozhatunk mindent – itt megint sóhajtott egyet –, de sajnos nem így történt. Voldemortnak volt annyi esze, hogy maradék erejét az ilyen jó emberek felkutatására használja, majd elszívja erejüket.  
  
– Ezt értem… – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, és elnyomott egy ásítást. – De akkor későn jöttetek rá, hogy Voldemort erre használja a megmaradt erejét… és mikor Roxfortot megtámadták, már nem tudtatok tenni semmit?  
  
 _Még végiggondolni is bonyolult_ – gondolta Harry –, _nem hogy még elmondani…_  
  
Apja csupán bólintott.  
  
– Mindvégig ügyesen félrevezetett minket – folytatta. – Egy év leforgása alatt olyan ártatlan varázslókat, boszorkányokat rabolt el, és fordított az oldalára, amiből mi csak azt gondoltuk, hogy valamiféle szórakozás címén teszi, de nem így volt. A varázserejük kellett neki.  
  
Harry még mindig értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Most akkor nem ölte meg őket?  
  
– Nem, hanem egy ősi varázzsal kényszeríttette az ártatlanokat, hogy azt tegyék, amit ő parancsol, miközben folyamatosan elszívta az erejüket. – Piton egy kis szünetet tartott, miközben elgondolkodott. – Még ősszel emlékszel rá, hogy mennyire dühös voltam rád, amiért be akartál állni a halálfalók közé?  
  
– Egy darabig biztos nem felejtem el – morogta Harry. – Aha. Most már értem, miért voltál annyira dühös. Pont előtte varázsoltam, nem is akárhogy, így lett Voldemort számára fontos, hogy csatlakozzak.  
  
– Hm, azért néha elgondolkodom azon, miért is kerültél a Griffendélbe – töprengett el Piton gúnyosan. – Valahogy úgy tűnik, ha kell, előbújik a ravaszabbik éned.  
  
Harry egy kissé kínosan érezte magát, mert Piton most pontosan kitalálta, mi történt akkor. Mikor nem szólalt meg, apja mosolyogva rákérdezett:  
  
– Ezek szerint nem tévedtem, igaz?  
  
– Nem… – motyogta Harry válaszul. – Tulajdonképpen én kértem, hogy a süveg a Griffendélbe tegyen. Gondolom, kitalálod, hogy hova akart eredetileg.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere még jobban elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nincs abban semmi szégyen, ha a Mardekárba akart.  
  
– Maga könnyen mondja, tanár úr! – csattant fel mérgesen Harry. – Pont előtte tudtam meg, hogy minden gonosz és halálfaló régen Mardekáros volt! Nem akartam, hogy oda kerüljek!  
  
– Harry. Először is, az apád vagyok, ne magázz.  
  
– Bocsánat…  
  
– Másodszor, ha még egyszer bocsánatot kérsz, a roxforti labor raktárát is te fogod rendezni – szólt rá ingerülten. – Te még sosem hallottál arról, hogy ha két elég erős és tehetséges varázslónak gyereke születik, még a Süveget is megzavarja kissé?  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza fáradtan.  
  
– Ha a szüleid két különböző házba tartoznak, és benned egyenlő részben vannak a tulajdonságok, a Süveg egy kicsit megzavarodik, hogy hova is osszon, és ezért határozottan próbál rábeszélni arra, amit jobbnak tart – magyarázta Piton. – Mikor döntenie kell, igyekszik oda tenni, ahol sokra vihetnéd.  
  
Harry erre csak morgott valamit, és lehunyta a szemét, mert már kezdett zúgni a feje a sok új információtól.  
  
– Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy pihenj egy kicsit – döntött Piton, és mikor Harry legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, már az ágy mellett állt. Kezével meggyújtotta a kis lámpást, ami az éjjeliszekrényen volt. – Nekem meg kell néznem, hogy sikerült–e mindenkit ellátni, és valószínű még rendkívüli gyűlést is tartunk. Kérlek, Harry, addig is próbálj aludni.  
  
Harry ásított egyet, és a bal oldalára fordult, majd lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Biztosan fogok tudni, most hogy már… – itt elhallgatott egy kicsit –, már tudom, hogy nem haragszik rám. Sajnálom, de eddig nem volt senki, aki ennyire… – furcsa milyen nehéz ezt bevallani… – aggódott volna értem, és törődött velem.  
  
– A szülők mind ezt teszik, ha aggódnak a gyermekükért.  
  
– Az igaz – mondta álmosan Harry. – De én magát mindig utáltam, és maga is engem…  
  
Hallotta, ahogy Piton fölé hajol.  
  
– Az nem én voltam – mondta rendületlenül.  
  
– Az is igaz… sajnálom, hogy néha magázom, de nekem még hozzá kell szoknom, hogy van egy apám, aki még rendes is velem.  
  
– Semmi baj. Örülök, hogy végre hazatértél, és itt vagy velem – mondta halkan Piton.  
  
– Azt hiszem… én is örülök… – fél szemét kinyitotta, és felnézett. – Nem kéne már ott lennie?  
  
– De igen – bólintott Piton. – Te meg aludj, mert már össze–vissza locsogsz.  
  
Harry újra lehunyta a szemét, és összehúzta magát a takaró alatt.  
  
– Rendben… azt hiszem már el tudok aludni. Még kérdezni akartam egy pár dolgot R.A.B–ról…  
  
Érezte, ahogy egy kéz végigsimít az arcán.  
  
– Aludj már, Harry.  
  
Harry végül úgy döntött, a többi kérdés még várhat, és valóban pihennie kellene. Még félálomban érzékelte, hogy Piton csendesen kioltotta a fényeket, majd pedig a lehető leghalkabban becsukja maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Harry mielőtt teljesen elaludt volna, arra gondolt, milyen jó érzés tartozni valakihez, aki aggódik érte, és kedveli is… nem olyan rég észrevette magán, hogy az elmúlt időben történt rossz dolgok ellenére, örül, hogy pont Piton az apja – bármilyen hihetetlen is tűnt még mindig.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Arra ébredt, hogy már határozottan melege van. Nyűgösen leráncigálta magáról a takarót, és felpillantott a gyertyára: ami már majdnem teljesen leégett.  
  
Ezek szerint jó sokat aludhatott.  
  
Ásítozva felült, és körülnézett, hátha visszatért már Piton. De a szobában senki sem volt, ezért úgy döntött, ideje lemenni, és körülnézni, hol marad ilyen sokáig. Igazából a gyomra is eléggé korgott már az éhségtől.  
  
Lassan felhúzta magára az egyszerű vászoncipőjét, majd halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, mikor kiment. A folyosón egy árva lélek sem tartózkodott, és ahogy leért az előszobába, ott sem talált senkit.  
  
Mikor az ebédlőbe lépett, az asztal már legalább húsz embernek meg volt terítve, és finom főtt étel illata terjengett. Főként krumplipüré, és sült hús, amitől még jobban megkordult a gyomra. Épp távozott volna, mikor Mrs. Weasley tűnt fel a konyhából.  
  
– Látom, felébredtél – mondta kedvesen. – Apád épp gyűlést tart, talán nemsokára befejezik. – Harrynek ekkor esett le, miért látszott úgy, mintha senki sem lenne a házban. Mrs. Weasley csípőre tett kézzel végignézett az asztalon. – Remélem, tényleg hamar végeznek, mert előbb lett kész a vacsora.  
  
– Akkor lehet, hogy inkább megvárom idelent őt.  
  
Mrs. Weasley legyintett egyet.  
  
– Szerintem fölösleges. Először biztosan a vendégek fognak enni, és csak aztán mi. – Majd jobban szemügyre vette őt. – Ugye nagyon éhes vagy?  
  
Harry kissé elvörösödött.  
  
– Ennyire látni? – kérdezte vigyorogva, miközben Mrs. Weasley az asztalon lévő tálról odanyújtott neki egy pár sajtos süteményt.  
  
– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Nincs mit, drágám. Apád mondta, hogy hamarosan felébredsz, és bizonyára nagyon éhes leszel.  
  
 _Van még valami, amit nem tud!?_ – kérdezte volna Harry, de végül csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– Akkor majd később visszajövök…  
  
Azzal kezében a beszerzett néhány süteménnyel, otthagyta a szorgos asszonyt. Ahogy visszaemlékezett az általa ismert régi énjére, azért sosem tűnt fel neki, hogy ennyi időt töltött volna a konyhában… de mióta itt tartózkodott, azóta máshol nem is igen látta Mrs. Weasleyt.  
  
Hiába egy egész délutánnyi alvás, még mindig elég fáradtnak érezte magát. Jobb is, ha felmegy pihenni még egy kicsit. Olvasgat, vagy valami…  
  
Miközben elindult a lépcsőn, beleharapott az egyik süteménybe, de aztán tétován állt meg félúton, mikor meghallotta a zár kattanásának zaját, ahogy nyitják az ajtót. Hátrafordult, pont akkor, mikor az újonnan érkezett sötét alak lepakolta a két kofferját, és lerázta magáról a havat. Aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal lerántotta magáról a csuklyáját, és felnézett rá.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézte a nőt, akinek ébenfekete – kicsit göndör haja – ráomlott a vállára, arca sápadt volt, mint apjáé… Ugyanolyan fekete szemek néztek rá vissza, sőt még a szemöldöke is nagyon pitonos volt, ahogyan felemelte, mikor észre vette őt.  
  
– Nem is üdvözölsz? – kérdezte mély, szinte éneklő hangon.  
  
– Öö… – Harrynek egyszerűen egyetlen hang sem jött ki a torkán, pedig már lenyelte a sütemény maradékát. Valami belső hang azt súgta neki, hogy az ismeretlen nagyon is közeli rokona lehet Pitonnak…  
  
A nő levette magáról a kabátját, és a Rend tagoknak kijelölt közös fogasra akasztotta azt. Egy szép, vastagnak tűnő mély bordó talárt viselt, ami különösen kihangsúlyozta karcsú alakját.  
  
– Apád és a többiek merre vannak? – kérdezősködött tovább, aztán csodálkozva húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Harry, hozzád beszélek.  
  
Harry egy kicsit megrázta a fejét, miközben megragadta a korlátot.  
  
– Öhm, bocsánat. Azt hiszem, Pit… mármint apám még a gyűlésen van. Szerintem, eltart még egy darabig – felelte végül. – Igaz, már órák óta bent vannak.  
  
A boszorkány mintha kissé elcsodálkozott volna. Bizonyára nem számított tőle ilyen készséges és udvarias válaszra. Potter nyilván csak mordult volna egyet, és egy barátságtalan megjegyzéssel ott hagyta volna a nőt. Nos igen, neki ez nem ment.  
  
– Semmi gond, addig lepakolok… feltételezem, megvan még a lakosztályom – mondta aztán gúnyosan, ami kifejezetten az apjára emlékeztette Harryt.  
  
A vendég már épp indult volna, mikor kicsapódott a tanácsterem ajtaja, és rengeteg résztvevő jött ki rajta. Nyilván vége lett a gyűlésnek, hiszen mindenki az ebédlő felé vette az útját, ahol már tálalva volt számukra a vacsora. Mikor a tömeg nagyja elvonult, feltűnt Piton és Sirius, nyomukban a már ismerősnek tűnő Rend tagokkal. A két férfi szokás szerint elmélyülten vitázott valamin.  
  
– Nem tudom, Piton, talán térden állva könyörögjek? – kérdezte keresztapja, miközben hevesen gesztikulált.  
  
– Felesleges lenne Black, eszem ágában sincs felhatalmazni rá téged – mondta szigorúan Piton. Aztán néhány méterre az ebédlőtől megtorpant, mikor észrevette a jövevényt. – Roanne!  
  
Sirius vágott egy fintort, aztán színpadiasan a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Ilyen nincs, még az év utolsó néhány napját sem tölthetem békében, a saját házamban egy ilyen levakarhatatlan nőszemély miatt…  
  
Roanne elförmedve tekintett rá egy pillanatra, majd újra Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Sirius mindig olyan kedves, és vendégszerető volt – mondta gunyorosan. – Látom a mai fogadtatása is ezen tényekhez igazodik.  
  
– Kétségtelenül – bólintott rá Piton, majd ő Siriusszal ellentétben közelebb ment a vendéghez. – Mondd, mennyi idődet vette volna igénybe küldeni egy baglyot, hogy a tervezettnél jóval előbb érkezel?  
  
Roanne persze nem figyelt Pitonra, hanem mikor meglátta Tonksot, szélesen elvigyorodott. A rágógumi színű hajú lány odasietett hozzá, és átölelte.  
  
– Azt hittem, rosszul látok! – mondta lelkesen Tonks. – Nem úgy volt, hogy csak hetek múlva jössz vissza Svájcból?  
  
Aztán rövid idő múltán elengedte Roannét. A többi Rend tag, Mordon, Mr. Weasley csak mosolyogva figyelték a vendéget. Harry észre sem vette, hogy egy ideig eltátotta a száját, ahogy rájött: a nagynénje érkezett.  
  
– Úgy terveztem, de mondom, minek maradjak ott karácsonyra vadidegenek közt, mikor itt is tölthetem veletek? – kérdezte vidáman.  
  
– Talán azért, mert eleve nem piknikezni mentél oda – vetette közbe Piton, miközben összefonta a karjait a mellkasán. – Hetek óta nem tettél jelentést… még is hol a csudában voltál?  
  
Roanne lehajolt a csomagjáért, hogy elinduljon a lépcső felé.  
  
– Kösz a kérdésed, jól vagyok. Remélem, nem történt semmi drámai, amíg nem voltam.  
  
– Jól vagyunk – vicsorogta Piton.  
  
– A ládát megkaptad, amit Mordonék hoztak, nem? – Piton bólintott. – Majd vacsora után beszélünk, de most előbb lepakolnék.  
  
Erre a többiek is elindultak az ebédlő felé, hogy vacsorázzanak, de Mrs. Weasley feltartott kézzel megállította őket.  
  
– Sajnos ma este túl sokan vagyunk, így meg kell várnunk, amíg a jelenleg bent lévők végeznek a vacsorával, aztán majd mi is le tudunk ülni az asztalhoz.  
  
A bejelentést követő morgások arról tanúskodtak, hogy nem csak Harry volt már annyira éhes, hanem mások is. Mindannyian elindultak a lépcső felé, és egy mosoly kíséretében kikerülték Harryt. Sirius ellenben visszament a tanácskozó terembe.  
  
– Még mindig nem üdvözölted a nagynénéd – sóhajtotta Roanne, miközben elment mellette. Meg sem várta, hogy a fiú válaszoljon, ment is tovább.  
  
Piton Harry említése hallatán rögtön megfordult, mivel eddig nem vette észre őt. Megvárta, míg Roanne felmegy, aztán odament hozzá.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódóan.  
  
– Jól – mondta Harry, és mikor Piton megérintette a homlokát, dühösen nézett rá. – Mondom, hogy jól vagyok!  
  
Harry kelletlenül pillantott ki apja mellől; de megnyugodott, mikor látta, hogy senki sem figyeli a jelenetet a lépcső aljából.  
  
Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt rá.  
  
– Ezt már egy párszor hallottam ma, nem de bár? Talán ha végre félretennéd a griffendéles énedet, és hagynád, hogy rendesen kibontakozzon apád mardekáros énje, akkor talán még elhinném valamelyest, hogy igazat mondasz – mondta kihívóan, és még hozzátette: – Mint az elmúlt időszakra visszatekintve.  
  
– Hányszor fogod ezt a fejemhez vágni? – kérdezett vissza dühöt tettetve.  
  
A szópárbajt egy tétova torokköszörülés szakította meg, ami a lépcsőkanyarból jött, mire Piton mérgesen felpillantott az érkezőre.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy meghagyod a lakosztályomat? – kérdezte Roanne ingerülten, és mikor Harry odanézett, meglátott a kezében egy kis táblát. – Mert nekem nem tűnt még fel, hogy a másik nevem Alastor lenne!  
  
Piton maga előtt terelve Harryt felment Roannéhoz, és nemtörődöm stílusban elment mellette.  
  
– Sajnálom, de mivel nem óhajtottál előbb hazajönni, sőt, még csak nem is szólni mi van veled – közölte, ahogy elhaladtak –, ezért nem álltam le vitatkozni Alastorral, hogy minek neki a te szobád. Különben is, egy pár rekonstrukciós bűbájjal helyre tudjátok hozni.  
  
Azzal a bájitalmester továbbindult a lépcsőn, mintha ennyivel el lenne intézve a dolog.  
  
– Perselus!  
  
– Ne haragudj, de még vacsora előtt beszélnem kell Harryvel egy pár dologról… – aztán még a válla fölött hátraszólt: – Addig is jó pakolást.  
  
Már felértek a folyosóra, mikor meghallották, ahogy Roanne a testvére után kiált:  
  
– Ha tudnád, néha hogy utállak!  
  
Harry kissé csodálkozva nézett fel apjára, aki elég feltűnően vigyorgott, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. Mikor beértek, Harry ahelyett, hogy leült volna, elszántan megállt apja előtt, és próbálta magát visszafogni, hogy ne kezdjen el ordítani. Piton egy pálcasuhintással feltett egy pár erős némító bűbájt, mint aki már számít a dühkitörésére.  
  
– Azért azt igazán köszönöm, hogy elárultál szinte mindent R.A.B–ról, pontosabban a nagynénémről… de azt már elfelejtetted megemlíteni, hogy bármikor beállíthat! – fakadt ki Harry. Piton nem szólt semmit: nyugodtan levette a talárját, és megigazította az inge ujját. Harry ettől csak még jobban begurult. – Nem hallja, hogy magához beszélek?!  
  
Piton erre pusztán felemelte fél szemöldökét.  
  
– Úgy éreztem, még nincs itt az ideje, hogy meséljek a nagynénédről – mondta nyugodtan Piton. – Feltételeztem, hogy sokkal később fog érkezni, bevallom, teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy beállíthat. – Aztán komorabban hozzátette: – Kérlek, beszélj velem több tisztelettel, és szeretném, ha végre leszoknál a magázásról. Az apád vagyok.  
  
– Sajnálom, de ez nekem még egy kicsit szokatlan – mondta Harry bűnbánóan, és lesütötte a szemét, hisz látta Piton tekintetéből, hogy ő nagyon is a fiaként tekint rá. Pedig Harry még egyáltalán nem szokott hozzá… igaz, múltkor, mikor kint voltak egy támadás miatt, ő maga is nagyon aggódott a férfiért.  
  
Piton rezzenéstelen arccal megigazította a másik ingujját is.  
  
– Igen tudom, hogy szülők nélkül nőttél fel, Harry. Nem kell magyarázkodnod – sóhajtotta. – Viszont azt elvárom, hogy több tisztelettel beszélj velem, mert nem az a bájital tanár vagyok, akit te ismertél, és könyörtelen volt veled hosszú éveken át.  
  
– Elhiszi… mármint elhiszed, hogy mióta itt vagyok, ezt próbálom elérni? – fakadt ki Harry keservesen. – Hidd el, rájöttem már rögtön az első nap, hogy te teljesen más vagy…  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere odalépett hozzá, és szinte átdöfte a tekintetével.  
  
– Mondom, Harry, hogy nem kell magyarázkodnod. Őszintén szólva, nem is akarom tudni, milyen lehetett neked ott élni.  
  
– Bocsánat… – suttogta Harry. – Tényleg ne akard tudni… egyedül Sirius és Dumbledore gondoskodott rólam. Végül pedig csak az igazgató maradt számomra, holott ő mindig kihívások elé állított. – Tulajdonképpen nem is tudta, miért mondja el ezt Pitonnak. – Végig kitartottam mellette… és mindig megbíztam benne.  
  
– Nahát – csodálkozott Piton –, ezek szerint nálatok nem egy ravasz öregember volt, aki csak végszükség esetén árulta el a terveit? – Szinte minden szavából csöpögött a gúny. – Az utóbbi időben nem igazán mondhattam azt, hogy lelkesedtem bármilyen őrült ötletéért. És lám, itt áll előttem egy bizonyíték?  
  
– Hm? – nézett nagyot Harry, aztán leesett neki a tantusz. – Ja, értem már. Rám céloztál. Lehet, hogy nálatok olyan ember volt, de a mi Dumbledore–unk nem.  
  
Piton közben megigazította a gallérját is.  
  
– Ha még élne, azt mondanám, legyél óvatos vele.  
  
– De én akkor is bízok benne.  
  
– Vakon…  
  
Apja hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor a szobát betöltötte egy tüzes villanás. Egy emberként néztek az ágyra, végül kis idő elteltével Piton megszólalt:  
  
– Új háziállatod van? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Harry hol Pitonra, hol Fawkesra nézett.  
  
– Nem! Nekem egy fehér hóbaglyom volt… – mondta bizonytalanul. A barátai után szinte ő hiányzott neki a legjobban. – Különben is Dumbledore madara!  
  
– Dumbledore professzor… – javította ki sóhajtva Piton. – Talán térjünk vissza kedvenc témádhoz, a tisztelethez? – Harry egy picit megrázta a fejét. – Valóban itt is az igazgató úré volt Fawkes, de mivel az elmúlt öt percben arról akartál meggyőzni, hogy Dumbledore professzorban bízni lehet, amondó vagyok, hogy most már semmi kétségem afelől, hogy hozzá vagy hűséges.  
  
 _Persze, hiszen Fawkes segített megmenteni Ginnyt, miután nyilvánvalóvá tettem Denem számára, hogy az igazgató erősebb nála, és hozzá vagyok hűséges..._  
  
– Legalább látod, hogy komolyan mondtam – morogta Harry, majd lassú léptekkel közelített a madárhoz. – Szia, Fawkes…  
  
Ahelyett, hogy a főnix ott maradt volna, ahová érkezett, arrébb tipegett az ágyon, hogy Harry még véletlenül se érje el. Az egész helyzet mókásan jött ki, de Harrynek be kellett látnia, ez a Fawkes egy csöppet sem bízik benne. Piton aki egy mosollyal a szája sarkában nézte a jelenetet, kezdett idegesítő lenni.  
  
– Most meg mit mosolyogsz? – csattant fel Harry, mire Fawkes egészen az ágy széléig húzódott.  
  
Piton megrántotta egy kicsit a vállát.  
  
– Szerintem maga Fawkes még nem tudja, hogy te Harry vagy, nem pedig a régi éned.  
  
Harry lassan leült az ágy másik szélére, és még lassabb mozdulattal nyúlt a madár felé.  
  
– Ne félj, Fawkes, nem bántalak – mondta halkan. A főnix rápillantott, majd Pitonra, mint aki nem tudja, mit higgyen. – Én nem az vagyok, akinek hiszel.  
  
Talán még sikerült is volna, hogy megsimogassa, de az ajtón hirtelen kopogtatni kezdtek, mire Fawkes egy villanással eltűnt.  
  
Harry dühösen nézett az ajtó felé, ahonnét Mrs. Weasley hangja hallatszott be:  
  
– Perselus, a vendégek befejezték a vacsorát, jöhettek!  
  
Piton intett a kezével az ajtó felé, megszüntette a védő bűbájokat, majd kinyitotta Harry előtt az ajtót.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk. – Mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, Piton még hozzátette: – Nem, nem fogadok el semmilyen kifogást. Nemrég legyengültél, szükséged van egy kis energiára, mégpedig étel formájában.  
  
Harry felállt, és nyűgösen odalépett apjához, hisz valóban éhes volt már, akkor minek ellenkezne?  
  
– Elárulnád, mégis hogyan viselkedjek a nagynéném előtt? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
– Egyszerűen adod magad – világosította fel az apja, miközben Harryt előre engedte kifelé menet –, mint ahogy mindig is. Csak ne vidd túlzásba a gorombáskodást.  
  
– Neked könnyű – morogta Harry –, évekig voltál kém.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor leértek, szinte már mindenki megérkezett az ismerős arcok közül. Az asztal túlsó végéhez ültek le, mintha Piton minél távolabb akart volna lenni az ajtótól. Harry apja és Tonks között kapott helyet, Sirius meg néhány székkel arrébb ült le velük szemben.  
  
Mikor már Mrs. Weasley az első fogást hozta, akkor toppant be Roanne és Mordon, akik elég megviseltnek tűntek. Roanne leült Tonks mellé, és kissé kimerülten állt neki a levesének.  
  
Harrynek el kellett ismernie, immár tucatszorra, hogy Mrs. Weasley húslevese még itt is nagyon finom, és mikor a második fogás sorra került, már szinte fájdalmasan emlékeztette a mostani vacsora a régi időkre. Ez nyilvánvalóan az arcára is rá volt írva, mert Piton halkan megkérdezte:  
  
– Valami baj van, Harry?  
  
Harry nemet intett fejével, majd lenyelte a falatot.  
  
– Nincs semmi, csak elgondolkodtam.  
  
Piton biccentett egyet, és nyugodtan folytatták a vacsorát, egészen addig, míg szinte mindenki már csak a desszertjét ette. Az ebédlőben jóízű beszélgetés alakult ki, míg aztán Harry rá nem jött, hogy mindez teljesen a visszájára is fordulhat, mert keresztapjának van jobb célpontja is a piszkálódásra nála.  
  
Csakhogy a jobb „célpont” úgy tűnt, ebben jóval edzettebb, mint Harry.  
  
– Különben Roanne, valami komoly okod volt rá, hogy nem szóltál, mi van veled? – faggatózott Tonks, nyilván nem gondolt arra, hogy ez bizalmas információ lehet, mert Piton rögtön közbeszólt.  
  
– Erről majd vacsora után fog bővebben mesélni – mondta nyomatékosan, miközben elvett egy szelet süteményt a tálról, majd rakott Harryére is.  
  
Roanne, mint aki meg sem hallotta, készségesen válaszolt.  
  
– Ahol megszálltam, nem voltak túl segítőkészek az emberek. Tulajdonképpen…  
  
– Roanne! – szólt rá Piton, és szeme dühösen megvillant.  
  
Harry próbált úgy tenni, mintha tényleg nem érdekelte volna, hol járt a nagynénje – holott pedig nagyon is. Biztos volt benne, hogy vacsora után Piton csak Roanne társaságában akarja megvitatni mindezt.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen – folytatta Sirius a félbehagyott mondatot –, nem is csodálkozom, hogy nem segítettek neked. – Itt vágott egy fintort, mintha a sütemény lenne rossz. – Mélyen egyet értek velük abban, hogy te pontosan olyas valaki vagy, akinek nem jár semmiféle segítség. Maximum a pokolba való átsegítés.  
  
Harry épp próbálta valamivel leöblíteni a nagyon édes sütemény utóízét, de erre a mondatra majdnem beterítette az asztalt. Szerencsére nem nyelt félre, de nem kellett volna sok hozzá. Apjára pillantott, aki úgy tett, mintha nem hallott volna semmit.  
  
– Persze, közvetlen utánad – tette hozzá Roanne, miközben felszúrt a süteményéből egy darabot a villájára. Nem kapta be, csak elgondolkodva forgatta a kezében az evőeszközt. – Tulajdonképpen, nem is csodálkozom, hogy semmi hasznunk abból, hogy itt vagy. Talán egyedül annyi, hogy tanárnak még elmész.  
  
Mikor befejezte a mondatot, bekapta a falatot, és elég bosszúsan nézett Siriusra.  
  
– Sir… Black már nem tanít – mondta ki Harry, de rögtön meg is bánta, mert a közbeszólására Roanne szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, és egy kicsit előre hajolt.  
  
– Mondd Sirius, mit tettél, hogy Perselus kirúgott?  
  
Sirius szinte vicsorogva válaszolt:  
  
– Nem. Rúgott. Ki.  
  
Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy jobban tette volna, ha nem avatkozik közbe, mert úgy nézett ki, a két ember között lavinát indított el. Piton ezzel szemben úgy viselkedett, mint aki ott sincs, és egyáltalán nem hallja őket. A többiek folytatták a beszélgetést, olyan nem törődöm stílusban. Így aztán Harry arra is rájött, hogy ez az egész szópárbaj, és nyílt sértegetés a vacsora természetes velejárója.  
  
Roanne gondosan elfogyasztotta a sütemény maradékát, és hátradőlt a székén.  
  
– Ó, hadd találgassak. Széttörtél valamit? Vagy egy egész termet tettél a földdel egyenlővé az idióta tanításoddal?  
  
– Nem – sziszegte Sirius, és úgy tűnt, mindjárt puszta kézzel eltöri a villáját. – Csupán majdnem sikerült eltennem láb alól valakit – itt egy gyilkos pillantást küldött Harryre, amiből nagynénje rögtön rájött.  
  
– Áh, akkor értem már, Perselus miért orrolt meg annyira – mosolyodott el még jobban Roanne. – Mégis mit műveltél a fiával?  
  
Harryben valahogy kezdett felmenni a pumpa, hogy ez a két ember úgy beszél róla, mintha itt sem lenne. Igyekezte visszafogni magát, hogy ne szóljon közbe.  
  
– Roanne… – tette meg helyette Piton, miközben nyugodtan megtörölte a száját a szalvétával. – Elmondom én, mi történt – mondta, aztán dühösen felállt, miközben a szalvétát a tányérjára dobta. – Black minden ok nélkül rátámadt Harryre, aki megsérült, ennyi.  
  
Sirius szintén felemelkedett, és hanyagul betolta a székét.  
  
– Nem minden ok nélkül…  
  
– Fogd be! – szólt rá Piton hangosabban. Ekkor az asztaltól felálltak egy páran, mint akik határozottan menekülnek, Mr. Weasley, és még néhány ismerős maradt ott csupán. – Most pedig, mivel mindannyian befejeztétek a vacsorát, igazán távozhatnátok az asztaltól, mert már nagyon unalmas a műsorotok! Komolyan mondom, mint ha nem is felnőttek lennétek!  
  
Roanne szemtelenül Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Csak próbáltam megérdeklődni, mi újság mostanság errefelé. Különösen Blackkel… tudod, már ideje lenne végleg eltanácsolnod.  
  
Elég volt egy gyilkos pillantás Pitontól, nagynénje rögtön abbahagyta. De apja nem foglakozott többet velük, hanem Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Gyere, Harry. Jobb lenne, ha ma hamarabb nyugovóra térnél, mert még meg találok itt átkozni egy pár embert – mondta hidegen, miközben Harry gyorsan felállt az asztaltól, és apjához lépett. – Felkísérem, aztán várlak a laborban.  
  
Roanne biccentett egyet, és neki állt társalogni Tonksszal, Sirius pedig a konyhába ment, talán még kellett neki egy kis desszert, de az már nem derült ki, mert Pitonnal együtt elindultak a lakosztályuk felé.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Másnap délelőtt Piton lekísérte a labor raktárába, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy jól van. A kötés még maradt ugyan a karján, de az már egyáltalán nem fájt, és fáradt sem volt… és ez elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy letöltse az úgynevezett büntetőmunkáját.  
  
– Ezeket a bájitalokat kellene ma szortírozod – mutatott rá Piton az egyik kisebb polcra a szekrény fölött.  
  
Harry beletörődve kezdte lepakolni az üvegeket a dolgozóasztalra, miközben apja az asztal mellett várta, mire minddel végez.  
  
– Látom, azért van egy pár dolog, ami rád ragadt az órák során – mondta meglepetten Piton, ahogy végignézett az üvegcsék során.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt apjára.  
  
– Ezt most mire érted? Arra, hogy nem lebegtető bűbájjal hoztam őket ide? – Piton bólintott. – De hisz egyértelmű, nem? Ha az egyik bájital megromlott, akkor eléggé labilissá vált, és ha én még varázsolok is rá, akár fel is robbanhat.  
  
Piton összefonta a karjait a mellkasán, és elégedetten biccentett.  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendélnek.  
  
Harry eközben leült a székre az asztal mellé, és unottan nézett fel apjára. Azért az tény, hogy erre egy elég sajnálatos baleset vezette rá. Mivel Piton akkor lelépett Dracóval, így Harry és a barátai szeptemberben úgy döntöttek, hasznos főzeteket tudnak elhozni a bájitalteremből. Akkor varázslattal akarta magával vinni a bájitalokat, aminek az lett a vége, hogy egy kisebb baleset miatt egy teljes napig szörnyen fájt a feje, Hermionétól pedig megkapta a szokásos fejmosást érte.  
  
– De itt nem működnek a számlálók, nem vagyunk otthon… mármint Roxfortban. – Mindig elfelejti, hogy az iskola többé már nem olyan, mint eddig volt: az otthona.  
  
– Valóban – bólintott Piton, aztán az egyik bizarr üvegcséért nyúlt. – Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy tudod biztonságosan megállapítani, hogy jó–e még?  
  
– Öhm… megszagolom? – kérdezett rá végül. Minek kérdez ilyet? Hisz így lehet megállapítani…  
  
Piton óvatosan leemelte a főzet tetejét, és a kezével, lassú mozdulatokkal maga felé legyezte a levegőt.  
  
– Arra figyelj, hogy ne közvetlen az arcod előtt nyisd ki, rendben? Minden egyes bájitalt így nézz meg, hogy magadhoz legyezed a kiáramló gőzt, abból többnyire meg tudod állapítani, milyen állapotban van. – Aztán az asztal egyik fiókjához nyúlt, és kivett belőle egy pár papírcsíkot. – Ezek nem veszélyes bájitalok, nem kell tartanod mérgezéstől. Használd ezeket a címkéket, ha nem sikerül szag alapján megállapítani, még használható–e a főzet.  
  
– Oké, innen boldogulok – morogta Harry, mert már kezdte nagyon megelégelni a sok magyarázatot.  
  
– Akkor délután találkozunk, és este már el is merülhetünk egy pár fontos emlékben. – Harry keze megdermedt a levegőben, és szinte levegőt is elfelejtett venni a kijelentés hallatán. Piton valószínű ennyiből is megértette, hogy szinte a frászt hozta rá, mert még hozzátette: – Ne aggódj, semmi olyasmit nem fogok kierőszakolni, amit nem akarsz megmutatni.  
  
Azzal megfordult, hogy távozzon, de Harry még utána szólt:  
  
– Nem fogunk együtt ebédelni? – kérdezte csalódottan.  
  
Piton szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, most így a két ünnep között sok dolgom van. De ne aggódj, együtt vacsorázhatunk.  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtott Harry, mikor belegondolt, hogy egyedül ebédelni nem volt a legkellemesebb élmény.  
  
Aztán apja elköszönt, és otthagyta egyedül a sok–sok bájitallal.  
  
Órákkal később Harry azt hitte, hogy az ebéd is bájital lesz, már mindenhova azt képzelte. Fáradtan húzta magához az utolsó üvegcsét, mikor nyílt az ajtó, és Roanne jelent meg mosolyogva. Már pusztán az a tény, hogy ilyen gyanúsan mosolygott, hátborzongató volt.  
  
– Mondd, mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte kíváncsian, ahogy közeledett hosszú, bordó színű talárjában. _Úgy látszik ez szokás a Pitonoknál. Egyszínű ruhát hordani_. – Ráadásul a raktárban?  
  
Harry letette maga elé az üvegcsét az asztalra, és unottan nézett a boszorkányra.  
  
– Büntetés – mondta tömören, és elfintorodott. – Apám mindig tudja, hogyan szúrjon ki velem.  
  
Roanne szemmel láthatóan elcsodálkozott, pedig Harry igyekezett minél inkább undorodva kiejteni a szavakat. Az még rendben, hogy egy Piton előtt színészkednie kellett, de most itt egy másik is…  
  
– Miért mit tettél?  
  
 _Áttörtem a védővarázslatait…_  
  
– Megszegtem… öhm… bizonyos szabályokat – felelte végül Harry.  
  
– Áh, értem – bólintott Roanne, miközben közelebb jött hozzá, és megállt az asztal másik oldalán, vele szemben. – Perselus a szabályszegőket aztán végkép nem szereti.  
  
Harry erre már csak hümmögött egyet, és megfogta a bájitalt, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye. Pontosabban, csak tette volna, mert miközben lehajtotta a fejét, meglátott valamit. Csodálkozva nézett vissza Roannéra, és megdermedt a látványtól, ami fogadta.  
  
Roanne az asztalon lévő fiolákat nézegette, és közvetlen mögötte állt valaki.  
  
Állt?  
  
 _Lebegett._  
  
Az a valaki valami régi viseltes talárt hordott, furcsa színekben. A ruha nagy része fehér volt, és a jövevény hosszú fekete haja, ahogy ráomlott a vállaira, még jobban kiemelte azt. A lány csak állt ott, és őt nézte.  
  
Roannénak eközben feltűnt, hogy nagyon csendben van.  
  
– Harry, történt valami?  
  
Harry valamennyire magához tért, és nagynénjére nézett.  
  
– Nem, nem történt… – aztán visszanézett, és látta, hogy a titokzatos lány a szájához tartja a mutatóujját, a következő pillanatban pedig eltűnik –, semmi.  
  
– Ugye, már csak ez–az egy bájital van? – kérdezte Roanne, mint akinek abszolúte nem tűnt fel az előbbi dolog. Harry bólintott, mire nagynénje ravaszul elmosolyodott. – Akkor utána együtt ebédelünk?  
  
Miután Harry végzett az utolsó bájitallal, kettesben mentek le az ebédlőbe, és Harry még véletlenül sem gondolta arra, hogy éppen ezzel sétál nagynénje csapdájába.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry jóval később már hason feküdt az ágyán, miközben mérgesen meredt az ágy fejlécére. Már bánta, hogy lement ebédelni. Kihagyott volna egy étkezést, és kész. De nem tette, és ez hiba volt.  
  
Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy Piton ennyire ravasz lehet, és mindenféle keresztkérdéseket tehet fel a múltjával kapcsolatban. És ő mit tehetett volna? Megpróbált hazudni… ami egy griffendélesnek sosem ment igazán.  
  
Néhány perccel később nyílt az ajtó, és Harrynek nem kellett hátra fordulnia, hogy tudja, apja van itt.  
  
És sokkal hamarabb, mint tervezte.  
  
– Harry, mi a fészkes fene történt nemrég? – kérdezte indulatosan, és a hangjában jól lehetett hallani a döbbenetet.  
  
Harry ellenben nem szólalt meg, csak lehunyta a szemét, mint aki abszolúte nem hallja, mit kérdezett az apja.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy az asztalhoz megy, lerak valamit – ami a merengő lehetett –, és aztán az ágya végében megáll.  
  
– Kérdeztem valamit.  
  
– Én meg nem szeretnék válaszolni – mondta halkan –, hiszen úgyis tudod, mi történt.  
  
Naná, mostanra már mindenki tudja, hogy nem bírt uralkodni magán, és minden üvegtárgyat pozdorjává tört az ebédlőben, legalább tíz Rend tag szeme láttára, miután Roanne előhuzakodott a „Ron témával”.  
  
– Igen, tudom mi történt, Alastor mindenről beszámolt.  
  
Harry dühösen megfordult az ágyon.  
  
– Ő nem is volt ott!  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet, ahogy megkerülte az ágyat, és odaállt közvetlen elé.  
  
– De igen, csak az ajtóban ácsorgott. – Vett még egy mély lélegzetet, mint aki mindjárt leordítja a fejét, és így próbálná visszafogni magát. – Lehetett volna egy kicsit nagyobb önuralmad, mert immár elérted, hogy Roanne okkal gyanakodjon rád.  
  
– Legalább neki sem kell hazudnom – morogta Harry, miközben felült az ágyon, és belebújt a cipőjébe.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá dühösen Piton. – Ezt már megbeszéltük egyszer.  
  
Harry felpattant, és fogát csikorgatva szólt vissza:  
  
– Nem, nem beszéltük meg! Megparancsoltad, hogy ne szóljak senkinek sem!  
  
– Legfőképp Blacknek nem – tette hozzá Piton.  
  
– Igen, tudom! – ordította Harry, mert már nagyon ki volt akadva. Először a nagynénje, aki Ronról beszél, most meg apja… – Nem mondhatom el senkinek, felfogtam! Csak tudod, előbb–utóbb be fogok csavarodni! Én… én nem tudok folyamatosan hazudni, mikor ő kedvesen bánik velem!  
  
Piton most először meghökkent.  
  
– Kedvesen? – kérdezett vissza. – Veled sosem volt az!  
  
– De. Mindaddig, amíg nem jött azzal, hogy hol van Ron, kedvelem–e, meg ilyenek – vallotta be vonakodva. – Én esküszöm, nem tudtam, hogy mire megy ki az egész.  
  
– Roanne vérbeli Mardekáros – mondta sóhajtva Piton. – Tudtam én, hogy sántikál valamiben… tudni akarta, miért viselkedtél annyira furcsán tegnap.  
  
– Remek – morogta Harry.  
  
Még mielőtt tovább mondta volna a magáét, türelmetlen kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől. Piton úgy tett, mint aki nem hallja: a szekrényéhez lépett, és kivett belőle egy Fertőtlenítő főzetet, ahogy megbeszélték tegnap este.  
  
– Nem nyitod ki? – kérdezte Harry, mikor már Piton intett neki, hogy üljön le.  
  
– Nem – mondta ridegen. – Majd rájön, hogy nem vagyok rá kíváncsi.  
  
– Perselus! – hallatszott kintről Roanne hangja. – Beszélnem kell veled!  
  
Harry gyanakodva az ajtóra pillantott.  
  
– Mit akarhat?  
  
– Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi.  
  
– Perselus! – hallatszott immár sokkal hangosabban. – Azt akarod, hogy azt a fontos dolgot, amiről beszélni szeretnék, itt mondjam el a folyosón?!  
  
Piton dühösen az ajtóra nézett, és a kezével feloldotta a különféle védő bűbájokat, végül pedig a zárat. Roanne olyan gőzerővel rohant be, hogy Harry azt hitte, kiszakad az ajtó. Egy nagyobb lendülettel bevágta maga után, pálcájával pedig szórt rá legalább háromféle bűbájt.  
  
– Óh, örülök, hogy te is itt vagy – mondta gúnyosan Harrynek, miközben odajött hozzájuk.  
  
– Mi volt olyan sürgős, hogy majdnem szétverted az ajtómat? – érdeklődött Piton, miközben leszedte a kötést Harry karjáról.  
  
Harry már rá akart szólni az apjára, hogy miért előtte látja el, de végül rájött: valami célja lehet ezzel Pitonnak.  
  
– Tudod jól Perselus, hogy ha akarnám, se tudnám szétverni az ajtódat – vicsorogta –, mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy milyen tölgyből van.  
  
Harry látta, ahogy apja szája széle mosolyra húzódik, ám ez csak addig tartott, amíg Roanne nem folytatta, miért is jött:  
  
– Most pedig Perselus, elmondod, mi lett Harryvel; mert tudom, hogy aki ott ül melletted, nem ő.


	13. Új év, új életek, új kezdetek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry teljesen meglepődik azon, hogy Piton minden kertelés nélkül elárulja Roannénak az igazat, ráadásul a teljes igazat.  
> Miután Pitonnal megtekintenek egy emléket, apja másnapra még többet kér, amitől Harry még maga sem gondolta, mennyire megviseli, és ez egy igen csúnya veszekedésbe fullad.  
> Szilveszterre Harry azt hiszi, végre rendbe jönnek a dolgok, de tévednie kell: egy régen látott ismerős tesz róla, hogy ne így legyen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nekem nagyon jól esett ez alatt a szám alatt olvasni a fejezetet. Illik hozzá, és megteremti a szükséges hangulatot, szóval akár ajánlhatom nektek is: [Rhianna - Unifaithful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVbjyFLhWUA)
> 
> Mellons :)

A bejelentést követően néma csend lett a szobában. Harry nem mert megszólalni, és megesküdött volna rá, hogy teljesen elsápadt, miközben Piton úgy tett, mint akinek a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne még ezek után is csöndben üldögélve ellátni őt.  
  
Mint minden Piton, Roanne sem a türelméről volt híres.  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá dühösen. – Szeretném tudni, mi folyik itt! Addig nem tágítok, amíg el nem mondod, mi lett Henryvel, mert nem volt nehéz észrevenni, hogy aki itt ül, nem az, akinek játssza magát.  
  
Piton szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Furcsa, hogy te velem ellentétben, milyen hamar rájöttél – közölte végül. – Nekem ennél határozottan több időre volt szükségem.  
  
– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Roanne, aztán Harryre nézett. – Az egészet te tervelted ki! Áruld el ki az, aki ott ül Százfülé-főzettel álcázva magát, és Potter hova a fenébe tűnt! – a mondat végére már határozottan üvöltött, Harry pedig beharapta idegességében a szája szélét.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy fog ebből apja kimászni, vagy egyáltalán mit akar elérni, ezzel a nemtörődöm stílussal.  
  
– Henry Potter meghalt néhány hónappal ezelőtt – közölte Piton ridegen, mint aki csupán bejelentette, hogy odakint süt a nap.  
  
– Tessék? – hápogott Roanne, mialatt odalépett hozzájuk, és szinte felrobbant a dühtől.  
  
Piton beforrasztotta a sebet Harry mindkét karján, és visszahúzta rá a pulcsiját. Mikor Piton még mindig nem válaszolt semmit, Roanne folytatta:  
  
– Na idefigyelj, Perselus! Nem tudom, mi a célod ezzel – mutatott Harryre –, de nem vagyok hülye, tudom, hogy ha ő meghalt volna, akkor Százfülé-főzettel nem tudnád eljátszatni ezzel az illetővel, hogy ő Potter!  
  
Piton gondosan visszadugaszolta a Fertőtlenítő főzetet, odament a szekrényhez, és elrakta azt. Roanne nem várta meg, amíg visszajön, hanem elállta az útját.  
  
– Nos, eszem ágában sincs Százfülé főzettel úgy tettetni, minta ő Henry lenne – mondta végül Piton, és úgy tűnt végre rászánja magát arra, hogy eláruljon valamit. Csak éppen Harry nem számított rá, hogy pontosan mit. – Mert Henryt legjobban csak a saját testvére tudja eljátszani.  
  
Roanne összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és hol rá, hol Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Tudod Perselus, sosem a humorérzékedről voltál híres – gúnyolódott Roanne.  
  
– Valóban nem.  
  
– Akkor meg miért játszol velem, és miért nem árulod el az igazat?! – csattant fel Roanne. Mikor azonban Harry, és Piton ugyanannyira komor maradt, nagynénje már kissé zavartan ugyan, de jobban megnézte őt. Harry egy darabig állta a tekintetét, aztán félrefordította a fejét. Roanne szinte rekedt, érdes hangon szólalt meg. – Azt hiszem, le kell ülnöm.  
  
Azzal a mellettük lévő székre ült, majd idegesen beletúrt a hajába, és kérdőn nézett Pitonra, aki közben szótlanul várta a nő reakcióját.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez egy kis… magyarázatra szorul – vallotta be halkan, aztán újra Harryre nézett. A fiú kissé zavarban érezte magát, hisz nagynénje most tudta meg, hogy ő él. – Perselus… Harry meghalt még akkor, mikor Voldemort megtámadta őket…  
  
– Nem – szólt közbe Piton.  
  
– De ott tartottad holtan a karjaidban – suttogta Roanne, aztán szomorúan nézett Harryre. – Még is ki tehetne olyat, hogy megrendezi a halálát?  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet, aztán közelebb jött Roannéhoz.  
  
– Albus.  
  
– Albus? – kérdezett vissza Roanne. – De hát ő miért…? – Aztán elhallgatott, és szinte fortyogva tette hozzá: – Áh, tudom. A jóslat.  
  
– Igen, az – bólintott Piton. – Emlékszel, hogy mindig hajtogatta, hogy Voldemort meg fogja támadni az ikreket, és végszükség esetére tud egy tervet, amivel egy egész életre megvédheti őt.  
  
Piton utolsó mondata szinte gyűlölettel teli volt. Ahogy kimondta az utolsó szavakat, akkor jött rá Harry, mennyire rossz érzés lehetett neki nélküle, és milyen rossz lehetett volna, ha sokkal később kapja őt vissza.  
  
– Hova rejtette el? – faggatózott tovább Roanne, aztán végre magához tért annyira, hogy felálljon. Odalépett Harry elé, és leguggolt hozzá, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen. – Hol voltál eddig?  
  
– Ott, ahol sosem keresnéd – vicsorogta Piton indulatosan. – Albus mindig biztosra ment, ez alól még a fiam sem volt kivétel.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett nagynénjére, és végre kibökte:  
  
– Egy másik világban.  
  
Roanne zavartan megfordult, hogy Pitonra nézzen.  
  
– Ezek szerint igaz az az elmélet, hogy van egy velünk párhuzamos világ, ahol majdnem ugyanúgy történtek a dolgok?  
  
– Csak volt, Roanne. Már nem létezik – válaszolt végül Piton sóhajtva. – Henry gondoskodott róla, hogy elpusztuljon. Albus segítségével átjutott oda, és kényszeríteni akarta Harryt, hogy játssza el a szerepét. Idővel rájöttem, hogy ez is csak egy olyan terv volt, amit Albus talált ki, hogy Harryt visszajuttassa valahogy…  
  
– Hogy visszaálljon az egyensúly valamennyire – fejezte be Roanne. – Mert már eleve azzal megbolygatta a dolgokat, hogy Harryt akkor átvitte. Úgy gondolta, ha visszahozza, talán megmentheti a helyzetet.  
  
Pitonból akkor erővel tört ki a düh, hogy még a palástja is meglebbent, ahogy előre dőlt.  
  
– Az, hogy ilyen horderejű dolgot, mint hogy pusztítsa el minden idők egyik legerősebb mágusát, egy tizenéves nyakába varrjon, több, mint ravaszság! – üvöltötte dühösen. – Mindig tiszteletben tartottam Albust, és az érveit, de könyörgöm, háború van, és annak kimenetelét nem egy gyereknek kell véghez vinnie! Tudom, hogy áldozatok vannak nap, mint nap, de nem fogom engedni, hogy a fiam gyerekként szálljon szembe Voldemorttal! Sőt, hogy egyáltalán valaha is szembe szálljon vele!  
  
Harry idegesen nyelt egyet. Pitont nem sokszor látta ennyire dühösnek, de a mostani énje elég ijesztő volt.  
  
– Tudom, Perselus! – mondta nyomatékosan Roanne. – Azért vedd számításba a jóslatot.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele! – kiáltott rá Piton. – Nagyon is, hogy több, mint valószínű, Harrynek kell megölnie azt a szörnyeteget! De nincs rá felkészülve, még arra sem, hogy találkozzon vele, nemhogy még megküzdjenek! – Aztán valamennyire visszafogta magát, és kíméletlenül tette hozzá: – Senkinek sem árulhatod el Harry kilétét.  
  
– Ennyire felelőtlennek ne nézz – mondta szemrehányóan testvére. – Még nem felejtettem el azt a tényt, hogy van egy kém a Rendben. – Aztán gyanakodva visszafordult Harryhez. – Mekkora a varázserőd?  
  
Harry mindenféle kérdésre számított, csak erre nem. Még mielőtt megszólalt volna, Piton válaszolt:  
  
– Elég nagy ahhoz, hogy ha az információ rossz kezekbe kerül, életveszélybe kerüljön – mondta hűvösen. – És elég nagy ahhoz, hogy áttörje a védővarázslataimat, amit tudomásom szerint még senkinek sem sikerült.  
  
Roanne felnyúlt Harry arcához, és kezével végigsimította, majd elmosolyodott.  
  
– Apja fia, ezt tagadni sem lehet. Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Harry – mondta kedvesen, aztán felállt, és intett Harrynek is. – Gyere ide, hadd öleljelek meg.  
  
Harry kissé vonakodva állt fel, mire Roanne rámosolygott.  
  
– Nem harapok, ígérem – bizonygatta halkan, mire Harry végül odalépett hozzá, és hagyta, hogy a nagynénje átölelje. – Nem is tudod, mennyire örülök neki, hogy életben vagy – tette még hozzá suttogva. – És hogy csak külsőre hasonlítasz a testvéredre.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, hogy visszatartsa a torkát szorító érzést, ami sikerült is.  
  
– Igen, tudom… tan… mármint apa is mondta – bökte ki végül.  
  
Roanne aztán elengedte a fiút, miközben továbbra is mosolyogva nézett rá: – Később még beszélünk, mostanában úgy sem szándékozom elutazni.  
  
Harry bólintott, nagynénje pedig apjához fordult.  
  
– Megyek, még elég sok dolgom van.. tudod, nem intéztem el minden pakolni valót.  
  
A bájitalmester bólintott egyet, Roanne pedig mielőtt távozott volna, még hozzátette:  
  
– Este a gyűlésen találkozunk.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Azzal Roanne becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Piton pedig a kezével helyreállította a varázslatokat, aztán visszafordult Harryhez.  
  
– Most kivételesen késő este tartjuk a gyűlést, ezért vacsora előtt még van időnk.  
  
Harry az asztalon nyugvó merengőre nézett, aztán vissza az apjára, majd sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ugye azt szeretnéd, hogy előtte megnézzünk egy emléket? – kérdezte halkan, és még szorongva tovább faggatózott: – Milyen emlékre gondoltál?  
  
Piton odasétált hozzá, és csak aztán közölte:  
  
– Azt, hogy hogyan érkeztél ebbe a világba.  
  
Harry megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt. Komolyan úgy gondolta, hogy valami olyan emléket fog kérni, amiben szerepel Voldemort…  
  
– Gyere ide – intette magához Harryt, miközben elővette a pálcáját. – Gondolj arra az eseményre, szólj, ha megvan, és akkor kihúzom.  
  
Harry bólintott, és felelevenítette azt az estét, mikor az egész elkezdődött.  
  
– Megvan.  
  
Érezte, ahogy a pálca hideg vége megérinti a halántékát, majd azt követően a furcsa érzést, ahogyan apja kihúzza az emléket, aztán azt, hogy tudja mi volt akkor, de nem emlékszik rá. Persze, hisz az információt Piton közben beengedte a kőtálba.  
  
– Szeretném, ha velem tartanál… nem gond? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
– Persze… nem gond – mondta végül Harry, miközben arra gondolt, mi lesz, ha olyan emlékbe kell vele tartania, mint például Voldemort visszatérése… és ezzel együtt Cedric halála.  
  
– Biztos? – faggatózott tovább Piton, mikor meglátta tétovázását.  
  
Harry az arcára erőltetett egy mosolyt.  
  
– Tényleg! Felőlem, mehetünk.  
  
Odament apja mellé, aki átkarolta a vállát, és együtt hajoltak a merengő fölé, hogy elmerüljenek az emlékben.  
  
Ha Piton nem karolja át, biztosan elesik, ahogyan megérkeztek a Nagyterembe, ahol már csak néhány tanár, és diák tartózkodott. Persze, hisz mikor Potter megtámadta, akkor jött le mindenki enni.  
  
Piton aztán elengedte Harryt, és távolba révedő tekintettel nézett körül, egészen a tanári asztaltól a mennyezetig. Biztosan furcsa volt számára így egyben látni a helyiséget.  
  
De Harry már nem őt figyelte… hanem közelebb lépett régi önmagához, aki az asztalnál evett jóízűen – mikor még nem számított rá, mi várja a klubhelyiségben.  
  
 _– Tényleg Hermione, holnapután mindenképpen elmegyünk körülnézni a barlangba? – kérdezte Harry, mire Hermione rögtön pisszegni kezdett.  
  
– Harry! Halkabban, az Istenért.  
  
– Jól van, bocs – mondta Harry, és még hozzátette: – Tudod, nem a legjobb ötlet visszamenni oda, azok az inferusok eléggé… hogy is mondjam, erőszakoskodóak voltak.  
  
Ron kivételesen lenyelte a falatot, és csak aztán szólalt meg:  
  
– Harry, tudom, hogy nem szép emlékeket idéz, hogy múltkor elmentetek azért a medálért, de ha Hermione szerint ott találtunk nyomot R.A.B. kilétét illetően, oda kell mennünk._  
  
Harry összerezzent, mikor Piton odalépett hozzá, és szinte fenyegető hangon azt súgta:  
  
– Azt hiszem, van egy pár dolog, amiről még beszélgetni fogunk.  
  
Harrynek most esett le a tantusz, hogy Pitonnak egy szóval sem említette, hogy ő a barlangban járt. Közben az emlék Harry elindult egyedül a nagyteremből, így Pitonnal együtt utána indultak. Harry szomorúan emlékezett vissza arra, ami ilyenkor járhatott a fejében… Hermione.  
  
Még mielőtt odaértek a festményhez Pitonnal, Harry meghallotta az ismerős hangot.  
  
 _– Petrificus totalus!_  
  
Innentől kezdve az emlék újraélése szörnyű volt – legalábbis ahogy erőszakos testvére előadta magát egészen addig, míg ki nem jelentette, miért akarja, hogy átlépjen abba az idegen világba:  
  
 _– Gyűlölöm azt a helyet, ahol élek, elegem van a háborúból, az örökös menekülésből a halálfalók elől. Pedig már úgy volt, hogy csatlakozom hozzájuk. De minek is törni magam, hisz itt remek helyem lesz. Háború sincs, és még apámat sem kell elviselnem: az örökös féltését, az állandó kioktatásait, na meg az undok testvéremet._  
  
– Mily’ meglepő – dünnyögte Piton mellettük.  
  
Aztán elővette a medált, amivel minden kezdődött… a huzakodásuk, majd pedig, megnyílt az átjáró.  
  
Piton elismerően húzta fel a szemöldökét, mikor régi önmaga végre támadásba lendült. A klubhelyiségben az immár viharossá fokozódó szélben csak úgy kavarogtak az asztalon hagyott papírok. Piton közben megfogta Harry karját, mikor megtámaszkodott a falban, mert emlék ide vagy oda, tényleg erős volt a szél.  
  
 _– Potter! Ne menekülj! Ha rajtam múlik, nem fogsz itt maradni!_ – üvöltötte torkaszakadtából a hasonmás.  
  
Potter odaért a kanapéhoz, ahová Harry bújt, aki elgáncsolta. Henry elterült, az emlék Harry pedig gyorsan odaugrott mellé, és kirántotta a talárjából a pálcáját. Potter azonban szintén fürgének bizonyult:  
  
– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltott fel hirtelen.  
  
Harryt telibe találta az átok: legalább három métert repült. Piton felszisszent, ahogyan az emlék Harry nekivágódott a falnak, és szédelegve ült fel, hogy aztán megpillantsa véres kezét. Lassan felállt, majd megkapaszkodott a falban… de nem vette észre, hogy Potter odaért, és gyomron vágta őt.  
  
Harry elfordult, hogy inkább ne lássa, miként bánt el vele Henry. Innentől kezdődött a verekedés a pálcáért, egészen, míg szét nem törték véletlenül a medált. Harry érezte az arcán a hideg szelet, mint akkori önmaga.  
  
– _Igen? Idióta, te voltál az, aki eltörte! – ordította Harry, és egy jól irányzott rúgással újfent hátralökte._  
  
Potter nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és elszántan Harryre nézett, majd elővette a pálcáját, és egyértelmű volt, hogy készül valamire.  
  
Harry emlékezett erre a pillanatra… az, amit még Voldemort és Bellatrix tekintetében is látott… de szerencsére, akkor gyorsabb volt, mint ő.  
  
– _Petrificus totalus!  
  
Potter hátraesett, míg Harry mellé lépett, és mérgesen az arcába sziszegte: – Menj a pokolba! Remélem, itt pusztulsz a hülye terveddel együtt!  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, ahogy visszaemlékezett erre a jelentre, ahogyan azon tűnődik, hogy átmenjen–e, aztán szeméből egy könnycsepp hullott alá – végül pedig belépett.  
  
Piton még időben ragadta meg a karját, hogy az őket ért ugrás ne legyen rossz, de akkor sem volt az igazi, mikor ők is a másik helyen találták magukat. Harry a lendülettől majdnem hátra esett, de apja gyorsan elkapta, és felsegítette.  
  
Eközben az emlék Harry is földet ért, s a durva kövezetű padlón végiggurult egyenesen a kopott szekrénynek, amiről régi könyvek zápora hullott rá, aztán hangosan felszisszent a fájdalomtól, mikor a könyvek a fejére estek._  
  
Piton arca már teljes aggodalomról árulkodott, ahogy nézte az emlék Harryt, míg az nagy nehezen leszedte magáról a súlyos köteteket, aztán körülnézett. Harry sóhajtott egyet, ahogy meglátta emlékbeli énjének arcát, mikor az rájött, hogy hol van.  
  
Az emlék Harry a szekrénynek támaszkodva lassan felállt, de előtte még lesöpörte magáról a kosz nagy részét.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ennyi mára elég volt – jelentette be halkan Piton, és meg sem várva Harry válaszát, megragadta a karját, és húzta is kifelé a merengőből.  
  
Harry mikor újra talpa alatt érezte a talajt, egy kicsit megszédült, de aztán megtámaszkodott a szék karfájában. Piton gondterhelt tekintettel fordult hozzá, miután megigazította palástját.  
  
– Visszatesszük az emléket, rendben? – kérdezte halkan, olyan hangnemben, amit Harry még nemigen hallott tőle.  
  
Odament hozzá, apja pedig elővette a pálcáját, és kihúzta az ezüstfonalat a kőedényből. Aztán a homlokához érintette, Harry pedig idegen varázsigéket hallott, majd úgy érzékelte, mintha valami súlyosat dobtak volna a fejére. Kapkodva vette a levegőt, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy visszakapta az emléket.  
  
Piton aggódóan figyelte őt egy darabig, majd leültette az ágyra.  
  
– Most már jobb – előzte meg Harry az aggódó kérdést. – Ilyen rossz, amikor visszateszik valakinek az emlékeit?  
  
A bájitalmester egy darabig fontolgatta a választ.  
  
– Abban az esetben igen, ha az illető nagyon nem akarja visszakapni őket. Pontosítok. Ha elég rosszul érintette lelkileg a bizonyos emlék.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, mert most már megértette, miről van szó.  
  
– Harry, nézz rám – mondta végül Piton, de mikor nem nézett fel, újra rászólt. – Harry!  
  
Apja megvárta, míg felnézett, és csak aztán folytatta:  
  
– Tudom, hogy magadat hibáztatod Henry halálért, pedig nem kéne. Végig csak a saját céljai vezérelték, és nem habozott volna megölni téged, amikor eltört a medál. – Harry továbbra is csöndben maradt. Nem mintha lett volna mondanivalója. – Azt hiszem, mindjárt kész lesz a vacsora. De mielőtt megnézem, kérnék valamit.  
  
Na igen, így lehet gyorsan témát váltani – gondolta Harry, mikor látta, hogy Piton mennyire zaklatottnak tűnik. Ettől egyáltalán nem múlt el a bűntudata. A könyvéért nyúlt, hogy elfoglalja magát vele, aztán lerázta magáról a cipőjét, és feltette az ágyra a lábát.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry, pedig már sejtette, hogy ha Piton így áll neki a dolgoknak, egyáltalán nem lesz jó vége.  
  
Piton közben odament a szekrényhez, és kutatni kezdett valami irat után – legalábbis a hangok alapján úgy tűnt.  
  
– Holnapra szedd össze azokat az emlékeket, amelyekben láttad vagy hallottad a jóslatot, és… – itt elhallgatott egy picit, mert leejtett valamit, aztán gyorsan felvette – amelyben megtudtad, hogy tért vissza Voldemort.  
  
Harry épp azt kereste a könyvben, hogy hol járt, de erre teljesen megdermedt. Erőt vett magán, és végül csak sikerült kipréselnie azt az egy szót:  
  
– Rendben. – Aztán látta, hogy Piton egy rakás iratot vesz magához, és próbálta elterelni a témát: – Nem azt mondtad, hogy késő este lesz a gyűlés?  
  
– De igen… Csak ezeket az iratokat át kell vinnem Arthurhoz – magyarázta Piton, aztán az ajtó felé indult. – Ha kész a vacsora, felszólok.  
  
Azzal már be is csukódott mögötte az ajtó, Harry pedig ott maradt egyedül a szörnyű gondolatokkal a fejében. Mikor lenézett a kezére, rémülten látta, hogy az remeg az idegességtől.  
  
Pedig ez nem vallott rá.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Piton kis idő múltán felszólt, hogy kész a vacsora, így Harry kénytelen volt menni – pedig abszolúte nem volt kedve. Az asztalnál szinte mindenki ott volt, még az ikrek és Ginny is.  
  
Egész idő alatt némán ült, és ette a vacsoráját, és remélte, hogy nem tűnik fel, milyen keveset szedett. Piton elmélyülten beszélgetett Mordonnal, így valóban nem vehette észre a dolgot. Sirius és Roanne az asztal két távoli pontján ültek le, minél messzebb egymástól. Néha nagynénjére nézett, aki rámosolygott.  
  
Mrs. Weasley végül behozta a desszertet, ami aztán minden eddigi gondra rátett egy lapáttal Harry számára, mikor a zöld mázas tortából rárakott egy nagyobb darabot a tányérjára.  
  
– Tessék, drágám – mondta mosolyogva az asszony, aztán leült mellé.  
  
Harry felvette a villáját, és először az jutott eszébe, hogy egy ilyen, egyébként jó kinézetű tortának, miért éppen zöld színűnek kell lennie.  
  
A mardekár is zöld színű… a halálos átok is zöld színű.  
  
Hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy jutott idáig gondolatban. Olyan zöld szín, ami megölte a szüleit, Cedricet… Erre már teljesen elment a kedve, hogy egyen ebből az édességből. Sőt, hogy egyáltalán elviselje a látványát.  
  
Eltolta a tányért, aztán felállt, pedig még az asztaltól eddig senki sem távozott.  
  
– Valami gond van, drágám? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley, ezzel szinte teljesen rávonva a figyelmet.  
  
Harry zavartan körbepillantott, majd megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley, nagyon finom volt a vacsora – mondta, miközben mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Jó éjszakát mindenkinek.  
  
Azzal betolta a székét, és igyekezett minél gyorsabban elhagyni az ebédlőt. Piton vetett rá egy aggódó pillantást, mikor elment mellette, de Harry megnyugtatásképp halványan rámosolygott.  
  
Mikor végre felért az emeletre, megtorpant az ajtó előtt – és rájött, most tényleg egyedüllétre van szüksége. Továbbment, egészen fel a padlásig, ott, mikor felért, magára zárta az ajtót, és lehuppant az ágyra.  
  
Fáradtan ledőlt rá, és próbálta kiűzni a fejéből a szörnyű gondolatokat, és rémképeket, amit egy hülye gusztustalan torta okozott… habár, nem egészen. Az egész akkor kezdődött, mikor Piton olyan emlékeket kért, amit ő rég el akart felejteni.  
  
Oldalra fordult, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit – de ez, mint néhány óra múltán kiderült – még sem volt a legjobb ötlet.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Hirtelen felriadt, és levegőt kapkodva nézett körül az immár sötét padlásszobában. Vett még egy pár mély lélegzetet, és próbálta kiűzni a fejéből a temető szörnyű hangulatát.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – mondta ki hangosan a varázsigét, és izzadtan, remegő végtagokkal felkászálódott az ágyból. Mikor rájött, hogy nem a legjobb ötlet ilyen megviselten visszamenni a lakosztályba, mondott magára egy Szárító, – és egy Frissítő bűbájt.  
  
Vett még egy mély lélegzetet, és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd halkan ment végig a folyosón, mert nem akart zajt csapni, főleg, hogy már elég későre járt az idő. Piton biztosan gyűlésen van, így fel sem tűnhetett neki, hogy ilyen sokáig nem volt a szálláson, és így legalább gondolkodhatott egy keveset egyedül.  
  
Odaért az ajtóhoz, halkan benyitott, majd ugyanolyan óvatossággal csukta be maga után. A szobában nem volt senki, így magához vette a pizsamáját, és épp benyitott volna a fürdőszobába, mikor kilépett Piton. Csupán egy fehér inget viselt, úgy tűnt, még nem készült aludni menni.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, hol jártál? – kérdezte hűvösen. – Nem vall rád, hogy késő este máshol bóklássz.  
  
Harry közben megkerülte apját, és bement a fürdőszobába.  
  
– Kérdeztem valamit – szólt utána Piton olyan hangnemben, amit régen a bájitaltan órákra tartogatott a számára.  
  
Harry megfordult, és kedvetlenül vágta oda:  
  
– Ne csinálj úgy, mintha nem tudnád.  
  
Piton szemöldöke szinte az egekbe ívelt.  
  
– Miről beszélsz?  
  
– Tudod te jól! – csattant fel Harry, mert már nagyon elege volt apja mai napi húzásából, hogy Roannénak minden kertelés nélkül elmondta az igazságot. Persze az emlékek még rátettek egy lapáttal. – Nem is tudom ki volt az, aki mindig követett engem animágus formában!  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, megbízok benned annyira, hogy ne járkáljak folyton utánad, ha csinálsz valamit – világosította fel Piton, aztán egy kicsit közelebb hajolt. – Tehát a padláson voltál.  
  
Harryben már egész nap gyűlt az elkeseredettség, és nem akarta Pitonon kitölteni, de úgy tűnt már nem bírja tovább magában tartani.  
  
– Igen, ott, ha tudni akarod! – vágott vissza dühösen, aztán ledobta a pizsamáját és a törülközőt. – Elegem van belőle, hogy folyton azt kérded hol voltam, mi van velem! Kérlek, hagyj végre békén!  
  
Piton hirtelen odalépett hozzá, és megragadta a karját.  
  
– Szerinted miért kérdezek ilyeneket, Harry? – érdeklődött felháborodva, miközben Harry lerázta magáról a kezét. – Talán azért, mert aggódok érted, és nem akarom, hogy bajod essen!  
  
– Talán azért, mert félsz, ha én nem vagyok, akkor a háborúnak sem lesz jó vége! – javította ki kiabálva Harry gondolkodás nélkül, amitől Piton viszont még dühösebb lett.  
  
– Komolyan ezt gondolod rólam, Harry? – üvöltötte vissza, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát, habár nem nagyon sikerült neki. – Nem tudom, miért vagy most olyan zaklatott, de igazán figyelhetnél rá, hogy miket mondasz!  
  
Harry kicsit közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, miközben érezte, hogy fortyog benne a düh, ami ha nem vigyáz, ki fog törni.  
  
– Szerinted, miért vagyok zaklatott, hm? – folytatta tovább ugyanolyan hangerővel. – Elegem van belőle, hogy mindig azt teszed, ami szerinted a helyes! Miért kellett elmondani Roannénak az igazat, és Siriusnak miért nem?!  
  
– Ezt már megbeszéltük egyszer… – kezdte Piton, de Harry félbeszakította.  
  
– Persze, persze! Tudom! Mert egy kém van a Rendben! A nagynénémnek mondjuk el az igazat, de a keresztapámnak ne? – tombolt tovább Harry. – Mi a különbség? A testvéredben meg lehet bízni, a keresztapámban nem?!  
  
– Úgy ahogy mondod! – üvöltötte Piton, és szinte sziszegve mondta tovább mondanivalóját. – Na idefigyelj, Harry! Fogd fel, hogy ahonnét jöttél, előfordulhat, hogy meg lehetett bízni Blackben, de itt nem! Nem tudom, mi van veled egész este, de igazán visszafoghatnál a hangerőből velem szemben!  
  
Harryt meghökkentette, hogy régi ismerősként üdvözölhette Piton mostani énjét.  
  
– Ugyan már! Ha ennyire nem bíznál Blackben, akkor nem lenne itt! – folytatta Harry, mire apja szeme dühösen megvillant.  
  
– Elég legyen! – emelte fel a hangját Piton. – Most eltűnsz a fürdőszobában, megfürdesz, miközben elgondolkodsz róla, hogyan is kell viselkednie egy fiúnak az apjával szemben!  
  
– Ó remek! Küldj csak el, mintha valami kisgyerek lennék! – szemtelenkedett Harry. – Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy nem tudom, milyen valakinek a fiának lenni, mert nekem sosem volt apám!  
  
A bájitalmester most már határozottan sápadt volt a dühtől.  
  
– Akkor épp itt az ideje, hogy valami tiszteletet mutass irántam!  
  
– Sajnos úgy nem megy, mikor a testvérednek elmondod az igazságot, egy számomra fontos embernek meg nem! Elegem van ebből az egész háborúból, és abból, hogy én megint egy bábú vagyok, akit úgy rángattok ide–oda, mint valami rongybabát! – fakadt ki Harry keservesen.  
  
– Én felnőtt vagyok, te meg még gyerek! – ordította Piton. – És bármilyen hihetetlen és elfogadhatatlan számodra, én vagyok a törvényes gondviselőd, úgyhogy kénytelen vagy rám hallgatni, akár tetszik neked akár nem…  
  
– Más szóval teljesíteni a parancsaidat? – kérdezett vissza dühösen Harry.  
  
– Na, most már aztán elég legyen! – kiáltott rá Piton, amitől Harry hátrahőkölt. – Azt hiszem, addig, amíg nem megyünk vissza Roxfortba, tökéletes elfoglaltság lesz számodra a teljes raktár rendbetétele, mert úgyis ráfér!  
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, és kihúzta magát. De hiába, hisz Piton egy fejjel magasabb volt, hiába akart nagyobbnak látszani.  
  
– Ezt nem teheted! – kiáltott fel Harry elkeseredetten. – Meg fogok így bukni a vizsgákon félévkor!  
  
– Valóban? – gúnyolódott Piton. – Akkor ezek után majd kétszer is meggondolod, hogy beszélsz velem! Nem érdekel, holnap mivel akartad elütni a napot tanulás helyett, de neki fogsz kezdeni a raktárnak, és délután le fogunk ülni, hogy megmutasd az emlékeidet! Nem érdekel semmiféle kifogás, azt teszed, amit mondok!  
  
Harry dühtől remegő hangon szólalt meg egy kis idő múlva:  
  
– Tudod, mit gondolok? – kérdezte, mire Piton még jobban felhúzta fekete szemöldökét. – Hogy semmivel sem vagy jobb, mint az a Piton, akit ismertem, és akinek minden vágya volt, hogy engem kínozhasson, és aki végül megölte az igazgatót!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere arca megkeményedett, és hangja szinte fenyegetővé vált:  
  
– Tűnj a szemem elől, Harry. Elegem van belőled mára.  
  
– Mennék én, ha elállnál az útból végre! – csattant fel Harry, és érezte, hogy ezzel még jobban elveti a sulykot.  
  
Piton nem mozdult, úgy tűnt, még van mondanivalója.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, hogy ha nem a raktárban vagy rendet rakni, itt kell lenned szobafogságban, nehogy még véletlenül találkozz Blackkel – jelentette be kegyetlenül, és megfordult, hogy az asztalhoz menjen.  
  
– Gyűlöllek – suttogta halkan Harry, mire Piton megtorpant, és a válla fölött visszaszólt:  
  
– Ez az információ nem mondott nekem semmi újat – jelentette ki hidegen, de a hangjában fájdalom bujkált.  
  
Harry csak az ajtó bezárására gondolt, mire az hangosan becsapódott. Remegő végtagokkal ment oda a kádhoz, és ült le a szélére, hogy összeszedje magát. Annyira dühös volt, hogy legszívesebben széttört volna valamit…  
  
Valamennyire tényleg mérges volt Pitonra, de nem gondolta volna, hogy eddig fajulnak a dolgok, és ennyire összevesznek. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy az emlékek újraidézésének puszta említésére is ennyire kiakad… hogy fogja majd holnap megmutatni őket?  
  
Megrázta a fejét, hogy lerázza magáról a gondolatot, mint egy vizes kutya a szőréről a vízcseppeket.  
  
Tíz perccel később, mikor lefürdött, nem kis bátorság kellett ahhoz, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, és bemenjem a szobába. De Piton nem volt ott. Valószínű leszaladt valamiért.  
  
 _Talán jobb is_ – gondolta Harry. Határozottan nem akart vele találkozni… Valahol a lelke mélyén fájt, ahogyan bánt Pitonnal, ahogy a fejéhez vágott mindent…  
  
Bebújt a paplanja alá, a fal felé fordult, és a fejére húzta a takarót, hogy elbújjon minden gond elől. Ebben a percben akkor is utálta Pitont, ami majdnem a régi gyűlölettel volt egyenlő…. Pedig a lelke mélyén nem gondolta komolyan azt, amit a fejéhez vágott – márpedig ezzel végleg magára haragította őt.  
  
Legszívesebben zokogott volna, hogy kiadja magából az elkeseredettséget, de ehelyett szorosan becsukta a szemét, és próbált megnyugodni.  
  
Mikor hallotta, hogy Piton visszatér, és némi pakolás után – valószínű hoztak neki egy pár iratot, amiért lement –, bement a fürdőszobába. Még véletlenül sem ment oda hozzá, hogy megnézze, alszik–e, mint ahogyan az utóbbi időben sokszor tette.  
  
Harry még jobban a párnába temette az arcát, és megpróbált elaludni – ami végül sikerült is.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry másnap reggel unottan turkálta villájával a tojásrántottát a tányérjában. Elfojtott egy ásítást, aztán végül mégiscsak bekapott egy falatot, hogy legyen valami a gyomrában. Aztán újra az ebédlő ajtajára pillantott, mikor a folyosóról hangok szűrődtek be.  
  
– Kérlek, mondjátok, hogy ma már Perselus nem tart több gyűlést – hallotta Tonks hangját.  
  
– El kell, hogy keserítselek, ez még a reggeli eligazítás volt – tette hozzá Mordon.  
  
– Menjetek csak, én még harapok valamit – sóhajtotta Roanne. – Én úgysem kellek a Minisztériumban.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Néhány pillanattal később nagynénje jelent meg az ajtóban, és mikor meglátta őt, el is indult felé. Harry lesütötte a szemét, és úgy tett, mint aki élvezi a reggeli minden ízét. Roanne kihúzta a mellette lévő széket, megfordította, majd úgy ült le rá.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, hanem tovább bámulta a tányért.  
  
– Találkoztál ma már apáddal? – érdeklődött finoman Roanne.  
  
Harry csupán nemet intett a fejével, de továbbra sem nézett nagynénjére, aki még véletlenül sem tágított.  
  
– Akkor ezek szerint fogalmad sincs, milyen kedvében van, ugye?  
  
– Mikor reggel felkeltem, már nem volt a szobában – válaszolt végre Harry, aztán letette a villáját a tányérjába. Elege lett belőle, hogy már vagy fél órája csak turkálja az ételt. Hisz vagy megy büntetőmunkát végezni, vagy felmegy a lakosztályukba, és egész nap ott kuksol.  
  
Roanne rákönyökölt a székre, és úgy nézte őt.  
  
– Harry, mi történt tegnap?  
  
– Nem akarok beszélni róla – mondta halkan Harry, és érezte, ahogy majd’ felemészti a bűntudat a tegnapi veszekedés miatt.  
  
– Milyen furcsa. Mert Perselus sem – gúnyolódott Roanne. – Nem tudom, min vesztetek össze ennyire, de Perselus ritkán reked be reggelre. – Harry értetlenül pillantott nagynénjére, aki aztán folytatta: – Egyszer történt meg ilyesmi, mikor legalább egy órán keresztül üvöltöztünk egymással. Nem tudom, mit vágtatok egymás fejéhez tegnap, de azt hiszem, apádat kivételesen nagyon magadra haragítottad.  
  
Harry csak hallgatta nagynénjét, és nem szólt semmit. Minek kell mindazt elmondania Roannénak, amire közben már ő is rájött? Hogy mekkora hülye volt, amiért ilyesmiket vágott Piton fejéhez?  
  
– Harry, hallod, amit mondok?  
  
– Igen – felelt végül, aztán felállt az asztaltól. – Ne haragudjon… de felmegyek.  
  
– Igazán tegezhetnél – rótta meg Roanne –, régen is úgy tettél.  
  
– Hm… persze.  
  
Aztán fogta magát, és kisietett az ebédlőből, még mielőtt nagynénje feltartja. Felrohant a lépcsőn, benyitott a lakosztályukba, majd összeszedte a tanulni valóját. Esze ágában sem volt ott maradni. Piton úgysincs itt, nem fogja észrevenni, hogy nem követi az utasításait…  
  
Harrynek azért megfordult a fejében, hogy talán még is célja volt vele Pitonnak, hogy azt mondta, ha nem a bájital raktárban, akkor a lakosztályban legyen… De biztosan nem. Azt akarta, hogy Siriusszal ne találkozzon.  
  
Felnyalábolta a tankönyveket, a lexikonokat, és felment a padlásra. Mikor megérkezett, gondosan bezárta maga után az ajtót, hogy még véletlenül se zavarja senki.  
  
Ledobta az ágy közepére a könyveket, ő pedig leült elé törökülésben, és felütötte az egyiket. Már az első oldalnál elkalandozott, és érezte, hogy mindjárt leragad a szeme. Talán, ha egy kicsit pihen, akkor jobban megy a tanulás… és most biztos nem álmodna rémeket…  
  
Végül a nagy szakadt párnára dőlt, a könyvet magához ölelve lehunyta a szemét – és pár perc múlva elaludt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Bumm. Bumm.  
  
Harry bár igazán álmos volt, de ezekre a mély, dübörgő hangokra felébredt valamennyire. Először azt hitte, valaki az ajtón dübörög, de tévednie kellett. A hangok távolabbról jöttek.  
  
Bumm. Bumm.  
  
Hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, mikor rádöbbent, hogy ezek a hangok valahonnét odakintről jönnek, és olyanok, mint egy mugli rajzfilmben a robbantások…  
  
Aztán megint…  
  
A mellette lévő roskadozó éjjeliszekrényen a törött lámpa ütemesen ugrálni kezdett. Harry mintha rugóra ült volna, hirtelen felpattant, miközben lerázta magáról a könyveket. Az ütemes robbanás hangja nem hagyott alább, hanem társult még egyéb zajokkal.  
  
A padlástetőről minden ilyen csattanásnál por hullt alá, és szinte rengett az egész ház. Harryt egy pillanatra elöntötte a pánik.  
  
Mi van, ha a főhadiszállást megtalálták?  
  
Minden könyvet otthagyott az ágyon, gyorsan az ajtóhoz lépett, és feltépte. Az odalentről szűrődő hangokból ítélve, valami nagy baj lehetett. Harry lesietett a lépcsőn egészen addig a folyosóig rohanva, ahol az ő szobájuk volt. De már a folyosó elejénél megtorpant.  
  
Rengeteg Rend tag, és idegen hozzátartozók rohantak fel–alá, ki–ki éppen kötszerért, vagy gyógyítóért kiabálva. Harry a nagy felfordulásban nem tudott odajutni a lakosztályukhoz, pedig már majdnem odaért. Egy ismeretlen durván félrelökte, ő pedig elesett, és elterült a földön. Aztán egy erős kéz felemelte onnan, és talpra segítette.  
  
– Harry, miért nem vagy a szállásodon? – kérdezte Mordon. – Mindegy, nem érdekelnek az indokok, gyerünk befelé!  
  
Azzal a néhány lépéssel arrébb lévő ajtajukon belökte őt, és becsukta maga után. Harryt végül elengedte, aki ellépett a durva aurortól. Néhány perccel később kivágódott az ajtó, és Piton rohant be Roannéval a nyomában, mindkettőjük talárja poros volt, és szakadt.  
  
– Alastor, láttad Harryt? – kérdezte Piton nyugtalanul, aztán észre vette a fiút, aki az ágy mellett állt.  
  
Odasietett hozzá, és megragadta mindkét vállát. Arca valóban rémületet tükrözött.  
  
– Hol voltál, te felelőtlen kölyök? – kiáltott rá, mire Harry hátrahőkölt, de Piton nem hagyta abba. – A frászt hoztad ránk, azt hittük nem vagy itt!  
  
Roanne odalépett apja mellé.  
  
– Perselus! Higgadj le, kérlek.  
  
– Mondani könnyű – morogta Piton, aztán kezével az ajtóra mutatott, és egy pár erős bűbájt bocsátott rá –, mikor itt van egy kém, aki egy ilyen felfordulást kihasználva könnyedén elvihetné Harryt!  
  
– Fent voltam a padláson, tanultam! – szólt közbe Harry, de ettől még Piton nem nyugodott meg.  
  
– Mikor megmondtam, hogy ha nem vagy a raktárban, itt legyél a szálláson? – mondta immár higgadtabban Piton. – Egyedül ezen a két helyen vannak a legerősebb védőbűbájaim!  
  
Harry beharapta a szája szélét, mikor rájött, mekkora hülye volt. Mintegy bocsánatkérően közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, aki egyik karjával magához szorította őt, a másikkal pedig egy pergament húzott elő.  
  
– Nézz utána a listán lévő bájitaloknak a raktárban – utasította Roannét –, ezekből kell a következő napokban a legtöbb. Amint segítettem Poppynak a súlyosabb sebek ellátásában, segítek neked a laborban.  
  
– Perselus, talán a mostani alkalom jó lenne, hogy felfedjük a kémet, aki még ott kint szaladgálhat – mondta undorodva Mordon.  
  
– Tegyél bármit, amit jónak látsz, Alastor. De amikor kihallgatod őket, még a legkisebb gyanú se merüljön fel számukra, hogy miért faggatózol annyit.  
  
Mordon biccentett egyet, Piton pedig feloldotta a varázslatokat, mire az auror kilépett. Roanne még visszafordult, mint aki vár rá, de Piton rászólt:  
  
– Mindjárt megyek.  
  
Mikor becsukódott az ajtó, Piton elengedte Harryt, és megint megfogta a két vállát.  
  
– Kérlek, ne mozdulj ki innen, rendben? A lakosztályomon nagyon erős varázslatok vannak, amik megvédenek, és csak engem engednek be.  
  
Harry teljesen ledöbbent.  
  
– Mi történt, miért van odakint annyi sérült…?  
  
– Voldemort szokásos szilveszteri műsora a félvér családok ellen – vicsorogta Piton válaszul –, csak most kivételesen előbb rendezte meg, mert azt hitte, nem fog a tudomásunkra jutni. De most mennem kell. Légy szíves maradj veszteg, világos?  
  
Harry bólintott, Piton pedig elengedte őt, és besietett a fürdőszobába. Mikor visszatért, már nem volt rajta a poros, megviselt talár, csak az alatta lévő ing.  
  
– Ebédeltél, még mielőtt elkezdődött ez az egész? – kérdezte Piton, mikor a szekrényben lévő vésztartalékot magához vette.  
  
Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy úgy tűnik, az egész ebédet átaludta.  
  
– Igen… – mondta végül.  
  
– Majd este hozok be harapnivalót – mondta Piton ridegen, és már az ajtónál is volt. – Majd jövök, amint tudok, addig foglald el magad valamivel.  
  
Harry még utána szólt volna, hogy bocsánatot szeretne kérni, és megbánta, hogy olyan bunkó volt, de hiába – Piton már be is csukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Tehát nem változott semmi sem – gondolta magában. Minden úgy maradt, attól a szörnyű estétől kezdve. Órák múltán mikor Piton visszatért néhány szendviccsel, akkor jött rá, hogy a kapcsolatuk nem más, mint egy formális apa–fia kapcsolat, ami abból áll, hogy megkérdezi, hogy van, és nem törődik vele úgy, mint régebben.  
  
És ez Harrynek – magának sem akarta bevallani – de a lelke mélyén nagyon fájt.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Eltelt egy nap, eltelt kettő, és ezalatt még mindig felfordulás volt. A Rend tagok jöttek–mentek, Piton pedig megtiltotta, hogy még csak a folyosóra is kitegye a lábát.  
  
Rengeteg sérült volt, de legalább csak két ártatlan halt meg, és ez jónak tűnt ahhoz képest, hogy Voldemort mennyire elnagyolta a támadást, hiszen legalább húsz családot megtámadott, mintegy szórakozásképpen. Piton szinte alig volt a szállásukon, mert rengeteg bájitalt kellett főzniük Roannéval – akiről közben kiderült, ő is annyira ért hozzá, mint Piton, csak éppen nem bájitalmester.  
  
A Szilveszter előtti napon végre úgy tűnt, lassan minden visszakerül a régi kerékvágásba, persze leszámítva azt, hogy Piton ugyanolyan ridegen viselkedett vele.  
  
Harryt éjszaka folyton rémálmok gyötörték, alig tudott aludni – de Piton annyira fáradt volt esténként, hogy egyáltalán nem ébredt fel rájuk, amiért hálás is volt. Apjának volt így is elég dolga, nem hiányzott volna még az ő nyűgőssége is.  
  
Piton viszont nappal is nagyon elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy figyeljen rá, mennyit eszik. Mert kivételesen Harrynek szinte minden étvágya elment, annyira kiborították az emlékek. Már pusztán az, hogy ha vége lesz ennek a felfordulásnak, meg kell mutatnia Pitonnak őket, megrémítette.  
  
Pedig valamelyik este még el is akarta magyarázni neki – vagy egyáltalán beszélgetni vele –, de Piton annyira ki volt merülve, hogy nem akarta még ezzel is tetézni.  
  
Harry most először kezdte úgy érezni, hogy nem fogja ezt sokáig bírni. És a megérzései most is igaznak bizonyultak, mert a következő éjszakán újra Cedrickel álmodott.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
_Gyönyörű szép díszek lógtak alá a mennyezetről, az egész terem pompázott a sokféle ünnepi színektől. Az igazgató nagyon kitett magáért, hogy az ünnep tökéletes legyen. Harry mosolyogva nézett a barátaira, és önfeledten nevettek. Ám hirtelen megjelent az a hugrabugos fiú, akit Harry szinte nem is ismert.  
  
– Harry, emlékszel még, mit mondtam? – kérdezte Cedric, ahogy leült vele szemben az asztalhoz.  
  
Harry leengedte a kezében lévő süteményt, és kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
– Nem tudom… hiszen nem is ismerlek – válaszolta csodálkozva. Aztán újra a süteménybe akart harapni, de az átváltozott egy ezüstkézzé. Harry erre eldobta, s az puffanva esett egy tortába – amit furcsa módon senki sem vett észre, mert boldogan nevettek Seamus viccén. Aztán mindannyian átváltoztak bomló hullákká… Harry elfordította a tekintetét a groteszk látványtól.  
  
Újra felnézett Cedricre… aki már nem az iskolai talárjában volt, hanem szakadt trimágusi talárban, arca pedig bizarrul nézett ki… a homloka teljesen véres… De az hogy lehet, hisz őt a halálos átok ölte meg!  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy elfelejted – ciccegett Cedric, és gonoszan előrehajolt. – Azt mondtam, hogy hozd el a testemet!  
  
– De én elhoztam onnét… miután meghaltál… – hebegett Harry. – Az életem kockáztatásával!  
  
Az asztalnál ülök mind felnevettek, és kajánul figyelték, ahogy magyarázkodik. Hermione haja teljesen borzas volt, míg arca falfehér… Ron arca ezzel szemben már szinte bomlott, mint valami vizihulla… olyan, amik a barlangban vártak rájuk…  
  
Harrynek el kellett fordulnia a látványtól.  
  
Cedric ezután áthajolt az asztalon, és megragadta Harry gallérját. Harry ellenkezett, de nem tudott kiszabadulni, ahogy a másik rothadó kéz is rákulcsolódott a nyakára. Érezte a bőr hideg érintését, amitől még jobban felfordult a gyomra.  
  
– Látod Harry, mit tettél? – Cedric szája sarkából vércsík futott le. – Meghaltam miattad!  
  
– Én nem tehettem róla! Te is akartad a győzelmet, szabad akaratodból fogtad… meg a kupát!  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy alig jut levegő a tüdejébe, ahogy Cedric egyre erősebben fojtogatja.  
  
– Te kis hős… A Kis Túlélő, akit mindenki magasztal! – folytatta a fiú rendületlenül. – Akinek csak az számít, hogy megnyerje a Trimágus Tusát, és hogy járjon a barátnőmmel!  
  
– Ez… egyáltalán… nem igaz – nyögte Harry.  
  
– Most mindenért megfizetsz!  
  
Az érzés, ahogy nem jut a tüdejébe több levegő, egyre rosszabb volt… még halványan érzékelte, hogy Cedric kajánul felnevet…_  
  
…aztán hirtelen felült, kezét a nyakára szorítva, és zihálva nézett körül a félhomályban. Remegő kezével esetlenül letörölte az arcáról az izzadságot. Aztán tudatosult benne, hogy rendesen hányingere van. Egyik kezét a szájára szorította, míg a másikkal gyorsan felvette a szemüvegét, és úgy mezítláb kirohant a fürdőszobába.  
  
Gyorsan becsukta maga után az ajtót, mire a mécsesek rögtön felizzottak, az egész fürdőszobát világosságba borítva. A keze még mindig remegett, mikor felhajtotta a wc tetejét, hogy könnyítsen magán. Amikor újra eszébe jutott, hogy nézett rá Cedric, szorosan megmarkolta a wc kagyló szélét, és kihányta mindazt, ami a gyomrában volt.  
  
Vett egy pár lélegzetet, hogy próbálja lenyugtatni magát, és ne legyen rosszul, ami valamennyire használt is. Esetlenül lehúzta a wc–t, majd lecsukta a tetejét. Megmosta az arcát a csapnál, aztán a mellé készített törölközővel megtörölte az arcát. Még mindig a hányinger kerülgette, és tudta, hogy ezek után úgy se tudna aludni – ezért lerogyott a wc elé a földre.  
  
Magához szorította a törölközőt, és nekidőlt a wc–nek, miközben próbálta visszafojtani az előtörő könnyeit. De hiába… azok kéretlenül is jöttek.  
  
Annyira elkeseredett, hogy kicsit későn vette észre, hogy a nyíló ajtó hangját hallja. Lassan felemelte a fejét, és meglátta Pitont az ajtóban, a szokásos sötétkék vastag pizsamájában, ijedt tekintettel.  
  
Gyorsan odament hozzá, és letérdelt. Harry még ha akarta volna, sem tudta volna elrejteni a vörös szemeit, és sápadt arcát. Piton leült a sarkára, és végigmérte, mint aki sérüléseket keres, majd megszólalt:  
  
– Mi történt, Harry?  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját, és megrázta a fejét. Egyáltalán nem akart róla beszélni, miért borult ki ennyire. Elég apjának az a tény, hogy az igazgató rá bízta a horcruxok keresését, és az milyen veszélyeket rejtett magában. Nem hiányzik, hogy még erről is meséljen neki…  
  
Piton mindkét kezével előrenyúlt, és közrefogta az arcát.  
  
– Rémálom volt? – kérdezte halkan, mire Harry biccentett. – Falfehér vagy… rosszul érzed magad?  
  
– Most már nem annyira… – nyelt egy nagyot Harry, miközben levette a kezét a szájáról. – Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettelek…  
  
– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket Harry! – mondta nyugodtan, és még jobban szemügyre vette őt. – Hányingered van?  
  
Harry lassan bólintott, aztán még hozzátette:  
  
– Az előbb hánytam is – vallotta be suttogva. – De most már jobban vagyok… tényleg…  
  
– Miről álmodtál, hogy ennyire rosszul lettél? – kérdezte halkan Piton, mire Harry szeme elé kúszott Cedric arca… az arc, ami már szinte bomlott…  
  
– Én nem… tudok… – motyogta halkan, és érezte, ahogy az arcán végigfolyik egy könnycsepp.  
  
– Gyere ide – suttogta halkan Piton, miközben szabad kezével átkarolta a hátát, és gyengéden magához húzta, a fiú fejét pedig a vállára hajtotta.  
  
Harry nem ellenkezett, odabújt hozzá, arcát a vastag pizsamába temette, és kitört belőle a sírás, ami már napok óta fojtogatta. Legutóbb akkor borult ki ennyire, mikor Sirius elbánt vele.  
  
Piton csak szorosan tartotta őt, szabad kezével a hátát simogatta, mint ahogy a kisgyerekeket szokás vigasztalni. Harry legszívesebben ellenkezett volna a bánásmód miatt, de most ez legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Elege volt a rémálmokból, a folytonos hazudozásból.  
  
– Mélyen aludtál, mikor kijöttem… – mondta rekedten Harry –, hogyhogy felébredtél?  
  
– Annyira nem mélyen, hogy ne halljam a wc hangját, és azt, hogy még nem jössz ki – felelte halkan Piton, de továbbra sem engedte el. – Harry, hányszor elmondtam már, hogy ébressz fel, ha szükséged van rám – tette még hozzá dorgálóan.  
  
Harry kibontakozott az öleléséből, amennyire csak tudott, és szomorúan nézett fel.  
  
– Én voltam az, aki megbántott, és olyanokat vágtam a fejedhez, amit nem kellett volna… – szipogta, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy apja nézett rá. Sosem látta még, hogy ennyi érzelem tükröződött volna az arcán. – És különben is… nem akartalak felébreszteni, mert már ideje, hogy pihenj végre egy kicsit – tette még hozzá halkan.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere csupán felhúzta a szemöldökét, kezével pedig felemelte a fiú állát.  
  
– Idefigyelj, Harry – mondta megrovóan. – Én felnőtt vagyok, fel tudok maradni napokig is, főleg több évnyi kémkedés után. Te viszont, ha nem pihened ki magad, akkor meg is betegedhetsz.  
  
– Attól, hogy nem tudok aludni, nem leszek beteg.  
  
– Nem csak testileg értettem – világosította fel Piton –, hanem lelkileg is. A gyomrod is kikészült az idegességtől, a sok rémálomtól – itt sóhajtott egyet. – Ennyire mélyen aludtam, hogy nem ébredtem fel rájuk?  
  
Harry bólintott egyet.  
  
– Igazán rászokhatnál már arra, hogyha nem érzed jól magad, vagy bármi bánt, hozzám fordulsz.  
  
Harry elfordította az arcát, mikor kezdett rájönni, apja mennyire aggódott miatta, pedig ez eddig is nyilvánvaló volt.  
  
– Jól vagyok – mondta halkan.  
  
Apja viszont nem tágított, hanem visszahúzta az arcát, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Nem, nem vagy jól – bizonygatta eltökélten. – Ha jól lennél, nem gyötörnének rémálmok, nem lennél a fürdőszoba padlóján az éjszaka közepén, miközben magadba fojtod a bánatod. Tudom, hogy milyen szörnyű életed volt ezelőtt, nem csodálkoznék, ha most borulnál ki a régi emlék miatt Potterről vagy akár a régi életed többi részletétől, amit voltam olyan kedves elkérni.  
  
Az utolsó szavakból Harry kihallotta, hogy Piton mennyire röstelli a dolgot, mire szomorúan nézett apja sötét szemeibe.  
  
– Nem a már általad is látott emlék miatt vannak rémálmaim – mondta halkan, mire Piton csodálkozó arcot vágott. – Hanem… – _De nehéz bevallani…_ – azoktól, amiket el akarsz kérni.  
  
A bájitalmester elengedte Harryt, és a kezét az ölébe ejtette.  
  
– Azt, amiben azt kértem, mutasd meg, mit tudsz Voldemort visszatéréséről vagy akár a jóslat meghallgatásáról? – emlékezett vissza, mire Harry bólintott egyet. – Tehát Voldemort visszatérése borított ki ennyire? Hiszen gondolom az újságokból értesültél… – Piton tétován elhallgatott, mikor rájött, hogy több áll a dolog mögött.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, és próbálta magából kipréselni a szavakat.  
  
– Mert ott voltam… mikor visszatért – suttogta, és mikor felnézett apjára, jól látta, hogy az teljesen elsápad.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted? – bökte ki végül alig hallhatóan Piton, mikor valamennyire összeszedte magát. – Mi történt Harry, amit nem mondtál el nekem?  
  
– Voldemort nem hogy csak visszatért… hanem miattam nyerte vissza a varázserejét – magyarázta Harry halkan.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte felháborodottan Piton. – Harry, tudom, hogy mindenért magadat hibáztatod, de ezzel a súlyos dologgal kérlek, ne!  
  
Harry szinte remegő hangon vágott vissza:  
  
– Bármennyire is úgy látszik, de sajnos az én hibám! – csattant fel keservesen, miközben érezte, hogy az arca már megint nedves. – Az a szemét Kupor az aktuális SVK tanár bőrébe bújva, elintézte a Trimágus Tusán, hogy a kupa elvigyen hozzá, majd az én véremet felhasználva, Voldemort visszanyerte a testét, és varázserejét! És ne mondd, hogy nem az én hibám! – ordította könnyezve Harry, pedig már nagyon nem akart többet apja előtt sírva fakadni.  
  
Piton megragadta mindkét vállát, és szinte szuggerálóan nyugodt hangon közölte:  
  
– Harry. Nem. A. Te. Hibád – mondta elszántan. – Hogy lehetne az, mikor gondolom, Albus, és senki más sem vette észre, hogy valójában ki a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárod? Kitervelte, és tudtodon kívül elrabolt, amiről te nem tehettél! – Aztán teljesen döbbent hangon még megkérdezte: – Jól hallottam, Trimágus Tusát mondtál? Harry, mi a fészkes fenét kerestél ott?  
  
Harry kissé megfeledkezett róla, hogy Piton még erről sem tud. Most még rátesz egy lapáttal az aggódására, és a rémületére.  
  
– Én… trimágus bajnok voltam… – bökte ki halkan.  
  
– Micsoda? – bődült fel Piton, amitől Harry összerezzent. – Akkor még csak tizennégy éves voltál, nem vehettél részt egy olyan veszélyes Tusán! – Aztán hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor kezdett rájönni a lényegre, és szinte hátborzongató hangon szólalt meg. – Áh, értem már. Azt mondtad, az aktuális SVK tanár intézte úgy, hogy megfogd a serleget… akkor úgy kellett véghez vinnie, hogy bejuttat a tusára, és úgy variálja a dolgokat, hogy neked, ha kicsivel is, de könnyebb legyen kiállnod a próbákat.  
  
Harry bólintott, és azt kívánta, bár ne folynának már a könnyei emiatt. Mert Cedricet még mindig nem mondta el…  
  
– Harry… – mondta immár nyugodtabban. – Ezekért nem vagy hibás, és nem teheted magad felelőssé! – Harry elfordította a tekintetét, de nem rejthette el az arcát, amiből apja egy pillanat alatt kiolvashatta, hogy valami nem stimmel. – Van még itt valami más is ezzel kapcsolatban… Hisz azért az elrablásod, és megpróbáltatásaid miatt tényleg nem érezheted ennyire rosszul magad. Vagy tévednék?  
  
– Nem – suttogta halkan. – Tényleg van valami más is… – Piton nem szólt közbe, csak várta, mit fog még mondani. Harry lassan felemelte a fejét, és úgy mondta: – Meghalt miattam… valaki.  
  
Piton megint megfogta a fiú nedves arcát.  
  
– Harry, kérlek. Mindenki a maga sorsáért felelős – mondta kioktatóan. – Túl sok teher van már így is a válladon, ne tetézd még azzal, hogy ilyen fiatalon kitalálod, hogy miattad halt meg valaki!  
  
– Pedig miattam volt! – sírta el magát újra Harry. – A másik bajnok Cedric… együtt értünk célba, és én hülye… Az az ötletem támadt, hogy együtt fogjuk meg a kupát! Ugye nem kell tovább mondanom, hogy mi történt?! – kiáltotta végül, mire Piton magához ölelte, hiába is ellenkezett. Kitört az a sok bánat, ami a szívét nyomta. – Megérkeztünk a temetőbe… a fenébe is… Voldemort csak engem akart, miért kellett megölnie Cedricet? Ha én nem mondom, hogy fogjuk meg együtt a Kupát, még ma is… élne.  
  
A mondat végére már teljesen rázta a zokogás, kezével pedig szorosan markolta Piton pizsamáját, ahogy próbálta visszafojtani az előtörő keserűséget.  
  
– Harry, nyugodj meg – vigasztalta halkan Piton. – Egyszerűen nem tudhattad, hogy a kupa egy zsupszkulcs. – Kezével továbbra is simogatta a hátát. – Voldemort hosszú távú terveit soha senki sem tudta megakadályozni, vagy átlátni! Bárki lett volna a helyedben, ugyanezt a nagylelkű cselekedet hajtotta volna végre, hisz így igazságos.  
  
– Ettől nem lesz jobb… – tette hozzá rekedt hangon. – Mindig magam előtt látom, ahogy eltalálja a halálos átok… és a földre zuhan… – Érezte, hogy apja erősebben szorítja. – Bármikor, amikor elalszok, mindig vele álmodok, hogy ő holtan… és ha nem ő, akkor Sirius…  
  
– Harry, kérlek, hagyd abba ezt az önkínzást – mondta hajthatatlanul Piton. – Nem vagy felelős a haláláért! Az, hogy ennyire megviselt, nem csoda. Bárkit megviselne lelkileg, ha látja más halálát!  
  
– Az biztos, hogy engem megviselt… – mondta rekedtesen, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Rettegek attól a pillanattól, mikor azokat az emlékeket kéred, amelyben kiderül, mi történt az igazgatóval… vagy egyáltalán, hogy hogyan hallgattam meg a jóslatot.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Valóban nagyon el akartam őket kérni – vallotta be vonakodva. – Harry, miért nem szóltál nekem, hogy ezek mennyire rosszul érintenek, és nem akarsz róla beszélni, nem hogy még megmutatni, és ezért voltál velem akkor olyan goromba, mikor összevesztünk?  
  
Harry nem foglalkozott a kérdéssel, inkább megpróbálta elmondani, ami a szívét nyomta.  
  
– Mert nem bírtam bevallani neked, hogy azokat az emlékeket nem szerettem volna megmutatni, vagy legalábbis újraélni és látni, amiben… – itt egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hogy erőt gyűjtsön –, az igazgatóra kimondtad… kimondták a halálos átkot, ő lezuhant a csillagvizsgáló toronyból… és még mielőtt meghallgathattam volna a jóslatot… Sirius a szemem előtt esett át a függönyön…  
  
– Elég, Harry – szólt közbe Piton. – Ne gondolj most ezekre, már így is nagyon kiborultál. Pihenésre van szükséged, és egy rendes alvásra rémálmok nélkül.  
  
Harry reszketve vett levegőt, és megtörölte az arcát. Igaz… ne gondoljon bele most minden szörnyűségbe, attól még rosszabbul fogja magát érezni.  
  
– Hányingered van még?  
  
– Nem… nincs – motyogta Harry, de vennie kellett egy pár lélegzetet, hogy valóban elmúljon. – Már jobban vagyok… tényleg.  
  
– Túl sokat bizonygatod ezt, nem gondolod? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton, majd folytatta: – Gyere, menjünk be a szobába, még a végén felfázol itt nekem.  
  
Elengedte őt, majd felállt, és felsegítette. Harry kissé kimerülten imbolyogva indult el, de apja átkarolta, és bevezette a szobába. Odakísérte az ágyhoz, megvárta, míg bemászik a meleg paplan alá, majd segített neki betakarózni.  
  
Harry oldalra fordult, majd a takaró alatt átkarolta magát, és megpróbált megnyugodni. Piton közben odament a szekrényéhez, ahol a bájitalokat tartotta végszükség esetére. Mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, visszament hozzá, és leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– Nem kell bájital… – ellenkezett Harry szipogva. – Azt hiszem, el tudok aludni.  
  
– Szerintem egy dolgot tudomásul kéne már venned – mondta Piton vontatottan. – Az apád vagyok, törődök veled, és azt szeretném, ha most kipihennéd magad ezek után, bármennyire is haragudtunk egymásra az elmúlt napokban. Ha nem iszod meg a bájitalt, az elfojtott emlékek megteszik hatásukat, és szörnyű éjszakád lesz. Engedd, hogy segítsek.  
  
Harry tétován felült, és átvette a nagy gömbölyű üvegcsét, miután Piton kidugaszolta neki. Közben olyan érzése volt, hogy volt már szerencséje ehhez a bájitalhoz. Lenyelte az adag felét, de már úgy érezte, felfordul a gyomra a borzasztó ízétől.  
  
– Mindet idd meg – mondta szigorúan Piton, miközben minden mozdulatát figyelte.  
  
Harry végül ledöntötte a szörnyű löttyöt, és érezte, ahogy az izmai elernyednek, és furcsa nyugodtság lesz úrrá rajta. Ügyetlenül visszanyújtotta az üveget apjának, és érzékelte, ahogy hátradől – de Piton elkapta, és lassan visszaengedte a párnára.  
  
Még mielőtt elaludt volna, érezte, ahogy Piton még egy takarót ráterít, eligazítja a nyaka körül, és halkan azt mondja:  
  
– Minden rendben lesz.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Na jó… vegyük ezt át még egyszer.  
  
Egy türelmetlen sóhajtás.  
  
– Először azt beszélitek meg, hogy a kintre osztott csapat mikor, mit figyeljen meg. Aztán megtárgyaljátok, mikor álljunk össze, hogy megerősítsük a minisztériumi védelmet. Végül legutoljára az iskola ügyeit beszéljétek át.  
  
– Abból pokoli hosszú a lista – morogta egy női hang. Talán Roanne volt az…  
  
– Legalább átérzed, milyenek mostanában a gyűlések – mondta egy gúnyos hang. Piton.  
  
Harry kezdett lassan felébredni, de elég fáradtnak érezte magát, és émelygett is egy kicsit. A szemét nem tudta kinyitni, és még csak megmozdulni is túl fáradt volt. A helyzet kezdte emlékeztetni arra, mikor legutóbb ivott ebből a főzetből, és milyen vacakul érezte magát utána.  
  
– Öhm… hol vannak a Roxfortos papírok? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Roanne. Harry pergamenek, és iratok súrlódásának hangját hallotta. – Ja, megvan. Ezeket mindenképpen viszem, a többit pedig… Perselus?  
  
– Hm? – kérdezett vissza Piton fáradtan.  
  
– Elég gondterheltnek tűnsz – állapította meg Roanne.  
  
– Mert az is vagyok – jött a válasz.  
  
– Talán jobb is, hogy hamarabb jöttem haza. Így legalább nem kell egyedül vezetned a dolgokat, mikor itt van neked Harry. Mi történt, hogy még mindig alszik?  
  
Egy újabb sóhajtás, pakolás hangja.  
  
– Kapott egy nagyon erős Nyugtató főzetet, némi altatóval vegyítve.  
  
– Gondolom nem ok nélkül.  
  
– Annyira örültem neki, hogy visszakaptam a fiamat. De bele sem gondoltam, hogy ő amíg nem talált haza, miken ment keresztül – mondta halkan Piton. – Eszembe sem jutott, hogy olyan emlékeket kérek tőle, amit nem szabadna bolygatni. Rémálmok kínozták, és tegnap teljesen kiborult tőlük. Én meg az utóbbi napokban annyira lefoglaltam magam a veszekedésünk után, hogy fel sem tűnt, mennyire rosszul van mostanában.  
  
Újabb pakolás, majd valaki betolta a széket.  
  
– Legalább jól időzítettem a hazatéréssel. Átveszem a Rend ügyeinek egy részét, így legalább többet lehetsz vele, mert most rátok fér. Szüksége van rád, hogy túllépjen azokon a mély sebeken.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, Roanne.  
  
– Óh, ne aggódj, most ezt nem azért mondom, mert el akarom kobozni tőled a vezetést – mondta gúnyosan Roanne. – Hanem azért, mert az utóbbi időben egyre rosszabbra fordul a háború, és a vezetőnknek szüksége van pihenésre. Mi lenne velünk nélküled? – nevetett fel halkan.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem vicces – vetette közbe Piton ridegen.  
  
– Nem is annak szántam – komolyodott el Roanne. – Perselus, te is emberből vagy, szükséged van pihenésre, mint bárki másnak. Most is hány napja nem aludtál rendesen? Kettő, három?  
  
– Voldemort lépéselőnyben van… szerinted ez most a legfontosabb? – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
– Az igaz… de Perselus. Már nem fogok elmenni a horcruxok miatt, itt vagyok segíteni neked. Bármennyire is nehéz beismerned, a hatalmas mágusoknak is pihenniük kell néha.  
  
– Te most hízelegsz? – vágott közbe Piton, de a nő folytatta:  
  
– Túl sok terhet vállaltál magadra, még többet, mint Albus. Össze akarsz roskadni alatta? Ha így mész ki az utcára, ezúttal hiába húsz halálfaló, biztosan leterítenek téged, nem úgy mint múltkor; bármennyire is erős vagy.  
  
– Óh, vajon most kinek járt el a szája? – kérdezte gunyorosan Piton. – Tonksszal nagyon jó barátok lettetek.  
  
– Hiába hatalmas varázserő, ha nem pihensz, kikészülsz!  
  
– Kezdem magam úgy érezni, mint akit éppen leszidnak – szólt közbe újra Piton, és szinte minden szavából csöpögött a gúny.  
  
– Igen, drága öcsikém – vágott vissza Roanne –, annak is veheted. Nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni, mint Albust… És most, hogy előkerült a fiad, nem gondolsz arra, hogy neki még inkább szüksége van rád, mint eddig?  
  
– Valóban.  
  
– El sem tudom képzelni, most milyen egyedül érzi magát… csak rád számíthat.

Mikor legközelebb felébredt, már nem érezte magát annyira fáradtnak, és az émelygés is elmúlt. Kinyitotta a szemét, de apja sehol sem volt. Az asztalon még ott feküdtek az iratok, amiket nemrég még Piton nézhetett át, ő maga azonban nem volt a szállásukon.

Bágyadtan felült az ágyon, és megtámasztotta magát a párnájával. Annyira jól még nem érezte magát, hogy felöltözzön, és utána nézzen, hova lett Piton. A pálcája ott volt az éjjeli szekrényen, de egy non–verbális varázslattal élénkebbre varázsolta a szekrényen lévő kis lámpát. Magához vette karácsonyi ajándékát, és felütötte ott, ahol tartott.

Nem telt el sok idő, és megérkezett Piton, kezében valami irattal, amit még akkor is nézett, mikor belépett, és a lábával becsukta az ajtót. Egy kicsivel később vette észre őt, hogy ébren van. Letette az iratokat az asztalra, majd odament hozzá, és leült az ágy szélére.

– Hogy érzed magad?

– Sokkal jobban – felelt Harry halkan, és lesütötte a szemét. – Tényleg komolyan bocsánatot akartam kérni… és nagyon sajnálom, hogy olyan csúnya dolgokat vágtam a fejedhez.

Piton elvette tőle a könyvet, és megfogta mindkét kezét.

– Tudom, hogy komolyan gondoltad, Harry. Én is mondtam neked olyan dolgokat, amikről tudtam, hogy neked rosszul esnek – világosította fel bűnbánóan. – Nem akartalak eltiltani Blacktől. És ne haragudj, de tényleg veszélyes számodra, ha elmondjuk neki az igazságot.

– Tudom – suttogta Harry. – Csak annyira rossz, hogy ő… a testvéremet látja bennem, pedig már egy ideje itt vagyok… A nagynénémnek feltűnik, hogy nem vagyok az, akinek tettem magam, erre Siriusnak meg nem?

– Jaj, Harry – sóhajtotta Piton, és elengedte a kezét. – Black sajnos ilyen téren nemigen látja át a dolgokat… Neki az egész annak tűnik, hogy azért játszod a jófiút, mert így akarsz vele kitolni.

Harry összeszorította a fogát, hogy nehogy még egy okot adjon az összeveszésre. Piton is úgy nézett ki, hogy már nem akar erről beszélni.

– Nem akarlak felzaklatni a kérdéssel, de szeretném tudni, milyen rémálmaid voltak. Ha kipihented magad, folytatjuk az okklumenciát, és majd sokkal magasabb szinten. Tudnom kell róluk, hogy megtanítsalak arra, hogyan védekezz ezek ellen – magyarázta nyugodtan.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy belegondolt.

– Ez nekem teljesen új… Az álmok ellen is lehet küzdeni?

– Igen, hisz Voldemort ahhoz is ért, hogy hogyan küldjön neked olyan álmokat, amivel rávehet valamire, vagy kíváncsivá tehet bármi iránt, amit ő akar elérni… – Piton hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor Harry idegesen felhúzta a lábát, és átkarolta. – Ezek szerint erről tudsz?

– Úgyis mondhatjuk… – mondta halkan.

Piton egy darabig hallgatott, majd, mint aki attól tart, hogy dühöngeni fog, végül csak megkérdezte:

– Elmeséled, mi történt?

– Áh, nem történt semmi különös – vágott bele Harry indulatosan. – Csak Voldemort az álmaimon keresztül megmutatta a Jóslatok Termét, ahol ugye a jóslat van, amit mindenáron meg akart szerezni általam. Végül pedig, egy látomást küldött rám… Amivel odacsalt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba… – Aztán hirtelen elhallgatott, és halkabban folytatta: – És ami végül Sirius halálát okozta, mert utánam jött, mikor bajba kerültünk.

– Harry…

– Jó, rendben! Tudom, hogy ne hibáztassam magam érte, felfogtam! – tört ki Harry, aztán elhallgatott, mikor rájött, hogy megint ordibál. – Ne haragudj.

Piton előre hajolt.

– Nem haragszom. De elég volt ebből az önmarcangolásból – mondta nyugodtan, mint aki attól fél, felrobban, mint egy bomba. – Ma ugye már Szilveszter van, holnap újév… itt az ideje, hogy kimozdulj innen.

– De a kém…

– Igen itt van köztünk, minden áldott nap. De most ott leszek melletted egész este, és vigyázok rád – vágott közbe Piton. – Na gyere, kellj fel. Feltételezem éhes is vagy, nem emlékszem rá, hogy az elmúlt napokban láttalak volna enni.

Harry érezte, ahogy lángolni kezd az arca. Azzal próbálta ellensúlyozni a dolgot, hogy felkelt, és a szekrényéhez ment ruhát keresni. Piton nem kérdezett rá, hanem közölte, hogy mindjárt visszajön érte, és együtt eltöltenek végre egy nyugalmas estét, minden gond nélkül.

Persze idővel kiderült, az este minden lesz csak nyugalmas, és gondok nélküli nem.

Minden remekül alakult, a vacsora finom volt, mint mindig – habár Piton rászólt, hogy lassan egyen, és ne sokat. Az ikrek pedig a saját boltjukból kerítettek mindenféle apróságot, amivel feldíszítették az ebédlőt. Ami a legmulatságosabb volt: hogy a szilveszteri trombiták életre keltek, mikor egy órán belül nem fújták meg őket, és a kiszemelt tulajdonosokat addig ütötték, amíg az nem fújt beléjük újra.

Tonks hozta szokásos formáját, mindenféle orrokkal szórakoztatta a jelenlévő gyerekeket, a felnőttek pedig kivételesen nem a háborúról beszélgettek, hanem mindenféle régi mulatságos eseményekről. Harrynek olyan furcsa volt őket hallgatni, hogy Roxfortban mit csináltak a tóban vagy épp a parkban – mikor az már ugye nincs…

Amikor elütötte az éjfélt az óra, mindenki jókedvűen szórta a másikra a marék konfettit. A felnőttek koccintottak, a fiatalabbak pedig megint leültek az asztalhoz, hogy már újévkor mindenféle édességgel tömjék tele magukat.

Harry odament az asztalhoz, távol az ikrektől, és szomorúan látta, hogy a kedvenc pitéjéből – amit egykor Siriusra is ráborított –, már nincs. Mrs. Weasley egy rakás konfettivel a hajában mosolyogva odafordult hozzá.

– Menjél csak be nyugodtan a konyhába, ott találsz még három tállal a pitéből, gondolom, azt kerested.

– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley – vigyorgott Harry, és már el is tűnt a konyhában. Nem csukta be az ajtót maga után, éppen egy remek zene szólt a varázsvevő készülékből, amit még hallani akart.

Jókedvűen letette az üres tálat a pultra, és átlapátolta a nagyobból a süteményeket. Mikor végzett, megkereste a porcukrot, leszórta a süteményeket, és éppen megfordult, hogy a helyére vigye, de amint meglátta a jellegzetes lila talárt, és az ősz szakállat, kiesett a porcukros üveg a kezéből, és csattanva ért földet.

– Igazgató úr… a frászt hozta rám! – fakadt ki Harry, és lehajolt, hogy feltakarítson maga után.

Dumbledore nem mozdult, csak rámosolygott.

– Ne haragudj, Harry, nem volt szándékos. Azt hittem, látod, hogy jöttem. – Aztán a mosoly leolvadt az arcáról, és a hangja is komorrá vált. – Beszélnünk kell, mégpedig most.

Harry odavarázsolta a lapátot, hogy felsöpörje az üvegszilánkokat, de aztán rájött, hogy ennél egyszerűbb módja is van, így kimondott rá egy Reparót.

– Mi olyan fontos, hogy újév napján az éjszaka közepén zargat? – kérdezte dühösen Harry, mert komolyan örült a mai estének. És ha Dumbledore itt van, az szinte egyenlő a világ végével.

– Egy nagyon fontos dolog rossz kezekbe kerülhet, ha nem cselekszünk…

– Cselekszünk? – kérdezte egy mély, hűvös hang valahonnét hátulról.

Harryben megfagyott a vér, ahogyan felállt, hátrafordult, és meglátta apját, amint éppen dühösen bevágja az ajtót maga mögött, miközben a szemei szikrákat szórtak. Szinte vibrált a levegő körülötte a dühtől.

– Régen láttalak, Albus – mondta, mintegy üdvözlésképpen, aztán Harryre pillantott. – Habár ezt Harry nem mondhatja el magáról, igaz?


	14. Szellemek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miután Piton is megjelenik a konyhában, elég nagy veszekedés veszi kezdetét, aminek Harry nem nagyon akar tanúja lenni - míg nem számára is kiderül valami, amiről eddig nem tudott.  
> A titokzatos szellem tovább kísért, ezúttal mutatva is neki valamit... És hát a sors fintora, hogy a sebhelye újra fájni kezd, ezzel nem kis gondot okozva...

Harry kínosan nyelt egyet, miközben egyik felnőttről a másikra nézett. Legszívesebben elmenekült volna a konyhából – de a menekülési utat Piton elzárta.  
  
A bájitalmester közelebb jött hozzájuk, talárja csak úgy örvénylett körülötte.  
  
– Mit jelentsen ez, Albus? – kérdezte fenyegetően. – Különben csodálkoztam is, hogy ennyi ideje nem volt egymáshoz szerencsénk… tulajdonképpen… – itt elgondolkodott egy kicsit, és gúnyosan folytatta: –, nem is tudom, talán november óta?  
  
 _Mikor én idekerültem_ – gondolta Harry, miközben apja egy tucat védővarázslatot alkalmazott az ajtón.  
  
Az igazgató Pitonnal ellentétben halál nyugodtan ment oda a konyhaasztalhoz, és támaszkodott meg rajta.  
  
– Perselus, sok dolgom volt mostanában…  
  
– Halott vagy! A halottaknak nincs semmi dolguk! – csattant fel Piton, aztán dühösen a fiára nézett. – Mibe akartad belerángatni Harryt? Milyen körmönfont dolgon jár az eszed, ami eléréshez egy gyerek segítsége szükséges? – Aztán még kétszer olyan hangosan hozzátette: – Mégis mihez?!  
  
Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogyha most is a kezében lenne valami törékeny, biztos eltörte volna, annyira megijedt Piton mostani énjétől.  
  
– Igen, Perselus, tényleg halott vagyok – felelt Dumbledore nyugodtan –, de én másokkal ellentétben nem léptem tovább, itt maradtam. Tudod, maradt még egy elég nyomós indokom, és fontos elintézendő ügyem.  
  
Piton a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, és szinte minden szavából csöpögött a szarkazmus.  
  
– Óh, hát persze. Hisz Voldemort elpusztításához te is kellesz. Milyen ironikus. – Aztán újra visszanézett a férfire. – Nem érdekel, mekkora a baj, de Harryt nem fogod belerángatni. Apropó Harry… – öles léptekkel odament Dumbledore–hoz, és a képébe üvöltve folytatta mondanivalóját. – Tudod, Albus, hogy minden ravasz tervedet támogatom és elfogadom, amivel azt a félvér gyilkost eltehetnénk láb alól, de azt, hogy a fiamat is felhasználd a céljaidhoz, egyszerűen nem engedhetem!  
  
Harry kínosan hátralépett egyet, és megtámaszkodott a konyhaszekrényben. Piton dühe oly mértéket öltött, hogy félő volt, felrobbanhat tőle a konyha.  
  
– Perselus a jóslat ismeretében te is tudod, hogy milyen óvintézkedéseket kellett tennem….  
  
– Óvintézkedéseket?! – fröcsögte Piton. – A saját családomról volt szó! A fiamról! Akit te sunyi, alattomos módon elvittél egy teljesen más világba!  
  
Az igazgatót most először úgy tűnt, sikerült kizökkenteni a derűs nyugalmából.  
  
– Te tudsz erről? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
  
– Igen, tudok róla, Albus! – ordította Piton válaszul. – Azért egy apa képes felismerni, hogy nem azzal él együtt, akit eddig a gonosz, gyűlölködő fiának hitt!  
  
Dumbledore összekulcsolta maga előtt a kezeit.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy így vélekedsz, Perselus. Akkor muszáj volt elvinnem Harryt, távol a veszély forrásától, abba az egyetlen párhuzamos világba, amit az ottani igazgató ismertetett meg velem – magyarázta komoran.  
  
Piton még közelebb jött az igazgatóhoz, és úgy sziszegte az arcába:  
  
– A karjaimban tartottam, holtan. Tudod milyen érzés az, Albus? – kérdezte hátborzongatóan. – Egy apának, amint elveszti a fiát? Nem? Na persze… Neked sosem volt családod, talán azért vagy képes ilyen lelketlen dolgokra.  
  
– Perselus…  
  
– Nem, nem érdekel a magyarázkodásod – intette le Piton. – Elhiszem, hogy Harry veszélyben volt, de igazán közölhetted volna azt az apró tényt, hogy mégis életben maradt.  
  
Az igazgató vett egy mély levegőt.  
  
– Igen, ezek egy öregember hibái, belátom. De mindent Harry védelmében tettem, amit véghez vittem. Megnéztem, hogy hol fog élni, tudtam, hogy egy mugli családnál jobb dolga lesz, aztán majd a Roxfortban…  
  
Harryt valóban érdekelte volna még a további magyarázkodás, de az utolsó mondatra szinte bombaként robbant.  
  
– Maga gazember! – ordította közbe, mire a két felnőtt döbbenten fordult felé. – És a másik igazgató is! Hogy lehettek ilyen kegyetlenek?!  
  
Az igazgató otthagyta az éppen csöndben álldogáló tanárt, és barátságosan sétált oda Harryhez.  
  
– Harry, mi csupán jót akartunk neked. Az édesanyád nővérének családjánál biztonságban voltál, távol olyan követőktől, akiknek minden vágyuk volt felkutatni azt, aki miatt Voldemort elvesztette a varázserejét.  
  
Harry legszívesebben az igazgató képébe vágta volna a mellette lévő almákat, és még ráadásként a tálat is – de inkább vett egy nagy levegőt, és próbálta lenyugtatni magát. Piton ellenben csak csöndben várta a végkimenetelt, és esze ágában sem volt leállítani őt.  
  
– Ez aztán a jó szöveg! – kiáltotta Harry elkeseredetten. – Az eszébe sem jut, milyen szörnyű volt ott leélnem az életem?! Maga mondta, hogy néha vissza–visszatért, hogy megnézze, jól vagyok–e!  
  
– Visszajártál, miközben mi gyászoltuk Harryt… – hallatszott hátulról egy döbbent, halk hang.  
  
– És nem vette észre, milyen rossz nekem?! – folytatta Harry, figyelembe se véve apja fájdalmas tekintetét. – Miután Sirius meghalt, úgy éreztem, minden elveszett számomra!  
  
– Nem tehettünk semmit érted. Egyedül kellett rájönnöd, milyen kivételes képességű varázsló vagy – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Erről megbizonyosodhattunk, mikor a harmadik évedben megmentetted keresztapádat.  
  
Harry végtelenül szomorúan nézett fel az igazgatóra.  
  
– Igen, de másodjára már nem tudtam megmenteni őt – mondta rekedten, és Dumbledore a vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Ne érjen hozzám! – sziszegte Harry dühösen, és lerázta a vigasztaló kezet.  
  
Elege volt az öregemberből és a ravasz játékaiból. Dumbledore–ból elég volt egy is, most meg itt van ez, aki mindent megtesz azért, hogy újabb galibát okozzon…  
  
Piton kihasználta az alkalmat, és védelmezően odalépett elé, mintha csak attól félne, hogy az igazgató újra magával akarja vinni.  
  
– Szerintem meglehetősen világos volt Albus, hogy mindkettőnknek elege van a terveidből – mondta hűvösen –, és belőled.  
  
– Igen, ez számomra is világos – bólintott Dumbledore. – Egy ideig nem is fogok mutatkozni, de amiért jöttem, azt még elmondanám.  
  
Piton elfordult, mint aki indulni készül, aztán még odavetette:  
  
– Valahogy nem fűlik a fogam ahhoz, hogy tudjam, mi a közelgő életveszély, vagy támadás, amivel szembe kéne néznünk – vicsorogta, aztán odaszólt Harryhez: – Gyere, menjünk.  
  
Mikor Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy távozzanak, az igazgató még utánuk szólt:  
  
– Voldemort meg akarja szerezni a jóslatot.  
  
Harry megdermedt, a bájitalmester ellenben leengedte a pálcáját, és megfordult.  
  
– Ezzel meg mire célzol?  
  
– Talán arra, hogy most már itt van az, akiről szól a jóslat, és leveheti a polcról – mondta higgadtan a varázsló –, és akkor Voldemort eggyel kevesebb hasznos információt kapna meg.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere dühösen a talárjába rakta a pálcáját.  
  
– Ó, mi sem természetesebb! – gúnyolódott. – Harryt beküldeni a minisztériumba, és elhozatni vele a jóslatot, mikor a halálfalók is ott nyüzsögnek majd álruhában az embereink között!  
  
Harry eközben lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, és imádkozott, hogy bárcsak felébredhetne, és ott ülhetne fent a szobájukban, vizsgára készülődve… Az a mondás, hogy a történelem megismétli önmagát, nagyon igaznak tűnt ebben az esetben.  
  
– A minisztérium védve van Voldemort elől, a halálfalók pedig mostanában visszavonultak…  
  
– Hogy te milyen jól informált vagy! – ordította dühösen Piton. – Nem fogok most hirtelen a minisztériumba rohanni Harryvel, főleg mivel semmi okom sincs rá! Ha Voldemort már tudja a jóslat teljes tartalmát, akkor meg minek kell neki az, ami a minisztériumban van?! Áh, értem már. Meg akar róla bizonyosodni, hogy valóban az fog történni, ami elhangzott. De miért most érdekli ez a dolog!?  
  
Az igazgató sóhajtott egyet, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Voldemortnak megvannak a kapcsolatai, így hallott arról a szóbeszédről, hogy Harry már nem úgy viselkedik, ahogy régen.  
  
– Nem is tudtam, mi hiányzik még! – tört ki Piton. – Fogadjunk, hogy a kém értesítette erről a tényről.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, le kell ülnie. Mikor azt hiszi, valamennyire megfeledkezik róla Voldemort, tévednie kell. Látta a lelki szemei előtt, ahogy meghallgatja a jóslatot, tisztába kerül a kilétével, és immár egyedüli célja az lesz, hogy őt megölje…  
  
– Valószínű, Perselus.  
  
– Valahogy megoldjuk, hogy elhozzuk a jóslatot, de nem most. Így év elején eléggé szétszórt a minisztérium, kicsit furcsállnák, ha csakúgy besétálnánk érte – töprengett hangosan Piton, és megadóan megrázta a fejét. – Attól, hogy a minisztérium a mi hatáskörünkbe tartozik – nem úgy, mint Roxfort –, még nem jelenti azt, hogy feltűnés nélkül bemehetek. Ahhoz nyomós ok kell.  
  
Dumbledore közben összefonta a kezét, és komolyan nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Harrynek kell levennie azt a jóslatot. Csak az érhet hozzá, akiről szól.  
  
– Azt hiszed, nem tudom, Albus? – kérdezett vissza felemelt szemöldökkel Piton. – Nagyon is tisztában vagyok vele, de Harry nem fogja betenni oda a lábát.  
  
Harry mikor valamennyire magához tért a sokkból, halkan közbeszólt:  
  
– Elmegyek, nem gond.  
  
– Ami pedig… – itt Piton elakadt, és döbbenten Harryre nézett. – Tessék?  
  
– Azt mondtam, elmegyek, nem gond – vágta rá Harry.  
  
– Megtiltom – mondta kegyetlenül Piton, aztán az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, megyünk, mert már feltűnően sokáig vagyunk távol.  
  
Az igazgató csak biccentett egyet, és a következő pillanatban már sehol sem volt. Piton ingerülten a hajába túrt, majd a pálcájával feloldotta a védővarázsokat, és elindult az ajtó felé.  
  
De Harry nem mozdult.  
  
– Netán van valami gond? – kérdezte nemtörődöm stílusban, ahogy ránézett.  
  
Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy most egy bájitalórán vannak, és apja úgy viselkedik vele, mint a régi énje, akkor mikor a fiú elrontott valamit.  
  
– Gond? – kérdezett vissza dühösen Harry. – Te nem neveznéd annak azt, hogy Voldemort meg akarja szerezni a jóslatot?  
  
– Igen, gond. De nem a tied – válaszolt ridegen. – Na, gyere. A többiek már hiányolhatnak.  
  
Harry elindult, mikor apja kitárta az ajtót, de megállt előtte, és úgy nézett fel rá.  
  
– De igen, az enyém. És ha úgy alakul – Piton kérdőn felemelte a szemöldökét –, el fogok érte menni magam.  
  
– Amit én kétlek.  
  
Harry aztán megfordult, kiment az ebédlőbe, és megpróbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, mikor Mrs. Weasley megkérdezte, hogy miért nem hozott be még egy tál süteményt. Piton közben megkereste Roannét, és elmélyülten beszélgetni kezdtek. Harry ezt az alkalmat tartotta a legjobbnak, hogy itt hagyja a szórakozó embereket.  
  
Nem volt feltűnő a többiek számára, mikor egészen a lépcsőig lavírozott, és felsietett rajta, majd meg sem állt a lakosztályukig. Ott halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, és fáradtan neki dőlt.  
  
A szobában uralkodó csend nyugtatóan hatott rá, mert már nagyon ideges volt emiatt az egész jóslat ügy miatt. Elindult az ágya felé, hogy ledőljön, de félúton megtorpant –, és tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
  
Néhány másodperccel később rájött, hogy a sebhelye bizsergett egy kicsit, ami egész idő alatt olyan természetes volt, de most ez hirtelen égető fájdalomba csapott át. Reflexszerűen szorította oda a kezét, miközben már érezte a mérhetetlen dühöt, ami átjárja. A szeme előtt táncolni kezdett a szoba, ő pedig a földre rogyott.  
  
Nem látott semmit, nem képzelte magát Voldemort helyébe, csak a düh, és a csalódottság érzése járta át az égető fájdalommal. Aztán… a fájdalom megszűnt, ő pedig kábán kinyitotta a szemét. Remegve feltápászkodott, odavánszorgott az ágyához, és ledőlt rá, miközben próbálta szabályozni a légzését.  
  
Nem kellett sokáig gondolkoznia azon, miért érzett csalódottságot és dühöt Voldemort. Inkább az foglalkoztatta, hogy most miért nem képzelte magát az ő helyébe…  
  
Megpróbált aludni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy órákig a semmibe bámult, miközben azt latolgatta, hogy vajon mekkora veszélyekkel járna betenni a lábát a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Hallotta, ahogy nyílik az ajtó, inkább meg sem próbált alvást színlelni.  
  
– Egy pillanat, mindjárt megkeresem neked az iratokat – hallotta a háta mögött Piton hangját. Kíváncsian megfordult a másik oldalára, és megpillantotta Roannét.  
  
– Azt hittem alszol – mosolygott rá kedvesen.  
  
Harry fáradtan felült, és megdörzsölte a halántékát.  
  
– Próbáltam, csak nem igazán ment – sóhajtotta.  
  
Piton eltökélten kutatott szekrényében a papírok után, amit Roanne szemmel láthatólag nem bírt kivárni, így leült mellé az ágyra.  
  
– Jól érezted magad az este?  
  
– Persze… – aztán bosszúsan Piton felé nézett –, csak a vége felé már nem volt az igazi.  
  
Roanne csak legyintett egyet.  
  
– Albus mindig értett hozzá, hogy rontsa el az ilyen szép estéket.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.  
  
– Tud róla, hogy…?  
  
– Hogyne tudnék róla, Perselus mindent elmond – felelt Roanne lelkesen. Pedig ha Piton valóban beszélt volna a dologról, nem kéne ennyire vidámnak lennie. – Ne magázz, kérlek.  
  
Piton közben megtalálta, amit keresett, és kissé indulatosan bevágta az ajtót.  
  
– Na igen, veled ellentétben Roanne mindent elmesél, amit fontosnak tart.  
  
Harry dühösen meredt Pitonra, aki már közben odahozta a pergameneket testvéréhez.  
  
– Sajnálom, ha éppen nem tudom, hogy a sok információból mit tartasz fontosnak, és mit nem – morogta. Ez a mondat persze nagy hülyeség volt.  
  
Piton Roanne kezébe nyomta a pergameneket, és kissé előre dőlt.  
  
– Ugye ne tartsak felvilágosítást arról, mi számít annak, és mi nem? – gúnyolódott, mire Harry dacosan ledőlt az ágyra, és tüntetőleg hátat fordított neki. Nem szólt vissza – és ez volt a legjobb módja annak, hogy ne veszekedjenek.  
  
– Perselus, ugye te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy egy–két nap alatt be lehet pótolni azokat az éveket, míg Harry távol volt? – hallotta a háta mögött nagynénje hangját.  
  
– Imádom, mikor ki akarsz oktatni – vágott vissza Piton. – Majd holnap beszélünk, jó éjt.  
  
– Nektek is.  
  
Ajtócsapódás hangja, majd Piton még pakolászott egy kicsit, és elment fürdeni. Harry közben rájött, hogy ruhástul nem a legjobb aludni, de fáradt volt megmozdulni. Idővel apja végzett, megcsinálta az ágyát, aztán odament hozzá. Érezte, ahogy besüpped mellette az ágy, és kezével azt nézi, van–e láza.  
  
– Pocsékul nézel ki – jelentette ki.  
  
Harry ásított egyet, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét, hisz az a legjobb védekezés az okklumencia ellen.  
  
– Csak nem tudtam elaludni.  
  
– Hm. És miért vagy ennyire leizzadva? – jött a következő kérdés.  
  
– A gyomrom rendetlenkedett egy kicsit, de már nincs semmi baj – jelentette ki eltökélten Harry.  
  
– Ha esetleg újra rosszul lennél, ébressz fel nyugodtan, rendben? – kérdezte végül Piton, mire Harry csak hümmögött egyet. – Holnap nyugodtan aludhatsz, csak este fogunk gyakorolni.  
  
Aztán apja felkelt mellőle, és pár pillanat múlva kialudtak a fények, Harry pedig mielőtt még elaludt volna, arra gondolt, vajon mit tartogat számára a holnapi rendhagyó okklumencia gyakorlat a rossz álmok ellen.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Persze, hogy a gyakorlatra egyáltalán nem került sor akkor, mikor Piton eltervezte. Egy újabb halálfaló támadás keresztülhúzta a számításokat, hisz az újév sem telhet el anélkül, hogy néhány mugli család ne legyen veszélyben az ünneplő halálfalóktól.  
  
Így hát Harry tanulással töltötte el a nap hátralévő részét, ha pedig éppen nem azzal, akkor a bájital raktárban címkézett. Roanne persze véletlenül mindig ott termett, és segített a pakolásban, sőt nem is egyszer még egy bonyolult bájital elkészítésének folyamatát is elmagyarázta, mikor Piton távol volt.  
  
Kiderült, hogy ő is bájitalmester lehetett volna, de mivel a medál megtalálásán dolgozott, az utolsó néhány hónap felkészülési időben nem csinált semmit, így a vizsgára sem mehetett el. Elmesélte azt is, hogy Piton nagyon haragudott rá, hogy elszúrta az utolsó hónapokat, és vele együtt azt is, hogy megkapja a bájitalmesteri oklevelet. Nagynénje azonban csupán úgy fogta fel, hogy majd nemsokára úja neki áll a felkészülésnek, és leteszi a vizsgát. Egyáltalán nem történt tragédia.  
  
Persze apja nem csak Harryt szerette biztonságos helyen tudni, hanem Roannét is, aki mindenképpen menni szeretett volna a támadásra, ám egy Pitonnal folytatott hosszú veszekedés után végül maradt – de ezzel legalább elintézte, hogy Harry jobban megismerje nagynénjét.  
  
Harry sokszor elgondolkodott már azon, hogy lehet Siriusnak több varázsereje, mint nagynénjének, hisz keresztapjában jelenleg semmi jó szándékot nem fedezett fel. Persze Piton határozottan jobban aggódott testvéréért, mint Siriusért.  
  
Két nappal később Harry az ágyon ült törökülésben, és próbált rájönni mi a lényege a számmisztika tantárgy egyik vizsgakérdésének, mikor Piton megérkezett.  
  
– Látom, készülsz becsületesen – jegyezte meg, miközben levette a fekete talárját, és felakasztotta az ajtó mellett álló fogasra.  
  
– Igen, azt a csöppnyi szabadidőmet is rááldozom, hisz amikor a raktárt pakolom, nem tudok tanulni – vetette oda Harry nyűgösen.  
  
Piton feltűrte a fehér ingét, kibújt a cipőjéből, és leült vele szemben az ágy másik végére. Összeszűkült szemmel nézett végig a tankönyveken, majd odahajolt, elvette tőle a kötetet, becsukta, és letette.  
  
Harry erre összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem azt mondtad, hogy készüljek fel rendesen?  
  
– De igen, azt – felelte az apja, miközben összeszedte a tankönyveket és egy toronyba halmozva eltette az éjjeliszekrényre őket. – És azt is, hogy nem ártana pihenned egy kicsit, mert az elmúlt napokban nem emlékszem olyanra, hogy ne lett volna nálad egy könyv. – Jelentősen Harryre nézett. – Talán kezdhetnénk ezzel a beszélgetést, nem gondolod?  
  
– Tanuljak még többet? – kérdezte értetlenül, de már valahol kezdett rájönni, hogy Piton nem ide akar kilyukadni.  
  
– Nem. Talán inkább az eddigi hetedéves ismereteid hiányával – jött a felelet.  
  
 _Most aztán baj van…_ – nyelt nagyot Harry, ahogy eszébe jutott az, mikor Pitonnal együtt nézték meg az emlékeket.  
  
– A tekintetedből ítélve, tudod, miről beszélek, ugye? – érdeklődött tovább Piton, ahogy az arcát vizsgálta. Harry rájött, hiába is tagadna bármit, Piton előbb–utóbb kihúzná belőle az igazságot. – Elmondod, mennyit hiányoztál az órákról? Az emlékből világosan kiderült számomra, hogy nem igazán jártál be.  
  
Harry zavartan játszani kezdett a pennájával, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– A tanév elején nem voltam úgy két hónapig.  
  
– Ami a mostani félévi vizsgák jó részét kiteszi – tette hozzá Piton, és sóhajtott egyet. – Szinte sejtettem. Feltételezem, valóban elmentetek a barlangba, hiszen nálad volt Roanne medálja.  
  
– Nem egészen úgy volt – mondta szárazon Harry. Letette a pennát, és újra felnézett. – Az igazgatóval mentem még a hatodik év végén, mikor úgy vélte, megtaláltunk egy horcruxot. De már csak a hamis medált találtuk ott – tette még hozzá halkan.  
  
Piton egy darabig fürkészte az arcát, aztán szólalt meg:  
  
– Értem. Nos, azt az emléket is el szeretném kérni.  
  
Harry nagyon jól tudta, hogy apja nem csak a kérdéses emlékre kíváncsi, hanem még arra is, amitől legutóbb kiborult.  
  
– Ugye azt is látni akarod, amiben…. Voldemort visszatért? – kérdezte halkan, mire Piton biccentett.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem akartam megemlíteni – magyarázta –, arra vártam, hogyha esetleg majd önként felajánlod, akkor nézem meg. Nem akarok semmit rád erőltetni, Harry.  
  
Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott, mert még mindig újdonságként hatott rá, hogy apja ennyire tapintatos.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, odaadom azt a két emléket – mondta végül. – Nem fogom tőle rosszul érezni magam… csak nem szeretnék veled tartani.  
  
– Ez teljesen érthető.  
  
Piton felkelt az ágyról, és némi pakolás után megtalálta a merengőt, amivel együtt visszatért hozzá. Újra törökülésbe helyezkedett, a kőtálat pedig letette az egyik keményfedelű tankönyvre.  
  
– Gyere egy picit közelebb, hogy kivegyem az emlékeidet – mondta, miközben elővette a pálcáját.  
  
Harry úgy tett, ahogy kérte, egészen addig közelítve, míg a kőtál széléhez nem ért a térde. Piton felemelte fél szemöldökét.  
  
– Szerintem rájöhettél volna az utóbbi időben, hogy nem áll szándékomban leharapni a fejed – mondta komoran, de Harry hallotta a hangsúlyból, hogy milyen szomorú.  
  
– Ne haragudjon…. Mármint ne haragudj – javította ki gyorsan. – Tudom, hogy te teljesen más ember vagy, mint akit ismertem, és azt is, hogy te tényleg kedvelsz. Látod? Még az előbb is magázni akartalak. Idővel tényleg meg fogom szokni, hogy van egy apám.  
  
A bájitalmester egy kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá, és mosolyogva felborzolta a haját.  
  
– Örömmel hallom – mondta jókedvűen, és Harry egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott, ahogy apjának hirtelen sokkal jobb kedve lett. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Piton már nem fog így mosolyogni, ha megnézi azokat a bizonyos emlékeket.  
  
Piton aztán felemelte a pálcáját, és odatartotta Harry halántékához.  
  
– Gondolj arra, ahol az első emlék kezdődött…  
  
– De… – szólt közbe Harry –, akkor más is történt.  
  
– Hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Piton.  
  
Harry torka teljesen kiszáradt, és amikor rászánta magát a válaszra, hangja szinte csak tompa visszhang volt.  
  
– Amikor megszereztük a medált, az igazgató annyira legyengült, hogy nem tudott védekezni, mikor te… mármint az ottani Piton megölte.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Értem már. Akkor gondolj ennek az emléknek arra a részére, amikortól szeretnéd, hogy lássam, aztán pedig arra, amit legutoljára hagynál – magyarázta végül, Harry pedig bólintott.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és arra gondolt, hogy milyen dühös volt, mikor a jóslástan tanárral találkozott, aztán arra, amint a gyűlölt tanár dehoppanál a roxforti birtok határánál Dracóval.  
  
Ezt követően érezte az ismerős hideg érzést, ahogy apja kihúzza a fejéből az emlékeket. Kinyitotta a szemét, és figyelte, ahogy Piton a pálcájával a kőtálba tereli az emlékeket, aztán pedig megfogja a merengőt, és leteszi a földre az ágy mellé. A pálcáját pedig az éjjeliszekrényre helyezte.  
  
– Nem most nézed meg őket? – csodálkozott Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester gyanúsan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem, mert most egy új dolgot fogok tanítani okklumencia terén – jelentette ki.  
  
– Aha. – Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Arra a dologra gondolsz, hogy hogyan tudok védekezni a rossz álmok ellen?  
  
– Igen, arra. A rossz álmok általában azért kínoznak, mert nem megfelelő lelkiállapotban alszol el – felelt Piton, aztán még hozzátette: – Például teljesen felzaklat egy emlék.  
  
 _Ez enyhe célzás volt…_  
  
– Ez nekem elég szokatlannak hangzik – állapította meg Harry, miközben fáradtan kiegyenesedett ültében. – Hogy lehet azt megcsinálni, hogy ne álmodjon rosszat az ember, vagy ha például Voldemort küldene rám álmokat, azt miként védjem ki?  
  
Piton olyan tanári nézéssel tekintett le rá.  
  
– Harry – kezdte vontatottan –, az okklumencia egyik alapja, hogy megvédd magad a saját borzalmaidtól, azaz az elfojtott rémálmoktól. Amit Voldemort művelne a sebhelyeden keresztül, bizonyára még rosszabb lenne, habár erre ez idáig nem volt példa.  
  
Harry igyekezett nem túl feltűnően tanulmányozni a takaró szélét.  
  
– Az okklumencia elsajátítását is ezzel szokták kezdeni, de ugye a te eseted más, hisz a sebhely összeköt téged Voldemorttal – magyarázott tovább Piton –, amire még nem volt példa a varázslótörténelemben.  
  
– Hogyan kezdjük? – nézett fel Harry, csakhogy tovább terelje a témát Voldemortról.  
  
– Mennyire érzed magad fáradtnak? – kérdezett vissza Piton.  
  
– Eléggé – mondta Harry, miközben magához húzta a nagyobbik párnáját, és ledőlt rá. Semmi kedve sem volt ahhoz, hogy most még okklumenciát gyakoroljon.  
  
– Tökéletes. – Megigazította az ingujját, aztán várakozóan nézett rá. – Én csak megmutatom, hogy hogyan kell ellazulnod elalvás előtt, és miként csitítsd el az elmédet. Na, gyere közelebb.  
  
Harry felült, Piton pedig elvette tőle a párnát, és a saját ölébe tette.  
  
– Mármint az öledbe? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– El fogsz aludni, gondolom, ülve nem menne – gúnyolódott, de Harry nem mozdult. Az hogy odabújjon Pitonhoz, elég meredek gondolat volt… – Harry, nem nyellek le, esküszöm.  
  
– Jól van – mondta bizonytalanul, hátat fordított, majd úgy dőlt le, hogy feje valóban apja ölében legyen.  
  
A bájitalmester két kezét a fiú halántékára helyezte, amitől Harry összerezzent. Így is kellemetlenül érezte magát, pedig amikor a kínzásokat átélte, akkor is ott aludt Piton ölében…  
  
– Próbálj meg ellazulni – mondta Piton mély, szuggeráló hangon. Kezével finoman masszírozni kezdte a halántékát. – Nagyon feszült vagy, nem csoda, hogy nem alszol rendesen. Ilyen fáradtan nekiállni tanulni, nem túl bölcs dolog.  
  
– Akkor tanulás után pakoljam a raktárt? – kérdezte motyogva Harry, pedig lett volna még egy–két szava a büntetés miatt.  
  
– Esetleg. Na, most próbálj nem gondolni semmi rosszra, igyekezz minden zavaró, nyugtalanító dolgot kiverni a fejedből – folytatta Piton. – Megvan?  
  
Harry bólintott, és megint érezte, ahogy vibrál körülötte a levegő a varázserőtől, ami apjából áradt, és fokozatosan ellazította. Tényleg majdnem álomba merült.  
  
– Még ne aludj el – figyelmeztette a mély hang a feje fölül. – Csak akkor, ha boldog emlékekre gondolsz, nem pedig rosszra, mert amúgy nem tudok segíteni.  
  
– Jó… Akkor ezt most nem is én csinálom? – kérdezte halkan Harry.  
  
– Nem teljesen, mert segít a varázserőm… na, de próbálj mindent elcsendesíteni az elmédben. Az okklumencia alapja a meditálás, emlékszel? Próbáld meg elalvás előtt alkalmazni.  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, majd lassan kiengedte, ahogy tanulta. Aztán a csendre koncentrált, a rossz emlékek nélküli létre… amit először még nevetségesnek tartott, de ahogy lassan elaludt, rájött, nem volt hiába.  
  
Most először végre olyan álomba zuhant, amibe éve óta nem: kezdetben még nem álmodott, de ahogy Piton varázsereje folyamatosan visszahúzódott, az övé végre segített. Segített, hogy a rossz emlékeket elfelejtse, és egy szép álomba csöppenjen. Mindeközben utolsó gondolatként megfordult a fejében, milyen jó érzés, hogy van egy apja, aki ennyire törődik vele.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor felébredt, teljesen meglepődött azon, hogy ennyire kipihentnek érzi magát. Felpattant az ágyból, megkereste a cipőjét, és felhúzta. Piton nem volt a szobában, amit eléggé furcsállt.  
  
Ahogy az asztalhoz lépett, megpillantotta a merengőt, mindenféle iratokkal körülvéve. Már nyúlt volna érte, de aztán eszébe jutott az erős védelem, és inkább nem kockáztatta meg.  
  
Úgy döntött, még mielőtt megkeresi Pitont, megmosakszik. A fürdőszobában, már épp nyúlt volna, hogy megnyissa a csapot, de aztán…  
  
… minden olyan gyorsan történt: a sebhelyébe hirtelen belenyilallt a fájdalom, mint akkor régen, ő pedig fél kézzel megkapaszkodott a csapban, a másikat pedig a homlokára szorította. A fájdalom egyre elviselhetetlenebb lett, de ő csak tűrte összeszorított fogakkal, kezét görcsösen a sebhelyére nyomva.  
  
Pillanatokkal később már érezte a dühöt, ami elöntötte Voldemortot, mikor megtudta, hogy nem juthat hozzá ahhoz, amihez akar.  
  
 _– Nagyuram… meg tudom magyarázni – mondta Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Erre ő dühösen rásziszegett.  
  
– Lucius, megmondtam, hogy bármi áron tudjátok meg a jóslat helyét, nem érdekel, ha még két társatokat is áldozzátok föl érte, meg akarom tudni a tartalmát! Érted?! Bármi áron!  
  
– Értem, Nagyuram – mondta halkan Malfoy. – De megjegyzem, nagyon alapos védelem van a Minisztériumon. Még együttes erőnkkel sem tudnánk betörni, és hála Piton bűbájainak, amit az elmúlt napokban alkalmazott, az átlagos osztályok mennyisége helyett, már száz olyan részleg van…  
  
– Nem érdekelnek az indokok! Odamentek álruhában, láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben, és átnézitek az összeset!  
  
– De Nagyuram… az több, mint száz ügyosztály. Ahogy mondtam…  
  
Voldemort erre előrántotta a pálcáját, és az indulatait egy szóba sűrítette:  
  
– Crucio!_  
  
Harry ráharapott a nyelvére fájdalmában, hogy még véletlenül se ordítson fel, pedig nem rá mondták ki a Cruciót. A látomás megszűnt, ő pedig zihálva nyitotta ki a szemét. A fájdalom ahogy jött, már el is múlt, csupán bizsergett egy picit a sebhelye. Remegő tagokkal kapaszkodott a csap szélébe, és izzadtan belenézett a tükörbe, miközben arra próbált rájönni, miért ő érzi az átkokat, ha elvileg Voldemort helyében, nem pedig az embereiében volt…  
  
Ezek szerint Piton megnehezítette a halálfalók kutatását. De az sem végleges megoldás…  
  
Megmosta az arcát, aztán leült a kád szélére, miközben a törölközőért nyúlt, hogy megtörölje az arcát.  
  
Ha most lemegy, és találkozik Pitonnal, biztosan kérdőre vonja őt, miért néz ki ennyire megviseltnek. Magának sem akarta bevallani, de apjának tényleg nem akart több meglepetést okozni. Ha ki is derül idővel ez a kapcsolat közte és Voldemort között, addigra már elég sok mindent megtud a szándékairól.  
  
Végül egy sóhaj kíséretében feltápászkodott, és úgy döntött, ideje lemenni enni valamit. Halkan becsukta az ajtót maga mögött, és végigment a kihalt folyosón. A lépcsőhöz érve meglátta Tonksot, amint egy furcsa szendviccsel jön ki az ebédlőből – amire talán azt lehetett mondani, hogy hamburger.  
  
– Tonks! – szólt rá hangosan, mire a boszorkány megfordult, és megvárta, míg leér.  
  
– Mi az, Harry? – érdeklődött lelkesen, aztán büszkén felmutatta neki a hamburgerét. – Ettél már ilyet, Harry? Valami furcsa mugli szendvics, amire azt hittem ehetetlen, de mikor az őrségben Alastor azt mondta, nem akar hozni harapnivalót…  
  
– Csak apámat keresem – szólt közbe Harry nyomatékosan. – Nem tudod, hol van?  
  
Tonks zavartan elhallgatott, és szinte a mosoly is leolvadt az arcáról.  
  
– Itt van az étkezőben, épp onnét jövök, de szerintem, most inkább ne zavard.  
  
Harry már épp indult volna, de erre megtorpant.  
  
– Miért ne?  
  
– Iratokat nézeget, bizonyos régi kódexeket tanulmányoz… – magyarázkodott a boszorkány zavartan.  
  
– Ilyenkor szokta mondani, hogy segíthetek neki, nem hiszem, hogy zavarnám… – Harry gyanakodva nézett Tonksra. – Mi a baj?  
  
Tonks megadóan megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Őszintén szólva nem tudom, de annyit mondhatok, most nagyon nincs jó kedvében – jelentette ki egy sóhaj kíséretében. – Hozzá sem lehet szólni, annyira ideges, pedig elvileg nincs semmilyen Rendbeli gond. Persze, a szokásosakat leszámítva – tette még hozzá.  
  
Harrynek lassan leesett a tantusz… az asztalon hagyott merengő, egy nagyon ideges Piton pedig az ebédlőben. Egyértelmű volt a dolog: amíg ő aludt, apja megnézte az emlékeket.  
  
– Nem baj, engem biztosan szívesen lát.  
  
Tonks erre felnevetett, de mikor Harry továbbra is gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá, elhallgatott.  
  
– Bocs, azt hittem, viccelsz.  
  
– Nem. Vicceltem – vicsorogta Harry, aztán otthagyta őt, és elindult az étkező felé.  
  
Mikor beért az ebédlőbe, egy csöppet elcsodálkozott a látványtól. Az ebédlőasztalon szanaszét hevertek mindenféle pergamenek, dokumentumok, és régi könyvek. Az egész rendetlenség az asztal két oldalán oszlott szét. Az egyik részénél Mr. Weasley ült, az asztal túlsó végén pedig, ahol a legtöbb lexikon hevert, Piton elmélyülten tanulmányozott egyet közülük. A pennájával ütögette a kopottas könyv szélét, ahogy olvasott.  
  
Mr. Weasley hasonlóan belemélyedt az olvasnivalójába, ezért észre sem vette Harryt, amint belép, és odasétál az asztalhoz, Pitonnal szemben.  
  
A bájitalmester lapozott egyet, aztán nézett fel rá.  
  
– Hogy aludtál? – érdeklődött, de a hangján jól érezhető volt az idegesség.  
  
Harry a régi könyvekre szegezte a tekintetét, és úgy válaszolt:  
  
– Remekül. Még sosem aludtam úgy, hogy teljesen kipihenhessem magam.  
  
– Furcsa, hogy ezt sosem tanította meg neked senki – mondta hidegen Piton, ami enyhe célzás volt. Visszatért az olvasnivalójához, aztán fel sem nézett, és úgy folytatta: – A konyhában még találsz egy kis levest, ami megmaradt az ebédből.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Ahogy beért a konyhába, úgy gondolta, inkább éhezik egészen vacsoráig. Sirius ugyanis ott állt a gáztűzhely mellett. Harry kivett a szekrényből egy tányért magának, és keresett a fiókban egy kanalat. Miután körülnézett a maradék levest keresve, rájött, hogy keresztapja épp azt melegíti.  
  
– Miért nem varázslattal melegíti fel? – kérdezte egy idő után a hátat fordító Siriustól, aki erre megfordult.  
  
– Talán azért, Potter, mert a rendes melegítéstől ízletesebb marad az étel – közölte kioktatóan, aztán meglátta Harry kikészített tányérját. – Csak nem te is levest akartál enni?  
  
– De igen, azt – vágott vissza Harry, és megkerülte keresztapját, hogy belenézzen az edénybe. – Úgyhogy legyen olyan kedves hagyni nekem.  
  
Sirius erre vágott egy fintort, nyílván nem mert kötekedni, mikor Piton kint ült, alig néhány méterre tőlük.  
  
– Mi sem természetesebb, Potter.  
  
– Piton – javította ki Harry, miközben Sirius kavargatni kezdte a levest. – Harry Pitonnak hívnak, emlékszik?  
  
A kérdés annyira gúnyosnak hangzott, hogy még apja is megirigyelhette volna.  
  
– Mi van, már nem ragaszkodsz a régi nevedhez, hm? – kérdezett vissza Sirius, és elzárta a gáztűzhelyt. – Régen annyira nem akartál Piton lenni.  
  
Harry a tányérjáért nyúlt, hogy szedjen magának.  
  
– Akkor most kijelentem, nagyon is Piton akarok lenni, benne van a véremben.  
  
– Aha. Lennél szíves arrébb menni, hogy szedjek?  
  
– Nem – jelentette ki Harry, és elhalászta keresztapja elől a merőkanalat. – Nem hagyna nekem egy cseppet sem.  
  
Sirius utálkozva nekidőlt a konyhapultnak.  
  
– Talán meg is érdemelnéd.  
  
– Figyelmeztetlek, ha csak egy ujjal is hozzám mersz nyúlni – mondta Harry bátran, és átváltott tegezésre –, megint meg talállak támadni, és garantálom, hogy én fogok győztesként kikeveredni.  
  
– Oh, ez most fenyegetés volt? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Sirius, miközben láthatóan nagyon nem tetszett neki, hogy a fiú már annyira sem tiszteli, hogy vegye a fáradtságot a magázására.  
  
Harry a második merítésnél megállt, és ingerülten ránézett.  
  
– Veheted akár annak is.  
  
– Nem tudom, miből gondolod, hogy egy ilyen kamasznak, mint neked esélye lenne ellenem?  
  
– Próbáld csak ki – vágta rá Harry szemtelenül, aztán egy harmadik mély hang szűrődött be az ebédlőből:  
  
– Ne kelljen bemennem.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, aztán a levesével együtt visszatért az étkezőbe, és leült apjával szemben, távol az iratoktól, hogy le ne öntse őket.  
  
Piton máskor jó étvágyat kívánt, de most csak csöndben olvasott, és fel sem nézett az irataiból. Harry evett egy pár kanállal, majd letette, és ránézett Pitonra. Közben Sirius visszatért a konyhából, kezében a tányérjával, és a tőle legtávolabbi ponton ült le.  
  
Harry aztán nem bírta tovább, és csak megkérdezte:  
  
– Apa… amíg aludtam, megnézted azt, amit az asztalon hagytál? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.  
  
Piton először úgy tűnt, megdermedt, de aztán visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, és felpillantott rá.  
  
– Igen – mondta hűvösen.  
  
Harry merített a kanalával, és mikor lenyelte, akkor szólalt meg újra:  
  
– Haragszol rám miatta? – kérdezte halkan, mire Piton döbbenten nézett rá.  
  
Letette a kezéből a pennáját, aztán összekulcsolta a kezeit a könyvön.  
  
– Nekem semmi okom nincs arra, hogy azokban az esetekben haragudjak rád – jelentette ki. – Arról hogy olyasmi megtörténhetett, te egyáltalán nem tehetsz, amit sajnos más emberről nem lehet elmondani. – Harry némi gondolkodás után megfejtette, hogy az igazgatóra célzott. – Sajnálom, ha úgy tűnt, hogy a haragom rád irányul. Mindketten tudjuk, ki az, aki ilyen helyzetbe hozott akkor, és milyen fajsúlyú döntéseket hozott.  
  
Harry egy picit oldalra nézett, hogy a két látszólag kíváncsiskodó férfi tekintetéből kitalálja, mire gondolhatnak. De Mr. Weasley és Sirius semmi jelét nem mutatták annak, hogy érdekelné őket a beszélgetés.  
  
Piton közben megmártotta a pennáját a tintában, és felírt néhány szót a könyvből.  
  
– Szerintem igyekezz azzal a levessel, mert egyrészt kihűl, másrészt pedig még vacsoráig marad egy kis időd.  
  
Harry beletörődött– arccal nézett fel.  
  
– Arra célzol, hogy még vacsoráig van időm pakolni egy keveset? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
  
– Pontosan arra.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, elfogyasztotta a levesét, majd mikor végzett, kivitte a szennyest. Mikor visszaért, még esze ágában sem volt elindulni, hanem várakozóan megtámaszkodott a szék háttámlájában.  
  
– Nem tanulhatnék inkább ma? – vágott bele a puhításba. Persze ez eleve hamvában holt ötlet volt, mert egy Pitont semmivel sem lehet elrettenteni a döntéseitől.  
  
Piton felnézett, de látszott, hogy gondolatai teljesen más körül forognak, mert csupán néhány pillanattal később válaszolt:  
  
– Nem sokára visszamegyünk Roxfortba, és jó lenne, ha addigra végeznél – mondta eltökélten. – Az elmúlt napokban csak tanultál, épp ezért itt az ideje, hogy más hasznos elfoglaltságot is találj magadnak. Azt hiszem, az elmúlt hónapok fényében rájöttem, hogy arra sem vagy képes, hogy megkülönböztess két fontos bájitalt, még csak a színéről sem.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy elvörösödik szégyenében, hogy mindezt Mr. Weasley jelenlétében közli.  
  
– Azért ragadt rám némi információ az elmúlt hat évben! Az RBF–et is egész jól teljesítettem! – bizonygatta Harry, miközben eszébe jutott, hogy testvére ebben sokkal jobb volt.  
  
– Amit én nem kétlek. De ez év végén jóval nehezebb szinten kell teljesítened, aminek a minimuma, hogy két bájitalt megkülönböztess – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
– Ez azért egy kicsit túlzás! – fakadt ki Harry, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Úgy gondolod? Ajánlom, igyekezz, mert így vacsorára sem végzel az utolsó előtti sorral.  
  
– Apa, kérlek! – könyörgött Harry, miközben Sirius kifelé menet csupa jó szándékból majdnem fellökte, ám ezen szavakra a töklevet, amiből éppen kortyolt, félrenyelte. Ez a kérlelő hangsúly ezek szerint még Siriusnak is feltűnt.  
  
– Nem – mondta Piton, és visszafordította figyelmét az irataihoz.  
  
– De légy szíves… nem pakolhatom egész végig a bájitalaidat! Meg fogok bukni félévkor! – tört ki Harry.  
  
Sirius közben köhögve leült az asztal túlsó végéhez, ahol Mr. Weasley foglalatoskodott valamivel. Ő úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne.  
  
– Nézd a jobbik oldalát – itt lapozott egyet –, Bájitaltanból át fogsz menni.  
  
– Nem is ez lesz az anyagrészben, hanem kismillió bájital–készítési leírás, amiről tudod jól, hogy nem mennek nekem! – makacskodott Harry.  
  
Az asztal végén dolgozók nem túl feltűnően, de most már határozottan figyelték a jelenetet, ami Harryt kezdte kissé idegesíteni. Piton eközben megmártotta a pennáját, és újra felírt egy pár megjegyzést a lapra.  
  
– Talán ez majd eszedbe jut legközelebb, ha valami olyasmit teszel, amit ellenzek – tette hozzá az apja, és összeszűkült szemmel tanulmányozta tovább a pergament.  
  
Harry már látta lelki szemei előtt, hogy ez még a jövőben okoz egy pár gondot.  
  
– Kérlek – könyörgött tovább –, a többi tantárgyból alig készültem valamennyit, nem szeretnék megbukni!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere elgondolkodva nézett föl rá.  
  
– Talán mindegyik üvegre tegyek egy pár számmisztika fogalmat?  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem vicces – sziszegte a fogai közt.  
  
– Miért aggódsz ennyire, Harry? – kérdezte csodálkozva Piton. – A vizsgák nem lesznek számodra nehezek, hisz gyorsan tanulsz.  
  
Harry elengedte a széket, és szinte vicsorgott dühében.  
  
– Jól van! Te nyertél! – Aztán elindult az ajtó felé, de még közben visszaszólt: – Majd véletlenül megremeg a kezem, és elejtek egy pár fontos bájitalt.  
  
– Aminek az elkészítését az utolsó két napban gyakorolhatod abban az esetben – jött a háta mögül a gunyoros megjegyzés.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, hanem igyekezett minél több méltósággal távozni az ebédlőből.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet, amikor a bizonyos utolsó előtti sorral végzett. Fáradtan tette vissza az utolsó bájitalt, és reménykedett benne, hogy Mrs. Weasley finom vacsorájából még marad számára.  
  
Egy kicsit megdörzsölte a kezeit, mert már rendesen vacogott, annyira hideg volt. Leguggolt, és megfogta a dobozt, amibe a selejtes bájitalokat tette, aztán felállt, hogy letegye az asztalra.  
  
De amikor az ajtó felé nézett, majdnem elejtette az egészet. Lassan leengedte a dobozt, közben le sem véve a szemét a furcsa szellemlényről, aki megint ott állt, és szomorúan nézett rá. Megint ugyanaz a régi viseltes talár volt rajta, különféle színekben pompázva.  
  
– Ki vagy? – kérdezte halkan Harry.  
  
A lány elmosolyodott, aztán kilebegett az ajtón. Harry nem tétlenkedett: most itt az alkalom, hogy rájöjjön a lány kilétére. Gyorsan kiszaladt az asztalt megkerülve a folyosóra.  
  
A lány ott várt rá, a folyosó bal végében. Mikor látta a szellem, hogy elindult, ő megint eltűnt ezúttal jobbra, ahol Harry még nem járt. Befordult a sarkon, ahol a lány megint bevárta. De most nem ment tovább, hanem egy ajtó mellett lebegett.  
  
Harry megállt, mert félt, hogy a jelenség megint tovatűnik.  
  
– Oda menjek be? – kérdezte végül, mire a lány mosolyogva bólintott egyet, aztán eltűnt.  
  
Harry még egy darabig bámult arra a helyre, ahol a lány állt, aztán bátran odasietett az ajtóhoz. Egy kicsit eltöprengett, vajon mit találhat ott, de végül bátran benyitott.  
  
A varázslat, ami védte a helyet, engedett, így semmi ellenállásba nem ütközött. Mindenre számított, csak arra nem, ami odabent fogadta.  
  
A szoba elég tágas volt, annyira, mint az edzőterem, ahol gyakoroltak, azzal a különbséggel, hogy itt semmilyen berendezési tárgy sem volt. Csupán egy asztal, aminek a közepén egy régi kopottas doboz feküdt, furcsa ismerős drágakövekkel kirakva. És ahogy látta a rajta lévő kelyhet, a jellegzetes lángokkal, rájött, hogy mindez nagyon is ismerős neki.  
  
A Tűz Serlege is pont ugyanígy nézett ki… habár ez sokkal kidolgozottabbnak hatott, és ezüst lángok táncoltak a kehely szélén.  
  
Annyira megbabonázta a látvány, hogy teljesen frászt kapott, mikor megszólalt valaki a háta mögött:  
  
– Nem szabadna itt lenned.  
  
Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, és szembe találta magát Pitonnal, kezében egy gőzölgő bögrével.  
  
– Öhm… ne haragudj, én csak… nem tudom… Egyszerűen idetaláltam – hebegett Harry zavarában.  
  
Piton szemöldöke szinte az egekbe ívelt.  
  
– Csak idetaláltál, Harry?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és próbált valami értelmes magyarázattal előrukkolni.  
  
– Úgysem fogod elhinni.  
  
– Azért próbáld ki – bíztatta Piton.  
  
– Egy szellemet követtem a raktárból idáig – bökte ki végül.  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak hümmögött egyet, aztán közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
– Harry, kélek, ne látogass el ide többször. Ez a kehely, amit Laetítia készített, egy nagyon veszélyes tárgy, aminek nem tanácsos a közelébe menni – mondta, ám az előbbi indokára semmit nem válaszolt. Odanyújtotta neki a bögrét, amit Harry elfogadott tőle. – Túl sokáig voltál távol, gondoltam, már fázol is egy kicsit. Forró csokoládé. Megfigyelésem szerint, ezt jobban szereted a teánál.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és két kezével szorosabban szorította a meleg bögrét.  
  
– Na, gyere, már eléggé késő van.  
  
Félig átkarolta őt, aztán otthagyták a titokzatos szobát a még titokzatosabb kehellyel együtt.

Másnap késő délután Harry megint ott ült vacsora előtt a raktárban, immár a legutolsó polcot pakolva. A rendszerezést egyre jobban ösztönözte, hogy már látta a polc végét, és azt jelentő szabadságot, ha ezzel végleg kész lesz.  
  
Amikor az ezüstös üveg a kezébe került, tudta, hogy már látta valahol... és amikor eszébe jutott a jelenet, elmosolyodott.  
  
 _– Harry, nem hozhatsz el minden bájitalt abból a szekrényből, nem bírnánk el.  
  
Harry szórakozottan letette őket az asztalra.  
  
– Sosem tudhatod, mikor melyikre lesz szükséged – mondta kioktatóan, és megforgatta a kezében a furcsa ezüstös üveget. – Ez meg mi?  
  
Hermione hátrafordult, és aztán rögtön visszatért a dolgához.  
  
– Annak nem hiszem, hogy hasznát vennénk.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Mert az egy olyan bájital, amivel felveheted a szellemekkel a kapcsolatot – magyarázta Hermione. – Olyan alapanyagok vannak benne, amitől az álmodban az érzékeid kifinomultabbak lesznek, és a szellem, ha akar valamit, megmutathatja az álmok révén.  
  
Harry a zsebébe tette a z üvegcsét.  
  
– Jól hangzik.  
  
– Ja, amilyen jól, olyan veszélyesen is – mondta a lány, és egy tucat pergament tuszkolt a táskájába. – Ha nem vagy elég elővigyázatos, akár addig aludhatsz, mint Csipkerózsika.  
  
– Mint ki? – vágott közbe Ron.  
  
Hermione csak legyintett egyet.  
  
– Egy mugli mese, amiben a Csipkerózsika nevű lány jó sokáig aludt. – A lány bezárta a táskáját. – Harry, tényleg csak akkor tedd el, ha nagyon fontosnak találod.  
  
– Sosem lehet tudni – vélekedett, aztán elrakta a többi bájital közé._  
  
Harry szomorúan mosolygott az emlék hatására, aztán a bájitalt visszatette a polcra, gondosan megjegyezve a helyét.  
  
 _Egyszer talán még tényleg jól jöhet_ – gondolta, amikor eszébe jutott a titokzatos szellem.  
  
Fél óra múltán el is érte a polc végét, és szinte örömmel vágta bele az utolsó rossz bájitalt a dobozba. Lassan felnézett, arra gondolva, hogy hátha a titokzatos lány megint előbukkan – de nem történt meg.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és örült, hogy most az egyszer emberi időpontban végez, és nem marad le a finom vacsoráról. Gyorsan elpakolta még a széthagyott üvegeket, aztán távozott.  
  
Amikor beért az ebédlőbe, meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy milyen sok ismerős van jelen a vacsoránál. Meglátta Pitont az asztal túlsó végénél a konyhaajtó mellet, aki azonnal intett is neki. Odasietett megkerülve néhány Rend tagot, és leült apja és nagynénje közé.  
  
– Végeztél? – érdeklődött Piton, miközben már merített neki a levesből.  
  
– Bármennyire is hihetetlen, de igen – morogta Harry.  
  
Roanne aki minden bizonnyal sejtette, miről van szó, ezen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Látod? Ezentúl kétszer is meggondolod, mit teszel apád háta mögött.  
  
Harry erre nem szólt semmit, hanem a figyelmét a leves elfogyasztására fordította, mialatt azon járt az esze, mivel magyarázza majd ki a sebhelyes dolgot. Mert el akarta már mondani apjának, csak nem tudta, mikor lenne az ideális alkalom.  
  
Ha tudta volna, hogy erre a beszélgetésre hamarabb kerül sor, biztosan nem tartózkodott volna tovább az ebédlőben. Először nem is volt feltűnő: a sebhelye csak egy picit bizsergett. Úgy volt vele, hogy majd el fog múlni. De nem így történt.  
  
A második fogást ették, mikor Mrs. Weasley és Piton – mivel ők voltak legközelebb a konyhaajtóhoz –, kimentek a desszertért.  
  
Épp letette a villáját, mikor a sebhelye izzani kezdett, de nem úgy, mint régen. Sokkal erősebben, és kíméletlenül. Nem ordított fel, de a kezét akaratlanul is a homlokára szorította, és felszisszent.  
  
– Mi a baj, Harry? – hallotta Roanne hangját.  
  
Válaszolni akart, de a fájdalom egyre erősebben tört rá. Fel akart állni, hogy kimenjen az ebédlőből, még mielőtt a Rend java része előtt esik össze – de nem sikerült neki.  
  
Ahogy felállt, rögtön megrogyott a térde, és leesett a szék mellé a földre. Hallotta, ahogy az ebédlőt rémült hangok töltötték be, és ahogy Roanne hangja szűrődik át a fájdalom függönyén keresztül:  
  
– Perselus, gyere ki gyorsan!  
  
Hallotta, ahogy dübörög a lába alatt a talaj, de a fájdalom annyira erős volt, hogy egyszerűen minden külvilági hangot megszüntetett. Ő csak a dühöt és a gyűlöletet érezte, ahogy a gonosz kitölti mérgét az ártatlan embereken, akiket nem ismert.  
  
 _– Látod, Lucius? Ha nem igyekeztek a szobák átkutatásával, kénytelen leszek titeket is megölni! – üvöltötte hangosan, miközben a két áldozat vérben fürödve feküdt a lábainál.  
  
– Nagyuram, elnézésedet kérjük, de nem tudunk olyan iramban haladni, mint kellene…  
  
– Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaitok!  
  
– És a védelem…  
  
– Lucius! – szakította félbe újra a férfit, és fenyegetően meglengette maga előtt a pálcáját. – Utoljára mondom…_  
  
Valaki elég durván megrázta, így kénytelen volt odafigyelni rá, pedig nem akart.  
  
– Harry, figyelj a hangomra! Harry!  
  
Harry kezét az izzó sebhelyen tartva kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta maga fölött Piton elhomályosodott arcát.  
  
– Csináld azt, amit mondok! Hallod? – kérdezte hangosan, miközben megfogta az arcát.  
  
– Nem megy… túl erős… a fájdalom…  
  
– Figyelj rám! Segítek neked, de ahhoz az is kell, hogy a háttérbe szorítsd a fájdalmat! Erősen koncentrálj arra, hogy ez az egész nem igazi, csupán egy másik ember okozza a dühével!  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, és megpróbált koncentrálni, ahogy a meditációnál is oly sokszor bevált már. Azt hitte, tényleg nem fog sikerülni, de az utolsó percben történt valami, amit talán annak neveztek, hogy okklumencia, igaz érezte apja varázserejét is. A fájdalom megszűnt, ő pedig ott feküdt a hátán izzadságban fürödve.  
  
– Harry, hallasz engem?  
  
Harrynek kellett egy kis idő, mire felismerte benne Piton hangját. Kinyitotta a szemét, miközben nagy levegőket vett, hogy a háborgó gyomrát lecsillapítsa.  
  
– Igen – suttogta, aztán remegő végtagokkal felült.  
  
Apja megtámasztotta őt, mint aki most is attól tart, hogy eldől. Harry felnézett, és megijedt, ahogy meglátta a Weasley házaspárt arcukon rémülettel. Nem akart hátra nézni... nem akarta tudni, mennyien voltak jelen…  
  
– Nincs semmi dolgotok? – csattant fel Piton, miközben gyilkos pillantását körbehordozta, megállapodva a Harry háta mögötti embereken.  
  
Egy pillanattal később hallotta, ahogy mindenki sietve összepakol, és többen távoznak a helyiségből. Piton aztán visszafordította rá a figyelmét.  
  
– Lábra tudsz állni?  
  
– Persze… – mondta Harry halkan, és apja segített neki talpra állni.  
  
Piton nem engedte el őt, hanem átkarolta, mint aki biztos akar lenni benne, hogy nem esik össze. Harry látta Roanne, és a Weasley házaspár arcán a rémületet, és az ijedtséget.  
  
– Molly, főzne egy bögre teát Harrynek? – kérdezte Piton, mikor ránézett.  
  
Mrs. Weasley aki eddig úgy nézett ki, mintha egy sóbálvány átok áldozata lenne, végre megmozdult.  
  
– Természetesen – azzal el is tűnt a konyhában.  
  
Harry épp tiltakozni akart, hogy nem kell vele úgy bánni, mint egy beteggel, de kezdett rájönni, hogy valóban alig áll a lábán. Mikor elhagyták az ebédlőt, és a lépcső felé indultak, hallotta, ahogy Piton a fülébe súg:  
  
– Büszke vagyok rád. Sikerült visszaverned Voldemort támadását.  
  
– Miközben… azt hittem, széthasad a fejem… és különben is, te is segítettél – nyögte Harry, és egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt. Érezte, ahogy az energia lassan távozik a testéből, és nem bír tovább menni.  
  
Piton készségesen megállt, mint aki arra vár, hogy jobban összeszedje magát.  
  
– Gyere, muszáj lepihenned.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, de a következő lépésnek már nem volt tudatában, a térde megbicsaklott, és eldőlt, neki apjának. Két erős kéz megtartotta és felemelte, majd elindult vele a lépcsőn, miközben ő kimerülten a fekete talárba temette az arcát.  
  
– Perselus, majd… Az előbb úgy nézett ki, mint aki jól van! – szólt egy ijedt hang.  
  
– Nagyon kimerült, de rendbe fog jönni, ne aggódj. Mondd meg a többieknek, hogy a gyűlés elmarad, ha csak nem óhajtasz most helyettesíteni.  
  
– Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Megyek és megtartom, te meg vigyázz Harryre.  
  
Harry már csak az ütemes rázkódást érezte, ahogy felviszik őt a lépcsőn, és elvesztette az eszméletét.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Fáradtság, bágyadtság, és kellemes hideg víz az arcán… felsóhajtott. Valaki hideg kendővel törölgette az arcát, ami nagyon kellemes volt.  
  
– Apa? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
– Nem, Roanne vagyok – jött a válasz. – De apád is itt van.  
  
Harry legszívesebben aludt volna egy kicsit, de a történtek után nemigen jött volna álom a szemére. Voldemort… amint azon munkálkodik, hogy bejusson a minisztériumba…  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta nagynénje mosolygó arcát.  
  
– Beszélnem kell Pit… mármint beszélnem kell apámmal – mondta erőtlenül, és ügyetlenül fel akart ülni, de Roanne szelíden visszanyomta az ágyra.  
  
– Lassan a testtel, Harry. Apád szerint még nagyon gyenge vagy.  
  
– Apám általában mindent eltúloz – morogta Harry, de erre Roanne még jobban elmosolyodott. – Fontos lenne, hogy beszéljek vele…  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy a szemedet Lilytől örökölted? – mondta nagynénje, mint aki meg sem hallotta, miről beszél.  
  
Harry ingerülten válaszolt:  
  
– Igen, már egy párszor.  
  
– És hogy a jellemedet Perselustól? – folytatta Roanne, de amikor a háta mögött meghallotta Piton közeledését, elkomorodott, mint aki tart a haragjától.  
  
Harry épp felnézett, mikor Piton megérkezett az ágy mellé, kezében valami furcsa üvegcsével. Egy darabig figyelte őt, és miután rájött, hogy nagyobb baja nincs, dühösen megszólalt:  
  
– Kivele Harry, van még valami a „Mit nem mondtam el apámnak” listán? – kérdezte gúnyosan. Roanne felállt az ágy széléről, és átadta a helyét Pitonnak, aki letette az éjjeliszekrényre a bájitalt. – Elhiszem, hogy még elég kevés ideje vagy itt, de könyörgöm, ami az életedet veszélyezteti, arról beszámolhatnál nekem!  
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy itt is érvényesek lesznek rám a régi játékszabályok – sóhajtotta Harry, kezével a takaró végét babrálva.  
  
Roanne odaadta Pitonnak a kendőt, és távozni készült.  
  
– Perselus, ha nincs másra szükséged, akkor mennék.  
  
– Menj nyugodtan – vágta rá rögtön Piton. – Köszönöm a segítséget.  
  
Roanne biccentett egyet, és csendben becsukta maga után az ajtót. Úgy tűnt, nagyon későre járt már az idő.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte egy idő után.  
  
– Jól – hazudta Harry.  
  
Piton letette a kendőt is az éjjeliszekrényre, és átható tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
– Persze… én meg a legjobb barátja vagyok Blacknek – vetette oda Piton, aztán sokkal komorabban folytatta: – Mesélnél nekem arról, hogy mit láttál a látomásodban?  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott. Épp azon járt az esze, hogy mivel vezesse elő ezt az egész látomás dolgot, erre…  
  
– Honnét veszed, hogy az volt?  
  
Piton felhúzta a fél szemöldökét.  
  
– Szerinted nincs róla tudomásom, hogy milyen kapcsolat van közted és Voldemort között? – kérdezte kihívóan, majd még undorodva hozzátette: – Most legalább már értem, hogy a testvéred hogyan volt rá képes, a tudtomon kívül kapcsolatba lépni Voldemorttal.  
  
– Ja, igen. Be akart állni a halálfalók közé – bólintott Harry.  
  
– Tehát mit láttál? – erősködött Piton. – Mert nekem teljesen úgy tűnik, hogy így próbáltál rájönni Voldemort tervére.  
  
– Igen, valami olyasmi… – válaszolt bűnbánóan. – Én nem akartam ezt is eltitkolni, de úgy voltam vele, ha megtudod, megint kiakadsz… pedig ez az egyetlen módja annak, hogy megtudjuk, mit tervez Voldemort…  
  
– Megint kiakadok!? – kérdezte Piton felháborodottan. – Hogyne akadnék ki, ha egyszer megint az életedet kockáztatod felelőtlenül?!  
  
Harry lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Jól van, tudom, hogy hülye voltam…  
  
– Az nem kifejezés. Ide figyelj Harry! – Harry kelletlenül kinyitotta a szemét, és felpillantott. – Tudom, hogy milyen fontos a jóslat, és hidd el, megvannak a magunk módszerei a halálfalók szemmel tartására, de nem a te dolgod segíteni a Rendnek. Még kiskorú vagy, de ha még nagyobb is lennél, akkor sem tennélek ki ekkora veszélynek! Megértetted?  
  
Harry erre csak morgott valamit, és jobban magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Nem hallottam Harry, mit mondtál.  
  
– Jól van, megértettem – nyögte halkan, és újra vett egy nagy levegőt. Olyan pocsékul érezte magát, mint a régebbi okklumencia órák után. – Miért érzem magam ennyire fáradtnak?  
  
Érezte, ahogy Piton a hideg kendővel áttörli az arcát.  
  
– A kapcsolatot sikeresen elvágtad, ezzel teljesen magadtól sajátítottad el az okklumencia legerősebb védekezési módszerét. De valami nem stimmelt, mikor elvesztetted az eszméletedet, és órák múltán tértél magadhoz  
  
Fáradtan felnézett apjára.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
  
– Úgy, hogy túl sok szörnyű emléked van, ami tudat alatt nagyon megviselt téged – magyarázta. – De az még csak rátett egy lapáttal, hogy nemrég valaki meg akart tanítani téged az okklumencia elég erős módszereire, amit te valószínűleg nem viseltél valami jól. A helytelen oktatás akár káros is lehet.  
  
Harry teljesen ledöbbent, ahogy eszébe jutott a másik Piton durva bánásmódja ilyen órák alkalmával.  
  
– Elárulod, ki volt az, aki tanítani akart? – kérdezte végül Piton.  
  
Harryt rossz érzéssel töltötte el, hogy apja ezért is magát fogja hibáztatni. Vagy az igazgatót – ami valójában jogos.  
  
– A másik éned – suttogta.  
  
A bájitalmester fájdalmasan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Sejtettem. – Aztán szándékosan elterelte a témát, és az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt a bájitalért. – Na, itt az ideje, hogy aludj. Ez egy nagyon hatásos Erősítő főzet, amitől reggelre visszanyered az erődet.  
  
– Tehát holnap felkelhetek végre?  
  
– Mondtam én ilyet? – kérdezett vissza Piton gúnyolódva. – Még majdnem egy hét van az iskoláig, tehát holnap egész nap pihenni fogsz. – Harry épp közbe akart szólni, de apja leintette. – Nem találsz ki itt nekem mindenféle indokokat, és nem fogsz a kezedbe venni egy darab könyvet sem.  
  
Harry erre minden fáradtságát félretéve fel akart pattanni az ágyból.  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy mennyit hiányoztam év elején! Nem akarok még a pótvizsgákon is részt venni!  
  
– Észre vetted, hogy ma folyton ezen lovagoltál? Tehetséges vagy, nem fogsz megbukni – mondta apja ingerülten, és kidugaszolta a főzetet. – Most pedig idd meg.  
  
– Persze, hogy aztán napokig aludjak…  
  
– Harry, ez nem altató! – közölte dühösen Piton, miközben segített neki felülni. Harry undorodva elfogadta a főzetet, és megitta.  
  
Visszadőlt az ágyra, apja pedig eligazította körülette a takarót.  
  
– Próbálj meg aludni, reggelre teljesen jól leszel.  
  
– Akkor csak felkelhetek, nem? – kérdezett rá morgolódva. – Hiszen ha jól leszek, akkor nem kell ágyban maradnom.  
  
– Az előbb már mondtam – vicsorogta Piton –, holnap pihenni fogsz, és nem teheted ki a lábad a szobából. És hiába próbálkozol bármivel, a védővarázslataim azonnal jelzik, ha kimész. – A szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Persze, ha csupán fel akarod törni őket, arról is tudni fogok.  
  
– Remek – morgolódott Harry.  
  
A Bájitalok Mesterének arca teljesen megváltozott: a gúny eltűnt, és csak az aggódás maradt.  
  
– Annyi baleset, és sérülés ér, hogy annak már se szeri, se száma – mondta komoran. – A te korodban negyed ennyinek sem szabadna történnie. A valódi ok, amiért holnap itt akarlak tartani, az, hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, nem tettem–e semmi rosszat azzal, hogy megint bájitalt adtam neked. Aggódok amiatt, hogy ennyit szedtél be az utóbbi időben, mert ha az ember túl sokat fogyaszt, beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek.  
  
– Egyéb jó hír mára? – érdeklődött fáradtan Harry, és az oldalára fordult, miközben a párnáját jobban a feje alá gyűrte. – Régebben is sok időt töltöttem a gyengélkedőn.  
  
– Gondoltam – hallatszott valahonnét a feje fölül. – Erre majd még holnap visszatérünk. Jó éjt, Harry.  
  
– Jó éjszakát… – motyogta Harry álmosan. Néhány pillanattal később még érezte, ahogy Piton a biztonság kedvéért még egy takarót terít rá, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy ez teljesen fölösleges.  
  
Arra gondolt, hogy apja néha eltúlozza az aggódást, de végül rájött, hogy ebben nincs semmi rossz – aztán egy kis mosollyal a szája sarkában végre elaludt.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap dél körül Harry úgy érezte, mentem becsavarodik, ha nem kezd valamihez. Piton az összes könyvre védővarázslatot mondott, hogy még csak esélye se legyen mással tölteni a napot, mint alvással. Ami a legfelháborítóbb volt az egészben, hogy még a kviddics könyveket is megbűvölte.  
  
Dühösen fel alá járkált, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon Piton hol a csudában lehet. Már egészen jól volt; így egyáltalán nem látta értelmét, miért kellene egész nap ott gubbasztania.  
  
Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy még hajnalban hallott valami dörömbölést, mintha Mordon valami támadásról beszélt volna – de annyira álmos volt, hogy rögtön visszaaludt. Harry ezt is valamiféle mardekáros cselnek vélte, hogy apja ilyen előrelátóan bezárja ide…  
  
Pedig az az idő, amit eddig eltöltött bezárva, tökéletes lett volna rá, hogy utána járjon a titokzatos lánynak… Harry megtorpant a fürdőszobából kifelé jövet, mikor eszébe jutott az, ami az egyetlen megoldás lehet.  
  
– Dobby – suttogta halkan, aztán hangosabban újra megismételte: – Dobby!  
  
Néhány pillanattal később megjelent a házimanó közvetlen előtte.  
  
– Keresett az úrfi? – kérdezte vidáman. – Netán valamire szüksége van az úrfinak?  
  
– Igen, nagyon is! – vágta rá rögtön. – Megtennéd, hogy elhozol nekem valamit? Persze titokban…  
  
A manó szemei csészealjjá formálódtak.  
  
– Dobbynak titkos feladatot adnak, aminek Dobby nagyon örül! Mondja úrfi, mit hozzak el magának?  
  
Harry mindent részletesen elmondott: hol találja a bájitalt, hogyan néz ki, és hogy ügyeljen a védővarázslatokra. A manó aztán el is tűnt, és úgy tíz perc elteltével vissza is tért az ezüstszínű üvegcsével.  
  
– Kérlek, ne mondd el senkinek, hogy ezt elhoztad nekem, megértetted?  
  
A manó annyira bólogatott, hogy a fülei csapkodtak.  
  
– Dobby hallgatni fog, mint a sír! Az úrfi ne aggódjon!  
  
– Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Harry, aztán a manó egy pukkanással eltűnt.  
  
Harry forgatta a kezében egy darabig a bájitalt, aztán visszabújt a takaró alá az üveggel együtt. Letette a szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényre, kidugaszolta a főzetet. Nézte egy darabig, arra gondolva, hogy ennek milyen következményei lesznek…  
  
– A mellékhatása kapóra jön… Piton csak nem akad ki annyira… – mondta halkan, aztán sóhajtott egyet. – Egészségedre, Harry.  
  
Egy hajtásra megitta az egészet. A zsebébe csúsztatta az üres üvegcsét, megigazította a párnáját, és egy pillanattal később már aludt is, és az álom olyan helyre repítette őt, ahol még nem járt…  
  
 _Tücskök ciripeltek a sötét kertben, ahol csak néhány fáklya nyújtott világosságot az arra tévedőknek. A kert valami régi típusú házhoz tartozhatott: sziklák, és furcsa szobrok körvonalaiból Harry így vélte.  
  
A hatalmas fák majdnem eltakarták a csillagos eget, amitől még félelmetesebbnek tűnt az egész. Harry megtorpant, mikor a közelből elfojtott beszélgetésre lett figyelmes.  
  
Kíváncsian indult el a hangok irányába, és nem sokkal később megpillantott két lányt, amint egymással szemben állnak egy kis szökőkút mellett. A magasabbik lány – ahogy Harry kivette a sötétből –, hosszú szőkésbarna hajához nagyon jól illet világoszöld talárja. Harry aztán szemügyre vette a másik, alacsonyabb lányt is, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy őt már ismeri. Az a lány volt, aki szellemként megjelent előtte: ugyanaz a fehér ruha és fekete haj.  
  
Ezek szerint hatásos volt a bájital.  
  
Harry bátran közelített feléjük, néhány méterre megállt, és kíváncsian próbálta kivenni, miről is lehet szó.  
  
A barna hajú lány mindkét kezét rátette a másik vállára.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Laetítia, bízz bennem. Tudom, mit fogunk tenni, ha Malazár nem ért majd egyet velünk bizonyos dolgokban.  
  
Malazár?! – kérdezte magában értetlenül Harry.  
  
– Úrnőm, biztosan azt kívánod, hogy elkészítsem a kelyhet? – kérdezte Laetítia.  
  
Harrynek közben leesett a tantusz, hogy a szellemről nevezték el a kelyhet, amiről szó van, és korábban látott.  
  
– Természetesen. Semmi kétségem afelől, hogy még sok dologra jó lesz, nem csak arra, hogy megpróbáljunk békét teremteni – nevetett fel a lány. – És kérlek, ne szólíts így! Helga a nevem.  
  
Laetítia erre már elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem inkább Miss Hugrabug? – érdeklődött komolykodva, mire mindketten elnevették magukat. – Menjünk, lassan kész a vacsora.  
  
Azzal a két lány elment Harry mellett, aki teljesen ledöbbenve ácsorgott, mint a többi kőszobor, amiatt, hogy rájött, hol is lehet valójában. Talán hamarabb feltűnt volna neki, ha nem rájuk figyel, hogy a fák mögött a Roxfort tornyait láthatja, hunyorgó ablakaival együtt…  
  
– Te jó ég – suttogta. – Az alapítók korában vagyok, azt álmodom, ami akkor történt…  
  
Harry még egy darabig egy helyben állt, aztán elindult a lányok után – maga után hagyva a kertet –, hogy rájöjjön, mit is akarhat ezzel az álommal Laeitítia._


	15. Titokzatos erő

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry számára végre kiderül, hogy miért is akart vele találkozni a kehelykészítő - ami számára egyáltalán nem lesz meglepő.  
> Most először érzi azt, hogy Sirius kezd ráébredni, már nem az, aki régen volt, legalábbis viselkedése erre vall.  
> Harry pedig álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy egy szerencsétlen támadás során kiderül, ki az áruló, aki mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy őt elrabolja...

_Harry bátran követte volna őket, hogy megtudja, milyen lehet a vacsora, de az egész helyszín megváltozott: egy furcsa kis kunyhóban találta magát, ahol egy csuklyás alak állt, és kevert valamit a tűznél._

_Tekintete aztán az asztalra esett, ahol megpillantotta a serleget. Az egészben az volt a furcsa, hogy a serleg szélén egyáltalán nem táncoltak az ezüstös lángok. Az idegen aztán megfordult, és a serleghez ment. Mikor Harry megpillantotta az alakot, ijedtében hátrálni kezdett egészen a falig.  
  
Voldemort volt az… igaz most még nem volt annyira fehér és kígyószerű az arca, de ő volt. A kezében lévő bájitalt ráöntötte a serlegre, mire az sisteregni kezdett – de attól független nem oldotta fel. Aztán elővette a pálcáját, és ráfogta az ereklyére.  
  
– Ősi erőket hívom segítségül… jertek, teljesítsétek kérésemet, hozzátok el nekem azt, akit én ide kérek! – mondta vontatottan, és nem messze mellette egy ezüst köd jelent meg, melyből kilépett az a lány, aki az előbb még jókedvűen beszélgetett.  
  
Laetítia először körülnézett, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Miért használtál sötét mágiát, hogy engem megidézz? – kérdezte felháborodottan.  
  
Voldemort kajánul elvigyorodott, eltette a pálcáját, aztán elkezdett a lány körül sétálni. Harry rettegett a végkimeneteltől.  
  
– Én csupán szerettem volna találkozni a híres készítővel… – állt meg közvetlen előtte. – Egy roppant bonyolult varázslattal a lelkem egyik darabját elhelyeztem a kehelyben. Csupán ezt szándékoztam megmutatni neked, és felhasználni téged arra, hogy védd a kelyhet.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Laetítia. – Ilyenben én nem segédkezem!  
  
– Pedig muszáj lesz… ellenkező esetben kénytelen leszek olyan helyre küldeni téged, ami még megközelítőleg sem lesz kellemes ahhoz képest, ahol eddig voltál.  
  
Laetítia válasz helyett intett a kezeivel, és úgy tűnt, el akar menni, de Voldemort gyorsabb volt: varázslattal blokkolta őt.  
  
– Nem mész innét sehova.  
  
– Nem segítek kisded játékodban! – mondta dühösen a lány. – Még ha az a teljes pusztulásomat is okozza!  
  
– Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat Voldemort.  
  
Harry most először azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak felébredne, és ne kellene végignéznie, hallania azt az egészet, ami a kezdetét vette. Elfordult, csak hogy ne lássa, Laetítia milyen szörnyűségeken megy keresztül, de a hangokat nem tudta kizárni…  
  
Mikor aztán csend lett, óvatosan odafordult, és látta, amint a lány valamiféle ködben áll, és nem tud onnét szabadulni.  
  
– Azt hiszed, ha én már nem leszek, nem lesz más, aki elpusztítson? – kérdezte erőtlenül a lány. – Mert lesz… régi időkben jósolták, hogy vannak különleges emberek, akiknek nagyobb hatalmuk van más varázslókénál, és jól bánnak a fehér mágiával. Nem fogod ezt a halhatatlanságot örökké élvezni, és ha netán feltűnik egy ilyen rendkívüli ember, nem fogok tétovázni, hogy segítsek neki!  
  
– Azt majd meglátjuk! – emelte fel a hangját Voldemort, és felemelte a pálcáját, amivel aztán eltüntette a lányt. A serleg szélén megjelentek az ezüst lángok, mire ő gonoszan elmosolyodott.  
  
A helyszín aztán megint megváltozott, de most Harry egy nagy fehérség közepén állt. Jobbra, balra nézett, de nem látott semmit… aztán hirtelen megjelent előtte Laetítia.  
  
– Üdvözöllek – biccentett neki, és elmosolyodott. – Régóta figyellek ám.  
  
– Igen… tudom… – mondta bizonytalanul Harry. – Hisz’ láttalak.  
  
– Amiket az előbb mutattam, azok pillanatképek voltak az életemből, amikből biztosan rájöttél egy pár dologra a kilétemet illetően. – Harry bólintott egyet. – Amint láthattad, Voldemort gondoskodott róla, hogy ne térjek vissza oda, ahová tartozom. A serleg fogja vagyok, én őrzöm, és nem engedem, hogy bárki hozzáérjen. A serlegé, amit teljesen más célra készítettem, de a gonosz mágus lelkének menedékeként használja.  
  
– Miért vagyok itt? – kérdezett rá egy idő után.  
  
Laetítia mindkét kezét Harry vállára tette.  
  
– Azért, mert te vagy azon kevesek egyike, aki képes lesz megölni Voldemortot, és elpusztítani a horcruxot, amit a kehely hordoz.  
  
– Miért én?  
  
– Már az én időmben is szóltak legendák különleges varázslókról, akiknek ereje nagyobb volt mindenkiénél, azaz a fehér mágiával nagyon mesterien tudtak bánni – magyarázta a lány. – Te is ezen kevesek közé tartozol, akik nagy dolgokra hivatottak.  
  
Harry lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Miért nem lepődök meg…  
  
– Már akkor tudtam, mikor megpillantottalak. Később pedig már biztos voltam benne, mikor láttál engem. Ez az egyik ismertetőjegye az ilyen varázslóknak, mint te: látnak olyan dolgokat, amit mások nem. Kérlek, figyelj rám! Azt nem tudom pontosan, hogyan lehet elpusztítani a lélekdarabot, de azt elmondhatom, hogy mindenképpen a serleget magát kell teljesen megsemmisíteni. A benne lévő lélekdarabot pedig pusztán azzal a hatalommal, amivel te is rendelkezel.  
  
– De… hogyan? – értetlenkedett Harry, miközben úgy tűnt neki, mintha a lány titkolna valamit.  
  
– Ha sor kerül rá, tudni fogod – mondta mosolyogva, és az egyik kezét Harry szíve fölé helyezte._  
  
Harry még rá akart kérdezni, hogy ez pontosan mit takar, de már nem tudott: hirtelen felpattant a szeme, és ott találta magát a szobában, ahogy az oldalán feküdt.  
  
Megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán felvette a szemüvegét, és megfordult. Szembetalálta magát egy üvegcsét tartó kézzel, majd annak a tulajdonosával.  
  
– Hoppá.  
  
– Bizony, hoppá – gúnyolódott Piton, és meglengette előtte az üvegcsét. – Ma este végtelenül ráérek, tehát kezdheted a magyarázkodást, miért ittad ezt meg.  
  
Harry ijedten ült fel, és nézett körül a szobában, ahol egyetlen egy mécses világította meg az egész helyiséget.  
  
– Este?  
  
Piton egy kicsit előre dőlt.  
  
– Igen, este. Tudod egy nappal később, mint mikor itt hagytalak, hogy lepihenj – mondta dühöngve. – Tehát, mi vett rá, hogy csak úgy elemeld a bájitalt, aztán minden végiggondolás nélkül megidd?  
  
Harry félénken nyelt egyet. Határozottan rossz ötlet mindent a háta mögött tenni, hiszen az apja mindig mindenre rájön.  
  
– Végiggondoltam… csak éppen nem akartam szólni neked – vallotta be halkan. – Tudom, hogy mire való, és mivel meg akartam tudni valamit, ezért megittam.  
  
– Mégis mit, Harry? – kérdezte dühösen Piton.  
  
– A horcruxokkal kapcsolatban… láttam egy szellemet, aki megmutatta nekem a kelyhet, és hát… úgy gondoltam, így többet meg tudok, ha kapcsolatba lépek vele.  
  
– Mindezt annak ellenére, hogy világosan a tudtodra adtam, mennyire veszélyes, hogy ennyi bájitalt iszol, erre még egy valóban veszélyessel rá is teszel egy lapáttal? – kérdezte felháborodottan Piton, miközben láthatóan igyekezte visszafogni magát. – Legalább érdemes volt kockára tenned az egészséged?  
  
– Igen… a szellem, akit láttam, az Laetítia volt a kehely készítője. Megmutatott egy pár emléket – itt egészen suttogóra vette a hangját –, és azt mondta, én vagyok csak képes rá, hogy elpusztítsam a kelyhet.  
  
– Ismered erre vonatkozóan a véleményemet – mondta Piton kegyetlenül. – És ez vonatkozik a többi horcruxra is, amiket később felkutatunk.  
  
Harry csodálkozva meredt apjára.  
  
– Később?  
  
– Igen később… tudod, jelenleg a minisztérium védelme a legfontosabb egy bizonyos jóslat miatt.  
  
– Teljesen kiment a fejemből… – Harry jobban megnézte apját, és olyan érzése volt, mintha titkolna valamit. – Eddig nem meséltél semmit a horcruxokról… hogy egyáltalán mit találtál meg, és mit nem. Miért nem?  
  
Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Majd ha itt lesz az ideje, akkor megbeszélünk mindent. Azaz elmesélek mindent, amit tudok. De most nem vagyok hajlandó, csak majd nyugodt körülmények között, és ha a nagynénéd is itt lesz. Előbb biztosítanunk kell a minisztériumot, és ha az megvan, akkor tudunk erre koncentrálni – magyarázta kimerülten. – Most ez a legfontosabb, aztán kitaláljuk, hogy legyen.  
  
– Rendben…  
  
– Legszívesebben azt mondanám, hogy a roxforti raktárt is pakold ki, hogy végre észhez térj, és ne ténykedj a hátam mögött, de eltartana egy darabig – mondta gunyorosan. – Viszont Harry, ha legközelebb rajtakaplak valami hasonló magánakción, hidd el a pakolás semmi sem lesz ahhoz képest, amit abban az esetben találnék ki számodra.  
  
Harry ásított egyet, és ledőlt az ágyra.  
  
– Ez most fenyegetés volt?  
  
A bájitalmester erre pusztán felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Veheted akár annak is – közölte hűvösen, és felkelt az ágy széléről.  
  
– Pedig már felnőtt vagyok, elvileg már azt tehetek, ami nekem tetszik – morogta Harry.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezett rá gúnyosan Piton. – Mégis hány éves vagy? Mert tudtommal nemrég töltötted be a tizenhetet.  
  
– De hát az már nagykorúság!  
  
Piton lemondóan sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem, Harry. Ahonnét jöttél, biztosan… de itt a törvények szerint tizennyolc évesen leszel felnőtt korú – világosította fel.  
  
– Remek… én meg azt hittem, nyelvbotlás volt, mikor azt mondtad, hogy kiskorúnak számítok.  
  
– Nem vicceltem, amint látod – erősítette meg Piton, és közben az ágyához ment. – Az utóbbi években találták ezt ki, mert túl sok iskolás élt vissza vele. De már az egész teljesen fölösleges, mert minden kiskorú varázsolhat, hisz halálfalók vannak szinte mindenhol. És most… ha megbocsátasz, késő este van, és fáradt vagyok, úgyhogy jó éjszakát.  
  
– Én egyáltalán nem vagyok álmos! – mondta Harry szinte könyörögve, mikor Piton eloltotta a fényt. – Nem olvashatok addig, amíg el nem alszok?  
  
Hallotta, ahogy Piton bebújik az ágyába, és megigazítja magán a takarót.  
  
– Jó éjt, Harry.  
  
– De.. ki tudja, meddig nem tudok majd elaludni!  
  
– Amit megfőztél, edd is meg – közölte Piton, aztán csend borult a szobára.  
  
Harry valóban nem tudott elaludni, csak órák múltán, és az éjszaka még számtalanszor felébredt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap – habár Piton azt mondta nem bünteti meg –, kuksolhatott egész végig a szobában, és unatkozott. A könyvek továbbra is meg voltak bűvölve, mondván, hogy így legalább kétszer is meggondolja, mit tesz apja háta mögött.  
  
Piton azt is mondta, hogy mostanában nagyon elhanyagolta a gyakorlást a párbaj terén, így jobb is, ha arra gyűjti az erőit. Estefelé közölte, hogy úgy tűnik, nem ártott meg a sok bájital, amiket az utóbbi időben szedett; miután délelőtt megszúrta az ujját, és vett tőle pár csepp vért, hogy ezt megállapíthassa.  
  
Harry végre kiszabadulhatott az ideiglenes fogságból, és lemehetett vacsorázni. Örült, mert a szendvicsekért nem igen volt oda, és hiányzott már neki Mrs. Weasley finom főztje, amit kihagyott egyszer, mert egy napot átaludt, az előtt pedig elmaradt egy rendkívüli gyűlés miatt.  
  
Piton még valami fontos Rend ügyre hivatkozva eltűnt egy időre, így Harry lesietett nélküle az ebédlőbe.  
  
Vidáman ült le az asztalhoz, hogy végre egyen valami finomat. Piton még nem érkezett meg, így Harry leült Roanne mellé, miközben Mrs. Weasley feltálalta a szokásos levest.  
  
– Jó étvágyat mindenkinek! – mondta vidáman az asszony, és ő is leült enni.  
  
Alig telt el néhány perc, az ebédlőbe hirtelen egy tucat ember tódult be, az asztalnál ülők pedig lelkesen üdvözölték őket. Harry kínosan evett néhány kanállal a levesből, aztán úgy gondolta, inkább felmegy, mert nem akar láb alatt lenni.  
  
– Jaj de örülök Frank, hogy újra itt vagy! – mondta lelkesen Tonks, és odament, hogy üdvözölje.  
  
Harry épp távozni akart volna, de erre a névre megtorpant. Oldalra nézett, és meglátta azokat az arcokat, akiket Mordon mutatott régen a fényképen. De a legmegdöbbentőbb az volt, aki Harry elé lépett, és elállta az útját…  
  
– Áh, szia Harry! Nem is üdvözölsz?  
  
Harry teljesen lebénult, ahogy megpillantotta az oly ismerős arcot… Neville apjáét. Egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, hanem egyszerűen otthagyta a csodálkozó férfit, és elindult az ajtó felé, de egy csodálkozó Sirius elállta az útját. Még mielőtt megszólalt volna a keresztapja, Harry kimenekült az ebédlőből.  
  
Lerogyott a lépcső utolsó előtti fokára, hogy a lába kicsit kinyújtva a földön legyen, ne az utolsó lépcsőn. Bentről jókedvű hangok hallatszottak – egyáltalán nem lett volna nyomasztó ott maradnia.  
  
Mikor erre gondolt, nem az jutott eszébe, hogy milyen jó, hogy ezeket az embereket látja élve, hanem az: ahogy Mordon elmutogatja neki, ki hogyan halt meg… De különben is, miért akarta olyan kedvesen üdvözölni? Hisz Pottert senki sem kedvelte…  
  
Remegő kézzel túrt bele a hajába, és teljesen elcsodálkozott, mikor meglátta, mennyire is remeg valójában. Az utóbbi időben már másodjára. Csodás… emiatt ennyire felzaklatta magát… Pedig örülnie kellene, hisz Neville apja legalább él, és gondoskodik róla. Halk léptekre lett figyelmes, valahonnét a feje fölül. Ültében megfordult, és felnézett az éppen érkező apjára, aki csodálkozva torpant meg, mikor meglátta őt.  
  
– Miért nem vagy a többiekkel a vacsorán?  
  
Harry erre csak búsan sóhajtott egyet, és visszafordította a tekintetét a földre.  
  
– Nem igazán vagyok éhes… és hát itt csöndesebb egy kicsit – mondta végül.  
  
Piton elindult lefelé, de aztán ahelyett, hogy lement volna, leült mellé a lépcsőre.  
  
– Pedig elég éhes voltál már délután, nekem úgy tűnt – állapította meg, és könyökölve megtámaszkodott a térdén. – Tehát, mi történt?  
  
– Semmi az égvilágon – felelte, de egyáltalán nem volt meggyőző a hangja.  
  
– Harry, látom, hogy valami felzaklatott.  
  
Harrynek be kellett vallania, egyre kevésbé tud Pitonnak hazudni, mert az minél jobban ismeri őt, annál jobban jön rá, ha valami baj van.  
  
– Tényleg semmiség csak… – itt elhallgatott egy percre, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát –, megérkeztek azok a Rend tagok, akik külföldön voltak.  
  
– Igen, értesültem róla, hogy ma érkeznek – bólintott Piton. – Frank ideszólt előre. És mi történt?  
  
– Odajött Neville apja és üdvözölt, mert régen látott, és még vagy egy tucat ismeretlen tűnt fel… – fejezte be a magyarázkodást Harry, amit teljesen értelmetlen habogásnak hatott.  
  
Piton csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét, mikor ránézett.  
  
– Nem egészen értem.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– Tudod, hol láttam őket utoljára? – kérdezte halkan, mire Piton megrázta a fejét, ő pedig egészen lehalkította a hangját. – Egy fényképen, amit Mordon mutatott a régi Rend tagokról… azokról, akik meghaltak.  
  
– Jaj, Harry – mondta halkan Piton, átkarolta a vállát, és magához húzta. – Mindenre gondoltam, csak erre nem. Ne haragudj.  
  
Harry elfogadta az ölelést, és nekidőlt apjának – pedig elég kellemetlenül érezte magát, hogy pont a lépcsőn vigasztalja őt.  
  
– Tudod, néha olyan rossz… nem azért, mert látom, hogy itt élnek azok, akik ott jóformán nem – magyarázkodott halkan. – Hanem… nagyon hiányzik a régi életem, attól függetlenül, hogy itt jobb veled… De a barátaim is nagyon hiányoznak.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, csak várta, hogy ő elmondja, mi nyomasztja.  
  
– Hidd el, ha végre vége lesz a háborúnak, nem csak veszteségeink lesznek – mondta végül. – Weasley biztosan észhez tér, és rájön, mibe keveredett.  
  
– Nagyon remélem.  
  
– Na gyere, menjünk vacsorázni – unszolta Piton, de ő sem mozdult.  
  
Harry ásított egyet, és semmi kedve sem volt visszamenni az ebédlőbe, inkább hamarabb aludni akart, hisz holnap gyakorolni fognak.  
  
– Eszem ágában sincs. Mondd azt, hogy fáradt voltam, és aludni mentem… nem voltam éhes sem – rögtönzött Harry.  
  
Piton elengedte őt, és meglepődve figyelte, ahogy feltápászkodik.  
  
– Hova lett az a griffendéles bátorság? – kérdezte, miközben ő is felállt a lépcsőről.  
  
– Van az is… csak éppen nem akar előbújni.  
  
– Inkább megmutatkoznak a mardekáros génjeid, amit az apádtól örököltél – mondta mosolyogva Piton. – Ettél egyáltalán valamit?  
  
Harry elindult a lépcsőn felfelé, és félúton visszafordult.  
  
– Igen, egy keveset a szokásos esti levesből… De nem kérek semmit.  
  
– Rendben, akkor jó éjszakát, ha esetleg nem lennél már fent, mikor megérkezem – közölte Piton, és még mielőtt Harry eltűnt volna a lépcsőkanyarban, hallotta, ahogy valaki megköszörüli a torkát.  
  
– Épp téged kerestelek, a többiek már várnak – hallotta Sirius hangját. – Bocsánat, hogy megszakítottam a családi idillt.  
  
– Nem szakítottál meg semmit, Black – jött az ugyanolyan gúnyos válasz, de Piton ebben jóval gyakorlottabb volt.  
  
– Persze. Csak a fiú teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki szellemet látott – folytatta a keresztapja –, netán megijedt valamitől?  
  
– Harry teljesen kimerült a mai nap után, ezért hamarabb elment aludni – válaszolt erre hidegen Piton. – Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz… mint mondtad, már várnak rám.  
  
Harry hallotta, ahogy nyílik az ebédlő ajtaja, és becsukódik utánuk. Még hallgatta a bentről kiszűrődő zajokat, aztán felsietett a lépcsőn, és ahogyan elhatározta, tényleg hamarabb elment aludni.  
  
Órákkal később sem jött álom a szemére, csak feküdt az ágyában, bámult ki az ablakon, és figyelte, ahogy nagy pelyhekben esik a hó a téren.  
  
Nyugtalanította Sirius viselkedése. Ahogy nézett rá az ebédlőben… kirázta tőle a hideg. Talán keresztapjának most kezd feltűnni a dolog…  
  
Megfordult az ágyon – immáron legalább ötödjére –, magához szorította a kispárnát, és próbálta kiverni a fejéből ezt az egészet. Mikor lehunyta a szemét, pont megérkezett Piton.  
  
Halkan, mint egy macska, lepakolt az asztalra, aztán eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Nem sokkal később meg is érkezett, és úgy tűnt, még nem megy aludni. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, majd megfordult.  
  
Piton csodálkozva pillantott fel az olvasnivalójából, mikor észrevette őt.  
  
– Azt hittem, alszol.  
  
– Akartam, csak nem tudtam – felelt halkan Harry.  
  
– Rémálmok? – kérdezett rá rögtön Piton.  
  
Harry erre csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem… Csak nyugtalanított Sirius viselkedése.  
  
– Áh, értem már – bólintott az apja, és becsukta a könyvet. – Nem csodálom, hogy nyugtalanít a dolog, hisz Black valóban furcsán viselkedik. Pontosítok: úgy, mint aki végre meglátta az erdőt a fától.  
  
– Arra célzol, hogy kezd rájönni, ki vagyok?  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak sóhajtott.  
  
– Ilyesmire nem jöhet rá, hisz mindenki számára lehetetlen még csak feltételezni is, hogy mi az igazság. Roanne is látod, mit hitt? Azt, hogy Százfűlé-főzetet ivott valaki más, és eljátszott téged. Neki csak az tűnt fel, hogy kedvesen és tisztelettudóan viselkedsz másokkal.  
  
Harry nyűgösen felült, és megdörzsölte a szemét. Persze Pitonból még most is csak egy elég nagy foltot látott.  
  
– Az a minimum, hogy a felnőttekkel rendesen viselkedek.  
  
– A testvéred nem ilyen volt. Ahol tudott, sértegetett mindenkit, és tiszteletlen volt velem szemben… erre te tegnap könyörögtél nekem, hogy ne keljen pakolnod – magyarázta Piton, miközben letette a könyvet az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Most jobb lenne, ha kiabálnék és ordítanék veled? – kérdezte szemtelenül Harry.  
  
– Nem mondtam ilyet – pontosított Piton. – A dolog pofonegyszerű: azzal, hogy kedvesebben viselkedsz az emberekkel, legalább magyarázatot adunk azoknak, akik tudják, milyen varázslatokkal gyakorolunk.  
  
Harry visszadőlt az ágyára, és jobban magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Mardekárosság…  
  
– Ami általában több életet ment, mint a griffendéles bátorság.  
  
– Nem minden esetben… – kötözködött Harry, de Piton rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Holnap egy elég fárasztó nap elé nézel, ajánlom, térj nyugovóra… _Nox!_  
  
A fények kihunytak, és csupán az ablakon beszűrődő fény maradt, ahol még mindig lehetett látni a hópelyheket.  
  
– De nem csak…  
  
– Jó éjt.  
  
– Szóval nem csak gyakorolni fogunk, hanem más dolgod is van?  
  
– Aludj már, Harry.  
  
Harry erre morgott valamit, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált elaludni.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Elég nyúzottnak látszol. Nem aludtál jól az éjszaka? – vette szemügyre Piton, mikor felvették a kezdőpozíciót, természetesen pálca nélkül.  
  
Harry szintén így tett, de Piton nem támadta, pedig ilyenkor már rég szórni kezdte az átkokat, mikor ő még nem igazán figyel.  
  
– Nem olyan sokat – vallotta be vonakodva.  
  
Piton homlokráncolva lépett vissza, felhagyva a párbaj pozícióval.  
  
– Miért nem szólsz, hogy fáradt vagy? – kérdezte dühösen. – Így nem lehet egy elég nagy koncentrálást igénylő párbajt levezetni.  
  
– Akkor csináljuk pálcával.  
  
– Szerinted bölcs dolog lenne, ha így állnánk neki a dolgokhoz? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Azért gyakorolunk pálca nélkül, mert neked megvan a képességed ahhoz, hogy sokkal erősebb és hatásosabb varázslatokat alkalmazz, amit Voldemort szinte egyáltalán nem ismer. Érted már?  
  
Harry beletörődve bólintott egyet.  
  
– Igen, értem.  
  
– Reméltem is. Ha ilyen lelkiállapotban indulsz neki, nem lesz jó vége, és még véletlenül megsebezlek, mikor teljesen eloszlik a figyelmed – magyarázta Piton. – Azt pedig nem szeretném.  
  
Piton azzal odament hozzá, és még mondani akart valamit, de hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Mordon jelent meg arcán jól látható ijedtséggel.  
  
– Perselus, azonnal jönnöd kell. Baj van!  
  
– Mindjárt megyek, Alastor – mondta nyugodtan Piton, és mikor az öreg auror távozott, megfogta Harryt mindkét vállánál, és komolyan nézett rá. – Ha bármi történik, vagy bárki azt állítja, történt velünk valami, semmiképpen se menj ki a házból! Semmiképp! Megértetted?  
  
– Me… meg – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, és érezte, hogy a jeges rémület átjárja már csupán attól a gondolattól is, hogy Pitonnal bármi történhet.  
  
Azzal már Piton sietett is az ajtóhoz, maga előtt terelve Harryt. Odakint sokan összegyűltek, és a legtöbb ember arcán aggodalom tükröződött; néhányan idegesen járkáltak fel, s alá.  
  
– Menj fel a lakosztályba, és csak akkor gyere le, ha fontos – súgta oda Harrynek, aki elindult a lépcsőhöz, miközben hallotta, ahogy apja odafordul hozzájuk: – Mi történt?  
  
Harry a lépcső felénél megállt, mert tudni akarta, mi folyik itt. Mr. Weasley és Mr. Longbottom odaléptek Pitonhoz, mintegy kört alkotva, miközben Roanne is odasietett.  
  
– Áldozatok számáról eddig nem tudunk… – kezdte Mr. Weasley –, őszintén nem is tudom, mit keresnek… valami teremről beszéltek…  
  
Piton fürgén elkapta a Mordon által dobott láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és visszafordult feléjük.  
  
– Én tudom, mit keresnek – közölte ingerülten. – De nem gondoltam volna, hogy nyílt támadásba kezdenek miatta.  
  
Roanne magára rángatta a kabátját, és ő is elfogadott Mordontól egy láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.  
  
– Sietnünk kell… Mikor nemrég Arthurral voltunk a helyszínen, a bizottság tagjai egész jól álltak…  
  
– De küldhetnek erősítést is, tudom – bólintott Piton. – Két embernek itt kéne maradnia a sérültek fogadása miatt… kik lesznek azok?  
  
– Én mindenképpen – szólt hátulról Mrs. Weasley. – De kéne még egy erős férfi is, aki segít az elhelyezésben…  
  
– Maradok akkor én – jelentkezett Kingsley.  
  
– Pedig rád szükségünk lenne, határozottan – akadékoskodott Piton. – A te varázserőd tudtommal még elég nagy.  
  
– Molly meg maradjon itt egyedül a fiaddal? – érdeklődött Kinglsey. – Jobb lesz, ha maradok.  
  
Piton egy darabig hallgatott, aztán végül belegyezett.  
  
– Rendben… gyerünk, igyekezzünk, minden perc számít! – szólt hangosabban, mire mindenki elindult a bejárat felé de úgy, hogy közben magára vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, még mielőtt kilépett. Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott, mikor rájött, itt mindenkinek van sajátja. – Molly, értesítsd Poppyt addig is!  
  
Harry aztán már nem látta sehol az apját, mert magára kapta a köpenyt, és eltűnt alatta, majd mikor a léptek elhaltak, becsukódott az ajtó, és az előszobára csend borult.  
  
Mrs. Weasley és Kingsley besiettek a nagyobbik terembe, ahonnét különféle zajok szűrődtek ki – nyilván helyet csináltak az érkező sebesülteknek. Harry menni akart segíteni, de eszébe jutott, mit mondott Piton, és felsietett a szobába, gondosan magára zárva az ajtót.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Eltelt egy óra… eltelt kettő… és nem érkezett senki. Végig ugyanolyan csend honolt, mint eddig. Harry úgy érezte, hogy menten becsavarodik az aggodalomtól… mert biztos az volt… Azt szerette volna, hogy Piton hazaérjen minél előbb, és ne legyen semmi baja, továbbra is gúnyosan piszkálja majd őt, mint eddig.  
  
Már fel–alá járkált a szobában idegességében. Végül úgy döntött, hogy lemegy, és iszik egy pohár töklevet, legalább attól is lenyugszik, és talán segíthet majd lent az itt maradóknak.  
Halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, aztán leszaladt a lépcsőn, de mikor majdnem leért, megpillantott egy ezüst macskát… pontosabban egy ezüst párducot, ami aztán köddé vált.  
  
– Ez viszont gond lehet – mondta aggódóan Mrs. Weasley, mikor Kingsleyhez fordult.  
  
– Ne félj, Molly. Tudnak magukra vigyázni, Perselus mindenkit kihoz onnan.  
  
Harry lejött egészen az ebédlő bejáratáig, ahol a két felnőtt beszélgetett.  
  
– Miért, mi történt? – kérdezte rémülten, mire a két felnőtt komoran összenézett. – Ki vele, mi a baj!?  
  
Mrs. Weasley odalépett mellé, és vigasztalóan megsimogatta a vállát.  
  
– Semmi baj, drágám. Apádék csapdába kerültek, de nem lesz semmi gond, az előbb üzentek. Ki fognak jutni. – Aztán jobban szemügyre vette őt. – Miért jöttél le a konyhába?  
  
– Csak… inni akartam egy kis töklevet, mert már nem tudtam magammal mit kezdeni egyedül.  
  
– Rendben, én addig leszaladok, felhozok egy pár főzetet – közölte Mrs. Weasley, és már el is sietett.  
  
Kingsley rámosolygott Harryre, aztán ő is kiment az ebédlőből. Harry bement a konyhába elővett egy poharat, töltött magának, és megitta. A kiszáradt torkának jól tett, ellenben az idegességnek nem… Pitonék csapdában vannak… nem hangzik túl jól.  
  
Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy azzal is lenyugtassa magát, majd pedig visszament a lépcsőhöz, hogy felmenjen, de Kingsley hangja megállította.  
  
– Ugye, nem hallottad, milyen üzenetet hozott a patrónus apádtól? – kérdezte a háta mögött, mire Harry megfordult, és nemet intett a fejével. – Az volt még az üzenetben, ha nem küld újabb patrónust negyed órán belül, akkor nagyobb baj van, és téged helyezzünk biztonságba.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett a férfire.  
  
– De hát Pit… mármint apám azt mondta, hogy ha bármi történik, akkor mindenképpen maradjak fent – világosította fel Kingsleyt. – Máshol nem is lennék biztonságban, nem?  
  
– Nem egészen. Van egy rejtett lakás nem messze egy másik téren, oda rendeztünk be egy másik hadiszállást, ha esetleg ezzel baj lenne – magyarázta lelkesen, aztán intett a fejével. – Gyere, mennünk kell.  
  
Harry nem mozdult.  
  
– De miért?  
  
– Azért, mert letelt a negyed óra! – csattant fel Kingsley. – Nem emlékszel? Negyed óra eltelt, és nem küldtek patrónust.  
  
– Rendben… – mondta bizonytalanul, és valami azt súgta, hogy ez nagyon nem jó így. – Egy pillanat, csak fel kell mennem… – gyorsan megfordult, és elindult a lépcsőn –, a melegebb kabátomat, amit itt hagytam…  
  
 _Gyerünk, Harry… tünés innét_ …  
  
De hiába szaporázta meg a lépteit, már hallotta a háta mögött a varázsigét, és már nem tudott elugrani előle:  
  
– _Improvidus!_ – kiáltotta Kingsley, aki közben rájött, hogy menekülni akar.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, mintha minden érzéke elhagyta volna: összerogyott, és hiába próbált parancsolni a végtagjainak, nem ment… nem tudta elkapni a lépcső korlátját… zuhant hátra, majd fájdalmasan legurult a lépcsőn, le egészen Kingsley lába elé.  
  
– Ne olyan gyorsan, kölyök – mondta gúnyosan, miközben durván a pulcsija alá nyúlt, és letépte a nyakából a nyakláncot. Elhajította, ami egy koppanással landolt a bejárati ajtó tövében; de nem tört el.  
  
Harry próbált beszélni, vagy megmozdulni, de semmi sem ment, a varázslat nem engedte.  
  
– Ugye, milyen remek varázs a Bénító bűbáj? – kérdezte, és mikor Harry ránézett, teljesen megrémült a furcsa sárgán izzó szemű férfitól. – Na, sebaj. Ilyen magatehetetlenül is el tudlak vonszolni valahogy Luciushoz, aki majd tudod, hova visz.  
  
Azzal durván megragadta őt, felráncigálta a földről, és elkezdte a bejárati ajtóhoz hurcolni. Harry minden végtagja sajgott az eséstől, és zúgott a feje, mert elég alaposan bevágta az egyik lépcsőfokba. Gondolkodott, hogy mit tehetne, így szótlanul…  
  
Kingsley közben elrúgta a nyakláncot a lépcső felé, és fél kézzel próbálta kinyitni a rengeteg zárat. Harry szorosan összeszorította a szemét, és megpróbált koncentrálni, kiszorítva a fájdalmat, és a rettegést, ahogy elképzelte, hogy az áruló átadná Voldemortnak.  
  
 _Obs… Gyerünk, Harry… Nem olyan erős varázslat, menni fog… Obstructo!_  
  
Mikor kimondta a hátráltató ártást, a férfit minta mágnes tépte volna le róla, elengedte őt, és nekirepült a lépcsőnek; aztán nem mozdult. Harry milyest elengedte Kingsley, leesett a földre. Tehetetlenül koncentrált arra, hogy feloldja a varázslatokat.  
  
 _Finite Incantatem…_  
  
Érezte a bizsergést, ahogy hatni akart a feloldó varázslat, de nem volt az igazi. Fel kell innen kelnie, elkábítania Kingsleyt, és szólni Pitonnak…  
  
 _Finite Incantatem!  
_  
A varázslat végre hatott, és meg tudta mozdítani a végtagjait. Gyorsan felpattant, és már nyúlt volna a pálcájáért…  
  
– Azt hiszed, kifogsz rajtam, Potter?! – ordította Kingsley, miközben felkelt a földről, és előrántotta a pálcáját.  
  
Harry mire észbe kapott, már repült is felé egy kábító átok… reflexből elhajolt előle. Nem volt ideje a pálcáért nyúlnia, mert a férfi már rohant is hozzá.  
  
– _Invito pálca!_ – kiáltott rá a pálcájára, ami aztán gyorsan a kezébe repült.  
  
Harrynek sem kellett több, gyorsan beszaladt az ebédlőbe, és beugrott a fedezékként kínálkozó asztal mögé – pont mikor Kingsley utána küldött vagy három kábító átkot.  
  
Az egyik szék teljesen megadta magát az rázáporozó átkoktól, miközben Harry még többet próbált maga elé húzni. Kingsley szórta az átkokat, és jött egyre közelebb…  
  
Harry az utolsó átok után kinézett, és ő is szórt aztán mindenfélét, ami eszébe jutott. De a férfi mindet kivédte, félelmetesen gyors reflexei voltak, pedig egy pár varázslat egyáltalán nem sikerült neki.  
  
– Nem menekülhetsz, Potter… Piton most nincs itt, hogy megvédjen, most sokkal fontosabb dolga van – nevetett fel kárörvendően, Harry pedig kezdett pánikba esni. A végtelenségig nem dobálhatják egymásra az átkokat…  
  
– Engem ugyan nem visz sehova – ordította ki Harry, és abban reménykedett, hogy Mrs. Weasley legalább előkerül, és segít…  
  
– Felőlem, egész álló délután szórhatjuk egymásra az átkokat… egyszer úgyis elfáradsz – folytatta Kingsley, miközben Harry ettől függetlenül küldte az átkokat feléje.  
  
Segítséget kell szereznie valahonnét… Kingsleyt pedig el kell kábítania – ez a két dolog járt az eszében.  
  
– Majd elfelejtettem… Molly sajnálatos módon bent rekedt a raktárban. Tulajdonképpen, ha apádék élve megúszták volna a dolgot, már rég itt lennének…  
  
Harry idegesen nyelt egyet, ahogy látta a szeme előtt fogyó lehetőségeket… ki kell valamit találnia…  
  
– Elárulná legalább, hova akart vinni? – faggatózott tovább Harry, hogy addig is szóval tartsa a férfit, amíg ki nem talál valamit.  
  
Kingsley hangosan felnevetett, aztán megint küldött egy kábító átkot, ami Harry feje fölött suhant el.  
  
– Szerinted hova, Potter? Természetesen a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.  
  
Harry igyekezte megőrizni a hidegvérét… Nem, nem fogja hagyni, hogy megint ahhoz a gyilkoshoz vigyék... Voldemort megkínozná, és ki tudja, mi tenne még vele…  
  
– Eddig miért nem vitt el? – ordította vissza Harry. – Rengeteg alkalma lett volna rá!  
  
– Óh, annak rengeteg oka van… Először is, várnom kellett az alkalomra, mikor Piton és a többiek sincsenek a közelben, egy olyan időpont, ami nekem kedvez…  
Harry forgatta a fejét, hogy merre meneküljön, de nem volt más lehetőség, csak a konyha. De az zsákutca… amivel még talán időt is nyerhet… Óvatosan kinézett, és mikor látta, hogy Kingsley leereszti a pálcáját egy pillanatra, gyorsan a konyha felé indult, és a háta mögött visszaordított:  
  
– _Stupor!_  
  
Kingsley kitért előle, de nekiesett az egyik széknek a lendülettől – ami épp kapóra jött Harrynek: berohant a konyhába, bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Aztán gyorsan visszafordult, és egy erős ajtózáró bűbájt mondott rá. Harry áldotta Mrs. Weasley szokását, hogy zárat csináltatott az ajtóra, hogy főzés közben ne zavarják.  
  
BUMM!  
  
Harry ijedten hátrált el az ajtótól, és szomorúan be kellett látnia, hogy az nem fog sokáig kitartani.  
  
– Gyerünk, gondolkozz… – suttogta. – Valahogy csak tudod értesíteni őket, hogy bajban vagy…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy eszébe jutott a nyilvánvaló. Még sosem használta üzenés céljára, de csak menni fog.  
  
– _Expecto Patronum!_ – monda ki hangosan, amire gondolt, de erre csak egy fényes füst jelent meg, majd köddé vált. – Na ne… kérlek, ne hagyj cserben!  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált valami vidám emléket előkeresni, miközben Kingsley próbálta betörni az ajtót varázslattal, egyelőre azonban sehogy sem sikerült neki: bár annyit már elért, hogy megrepessze az ajtót. Így pedig elég nehéz volt koncentrálni…  
  
Piton, amint aggódik érte… az apja, és kedveli őt… A saját fiának tekinti…  
  
– _Expecto Patronum!_ – kiáltott fel, mire végre a pálca hegyéből kipattant egy ezüst szarvas, és körbeszaladt a konyhában, majd mikor nem látott egy dementort sem, megtorpant, és ránézett. – Kérlek… nem tudom, hogy kell… vagy csak elmondom neked, mi az üzenet? – A szarvas bólintott egyet. – Kérlek, keresd meg Pitont… az apámat, és szólj neki, hogy nagy bajban vagyok, az áruló el akar magával vinni… de csak neki add át!  
  
Az ezüstszarvas aztán csak úgy minden tétovázás nélkül keresztülszaladt a falon, és otthagyta őt. Harry még egy darabig nézte a falat, ahol eltűnt, de aztán egy újabb dörrenés visszarántotta a valóságba.  
  
– Gyere ki Potter, amíg még szépen mondom! – hallatszott kintről.  
  
Harry maga elé tartotta a pálcát, és remélte, hogy a reflexei a régiek lesznek, attól függetlenül, hogy régóta nem edzett.  
  
Az ajtó viszont nem tartott ki tovább, Kingsleynek immár sikerült betörnie, Harry felemelte a pálcáját…  
  
– _Capitulatus!_ – kiáltották egyszerre, és mindkettőjük pálcája a levegőbe repült. Harrynek sem kellett több, a saját pálcája nem érdekelte, hisz ő boldogult nélküle is… de ha Kingsley megkaparintja a sajátját…  
  
– _Invito, pálca!_ – kiáltott a sarokba Harry, mikor rájött, hogy nem fog odaérni időben, de…  
  
– Eszedbe ne jusson! – kiáltott Kingsley, és megragadta Harryt, aki már épp elérte a pálcát, de a férfi kitépte a kezéből, és a nyakához fogta.  
  
– Elég legyen, kölyök! – szólt rá indulatosan, miközben kivonszolta magával vissza az ebédlőbe. – Maradj veszteg, mert nem lesz jó vége! És ezen a főbenjáró átokra céloztam!  
  
Harry próbált tiltakozni, de a férfi erősebb volt nála. Csodálkozott rajta, vajon miért nem kábítja el, hisz akkor sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna elvinnie…  
  
– Rendben, maga nyert! – sziszegte halkan. – Csak ne varázsoljon, megyek magamtól!  
  
– Ez a beszéd kölyök – dünnyögte a férfi, de nem engedett a szorításból.  
  
Harry lázasan gondolkodott valami egyéb kiúton, de nem sok non–verbális átkot tudott, ha viszont hangosan mondaná ki Kingsley rögtön használná a pálcáját…  
  
Kingsley megállt egy pillanatra, és Harry nyakához fogta a pálcát, miközben ő lehunyta a szemét, és koncentrálni kezdett egy nehezebb varázslatra.  
  
– Mi az, kölyök? – kérdezte értetlenül, de Harryt már nem érdekelte.  
  
Csak arra gondolt, hogy ki szeretne jutni, és megszabaduljon a fogva tartójától… érezte, ahogy az ujjain keresztül bizsereg a varázserő, ahogy a párbaj alatt szokott. Erősen koncentrált az egyik erős védelemre, amit nemrég tanult Pitontól, amivel mindig azok védték magukat, akik el akartak bújni a kíváncsi szemek elől. Félt, hogy talán nem fog sikerülni, de megpróbálta… hisz az apja értett ehhez, akkor talán ő is képes rá.  
  
 _Preterio…_  
  
A varázslat sosem képzelte volna, hogy hatni fog főleg non-verbálisként, de aztán…  
  
Tulajdonképpen nem is tudta mi történik: hirtelen világos lett, hallotta, ahogy Kingsley felüvölt valahol a távolból, ő pedig szintén elesik, az ebédlő falai remegni kezdenek, a mennyezetről pedig omlik a vakolat. El akart szaladni a leomló mennyezet elől, de hasra esett…  
  
Védekezően a feje fölé tartotta a két kezét, és még mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét, érezte, ahogy a sok törmelék ráesik, teljesen betemetve őt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Te jó ég, mi történt itt? – kérdezte egy döbbent hang.  
  
– Mintha felrobbant volna valami…  
  
– Perselus, elkéstünk – mondta egy mélyebb hang. – Pedig az a valaki tényleg segíteni akart azzal, hogy elküldte a patrónust…  
  
– Nem, az nem lehet – hallott egy halk szinte színtelen hangot. – Menjetek, kutassátok át az egész házat, és tudjátok meg, mi a fene folyik itt!  
  
– Valaki szándékosan úgy intézte, hogy senki ne tartózkodjon itt…  
  
– A feleségem! – kiáltott valaki rémülten. – Molly!  
  
Harry csak feküdt hason, és próbálta felfogni, kiknek a hangját hallja. Nem bírt megmozdulni, a nehéz súly, ami ránehezedett, nem hagyta. Arccal lefelé hasalt a földön, a szemüvege teljesen félrecsúszott – megszólalni sem volt ereje, a torkát kaparta a por.  
  
– A sebesülteket vigyétek a nagy előadóba, és ott van a párbajterem is… az elég nagy – hallotta nagynénje hangját. – Perselus, ülj le egy percre, és próbálj meg észszerűen gondolkozni.  
  
– Nem lehet… meg kell találnom Harryt! A patrónus üzenete szerint bajban volt, el akarták rabolni! Amíg itt veszekedek veled emiatt, az áruló már hetedhét határon is túl van vele!  
  
– Felfogtam! – üvöltött vissza Roanne. – Azt sem tudjuk ki az, és merre mehettek!  
  
– Talán, ha arrébb mennél, és engednél végre, utána tudnék nézni a nyomoknak! Mert ha fél órán belül varázsoltak, azt még ki lehet mutatni! – ordította Piton.  
  
– Itt vagyok… – suttogta Harry, miközben próbált megmozdulni, de sehogy sem ment.  
  
– Akkor engedd, hogy veled menjek! – kiabált még mindig Roanne, és Harry hallotta, ahogy többen fel–alá járkálnak, de egyikük sem szól hozzájuk, amíg egy harmadik hang fel nem csendült.  
  
– Perselus… A feleségemet megtaláltuk a raktárban, azt mondja, nem tudja, hogy ragadhatott be az ajtó… Elment segíteni a többieknek. – Itt egy darabig csend ereszkedett a helyiségre. – Hiába kiabáltunk, és dörömböltünk az ajtótokon, nem érkezett válasz… Harry biztosan nincs bent.  
  
– Jaj ne – nyögött fel Roanne.  
  
– A fenébe is… itt vagyok… – motyogta Harry halkan, és felköhögött, mert már a por nagyon kaparta a torkát.  
  
– Hallottátok ezt? – szólalt meg egy idő után Piton.  
  
– Mit?  
  
– Én nem hallottam semmit – válaszolt Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry még jobban felköhögött, nem csak azért, hogy végre meghallja Piton, hanem azért is, mert valóban majdnem megfulladt a portól. A bal kezét sikerült megmozdítania, ami úgy tűnt, kiszabadult a súly alól.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy dübörögnek a léptek a régi fatípusú padlón, és aztán valaki megfogja a szabad kezét.  
  
– Harry! – hallotta apja rémült hangját. – Gyorsan… szedjük ki onnét.  
  
– Te jó ég… teljesen betemette a törmelék – mondta halkan Mr. Weasley. – Nem csoda, hogy nem vettük észre.  
  
– Kitartás, Harry – mondta Roanne. – Mindjárt kiszabadítunk.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet, mialatt érezte, ahogy a hátáról a ránehezedő súly lassan eltűnik, és végre rendesen kap levegőt. Végül minden lekerült róla, valaki pedig óvatosan a hátára fordította.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte halkan Piton, és megfogta az arcát.  
  
– Ugye életben van? – suttogta halkan Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Hallasz engem, Harry? – kérdezte tőle, és kezével óvatosan megpaskolta az arcát. – Térj magadhoz…  
  
Harry nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és aztán rögtön be is csukta a hirtelen jött fényességtől.  
  
– Ébren vagyok… csak egy kicsit elfáradtam… és… ne haragudj az ebédlőért… – suttogta erőtlenül. – Véletlen volt.  
  
Piton halkan kieresztette a levegőt, mikor megállapította, hogy nincs baj.  
  
– Bolond kölyök, a frászt hoztad ránk – mondta halkan Piton, és Harry érezte, ahogy végigsimít az arcán.  
  
Harry újra köhögött egyet, és kezdte magát jobban érezni, hogy friss levegőt szívhat. Kinyitotta újra a szemét, és jobban szemügyre vette a fölötte guggolókat: mindannyian nagyon megviseltnek tűntek: Roanne haja úgy nézett ki, mintha megőszült volna a portól, Mr. Weasley arcán egy vágás éktelenkedett, apja halántékától egészen a füléig véres volt.  
  
– Fáj valamid? – faggatózott tovább Piton, és segített neki felülni.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom – bizonygatta Harry. – Csak nem bírtam onnét kimászni… Tényleg.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, csak mikor végignézett rajta, és megbizonyosodott, hogy tényleg nincs semmi baja – szorosan magához ölelte őt.  
  
– Egy pillanatra azt hittem, nem látlak többet – mondta halkan –, mert sikerült az árulónak elvinnie téged.  
  
Harry szorosan odanyomta az arcát a fekete talárba, és csak most vette észre, mennyire megijedhetett Piton ezek után.  
  
– Még mindig jobb, mint ha elmondják neked: mennyire sajnálatos, hogy meghaltál, és hogy menj innen el – morogta vissza Harry. – Ezt mondta Kingsley…  
  
Apja olyan hirtelen engedte el Harryt, aki majdnem elvesztette még ülve is az egyensúlyát.  
  
– Ő volt az, aki el akart rabolni? – kérdezett rá, mire Harry bólintott egyet.  
  
Piton ránézett Roannéra, akinek az arca eltökéltséget tükrözött.  
  
– Intézkedek. Ja, jut eszembe… – Roanne Piton felé nyújtotta a poros nyakláncot.  
  
– Gondolom, nem véletlenül hagytad el, ugye? – kérdezte, amit aztán Piton elvette tőle, és jobban megnézte, míg Roanne otthagyta őket.  
  
– Nincs semmi baja, csupán a lánc szakadt el. Igaz ezt egy egyszerű bűbájjal nem igen lehet megjavítani, attól függetlenül, hogy csak egy lánc – állapította meg, aztán Harryre nézett. Kezével egy kicsit lehúzta a fiú gallérját. – Látom, tudott erről.  
  
Harry kelletlenül megigazította a gallérját.  
  
– Igen, elég durván lerántotta a nyakamról, mikor legurultam… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mert nem akarta, hogy apja még erről is tudjon.  
  
Piton kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Éreztem, hogy fájdalom ért – gúnyolódott, aztán elkomolyodott. – Tudtam, hogy valami baj történt, és mielőbb vissza akartam sietni, de csapdába csaltak. – Harry gondolatban a homlokára csapott. _Persze, mikor legurultam a lépcsőről, még a nyakamban volt a mágikus medál._ – Harry, ha nem vagy hajlandó beszámolni magadtól az eseményekről, hidd el, előbb–utóbb úgyis meg tudom, mi történt.  
  
– Jól van! – tört ki Harry. – Mikor fel akartam menni a lépcsőn, Kingsley megátkozott valami bénító bűbájjal, én meg egyszerűen legurultam.  
  
– Értem. Persze majd nyugodt körülmények közt elmeséled pontosan, mi hogyan történt. De előbb meg szeretnék bizonyosodni róla, hogy Kingsleyt ártalmatlanították a többiek.  
  
Harry kótyagosan felállt, miközben Piton szintén így tett, de nem engedte el őt. Körbenézett az ebédlőben, vagy legalábbis, ami maradt belőle…  
  
– Te jó ég… – suttogta rémülten, ahogy körbepillantott.  
  
Az ebédlő asztala szinte teljesen eltűnt a ráomló törmeléktől, itt–ott pedig súlyos gerendák feküdtek a porban. Harry felnézett a plafonra, mint aki attól tart, az eget fogja látni, úgy hogy az egész felső emelet eltűnt a padlással együtt, de nem… a mennyezet megvolt, igaz, de elég hiányosan…  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Piton, mikor átkarolva elkísérte az ebédlő immár nem létező ajtajához.  
  
– Esküszöm, nem szándékos volt… Nem akartam… – motyogta Harry zavartan. Mindeközben egy páran érkeztek az előszobába, ahonnét határozottan üvöltések hallatszottak ki. – Nem akartam felrobbantani az ebédlőt, vagy mi…  
  
Piton megállt, és határozottan maga felé fordította.  
  
– Védekeztél csupán, nem tettél semmi rosszat! Az életed mentetted. Önvédelem volt!  
  
– Ja, csak éppen használhatatlanná tettem az ebédlőt…  
  
– Harry, nézz rám! – szólt rá Piton, mire ő szomorúan felnézett. – Valóban nem kontrolláltad rendesen az erődet, és elszabadult, nem történt nagyobb baj. Különben is… az ebédlőt egy nap alatt rendbe tudjuk hozni, ne aggódj emiatt. – Elengedte őt, és a zsebéből egy sötét kendőt nyújtott feléje. – Ezt tartsd a homlokodon, amint lesz egy kis időm, ellátlak, de most égetőbb dolgom van.  
  
Azzal megfordult, és kiment az előszobába. Harry óvatosan a szemöldökéhez emelte a kezét, és rájött, valóban megsérült. Nem fájt, hisz nem volt súlyos. Rászorította a sebre, és követte az apját az előszobába.  
  
Neville és Ron apja fogták két kézzel a kapálózó Kingsleyt, míg Roanne ráfogta a pálcáját Siriusszal együtt.  
  
– Áh, örülök, hogy jössz, Perselus – mondta gúnyosan. – Remélem, te szóra bírod majd, mert azon kívül, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr így, a Sötét Nagyúr úgy, mást nem hajlandó mondani.  
  
– Meglátjátok, előbb–utóbb igazam lesz! – ordította Kingsley, miközben próbált kiszabadulni. – A Sötét Nagyúr nem fog nektek kegyelmezni, meglátjátok! Hiába vagytok napról–napra többen, akkor is mi nyerünk!  
  
Harry óvatosan megállt az ajtóban, miközben figyelte, ahogy apja nagy léptekkel ott terem a férfi előtt.  
  
– Hol találtatok rá? – kérdezte ridegen, és Roannéra nézett.  
  
– Szerinted hol? – kérdezett vissza. – Történetesen ő sem úszta meg az omlást, de kimászott, és minket megkerülve akart kijutni innét.  
  
– Ha előbb találom meg Pottert, őt is vittem volna! – állította büszkén Kingsley, mire Piton egy követhetetlen mozdulattal megragadta a gallérját.  
  
– Nem… ölhetsz… meg… – mondta akadozó hangon, ahogy a gallér egyre jobban szorította, és nem kapott levegőt.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte Piton félelmetes hangon. – Öltem én már embert. Azt hiszed, hogy te nehéz falat lennél számomra?  
  
Kingsley ezúttal úgy tűnt, végre felnéz Pitonra.  
  
– Nem teheted… mert ez az alantas lélek… ami voltam régen… velem együtt pusztul.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere elengedte a férfit, mire az hátraesett a lendülettől – éppen csak a két fogva tartója nem engedte, hogy valóban a földön végezze.  
  
– Igaza van – mondta ingerülten Piton. – Az ősi bűbáj van rajta, amit Voldemort – többen felszisszentek a név hallatán, de apja nem törődött vele – használt mindig. Az egyetlen ilyen fegyver, ami ellen még most sem tudunk védekezni.  
  
Harry egy kicsit közelebb jött, pont mikor Piton megfordult.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted, Perselus? – kérdezte Mr. Longbottom.  
  
– Úgy – kezdte, és mikor észre vette Harryt, odament hozzá –, hogy nem sokára magához tér, és semmire sem fog emlékezni, amit ma tett. Feltételezem, eddig is így tudta kiszolgáltatni az információkat. Nem fogja tudni, miért zártuk be… ha magához tér, világosítsátok fel, és akkor nyugton marad. Vigyétek a lenti szobába, és zárjátok be gondosan.  
  
– Örömmel – mondta Mr. Longbottom. A másik férfival megragadta Kingsleyt, és elindultak volna vele, de a férfi megint üvöltözni kezdett:  
  
– Megállj, Piton! Nem fogod megúszni a Sötét Nagyúr haragját, és te Potter, neked különleges dolgot tartogat! – mondta vigyorogva, amitől Harrynek a hátán felállt a szőr.  
  
Piton visszahúzta Harryt, és feltartotta a kezét, a két fogva tartója pedig ellépett a férfitől, aki egy percig azt hitte elengedik, aztán…  
  
– Na jó, köszönöm, ennyi elég volt. _Stupor!_ – szólt, mire a férfi összerogyott, és elterült. – A legegyszerűbb az lesz, ha végig elkábítva tartjátok – mondta végül Piton.  
  
Mordon, és még egy jó páran megérkeztek; csodálkozva nézték az elterült Kingsleyt.  
  
– Lemaradtunk valamiről? – érdeklődött Mordon.  
  
– Áh, nem sok mindenről – felelt Sirius, és közben eltette a pálcáját. – Csak immár tudjuk, miért sikerült ez az egész úgynevezett mentőakció olyan siralmasan… Megyek, segítek Poppynak.  
  
– Alastor, holnap remélem, semmi különösebb programod nincs – mondta ridegen Piton. – Csak te és én, meg a Veritaserum.  
  
Az öreg auror félelmetesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ott leszek, ne aggódj. – Azzal a földön fekvő férfihez fordult. – Na, gyerünk, vigyük innét.  
  
A legtöbben mihelyst elvitték az árulót, eltűntek a nagyobb teremben, hogy segítsenek a sérülteken. Piton elengedte Harryt, és benézett a szobába, ahol a legtöbb sérült volt.  
  
– Van még elég bájitalunk? – kérdezte, mikor Roanne mellé lépett.  
  
– Szerencsére van. – Roanne aztán ránézett Pitonra. – Megleszünk, ne aggódj. Menj, és pihenjetek le. Mindkettőtökre ráfér. Idenézel egy kicsit?  
  
Piton gyanakodva odanézett, mire Roanne a pálcájával gyorsan beforrasztotta a sebet.  
  
– Magam is megoldottam volna – morogta Piton.  
  
Roanne erre csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Aztán teljesen elfeledkeztél volna róla… igaz, egy Fertőtlenítés pótló főzetet megihatnál.  
  
– Hát igen, aki letette volna a vizsgát, a fertőtlenítésről nem feledkezett volna meg – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
Harry fáradtan megtámaszkodott az ajtófélfának, miközben mosolyogva figyelte a testvéri civakodást.  
  
– Na, most kezdjünk még el vitatkozni – nevetett fel Roanne, aztán elkomorodott. – Frank az előbb szólt, hogy még három súlyosabb eset érkezik. De boldogulni fogunk velük, te nyugodtan felmehetsz.  
  
– Azt még megvárom.  
  
– Mondom, hogy el tudjuk őket látni. Itt van már Augustus is – ellenkezett Roanne. – Ő képzett gyógyító, ért a dolgához. Talán még Arthur barátja, Hippocrates is el tud jönni.  
  
Piton fáradtan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
– Így már mindjárt jobb – bólintott elégedetten Roanne. – Tegnap sem aludtál sokat, és ma rengeteget varázsoltál pálca nélkül, ami nagyon kimeríthetett…  
  
– Megyek már! – szólt közbe indulatosan Piton. – Még Harryt is el kell látnom.  
  
Roanne még egyszer rámosolygott, aztán eltűnt a teremben. Piton odament Harryhez, és átkarolta a vállát.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk föl…  
  
Hirtelen kivágódott a bejárati ajtó, és egy tucat varázsló rohant be, miközben egy nyakig betakart kistermetű sérültet vittek egy hordágyon.  
  
– Augustus! – ordította az egyik. – Gyere, gyorsan!  
  
Harry rémülten jött rá, kinek az arcát látja. Flitwick arca szinte teljesen koromfekete volt, a homlokán pedig egy elég durva sebhely éktelenkedett. Úgy tűnt, teljesen megégett… szinte alig lehetett ráismerni…  
  
Többet nem látott, mert apja megragadta őt, és magához húzta, miközben a fejét a mellkasához nyomta.  
  
– Ne nézz, oda! – sziszegte halkan.  
  
Harry időközben rájött, hogy valóban nem bírta volna tovább nézni az összeégett arcot, és ezt bizonyította az éppen felforduló gyomra is. Hallotta, ahogy még többen jönnek segíteni, majd hagyta, hogy apja feltámogassa a lépcsőn, egészen a lakosztályukig.  
  
A folyosón elengedte őt, de csak azért, hogy kitárja előtte az ajtót, és beengedje. Harry örült, hogy végre fent lehet, távol a nyüzsgéstől, ami még a folyosón is zajlott már.  
Leült az ágya szélére, miközben figyelte, ahogy apja az ajtóra szórja a bűbájokat. Kivett a szekrényből egy pár bájitalt, és egy rongyot. Harry már rutinból ismerte őket, annyiszor látta az utóbbi időben.  
  
– Biztos jól érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódva Piton, mikor leült mellé. – Nagyon sápadt vagy.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom, mondtam már… csak rossz volt úgy látni Flitwick professzort – válaszolt halkan, és nyelt egyet. – És tényleg azt hittem, hogy Kingsley elvisz magával, és… ti valóban nem kerültök ki onnét élve.  
  
Piton kezével odanyúlt a fiú állához, és felemelte.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, itt vagyok. Valóban úgy tűnt, hogy kicsit nehéz lesz elmenekülnünk, de végül sikerült. – Aztán egy kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét, és jobban szemügyre vette a sérülést. – Szerencsére ez csak egy horzsolás.  
  
– Reméltem is… – morogta Harry. – Már elegem van, hogy afféle gyengélkedő életet élek… Mondd, hogy Voldemort nem szerezte meg a jóslatot!  
  
Piton először fertőtlenítette a sebet, majd beforrasztotta, és csak aztán válaszolt:  
  
– Nem sikerült neki… mondjuk nem csoda, mert Lucius sosem volt egy olyan ember, aki rájöhetett volna a trükkjeimre – itt gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Egy kicsit megháromszoroztam a termek mennyiségét, és így a Jóslatok Terme is jól el lett rejtve.  
  
Harry kiengedte az eddig bent tartott levegőt.  
  
– Akkor jó. Készen vagyunk?  
  
– Igen, de még mielőtt lemegyek, előbb szeretném hallani, mi történt a távollétemben.  
  
– Ja, jó… – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, és belefogott a mesélésbe.  
  
Elmondta, hogy az egész azért történt, mert ő annyira ideges volt, hogy nem tudott nyugton maradni. Kingsley hogyan bénította meg, ő hogyan menekült be a konyhába, ahol egy patrónust idézett.  
  
– Te tudsz patrónust idézni? – kérdezte őszinte döbbenettel Piton, aki eddig figyelmesen hallgatta őt.  
  
– Igen, harmadikos koromtól fogva… még Lupin tanított meg rá – felelte halkan.  
  
– Valóban elgondolkodtatott, vajon kié lehetett a szarvas patrónus – mondta végül Piton, mire Harry értetlenül nézett. – Tudod a patrónusok amikor megidézik őket, önállóan gondolkoznak, így ha egy üzenetet továbbítasz velük, ők azt a saját hangjukon adják át.  
  
– Az a párduc… az kié volt? – érdeklődött Harry kíváncsian. – Mert legalábbis Kingsley azt mondta…  
  
– Az enyém – válaszolt Piton, de nem akart eltérni az eredeti témától. – És aztán mi történt?  
  
Harry keservesen sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Kingsley betörte az ajtót, és mindketten elvesztettük a pálcáinkat… – itt elhallgatott egy darabig, és érezte, hogy elönti a kétségbeesés. – A pálcám! Ott maradt a konyhában a romok alatt!  
  
Piton bátorítóan elmosolyodott, és megszorította a kezét.  
  
– Mindjárt lemegyek, és rendbe szedjük az egész helyiséget. Ne aggódj, meglesz a pálcád.  
  
– Remélem, nem tört el…  
  
– Biztosan nem – bizonygatta az apja. – Azután mi történt?  
  
– El akartam venni Kingsley pálcáját, mert ugye én a sajátom nélkül is boldogulok… erre ő megkaparintotta azt, és fenyegetőzni kezdett – folytatta a mesélést Harry. – Tulajdonképpen nem is tudom, mi történt ezek után. Arra emlékszem, hogy koncentráltam arra, hogy kiszabaduljak azzal a pajzzsal, és aztán minden világosságba borult, végül az egész ebédlő remegni kezdett… és beterített a törmelék. Mit csináltam, hogy majdnem romba döntöttem az egész házat? – kérdezte még suttogva.  
  
A bájitalmester egy darabig figyelte őt.  
  
– Az erő, melyet a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer.  
  
– Remek… – dünnyögte Harry. – Erő, amivel ha nem vigyázok, mikor pánikba esek, mindent összedönt, pedig eddig csak vázákat törtem…  
  
– Ha megtanulod kontrollálni, nem csak arra leszel képes. Habár mivel eddig nálad nem mutatkozott ilyen mértékben, így elég tanácstalan vagyok ez ügyben.  
  
Harry gyanakodva nézett vissza apjára.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere fáradtan felállt, és felvette az ágyról a főzeteket.  
  
– Úgy, Harry, hogy nem egyszer egy ugyanilyen erőnek köszönhettük, hogy megmenekültünk a szorult helyzetekből. – Itt elmosolyodott. – Örülök neki, hogy nem csak a természetedet örökölted tőlem.  
  
– Hogy micsoda…? – nézett nagyot Harry. – De… de ha te is képes vagy rá, akkor…Ez elég önzőnek fog hangzani… de miért nekem kell megölnöm azt a szörnyeteget?  
  
Piton leguggolt elé, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen.  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. A sors néha kegyetlen tréfákat űz. Valószínű, nem leszek a közelben, vagy történik velem valami, amiért neked kell vele szembeszállnod. De nagyon remélem, hogy erre nagyon soká kerül sor, vagy pedig egyáltalán nem.  
  
– Történik veled valami…? – kérdezte rémülten Harry. – Ne mondj ilyeneket… főleg a ma történtek után.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta bűnbánóan Piton, és kedvesen felborzolta a haját, aztán felállt. – Vigyázok én magamra. Na, menj, és zuhanyozz le, mert most úgy nézel ki, mint aki még nálam is öregebb.  
  
Harry erre felnevetett, teljesen megfeledkezve a beszélgetésükről.  
  
– Jó, akkor megyek. És apa…  
  
– Igen? – fordult vissza Piton.  
  
– Ugye még mesélni fogsz erről a titokzatos erőről, amit Laetítia is említett az álmomban…?  
  
– Bevallom, botorság lenne, ha erről továbbra is hallgatnék, mikor már nálad is megmutatkozott – mondta végül, aztán az ajtóhoz lépett. – Nemsokára jövök, de még meg kell néznem, hogy odalent mi a helyzet.  
  
Azzal elpakolta a főzeteket, és távozott a szobából. Harry még egy darabig ücsörgött az ágy szélén, aztán megkereste a törölközőjét, majd pedig eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Harry épp az utolsó oldalnál tartott a kezében lévő kötetnek, mikor apja megérkezett. Szótlanul, fáradtan rogyott le az ágya szélére, egy sóhaj közepette.  
  
Harry rettegve tette le a könyvet az ölébe.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Az egyik család férfi tagja meghalt – közölte halkan Piton –, akit személyesen is ismertem. Több halálos áldozat nincsen, csak egy pár súlyosabb eset.  
  
– Flitwick professzor hogy van?  
  
Piton megdörzsölte a szemét, és kimerülten felállt, hogy magához vegye a törölközőt.  
  
– Életben, de eléggé rosszul. Hippocrates mindent megtesz érte, amit lehet. – Benyúlt a talárjába, és elővette a pálcáját, amit letett a szekrényre. – Itt van a pálcád, és nem történt semmi baja.s  
  
– Hála az égnek – nyugodott meg Harry, aztán letette az éjjeliszekrényre a könyvet, majd kihúzta magát ültében.  
  
– Tudom, nem a legjobbkor kérdezem ezt… de mikor fogjuk megsemmisíteni a kelyhet?  
  
Apja csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán, ha végre rendeződnek a dolgok odalent – mondta.  
  
– De… az nagyon fontos, mert ha Voldemort rájön, hogy azokat keressük, nem lesz jó vége – mondta halkan Harry.  
  
– Igen, tudom Harry, mennyire sürgős lenne! – mondta indulatosan Piton. – Nem kell rá emlékeztetni, mennyire fontos, főleg neked nem!  
  
– De még öt horcrux nincs meg…  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele! De egy háború kellős közepén állunk, tudod, azzal is kell foglalkoznom! – ordította Piton.  
  
– Jól van, felfogtam! – csattant fel Harry. – Bocsánat!  
  
Piton szikrázó szemmel közelebb jött az ágyához.  
  
– Igen, öt nincsen meg… és abból szinte csak néhányról tudom, merre lehet! – folytatta apja hangosan. – De tudod, az egyik közüle olyan helyen van, amit esélyünk sincs megtalálni, nem hogy még elpusztítani!  
  
– Melyik az? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry. – Hisz Naginiről tudjuk, hogy Voldemortnál van…  
  
– A naplóról beszélek! – mondta Piton ugyanakkora hangerővel.  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall.  
  
– Voldemort naplójáról…?  
  
– Igen arról! Forrásaim szerint egy olyan helyen van, ahol évszázadok óta nem járt senki, tehát esélyünk sincs előkeríteni!  
  
– Mégis hol? – kérdezte halkan Harry, de már sejtette a választ.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet, és sokkal halkabban válaszolt:  
  
– A Titkok Kamrájában.  
  
– Te jó ég… – hápogott Harry, és szinte elöntötte a düh, mikor rájött, hogy már rég meglenne az a horcrux, ha apja előbb mondja el. – Ez nem lehet igaz! Mégis mikor mondtad volna el? Még akkor sem, mikor ténylegesen azokról beszéltünk volna?!  
  
– Minek mondjam el annak a létezését, mikor azt sem tudjuk hol van!? – ordította Piton. – Ha elmondtam volna neked, akkor számodra is világossá vált volna, hogy azt nem szerezhetjük meg sehogy sem!  
  
Harry dühösen felpattant az ágyról.  
  
– Így akartál megkímélni a rossz hírtől?!  
  
– Igen, valami olyasmi – gúnyolódott Piton. – Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, rendbe szeretném magam szedni, hogy aztán kipihenhessem magam végre.  
  
Apja elindult a fürdőszoba felé, és mikor már a keze a kilincsen volt, Harry utána szólt:  
  
– Várj még egy kicsit...  
  
– Mi az? – fordult meg Piton. – Van még valami, amit el akarsz mondani?  
  
Harry nyelt egy nagyot.  
  
– Ig… igen.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
  
– Tudom, hol van a Titkok Kamrája – bökte ki végül. – Már jártam ott.  
  
Piton leengedte a törölközőt a kezében, és úgy tűnt, a dühöt a döbbenet veszi át, és teljesen elsápad.  
  
– Tessék?! – kérdezte értetlenül, miközben Harry igyekezett minél kisebbre összezsugorodni.


	16. Laetítia kelyhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek újra magyarázkodnia kell Pitonnak, de immár apja egy kicsit elnézőbb lesz vele szemben. Harry szert tesz egy új barátra, akit a háta közepére sem kívánna, és eljön a horcrux elpusztításának ideje is...

Harry kényelmetlenül elmosolyodott, és úgy semmitmondóan megrántotta a vállát, mire Piton kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán jobb lenne, ha mégis előbb megfürdenél, nyugovóra térnél, majd ezt az egészet holnap beszélnénk meg – javasolta, és megfordult, hogy elinduljon az ágya felé.  
  
– Harry, lassan a testtel.  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet, és lassan visszafordult apja felé.  
  
– Negyed óra, és végzek. Addig ne menj aludni – mondta Piton elszánt tekintettel –, mert beszélgetnünk kell.  
  
Azzal a fürdőszoba felé indult, és gyorsan be is vágta maga után az ajtót. Harry beletörődve vonult vissza az ágyához, majd bújt vissza a takarója alá. Elvette az éjjeliszekrényről a könyvet, hogy folytassa az olvasást, de nem igen ment. Rettegett tőle, hogy fogja megmagyarázni Pitonnak a dolgokat… nem is igazán attól tartott, hogy megint büntetést kap, hanem attól, hogy Piton teljesen halálra aggódja majd magát.  
  
Hónapokkal ezelőtt még röhögő görcsöt kapott volna, ha valaki ezt mondja, de most… Bármilyen hihetetlen, meg akarta kímélni Pitont egy újabb sokktól.  
  
Mire újra visszafordíthatta volna figyelmét az olvasásra, addigra Piton már végzett: sötétkék köntösében, törökülésben leült Harry ágyának másik végébe, úgy ahogy szoktak okklumencia gyakorlás közben.  
  
Miután eligazította maga körül a köntösét, várakozóan nézett rá. Harry egy halk sóhajjal becsukta a könyvet, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Azt szeretnéd hallani, hogy miért voltam a Titkok Kamrájában? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry.  
  
– Pontosan – bólintott Piton, aztán összekulcsolta a kezeit. – Feltételezem, erről sem akartál beszélni, csak akkor, ha valamilyen okból kifolyólag szóba került volna, mint épp ma este. Ugye?  
  
Harry zavartan babrálni kezdte a takarója végét.  
  
– Az az igazság, hogy ezt elmesélni nem is igazán lehet – bökte ki végül. – Egy kicsit bonyolult.  
  
– Aha. – Piton arca kezdett ahhoz az általa ismert régi énjéhez hasonlítani, amikor elöntötte a düh. – Akkor légy oly kedves, és fogd rövidre… aztán pedig megnézhetjük a merengőben. Már ha nem olyan emlék, amit nem szeretnél, ha megnéz…  
  
– Nem! – vágott közbe Harry. – Egyáltalán nem.  
  
– Rendben… de attól még elmesélheted – erősködött Piton.  
  
Harry elengedte a takaró szélét, és rászánta magát, hogy elmondja a dolgot.  
  
– Az egész azzal a naplóval kezdődött – vágott bele –, ami egy fiatal lány… Ginny kezébe került, Lucius Malfoy jóvoltából. Ez a második év elején történt – emlékezett vissza homlokráncolva Harry, ahogy eszébe jutottak a dolgok. – Nem sokkal évkezdés után furcsa hangokat hallottam a falból…  
  
– Párszaszót – jegyezte meg Piton.  
  
– Igen azt… és idővel elkezdődtek a furcsa támadások, a mugliszületésűek ellen. – Piton megint közbe akart szólni, de Harry gyorsan előállt a magyarázattal: – De nem halt meg senki sem… mármint úgy értem, hogy mindegyik kővé vált, akiket végül Bimba professzor meggyógyított Madam Pomfrey segítségével.  
  
Piton erre csak felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy a lényeget ki akarod hagyni?  
  
– Azt épp most akartam mesélni – morogta Harry szemrehányóan. – Én voltam egyedül, aki hallotta a párszaszót… de mivel még nem tudtam, hogy az egy baziliszkusztól ered, így sokkal később jöttünk rá, hogy ő az oka a támadásoknak. És… az végül elrabolta Ginny Weasleyt, legalábbis azt hittük, hogy az.  
  
Piton erre csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Feltételezem, hogy te meg utánamentél.  
  
– Igen utána – vicsorogta Harry, és már kezdte idegesíteni, hogy Piton mindent olyan gyorsan kikövetkeztet. – Én és Ron… Lockharttal. – Na, ezzel sikerült végre letörölni a férfi arcáról a gúnyos mosolyt. – Igen, jól hallottad… Locharttal, aki abban az évben az aktuális Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárunk volt.  
  
A bájitalmester csodálkozó arckifejezése átváltott a tömény undorba.  
  
– Gondolom, nem volt hosszú életű a pályafutása – vélekedett, aztán szinte mohó vággyal tette még utána: – Esetleg végzett vele a baziliszkusz?  
  
Harry erre már elnevette magát.  
  
– Nem, semmi ilyesmi nem történt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, némi sajnálatot érzek ez ügyben – mondta csalódottan Piton.  
  
– Óh, azért történt vele egy kis baleset – mondta mosolyogva Harry, ahogy visszaemlékezett az esetre. – Ron összeragasztott pálcájával mondta ki ránk a Felejtés átkot, ami visszafelé sült el. – Összehúzta a szemöldökét, és most jutott csak eszébe megkérdezni: – Mondd, ugye tudod, hogy ő csak ellopta más varázslóktól a… nagyszerű tetteiket, majd Feledés átkot szórt rájuk?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere arcán újra gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
  
– Bevallom, már jó ideje vágyam rá, hogy valamivel leleplezzem azt a pojácát. Akkor, ha jól értelmeztem, hárman mentetek le a kamrába?  
  
– Igen… De aztán Lockhart ottmaradt Ronnal, mert a rosszul elsült átoktól a kövek megindultak, és hát máshogy történtek a dolgok, mint képzeltem.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
  
Harry erre csak lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Elég bonyolult az egész… de hogy rövidre fogjam: azt hittük valamelyik mardekáros, vagy olyas valaki Mardekár utódja, és támadta meg a mugliszületésűeket, akit nem ismertünk… kiderült, hogy mindvégig Ginny volt az. Nem tudott róla, hogy ő tette ezeket a szörnyű dolgokat. Tehát… én ott találtam rá egyedül, a kamra padlóján, egy fiatal fiú társaságában. – Harry elhallgatott, és csöndben maradt. Nem bírta magát rávenni arra, hogy közölje apjával, mi történt ezek után.  
  
Piton egy kicsit előredőlt ültében, és kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
– Talán valami szörnyű dolog következett, amiért nem mered elmondani a történet végét? – kockáztatta meg.  
  
Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett ültében.  
  
– Szörnyű végül is nem… csak nem akarlak már több rossz dologgal sokkolni – mondta ki a teljes igazságot.  
  
– Hidd el, nem vagyok egy gyenge lélek – mondta ridegen Piton, és tekintetével szinte átszúrta őt. – Tehát ki volt az a fiú?  
  
Harry hirtelen újfent érdeklődni kezdett a takaró széle iránt. Sehogy sem tudta kinyögni a választ… inkább megpróbálja majd nagyvonalakban.  
  
– A fiú nem volt más, mint Tom Denem… maga a napló – bökte ki nagy sokára. – Ginny folyton írt bele, az meg válaszolt neki, mígnem a hatalma alá került, aztán a napló a benne lévő lélekdarabbal teljesen kihasználta őt. A lényeg annyi, hogy végül sikerült leszúrnom a szörnyet Griffendél kardjával, majd megmentenem Ginnyt, és elpusztítanom a horcruxot… igaz némi gond adódott…  
  
Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogyan felnézett.  
  
Csend.  
  
 _Hűha… ez a nézés…_  
  
– Már megbocsáss, de jól értettem az előbbieket, miszerint te egyedül, minden segítség nélkül leszúrtál egy baziliszkuszt?! – kérdezte ledöbbenve Piton. Halk sziszegő hangon folytatta: – Mekkora szerencséje van az ottani Albusnak, hogy már nem él…  
  
Harry hozzá akarta tenni, hogy pont ő tehet róla, hogy ez így van, és az igazgató meghalt, de biztos volt benne, hogy Piton nem értékelné az iróniát. Sőt, inkább jobb ötletnek tűnt másfelé terelni a szót.  
  
– Ugye néhány nap múlva megyünk vissza Roxfortba? Azért kérdem, mert nálunk teljesen más rendszer volt… úgy értem, hogy ilyenkor már régen a padokat koptattuk.  
  
Piton fáradtan sóhajtott egyet, miközben fél kézzel megmasszírozta a halántékát.  
  
– Terveim szerint hétvégén térünk vissza, de ezt még nem tudom biztosra, mert sok mindentől függ – magyarázta kimerülten. – Még azt sem tudom, hogy elmenjünk–e a minisztériumba… De kanyarodjunk csak vissza az előbbi témához… milyen gond adódott?  
  
 _A francba…_  
  
Harry próbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, és szinte grimaszolva préselte ki magából a szavakat:  
  
– Áh, semmi különös, ami miatt aggódnod kellene.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere szeme erre ingerülten megvillant.  
  
– Emlékeztetlek rá, hogy az okklumencia még mindig nem az erősséged – gúnyolódott. Harrynek néhány másodperc múlva leesett, hogy huzamosabb ideje apja szemébe néz. – Halljam, mi az, amiről még tudnom kellene?  
  
– Jó rendben, elmondom! – adta meg magát Harry. – Tom rám uszította a baziliszkuszt, ami engem üldözőbe is vett… aztán megjelent Fawkes, hogy segítsen, ami végül sikerült is: megvakította a kígyót. Nem tudtam, hogy az igazgató mit akart a süveggel, amit elküldött Fawkesszal, de végül kiderült: benne volt Griffendél kardja, amivel sikerült leszúrnom a baziliszkuszt, de… a torkánál szúrtam le, így a karomba vájódott az egyik méregfoga.  
  
Piton erre teljesen elborzadt, és vett egy mély levegőt, hogy ne dühöngjön.  
  
– Feltételezem, Fawkes épp időben érkezett.  
  
– Igen… épp időben – mondta halkan Harry. – Aztán én fogtam a méregfogat, és egy hirtelen ötlettel beledöftem a naplóba, amitől végül Tom eltűnt, és Ginny felébredt.  
  
– Hm.  
  
Apja eltöprengett az új információkon, Harry pedig végre megkönnyebbült, mikor rájött, hogy Piton nem fog dühöngeni.  
  
– Azt eddig is tudtam – gondolkodott hangosan –, hogy nagyon erős méreggel lehet elpusztítani bizonyos horcruxokat, de hogy a napló esetében is így kell eljárni, arra még nem gondoltam. Sőt, nem is jutott eszembe, hogy az a lélekdarab esetleg él. Szó szerint.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, csak ásított egy nagyot.  
  
– Akkor még mielőtt elmegyünk Roxfortba, végre elpusztítjuk a horcruxot?  
  
– Úgy van – bólintott Piton. – Holnap még vár rám egy vélhetően elhúzódó kihallgatás, de aztán foglalkozunk vele.  
  
Azzal kimerülten felkelt az ágyról, és a sajátjához ment, majd pedig bebújt a vastag takaró alá. Elmormolt egy varázsigét, mire a fények kialudtak.  
  
Harry eközben szintén bebújt a takarója alá, pedig egyáltalán nem volt álmos, és nem akart aludni.  
  
– Harry kérlek, ne keresd annak a lánynak a társaságát – hallotta Piton hangját, mikor már teljesen elgondolkodott volna.  
  
– Rendben… habár nem hiszem, hogy elő fog még kerülni.  
  
Fáradtan az oldalára fordult, Piton felé.  
  
– Egyáltalán hogy fogjuk elpusztítani azt a kelyhet? – kérdezett rá arra, ami jelenleg legjobban foglalkoztatta.  
  
– Hidd el, egy napon belül kitaláljuk, ne aggódj. Mordon igen jártas az ilyen dolgokban…  
  
– Mordon? – csodálkozott el Harry. Jobban összehúzta maga körül a takarót, mert már elég hűvös volt a szobában. – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy ő is tud a horcruxról!  
  
– De igen – jött a szarkasztikus válasz a szoba másik végéből.  
  
– Akkor… ő is ott lesz, mikor odajutunk, hogy megsemmisítsük azt?  
  
– Igen, mint ahogy Tonks, Roanne, és Sirius is.  
  
Na, ez remek… Sirius láthatja majd, hogyan szenved azzal a lánnyal. Szerette volna, ha Siriusnak benő a feje lágya, és végre rájön kicsoda… de az, hogy ott legyen, és gúnyolódjon vele, az nem hiányzott.  
  
– Már nem azért, de ha azt nem lehet elmondania neki, hogy ki vagyok valójában, akkor hogy lehet, hogy attól viszont nem félsz, hogy majd kitálal az első embernek a horcruxokról?! – dühöngött Harry, és felült az ágyban. Arra nézett, amerre valószínű Piton lehetett. – Ennyi erővel, ha beragasztanád a száját, még akkor is rohanhatna, hogy bárkinek elárulja! Ha ennyire megbízol benne, akkor miért nem lehet elmondani neki, ki vagyok?!  
  
– Harry, higgadj le.  
  
– Nem higgadok le, mikor egyetlen magyarázatként ezzel a bizalom dologgal jött, ezek szerint minden alap nélkül!  
  
– Szerintem bevezetek valamiféle ártást, ami akkor üközik ki rajtad, mikor magázni kezdesz – fenyegetőzött Piton. – És nem, nem bízok Blackben továbbra sem.  
  
Harry már kezdett kijönni a sodrából, és szinte sziszegve mondta:  
  
– Akkor meg mi arra a garancia, hogy nem fogja elárulni?!  
  
– Megszeghetetlen eskü.  
  
– Másrészt… – Harry hirtelen elakadt, és döbbenten meredt Piton ágya felé. – Tessék?!  
  
– Mindenki, aki tud a horcruxokról, letette az esküt. Tehát ha még halálosan meg is fenyegetné őt Voldemort, vagy egyéb vallató eszközökhöz folyamodna: egyszerűen meghal, ha egy szót is szól róla.  
  
– Hatásos – vicsorogta Harry. – Látom, ha az ég leszakad sem tudsz róla úgy beszélni, mint kellene… Várjunk már! Akkor ők is ott lesznek?!  
  
– Igen, ott – válaszolt Piton unottan. – Esetleg valami bűbájt szórjak rád, hogy aludj végre?  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy Sirius ott legyen! – tört ki Harry.  
  
– Nem akarás kérdése.  
  
Harry dühösen visszafeküdt, és magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Nem lehetne esetleg…  
  
– Nem.  
  
– De…  
  
– Azt mondtam, nem! – szólt rá türelmét veszítve Piton. – Most pedig jó éjszakát.  
  
– Jó éjt.  
  
Harry még dühöngött magában egy darabig, de végül annyira elálmosodott, hogy csak elaludt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo >**

  
Másnap nem került szóba a horcrux dolog. Piton egész egyszerűen elég korán felkelt a sok dolog miatt, amit aznap kellett elintéznie; így egész napra eltűnt. Csak reggel beszélt vele, de akkor is csupán néhány szót.  
  
Harry álmosan felpillantott, mikor egy hangosabb csattanásra felébredt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felébreszteni – mentegetőzött Piton, mikor belebújt szokásos fekete köpenyébe, és felvette az asztal mellől a leesett könyvet.  
  
– Még félig alszom… – motyogta Harry, miközben hasra fordult, és maga alá gyömöszölte a párnáját.  
  
Érezte, hogy valaki teljesen betakarja, nehogy megfázzon. Harry bosszúsan oldalra sandított, ahol Piton épp fölé hajolt.  
  
– Remélem, a mai napot hasznosan töltöd, és átismétled az eddig tanultakat.  
  
– Persze… tudom – bizonygatta álmosan Harry. Lehunyta a szemét, mert még mindig nagyon álmos volt. – Nyakamon a vizsgák… hova mész ilyen korán?  
  
– A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, és még ki kell hallgatnom Kingsleyt is – hallotta a választ. – Te meg még aludj nyugodtan. Roanne itthon lesz egész nap, ha esetleg segítségre lenne szükséged.  
  
– Jó–jó… – mondta nyűgösen Harry, és még elhalkuló zajként hallotta, ahogy Piton elhagyja a lakosztályt; aztán visszaaludt.  
  
Már majdnem dél volt, mire felébredt. Megmosakodott, aztán mivel nem volt éhes, úgy gondolta, előveszi a tankönyveket. Egy kis ismétlés úgysem árt, és legalább azt teszi, amire Piton utasította. Így hát fogta az összes könyvet, jegyzetet, és mindezt szétszórva leült az ágyra, hogy belevesse magát.  
  
Órákkal később már határozottan elege volt az egészből, pedig azt hitte, az ismétlés nem lesz fárasztó. Épp arról olvasott a bájital könyvben, hogy milyen tulajdonságokat kell felsorolnia a vizsgán, ha kérdezik.  
  
A téma nem különösebben érdekelte, mint úgy általában, amíg a könyv olyasmit csinált, amit eddig még soha… a betűk a lapon hirtelen elkezdtek kavarogni. Harry úgy dobta el a könyvet, mintha sütőhöz nyúlt volna, mire a könyv az ágy végében landolt kinyitva.  
  
Távolról látta, hogy a betűk megállnak, ő pedig kíváncsian fölé hajolt, és meglepetésére egy érdekes üzenet állt a „Hogyan elemezd a főzetek hozzávalóit értelmesen?” válasz helyett:

_Harry, tudom, hogy nagyon unod az ismétlést…  
Nekünk pedig kéne egy erős fiú, aki segít a rendrakásban… lent vagyunk a pincében, tudod, a folyosó végén lévő szobában!_

_Roanne_

  
  
Harry, mint aki szerelmes levelet kapott, úgy örült annak, hogy nem kell itt ülnie egész nap. Gyorsan becsapta a könyvet, majd egy tornyot alkotva felhalmozta őket az éjjeliszekrényre. Felkapta a szakadt tornacipőjét, majd pedig belebújt egy kenguruzsebes meleg felsőbe.  
  
Még a ceruzákat is összeszedte az ágyról, majd már szaladt is ki az ajtón, le a lépcsőn. A lépcső környékén nem volt senki, ami tökéletes volt – hiszen senki sem látta, amint lejött, így nem árulhatták be Pitonnál.  
  
Leért az alacsonyabban lévő hidegebb folyosóra, ahol a kelyhet is őrizték. Ahogy elhagyta azt a bizonyos ajtót, már hallotta a legutolsó nyitott ajtóból kiszűrődő hangokat.  
  
Mosolyogva érkezett meg, és fordult be a helyiségbe. Tonks és Roanne álltak az egész szobát betemető lomok között, a rózsaszín hajú lány épp egy dobozt hajított át a válla fölött.  
  
Roanne valami mugli ruhaszerűségben volt, amit Harry talán szabadidő ruhának nevezett volna. A nő felnézett és kedvesen elmosolyodott, miközben feltűrte a felsője ujját.  
  
– Áh, Harry! – üdvözölte lelkesen. – Reméltem, hogy megkapod az üzenetemet. Remélem, azért nem hoztam rád nagyon a frászt.  
  
Harry erre kínosan felnevetett.  
  
– Nem, dehogy. – Csodálkozva körülnézett a sok holmin. – Miben is segíthetek?  
  
Tonks kifújta a levegőt, és fogott egy ládát, amire rá is ült.  
  
– Amit itt mind látsz, át kéne néznünk egytől–egyig. Mind régi holmik, amiket az előző lakók hagytak itt – magyarázta. – Próbáltam Siriust is szépen kérni, hogy segítsen pakolni, de esze ágában sincs.  
  
– Nem is baj – szólt közbe Roanne –, itt van nekünk Harry, aki biztosan szívesen segít. Mert te ugye nem fogsz szinte mindent kidobni?  
  
Harry odalépett a földön fekvő ruhákat átugrálva egy nagyobb dobozhoz.  
  
– Jaj dehogy! – Felnyitotta a dobozt, és beletúrt. A kezébe akadt egy régi, lyukas üst. – Azért a tárgyak legtöbbjét nem fogom kidobni… Amúgy meddig kéne segítenem?  
  
Roanne egy jól irányzott dobással a szoba túlvégébe hajított egy ugató dobozt.  
  
– Hogy egyesek mit nem képesek megőrizni… Ne aggódj, Perselus biztosan csak este ér haza – nyugtatta meg Harryt. – Kiderült, hogy még a Szent Mungóba is el kell mennie beszélni egy pár emberrel. Különben is, ha kérdezi, akkor egyértelműen letagadom… ha meg rájön, akkor meg azt mondom, hogy lejöttél segítséget kérni.  
  
Harrynek kifejezetten tetszett az ötlet, mire Tonks csak elnevette magát.  
  
– Ja jó… azért legtöbbször rájött, mikor átvágtad.  
  
– Igen ám, de jóval később, mint kellett volna – gúnyolódott Roanne.  
  
Az egész délután kellemes pakolászással telt: miközben jóízűen viccelődtek. Harry egy időre el is felejtette a vizsgák sokaságának közeledtét, és minden egyéb gondot. Rengeteg hasznos tárgyat, és ruhát találtak - viszonylag elég kevés dolgot dobtak ki.  
  
Már majdnem készen voltak, mikor Harry egy furcsa kis dobozkára akadt, ami nagyon szépen ki volt faragva. Roanne és Tonks pedig már a talált ruhákat hajtogatták a kopott ágyon. Harry kíváncsian forgatta a dobozt, de nem talált rajta semmi utalást a tartalmára.  
  
Csak nem lesz belőle gond, ha kinyitja... Néhány perc tétovázás után végül felnyitotta a fedelét, és belekukkantott. Egy régi, kopott barna könyvecske feküdt benne porosan, a borítója elég megviseltnek tűnt.  
  
Kíváncsian kivette a dobozból, és forgatni kezdte. Tonks eközben észrevette, hogy talált valamit.  
  
– Mi az Harry? Egy újabb közveszélyes könyv?  
  
Harry megpróbálta kinyitni, de nem ment: mintha összeragasztották volna a lapjait a naplónak. Mert kétségtelenül annak tűnt.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi lehet… valami naplóféleség – mondta bizonytalanul, aztán eszébe jutott valami, és elővette a pálcáját: – Reparo!  
  
A varázslat hatására a könyv külső része sokkal jobban festett. Harry elégedetten eltette a pálcáját, és megpróbálta felfeszíteni a könyvecskét, de az továbbra sem engedett.  
  
Roanne elgondolkodva vonta össze a szemöldökét, majd felállt, hogy közelebbről is megnézze a naplót.  
  
– Szerintem valami varázslat tartja így – vélekedett, mikor odaért Harryhez.  
  
Harry csalódottan megfogta a dobozzal együtt, és letette az egyik lomokból emelt kupacra.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk harapni valamit – mondta vigasztalóan Roanne, és átkarolta a vállát. – Holnap, ha még van kedved, segíthetsz, és akkor találunk érdekesebb dolgokat is.  
  
– Persze – mondta boldogan Harry.  
  
Tonks előre sietett, ők pedig már éppen elérték az ajtót, mikor egy tompa puffanás hallatán megálltak. Roanne védekezően elé lépett, mint aki valami átoktól tart, de ehelyett…  
  
– Uram! – hallatszott egy idegen hang. – Ne hagyjon itt, megyek én is!  
  
Harry csodálkozva kinézett Roanne mögül, és meglátta azt a naplót előttük lebegni, amit az imént tett le.  
  
– Ki vagy? – kérdezte meglepetten a nagynénje.  
  
– Madrona a nevem, asszonyom – felelte engedelmesen a napló, és megindult Harry felé. – Most pedig ha megbocsát, szeretnék a gazdámmal menni.  
  
– Gazdád? – kérdezett rá Roanne, miközben arrébb állt, mikor rájött, hogy egy ártalmatlan varázstárggyal van dolguk.  
  
A napló egészen közel odalebegett Harryhez, aki éppen csak hogy nem tátott szájjal meredt rá.  
  
– Igen, aki az imént mentette meg az életem! – újságolta lelkesen a könyvecske. – Már azt hittem, sosem talál rám senki, és örökre abban a dobozban senyvedek!  
  
– Csodás – morogta Harry az orra alatt. Aztán egy kicsit hangosabban folytatta: – Ne haragudj, de én nem szeretnék a gazdád lenni… menj, és keress valakit magadnak!  
  
Roanne erre megvetően Harry elé fordult.  
  
– Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy elengedhetjük?  
  
– Jaj. A főhadiszállás, meg minden… – jött rá Harry, aztán kedvesen a nagynénjére nézett. – Nem lehetne… inkább nálad?  
  
– Nem kösz, nem kell háziállat – hessegette el Roanne az ötletet. – Neked jobban jönne.  
  
– Ezt nem gondolod komolyan! – tört ki elkeseredetten, ahogy szeme előtt megjelent az a bizarr jelenet, hogy a napló még a fürdőszobába is be akar menni utána.  
  
A nagynénje erre csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Óh, dehogynem. Mindig olyan egyedül vagy, ideje, hogy társaságod legyen.  
  
– Tökéletesen egyetértek az úrnővel – közölte a napló –, különben is, megmentette az életemet, így hálával tartozom önnek.  
  
– Remek! – mondta hangosabban Harry. – Kezdhetnéd azzal, hogy befogod!  
  
Azzal megfordult, és kiment a folyosóra, ahova Roanne is követte, hogy elkísérje a konyháig.  
  
– Pedig egész jó társaság, nem? – viccelődött a nagynénje. – Na, gyere, keressünk valami harapnivalót… ha jól sejtem, ma még nem ettél semmit.  
  
– Várjanak, megyek én is!  
  
– Szenzációs.  
  
Felértek az előszobába, ahol Roanne előre sietett, hogy csináljon egy pár szendvicset. Mivel elég kevesen tartózkodtak a főhadiszálláson, nem volt valószínű, hogy Mrs. Weasley vacsorát készít – hisz ő sem volt itt.  
  
Az idegesítő napló Harry minden lépését követte, és nem szállt le róla akkor sem, mikor fel akart menni a lépcsőn a szállásukra, de egy ismerős nyikorgó hang megállította. Jól tudta, minek a hangja.  
  
Megfordult, hogy lássa az érkezőket: a Weasley házaspár, Mordon, és még jó páran léptek be, legutoljára pedig Piton. A fekete kabátja teljesen fehér lett a hótól, mint ahogy mindannyiuknak az érkezők közül. A sarokban lévő fogasra felakasztották kabátjukat, majd mindenki felment mellette a lépcsőn a szállásukra.  
  
Piton rögtön észrevette, hogy ott áll, ezért le is szaladt elé, hogy üdvözölje.  
  
– Azt hittem később érkeztek – mondta kedvesen Harry, és ahogy a szeme sarkából az ebédlő felé nézett, látta, hogy a napló ott lebeg, mintha várna valamire.  
  
– Az ispotályban sokkal hamarabb végeztünk, mint vártam – válaszolt Piton, miközben szórt egy Szárító bűbájt a kabátokra.  
  
Roanne eközben megérkezett a konyhából, kezében egy tálca szendviccsel.  
  
– Áh, szia Perselus! – üdvözölte vidáman. – Molly készít ma vacsorát?  
  
Piton egy darabig csöndben figyelte a lebegő tárgyat, majd kérdőn rájuk nézett.  
  
– Esetleg lemaradtam valamiről? – érdeklődött gúnyosan.  
  
– Semmi különösről – vonta meg a vállát Harry, aztán szinte undorodva tette még hozzá: – Van egy új háziállatom…  
  
– Kikérem magamnak! Engem nem nevezhetnek egy állatnak… én egy becses holmi vagyok! – hallatszott a felháborodott hang az ebédlőből.  
  
– Már megint kezdi – dünnyögte Roanne, és elvett két szendvicset, majd a tálcát Harry kezébe nyomta. – Én fent leszek, ha esetleg kellene még valami.  
  
Azzal ott is hagyta őket: felment a lépcsőn, majd egy percre rá egy ajtó csukódása hallatszott. Piton levette a szemét a távozó testvéréről, aztán felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen, ha utánanéznek azokban a bizonyos iratokban, kiderül, hogy azok a tárgyak, amiket megbűvöltek, egyáltalán nem tekinthetők…  
  
– Befogná, kérem? – vágott közbe Piton a szokásos félelmetes hangján, mire a napló hirtelen el is hallgatott. – Mondd Harry, hol tettél szert egy ilyen, hm… érdekes tárgyra?  
  
Harry idegesen toporogni kezdett. Ha most bevallja, hol volt egész délután, apja megint valami büntetéssel jön. Még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Madrona megszólalt:  
  
– Uram, az úrfi az egész délutánt a pincében töltötte, hogy segítsen a két kisasszonynak!  
  
– Te taposnivaló kis dög! – csattant fel Harry, és már nyúlt is, hogy végleg elhallgattassa őt, de az felszállt a plafonhoz.  
  
– Felettébb hasznos holmi – ismerte el Piton, majd összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Nem is tudom, már hányszor ismétlem magamat, de örülnék, ha végre megjegyeznéd: ha nem tanulsz alaposan, és nem ismétled folyamatosan az anyagokat, meg fogsz bukni.  
  
– Tudom! – tört ki Harry. – Egyszerűen segítettem a lányoknak, ennyi!  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Egyszer csak megfogadod a tanácsaimat – dünnyögte, aztán átkarolta a vállát. – Na, gyere, menjünk, és vacsorázzunk meg. Nem hiszem, hogy Molly még neki áll bármit is főzni ma.  
  
Nem sokkal később Harry már ott ült az ágyán, a tálcával együtt, és evett, miközben Piton az asztalnál tanulmányozott egy tucat pergament. Az egész este csendben telt volna, de az okoskodó naplót egyszerűen nem lehetett lerázni. Ott lebegett mellette, és mindenféle hülyeségről beszélt, ami Harry meglátása szerint az égvilágon senkit sem érdekelt.  
  
Harry megette az utolsó szendvicset, és úgy érezte a tálcát menten a dumáló kacathoz vágja.  
  
– … és egyébként a koboldfelkelésekről mennyit tud az úrfi? Az információim széleskörűek, egészen a tizennyolcadik századig visszamenőleg…  
  
És ez így ment már vagy egy órája. Harry nemigen ismert mást, aki ennyit beszélhetett volna. Dühösen Pitonra nézett, aki éppen összehúzott szemöldökkel töprengett valamin.  
  
– Nem igaz, hogy nem idegesít! – szólalt meg végül Harry.  
  
Piton először úgy tűnt, mint aki meg sem hallja.  
  
– Hm? – kérdezett vissza. Határozottan máshol járt lélekben. – Ja, nem igazán.  
  
– Tehát mire kíváncsi az úrfi? – fejezte be közben a napló a csacsogást.  
  
Harry dühösen felpattant, és még mielőtt Madrona kapcsolt volna, megragadta az idegesítő naplót. Hirtelen ötlettel kinyitotta a szekrényajtót, és bevágta a könyvet, majd pedig háttal nekitámaszkodott, hogy az ne tudjon kijönni.  
  
Apja erre csodálkozva felnézett, pennájával kopogtatva a pergament.  
  
– Szerintem egyszerűbb módja is van a fegyelmezésnek.  
  
– Tényleg? – gúnyolódott Harry, miközben kezével próbálta visszatartani a megvadult naplót, aki folyamatosan mondta most is, csak éppen nem értették. – Már próbáltam szépen kérni, rászóltam! Elegem van belőle! Kérlek, csinálj vele valamit!  
  
Piton kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem tudom már, hogyan volt a Póráz bűbáj alkalmazása.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem vicces!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere erre csak elmosolyodott, és visszatért az olvasnivalóhoz.  
  
– Javaslom, lassan térj nyugovóra… holnap egy elég fontos dolgunk lesz.  
  
– Micsoda? – csodálkozott el Harry. Magában előreszámolt, és arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy még nem holnap mennek Roxfortba.  
  
Piton hallgatott egy ideig, majd végül csak elárulta:  
  
– Holnap lesz a napja, hogy végre kezdjünk valamit azzal a kehellyel, amíg nem késő… Invito Harry Piton pizsamája!  
  
A pizsama kirepült a szoba túlsó végén lévő szekrényből, amit Piton elkapott, és odadobta Harrynek.  
  
– Tehát, jó lenne, ha kipihennéd magad rendesen.  
  
– Ja, jó…  
  
Most hogy végre odáig jutott, hogy majd elpusztítják a kelyhet, nem is tűnt olyan jó ötletnek. Hisz ki tudja minek az árán fog végbemenni az egész. A háta mögül újabb dübörgés hallatszott, amiről az előbb egy pillanatra meg is feledkezett.  
  
– Ahogy így elnézem, kezd kialudni a tűz – indítványozta kaján vigyorral a naplóra utalva, ahogy a kandalló felé nézett.  
  
Piton követte a tekintetét, aztán felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Az én lakosztályomban nem fogsz gyilkosságot elkövetni.  
  
– Kár – mondta őszinte sajnálattal Harry. Elővette a pálcáját, és szórt a szekrényajtóra egy Záró bűbájt, hogy legalább fürdeni ne kövesse.  
  
Magához vette a törölközőt, aztán kárörvendően berobogott a fürdőszobába, maga mögött hagyva a jajgató naplót.  
  


**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Hat ember.  
  
Hat ember, aki arra esküdött, hogy mindenképpen segíteni fog a horcruxok elpusztításában, még ha ő maga nem is tette le az esküt. Ott állt közvetlen Piton mellett, és mindannyian egy kört alkottak a kehely körül: Tonks, Roanne, Mordon, Sirius.  
  
Pálcáikat a kehelyre fogták, de senki sem közelített hozzá, hisz mindenki tudta, hogy semmi jó nem származna belőle. Piton kilépett a körből, egy picit előrébb, de csak azért, hogy mindenki figyeljen rá.  
  
– Tudom, sokaknak elég furcsa, hogy Harry itt van – vágott bele rögtön a lényegbe –, de immár ő is segíteni fog a horcruxok elpusztításában.  
  
Sirius megint a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Esetleg letette az esküt? – érdeklődött.  
  
Piton majdnem felnyársalta a tekintetével.  
  
– Nem, nem tette le, hisz még kiskorú.  
  
– Majd’ elfelejtettem – morogta Sirius, és szorosabban megmarkolta a pálcáját. – Gyerünk, túl akarok lenni ezen minél hamarabb.  
  
Harry mióta belépett rettegett a pillanattól, amikor majd neki kell a dolog nagy részét megtennie. De amint apja felé fordult, és előhúzott a talárjából egy üvegcsét, azt hitte, a szíve majd’ kiugrik.  
  
– Rögtön, ahogy közel kerültél, dobd rá a kehelyre a mérget, rendben?  
  
– Ig–igen – nyögte ki végül Harry. – Annak még mindig nem tudtatok utánajárni, hogy engem miért enged magához közel?  
  
Piton erre nemet intett.  
  
– Itt leszünk közvetlen melletted, mindannyian – biztosította őt. – Nem lesz baj.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és szorosan megmarkolva az üvegcsét megállt a kehely mezőjének szélénél. Csak egy lépés, és elpusztíthatja a horcruxot.  
  
Vett még egy nagy levegőt, és elindult… de ahogy éppen odaért közvetlen a kehely mellé, hogy rádobja a mérget, eszméletlenül esett a földre, miközben kigurult a kezéből az üvegcse.  
  
Amikor magához tért, megint azon a fehér helyen találta magát, mint álmában is. A lány is ott volt, egy kis mosollyal a szája sarkában.  
  
– Üdvözöllek, újra Harry!  
  
– Öhm… szia.  
  
– Hát eljött a nagy nap! Végre meghalhatok, és te is elérheted a célodat! – mondta lelkesen, és odalépett hozzá. Mindkét kezével megfogta a vállát. – Nem is tudod, mennyire vártam ezt a napot!  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott a lány felhőtlen örömén, valahogy gyanús volt neki ez az egész dolog… körülbelül néhány másodperc múltán rá is jött miért.  
  
Laetítia mindkét kezéből furcsa bizsergés tört elő, és mikor Harry el akart lépni, nem engedte el. Sőt, inkább ijesztő mosoly terült szét az arcán.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry. Egyáltalán nem fog fájni… a dementorok kíméletlenebbek… én szépen lassan fogom elvenni a lelkedet. Először az életenergiád kell…  
  
Harryn hirtelen nagyon erős fáradság lett úrrá, a lábai pedig nem bírták el: és összerogyott.  
  
– De te azt mondtad… – nyögte kimerülten –, hogy én képes… rá, hogy elpusztítsalak…  
  
A lány lehajolt hozzá, és vállat vont.  
  
– Bocs, elfelejtettem közölni valódi szándékaimat – vigyorgott –, miszerint a lelked kell, hogy végre eltávozzak ebből a világból, és átlépjek.  
  
Harry dühösen felnézett a lányra, miközben próbált levegőt venni, de valamiért az sem ment rendesen.  
  
– Már megbocsáss… de ezzel a szándékkal nem érhetsz el semmit, hiszen rosszakaratból teszed!  
  
– Óh, de hát csak az számít, hogy egy jó lélek érkezzen a túlvilágra, de butus – nevetett fel Laetítia. – Az már mellékes, hogy kinek a lelke az…  
  
Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy így végzi, amint szépen lassan távozik az energia a testéből… miközben az ártatlannak vélt lány őszinte csodálattal nézi, hogy a haláltusáját vívja.  
  
Ezen a valószerűtlen helyen még a pálcája sem volt nála…  
  
Már majdnem elájult, mikor egy tompa puffanásra lett figyelmes. Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, amint Laetítia valahol messze földet ért. Aztán eltakarta valami barnába öltözött figura. Harry hunyorogva próbálta kivenni az alakot, de nem jött rá, ki lehet az.  
  
De az idegen aztán megfordult, és leguggolt hozzá. Harryben teljesen megfagyott a vér, mikor megismerte a tekintetet, a meleg barna szemeket.  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
– Igen… az hiszem… – suttogta Harry, és még mindig nem hitte el azt, amit lát. – Remus…?  
  
– Segítek visszajutni ebből az álomvilágból a valóságba – mondta neki gyorsan. – Figyelj rám, Harry! Én most feltartom egy ideig őt, te meg apád pusztítsátok el a kelyhet a méreggel!  
  
– De te…. Hogy lehet? – rebegte Harry sírással küszködve.  
  
– Megértetted, Harry? Sietned kell!  
  
Még próbált volna kinyögni valami értelmes mondatot, de hirtelen eltűnt a fehér táj, és ott találta magát a földön közvetlen a kehely mellett. A fényesség, ami bántotta a szemét, rájött, hogy Piton az, amint át akarnak törni.  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá Roanne, mire leeresztették a pálcájukat.  
  
Harry ereje csak addig bírta, hogy felkönyököljön. Látta, amint a varázserőt elnyeli az a pajzs, ami körülötte van. Piton eközben egész közel ment hozzá, amíg csak tudott.  
  
– Nem esett bajod, Harry?  
  
– Nem, jól vagyok… de sietnünk kell, mert mindjárt jön bosszút állni a tulaj. – Nagy nehezen felbírt állni, és előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
Piton bólintott, és mindannyian odajöttek a pajzs túloldalára, hogy segítsenek.  
  
Harry gyorsan körülnézett, hol van az üvegcse, amit meg is pillantott nem messze tőle. Gyorsan érte nyúlt, és rádobta a kehelyre.  
  
Piton rákiáltott, hogy húzódjon hátrébb a feltörő mérges gáztól, ahogyan az oldani kezdte a kelyhet valami szörnyűséges módon.  
  
– Egyszerre mondjuk ki a Nobis Bűbájt, a védőmező most már engedni fog! Harry, te is segíts, a te varázserőddel már sikerülni fog… egy, kettő… három!  
  
– _Nobixum!_ – hangzott el hat hang.  
  
A pajzs valóban omlani kezdett, mígnem egy sistergő hang nem jelezte, hogy eltűnik.  
  
– Gyertek el onnét, majd mi darabokra robbantjuk! – morogta Mordon, ahogyan Tonksszal megközelítették a már szétolvadt tárgyat.  
  
Harry levette a tekintetét a kehelyről, és megfordult, hogy otthagyja őket. Nyugalomra volt szüksége, egyedül, ahol megemésztheti azt, amit látott. Igen ám, de Pitonnak is feltűnt a szótlansága.  
  
– Harry! – szólt utána, ahogyan otthagyta a többieket. – Biztosan jól vagy?  
  
Visszafordult, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Tényleg jól vagyok… csak szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni.  
  
Piton bólintott, és nem kérdezett semmit, így Harry elindult az ajtó felé, de ott már állt valaki. Teljesen ledermedt, mikor szembe találta magát vele.  
  
Kedvesen elmosolyodott, de nem mozdult.  
  
– Reméltem, hogy nincs semmi bajod, Harry!  
  
Harry háta mögött hirtelen elhallgatott mindenki, valószínű mostanra vették észre Lupint.  
  
– Jól… vagyok – nyögte ki rekedten. Megpördült a tengelye körül, és csodálkozva nézett végig az arcokon. Mindenki elsápadt, egyedül Piton nem tűnt meglepettnek…  
  
 _Ő tudta…_  
  
– Remek! Tehát te tudtál róla! – mutatott apjára, aki most nem szólt semmit, csak várta, mi lesz. Harry nem akart senkivel sem ordibálni, inkább fogta magát, és elment Lupin mellett, hogy minél előbb fent lehessen egyedül.  
  
Még hallotta, mikor a lépcsőnél járt, ahogy Sirius magából kikelve ordít. Ezek szerint ő se tudott a dologról… Harry felért a lakosztályukba, és dühösen bevágta maga után az ajtót. A napló éppen nem volt a környéken, aminek külön örült, hisz most még a szokásosnál is rosszabbul viselné.  
  
Lerúgta a tornacipőjét, és felült az ágyra. Felhúzta a lábait, és ráhajtotta a fejét… így ült órákig, amíg Piton meg nem érkezett.  
  
Letett egy tucat iratot valami régi dobozban, majd levette a talárját, így már csak a fehér inge és fekete nadrágja maradt rajta. Mikor Harry még csak nem is kérdezett semmiről, akkor odament, és leült mellé az ágy szélére.  
  
– Elfogadod a bocsánatkérésemet, esetleg? – kérdezte végül. – Mentségemre legyen szólva, mikor eldöntöttem, hogy jobb lenne, ha nem találkoznál vele, akkor még azt hittem, hogy Henry vagy.  
  
Harry némán bólintott egyet.  
  
– Végül is egyenlítettél… – mondta aztán halkan –, én sem szóltam az igazgatóról.  
  
– Valóban – értett vele egyet Piton. – Lupin azt mondta, addig nem jön, amíg nem szeretnél vele találkozni.  
  
– Rendben…  
  
A bájitalmester aztán felállt az ágyról, és körülnézett a szobában.  
  
– Nem említettem, de holnapután megyünk végül vissza Roxfortba – jelentette ki. – Holnap szeretném, ha összepakolnál, hogy a holmijainkat elvigyék Tonksék. Ugyanis odafelé menet teszünk egy kis kitérőt.  
  
Harry erre már kíváncsian felnézett.  
  
– Hova?  
  
– A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

**oO{~SZ~}Oo**

  
  
Tulajdonképpen nem is volt olyan félelmetes újra betenni a lábát a minisztériumba. Piton Kiábrándító bűbájt szórt rá, még mielőtt elindultak a főhadiszállásról. A Rend tagjai közül szinte mindenki eljött, ki–ki ilyen-olyan indokkal. Mordon, Tonks, és Roanne Százfűlé-főzetet ittak, így teljesen más alakban indultak el.  
  
Piton a lelkére kötötte, hogy végig mellette maradjon, bármi történik.  
  
Így aztán az egész úgy tűnt egy külső szemlélő számára, mintha Piton újfent egyedül érkezne a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Hoppanálva bukkantak fel a telefonfülkénél, amihez Harrynek már kétszer volt szerencséje.  
  
De most a látvány odaszegezte.  
  
Nem is a telefonfülke okán, hanem a körülötte lévő járda, és házak miatt. Sosem látott még ekkora pusztítást: a járdákon rengeteg szemét volt, a távolból sziréna hangja hallatszott, a házak meg… némelyiknek hiányzott a teteje. Az egész úgy nézett ki, mint egy kísértetváros.  
  
– Úristen – suttogta ijedten.  
  
Piton eközben kinyitotta a telefonfülke ajtaját, és rá várt. De ő egyszerűen nem tudott megmozdulni.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá türelmetlenül Piton. – Nem tanácsos sokáig kint lenni.  
  
Azzal érte nyúlt, és sietősen berántotta a fülkébe, ahol magukra zárta az ajtót. Harrynek még derengett, hogy látott valami sötét alakot odakint. Piton eközben már tárcsázott, és Harry meghallotta az oly ismerős női hangot.  
  
– Köszöntöm önt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Kérem, adja meg nevét és látogatása célját.  
  
Piton, mint egy gyakorlott mugli, úgy beszélt a telefonba:  
  
– Perselus Piton vagyok, a Roxfort Boszorkány – és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatója. Arthur Weasleyhez jöttem, bizonyos hivatalos papírok miatt.  
  
De ezek után nem jött semmiféle kitűzős dolog, hanem…  
  
– Amint öt percen belül nem üti be a kódot, életbe lép a biztonsági rendszer.  
  
Piton fürgén beütött vagy egy tízjegyű számkódot, mire a telefonfülke ereszkedni kezdett, le a föld alá. Ezt követően nem jött semmiféle információ, csak egyszerűen csendben leértek, végül pedig Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, persze némi késéssel, hogy ő is kijöjjön.  
  
Minden teljesen ugyanolyan volt, mint ahogy ő ismerte: a szökőkút szobrai is ott pompáztak, amiket ők két éve összetörtek az itt folyó csatában. A nyüzsgés jóval kisebb volt, de most is rengetegen jöttek a Hopp hálózaton keresztül.  
  
– Harry! – sziszegte halkan Piton, mire felébredt az ámulatból, és követte apját.  
  
Nem a liftekhez mentek, és még csak nem is volt semmilyen recepciós hölgy. Mindenki ki–be járkálhatott, ahogy kedve tartotta. Pitonnal egy különösen sötét folyosóra értek, ahol egy teremtett lélek sem tartózkodott, és eléggé hűvös volt.  
  
Piton feloldotta a bűbájt a pálcájával.  
  
– Mindjárt jövök, csak előbb körül kell néznem, hogy odabent biztosan nincsen semmilyen… oda nem illő. A pálcád legyen nálad, sosem lehet tudni.  
  
– Persze.  
  
Piton otthagyta, ő pedig szorosan a falhoz állt, hogy ha esetleg meglepné valaki, ne legyen gond. De valami elég szokatlan dolog történt.  
  
A levegő elkezdett lehűlni, és furcsa ködszerű dolog érkezett egy szemben lévő folyosóból. Nem sokkal később rá is jött, mi az oka ennek a furcsa jelenségnek… mert megjelent legalább öt fekete csuklyás alak.  
  
Harry rémülten nyelt egyet, és hátrálni kezdett a harmadik folyosó felé, ahol nem érezte a hideget – de az nem az volt, ahol Piton eltűnt. Különben is, hol van már ennyi ideig?  
  
Gyerünk, menni fog… csak szép emlékek kellenek…  
  
– _Expecto patronum!_ – kiáltotta hangosan, és a pálcából szerencsére előbújt a szarvas.  
  
Az ezüstszarvas végigszaladt a falak mentén, hogy elkergesse az éppen érkező három dementort. Harry remegő kézzel tartotta a pálcát, miközben egyre jobban hátrált az immár egyre nagyobb ködben.  
  
Nem tudta ép ésszel felfogni, hogy lehet ekkora hideg tőlük… már szinte vacogott a foga. Az előbb még egyáltalán nem volt köd, most meg… Ahogyan növekedett a hideg, egyre jobban hallotta a hangokat. Szörnyű hangokat, amiket minden dementor jelenlétekor hallott.  
  
De most más volt: a hangokhoz más alapzajok is társultak, amiket eddig sosem hallott. Többet nem töprengett rajta, mert a távolban lévő másik két dementor egyre jobban közeledett felé.  
  
Harry rettegve pillantott a bal oldali ajtó irányába, ahol Piton szaladt utána. Bele sem akart gondolni, hogy hol van ennyi ideig… pedig itt volt közvetlen utána…  
  
Hirtelen megbotlott valamiben, és a fenekére esett, a pálcát legalább nem ejtette el. Az ezüstszarvas nem szaladt vissza hozzá, mert hátulról még több dementor jött, és azokat üldözte… habár innen úgy tűnt, mintha halványodna. Hirtelen pedig semmivé foszlott.  
  
 _Gyerünk, Harry… szedd össze magad, kell egy szép emlék…_  
  
Sirius… aki itt van vele, és él… Roanne aki nagyon kedveli… Gyerünk…  
  
– _Expecto patronum…_  
  
Az ordításból rekedt beszéd maradt csupán… a rendes patrónusból pedig csak egy fénycsík, ami bevilágította a szűk folyosót. Az egyik dementor, mintha szagot kapott volna, egyenesen kúszott felé. Harry a földön remegő végtagokkal hátrálni kezdett, egészen a falig… rémülten jött rá, hogy ha most nem fog egy rendes patrónust megidézni, itt a vég…  
  
Maga elé tartotta pálcás kezét, miközben nyelt egy nagyot, hogy a hangja minél meggyőzőbb legyen. A talajon lengedező köd szétlebbent, ahogy a dementor egyre közelebb ért…  
  
De a meggyőző hang nem jött… és a szép emlékek sem, csak a sok zavaró kiabálás, ordibálás, ahogy a fülében egyre hangosabban hallatszottak…  
  
Harry kezéből kifordult a pálca, és magatehetetlenül oldalra dőlt… Már nem érdekelte semmi, kezét esetlenül a fülére akarta tapasztani, hogy a hangokat elhallgattassa… de a maradék ereje elhagyta, és a mozdulat abbamaradt.  
  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta maga előtt a fekete fátyolszerű ruhába öltözött borzasztó alakot, amint felé közelít, és kinyújtja hosszú nyálkás kezét, amit egy másik követett… A hányinger kerülgette attól, ahogy az a két valami a nyaka köré fonódik, és előkészíti őt az elkerülhetetlenre.  
  
Még egyszer reménykedve kinyitotta a szemét, hogy hátha jön valaki, és segít rajta…  
  
A folyosó végén megpillantotta az ismerős fekete alakot. Piton egy percre úgy tűnt, ahogy felé néz, menten összeesik rémületében – amiről ijedt arca árulkodott. Egy pillanatig tétovázott, aztán már rohant is felé, miközben a pálcáját előhúzta…  
  
De Harry már érezte, hogy itt a vég… a halálnak fájdalmasnak kellett volna lennie, de ez… nem volt. Hirtelen boldogság vette körül, és nem fájdalom.  
  
Pislogott egy párat, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, tényleg azt látja, amire mindig vágyott: egy kis vonatot.  
  
– Vonyaaat! – mondta lelkesen, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy értették is. Kezével elkezdte pöckölni, hogy elinduljon, de az megmakacsolta magát, és inkább füstöt eregetett. Éppen megint megfogta a vonatot, mikor hirtelen elsötétedett.  
  
Egy nagy, magas alak fekete ruhában két kézzel lenyúlt érte, és pillanatok alatt felemelte. A vonat majdnem kiesett a kis kezéből, de aztán ügyesen megmarkolta.  
  
– Apaaa – mondta lelkesen, és mindkét kezével belecsimpaszkodott a nagy bácsi nyakába, fejét pedig a vállára hajtotta. A férfi magához ölelte, ő pedig behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy az erős ember átkarolja őt.  
  
– Elintézted már a papírokat?  
  
– Már majdnem, csupán a bíró válaszára várok.  
  
Felnőttek, és az ügyes–bajos dolgaik… elmosolyodott, és jobban belefúrta az arcát a meleg anyagba. Nem értette, miről beszélnek, csak annak örült, hogy apa és anya újra itt vannak mellette.  
  
Újra kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, milyen mérges anyu, még a szép zöld szemei is csillogtak a dühtől.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem várnád meg a bíró ítéletét, tudom jól. Te már az egész elején elhatároztad magad. Milyen jogon döntöd el, hogy Harryt viszed el, és nem a testvérét?  
  
– Te meg milyen jogod döntöd el, hogy olyanra változtatod őket, ahogy szeretett hitvesed néz ki? – hallatszott közvetlen a füle mellől.  
  
– Látod? Már megint veszekszünk!  
  
Harry ásított egyet. Hirtelen olyan álmos lett.  
  
– Mégis mit vártál, mikor ilyen eszközökhöz folyamodtál? Egyáltalán tudja már James, hogy az ikrek nem az ő gyermekei?  
  
– Igen tudja!  
  
– Óh, remek. Már haladunk. Kivárom a bírói végzést, aztán pedig magammal viszem Harryt, és ha kell, én magam töröm meg a varázslatodat valamilyen eszközzel!  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy sikerülne… itt a halálfalói hivatásodra gondolok.  
  
– Lennél szíves nem a gyerek előtt? – Itt egy kis szünet. A gyerek szó valahogy rémlett neki, de már túl álmos volt ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja még csak kibogozni, miről is beszélhetnek. – Nem fogom sokadjára is elmondani, milyen fontos volt az… mert te sosem fogod megérteni. Apropó, ha már itt tartunk, igazán vehetnétek a fáradtságot, és összepakolhatnátok!  
  
– Már összepakoltunk, Perselus. Megvárom még a férjemet, aztán még az este elmegyünk innen egy biztonságos helyre, aminek már tudod kicsoda a titokgazdája.  
  
– Rendben… de ne időzzetek sokáig, a ti életetek különösen veszélyben van.  
  
Harry már majdnem aludt, mikor érezte, hogy apja felviszi valahová, talán a meleg pihe–puha ágyikójába. Egy–két pillanattal később pedig, már le is fektette a kiságyába, és betakarta őt.  
  
– Henry alszik?  
  
– Nekem úgy tűnik. Jó ötlet volt, hogy egy másik kiságyat varázsoltatok, így nem marakodnak folyton a játékokon, és nem bántja Harryt sem. Na, holnap reggel, ha indultok, akkor jövök Harryért. Ma este még van egy fontos elintézendő ügyem.  
  
– Rendben. – Sóhajtás. – Remélem, Harry utolsó éjszakája szép lesz.  
  
– Biztosan.  
  
Harry mielőtt elaludt, még érezte, hogy valaki egy óvatos puszit ad a homlokára, és gyengéden megsimogatja.  
  
– Aludj jól, fiam – mondta neki halkan.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi ideig aludt, de azt igen, hogy nagyon megrémült, mikor felébredt egy nagy puffanásra. Kinyitotta a szemét, és ügyetlenül felült az ágyikójában.  
  
BUMM!  
  
Ijedtében összerezzent, és a másik ágyra pillantott, ahol látta testvére könnyes arcát, és rémült tekintetét. Harry nem foglalkozott vele, anyut akarta… a dübörgések egyre hangosabbak lettek, ezért mind jobban félni kezdett.  
  
Nagy kövér könnycseppek hullottak az ölébe, majd odanyúlt a párnája melletti mackóért, és magához szorította. Esetlenül felállt a két pici lábára, majd fél kézzel belekapaszkodott az ágyikó rácsába.  
  
– Anyu – szipogta halkan, nem törődve testvérével. Megpróbált lábujjhegyre állni, hogy kinézzen a félig nyitott ajtó mögül, de ő ehhez sajnos túl kicsi volt. – Anyu!  
  
Odalentről megint egy tompa puffanás hallatszott, aztán egy csörömpölő hang… meg különféle idegen szavak… Harry most már tényleg nagyon félt, pedig próbálta visszafojtani a sírást, ami lassan már bömbölésbe ment át.  
  
– Anyuuu! – sírta, és szorosabban magához szorította a maciját. – Anyu… apu!  
  
De válasz nem érkezett, hanem csak ordítások.  
  
– Lily, menj fel az ikrekért, és meneküljetek!  
  
– Nem foglak itt hagyni… nincs esélyed ellene!  
  
– Ostobák, nyissátok ki az ajtót, nem tart ki örökké a védelem!  
  
Az utóbbi idegen hang annyira félelmetesen hangzott, majd azt követően egy csattanás, amitől Harry most már teljes testében reszketett.  
  
– Lily, itt van!  
  
– De James…  
  
– Menj… szaladj már!!!  
  
Harry hallotta a jellegzetes lépéseket, ahogyan valaki elindult a lépcsőn, de aztán az az idegen megint megszólalt, immáron sokkal közelebbről jött a hangja:  
  
– _Avada kedavra!_ – Egy újabb puffanás, aztán darabig csend, majd egy velőt rázó sikoly... – Hiába futsz el, az ikrek az enyémek lesznek!


	17. A két párduc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry számára végre világossá válik, hogy pontosan mi is történt akkor este, mikor Voldemort megtámadta. Furcsa módon ebben a világban teljesen más "természetűek" a dementorok - aminek köszönhetően megint pocsékul telnek a napjai. A megértés végül pedig furcsa alakot ölt... immáron meg kell békélnie újdonsült patrónusával.

Harry nem sokkal később megpillantotta anyut, amint rémülten rohan felé. Egy percre elhallgatott, mikor odaért az ágyukhoz.  
  
– Ne féljetek, nem lesz semmi baj – mondta remegő hangon, ami még jobban megijesztette Harryt.  
  
Újra pityeregni kezdett, mikor az anyja otthagyta őt, és a testvérét kiemelte a kiságyból. Aztán a másik kezével őt is megfogta. Mindkettőjüket bebugyolálta egy kis takaróba, de mindezt olyan gyorsan, hogy az már szinte ijesztő volt.  
  
Harry szipogva nézett a testvére arcára, aki ugyanolyan rémült volt, mint ő.  
  
– Nem tarthat ki örökké a bűbájod, ostoba! – hallatszott az ajtó túloldaláról a félelmetes hang, amitől újra sírni kezdett. Aztán…  
  
Félelmetes robaj hallatszott, aminek következtében az egész ház beleremegett. Anyja még jobban magához szorította őket.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj… – mondta halkan a fülébe súgva, mintegy százszor elmormogva. – Nem lesz semmi baj… mindjárt szólok… – itt elakadt, és a hangja megremegett –, szólok apádnak, ő itt lesz hamar, és… segíteni fog.  
  
Harry könnyes tekintettel figyelte, ahogy anyja becsukja a szemét, és furcsa szavakat suttog, majd pedig megjelenik egy furcsa, fényes alak, amit még nem látott.  
  
– Gyorsan szólj Perselusnak – újabb dörrenés, amire összerezzentek –, hogy siessen ide… nagy bajban vagyunk.  
  
Az a fényes valami, amit látni vélt, otthagyta őket, egyszerűen átszökkent a falon. Újabb dörrenés, újabb robaj… vigasztaló szavak, de nem tudott megnyugodni. Annak a gonosz hangnak a gazdája be fog jutni, és mindennek vége lesz…  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr haragjától nem menekülhetsz! – ordította újra a félelmetes hang.  
  
Harry egyre jobban sírt, annyira félt… apát akarta, apát, aki erős, segít nekik… Aztán hirtelen nagy robaj támadt, ami úgy tűnt, mindent elsöpört. Harry érezte, ahogy leesik a földre, mint ahogy testvére, és anyja is… gyorsan felkelt a földről, testvére rögtön bemenekült az ágy végébe.  
  
Harry oda akart mászni anyjukhoz, de a sötét csuklyás alak látványa teljesen megrémítette. Aztán hirtelen valaki gyorsan elé állt, védelmezően.  
  
– Harryt ne… könyörgök, csak őt ne!  
  
Sosem hallotta még ennyire kétségbeesettnek anyját, mint most.  
  
– Állj félre, te ostoba… Eredj innen…  
  
– Ne bántsd Harryt, könyörgök, inkább engem ölj meg!  
  
Harry remegett a félelemtől, ahogy a sötét alak előreszegezett egy botot, amivel eddig szüleit is látta varázsolni.  
  
– Ne bántsd Harryt! Kegyelmezz… könyörgök, kegyelmezz neki…  
  
A gonosz idegen felkacagott, aztán megint felemelte a hangját, a varázsigét mondva, amit nemrég hallott… majd egy tompa puffanás… Mikor félve kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta, amint anyja nem messze tőle ott fekszik…  
  
Négykézláb odakúszott hozzá, és gyengéden rázni kezdte.  
  
– Anyu… – sírta. – Anyu…  
  
– Anyád már nem fog felkelni – hallotta az alakot a feje fölül. – Hol van a testvéred, mondd?  
  
Rémülten hátrapillantott, és észrevette testvérét, amint összekuporodva gubbaszt az ágynak dőlve. Harry összeszorított szájjal, könnyes arccal, továbbra is rázogatta anyját, de az meg sem mozdult.  
  
– Anyu… anyu, ébredj…  
  
Az idegen megint felkacagott, és lerántotta magáról a csuklyát. Harry még sosem látott ennél félelmetesebb embert… az arca nem is hasonlított emberhez, inkább azokra a szörnyű alakokra hasonlított a rémisztő mesékből…  
  
– _Avada kedavra!_ – mondta nem sokkal utána.  
  
Harry ijedtében összeszorította a szemét.  
  
Ordítást hallott, de most mindennél félelmetesebbet… és érezte, ahogy valami keresztüláramlik rajta, bevonva az egész testét… kinyitva a szemét egészen megrémült, ahogy látta, hogy aranysárga fénybe burkolódzik minden…  
  
Az alakot is, akit közben elért a belőle áramló energia, körbefonta, mint egy kígyó… egyfolytában üvöltözött, és próbált megszabadulni a furcsa fénytől. Harry érezte, ahogy az ereje elhagyja, és a földre dől… miközben a furcsa arany fény szüntelenül áramlik belőle, immáron az egész szobát beborítva. Hallotta, ahogy testvére sír, de ő már nem tudott egy szót sem szólni… szeme lassan lecsukódott, és hagyta, hogy a furcsa fény elaltassa.  
  
Pont mikor lehunyta a szemét… mindennél nagyobb robbanást hallott, végül egy hátborzongató sikolyt, aztán csend…  
  
Furcsa hangok, olyan ismerősek… persze! Ez mintha az apja hangja lett volna… meg az öreg bácsié.  
  
– Istenem, Albus… elkéstünk – mondta egy rekedtes hang. – Ha tudtam volna… ha tudtam volna előre, hogy ez lesz…  
  
Olyan volt, mintha forró eső esett volna. Érezte a forró cseppeket az arcán, ahogy valahonnét fölülről ráhullnak. Talán az apja könnyezett? Túl erőtlen volt ahhoz, hogy megkérdezze… mindene zsibbadt volt, és nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.  
  
Egy kis ideig csend, kavicsokon csikorgó léptek hangja.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére – suttogta az a bácsi. – Nem lehet...  
  
– Mi történt?  
  
– Azt hiszem… él. De ő nem Harry, hanem… – itt az illető gyorsan el is hallgatott.  
  
Érezte, ahogy valaki gyengéden lefekteti a hideg földre, majd pedig távolabbra megy.  
  
– Igen… életben van… gyenge, de lélegzik. Harry hogy van?  
  
– Nem tudom… látszólag semmi baja sincs, de…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor ő úgy érezte, itt az ideje egy hosszas pihenésnek. Még hallott valamiféle kiáltást, aztán minden elcsendesedett. Kisemberként sosem tudta, milyen az, ha valaki lefekszik aludni, és többet nem ébred fel.  
  
Béke, nyugalom, és nincs fájdalom, ami egész éjszaka úrrá lett volna rajta. Talán még találkozhat anyuval is, aki ott feküdt a földön, és nem ébredt fel soha. Talán ő is ott van, ahová most ő megy…  
  
Többet nem töprengett ezeken a dolgokon, mert furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajta… olyan, mint mikor apura gondolt, hogy elviszi magával, és újra együtt lesznek anyuval. Hangosan sírni kezdett, mert teljesen megrémült attól, hogy ha kinyitja a szemét, megint ott lesz az a gonosz idegen.  
  
De nem történt semmi ilyesmi.  
  
A valaki, aki magához ölelte, kedves szavakat súgott a fülébe, miközben ringatta őt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és megint érezte a furcsa aranyló ragyogást, ahogy átjárja egész testét, és lelkét. A ragyogás hamarosan tovatűnt, ő pedig, meglátott maga mellett egy őszülő szakállat.  
  
Megnyugodott.  
  
A bácsit ismerte, sokat járt náluk látogatóban, hozott mindenféle édességet. Fáradtan a vállának dőlt, mint az előbb, és átkarolta a nyakát. Derengett valami, mintha a bácsi meglepődött volna ezen.  
  
– Csoda… – hallotta az utolsó szót, de őt nem érdekelte.  
  
– Anyu… – motyogta halkan. – Anyut, és aput akarom…  
  
Az öreg bácsi vigasztalóan simogatta a hátát.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj… biztonságban vagy.  
  
– Apu… – szipogta halkan. – Hol van apu…? Az előbb még itt volt… aput akarom!  
  
Szeméből újra könnycseppek hullottak, de annyira fáradt volt, hogy nem bírt többet beszélni. Csak elenyészően hallotta, ahogy a bácsi magában beszél… vagy két bácsi volt? Már nem számított az sem, mert olyan ismerős szavakkal, amivel édesanyja is szokta, álomba ringatták…  
  
– Harry! – mondta valaki követelőzően.  
  
Az a valaki már határozottan rázta őt, és most jött rá, hogy a karja már szabályszerűen sajog a szorítástól. Hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és szembetalálta magát egy sápadt Roannéval.  
  
– Végre! – mondta immár nyugodtabban, miközben segített neki felülni. Az oldalának támasztotta őt, nehogy eldőljön.  
  
Harry még mindig zavartan érezte magát, miközben jobbra–balra nézett, hogy rájöjjön, mi történt. A terem túlságosan is ismerős volt, jött rá szomorúan. A polcok telis–tele voltak mindenféle üveggömbökkel, ugyanolyan elrendezésben, mint akkor, mikor ő ott járt. Igaz, némileg máshogy nézett ki a terem, és most mintha kisebb is lett volna – de egy pillanat alatt felismerte.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte rekedten, mikor Roanne még mindig nem engedte el őt.  
  
Nagynénje először gondosan körülnézett, és csak aztán szólalt meg:  
  
– Én nem tudom, pontosan… Perselus hozott el magával egészen a Jóslatok terméhez, állítólag tíz dementor támadt meg titeket. A folyosón összefutott velünk, mert éppen titeket kerestünk – hirtelen elhallgatott, és aggódóan nézett rajta végig. – Jól érzed magad?  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és igyekezte palástolni a remegését, ami nem igazán sikerült.  
  
– Dehogy érzed magad jól – morogta Roanne –, mikor annyi dementor támadt meg. Perselus még épp időben tudta megakadályozni… tudod mit.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett megkérdeznie, a ki nem mondott szavakból is rájött, min ment majdnem keresztül.  
  
– Fel tudsz állni?  
  
– Azt hiszem… igen.  
  
Nagynénje felsegítette, ő meg nagy nehezen meg is állt a lábán. Már épp kérdezni akarta, hogy hol vannak a többiek, mikor pont berohant a terembe Piton, Tonks és Mordon.  
  
Piton rögtön odajött hozzá.  
  
– Jobban érzed már magad? – kérdezte aggódóan, mire Harry bólintott egyet. – Akkor keressük meg gyorsan a jóslatot, a többiek kint maradtak őrködni. Nincs sok időnk.  
  
Harry a számára ismerős polc felé indult.  
  
– Tudom, merre van – mondta halkan –, egy pillanat alatt meglesz.  
  
Végigment a mellett a bizonyos polc mellett, és szinte pontosan ott találta, mint egykor. Ugyanolyan porosan a többi jóslattal együtt. Apja és a többiek követték, s nem messze tőle megálltak. Harry lassan a jóslatért nyúlt, és leemelte a polcról. Visszanézett apjára, aki biccentett egyet.  
  
Harry bólintott, hogy megértette. Megmarkolta a jóslatot, és teljes erejéből a földhöz vágta: abban a pillanatban előtűnt egy szemüveges szellemlény, és hátborzongató hangon beszélni kezdett:

_Közeleg az idő, közeleg az Egyetlen…  
Visszatér, elfoglalja az őt megillető helyét, letaszítva vérét…  
világunkban helyre áll a rend, a béke, és a varázserő…_

_Ő az az Egyetlen, akit névről mindenki ismert, de ő valójában az, akit senki sem ismert eléggé.  
Az Egyetlen hivatott legyőzni a gonoszt, ő az, aki elhozza világunkba a békét…  
mert nem élhet az egyik, még él a másik…_

  
  
A szellem eltűnt, és csupán a gömb törött darabjai maradtak ott. Egy ideig csend lett, aztán Piton odajött hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét, miközben visszanézett a többiekre.  
  
– Mondanom sem kell, hogy ennek a bizalmas információnak köztünk kell maradnia – utasította őket, mire azok mind bólintottak.  
  
– Perselus, ideje lenne mennünk, az a sok dementor odakint, valahogy igen irritál – szólalt meg Tonks, és szemmel láthatóan kirázta a hideg.  
  
– Persze… gyerünk! – Megvárta, míg Harry előrébb lép, és csak akkor indult el. – A többiek odakint várnak ránk, és a hangokból ítélve, nem igazán boldogulnak…  
  
Piton végig sem mondta a mondatot, már pálcáját elővéve rohant előre, hogy segítsen rajtuk. Harry ugyanígy tett, az émelygést és a rosszullétet elfelejtve. Tonks és Mordon az ajtó két oldalához szaladtak, mintegy hátvédként, mikor Piton előre sietett.  
  
Harry hátra maradt Roannéval, aki a háta mögé tolta, nehogy baja essen. Ezek szerint itt senki sem tudja, milyen jól párbajozik?  
  
Piton egyik kezével intett, mire az ajtó kinyílt, a pálcájával pedig, már küldte is az átkokat. Előre rohant, Tonks és Mordon követték.  
  
A kiáltások nagyja el is hallgatott; nem sokkal később pedig, minden elcsendesedett. Tonks bekukkantott.  
  
– Tiszta a levegő, jöhettek.  
  
Roanne bólintott, és a fiúnak intve kimentek a Jóslatok terméből. Harry ahogy kiért, a földön látott egy pár csuklyás alakot eszméletlenül… vagy belegondolni sem mert, hogy esetleg holtan.  
  
– Roanne, vidd ki Harryt, mindjárt megyünk mi is! – ordította Piton feléjük. Harryt karon fogva, másik kezében pálcájával rohanni is kezdtek a nyirkos folyosón. A megbeszéltek szerint a hosszú folyosó végén volt a kandalló, amin keresztül elmenekülhettek.  
  
Harry a válla fölött visszanézett, és látta, ahogy a hátra maradtak, köztük apja is leterítenek egy pár halálfalót. Aztán rohanni kezdtek ők is utánuk… de… Harry újra visszanézett, és látta, hogy Tonks megtorpan, majd a többiek is, arcukra rémület ült ki.  
  
Roanne is hirtelen megállt, Harry pedig odanézett, ahonnan indultak.  
  
A lélegzete is elakadt, amint a csontjait átjárta a hideg, és a kétségbeesés. Már megint dementorok! Ahogy a sötétben kivette, legalább húsz… jézus… rengeteg.  
  
De Harry nem gondolkodott, automatikusan előreszegezte a pálcáját, és rohanni kezdett a csuklyás alakok felé.  
  
– Harry! Van melletted egy másik folyosó, szaladj be oda! – hallotta Piton ordítását, de nem érdekelte.  
  
Előreszaladt, egészen az első három dementor elé, és elordította magát:  
  
– _Expecto patronum!_ – visszhangzott a keskeny folyosón.  
  
A pálcájából előpattant a patrónusa, de nem az, amit ismert… nem szarvas, hanem egy kisebb párduc.  
  
Harry még a száját is eltátotta, ahogyan figyelte, miként űzi el a dementorokat. Még csatlakozott hozzá egy másik, sokkal nagyobb párduc, és azok ketten elűzték az összes dementort a folyosóról.  
  
Ahogy a varázslat elmúlt, és a patrónusok eltűntek, Harry fülében még utólag visszhangoztak a sikolyok, amelyekről eddig nem akart tudomást venni. Minden ereje elhagyta, a varázsereje teljesen kimerült, és érezte, ahogy összeesik.  
  
De két erős kéz elkapta, és nem hagyta, hogy a földre rogyjon.  
  
– Vakmerő kölyök – morogta Piton a fülébe. – Egyedül szembeszállni ennyi dementorral?  
  
Harry igyekezett nem elájulni. A sok dementor tényleg nem volt valami jó hatással rá, és ez ebben a világban különösen érvényes volt rá.  
  
– Gyerünk innét, minél hamarabb – mondta hangosabban Piton, és előhúzta a pálcáját a talárjából. – Roanne, segíts Harrynek… Harry, tudsz járni?  
  
– Kimerült vagyok, nem sánta – morogta Harry, és örült, hogy nem hagyta el a teljes varázsereje. Piton és Roanne két oldalról megfogták őt, és egyenesbe húzták.  
  
– Nem tanácsos tovább itt tartózkodnunk, Voldemort emberei bármikor itt lehetnek – mondta Piton, figyelembe sem véve Harry morgolódásait.  
  
– Akkor ti menjetek előre – szólt Mordon rájuk –, ott a folyosó végén van egy rejtett kandalló.  
  
Roanne megfogta Harry karját.  
  
– Tudom, Rémszem – vicsorogta a nagynénje. – Gyere, Harry.  
  
Mindannyian hátra maradtak, csak ő és a nagynénje indultak el a felé a bizonyos kandalló felé. Harry most már piszkosul érezte magát, de nem akart szólni Roannénak. Kezdte belátni, hogy az a bizonyos csokoládé, amit ilyenkor kapott, sokkal többet segített. Úgy érezte már magát, mint egy kicsavart citrom, egy kicsavart, kedvtelen citrom.  
  
Már majdnem odaértek a folyosó végéhez, mikor hallották, hogy a Rend tagjai töménytelen átkot szórnak az érkező halálfalókra.  
  
– Már nem kell sok, Harry, kitartás – mondta Roanne, és szinte már vonszolta magával a fiút.  
  
De Harry már tényleg nem bírt megállni a lábán.  
  
– Pedig nem hiszem… hogy sokáig bírom – nyögte Harry kelletlenül. Már tényleg elege volt belőle, hogy ilyen hatással vannak rá a dementorok… minden alkalommal elájul, mint egy lány.  
  
Közben odaértek a régi, romos kandallóhoz.  
  
– Ez így nem fog menni – állapította meg Roanne, miközben próbálta Harryt állva tartani. – Az én varázserőm túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy ilyen állapotban átvigyelek, meg kell Perselusékat. Nem is tudom, hogy gondolta ezt így… a végén még más helyen kötnénk ki…  
  
– Talán azért – közölte Harry halkan –, mert ők fel tudják tartani a halálfalókat…  
  
Mihelyst kimondta, már hallották is a sietős lépteket, ahogy mindannyian feléjük rohannak. Piton ért oda elsőnek, és Harry jól látta, hogy majd’ felrobban a dühtől.  
  
– Miért nem tüntetek már el?  
  
– Mondjuk azért, mert nem kockáztatnám meg a remek varázserőmmel, hogy Harryt elkapják! – jelentette ki Roanne. Eközben a rendtagok többsége már eltűnt a kandallóban.  
  
– Ezt közölhetted volna már akkor, mikor előre siettetek! – dühöngött Piton.  
  
Roanne erre csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Igen, de akkor még Harry nem nézett ki ennyire rosszul – közölte tényszerűen, mire Piton jobban megnézte a fiát.  
  
– Gondolom, mint úgy általában, most sem szólt, mennyire – morogta, miközben odalépett a fiúhoz. – Gyere, karold át a vállam, Harry.  
  
Piton magasabb volt, mint ő, de most lehajolt hozzá annyira, hogy bele tudjon kapaszkodni. A férfi pedig megragadta a derekát.  
  
– Én még megvárom Alastort… – kezdte Roanne.  
  
– Nem kell engem várni! – hallatszott a hátuk mögül. – Már itt vagyok. Menjetek csak, én még felrobbantom a kandallót a biztonság kedvéért.  
  
Eközben Roanne kék szikrák kíséretében el is tűnt a kandallóban. Mikor az utolsó szikrák is eltűntek, Piton vele együtt belépett.  
  
Mordon odanyújtotta a kopott dobozt, amiből Piton vett egy marokkal a porból, miközben a másik kezével szorosan tartotta őt.  
  
– A dobozt azért hozd magaddal – utasította Mordont –, már eléggé fogytán vagyunk belőle, és az után gyártás nem megy gyorsan.  
  
– Észben tartom – vigyorgott a férfi, de a csevejt félbeszakította egy robbanás. – Azt hiszem, nem sokáig tart ki a Torlasz bűbáj, menjetek!  
  
– Harry, csukd be a szemed, és gyere közelebb – mondta még Piton, aztán kinyitott a markát, és elordította magát: – Perselus Piton igazgató irodája!  
  
Mihelyst kimondta a címet, el is kezdtek pörögni a kandallóban, ami még csukott szemmel is szörnyű volt… azt hitte, már sosem lesz vége, mikor végre megérkeztek. Vagy legalább is úgy tűnt, végre egyhelyben áll.  
  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, ott állt egy szépen berendezett irodában: egy tucat szekrény, egy régi íróasztal tele könyvekkel, mindez barna, meleg színekben pompázva. Mikor apja felé nézett, csak akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Piton folyamatosan nézi őt. Harry nyelt egyet, és igyekezett úgy beszélni, hogy csak a szavak jöjjenek ki, más nem.  
  
– Ez volt életem legpocsékabb utazása – nyögte, és mikor el akarta hárítani a férfi segítségét, az nem engedte.  
  
– Mindig elfelejtem, hogy eddig máshol éltél – mondta sóhajtva Piton, és odébb támogatta őt a legközelebbi székhez, ami közvetlen az asztal előtt volt. Harry elborzadva jött rá, hogy az azért van itt, hogy bizonyos diákok itt üljenek, ha elkövettek valamit. – Voldemort tett róla, hogy a Hopp hálózatot használók életét megkeserítse. Igaz, az még a mi ellenőrzésünk alatt van, de Roxfort esetén változnak a feltételek, a rengeteg védőbűbáj miatt… ezért volt olyan kellemetlen az út ide.  
  
Harry vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, hogy háborgó gyomra lenyugodjon. Piton odament a legközelebbi szekrényhez, és kutatni kezdett benne. Mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, visszajött hozzá, és leguggolt elé.  
  
– Tessék, ettől jobban fogod magad érezni – nyújtott felé egy elég nagy darab csokoládét.  
  
Harry hálásan elvette az édességet.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
– Persze, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy amint megjön Alastor, nem küldelek el idő előtt aludni – mondta ridegen Piton, és úgy tűnt, még szívesen sózna rá egy pár büntetést. – Te sosem gondolkozol előre? Vannak rajtad kívül felnőttek is, akik elbírnak a dementorokkal, nem neked kell egyedül szembe szállni velük!  
  
Harry csak bámulta a csokoládét a kezében.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy nem tudok szófogadó fia lenni – mondta egy idő után. – De mindannyian veszélyben voltak…  
  
Piton megfogta mindkét vállát.  
  
– Figyelj rám, Harry! – mondta szigorúan. – Ha azt mondom, hogy menekülj, és hagyj ott minket, akkor azt tedd! Nem pedig előre sietsz, és feltartasz minden dementort! Merlin szerelmére, meg is halhattál volna!  
  
– De nem haltam, hisz… – vágott közbe Harry, de Piton rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Nem, mert valóban erős vagy, és a varázserőd elég nagy, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy az egész minisztériumnak tudnia kell róla! – mondta immár hangosabban, de aztán szinte teljesen lehalkította a hangját. – És mondd Harry, mióta olyan a patrónusod, mint az enyém?  
  
Harry igyekezett értetlen arcot vágni. Értetlent? Hisz ő sem tudta, hogy működik ez.  
  
– Nem tudom.  
  
Piton erre csak hümmögött egyet, aztán guggolva a kandalló felé fordult.  
  
– Hol a fenében van ennyi ideig Alastor?  
  
Éppen hogy kimondta az utolsó szót, mire a kandalló életre kelt, és egy nagyon kormos, poros Rémszem esett ki belőle. Megkapaszkodott a legközelebbi szekrényben, aminek a polcait behintette a köpenyéről lehulló porral.  
  
– Már épp kérdezni akartam, hol voltál eddig! – szólt a küszöbről Roanne, aki éppen akkor érkezett meg.  
  
Perselus felemelt szemöldökkel követte a por útját a földre, ami még az idős férfiről hullott.  
  
– Erre én is kíváncsi lennék – tette hozzá.  
  
– Áh, csak biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy senki sem követ, ezért még a folyosót is elintéztem – válaszolt engedelmesen, befejezve a ruhája porolását.  
  
– Remélem, azért a termek többsége épségben maradt – jegyezte meg cinikusan Piton, és felállt. – Elkísérem Harryt a szállásunkra, aztán este megbeszéljük… amit még meg kell.  
  
Harry erre csak dühösen felnézett. Szokás szerint titkolóznak előtte, pedig igazán beláthatnák már, hogy a legtöbb dologhoz rengeteg köze van. De merjen ő vitatkozni Pitonnal?  
  
Egy sóhajjal ő is felállt, a maradék csokit pedig zsebre vágta.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk – mondta Piton, miközben megfogta a karját, mint aki még mindig attól tart, hogy összeesik. – Ha jól számolom, már Draco is megérkezett, és vár minket.  
  
Még mielőtt kimentek volna az irodából, hátraszólt:  
  
– Alastor, ha lennél szíves egy pár Tisztító bűbájt bocsátani az irodámra, végtelenül leköteleznél.  
  
Rémszem erre felnevetett, és előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Persze.  
  
Harry még látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Roanne egy nagy paksamétához lép, és hosszasan tanulmányozni kezdi, de aztán Piton becsukta az ajtót. Ahogy kiértek a folyosóra, és elindultak a szállásuk felé, Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne kérdezze meg.  
  
– Roanne most itt marad velünk? Mármint… itt lesz Roxfortban?  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak sejtelmesen elmosolyodott. Harry erre dühösen megállt, és felnézett a férfire.  
  
– Mi az, amiről már megint csak én nem tudok?  
  
Piton pusztán felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Erre azzal akarsz célozni, hogy kedves apád semmiről sem számol be neked? – kérdezett vissza gúnyolódva. – Nos, valóban elfelejtettem említeni, mit is keres itt Roanne. De másról nem tartozok neked beszámolással, bármennyire is szeretnéd. Tudod jól, mire célzok.  
  
– Ja, peeeersze. Gyerek vagyok még, tudjuk…  
  
– Harry!  
  
Harry erre sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Jól van, nem szóltam semmit… elnézést.  
  
Piton elismerően bólintott egyet.  
  
– Na látod, én is így gondoltam. – Újra elindultak a folyosón, miközben apja végre elárulta, amire kíváncsi volt. – Emlékszel még, hogy Flitwick mennyire rossz állapotban volt? – Harry bólintott. – Nos, úgy tűnik, idén már nem térhet vissza tanítani. Nincs már életveszélyben, de komolyan kell venni az állapotát, nem erőltetheti meg magát, nem varázsolhat. Ami átok eltalálta, annak az volt a célja, hogy az illetőt minél jobban legyengítse… az égési sérülésein kívül, persze, mert azt nem az okozta. Megkérte Roannét, hogy vegye át a tantárgyat erre az évre. Habár az is valószínű, hogy már nem fog visszatérni, ugyanis elmegy nyugdíjba.  
  
Megálltak az ajtajuk előtt, Piton pedig előhúzta a pálcáját. Úgy tűnt, most nem non–verbálisan, vagy pálca nélkül akar varázsolni. Harry úgy vette észre, nem igazán adja tudomására az ittlévőknek, mire is képes valójában. Pedig a nagyrészük biztosan tud már róla.  
  
– A nagynénédre meg igazán ráférne, hogy letegye azt az átkozott vizsgát. Amikor a közelemben van, remekül tudom szekírozni vele, így kénytelen lesz letenni – mosolyodott el. – A Bűbájtanhoz pedig remekül ért, ezért úgy gondoltam, neki adom a tárgyat, mert szerintem fel tud titeket készíteni a R.A.V.A.Sz–ra, és ugye le is tud titeket a héten vizsgáztatni.  
  
– Ne is emlegesd – nyögött fel Harry, ahogy eszébe jutott a rengeteg vizsga.  
  
Piton feloldotta a varázslatokat, és kitárta előtte az ajtót.  
  
– Pedig fogom eleget.  
  
Harry annyira fáradtan rogyott le az ágyára, hogy fel sem tűnt neki Draco a másik ágyon.  
  
– Mi az, már köszönni sem szokás? – kérdezte csodálkozva, amire Harry nem válaszolt.  
  
Kibújt a cipőjéből, majd eldőlt az ágyon, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– De igen, csak kissé… – Harry hallotta, hogy Piton keresi a szavakat –, fárasztó napunk volt.  
  
– Ja, értem.  
  
Pakolás, majd egy szekrényajtó csapódása.  
  
– Remélem, jól felkészültél – hallotta Piton hangját –, mert szeretném tudni, mennyit tanultál a félévi vizsgákra.  
  
– Óh, eleget.  
  
– Meglátjuk – jött rögtön a megjegyzés. – Gyere ide, hogy ne zavarjuk Harryt.  
  
Egy ideig csend, majd egy szék hangja, ahogy betolják.  
  
– Miért, mi baja? – faggatózott Draco.  
  
– Találkozott egy pár… sötét alakkal.  
  
Erre Draco nevetésben tört ki, amit a következő másodpercben abba is hagyott. Harrynek nem kellett hátrafordulnia, hogy kitalálja, Piton hogyan is nézhet rá. Ásított egyet, aztán oldalra fordult, hogy megpróbáljon elaludni.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
A vizsgák végül is nem voltak olyan félelmetesek, mint ahogy Harry képzelte. Egyedül a keresztapjával való óra nem volt az igazi, de azt is kibírta, mi több, sikeresen vizsgázott. Naná, hisz Roanne és McGalagony is jelen voltak a vizsgán.  
  
A többi tantárgy sem jelentett gondot, és most először érezte, hogy van rá esély, hogy sikeresen letegye a R.A.V.A.Sz–t év végén. Amit rettentően közelinek érzett, holott még csak január vége volt.  
  
Szóval minden tökéletesen ment mindvégig, leszámítva egy dolgot.  
  
A rémálmokat.  
  
Amik tulajdonképpen nem is voltak olyan ijesztőek… inkább valóságosak. A dementor, mikor majdnem kiszippantotta a lelkét, végül is remekül elérte, hogy visszatérjenek az emlékei, amik mélyen el voltak temetve az elméjében. Ami először örömnek tűnt, végül bánat lett, és nem egyszer könnyes szemekkel riadt fel éjszaka, mert újra és újra átélte azt, ahogyan Piton ott van vele, és halottnak hiszi. És ez még csak a kezdet volt… minden szörnyű emlék akkorról, beleértve a későbbiekben történt Dursley féléket is.  
  
Harry összetette a két kezét, hogy a vizsgákat túlélte úgy, hogy tudott rájuk készülni. Persze aztán újra elkezdődtek az órák, és azokra is készülni kellett. Innentől már nem volt kellemes.  
  
Nem egyszer azon kapta magát, hogy majd’ elalszik órán, éjszaka pedig nem alszik egy cseppet sem. Sirius vele ugyan tartózkodóbb volt, de Dracónak kíméletlenül adta a büntetőfeladatokat. Ez kapóra jött Harrynek: nappal tanítás után ledőlt aludni, éjszaka pedig megtanulta azt, amit napközben kellett volna.  
  
Megint ott volt a veszélye, hogy Piton rajtakapja, és kap tőle egy fejmosást. De ő nem akart a férfinak beszámolni arról, hogy mit lát az álmaiban, kezdve az ő sírásával – és ismerve Pitont, nem lenne erről kellemes beszédbe elegyedni vele.  
  
De Piton annyira el volt már megint foglalva a Rend ügyeivel, hogy volt mikor éjszaka haza sem jött, pedig immár Roannéval igyekezték megosztani a munkát egymást közt. Úgy tűnt, sikerül is lassan, így Harry számított rá, hogy előbb–utóbb be kell számolnia Pitonnak a dologról.  
  
És számított rá, hogy nem sokára lemennek a Titkok Kamrájába, hogy elpusztítsák a horcruxot, már ha lent van egyáltalán. De Pitonnal legtöbbször Draco jelenlétében beszélgettek, és szemmel láthatóan előtte nem akarta felhozni ezeket a dolgokat.  
  
Draco… a fiú kész rejtély volt számára. Piton egy árva kukkot sem árult el róla, hogy most a fiú vajon itt milyen szerepet is tölt be valójában. És ami a legbosszantóbb volt: Piton abszolúte kerülte a témát.  
  
Így Harry feladta, hogy bármit is megtudjon. Nyilván majd egyszer sor kerül rá – de az nem most lesz.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
– Harry…  
  
Nem volt hajlandó engedelmeskedni a hangnak, csak hagyta, hogy az álom visszahúzza.  
  
– Harry, ébredj fel.  
  
Ez a hang ismerős… olyan, mint Roannáé. Akivel csak Bűbájtanon szokott mostanában beszélgetni, és Bájitaltanon, mikor helyettesít…  
  
Bájitaltan, Roanne…  
  
Olyan hirtelen ült fel, hogy a dereka is megfájdult. Zavartan nézett körbe a teremben, ahol már egy diák sem tartózkodott. Újra előrenézett, és szembe találta magát egy dühös nővel, aki összefonta maga előtt a karjait, és ebben a percben ijesztően hasonlított testvérére.  
  
– Jaj nekem.  
  
Roanne előredőlt, és két kezével megtámaszkodott a padon.  
  
– Bizony jaj – gúnyolódott. – Harry, mégis mi a fene van veled? Elalszol az óra kellős közepén, mikor még a leírást kellett volna lemásolni, és fel sem riadsz arra, hogy Longbottom majdnem felrobbantotta az üstjét?!  
  
Harry hátradőlt a széken, mint aki attól tart, hogy Roanne mindjárt tüzet okád az arcába.  
  
– Csak elaludtam… bocsánat – mondta halkan.  
  
Roanne még közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Csak elaludtál?! – hápogta. – Harry, ne nézd hülyének a nagynénédet! Te nem egyszerűen elaludtál, hanem már legalább egy hete csupán árnyéka vagy önmagadnak! Nem is tudod, mekkora szerencséd van, hogy a héten én helyettesítem Perselust!  
  
Harry zavartan nyelt egyet.  
  
– Egyszerűen fáradt vagyok mostanában.  
  
Roanne felemelte a fél szemöldökét.  
  
– Na, ki vele Harry, mi a baj?  
  
– Nincs semmi.  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Komolyan mondom – mondta Harry eltökélten, és felpattant a székről, gondosan megkerülve a nőt. – Nekem most mennem kell… elkések a következő óráról.  
  
Azzal már az ajtónál is termett, keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor nagynénje utána szólt:  
  
– Harry, nem szeretem, ha hazudnak nekem.  
  
– Nem hazudok.  
  
 _Csak éppen elhallgatok valamit_ – gondolta még Harry. – _Van egy kis különbség._  
  
– Rendben… ha nem árulod el, akkor levonok a házadtól harminc pontot – mondta végül Roanne.  
  
Harry villámló szemekkel megfordult.  
  
– Ez nem ér! Azért mert nem árulom el magának azt, amire kíváncsi?  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, a nagynénéd vagyok, és ha Perselus nincs itt, nekem kell viselnem a gondodat! Látom, hogy van valami baj, amit senkivel sem osztasz meg, pedig meg kéne. És örülnék, ha nem magáznál! – szólt vissza Roanne. – Nem foglak beárulni Perselusnak, majd kérdőre von magától is, hogy mi a problémád, ugyanis látom, te is pont olyan makacs vagy, mint ő. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem fog neki feltűnni. Tudod, elég sértő rám nézve, hogy nem bízol bennem. Ne csodálkozz, ha ezért levonom a pontokat. És hívhatsz akár szemétnek is, ahogy ti szoktátok mondani. Nos?  
  
– Nem árulom el, mert nincs semmi olyasmi, amit el lehetne – jelentette ki Harry összeszorított fogakkal.  
  
Roanne sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nos, rendben. Akkor harminc pont a Griffendéltől, mert Mr. Piton nem volt képes az órán ébren maradni, mikor a legfontosabb tananyagot vettük.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, hanem alaposan bevágta maga után az ajtót.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry az ebédlő megszokott sarkában ücsörgött, hogy elfogyassza a vacsoráját. Délután aludt egy keveset, de közel sem annyit, amennyit kellett volna.  
  
Majd este megpróbálja pótolni, holnapra szinte semmit sem kell tanulni, elvégre péntek lesz. Beletúrt az ételbe, majd ivott egy korty töklevet, hogy leöblítse azt a pár falatot. Ha ez így megy tovább, lassan már az étvágya is el fog menni. Talán tényleg itt lenne az ideje, és beszélnie kéne Pitonnal.  
  
Ahogy visszagondolt, se szeri, se száma, hányszor hallgatott már el előle mindent, ami végül minden esetben ki is derült. Biztos most sem lesz másképp.  
  
Már nyúlt volna újra a töklevéért, mikor feltűnt a bejáratnál egy sötét alak. Egészen az asztaláig jött, kihúzta a széket, majd rápillantott a fiúra.  
  
– Jó étvágyat.  
  
 _Emlegetett…_ – Harry hirtelen abbahagyta a gondolatot, mert félő volt, hogy elneveti magát a babona szövegének folytatása miatt.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan. Pedig a vak is láthatta, hogy alig evett a bizonyos vacsorából. – Nem gyűlésen kéne lenned?  
  
Piton elengedte a karfát, és töltött magának töklevet az odakészített üres pohárba.  
  
– Igen, valójában ott – ismerte be. – Csak éppen a társaság háromnegyede meg sem jelent, és volt még egy kis papírmunkám a tanáriban.  
  
 _A tanáriban… nem hangzik túl jól._  
  
– Akkor most miért nem eszel? – kérdezett rá Harry, próbálva elterelni a témától apját.  
  
Piton lenyelte a kortyot, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Az az igazság, hogy a gyűlés nem maradt el, jóval később tartjuk meg – morogta. – Éjfélre ér vissza az egyik csapat, ami még kint van. Kénytelen vagyok megvárni őket, mert fontos. Ezért nem akarok most enni, majd csak jóval később. – Jobban szemügyre vette Harryt. – Viszont nekem úgy tűnik, mintha nem lenne étvágyad. Jól érzed magad?  
  
Harry lenyelt még egy falatot a felfújtból, és letette a villát.  
  
– Jól vagyok, csak egy kissé kifárasztott a mai nap.  
  
Piton erre nem mondott semmit, inkább folytatta a fecsegést. Ami már gyanús volt. Az apja ugyan mikor szokott feleslegesen beszélni…?  
  
– Miközben a dolgozatokat javítottam, kivételesen a tanáriban – mondta ártatlanul, miközben Harry igyekezte megőrizni a hidegvérét –, furcsa veszekedésnek lettem tanúja. Sosem képzeltem volna, hogy egyszer a Griffendél hirtelen a negyedik helyre szorul, mert Roanne minden ok nélkül levont, ha jól számolom… – itt elgondolkodott –, úgy harminc pontot. Igaz, mostanában nagyon változnak a helyzetek.  
  
Harry igyekezett minden okklumencia tudását latba vetni, nehogy elárulja magát. Éppen hogy csak nem remegett, mint egy nyárfalevél… és pont Pitontól fél. Ez már tényleg szánalmas… mert ő csak jót akar neki. Egyszerűen elárulja neki, túl lesz rajta, és kész.  
  
 _De nem megy._  
  
A bájitalmester közben tovább folytatta:  
  
– Nem tudom, ki lehetett az, aki miatt levonhatott ennyit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy régen láttam ilyen dühösnek. Nem tudod ki lehetett az? – Itt feltűnően újra elgondolkodott. – Komoly elismeréssel tartozom annak, aki rajtam kívül ennyire magára tudja haragítani.  
  
Harry csak nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Harminc pont nem a világ – közölte, miközben a tányérra bámult. – Egész gyorsan be lehet hozni, és akkor újra elsők lehetünk.  
  
Piton ujjával az előtte lévő tányért kocogtatta.  
  
– Ne feledd, itt nincsenek kviddicsmeccsek, amivel nyerni lehet pontokat – mondta végül. – Nem sok esély van rá. Amúgy meg a nyakamat teszem rá, hogy nem kell sok idő Minervának, hogy kiderítse ki tett keresztbe a házkupának.  
  
 _Nem lehetne már leszállni a témáról?!_ – akarta ordítani Harry.  
  
– Afelől semmi kétségem – dünnyögte Harry, aztán felállt az asztaltól. – Ha nem haragszol, én visszamennék a szállásra, mert már nagyon álmos vagyok.  
  
– Persze, menj csak – bólintott Piton. – Elkísérlek egy darabon, mert még mindig van egy rakás papírmunkám. – Azzal ő is felállt az asztaltól, mire a tányérok, és minden vacsoramaradék eltűnt. – Lehet, hogy fel kéne fogadnom valakit, és akkor annyival is kevesebb munkám lenne.  
  
Piton kitárta előtte az ajtót, és előreengedte.  
  
– Draco most otthon van? – érdeklődött Harry, miközben végigmentek a látszólag csendes folyosón.  
  
– A fene sem tudja már számon tartani, hogy Black mennyi esti foglalkozást tart neki – sóhajtotta Piton. – Egyszer csak megtanulja, hogy kell tisztességesen beszélni a felnőttekkel.  
  
Harry csak hümmögött, mert gondolatban már rég az ágyában aludt, rémálmoktól mentesen.  
  
– Na, én megyek. Ne maradj fent sokáig – tette még hozzá Piton. – Lehet, ma sem megyek haza, csak holnap reggel. Ne aggódj, hétvégére már végre utolérjük magunkat, és nem megyek sehova.  
  
– Az remek lenne – mondta Harry lelkesen, mire Piton elmosolyodott, és otthagyta őt.  
  
Harry fásultan indult a szállásuk felé, hogy minél előbb az ágyában lehessen. Hát igen. Ahogy a mondás tartja: ember tervez, Isten végez.  
  
Sirius pont az előtte lévő helyiségből jött ki, hogy vacsorázni induljon.  
  
– Nem tudtam már, mi hiányzik – sóhajtotta Harry, és igyekezte levegőnek nézni a férfit, mikor az elment mellette.  
  
Ment volna, de az erősen megragadta a karját, és közel húzta magához.  
  
– Nehogy azt hidd, Potter, hogy előlem sokáig rejtegetheted a titkodat – sziszegte a fülébe, amitől Harry teljesen elsápadt.  
  
– Gőzöm sincs, miről beszél – ellenkezett. – Engedjen el, ez fáj.  
  
Sirius erre csak felnevetett.  
  
– Ó, lehet, hogy a többieket át tudod verni, de én átlátok rajtad. Tudom, hogy titkolózol. Nem tudom, milyen varázslatot bocsátottál rájuk, hogy úgy viselkednek veled, mintha egy angyal lennél. – A hangja teljesen fenyegetővé vált. – De rá fogok jönni, ki is vagy te valójában, hiába adod ki magad Potternek.  
  
Harry szíve most már majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Rémülten nézett fel keresztapjára, akinek ördögi mosoly terült szét az arcán.  
  
– Sejtettem, hogy tudod, miről beszélek – nyugtázta. – Nem tudom, mi módon nézel ki úgy, ahogy ő, de esküszöm, le foglak buktatni. Bármi áron.  
  
Ebben a pillanatban Harry tényleg félni kezdett a férfitől. Az ellenkezőjét kell mutatnia, és akkor nem árul el semmit…  
  
– Engedjen el – remegett meg a hangja. – Vagy…  
  
– Vagy? – kérdezett vissza gúnyolódva Sirius. – Netán a pótapuci után kiáltasz?  
  
Harry harmadik próbálkozásra kirántotta a kezét a férfi szorításából. Szó szerint sajgott az alkarja a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Ahogy mondja. Tudja az előbb ment be az irodába, és a nyakamat tenném rá, hogy meghallaná, ha utána ordítanék, minden bűbáj ellenére is – közölte Harry, miközben igyekezte fenntartani a fenyegető hangsúlyt. – Most pedig megyek.  
  
Sirius még biztosan mondott volna valamit, de Harry azt már nem várta meg: sietős léptekkel a szállásuk ajtajához lépett, és gyorsan feltépte azt, majd ugyanolyan lendülettel be is vágta maga után. Hátát nekitámasztotta, és vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugodjon.  
  
– Kísértetet láttál? – kérdezte Draco, aki az asztalnál ült, egy tucat pergamen fölé hajolva.  
  
– Valami olyasmit – nyelt egyet Harry, aztán elrugaszkodott az ajtótól, és a szekrénye felé indult, hogy előhalássza belőle a törölközőjét. – Megyek, letusolok. Még nem bújok pizsamába, mert este még szeretnék tanulni egy keveset.  
  
Draco erre megint felnézett.  
  
– De Harry, most is este van.  
  
– Oké, de most nagyon álmos vagyok… és nem szeretnék elmaradni a házijaimmal – magyarázta Harry a fürdőszoba ajtóból visszanézve.  
  
– Ja, értem – bólintott Draco. – Habár szerintem előbb kéne megcsinálnod, és akkor aludhatnál…  
  
Harry viszont becsukta maga után az ajtót, hogy ne hallja Dracót. Pocsék ez a nap… mindig be kell vágnia maga után az ajtót, hogy tudtára adja másoknak a szándékát.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
_– Add ide… enyém! – kiáltott rá a testvére, és elvette tőle a macit, amit apu hozott.  
  
Harry sírni kezdett, mert már elege lett belőle. El akart menni, el anyuhoz, vagy apuhoz, ahol a testvére békén hagyja.  
  
Hirtelen beszaladt valaki, és felemelte. Magához szorította, miközben simogatta a hátát.  
  
– Ezek szerint feleslegesen magyarázom, hogy két ágyat varázsolj nekik, ugye? Szegény Harryt folyton bántja a testvére.  
  
Anyu közben bejött a szobába.  
  
– Tudod, én még bízok benne, hogy megjavul, és rendes lesz.  
  
– Én meg kétlem.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy az erős férfi megvigasztalja. Nem akarta, hogy apu megint elmenjen. Erősen átkarolta a nyakát, hogy az érzés megmaradjon.  
  
– Tessék, itt vannak a pergamenek, aláírtam őket – hallotta anyu hangját.  
  
– Majd az egyik útközben lévő szemetes fölött véletlenül megremeg a kezem, és beleejtem.  
  
– Látom, te sosem változol.  
  
– Változom, csak te nem vagy hajlandó elfogadni a változásokat. Tudod, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy képes leszel amiatt otthagyni, miként teljesítem a feladataimat a Rend felé.  
  
Harry inkább úgy döntött, alszik egyet. A felnőttek már megint érhetetlen dolgokon veszekednek. Unalmas.  
  
– Ezt már ezerszer megtárgyaltuk. És nem, nem csak amiatt.  
  
Egy sóhajtás a füle mellől.  
  
– Hagyjuk… ha James megérkezik, akkor közöld vele, hogy ma este Albus várja a gyűlésen.  
  
Harry ásított még egyet, és mielőtt elaludt volna, érezte, hogy apu ad neki egy puszit._  
  
Aztán… hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és a félhomályban éppen hogy kivette a pislákoló gyertya fényét.  
  
Mikor felült, akkor jött rá, hogy szemüveggel aludt el, nem anélkül, tehát nem annak hiánya miatt látott homályosan.  
  
Lassan a szeméhez emelte a kezét, ami meglepetésére nedves lett.  
  
– A híres Potter bőg álmában – mondta egész halkan, aztán mindkét kezét az ölébe ejtette. – Ez már tényleg szánalmas.  
  
Oldalra pillantott, és látta, amint Draco az igazak álmát alussza. A másik ágy, szokás szerint üres volt. Harry kiszedte maga alól a könyvet, amin elaludt, és letette a majdnem csonkká égett gyertya mellé.  
  
Elvette a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrény másik végéről, és maga elé tartotta. Hosszasan bámult rá, aztán megszólalt:  
  
– _Expecto patronum!_  
  
A varázsigét bármennyire halkan is mondta ki, rögtön kipattant a pálca végéből a párduc, és körbeszaladt a szobában. Miután nem talált egy dementort sem, megtorpant, és felé fordult. A szőrét felborzolta, és még mielőtt eltűnt, rámordult Harryre.  
  
Harry lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem elég, hogy utál, de még párduc is – suttogta szomorúan. – Nem szarvas… hanem párduc.  
  
Csak nézte a pálcáját az ágyon ücsörögve, mikor észre sem vette, hogy arca újra nedves. Az utolsó dolog, ami a másik világhoz kötötte, a mostohaapja patrónusa – végképp eltűnt.  
  
És most ezek az emlékek is, amik teljesen kiborították. Az, ahogyan Piton legtöbbször ott volt vele kiskorában, és… szörnyű érzés volt, hogy mindettől megfosztották, onnan kezdve, hogy az igazgató elvitte tőle.  
  
Ez rettentően fájt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Pitont is nagyon megviselhette. Neki úgy tűnt ezekből az emlékekből, hogy nagyon szerethette az anyját, és ő nem akart elválni…  
  
Megtörölte az arcát, aztán visszafeküdt az oldalára, magára húzva a takarót. A gyertyát nem fújta el, hisz ki tudja még, hányszor fog felébredni az éjszaka folyamán.  
  
Idővel talán még vissza is aludt volna, de hallotta, ahogy kinyílik az ajtó, és valaki bejön. Kicsivel később azt is, ahogy lepakol az asztalra, majd még pakol a szekrényben is. Aztán egy kis csend, majd pedig érezte, ahogy megereszkedik az ágya, ahogy leül mellé az illető.  
  
– Tudom, hogy ébren vagy, Harry – mondta egy idő után Piton.  
  
Harry fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, és egy kicsit oldalra fordult, hogy lássa apját.  
  
– De már majdnem aludtam.  
  
Piton erre csak a kezével előrenyúlt, és megérintette az arcát, közvetlen a szeme alatt.  
  
– Az majdnem nagyon messze volt – mondta sóhajtva, miközben visszahúzta a kezét. – Ebben a fényben még jobban látni a lila karikákat a zöld szemed körül, mint vacsorakor. De te szokás szerint megint nem árulod el, mi a baj.  
  
Harry tiltakozóan összehúzta maga körül a takarót.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, tényleg.  
  
– Nyilván, mert teljesen kipihent vagy, vagy mert Roanne pusztán szórakozásból vont le a Griffendéltől harminc pontot miattad – folytatta Piton a feje fölül. – Némi vallatás után ki tudtam szedni a testvéremből, miért is érte a házadat ekkora veszteség. Szerinted meddig bírja egy fiatal szervezet, hogy nem alszik rendesen?  
  
– Egészen sokáig.  
  
– Harry, elég legyen! – csattant fel dühösen Piton. Úgy tűnt, kezd kitérni a béketűrésből. – Légy szíves, legalább azzal tisztelj meg, hogy rám nézel, mikor veled beszélek.  
  
Harry egy keserű sóhaj kíséretében megfordult, és felült.  
  
– Így már jó?  
  
– Határozottan. – Piton összefonta az ujjait, és várakozóan nézett le rá. – Nos, hallgatlak.  
  
– De én nem szeretnék róla beszélni – mondta Harry eltökélten, de lelki szemei előtt látta, ahogy apja fog egy üveg Veritaserumot, és megitatja vele.  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta az arcát.  
  
– Akkor találgatni fogok, és az arcodról olvasom majd le, mi a gond – mondta fenyegetően. – Figyelmeztetlek, hogy attól még, hogy ellen tudtál szegülni Voldemort támadásának, nem vagy jártas az okklumenciában.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, csak a takarója sarkát kezdte el babrálni, és Piton persze hajthatatlan volt.  
  
– Tehát a tanárok szerint egyre figyelmetlenebb vagy az órákon, köztük az enyémen is, már amikor bementem megtartani, és személyesen tapasztalhattam – kezdte el sorolni. – Aztán… alig eszel valamit, Bájitaltanon meg egyenesen elalszol, amiért Roanne megbüntetett. Teljesen kimerülsz, és nem pihensz. Erre csak egy magyarázat van: éjszaka rémálmok gyötörnek, amiktől nem tudod magad kipihenni.  
  
Egy darabig csend, majd Piton egy idő után még hozzátette:  
  
– Nem tudok segíteni, ha nem árulod el.  
  
Harry még mindig a takarót nézte, és nehezére esett megszólalni.  
  
– Magának… mármint neked is kellemetlen lenne, ha beszélnék róla… – itt nyelt egyet –, másrészt… nem, nem megy – rázta meg a fejét végül.  
  
Piton megfogta a kezét, és megszorította.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ennek köze van a patrónusodhoz – sóhajtotta. – Sosem volt még rá példa, hogy valakinek olyan hirtelen változzon meg a patrónusa, mint neked. Gondolom, azt tudod, hogy általában a fiúknak olyan patrónusuk lesz, mint amilyen az apjuké, és a lányoknak olyan, mint az anyjuknak van. Tudom, ez elég idióta szabály, de így van. – Harry nem szólt közbe, így Piton folytatta: – De a te eseted mindig más volt, hisz máshol nőttél fel, más körülmények közt. Egy elég jelentős dolognak kell történnie ahhoz, hogy a rend visszabillenjen, és tényleg az legyen a patrónusod, mint nekem. Jól sejtem, igaz?  
  
– Igen – motyogta Harry, mikor végre megtalálta a hangját. – A dementorcsókra céloztál, ugye?  
  
Piton elengedte a kezét, és kinyújtotta a lábát, majd karjait összefonta a mellkasán.  
  
– Igen, arra. Valójában éppen sikerült megakadályoznom, hogy megkapd – mondta halkan. – De egy dementortámadás nem okoz ilyet. Észrevettem ám, hogy rád valamiért nagyobb hatással vannak, mint egy átlagos varázslóra.  
  
– Igen, tudom… – vágott közbe Harry szomorúan. – Akit túl sokszor értek rossz dolgok, és ezáltal megvannak hozzá az emlékei is, az jár így.  
  
A bájitalmester megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Azért ez így nem teljesen igaz – ellenkezett, és egy kicsit előrébb hajolt. – A dementorok közel állnak a halálhoz, ezért nagyon vonzónak találják azt, aki már közel állt hozzá, vagy utol is érte.  
  
Harry szinte látta magát, ahogy teljesen értetlen arcot vág.  
  
– Ezt most mire érted?  
  
– Arra, hogy a halott emberek jobban vonzzák a dementorokat. Mert aki közel állt a halálhoz, azok az emberek jobban vonzzák őket… tehát azt, akit éppen sikerült meggyógyítani, még mielőtt végzetes lett volna – foglalta össze Piton, aztán még hozzátette: – Ne felejtsd el Harry, te már egyszer meghaltál kiskorodban, majd vissza is tértél ugyanazon estén. A halál emléke, a sok rossz szándék, ami akkor este ért, minderre rátett egy lapáttal ahhoz, hogy ne tudd elviselni őket.  
  
Harry elborzadva nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– Ez azért egy kissé meredek – bökte ki.  
  
– Az, de egy pár példát ismerek, ami alátámasztja ezeket – bizonygatta Piton, de a témától csak nem tért el. – Amikor a dementor föléd hajolt, átéltél valamit, jól sejtem?  
  
Piton nem akart rosszat a kérdéssel, de Harry már nem bírta tovább, és felhúzta a térdét, hogy ráboruljon. Végül bólintott egyet.  
  
– Elmondod, mi volt az? – kérdezte csendesen Piton. – Nem faggatóznék, de ha nem mondod el, annál rosszabb lesz.  
  
Harry szomorúan felnézett, és érezte, ahogy egy könnycsepp égeti végig az arcát.  
  
– De annyira szörnyű volt – nyelt egyet, hogy visszafogja a kitörő bánatot. Már se szeri, se száma, hányszor borult ki ittléte alatt. Nem hiányzik, hogy megint sor kerüljön rá. – Az az este volt… az… tudod…  
  
Piton érte nyúlt, amit eleinte Harry nem hagyott, de végül engedte, hogy a férfi átölelje. Behunyta a szemét, és fejét apja vállára hajtotta.  
  
– Mindvégig rettegtem, hogy elmondjam neked… mert akkor – de nehéz elmondani –, én ébren voltam, mikor a karjaidban tartottál, mikor… azt hitted, halott vagyok… végül is nem sokkal utána valóban… meghaltam…  
  
– Elég, Harry – mondta halkan Piton, hangjából Harry jól kihallotta, hogy őt is szomorúan érinti a dolog. – Azt tanuld meg, most már végképp, hogy ha bármilyen rossz dolog gyötör, beszélj róla valakinek. Nagynénéd ezért haragudott meg rád. Tudta, hogy bánt téged valami, de te nem mondtad el neki… ez olyan volt, mintha nem bíznál benne. – Újabb fáradt sóhaj. – Már nem tudom, hányadik alkalom, hogy véletlenül derül ki, ha bánt valami, mert nem beszélsz velünk róla. Harry, az apád vagyok, és egy szülőnek az a feladata, hogy gondoskodjon rólad.  
  
Harry egyik kezével megtörölte az arcát.  
  
– Persze, rájöhetnék már, hogy benned bízhatok… nem úgy, mint abban a Pitonban – suttogta Harry. – Kérlek, ne haragudj, nem fogok többször ilyet tenni.  
  
– Örömmel hallom – gúnyolódott Piton, de a hangja másról árulkodott. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy kicsit szomorúan érintette volna, hogy megint a másik emberhez hasonlította őt. – Szerintem most már épp itt az ideje, hogy aludj egy nagyot.  
  
Elengedte Harryt, aki egy kicsit ügyetlenül visszaülve majdnem leesett az ágy széléről. Piton elkapta, és megszorította a karját, amiért Harry felszisszent.  
  
Piton csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét, és a karja után nyúlt. Felhúzta a pizsamája ujját, és az arca pillanatok alatt átváltozott az általa ismert régi énjévé. Harry nyelt egyet, ahogy látta a karján a három, ujjakat formáló kék foltot.  
  
– Ki volt az, aki bántott? – kérdezte fagyosan Piton, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy rendbe tegye.  
  
Harry először szintén értetlenül meredt a kéken pompázó karjára, de aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott.  
  
– Ma este… Sirius odajött hozzám. Jaj, el is felejtettem mondani, pedig akartam… – Piton szemöldöke már szinte eltűnt a homlokáról, annyira felhúzta a magyarázatot várva. – Azt mondta… tudja, hogy nem Potter vagyok, és… – itt egészen suttogóra vette a hangját –, azon lesz, hogy leleplezzen mindenki előtt.  
  
Piton erre csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Black meg az időzítése… valahogy mindig a legrosszabbkor – dühöngött. – Mondjuk már vártam, mikor veszi észre azokat a bizonyos árulkodó jeleket – sóhajtotta gondterhelten. – Megjegyzem, ez még nem jogosítaná fel rá, hogy bántson. – Elmormogott egy varázsigét, és a kék foltok eltűntek a fiú karjáról. – És örülnék, ha a jövőben erről is szólnál nekem.  
  
– Szólni akartam, csak kiment a fejemből – dünnyögte Harry, és ásított egyet. Eligazította maga alatt a párnát, és le akart dőlni, de Piton nem hagyta.  
  
– Várj még – azzal felállt, és az ágya melletti éjjeliszekrényből kivett egy üvegcsét. Az asztalról elvette Harry ottfelejtett tökleves bögréjét, és beleöntötte az üvegcse tartalmát. Odavitte hozzá, és visszaült az ágy szélére. – Ezt idd meg, álomital, ami…  
  
– Tudom, tudom… nem fogok álmodni, de kipihenem magam – folytatta Harry, mikor elvette a bögréjét.  
  
A bájitalmester erre megint felemelte a szemöldökét, mert teljesen elcsodálkozott.  
  
– Tudtommal én nem adtam neked ilyen bájitalt… feltételezem, még régebben kaptál.  
  
Harry még nem itta meg a töklevével felhígított főzetet, csak szorongatta a bögrét.  
  
– Akkor kaptam, miután az igazgatónak be kellett számolnom Voldemort visszatéréséről – közölte halkan, aztán mérgesen felnézett. – De apa, ha én ezt megiszom… akkor legalább holnap délig aludni fogok.  
  
A bájitalmester arcán az az ismerős, sunyi mosoly terült szét.  
  
– Pontosan, holnap nem fogsz órákra menni. Na gyerünk, idd meg… ki kell pihenned magad, hogy hétvégére elég erős legyél.  
  
Harry már épp rászánta magát, hogy megigya a bájitalt, de erre a mondatra félbe maradt a mozdulat. Holnap péntek lesz, Számmisztikából egy fontos anyagrészt vesznek… nem kéne hiányoznia.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Piton előre dőlt egy kicsit, és úgy közölte azt, ami hallatán Harry biztosan megfulladt volna, ha elkezdi inni a bögre tartalmát.  
  
– Mert hétvégén lemegyünk a Titkok Kamrájába.


	18. Soha ne mondd, hogy soha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek megint meglepetést okoz újdonsült patrónusa, és mint mindig most sem fogadja meg apja tanácsát. Pedig ő csak bocsánatot akart kérni nagynénjétől, és nem számolt a következményekkel...

Harry annyira elképedt, hogy majdnem elejtette a bögrét. Hitetlenkedve nézett fel az apjára, miután sikerült biztosan megtartania a bájitalt, hogy ne löttyintse ki.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Szerintem eléggé világosan mondtam – gúnyolódott. – Netán elfelejtetted?  
  
Harry még mindig nem tért magához.  
  
– Én már azt hittem, hogy te feledkeztél meg róla – mondta csodálkozva –, és ki tudja, mikor mentünk volna le.  
  
– Bármennyire is hihetetlen, nem vagyok olyan szenilis, mint ahogy képzeled – folytatta a gúnyolódást Piton. – Tisztában vagyok vele, milyen nagy jelentősége van annak, hogy a maradék horcruxot is megtaláljuk. Így javaslom – bökött a bögre felé –, hogy minél előbb térj nyugovóra.  
  
– Jah, persze… a bájital – motyogta Harry, de még mindig nem volt hajlandó legurítani az italt. – De tan… bocsánat. Most akkor megint itt maradjak egész nap?  
  
Piton arcán nyoma sem volt könyörületnek.  
  
– Ahogy mondod – tette hozzá. – Egy egész nap, amíg pihenhetsz, és nyugton maradhatsz. Mert az ugye nem az erősséged? – Nem várta meg, hogy Harry közbeszóljon, folytatta: – Holnap eleve Blackkel lenne órád, így ezzel még szívességet is teszek neked.  
  
Harry dacosan nézte Pitont, és jobbnak látta, ha nem böki ki, miért akarna annyira bemenni holnap az órákra. Nagynénjétől bocsánatot kéne kérni, Sirius meg…  
  
– Jó, rendben – sóhajtotta végül Harry, aztán nagy kortyokban megitta a bájitalt, amíg bírta. Már majdnem teljesen kiürítette, mikor Piton elvette tőle a bögrét, majd lassan leengedte őt a párnára, és betakarta.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, az volt az első vidám gondolata, hogy milyen jó érzés, mikor az ember ennyi nap után végre nem álmodik semmit. De aztán eszébe jutott az Álomital, aminek ezt köszönheti, és mindjárt elment az a maradék jó kedve is.  
  
Felvette a szemüvegét, és az órára sandított.  
  
Teljesen elcsodálkozott, mikor az fél tizenegyet mutatott. Hirtelen felpattant, és a szekrényhez szaladt, keresni valami tiszta ruhát, amiben kiteheti a lábát itthonról. Fél lábon felhúzta magára a cipőit, aztán már nyúlt is iskolai talárja után, mígnem hirtelen megtorpant a szoba közepén.  
  
Komolyan ezt akarja? Bemenni Sirius órájára?  
  
Ha itt maradna, megölné az unalom… és most itt a lehetőség, hogy megtudja, vajon Sirius tényleg kezd–e észhez térni. És különben is, a délutáni bájitaltanra is be kéne mennie, Roannétól bocsánatot kérni…  
  
Gyorsan megigazította a talárját, aztán leült az ágy szélére, hogy bepakolja a szükséges könyveket. Mikor végzett, egy darabig mozdulatlanul ült, és a pálcáját nézte.  
  
Nem bírt szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy a patrónus, ami annyiszor megmentette az életét, most már szertefoszlott. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha erre a gondolatra a fájdalom rögtön fojtogatni kezdené…  
  
Hirtelen a pálcáért nyúlt, lehunyta a szemét, és a barátaira gondolt, a közös élményekre, emlékekre… ezzel elhessegetve a szomorú érzéseket. Aztán egy sóhajjal maga elé tartotta a pálcát, és kimondta a varázsigét:  
  
– _Expecto Patronum!_  
  
A fényesség kitört a pálcából, és minden hiába… szarvas helyett ugyanaz a párduc pattant ki. Harry lemondóan csóválta a fejét, és figyelte, ahogy a macska körbesétál előtte, szimatolva a levegőt.  
  
Aztán megállt vele szemben… és nem tűnt el. Harry csodálkozva bámult a fehéren sziporkázó lényre, aki viszont immár egyre közelebb jött, megjelenése már–már fenyegető volt.  
  
– Mondd fiú, nincs jobb dolgod, mint engem ugráltatni?! – kiáltott rá a nagymacska, hideg, mély hangon.  
  
Harry teljesen ledermedt.  
  
– Te… tessék…? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Netán nem érted, amit mondok? – kérdezett vissza a párduc, és közvetlenül megállt Harry előtt.  
  
– De te beszélsz… – folytatta Harry elképedve.  
  
Erre a párduc közelebb jött, Harry pedig az ágyon próbált hátrébb húzódni… de kevés sikerrel. A macska közben mellső két lábával felugrott Harry lábára, és onnét nézett le rá. Harry ijedten hátrébb hőkölt. Nem érezte egyáltalán a lény súlyát, de egy éles fogakkal teli pofa elég ijesztőnek hatott.  
  
– Nyilván! – oktatta ki a párduc. – Szerinted elmutogatom az üzeneteket, amikor kell?! Ide figyelj, emberfiú! – folytatta tovább dühösen. – Elhiszem, hogy nehéz feldolgoznod, miért én vagyok a patrónusod…  
  
– De…  
  
– … ez azonban nem jelenti azt, hogy mikor csak kedved támad, megidézel! Legközelebb, ha nem akkor hívsz, mikor valóban szükséged van rám, nagyon nem leszünk jóban!  
  
Azzal még mielőtt Harry szóhoz juthatott volna, a párduc már ott sem volt. Harry döbbenten meredt maga elé, ahol az imént még a dühös macska állt.  
  
– Ez megfenyegetett… – suttogta halkan, aztán felháborodva, immár hangosabban megismételte: – Ez megfenyegetett?!  
  
Mikor jön már rá, hogy a varázsvilág mindig okoz meglepetéseket? Egy beszélő patrónus… ez kész. Úgy döntött, hogy most ezen a macskán nem érdemes dühöngeni: gyorsan a vállára dobta a táskát, és gondosan becsukva maga után a szállás ajtaját, elsietett SVK órára.  
  
A hülye párduc miatt még az óráról is el fog késni, remek…  
  
Az üres folyosón végigrohant, hogy időben ott legyen, és szinte feltépte az ajtót, mikor megérkezett. Rögtön megpillantotta Siriust a tanári asztal mögött, a többi diákot pedig a helyükön.  
  
– Elkésett – mondta tárgyilagosan Sirius.  
  
– Elnézést, többet nem fordul elő.  
  
Keresztapja szárazon felnevetett, aztán kissé mosolyogva még hozzátette:  
  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Piton.  
  
Harry vicsorogva ment el a padsorok mellett, dühösen ledobva magát a Draco melletti helyre. Draco kissé oldalra dőlve odasúgta neki:  
  
– Harry, te nem vagy normális… Perselus egyértelműen megmondta neked, hogy maradj otthon. És különben is, miért jöttél be?  
  
– Unatkoztam – hazudta Harry, és kirángatta a könyvét a táskájából.  
  
Sirius közben a tábla felé fordult, és pálcájával lassú mozdulatokat végezve vázolta fel a mai óra anyagát. Harrynek az ábrák teljesen ismeretlennek tűntek, még akkor is, mikor felütötte a könyvet a megadott oldalnál.  
  
– Mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Harry, mert nem volt számára világos, miről lesz szó.  
  
Draco unottan mutatta meg Harrynek a zárójeles megjegyzést, melyben ez állt: „erő elszívást gátló varázslat, mely megakadályozza, hogy varázserejének nagy része egy időre eltűnjön”  
  
– Ez eléggé… bizarr – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Bizarr, de megmentheti az életed – világosította fel Draco.  
  
Sirius közben végzett a varázslattal, és Harry megjegyezte magában, hogy ami Pitonnak egy legyintés, az keresztapjának ellenben sokkal több időt vesz igénybe. Az óra felét azzal töltötték, hogy másolták a táblán leírtakat, mert Sirius szerint ez sokkal átfogóbb magyarázat, mint ami a könyvben szerepel. Miután ezzel végeztek, Sirius felállította őket párokba, hogy gyakorolják a varázslat alkalmazását.  
  
Harry kezdte már megbánni, hogy jelen volt az órán. A kimeríthetetlen varázsereje eddig nem volt feltűnő, de most… Egyes pároknak a varázsereje valóban eltűnt már az első körben. Draco és ő bírták a legtovább, és ezt ugye Sirius nem hagyhatta szó nélkül.  
  
Pálcáját a kezében tartva karba fonta a kezét, és figyelte, ahogy Draco rábocsátja Harryre a varázslatot – aki csak megtántorodik, és nem esik el, majd rögtön ellentámadásba lendült. Draco a hátsóján landolt egy elég ártalmatlan bűbájtól.  
  
– Esetleg csal, Mr. Piton, valami védekező bűbájjal? – kérdezte Sirius, és fejével intett Dracónak, hogy menjen arrébb.  
  
Draco még vetett egy aggódó pillantást Harryre, aztán félrevonult a többiek mellé, akik már távolabb húzódva szemlélték az eseményeket.  
  
Harry szikrázó szemekkel nézett keresztapja felé.  
  
– Nem szoktam csalni – vetette oda dühösen. – Esetleg le akarja tesztelni?  
  
Sirius előrébb lépett, támadó pozíciót felvéve.  
  
– Óh, részemről a megtiszteltetés!  
  
Harry egy perc töredékéig azt hitte, hogy a férfi nem fog támadni, de aztán… kiderült, Sirius nem is olyan ügyetlen, és elég erős ahhoz, hogy alkalmazza az erő elszívó varázslatot:  
  
– _Nervus Partum!_  
  
– _Tuitus Praesidium!_ – kiáltotta Harry, de azzal nem számolt, hogy bár Sirius varázslata nem elég erős, de bevet mást is, pálca nélkül:  
  
– _Velox Saggitas!_  
  
Harry reflexei hiába voltak gyorsak, a teljesen ismeretlen átok felkészületlenül érte. Már csak arra emlékezett, hogy a földre esik, és olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy éles tárgy végigvágta volna a homlokát.  
  
Sirius elégedetten tette el a pálcáját.  
  
– Nos, talán mégis megmenthető a lelked, Potter? – gúnyolódott keresztapja, és még csak nem is törte magát, hogy felsegítse.  
  
Draco ellenben odarohant hozzá, és felsegítette.  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
– Azt leszámítva, hogy sajog a hátsóm az eséstől… – mondta fáradtan. – Nincs semmi bajom.  
  
Draco odanyújtott egy zsebkendőt.  
  
– A homlokod sem fáj?  
  
– De egy picit… – jött rá, aztán kezével megérintette, amit aztán elhúzva látta, hogy véres lett. – Úgy látszik, nem csak éreztem, hogy egy éles valami végighorzsolja.  
  
Sirius közben visszarendeztette az osztállyal a termet, majd a halk jelzőcsengő hallatán el is bocsátotta a diákokat. Harry nem tudta nem észre venni, ahogy Neville végig őt nézve távozik a teremből. Annyira elbambult, hogy már csak az ordibálásra lett figyelmes a tanári asztalnál.  
  
– Óh, persze! Vonja csak le azokat a pontokat!  
  
Harry majdnem fellökte Dracót, ahogy lefékezett mellette.  
  
– Hagyjad Draco! – mondta neki gyorsan –, S… Black tanár úrnak majd magyarázkodnia kell apámnak, ha továbbra is levon pontokat! – Sirius egy kissé elsápadt. – Gondolom, majd megkérdezi, miért sérültem meg, nem gondolja?  
  
Sirius erre csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Annál jobb, legalább végre beadom a felmondásomat, amire annyira vágyok – tette még hozzá elégedetten.  
  
– Meglátjuk – sziszegte Harry, így végül Dracónak kellett elrángatnia őt.  
  
Sirius viszont nem szólt utánuk, nem vont le pontokat… Egyszerűen hátat fordított nekik, és nem foglalkozott velük. Harry megkönnyebbülve ment ki a teremből Dracóval együtt.  
  
– Jó lenne, ha megmosnád a kezed – intett a mellékhelyiség felé Draco. – Egy kicsit magyarázkodnod kéne Roannénak, hogy miért véres.  
  
– Tényleg.  
  
Azzal bementek a mosdóba, gyorsan kezet mosott, majd pedig siettek a következő órára. Elvileg lett volna még egy ebédszünet, de arra már nem maradt idejük, hogy egyenek is. Sirius elhúzta az órát, a bájitaltan meg előrébb lett hozva, a délutáni megbeszélésekre való tekintettel.  
  
Így Harry és Draco együtt indultak el a terembe, az óra előtt öt perccel, mert Harry eltökélte, hogy átnézi a múlt órai anyagot, amin elaludt. Roanne mindig feltett az előző óra anyagából egy pár kérdést; így ha látja, hogy igyekezett, talán majd le tudja szólítani óra után. Ha szerencséje van. Rosszabb esetben rögtön a sérülésről kérdezi majd…  
  
Sóhajtva tette le a táskáját, amiből fél kézzel kipakolta a könyveket, miközben a másikkal a seben tartotta a kendőt. Aztán leült Draco mellé, aki időközben a pennájával kopogtatta a tintásüveget. Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Netán van valami baj? – kérdezte tőle, és maga elé húzta a könyvet.  
  
Draco megrázta a fejét, és bizonytalanul meredt a távolba.  
  
– Nem, nincs. Csak megesküdtem volna rá… – mondta elgondolkodva, aztán odafordult hozzá. – Ez csak egy kis vágás, szerintem mindjárt el fog állni a vérzés. Kezével előrenyúlt, és elvette Harry kezét a sebről. – Sőt. Már nem is vérzik! – tette hozzá lelkesen. – Óra után megnézem Perselus egyik könyvében, hogy mi az alapvető gyógyító varázslat, amivel eltüntethetem a vágást, még mielőtt magyarázkodnod kell bárkinek is.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, inkább elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Roanne mit fog szólni.  
  
De aztán…  
  
A mosoly olyan gyorsan olvadt le az arcáról, mintha ott sem lett volna, mikor valaki határozottan bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Ez jelezte, hogy az igazgató megérkezett, háborgó fekete köpenyével szinte végigsöpört, majd odaért a tanári asztalhoz, és egy csattanás kíséretében ledobta a könyveket az asztalra.  
  
Harry rémülten jött rá, hogy a szíve mindjárt kiugrik a helyéről, ami egyre gyorsabban vert, miközben Piton lassan az osztály felé fordult. Harry igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki a haját igazítja, hogy eltakarja a kicsiny vágást, és gyorsan elrakta a véres kendőt is.  
  
Piton végighordozta a tekintetét a jelenlévőkön, majd végül megállapodott rajta. Egy pillanat töredékéig csodálkozva nézett rá, de aztán elfordította a fejét.  
  
Harry kelletlenül nyelt egyet. Nem fogja túlélni ezt az órát… mikor tanulja már meg, hogy nem csak mindent el kell mondani Pitonnak, de szót is kéne fogadnia? Ő nem az a Piton, akit megismert… mikor fog már benne bízni?  
  
Ekkor eszébe jutott, mi történt SVK órán, amit el kéne neki mondania… kirázta a hideg a gondolatra.  
  
 _Meg fog ölni._  
  
A bájitalmester eközben nekitámaszkodott a tanári asztalnak, és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.  
  
– Nos, mivel bokros teendőim a mai napra elfogytak, így ráértem bejönni, és megtartani az órát – kezdte ridegen a magyarázkodást, és a szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Feltételezem, a távollétemben is készültek szorgalmasan minden órára.  
  
Az osztályban hirtelen néma csönd lett. Harry, ahogy végignézett társain, rájött, hogy azok is pontosan arra a következtetésre jutottak, mint ő. És valóban…  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyit tanultak a héten vett új témakörből – folytatta Piton –, ezért kérem, vegyenek elő egy üres pergament.  
  
Mindenki gyorsan matatni kezdett a táskájában, hogy minél előbb eleget tegyen a kérésnek. Harry igyekezte leplezni az ijedtségét, miközben ő is előhúzott egy pergament. Egy picit oldalra nézett, és pont látta, hogy Draco pergamenjének hátoldalán valami írás van.  
  
Eközben Piton elindult a padsorok között, figyelemmel kísérve a diákokat. Aztán mikor hátulról jött visszafelé, hangosan odaszólt Dracónak, aki ijedtében majdnem felborította a tintatartóját.  
  
– Üres pergament, Mr. Malfoy, üreset – azzal egy legyintéssel kicserélte egy tisztára, majd újra megállt az asztala előtt. – Nos, csak néhány kifejtő kérdés, gondolom, nem okoz nagy megerőltetést számukra, hogy válaszoljanak rá. – Megint intett egyet a kezével, mire megjelentek a lap tetején a kérdések. – Lássanak hozzá, tíz percük van rá.  
  
Mindenki a pergamenje fölé hajolt, és a többség neki is látott írni… de Harry csak sápadtan meredt a pergamenre. Átnézni átnézte az anyagot, de annyira nem, hogy ezekre a kérdésekre válaszolni tudjon.  
  
Bizonytalanul megmártotta a pennáját, és sorra próbálta értelmezni a kérdéseket:  
  
 _1\. Sorolja fel az összes olyan gyógyító főzetet, amelynek fontos alapanyaga az Álom virág!  
  
2\. Ezek közül jellemezze azokat, melynek a gyógyításon kívül más jelentős hatása is van!  
  
3\. Válasszon ki hármat, és fejtse ki az alapanyagaik előnyeit, hátrányait! Ne feledkezzen meg a különféle felhasználási módokról sem, mely nagyon jelentős némely gyógyító főzetben._  
  
  
El kellett ismernie, hogy az egész röpdolgozat merő mardekárosság volt. Ha az illető nem tudta az első kérdésre a választ… akkor a többire sem. Újra megmártotta a pennáját a tintában, aztán nekilátott leírni azokat a gyógyító főzeteket, amik eszébe jutottak. Mire elért a háromhoz…  
  
– Letelt az idő, kérem a dolgozatokat! – harsant fel Piton hangja, és ebben a pillanatban a pergamenek önálló utat választva maguknak: megindultak a tanári asztal felé.  
  
Harry csak három főzetet tudott felsorolni, és elborzadva nézte a lebegő pergameneket, melyeken rengeteg válasz volt. Draco elégedetten dugaszolta be a tintásüvegét.  
  
– Azt hiszem, egész jó lett – mondta lelkesen. – Szerintem csak a harmadik kérdést rontottam el… az annyira nem vészes. A tied hogy sikerült?  
  
Harry szinte vicsorogva vetette oda:  
  
– Mondjuk úgy, hogy nem a legjobban.  
  
Draco erre csak hümmögött egyet, aztán felállt, ahogy a többiek is tették.  
  
– Elmegyek a hozzávalókért – közölte, mikor Piton egy varázslattal megjelenítette a táblán, mi a mai napi feladatuk. – Addig keresd meg a tankönyvben a bájitalt, oké?  
  
– Persze – nyögött fel Harry, mikor a táblára esett a tekintete.  
  
Piton eközben egy kupacba halmozta a pergameneket, és újfent az osztály felé fordult.  
  
– Amit a mai órán kell elkészíteniük, az a táblán található – mondta hangosan –, a bájitalnak van egy pár kényes pontja, ahol figyelmetlenséggel végzetes hibát követhetnek el. Az óra végéig van idejük, hogy elkészüljenek a főzettel. A feladat elvégzése után mindenki tegyen egy mintát az asztalon található fiolámba, amiket leosztályozok a következő órára.  
  
Mindenki nekiállt a bájitalfőzés előkészítéséhez, Piton pedig leült az asztala mögé, és elkezdte sorra javítani a dolgozatokat. Harry inkább elfordult, és a dolgukkal törődött, minthogy figyelje, az ő dolgozata olvasásakor milyen képet vág majd.  
  
Draco időközben megérkezett a hozzávalókkal megrakott tálcával, amit le is tett a padjukra. Harry addig felállította az üstöt, és neki látott aprítani, morzsolni a gyógynövényeket. Egész jól haladtak ketten, és Harry magában megjegyezte, hogy Draco van annyira jó a bájitalfőzésben, mint Hermione.  
  
– Ne, Harry! – szólt egy idő után Draco, és megfogta a kezét, még mielőtt beleszórta volna a bizonyos növényt. – Biztos, hogy jól mérted ki?  
  
Harry elhúzta a kezét, és szemügyre vette a tálkát, összehasonlítva a rajzzal a könyvben.  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen.  
  
Draco megkerülte az asztalt, majd pedig elvette tőle a tálkát, és a kicsiny mérlegre tette.  
  
– Ránézésre megmondtam volna, hogy ez nem pontosan annyi, ami oda le van írva – mutatott a számra, ami valóban néhány grammal eltért. – Ha ezt beledobtad volna… nem is tudom, mi történt volna. Jobban figyelj oda, kérlek! Egyrészt nem akarom, hogy egyest kapjunk, másrészt pedig, nem szeretném a hátralévő életemben a termet restaurálni.  
  
– Bocs, igyekszem – mondta Harry bűnbánóan. Pedig jól tudta, hogy nem pihente ki magát rendesen, hiába itta meg az Álomitalt. – Akkor csak felaprítom a maradékot, és majd te kiméred.  
  
Draco dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– És akkor te végül is mit csinálsz?  
  
Harry elfoglalta Draco helyét, és maga elé húzta a tálcát.  
  
– Majd én akkor elkezdem a főzetet – mondta eltökélten, aztán kezébe vette a könyvet, ujját végighúzva a lépéseken. – Először… elolvasom még egy párszor, aztán adom hozzá a dolgokat.  
  
Draco türelmetlenül vette magához a következő növényt.  
  
– Rendben, csak ne robbantsd fel a termet, ha megkérhetlek.  
  
Harry kínosan elmosolyodott, aztán komor arccal megfogta a kanalat, de még mindig nem kezdett neki. Újra, és újra elolvasta az utasításokat, de nem mert hozzákezdeni.  
  
– Esetleg, Mr. Piton, végre úgy dönt, hogy velünk tart, és nekilát már annak a bájitalnak?! – dörrent rá Piton a terem másik végéből, amire Harry ijedtében beleejtette a kanalat az üstbe. – Vagy a teljesítménye a mai röpdolgozat tartalmával egyenlő?  
  
 _Jézus. Ez nem az apám. Ez a másik Piton, aki valahogy visszatért a másik világból…_  
  
Harry próbált higgadtan válaszolni:  
  
– Neki kezdek… uram – mondta engedelmesen –, csak meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy mindent pontosan csinálok.  
  
A bájitalmester megfogta a tálcát, ami az asztalán volt, és elindult a raktár felé.  
  
– Akkor meg mire vár? – kérdezte, még mielőtt eltűnt a helyiségben.  
  
Draco egy sóhajtással letette a kést.  
  
– Kifejezetten dühös rád – mondta tényszerűen –, jobb lenne, ha haragítanád tovább, és valóban nekiállnál, mert nem végzünk.  
  
– Oké, felfogtam! – mondta türelmét vesztve Harry, és maga elé húzta a könyvet. – Neki is látok, nem látod?  
  
Draco újfent sóhajtott egyet, és folytatta az aprítást.  
  
Végül is egész jól haladtak a többiekkel ellentétben, már szinte teljesen kész voltak a bájitallal: Harry folyamatosan dobálta bele a hozzávalókat, Draco pedig az aprítást, és a mérést csinálta. Harry eközben szeme sarkából Pitont figyelte. De apja el volt foglalva az asztalán lévő megannyi üvegcsével, amiket szortírozott, ki–be járkált a terem, és a raktár között.  
  
– Azt hiszem, mindjárt készen vagyunk – mondta kimerülten Draco. – A többiek legalább még nem tartanak ott, ahol mi.  
  
Harry letette a kezéből a könyvet, aztán két kézzel magabiztosan kavart először balra hármat, majd jobbra négyet.  
  
– Megvannak a keverési folyamatok… jöhet az a kevés Aszfodélosz gyökér.  
  
– Oké, tessék itt van – nyújtotta oda Draco, amit Harry el is vett.  
  
Óvatosan beleadagolta a fortyogó bájitalba a gyökereket, aztán lassan, egyenletesen kavarta, ahogy a könyv mutatta. Draco félretette a kést, és odaállt Harry mellé, miközben homlokráncolva nézte a főzetet.  
  
– Ennek már átlátszóvá kellett volna változnia… ehelyett olyan kékes színben pompázik – állapította meg, és kérdőn nézett rá. – Harry, biztos, hogy mindent úgy csináltál, ahogy kellett?  
  
Harry felvette újra a könyvet az asztalról, és végigolvasta az utasításokat.  
  
– Igen, mindent… – hirtelen megállt egy pillanatra, aztán a főzetre nézett. – Azt hiszem, kihagytam egy lépést.  
  
– Óh, remek! – dühöngött Draco. – Mi volt az?  
  
– Egy keverést hagytam ki, konkrétan a gyökér hozzáadása előtt… – válaszolt rögtön. – Az nem nagy ügy, ugye…?  
  
Draco nem kavarta meg a kanállal, csupán megemelte, és visszaengedte.  
  
– Ennek már lőttek – mondta lelombozva. – Mint ahogy az „Elfogadható” osztályzatunknak is. Amíg elmegyek elmosni az eszközöket, addig tegyél ki két fiolába mintát, ha szerencsénk van, talán kapunk egy kis engedményt, és nem lesz teljesen elfogadhatatlan… troll.  
  
Harry inkább nem is nézett Draco szemébe, és szomorúan neki állt kitenni egy–egy adagot a fiolákba, amíg Draco elment a terem másik végébe elmosni az eszközöket.  
  
De aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy kever rajta egy párat, pont úgy, ahogy a tankönyv mondja, akkor talán menthető lesz. Bátran megragadta a kanalat, és elvégezte a keveréseket. A bájital át is változott, ahogy kellett, átlátszóra. Harry gyorsan eltüntette a fiolában lévő rossz bájitalt, és feltöltötte a mostanival.  
  
Bedugaszolta őket, és ellátta a nevükkel, amit ki is vitt Piton asztalára. Apja épp a raktárban pakolt, nem láthatta, hogy odajött.  
  
 _Jobb is_ – gondolta Harry –, _legalább nem a többiek előtt fog veszekedni velem._  
  
Visszatért a dolgozóasztalához, de már félúton hallotta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Értetetlenül megállt az üst előtt egy kicsivel, de immáron határozottan hallotta, a természetellenesen bugyogó hangot, amit a főzet hallatott. Ekkor Neville fordult oda, és összehúzott szemöldökkel nézte a végeredményt.  
  
Harry odament hozzá, hogy megnézze, még is mi történik.  
  
– Neville, nem kell segíteni, boldogulok – mondta végül, még ha a kijelentés eléggé szemtelenek tűnt is.  
  
A fiú viszont nem törődött azzal, amit mondott.  
  
– Szerintem, a legegyszerűbb módja az lenne, ha eltüntetnéd, még mielőtt valami bajt csinál – állapította meg.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett utána. Még hogy Neville értsen hozzá? De hisz’ múltkor felrobbantott valamit Roanne szerint…  
  
– Aztán magyarázkodhatok apámnak, hogy mit csináltam egész…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, mert a bájital sokkal hangosabban rotyogott, és szikrákat szórt a levegőbe… aztán Harry már csak annyit érzékelt, hogy Neville megragadja, és a földre rántja, de az erős ellenállás elsodorta őket…  
  
...egy hangos robbanás, amitől egy percre megsüketült, mert közvetlen mellette következett be. Ezzel együtt megannyi csörömpölés, és érezte, hogy üvegszilánkok peregnek a hátára, ami az asztalon lévő fiolák maradványai voltak.  
  
Egy pár sikoltás, ahogy többen megijedtek, aztán dübörgő léptek, némi sistergő hangokkal kísérve.  
  
– _Evanesco!_ – hallotta Piton hangját, ahogyan eltünteti a veszélyes bájitalt.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és maga előtt látta Neville rémült arcát, majd a kezét nyújtotta felé.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte.  
  
– Ig– igen… – nyögte Harry, mert még mindig csengett a füle.  
  
Elfogadta a fiú kezét, miközben a másikkal megtámaszkodott, és kótyagosan két lábra állt. A keze fájdalmasan összerándult, és rájött, nem volt a legjobb ötlet az üvegszilánkokkal teli padlóra tenyerelni. Talán hetek, vagy ki tudja mióta nem érte semmi sérülés, most megint elintézte magát.  
  
Gyorsan elővett a zsebéből egy zsebkendőt, és betekerte vele a kezét, majd pedig rettegve nézett körül. Elborzadva látta, hogy a terem azon része, ahol ő ült, iszonyatosan nézett ki. A padjukból semmi sem maradt, csak valami szenes maradvány… körülötte rengeteg üvegdarab, és megszenesedett könyv.  
  
Piton közvetlen előtte állt, és Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az aggodalomtól robban–e fel, vagy a dühtől. Gyorsan a háta mögé rejtette kezét, miközben apja félelmetes hangon megszólalt a diákok felé:  
  
– Az órának vége – mondta fagyosan –, mindenki, aki rendelkezik ép fiolával, tegye le az asztalomra. – Aztán még hozzátette: – Mr. Longbottom, és Mr. Piton itt maradnak.  
  
Draco maradni akart, de Piton gyilkos pillantása révén meggondolta magát. A társai gyorsan összepakoltak vele együtt. A legtöbbjük pedig elhelyezte a fiolát az asztalon, aztán miután mindannyian távoztak, Piton feléjük fordult, és sokkal nyugodtabbnak látszott.  
  
– Elmondanád Harry, mi történt pontosan? – kérdezte türelmetlenül, aztán Neville–re nézett. – És esetleg ön, Mr. Longbottom?  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, és nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy válaszoljon.  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte engedelmesen Neville –, én csupán arra lettem figyelmes, hogy a bájitaluk igen érdekes módon viselkedik… és aztán…  
  
– Felrobbant – fejezte be Harry, és felnézett apjára. – Elrontottam a bájitalt, mire az felrobbant, ennyi. Ne büntesse meg Neville–t, ő csak rossz helyen volt, rossz időben!  
  
A bájitalmester felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem is szándékoztam – mondta végül. – Tekintve, hogy Mr. Longbottom az egyik legjobb tanítványom. – Harrynek majd’ leesett az álla, mikor ezt meghallotta. – Akit itt megint meg kéne büntetni, az te vagy. Mert látom, hogy azt az utasítást, miszerint ma maradj otthon, nem is hallottad!  
  
– De igen, de…  
  
Piton persze nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja, talárját dühösen meglebbentve közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
– Az a minimum, hogy hétvégén elkészíted ezt a bájitalt, mert ez biztosan benne lesz az év végi R.A.V.A.Sz–ban! Most pedig, gyerünk, hazakísérlek… tekintve, hogy nincs több órám ma, és a kezed is gyógyításra szorul. – Aztán a másik fiúhoz fordult, miközben Harry zavartan nézte a kezét. – Mr. Longbottom, elmehet. A maga főztje legalább megúszta a balesetet?  
  
Neville a padjához ment a könyveiért, amiknek nem esett semmi bajuk.  
  
– Igen, uram, meg.  
  
– Rendben, tegye csak oda az asztalra – utasította a fiút, mire az úgy is tett.  
  
Még mielőtt otthagyta volna őket, nagyon furcsán nézett rá, amitől Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a testvére simán rákente volna az egészet, nem úgy, mint ő.  
  
– Na, gyere – mondta Piton, és sóhajtott egyet. – Még odaszólok a manóknak, hogy van mit rendbe tenni.  
  
Piton elindult az ajtó felé, ellenben Harry nem mozdult.  
  
– Ne haragudj. Én csak… – kezdte sután –, én csak ki akartam javítani a bájitalt, hogy jó legyen.  
  
Apja visszanézett az ajtóból, és egyáltalán nem látszott dühösnek.  
  
– Ismerem a bájitalfőzési tudományodat, Harry. Nem foglak annyira hibáztatni ezért, mikor tisztában vagyok vele, hogy milyen gyengén megy neked – világosította fel, és intett neki, hogy jöjjön. Harry a pad romjai mellől elvette megszenesedett táskáját, majd oda is ment. – Még azon is elcsodálkoztam, hogy el tudtad készíteni eddig a bájitalt.  
  
Harry teljesen meglepődve nézett vissza rá, mikor apja előre engedte.  
  
– Ez igazán kitüntető – morogta végül. – De attól függetlenül hagytad, hogy felrobbantsam.  
  
– Ez azért nem teljesen igaz – gúnyolódott Piton, aztán összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta az arcát. – Nem is láttam, hogy máshol is megsérültél.  
  
Harry reflexszerűen odanyúlt ép kezével a homlokához.  
  
– Mert nem most történt – közölte halkan, kerülve apja tekintetét. – Majd később elmondom…  
  
– Miért nem lep meg? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton, és be is csukta maguk után az ajtót. – Amíg szépen elmeséled, mit rontottál el a bájitalon, ellátlak, mint ahogy szoktalak.  
  
– Nem is szoktam annyiszor megsérülni – morogta Harry, miközben apja mellett haladt.  
  
– Persze… én meg még mindig Black legjobb barátja vagyok, mi? – gúnyolódott rajta Piton.  
  
A maradék utat végig csendben tették meg egészen a szállásukig. Mikor megérkeztek, Piton szokás szerint kitárta Harry előtt az ajtót, aki meglepve látta, hogy Draco nincs itthon. Igaz, vacsoraidő volt, így érthető. Érthető? Folyton ez volt. Draco egyszer ezért nincs itt, másszor meg azért nincs itt…  
  
– Ülj le, mindjárt keresek Fertőtlenítő főzetet… ha még van az itt a készletből – sóhajtotta Piton, és a szekrényhez lépett. – Jelentősen megcsappant a készlet, mióta velem vagy.  
  
Harrynek lett volna erre egy–két szava, de inkább fogalmazgatta magában a dolgot, hogy miért ment ma be órára. Leült a saját ágya szélére, mikor az ajtón hirtelen kopogtattak. Piton újfent sóhajtott egyet, és az üres üveggel a kezében odament ajtót nyitni.  
  
Harry azt hitte, hogy Draco nem tudott bejönni; amiről Piton is hasonlóan vélekedhetett, mikor kinyitotta.  
  
– Draco mondtam, hogy… – hirtelen elakadt, mikor szembetalálta magát Siriusszal, amint hosszú, hasonló fekete talárjában állt a küszöbön. – Áh, csak te vagy az. Mi járatban? Este a gyűlésen úgy is találkozunk…  
  
Sirius azonban leintette őt.  
  
– Nem, nem arról lenne szó – mondta kimérten, és Piton válla fölött Harryre nézett. – Más ügyben jöttem.  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak gyanakodva méregette őt.  
  
– Nem ér rá addig? – kérdezte csodálkozva, mire Sirius megrázta a fejét. – Rendben, de le kell szaladnom egy egész tálcányi Fertőtlenítő főzetért – itt Harry felé fordult –, valaki ugyanis eléggé megcsapolta a készletemet. Remélem, kibírtok öt percet úgy, hogy nem ugrotok egymásnak.  
  
Azzal meg sem várta a választ, és otthagyta őket. Harry kelletlenül megmozdult, hogy levegye a cipőjét, és felüljön rendesen… persze fél kézzel nem volt az igazi. Ami még meglepőbb volt, hogy Sirius beljebb jött, majd be is csukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is félni kezdett egy kicsit, ahogy a majdnem apjáéval azonos fekete talárjában félelmetesen közelebb lépett hozzá. De a félelem teljesen eltűnt, és helyét átadta a döbbenet, mikor keresztapja egy kicsit lehajolt hozzá.  
  
– Esetleg, segítsek?  
  
Harry inkább a döbbenettől ejtette le a bal cipőjét, mikor sikerült leszednie a lábáról, mint ügyetlenkedése folytán. Zavartan lehajolt, és megigazította őket, majd kiegyenesedett.  
  
– Nem kell köszönöm – mondta halkan, és felszisszent, mikor a kendőt megigazította a kezén. Már rettentően fájt attól a néhány üvegszilánktól, ami immár szó szerint égette a tenyerét. Egy párszor még átkozni fogja magát, amiért ilyen okos volt.  
  
Sirius egy darabig nézte, aztán összefonta maga előtt a karját, és egy percre hasonlított Pitonra. Naná, hiszen abban a reményben jött ide, hogy végre elmehet. De ezt ő nem fogja hagyni.  
  
– Azért jöttem, hogy megmondjam apádnak, mi történt délelőtt, és beadjam a felmondásomat – kezdte a mondanivalóját –, még mielőtt valami beláthatatlanabb dolgot művel velem, a távozásomkor.  
  
Harry az eligazított cipőit nézte, és úgy mondta végül:  
  
– Nem akartam magát beárulni – közölte, aztán felnézett a keresztapjára, aki döbbenten fürkészte. – Majd egyszer rájön, hogy nem az a célom, hogy tég… mármint magát minél kínosabb helyzetbe hozzam.  
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnt – gúnyolódott Sirius, miután túljutott első döbbenetén. – Ha megőszülök sem veszem be azt a dumát, hogy megváltoztál, Potter. Vajon egyáltalán Potter vagy? Perselus van akkora hatalmú varázsló, mint Albus. Lefogadom, hogy művelt veled valamit, amitől így viselkedsz…  
  
– Látom, maga teljesen elvakult – morogta Harry. – Akit én valójában ismertem, sokkal normálisabb volt, nem úgy, mint maga.  
  
Nem is érdekelte, miért mondja ezeket el ennek a férfinak, mikor az sosem fogja megérteni. Sirius valóban értetlen arcot vágott, mikor ezeket hallotta. De vajon miért is várjon Harry egy értelmes gondolatot tőle?  
  
– Lehet, nagy volt az a robbanás a bájitalórán, hogy ilyeneket beszélsz…  
  
Harryt nem érdekelte a fáradtság, hirtelen felpattant, és odalépett Sirius elé.  
  
– Talán ha észre vette volna, eddig sosem varázsoltam, most…  
  
– Harry! – sziszegte az ajtóból egy félelmetes hang.  
  
Hirtelen összerezzent, és hátrébb lépett Siriustól. Először rá, majd Pitonra nézett. Mindketten kíváncsian, de dühösen néztek rá. A bájitalmester végül becsukta az ajtót, Harry pedig jobbnak látta, ha szótlanul visszaül az ágyra.  
  
– Tehát, mit tehetek érted, Black? – kérdezte Piton, miközben a szekrénybe tette a sok üvegcsét. Egyet magához vett egy ronggyal, és odament Harryhez.  
  
Sirius habozott, de aztán csak kinyögte:  
  
– A ma délelőtti órám miatt lennék itt… és azt követő események miatt. – Piton nem ült le Harry mellé, hanem felemelt szemöldökkel Sirius felé fordult. – Szeretném beadni a felmondásom, és kérni a visszahelyezésemet a főhadiszállásra, mert nem vagyok képes a fiaddal kijönni az órán, és könnyen lehet, hogy még a mainál nagyobb személyi sérülés is fog történni.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Valahogy ki kell húznia Siriust a slamasztikából, mikor az ekkorába keveri magát. Nyílván tisztában volt vele, hogy apja a következő alkalommal nem kímélné… és akkor végleg elveszne a lehetőség, hogy Sirius magától rájöjjön az igazságra. Ha ez egyszer az életben meg fog történni.  
  
A bájitalmester közben lassan visszafordult felé, kezével félresöpörte Harry haját, hogy szemügyre vegye a kicsiny vágást.  
  
– Aha. Miről… is… maradtam le? – kérdezte vontatottan, miközben egyikükről a másikra nézett.  
  
Sirius már éppen szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Harry gyorsan megelőzte.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen semmi olyasmi nem történt a… – kereste a szavakat, hogy ne tűnjön akkora vaskos hazugságnak –, amiért el kéne bocsátani Sir… mármint Black professzort. Én voltam az, aki nem azt tettem az órán, amit kellett volna. – Sirius megint közbe akart szólni, de Harry gyorsan folytatta: – Tárgyakat lebegtettünk, és hát… én voltam olyan ügyetlen, hogy… akkora erővel próbáltam lebegtetni, hogy… az visszapattant, és a törmelékek eltaláltak engem.  
  
Mikor befejezte, mindkét felnőtt csodálkozva meredt rá. Piton szólalt meg először, és hidegen odavetette:  
  
– Így volt, Black?  
  
Sirius először látszott, hogy valami mást akart mondani, de aztán rendezte az arcvonásait.  
  
– Igen, így – bólintott végül. – És annak fényében, hogy azt közölted, ha legközelebb történik valami hasonló incidens, megválsz tőlem, itt vagyok.  
  
– Ez igaz – értett egyet vele Piton. – De ha lényegében Harry tehet arról, hogy ahogy te nevezted… incidens történt – itt szúrósan Harryre nézett –, akkor nyílván a fiamat fogom megbüntetni, nem téged rúglak ki. Másrészt szükségünk van rád itt, mint már annyiszor elmondtam.  
  
– Rendben… – mondta bizonytalanul, és végig Harryre nézett. De nem utálkozva, hanem csodálkozva, és tisztelettel. Harry régen látta ezt a tekintetet a keresztapja arcán. – Akkor este a gyűlésen találkozunk.  
  
Azzal biccentett egyet, majd távozott. Piton gyorsan odalépett az ajtóhoz, és visszaállította a védővarázslatokat, majd megfordult.  
  
– Ügyetlen voltál… Harry? – gúnyolódott, aztán visszament hozzá, és leült mellé.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, és igyekezett nem nézni apja szemébe.  
  
– Óh Merlin, nem is akarom tudni, mi történt a délelőtt folyamán – sóhajtotta Piton, aztán kissé dühösebben hozzátette: – De azt biztosan állíthatom, hogy a türelmem véges. Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy szemet hunytam afelett, hogyan megy végbe egy SVK óra.  
  
Odanyúlt felé, és kezével megemelte az állát.  
  
– Ezt még egy képzetlen gyógyító is látja, hogy nem egy lepattanó tárgy okozta – állapította meg. – Nem tudom, honnét vetted azt a hülyeséget, hogy tárgyakat lebegtettek, de szerinted nem vagyok vele tisztában, mit tanultok SVK–n? – Aztán sóhajtott egyet. – Harry, bármennyire is kedvelted Blacket odaát, ne feledd, ő nem ugyanaz, aki itt él… és egy darabig még elvakult lesz.  
  
Harry zöld szemei nagyon szomorúak voltak.  
  
– Tudom – vallotta be halkan, aztán még keservesen hozzátette: – De reménykedni még lehet, igaz? Ő egyszer jó ember volt, csak most ilyen…  
  
– Harry.  
  
Harry abbahagyta, Piton pedig elvette a kezét, hogy kinyissa a főzet üvegét. Harry aztán odanyújtotta a kezét apja felé.  
  
– Kezdenéd inkább ezzel? – kérdezte szégyenlősen. – Szörnyen fáj.  
  
Apja arca ellágyult, mintha eddig nem is Sirius lett volna a téma.  
  
– Persze – mondta elmosolyodva. Együtt érzően felszisszent, mikor letekerte a kendőt a tenyeréről. – Lehet, néha egy alapvető harc közeli gyakorlatot is kéne tartanunk, hogy azáltal megtanuld, hogy kell esni, és minél kisebb sérülést elszenvedni. Nem ártana, ahogy így elnézem.  
  
Harry erre csak felnevetett.  
  
– Az én ügyetlenségemet sajnos nem igen lehet korrigálni… – Aztán hirtelen elhallgatott. – Nem is mondtam, miért kíséreltem bemenni az órádra.  
  
Piton pusztán felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban nem. Esetleg találgathatok? – gúnyolódott, és meg sem várta a választ. – Úgy vélem, hogy azt hitted, Roanne jön be megint helyettesíteni, és az tökéletes alkalom lesz arra, hogy beszélj vele. Vagy tévednék?  
  
– Hogy is tévednél – morogta Harry.  
  
– Nyugton tudsz maradni egy kicsit? – kérdezte Piton, mikor végzett a rögtönzött kötés leszedésével. Átitatta a tiszta rongyot a Fertőtlenítő főzettel. – Ki kell szednem a szilánkokat, és nem lesz kellemes.  
  
Harry bólintott, apja pedig kezét a fiúé fölé helyezte, és lassan emelni kezdte – vele egy időben az üvegszilánkok is kiemelkedtek. Harry beharapta a száját, hogy fel ne ordítson, mert pokolian fájdalmas volt. Piton egy pillanatig még lebegtette az üvegszilánkokat, aztán a következő intéssel odaröpítette a kukába őket. Gyorsan rászorította az átitatott kendőt Harry kezére.  
  
– Jobb már?  
  
– Sokkal – mondta Harry, és egy pillanat töredéke alatt apja már be is gyógyította a sebet.  
  
A homlokán lévő kis heget is lefertőtlenítette, majd pedig szintén begyógyította.  
  
– Ugye a közeljövőben nem kell sokszor feltöltenem a készleteimet? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton, miközben mindent elpakolt a szekrénybe.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem – morogta Harry, és az ajtó felé sietett. – Ugye… nincs más? Megkeresném Dracót, úgy volt, hogy együtt ebédelünk.  
  
Piton csodálkozva tette le a dolgozatokat az asztalra.  
  
– Harry… már lassan uzsonnaidő van.  
  
– Igaz. – Azzal már nyitotta is volna az ajtót, de aztán megtorpant, és visszafordult Piton felé.  
  
Apja érdeklődve felhúzta a szemöldökét, mikor maga elé húzta a maradék dolgozatot.  
  
– Szeretnél még valamit?  
  
Harry bizonytalanul ácsorgott, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mi legyen. De annyira furdalta a kíváncsiság a dolog miatt…  
  
– Ne– igen – döntött végül, és odament Pitonhoz. Kihúzta a szemben lévő széket, és lehuppant rá.  
  
De nem szólalt meg, csak nézte a dolgozatokat apja előtt. Egy ilyen idióta dologgal jön neki, mikor ő komoly munkát végezne? Talán nem lesz nagyon dühös.  
  
Piton letette közben a pennáját, és visszazárta a piros tintásüveget.  
  
– Nos? – kérdezte mosolyogva.  
  
Harry erre dühös lett.  
  
– Lehet, te jól mulatsz rajta, de nem tudom, hogy kezdjek hozzá!  
  
A bájitalmester hátradőlt, majd összefonta maga előtt a karjait.  
  
– Tudod, azért mégis egy kis örömmel tölti el az embert, ha a fia végre önszántából akar valamit megbeszélni – közölte, amire Harry csak grimaszolt. Aztán még hozzátette: – Mondjuk, kezdhetnéd az elején.  
  
– Azzal már kezdtem.  
  
– Mikor is?  
  
– Tegnap – vágta rá Harry.  
  
– Most barkóbázunk, Harry? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Piton, és újra előredőlt. – Esetleg a tárgyra térhetünk végre?  
  
– Jó rendben – adta meg magát Harry, és most ő dőlt hátra kissé sértődötten. – A patrónusom beszélt… mi több, még meg is fenyegetett, igaz elég gyatra fenyegetés volt…  
  
Piton erre rögtön elmosolyodott, és Harry már látta, hogy a szája sarka felfelé görbül.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem vicces!  
  
– Nem szándékoztalak kinevetni – hárította el apja a támadást. – Csak ismerős a helyzet.  
  
Harry dühe hirtelen teljesen elpárolgott, és a kíváncsiság lett úrrá rajta. Ezek szerint ő is veszekedett a patrónusával, és hasonló élményeken esett át.  
  
– De… – folytatta hangosan –, gondolom mag… mármint neked mindig az volt a patrónusod, hisz apádé is olyan volt. – Piton tekintete teljesen elsötétült, és Harry ijedten jött rá, hogy ezt nem kellett volna. – Bocsánat.  
  
– Nem történt semmi – mondta kimerülten az apja –, csak éppen neked nem meséltem még sosem a gyermekkoromról, és nem is leszek soha közlékeny.  
  
Harry zavartan lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Nem is kell… sejtem, milyen volt – aztán még fojtott hangon hozzátette: – Véletlenül betörtem a másik éned emlékei közé… és hát láttam egy pár dolgot. – Mikor újra felnézett, teljesen elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy Piton nem tűnik dühösnek. – De… hagyjuk.  
  
– Valóban nem kéne bolygatni a múltat – értett vele egyet –, a kérdésedre a válasz: én azért nem voltam békében a patrónusommal, mert ki nem állhattam apámat. Nem tudtam elfogadni, hogy egy olyan ember az apám legyen, és a patrónusom hozzá kössön. De én nem tudtam mit tenni, hisz nekem senkim sem volt, és a családban apai ágon öröklődött a patrónus. Tehát kénytelen voltam együtt élni vele, és elég sokáig haragban voltunk.  
  
Miután Piton elhallgatott, Harry csak megkérdezte, amit még szeretett volna.  
  
– És akkor… hogyan békültetek ki?  
  
– Nos, miután egy elég veszélyes helyzetbe kerültem, kénytelen volt végig ott lenni mellettem – mesélte tovább –, és így meg tudtam érteni, hogy apám ugyan szerepet játszik a dologban, de a patrónusom nem az ő pártját fogja. Egyszerűen érzelmi alapon kötődöm hozzá.  
  
Harry erre csak sóhajtott.  
  
– Én ezt sosem fogom tudni megérteni… – mondta halkan. – Én… én nem vagyok rád dühös, vagy ilyesmi… csak egyszerűen azért… valahol még is fáj, hogy ap… James Potterről, akiről azt hittem az apám volt, az egyetlen kézzelfogható emlékem eltűnt. Soha nem fogok megbékélni vele.  
  
Piton két kezével odanyúlt, és megfogta a kezét.  
  
– Soha ne mondd, hogy soha – mondta biztatóan. – Ne aggódj, ha egyszer eljutsz arra a pontra, hogy elfogadd, és ne bánkódj miatta, minden rendben lesz. Szerintem a párducod csak egy kicsit dühös.  
  
– Emlékeztet valakire – morogta Harry.  
  
– Ezt most bóknak vegyem? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton.  
  
– Jaj dehogy… csak olyan furcsa… én sosem beszéltem a másik patrónusommal. Nem volt egy csevegő típus.  
  
A bájitalmester elengedte Harry kezét, és újra elmosolyodott.  
  
– Talán azért, mert a patrónusok nem is beszélnek – közölte. – Legalábbis, nem volt rájuk jellemző. Egy ideig a varázslók úgy hitték, hogy olyan szerepet töltenek be, mint a mugli üzenetküldők. Csak később derült ki néhány eset során, hogy ők valóban afféle külön életet élnek.  
  
– Aha – mondta még Harry, aztán felállt az asztaltól. – Hajaj… Dracót most jól megvárakoztattam. Megyek is.  
  
– Rendben – bólintott Piton, és kinyitotta a tintatartót. – De abból már lassan uzsonna lesz.  
  
Harry keze közben már a kilincsen volt, de aztán még visszanézett.  
  
– Óh, akkor az – nevetett fel, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót, és még visszanézett. – És köszönöm.  
  
A bájitalmester kihajtotta az első pergament, és megmártotta a pennáját.  
  
– Szerintem bármelyik apa meggyógyítaná a fiát, ha sérülés érné, és beszélne vele, ha szüksége lenne rá – gúnyolódott megint.  
  
Harry egy darabig hallgatott, és figyelte apját, amint egy szegény illető dolgozatát telepirosozza újdonsült tintájával.  
  
– Nem azt köszöntem meg. – Piton abbahagyta egy pillanatra az írást. – Hanem azt, hogy nem rúgtad ki Siriust.  
  
– Óh, most mondanám azt, hogy máskor sem – nevetett fel a Bájitalok Mestere.  
  
Erre Harry is elvigyorodott. Mennyire Pitonos volt ez a mondat…  
  
– Akkor ne mondd.  
  
– Hm – hümmögött Piton, és Harry halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, hogy hagyja apját végre dolgozni.  
  
Csendben végigment a folyosón, ügyet sem vetve a szemüket rá meresztgető diákokra. Gyorsan beosont az ebédlőbe, és megtorpant a küszöbnél. Dracót rögtön megpillantotta a szokásos sarokban lévő asztaluknál.  
  
Odasietett hozzá, kihúzta a széket, és leült rá. Draco fáradtan felpillantott.  
  
– Azt hittem, már sosem érsz ide. Perselusszal összefutottam a folyosón, és mondta, hogy mindjárt itt leszel. – Pálcájával lendített egyet, hogy felmelegítse a fogásokat. – Hogy ment?  
  
Harry maga elé húzta a tányért, és neki látott a levesnek.  
  
– Egész jól… – mondta két falat között –, ha azt nézzük, hogy nem vont le egy pontot sem.  
  
– Az már… jó pont! – nevette el magát Draco. Aztán dühösen a kancsó aljára nézett. – Affene. Mindjárt hozok gyümölcslevet… valahonnét.  
  
– Valahonnét? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Draco lazán felállt, és az egyik távozó diákpárosra szegezte a tekintetét.  
  
– Naná… ott is van egy kancsó.  
  
Azzal ott is hagyta őt, az ebédlő másik végébe sétálva. Harry elfogyasztotta a leves maradékát, és mikor épp a másik fogáshoz nyúlt volna, Neville jelent meg a balján.  
  
Kissé bátortalanul, de végül megszólította.  
  
– Nem, nem akarok leülni – szabadkozott. – Csak… meg szeretném kérdezni, hogy nem akarnál esetleg élni a lehetőséggel, hogy korrepetáljalak bájitaltanból?  
  
– De ülj le nyugodtan, Neville – vágott közbe Harry, mire a fiú elképedve nézett rá. – Ígérem, nem harapok!  
  
– Jó rendben… – azzal bizonytalanul leült a mellette lévő székre, hogy még véletlenül se foglalja el Draco helyét. – Tehát azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, szeretnéd–e, hogy korrepetáljalak.  
  
Harry normál esetben megfulladt volna a röhögéstől, de most visszafojtva igyekezett derűs nyugalommal válaszolni.  
  
– Hát ha… ráérsz, szívesen… azt hiszem, eléggé rám férne – mondta kedvesen, aztán elkomorodott. – Fogadjunk, hogy normális esetben nem jöttél volna ide.  
  
– Igaz – vallotta ne Neville, tekintetét az előtte lévő tányéron nyugtatva. De most felnézett. – Nem tudom, ki mit gondol rólad, Pot… Harry… de szerintem már nem vagy az a szemét, undok ember, akinek én ismertelek. Nem tudom, mi változott, de hiszem, hogy apád végre elérte a célját… és jobb emberré váltál.  
  
Harry teljesen elképedt ettől a vallomástól, és melegség öntötte el a szívét. Végre beszélgetni fognak, végre lesz valaki Dracón kívül, aki szóba áll vele…  
  
– Köszi, Neville – bökte ki halkan. – Elmondod, hogy mi lenne az, amit elsőként vennénk? Őszintén szólva, nem tudom, hogy mégis, hol kéne kezdeni.  
  
Neville erre jókedvűen válaszolt, de abból Harry már nem értett semmit. Egy darabig nézte, amint Neville tátog, aztán közelebb hajolt hozzá, de még így sem értette. Olyan érzés volt, mintha valaki berántotta volna magával egy ismeretlen helyre. Ezzel egy időben iszonyatos álmosság lett úrrá rajta, és érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább tartani magát, és dől le a székről.  
  
Nem aludt eleget az elmúlt órában, most meg… valami nagyon nem volt rendben.  
  
Még mielőtt teljesen elaludt, érezte, hogy valaki elkapja a levegőben, aztán végleg elsötétült minden… csak hogy megint olyan helyen találja magát, ahol már járt.  
  
A sötét helyiség, a halványan pislákoló fáklya mindent elárult.


	19. Félelem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry miután elcsodálkozott azon, hogy Hermione felkereste, a lány furcsa dologra hívja fel a figyelmét. Olyasmire, amire eddig nem gondolt... Hőseink számára pedig elérkezik az idő, mikor lemehetnek a kamrába, hogy elpusztítsák a naplót. Igen ám, de a dolgok nem mindig hasonlítanak az előző világéhoz... és Harryt még érik meglepetések.

Harry rögtön felismerte a helyet, ahogy tekintetét körbehordozta. Egy pillanattal később megjelent előtte egy szellemalak, aztán pár másodperc leforgása alatt egy hús-vér lány tűnt elő.  
  
– Hermione! – nyögte ki meglepetten Harry, és attól még jobban megdöbbent, hogy a lány egyenesen a nyakába ugrott.  
  
Úgy szorította, mint aki többet nem akarná elengedni.  
  
– Jaj, Harry – mondta neki halkan –, úgy aggódtam miattad! Kérlek, ne haragudj a… múltkoriért. Nem akartalak bántani!  
  
– Nem történt semmi baj – mentegetőzött Harry, amikor a lány elengedte. – Ugye, nem akarsz semmire sem figyelmeztetni?  
  
– Nem… – vörösödött el lány –, csak látni akartalak.  
  
– Ó.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy az arca lángolni kezd, ahogy rájön, miért is kereste fel a lány. Hermione kezével a fiú arcához nyúlt, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Remélem, minden rendben van – mondta vigasztaló hangon. – Nem értem, hogy tudod magad így tartani… de az igazgató mindig is azt mondta, hogy különösen erős vagy.  
  
Harry erre csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
  
Hermione mosolya eltűnt, és furcsa szomorúság vette át a helyét.  
  
– Úgy, hogy szörnyű érzés lehet elveszíteni mindenkit, aki fontos volt a számodra.  
  
– Hát igen – suttogta Harry, és lesütötte a szemét. – Értem már, mire gondolsz, és hát…  
  
Nos, a mondanivalója bent rekedt, mert már csak azt vette észre, hogy a lány közelebb húzza magához, és megcsókolja. Először tiltakozni akart, de aztán hagyta, hogy a lány elmélyítse a csókot.  
  
Mikor elengedte őt, Hermione csillogó szemekkel nézett fel rá.  
  
– Most mennem kell – suttogta halkan –, de hamarosan találkozunk!  
  
Harry, mint akit Sóbálvány átok ért, csak állt ott megbabonázva… mígnem a világ összefolyt körülötte, és megint az ebédlőben nem találta magát.  
  
– Mosolyog… ezek szerint nincs semmi baja – állapította meg Neville.  
  
Harry meglepetésére, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, azt vette észre, hogy nagynénje ölében fekszik. Zavartan ült fel, majd nézett körül. Draco és Neville ott álltak közvetlen mellette.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Roanne, miközben felállt, és megigazította bordó talárját.  
  
– Meddig voltam… eszméletlen? – kérdezett vissza Harry.  
  
Draco segítőkészen kihúzta neki a székét, mire Harry egy kicsit ásítozva, de leült. Roanne ugyanígy helyet foglalt velük szemben. Csak Neville ácsorgott ott tétován.  
  
– Neville ülj le te is, ebédelj meg velünk – nézett rá fel Harry, mire a fiú vonakodva leült hozzájuk.  
  
Draco úgy szedett a második fogásból, mintha nem történt volna az égvilágon semmi. Ellenben Roanne kissé dühösen figyelte Harryt, ahogy ő is szed magának.  
  
– Mivel győzöl meg, hogy ezt ne mondjam el apádnak? – kérdezte keményen, és e percben félelmetesen hasonlított testvérére.  
  
Harry leengedte a villáját. Nos, itt az ideje, hogy vége legyen az apja előtti titkolózásnak, minden téren.  
  
– Ma este el fogom neki mondani.  
  
Nagynénje felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Rendben, akkor nem szólok neki – közölte. – De holnap megkérdezem tőle, hogy valóban meséltél–e erről.  
  
Harry lassan ette a krumpliját, miközben visszagondolt arra, amit Hermione mondott.  
  
 _Remélem, minden rendben van… Nem értem, hogy tudod magad így tartani._  
  
Tekintetével Dracót figyelte, ahogyan az eszik. Milyen furcsa… semmilyen késztetést nem érez aziránt, hogy puszta kézzel megfojtsa a fiút. Sőt. Az egész olyan természetesnek tűnt, hogy itt van vele.  
  
Ahogy ezeken a dolgokon járt az esze, egy kicsit rémülten gondolt az esti beszélgetésükre Pitonnal. Talán ha mégsem mondaná el…  
  
Semmi talán. Piton biztosan meg fogja érteni, miért nem mondta ezt el neki eddig. Észre sem vette, hogy mindenki végzett az asztalnál, csak ő nem. Gyorsan bekapta még azt a néhány falatot, és megbeszélte Neville–el, hogy hétfő délután találkoznak.  
  
Roanne a gyűlésre hivatkozva sietősen távozott, ő pedig Dracóval visszatért a szállásukra.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Harry teljesen megkönnyebbült, ahogy Draco végre elment aludni, ő pedig bemehetett a fürdőszobába fogat mosni, és miután azzal végzett, megmosakodni. Eleinte úgy volt, hogy ezután rögtön aludni megy, de eszébe jutott, hogy még nem beszélt apjával.  
  
Viszont abban nem volt biztos, hogy Draco elaludt-e már. Nem volt kedve a fiúval társalogni. Kedve? Valami más volt… valahol érezte belül, hogy ez nincs így rendjén. De a másik énje meg azt súgta, hogy ez természetes.  
  
Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy hirtelen összerezzent, mikor halk ajtónyikorgással benyitott valaki.  
  
– Van valami különösebb oka annak, hogy ilyen későn még itt vagy? – kérdezte csendesen Piton.  
  
– Nem igazán – felelte Harry –, csak elgondolkodtam egy kicsit.  
  
 _Jobb túl lenni rajta…_  
  
– Jó hogy itt vagy, amúgy is szeretnék mondani valamit – vágott bele Harry, és most először egyáltalán nem félt attól, hogy olyasmit mond el apjának, amiről eddig még nem tudott. Igaz, ez nem volt nagy horderejű dolog.  
  
A bájitalmester becsukta az ajtót maga mögött – nyilván, hogy Dracót ne ébresszék fel –, aztán kíváncsian leült ő is mellé a kád szélére. Elég érdekes volt a jelenet: miszerint mindketten késő este a kád szélén ücsörögve kezdenek neki beszélgetni.  
  
Mikor apja várakozóan nézett rá, Harry feltette azt a kérdést, ami már jó ideje foglalkoztatta ittléte alatt.  
  
– Te ismered Hermione Grangert?  
  
Piton először rábámult, aztán csak válaszolt.  
  
– Igen, _ismertem_ – hangsúlyozta. – De átállt a másik oldalra, és beállt közéjük.  
  
Nos igen, Harry pont erre a válaszra számított. Lesütötte a szemét, és a vastag zöld fürdőszobai szőnyeget nézte.  
  
– Biztosan emlékszel arra, amikor berontottam az egyik rendgyűlésre még év elején…  
  
– Aligha tudnám elfeledni.  
  
– Hogy figyelmeztesselek titeket a támadásra – fejezte be a mondatot Harry, aztán visszanézett apjára. – Nos, arról Hermionétól szereztem tudomást egy látomásom során.  
  
Látta, hogy Piton erre egészen elcsodálkozik.  
  
– Ő most a Rend kéme? – kérdezte halkan Harry. – Mert ha igen, nem tudom, hogy engedhetted meg, hogy ilyen fiatalon…  
  
– Harry – szólt közbe Piton. – Nekem ilyesmiről nincs tudomásom.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, és újra a padlót nézte.  
  
– Hát ez remek – mondta fáradtan. – Emlékszem, említette… hogy az igazgatóval tartja a kapcsolatot.  
  
– Nos, akkor valóban a jó szándék vezérelheti – vélte Piton. – Hiszen bármit is tett Albus, és bárkit használt fel céljaira, mindig jót akart.  
  
– Ebbe inkább ne menjünk bele – morogta Harry, mikor eszébe jutott a szerepe régi világában.  
  
Megint felötlött benne a lány, ahogy szomorú barna szemekkel aggódva figyelte őt, és megkérdezte, jól van–e. Ahogy így elgondolkodott rajta, nem tudott választ adni a semleges érzéseire. Vajon tényleg normális az, hogy ennyire nem hiányzik neki a régi világa?  
  
– Sokat jelent neked – mondta mellette Piton, aki le sem vette róla a szemét. – Igaz?  
  
Harry egy picit elmosolyodott, ahogy visszaemlékezett közös kalandjaikra.  
  
– Igen… azt hiszem – motyogta, és érezte, hogy elpirul.  
  
A bájitalmester nyilván észrevette ezt, ezért nem kérdezett többet. Óvatosan felhúzta a fiút a kádról.  
  
– Gyere, térjünk nyugovóra – mondta neki halkan, mikor Harry épp ásított egyet. – Holnap elég fárasztó napunk lesz.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
_Fárasztó_ – gondolta magában Harry –, _az nem kifejezés_.  
  
Harry közölte apjával, hogy ne könyörüljön meg rajta, bánjon vele úgy edzés közben, mintha valóban ellenség lenne. Meg is volt az eredménye: egy óra hossza után már mindketten teljesen leizzadva, és kimerülten, de folytatták a harcot.  
  
Az edzés mindvégig egész jól ment, de sok olyan pillanat volt, mikor Harry azon kapta magát, hogy elbambul. Ami persze azzal járt, hogy nem egyszer a földön találta magát. Elvégre elég erős koncentrációt igényelt a dolog.  
  
Mióta Hermionéval beszélt, azóta nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog az érzéseiről. Arról nem is szólva, hogy a lány külön ezért a néhány percért jött el hozzá.  
  
Amíg ezen gondolkodott, nem figyelt eléggé, és valami ismeretlen taroló átok hátradobta a levegőbe, ő pedig végigcsúszott a terem padlóján. Egy sóhajjal kelt fel, miközben apja leengedte a pálcáját.  
  
– Ma határozottan nem vagy jó formában – jegyezte meg. – Nem tudsz koncentrálni.  
  
Harry magához hívta a pálcáját a terem másik végéből, aztán zsebre tette.  
  
– Történt valami esetleg? – kérdezte tapintatosan Piton.  
  
– Nem, semmi – mondta Harry, persze mindezt úgy, hogy nem nézett apja szemébe. Hogy mondhat el olyasmit, amit ő sem ért? – Holnap megyünk a kamrába… mindenképpen meg akarod nézni az emléket?  
  
Piton meglepetten húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ezután az edzés után szerettem volna – mutatott a távoli asztalon nyugvó kőtálra. – De…  
  
– Semmi akadálya – vágta rá Harry, és bátran odalépett Pitonhoz. – Ha megvan… én visszavonulnék a szállásra.  
  
– Rendben – mondta vizsgálódó tekintettel a férfi. Előhúzta a pálcáját, majd a végét a fiú halántékához érintette. – Gondolj először arra, ahonnét meg szeretnéd mutatni az emléket nekem.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, visszaemlékezve arra a pillanatra, mikor megérkeztek Locharthoz.  
  
– Megvan.  
  
– És most gondolj arra, ahol szeretnéd, hogy véget érjen az emlék – folytatta Piton.  
  
Harry úgy vélte, hogy az emléknek az igazgatóval való beszélgetésnél kell véget érnie. Legalább apjának így szavak nélkül is elmondhatja, hogyan érezte magát, mikor Mardekár utódjának hitték, és ő neki is kétségei voltak származásáról.  
  
– Az is megvan.  
  
Ismét megtapasztalta azt a furcsa érzést, ahogyan apja kihúzza az emléket. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, tisztában volt vele, mikor történhetett a dolog, de nem voltak róla éles emlékei. Piton közben beleengedte a foszlányt a merengőbe.  
  
– Mikor kapom vissza?  
  
– Nem tudom – gondolkodott el Piton. – Ma elég sokáig tartom a gyűlést, hiszen ismertetnem kell a többiekkel, mire készülünk holnap. – Harry szemei erre elkerekedtek, mire apja még hozzátette: – Nem fogom másnak megmutatni az emléket. Csak én nézem meg.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán még figyelte, ahogy apja a kőtál fölé hajol – aztán otthagyta őt, hogy visszavonuljon. Mekkora szerencse volt, hogy Draco most nem tartózkodott itt. Gyanúsan sok időt töltött az anyjánál, ami felettébb furcsa volt mostanában.  
  
Órákkal később magányosan üldögélt az ágyon, miközben gondolatai a régi emlékeken jártak. Egész nap ezen elmélkedett… azon, hogy miért nem úgy érez, ahogy kellene. Valami nem stimmelt. Nagyon nem.  
  
Úgy döntött, hogy kimegy inni egy keveset a fürdőszobába, és megpróbálja elterelni gondolatait valami olvasmánnyal. Félt, hogy az a gyenge szúró fájdalom, amit érzett, teljesen eluralkodik rajta, ha tovább rágódik ezen.  
  
Amikor felállt az ágyról, ez a kis fájdalom mintha erősödött volna. Hirtelen megtorpant.  
  
Nem akart a fájdalomra koncentrálni, de valami azt súgta, hogy ezt kell tennie. Lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált emlékezni… barátaira, hetedévére… arra, amikor az igazgató lezuhant… majd egy más megközelítésre, ami akkor uralta el, mikor Draco a pálcáját fogta rá… az érzést, amikor átkerült ebbe a világba…  
  
Minden olyan hirtelen történt: olyan volt, mint amikor az ember szíve megszakad a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól…  
  
Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon ilyen lehet, ha valaki szívrohamot kap?  
  
De ezt a gondolatot félretolta valami.  
  
Valami, ami eddig mindig az eszébe jutott, de sosem gondolt bele, hogy ezzel együtt éreznie is kéne valamit. Az, ami akkor jelentkezett, amikor átlépett ebbe a világba. Minden, ami elveszett számára, most újult erővel tért vissza, és eluralta az érzéseit. Hermione, Ron, Seamus… mindenki eszébe jutott.  
  
Kezét szorosan a szívére szorította, de nem segített. Olyan érzés volt, mint amikor valakinek feltépik a lelkén ejtett sebeket, és most jön rá igazán, mit vesztett el. Végtelennek tűnő idő után a könnyei elapadtak, és ő csak ott térdelt a földön, kezét még mindig a mellkasára helyezve.  
  
Nem tudta, hogy jutott el az ágyig. Ott az oldalára feküdt, magzati pózba gömbölyödött, az ajtónak háttal, és próbált nem gondolkodni, nem gondolni semmire. De nem ment. Minduntalan barátai tekintete kúszott a szeme elé. Sosem képzelte volna, hogy valaha is ennyire megrázza a másik világ elvesztése.  
  
Remegett a szomorúságtól, ami erre a gondolatra újra belenyilallt a szívébe, még erősebben. Sosem fájt még neki ennyire semmi. És a percek, vagy órák teltek, az érzés nem enyhült. Ez idő alatt pedig, egyre világosabbá vált a számára: ezeket mind érezte volna eddig is, ha nem zárták volna el előle.  
  
Lehet, tényleg órák teltek el, de ő azt nem érzékelte. Csak halványan hallotta, hogy valaki bejött a szobába. Nyilván Piton volt az, hiszen megérkezett a szokásos késő esti gyűléséről. Ezek szerint elég késő lehetett már.  
  
Hallotta, hogy igyekszik minél halkabban pakolni, megágyazni. Apja ezek szerint nem vette észre, hogy ébren van, mert eltűnt a fürdőszobában, hogy letusoljon.  
  
Harry számára most az a gondolat sem volt vigasztaló, hogy az egyedüli ember, akire számíthat, itt van vele. Ugyanúgy fulladozott a fájdalomtól. Pedig az, ha a férfi hazaérkezett, mindig nyugalommal töltötte el.  
  
Továbbra is maga elé meredt, miközben fél füllel hallotta a víz csobogását. Néha az ajtó felé pillantott, de a szorító érzés olykor még azt sem hagyta, és a levegővétel is nehezen ment. Nem sokkal később, mikor Piton végzett, kifelé menet sötétkék pizsamájában megtorpant a fürdőszoba ajtóban egy percre – pont mikor Harry odapillantott.  
  
Nem akarta, hogy észrevegye őt, de már késő volt.  
  
– Azt hittem, alszol – jegyezte meg halkan, aztán folytatta az útját az ágya felé.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, egyszerűen nem ment. Félt, ha egy szót is kiejt a száján, hisztérikus zokogásba fulladna, és a szomorúság teljesen eluralkodna rajta, még ennél jobban is.  
  
Piton még a szekrényben tevékenykedett, aztán mikor befejezte, újra megszólalt:  
  
– Nem tudtál elaludni?  
  
Ez lehetett az a pont, amikor a férfi számára világossá vált, hogy valami baj lehet. Harry érezte, mintsem hogy hallotta, ahogy apja sietősen végigmegy a szobán, és leül mellé.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte, és hangja határozott aggodalomról árulkodott.  
  
Piton az elmúlt hónapokban mindig leült mellé, ha beszélni akart vele. De most ez nem fog menni, nem tud beszélni az érzéseiről, a fájdalomról. Senki sem értheti meg, hogy milyen az, mikor az ember mindenkit elveszít, aki hozzátartozott…  
  
– Hallasz engem? – kérdezte Piton közvetlen az arca előtt, hangja határozottan rémültnek tűnt. Harry nem volt hajlandó jelét adni annak, hogy magánál van.  
  
Továbbra is azt a pontot bámulta a szekrényen, amit eddig, és nem volt lelki ereje válaszolni. De végül lassan megrázta a fejét, és közvetlen utána szorosan össze is szorította a szemét.  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton rosszullétének okát keresi: kezével megérinti a homlokát, és a nyakát. Azt hihette, hogy megbetegedett, vagy Voldemort megtámadta.  
  
– Harry, figyelsz rám? – kérdezte csendesen, miután megvizsgálta. – El tudod mondani, mi történt?  
  
Furcsa, hogy Piton felé egyáltalán nem változtak az érzései, örült, hogy itt volt mellette. De azt viszont tudta, hogy most nem lesz képes elbeszélgetni erről.  
  
Pontosabban miről? Harry teljesen összezavarodott. Egészen tegnapig biztos volt benne, hogy remek élete lesz, a barátai, és a volt életének hiánya természetes volt. Összeszorította a száját, és szomorúan megrázta a fejét.  
  
Megpróbálta szavakba önteni érzéseit, és tudta, hogy kudarcba fog fulladni.  
  
– Én… – motyogta könnyes szemmel –, fáj… minden, belül… és én…  
  
Forró csíkok éreztették az arcán, hogy nem fog menni a további beszéd. Piton nem szólt semmit, hanem teljesen felült az ágyra. Mikor Harry arrébb akart húzódni egy kicsit felülve, akkor Piton kihasználva az alkalmat, magához húzta.  
  
Harry végül elfogadta az ölelést, és a férfi mellkasához bújt. Könnyes szemmel temette arcát a vastag pizsama ráncaiba, és próbált uralkodni az érzésein. Annyira bizonytalan volt most minden, az egyedüli biztos pontnak Piton tűnt. Ha Dracóra gondolt, miszerint bármelyik pillanatban hazaérhet Narcissától, fellángolt benne a düh az igazgató halála miatt. A barátai hiánya pedig nagyon nagy űrt hagyott a szívében. Egy nagy, fájdalmas űrt.  
  
– Harry – mondta csendesen Piton –, mi történt, amíg egyedül voltál itthon?  
  
– Nem tudom megmagyarázni – suttogta egy idő után. – De te biztosan tudod… egész nap…  
  
Elszorult a torka, ahogyan a fájdalom újult erővel tért vissza. Összeszorította a szemét, ahogy küzdött a sírás ellen.  
  
A bájitalmester egy darabig várt, hátha válaszol.  
  
– Igen, észrevettem, hogy ma… nem igazán voltál önmagad, különösen az edzéskor. – Egy kis szünet. – Úgy voltam vele, hogy idővel elmondod, mi zaklatott fel ennyire.  
  
– Nem tudtam… egész nap furcsa érzés kerített hatalmába.  
  
Piton egyik kezével magukra húzta a takarót, majd keze visszatért a fiú hátára.  
  
– Le tudod írni, mi volt az?  
  
Harry vett egy reszketeg sóhajt, és lehunyt szemmel próbált válaszolni.  
  
– Fájdalom… – suttogta. – Egész nap éreztem, hogy valami nincs rendben… és aztán délután teljesen rám tört. – Arcát még jobban belefúrta a puha pamutba, hogy a könnyeit elrejtse. – Sosem éreztem még ekkora… fájdalmat…  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton megfeszül egy pillanatra, mint aki most jött rá, mi történhetett vele. De ez csak néhány pillanatig tartott, mert mellkasa újra, és újra lassan fel–le mozgott – mint aki megpróbál uralkodni magán.  
  
– Fájdalom azok miatt, akiket elvesztettél? – kérdezte végül halkan.  
  
Harry szipogott egyet, és fejével bólintott, amennyire a férfi ölében tudott.  
  
– Nagyon hiányoznak… a barátaim… akiket többet sosem látok… én… – elhallgatott, ahogyan a mondat sírásba fulladt. Piton vigasztalóan simogatta a hátát, ami Harrynek erőt adott, hogy tovább beszéljen: – Rettenetesen félek… – szipogta –, félek, hogy nem bírom tovább… sosem látom őket…  
  
Harry megrázkódott, és kirobbant belőle a sírás, amit eddig próbált valamennyire visszafojtani.  
  
– Shh, nyugodj meg, Harry – mondta csendesen Piton. – Idővel… minden rendben lesz. – Harry kezével megtörölte az arcát, és amikor leengedte a kezét, apja feljebb húzta magukon a takarót. – Most úgy érzed, hogy minden reménytelen. Amikor valaki gyászol, mindig így érez… de te erős vagy. Túl fogod magad tenni rajta, az idő mindent begyógyít.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne… biztos – mondta rekedtesen Harry.  
  
A könnyei elapadtak, és csak hallgatta csukott szemmel Piton szívverését, ami egy kicsit megnyugtatta.  
  
– Mondd, Harry – mondta egy idő után Piton, de a mondat félbeszakadt. Harry érezte, hogy a férfi keservesen lassan vesz levegőt. Végül kifújta, és halkan megkérdezte: – Irántam… érzel gyűlöletet?  
  
Harry – lehet, hogy túl fáradt volt –, nem értette, Piton miért kérdezi ezt meg tőle. Zavartan felemelte a fejét, hogy szembenézzen apjával, és az a fájdalom, amit a férfi szemében látott, teljesen megdöbbentette.  
  
Egy darabig csak figyelte Piton arcát, végül kinyögte:  
  
– Gondolja… gondolod, apa – mondta kissé felháborodva –, hogyha még mindig gyűlölnélek, egyáltalán hagynám, hogy itt… legyél velem? – kérdezte szomorúan. Aztán teljesen suttogóra vette a hangját. – Én örülök neki, hogy legalább te megmaradtál nekem.  
  
A bájitalmester arca teljesen más kifejezést öltött, és újra magához vonta, egy szorosabb ölelésbe.  
  
– Persze… – mondta halkan. – Hogy is feltételezhettem ilyet.  
  
Harry kimerülten apja vállára hajtotta a fejét, mikor Piton valamennyire lazított a szorításon.  
  
– Miért kérdezted? – faggatózott halkan Harry.  
  
Piton újra visszahúzta a takarót a fiúra, és csak aztán szólalt meg:  
  
– Nem érdekes, Harry. Nem érdekes… – Aztán apja hangja teljesen megváltozott, mikor újra megszólalt: – Próbálj meg inkább aludni, rád fér a pihenés. Sajnos, nem adhatok bájitalt, amivel könnyíthetnék a fájdalmadon.  
  
– Nem baj – ásított Harry szomorúan. – Most, hogy itt vagy, sokkal jobb… – Mikor érezte, hogy Piton megmozdul, kétségbeesetten folytatta: – Ne, ne… menj el!  
  
– Nem megyek – nyugtatta meg Piton, miközben kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett. – Itt maradok veled, ha megpróbálsz aludni.  
Amit férfi mondott, egy picit megnyugtatta. Ahogy visszagondolt, Piton régebben is, mikor nem érezte jól magát, itt volt mellette. Egész éjszakákat virraszthatott át, csak hogy ő ne legyen egyedül.  
  
Harry újra ásított, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Igyekezett nem gondolni a régi élete emlékeire, megpróbált aludni, ami furcsa módon sikerült is neki. Talán annak is köze volt hozzá, hogy olyan furcsa latin varázsigékkel telt meg a levegő – mint akkor, mikor idekerült –, és Piton két karja ráfonódott, ezzel biztonságot adva neki.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Az ébredés szörnyű volt.  
  
Amíg aludt nem álmodott semmit, de ahogyan ébredezni kezdett, felelevenedtek a korábbi gondolatai. A fájdalomé, hogy nem mehet többet haza, nem láthatja barátait. Behunyt szemmel újra az oldalára fordult, és összehúzta a nyaka körül a takaróját. Piton valószínű már sokkal hamarabb felébredhetett, mert már nem volt mellette. A pincében jellemzően színlelt világosságból úgy tűnt, már dél van.  
  
Végül úgy érezte, nem bír tovább ágyban maradni: felkelt, és magához véve a ruháját eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Megmosakodott, felöltözött, majd mikor kiért, hangos veszekedésre lett figyelmes.  
Veszekedésre, ami az előtérből szűrődött be. Harry leült az ágya szélére, és lehajtott fejjel hallgatózott, hogy legalább ezzel is elterelje a figyelmét a szörnyű hangulatáról.  
  
– Kérlek, Perselus higgadj le – hallotta Roanne hangját –, még amit eddig kitakarítottunk azt is romba döntöd!  
  
– Tájékoztatlak, hogy több liter Nyugtató főzet sem használna!  
  
– Oké, rendben, én feladom. Dühöngj csak, de azért próbálj meg nem eltörni mindent varázslás közben.  
  
– Látom, téged egyáltalán nem idegesít a tények jelen állása…  
  
– De igen, nagyon is dühös vagyok! – vágott vissza Roanne. – Nem tudunk mit tenni, ennyi! Hiába tombolsz, és üvöltözöl, nem lesz neki jobb!  
  
– Nem mondod? – kérdezett vissza Piton egy kicsit kevesebb hangerővel. – Mekkora szerencséje van Albusnak, hogy már rég halott! Kérlek, még fejezd be a szellőzőrendszer tisztítását, én megnézem, mi van Harryvel.  
  
– Csodálkozom, hogy mindazok mellett, amit itt reggel lerendeztünk, egyáltalán tud aludni.  
  
Harry még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, hogy ki ne derüljön, hogy hallgatózott – Piton már be is nyitott. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, mikor meglátta Harryt.  
  
– Látom, felébredtél – üdvözölte mosolyogva, amikor becsukta az ajtót.  
  
De Harry nem viszonozta a mosolyát. Újra lehajtotta a fejét, és a padlót bámulva elszólta magát:  
  
– Hallottam az előbb, miről volt szó odakint.  
  
Mikor újra felnézett, addigra Piton odaért hozzá.  
  
– Reggel egy kissé szétszórt voltam – közölte hideg hangon –, elfelejtettem a némító bűbájokat visszaállítani a lakosztály ajtaján. A menedék kitakarítása miatt kicsit nagy a felfordulás, de remélem, minél hamarabb helyreáll a rend. Senki sem tartózkodik itt néhány rendtagon kívül. Esetleg velem tartanál enni valamit?  
  
E pillanat is azok közé tartozott, mikor Piton magyarázkodik, hogy elterelje a beszélgetést más mederbe.  
  
– Nem igazán vagyok éhes – mondta halkan Harry, magában elkönyvelve, hogy egy darabig még biztosan nem is lesz. – Nem akarsz nekem valamit elmondani? – kérdezte végül.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere sóhajtott egyet, aztán leguggolt a fiú elé, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen.  
  
– De igen… csak éppen nem akartam még ilyen hamar közölni – vallotta be, aztán fürkészőn figyelte az arcát. – Harry, tudod, miért haragszom még jobban Albusra?  
  
Harry egy kicsit elgondolkodott, aztán egy nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Nem egészen… Az sejtem, hogy elég sok köze van az igazgatónak ahhoz, hogy én így érzem magam… – itt jobban megfigyelte Piton arcát. – Tehát ő tehet mindenről?  
  
Piton bólintott, és megfogta a fiú mindkét kezét.  
  
– Amikor idekerültél, nem is tudom pontosan… talán néhány órára rá, úgy néz ki, hogy alávetett az egyik legerősebb kötésnek, a Volneris Vinculumnak – mondta zordan, és Harry számára ijesztő volt apja hanghordozása. Tudta, hogy nem felé irányul a haragja, mégis... – Ez egy olyan varázslat, amivel az alkalmazója meg tudja kötni a kiválasztott személy fájdalmát. Még mielőtt elaludtál, már gyanítottam ilyesmit, később pedig le is ellenőriztem.  
  
Apja elhallgatott, és szinte azt várta, hogy majd Harry tombolni kezd… vagy legalább üvölteni. Őszintén szólva Harrynek ez nem hiányzott. Jelenleg úgy érezte magát, mint akit alaposan kicsavartak lelkileg. Hiányzik még ennyi fájdalom mellé az igazgató árulásának fájdalma is?  
  
– Harry?  
  
Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy újra felpillantott.  
  
– Ne haragudj, csak egy kicsit elgondolkodtam – mentegetőzött halkan. – Malfoyról te gondoskodtál, hogy az elmúlt időszakban távol legyen tőlem?  
  
– Igen – ismerte el Piton. – Tisztában voltam vele, hogy őt régen gyűlölted. Nem akartam megkockáztatni, hogy netán… a nyakának ugorj.  
  
Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy ebben nagyon is igaza volt:  
  
– Ezt nem értem teljesen… hogyan sikerült megtörni a varázslatot?  
  
Piton elengedte a kezét, leült mellé az ágyra, karját Harry válla köré fonta.  
  
– Mindig mondtam, hogy különleges varázsló vagy – dörzsölte meg a vállát. – Viszont igen furcsa… A varázserőd ezek szerint már Albuséval is vetekedik, hiszen az, hogy sikerült megtörnöd, arra mutat.  
  
– Igen… Egész nap ezen gondolkodtam, hogy miért nem érzek… érted – fejezte be sután. Aztán kissé dühösen nézett fel apjára. – Nem úgy volt, hogy mesélsz nekem arról az erő dologról, vagy miről?  
  
Piton felhúzta a fél szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban ezt mondtam – ismerte el. – De nem gondolod, hogy okom volt rá, amiért eddig nem említettem?  
  
Harry dühét átvette az értetlenség.  
  
– Hát… nem. De akkor is azt mondtad…  
  
– Pedig így van – oktatta ki kissé gúnyosan Piton. – Volt rá okom. - Aztán sóhajtott egyet, és csak neki állt magyarázni: – Amikor szóba akartam neked hozni, hogy fejlesztenünk kéne az erődet, akkor nem voltál hozzá túl jó lelkiállapotban. És most sem vagy. Az erődet neki kell állni tanulmányozni, felmérni, hol tartasz… ami elég nagy kitartást, és elszántságot igényel. Teszteken, mindenféle erőpróbán kéne átmenned… aminek nem szeretnélek kitenni.  
  
Harry magában – mint már számtalanszor – megjegyezte, hogy apja mindig jót akar. Elismerte, hogy valóban nem menne neki mindez: próbák, és még ki tudja, milyen tesztek.  
  
Piton közben halkabban folytatta:  
  
– Ez volt az az erő is, ami akkor mutatkozott meg, mikor nagyon kétségbeestél, és megijedtél. Amikor romba döntötted a főhadiszálláson a nappalit.  
  
Harry először nem tudta, mire gondol az apja, de végül rájött.  
  
– Összedöntöttem egy egész házat is – suttogta halkan.  
  
– Ne, Harry – szólt közbe Piton, mikor látta, hogy a fiú remegni kezd –, ki ne mondd. Látod? Ezért sem akartam ezzel előhozakodni. _Még_. – Harry érezte, hogy a férfi szorítása erősebbé válik. – Jelenleg mindkettőnk nevében mondom, hogy ezzel most ne foglalkozzunk. Túl intenzívek még számunkra ezek az emlékek, amibe nem lenne tanácsos így belefogni. Nem úgy szeretném veled elkezdeni az ilyesfajta edzéseket, hogy kihasználom a pillanatnyi fájdalmad. Érted, mire gondolok?  
  
– Azt hiszem – töprengett el Harry. – Nem szeretnéd, hogy továbbra is a fájdalmas emlékek legyenek ösztönzők ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam tanulni azt az erőt előidézni… hanem valamilyen más módon. És most minden vagyok, csak jókedvű nem… értem.  
  
– Nos igen, tömören ezért – bólintott Piton, aztán témát váltott. – Megbeszéltem az érintettekkel a részleteket, ma lemegyünk a kamrába.  
  
– Remek érzés lesz kimozdulni egy kicsit – jegyezte meg szomorúan, mert az érzés, hogy a kamrába kell menni, igen rosszul esett neki.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere erre kissé morcosan nézett rá.  
  
– Megígéred, hogy ott leszel mellettem végig, nem fogsz hősködni, és azt teszed, amit jónak látok?  
  
Harry egy picit előredőlt, és úgy mondta:  
  
– Megígérem.  
  
A bájitalmester felállt az ágyról, és megigazította a talárját.  
  
– Igen, ez mind szép és jó. De arra nem gondoltál, hogy ha Sirius is velünk tart, mennyire leszel önmagad?  
  
Harry erre megdermedt. Nem, erre valóban nem gondolt.  
  
– Nem lesz gond.  
  
Piton olyan „majd meglátjuk” tekintettel nézett le rá, aztán az ajtó felé indult, majd még visszanézett.  
  
– Este indulunk el, mert akkor elég könnyen megközelíthető az a bizonyos harmadik emelet – közölte. – Roannéval átnézzük, mire van szükségünk, vázolom a tervet a többieknek, és befejezzük a mérgek készítését is. Mindjárt hozok neked valami harapnivalót a konyhából, rendben?  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és apja már be is csukta maga után az ajtót. Sóhajtva bújt ki a cipőjéből, majd visszahúzódott az ágyára. Elvette az éjjeliszekrényről a Kviddics évszázadait, hogy addig is elfoglalja magát.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Órákkal később, miután Harry visszakapta a kamrabeli emlékét, addig győzködte apját, hogy velük lehessen a laborban, míg végül sikerrel járt. Teljesen elterelte a figyelmét az a gondolat, hogy újra lemennek a kamrába.  
  
Csodálkozva figyelte, hogy a két testvér mennyire összhangban dolgozik, és szerveznek meg mindent pontosan. Piton készítette azokat a bizonyos mérgeket, amivel a horcruxot el akarták pusztítani.  
  
– Nagyon hatásos méreg, egy bizonyos Dél–Amerikai őserdőben élő varázslénytől származik a hatóanyag – mesélte neki, miközben egyenként adagolta a vastag falú üvegekbe. – A delikvens előbb hal meg, mintsem még észrevenné, hogy megmérgezték.  
  
Harryt teljesen kirázta a hideg, amikor apja ezt közölte vele, és viszolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy ebből a gyilkoló eszközből két üveget mindenki magánál fog tartani. Hisz’ nem lehet tudni, ki vall kudarcot, és lesz ott szemtől–szembe a horcruxszal. Persze a baziliszkusz elpusztítására ugyanúgy alkalmas lesz.  
  
Mikor végeztek ezzel, meg még az ellenmérgekkel is, már alkonyodhatott odakint – legalábbis a szimulált fényből ítélve.  
  
Piton és Roanne minden bájitalt kis erszényekbe raktak hat személyre. Majd mikor Piton eloltotta a tüzet, elővette egy nagyobb szekrényből a benne lévő hat talár közül a legkisebbet, és Harry elé tartotta.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt a fekete ruhára.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy nem vagyok oda a feketéért? – kérdezte unottan, mire Roanne felnevetett a háta mögött.  
  
Piton egy gyilkos pillantással rögtön beléfojtotta, aztán visszafordult Harryhez.  
  
– Ez nem akármilyen talár. Az anyaga bizonyos főzetekkel van átitatva, nem beszélve a jó pár rámondott bűbájról – magyarázta. – Ha netán az a méreg eltörik a zsebedben valami miatt, akkor ez megvéd tőle. Ugyanez érvényes a baziliszkusz mérgére is.  
  
– Hűha – csodálkozott el Harry, és elvette apjától a felkínált ruhát.  
  
– A feketéért elnézést – mentegetőzött Piton –, de ez az egyetlen olyan szín, amivel erősen kombinálható bármilyen bűbáj, védelmi varázs… és még a szeszélyes bájitalok is ezen a leghatásosabbak. Igen érdekes, hogy miért pont a fekete…  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá türelmetlenül Roanne. – Nem kértünk esti mesét.  
  
Piton elhallgatott, és a válla mögött hátraszólt:  
  
– Nem felejtesz el véletlenül valamit a nagy pakolás közepette? Nem szeretném, ha itt hagynánk valamit.  
  
Harry ellenben csak tátott szájjal meredt a fekete ruhára. Mikor végre becsukta a száját, elmosolyodott.  
  
– Azt akarod nekem bemesélni, hogy ezért jár minden halálfaló feketében, köztük te is? Azért ez elég vicces – itt egy picit felnevetett, de mikor mindketten komoran néztek rá, elhallgatott. – Oké, nem vicces. De akkor is! Ez így… elég idiótán hangzik.  
  
– Kezd olyan érzésem lenni, mintha Mágiatörténet órán nálatok másról lett volna szó… vagy esetleg inkább csak aludtál olyankor? – töprengett el Piton, Harry pedig egy kicsit elpirult. Remélte, hogy apja nem veszi észre. Mennyire beletrafált a dologba. – Nos, akkor szólok a többieknek, és indulhatunk.  
  
Harry a talárjával együtt otthagyta őket, és visszatért a lakosztályba átöltözni.  
  
Nem sokkal később Roannéval együtt az előtérben várakoztak a többiekre akik percekkel később meg is érkeztek. Sirius gyilkos pillantásokat küldött felé, végül odalépett Harry mellé, és végigmérte.  
  
– Netán meghalt valaki? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Harry zöld szemei szikráztak a dühtől, és egy pillanatig szentül azt hitte, behúz egyet a férfinak.  
  
– Lehet, megfog – vetette neki oda, aztán ott is hagyta. Odahúzódott Roanne mellé, úgy figyelte keresztapját.  
  
Komoly erőfeszítésébe tellett, hogy visszatartsa magát attól, hogy megátkozza, vagy magához ölelje. E kettő érzés úgy kavargott benne, hogy az már ijesztő volt.  
  
Piton amikor megérkezett, és elhaladt Harry előtt, bátorítóan rámosolygott, aztán megállt a folyosó végénél az üres falnál.  
  
Mindenki pálcát húzott, így tett Harry is, miközben figyelte, hogy apja mit tesz: pálcájával nagy íveket írt le, mindenféle latin varázsigéket mormolva, amíg meg nem jelent egy régies ajtó, és egy hozzátartozó kilincs. Még mielőtt kinyitotta, fülelt egy darabig, aztán biccentett, hogy mehetnek.  
  
Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy meglátja, hogyan lehet kijutni a menedékről. Pedig már járt egyszer erre, csak nem sokra emlékszik belőle. A folyosók emlékeztették a régi pincebéliekre, de ezek úgy néztek ki, mintha valaki sebtében alkotta volna őket. Igaz, a látszat kedvéért ezeken is voltak bizonyos vérfoltok, és több helyen hiányoztak kövek – elég hatásosnak tűnt.  
  
Piton közben maga mellé intette Harryt, aki engedelmesen mellé sietett, ahogyan zajtalanul haladtak végig a folyosókon. Nem azokon a bizonyos nagy lépcsőkön osontak fel, amik egy része romokban állt – vagy már nem is voltak meg –, hanem más melléklépcsőkön, amire Harry egyáltalán nem emlékezett. Amikor elérték a várva várt szintet, Harry már felismerte azt a bizonyos folyosót.  
  
Meg is érkeztek a keresett wc ajtó elé, és Piton intett nekik, hogy oda menjenek be.  
  
– Ez most komoly? – kérdezett rá Tonks. – Egy…  
  
Kapásból hárman pisszegték le a lányt, mire az elvörösödve hallgatott el. Mordon ért be utoljára, és csukta be maguk mögött az ajtót. Harry rögtön a mosdókagyló felé lépett, ami az ő világában a bejárat volt, míg Piton figyelmeztette a többieket:  
  
– Ne feledjétek, bármi gyanúsat hallotok, rögtön hunyjátok be a szemeteket… a tükör pedig mindig kéznél legyen. Nagyon kitűnő a szaglása a baziliszkuszoknak.  
  
– A francba… én befújtam magam parfümmel, nagy gond?  
  
Mindenki egy emberként nézett Siriusra, köztük még Harry is, aki közben hosszasan figyelte a wc-t Hisztis Myrtle után kutatva.  
  
– Tényleg? – érdeklődött szelíden Piton, de úgy nézett rá, mint egy ragadozó. – Majd szólok neki, hogy a Blackek különösen ízletesek. – A háttérben egy halk torokköszörülés hallatszott Roanne részéről, aki még egykori férje nevét viselte. – Áh, majd közlöm a keresztnevet is, ha el nem felejtem. – Aztán Harry felé fordult. – Megvan?  
  
Harry közelebb lépett a csaphoz, és gondosan megnézte azt. A szíve sebesen dobogni kezdett, mikor meglátta az oly ismerős kígyó alakú jelet a rézcsapon. Pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint egykor.  
  
– Igen, itt van – mondta fojtott hangon.  
  
Piton közben odasétált mellé, és megnézte a jelet.  
  
– Szóval, ez lenne az – mondta halkan.  
  
– Nos akkor… Tárulj fel!– mondta Harry, és tekintetét a kígyóra szegezte, hogy koncentráljon.  
  
Egy darabig csend.  
  
– Ez nem párszaszóul volt – jegyezte meg Piton.  
  
– Miért nem sikerül sosem elsőre? – dünnyögte Harry, nem törődve a háta mögötti sugdolózásokkal.  
  
Harry újra a kígyóra nézett, és próbálta elképzelni, hogy társalogna is vele: a piciny alak úgy nézett ki, mint aki tekereg, ezzel teljesen olyan érzetet keltve, hogy valódi kígyó.  
  
– _Tárulj fel!_  
  
Egy kicsit meglepődött, amikor sziszegés hagyta el a száját: reflexszerűen hátralépett egy picit, emlékezve rá, hogy hogyan nyílik a kamra. Azt hitte, újfent nem mozdul semmi, de végül a csap felizzott, mint akkor régen, eltűnt a falban, és megjelent a cső szája.  
  
– Ezzel már ki is nyitottuk a kamrát? – kérdezte a háttérben Mordon.  
  
– Azt hiszem – mondta bizonytalanul Harry. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Ginny régen hogy tehette. A kígyó biztosan valahol hátul szunyókálhat, nem itt elöl. Legalábbis ezt bizonygatta magának.  
  
Piton szemöldök ráncolva odahajolt a sötét lyukhoz, aztán Harryre nézett.  
  
– Milyen mély?  
  
– Nos, eléggé – emlékezett vissza Harry –, de nem kell aggódni, nem üti meg magát az ember.  
  
– Ki akar elsőnek menni? – kérdezte a hátuk mögött állóktól, mire meglepetésére Mordon lépett előre.  
  
– Megyek én – hajolt felé az öreg –, értem már úgysem kár.  
  
Azzal odamászott a cső szájához, majd elengedte a kezével, amivel eddig kapaszkodott, és már csak azt hallották, ahogy végigcsúszik a kövön, majd tompa puffanással valahol lent, földet ér. Rögtön követte őt Piton, aztán Black is, majd Harry következett, Tonks, és Roanne maradt a végére.  
  
Amikor elindult a sötét csőben, kezdett egy kicsit félni attól, ami lent várhat rá. Minden mellékcső a megszólalásig ugyanott helyezkedett el, ahogy a főcsövön csúszott végig. Aztán a cső vízszintesbe alakult, ő pedig kicsusszant a végén. Azt hitte, megint el fog terülni a sárban, de valaki erősen elkapta, és megtartotta.  
  
Harry hálásan engedte el apját.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta neki, miközben Piton biccentett. Mordon már elmormolt egy Lumost, mikor megérkeztek, hogy a többiek ne a vak sötétben érjenek földet.  
  
Apja aztán megragadta, és félrehúzta, mikor a két boszorkány is megérkezett a csövön keresztül. Ők is előhúzták a pálcájukat, hogy fényt varázsoljanak.  
  
– Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Mordon, amikor Harryt, és Pitont követve elindultak a sötét alagútban.  
  
– Megkeressük a termet – válaszolt Harry.  
  
– Komolyan kezd idegesíteni a kölyök – morogta hátul Sirius. – Mindent tud… mégis honnét?  
  
Harry többet nem hallott, mert Roanne lepisszegte.  
  
– Valahol a tó alatt lehetünk ugye? – kérdezte suttogva Tonks, ahogy haladt közvetlen Harry mögött, Rémszemmel párban.  
  
– Igen, úgy tűnik… sok-sok méterrel alatta. Elég ravasz volt az, aki így építette meg az egészet…  
  
ROPP!  
  
Tonks rémülten sikkantott egyet, és egyik kezét a szájára tapasztotta, hogy csöndben maradjon. Harry, és Piton hirtelen hátrafordultak, pont mikor a boszorkány pálcájával megvilágított egy koponyát.  
  
– Pffúj – mondta undorodva, mikor levette a kezét a szájáról. – Ezek patkányok voltak…  
  
– Ha sokáig időzünk itt, mi is így fogunk kinézni – jegyezte meg hátul Sirius.  
  
– Köszi, de nem akarom kígyópaprikásként végezni! – ellenkezett Tonks, mire Mordon félelmetes mosollyal a boszorkány füléhez hajolt.  
  
– Nézd meg jobban… úgy néznek ki ezek, mint akiket előtte feldaraboltak paprikásként? – érdeklődött gonoszan.  
  
– Ettől aztán még jobban érzem magam – válaszolta Tonks.  
  
A bájitalmester egy halk köhögéssel hívta fel magára a figyelmet, hogy induljanak tovább. Jó ideig haladtak tovább, amíg nem érték el az ismerős kanyart.  
  
Észre sem vette, hogy a folyosó végéhez érkeztek, ahol a tömör kőfal állt. Harry idegesen beharapta a szája szélét.  
  
– Megérkeztünk – mondta halkan.  
  
A falat két kígyó díszítette, ismerős smaragd szemekkel… a különbség annyi volt csupán, hogy kisebb porréteg fedte be a domborművet.  
  
Piton egy darabig szemlélet a kígyókat, aztán hátranézett a többi rendtagra.  
  
– Készen álltok? – kérdezte, mire öt fejbólintást kapott, köztük Harryét is. – Akkor… Harry?  
  
Harry felkészülve előretartotta a pálcáját, miközben mindenki feszülten várta a végkifejletet.  
  
– _Tárulj fel!_ – mondta félelmetes sziszegéssel.  
  
A falban egy rés jelent meg, a két kígyó pedig eltávolodott egymástól, és az ajtó szárnyaival együtt eltűnt a falban. Piton még egy darabig figyelte a bejáratot, aztán belépett rajta, ahová mindannyian követék.  
  
A terem ijesztően ismerős volt: zöld fényben derengett minden, ahogyan lassan, pálcáikat előre tartva haladtak előre. Harry közben apja mellé igazodott. Már épp kérdezni akart valamit, mikor hirtelen a falak mentén a távolból fáklyák lobbantak fel, egészen végig mellettük elhaladva.  
  
Harry hirtelen megdermedt, és kezét kitartva megállította apját.  
  
– Nem voltak fáklyák… – suttogta dobogó szívvel, aztán még hangosabban mondta: – Nem voltak fáklyák!  
  
– Nem jelenthet jót – jegyezte meg halkan Piton, ahogy a távolba meredt.  
  
Egy pillanat töredéke volt csupán: a bájitalmester hangosan felszisszent, ahogyan rájött valamire.  
  
– A földre mindenki! – kiáltott fel hangosan, és egyúttal a földre rántotta Harryt is, testével védve őt.  
  
Senki sem kérdezte miért, csak mindenki a földre vetette magát, épp időben: suhanásokat hallottak gyors egymásutánban a fejük fölül. Amikor újra csend lett, Piton felnézett, aztán felállt. Kezet nyújtott Harrynek, hogy felsegítse. Közben a többiek is felálltak, és hátranéztek arra, amerről jöttek.  
  
Legalább tíz nyíl állt ki az ajtóból – pedig az fémből volt.  
  
– Ó remek… mit nekem paprikás – morogta Tonks –, hiszen felnyársalva ízletesebb… mi ez a szag?  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy elgondolkodott.  
  
– Mérgezett nyilak – közölte tömören. – Elég… hatásos méreggel átitatva, annak a szagát érezzük.  
  
Harry ellenben elsápadva figyelte az ajtót.  
  
– Ezt én nem értem… hiszen itt nem volt semmi ilyesmi!  
  
Piton visszafordult hozzá, miközben útjára indított egy fénynyalábot.  
  
– Nos, úgy tűnik, itt jó régen nem járt erre senki – állapította meg. – Ez egy kedves csapda volt egy fosztogató számára. Habár igen érdekes lehetett, hiszen nem élhetett sok párszaszájú Mardekár Malazár óta…  
  
Harry kezdett egy kissé pánikba esni, ahogyan haladtak a terem túlsó vége felé a fény után. Nem tetszett neki egy olyan kamra, ami tele van csapdákkal.  
  
– A bűbáj jelez, ha még lenne csapda – mondta halkan Piton, ahogyan elérték lassan a terem végét.  
  
A terem hátsó részében ott volt az a gigantikus szobor, ami a mennyezetig ért. Felnéztek, hogy szemügyre tudják venni a szokatlanul feltűnő majomszerű arcvonásokat. Hosszú szakáll, ami leért a kőtalárra.  
  
– Ez ki a fene? – kérdezte halkan Tonks, ahogyan közelebb jött.  
  
– Mardekár Malazár – mondta egyszerre Piton és Roanne.  
  
– Elég randa pofa volt, azt meg kell hagyni – állapított meg Mordon.  
  
Piton leengedte a pálcáját, és egy mosoly bujkált a szája szegletében.  
  
– A legendák szerint majomnak csúfolták, mert nem is hittek a tanításaiban… és hát… tényleg így nézett ki.  
  
– Engem inkább az érdekelne – szólt távolabbról Sirius –, hogy ez az-e, amit keresünk.  
  
Még mielőtt Harry rávághatta volna a választ, hirtelen egy félelmetes sziszegés hallatszott valahonnét a távolból, amire mindannyian összerezzentek.  
  
– Megjött a vacsoravendégünk… – hebegte Tonks.  
  
Piton szorosan Harry mellé állt, miközben mindenki kezében ott volt a tükör.  
  
– Ha elvileg kiengedtük, miért nem megy fel az iskola csöveibe? – kérdezte rémülten Harry.  
  
– Végtelenül örültem volna egy halálfaló szoborgyűjteménynek – morogta Mordon, ahogy szorosabban fogta a pálcáját.  
  
Harry közben észrevette, hogy Sirius egy emelvény mellett áll, ahol egy poros könyv feküdt.  
  
– Azaz – mondta Pitonnak. – Az a napló.  
  
– Nos, rendben… – mondta hangosan Piton. – Hárman maradnak... ketten velem jönnek. Harry el tudod pusztítani, amíg mi végzünk azzal ott kint?  
  
Harry elszántan bólintott, miközben figyelte, hogy apja biccent Mordonnak, és Tonksnak. A boszorkány halálra volt rémülve, de követte a bájitalmestert. Harry és Roanne ott maradtak figyelve, ahogy a három rendtag egyre távolabb megy.  
  
– Remélem, nem lesz semmi…  
  
– Ennek ezt kéne csinálnia? – kérdezte a másik irányból Sirius.  
  
Harry rémülten kapta oda a tekintetét, csak hogy lássa: keresztapját bevonja valami fényes köd, miközben hozzáért a naplóhoz.  
  
– Sirius ne! – ordította Harry és Roanne egyszerre.  
  
Mindketten rohanni kezdtek felé: de a naplóból hirtelen kicsapott egy fénynyaláb, és mindkettőjüket hátravetette egy hatalmas erő. Roannét a kőfalnak hajította, aki rögtön elvesztette az eszméletét, míg Harry a terem közepén landolt, viszonylag elég szerencsésen: mert az oldalára esett.  
  
Egy pár repedt borda még nem nagy ügy, csak levegőt nem kap az ember. Összeszorította a szemét, miközben levegő után kapott. Mikor kinyitotta, látta, hogy Sirius magatehetetlenül fekszik a földön, tekintetével őt figyelve, mellette pedig a napló. Úgy tűnt, annyira legyengült, hogy nem tudott megmozdulni… aminek az oka hamarosan meg is jelent előtte.  
  
– Ki merészelt felébreszteni? – kérdezte mérges hangon egy jól ismert alak.  
  
Harry elszántan nézett a fiatal Tom Denemre.  
  
– Én, Harry Potter – mondta neki hidegen. Amikor a pálcája felé nyúlt, az a földön elcsúszott több méterre tőle.  
  
– Harry Potter? – kérdezte mélázva a fiú, ahogy a távolba meredt.  
  
Harry felszisszent, amikor lassan felállt, és a fiú felé közeledett. Keresztapjára nézett: és megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy gyengén, de ébren, mi több: életben van.  
  
– Áh, micsoda megtiszteltetés! – mondta mosolyogva. – Szerény gyilkosom megörvendeztet jelenlétével, és talán még külön ezért is jöttél le ide? – mélázott megjátszott szelídséggel.  
  
– Ahogy mondod – fenyegetőzött Harry, és úgy vélte, nem lesz nehéz kijátszani az emléket. Ez a fiú sokkal homályosabban nézett ki, mint elődje. – Nem, nem fogom végighallgatni az idióta szövegedet még egyszer – előzte meg a fiút. – Tudom, hogy te voltál az, aki ötven éve kinyitottad a kamrát, nem Hagrid…  
  
Nos, határozottan halványabb volt, de okosabb is: egy újabb energianyaláb csapott ki, és Harry nyögve a földön találta magát. Denem nyugodtan odasétált hozzá.  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak… mik derülnek ki – mondta meglepetten, ahogy lehunyta a szemét, és újra kinyitotta. – Egy fehér mágiát használó különösen erős varázsló. Nem is tudom, miért emezzel akartam beérni… – mutatott Sirius felé.  
  
Harry egyáltalán nem értette, hogy attól, ha valaki megérint egy naplót, miért történik ilyesmi… de a fiú pont ezt kezdte el magyarázni.  
  
– Ötven évig hiába raboskodtam itt, senki nem jött értem. Pedig számítottam rá, hogy utódom kiszabadít innét, de nem így történt. Van róla fogalmad, hogy ötven év után mekkora düh gyülemlik fel az emberben? Akkor meg pláne, ha egy griffendéles visszahozza ide, és bezárja.  
  
– Mi…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, közben észrevétlenül próbált hozzáférni az övére szerelt méreghez.  
  
– Igen, az a kotnyeles Dumbledore! – csattant fel Denem. – Nem tudott elpusztítani, ezért úgy gondolta, hogy bezár ide, ahol senki sem találhat meg, és csapdát állít az utódnak, ha idejön! De… mit csinálsz?  
  
Harry rájött, hogy lebukott, ezért hirtelen megragadta az egyik üveget, és már dobta is volna… de Tom gyorsabb volt. Egy varázslattal kirepítette a kezéből, ami több méterrel arrébb szét is tört.  
  
– Te kis szemtelen! – dörrent rá, aztán megfogta Harry vállát, mikor az éppen a pálcáját akarta magához hívni. Harry felordított fájdalmában.  
  
Sosem tapasztalt még ilyen szörnyű érzést: minden sejtje tiltakozott a gonosz ellen. A sötét gondolatok elárasztották az elméjét, ami mind Voldemorttól származott. Emberek halálsikolyait hallotta a fejében, aztán emlékeket kínzásokról, haláltusákról… Már azt hitte, itt a vég, mikor a fájdalom megszűnt.  
  
Zihálva nyitotta ki a szemét, és látta, amint Denem halványodik, arcán borzalmas fájdalommal. Sirius állt mögötte megszállt tekintettel, figyelve, hogy a méreg hogy hat. Fejével nemet intett a terem másik végében a már magához tért Roannénak.  
  
Denem gyilkos tekintettel meredt Siriusra, de Harry a magához hívott pálcájával rátámadt. A fiú szitkozódva szórta rá az átkait, amik többsége elől Harry elugrott, de jelentős volt az is, amit kivédett.  
  
– Roanne! – ordította oda nagynénjének, miközben eltérített egy átkot. – A naplót… pusztítsátok el!  
  
– Nem fogtok tudni legyőzni! – harsogta Denem. – Az én hatalmam nagyobb, mint nektek szedett-vedett varázslóknak!  
  
Harry folyamatosan próbálta elterelni a fiú figyelmét, aránylag sikeresen. Amikor szeme sarkából odapillantott: halálra rémült. Roanne és Sirius hátraestek, mikor megpróbálták megközelíteni a naplót. Ez így nem fog menni.  
  
– Elegem van – sziszegte a fogai közt Harry, és folyamatosan kábító átkokat szórt Denemre. – Támadjátok őt, majd én megyek!  
  
A két varázsló rögtön megfordult, és neki álltak mindenféle átkot szórni. Harry aggódva figyelte a két felnőttet: az átkok nagyon gyengének hatottak, nem igazán kötötték le Denemet. Harry nem habozott, kezét oldalára téve rohant az emelvény felé. Elő akarta venni a mérget, hogy rádobja, de a napló ereje magához szívta őt, és Harry újra megtapasztalhatta a szörnyű emlékeket.  
  
Térdre rogyott a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól, miközben próbált gondolataival, azaz okklumenciával megszabadulni tőle. Érezte, hogy az erő, amely annyiszor megmentette: most hirtelen kitör belőle, és körbevonja az emelvényt. Mikor úgy vélte, tovább nem fogja bírni, a világosság eltűnt, és erőtlenül hátradőlt. Valaki elkapta, és szelíden leengedte a földre őt.  
  
– Harry… Harry! – hallotta nagynénje rémült hangját.  
  
– Jól vagyok – nyitotta ki a szemét, és vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, hogy lecsillapítsa háborgó gyomrát. – Mi… történt? – kérdezte kimerülten, amikor nagynénje segített neki felülni.  
  
– Elpusztítottad… a puszta erőddel – mondta elképedve Roanne. – Nem is tudom, minek kellett ide méreg… Harry! Ne csináld ezt!  
  
Harry teljesen elbóbiskolt.  
  
– Mi van vele? – kérdezte Sirius.  
  
– Kimerült a varázslástól… ültesd fel – mondta neki. – Még jó, hogy Perselus mindenre gondol.  
  
Valami hideg érintés a szájánál, aztán Harry azon kapta magát, hogy nyeli az édes folyadékot. A hatás nem maradt el: kezdett magához térni a kábulatból, majd kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Apa azt mondta, nem ihatok több bájitalt… egy jó ideig – mondta a vele szemben ülő Roannénak.  
  
Nagynénje kissé mérgesen nézett rá, mikor felsegítette.  
  
– Ez csak annak tűnik, de nem az – mondta neki kioktatóan. – Ez csak egy úgymond jelentős ásványi anyagokból készült összetétel, ami a varázserőre hat.  
  
Harry erre még mondott volna valamit, de a kamra másik végéből tompa puffanások, és kiabálások hallatszottak. Aztán a hangokhoz dübörgések is társultak.  
  
– Menjünk segíteni! – szólt rá Harry a két csodálkozó felnőttre, és pálcájával már rohant is a hangok irányába. Roanne és Sirius pedig rohantak utána.  
  
Harry elérte a nyilakkal teli ajtót, és szinte feltépte, hogy ott legyen apjánál. Hirtelen megdermedt az ajtóban, mikor Tonks, Mordon, és végül Piton igyekezett feléjük. Piton átkokat szórt a háta mögött: Harry azt hitte a kígyó miatt teszi ezt, de rájött, hogy nem.  
  
Rengeteg sötét taláros alak rohant utánuk, amitől Harry teljesen elsápadt.  
  
– Vissza, Harry! – kiáltott rá Piton, amitől Harry végre meg tudott mozdulni, és csinált egy gyors hátraarcot.  
  
– Gyerünk, gyorsan befelé! – sürgette Mordon, mikor beért még kiordított az ajtón: – Perselus, gyere már!  
  
Pár pillanattal később megjelent Piton is, és együttes erővel vágták be az ajtót, majd mindannyian távolabb álltak, hogy Piton küldhessen rá pár ismeretlen bűbájt lezárásként. Összerezzentek, mikor egy tucat átok érte el az ajtót, ami kongó hanggal nyelte el őket.  
  
A bájitalmester gyorsan odament Harryhez.  
  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódva, mire Harry bólintott. – A napló?  
  
Harry az állvány felé pillantott, ahol egy kupac hamu tanúskodott a dologról.  
  
– Elpusztítottuk – mondta neki.  
  
– Legalább ez megvan – sóhajtott Piton. Harry észrevette, hogy nagyon megviseltnek tűnik az arca. Mindhármuknak poros, és szakadt volt a talárja, ami elég nagy küzdelemről tanúskodott. Közben a férfi az ajtó felé pillantott. – Nem volt bölcs húzás itt megbújnunk, ez zsákutca.  
  
Harry rémülten figyelte az ajtót, ahogy egyre jobban hátráltak.  
  
– De… el tudunk bánni ennyi halálfalóval – motyogta.  
  
– Igen ám, fiam – morogta Rémszem –, de van ott kint a baziliszkusz is megvakítva, nem csak ezek…  
  
Harryn a pánik kezdett eluralkodni. Az ajtó az átkoktól mindig más színűvé változott, mikor elnyelte azokat.  
  
Piton közben otthagyta őket, és odament a távolabb álló Siriushoz – nyilván körülnézett, hogy valami más kiutat keressen.  
  
– Mi történt ott kint? – kérdezte Harry a mellette álló Tonkstól.  
  
A boszorkány fintorogva figyelte az ajtót.  
  
– Mikor Perselusnak sikerült megvakítani a méreggel a baziliszkuszt, és már majdnem sikerült elpusztítani – mondta dühösen – ezek hirtelen beállítottak a semmiből. Nem tudom, honnét tudhatják, hogy mi pont ma, és pont itt tartózkodunk.  
  
Mordon a fejét rázta, közben összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Mi sem egyszerűbb. Szépen kivárjuk, míg barátunk megvacsorázik – mondta elégedetten. – És miután minden halálfalónak vége, mehetünk.  
  
– Ez roppant elmés ötlet, Alastor – morogta Tonks. – Arra nem gondolsz, hogy velünk mi lesz?  
  
– Jó lesz háziállatnak… gondolj bele – töprengett el az auror. – A menedékhez már csak ez a védelem hiányzik. Harry még tudna is neki parancsolni.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen, nem is volna rossz ötlet – nevetett fel Roanne –, egész aranyos háziállat lett volna belőle… ugye Perselus?  
  
Harry eljátszott a gondolattal, vajon hogyan férne be egy akkora kígyó a szállásukra. Zavartan felnézett, mikor nem hallotta a választ. Roannéval összenéztek, majd értetlenül megfordultak.  
  
Harry mellkasát akkora sebességgel szorította össze a rémület, mint ahogy felfogta, mit lát: Piton tőlük nem messze épp összeesett, Sirius megragadta a karjánál fogva, és óvatosan leengedte a földre.  
  
Mindannyian odarohantak, Harry még épp időben ért oda ahhoz, hogy elkapja apját, nehogy oldalra dőljön Sirius szorításában.  
  
– Azt hiszem, mégsem ment minden… olyan jól… – nyögte Piton, miközben Harry óvatosan az ölébe engedte apja fejét.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elvette a kezét Piton mellkasáról, és teljesen halálra rémült a vértől, amit meglátott rajta.  
  
– Vérzik… – remegett meg Harry hangja.  
  
Roanne közben átváltoztatott egy követ kötőszerré, és sietősen ráfogta a sebre.  
  
– Perselus, te nem vagy normális! – dühöngött, de Harry hallotta, mennyire remeg a hangja. – Miért nem szóltál, hogy megsérültél?!  
  
Piton nyelt egyet, valószínűleg nagy fájdalmai lehettek.  
  
– Azt hittem, kitart a szérum… még odaérünk – motyogta. – Nem haldoklom, vagy… ilyesmi.  
  
Harry egyre növekvő ijedtséggel hol apjára, hol nagynénjére nézett. A többiek sápadtan figyelték őket. Harry próbálta végiggondolni, hogy lehet ez.  
  
– Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Apádat megmarta a baziliszkusz, még mielőtt megvakította volna – mondta rekedtes hangon Roanne, aztán sokkal biztosabb hangon hozzátett: – Tartsd itt a kezed – itt megfogta Harry kezét, és rászorította a sebre –, el kell állítani a vérzést.  
  
Azzal egy kicsit arrébb ment, és előhúzta a pálcáját. Harry tekintete újra visszatért az egyre terebélyesebb, sötét vörös foltra, és a szíve egyre jobban kalapált a rémülettől.  
  
– Tarts ki… apa – motyogta elkeseredetten.  
  
– Ez így nagyon nem lesz jó… – suttogta Tonks. – Perselus nélkül nem fogunk kijutni innét élve.  
  
Harry egyáltalán nem figyelt a többiekre, csak nézte apja egyre sápadó arcát. Halálra volt rémülve. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ha valami történik Pitonnal, ennyire rosszul fogja viselni. Rosszul, mert nagyon megkedvelte, nem akarta, hogy baja essen. Emlékezett arra a mondásra, miszerint akkor jössz rá, hogy valaki fontos neked, mikor annak baja esik, és halálos veszély fenyegeti… vagy valami ilyesmi.  
  
Észre sem vette, mikor Piton lassan megemelte a kezét, és megsimította az arcát.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi… baj… – mondta erőtlenül –, ne aggódj már ennyire. Bájitalmester vagyok… hazudnék neked?  
  
Harry próbált elmosolyodni, de a szemébe gyűlt könnyek nem engedték.  
  
– Nem? Egy baziliszkusz mart meg… a méreg teljesen szét fog áramlani a testedben… – mondta rémülten, és hangja alig hallható volt –, ami halálos.  
  
– Nem az… mert volt nálam bájital, amit megittam – tiltakozott Piton, de a kioktató hangja így kimerülten teljesen máshogy hatott. – De… azt nem tudom, mikorra fejti ki a hatását. Egy darabig még nem leszek önmagam.  
  
– Ne, kérlek… – motyogta Harry. – Ne beszélj… csak pihenj.  
  
A bájitalmester bólintott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét. Harry látta, hogy néha jobban összeszorítja, a fájdalom miatt. Roanne épp közölni akart valamit, mikor…  
  
BUMM!  
  
A terem ajtaja millió darabra robbant szét, ahogyan azt áttörték. Harry apja arcára feküdt, hogy megvédje a törmelékektől, miközben a többiek is elugrottak a nagyobb daraboktól. Mikor lassan felnézett, látta, ahogy Mordon, és Tonks rögtön odaálltak elé, pálcájukat előreszegezve.  
  
Roanne és Sirius pedig két oldalra helyezkedtek el, hogy megvédjék őket az átkoktól.  
  
– A francba… – sziszegte Roanne. – A baziliszkusz senkire sem támadott rá? Ilyenkor persze sehol sincs!  
  
A szétrobbant ajtó mögül tisztán hallották azt, ahogy a halálfalók odakint nyüzsögnek.  
  
– Engem inkább az érdekelne, hogy tudták áttörni az ajtót…  
  
Harry sápadtan hol az ajtó helyére, hol apjára nézett. Remegő kezét továbbra is Piton mellkasán tartotta. Hirtelen érezte, hogy apja izmai elernyednek, és feje oldalra bukik.  
  
– Ne… – motyogott Harry rémülten, pedig tudta, hogy azt már Piton nem hallja. – Nem fogunk tudni szembeszállni velük nélküled… – Aztán szinte alig hallhatóan még utána tette: - Nem vagyok egyedül elég erős.  
  
Tonks, és Roanne hirtelen megfordultak, arcukon beletörődött kifejezéssel.  
  
– Elvesztette az eszméletét – nézett fel Harry, és nyelt egyet, ahogy most belegondolt, apja nélkül teljesen reménytelen a helyzetük.  
  
Közben a bejáraton keresztül egyre több sötét alak lépett be.  
  
Harry elkeseredetten figyelte őket, aztán könnyes szemmel újra apjára nézett. Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált nem kétségbeesni.  
  
 _Nem, nem történhet ez meg… nem… és nem! Apa nem sokára segít nekünk, nem lesz baj… addig ki kell tartanunk._  
  
Ahogy ezt bizonygatta magának, furcsa érzést tapasztalt: a könnycsepp, ami az arcán végigfolyt, nem volt forró. Jéghideg volt…  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, csakhogy lássa, ahogy a könnycseppek, amik Piton arcára hullottak átváltoztak fényes gömbökké, és körbevették őket, csatlakozva a fényességhez, ami belőle áradt. Harry érezte, ahogy teste önálló dolgokat művelt, de valahol egy hang azt suttogta, hogy ez természetes.  
  
Ismét lehunyta a szemét, és próbált a hangra figyelni… majd mikor újra felnézett, teljesen meglepődött.  
  
Körülöttük egy fehéren derengő burok jött létre. Harry érezte, hogy homlokára kiül az izzadság, ahogy ezt az erejével fenntartja. Pedig ő csak azt akarta, hogy legyen valami, ami megvédi őket… nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyet érhet el erejével.  
  
– Ez meg mi a fene…? – kérdezte Sirius, ahogy közvetlen a burok mellett állt.  
  
Harry úgy vélte, ha szorosan zárva tartja a szemét, és koncentrál, akkor erősebbé teheti a védelmet – ahogy az ösztönei súgták. Vagy talán más? De azt tudta, hogy nem csak a fájdalom az, ami előhívhatja ezt a mágiát, hanem a _félelem_ is. A félelem, hogy baj történhet velük, hogy baj érheti az apját, és ő nem védheti meg.  
  
– Harry az – mondta halkan Roanne, megválaszolva a mellette álló Sirius kérdését.  
  
– No lám, lám – hallatszott nem messze tőlük Lucius hangja. – A híres, nagy vezető csak nem haldoklik? Igazán kár érte. A mihaszna kölyök azzal a pajzzsal semmit nem fog elérni.  
  
– Érted lesz kár, ha a közeledbe jutok – vicsorogta vissza Mordon.  
  
– Óh, nem hiszem – dorombolta Malfoy, és Harry hallotta, ahogyan a hang egészen közelről jön. – Huszonöt ember átkai ellen aligha lenne esélyetek! És biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mardekár félelmetes szörnye is végtelenül fog örülni pár rendtagnak! Gyerünk, pálcákat… – az utasítás félbe maradt, mert valahonnét az óriási csövekből hangos sziszegés hallatszott.  
  
Sziszegés, ordítás, csontropogások… Harrynek nagyon össze kellett szorítania a szemét, ha meg akarta tartani a pajzsot.  
  
– Semmiből jött halálfalók, Mardekár szörnye… Perselus nélkül… – motyogta Sirius. – Na, most aztán szarban vagyunk.


	20. A fájdalom tesz azzá, akik vagyunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kamrában hőseink megpróbálnak elmenekülni, és mint kiderül Harrynek van egy rejtett képessége, amiről eddig nem tudott... és ez menti meg az életüket. Később a gyengélkedőn Siriusszal lesz kénytelen egy helyen tartózkodni...

– Harry, te csak összpontosíts – hallotta nagynénje hangját. – Ne figyelj másra!  
  
 _Könnyű azt mondani_ – gondolta magában, és érezte, hogy egyre jobban eluralkodik rajta a rémület. Malfoy és a többi halálfaló otthagyta őket egy kis időre. Harry hallotta, ahogy Lucius parancsokat osztogat nekik, hogy mit tegyenek a hirtelen megjelenő kígyó ellen.  
  
– Menekülnünk kéne – motyogta Tonks. – Itt a lehetőség… csak két halálfaló maradt itt.  
  
– Mégis hova, mondd? – dühöngött halkan Mordon, aki talárjának susogása alapján távolodott. – Ez egy teljes zsákutca, nem leszünk képesek kijutni!  
  
– Hátul esélyünk lenne… – kezdte Roanne, de Mordon félbeszakította.  
  
– Persze, és addig mindenkit szépen meg fog ölni… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor rájött, mit akar mondani a nő. – Értem már. Arra gondolsz, hogy majd a baziliszkusz elintézi a nem szívesen látott vendégeinket.  
  
Harry csak fél füllel hallgatta, hogy mire jutnak a felnőttek, időközben ugyanis arra koncentrált, hogy ne uralja el teljesen a pánik, mert ha megtörténne, nem tudná fenntartani a pajzsot. Valaki megérintette a vállát, mire lassan kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Tudod tartani a védelmet, miközben a terem másik végébe megyünk? – kérdezte Roanne reménykedve.  
  
Harry átpillantott a háta mögött lévő két halálfalóra, ahogy a pálcáikat ráfogták. Ha csak egy pillanatra is leengedi a pajzsot, meg is halhatnak.  
  
– Még ha a pajzs fent is marad – mondta kimerülten Harry –, a halálos átok ellen… nincs védekezés.  
  
– Gyorsak leszünk – mondta eltökélten nagynénje, s miután támogatóan megszorította a vállát, elengedte, és két lábra állt.  
  
Harryt valahogy nagyban hátráltatta az, hogy hallotta a kintről beszűrődő szörnyű hangokat. Elképzelte, miként esnek áldozatul annak a hatalmas kígyónak a halálfalók, s miután velük végzett, hogyan támadná meg őt…  
  
– Én a helyetekben nem mozdulnék – fenyegetőzött az egyik halálfaló, és tett egy lépést a pajzs felé…  
  
…amiből egy kisebb villám csapott ki, és eltalálta a férfit. Erre a másik nagydarab halálfaló szórta volna az átkát, de Roanne gyorsabb volt, s felé küldött egy kábító átkot. A védelmük átengedte, a férfi pedig eszméletlenül rogyott a földre.  
  
Sirius felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett vissza rájuk.  
  
– Nos, néhány problémával kevesebb.  
  
– Gyerünk, most már elég időt vesztegettünk – tette hozzá Mordon.  
  
Harry lenézett az apja arcára, aki a földön feküdt, fejét a fiú combjaira támasztva. Nagyon örült volna, ha most magánál lenne és nem hagyta volna itt egyedül a bajban. Szinte kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott belé, de Mordon és Sirius talpra állították, majd Piton két karja alá nyúltak, útra készen.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte aggódva Roanne.  
  
– Menni fog… ne aggódj már annyit – morogta válaszul. A távolba nézett, és kissé elszomorította a tény, hogy iszonyat nagy a terem. Rohanni kezdtek, de egy sérült Pitonnal igen nehezen ment a haladás. Harry leghátul maradt, hogy szórja az átkokat az újonnan csatlakozott üldözőikre.  
  
Amikor újabb léptek zaja csendült fel a hátuk mögött, az eddig is ijedt fiú még inkább megrémült. Összerezzent, mikor Lucius hirtelen megszólalt:  
  
– Gyerünk, kapjátok el őket – harsogta. – Piton és a fattya élve kell, a többit megölhetitek!  
  
Harry, aki már a napló elpusztításától eléggé kimerült volt, hirtelen megbotlott a földből kiálló kődarabban, és hasra esett. Ezzel egy időben több dolog is történt: Roanne kiáltott valamit, aztán még annyit látott, hogy Siriust eltalálja egy piros fénycsóva, majd az egész termet egy hangos robbanás rázza meg.  
  
Érezte, ahogy a kétségbeesés átjárja, két karját a feje fölé tartotta, karját szorosan a fejére kulcsolta, hogy valamennyire megvédje magát a lehulló kövektől. Ahelyett azonban, hogy a robbanást követő zajokat hallotta volna, valamint az azt követő kiáltásokat, egyszeriben teljes, néma csend ereszkedett a teremre.  
  
Csak a szíve dobogását hallotta és kapkodó légvételeit. Kikukucskált a kezei alól, és figyelte, ahogy a kövön lévő homok minden lélegzetvételkor alakzatokat öltött, ahogy az is megdermedt.  
  
A fülsiketítő zaj viszont nem jött… helyette teljes csönd lett. A kamra falai álltak, és nem hullott alá több kő. Ütemesen vette a levegőt, hogy valamennyire lehiggadjon, de keze annyira remegett a félelemtől, hogy biztos volt benne, jó ideig nem fog megnyugodni.  
  
Hasalt a hideg kövön, és csak hallgatta szíve zakatolását. Kezét még mindig a fejére szorítva tartotta, amivel próbálta megvédeni magát az omlástól, nem merte elvenni. Nem mert felnézni sem, annyira tartott az elé táruló látványtól. Még mielőtt elesett, úgy látta, hogy Mordont és Siriust, akik Pitont tartották, keresztapját eltalálja egy piros fénycsóva.  
  
Összeszorította a szemét. Nem, nem akarta az igazságot.  
  
Ha őket elérte, akkor minden eséllyel Pitont is…  
  
Érezte, hogy arcán forró könnyek folynak le, a fájdalom könnyei, amit Dumbledore többet nem vehet el tőle. Mert őt a fájdalom tette azzá, aki… Azzá a fiúvá aki minden szörnyűségen keresztülment, és végül le fogja győzni minden idők leghatalmasabb mágusát.  
  
Érezte, hogy megszűnt a bűbáj, ami valódi fájdalmát elnyomta: barátai halálának tényét. A varázsereje küzdött Dumbledore erejével.  
  
 _Soha többé._  
  
A pánik ködén keresztül megpróbált visszaemlékezni a részletekre.  
  
 _Emlékezz..._  
  
Amikor mindhárman eldőltek, mintha Mordon megmozdult volna… Megesküdött volna, hogy a férfi a pálcájáért nyúlt. De vajon jól látta…?  
  
Dühösen, remegő kezével megtörölte arcát, és kikukucskált. Szinte beleszuggerálta fogadalmába szavait.  
  
 _Soha többet nem ejtek egy könnyet sem! Nem hagyom, hogy gyöngének nézzenek. Soha többé…_  
  
Megviselt végtagjaival lassan feltápászkodott. Abban biztos volt, hogy még nem tudna megállni a lábán, ezért a sarkaira ült, csak hogy a következő pillanatban csaknem elterüljön a látványtól, ami a szeme elé tárult.  
  
Kábultan bámult maga elé, miközben agya megpróbált reális magyarázatot találni. Ebben a percben mindent visszaszívott volna, amit magáról gondolt a varázsvilágban. Mert ha létezik a világon akkora varázsló Voldemorton kívül, aki ilyesmit művelhet…  
  
…az nem lehet más, csak is ő maga.  
  
Az egész helyzet arra emlékeztette Harryt, mint amikor Dudley megkapva a vadonatúj videóját, kimerevítette a képet. A mostani látkép beillett volna egy valóságos szoborkertnek: Roanne közvetlenül ránézett, kezét éppen felé nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse, mögötte Sirius valóban a pálcáját fogta a kezében, háta mögött Mordon húzta fel Pitont a földről, hogy meneküljön vele. Tonks volt tőle legtávolabb, de az arcán lévő rémülettől Harryben bennakadt a levegő.  
  
Lassan hátranézett, hogy megtalálja, vajon hova nézhetett a boszorkány.  
  
Harry ültében rémülten hátrébb csúszott; csaknem felborítva ezzel Roannét. Elborzadva bámult a tőle fél méterre lévő nyilakra, amik a levegőben megdermedtek. Azokra a nyilakra, amik érkezésükkor az ajtóba csapódtak. Bele sem mert gondolni, mi történt volna, ha a varázsereje nem tesz valami igen szokatlant.  
  
Talán pontosan az ösztöneinek köszönhette. A rémülete és a dolgok alakulása révén beindult a védelmi reakció, ami ezt tette. De vajon mit? Megállította az időt? Képes arra egyáltalán valaki…?  
  
A rengeteg felmerülő kérdést gondolatban félretolta, a legfontosabb ugyanis most az volt, hogy élve kijussanak innen.  
  
Kiszáradt torokkal és holtfáradtan feltápászkodott, gondosan megkerülve a mérgezett nyilakat. Miután sikerült biztonságosan két lábra állnia, még mindig érezte, hogy remeg a félelemtől, ami átjárta, ahogy a teremben lévő szituációt végignézte.  
  
 _Gondolkodj… biztos van kiút._  
  
Először az üldözőik irányába nézett, majd a terem másik végébe. Évekkel ezelőtt járt már ebben a kamrában, így tudta, hogy ebből a teremből csak egy helyen van kiút, ahol az ellenség betört. Mikor elszakította a tekintetét Malazár szobrától, csaknem ugyanabban a pillanatban vissza is fordult, mert nem volt benne biztos, jól látott-e. Hunyorogva próbálta kivenni a vörös foltot, ami a szobor fején ült.  
  
– Fawkes? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
  
Tényleg a főnix volt az. A legutóbbi alkalommal is ő jutatta ki őket a kamrából… talán most is hajlandó rá. Talán most is azért van itt.  
  
Azonban nem volt több idő ezen gondolkodni, mert nagyon, de nagyon lassan ismét hallani lehetett a varázslat előtti hangokat, és Harry úgy vélte, az alakok lassan mozogni kezdenek.  
  
Gyorsan visszarohant a helyére, lefékezett, majd ültében landolt a poros padlón Roanne segítő keze előtt. Előkapta a pálcáját, és rámutatott a nyilakra:  
  
– _Flexum Agminis!_  
  
A varázslat nem működött úgy, ahogy kellett volna, hiszen nagyon lassan fordultak meg a nyilak. Harry arcára kiült az izzadság az erőfeszítéstől, ahogy kényszerítette őket az irányváltozásra. Először nagyon lassan ment, de ahogyan az idő kezdett normális sebességűre gyorsulni, egyre könnyebben mozdultak. Majd hirtelen, egy robbanásszerű ugrással visszatértek a kiáltások, a detonációval járó zaj…  
  
… és abban a percben a nyilak már a másik irányba néztek, pár másodperccel később pedig az ellenségre záporoztak. Harry behunyta a szemét, és oldalra nézett, hogy ne lássa azt, amit a nyilak okoztak.  
  
– Harry, gyere már! – kiáltott rá valaki, és alaposan megrázta.  
  
Harry kábultan nézett a nagynénjére, majd észbe kapott.  
  
– Menjetek előre – mondta halkan, miközben megpróbálta magát összeszedni. Roanne nem mozdult, csak értetlenül figyelte, ahogy Harry felemeli a pálcáját. – Mondom, menjetek előre! – szólt rá hangosabban amivel végre elérte, hogy nagynénje megmozduljon.  
  
– És mégis merre, Harry? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
A fiú kihúzta magát, és hátat fordított a nőnek.  
  
– A terem végébe, ahogy eddig, én addig feltartom az üldözőinket! – Hirtelen visszanézett Roannéra. – Bízz bennem, ott lesz a menekvésünk kulcsa. Menjetek előre, addig feltartom őket!  
  
Nagynénje végül megindult a többiek felé, és intett neki, hogy siessenek. Harry újra visszafordította figyelmét az újonnan beözönlő halálfalókra, élükön Lucius Malfoyjal, aki ciccegve közelítette meg őt.  
  
– Nocsak, kiből lesz az erőteljes varázsló – duruzsolta a férfi, miközben a többi halálfaló is közeledett feléjük. Furcsa módon több méterre megálltak Malfoytól. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy pont abból az emberből válik majd egy nagy hatalmú mágus, aki velejéig romlott?  
  
Harry erre csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Érdekes elképzelésed van erről, Lucius – fogta rá a pálcáját a férfira.  
  
– Na idefigyelj, kölyök – tért a tárgyra Malfoy. – Pontosan tudom, milyen ember vagy, úgyhogy alkut ajánlok.  
  
Malfoy halálfaló társai szintén rászegezték a pálcáikat, de nem mozdultak, nyilván tartottak tőle, hogy társaik sorsára jutnak.  
  
– Ki vele, mi az – követelte Harry türelmetlenül, ahogy azt latolgatta, hogy fog időt adni a menekülésre a többieknek. Nem volt óriási a terem, de egy sebesülttel nehezebb a mozgás.  
  
– Nos, a Sötét Nagyúr megbocsátja a múltkori esetet, amennyiben leszel szíves Pitont kiadni a többi társával együtt, akikre a Nagyúrnak szüksége van.  
  
Harry vágott egy fintort, pálcájával Lucius mögé mutatott, amikor a halálfalók megindultak mögüle:  
  
– Nekem más terveim vannak… _Immobilus!_  
  
– Hát legyen! – vicsorgott Malfoy. – _Stupor!_  
  
Szerencsére Harrynek jó reflexei voltak, így el tudott ugrani a felé szórt átkok elől. Harry fel sem ismerte a különféle átkoknak még a neveit sem, amiket a férfi használt, így jobbnak látta, ha egyszerűen elugrik előlük. Ami pedig nem tűnt olyan veszélyesnek, azt könnyen kivédte.  
  
– _Piroinitio!_  
  
– Te szemét… – szitkozódott Malfoy, mikor meggyulladt talárjának a szegélye. Csak egyszer nézett le, de az elég volt ahhoz, hogy…  
  
– _Stupor!_  
  
Lucius egy szép hátraesést mutatott be, a talajra puffanva az átok hatására.  
  
– Legközelebb nem leszek ilyen kíméletes – mondta Harry az eszméletlen Malfoynak. Miközben végiggondolta, mivel fogja a következő alkalommal megleckéztetni, újabb sziszegés hallatszott a folyosóról.  
  
Harry még vetett egy utolsó pillantást a megmérgezettek tetemeire, majd megpördült, és a terem másik vége felé rohant a többiek után. Az utolsó lépéseknél már alig bírt menni, térdeire támaszkodott, ahogy Siriusék elé érkezett.  
  
– Nem… tudom… meddig sikerül feltartani őket, de igyekeznünk kell – lihegte kimerülten.  
  
Sirius és Mordon még mindig tartotta Pitont, aki még nem tért magához. Harry szomorúan nézte a sötét anyagon csillogó vörös foltot. Neki kellett volna szembenéznie a baziliszkusszal.  
  
Keresztapja ingerülten méregette őt, és szinte úgy köpte a szavakat:  
  
– Idióta kölyök, nézz már körbe! Zsákutcába kergettél minket!  
  
– Fogd be, Sirius! – kiáltott rá haragosan Roanne, mire a férfi elképedve nézett felé, amiért így ráordított. – Össze sem tudom számolni, hányszor mentette meg az életed a mai nap során!  
  
Sirius erre még jobban begurult.  
  
– Én nem akartam ezt az egészet!  
  
– De letetted az esküt, ami köt – szólt közbe Mordon, majd egy újabb vérzéscsillapító varázsigét suttogott, pálcájával Pitonra mutatva.  
  
Tonks eközben megelőzte őket, kiutat keresve, mert ő ugyanis úgy gondolta, hogy Harry mindent megtervezett. Harry odalépett hozzá, otthagyva a veszekedő Sirius-Roanne párost, mert már nem tudta tovább hallgatni keresztapja gyűlölködését, és megállt a boszorkány mellett.  
  
Hátulról megint hallatszott egy sziszegés, mire Sirius előreszólt:  
  
– Piton, én a helyedben igencsak igyekeznék azzal a kiútkereséssel.  
  
Harry visszanyelve haragját felnézett, és elkiáltotta magát:  
  
– Fawkes, segíts!  
  
Mindenki csodálkozva nézett fel, hiszen pontosan tudták, kit hívott Harry. Harry furcsállva nézte a főnixet, mivel az nem repült le hozzájuk, hanem a kamra falához szállt. Ott ráült egy fáklyatartóra, aminek a végén lobogott a tűz. Az aztán a madár súlya alatt lehajlott, de Fawkes nem mozdult róla. Harry odalépett, és sejtése bebizonyosodott, mikor a kőfal elmozdult, s ez által egy bejárat vált láthatóvá. Felnyúlt a fáklyáért, és maga előtt tartva belépett, intve a többieknek is.  
  
– Jó ötlet ez? – kérdezte hátul rémülten Tonks.  
  
– Még mindig jobb, mint kint eledelként végezni – dünnyögte Mordon.  
  
– Gyerünk, biztos van kivezető út – sürgette őket Roanne.  
  
– Persze, aztán évtizedek múltán talán megtalálják a csontjainkat – morogta Sirius.  
  
Harry közben kíváncsian, de óvatosan lendítette körbe a fáklyát, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, biztonságos–e a hely. A kis kamra nem volt más, mint egy berendezetlen, polctalan hely, amit valaha talán labornak, vagy valamiféle raktárnak használhattak. Apró pókhálók borították be a plafont, a másik oldalon egy megkopott ezüst ajtó díszelgett. Harry csodálkozva nézte, mert egyszerűen nem hitte el, mert egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy azt valóban tömör nemesfém alkotja.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ezt már jogosan nevezhetjük a Titkok kamrájának – merengett el Mordon. – _Ez biztos az a bejárat._  
  
– Milyen bejárat? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry.  
  
Tonks odalépett a falhoz, és bátran végighúzta a kezét az ajtón.  
  
– Sok legenda keringett Mardekár kincstáráról…  
  
– Meg az azt körülvevő labirintusáról és számos csapdájáról – szólt közbe Roanne gúnyolódva. – Szerintem most nem igazán alkalmas az idő, hogy nekiálljunk kincset keresni. Állítólag még felnyitni is igen veszélyes.  
  
Harry vágyakozva nézte az ajtón lévő Mardekár címert, és az azt körbefonó kígyókat. Azonban ellenállt a kísértésnek, és visszafordult Roannéhoz.  
  
– Úgy néz ki, hogy Fawkes ismerte a helyet, tehát Dumbledore biztos járt erre – mondta Harry. – Ebből következik, hogy van kiút.  
  
Tonks is elfordult az ajtótól, és fáradtan a falnak támaszkodott, de előtte undorodva lerázta magáról a pókhálót.  
  
– De már nincsenek fent a védőpajzsok, tehát akár hoppanálni is lehetne.  
  
Sirius erre csak fintorgott.  
  
– Igen ám, de máshová kell hoppanálnunk, mivel a menedéken még él a védelem fenn van a pajzs… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mert az ajtó, amin bejöttek, magától bezáródott, és beleolvadt a falba, mintha eddig ott sem lett volna.  
  
– Hát arra már nem megyünk… nem látok semmi ajtónyitásra alkalmas dolgot – állapította meg Harry, ahogy a fáklyával megvilágította a köddé vált ajtó helyét.  
  
Sirius és Mordon óvatosan leengedte Pitont a földre, Roanne pedig odatérdelt mellé. Harry rémülten lépett nagynénje mögé, míg az az apját vizsgálta.  
  
– Már a pulzusa is rendben van – képedt el Roanne. – Nem tudom mit vett be, de lassan magához fog térni… még a vérzés is elállt.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten engedte ki a levegőt, ahogy megnyugodott, bízva benne, hogy így minden rendben lesz. Csak még ki kell jutniuk valahogy ebből a csapdából. Roanne azért még elmormolt egy pár gyógyító varázslatot, majd felállt, és eltökélten nézett a társaságra.  
  
– Nem fogunk tudni hoppanálni – jelentette ki.  
  
Sirius tekintete rögtön haragossá vált.  
  
– Akkor megmondanád, hogy a pokolba jutunk ki innét?  
  
Roanne úgy nézett ki, mint aki rögtön megfojtja a férfit.  
  
– Sirius gondolkodj már! Perselus nincs olyan állapotban, hogy hoppanálni tudjunk! Ha lenne is, egyikünknek sem lenne elég nagy varázsereje ahhoz, hogy társas hoppanálást végezzen el. Én még talán képes lennék rá… de így nem kockáztatnék.  
  
Harry kimerülten megdörzsölte a szemét. Már annyira fáradt volt, hogy koncentrálni sem tudott a problémájukra. Persze a nagynénjének rögtön eszébe jutott egy másik megoldás.  
  
– Kinek van a legenyhébb lábszaga? – érdeklődött Roanne, ahogy végignézett a többiek sáros cipőjén.  
  
Sirius erre már unottan húzta el a száját.  
  
– Ha a társas hoppanálásra nem vagyunk képesek, gondolod, hogy egy zsupszkulcs készítése könnyebb feladat? Erre is csak Piton tudná megoldani aki jelenleg még nem tud segíteni! – mondta szemrehányóan szintén Roannénak címezve a dolgot.  
  
Harrynek persze így már leesett a dolog.  
  
– De én képes vagyok rá – mondta halkan, mire minden tekintet felé fordult. Még a régi életében elég keserves gyakorlással, de végül meg tudta tanulni, hogyan kell zsupszkulcsot készíteni. Hermione heteken keresztül zaklatta vele, és azt bizonygatta, hogy még egyszer jól fog jönni. Hát igaza volt.  
  
– Nem vagyok ma vicces kedvemben – morogta Sirius, de senki nem hallgatott rá.  
  
Tonks eközben lehajolt és lerángatta magáról a bakancsát, majd letette a földre. Harry sóhajtott egy nagyot, hogy összeszedje magát, és imbolyogva odasétált a bakancshoz.  
  
Roanne aggódva lépett utána és a kezét a vállára tette.  
  
– Harry, már nagyon ki vagy merülve, ez nem a legjobb ötlet.  
  
– Ha ezután biztonságban leszünk, nem nagy ár, ha a kimerültségtől egy napig nem fogok tudni varázsolni – nézett hátra aggódó nagynénjére. – Most az a fontos, hogy minél előbb eltűnjünk innen, még mielőtt az a vadállat kiszagol minket és betör ide. – Azzal visszafordult a bakancshoz. Előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán rámutatott. – _Transportus!_  
  
A bakancs kéken felizzott, remegett egy kicsit, aztán néhány másodperc elteltével kihunyt a fénye. Mikor Harry leengedte a pálcát, egy pillanatra elsötétült előtte a világ, de aztán újra tisztán látott.  
  
– Nem tudom, mennyire gond… – kezdte zavartan – de az igazgatói irodát jelöltem meg úti célnak.  
  
Roanne megkönnyebbülni látszott.  
  
– Az tökéletes hely. Nem kell sokat sétálni a menedékhez. Na, gyerünk!  
  
Sirius és Mordon óvatosan felemelte Pitont, majd mindannyian körbeállták a bakancsot. Mordon az ő kezével együtt odatartotta Pitonét is, készen állva.  
  
– Akkor háromra – mondta Roanne. – Egy… kettő… három!  
  
Még szerencse, hogy nem evett semmit mielőtt elindultak, mert ez volt élete legborzalmasabb utazása. A rántás szörnyen fájdalmas volt a csontjainak, és amikor földet ért, még rosszabbul esett.  
  
Roanne odanyúlt Siriusékhoz, és segített elkapni Perselust, akit egyébként a lendület elég durván a földhöz vágott volna. Harry már annyira kimerült volt, hogy csak jó pár perc után tudott megmozdulni. Tonks segítőkészen felé nyúlt, ő pedig elfogadta a kezét. A boszorkány felhúzta, és Harry kissé rátámaszkodott.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Tonks aggódva.  
  
– Persze… csak kezdek lemerülni, mint egy elem – nyögte Harry.  
  
– Mint egy micsoda?  
  
Harry csak megrázta a fejét, hogy nem érdekes, aztán körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy valóban oda jutottak, ahova tervezte. Kissé elborzasztotta a látvány. Hozzá volt már szokva, hogy az igazgatói irodában minden pompásan néz ki. Jelenleg az összes kép hiányzott a falról, némelyiknek igen durván szét volt szakítva a vászna, és félig csüngött a szögön. Az egykori igazgatói asztal darabokban hevert a földön, jó pár szerkezet maradványai közt. A könyvek is szét voltak szaggatva, mintha valami állat szabadult volna be.  
  
– És most? – kérdezte Sirius.  
  
– Előre megyek, és körülnézek, tiszta–e a levegő – ajánlotta fel Mordon. – Mindjárt jövök.  
  
A sértetlen ajtót lassan kinyitotta, kipillantott, majd el is tűnt mögötte. Roanne eközben újra a testvérét vizsgálta, mikor Harry szeme megakadt valamin a szekrény tetején.  
  
– Csak nem…? – kérdezte csodálkozva, aztán fellépett a szekrény egyik üres polcára, hogy elérje a rongydarabot. Összeszorult szívvel lépett vissza, amikor ráismert a Teszlek Süvegre.  
  
Roanne és Tonks odalépett mellé, amikor észrevették, mit tart a kezében.  
  
– Ez miért maradt itt? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.  
  
A két barátnő először egymásra nézett, aztán vissza rá.  
  
– Hát nem emlékszel, Harry? – kérdezett vissza Tonks. – A Roxfortot lerombolták tavaly év végén. Úgy rémlik, itt voltál.  
  
Harry inkább nagynénjére nézett, aki megmagyarázta a dolgot:  
  
– Miután Albus meghalt, Perselus úgy döntött, hogy a Menedéken még tanítja a diákokat, de többet nem vesz fel. Amint a mostani másodikosok is elballagnak végzősként, bezárja az iskolát.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett le a Teszlek Süvegre, aki már nem adott ki több hangot, nem adott több tanácsot a gyerekeknek.  
  
– Piton az utolsó csata alkalmával mentett mindent, amit lehetett, de a süveget nem találta sehol. Akkor a menekülés fontosabb volt, mint egy darab rongy – hallatszott hátulról Sirius hangja.  
  
– Szegény – nézett le Harry szomorúan a több száz éves rongyra. – Elvihetjük ugye? Szeretném… ha megmaradna emlékként.  
  
– Persze, Harry – mondta halkan Roanne.  
  
Közben Mordon visszatért és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, miközben a pálcája végén derengő fény kialudt.  
  
– Bármennyire is hihetetlen, de egy árva lelket sem láttam – mondta vigyorogva. – Pálcákat elő, és gyerünk, amíg még így marad a helyzet. Világítanunk kell, mert teljesen sötét van odakint. Ami elég érdekes, hiszen már hajnalodik.  
  
– Máskor problémázz ilyesmin – vetette oda Tonks. – _Lumos!_  
  
A pálcája végén megjelent egy kis fénynyaláb. Nem volt tökéletes varázslat, de valamennyi fényt adott.  
  
– Harry, te inkább… – kezdte Roanne, de Harry nem figyelt rá.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – mondta ki a varázsigét, mire a pálcájának a végén egy sokkal nagyobb fénynyaláb jelent meg, de már rögtön megbánta a dolgot. A végkimerülés határán volt, ilyenkor még egy kisebb varázslat sem volt túl jó ötlet. Eldőlt, mint egy fa, miközben Roanne és Tonks egyszerre kaptak utána.  
  
– Miért is figyelnél rám, ugye? – hallotta Roanne hangját.  
  
– Ne haragudj… – motyogta Harry, aztán minden ereje elhagyta, és magába szippantotta a megnyugtató sötétség. Nem igazán tudta, hogy ébren van-e vagy alszik, mert a hangok olyan értelmetlennek tűntek. Néha fel–felébredt, de akkor is csak egy-két mondatot csípett el, amiből arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy sikerült lejutniuk a bejárathoz.  
  
Érezte, hogy valaki átadja egy másik valakinek útközben, mert már nem bírta el. És hogy annak a valakinek igazán ismerős illatú a talárja, még ha átkozottul piszkos is. A szorítás is végig ismerősnek tűnt, de egyszerűen képtelen volt koncentrálni ennyire erőtlenül. Végül egy melegebb helyre érkeztek, pont, mikor már nagyon kezdett fázni. Így kicsit jobban tudott figyelni az őt körülvevő hangokra.  
  
– Részletes jelentést kérek a történtekről a késői gyűlésen.  
  
– Persze, meglesz.  
  
– Azt viszont most szeretném tudni, hogy Harry került-e közvetlen közel egy halálfalóhoz, nem vitték magukkal?  
  
– Nem. Nem történt erőelszívás… egyszerűen ezért merült ki, amit nem is igazán értek, mert mikor párbajoztatok sokkal többet varázsolt…  
  
Ezek után Harry végleg feladta, hogy értelmezze a hallottakat, és az álomszerű történések is véget értek.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Még mindig elég erőtlennek érezte magát, mikor ébredezni kezdett. A körülötte lévő hangok először egyfajta zsibongásba csoportosultak, de néhány perc elteltével el tudta különíteni a rendtagokét, csak egyszerűen túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy megértse őket. Arra azonban kíváncsi volt, hogy hol lehet, ezért lassan kinyitotta a szemét, bár a szagról már addig is rémlett neki valami.  
  
– Áh, nocsak! Felébredtél? – hallatszott valahonnét előröl a gúnyos megjegyzés.  
  
Harry hunyorogva figyelt, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, tényleg attól jött–e a hang, akire gondolt.  
  
– Mi… történt? – nyögte ki zavartan, ahogy homályosan be tudta azonosítani Sirius alakját.  
  
Persze Sirius csak önelégülten mosolygott, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne azon vigyorogni, hogy ő felébredt. Keresztapja egy ugyanolyan ágyon feküdt, mint ő, igaz, nem takarózott be, hanem hátradőlve olvasott valamit, legalábbis az ölében lévő könyvből erre következtetett.  
  
– Túléltük – válaszolt Sirius tömören.  
  
Harry azonban nem nyugodott meg, hanem rémülten felült az ágyon, ahogy maradék ereje bírta, szemével Pitont kereste. Nem merte megkérdezni Siriust, mert nyilván csúfot űzött volna apja állapotából. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy az emlékei egy álomról szólnak, vagy a valóságról.  
  
Mikor jobban körülnézett, teljesen elcsodálkozott azon, hogy Madam Pomfreyt látja a különösen nagy terem végében. Értetlenül nézett végig a sok ágyon, amelyek körül különféle gyógyítók sürgölődtek. Nem volt sok sérült, inkább úgy tűnt – ahogyan ott pakolták a készleteket –, hogy nagyon sietnek valahová. Harry már épp a szemüvege után tapogatózott volna, de a távolban egy igen nagy fekete folt közeledett, amitől a mozdulat félbe maradt.  
  
Pislogott egy párat, mire rájött, hogy az a nagy fekete folt, amit maga előtt lát, nem más, mint Piton. Hunyorgott még egy kicsit, így mire Perselus odaért, valamennyire kivette azt a mosolyt is, amivel a férfi nézett rá.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere leült mellé az ágy szélére, Harry pedig gondolkodás nélkül elfogadta a felkínált ölelést. Az ijedtség, ami végig kísértette odakint, most már végleg szertefoszlott, ahogyan a két erős kar magához szorította. Most itt ült Piton mellett, lehunyta a szemét, arcát az oly ismerős illatú talárba temette. Emlékezett rá, hogy néhány órával ezelőtt Piton ugyanígy tartotta, még mielőtt az utolsó csepp varázserő is elhagyta. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy nem képzelte az egészet.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött csendesen a férfi, aztán egy kicsit eltartotta magától a fiát.  
  
– Jól… csak még kissé erőtlenül… szó szerint.  
  
Piton segített neki visszafeküdni, végül pedig a vastag takarót is visszaterítette rá, amiért Harry igazán hálás volt, mert már nagyon fázott.  
  
– Ez… a gyengélkedő? – kérdezte végül Harry, amikor szeme visszatért a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Igen az – válaszolta, az arca valami figyelmeztetésről árulkodott, amit Harry nem tudott értelmezni. Továbbra is csodálkozva figyelte apját, mire ő aztán egy picit oldalra dőlt. Harry tekintete az apja mögött elhelyezkedőre esett, aki nem tagadva kíváncsiskodását, aki leplezetlen kíváncsisággal figyelte őket.  
  
Perselus aztán újra felegyenesedett.  
  
– Értem – mondta halkan Harry, ezzel tudatva apjával, hogy nem fog olyasmiről beszélni, amiről nem kellene. – De miért hoztál ide… ? Eddig mindig otthon lehettem, és ott pihenhettem.  
  
Piton arca mélységes undort tükrözött.  
  
– Kissé helybenhagytuk kedves barátainkat a minap. Azok pedig úgy gondolták, mi sem jobb, mint bosszút állni London egyik legszegényebb negyedében, ha már bennünk kárt nem igazán tehettek – mondta elfojtott hangon. – Biztos feltűnt, hogy eléggé hűvös van idelent.  
  
 _Az nem kifejezés…_  
  
– Miért, mi történt?  
  
– Néha megpróbálnak minket valamivel, úgymond kiüldözni innen – mondta unottan Piton. – Azt hiszem, most valami jeges varázslattal rukkoltak elő, hogy aztán a felszínre menjünk, a ma történek után pedig pláne eltökéltek. De ne aggódj, elég sok kandallónk van, és az eddigi próbálkozásaik is kudarcot vallottak.  
  
Harrynek erre hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és ijedten nézett apjára.  
  
– De… ha sok kandallónk van, akkor kell, hogy legyenek szellőzőjáratok is… a baziliszkusz nem fog tudni lejutni ide?  
  
Piton nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Ez a hely nagyon biztonságosan van kialakítva – magyarázta. – A kezdetekkor gondoltunk rá, hogy a szellőzőjáratokkal próbálkoznak majd, hogy ránk bukkanhassanak. Így azokat és a csatornákat a lehető legkisebb méretűre készítettük, és álcáztuk őket. A menedék körüli pajzs egyenlő a régi roxforti pajzzsal, ami a védelem tetőfoka.  
  
– Ja… jó – nyugodott meg Harry.  
  
– Mindjárt indulunk – jelentette ki hirtelen Piton –, csupán látni akartalak, hogy jól vagy–e. Úgy véltem, ha felébredsz, engem fogsz keresni, és nem voltam biztos benne, hogy emlékszel–e majd a volt igazgatói irodában történtekre.  
  
Harry egy kicsit elpirult.  
  
– Az előbb tényleg azt hittem, hogy… tudod… Pedig Roanne mondta, hogy javul az állapotod – pirult el Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester arcán valami furcsa, mélységes örömöt látott, de aztán hirtelen tovatűnt, ahogy folytatta mondanivalóját:  
  
– Jobbnak láttam, ha te itt maradsz. Bizton állíthatom, hogy jelenleg egy _Invito_ sem menne részedről. – Felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy a fiú ne szóljon közbe. – Felügyelet kell melléd, amit én most nem tudok megadni.  
  
Harry viszont csak nem bírt csöndben maradni.  
  
– De… én egyáltalán nem érzem magam rosszul. Ott van Draco, aki vigyázhat rám… és…  
  
– Az a Draco, akitől legszívesebben több méter távolságra tartózkodnál, mert nem viseled el? – kérdezett rá Piton kihívóan. – A megérzéseim azt súgják, hogy otthon nem tennéd azt, amit én mondok. Jobb lesz neked itt. Madam Pomfrey véleménye is az, hogy egy teljes éjszakányi pihenés után rendben leszel. A varázserőd abszolúte a nullán van, regenerálódnod kell.  
  
– Nem tudtam, mi hiányzik – morogta Harry, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy egy teljes éjszakát kell itt töltenie Sirius társaságában. Magára húzta a takarót, és hátat fordított apjának. – Csak kérlek, ne felejts itt több napra. Nem kérek belőle, hogy ismét heteket töltsek a gyengélkedőn, már így is elegem van a folytonos ittlétből, ahogy az elmúlt évekre visszaemlékszem.  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton felkel az ágy széléről, de még nem megy el.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey és Roanne lesz itt éjszaka ügyeletben, ha bármi történne. A sebesülteket a Szent Mungóba visszük – már ami maradt belőle. Most megyek, te pedig aludj.  
  
– Jó-jó – motyogta Harry. – És tan… apa.  
  
– Igen? – hallotta a feje fölül Pitont.  
  
Harry felnézett, és hirtelen nem tudta, mit is mondjon. Vagy egyáltalán hogy tálalja majd a dolgot, ha odajutnak?  
  
– Ha majd később ráérsz… akkor el szeretnék mondani valamit – mondta halkan, pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy Sirius nem messze tőlük hallgatózik.  
  
– Mivel kapcsolatos? – érdeklődött kíváncsian Piton.  
  
– Amikor kint voltunk, történt valami… arról szeretnék beszélni.  
  
– Rendben – érkezett a válasz.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, ahogy lelkiismeret furdalása tovatűnt egy sóhaj kíséretében, de ideges volt apja legújabb akciója miatt. – Kérlek, mindenkit mentsetek ki… ne hagyjátok, hogy bosszút álljanak rajtuk.  
  
– Ki fogjuk őket menekíteni, ne aggódj – mondta halkan Piton.  
  
Érezte, ahogy a férfi végigsimít a kezével a homlokán, aztán pedig hallotta, ahogy végigmegy a szobán, és neki áll parancsokat osztogatni, de azokat Harry már nem hallotta, mert vissza is aludt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor legközelebb felébredt, már sokkal jobban érezte magát, de nem akarta felfedni, hogy ébren van. Jobb ötletnek bizonyult azt tettetni, hogy alszik, hiszen Sirius kérdései kínosabbak lennének, mint ez a játék. Mióta itt volt ebben a világban, folyton csak aludt. Nagyon el akart menni, de tudta, ha megtenné, Piton eléggé dühös lenne rá.  
  
Próbált ellazulni, hogy vissza tudjon aludni, de nem ment. Folyamatosan azokon a halálfalókon járt az esze, akiket… nem, nem fog erre gondolni. Önvédelem volt, nem más…  
  
 _Persze, gondold csak azt_ – mondta belül egy kis hang. – _De valójában nem vagy különb Voldemortnál, hiszen ugyanazt teszed, mint ő._  
  
Harry gyorsan elhallgattatta a kis hangot a fejében… nem akart erre gondolni.  
  
Különben is, még mindig érezte a testében azt a lüktetést, amit a rengeteg varázserő útjára bocsátása okozott. A fejfájás sem volt kellemes, ami a dologhoz társult, de még mindig elviselhetőbb volt már ebben az enyhült formájában. Hát igen, tényleg jobb lenne, ha aludna.  
  
De nem tudott így pihenni, hogy a szemben lévő ágyban Sirius ült, és őt nézte. Szinte érezte a tekintetet, ahogyan keresztapja vizsgálta őt minden oldal elolvasását követően, ami a mai nap eseményei után nem is volt csoda. Vajon ezek után, hogy fog vele viselkedni?  
  
Harry inkább még jobban összegömbölyödött az ágyon, mint aki el akar bújni a kíváncsi szemek elől. Hónapokkal ezelőtt mit meg nem adott volna, hogy a férfi nyakába vethesse magát.  
  
Ha most erre gondolt, Piton jutott az eszébe, nem pedig állítólagos keresztapja.  
  
Egy óra hosszáig csak feküdt ott az ágyon, miközben néha kikukucskált a kórterem másik vége felé. Nem volt már nagyon mozgás, csupán néhány ápoló segített ágyba egy pár beteget. Madam Pomfrey és Roanne sem voltak itt, ami még rosszabbul esett. Mennyivel jobb lett volna, ha otthon lenne a szállásukon… még ha Dracót el is kéne viselnie. Apropó Draco. Már megint hol a fenében van?  
  
De Harry ezen a kérdésen megint továbbugrott, mert hirtelen eszébe jutott erről, milyen ravasz is Piton. Draco feltűnően hiányzik mostanában a közeléből, amiről Piton tehet. Sőt, talán azt akarja, hogy most ő és Sirius több időt töltsenek együtt, és talán… ki is béküljenek? A bájitalmestert ismerve, ez elég lehetetlen gondolatnak tűnt.  
  
Végül Harry nyúzottan felült az ágyon, a párnáját a háta mögé tuszkolta, és hátradőlt. Az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt, és feltette a szemüvegét. Örült neki, amikor meglátta a kedvenc könyvét az éjjeliszekrényen, amit biztos Piton tett oda.  
  
Amikor a kezébe vette a kötetet, abban a pillanatban megszólalt a keresztapja.  
  
– Ez most komoly? Könyvet fogsz olvasni?  
  
Harry összecsapta a lapokat, aztán gyilkos tekintettel felnézett.  
  
– Miért, talán tiltja a törvény?  
  
Sirius megvonta a vállát, aztán úgy tett, mint akit már nem is érdekel a dolog. Harry egy sóhajjal újra kinyitotta a könyvet, és sóvárogva figyelte a mozgó kviddicsábrákat. Piszkosul hiányzott neki a játék. Ahogy a szakadt Teszlek Süvegre gondolt, még jobban elszomorodott. A Roxfort már soha sem lesz a régi. Apja az előbb is csak úgy emlegette a pajzsot, mint ami szerinte teljes biztonsággal megvédi a menedéket. De miért nem az egész iskolát?  
  
Biztos van rá megoldás, hogyan lehetne az épület védőpajzsait visszaállítani, és talán akkor valamennyire visszanyerné az iskola a régi fényét is. Egy pillanatra felpillantott a könyvből, pont amikor Sirius is felnézett rá. Mindketten egyszerre fordították vissza a figyelmüket a szövegre.  
  
– Talán nem érdekel, amit olvasol? – kérdezte mégis piszkálódva Siriust.  
  
– Én azon csodálkozom, hogy érdekel egyáltalán az a fogalom, hogy olvasás… – vágott vissza Sirius. – Vigyázz Piton, mert szemmel tartalak. Vagy a fene sem tudja, mi is a valódi neved. A lényeg, hogy egyfolytában figyelni foglak. Elég egy baki, aztán leleplezlek.  
  
Harry fogát csikorgatva süllyedt lejjebb az ágyban, és szinte minden betűt vörösen látott. Ma egy rakás erős varázsigét vonultatott fel. Miért hiszi azt, hogy rossz szándékú? Lehet, hogy Sirius úgy gondolja, meg akarja szerezni Piton bizalmát, hogy aztán elrabolja…?  
  
Harry inkább még lejjebb csúszott, és lehunyta a szemét, miközben egyre több idióta elmélet jutott eszébe arról, kinek hiszi őt Sirius. A leglogikusabbnak valóban a Piton elrablós elmélet tűnt. Csak egyszer derülne ki az igazság… Harry gyomra erre még jobban összeszorult.  
  
Lucius a mai párbaj után meg lesz róla győződve, hogy igazi ellenfél a számára. Voldemort érdeklődését most már teljesen felkeltette varázserejével. Harry úgy döntött, pihen egy kicsit, amíg apja vissza nem tér. Lehet már az éjszaka folyamán, és akkor beszélni is tudnak Sirius jelenléte nélkül.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, a könyvet összecsukta, és magához szorítva elszenderedett.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Az alvás nem volt olyan jó ötlet, mert mint mindig, ilyenkor jöttek elő az elfojtott érzések. Harry gondolt is rá, hogy be kéne vennie a bájitalt, de mivel apja megtiltotta neki, így lemondott róla. Nem volt túl kellemes átélni újra azt a jelenetet, amiben nyilakkal támadott rá a halálfalókra. A végeredmény az lett, hogy kiáltva riadt fel, és lezuhant az ágyról is. Teljesen leizzadva, remegve feküdt a hideg kövön, miközben próbálta magát összeszedni, reménykedve, hogy nem vert föl mindenkit.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte egy döbbent hang közvetlen fölötte.  
  
Harry tökéletesen megfeledkezett keresztapjáról, akit nyilván felébresztett békés álmából. Sirius valóban pizsamában volt, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki most ébredt.  
  
– Igen… jól – nyögte ki Harry, és pár levegővétellel végre megnyugodott. Keresztapja váratlanul lenyúlt érte, ő pedig döbbenten meredt a segítő kézre. Egy pillanatig habozott, aztán elfogadta. Sirius nem engedte el rögtön, hanem az ágyba segítette, Harry pedig hálásan húzta magára a meleg takarót.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy Roanne és Madam Pomfrey itt lesznek ügyeletben? – kérdezte dideregve a fiú.  
  
– Nem tudom, hol vannak – mondta közömbösen Sirius, miközben a gyengélkedő végéhez sétált. Ott a kis asztalkánál a kancsóból öntött valami forrót egy odakészített bögrébe.  
  
Harry szinte elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte keresztapját, amint visszatért az ágyához, és odanyújtja neki a gőzölgő kakaót.  
  
– Köszönöm. Bocsánat a kellemetlenségért – mentegetőzött Harry, arra utalva, hogy vele kell törődnie. Amit be kellett vallania, eléggé élvezett, de az öröm nem tartott sokáig.  
  
– Nem kell megköszönnöd, ha nincs itt, akkor én felelek érted – mondta ridegen. Szavak, amelyeket Harry hideg szilánkoknak érzett a szívében. A halvány remény, hogy Sirius egyszer úgy viselkedjen vele, mint régi énje, szertefoszlott.  
  
A férfi fogta magát, visszabújt az ágyába, de most már nem vette magához a könyvet, hanem a gyertya felé fordult, hogy eloltsa. Azonban várt még egy pillanatot, és elgondolkodva nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Miről álmodtál? – kérdezte. – Nem tudtalak felébreszteni, és úgy tűnt, lidérces álom volt.  
  
Harry ivott még egy kortyot, majd letette a bögrét az asztalra.  
  
– Semmi köze hozzá – vetette oda, majd magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Igaz, nincsen – gúnyolódott Sirius, miközben eloltotta a gyertyát. – Csak ha apád kérdezi mi volt az, jó lett volna válaszolni.  
  
Harry a fogát csikorgatva meredt a gyengélkedő sötétjébe.  
  
Pár órával később végképp feladta az alvással való próbálkozást. Ekkora horkolás közepette meg pláne nem ment. Felült a sötétben, az éjjeliszekrényen addig tapogatózott, amíg meg nem találta a pálcáját.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – suttogta, mire a pálcája végén megjelent a nagy fénynyaláb. Mellette egy pillanatra megszűnt a horkolás, és Sirius a másik oldalára fordult. Harry szitkozódva nézett a pálcájára. – Nem tudnál egy kicsit kevésbé fényesen világítani?  
  
Szerencsére Sirius nem ébredt fel, így Harry óvatosan kimászott az ágyából, felhúzta az ágy mellé rakott cipőjét, és felállt. Meglepetésére nyoma sem volt a kimerültségének. Magára kanyarintotta a takaróját, magához vette a maradék kakaót, aztán szépen lassan kilopakodott a megüresedett gyengélkedőről. Odakint a szokásos éjjeli fény derengett, ezért a pálcáját el is oltotta, majd eltette.  
  
Meglepetésére, amikor kilépett a folyosóra, felismerte, hogy nem messze van a szállásuktól, így nem kellett sokat gyalogolnia az ismerős előtérig, ahol ott állt az asztal, a székekkel együtt.  
  
Kihúzta a falhoz közelebb esőt, hogy szemben legyen az ajtóval, ahol a gyűlés szokott lenni, aztán leült. Teljesen maga köré csavarta a takarót, majd két kézre fogta a bögrét, amit egy varázslat tartott még mindig melegen.  
  
De furcsa… Legutóbb pont akkor ült itt, amikor igencsak felfordult az élete. A mai események is eléggé összezavarták az életét: elkövetett egy kegyetlen támadást a halálfalókkal szemben, megfogadta, hogy többet nem fog sírni, és ráadásul megállította az időt. Egy másodpercre elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, mi történt az első napon, mikor megérkezett ebbe a világba. Mennyire örült akkor, hogy megpillanthatta Siriust, arról a bizonyos gyűlésről kifelé menet.  
  
– Hát te? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang, mire Harry majdnem magára borította a bögréje tartalmát. Nem szokott még hozzá az ő világában halott, itt azonban hús–vér rendtagok jelenlétéhez.  
  
Szégyenlősen rámosolygott Mr. Longbottomra.  
  
– Csak kijöttem egy kicsit gondolkodni, mert nem tudtam aludni.  
  
– Áh, értem – mondta a férfi, aztán egy hatalmasat ásított, és a tárgyalóterem felé pillantott. – Csak egy pár itt felejtett iratért jöttem el, nem gondoltam, hogy még jár erre valaki.  
  
Harry tisztán emlékezett arra, hogy hogyan takarítanak egy gyűlés után: eltüntetik a semmibe az iratokat.  
  
– Valamit az asztalon felejtettek? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
  
Mr. Longbottom erre szélesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Elég későn szoktuk tartani a gyűléseket, de sosem volt még rá példa – magyarázta, aztán még hozzá tette: – Természetesen az irattárba jöttem.  
  
– Ja! – mosolyodott el Harry is, pedig nem tudott ám róla, hogy olyan létezik. – De…  
  
A magyarázat félbeszakadt, mikor újabb ismerős hangok hallatszottak a gyengélkedő irányából.  
  
– Hova mehetett?  
  
– Nyilván haza, oda akart menni… – Piton hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor odaért az előtérhez, és megpillantotta Harryt – …de félúton megállt.  
  
Roanne rámosolygott a fiúra.  
  
– Nos, mivel megvagy, én elvonulnék aludni – jelentette ki. – Azt hiszem, későn fogok kelni, elég kimerítő volt a nap. Jó éjszakát!  
  
– Jó éjt – biccentett Mr. Longbottom, aztán eltűnt a teremben.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, Roanne – köszönt el Piton is, majd odament a fiához, de még nem ült le.  
  
Harry nézett rá egy darabig, aztán egy mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
  
– Csak nem tudtam aludni… Sirius horkolásától.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ugye Sirius közben felébredt? – kérdezte sóhajtva Harry.  
  
– Gondolod, sokáig aludt, mikor elvileg ő látott téged utoljára? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Piton.  
  
Harry már rá akart kérdezni, szegény keresztapját hogyan ébresztette fel, de a férfi nem volt olyan humoros kedvében. Gondolatban végigjátszotta a jelenetet, amiben addig kínozta Siriust, amíg meg nem tudott mindent a rémálomról.  
  
Apja kihúzta a széket, és leült rá. Kicsit előre dőlt, és úgy nézett rá.  
  
– Szerintem meg kéne ezt beszélni, még mielőtt elmegyünk aludni.  
  
Harry tiltakozóan feltartotta mindkét kezét.  
  
– A gyengélkedőre én ugyan vissza nem megyek!  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Amint látod, megérkeztünk. Lesz, aki felügyel rád, hogy kialudd magad.  
  
– Igaz… Ugye jól vannak azok, akiket megtámadtak? – jutott eszébe Harrynek, attól függetlenül, hogy nem témaelterelésnek szánta.  
  
A bájitalmester bólintott egyet, és továbbra is várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
– Ja, valamit meg kéne beszélnünk, emlékszem… Egyébként van másik kijárat is abban a tárgyalóban, hogy Mr. Longbottom még nem jött ki?  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Esküszöm, nem idegesíteni akarom magát… – Piton tekintete még gyilkosabbá vált – mármint téged… csak egyszerűen nincs mit megbeszélni.  
  
Perselus fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét, és mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem tudok bájitalt adni, Harry. Ha nem beszélünk róla, hogy mi a gond, és nem nyugszik meg a lelkiismereted, akkor visszatérő álmaid lesznek. Az pedig nem lesz kellemes, igaz? – célozgatott Piton az előző esetekre.  
  
– Értem, mire célzol – morogta Harry. – Ahogy a szavaidból kivettem, tudod jól, miről szólhatott a gyengélkedően az álmom.  
  
– Ez igaz – árulta el magát Piton. – De szeretném tudni, mit gondolsz a dologról.  
  
Harry kortyolt egyet a kakaójából aztán a bögre mintázatát nézte.  
  
– Annyit, hogy még egy pillanatra sem tétováztam. Annyit, hogy nem gondoltam meg magam. Csak az számított nekem, hogy épségben kijussunk, és őket ártalmatlanná tegyem. Nem gondoltam végig, pedig amikor beléptünk, épp te mondtad, hogy igen erős mérgekkel átitatott nyilakról van szó – mondta halkan. – Majd valahogy megemésztem a dolgot, ne aggódj. Cedric és Sirius halálán is túltettem magam…  
  
– Amiből egyik sem volt a te hibád! – szólt közbe indulatosan Piton. – Az életünk forgott kockán, nem tudtál mit tenni.  
  
Harry felnézett a férfire.  
  
– Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha nem kábíthattam volna el őket!  
  
– Később a többi halálfalót ledermesztetted – mutatott rá Piton. – Pánikhelyzetben az ember sokszor nem tud reálisan gondolkodni.  
  
Erre Harry sóhajtott egyet, és újra lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Volt időm bőven felmérni a helyzetet… megközelítőleg öt vagy tíz perc, nem emlékszem – suttogta. – Ez volt az, amiről beszélni akartam mag… neked. Arra emlékszem, hogy nem értetted, miért voltam annyira kimerülve, holott nem varázsoltam annyit, mint amikor párbajoztam veled.  
  
Piton arcáról eltűnt a fáradtság, és éber kíváncsiság vette át a helyét.  
  
– Milyen varázslatot végeztél, amit a többiek nem láttak? – kérdezett rá csodálkozva.  
  
– Ha én azt tudnám… – mondta szomorúan Harry, továbbra is a kakaóját nézve. – Az egyik percben még rengett az egész terem a támadásaik során, aztán… nem is tudom, hogy fogalmazzak… mindenki megdermedt. Senki sem mozdult, minden… megállt.  
  
Harry felnézett apjára, aki egy darabig csak fürkészte őt, aztán megszólalt:  
  
– Megállítottad az időt – állapította meg tényszerűen.  
  
Harry már el sem csodálkozott rajta, hogy Pitonnak ez nem akkora meglepetés.  
  
– Ez olyan természetes dolog a varázslók között? – kérdezett rá végül, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.  
  
Piton jobb karjával az asztalra könyökölt, másik kezével pedig dobolni kezdett a falapon.  
  
– Nem, Harry. Hogy őszinte legyek, egy varázslót sem ismerek, aki megállította volna az időt – világosította fel, aztán halkan felnevetett, majd még hozzátette: – Gondolom, aki el is végezhetett ilyen varázslatot, arra nem emlékezhettek a körülötte lévők, ő pedig nem mesélhetett róla.  
  
– Na jó… de Dumbledore biztos képes volt rá – morogta Harry.  
  
– Tudtommal nem. A legendák szerint – amit már annyiszor hallhattál Mágiatörténet órán –, régen a különleges varázslóknak volt igen nagy erejük. A fehér mágia mesterei voltak, azt állították róluk, hogy már olyan szinten tudtak bánni a varázserejükkel, hogy az univerzumra is hatással lehettek, ha úgy akarták.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemekkel hallgatta apja szavait.  
  
– Ne akard bemesélni nekem, hogy én olyan micsoda vagyok!  
  
– Nem micsoda… hanem egy erős fehér mágus – pontosított Piton még mindig mosolyogva.  
  
Harry gyanakodva méregette az apját.  
  
– Miért mosolyogsz még mindig?  
  
A bájitalmester abbahagyta az ujjaival a dobolást.  
  
– Egyszer azt mondta nekem valaki, hogy ha lesz egy fiam, az igazán különleges lesz, még az univerzum számára is.  
  
– Hát ez elég idiótán hangzik – állapította meg Harry kissé gúnyolódva.  
  
– Először én is azt gondoltam… De térjünk vissza arra a bizonyos időkiesésre. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ok nélkül szórtad azokra a halálfalókra a nyilakat.  
  
Gondolta, hogy Piton nem marad nyugton, amíg meg nem tudja az igazságot a dolgokról, és ezért néha úgy meg tudta volna fojtani a férfit.  
  
– A megdöbbenésem után hátranéztem, és akkor megláttam, hogy az összes nyíl nem sokkal mögöttem dermedt meg a levegőben – nyögte ki Harry.  
  
– Tehát ha nem történik meg a varázslat, mindannyian ott halunk meg a nyilaktól – állapította meg az apja. – Ha nem fordítod meg őket, akkor igen rosszul jártunk volna.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet.  
  
– Aztán megláttam Fawkest, és úgy véltem tudni fogja a kiutat, amiben nem tévedtem.  
  
– Értem. A többi dolgot elmesélte nekem Roanne. – Harry megitta a kakaója maradékát, és kedvetlenül nézte a bögre alját. – Harry, figyelj rám.  
  
Szomorúan nézett fel apjára, aki kezével odanyúlt, és megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Példátlanul helyt álltál odalent, ami másnak nemigen sikerült volna. Azt tetted, amit a leghelyesebbnek véltél, ha másként döntesz, meghalhattunk volna. Ne okold magad miatta, önvédelem volt. Ha nem támadsz rájuk, ők végeztek volna velünk.  
  
Harry elhúzta a kezét, valahogy még mindig kellemetlennek tartotta, hogy megfogja a kezét egy Piton. Felállt a székről, aztán a helyére tolta.  
  
– Lucius azt mondta, hogy csak engem és téged kellett volna Voldemort elé hurcolnia, a többiekkel végezni akartak.  
  
– Milyen igaz.  
  
Piton is felkelt a székéről, és odalépett Harryhez.  
  
– Ezért aggódtam, hogy Lucius közelébe mentél. Egyre nagyobb varázserővel rendelkezel, féltem, hogy elég ravasz lesz. Esetleg tőrbe csal és Voldemorthoz visz.  
  
Harry ekkorra látta be, milyen nagy veszélye volt annak, hogy szó szerint mutogatta a varázserejét.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ezek után még jobban felkeltettem Voldemort érdeklődését… azzal, amit ma a kamrában rendeztem.  
  
Piton mindkét kezét a fiú vállára tette.  
  
– Ha a menedék területén belül maradsz, nem lesz semmi baj – nyugtatta meg. – Itt teljes biztonságban vagy.  
  
– Igen, tudom. Csak elég ijesztő a jövőm – motyogta Harry, majd ásított egy nagyot.  
  
– Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy nyugovóra térjünk.  
  
Félig átkarolta Harryt, aztán a szállásuk ajtajánál előre engedte őt, miután feloldotta a védővarázslatokat. Odabent Draco mélyen aludt, nem ébredt fel arra sem, amikor Piton elsuttogott egy halk _Flammis_ t, meggyújtva ezzel az ágya melletti gyertyát, hogy legyen valami fény a szobában.  
  
Harry kicsit feszengve bújt be a Malfoy melletti ágyába, csupán az a tudat nyugtatta meg, hogy a fiú mélyen alszik. Eddig olyan furcsa volt, hogy már hozzászokott Malfoy, Draco jelenlétéhez, de most olyan vadidegennek tűnt. Nem tudta, hogy kerülje el holnap reggel, hogy ne együtt egyenek.  
  
Elrendezte az ágyát, a takarót pedig, amit a hátán viselt, ráterítette arra. Így biztos nem fog fázni az éjszaka. Leült az ágy szélére, és lecibálta magáról a cipőit, mikor Piton odament hozzá.  
  
Leguggolt elé, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen, és elővett egy furcsa üvegcsét.  
  
– Úgy tudom, bájital tilalom alatt vagyok.  
  
– Igen jól tudod – mondta halkan Piton, és az ujjára csepegtetett abból az átható mentaillatú dologból. – Ez kámforos menta illóolaj, segít majd ellazulni, hogy könnyebben aludj. Nem kell meginni.  
  
Harry kissé dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– Ennyire nem vagyok rossz bájitaltanból, tudom, hogy nem kell meginni.  
  
A bájitalmester mindkét ujjával odanyúlt a fejéhez, és a halántékánál a hideg ujjaival belemasszírozta az olajat. Harry végig fintorgott a szaga miatt, amíg Piton be nem fejezte.  
  
– Na, ennyi is volt. Örülnék neki, ha holnap nem kukorékolnál már hajnalban, és kipihennéd magad végre.  
  
– Persze, persze – ásítozott Harry, aztán bebújt a takarója alá, és a fal felé fordult.  
  
Piton még elment a fürdőszobába lemosdani, de a fényt úgy hagyta, így Harry még nem tudott elaludni, és a történteken gondolkodott. Elképzelte milyen jó lesz, ha egyszer megtalálják Mardekár kincseit, meg azt, hogy az iskola újra a régi lesz… Voldemort meghal. Már majdnem álomba ringatta magát, amikor Piton visszatért, és eloltotta a világítást.  
  
– Kérdezhetek valamit?  
  
– Persze, Harry – hallatszott a sötét szoba másik feléből. – De aztán nem szeretném már a hangodat hallani.  
  
Harry erre szelíden elmosolyodott. Annyira nem pitonosan viselkedik, de mégis úgy beszél...  
  
– Tényleg úgy gondoltad, hogy ha a mostani másodikosok végeznek hetedévesként, akkor végleg bezárod az iskolát? – kérdezte halkan Harry, miközben piszkosul idegesítette, hogy Draco horkolni kezdett.  
  
– Igen, jól tudod.  
  
– De… azt mondtad, hogy egy tökéletes pajzs védi a menedéket… ami védhetné az egész iskolát is, ugye?  
  
Egy sóhaj hallatszott a sötétségből.  
  
– Igen, ezt mondtam. Ami azt illeti, már egy ideje gondolkodom a dolgon, hogy megvalósítható–e. De ezt megbeszéljük máskor, most aludj!  
  
– Jó–jó, alszom már… – megpróbálta befogni a fülét, de akkor meg kényelmetlen volt feküdni. – Nem tudnál valamit kezdeni Malf… mármint Dracóval, hogy ne horkoljon ennyire?  
  
PAFF.  
  
Harry lehámozta a képéről a hozzádobott párnát.  
  
– Ezt már nem kapod vissza – morogta.  
  
– Nincs is rá szükségem, amint látod.  
  
– Ha nem lenne ekkora sötétség, visszadobnám.  
  
– Azt akarod, hogy a pálcámat is elővegyem, ha nem alszol el végre, Harry?  
  
– Jól van, alszom.  
  
Aztán teljes csend borult a szobára, Harry pedig a feje alá tuszkolta a másik párnát is, és lehunyta a szemét, majd elég gyorsan elaludt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
– Áh, szia Pot… akarom mondani Harry! – javította ki magát Neville, és kínosan elmosolyodva lezuttyant a fiú melletti székre. Harry már a második fogásnál tartott, annyira éhes volt. Az ebédlőben igen sokan tartózkodtak, így eltartott egy darabig, amíg üres asztalt talált magának, mivel szokás szerint nem óhajtott senki sem mellé ülni.  
  
– Szia – köszöntötte Harry, miközben odanyújtotta a házi feladatát. – Úgy csináltam mindent, ahogy megbeszéltük.  
  
Neville elvette tőle, és tanulmányozni kezdte.  
  
– Óh, egész jó lesz. Ne aggódj, még délután kijavítom – mondta jókedvűen. – Szedhetek ugye?  
  
– Persze, azért van itt – mosolygott vissza Harry.  
  
– Malfoyt hol hagytad?  
  
– Elég sokáig tud aludni, ezért úgy gondoltam, előbb eljövök ebédelni – vallotta be Harry, de ahogy az ebédlő ajtaja felé nézett, már megbánta, hogy szóba került a szőke. – Na, emlegetett…  
  
Draco intett nekik egyet, amikor észrevette őket, aztán elindult feléjük. Harrynek majd’ kigúvadtak a szemei, amikor meglátta, mit hoz magával Draco.  
  
– Harry, az micsoda? – kérdezte csodálkozva Neville. – Olyan ismerős…  
  
Draco odaért hozzájuk és jókedvűen megállt az asztal mellett.  
  
– Áh, megvagy, Harry. Már mindenütt kerestelek!  
  
Harry sokkolva nézett a Teszlek Süvegre.  
  
– Draco, ezt miért hoztad el otthonról? – kérdezte követelőzve, aztán felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Mondjuk, mert meg akartam kérdezni, hogy került ez hozzád – mondta Draco kissé dühösen.  
  
– De nem lett volna egyszerűbb odahívni engem, mint elhozni ide? – kérdezte Harry már nagyon idegesen.  
  
Malfoy csak bámult rá.  
  
– Bocs, hogy meg akarta másnak is mutatni, mit találtatok.  
  
– Nem érdekel, mivel akartál felvágni, add ide – utasította Harry, és érte nyúlt, de Draco nem engedte el. – Kérlek.  
  
– Még előtte meg szeretném mutatni Perselusnak is – tiltakozott Draco, és rántott egyet az így is rongyos süvegen.  
  
– Majd megmutatjuk neki este.  
  
Azzal érte nyúlt és megpróbálta kiszedni a fiú kezéből, de az nem hagyta, így egy elég idióta huzavona alakult ki közöttük, miközben két oldalra rángatták a süveget.  
  
– Harry, a jó ég áldjon már meg. Ez csak egy darab rongy!  
  
– Amit én találtam! – vágta rá Harry, és már most meg tudta volna fojtani Malfoyt.  
  
Ez volt az a pont, amikor Draco és Harry is rántott egyet a süvegen, mire mindketten a földön landoltak egymástól egy méterre. Harry azt hitte, hogy a süveg szakadt el, de amikor egy kisebb fémes csattanást hallott, és amit fogott elég hidegnek tűnt – már leesett neki a tantusz.  
  
– Mi a…? – kérdezte Draco, kezében a Teszlek Süveggel, ahogy Harryre meredt.  
  
Harry ott ült az ebédlő közepén, kezében az ezüst karddal, aminek a markolatát fogta, míg hegye az ebédlő kövére mutatott. Az egész helyiségben csend lett, és mindenki rámeredt, többen eltátották a szájukat. Griffendél kardja ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint ahogy emlékezett rá: csillogó ezüst, amelyet nagy piros rubintok díszítettek.  
  
Az ebédlő ajtajában pedig kik álltak, hogy jöjjenek ebédelni a tanári gyűlés után? Természetesen McGalagony, Piton, Roanne és Sirius. Keresztapja még el is tátotta a száját döbbenetében.  
  
– Hoppá – nyögte ki kínosan Harry, és legszívesebben elbújt volna az egész iskola elől.


	21. Griffendél Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry eljátszik a gondolattal, hogy vajon milyen lenne, ha Roxfort végre visszanyerné dicsfényét – és ezt apjával is megosztja, aki igen elcsodálkozik ezen. Mindezek után Harry kénytelen belátni, hogy még nyugodt körülmények között sem tud megvacsorázni, mert régi ismerősök tesznek róla… ami nem jár következmény nélkül. Az auororság pedig szép álom, de ebben a világban kicsit problémás a megvalósítása, ha például nincsen benne az SVK felkészítő csoportban…

A néma csendet először suttogás, majd hangos, zavarodott beszélgetés váltotta fel. Harry még mindig az ebédlő kövén ült, döbbenten a kardra meredve. Amikor végre felnézett, Piton már csak néhány lépésnyire volt tőle, Roanne pedig a háttérben, McGalagony segítségével, határozottan egy üres asztalhoz rángatta Siriust, aki ugyan nehezen hagyta magát, de a két nő ellen esélytelen volt.  
  
Mire Piton odaért melléjük, Draco, kezében a süveggel, feltápászkodott a földről.  
  
– Az irodámba! – sziszegte mérgesen a férfi.  
  
Harry megpróbált felkelni a földről, de ez a kezében lévő kardtól kissé nehezen ment, és ügyetlenül visszarogyott a földre. Piton azonban lenyúlt érte, és pillanatok alatt felrántotta onnét. Harry a szigorú tekintettől még jobban elborzadt. Apja nem könnyítette meg a helyzetét, mert nem vette ám el tőle a kardot, hanem neki kellett végigmennie vele az ebédlőn, a jelenlévő diákok döbbent tekintetétől kísérve. Harry hallotta a sugdolózást, és jó párszor elhangzottak az _Ő Griffendél utódja! és a Te jó ég, gondoltad volna róla, hogy jó ember?_ mondatok is.  
  
Az iroda ajtajában a bájitalmester előre engedte őket, majd hangosan bevágta mögöttük az ajtót. Harry kissé remegő kézzel tette le az igazgatói asztalra Griffendél kardját, Draco pedig egy szájhúzás kíséretében rádobta a Teszlek Süveget.  
  
Piton megkerülte az asztalt, két kezén megtámaszkodva előredőlt, és úgy meredt rájuk.  
  
– Megmagyaráznátok miképp sikerült az egész iskola figyelmét magatokra vonni? – kérdezte követelőzően, kettejük között járatva tekintetét. Mikor azonban egyikük sem szólalt meg, dühösen felemelte a hangját: – Tehát?!  
  
Draco úgy simította hátra az egyik szőke hajtincsét, hogy attól Harry majdnem rosszul lett.  
  
– Nem is tudom, Perselus… – kezdte kényeskedő hangon, ám Piton gyilkos tekintete láttán kicsit komolyabbra vette a mondanivalóját. – Elhoztam a lakosztályunkból a süveget, amit Harry szekrényében találtam, de alighogy meglátta, összevesztünk rajta. Azt hittem, elszakadt…  
  
Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel fordult a fiú felé.  
  
– Ki engedte meg, hogy kotorássz a szekrényemben?! – követelte dühösen, és már bánta, hogy nem arra a bizonyos rejtekhelyre tette be.  
  
– Ó, bocs, hogy rendet tettem utánad, és elraktam az elől hagyott ruháidat! – emelte a plafonra a tekintetét. Harry kissé elpirult. – Mellesleg Perselusnak akartam megmutatni a süveget, és megkérdezni tőle, hogy honnét szerezted!  
  
– Harry a legutóbbi beszélgetésünkkor kapta tőlem – hazudta Piton –, mert könyörgött érte, hogy ne dobjam ki – nézett a bájitalmester Harryre, amolyan _„Ne szólj közbe!”_ tekintettel. Harry konokul engedelmeskedett és várta a kimenetelt.  
  
Draco csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Akkor jó. Csak igazán szólhattál volna erről – mutatott a rongyos süvegre. – Mostanában valahogy mindent utoljára tudok meg.  
  
– Annyi tennivalóm volt, hogy teljesen kiment a fejemből.  
  
Újabb vaskos hazugság. Merthogy egy Piton sosem felejt el semmit. Harry néha késztetést érzett arra, hogy felvilágosítsa Malfoyt, mennyire nem ismeri a férfit.  
  
– Egészen néhány perccel ezelőttig magam is azt hittem, semmi haszna sincs – folytatta Piton a kardra nézve. – Belátom, tévedtem. Ennek ellenére, Draco, ha megkérhetlek, a jövőben diszkrétebben intézd a Harryvel kapcsolatos dolgaidat. Örülnék neki, ha nem vinnél minden talált tárgyat a nyilvánosság elé, ezzel felhívva rá a jelenlévők figyelmét.  
  
– Nos hát, mivel sikerült tisztáznunk, hogy megint előkerült egy újabb értékes kacat, amit elveszettnek hittünk – szólalt meg Draco, mint aki meg sem hallotta az előző felszólítást –, akkor ennek örömére visszavonulnék ebédelni… mivel eredetileg oda indultam!  
  
Piton biccentett neki, de amikor Harry is elindult volna, utána szólt:  
  
– Harry, te még maradj.  
  
A fiú lassan megfordult, és becsukta Draco után az iroda ajtaját. Piton nem is vette a fáradtságot, hogy pálcát húzzon elő, anélkül szórt hangszigetelő bűbájt az ajtóra.  
  
Egy darabig némán meredtek egymásra, végül Piton csak megszólalt.  
  
– Jól emlékszem, hogy másodéves korodban ugyanilyen módon jutottál hozzá Griffendél kardjához? – kérdezte, mire Harry bólintott. – Elmondásod szerint így segített neked az igazgató a kamrában – húzta össze a szemöldökét apja. – Mondd, ezek tudatában miért álltál le Dracóval vitatkozni, mikor az ebédlőben evett szinte az egész iskola?  
  
A mondat végére Piton szörnyen felhergelte magát, és Harry legszívesebben elbújt volna szégyenében, amikor rájött, ismét mekkora hülye volt. Már összeszámolni sem tudta, hányadszor kockáztatta a saját inkognitóját.  
  
– De tan… mármint apa… Eszembe sem jutott, hogy megint ki fogom belőle húzni! És különben is, ha már megvan a kém, ki árulhatna be? – kérdezte értetlenül, mikor végiggondolta a veszélyeket.  
  
– Harry! – dörrent rá Piton. – Szerinted a tanári kar a diákokkal együtt mindig a Menedéken él bezárva? A legtöbbjük hétvégenként Londonban jár, mások pedig a Minisztériumban!  
  
– De legtöbbjük a Rend tagja is, akik nem szólnak egy szót sem! – tört ki Harry elkeseredetten.  
  
– A Rend tagjai, Harry? – kérdezett rá haragosan Piton. – Te sem vagy a Rend tagja, ahogyan Draco sem, és főleg a mardekáros évfolyamtársai sem!  
  
– Akkor nyilván rájuk szólsz, vagy mit tudom én! – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
Piton erre már csak reménytelenül rázta a fejét.  
  
– Elég egy elejtett szó, csak néhány pletyka és Voldemortot máris olyan információkhoz juttathatják, amiből komoly előnyt kovácsolhat magának.  
  
– Ahogy visszaemlékszem, sosem használta ki a lehetőségeket, mindig csak én jutottam inkább előnyhöz, mert ő képtelen volt lépni! – magyarázta Harry, és még dühösen hozzátette: – Túlságosan is paranoiás vagy!  
  
A bájitalmester megkerülte az asztalt és megállt előtte.  
  
– Igen, ezt nem tagadom – ismerte el. – De ennek köszönhetem az életem. – Karját kinyújtotta a fiúhoz, és maga felé fordította, hogy a szemébe mondhassa: – Szeretném, ha elővigyázatosabb lennél. Nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott. – Nem fogsz, ap… apa.  
  
Szégyellte, hogy belesült abba a szóba, ami olyan sokat jelent Pitonnak, de a férfi ezen csak elmosolyodott. A mosolyban azonban volt más is. Szomorúság. – Tudom, hogy vigyázol magadra, de rettegek, amint a jövőre gondolok. – Aztán az asztalra nézett, ahol a kard pihent. – Van valami elképzelésed, miért sikerült kihúznod a kardot?  
  
Harry elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét. Ez tényleg jó kérdés, és eddig eszébe sem jutott. Akkor és ott a kamrában bebizonyította hűségét az igazgató felé, de most még rá sem gondolt az öregemberre.  
  
– Nem tudom – mondta végül.  
  
Piton gyanakvó tekintettel pillantott ismét a süvegre.  
  
– Valami azt súgja, hogy többet rejt, mint amennyit elárul – mondta elgondolkodva. – Amondó vagyok, hogy vidd el magaddal a szállásunkra, hátha idővel fény derül a dologra.  
  
– Ha már a Süvegről van szó… – terelte el a témát Harry, Piton kíváncsian felhúzta a szemöldökét, várva, hogy térjen a lényegre. – Arra gondoltam, hogy újra megnyithatnánk az egész iskolát.  
  
– Tessék? – csodálkozott Piton, és hátradőlt, az asztalnak támaszkodva. Összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait, és várakozóan nézett le rá. – Talán átveszed tőlem az igazgatói posztot, amit magunk között szólva, nem vagyok hajlandó átadni neked? – gúnyolódott.  
  
Harry bosszúsan emelte fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ne mondd, hogy nem tudod, miről beszélek! – Erre a Bájitalok Mestere majdnem átdöfte tekintetével. – Jó, rendben, tudod… De akkor arra is emlékszel, hogy azt mondtad, gondolkozol az ügyön!  
  
– Így igaz – erősítette meg Piton. – Viszont úgy érzem, még nem jött el a megfelelő idő.  
  
– Csak a pajzsot kell kiterjeszteni a teljes épületre, nem? – faggatózott tovább Harry, és fel–alá járkált az irodában. – Tudom, az egész birtok nagyon nagy, de… de a Bagolyház, és az egyéb melléképületek talán még beleférnének. – Egy pillanatra megtorpant, hogy megnézze, apja milyen arcot vág. Eléggé meglepődött tekintetet kapott válaszul. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megvalósítható!  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Belegondoltál már, mennyi varázserő kellene ahhoz – tudakolta Piton –, hogy a pajzs legalább egy évig kitartson, arról nem is beszélve, hogy hatékonyan távol kell tartania kedves vendégeinket is?  
  
– Gondolom, sok…  
  
– Legalább öt erős varázsló kell a kivitelezéséhez, és téged minimum két hétre a gyengélkedőre juttatna! – emelte fel a hangját a férfi.  
  
– Az nem is olyan sok… – gondolkodott el Harry hangosan. – Tulajdonképpen teljesen megérne ennyi kockázatot, hogy Roxfort ismét a régi lehessen.  
  
– Esküszöm, te nem vagy ép! – hápogott Piton és ellépett az asztaltól, felhívva magára a figyelmét lobogó talárjával. – Rettentően komplikált varázslat, ami évekkel ezelőtt még Albusnak is roppant megterhelő volt! Te pedig még gyerek vagy, akinek pláne nem ajánlott! Gondolkodj is néha, könyörgöm!  
  
Harry elszántan nézett apjára.  
  
– Mióta itt vagyok, eléggé világossá vált számomra, hogy a varázserőm nagyobb, mint valaha! Sőt, ahogy elnézem, a te varázserőd is majdnem ott tart…  
  
– Ez még mindig csak két ember – vicsorogta Piton. – Honnét kerítesz további három varázslót, akik képesek is valamire? Tudod, nem véletlenül élünk itt, ezen a Menedéken!  
  
– A Rendben akadnak olyan varázslók, akiknek egész jelentős varázsereje van – bizonygatta Harry. – Miért ne lehetne megpróbálni? Miért ne nyerhetné vissza Roxfort a régi dicsfényét?  
  
Az utolsó mondat már igen elkeseredettnek hangzott, mert valóban azt hitte, hogy veszített. Piton nem fogja csak azért teljesíteni a kívánságát, mert őrá rájött az öt perc. Harry szomorúan lesütötte a szemét, és észre sem vette, hogy Piton odalépett mellé.  
  
– Egyezzünk ki abban, hogy alaposan átgondolom a dolgot, és felmérem a lehetőségeket – mondta higgadtan az apja. – _De_ nem ígérek semmit. Ahhoz, hogy felvonjuk a nagy pajzsot, valamit arra is ki kell találni, hogy az iskola területéről eltűnjenek az itt ólálkodó halálfalók.  
  
Harry zavaradottan nézett apja szemébe.  
  
– Nem értem.  
  
– Egy teljesen új, erős pajzs felvonása úgy lehetséges, ha a régit megszüntetjük – magyarázta Piton –, az pedig veszélyekkel jár, mert addig az ideig védtelen lesz a Menedék.  
  
– De… nem lehet a mostanit kiterjeszteni az egész épületre?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere a fejét rázta.  
  
– A meglévő pajzs feleannyira sem jó. Ez egy harc után hirtelen és csekély varázserőből rögtönzött védelem. Ezt kiterjeszteni az egész iskolára vakmerőség lenne, hiszen rögtön az első betolakodó át tudna rajta törni – sóhajtotta. – Az erős varázslók által készített pajzs nagyon hatékony tud lenni. Sosem gondolkoztál még azon, miért Albus Dumbledore lett az igazgató, és aztán én?  
  
– Ó – esett le neki a tantusz. – Rajtam kívül jelenleg te vagy egyetlen, akinek még nagy a varázsereje.  
  
– Ragyogó, Mr. Piton – gúnyolódott a professzor és morogva hozzátette: – Jó lenne, ha a bájitaltanhoz is így vágna az eszed.  
  
Harry erre csak elvigyorodott, mivel tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ennek igen kicsi a valószínűsége.  
  
– Az újdonsült igazgatónak, amint kinevezik – magyarázta tovább Piton –, a tanévkezdés előtti első dolga, hogy összehívja a tanári kart, és elkészítik a pajzsot az iskola körül. Az igazgató nem csak a papírmunkára és az iskola vezetésére hivatott, hanem annak védelmére is, ám ezt a feladatot csak kevesen képesek ellátni. Nem tudom, hogy fog alakulni a háború, de a te jelenléted már hónapok óta észlelhető.  
  
– Igen, ezt mintha már említette volna valaki – motyogta Harry. – Úgy érted, hogy eddig azért akartad bezárni az iskolát, mert eleve nem voltak jelentkező diákok?  
  
Piton rosszallóan nézett rá.  
  
– Egy olyan világban, ahol a varázserő alig van jelen, miért jelentkeznének egy olyan iskolába, ahol azt képezik? – gúnyolódott. – Ennek nem lenne semmi értelme. De mióta te visszatértél ebbe a világba, mintha valahogyan változnának a dolgok.  
  
– Ezt most hogy érted? – kérdezte értetlenséget tettetve Harry, mivel eszében volt Dumbledore magyarázata ugyan, de hallani akarta ezt Pitontól is.  
  
– Több olyan varázsló is képes gyenge varázslatot véghez vinni, aki eddig semmit nem tudott. Nem véletlen az sem, hogy egyre több támadásról értesülünk. Voldemort ugyanis el akarja fogni azokat az embereket, akikből hasznot húzhat. – Ingerülten kiseperte a homlokából a haját, és idézni kezdte a jóslatot: – „Visszatér, elfoglalja az őt megillető helyét, letaszítva vérét… világunkban helyre áll a rend, a béke, és a varázserő…” – Hát igen, de szerintem ez csak egy furcsa egybeesés, kétlem, hogy a jóslat ezen része valósággá válna.  
  
– Ezért is jó lenne, ha meglenne a pajzs, és akkor azok az ártatlan gyerekek biztonságban lehetnének.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ha a halálfalókat távol is tartja a pajzs – ellenkezett Piton –, Voldemortot is távol fogja.  
  
Harry egy darabig csendben fürkészte apja arcát, vajon mennyire biztos ebben az állításban.  
  
– „Az erő, amelyet a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer” – idézte Harry a jóslatot.  
  
A bájitalmester csak rábámult.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, ezzel mire célzol?  
  
– Ahol eddig éltem, ez a jóslat egy része – világosította fel Harry, mire Piton csak hitetlenkedve nézett.  
  
– Végül is nem teljesen ostobaság – ismerte el Piton. – Az ősök fehér mágiát használtak, melyet a sötét varázslók teljesen lenéztek. A hatalmas varázserődre az a magyarázat, hogy együtt alkalmazod a meglévő varázserődet a fehér mágiával. Amire elbeszélésed szerint régi ősi varázsigék gyakorlásával tettél szert.  
  
– Én nem mondtam ilyet! – csodálkozott el Harry, de valóban igaz volt, hogy a horcruxok nyomozása közben sok ilyen kötetből tanult, és azokból tanult meg igazán pálca nélkül- illetve non-verbálisan varázsolni.  
  
Piton arcán a jól ismert elégedett mosoly volt látható.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló, hogy az okklumencia nem az erősséged, és gyakorlás közben láttam meg azokat az emlékeket, amelyekben Miss Grangerrel gyakoroltál. Nos, visszatérve eredeti témánkhoz… Úgy véled, hogy ha a te varázserőd részét képezi a pajzsnak, az eltántorítja Voldemortot az iskola közeléből?  
  
– Igen, úgy. – Harry zavartan megdörzsölte az orrát, és azon morfondírozott, vajon mennyit közöljön Pitonnal, amit jobb esetben sosem árulna el.  
  
– Abban is tudok segíteni, azt hiszem…  
  
– Igazán? – gúnyolódott Piton. – Talán felülsz a Bagolyházba, és onnét nézed, melyik halálfaló éppen hol jár a birtokon?  
  
– Nem! Hanem egy térképpel – mondta kissé mosolyogva Harry.  
  
– Térképpel… – visszhangozta Piton.  
  
Harry nem szólalt meg, csak várta, mire következtet ebből az apja, hiszen ebben a világban ő maga is tekergő volt.  
  
– Csak nem a Tekergők Térképére gondolsz? – bámult rá csodálkozva Piton. – Elhoztad a te világodból?  
  
– Nem, arra már nem volt időm – suttogta halkan Harry. – Karácsony előtt találtam a főhadiszálláson, a padláson. – Apjának mohón felcsillant a szeme, mint aki mindig is arra vágyott, hogy azt megtalálja.  
  
– Működik? – kérdezte követelőzően.  
  
Harry a fejét rázta. – Egy törött lámpában találtam rá, de csak… az egyik felére.  
  
Piton egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mint aki magában átkokat szór, és aztán ingerülten nézett rá.  
  
– Hogy veszed hasznát egy olyan térképnek, ami megrongálódott?  
  
– Meg fogom találni a másik felét – mondta eltökélten Harry. – Tudom, merre keressem. És mivel ebben a világban te voltál az egyik tekergő, össze fogod tudni illeszteni.  
  
– A térképet négyen alkottuk, és ebből az értett hozzá a legjobban, aki már meghalt – mondta halkan az apja. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy sikerül majd helyrehozni… Merlin szerelmére, milyen egy mardekáros fiam lett hirtelen! – emelte a tekintetét a plafonra.  
  
– Mindig is olyat akartál, nem? – kérdezte ártatlanul Harry, mire apja odanyúlt, és megborzolta a haját. – Jó, tudom, sokat beszélgettünk, és menjek már a dolgomra.  
  
Apja felhúzta a fél szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem ezt akartam mondani. De igazad van, közeleg a megbeszélés, ahol a következő félévi terveket fogják megtárgyalni veletek a házvezető tanárok, és megkapjátok az órarendet is.  
  
– Jaj, de boldog vagyok… – Harry az igazgatói asztalhoz fordult. – Azokkal mi legyen?  
  
Piton odament az asztalhoz, felvette a Teszlek Süveget, és odadobta Harrynek.  
  
– Ezt vidd el a szállásunkra, ott jobb helye lesz, már csak Draco miatt is. Ezt meg – mutatott a kardra – itt fogom tartani az irodában.  
  
– Később találkozunk – köszönt el Harry, de Piton utána szólt:  
  
– Várj még, Harry.  
  
Megfordult, és Piton felmutatta a nyakláncot, amit még Kingsley tépett ki a nyakából.  
  
– Megcsináltam a láncot, egy sokkal tartósabbra. – Odaintette magához, a nyakába kapcsolta, majd eligazította a gallérját is. – Remélhetőleg, nem kerül sor többé ilyesmire.  
  
Harry elfelejtette már, milyen régen nem hordta a nyakláncot. Megnyugvással töltötte el a tudat, hogy visszakerült a helyére, hiszen ez számára apja védelmét jelentette.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan. – Jut eszembe, már a múltkor is akartam kérdezni, miért volt az, hogy még meg sem szorítottam a medált, te mégis tudtad, hogy baj van, és érezted is. Ez hogyan lehetséges?  
  
– A nagyon erős fájdalmat átérzem – magyarázta Piton –, de azt is csak késéssel. A kisebb fájdalmaknál ez nem történik meg, olyankor kell az, hogy kézzel érintsd meg a medált. Így tudom, hogy sürgősen szükséged van rám, jó esetben még azt is tudom, hogy hol vagy ilyenkor.  
  
Harry egy kicsit elszomorodott. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem ismerhettem anyámat… Mindig elámulok, ha az ő varázserejéről hallok. Igaz, inkább Remus mesélt róla dolgokat…  
  
Piton a kezét fia vállára helyezte, és egy kicsit megszorította.  
  
– Sok emlékem van róla – közölte.  
  
Harry visszatartotta a levegőt, ahogyan felnézett apja fájdalommal teli szemeibe. Felajánlotta, hogy… el sem akarta hinni. Ez azt jelentette, hogy nem sokára, ha lesz egy kis ideje, megnézhet egy pár emléket az anyjáról.  
  
Nem szólt semmit, de apja látta rajta, hogy felfogta a kijelentés fontosságát. – Na, menj.  
  
– Akkor majd… később találkozunk – ismételte meg Harry, és halkan becsukva maga után az ajtót, távozott.  
  
Amíg végigvonult a folyosón, egészen a szállásukig, minden szem rászegeződött. Griffendélesek, hugrabugosok mind-mind úgy néztek rá, mint valami csodabogárra. A lányok mosolyogva figyelték, ahogy végigvonul előttük, majd vihogva összesúgtak a háta mögött.  
  
Amint Harry odaért a lakosztály ajtajához, felrántotta, és gyorsan be is vágta maga után. Hátát nekitámasztotta az ajtónak, és megdörzsölte a halántékát.  
  
Remek, ez egyre jobb lesz! Előbb a főgonoszi hírnév, most meg a kardot kihúzó herceg címe.  
  
Úgy döntött, nem fogja átismételni az eddig tanultakat a házgyűlésig, aminek az anyagából be kéne számolnia Neville-nek. Bőven elég volt az is, hogy megcsinálta neki azt a rémesen hosszú feladatot a gyógynövények részletes tulajdonságairól. Sőt, remek ötletnek tűnt ellógni a Griffendél-ház ma délutáni megbeszélését. Félresöpörte a könyveket, és elhasalt az ágyon, élvezve a magányt, a csöndet és a Draco-mentes környezetet.  
  
Közeledett a Valentin-nap, ami mindennél rosszabbul esett számára, hiszen Hermione nincs itt. Ebben az ismerős-idegen világban is alig látta néhányszor. Be kellett látnia, nagyon hiányzott a közelsége, a jó tanácsai… és… egyszerűen úgy, ahogy van. Nem érintheti meg, nem mosolyoghat rá…  
  
A fejére húzta a párnát, és próbálta másfelé terelni a gondolatait. Végül ott maradt egész délután, teljesen megfeledkezve a házgyűlésről.  
  
Nem tudta, meddig problémázott az élet dolgain, csak arra eszmélt, hogy valaki türelmetlenül kopogtat az ajtón. Harry kissé fáradtan körülnézett; a szimulált fényből úgy tűnt, már este van.  
  
– Ó te jó ég, a gyűlés – motyogta, és újra a fejére húzta a párnát, de az a valaki kitartóan kopogott tovább. Végül mégiscsak előbújt és az ajtó felé tekintett. – Tessék, szabad! – ordított ki.  
  
A kopogás abbamaradt, és pár másodperc múlva már nyílt is az ajtó, ahol egy fekete taláros, vörös-arany csíkos nyakkendőt viselő fiú állt, kezében egy rakás pergamennel.  
  
– Neville? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, mert nem emlékezett, hogy bármikor látta volna a Piton lakosztály környékén.  
  
– Nem zavarok? – kérdezett vissza Neville, és kissé rémülten körülnézett.  
  
– Nem dehogy… Nincs itthon senki, gyere csak nyugodtan.  
  
Neville halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, de előtte megbizonyosodott róla, hogy valóban nincs a környéken senki sem. Odament az ágyhoz, miközben Harry helyet csinált maga mellett.  
  
– Foglalj helyet – mondta neki, a könyveket próbálva összébb húzogatni, ezzel nagyobb területet biztosítva a fiúnak.  
  
Neville letette a kezéből a megüresedett helyre a pergameneket.  
  
– Nem voltál ott a gyűlésen, ezért arra gondoltam, hogy elhozom neked a dolgokat. Miért nem jöttél el?  
  
Harry kimerülten dörzsölgette a szemét, aztán visszavette a szemüveget.  
  
– Elaludtam… – válaszolta –, pedig csak ledőltem, hogy átnézzem a soron következő anyagot, és egyszerűen elnyomott az álom.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen semmi érdekesről nem maradtál le – mosolyodott el a fiú. – Elmesélem neked, de én igyekszem rövidebbre fogni, mint McGalagony. – Előhúzta a legrövidebb pergament és átadta neki. – Ez az új órarendünk, szerintem sokkal jobb, mint az eddigi volt.  
  
Harry ezt sem tartotta valami vidámnak, a régi órák mellé új tantárgyak is kerültek.  
  
– Tartsd meg nyugodtan, az a te példányod – mondta Neville. – Ezen kívül elhoztam neked az új hatodéves névsort is.  
  
Harry azt is elvette, és vetett rá egy gyors pillantást, majd csodálkozva Neville-re nézett.  
  
– Seamus és Dean eddig nem voltak az évfolyamtársaink.  
  
– Hát persze, hogy nem – bólintott rá Neville. – Mindenki úgy csinálja, hogy ha a szüleinek elfoglaltságai vannak, akkor velük tart. Háború van, ezért senki sem hagyja hátra a gyerekeit. Az új tanrend félévekre van osztva, így könnyebben tudják később pótolni a kimaradt tanulmányaikat. Seamus és Dean csak az őszi félévet hagyták ki.  
  
– Értem… – motyogta Harry, és bármennyire is kíváncsi volt, nem kérdezte meg a részleteket. Biztos volt benne, hogy itt Deannek varázslók a szülei, máskülönben nem vehetnének részt ilyen ügyekben. – Mondd, tudsz ismerősöket mondani, akik visszatértek, de nem évfolyamtársaink lesznek? – kérdezte rettegve.  
  
Neville elgondolkodott.  
  
– Weasleyék egy része… Ginny, Fred és George… hát, mások nem jutnak az eszembe.  
  
Harry gyomra erre kavarogni kezdett. Három barát, akik ellenségként gondolnak rá, és biztosan bosszút akarnak majd állni a karácsonykor történtek miatt. Inkább letette a névsort, és újra a kezébe vette az órarendet. Már első pillantásra meg tudta mondani, hogy nem stimmel az egész.  
  
– Végzősként miért tanulok olyanokat, hogy Rúnatan? – kérdezte ingerülten. – És… miért nincs rajta az SVK? – Neville értetlen arcot vágott, mire Harry még hozzátette: – Auror szeretnék lenni… ahhoz pedig inkább az kellene. És a Gyógynövénytan sincs rajta…  
  
Elhallgatott, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és megérkezett Draco. Arcán először csodálkozás futott át, de aztán rendezte arcvonásait és kedvesen köszöntötte őket.  
  
– Szerintem beszéld meg apáddal, az ő segítségével meg tudod győzni a tanárokat, hogy felvegyenek a RAVASZ felkészítő csoportba – mondta Neville, ahogy elkezdett szedelőzködni, hogy távozzon.  
  
Draco illedelmesen kitárta előtte az ajtót, miközben biccentett neki. Neville még visszanézett Harryre:  
  
– Hétfőn találkozunk az órákon.  
  
– Persze! Szia – köszönt el Harry is.  
  
Amikor becsukódott az ajtó, a szőke fiú felé fordult.  
  
– Gyere vacsorázni – mondta egy sóhaj kíséretében, mint akinek igen terhére volt Neville. – Perselus nem szereti, ha későn eszünk.  
  
Harry összepakolta a tanszereit, aztán az ebédlőbe indultak.  
  
Ott, mint kiderült, nagyon sokan voltak. Harry el sem hitte, hogy így második félévre milyen sokan lesznek az étkezésekkor. Igaz, elég tág időpont volt meghatározva: este hattól egészen kilenc óráig, de a többség határozottan hét óra környékén szeretett enni.  
  
Draco ment előre és nyakát nyújtogatva próbált egy szabad asztalt keríteni maguknak. Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni, ahogyan a diákok mind őt nézik, mint akit most látnak először. Mikor dühösen rájuk bámult, azok zavarodottan visszatértek tányérjukhoz.  
  
Az ajtónál lévő asztalnál – amit érkezésekor észre sem vett – ott ült Roanne és McGalagony. Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nagynénjét néhány perce tájékoztatták arról, hogy ellógta a házgyűlést.  
  
Megfordult, és követte Malfoyt a leghátsó térfélbe.  
  
– Azt hiszem, lesz egy üres asztal… – közölte az egyik asztalnál, de aztán meglátta Neville-t, amint szintén arra a helyre pályázott.  
  
Harry Draco felé nyúlt, amikor az ott akarta hagyni.  
  
– Draco, kérlek.  
  
A szürke szemek megvillantak, de végül ellágyult az arca.  
  
– Csatlakozhatunk? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy a fiú mellé lépett.  
  
– Persze!  
  
Eltelt pár perc, mire eltűntek az előző társaság vacsoramaradékai, aztán megjelent három teríték, középen meg egy tálca, sokféle melegszendviccsel megpakolva. Harry farkaséhesen nyúlt a sajtosért, míg Draco fintorogva vett magához egy pár sonkásat, szemmel láthatólag úriasabb étekre számított.  
  
Egész idő alatt nem szólt egyikük sem egymáshoz, és Harry már éppen beszélgetést akart kezdeményezni, amikor meglátott egy pár vörös üstököt.  
  
Túl szépnek tűnt a vacsora ahhoz, hogy minden gond nélkül telhessen. Számított rá, hogy hamarosan bele fog botlani Weasleyékbe, amikor közös órájuk lesz, de nem gondolta, hogy már jóval előtte is meggyűlik velük a baja.  
  
Az ikrek láthatóan helyet keresgéltek maguknak és Ginnynek, és miután teljesen nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem találnak, őket vették célba.  
  
– Nocsak, kit látnak szemeim – szólt oda Fred, ahogy George-dzsal odaértek hozzájuk. Harry úgy tett, mint aki nem is látja őket, tovább ette a melegszendvicsét. Draco ellenben megfeszült. – Mondd, miért lógsz ezzel a szemétládával? – intézte a kérdést Neville felé.  
  
Harry úgy tett, mint aki nem hallja a sértést, és próbálta visszafogni magát, hogy ne álljon neki idő előtt átkozódni. Neville közben letette a szendvicsét, és bosszúsan nézett fel a párosra.  
  
– Mert úgy tartja kedvem? – kérdezett vissza, egy csöppet sem tartva Fredék bosszújától. – Egy rendes társaságra vágytam és megkaptam.  
  
Fred tekintete elsötétült, de mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, Draco pedig lassan elővette a pálcáját.  
  
– Nos, rendben… mi hárman vagyunk, de csak egy hely van, szóval itt két valaki távozni fog az asztaltól – itt szúrósan Harryre és Dracóra nézett.  
  
Harry erre felvonta a szemöldökét, és mögéjük pillantott.  
  
– Éppen most hagyja el azt az asztalt néhány hollóhátas lány – világosította fel őket, fejével arrafelé intve –, és ahogy elnézem, van ott három szabad hely.  
  
Fred nem is vette a fáradtságot, hogy hátranézzen. Inkább odanyúlt, és megragadta Harry tálcáját, hátha ezzel távozásra ösztönözheti.  
  
– Na, gyerünk, tűnj el innét!  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Ne haragudj, nem hallottam rendesen… mit mondtál? – kérdezte haragosan Fred.  
  
– Nem – ismételte meg Harry. – Nem akarok balhét, szóval inkább lépjetek le – tette még hozzá, amivel inkább csak felhergelte a fiút. – Draco, ne!  
  
Viszont Malfoy már fel is kelt az asztaltól, pálcáját ráfogta az ikrekre…  
  
… de mindeközben Fred jobbra aztán balra tekintett, majd pillanatok alatt előkapta a pálcáját, kezében a tálcával egyensúlyozva. Harry nem is vette a fáradtságot, hogy felálljon, csupán lenézett a fiú lábához, és erősen koncentrálni kezdett. A dühvel, ami átjárta, biztos volt benne, hogy sikerülni fog a varázslat.  
  
 _Algoris!_  
  
Fred alól hirtelen kicsúszott a lába, és a fiú hangos csattanás kíséretében terült el a földön, mert rázúdult a tálca tartalma, ráadásul maga az edény még egy éktelen csörömpöléssel le is esett róla. A körülöttük lévők mind elhallgattak és rémülten figyelték a jelenetet. Nyilván ismerős volt számukra a szituáció, mert többen hirtelen távozni készültek.  
  
– Te szemét! – sziszegte Fred az asztal mögül.  
  
Harry felállt a székről, csupán azért, hogy megnézze, nem esett–e komolyabb baja a fiúnak. Ugyanígy tett Neville is, aki viszont előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Ne! – mondta együtt Dracóval, de George nem foglalkozott velük. Egy suhintás, és Harryt eláztatta a hirtelen felugró tökleves kancsó, ami csattanva tört szét a padlón. Harry éppen el tudott ugrani előle, mert az majdnem a lábára esett.  
  
– _Stup…_ – kezdte volna Draco, de Neville leszorította a pálcás kezét.  
  
– Fejezzétek már be! – szólt rájuk Neville, aztán Dracóra nézett. – Ne adjál rá okot, hogy támadjanak. – Majd visszafordult a Weasleykhez. – Tűnjetek az asztalunktól! Mindig ilyen kis pitiáner kötözködéssel rontjátok el az ember napját!  
  
George a kezét nyújtotta Frednek, aki felkelt a földről. Ginny szikrázó szemekkel húzta elő a pálcáját, harcra készen, és abban a percben hirtelen három pálca szegeződött a meglévő kettő ellen. Harry azt hitte, nem ússzák meg egy igazi balhé nélkül, mikor megjelent McGalagony az ikrek mögött.  
  
– Pálcát azonnal eltenni! – szólt rájuk szigorúan. Megállt mellettük és végigmérte őket. – Meg sem kérdezem, ki kezdte… – nézett rá Harryre, aki úgy érezte, felrobban a dühtől.  
  
 _Pokolba az előítéletekkel!_  
  
– Én attól függetlenül közölném… – vágott közbe Draco, és hüvelykujjával rámutatott Weasleyékre. – Nem találtak üres asztalt maguknak, így belénk kötöttek!  
  
A tanárnő végignézett a romokon, amik éppen akkor tűntek el hirtelen. Nyílván elvarázsolták őket máshová, mint ahogy az ételeket is szokták.  
  
– Nos, mindenkitől fejenként levonok tíz pontot – közölte végül –, és ezek után remélem kétszer is meggondolják majd, hogyan és milyen módon akarnak egymás asztalához jutni. Pedig jó lett volna a következő félévet nem ilyen kevés ponttal kezdeni – azzal ott is hagyta őket.  
  
– Ötven pont… – sziszegte George dühösen, mire két testvére gyorsan elráncigálta őt az asztaluktól, ám a fiú még gonosz vigyorral nézett Harry felé. – Nagyon megbánod még ezt, te beképzelt Griffendél Harry!  
  
Harry egy keserves sóhaj kíséretében rogyott vissza a székére. Neville még egy darabig figyelte Weasleyéket, amint távoznak, aztán megbizonyosodva róla, hogy nem ártanak már nekik, ő is visszaült. Az asztalon megjelent egy újabb teríték, de Harrynek már elment az étvágya az idegességtől.  
  
– Szerintem menjünk, még mielőtt odaragadsz a székhez – javasolta Neville, és elvett egy szendvicset, majd intett neki, hogy menjenek.  
  
– Én is épp ezt akartam mondani – morogta Draco. – Ha megbocsátasz, Longbottom…  
  
Azzal már tessékelte is Harryt kifelé az ebédlőből, aki megesküdött rá, hogy amint alkalma nyílik rá, beszél Dracóval a viselkedéséről, melyet Neville-el szemben tanúsított.  
Amikor kiértek az ebédlőből, Harry megállt egy percre, és undorodva csavarta ki a tökleves talárját. Draco sajnálkozva figyelte őt.  
  
– Régebben nagyon jó szárító bűbájokat tudtam, de most már egyik sem sikerülne igazán.  
  
– Semmi gond – mosolygott rá Harry.  
  
– Figyu, nekem még be kell ugranom a könyvtárba… nem gond? Később találkozunk.  
  
Harry bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy Malfoy eltűnik a folyosón. Megvárta, amíg a diákok egy része eltávolodik tőle, majd előhúzta a pálcáját, és gyorsan rendbe hozta magát. Öltözete teljesen tiszta lett, mintha csak az imént öltötte volna magára.  
  
Lassú, biztos léptekkel megindult, de nem a saját lakosztályuk felé. Hirtelen felindulásból vette az irány Sirius szálláshelye felé, de mikor odaért, nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy be is lépjen. Felemelte a kezét, hogy kopogjon, de aztán leengedte. Lesütötte a szemét, miközben azon morfondírozott, hogy megéri-e kockára tenni a jövőjét, ha megint egymásra támadnak.

 _Griffendéles vagy, Harry, az ég szerelmére!_  
  
Kopp, kopp.  
  
– Tessék, szabad – hallatszott bentről egy igen ingerült hang.  
  
Harry kissé vonakodva nyitotta ki az ajtót, és ahogy belépett, rögtön be is csukta maga után. Erősen arra utalva, hogy ő ugyan nem megy sehova, amíg meg nem beszéli ezt a fontos dolgot a férfival.  
  
Sirius egy tucat pergamen mögül pillantott rá, és Harry nem bírta ki, hogy ne mosolyodjon el. Keresztapja sötétkék talárt viselt, fekete haja pedig jólfésülten omlott le a vállára, arca egyáltalán nem árulkodott fáradtságról, mint ahogyan legutóbb látta őt. Nagyon emlékeztette arra a Siriusra, akit ötödévben látott utoljára, amikor már nem volt rabságban.  
  
– Mi olyan humoros? – törte meg a csendet Sirius.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Semmi érdekes, tanár úr, csak…  
  
– Akkor mi szél hozott erre, Mr. Piton? – érdeklődött szelíden Sirius, és letette a pennát. Egyértelmű volt, hogy nem a legjobbkor kereste a férfit.  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr… szerettem volna magával beszélni… még hétfő előtt – válaszolt udvariasan Harry. Tett egy pár lépést az asztal felé, igazolva komolyságát.  
  
Sirius fürkésző tekintettel nézett rá, miközben felkapta pennáját, s azt kopogtatta az iraton.  
  
– Mi olyan fontos, hogy nem várhatott hétfőig?  
  
– Az, hogy részt szeretnék venni a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése óráján – vágta rá rögtön Harry. – Nem volt benne az órarendemben, és szeretném ha… bevenne a felkészítő csoportjába.  
  
Sirius teljesen ledöbbent, és pár perc eltelte után szólalt csak meg:  
  
– Miért hozzám jöttél… miért nem az igazgatóhoz? Az apád könnyedén el tudná intézni, hogy bekerülj – mondta hűvösen.  
  
 _Mert olyan érzésem van, hogy ő ellenezné ezt az egészet?_  
  
– Nem akartam – világosította fel végül a férfit –, hogy azt higgye, ezt a szabályt is meg akarom kerülni. Mert ugye ezt gondolná rólam? – kérdezte még gúnyosan.  
  
Sirius önelégült arcot vágott.  
  
– Nem esik messze az igazságtól. Már csak azt mondd meg, hogy a varázsjátékok szakterületéhez ez miért kell? Igaz, lehet pluszba, hiszen jól jön… de tudtommal te ezt leadattad év elején.  
  
Harry csak megdermedve állt. Hát igen. Az az elképzelése volt, hogy testvérének hasonló szakterület járhat a fejében, és olyasmit is tervezett… na de kviddicsjátékos? Igaz, ő is kedvelte, de sosem annyira, hogy azzal akarjon foglalkozni…  
  
– Piton?  
  
– Egy kicsit változtak a dolgok… – szedte magát össze Harry. – Mivel auror szeretnék lenni.  
  
Sirius erre összeszűkült szemmel hátradőlt a székében.  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak. Látom, tudsz még meglepetést okozni – állapította meg. Az asztalon előkeresett egy pergament, amit az egyik torony alól húzott ki. Felfirkantott rá valamit, aztán felnézett rá. – Rendben van, fel vagy írva.  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hallotta… kész, ennyi? Semmi gúnyos megjegyzés, ellenkezés?  
  
– Ennyi, tanár úr…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, és el sem hitte, hogy ez ilyen könnyen ment.  
  
Sirius lassan felállt, kitolta a széket. Majd megkerülve az asztalt, megállt a fiú előtt és fojtott hangon beszélni kezdett:  
  
– Úgy vélem, ha minél közelebb tudhatlak magamhoz, sok mindenre rá fogok jönni. – Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és ezt Sirius határozottan észrevette. – Észreveszem ám az apró jeleket… nem fogsz tudni sokáig megtéveszteni. Hónapok óta másként viselkedsz, és addig nem fogok tágítani, amíg rá nem jövök, milyen átok hatása alá kerültél, vagy tényleg igazam van, és egy teljesen más személy vagy, csupán kiadod magad Piton fiának.  
  
Harry hirtelen hátralépett egyet.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr… a lehetőséget – mondta akadozva.  
  
Megfordult, kinyitotta az ajtót, és meg sem állt a szállásukig. Ott viszont ácsorgott egy darabig az ajtó melletti falnak támaszkodva.  
  
 _A fenébe, fenébe_ – ismételgette magában. Hogy nem gondolt erre előbb? Pedig hiába is tűnt olyan tudatlannak Sirius, számíthatott volna rá, hogy ennyi hónap után már neki is feltűnik az, hogy ő nem az a Harry, aki eddig volt. Kemény félév lesz, ha ezek után apja elvárja, hogy még mindig hazudjon neki – sokadik alkalom, amikor Harrynek megint azon járt az esze, hogy elmondja Siriusnak az igazat… de Piton ezért megölné.  
  
Összeszedte magát és benyitott. Csodálkozott, hogy nem akadályozták a védővarázslatok, de akkor bent meglátta apját, amint az asztal mellett ült, elmélyülten tanulmányozva egy igen hosszú pergament.  
  
– Neville-lel megbeszéltetek mindent? – kérdezte, nyilvánvalóan úgy gondolta, hogy nála volt eddig.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, megtartja ebben a hitben.  
  
– Igen… nem lesz ma este gyűlés? – érdeklődött, miközben odament hozzá, és leült vele szemben.  
  
Piton kissé zsémbesen válaszolt:  
  
– Ez a tanévkezdés már minden téren kimerítette a megbeszélések fogalmát, úgyhogy jövő hét péntekig nem vagyok hajlandó egyet sem tartani. Bár a holnap reggeli eligazítást nem mondhatom le – mondta reménytelenül, miközben megmasszírozta a homlokát.  
  
Harry rámosolygott, és látta, hogy apja mennyire kimerült, de aztán bosszúsan hozzátette:  
  
– Lefogadom, hogy az ebédlőben mindent láttál – morogta, és látta, hogy a férfi szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódik, mint aki valóban élvezi a helyzetet. – Azt hittem, bele fogsz avatkozni. Ehelyett? Halál nyugodtan figyelted, ahogy McGalagony odajön, és fejenként levon tíz pontot, miközben nagyon is jól tudtad, mi történik!  
  
– Nem mindent. Későn érkeztem vacsorázni, így csupán a rögtönzött varázslatodtól láttam az eseményeket – tette hozzá Piton. – Tudod, nagyon is mardekáros vagy, Harry.  
  
– Ezzel meg mire célzol?  
  
– Arra – magyarázta Perselus –, hogy minden szemrebbenés nélkül hagytad, hogy McGalagony professzor elhiggye, amit Neville mondott arról, hogy _nem te_ varázsoltál, holott _te voltál_ minden gond forrása. Örülnék, ha nem csinálnál rendszert a non-verbális illetve pálca nélküli varázslásokból a nyilvánosság előtt.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Persze… aztán hagyjam, hogy Weasleyék folyton kötözködjenek velem, mint akkor a főhadiszálláson is! Mikor megtaláltam a térképet, aznap is szemetek voltak.  
  
– Ne felejtsd el, hogy te Henryt játszod – tette hozzá a férfi áthatóan. – És előtte valóban ő lakott velük. A Weasley ikreknek mindvégig a bosszún fog járni az eszük, amíg idejárnak. – Harry erre csak lemondóan rázta a fejét, hogy hagyják a témát, Piton úgy is tett. – Tulajdonképpen ma estére egy érdekes programot szerveztem számodra.  
  
Fejével Harry ágya felé biccentett, aki csak akkor vette észre, hogy annak közepén egy ismerős kőtál van. Zavarodottan visszanézett Pitonra, aki egy picit elmosolyodott meglepetése láttán.  
  
– Úgy gondoltad, talán nem tartom meg azt, amire utaltam?– kérdezte minden harag nélkül.  
  
Harry felállt és lassan megközelítette a merengőt.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar… érted – motyogta, és közelebb hajolt egy kicsit, próbálva kitalálni, mi kavaroghat benne, de csak zöldességet látott.  
  
– Nyugodtan ülj fel az ágyra, és nézd meg azokat az emlékeket, amiket neked készítettem ki – mondta a férfi, mire Harry óvatosan, hogy ki ne lötyögtesse merengő tartalmát, leült az ágyra. Piton viszont nem mozdult, csak újra maga elé húzott egy másik pergament. – Te… nem jössz velem?  
  
– Még elég sok dolgom van ezekkel a tantervekkel – mondta színtelen hangon. – Menjél csak nyugodtan.  
  
Harry még vetett egy értetlen pillantást apjára, aztán előredőlt és belemerült az emlékekbe. Pillanatok alatt választ kapott arra, miért volt ennyire zöld minden… Egy igen szép tavaszi nap lehetett. A zöld rét szemet gyönyörködtető volt a néhány nagylombú fával, madarak csicseregtek és a távolból patak csörgedezését is hallotta.  
  
Valaki nem messze halkan felnevetett. Harry kíváncsian bújt a legközelebbi fa mögé, és kikukucskált mögüle. A szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor meglátta az oly ismerős hosszú vörös hajat.  
  
Anyja világoszöld talárt viselt, haja most derékig ért, és nagyon fiatalnak tűnt. Harry úgy tippelte, hogy talán hetedéves lehet. Mellette Piton ült, karját Lilyére helyezve. Harry pislogott egyet, és nem gondolta, hogy az a férfi, akit ott lát, az apja. Rajta egy sötétkék talár volt, de teljesen kigombolta, és kilátszódott alóla a fehér ing, amit viselt. Harryt a leginkább az döbbentette meg, hogy az egyáltalán nem zsíros haját most egy ezüst csattal fogta össze. Mi több, teljesen életteli volt, arca sem volt sápadt.  
  
Mellettük egy piknikkosár feküdt, de nem ettek, csak Lily hátradőlt Piton karjaiba, és élvezték az együttlétet.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem mert közelebb menni, még úgy sem, hogy tudta, nem látják őt. Csak figyelte rejtekhelyéről a jelenetet, miközben szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről. Nagyon aranyosak voltak együtt, ahogyan apja anyja arcát cirógatta.  
  
– Nem eszünk? – kérdezte egy idő után Piton.  
  
Lily csak élvezte, hogy szerelme karjaiban lehet.  
  
– Ne, kérlek… olyan jó élvezni ezt a nyugalmat – ellenkezett.  
  
– Én ettől függetlenül szeretnék.  
  
Anyja egy kicsit morcosan felült, és tettetett dühvel nézett apjára.  
  
– Tudom, mennyire fontosak neked azok a bájitalok, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy még várhatnak egy keveset.  
  
Piton erre csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és odahúzta Lilyt egy csókra. Harry szinte belepirult, pedig nem őt csókolták meg. Nagyon furcsa volt ezt az egészet végignézni, amint Piton és az anyja… ők… együtt…  
  
Lily viszont nem hagyta, hogy a csók elmélyüljön, eltolta magától a férfit.  
  
– Jól van, azt hiszem, meggyőztél. – Azzal megfordult ültében, és felnyitotta a kosarat. – Sorban kivette belőle az ételeket, és letette maguk elé a pokrócra.  
  
A bájitalmester csak mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy szerelme kitesz minden ételt. Lily gyanakodva nézet rá.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
– Egy gyönyörű szép lány.  
  
– Perselus! Ne csináld ezt, ismerlek.  
  
Piton a távolba meredt.  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. De az utolsó muffint még nem vetted ki.  
  
– Ah, milyen igaz – sóhajtotta Lily, és kissé morcosan halászta ki az említett süteményt. Amikor le akarta tenni a többi mellé, hirtelen átváltozott egy kicsi zöld dobozkára. Az arca teljes meglepődést tükrözött, percekig csak bámult rá, amikor kinyitotta.  
  
Harry is bámult, mikor felfogta, mi az.  
  
Piton gyengéden odanyúlt, elvette, majd mosolyogva nézett a még mindig megrökönyödött nőre.  
  
– Lily Evans, hozzám jössz feleségül? – kérdezte csöndesen.  
  
– Igen… – válaszolt suttogva Lily, és könnyes szemmel figyelte, ahogy a férfi felhúzza az ujjára a gyűrűt. – Igen! – mondta még hangosabban és Piton karjaiba vetette magát.  
  
Ezúttal Lily volt az, aki kezdeményezte a csókot, ami sokkal szenvedélyesebb volt az előzőnél. Harry immáron a fának nekidőlve, mosolyogva figyelte őket, ahogy apja lassan leengedi Lilyt a takaróra, és gyengéden simogatják egymást.  
  
Örült, hogy láthatta ezt a pillanatot, de nagyon fájt az egész, mert tudta, hogy valami félresiklott, hiszen később elváltak.  
  
Hirtelen valaki megragadta a gallérját és óvatosan kihúzta az emlékből. Harry szinte tiltakozott, ott akart maradni, látni, amint a szülei annyira boldogok voltak. De visszatért a szürke valóságba, a kis lakosztályukba.  
  
Piton elengedte őt, és Harry látta, milyen fájdalmasan nézett rá. Ritka esetek egyike, amikor a férfi nem tudta teljesen palástolni érzéseit.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen rövid volt – mentegetőzött halkan. – De úgy véltem, már így is késő van, ez az emlék pedig mindig is a legkedvesebb volt számomra.  
  
– Semmi gond – mondta Harry. – Megyek, le is tusolok.  
  
Piton biccentett egyet és visszatért a papírmunkájához. Amikor Harry összepakolta a holmijait és a fürdőszoba ajtajához ért, megállt előtte. Lassan hátrafordult apja felé.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan.  
  
– Szívesen.  
  
Harry hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy másfelé indult, karjai apja teste köré fonódnak. Bármiféle gondolkodás nélkül, ösztönösen cselekedett, s megnyugodva érezte, hogy apja viszonozza az ölelést.  
  
Pár percig így álltak, majd szó nélkül elengedték egymást, s Harry most már tényleg elindult korábbi úti célja felé.  
  
Benyitott a fürdőbe, ledobta a kis szekrénykére a pizsamát, majd gyorsan letusolt. Hiába varázsolta magát tisztára, az mégsem olyan, mint egy jó fürdés. Amikor végzett, még megmosta a fogát is. Már éppen befejezte, mikor hangok szűrődtek be az ajtón. Nem akarta megzavarni őket, inkább megnyitotta a csapot, mintha még mosakodna – és odalépett az ajtóhoz hallgatózni. Hálás lett volna egy Telefülért, de így is kihallotta a lényeget.  
  
– Tudod, Perselus, örülnék, ha tényleg nem néznél teljesen hülyének – hallotta Draco mérges hangját.  
  
– Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon – rótta meg Piton.  
  
– Elnézést, de akkor is elegem van. Miért akarod, hogy ne legyek annyit Harry közelében? Miért akkora a varázsereje…? Jó, elhiszem, hogy tényleg megjavult… elég látványosan… De ez nem magyarázat!  
  
– Idővel majd elárulom, de most még nem lehet.  
  
– Kösz, ezzel aztán ki vagyok engesztelve… tudom, hogy komoly szándékaid vannak vele, ezért megpróbálom továbbra is türtőztetni magam.  
  
– Szeretném, ha a tanítási idő alatt figyelnél rá – mondta komolyan Piton. – Nem lesz ugyan Blackkel órátok, de ne becsüljük le Harry találékonyságát.  
  
Harry erre csak csikorgatta a fogait. Remek! Kém, kém hátán… mindig is erre vágyott.  
  
– Igyekszem… múltkor mondtad, hogy hétvégére terveztek valami edzéseket… akkor elengedsz?  
  
Harry hegyezte a fülét, hogy vajon hova járhat mindig Malfoy… de a tényleges válaszra még várnia kellett.  
  
– Meglátom, Draco. Nem találom jó ötletnek, hogy mindig te mész.  
  
– Kérlek.  
  
– Már sokszor javasoltam Narcissának, hogy költözzön ide vagy a főhadiszállásra. Egyáltalán nem jó ötlet, hogy Londonban bujkál különböző helyeken. Hiába váltogatja a helyzetét – akár veled együtt –, a varázserőtök egyre inkább feltűnő lesz. Anyád is egyre erősebb bűbájokra képes, és végtelenül örülnék neki, hogy ha a rengeteg jó szándéka nem veszne mind kárba.  
  
 _Narcissa? Jó szándék?!_  
  
– A legközelebbi hétvégén megpróbálom rábeszélni.  
  
– Ne próbáld, hanem hass a meggyőző erőddel. Roanne is itt van már, ők nagyon jó barátok lettek. Bízom benne, ha őt is megemlítve felhasználod céljaid eléréséhez, akkor sikerülni fog.  
  
 _Roanne jó barátnője?!_  
  
Erre csak egy keserves sóhajtást kapott, aztán csend borult a szobára. Harry hirtelen odalépett a csaphoz és elzárta a vizet. A meggyőzés kedvéért még matatott egy sort, leejtett egy szappant… elrakta a szennyest, hogy határozottan meggyőző legyen, amiért ilyen sokáig távol van.  
  
Amikor benyitott a szobába, Draco már az ágyában volt, apja pedig az asztalnál írogatott valamit. Jó éjszakát kívánt, és megpróbált minél előbb elaludni, hátha elmúlik a fejfájás.  
  
Az éjszaka közepén viszont arra ébredt, hogy nagyon pocsékul érzi magát. Kimerülten felült az ágyban, de majdnem vissza is dőlt. Szörnyen fájt a feje, mintha egy troll focizott volna vele álmában. Ügyetlenül az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt a pálcájáért.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – suttogta halkan, rámutatva az éjjeli lámpájára, amit sosem használt. Néhány apró fény jelent meg, amik belavíroztak a búra alá, annyi fényességet adva, hogy a többiek ne ébredjenek fel.  
  
Esetlenül letette a pálcát a lámpa mellé, fél kezét a homlokára szorítva próbált felkelni, de nem sikerült. Inkább ült az ágy szélén, miközben azon gondolkozott, miért van ilyen rosszul. Régebben volt az a cedrices álma, amitől teljesen kiborult, de ez most más volt, nem emlékezett olyanra, ami ezt kiválthatta volna.  
  
Odapillantott apja ágyához, és szinte várta már, hogy a férfi felkel, gyorsan odasiet hozzá, és megkérdi mi a baj. Semmi ilyen nem történt: Piton ugyanolyan mélyen aludt, mint Draco. Márpedig ez így nem lesz jó, egyre vacakabbul érzi magát.  
  
Imbolyogva felállt, és lassú, de aránylag biztos léptekkel megindult Piton ágya felé. Kétszer megbotlott és majdnem elvágódott, de sikerült talpon maradnia. Amikor megállt apja ágya mellett, akkor vette észre az éjjeliszekrényre letett vörös medált. Harry hitetlenkedve nézte a talizmánt, aminek Piton nyakában kellett volna lennie. Nem hagyhatta ott szándékosan, az biztos volt. Ahogy visszaemlékezett az estére, Piton különösen fáradt volt a sok tanári tennivaló miatt, véletlenül nem vette vissza a fürdés után.  
  
Harry nem mozdult, és tényleg félő volt, hogy mindjárt elájul – akkor pedig apja élve kibelezi, ha magához tér, amiért nem ébresztette fel. Pedig nagyon nem akarta, mert tudta, hogy Piton mennyire nem szokott aludni éjszakánként, mindig csinált valamit: iratokat rendezett, dolgozatokat javított…  
  
Apja az oldalán feküdt, derékig betakarózva. A sötétzöld takaró nagyon illet a sötétkék pizsamához, amit Perselus viselt. Arca teljesen kisimult, szája sarkában mintha egy mosoly húzódott volna – nyilvánvalóan valami szépet álmodhatott.  
  
Harry végül összeszedte magát és fölé hajolt.  
  
– Apa… apu, ébredj – keltegette halkan, kezével óvatosan megrázta a férfi vállát.  
  
Piton először összehúzta a szemöldökét, aztán hirtelen felpattant a szeme, amikor rájött, hogy pont Harry az, aki ébresztgeti. Arca rémületből rögtön aggódásba csapott át, ahogyan gyorsan felült, Harryt nézve, azok a bizonyos könnyek még rátettek egy lapáttal a helyzetre.  
  
– Nem érzem jól magam – mondta rekedtesen Harry, bár nem kellett bizonygatni, Piton ezt biztosan rögtön leolvasta az arcáról. Egy tétova lépés, és már nem tudta megtartani az egyensúlyát: viszont Piton elkapta őt, és leültette maga mellé.  
  
– Mi történt? Látomásod volt? – kérdezte, és Harry kihallotta belőle azt a rengeteg aggodalmat, amit régen biztosan nem ismert volna fel.  
  
– Szétrobban a fejem… – suttogta halkan, miközben Piton megvizsgálta. – Nem… nem volt látomásom – válaszolt végül a kérdésre.  
  
– Nagyon megviseltnek tűnsz… – mondta elgondolkodva, amikor elvette a kezét fia homlokáról.  
  
Harry bosszúsan nézett fel.  
  
– Nem szoktam beteg lenni! – válaszolt dühöngve. – És nem, csak pocsékul vagyok… – elhallgatott, mert rájött, hogy ok nélkül támadt rá az apjára, hiszen ő valóban aggódik az egészsége iránt.  
  
– Teljesen úgy tűnik, mintha betegség lenne – húzta össze a szemöldökét Piton. Szabad kezével megfogta a fiú arcát, és hüvelykujjával letörölt egy könnycseppet. Harry látta, ahogy apja arcából minden szín eltűnik, ahogy rájön valamire. – Azt hiszem, ez… – mondta vontatottan – …mérgezés.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, mert eszébe jutottak Fred szavai.  
  
 _Nagyon megbánod még ezt, te beképzelt Griffendél Harry!_  
  
Mégis mi a fenét műveltek vele? Biztos valami varázsvicces holmi lehetett…  
  
– Az a két szemét – sziszegte Harry a fogai közt, és kinyitotta a szemét. – Fred és George… csak egy okot mondj… amiért ne menjek oda reggel, és átkozzam őket eszméletvesztésig!  
  
A bájitalmester felkelt az ágyáról, aztán segített Harrynek átmenni a saját ágyához, majd lefeküdni az ágyra.  
  
– Hogy hangzik az, hogy nem vagy abban az állapotban? – kérdezte szárazon. Kezével elővarázsolt a fürdőszobából egy nedves törülközőt, és Harry tarkójára tette. – Ettől egy kicsit enyhülni fog a fejfájásod.  
  
– Miért nem adsz valamit, amitől mindez elmúlik? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Harry.  
  
– Előbb jó lenne tudni, mennyi juthatott a szervezetedbe – mondta dühösen Piton. – Nyilvánvalóan a vacsora alatt történt. Ennyire nem lenne súlyos, ha még nem kaptál volna belőle azon kívül… – A bájitalmester hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor az éjjeliszekrényre esett a pillantása. – Mondd Harry, azt a vacsoráról hoztad el?  
  
Harrynek előbb nagy levegőt vett, mert megint fordult vele egyet a szoba. – Jaj ne… még lefekvés előtt is ittam belőle…  
  
Piton elvette az üveget, majd beleszagolt. Egyszer… majd kétszer, aztán újra megnézte…  
  
– A leheleteden sem éreztem, pedig kellett volna – mondta ingerülten Piton, majd újra és újra megszagolta. – Az üvegben töményebb koncentrációban van jelen, itt már megéreztem a jellegzetes szagát.  
  
– Mi van benne?  
  
Piton szemei most már szikráztak a dühtől. – _Fletus…_ legalábbis egy része – mondta undorodva. – A tünetekből már ráismertem.  
  
– Akarom én tudni… milyen bájitalról van szó? – kérdezte Harry kalapáló szívvel, mert hiába is volt Bájitaltanból olyan csapnivalóan rossz, biztos volt benne, hogy a nevét még nem hallotta. Az pedig nem jó jel.  
  
– Jobb már? – terelte el Piton a témát a fejfájására célozva.  
  
– Egy kicsit – nyelt egyet Harry. – Remélem, van valami bájital ez ellen a rosszullét ellen…  
  
– Igen, ne aggódj – közölte nyugodtan Piton, bár a szemében kavargó düh inkább arról árulkodott, hogy első nekifutásra megátkozná az elkövetőket.  
  
Harry újra lehunyta a szemét, mert megint forogni kezdett vele a világ. Most ennek mind nem tenné ki apját, ha azok ketten nem süllyednek olyan mélyre, hogy megmérgezzék.  
  
– Jól van, tudom – motyogta Harry mélyeket lélegezve –, nem kellett volna feldühítenem az ikreket.  
  
– Tudod, nem ez az első húzásuk – világosította fel apja hidegen. – Számtalanszor ártottak különféle kicsinyes bosszúkkal a testvérednek, amik közül nem is egynek súlyos következménye lett. Hiába jöttek vissza megszerezni a RAVASZ–t, ezek után nem adok nekik több lehetőséget, ki fogom őket csapni…  
  
– De miért? Biztos vagyok benne… hogy Henry is rengeteg rossz dologgal rukkolt elő, hogy ártson nekik.  
  
– Ez igaz, de sosem alkalmazott egy szigorúan tiltott bájitalt – tette hozzá Piton zordan. – És ezúttal bizonyítékom is van – tartotta fel a vajsörös üveget. A kis bájitalos szekrényhez ment, és amikor megtalálta, amit keresett, visszatért hozzá.  
  
Harry ekkor a kezét szorosan a szájára fogta, és elfordult apjától. De csak száraz köhögés lett belőle, úgy érezte, menten megfullad.  
  
– Lélegezz mélyeket – mormolta halkan Piton. – _Invito, serleg!_ – intett, mire az asztalról odalebegett az egyik kisebbik serleg, amiben már volt egy kevés töklé. Beletöltött egy keveset a bájitalból. – Pár óra alatt hat az ellenméreg, és másnapra teljesen rendbe fogsz jönni.  
  
– Jól hangzik… amíg meg nem tudom, milyen az íze – motyogta Harry, amikor ránézett az italra, és úgy érezte még rosszabbul lesz. A töklével kombinált mustársárga bájital igen gusztustalan színű innivalót produkált.  
  
– Ezt kéne… meginnom? – kérdezte Harry elborzadva, elfordult, kezét a szájára szorítva szenvedett a hányingertől, ami újra rátört.  
  
– Hallottad, mennyire lehetsz még ennél is rosszabbul. Hosszabb távon akár halálos is lehet – közölte Piton idegesen. – Ha nem iszod meg, én döntöm le a torkodon.  
  
Harry elvette apjától a bájitalt és, ledobva a borogatást az ágyra, lassan felült. Igyekezett nem gyerekesen viselkedni illetve nem elhányni magát. Lehunyta a szemét, és amennyire tudta, legurította a serleg felét, ami a végén köhögésbe torkollott. Piton gyorsan elvette tőle, nehogy kilöttyintse, de nem tette félre, hanem szomorú tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
– Mindet.  
  
– Igazán ízletes volt – mondta köhögve Harry és visszadőlt az ágyra.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, hanem odahajolt, és megemelte a fejét, majd a szájához tartotta a serleget. Harry összeszorított szemmel nagy nehezen lenyelte a maradék, bájitallal kevert töklevet. Apja óvatosan leengedte a fejét, a serleget pedig letette az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Próbálj meg aludni – mondta halkan Piton. – A főzet alvás alatt hat, így reggelre jól leszel.  
  
Harry óvatosan az oldalára fordult, a férfi pedig ráterített egy pokrócot, távozásra készülve.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán lehunyta a szemét és próbálta elterelni a gondolatait a rosszulléttől, afelé, hogyan fog bosszút állni az ikreken ezért.  
  
– Maradnál még egy kicsit…? – kérdezte halkan. – Úgy sem tudok még elaludni.  
  
– Természetesen – jött rögtön a választ, és apja vissza is ült az ágy szélére. – Nem akartalak egyedül hagyni, csupán olvasnivaló után néztem volna.  
  
– De apu… Tényleg csak egy kicsit maradj, hiszen alig pihensz mostanában; nem kell egész éjjel mellettem őrködni.  
  
– Ne te akard megmondani, mit tegyek, és mit ne – oktatta ki Piton, Harry pedig jobbnak látta elterelni a témát.  
  
– Mesélnél nekem… arról a méregről? – kérdezte halkan, és szinte már megbánta, hogy szóba hozta, mert Piton arca teljesen elsötétült. – Eddig nem mondtál róla semmit… pedig biztos olyasmi, amit nekem is ismerni kéne.  
  
A férfi mélyet sóhajtott, mint akinek nehezére esik beszélni róla.  
  
– A Fletus évszázadokkal ezelőtt készült egy gonosz mágus megbízásából egy bájitalmester által. Arra hivatott, hogy az áldozat lassú kínok közepette, az adagolástól függően, végül belehaljon a fájdalmakba – ismertette megvetően. – Tünetei pedig úgy hassanak, hogy teljes megaláztatásban részesüljön a delikvens: nem tud lábra állni és egyfolytában könnyezik.  
  
Harry teljes elborzadással nézett apjára.  
  
– Köszi, azt hiszem… ennyi bőven elég volt ismertetésnek – motyogta. – Gondolom, olyan büntetést vonhat maga után, mint a főbenjáró átkok.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem, de jó pár évet jelent az Azkabanban – tette hozzá Piton, majd jobban megnézte őt. – Tényleg jobb lenne, ha megpróbálnál aludni.  
  
– Ha tudnád, ittlétem alatt hányszor parancsoltál már ágyba! – feleselt Harry. – Az elmúlt években nem aludtam ennyit, az biztos…  
  
– Talán mert nem volt olyan szülőd, aki ezt megtette volna? – gúnyolódott Piton. – Ráadásul most okkal kell az ágyban maradnod, mert úgy gyógyulsz meg. Holnap az iskolakezdés előtt igencsak át fogjuk venni azon dolgokat, amik remélhetőleg elővigyázatosabbá tesznek téged. Gondolj arra, hogy a fiam vagy.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, és kezével a takaró végét babrálta.  
  
– Igen, értem… egy gonosznak hitt bájitaltanár fiának lenni veszélyes dolog…  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Jaaa, hogy a régi énem miatt… értem. De ne mondd, hogy az előbbiben nincs igazam.  
  
– Valamennyire igen – mondta kissé vigyorogva a férfi.  
  
– Majd igyekszem magamra jobban vigyázni – mondta halkan. – Ahogy odafigyelek arra is, mit iszok illetve eszek meg. Ezek után…  
  
– Nos, ha valakit megmérgeznek, az a jövőben sokkal óvatosabb lesz.  
  
Harry egy darabig csendben figyelte apját, aztán úgy vélte, itt az ideje a vallomásnak.  
  
– Ma este Siriusnál voltam – mondta csendesen.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere látványosan elcsodálkozott, aztán haragosan összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait. A mozdulat végtelenül félelmetesnek hatott, de Harry már nem ijedt meg úgy, mint régen.  
  
– Ezt már megbeszéltük, Harry – mondta komolyan Piton. – A megállapodás pedig nem úgy szólt, hogy erőlteted ezt az egészet Blackkel.  
  
– Nem is állt szándékomban ezt megszegni… – magyarázkodott Harry. – Csak hát az a helyzet, hogy… számomra nemrég derült ki, milyen pályát választottam… és az nekem… nem jó – fejezte be sután. – Ezért mentem el Siriushoz, hogy bekérjem magam a RAVASZ felkészítő csoportjába.  
  
Piton hallgatott pár percig, és mivel Harry igencsak elfordította a tekintetét, nem tudta meg, milyen pályát választott magának a fia.  
  
– Ha nem az, ami eddig, akkor mi szeretnél lenni? – érdeklődött Piton kíváncsian.  
  
– Auror.  
  
– Auror… – ismételte meglepetten Piton. – Jól átgondoltad – mondta vontatottan –, mennyi veszéllyel jár egy olyan ember munkája?  
  
Most Harryn volt a csodálkozás sora.  
  
– Persze, hogy tudom!  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, arca teljesen zárkózottá vált, felállt az ágyról. Harry meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy apja egyáltalán nem örül ennek a döntésnek. Legszívesebben kidühöngte volna magát – látta rajta. Csak remélni tudta, hogy idővel elfogadja majd a választását.  
  
– Most már el tudsz aludni? – kérdezte.  
  
– Igen – sóhajtotta kimerülten Harry.  
  
Piton biccentett, aztán visszatért a saját ágyához, és eloltotta a világítást. Miután a szobára teljes sötétség borult, nem bírta ki, hogy ne szólaljon meg.  
  
– Nagyon nem szeretnéd, hogy auror legyek? – kérdezte szomorúan Harry a homályban.  
  
– Nem foglak olyanra kötelezni, amit nem szeretnél.  
  
 _Na, ez egy abszolúte válaszkitérés volt._  
  
– Tehát akkor nem – mondta ki bánatosan. – Pedig minden tehetségem megvan hozzá… és az szeretnék lenni.  
  
Egy sóhajtás hallatszott a szoba túlsó végéből. – Nagyon veszélyes munka.  
  
– Tudok magamra vigyázni.  
  
– A mai nap is azt bizonyítja… – gúnyolódott vele Piton.  
  
– Az más… nem voltam elővigyázatos.  
  
– Ami egy ilyen foglalkozás alapvető feltétele… – vágott közbe Piton még mindig gúnyolódva.  
  
– Ez nem volt fair – morogta Harry –; nyilván a képzés alatt tanuljuk meg ezeket a dolgokat. Kérlek… szeretném, ha elfogadnád, hogy ezzel szeretnék foglalkozni.  
  
Egy darabig csend lett.  
  
– Még meg kell emésztenem. Jó éjt.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, bizonyára azzal is hergelte volna apját. Így csöndben maradt, hátha el tud aludni. Talán még negyed óráig csak bámult a sötétbe, mikor végre hatott annyira a bájital, hogy el tudott aludni.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor felkeltek, Piton már nem volt sehol. Harry idegesen öltözött fel és pattanásig feszült idegekkel pillantott mindig az ajtóra, hogy mikor érkezik meg az apja. Tudta jól, hol van: a reggeli tanári megbeszélésen, ahol minden bizonnyal az új félév előkészületei között számba veszik a vacsora alatt történt dolgokat is.  
  
– Áh, jó reggelt, Griffendél Harry – mondta Draco, ahogy kijött a fürdőből. – Már azt hittem, sosem kelsz fel. Bár Perselus mondta, hogy sokáig fogsz aludni.  
  
– Te is igazán hanyagolhatnád ezt a megnevezést – dünnyögte Harry és megint az ajtóra pillantott, ami abban a percben ki is nyílt. Piton nem szólt semmit, hanem szépen, nyugodt léptekkel, kezében egy kupac pergamennel odament az asztalhoz.  
  
– Mi volt a gyűlésen? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Piton hátra sem fordult, úgy gúnyolódott: – Gondolom, egyáltalán nem arra vagy kíváncsi, milyen tanterveket beszéltünk meg, de hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak: ki fogom rúgni őket.  
  
– Micsoda? Kirúgod őket?  
  
A bájitalmester csak akkor válaszolt, miután végigtanulmányozott egy iratot, és azt letette:  
  
– Többek között.  
  
Kész, ennyi, többet nem mondott. Hátat fordított neki, és hümmögve rendezgette a pergamenjeit, amiket az irodájába akart vinni. Harry odaállt Piton mellé, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel koncentrált a következő pergamenre, amit elővett.  
  
– Tanár úr…  
  
– Ha ezt itt még egyszer meghallom, jelentős pontmennyiséget fog emiatt veszíteni a Griffendél – mondta fagyosan.  
  
Draco leült az ágyra, törökülésbe és csodálkozva figyelte őket.  
  
– Bocsánat – motyogta Harry, de Piton még mindig nem vett róla tudomást. – Hogy érted azt, hogy többek között? Miért kell őket kirúgni?  
  
Draco dühösen vetette oda: – Mert megérdemlik?  
  
A bájitalmester végre letette az iratokat és Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Nem szeretem, ha megkérdőjelezik a döntéseimet.  
  
– Ez nem megkérdőjelezés volt! – dühöngött Harry. – Hanem egy igazságtalanság részedről! Ennyire nem kéne büntetned őket!  
  
– Fölöslegesen ragaszkodsz hozzájuk! – csattant fel Piton. – Az életedre törtek!  
  
Harry dühösen nézett félre és megpróbálta elrejteni a szomorú érzést, ami rátört. Az ikrek a barátai voltak, nem tud tőlük csak úgy megválni! Miért bűn az, hogy annyira ragaszkodik hozzájuk? Bár, lehet a kivitelező pont Ginny volt, az ikrek csupán elterelték a figyelmét…  
  
Amikor visszafordult, Piton már nem tűnt annyira dühösnek.  
  
– Most jöttem a megbeszélésről, de még nem döntöttem véglegesen az ikrek további tanulmányairól – mondta végül. Látszott a tekintetén, hogy rájött, mennyire fontosak fia számára az ikrek, még ha az életére akartak is törni. – A tantestület úgy véli, hogy a kicsapatásuk tőlem függ, nos… bizonyos dolgokat figyelembe véve ettől eltekinthetek.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet. – Köszönöm.  
  
Draco dühösen felpattant.  
  
– Ezt nem mondjátok komolyan?! Ki kell rúgnod őket, Perselus!  
  
– Jól hallottad, mi a végső döntésem – mondta zordan Piton. – De az biztos, _hogy a haragomat nem fogják megúszni, amiért bántották Harryt._  
  
Harry hirtelen elsápadt, ahogy apja arcán félelmetes mosoly jelent meg. – Mégis mit tervezel?!


	22. Következmények

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az első iskolai hét igen izgalmasnak ígérkezik, pláne, amikor a Weasley ikrek úgy gondolják, nem fenyegették meg őket igazán. Végül hárman kitalálnak egy apró cselt, amivel végre be tudják bizonyítani, hogy komolynak kell venni egy Piton szavait. Harry pedig egy kicsit mardekárosként viselkedik, és rájön valamire, amire talán előbb sikerült volna, ha odafigyel…

A Reggeli próféta vastag példánya ahogy leesett az asztalra, felborította a sütőtökleves serleget, ami koppant egy mellette lévő tányéron. Tartalma belefojt Fredébe, ezzel eláztatva a pirítósát. A fiú szeme szikrákat szórt, ahogyan felnézett Harryre.  
  
– Szerintetek hányan olvassák ezt az újságot? – kérdezte Harry komolyan, ahogy végighordozta tekintetét a Weasleyken.  
  
George vágott egy fintort, miközben Fred próbálta megmenteni a pirítósát, de sikertelenül. Ginny nézett fel kissé rémülten, de próbálta álcázni.  
  
– Nagy Britanniában szerte… rengetegen – válaszolt megvetően a lány és kortyolt egyet a saját ép töklevéből.  
  
– Tűnj az asztalunktól, Griffendél Harold – vetette oda Fred és felállt az asztaltól, fenyegetően előredőlve. – Különben magam átkozlak el innét.  
  
Harry erre felvonta a szemöldökét. – Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy ebben az újságban egy igen kellemetlen hírt olvashatnak majd azok, akik a Weasley Varázsvicc termékeit vásárolják – mondta nyugodtan Harry az újságra mutatva –, ha nem álltok le a bosszúhadműveleteitekkel – velem illetve Neville–el szemben, csak mert szóba mer állni velem.  
  
– Velünk te ne fenyegetőzz! – sziszegte az asztalra támaszkodva, Harry fölé tornyosulva.  
  
Harry arra következtetett, hogy ennyi tanár jelenlétében nem fog nyíltan nekirontani a fiú, így rezzenéstelen arccal farkasszemet nézett Freddel.  
  
– Tudod, gondolhattatok volna arra, hogy pont egy olyan bájitalmester fiát mérgezitek meg, aki – mint ahogy pletykák igazak, amiket nem vettetek figyelembe – halálfalóként töltött évei során elég gyakorta találkozott a Fletus nevű kedves bájitallal.  
  
– Mit akarsz ezzel? – kérdezte halkan George, a hangja tele volt dühvel.  
  
Harry gonoszan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Egy egészen jól teljesíthető alkut ajánlok – ismertette a elképzelést Harry, ezzel magára vonva mindhárom Weasley figyelmét. – Most annyival megússzátok a dolgot, hogy amíg idejártok iskolába, nem forgalmazhattok semmilyen Varázsvicces terméket, csak miután befejeztétek…  
  
– Na nem! – tört ki Fred és legszívesebben megfojtotta volna Harryt.  
  
– Szóval, csak miután befejeztétek itt a tanulmányaitokat, akkor nyithatjátok ki a boltot – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Harry.  
  
Erre George is felállt és mindketten úgy néztek ki, mint akik menten rátámadnak.  
  
– Megjegyzem, a reggeli tanári megbeszélésen legalább ötven pontveszteséget okoztatok, mert Piton professzor felismerte a bájitalt – magyarázta tovább Harry dühösen. – Az igazgató már azon volt, hogy kicsap titeket, de én voltam olyan kedves és lebeszéltem róla ma reggel! Így megúsztátok egy boltbezárással!  
  
– Nem kérünk a kegyedből! – vicsorogta Fred. – A kedves apád meg egy gyanú alapján nemigen vonhat le pontokat… És nem, nem fogjuk bezárni a boltunkat, mert bizonyítékod nincs!  
  
– Óh, dehogynem – fonta össze Harry a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és kissé előredőlt. – Egy szigorúan tiltott bájitalt használtatok a gyerekes tréfáitokon, amivel súlyos büntetést kaphattok, ha a Minisztérium aurorjainak tudomására jut. És hogy nincs bizonyítékunk? – Harry a tanári asztal felé intett a fejével. Piton egy félelmetes mosoly kíséretében feltartotta azt a bizonyos vajsörös üveget, mint aki koccintana velük. – Szóval… tartsátok magatokat a megállapodáshoz, miszerint amíg idejártok, bezárjátok a boltotokat. Ha nem… csinos kis megjegyzés kerül a Reggeli prófétába.  
  
Fred hirtelen előkapta a pálcáját és Harry nyakához fogta.  
  
– Lassan a testtel – mondta vontatottan Harry és megragadta Fred pálcás kezét, lassan lefogva. – A helyetekben örülnék, hogy ennyivel megúsztam az egészet – tette még hozzá, aztán tett hátrafelé egy lépést. – További szép napot.  
  
Azzal megfordult és megcélozta a jóval odébb lévő asztalt, ahol Neville egyedül ült. Még mielőtt leült, odanézett Piton asztala felé és egy bólintással jelezte, hogy az ikrek beleegyeztek a dologba. Apja elégedetten hátradőlt, majd súgott valamit a mellette ülő Mr. Longbottomnak.  
  
– Mit mondtál nekik, Harry? – érdeklődött Neville, miután ivott a töklevéből.  
  
– Áh, semmi különöset – mosolyodott el Harry, ahogy a leves felé nyúlt. – Csak meg lettek zsarolva. – Aztán komorabban még hozzátette: – Tudod, hogy ötven pontot vesztettünk miatta?  
  
Neville bólintott, de a zsarolásról nem kérdezett. Nyilván apja beavatta a gyűlés után a kísérlet részleteibe.  
  
Miután Piton távozott a reggeli zord bejelentés után, hogy neki sürgős bájital főznivalója van, Harry úgy gondolta, ez csak indok, hogy egyedül kitombolja magát, de ezzel nem tett semmi jót. Még jobban dühítette Harryt az, hogy Draco ismét sokáig tusolt, nehogy véletlenül sorra kerüljön még ebéd előtt. Mielőtt az étkezés kezdetét vette volna Piton visszajött és elmondta tervet, lényegében megzsarolva őt, ha így nem hajlandó az ikreket elintézni, akkor sehogy sem lesz alkalma, mert ki fogja rúgni őket.  
  
– Idefelé jövet láttam a Griffendél homokóráját – zökkentette ki Neville. – Remélem, a többi griffendéles nem fogja nagyon megutálni őket, de viszont minden bizonnyal apádat még jobban fogják.  
  
– Örüljenek, hogy apám ennyivel megkímélte őket.  
  
– Igen – értett egyet vele Neville, miközben szedett magának még egy kis rizst a sült húshoz. – Mostanában nagyon észrevehető, hogy Piton professzor mennyire vigyáz rád és mennyire szigorúan veszi azt, amikor valaki bánt téged. Egyszer tanúja voltam annak, amikor apám arról beszélt McGalagonnyal, hogy mit kapott Sirius, mikor megütött téged.  
  
– Hm… emlékszem – motyogta Harry visszagondolva az esetre.  
  
– Fredéktől elég meredek volt, hogy pont egy igen mélyen tisztelt bájitalmester fiát mérgezték meg, aki még ráadásul az igazgató is. – Gondosan megrágta a falatot és lenyelte. – Tudod, az a pletyka járja, hogy miattad képes embert ölni.  
  
Harry egy kissé félrenyelt, majd amikor sikerült levegőhöz jutnia, csak annyit szólt:  
  
– Tegnap nagyon dühös volt, az tény – mondta halkan. Tulajdonképpen ebben a percben is felrémlett előtte Piton arca, amikor meglátta, mennyire rosszul van és mennyire aggódik. Ehhez képest nagy önuralomról tett tanúbizonyságot, bár a tanáriban ki tudja, mennyire ordibált. Egész este ott volt mellette és vigyázott rá. Hát igen. A pletyka határozottan igaz lehet. Ha nem gyerekekről lett volna szó, biztosan nem így végződött volna az ügy.  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy a Griffendélben mennyien fogják tudni az igazságot – dünnyögte még Harry.  
  
– Jó páran… tudod, a pletyka.  
  
Harry erre csak hümmögött, aztán további szó nélkül folytatták az ebédet. Amikor végeztek, Harry elköszönt Neville–től, mondván, hogy neki vissza kell térnie a szállásra. Amikor keze már a kilincsen volt, a Menedék bejáratánál furcsa mozgolódásra lett figyelmes.  
  
Kicsit hátrébb lépett, hogy végiglásson a folyosón, de a sok színes taláros varázslók forgatagától nem tudott rájönni, mi az, amiért annyira örülnek. Tudta, hogy ezen a vasárnapon jönnek vissza a tanárok és diákok jó része, hiszen hétfőn kezdődik a tanítás. Egy kicsit kinyújtotta a nyakát és végre felismerte Roannét, amint mélyvörös talárban mosolyog egy igen csinos külsejű, szőke, göndör hajú hölgyre. Az idegen nagy barátnője lehetett a nagynénjének, szemmel láthatólag örült neki, hogy láthatja.  
  
Egy darabig csak figyelte a párost és amikor az hölgy felé fordult, teljesen elképedt, ahogy felismerte az illetőt. Elfelejtett levegőt venni, ahogy döbbenten fogta fel, ki lát. Szemüveg nélkül teljesen más volt az összkép... mert valahogy sosem képzelte el, hogy így fogja látni a jóslástan tanárt.  
  
Trelawney mintha megérezte volna, hogy ott áll, jelentősen ránézett a tömeg fölött – és Harry a pillantásba beleborzongott. Olyan érzése támadt, hogy akadnak még gondok a jóslástan tanárnővel kilétét illetően a jövőben.  
  
Harry még ilyen gyorsan nem menekült be szállásukra, mint most. Becsukta az ajtót, aztán nekivette a hátát, lehunyva a szemét vett egy mély lélegzetet.  
  
– Talán szellemet láttál? – kérdezte csodálkozva egy mély hang.  
  
Harry riadtan nyitotta ki a szemét. Meglepődve látta apját, amint az asztal mögött állt és fiolákkal foglalatoskodott. Elrugaszkodott az ajtótól, majd odament és lerogyott a székre.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a félév még okoz számomra meglepetéseket – morogta, felnézve apjára. – A jóslástan tanárnő… Ő tényleg jós… illetve látnok?  
  
Piton hitetlenkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ezt komolyan kérdezed, Harry?  
  
– Miért, nem vagyok komoly? – kérdezett rá indulatosan Harry kissé rácsapva az asztalra, mire a fiolák veszélyesen összekoccantak.  
  
– Nos, úgy tűnik, mivel az ingóságaimat pusztítod – ismerte el a bájitalmester és egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta az egyik leguruló üvegcsét.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, miközben visszahúzta a kezét. – Ne haragudj.  
  
– A kérdésedre válaszolva: a világon hét látót tartanak nyilván ebből ő az egyik.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy minden szín eltűnik az arcából. Piton letette a fiolát, amivel foglalatoskodott, átnyúlt az asztalon és megszorította a fiú kezét.  
  
– Gondolod, ha kicsit is veszélyt jelentene rád nézve, hagytam volna, hogy itt tanítson? – érdeklődött finoman.  
  
– De… ő jós is… látja a jövőt… és… – Harry elhallgatott, mert nem volt képes egy épkézláb mondatot is kinyögni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere visszahúzta a kezét, majd megtámaszkodott az asztal szélén, komolyan nézve rá. Harry megint úgy érezte, hogy valami nagyon fontosról lemaradt, amit nem osztottak meg vele.  
  
– A helyzet úgy áll, hogy a hét jós egyikének sincs egy ideje látomásai a jövőről – mesélte apja. – A jövő annyira képlékeny és kiszámíthatatlan lett, egyszerűen nem megy nekik. Homályos utalásokat éjszakai álmokban látnak, de spontán jóslatot egyikük sem kapott. – Egy percre elhallgatott, aztán összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry feszülten.  
  
– Ezen igazán nem is gondolkodtam… De most, ahogy visszagondolok, októberre tehető ennek a zavarnak a kezdete.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort és ráborult az asztalra, onnét motyogta: – Remek… Ezaz, Harry… Ha már világokat pusztítasz, legalább tudod, mi az egyik következménye, rögtön a halálozások száma után.  
  
– Harry.  
  
– Nem is akarom tudni, milyen következményei lesznek még a tetteimnek – morogta tovább Harry. – Hogy a fenébe fogjuk így legyőzni Voldemortot?  
  
– Kérlek, nézz rám – szólalt meg közelebbről a hang.  
  
Harry végül megadta magát és felemelte a fejét. Perselus odanyúlt, megfogva a fiú állát.  
  
– Nem a te hibád! – mondta szigorúan. – Fejezd ezt be, kérlek. – Harry aprót bólintott. Valóban nem kéne folyton ezen rágódnia… de a lelkiismeret–furdalás nem kellemes. Piton még pár percig nézte őt, aztán visszatért a munkájához.  
  
Tulajdonképpen most tűnt fel neki, hogy apja közben befejezte a bájital kiadagolását a fiolákba, és most azok helyett másmilyenek kerültek elő. Amikben nem folyadék volt, hanem… kavargó, füstszerű képződmény. Harry aggodalma hirtelen teljesen eltűnt a jósnőt illetően; hirtelen kihúzta magát ültében.  
  
– Ezek… emlékek?  
  
Piton bólintott. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az első héten elég sok megpróbáltatás ér majd, így nem fog ártani esténként egy kis esti mese. Az első héten eléggé elfoglalt leszek…  
  
– Ennél jobban… ? – vágott közbe Harry szárazon.  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Így legalább olyan lesz, mintha mindig itt lennék, amikor ébren vagy.  
  
– Az nem ugyanaz… – tette még hozzá Harry.  
  
– Hétvégén végre minden visszatér majd a régi kerékvágásba, és onnantól kezdve minden hétvégén sort tudunk keríteni azokra a bizonyos edzésekre.  
  
– Jól hangzik – mondta Harry egy kicsit jobb kedvűen.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry a negyedik nap magasságában már tökéletesen egyetértett Pitonnal, miszerint nehéz lesz az első hét. Csupán négy tantárgya volt, de azok kettesével beosztva egyenesen kibírhatatlanak voltak bizonyos griffendélesekkel. Az még bosszantóbb volt, hogy a tanárok szerint ez az új tanítási rendszer kiváló lesz arra, hogy mindent elsajátítsanak a végső vizsgára – ami azt tette lehetővé, hogy szinte a teljes napot velük kellett töltenie.  
  
Ha ez mind nem lett volna elég, el kellett viselnie Fred és George örökös bosszúhadjáratait, amik kivédésébe már kezdett belefáradni. Első napon Bűbájtanon például a tintásüvege véletlenül megvadult és fel alá ugrálni kezdett, ontva magából a tintát, ezzel közröhejjé téve őt az egész osztály előtt. Draco együtt érzően tüntette el a ruhájáról a foltokat, míg Harry minden non-verbális tudományát latba vetve megvadította a bizonyos tintásüveget. Az egésznek az lett a vége, hogy a varázslatot még Roanne sem tudta hatástalanítani, így az üvegcse kapott egy csinos ketrecet, még mielőtt Fredet végigkergette erőszakos csattogásával a teremben. Harry aznap igyekezett minél hamarabb aludni menni, hogy apja ne kapja el beszélgetni – így az emlékeket sem nézte meg.  
  
A második nap sem telt unalmasan: az Átváltoztatástan óra is hasonló izgalmakkal telt, amikor McGalagony éppen nem a táblánál magyarázott, akkor a gyakorlatok alatt történtek hasonló balesetek. A feladat az volt, hogy megpróbáljanak egereket talpaspohárrá változtatni – ami Harryt különösen untatta, hiszen ezt még elsőben gyakorolta. De azt nem gondolta volna, hogy a poharaknak aztán húsz kicsi körmük és éles fogaik lesznek, hogy aztán szétszaggassák a jegyzetét. Ez volt az a pont, amikor Draco nem bírta tovább csak a néma bosszúálló szerepét, és nyíltan rátámadt a fiúkra – aminek következtében a Mardekár homokórájában is jelentősen megcsappant a zöld smaragdok mennyisége.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, másodjára is kihagyja a lehetőséget, hogy megismerje apja múltját. Biztos volt benne, hogy a tanári gyűlés másról sem szól, csak az ő és az ikrek közti csatározásról. Erről is akaratlanul a Tekergők jutottak eszébe, mintha ő lett volna Piton, akikkel Jamesék folyton-folyvást kiszúrtak. Ami a legidegesítőbb volt az egészben, hogy Fredék folyton valami Tekergők-féle naplóról beszéltek, hogy most ők is ilyen nemes feladatokat végeznek, mint ők. Órák előtt mindig beszéltek a „legendáról” – ahogy ők emlegették –, mindenféle storykat, hogy az egykor négy felnőtt kamasz miféléket művelt a szünetekben. Harry legszívesebben megsüketült volna azokban a percekben.  
  
Harmadnap már nem is akart felkelni reggel, mert biztos volt benne, hogy az a nap kész szerencsétlenség lesz, ugyanis akkorra rakták a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órát. Draco miatt – aki a szokásosnál is több ideig volt benn a fürdőben – elkéstek, ami remek indokot adott Siriusnak, hogy levonjon egy tucat pontot mindkét háztól. Már csak fél óra volt hátra az SVK órából, és Harry buzgón imádkozott, hogy addig ne történjen semmi, de tévednie kellett. Sirius úgy vélte, a nap második felében gyakorlaton hárítást, védést tanuljanak.  
  
Amikor Harry oldalra nézett az ikrekre, akik párban voltak és sunyin rávigyorogtak, már sejtette, hogy terveznek valamit.  
  
– Már megint lesz valami – suttogta unottan oda párjának, Dracónak.  
  
Malfoy vágott feléjük egy fintort, aztán újra támadott, amit Harry kivédett.  
  
– Bármi is történik, kérlek, Harry, próbáld meg minél kíméletesebben – sziszegte. – Lassan a Mardekárnak sem maradnak pontjai, mert folyton belekeveredem!  
  
– Nem kértelek rá, hogy megvédj – vonta meg a vállát. Rájött, hogy kissé sértőnek tűnhetett – tulajdonképpen az is volt.  
  
Draco pajzsa elnyelte a felé repülő átkot.  
  
– Tudod, mióta olyan hamar térsz nyugovóra – mert olyan fáradt vagy –, nekem adatik meg az, hogy Perselus elbeszélget az iskolai ügyekről – mondta gyilkos tekintettel. – Van róla fogalmad, hogy Perselust mennyire idegesíti az, hogy a Mardekár pontjai lassan a földdel válnak egyenlővé a Griffendéllel együtt?  
  
Harry inkább nem kommentálta, hogy apja mennyire imádja a mardekárosait, mint a régi világban.  
  
– Igyekszem egyedül elintézni őket, akkor ne avatkozz bele – sziszegte Harry.  
  
Hirtelen elakadt a szava, amikor egy átkot akart útjára bocsátani, de nem az jött ki a pálcájából. Draco szerencsére elég képzett volt, így elugrott előle – de a Gumiláb rontás csak kezdés volt, mert azt követte rengeteg vicces bűbáj, amit ebben a helyzetben mindennek nevezett volna, de humorosnak nem.  
  
– Draco, vigyázz! – kiáltott rá, amikor felismert egy igen kíméletlen átkot. – Nem tudom leállítani!  
  
A fiú bevette magát a legközelebbi asztal mögé, így az elszáguldott a feje fölött. Sirius a terem túlsó feléből most vette észre, mi folyik az innenső oldalon, így odasietett, pálcáját előrerántva próbálta megfékezni a dolgokat. Harry, amikor egy pillanatra odanézett, háta mögött megpillantotta az ikreket, amint a többi griffendélessel majd megfulladnak a röhögéstől.  
  
– Piton, fejezze be rögtön, még mielőtt személyes sérülést okoz! – kiáltott rá Sirius, de legalább neki volt annyi esze, hogy tisztes távolságban tette azt.  
  
– _Nem tudom, tanár úr!_ – ordította vissza Harry türelmetlenül, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogyan hatástalanítsa a varázslatot, amikor pálca nélkül képtelen volt erős varázslatok véghezviteléhez. A teremben sokasodni kezdtek a különféle állatok, amik a pálcából ugrottak elő, azt követte egy kisebb porvihar, sár és még ki tudja mi.  
  
Harry erősen összeszorította a szemét, és koncentrált az eltüntető varázsigére. A sikerességben biztos volt, mert annyira dühös volt, hogy ha akarta volna, a puszta erejével elmozdította volna a falakat.  
  
 _Evapores!_  
  
Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és egy sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy minden eltűnt, leszámítva a diákok ruháján lévő nyomokat. Magára nézett, meg kellett állapítani, hogy ő kapta az oroszlánrészét. Amikor Sirius mellé lépett, hogy megszólaljon, egy torokköszörülést hallottak. Az ajtóban ott állt McGalagony, talárja igen csapzottan nézett ki, jelentőségteljesen nézett az ikrek felé.  
  
– Maguk velem jönnek! – mutatott rá az ikrekre, aztán Harryre és Dracóra nézett. – Önök is! Mozgás, az irodámba!  
  
Sirius, akinek a kék talárja tele volt mocsokfoltokkal, haja szanaszét állt, végre meg tudott szólalni: – Az órának vége!  
  
Tíz perccel később ott álltak mindannyian az igazgatóhelyettes irodájában, és hallgatták a litániát arról, hogyan kéne viselkednie egy hetedéves diáknak.  
  
– Komolyan mondom maguknak, hogy ha jövő héten is hallok magukról egy rossz szót – mondta végül –, és úgy véletlenül pontveszteséget okoznak, gondoskodom arról, hogy idén ne tudják letenni a R.A.V.A.Sz–t! – Aztán kissé visszafogottabban hozzátette: – És mellesleg egy hét büntetőmunka, ami talán végre észhez téríti magukat, hogy tiszteljék társaikat. Az ebédlő konyhájában tölthetik le a manók mellett.  
  
Draco végig csöndben volt, de most muszáj volt megszólalnia. – Remélem, a Mardekártól nem akar levonni pontot.  
  
McGalagony csípőre tette a kezét.  
  
– Az igazgató majd elbeszélget magával, én nem óhajtok az ő diákjaival foglalkozni! Távozhatnak!  
  
Kifelé menet Harry küldött egy gyilkos pillantást az ikrekre, akik még gyilkosabb pillantással néztek vissza. Amikor megérkeztek a szállásra, Harry megviselten rogyott le az ágya szélére. Draco pedig leült vele szembe a saját ágyára.  
  
– Még egy óra hosszáig lehet vacsorázni, elmegyünk most?  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Nem vagyok éhes.  
  
– Remélem, nem akarsz már megint előbb aludni menni – morogta a fiú –, nem nézted át holnapra a bájitaltan anyagot. Tudod, hogy Perselus nem szereti a pontatlanságot.  
  
– Igaz. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Mondd, apa esténként mikor jött meg?  
  
Draco kezével átfésülte a haját – szemmel láthatólag idegesítette a sok homokszem, ami még benne maradhatott.  
  
– Nagyon későn, olyan tizenegy óra, éjfél magasságában – válaszolta elgondolkodva. – Én is csak azért voltam ébren, mert egyik este akkor tanultam… Tudod késő délután nem értem rá, mert Ginnyvel akartam találkozni, persze nem jött össze… Aztán akkor mentem ki wc–re… Szeretett volna veled beszélni, de logikusan nem akart felébreszteni.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, mert eszébe jutott, hogy az emlékekről is kérdezne, nem csak a mostanában történt órai incidensekről.  
  
– Nagyon haragudott rám? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Jaj dehogy – pattant fel Draco és megpaskolta a fiú lábát, majd a fürdő felé indult. De még visszafordult. – Ne gondold azt, hogy az ikrek ilyen szemetek veled, még ő is le fog téged szidni.  
  
Harry elpirult. – Pedig megfordult a fejemben.  
  
Malfoy erre csak rázta a fejét.  
  
– Örülnék, ha mostanra végre – amikor kezdtek tényleg jól kijönni egymással – jobban bíznál benne – azzal már el is tűnt a fürdőben. Harry még hallotta, hogy kiordít: – Igyekszem, ne aggódj!  
  
Harry fáradtan nyúlt a szekrényéhez és vette elő a bájital könyvet illetve lexikont. Amikor kinyitotta, akkor jött rá, hogy még a házi feladatot sem csinálta meg.  
  
– Óh, remek – morgolódott. Kinyitotta a tankönyvet, hogy előbb átolvassa, milyen bájitallal foglalkozzanak.  
  
Amikor már az első fejezettel végzett, akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Draco még mindig nem tért vissza. Tíz perc elteltével, még mielőtt utána indult volna, a fiú jókedvűen távozott.  
  
– Megint Ginny? – kérdezett utána Harry, amikor a fiú fütyörészve vette fel az egyik kivasalt egyenruháját.  
  
– Igen, remélem, most elcsípem! – mondta vidáman, megigazítva a nyakkendőjét.  
  
Harry a faliórára nézett. – Akkor igyekezz, mert egy kicsit sokáig tusoltál.  
  
– Úristen! Ennyi az idő? – kiáltott fel Draco, aztán már csak egy ajtó csattanása jelezte, hogy távozott.  
  
Harry csak vigyorogva megrázta a fejét. Még mindig szokatlan volt a gondolat, hogy Malfoy egy Weasleyvel járjon. Amikor csend borult a szobára, csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy hiányzik a fiú társasága. Sosem beszélgettek, és ez egy ideje igencsak zavarta Harryt. Mivel zavarta az a tény, hogy mellette alszik, állítólagos testvér, és semmit sem tud róla. És azt már eléggé egyértelművé tette számára, hogy kedveli őt.  
  
Még el sem indult rendbe tenni magát, amikor megérkezett Piton. Kezében két tálca volt, és meglepődve pillantott rajta végig.  
  
– Szia – mondta halkan Harry, miközben bánta, hogy előbb nem ment el fürdeni.  
  
– Nocsak, egy régi ismerős – gúnyolódott Piton, amikor letette a két tálcát az asztalra. – Dracóval találkoztam a folyosón, azt mondta, nem akarsz vacsorázni menni, így úgy gondoltam, elhozom neked és együtt étkezhetünk.  
  
Harry letette a könyvet és ha akarta, sem tudta volna elrejteni, hogy az egy bájitalkönyv, ami a kezében volt. Odament az asztal mellé, de nem ült le. – Nem bánod, ha előbb letusolok?  
  
– Már épp javasolni akartam – ült le Piton az asztal másik végébe és egy pár jelentést húzott maga elé. – Addig melegen tartom.  
  
Negyed óra elteltével ott ültek az asztalnál és csendben vacsoráztak. Harry már elég kínosnak tartotta a csendet, ami a „jó étvágyat” után a szobára telepedett.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy annyi fejfájást okoztam az elmúlt napok során – mondta hirtelen Harry, letéve a villáját. A lecsó valóban finom volt, de nem bírta mind megenni.  
  
Piton a kijelentésre felhúzta a szemöldökét, nyilvánvalóan nem ilyen kijelentésre számított.  
  
– Nem kell sajnálnod. Csodálkozom, hogy eddig ilyen toleránsan eltűrted az egészet. – Aztán magában kuncogott egyet, amitől Harry teljesen elképedt. – Esténként nem voltak olyan unalmasak a tanári gyűlések. – Aztán komolyra fordította a szót: – A mai esetet viszont nem igazán lehetett a humoros kategóriába sorolni, sérüléssel is végződhetett volna.  
  
Harry mérgesen hátradőlt a széken. – Bocs, hogy nem tudtam, mivel lehet kioldani a megőrült varázspálcámat! Ontotta magából a varázsigéket, amik csak Weasleyk eszébe jutott, arra pedig nem gondoltak, hogy az én pálcámon sokkal erősebben jönnek azok ki!  
  
Apja feltartotta kezét, hogy elég a szóáradatból.  
  
– Én ezzel tökéletesen tisztában vagyok – mondta szárazon. – Viszont Weasleyéknek nem mondhatjuk csak úgy: ne hívják rád fel a figyelmet. Holnap az órámon majd teszek róla, hogy végleg elmenjen a kedvük a zaklatásodtól.  
  
Harry visszadőlt az asztalhoz és villájával piszkálni kezdte a maradékot.  
  
– Most először gondolkodom azon, hogy ellógom a Bájitaltant… ki tudja, most is milyen pusztítással fog végződni az óra – morogta.  
  
– Én pedig ezt nem fogom megengedni – jelentette ki zordan a bájitalmester, aztán megtörölte a száját. – Ez az egyetlen óra, amiből nagyon elégtelen a tudásod, ezért nem megengedett a hiányzás. – Harry sóhajtott egyet, mert ha most nem is, de a jövőben járt hasonlókon az esze. – Ami a mai esetet illeti: Minerva nem közölte, hogy vetett volna véget az órán történteknek, pedig roppant kíváncsi lettem volna rá. – Apja egy pillanatra jelentősen ránézett, aztán még hozzátette: – Harry, nem muszáj mind megenned, ha nem kívánod.  
  
– Mivel nem is ő volt – kommentálta Harry, eltolva magától a tányért. – Kétségbeestem és non–verbálisan, pálca nélkül – mivel az ontotta magából a varázslatokat – sikerült végrehajtanom.  
  
– Evaporesszel? – kérdezett rá döbbenten Piton.  
  
Harry elkeseredetten válaszolt: – Nagyon nagy káosz volt a teremben, és minden elszabadult… Ezt tartottam a legjobb ötletnek… és…  
  
– Nem kell magyarázkodni, Harry. – Előhúzta a pálcáját és visszaküldte a tálcákat az ebédlőbe. – Elnézést, csupán elcsodálkoztam, hogy egy ilyen bűbájt is véghez tudsz vinni pálca illetve minden szó nélkül.  
  
– Ó – nyögte ki Harry. – Ha nagyon akarom, meg tudom védeni magamat.  
  
– Igen, tudom – állt fel az asztaltól és intett Harrynek is, hogy menjek az ágyhoz. – Ami vészhelyzet esetén nagyon is szükséges, de amíg lehet, próbáld meg álcázni a bizonyos varázserődet. – Piton arcán furcsa kifejezés jelent meg, amit Harry nem tudott hova tenni. – Megnézted az emlékeket?  
  
Harry kínosan lesütötte a szemét, mikor leültek mindketten az ágyra. – Minden este hamar aludni mentem, úgy gondoltam, hétvégén megnézem őket.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod – mondta semleges hangon Piton. – Pénteken még nem lesz Jóslástan, így már akkor visszamegyünk Londonba.  
  
– Jól hangzik – ásította Harry. – Egy kicsit kimozdulhatok egyik zárt térből… a másikba.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit a megjegyzésért, inkább kezébe vette az üres pergament, aminek a tetején a „házi feladat” felirat volt.  
  
– Nem tekintenél el a házi feladattól most az egyszer? – kérdezte Harry kimerülten. – Mármint tudom, hogy te nem engeded el… de egy kis haladék jól jönne. Nagyon fáradt vagyok és nem fogom tudni jól megcsinálni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere keményen ránézett. – Auror szeretnél lenni?  
  
– Igen, az, de…  
  
– Akkor addig nem kelsz fel innét, amíg el nem készítjük – mondta szigorúan Piton.  
  
Harry maga elé húzta a lexikont és felnézett. – Csináljuk…? Nem lesz esti megbeszélés és gyűlés?  
  
– Nem lesz. – Apja kivette a kezéből a lexikont. – Előbb a tankönyvet. Felelevenítjük, amit a múlt félévben tanultál.  
  
– Nem mondod – ásított ismét Harry, majd szinte suttogva folytatta: –, hogy képes vagy feláldozni az egész estédet, mikor végre pihenhetnél?  
  
Perselus odanyújtotta neki a pergament egy ceruzával együtt. – A fiam auror szeretne lenni és az elmúlt napokban pedig alig láttam. És ne feledd, nekem ez pihenés – tette még hozzá kissé gúnyosan.  
  
Harry szívét melegség töltötte el és kissé remegő kézzel vette el a papírt. Nem hitte hogy apja elfogadja azt, mivel szeretne a jövőben foglalkozni. Vajon hány napon keresztül tépelődött ezen, mire feldolgozta – hogy fia ilyen veszélyes dologgal akar foglalkozni?  
  
Hirtelen valaki csak úgy berobbant a lakosztályba.  
  
– Hoppá – fékezett le Draco, amikor rájött, mekkora robajjal jött be. – Elnézést.  
  
Piton fel sem nézett a másik pergamenből, amire felírta az ismétlő kérdéseket. – Nos, ha ilyen lelkes vagy, kérlek, szaladj vissza két jó erős teáért a konyhába. Úgy érzem, ha belekezdek a magyarázatba, Harry már aludni is fog.  
  
– Oké… repülök… szárnyalok – mondta vigyorogva Draco és már el is tűnt.  
  
A bájitalmester furcsán nézett utána, mire Harry mosolyogva szólalt meg: – Tudod… lányok. Amúgy köszönöm a teát.  
  
– Például ezért sem kéne rossz időben gyakorolni a non–verbális varázslást pálca nélkül, amikor tudod, hogy utána nem pihenhetsz – morogta Piton, aztán visszatért a kérdésekhez, de Harry egyszerűen nem bírta ki, hogy ne érdeklődjön a holnapi óra felől.  
  
– Mi lesz holnap Bájitaltanon, elárulod?  
  
– Amint megjön Draco, megbeszéljük, hogyan cselezzétek ki őket, amíg én nem figyelek.  
  
– De te mindig figyelsz! – vágta rá Harry, mire Piton mosolyogva tért vissza a pergamenhez.  
  
Harry fogát csikorgatva látott hozzá az olvasnivalónak, amit apja mutatott meg neki.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Valójában így fél nap elteltével sem volt benne biztos – pedig rengetegszer eljátszotta már gondolatban –, hogy sikerülni fog a terv. Őszintén szólva ő nem tudott _annyira_ mardekáros lenni, de még csak úgy gondolkozni sem. Élő halál esszenciája, ami benne van a R.A.V.A. Sz. anyagban… És most nincs ám Félvér Herceg könyv, hogy segítsen rajta. Ettől függetlenül sok lépés eszébe jutott, hogy kell elkészíteni.  
  
Tulajdonképpen kezdte magát egyre rosszabbul érezni lelkileg, és csak most kezdett rájönni, miért – pláne a tegnapi bájitaltan maraton után. De ezt már végig fogja csinálni a megbeszéltek szerint.  
  
Amikor Piton kiosztotta a teendőket, majd főző párokba rendeződtek, Harry már pattanásig feszült idegekkel pillantott minden percben az ikrek felé, hogy ne idő előtt tegyek bármit is.  
  
– Könyörgök, tegyél már úgy, mint aki nem kap mindjárt idegbajt – szólt rá Draco, amikor odahajolt, hogy az asztalra szórja a hozzávalókat.  
  
Harry rávicsorgott, aztán odalökte a macskagyökereket neki, hogy aprítsa azokat, míg ő mákonybabot próbálta minél több lé eresztésére rábírni. Még szerencse, hogy rémlett neki, hogy tőr lapjával kell összetörni. Az egyetlen, ami nyugtatta őt ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban, hogy a bonyolult keverésekre – amiket sosem tudott megtanulni – valószínűleg sosem fog sor kerülni, mert addigra otthagyják egyedül az asztalt.  
  
Piton a terem túlvégében járőrözött, szándékosan nem ment az ő közelükbe. Amikor a bájitalnál már csak pár lépés volt hátra, Draco biccentett Harrynek, hogy elmegy elmosni a használt eszközöket. Harry jelentősen ránézett, jelezve, értette a célzást. Fogta a könyvet és kicsit távolabb ment, hátat fordítva az üstnek. A terv beválni látszott, hallotta, hogy lépések közelednek és az odakészített macskagyökér maradéka valószínűleg az üstben landolt.  
  
Harry még adott egy pár percet a tettesnek, aztán hátrafordult, mint akinek halványlila fogalma sincs arról, mi történt. A bájital – ahogy Piton megjósolta – valóban fortyogni kezdett és Harry számításai szerint úgy tíz perc múlva valószínűleg fel is fog robbanni. Draco visszafelé fütyörészve szándékosan nekiment Frednek és a zsebébe csempészte a macskagyökereket.  
  
– Na, hogy áll?  
  
– Úgy nyolc perc múlva – mondta halkan Harry, miközben átpillantott a másik asztalhoz, ahol a testvérpár dolgozott.  
  
– Oké, akkor megyek még egy kört – azzal elszaladt Pitonhoz, mint aki abszolúte nem tudja, hogyan tovább.  
  
Harry már nem is számolt, mennyit kavar, csak az rémlett neki, hogy ellentétesen is kell egy adott keverés után. – Héj, Fred! Adnál egy kis márkonybabot? – George csodálkozva ránézett testvérére, aki vállat vont, aztán át akarta dobni neki. – Ne! És ha beleesik az üstbe? – ijedezett Harry ártatlanul.  
  
Fred átkullogott, pont akkor, amikor a bájital még hangosabban bugyogott. Harry hirtelen a fejéhez kapott. – A francba, otthagytam a tőrt! – aztán gyorsan elindult, igen ám, de hirtelen megbotlott valakiben, még pedig Fredben.  
  
Harryt nem érdekelte, hogy most már ő is kap belőle, megragadta a fiú bokáját és aztán…  
  
BUMM… sercegés… aztán néma csend.  
  
Érezte, ahogy a bájital a durranást követően szétfröccsen, de azt nem gondolta, hogy ennyit fog belőle kapni. Hallotta, hogy léptek közelednek, aztán meghallotta Piton hangját. – Magyarázatot!  
  
– Én… nem tudom, mi történt – mondta mellette Draco.  
  
Két erős kéz lenyúlt érte és felhúzta Harryt a földről. – Nem esett bajod?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét és végignézett magán. A fehér ingjén igen jól mutatott a piros bájital, mint aki mészárlást végzett.  
  
– Nem ittál belőle, ugye? – faggatózott tovább Piton és odanyújtott egy kendőt, amivel Harry letörölte az arcát. Visszafordult Dracóhoz, illetve a mellette lévő padtársakhoz. Tekintete az üstre tévedt, aztán vissza az osztályra.  
  
– Nem látott senki semmit? – követelte hangosan, többen rázták a fejüket, amíg Neville közelebb nem jött a tanárhoz.  
  
– Láttam, uram, hogy amíg Harry megfordult, Fred úgy gondolta, tesz még bele macskagyökeret.  
  
Minden szem felé fordult, mire Fred csak elvigyorodott. – Ugyan már! Neville biztos tévedett. Csupán megnéztem, hogy áll az ő főzetük, hasonlót kaptak-e, mint mi…  
  
Malfoy erre vágott egy fintort.  
  
– Persze, jó duma. Fogadjunk, hogy ott van a zsebében az, amivel túladagolta a főzetet.  
  
Piton palástja csak úgy csattant, amikor a fiú felé fordult. – Ürítsd ki a zsebeidet.  
  
– Pedig nálam nincs… – Fred hirtelen elakadt, amikor talált valamit. Kinyitotta a tenyerét és elképedve nézett rá a macskagyökerekre.  
  
– Vége az órának, mindenki tünés kifelé! – adta ki az utasítást Piton. – Maguk maradnak még pár szó erejéig.  
  
Draco odanyújtott még egy kendőt Harrynek, aztán utolsóként kivonult a diákokkal együtt. Harry nekidőlt a padnak, míg Piton az ikrek felé fordult, legfélelmetesebb tekintetét magára öltve.  
  
– Jól figyeljenek, uraim – közölte hidegen. – Ez volt az utolsó húzásuk. Értik? Az utolsó! Aztán mindketten repülnek innét és nem lesz több lehetőségük ebben az iskolában később továbbtanulni! A Reggeli Prófétának pedig küldök egy igen izgalmas levelet. – Néhány másodpercig várt, hogy kiélvezze a fiúk rémületét. – Ezentúl nem fogok semmilyen tényezőt figyelembe venni – köztük azt is, hogy a fiam még mindezek után menteni akarta az önök bőrét.  
  
Fred kissé csodálkozva fordult Harry felé, aki éppen a használt rongyot vágta zsebre az amúgy is mocskos talárjába.  
  
– _Megértették?_ – kiáltott rájuk Piton, mire mindketten összerezzentek. Harry erre már immunis volt, pláne, ha az a bájitaltan teremben került sorra egy felrobbant főzet után.  
  
– Igen, igazgató úr – mondták egyszerre.  
  
– Akkor tűnés innét!  
  
Nem kellett kétszer mondani a fiúknak, csak úgy kiiszkoltak a teremből, a halálos fenyegetés hallatán. Piton egy pálcasuhintással eltüntette a tanteremben a romokat és végül Harry felé fordult, rajta is elvégezvén egy Tisztító bűbájt, de még meg sem köszönte.  
  
– Biztos jól vagy? – kérdezett rá Piton, gyanús volt neki ez a szótlanság. Harry bólintott. – Gondolom, teljesen véletlenül maradtál a robbanó bájital közelében.  
  
Harry vágott egy fintort. – Fred elgáncsolt, aztán már ott tartottam, mivel tudta, hogy robbanni fog.  
  
– Pedig egyszerű terv volt, ezzel számolni kellett. Nos, mi a terved a nap többi részében?  
  
Harry egy darabig hallgatott, miután végiggondolta, kibökte. – Most indulni szeretnék.  
  
Piton döbbenten nézett rá.  
  
– Micsoda? Holnapra terveztük a visszatérést a főhadiszállásra.  
  
– Akkor megyek egyedül! – dühöngött Harry, és próbálta elfojtani, hogy ne apján töltse ki a mérgét, ami most teljesen eluralta.  
  
Azzal megfordult, de apja megragadta a karját. – Harry. Miért vagy ennyire feszült?  
  
– Nem bírom ezeket a mardekáros dolgokat! – robbant ki belőle és igyekezte visszafogni magát. – Kérlek, még ma menjünk el… Nem bírom itt tovább.  
  
Perselus aprót biccentett, nyilván nem akart vitatkozni vele, és este sem volt gyűlése. Harry pár percig a férfi szemébe nézett, aztán gyorsan távozott.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry unottan bámulta a kandallót, amíg Piton utasításokat osztogatott Dracónak. A fiú nem értette, miért indulnak el egy nappal hamarabb, de Harryt nem érdekelte. Túlságosan is ki voltak most az idegei, és szerette volna, ha az épületben jelenlévők párszázról csak pár darabra csökkennének.  
  
Draco végül nem kérdezősködött többet, közölte, hogy péntek este csatlakozik hozzájuk és Perselus eljön érte. De most nem volt hajlandó ilyen hamar velük menni.  
  
– Nekem még akad egy kis dolgom, nem gond, Perselus?  
  
– Remélem, semmi törvénytelen – dünnyögte Piton.  
  
Draco felnevetett. – Dehogy! Csak Ginnyvel megbeszéltem egy találkozót. Odáig van attól, ha mesélek neki a Négy tekergő naplójáról!  
  
Harry erre feléjük fordult, nem hitt a fülének. Neki miért nem mesélt a bizonyos találkáról Draco? Pár perc múlva elköszöntek tőle, Piton pedig belépett a kandallóba, intve neki, hogy kövesse. Belenyúlt a dobozba a türkizkék Hopp–porért.  
  
– Grimmauld tér 12! – kiáltotta Piton eldobva a port majd egy szempillantás alatt el is tűntek, és kezdetét vette a gyomorforgató utazás.  
  
Egy óra elteltével Harry már fenn volt a saját szobájukban, miután megvacsoráztak a Rend tagjaival. Zsebre tette a két fiolát, és úgy gondolta, itt az idő visszatérni régi rejtekhelyére. Éppen nyitotta az ajtót, amikor Piton érkezett, így Harry megállt pár percre. Apja megkerülte őt, hogy behozza az iratokat. Most az egyszer nem Perselusnak kell mennie gyűlésre, hanem a többi rendtagnak jönnie hozzá.  
  
– Ízlett a vacsora? – kérdezte, ahogy felé fordult.  
  
– Persze, nem volt vele semmi gond.  
  
Piton hümmögött egyet. – Én készítettem, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha jól esett volna.  
  
– Pedig tényleg jól esett – nyugtatta meg Harry apját, aztán indult is volna, de az ajtó hirtelen bevágódott előtte.  
  
– Most untam meg – mondta zordan Piton, miközben eltette a pálcáját. – Eddig úgy tűnt, hogy tanulsz a hibáidból és megbeszéled velem a problémáidat. Javíts ki ha tévedek, de most szó szerint menekülsz előlem!  
  
Harrynek hirtelen kiszáradt a torka. Nem számolt vele, hogy ennyire megbántja ezzel a viselkedéssel Pitont, pedig nem is felé irányul a dühe.  
  
– Ne haragudj.  
  
Perselus odament hozzá és mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
  
– De haragszom! – mondta keményen. – Látom, amikor a szemedbe nézek; az utálatot irántam!  
  
Harry sokkolva nézett a fekete szemekbe, ami akár egy haragos démoné is lehetett volna.  
  
– De… ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott és keservesen hozzátette: – Nem feléd irányul… hanem a… másik világban lévő Pitonhoz! Nem akartam, hogy észrevedd… El akartam vonulni, amíg… lenyugszom egy kicsit.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere szinte értetlenül meredt rá.  
  
– Ez határozottan magyarázatra szorul!  
  
– A ma délutáni kis akció rávilágított egy pár dologra számomra – magyarázta Harry letörten. – Tegnap ugye azt mondtad, hogy hiába mondom azt, hogy nincs tehetségem… mikor lenne a Bájitaltanhoz.  
  
Piton pusztán felvonta a szemöldökét. – Igen, mivel látom, hogy tanulmányaid során mindent el tudsz sajátítani. Ennél fogva logikusan a Bájitaltant is meg tudod tanulni, ha leülsz mellé rendesen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy örökölted tőlem a tehetséget, csak nem vagy hajlandó foglalkozni vele. Tegnap, amikor közösen dolgoztunk, sok olyan mozzanatra rátapintottál, amire más nem tudhatott volna. Mintha megutáltad volna…  
  
– Mert úgyis van! – robbant ki Harry mérgesen, kezével hadonászva. – Mert az a szemét elhitette velem, hogy egy idióta barom vagyok Bájitaltanból! Öt évig úgy intézte, hogy azt higgyem, teljesen béna vagyok hozzá, és ami a legszebb az egészben, sikerült is elérnie, hogy így legyen!  
  
Egy darabig csend.  
  
– Nem jutok… szóhoz – mondta egy idő után Piton. Harry látta azokban a sötét szemekben, hogy ha élne az a Perselus Piton, kis idő múlva az igazgató után lenne küldve a halálba. – Egy tanárnak az a feladata, hogy az adott tantárgyból a legjobban nyújthassa a diák számára, nem pedig szabotálja.  
  
Harry keservesen tette hozzá: – Persze! Csak éppen akit apámnak hitt, azt gyűlölte. Nem akarta, hogy én is auror legyek, pedig még nekem az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy szakágnak majd az Ellenmérgekkel foglalkozom! Hatodévben aztán ő lett az újdonsült Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár, mi pedig megkaptuk Lumpsluckot; akkor úgy gondoltam, hogy a Félvér herceg könyvével talán sikerül valamit tanulnom.  
  
A bájitalmester megrökönyödve hallgatta a szóáradatot.  
  
– Fel nem foghatom, hogy engedhette tanítani Albus azt az embert – jelentette ki végül dühösen és odalépett Harryhez, hogy megvigasztalja.  
  
Harry elfogadta az ölelést, lehunyva a szemét próbált megnyugodni. Dühös volt arra az emberre, aki ennyire elrontotta a jövőjét.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta halkan Harry. – Nem akartalak vele azonosítani.  
  
– Amikor legimentáltalak, nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy pontosan melyikünk felé is irányul a dühöd – tette hozzá Piton, miközben Harry kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy sajnálom!  
  
Piton feltartotta a kezét, hogy elég lesz a mentegetőzésből. – Nem azt mondtad régebben, hogy a bájitalkönyvem Voldemort kezében van?  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet. – Azt csak úgy mondtam… hogy eltereljem a figyelmed akkor a gyanakvásról, miért tudok róla. Nincs nálam… és nem is tudom, kinél lehet.  
  
– Valószínűleg senkinél. Eléggé feltűnő lenne, ha valaki az órámon nagyon jól teljesítene. – Furcsa, átható tekintettel nézett le fiára. – Ha többször is leülünk a közeljövőben tanulni, meg fog jönni a kedved a Bájitaltanhoz.  
  
Harry halkan felnevetett, aztán a mosoly ott maradt az arcán, amikor rájött, apja milyen ravasz.  
  
– Örülnél neki, ha egy híres bájitalmester fia végül ugyanolyan híres lenne.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – mondta ártatlanul Piton, amikor visszatért a papírjaihoz, így ő elindult az ajtó felé, hogy távozzon.  
  
– Késő estig nem akarlak látni – szólt utána az apja, amiből Harry értette, mire céloz.  
  
 _Addig ne gyere aludni, amíg meg nem nézted az emlékeimet!_  
  
Csendben becsukta maga után az ajtót és elindult a padlás irányába.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Az éjszaka csendjében a fiatal Perselus Piton óvatosan mozgott. Egyáltalán nem keltett feltűnést, teljesen hangtalan volt és a sötét ruházata miatt teljesen beleolvadt a táj sötétségébe, ahogyan növényeket szedett.  
  
Harry felismerte a helyet, nem messze tőle ott állt a Fúriafűz. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem annak a szemtanúja lesz, amint jön egy megvadult vérfarkas és megtámadja őt, végül pedig James menti meg. De a jelenet máshogy alakult, mert Piton megdermedt vele együtt, amikor segélykiáltásra lett figyelmes.  
  
A fiú a zsebeibe tette a növényeket, amiket gyűjtött és a fúriafűz felé rohant, Harry pedig követte őt. Nagyon gyorsan ott termett, de olyan hirtelen is dermedt le. Az óriási fa előtti tisztáson egy vérfarkas és egy kutya verekedett, a küzdelemben határozottan a kutya állt vesztésre.  
  
– Sirius – nyögte halkan Harry, ahogy felismerte a helyzetet.  
  
Piton még pár másodpercig ácsorgott, latolgatva, mit tegyen, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját és egy Harry számára ismeretlen átkot küldött a vérfarkas felé, aki egy nyikkanással elnémult. Pálcájával arrébb lebegtette és erős pajzsot vont köréje, amikor visszafordult, a tisztáson már egy vérben úszó Sirius feküdt.  
  
– Te jó ég – nyögte Piton. Nyilván azt hitte, hogy egy egyszerű kutyát ment meg a szenvedésektől. Amikor tudott mozogni a sokktól, odarohant hozzá és lerogyott mellé.  
  
A pálcáját nem tette el, folyamatosan varázsolt, amitől a fiú szenvedései enyhültek. Sirius magánál volt, de nem teljesen. Kinyitotta a szemét és kitágult a szeme, amikor meglátta, ki hajol föléje.  
  
– Perselus? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon.  
  
Piton bólintott, miközben a vérzéseket próbálta elállítani. – Mi volt ez az előbb?  
  
Sirius lehunyta a szemét, csak úgy volt mersze válaszolni.  
  
– Ő Remus… nem bírtam megfékezni. Azt hittem, majd sikerül egyedül… de nem ment. James mondta, hogy később jön, mert…  
  
– Velem van bájitalokat főzni – fejezte be a mondatot Perselus. A fiúért nyúlt és felhúzta, karját pedig átvetette a nyakán. – Gyerünk a gyengélkedőre.  
  
– Szeretném, ha csatlakoznál… hozzánk – nyögte Sirius. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is meg tudod… tanulni az animágiát.  
  
Perselus erre elvigyorodott. – Nekem már nem szükséges.  
  
– Ne haragudj rám, Perselus. Ilyesmit nem oszthattunk meg csak úgy bárkivel.  
  
– Pár napja lettünk barátok, és rögtön ezzel teszed tönkre, hogy hazudsz! – mondta indulatosan Piton, aztán fegyelmezettebben hozzátette: – Ha nagyon beleásom magam, tudok olyan főzetet készíteni, amivel enyhíthetem a tüneteket Remuson. Bár előtte még lehet, én magam fojtom meg, amiért nem szólt nekem! Veled még számolunk.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Piton ugyanolyan fiatalon a fiúk hálótermébe dobálta bele a holmijait a ládájába. Harry látta rajta, hogy majdnem felrobban a dühtől, és a bájitalkészletét sem kímélve dobta rá a ruhákra. Szerencsére azok megúszták egy kisebb csörrenéssel. Apja teljesen fekete, ünnepi talárt viselt, hozzáillő kalappal, amit Harry filmekben látott a végzős diákokon. Ezek szerint ez volt az utolsó nap a Roxfortban.  
  
– Perselus, itt vagy?  
  
Sirius jelent meg az ajtóban, ugyanolyan talárban.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt, hanem elmélyülten pakolt tovább. – Mit akarsz?  
  
– Azt hittem, legalább elköszönsz, vagy valami…  
  
– Neked nem tartozom ilyesmivel – vágott közbe Piton és lecsapta a láda tetejét.  
  
Sirius lassan közeledett a férfi felé, arca nyilvánvaló szomorúságról árulkodott.  
  
– Mindannyian a Defensius Aurorképzőbe megyünk tovább. Most tudtam meg Lilytől, hogy te nem ott kezdesz, hanem a Grover Hipworth Bájitalmester- és Gyógyítóképző Egyetemen*… ami az ország túlsó végében van!  
  
– Igen, úgy van – jött a válasz hidegen. – Szerintem eléggé nyilvánvalónak tűnik, hogy a bájitalok jobban érdekelnek. Talán egy évet eltöltök egy alapképzésen a Defensiusban.  
  
Sirius ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
  
– Nem vagy normális! – csattant fel dühösen, Piton erre felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nem hagyhatsz itt mindannyiunkat! Én azt hittem, meg fogsz tudni bocsátani, nem pedig elmész a világ végére!  
  
– A képzés kétéves, és addig is mindig hazajárok hétvégén – válaszolt Piton. – Bár ez teljesen nem rád tartozik, hanem Lilyre és énrám. Az, hogy ti hárman mit kezdtek magatokkal nélkülem, meg végképp nem érdekel. – Azzal megfordult, hogy még az ágyát is rendbe tegye, immár örökre otthagyva a helyet.  
  
– Azt hittem, többet ér a barátságunk, mint hogy ilyesmi véget vessen neki! – mondta Sirius és megragadta Pitont, hogy forduljon meg.  
  
Piton viszont lesöpörte a fiatal férfi kezét. – Legközelebb kétszer is meggondolod, mit teszel. Kifejtettem egy párszor, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó többet Tekergőnek nevezni magamat, ezennel a kis klubbotok feloszlott.  
  
– Hogy lehetsz ilyen, nem bírom felfogni! – dühöngött Sirius, és a közelében lévő tárgyak remegni kezdtek, az ő ágya felől a láda hirtelen kicsapódott, majd Harry számára ismerős pergamen lebegett ki belőle.  
  
A két férfi egy pillanatig egymás szemébe nézett, majd Harry hirtelen hátraesett a hirtelen jött villanástól és széltől. Amikor fel tudott nézni, riadtan nézte, amint a Tekergők Térképe kétfelé szakad egy kegyetlen hang kíséretében. A két varázsló körül a tárgyak mozogni kezdtek, aztán amikor Piton elfordította a tekintetét, minden leesett a földre.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézte, amint a térkép két darabja lassan lehullik a földre, majd apja keresztülsétál a ládájával rajta és otthagyja őt.  
  
– A soha viszont nem látásra, Sirius!  
  
Harry ugyanolyan megrökönyödve bámult az ajtóra, mint keresztapja.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
A péntek esti program már megvolt Harrynek: még mielőtt minden rendtag visszatért volna hétvégére, úgy vélte, itt az ideje egy alapos körülnézésnek. Magához vette köpenyét és már indult is ki a folyosóra.  
  
Kedvtelenül ment, mert előző este velősebb emlékekre számított, nem egy–egy jelenetre. Úgy látszik, apja imádja, ha felcsigázhatja az embereket. Amikor ezt számon is kérte, Piton csak annyi mondott, a hosszabb emlékekhez ő is csatlakozni fog, ezzel pedig csak tudtára akarta adni, milyen nagy barátság volt közte és Sirius között, amíg az tönkre nem tette azt.  
  
Harry majd fel tudott volna robbanni a dühtől az információhiány miatt, amikor ezek után közölte, térjenek nyugovóra, mert az előző este Harry nem pihente ki magát, sőt, őmaga is nagyon fáradt.  
  
És semmit nem beszéltek meg! Szinte követelni akarta az örök kérdéseket foglalkoztató emlékeket, de kénytelen volt kibírni hétvégéig.  
  
 _Milyen volt a végső csata, ahol elvileg Piton nem ölte meg az igazgatót, az mégis halott?  
  
Mit keres itt velük Draco, hogyan jött ide és miért?!  
  
Min vesztek össze ennyire Siriusszal, hogy azóta is szemetek egymással?!_  
  
Talán a legjobb lett volna az, hogy kiplakátolja ezeket apja ágya fölé, akkor talán végre venné a célzást.  
  
Harry kiengedte a levegőt és koncentrált a feladatára, aminek tuti megint semmi értelme sem lesz, mert valami megakadályozza. Pedig ezek után száz százalék volt, hogy keresztapja rejtette el a térkép maradványait.  
  
Gyerekjáték volt bejutni Sirius szállására, a védőbűbájokat pillanatok alatt hatástalanította és biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi nem kapott róla jelzést. Múltkor igencsak szánalmas volt a nyomozása errefelé, de most eltökélte, hogy mindent át fog nézni.  
  
Úgy egy óra hossza után tanácstalanul állt meg a helyiség közepén. Pálcáját maga előtt tartva pásztázta a helyiséget, mint aki attól tart, hogy valami váratlan előbújik a férfi szekrényéből.  
  
Megkerülte az íróasztalt – amit az utóbbi időben tettek ide –, és megállt az óriási irattároló előtt. Nem, ide biztos nem rejt ilyesmit.  
  
– Tudunk most beszélni?  
  
– Természetesen.  
  
Harry megdermedt, amikor meghallotta Sirius és Trelawney hangját.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk be az irodába, ahol diszkréten tudunk váltani pár szót.  
  
Rémülten nézett jobbra, aztán balra, hova bújhatna el, de nem sok lehetőség adatott. Éppen időben bújt be az óriási tölgyfaíróasztal alá, amikor a két felnőtt benyitott. Harry magára rántotta a köpenyt, aztán körbepillantott, hogy minden oldalról fedve van, miközben buzgón imádkozott, hogy keresztapja ne most álljon neki papírmunkával foglalatoskodni.  
  
– Foglalj helyet, Sybill – mutatott Sirius az íróasztal előtti székre.  
  
A jósnő füle mögé tűrte ragyogó szőke haját és nemet intett a fejével. Harry még mindig nem hitte el, hogy ez az a Trelawney, akit ő régen ismert.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen elég sok dolgom van, Sirius – mondta lágyan a boszorkány –, ezért jó lenne, ha aránylag rövidre fognád a mondanivalódat. Tudod, tíz perc múlva Perselusnál kell lennem és nem szeretném, ha itt találna nálad, mikor a keresésemre indul.  
  
Sirius nekidőlt az asztalnak, Harry pedig összerezzent.  
  
– Még mindig nem említetted neki, mi milyen jó barátok vagyunk?  
  
– Ha ezt tenném, nem lenne olyan perc, amikor nem követné minden mozdulatomat – vette oda Trelawney, amikor közelebb lépett a férfihoz. – Szóval, mi is lenne az a fontos dolog?  
  
– Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem – sóhajtotta Sirius. – Tulajdonképpen azt szeretném, ha a következő félév során szemmel tartanád Piton fiát.  
  
Harry tisztán látta a jósnő arcán, mennyire megdöbbent erre a kijelentésre.  
  
– Tessék? Perselus fiát? – kérdezett rá, aztán kissé dühösebben hozzátette: – Nem mondod, hogy az, aki nem is egy órámat tette pokollá, számtalanszor nevezett csalónak, még tartsam megfigyelés alatt?! Nem vagyok hajlandó látni a fiút és nagyon remélem is, hogy esze ágában sem volt felvenni az óráimat!  
  
Harry megnyugodva engedte ki a levegőt. Ha így folytatják, órán is a teremben minél messzebb lesznek egymástól… Le kellett volna adni azt az órát!  
  
Sirius feltartotta mindkét kezét, hogy megállítsa a nő szóáradatát.  
  
– Elég, Sybill! Egy ideje már nem voltál itt, nem tudod, hogyan alakultak a dolgok – mondta nyomatékosan, mire Trelawney felvonta a szemöldökét. – Például tudtál arról, hogy a harmadik Tekergő is a kastélyban kószál?  
  
– Mármint Lupin? – kérdezett vissza a jósnő. – Nem, nem tudtam. Nem értem, a halottak miért nem térnek át oda, ahová rendeltetett. Vajon hány kósza lélek járhat errefelé… Miért, mi történt még? Tán a gonosz Potter, pardon Piton… megtérült végre? Vagy Perselus rájött, milyen gyűlölködő fia van és megnevelte? – gúnyolódott, aztán dühösen hátracsapta a szemébe lógó göndör tincset. – Mindjárt letelik a tíz perc.  
  
Sirius ellökte magát az asztaltól, mert most már a türelme végleg elfogyott.  
  
– Ha így állna a helyzet, valóban idehívtalak volna?  
  
– A lényeget…  
  
– A lényeg az, hogy a fiú már nem úgy viselkedik, mint régen – tért végre a tárgyra Sirius. – Úgy hiszem, egy kém, aki beférkőzött ide közénk. Perselusszal erről nem lehet beszélni, mert abszolúte elvakult. Az az idegen olyannyira manipulálja a híres emberismerő kémünket, hogy teljesen az ujja köré csavarta. Ugyanis képzeld, a fiú jól viselkedik!  
  
Trelawney halkan felnevetett.  
  
– Hogy érted, hogy jól viselkedik?  
  
– Ne lovagolj már a szavakon! Nem beszél csúnyán, nem szemtelen – csak a saját módján –, nem sérteget és egyszerűen jól tanul.  
  
– Tényleg Potterről beszélünk? – vágott közbe csodálkozva a nő.  
  
Sirius bólintott.  
  
– Nem véletlenül hívtalak ide sürgősen – folytatta Sirius. – Én nem jövök rá… Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy én kevés vagyok az ilyesmihez. Pláne, hogy az utóbbi időben volt egy pár… összezörrenésünk, így ezért Perselus kissé eltett az útból.  
  
– Ez komolynak hangzik. Nem jutott még eszedbe, hogy esetleg Perselus tudja annak a fiúnak a kilétét és azért védi ennyire? – gondolkodott el Trelawney. – Lehet, hogy a fia valóban meghalt, valaki mást fogadott örökbe, de elrejti, mert tudja, hogy milyen kíméletlenek tudnak lenni a halálfalók a társaik gyermekeivel.  
  
– De akkor is kém lehet!  
  
Trelawney erre csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Látom, igencsak magára haragított a fiú – mosolyodott el a jósnő. – De megígérem, hogy utánajárok a dolognak, mert most már az én kíváncsiságomat is felkeltetted. A jövő héten pénteken már biztosan lesz órám a felsősökkel… Majd megpróbálok minél többet a közelében lenni, hátha lesz látomásom a fiúról.  
  
Harry szíve hirtelen a gyomrába költözött. _A francba! Arról nem volt szó, hogy még kitűnő látnok is…_  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy segítesz – mondta halkan Sirius. – Majd adok egy pár dolgozatot, amit írt, hátha az segít.  
  
Trelawney bólintott és visszamosolygott rá. – Szívesen. Később beszélünk, amikor elmeséled mennyi minden történt, amíg nem voltam – fordult meg a nő, aztán halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Sirius még ácsorgott egy darabig, majd az asztalról felvett egy kupac iratot és már ott sem volt. Harry kalimpáló szívvel mászott ki az asztal alól, miközben az ajtót nézte. Nem vette le magáról a köpenyt, hanem úgy odaosont az ajtóhoz, óvatosan kinyitva azt.  
  
Odakint igen nagy volt nyüzsgés, mivel a rendtagok most tértek vissza szállásaikra, így senkinek sem tűnhetett fel, amint lassan kitárul egy szállásajtó és visszazárul. Amikor a lakosztályukhoz ért és becsukta maga után az ajtót, csak aztán rántotta le magáról a köpenyt. Gyorsan fogta a könnyű anyagot, betette az éjjeliszekrény rejtekébe, mert hangokat hallott a fürdőszoba irányából.  
  
Leült az ágyra, mint aki most érkezett és arra vár, hogy az illető előkerüljön onnét. A percek teltek, Harry pedig összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá a fürdőszoba ajtajára. Odalopózott, majd bekopogott a fürdőbe, de nem kapott semmi választ, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy Draco most érkezett meg. Óvatosan kitárta a fürdőszobaajtót és belépett.  
  
Valóban Draco volt bent: ott állt a tükör előtt és fésülködött.  
  
– Ne haragudj, benéztem már miért nem jöttél ki ennyi ideje – mentegetőzött, de semmi reakciót nem kapott.  
  
A fiú mögé ment, az viszont még mindig nem vett róla tudomást: a fésűvel újra és újra végigsimította a haját, tekintete pedig a semmibe révedt.  
  
– Draco? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.  
  
Malfoy nem válaszolt, hanem megint megfésülte a haját és egyáltalán nem pislogott. Harry kezdett pánikba esni, hogy itt valami nagyon nem stimmel. Minden teketória nélkül odanyúlt és két vállon megrázta Malfoyt. Nem számított rá, hogy történni fog bármi is, így amikor Draco végre magához tért, dühösen megfordult, ő pedig beleesett a kádba.  
  
– Nem tudod kivárni, amíg végzek? – mondta mérgesen, és dühösen lecsapta a fésűt.  
  
Harry csak bámult rá, miközben érezte, hogy átnedvesedik rajta a nadrág.  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, de ki tudom várni – morogta vissza. – Itt állsz már a tükör előtt negyed órája, azt hittem, sohasem akarsz kijönni!  
  
Malfoy még visszafordult a tükörhöz, kezével megigazította a frizuráját. – Nem tudom, honnét veszed, mikor öt percre jöttem be. Na, de most megbocsáss, mennem kell! – aztán már ott sem volt.  
  
Harry még hallotta a távolban, ahogy a bejárati ajtó becsapódik.  
  
– Pompás – szitkozódott, amikor kikászálódott a kádból.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Fél órával később ott ült az ágyán, átöltözve, törökülésben a tankönyvek mellett és egyszerűen nem tudott koncentrálni semmire sem. Pedig most kellene megírnia a házi feladatokat, hogy hétvégén tudjon edzeni Pitonnal, fejében kavarogtak a kérdések és az aggodalmak, amihez most már hozzáadódott Draco viselkedése is.  
  
Már nagyon várta Pitont, hogy végre megbeszélje vele ezeket, mert jórészt a pánik szélén állt Trelawney miatt.  
  
Éppen a két kezébe temette az arcát, amikor nyílt a bejárati ajtó és megérkezett valaki. Harry fel sem nézett, ha csak Draco inkább nem is akarja látni – mert a szíve mélyén rosszul esett az, hogy hetek óta úgy beszél vele, mint az a Draco, akit ismert.  
  
– Nagyon nem megy? – kérdezte egy mély hang a feje fölül. Harry sóhajtva emelte fel a fejét, hogy apja szemébe nézzen, aki nyilván olvasott a tekintetből. – Valami baj van?  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán összecsapta a tankönyvet.  
  
– Egy pillanat, ezeket elpakolom – mutatott a mellette lévő lebegő könyvekre. Odament az asztalhoz, kiválogatta azokat, amikre szüksége volt, aztán a többit pálcájával a szekrényre irányította a helyükre. Levette talárját és a szék hátára dobta, majd visszatért a fiúhoz.  
  
Leguggolt elé és kezét Harry térdére tette.  
  
– Mesélj, mi történt, amiért ennyire kétségbe vagy esve? – érdeklődött, de hangjában Harry felismerte a gúnyolódás mellett az aggódást is.  
  
– Ennyire látszik? – kérdezett vissza Harry csodálkozva, apja pedig rábólintott. – Nem akartalak megijeszteni… csak kicsit pánikba estem. – Látta, hogy apja már feszülten várja, hogy kibökje, mi a baj. – Éreztem én, hogy még a jóslástan tanárnővel gondjaim lesznek.  
  
Piton felvont szemöldökkel várta a magyarázatot. – Nem értem, mire érted.  
  
– Te ugye valóban nem tudod, mennyire jóban van Sirius Trelawneyval? – kérdezte óvatosan és a várt hatás nem maradt el.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted, Harry? – sziszegte haragosan Piton.  
  
Harry vett nagy levegőt.  
  
– Kihallgattam a beszélgetésüket, miszerint ők ketten nagyon jó barátok – hadarta. – Sirius megkérte, hogy legyen szorosan a közelemben, hogy látomása legyen rólam, aztán pedig jelentsen neki…  
  
– Tessék?! – vágott közbe Piton. Hirtelen felállt mellőle és vicsorogva tette hozzá: – _Esküszöm, megölöm Blacket!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Grover Hipworth (1742 – 1805) találta fel a Kalapkúra bájitalt. A Salvador Benevolus ezen világában róla nevezték el az első és egyben legszigorúbb angliai bájitalmester– és gyógyítóképző egyetemet, ami az 1852–ben alapítottak Galwayben, miután a varázslótársadalom elismerte, hogy különösen nagy figyelmet kell szentelni a gyógyítók és bájitalmesterek szakszerű képzésére, mert ők alkotják a társadalom azon részét, akikre egyre nagyobb szükség van.


	23. A négy tekergő

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek közel sem lesz olyan nyugodt az az időszak, amikor a főhadiszálláson tartózkodik. Furcsa rémálma lesz, majd amikor Pitonnal párbajoznak, látomásszerűt él át. Nem bírja tovább, és igen durván kiharcolja, hogy Piton végre megmutassa azokat az emlékeket, amikből megtudhatja, miért utálja Siriust, illetve mi történt Dracóval...

– Kérlek, csak azt ne! – kérte Harry rémülten.  
  
Piton visszafogta magát, de úgy fújtatott, mint egy bika. – Nem, persze hogy nem.  
  
Harry megnyugodva engedte ki a levegőt, mire apja igen csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Komolyan azt hitted rólam, hogy kitekerném kedvenc keresztapád nyakát? – kérdezte vigyorogva Piton.  
  
– Ne beszélj így róla! – fakadt ki keservesen Harry.  
  
– Miért, tán nem érdemli meg? – gúnyolódott Perselus, és kissé előredőlt. – Ha számon tartanám minden egyes felelőtlen megnyilvánulását, talán már ezernél is tartanánk szóval igenis megérdemelné.  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant az ágyról, és kezét ökölbe szorítva dühösen sziszegte:  
  
– Amiről éppen te tehetsz!  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nana, csak óvatosan a vádaskodással – mondta mély, figyelmeztető hangon. – Egyesek biztonsága mindennél fontosabb. Sok olyan esetről tudok, amiben éppen te voltál az, aki csak tűrte az egészet, és hagytad, hogy úgy bánjon veled, mint egy velejéig rossz diákkal!  
  
– Mert azt hiszi, az vagyok! – vágott vissza Harry keservesen. – Az, aki hónapokkal ezelőtt voltam… Mármint volt a test… – Megrázta a fejét és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere nagyot sóhajtott, miközben gyengéden megragadta a karjánál, szembefordította és maga elé ültette.  
  
– Emlékszel még, amikor említettem, miért vacillált a Teszlek Süveg, hogy a Mardekárba vagy a Griffendélbe osszon? – Harry bólintott. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy benned is van mardekárosság, Harry, bármennyire is ódzkodsz még a gondolatától is. Talán itt az ideje, hogy megpróbáld végre használni ezen különleges tulajdonságodat is, nem pedig – teszem azt – esztelen griffendéles bátorsággal nekiugrasz, és ki tudja, éppen melyik helyiség látja kárát.  
  
– Ez igen kedves volt – morogta Harry. – Azóta nem történt ilyen! – Mélyet sóhajtott. – De én… nem tudok mardekáros lenni. Nem tudok hazudozni, úgy taktikázni, meg… áh.  
  
Piton szája sarkában mosoly bujkált, és bátorítóan megszorította a fia vállát.  
  
– Amondó vagyok, ha nagyon akarod, és el is kívánod érni a célod, akkor menni fog. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán folytatta: – Attól, hogy köztem és keresztapád közt ennyire megromlott a kapcsolat, nem ellenzem azt, hogy ti jóban legyetek.  
  
– De ez nehéz úgy, ha folyton ilyen szemét! – tört ki Harry bánatosan, majd kutató tekintettel figyelte apját. – Miért nem békültetek ki azóta sem?  
  
Perselus arca megkeményedett. – Mert amit tett, az számomra megbocsáthatatlan!  
  
– De azóta már hosszú évek teltek el… – próbálkozott Harry halkan. – Felnőtt lett, és…  
  
– A mai napig is egy felelőtlen ember! – csattant fel Piton, elvágva ezzel fia mondanivalóját. – Azóta sem tanúsított számottevő megbánást vagy változást, pláne, mikor a legjobb barátja meghalt!  
  
Harry szomorúan sóhajtott.  
  
– Remus? A szavaidból úgy vélem, hogy akkor megint valami olyasmit tett, amit nem kellett volna…  
  
Meglepetésére apja felállt, és megigazította magán talárját, távozásra készülve.  
  
 _Mi a fene történt akkor, hogy ennyire nem hajlandó beszélni róla?_  
  
– Draco az előbb érkezett meg – terelte el a témát Piton –, nem tudom, mennyit beszéltetek, de rögtön tovább is indult Narcissához.  
  
 _Ennyit erről, hogy szemmel tarthatom._  
  
– Remek – morogta Harry, miután rájött, hogy apja nem fog már az előző témához bármit is hozzáfűzni. – Most hová mész?  
  
A bájitalmester még hátrafordult, amikor keze már a kilincsen volt.  
  
– Megint hagyjam, hogy vacsora nélkül menj aludni, ahogy szoktál? – kérdezte gúnyolódva. – Mindjárt felhozom.  
  
Azzal halkan becsukta az ajtót, Harry pedig hátravetette magát az ágyon.  
  
Szíve mélyén még mindig rosszul érezte magát a bizonyos bájitaltan tanulása miatt. Valóban megvan hozzá a tehetsége? Jó érzés lett volna, ha aurorként egyéb szakmát is magáénak tudhatna. A mérgek, ellenmérgek ismerete pedig elég csábító volt. Látta, hogy apja egyből vérszemet kapott, amikor kiderült, hogy a fia bánja, hogy utálja a bájitaltant.  
  
– Molly most nincs itt – szólalt meg Piton, amikor megérkezett – így rögtönöztem számodra egy kis harapnivalót.  
  
Harry felkelt az ágyból, aztán odament az asztalhoz, amiről apja már eltakarította a papírokat, hogy nyugodtan meg tudjanak vacsorázni. Meglepetésére az étel egyszerű zabkása volt: de olyan, mintha tényleg Mrs. Weasley készítette volna. Harry csodálkozva nézett apjára. Legalább most már azt is tudja, hogy remekül tud főzni.  
  
– Nos, nem egy fejedelmi étel… de jó étvágyat – szólt oda neki kedvesen.  
  
– Neked is – mondta Harry, és kíváncsian megkóstolta az ételt. Fenséges volt.  
  
Amikor már a sokadik falatnál tartottak, és majdnem végeztek, Harry végül csak nem bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezzen rá:  
  
– Mikor kerítünk sort arra, hogy megtudjam, mégis min vesztetek ennyire össze?  
  
Apja arca hirtelen zárkózott kifejezést öltött.  
  
– Később. Előbb utána kell néznem, milyen bűbájt lenne célszerű használnom, hogy levédjelek a kedves kétszínű ismerősöm előtt – morogta dühösen Piton, miközben jelentőségteljesen nézett rá. – Kérlek, kerüld a társaságát, főleg azt, hogy hozzád érjen. Akkor kap spontán látomást, ha az adott személyt megérinti. Nem szeretném, ha több ember tudna a kilétedről.  
  
Harry megdermedt.  
  
– Ki se tegyem a lábam a szobából, csak mert ő is itt van a szálláson… – sóhajtotta.  
  
– Tudom. – Piton megtörölte a száját a szalvétával. – Meg fogom oldani. Egész éjszaka fenn leszek.  
  
Harry eltolta maga elől a tányérját, összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait és dühösen dőlt hátra.  
  
– Hát ez fantasztikus! Még a saját apámat sem hagyom aludni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere elmosolyodott, de valami más is volt benne.  
  
– Nem tudnék nyugodtan aludni, ha a fiam veszélyben van.  
  
Harry mérgesen távozott az asztaltól, hogy megkeresse a hálóruháját. Miközben a szekrényben kotorászott, hátraszólt:  
  
– Miért nem intézzük el őket egy Exmemoriammal? Azt is elfelejtik, miért akartak egyáltalán ártani nekem! – morgolódott, aztán amikor megtalálta a pizsamáját, az apja felé fordult. Piton teljesen megütközve bámult rá. Harry leengedte kezében a ruháját, és egy pillanatra a plafonra nézett. – Mi az, amiről még nem tudok?  
  
Piton magához tért és vett egy szeletet a desszertből.  
  
– Áh, semmi különös – felelt gúnyosan –, amiről tudnod kéne. – Ekkor Harry még csúnyábban nézett rá, és komolyra váltotta a szót: – Az emléktörlést két éve szigorúan tiltja a törvény, és mindenki, akinek egy kicsit is köze van ilyen ügyhöz, szigorú büntetésre számíthat.  
  
– Remek. – Elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét. – De te… már hatalmas varázsló vagy… Mi lenne, ha mégis…?  
  
Erre viszont a Bájitalok Mestere nézett csúnyán.  
  
– Nem óhajtom elveszteni az intézményigazgatási jogomat egy ilyen dolog miatt – világosította fel szárazon. – Megoldás márpedig van. Amikor megtalálom, védve leszel tőlük, sőt, semmilyen látó nem tud majd hozzád férni.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán elment letusolni. Amikor végzett, álmosan bebújt a paplan alá, miközben oldalra sandított. Piton – amíg odavolt – eltakarította a vacsora maradékát, hogy aztán egy rakás régi könyvvel rámolja tele az asztalt, hogy azokat tanulmányozhassa.  
  
– Jó éjt – mondta halkan, mert nem akarta kizökkenteni Pitont. Bár nem sok értelme volt, ha a férfi valóban nem akar aludni semmit sem.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, Harry.  
  
Szótlanul, pálca nélkül eloltotta a gyertyát, majd átfordult a másik oldalára és elszenderedett.  
  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
_– Mondtam, Potter… hogy ezt nem így kell!  
  
Piton hangja ostorként csap le rá, ő pedig hátraugrik, de már késő: mert a fájdalom eléri, és meglátja a mélyen őrzött, féltett emlékeket.  
  
Siriust, amint azt mondja neki, hogy vele lakhat.  
  
Dracót, amint biztosítja róla, hogy minden rendben lesz, és olyanok lesznek, mint a testvérek.  
  
A legrejtettebb emlék, ahogyan megkedvelte az apját, és nem akarja, hogy baja legyen, vagy elszakítsák tőle.  
  
– Ez elfogadhatatlan! – dörren rá fölülről egy hang.  
  
De ő órákon át próbálta. Izzadtan, kimerülten nézett fel arra, aki az apja, de nem szereti őt!  
  
– Maga nem szeret? – kérdezi értetlenül, mint egy ötéves kisgyerek.  
  
Piton artikulálatlan hangokat ad ki, majd felemeli a pálcáját és Harry csak várja, hogy lecsapjon rá a halálos átok. Aztán hirtelen máshol találja magát. A jóslástan terem szokatlanul máshogy néz ki. Az a sok rózsaszín nem kéne oda.  
  
Trelawney unottan áll Harry mellett.  
  
– Ez olyan átlátszó. Mit csináljunk vele? – kérdezi a mellette álló keresztapjától.  
  
– Szerintem adjuk vissza Pitonnak. – Harry kétségbeesetten rázza a fejét, hogy nem, de ők nem törődnek vele. – Hiszen ez egy halálfaló gyereke.  
  
– Nem… nem! – mondogatja elkeseredetten Harry. Lerogy Sirius elé, akinek pillantása nagyon elutasító és megvető. – A keresztfiad vagyok… Harry! Úgy teszek, mintha Henry lennék… de!  
  
– Mondtam, hogy olyan átlátszó – ciccegett tovább a jósnő.  
  
Elolvad körülötte a rózsaszín terem, ő pedig egy sötét, komor helyen találja magát.  
  
– Miért nem hallgatsz apádra? – kérdezi Piton közvetlen előtte. – Megmondtam, hogy nem árulhatod el, ki vagy!  
  
Harry a földön csúszva próbált hátrálni apja haragjától.  
  
– Muszáj volt! Meg kellett mondanom!  
  
Piton kemény léptekkel odamegy hozzá, és durván megrázza.  
  
– Megtiltottam! Megtiltottam, érted? Ellenszegülsz apád parancsának?! – Harry összeszorítja a szemét, és reszket a félelemtől, miközben valaki a fülébe suttog. – Az igazgatót is meg kellett ölnöm. Dracót el kellett hoznom, de te meg akartad akadályozni!  
  
– Maga egy gyilkos! Egy hazudozó!  
  
– Nem érdekelnek a vádjaid. Egy ilyen felelőtlen ember nem lehet a fiam! Nincs szükségem rá!  
  
Harry érezte, ahogyan a kemény ujjak fájdalmas zúzódásokat hagynak a karján.  
  
– Ne kínozzon tovább, mert ez fáj! – könyörgött a fekete démonnak.  
  
– Csalódtam benned, Harry! Csalódtam! Talán az lesz a legjobb, ha örökre elhallgattatlak!  
  
Harry nagy nehezen kiszabadul Piton szorításából. Miközben menekülni próbál, Piton előhúzza a pálcáját.  
  
– Apa, ne bánts, kérlek! – könyörgött tovább, de már fölösleges volt, mert a szavakat felismerte. Hiszen így haltak meg akkor, az igazi szülei is.  
  
– Avada…  
  
– Ne! – sikoltotta Harry kétségbeesetten._  
  
– Hallasz engem? Ébredj fel!  
  
Harry megijedt attól a hangtól, amit az iménti álmában hallott, sőt még attól a ténytől is, hogy aki bántotta, most közvetlen mellette ül. Rémülten ugrott egyet, így hirtelen lebucskázott az ágy másik oldalán, még mielőtt Piton utánakapott volna. Látta, hogy a férfi megakadályozhatta volna a zuhanását, ha nagyon akarja, de nem kívánta még jobban megijeszteni azzal, hogy még egyszer hozzáér.  
  
Amikor felnézett, az ágy felől odahajoló Piton arca mély döbbentről árulkodott. Egy darabig csendesen néztek egymásra, míg végül a férfi megszólalt:  
  
– Nem esett bajod?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, és kiszáradt torokkal válaszolt: – Egyáltalán nem.  
  
Remegő kézzel próbálta magáról leszedni a takarót, és rémülten látta, hogy Piton ezt észrevette. Azzal igyekezte palástolni, hogy feltápászkodott a földről, és visszamászott az ágyra, miközben a sötét tekintet minden mozdulatát követte.  
  
Harry összeszorult szívvel vette észre, hogy apja még csak nem is segít neki betakarózni. Sőt, meg sem mert mozdulni, mint aki attól tart, hogy ő el fog menekülni előle. Amit tulajdonképpen első pillanatra reálisnak tűnt. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy megnyugodjon egy kissé.  
  
– Mit… mit mondtam álmomban? – kérdezte rémülten, miközben felhúzta a térdeit, és magára rángatta a takarót.  
  
Piton kissé megfeszült a kérdésre.  
  
– Összefüggéstelen mondatokat – mondta semleges hangon. Látszott, hogy nehezére esik kimondani a szavakat. – Gyilkosnak, hazudozónak neveztél valakit. Még mielőtt felébresztettelek, azt mondtad, hogy „Ne kínozzon tovább, mert ez fáj!” és „Apa, ne bánts, kérlek!”  
  
Harry sokkoltan nézett apjára, és megrázta a fejét, próbálva megmagyarázni, hogy nem úgy volt, ahogy ő gondolta – de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.  
  
– Ez a helyzet kísértetiesen emlékeztetett arra az esetre, amikor még az idekerülésed után nem sokkal egy lidérces álomból alig tudtalak felébreszteni – folytatta Piton, és még mindig nem mozdult. Jelentőségteljesen rápillantott és szinte haragosan sziszegve kérdezte meg: – Kiről szólnak azok az álmok pontosan, Harry?  
  
– Nem rólad… egyáltalán nem! – bizonygatta Harry rekedtesen. – Ahonnét jöttem, tudod…  
  
Piton szeme félelmetesen megvillant. – Az ottani énem bántalmazott téged, jól sejtem? Bevallom, akkor sem értettem, miért rémültél meg tőlem annyira, de most már összeállt bennem a kép!  
  
Harry zavarában gyűrögetni kezdte a takaró végét.  
  
– Nem bántalmazott úgy, ahogy gondolod… Ez kissé… bonyolult – makogta. – A lényeg az, hogy azért az álom durvább volt – nyögte ki halkan. – Ő sosem kínzott úgy, ahogy gondolod. – Hirtelen kirázta a hideg. – De ha belegondolok… Kiderült volna, hogy én vagyok a fia… Istenem… Biztos megölt volna. Utált… velejéig utált…  
  
– Harry. – Felnézett, mire Piton megfogta a kezét. – Remélem, tudod, hogy én sosem foglak eltaszítani magamtól. – Harry bólintott. – És azt is, hogy sosem foglak bántani! – tette hozzá halkan.  
  
– Persze, hogy tudom – szorította meg apja kezét Harry. Aztán elengedte, és nyelt egy nagyot. – Istenem, de olyan valóságos volt – suttogta és újra megremegett.  
  
Piton otthagyta őt pár percre, és egy bájitallal tért vissza. Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, nincs rá szükségem – motyogta.  
  
A bájitalmester szigorúan felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nézz már magadra – sóhajtotta. – Remegsz a sokktól. Rettegsz tőle, hogy lenyellek egészben, vagy megátkozlak. Legutóbb amikor ez történt, pálcát fogtál rám!  
  
Harry apjára nézett, és teljesen elvörösödött. Annyira nem akarta, hogy nyilvánvaló legyen, mennyire meg van most is ijedve. Sosem tartott úgy ettől a Pitontól, mint a másiktól és azt hitte, ezen már túl van.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta halkan. – Nem feléd irányul… Csak kissé felkavart az álmom. – Végül sóhajtott egyet, aztán elvette apjától a bájitalt. Feltörte a pecsétet, majd egy szuszra megitta az egészet. Visszanyújtotta az üres üvegcsét. – Nem úgy volt, hogy egy ideig nem ihatok semmilyen bájitalt?  
  
Piton biccentett. – De most az egyszer kivételt kellett tennünk.  
  
Harry fáradtan vackolódott vissza a takaró alá, lehunyva a szemét. Érezte, hogy Piton megigazítja rajta a takarót, és amikor látta, hogy visszatért az asztalhoz, így szólt:  
  
– Kérlek, ne maradj fenn sokáig!  
  
– Egy óra hosszáig még fennmaradok, de aztán én is nyugovóra térek, ne aggódj – jött rögtön a válasz. – Próbálj meg elaludni.  
  
Harry megigazította a párnát maga alatt, aztán egy kis forgolódás után elszenderedett.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Másnap reggel nagyon nehezen, de meggyőzte Pitont, hogy semmi baja sincs és remekül aludt. Kedvesen felhozta számára a reggelit, amit együtt el is fogyasztottak – aztán apja közölte, hogy van még egy kis dolga, addig foglalja le magát, hiszen arra vágyott, hogy egyedül legyen. A bűbájt nem sikerült az éjszaka során megtalálnia, és kissé vonakodva bár, de bevallotta, hogy valamikor hajnaltájt aludt el a könyv fölött, és reggel azon ébredt.  
  
Harrynek viszont esze ágában sem volt a szálláson maradni. Apja távozása után nem sokkal felment kedvenc rejtekhelyére, amiről senki sem tudott Pitonon kívül. Végig körültekintően és óvatosan közlekedett, nehogy összefusson Siriusszal vagy a cinkosával, azzal a sunyi jóslástan tanárnővel.  
  
Amikor felért, megkönnyebbülten csukta be maga után az ajtót, és miután megállapította, hogy senki sem járt a búvóhelyén, megállt a kis szoba közepén. Vett egy mély levegőt, és remélte, hogy sikerülni fog idehívnia őt. Idehívnia őt, az egyedüli embert, aki most segíteni tudna, valamint válaszolni a kérdéseire is.  
  
– Remus – mondta halkan, aztán bátrabban, hangosabban újra szólította: – Remus! Hallasz engem?  
  
Hirtelen egy hűvös fuvallat érte a tarkóját, és megjelent Lupin. Arca felragyogott, amikor megpillantotta őt. Szokásos barna ruháját viselte, amit legutóbb látott rajta, mosolya pedig teljesen olyan volt, mint az ő régi Remusának, akit még az előző életéből ismert.  
  
– Sejtettem, hogy előbb-utóbb hívni fogsz – szólalt meg kedvesen, és pár lépéssel közelebb jött hozzá, aztán szilárd testet öltött. – Miben segíthetek? Tudom, hogy csak akkor hívnál, ha baj van.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Bocsánat… De igen, valóban meg szeretnék tudni pár dolgot. – Aztán felnézett. – Viszont tényleg hiányoztál.  
  
Lupin odalépett Harryhez, de aztán félúton megállt a lelkesedéssel.  
  
– Szabad? – kérdezte halkan, mire Harry bólintott.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét és ugyanakkor fájdalmas érzés fogta el, ahogy Remus egy pillanatra átölelte. Olyan tapasztalat volt, mint amikor valaki egy régen elvesztett barátot újra a karjai közt érezhetett. Amikor kibontakozott az ölelésből, komolyan nézett fel rá.  
  
– Szeretnék megtudni pár számomra nagyon fontos dolgot – kezdett bele rögtön, miközben Lupin intett neki, hogy üljenek le. – Bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy te sem fogsz mindenre válaszolni.  
  
– Kérdezz nyugodtan, Harry – nyugtatta meg a férfi.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Jó… Először is – nézett le a földre – elárulnád, mi történt a Tekergőkkel? A négyből miért lett csak kettő?  
  
Remust láthatóan meglepte a kérdés, de aztán rámosolygott.  
  
– Esetlegesen kifejtenéd ezt bővebben? Nem értem pontosan, mire célzol.  
  
– Arra, hogy Pi… mármint apa megmutatott egy nyúlfarknyi emléket… Ami csak arra volt jó, hogy felpiszkáljon vele – morgolódott, aztán próbálta értelmesebben előadni. – Tudod, hogy én szinte semmit sem tudok, hogy mi történt itt, amíg nem érkeztem meg ide. – Remus bólintott. – Ezért azt sem tudom, mi a fene folyik apa és Sirius között! Azt az emléket mutatta meg, amikor év végén összepakolt, hogy ő majd Anglia másik végébe, vagy hova megy tanulni tovább.  
  
Lupin arca elsötétült.  
  
– Nem akart neked fájdalmat okozni, hogy tudomásodra hozza, mi történt valójában – mondta nyugodtan.  
  
Harry ettől viszont még dühösebb lett.  
  
– Kis pólyás vagyok, akit félteni kell az igazságtól?! – háborgott.  
  
Lupin a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem erről van szó. Szerintem Perselus meg akar kímélni attól a fájdalomtól, ami téged érintene, ha megtudnád. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Akkor nagy veszekedés tört ki, és apád eltörte Sirius orrát, majd közölte, hogy többet nem akarja őt látni. Mi Jamessel maradásra akartuk bírni, de nem ment. Azt hiszem, ekkor lett vége örökre a négy tekergő kalandjainak. – Habozott egy kicsit. – Bár amikor megtörtént Roxfort lerombolása, akkor majdnem mindannyian együtt voltunk.  
  
Harry erre értetlenül nézett a férfira.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
  
Remus keresztbe tette a lábát, miközben eligazította barna kabátját. – Perselus sosem mondta?  
  
– Mit? – követelte Harry mérgesen.  
  
– Amikor majdnem teljesen lerombolták Roxfortot, egyúttal nekimentek a minisztériumnak is – emlékezett vissza Remus a távolba meredve. – Ott legalább az épület java része egyben maradt… No, de a lényeg: sok olyan tárgyat őriztek meg titokban, amit nem kellett volna. Voldemort birtokába kerültek, hogy pontos legyek: az a kapu is, amit halandónak még használni sem szabad, nem még megközelíteni. – Lupin aztán visszanézett Harryre. – Ha a közelébe megy valaki, akkor hallja, ahogyan az ott lévők próbálják őt magukhoz csalogatni.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, amikor rájött, miről is van szó.  
  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezett rá Lupin rögtön, ahogyan észrevette a fiú zavarodottságát.  
  
– Hát az, hogy… – magyarázkodott kiszáradt torokkal Harry –, ahonnét én jöttem, azon… Sirius átesett… és soha többet nem láttam – suttogta a mondat végére.  
  
Remus együttérzően megfogta a kezét. – Sajnálom, Harry.  
  
– Folytasd, kérlek.  
  
– Nos hát… Ez a kapu Voldemort birtokába került, ő pedig lehetőséget látott abban, hogy azt valahogy a hasznára fordítsa. – Harry érezte, ahogy hátán feláll a szőr, amikor kezdte felfogni, hogy egy nagyon komoly dologról lehet szó. – A kapura az ősi civilizáció rá is írta a figyelmeztetést, de Voldemort nem foglalkozott vele. Volt egy ugyanolyan nyelven íródott könyv is, és az abban lévő varázslatokat kipróbálta rajta, hogy azzal még nagyobb előnyre tegyen szert. Természetesen nem úgy sikerült, ahogy ő azt elképzelte. – Remus érdesen felnevetett. – Tulajdonképpen fogalma sem volt először arról, hogy mit csinált.  
  
Harry furcsán nézett Lupinra.  
  
– Nem lehetne egy kicsit világosabban? – kérdezte. – Még mindig nem értem egészen.  
  
– Ahogy azt a bizonyos varázslatot végrehajtotta, az itteni világot és a túlvilágot összekötötte vele – sötétült el Lupin arca. – Amikor rájött, mit tett, ott állt és figyelte, mikor térnek vissza a hívei, hogy újra csatlakozhassanak hozzá. De bakot lőtt. Ugyanis a halálfalók nem akartak többet visszatérni az ő szolgálatába. – Remus halványan elmosolyodott. – Hiszen ki akarna visszatérni ide, ahol dúl a háború, hogy ismét a kegyetlen Voldemort mellett harcoljon?  
  
– De te… akkor miért vagy itt? – kérdezte halkan Harry, mert még mindig nem értette teljesen a dolgot.  
  
Remus megdörzsölte az orrát, aztán megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Albus. Bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ittléted alatt megismerted valamennyire. – Harry erre inkább unott fejet vágott. Nagyon is tudta, milyen egy körmönfont vén gazember. – Szóval… Voldemort ott állt, és várta, ki tér vissza hozzá… Amíg vissza nem jöttünk páran. – Ismét elvigyorodott. – Sosem felejtem el az arcát annak a szörnyetegnek, amint minden kedves, régen látott ismerőse a Rendből előtűnt és teljes erővel rátámadt. Tudod, Albus rábeszélte a többséget, hogy a szeretteiket meg tudják védeni, amíg visszatérnek.  
  
– Ez most… komoly? – kérdezte ledöbbenve Harry.  
  
Lupin bólintott.  
  
– Igen. Mivel előtte lett vége a roxforti támadásnak, hívei a győzedelmet ünnepelték, miközben rombolták az iskolát, így Voldemort mellett nem voltak annyian. A Sötét Nagyúrnak menekülnie kellett, annyian gyűltünk össze, amikor átértünk a kapun Albusszal. Mikor ott végeztünk, visszatértünk az iskolába, és elakadt a lélegzetünk.  
  
– Gondolom, nem sok maradt belőle – tette hozzá csendesen Harry. – Amikor megérkeztem, nagyon rosszul nézett ki az egész épület.  
  
– Végül bejelentkeztünk Perselusnál – folytatta mosolyogva. – Sosem felejtem el azt a jelenetet, amikor a régi barátok ismét találkoztak. Igyekeztünk segíteni neki a menekítésben, létrehozni a varázslatot, bár nem lett olyan a pajzs, mint kellett volna, de Perselusnak közel sem volt olyan kevés varázsereje, mint hitte – és létrejött a menedék. Persze mindezt úgy, hogy bizonyos embereket nem vontunk be létezésünk titkába. Volt annyi eszünk, amikor rájöttünk, szilárd testet is tudunk ölteni, hogy magunkkal hozzuk a kaput. Perselus aztán biztonságba helyezte. Azt hiszem, ott van a menedéken, a konyha mögött, a spájzban alaposan elzárva. Perselus és Albus egy olyan bűbájt vontak köré, ami megakadályozza, hogy mások is átjöjjenek, de közel sem lett tökéletes. Lehet, sosem tudjuk lezárni, ami pedig nem jó.  
  
Harry erre már elszörnyülködve nézett. – És meddig fogtok maradni? – kérdezte szomorúan. Nem akarta még egyszer elveszíteni a férfit.  
  
Remus megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem tudom. Albus arra tippel, hogy aki létrehozta a varázslatot és meghal, azáltal megszűnik az is. Tehát ha Voldemort meghal, akkor nekünk vissza kell térnünk. – Lupin felállt, aztán kezét a vállára tette. – De az még odébb lesz. Mennem kell, remélem, később tudunk még beszélni.  
  
Harry szomorúan bólintott.  
  
– Köszönöm Remus, hogy eljöttél. És hogy mindezt… elmondtad. Sok mindenre fényt derített számomra.  
  
– Vigyázz magadra, Harry! – Azzal egy fuvallat kíséretben, ahogy jött, már el is tűnt.  
  
Bánatosan nézett a helyre, ahol az előbb még a vérfarkas ácsorgott. Meg akarta kérdezni, kik voltak azok, akik átjöttek… Bár lehet, hogy jobb, ha nem tudja. Pedig ez a roxforti támadás után történt, mert az igazgató is meghalt ott. Utólag csak ki fog derülni, kik haltak meg még azok közül, akik vele tartottak.  
  
Remélte, nem éri a jövőben több váratlan meglepetés.  
  
– A francba! – csapott a homlokára. – Nem kérdeztem meg, hol lehet az a szerencsétlen térkép!  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
A padláson mindent darabokra szedett a térkép másik fele után kutatva, de semmit nem talált. Aztán még több időbe telt, mire mindent visszavarázsolt a helyére.  
  
Természetesen, amikor pár óra eltelte után a gyomra lecsábította a konyhába, nem ment ám minden simán.  
  
Amikor leért, sikerült megkaparintania egy kis levest, amit valaki otthagyott – már érezte, hogy nem kellett volna pont ilyenkor lemennie. Először Sirius tűnt fel az ebédlőben. Magával hozott pár iratot, amiket letett az asztal szélére, de nem ült ám le, hanem kíváncsian próbálta kivenni, ki van benn a konyhában. Harry visszahúzódott, és úgy döntött, most kell távozni, amíg nem késő.  
  
Gyorsan kiiszkolt a konyhából – amint rögtönözött a bögrébe egy kis levest – nehogy ott kerítsék be, ha nem figyel. Hirtelen lefékezett, amikor szembetalálta magát a jósnővel. A nő világos lila talárt viselt, különféle függő díszekkel, és mosolyogva nézett felé, nyilvánvalóan most érkezett meg a menedékről, ebédet keresvén magának.  
  
Harry halványan visszamosolygott rá, és kezdett lassan úrrá lenni rajta a pánik. Határozottan látta, hogy nincs menekvés, ha csak nem az asztalon keresztül távozik az ebédlőből. Akárhányszor étkeztek itt, mindig probléma volt hátulról távozni, ezt többször említette is apjának, amikor előbb végzett a vacsorával.  
  
– Harry Piton?  
  
Harry zavartan nézett a jósnőre, aki azóta közelebb jött hozzá. Perselus igen megirigyelhette volna a nő mardekáros viselkedését, ahogyan az lassan, de biztosan egyre jobban bekerítette őt.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, amikor szeme sarkából Siriusra pillantott, ahogy az szétpakolja a jelentéseket az asztalon.  
  
– Arról érdeklődtem, miért nem voltál ma délelőtt ott Jóslástanon? – ismételte meg a kérdést Trelawney. – Úgy emlékszem, említették, hogy szándékozol majd órákra járni. Örültem volna neki, ha nem lógással kezdenéd a jóslástani karrieredet.  
  
Harry nyugodtan kortyolt egyet a levesből, nehogy bármi jelét is lássa a nő, hogy ideges.  
  
– Apával megbeszéltem, hogy a héten még nem megyek be.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte csodálkozva Trelawney.  
  
– Nem igazán tartozik magára – mondta indulatosan Harry, pedig megfogadta, hogy nem hagyja magát kihozni a sodrából. – Elhatároztam, hogy auror leszek, és úgy döntöttem, szükségem lesz rá.  
  
Oldalról egy halk prüszkölés hallatszott. Harry odanézett, és látta a gúnyos vigyort keresztapja arcán, miközben olvasmányát tanulmányozta.  
  
Trelawney a füle mögé tűrte a haját.  
  
– Értem. Akkor a következő órán várlak – mondta kissé szigorúan –, és nem szeretném, ha azt is ellógnád.  
  
– Igen, asszonyom – vetette oda sóhajtva, gondosan kiválasztva a pillanatot, hogy megkerülje a nőt, csak éppen…  
  
Valamennyire sikerült is, de a tanárnőnek is jók voltak a reflexei, meg akarta érinteni Harryt, aminek az lett a vége, hogy ráborította a jósnőre a bögre tartalmát, ami egy csörrenéssel darabokra tört. Amikor látta, hogy másik kezével felé nyúl, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elvetődött, neki a kitolt széknek.  
  
Kezével megdörzsölte a fájdalmas púpot a tarkóján, felnézve a baj okozójára.  
  
 _Na, ha apa eddig nem hitte, hogy bajban vagyok, ezt most biztos érezte a medálon keresztül._  
  
– Megütötted magad? – kérdezte tettetett aggódással Trelawney, kezét kinyújtva felé tenyérrel felfelé.  
  
Harry zavartan nézte a segítő kezet.  
  
 _Nem foghatod meg! Nem lepleződhetsz le!_ – kiáltotta egy belső hang.  
  
– Ahogy nézzük… – motyogta Harry, és amikor a nő jobban lehajolt, hogy tényleges megragadja őt…  
  
– _Caveo vatis!_ – dörrent egy mély hang, és Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, amikor egy halványkék sugár elérte, majd felborzolta a haját a varázslat keltette fuvallat.  
  
Amikor újra levegőt vett, és felnézett, apját látta közeledni, aki aztán megállt Trelawney mellett, majd kitartotta a kezét. Harry megragadta a segítő jobbot, apja pedig egy lendülettel talpra állította őt.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton, amikor körbenézett, hogy megpróbálja kitalálni, mi folyik itt.  
  
Harry bólintott. – Persze.  
  
Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantott Sirius felé, aztán Trelawneyra.  
  
– Látom, készültök a pár óra múlva kezdődő gyűlésre – jegyezte meg. – Ha esetleg szeretnétek tőlünk valamit, a gyakorló teremben leszünk.  
  
Trelawney, aki eddig elég bosszúsan nézett, most elmosolyodott.  
  
– Rendben, Perselus.  
  
Harry hol a nőre, hol apjára nézett: és tisztán látszott, hogy Piton legszívesebben itt és most megölné Trelawneyt, míg amaz szintén igen haragosan nézett vissza. Mintha gondolatban, vagy legilimenciával beszéltek volna.  
  
– Menjünk, apa! – fogta meg Harry apja karját, aki bólintott.  
  
– További jó munkát – vetette oda nekik, aztán elhagyták az ebédlőt.  
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy apja érzi, mennyire ideges, ahogy a keze remeg, így elvette onnan. Amikor elérték volna a lépcsőt, egy sor kattanás hallatszott a hátuk mögül, ahogyan az érkező feloldja a zárakat a bejárati ajtón. Piton megállt, mintha tudná, ki érkezik.  
  
– Áh, sziasztok! – üdvözölte őket Roanne lelkesen, és kissé gúnyosan odavetette: – Szia, Harry, már régen láttalak.  
  
Harry egy kicsit elszégyellte magát.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy mostanában nem találkoztunk.  
  
– Apropó találkozás – vetette közbe Piton –, kérlek, tarts velünk egy kicsit, még mielőtt a dolgodra indulnál.  
  
Roanne erre csodálkozva nézett öccsére, de azért követte őket a földszinti párbajterembe. Amikor beértek, Piton rögtön előhúzta a pálcáját és legalább ötféle bűbájt szórt az ajtóra, majd haragosan testvéréhez fordult.  
  
– Mondj egy okot, hogy ne forduljak vissza és intézzem el kedves barátnődet! – mondta indulatosan. Fejével az asztal felé biccentett, jelezve Harrynek, hogy üljön le oda.  
  
Harry úgy is tett, míg Roanne egy darabig nézte Perselust, majd összefonta a karjait mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen mi bajod van neked Sybillel? – érdeklődte ingerülten. – Mindig is fontos tagja volt a Rendnek, elvégezte a feladatát, ahogy kellett…  
  
– Azt is belevéve, hogy szövetkezett Blackkel, és ott ártanak nekem vagy a fiamnak, ahol csak jól esik nekik? – szakította félbe gúnyosan Piton.  
  
– Miért, mi történt? – kérdezett vissza Roanne sóhajtva, bár Harry meg tudta volna mondani, hogy mást lát nagynénje arcán. Mint akinek valóban rosszul esnek a szavak. – Nem hiszem, hogy akkora gondot okozna neked.  
  
Perselus közelebb lépett hozzá, és hevesen gesztikulálni kezdett.  
  
– Tudod, én már akkor vonakodtam ezt a két egyént állandó munkára fogadni, amikor még Harry nem volt itt! Az a baj, hogy Black kezdi kissé túlzásba vinni a nyomozást, és minden eszközt bevet, hogy kiderítse Harry valódi kilétét! Sybill kitűnő látnok, és éles eszű. Ezért Black első dolga volt, hogy felkérje őt kémkedésre Harry után. – Egy pillantást vetett Harryre. – Épp most mentettem meg a karmai közül, amikor azt hitte, kap egy spontán látomást tőle.  
  
– Mit akarsz, mit tegyek?  
  
– Hathatnál kedves barátnődre, de csak óvatosan – válaszolt rögtön Piton. – Még mielőtt rád is gyanakodni kezd, és kierőltet belőled egy olyan látomást, amit nem szabadna látnia. Úgyis összegezned kell neked is a jelentéseket, így hozzájuk tudsz csatlakozni az ebédlőben.  
  
– Remek. Óhajod számomra parancs – morgolódott Roanne, aztán minden köszönés nélkül távozott, kissé bevágva maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry csak úgy bámult. – Mi baja van? – kérdezte egy idő után.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere sóhajtott egyet, aztán felé fordult.  
  
– Nem tudom, számodra mennyire tűnt fel, de Black tetszik neki – mondta olyan furcsa hangon, mint aki nagyon utálja ezt a tényt. – Odament hozzá, és leült vele szembe az asztal túlsó felén. Végül megigazította a talárját, aztán folytatta: – Nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy néha hogy viselkedik a gyűléseken, és az, hogy most Sybill ott van Black mellett, elég rosszul esik neki. Most, hogy felvilágosítottam a tények jelen állásáról, nem lett túl boldog. Hiszen óvatosan rá kell vennie Sybillt, hogy hagyja ezt abba, amivel csak azt fogja elérni, hogy Black megutálja. Legalábbis így vélem.  
  
Harry rákönyökölt az asztalra, ahogyan hallgatta apját.  
  
– Pedig bármit is mondasz, Sirius és ő összeillenének. – Piton elborzadva tekintett rá. – Aj, apa! Mindketten amennyire különböznek, annyira összeillenek. Tudod, ellentétek vonzzák egymást. Na mindegy… – nézett aztán körbe. – Miért jöttünk ide? Edzeni fogunk?  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem. Először ebédelünk, aztán pedig azzal hasonlatos, kevésbé megerőltető dologgal fogunk foglalkozni. Ideje elkezdenünk a gyakorlást, hogyan tanuld meg kontrollálni azt az erőt, ami csak az eléggé veszélyes helyzetekben mutatkozik meg. – Aztán még dünnyögve hozzátette: – Aztán kénytelen leszek megtartani azt a gyűlést.  
  
Harryt rögtön lelombozta a bizonyos erő gondolata, hiszen ez azt juttatta eszébe, mit okozott vele a Titkok Kamrájában, ráadásul akkor még kicsi volt. Közben Piton pálcájával odavarázsolta hozzájuk az ebédjüket, ami a félreeső asztal tetején landolt.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Órákkal később Harry már teljesen kimerült, a szó szoros értelmében. Piton mindenféle módszert kipróbált, amit lehetséges volt: idegesítette, provokálta, párbajozott vele, hogy előhívja a fehér mágia erejét. A végén a bűntudat felébresztésével érte el azt, hogy Harry annyira beguruljon, hogy látványos következménye legyen. A terem túlsó végén – pusztán csak azért, mert ránézett –, a teljes régi ütött-kopott szekrény romba dőlt, majd a lécek durván szétrepültek, amitől Pitont csak a rögtönzött pajzsa védte meg.  
  
Harry kimerülten rogyott le a padlóra, miközben úgy lihegett, mintha több mérföldet futott volna.  
  
– Más módszert kell találnunk – hangzott nem messze tőle az elgondolkodó válasz.  
  
Harry hátrafeküdt a puszta földön, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy összeszedje magát.  
  
– Szerintem sem a legjobb, hogy így éred el, hogy használjam a fehér mágiát! – mondta haragosan.  
  
– De így legalább már tudjuk, milyen érzelmek indítják el benned – jött immáron felülről a válasz. – Ami nagyon fontos.  
  
Harry, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, nagyon elcsodálkozott. Megpillantotta apja arcát fölötte, amin jól kivehető volt a bánat, ami sosem volt rá jellemző.  
  
– Apa, mi a baj? – kérdezte halkan, nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázva magát.  
  
Piton lassan letérdelt mellé, leülve a sarkára, és most már bűnbánó arcot vágott.  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragudj az iménti viselkedésemért – mondta halkan –, amiért ilyen módon próbáltam rájönni, hogyan mutatkozik meg a tényleges erőd. De ez nagyon fontos volt. – Harry nagy nehezen felült, miközben feszülten figyelt, hogy vajon apja elárulja–e a lényeget vagy sem. – Akár az egész életed meghatározhatja.  
  
Elhallgatott, aztán felállt, majd kezet nyújtott neki és felsegítette. Odamentek a kis asztalkához és leültek mellé.  
  
– Apa… ezt nem kell megmagyaráznod – szólalt meg egy idő után Harry. – Tudom jól, hogy sosem vezérelhet a bosszú, mert az gonosszá tesz… – hirtelen elhallgatott. – Óh… azt akarod mondani, hogy te…?  
  
Piton, amikor megszólalt, minden szavából sütött az önutálat.  
  
– Azt, hogy valamikor régen volt egy fiatal férfi, aki úgy gondolta, véget vethet az apja erőszakoskodásának. Benne is megvolt a fehér mágia ereje, és mire használta? Arra, hogy bosszút álljon az apján, aki ebbe… bele is halt – tette hozzá színtelenül. Harry nyelt egyet, és döbbenten nézett apjára. – A szándék valamennyire megvolt, még ha nem is gondoltam komolyan, hogy ártok neki. Azóta rájöttem ezen cselekedet következményeire, amikor magamon is észrevettem mágiám csökkenését. Tudnom kellett, hogy téged nem a bosszú vezérel, amikor varázsolni akarsz. Tudom, hogy lenne rá bőven okod, de nem akarom, hogy a fiam is ilyen sorsra jusson.  
  
Harry csak ült ott némán, apjára nézve és nem bírt megszólalni. Amikor megtette, szavai eltökélten csengtek.  
  
– Nagyon oda fogok figyelni rá, mit miért teszek.  
  
Perselus szemei furcsán csillogtak a kijelentés hallatán. Harry még kérdezni akart valamit, de hirtelen kopogtattak, és apja az érkező felé fordult.  
  
– Ne haragudj a zavarásért, Perselus – mondta Mr. Longbottom kezét a kilincsen tartva. – De megérkeztek a többiek Londonból, és tulajdonképpen már csak rád várnak.  
  
Harry egy sóhajjal nézett fel apjára.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy nem lesz…?  
  
– Kivételek mindig vannak – morogta Piton, aztán nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel felállt a székről, hogy csatlakozzon Mr. Longbottomhoz. – Menj fel a szállásra és pihend ki magad – utasította rögtön, amitől Harry nem volt túl boldog.  
  
Fáradtan kelt föl az asztaltól, de egy fájdalomhullámtól hirtelen visszaült. Kezét a hasára szorította, ahol ezt érezte, és egy pillanatra teljesen megrémült, amikor azt vörösre festette a vére. Pislogott egyet, mire minden eltűnt. Arca nagy rémületről árulkodhatott, mert mindkét felnőtt döbbenten pillantott rá.  
  
Piton pillanatok alatt visszasietett hozzá.  
  
– Megsérültél a párbaj alatt?  
  
– Azt hiszem, nem… – nyelt egyet Harry, ismét visszanézve a hasára, amire még mindig rászorította a tenyerét. Piton megfogta a kezét és elvette, sérülés után kutatva. – Nincs semmi baj. Csak furcsa érzésem támadt. – Felkelt az asztal mellől, arcára egy halvány mosolyt erőltetett, bár nem úgy tűnt, mintha meggyőzte volna róla Pitont. – Nem sebesültem meg.  
  
Piton figyelte egy darabig, aztán átkarolva kivezette a párbajteremből. Az előtérben nagy volt a nyüzsgés, jó pár varázsló kíváncsian nézte őket.  
  
– Szerintem tényleg pihenj le egy kicsit – javasolta. – Nagyon kifáraszthatott a gyakorlás. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Remélem, nem késő este fogok felmenni. Ha esetleg mégsem végeznék, felküldetem a vacsorádat, rendben?  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán a lépcső felé indult. A fordulónál még visszanézett, és egy csendes mosollyal figyelte, mekkora tekintélye van apjának, aki előtt szétnyílt a tömeg, hogy előre engedjék az ebédlőbe.  
  
Amikor aztán becsukódott az ajtó, ismét belevetette magát a szokásos unalmas dologba: olvasott. Még szerencse, hogy hagyott itt olvasnivalót, különben becsavarodott volna. Valahogy az a rendkívüli gyűlés nem volt beprogramozva estére.  
  
Félredobta a könyvet, és elterült az ágyon. Talán már órák óta bámulta a plafont, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és megérkezett Piton.  
  
– Nagyon unatkoztál? – érdeklődött, amikor levette a talárját. Harry unottan felmutatta a könyvet. – Reméltem, hogy nem. Ne haragudj, ez a megbeszélés sürgős volt.  
  
– Ugye, nem tudhatom meg, mi volt olyan fontos? – dünnyögte Harry, piszkálva a párna rojtjait. – Nem, persze, hogy nem, hiszen nem vagyok hozzá elég érett, blablablaaa…  
  
Perselus zavartan megállt a szoba közepén, amikor pálcájával a szekrénybe lebegtette az iratokat.  
  
– Mi a baj?  
  
Harry vett egy mély levegőt és kifújta.  
  
– Semmi.  
  
– Harry!  
  
Az említett lassan megfordult az ágyon, hogy apjára nézzen.  
  
– Szeretném tudni, miért utálod Siriust.  
  
Látta, hogy apja arca megkeményedik.  
  
– Én pedig nem gondolom úgy, hogy…  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant, és akkora erővel dobta el a könyvet, hogy az az ágy fejlécéről csapódott vissza, és szinte teljesen szétszakadt. Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte a könyv útját, aztán fiára pillantott.  
  
– _Elegem van!_ – dühöngött Harry, ökölbe szorított kézzel. – Fejezd be! Nincs több, „most gyűlés van”, nincs több „Harry, most túl érzékeny vagy” indok! Nem lehetsz ilyen igazságtalan és szemét!  
  
Perselus hangja nagyon fagyos volt, amikor megszólalt.  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy nem tűröm ezt a hangnemet!  
  
Harry viszont nem hagyta magát lerázni.  
  
– Aztán megint büntetőmunkára küldesz egy hétre? – kérdezte mérgesen. – Pakoljam át megint a raktárt, és ha elég dühös leszel, akkor talán az egész iskolát?! Tudod mit, nem érdekel! Tudni akarom, mit titkolsz előlem! – kiáltotta végül Harry, és nem érdekelte, hogy most úgy viselkedik, mint egy ötéves, aki kiköveteli a kinézett játékot.  
  
– Túl messzire mész – jósolta sötét hangon Piton, és szeme csak úgy szikrázott a dühtől.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem érdekel! – vágta rá Harry gondolkodás nélkül, bár tudta, hogy valóban így van. Sikerült megsértenie apját, amit nem akart. – Nem bírom tovább elviselni, hogy fontos dolgokat titkolsz el előlem!  
  
– Jól van, megkapod őket! – csattant fel hirtelen Piton. – Mert úgy látom, mindened a követelőzés! Akkor viseld is el a következményeket! Nem tudok több bájitalt adni, ha netán éjszaka rémálmod lenne tőle! – vicsorogta. Előkapta a pálcáját, magánszekrénye felé intett, mire a kőtál kirepült belőle és az ágyon landolt. – Az első emlék a drága keresztapád életéből ragad ki egy igen kedves jelenetet, ahová én nem tartok veled! Meglátod, milyen is valójában az drágalátos keresztapád!  
  
Harry rettegve lépett az ágy széléhez, miközben Piton durva mozdulatokkal beletette a merengőbe emlékeit, aztán szikrázó szemekkel megfordult.  
  
Harry vetett rá egy utolsó gyűlölködő pillantást, aztán elmerült az emlékekben.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Sirius vigyorogva ment be a klubszobába, ahol Lily rendezgette a tankönyveit. Harry rögtön észrevette, hogy keresztapja nem önmaga. Sőt, még csak nem is egyenesen megy!  
  
– Ó, te jó ég – suttogta, amikor már ennyiből rájött, hogy Piton miért is utálhatja annyira Siriust, mígnem…  
  
– Szia, Lily! – motyogta Sirius lelkesen. – Hogy vagy?  
  
Lily hosszú vörös haját a füle mögé tűrte, és igen zsémbesen válaszolt.  
  
– Talán jobban lennék, ha nem lennél már megint seggrészeg!  
  
Sirius bandzsított egyet.  
  
– Nem is vagyok az! – Odalépett Lilyhez és két kezével átkarolta őt.  
  
– Fejezd ezt be… Perselus meg fog ölni, ha meglátja, mit művelsz! – szólt rá, és megpróbálta lesöpörni a férfi kezét, de Sirius erősen megfogta azt, míg a másikkal a blúza alá nyúlt.  
  
Harryt hirtelen elöntötte a düh, és kiszáradt torokkal várta a végkimenetelt. Ez Piton emléke, itt kell lennie, meg kell ezt akadályoznia…  
  
– Lily, úgy gondoltam, jobb lenne, ha ezt is elvinnéd… – lépett be hirtelen Perselus, és nem kapcsolt időben, mi történik, így…  
  
– _Petrificus Totalus!_ – szólt hirtelen Sirius, mire Piton elvágódott, mint egy fa. Ügyetlenül elrakta a pálcáját és kedvesen Lilyre nézett. – Most már folytathatjuk?  
  
 _CSATT!_  
  
Sirius zavartan érintette meg az arcát, ahol Lily megpofozta. De aztán… valami szerencsétlen birkózás alakult ki a helyzetből, aminek a végkimenetelét Harry elborzadva figyelte. Anyja elég ügyes volt, de amikor elgurult a pálcája, nem tudott mitévő lenni, így lábával belerúgott a férfiba. Sirius eközben megmarkolta Lily blúzát, és egy reccsenés hallatszott, amikor az megadta magát. De a lendülettől a férfi legalább elterült, így a fiatal nő megragadta a pálcáját, és ráfogta. Éppen ki akart mondani egy átkot, amikor többen beléptek a helyiségbe.  
  
– _Finite Icantatem!_ – mondta halkan James Perselusra mutatva, majd eltette a pálcáját, és hirtelen nekirohant Siriusnak.  
  
Elvágódtak és James durván ütni kezdte.  
  
– _Ne!_ – kiáltotta Remus, miközben odament és megpróbálta szétszedni őket. – Perselus, segíts!  
  
– Én ugyan nem! – sziszegte mérhetetlen dühvel Piton, ahogyan lassan feltápászkodott a földről, hogy odamenjen a rémült Lilyhez.  
  
– Jól vagy? – suttogta a nő fülébe, amikor Lily a nyakába borult. Némán, erősen szorította Perselust, miközben a férfi kezével simogatta a hátát. – Jól van, már vége.  
  
Lily aztán lassan eltolta magától a férfit.  
  
– Ne bántsátok, kérlek! – könyörgött halkan. – Nincs magánál… Nem tudja, mit tesz.  
  
Piton tekintete a még mindig vigyorgó Siriusra esett, aki ott feküdt a földön, és csak röhögött.  
  
– Ez nem az első eset! – világosította fel a nőt. – Nem fogom tűrni, hogy a jövőben a közeledben legyen!  
  
– Nem tilthatod meg, hogy kivel találkozzak! – tiltakozott Lily dühösen.  
  
– Ha nem hagyja abba, akkor vége a barátságnak! Legközelebb minimum be fogom törni az orrát! – Aztán a többiekhez fordult. – Ő nem tett eddig semmit sem azért, hogy megváltozzon. Ha ti sem tesztek érte, vége lesz a Tekergőknek, és kész! – Azzal elengedte Lilyt, és dühösen bevágta maga után az ajtót.

Harry szinte úgy zuhant ki a merengőből, mint akit az élete sem érdekel. Ott kuporgott a földön, miközben próbálta visszafojtani a csalódottsággal teli dühöt, ami eluralta. Legszívesebben elszaladt volna, és beolvasott volna Siriusnak úgy istenigazából… Sőt, meg is ütötte volna.  
  
Egy kezet érzett a vállán, de nem nézett fel. Szégyellte, hogy ilyen messzire ment a követelőzéssel, hogy megtudja az igazságot.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton visszafogottan.  
  
Harry bólintott, és nyelt egy nagyot.  
  
– Én ezt… nem is sejtettem – suttogta. – Jól vagyok, ne kérdezgesd folyton. Csak ez… váratlanul ért. Sirius olyan… erőszakos volt. De ő már nem iszik…  
  
– Tévedsz.  
  
– De… mindig ilyen volt? – Egy bólintást kapott válaszul. – Óh, istenem. Ezért nem akartad, hogy közel kerüljek hozzá – suttogta. – Azt mondtad, mióta Remus meghalt… – Elhallgatott. Hirtelen minden a helyére kattant.  
  
Piton felsegítette a földről, Harry pedig leporolta magát.  
  
– Nem… Nem akarok róla beszélni – előzte meg apját. – Majd egyszer… de most nem. Nézzük meg azt a másik emléket, most már olyan mindegy, milyen megrázkódtatás ér.  
  
Látta, hogy apja szomorú pillantással néz rá, de nem kérdezett. Úgyis mindjárt megtudja, nem?  
  
– Mehetünk? – kérdezte röviden Piton, mire ő bólintott.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Rettentően ismerős helyszínre érkeztek: a Nagyterem még teljes pompájában díszelgett, de a bejárati ajtónál már párbaj zajlott. Még mielőtt közelebb ment volna, hogy megnézze, mi történik, Piton intett neki, hogy kövessék az emlékbeli Perselust egy titkos átjárón át, fel, a toronyba.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megtorpant, amikor megismerte a csillagvizsgáló torony azon részét, ahová igyekeztek. Perselus megfogta a vállát és szelíden beljebb invitálta a bejáratnál, míg az emlékbeli Piton gyorsan végigpillantott a társaságon. Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor a jelenet kísértetiesen hasonlított egy már megtörtént eseményhez, bár Fenrir nem volt jelen.  
  
– Van egy kis gond, Piton – szólt a ragyás férfi, Amycus, aki szintén ráfogta a pálcáját Dumbledore-ra. – Úgy tűnik, a gyerek nem képes…  
  
Harry egy pillanatra összeszorította a szemét, mert tudta, hogy mi következik. Ennek már tanúja volt egyszer.  
  
– Perselus, kérem…  
  
– _Avada Kedavra!_ – kiáltotta Piton, és Harry egy puffanást hallott.  
  
Az igazgató esetében nem így lett volna… Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy a tagbaszakadt halálfaló holtan esik össze a kövön.  
  
– Te szemét! – rikoltotta a nő, és elrántotta a pálcáját, egyenesen Dracóra fogva, mire Piton pálcájával eltaszította Dracót a varázslat útjából...  
  
De Alecto nem támadta meg Dracót, hanem az utolsó pillanatban elrántotta a pálcáját, és Dumbledore-ra szegezte.  
  
– _Avada Kedavra!_ – harsant fel ismét a halálos átok, ami mellkasa közepén találta el az igazgatót.  
  
Harry az ajtófélfának dőlt, és úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt. Elfordult. Nem bírta még egyszer végignézni a jelenetet, ahogy az igazgató hátraesik és lezuhan, mint egy hatalmas rongybaba. Amikor ismét visszanézett, megdöbbentette, mi következett.  
  
Piton nem hagyta annyiban, dühösen ráfogta a nőre a pálcáját.  
  
– _Sectumsempra!_ – sziszegte, és az átok hatására a nő hátraesett, több helyen felhasadt a talárja, vérezni kezdett. Piton elégedett tekintettel figyelte pár másodpercig, aztán odalépett a halálsápadt Dracóhoz, és felhúzta a földről.  
  
– Gyerünk, tünés! – sürgette, mire a fiú remegő lábakkal felkelt a földről, szemmel láthatóan sokkos állapotban volt.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr meg fog ölni… Ide fog jönni – motyogta egyfolytában, és úgy tűnt csak Piton erős szorítása tartja egyenesen.  
  
A lépcsőn lerohantak, és a soron következő folyosón Draco már összeszedte magát annyira, hogy végre saját erejéből menekült.  
  
Harry és Perselus a két menekülő után siettek, akiket a Nagyteremnél értek utol. Harry alig tudott megállni, amikor Draco lefékezett előtte. Nem értette, mi történik, mikor meglátta Fenrirt, amint pálcájával hadonászott pár gyerek előtt. Aztán a pálca villant, majd egy szőke hajú lány elesett, és nem mozdult többet, míg a többi szétszaladt a teremben.  
  
– _Doreaaa!_ – üvöltötte Draco teljes torkaszakadtából, és megindult pálcájával a kezében.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett apjára, aki nem válaszolt, csak szomorúan figyelte a jelenetet. Lassú léptekkel követte emlékbeli apját, aki megpróbálta a tomboló Dracót megállítani, de sikertelenül. Fenrir gyorsan eltűnt a szemük elől, így Draco átkai nem érték el őt.  
  
A fiú lerogyott a mozdulatlan test mellé.  
  
– Dorea! – szólongatta Draco, de az nem mozdult, nem mozdulhatott… Hiszen _halott_ volt. Malfoy lágyan megrázta a lányt, aztán még erősebben… – Kérlek… kelj fel!  
  
Piton közben a háta mögé állt, és színtelen hangon próbálta Dracót meggyőzni a valóságról.  
  
– Már nem tehetsz érte semmit.  
  
Draco kezével a lány nyugodt arcát simogatta, miközben azt mondogatta, hogy minden rendben lesz, és nem történik semmi baj. Piton letérdelt melléjük, erősen megragadta a fiút és maga felé fordította.  
  
– Figyelj rám! – mondta szilárdan, de Harry látta, hogy nehezére esett megtartani a szigorú látszatot. Draco végre ránézett. – Elment. Nem segíthetsz a _húgodnak_. Meghalt… és ezt el kell fogadnod.  
  
– Ne… – suttogta Harry, és egyszerűen nem bírta tovább, lassan lerogyott a földre, mint ahogy Draco tette azt, amikor letérdelt Dorea mellé. Megszakadt a szíve a jelenettől. Sosem hallott arról, hogy Dracónak testvére van. Vagy talán ahol ő élt, nem is volt.  
  
Malfoy összepréselte az ajkait, kirántotta karjait a szorításból, visszafordulva testvéréhez.  
  
– Draco! – szólt rá élesen Piton, kezét a fiú vállára helyezve, de az nem törődött vele. – Mennünk kell!  
  
Malfoy arcán végigfolyt egy könnycsepp, amit remegő kezekkel gyorsan letörölt, karjaiba húzta a lányt, beletörődve a sorsába. Finoman ringatni kezdte, lehunyva a szemét, mintha csupán egy altatódalt dúdolna neki. Aztán felkelt a földről, Doreát pedig óvatosan az ölébe vette, majd lassan elindult a kijárat felé.  
  
Harry remegő végtagokkal felkelt, és figyelte, mi történik, ahol a harc még mindig folytatódott. Rémülten lépett arrébb, amikor egy átok csapódott mellé a falba. Szemével Dracóékat kereste, akik éppen egy aurorokból álló védőfal mögött próbáltak elmenni. Úgy tűnt, a falban elrejtett titkos folyosó jelentette a megoldást, mert mindenki oda távozott, amit az aurorok készségesen védtek. Harryt hirtelen kirázta a hideg, amikor meghallott egy kacajt. _Azt a kacajt._  
  
Gépiesen fordult a hang felé, hogy lássa, mit követett el Bellatrix, ami ilyen önfeledt örömet okozott neki. Odament a közelébe – óvatosan kikerülve pár párbajozót és otthagyva Pitont –, hogy még egyszer láthassa az őrült gyilkost.  
  
Amikor odaért, már valahol belül tudta, hogy mi következik, amikor meglátta Henryt, amint pálcájával próbál maga előtt utat törni. Elképzelése sem volt, mit kereshetett az utolsók között… Talán már a halálfalóknak segített, nem tudni.  
  
De már emlékezett rá. Hiszen amikor megérkezett ebbe a világba, Siriusszal való első találkozásukkor keresztapja megmondta, mi történt.  
  
– Apám, segíts! – kiáltotta Henry, amikor két halálfaló megragadta őt, és felrángatták a földről, míg a harmadik igen csúnyán pofonvágta. Piton eddig a bejárattól távolabb harcolt, most mindent otthagyva megfordult, hogy fia segítségére siessen.  
  
Mindenki rájuk nézett, aztán…  
  
– _Remus!_ – kiáltotta egy nagyon ismerős hang, és Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, hogy megpillantsa keresztapját, aki rémülten a másik irányba néz. Piton, aki közben ártalmatlanította fia két támadóját, szintén odatekintett.  
  
Remust eltalálta egy zöld fénycsóva, és az idő megállni látszott körülötte, ahogy szelíden eldőlt a földre, míg mögötte éles kacajjal kárörvendett Bellatrix. Harry úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt, ahogyan figyelte Remus üres tekintetét, ahogy ott feküdt…  
  
Sirius eszelős tekintettel rúgott és átkozott félre mindenkit – már amennyire kevés varázserejéből telt –, hogy minél előbb ott legyen barátjánál, akin már nem segíthetett. Harry bénultan figyelte, amint keresztapja Perselus segítségével ártalmatlanná teszi Bellatrixot, majd Sirius lerogy Remus holtteste mellé.  
  
– Te tehetsz róla! – üvöltötte Henry felé, aztán Pitonra nézett. – Miért nem őt mentetted meg?! Mindig is te tehettél róla, hogy a négy tekergőnek vége lett! Mindenkit elintézel magad körül!  
  
Harry érezte, hogy torka kiszárad, és igyekezett visszafojtani a torkából erőszakosan feltörő sírást, mert ez valóban túl sok volt már neki. De egyszer megfogadta, hogysoha többet nem lesz gyenge, így sikerült visszanyelni a könnyeket.  
  
– Gyere, Harry. Ennyi elég volt – mondta nyugodtan mellette Piton. Szelíden megragadta, hogy kihúzza a merengőből.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Amikor kiértek onnét, érezte, hogy puha anyagba temetik az arcát, két erős kar pedig magához öleli. Nem sírt, de nagyon közel állt hozzá. Amikor Sirius meghalt, dühöt érzett és veszteséget, de most, ahogy szinte újranézte a jelenetet Remusszal, elviselhetetlen lett. Az, hogy apja így tartotta, akadályozta meg abban, hogy teljesen kiboruljon. Mélyeket lélegzett, miközben meggyőzte magát arról, hogy minden rendben lesz. Remus még itt van vele jó ideig… Sirius is él.  
  
 _Dorea…_ újabb mély lélegzet.  
  
– Nem kellett volna ezt mind rád zúdítanom – szólalt meg Piton egy idő után. – Legalábbis nem ennyit, még ha Black viselkedéséből nem is óhajtottam többet megmutatni.  
  
Harry kibontakozott apja öleléséből, aztán lerogyott az ágy szélére.  
  
– Én erőszakoltam ezt ki, megérdemlem – mondta halkan. – Kérlek, ne haragudj.  
  
– Nem haragszom. Abban az esetben tennék így, ha nem kértél volna bocsánatot. – Apja leült mellé az ágyra, átkarolva a vállát. – Sajnálom, hogy eddig hátráltattam az információkat.  
  
Harry kissé csúnyán nézett apjára, de megenyhült. Csoda, ha ilyen utálatos viselkedés után szóba áll vele.  
  
– Hátráltatod… – javította ki Harry kissé bosszúsan. – Még mindig hiányosak az információim bizonyos dolgokról.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere erre kissé csúnyán nézett.  
  
– Szerintem sikerült egy időre kisebb sokkot okoznom a látottakkal.  
  
Harry ugyanolyan tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
– Jól vagyok.  
  
– Ah, persze – gúnyolódott halkan Piton, de bűnbánóan átölelte a vállát. – Szerintem egy kiadós alvás enyhébb altatóval… esetleg tenne arról, hogy jól legyél.  
  
Egy darabig csend lett.  
  
– Harry? – nógatta Piton.  
  
Harry viszont nem szólalt meg, csak bámult maga elé, egyszerűen még mindig nem bírta megemészteni azt, amit látott. Minden lehetőség eszébe jutott arról, vajon Draco miért tért át az ő oldalukra, de ez… már tényleg túl sok volt. Tudta, hogy Pitonnak nem az a célja, hogy Siriust ellene fordítsa, amikor megmutatta azt, amire régóta kíváncsi volt, mégis kiborította kissé. Ő kérte, ő akarta, ezért nem hibáztathatja. Ugyanez az eset Dracóval is: Piton a bizalom miatt halogatta ennyire a dolgot.  
  
– Jól vagyok… – ismételte meg sokkal később, aztán szomorúan felnézett apjára. – Csak… másra számítottam mindkét esetben… és ez kissé… – Elhallgatott és nyelt egyet, amikor eszébe jutott a jelenet. – Tudod, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer azt mondom – komolyan felnézett az apjára –, hogy Draco ennyire bátor lehet. Nem értem, miért halogattad ennyire, hogy megmutasd nekem ezt!  
  
Piton megigazította maga körül talárját, csak aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Nem volt nehéz rájönnöm arra, hogy nem kedveled Dracót. Amikor kiderült számomra, hogy ő – ahol eddig éltél – nagyon is részt vett az eseményekben minden negatív értelemben, nem akartam megmutatni neked. Láttam, hogy fokozatosan próbálsz vele jó kapcsolatot kiépíteni, nem szándékoztam ezt a törékeny barátságot tönkretenni. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Henry nem vett részt az eseményekben, így számára sosem lett elmondva, mi is történt ott pontosan. Ha most egy szót is szólsz neki arról, hogy láttad, mi történt, akkor minden bizalmát elveszted, mint ahogy az enyémet is. Megesküdtem neki, hogy soha nem árulom el neked az igazságot.  
  
Harry kissé dühösen vetette oda:  
  
– Az egészet csak ezért nem mondtad el nekem? Azért, mert elvileg Henry sem tudja?! – A végén már szinte üvöltött. Amikor rájött, hogy ezt fél méterre teszi apja arcától, halkabbra fogta. – Igen, kicsit kiborultam tőle, de nem fogok máshogy viselkedni vele! Nem fogok kérdezősködni az egészről, meg a családjáról sem! Azt hittem, azért ennél okosabbnak ismersz!  
  
Piton szája széle mosolyra húzódott. – Így igaz.  
  
– Hát akkor?! – dühöngött tovább Harry.  
  
– Esküt kötött velem – jött a tömör válasz.  
  
Harry hirtelen elsápadt, és kihagyott a szíve egy dobbanást.  
  
– Ugye, nem a Megszeghetetlent…?  
  
A bájitalmester igen csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Azt hittem, azért ennél okosabbnak ismersz – gúnyolódott. Harry erre vágott egy fintort, aztán morcosan apjához vágta a párnát, aki ügyesen elkapta és egy vigyorral letette maga mellé. – Tudod, sokféle eskü létezik, amit majd ha aurorként tanulsz tovább, akkor fogsz megismerni. Draco ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy kössek vele egy enyhébb esküt, ami ugyan nem halálos, de azzá válhat. Azért nem mondtam eddig el neked, mert csupán most sikerült hatástalanítanom az átkot, hogy ne történjen baj. Eltartott egy ideig, de végül megoldottam.  
  
Harry csak bámult maga elé, és alig bírta kipréselni magából a szavakat.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy ennyire igyekeztél – mondta halkan. – Így is rengeteg dolgod van, csodálkozom, hogy erre is volt időd.  
  
– Hogy a fiamra ne legyen időm? – kérdezett rá Piton gunyorosan. – Remélem, nem gondolod komolyan.  
  
Harry megerősítésként megrázta a fejét, hogy nem. – Összepakolom a holmimat, hiszen nemsokára indulunk.  
  
Mindketten felkeltek az ágyról, és amikor Harry a szekrény felé indult, apja megragadta a karját.  
  
– Biztos nem kérsz egy Nyugtató főzetet?  
  
– Nem, köszönöm… megleszek. – Piton még mindig komolyan nézte őt. – Esküszöm, szólni fogok! Óh… – jött rá hirtelen valamire. Az emlékek megkapásakor teljesen elfeledkezett a dologról, pedig eredetileg azért akart olyan gyorsan beszélni Pitonnal.  
  
– Mi az, Harry?  
  
– Eredetileg teljesen másról akartam beszélni – vallotta be bánatosan, mire Piton kérdőn nézett rá. – Draco… Dracóról akartam beszélni veled. Én nem is tudom, hogy mondjam, mostanában… nem önmaga.  
  
Piton erre sóhajtott. – Mostanában nehéz idők várnak rá, nem csoda, ha kimerült.  
  
– Nem úgy értem – mondta tagoltan Harry, mintha egy kisgyereknek akarnál elmondani a lényeget. – Hanem úgy, hogy olyan, mintha valami átok hatása alatt lenne!  
  
– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte döbbenten, de már Harry látta rajta, hogy apja is rájött valamire.  
  
– Nem létezik, hogy nem vetted észre…  
  
– Bármennyire is hihetetlen az én közelemben normálisan viselkedik! – vágott közbe Piton. – Tehát mit nem vettem észre?  
  
Harry kissé bosszúsan nézett fel apjára.  
  
– Igaz is… Tulajdonképpen akkor történik, amikor nagyon szórakozott… Hirtelen szoborrá válik, és egy jó ideig úgy tűnik, mintha szobor lett volna. Aztán magához tért, és egyáltalán nem emlékszik rá, hogy előzőleg olyan sokáig bámult maga elé… Csak az, hogy jóval több idő telt el azóta… – Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor apja arckifejezése megváltozott, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten felnégyelne valakit. – Apa… ez mit jelent?  
  
Piton szinte köpte a szavakat.  
  
– Lucius! Nem tudom, miért vagyok mindig olyan kegyes, hogy meghagyom az életét! – sziszegte még dühösen.  
  
Harry értetlenül figyelte apját, és úgy érezte, megint olyasmiről maradt le, amibe egyáltalán nem avatták be.  
  
– Ez most… mit jelent?  
  
– Azt, hogy Draco nagyobb bajban van, mint hittem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egyúttal felhívnám a figyelmeteket egy aranyos történetre, amit a Salvadorhoz írt [GYK](https://merengo.hu/viewuser.php?uid=3661): [Édes kisfiam](https://merengo.hu/viewstory.php?sid=50082) :-)


	24. Dorea, Draco, Darius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reménykedik, hogy legalább a következő egy hét nyugodtan fog eltelni, de csalódnia kell. A látomások folytatódnak, amire egyáltalán nincsen magyarázat. Remus pedig meglátogatja őt, és szóba kerül az, miért veszett össze Sirius Pitonnal. Lupinnak természetesen más magyarázata van, mint amire Piton akarta Harryt rávezetni…

– Milyen bajban van? – kérdezte ijedten Harry.  
  
Piton elgondolkodva félrenézett, aztán ismét visszatekintett rá.  
  
– Hányszor fordult ez elő?  
  
– Egyszer-kétszer… nem is tudom, csak most tűnt fel. Miért, mi az? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Harry.  
  
– Ez… arra utal, hogy egy igen nagy erejű varázslat hatása alatt van – válaszolta Piton dühösen. – Ezek általában olyan igézetek, amik bizonyos döntésekre kényszerítenek varázslókat, mert ők maguk nem hajlandóak rá. Olyasmi, mint az _Imperius_ , de ez nem ennyire kimutatható, és nem is főbenjáró.  
  
Harry elborzadva nézett apjára.  
  
– Milyen döntésre kell őt kényszeríteni? – kérdezte rémülten. – Csak nem…  
  
– Ne gondolj olyasmire, aminek köze van Voldemorthoz – szögezte le rögtön a bájitalmester. – Draco valóban súlyos döntés előtt áll, úgy vélem, el akarják intézni, hogy mindenképpen Luciusnál legyen. Nem mesélt róla neked semmit?  
  
– Miről?! – kérdezte indulatosan Harry.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Látom, nem nagyon beszél veled – mondta végül fásultan. – Mondjuk én voltam az, aki mindig úgy rendezte a dolgokat, hogy ne legyen nagyon a közeledben – tette hozzá bűnbánóan. – De úgy véltem, azért váltotok pár szót. – Harry tagadóan megrázta a fejét. – Narcissa a Gyermek Varázsló Felügyelőséghez fordult, hogy törvényesen is megkaphassa Draco felügyeletét, mert el akart válni Luciustól. A szünetben, amíg mi a főhadiszálláson voltunk, akkor is meghallgatásra jártak a bíróságra. Lucius célja az átokkal az volt, hogy magánál tartsa a fiát, mert ha ő sem ellenkezik, véglegesen megkaphatja a felügyeletét.  
  
Harry elborzadva hallgatta a történetet. Egy újabb szelet a szerinte végletekig elkényeztetett fiú életéből, amiről nem tudott.  
  
– De már nagykorú, miért kell… Ó! – jött rá Harry hirtelen. – Itt nem tizenhét évesen válunk nagykorúvá.  
  
– Így igaz – gúnyolódott Piton. – Mindketten idén nyáron töltitek be a nagykorúságotokat, miután végeztetek. Lucius és Narcissa pedig most válnak el, nagyon nem mindegy, hogy Draco kihez kerül.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Halálfalók, Voldemort… – motyogta. – Tudsz valamit tenni ellene, ugye? – kérdezte reménykedve, és meglepetésére Piton határozottan bólintott.  
  
– Van is rá ötletem, melyik varázslatot alkalmazza – dünnyögte Piton elgondolkodva. – Velejéig mardekárosan találta ki az egészet. Nyilvánvalóan egy régi kódexben talált rá erre a ritka varázslatra, épp ezért elég sok időt vesz majd igénybe, hogy rátaláljak. Ha viszont jó a meglátásom, akkor hamar meglesz. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Draco holnap Narcissával együtt érkezik, hogy aztán csatlakozzon hozzánk, megpróbálok majd beszélni velük erről.  
  
– Rendben, akkor megyek tusolni, mivel épp oda igyekeztem – sóhajtotta végül Harry, mikor hangosan megkordult a gyomra. Pirulva nézett Pitonra, aki csodálkozva húzta fel egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem vacsoráztál még, igaz?  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Teljesen kiment a fejemből… idegesen vártam rád, és… Szóval érted – mondta bűnbánóan.  
  
A bájitalmester dünnyögött valamit az orra alatt, és amikor elment mellette, kedveskedve felborzolta a fiú haját.  
  
– Lemegyek, megnézem, mit főzött ma Molly – azzal be is csukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Fél órával később Harry mohón szedett a krumpliból és a hozzá való csirkecombból. Piton egy félmosollyal nyugtázta, milyen jó étvágya lehet. Amikor már majdnem elfogyott a tányérjáról minden, Harry hátradőlt, jóllakottan sóhajtott egyet, és elgondolkodva pillantott apjára, aki épp a teáját kevergette.  
  
– Szándékosan mondtad azt múltkor, hogy pénteken elmarad a jóslástan? – kérdezett rá Harry.  
  
Piton abbahagyta a teája kavargatását és meglepetten nézett fel.  
  
– Eleinte valóban úgy volt, mivel a tanári gyűlésen ezt állította. Aztán az utolsó percben megváltoztatta. Feltételezem, tudod, miért.  
  
Harry villájával a maradék krumplit tördelte a tányéron.  
  
– Igen… ezért kérdeztem rá. És ezért kell neki külön órát tartani, hogy majd én arra elmegyek, és akkor talán rájön a kilétemre… – sóhajtott egyet. – Szerencsére előbb eljöttünk. Valahogy nem vágyom rá, hogy jövő héttől részt vegyek az óráin.  
  
– De most már biztonságban vagy tőlük.  
  
– Ahogy vesszük. Azzal, hogy a szemük láttára alkalmaztad azt a védelmi varázslatot, csak még inkább kíváncsivá tetted őket, hogy kit is rejtegetsz valójában.  
  
Piton egy csörrenéssel tette le a teáskanalát a tányérra.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele. De azzal is, ha egyszer rá is jönnek, meg fogják érteni az indokaimat, egyúttal pedig kötelezem rá őket, hogy szigorúan titokban tartsák! – Komolyan nézett rá. – Az életed függ tőle.  
  
Harry megette még a maradék szétnyomorgatott krumpliját, aztán kissé bánatosan nyúlt a csokis muffinért.  
  
– Pedig igazán elárulhatnánk nekik, akkor talán végleg abbahagynák ezt az egészet.  
  
– Még mindig magadra gondolsz – állapította meg Piton, aztán kortyolt a teájából.  
  
Harry kissé dühösen bámult az apjára.  
  
– Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Nem gondoltál végig mindent. Eszedbe sem jut, hogy tulajdonképpen őket sodrod veszélybe azzal, hogy tudnak rólad? – érdeklődött Piton komolyan. – Megváltozott viselkedésük feltűnőséget mutat, ami elég gyanút kelt arra, hogy milyen fontos információk birtokában vannak.  
  
Harry csak bámult, mire felfogta, mennyire komoly ez az egész.  
  
– Ez eszembe sem jutott – suttogta szégyenlősen lenézve a tányérjára.  
  
– Számodra az a legjobb, ha minél kevesebben tudnak a jelenlétedről addig, amíg véget nem ér a háború – tette hozzá Piton.  
  
Harry megette a muffint, aztán megtörölte a száját.  
  
– Ha tudnád, milyen rossz ez nekem – mondta halkan –, hogy mindenki azt hiszi, más ember vagyok, mint aki valójában.  
  
Piton letette a csészéjét, aztán előredőlt és megfogta a fiú mindkét kezét.  
  
– Tudom. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Idővel csak jobb lesz ez az egész helyzet. Gondolj arra, hogy Longbottom már kedvel téged, és őszintén keresi a társaságodat.  
  
Harry halványan elmosolyodott, de aztán ismét szomorúan nézte apja óriási kezeit, ahogy óvón az övét fogták.  
  
– Igen, legalább ő… de nekem a Weasleyk mindig olyanok voltak, mint a családom – mesélte halkan. – Ron és Hermione voltak a legjobb barátaim. Ott voltak a többiek is: Dean, Seamus… az ikreket is nagyon kedveltem… rossz, hogy mindez már a múlté.  
  
Piton megszorította a kezét.  
  
– De a jövőd is lehetnek.  
  
– Talán… majd egyszer, ha rájönnek, ki is vagyok valójában – mondta fásultan Harry. Apja elengedte a kezét és aztán előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy eltüntesse a vacsora maradékát.  
  
– Amondó vagyok, ha Neville-nek sikerült hinnie abban, hogy jó ember vagy, a többieknek is sikerül – mondta biztatóan Piton, miközben újabb adag teát öntött ki magának abból a jó erős, sötét színűből.  
  
Harry saját tökleves poharát forgatta tétován a kezében.  
  
– Henry mindig ilyen volt? – kérdezte hirtelen. Piton szomorú arccal bólintott. – Mint a mesékben, hogy amikor ikertestvérek születnek, akkor az egyik jó, a másik gonosz. Erről jut eszembe… Én… – nyelt egyet, ahogyan visszagondolt a szomorú eseményre –, amikor megtaláltam az igazgatót a torony aljában… már nem élt. De nekem Draco azt mondta, hogy te még beszéltél vele, még mielőtt meghalt volna. Igaz ez…?  
  
A bájitalmester csészéjének pereme felett elgondolkodva nézte őt.  
  
– Igen, amikor Lupin halála után elmenekültünk, és Dracót végre biztonságban tudtam Henryvel együtt, akkor elmentem a testéhez – mesélte egy sóhajjal. – Bárhogy is siettem, hogy elmenjek a testéért, negyedórás késésben voltam, de megdöbbenve tapasztaltam, hogy a halálos átok ellenére még életben volt, pedig a józan ész szerint ez már lehetetlen lett volna. Nyilvánvalóan a helyzet a horcrux elpusztításával volt kapcsolatban. Pár percet beszélhettem vele, még mielőtt meghalt.  
  
Harry látta rajta, hogy kissé haragos a tekintete.  
  
– Állítólag akkor olyat mondott neked, ami miatt úgy döntöttél, hogy nagyon ragaszkodni fogsz Henryhez, ugye?  
  
– Szerinted miért döntöttem így? Kitalálod? – gúnyolódott Piton, de amikor Harry csodálkozva nézett rá, mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy letette a csészét. – Albus mardekárosabb volt, mint gondoltam volna. Elmondta, hogy ő hallott olyan jóslatot, ami szerint Henry majd teljesen jó útra tér, és minden tettét a jóság jellemzi, idővel pedig a varázserő is visszaáll a természetes rendjébe.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel bámult apjára.  
  
– De ez rólam szól.  
  
– Pontosan – vicsorogta Piton.  
  
– Ja… – jött rá hirtelen Harry. – Az igazgató a kezdetekben elbújtatott engem, és már a visszatérésemet tervezte. Számított rá, hogy hónapokkal később Henry átmegy a másik világba, és engem áthoz ide. És te hittél neki…?  
  
– Elég meggyőző szokott lenni – morogta Piton, amikor meglötyögtette a csészéjét. – Én végül pedig ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy velem éljen, így téve pokollá hónapokon keresztül az életünket. Minden egyes nap után úgy gondoltam, hogy egyre reménytelenebb a próbálkozásom, és sosem fog megváltozni. Amikor egyszer csak valaki egy erős _Protegót_ nem produkált a szemem láttára – nézett rá ismét egy halvány mosollyal.  
  
Harry zavarában nyelt egyet.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy annyit hazudtam neked, de nem tudtam, kiben bízhatok – suttogta.  
  
– Nem haragszom – mondta Piton minden düh nélkül. – Idő kellett, mire rájöttél, hogy a körülötted lévő világban kikben bízhatsz igazán. Én pedig hamarabb rájöhettem volna, ki vagy, ha számba veszem azt a fontos lehetőséget, hogy mégis életben maradtál.  
  
Harry elengedte az üres poharat, aztán felkelt az asztaltól és megkerülte azt, majd megállt apja mellett.  
  
– Hát igen… te abban a világban… tudod – motyogta zavartan Harry.  
  
– Igen, már tudom. – Aztán megdörzsölte a szemét. – Menjél nyugodtan aludni, én még fenn leszek egy ideig.  
  
– Dracónak keresel varázsigét, igaz? Azért ittál olyan rettentő sok erős teát, hogy fenn tudj maradni éjszaka.  
  
Piton pálcájával odavarázsolta a könyveket, de a csészét otthagyta maga mellett, hogy majd igyon még.  
  
– Igen, minél előbb meg szeretném találni, nehogy rossz irányba forduljanak a dolgok – sóhajtotta. Aztán kissé gúnyos mosollyal nézte őt. – Harry, kérlek, menj szépen aludni! Ne aggódj amiatt, hogy nem alszom eleget.  
  
Harry csak pislogott. Ennyire rá volt írva, miért aggódik?  
  
– De mindig olyan keveset alszol! – fakadt ki hirtelen, mire Piton halványan elmosolyodott. – Negyed annyit, mint egy átlagos felnőtt, emiatt a rohadt háború miatt!  
  
– Harry. Hozzá vagyok szokva, nem lesz gond.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Jól van… akkor megyek tusolni, aztán nyugovóra térek végre.  
  
Amikor szokás szerint elment a pizsamájáért, szinte érezte apja figyelő tekintetét a hátán, ahogyan követi minden mozdulatát a szekrénytől egészen a fürdőszobáig. Amikor becsukta az ajtót maga után, kicsit csodálkozva nézett vissza rá.  
  
Ennyire lehetetlennek tartja Piton, hogy tényleg szeretheti őt, mint egy igazi apa? Ő tényleg aggódott amiatt, hogy apját előbb-utóbb nagyon megviseli ez az életmód. Igen, aggódott a férfiért, mert őszintén megkedvelte.  
  
Remélte, hogy idővel sikerül erről majd Pitont is meggyőzni.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap Harry magára vette szokásos iskolai talárját, lelkiekben felkészülve arra, hogy visszatérjen a menedékre, és egy újabb iskolai hetet túléljen. Magában már így fogalmazott, mert mindig kijutott valami kellemetlen a részére. Múltkor az ikrek okoztak gondot, most pedig biztos volt benne, hogy Trelawney nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot Siriusszal együtt.  
  
Teljesen összepakolta a holmiját, gondosan elrejtve a köpenyt a táskájába, nehogy Piton meglássa.  
  
– Készen vagy? – kérdezte Piton, amikor belépett a szállásukra.  
  
A férfi az asztalon lévő könyvtoronyhoz lépett, összekicsinyítette őket, aztán zsebre vágta. Az éjszaka során nem találta meg a bűbájt, ami segíthetne Dracón, és úgy gondolta, rossz könyvekben kezdte a kutatást.  
  
Harry megigazította a nyakkendőjét és sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Igen – morogta.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá, amikor Harry melléállt, hogy összeszedje a saját könyveit.  
  
– Mi a gond?  
  
– Semmi – mondta Harry kedvtelenül, amikor ő is összekicsinyítette a könyveit. Aztán eltette a pálcáját és apja felé fordult. – Tudod, minden héten kijut nekem a „jóból”. Az ikrek… most a jóslástan tanárnő. Már előre félek, hogy mit tartogat a jövő hét, és ez valahogy nem tölt el lelkesedéssel.  
  
– Fel a fejjel – mondta biztatóan Piton. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a dolgok ennél csak jobban fognak alakulni. Sybill miatt már nem kell aggódnod, le vagy védve a képességei elől.  
  
Harry vetett egy kételkedő pillantást apjára.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogják ennyiben hagyni az egészet… – morogta.  
  
– Ez igaz – értett vele egyet apja, amikor magához hívott egy tucat pergament, hogy azokat is a zsebébe tegye. – Minden megvan, indulhatunk?  
  
Harry elgondolkodva nézett körül.  
  
– A kviddics könyveimet is elviszem! – jutott eszébe hirtelen, aztán vidáman elindult a szoba túlsó felébe értük. – Múltkor is csak párat vittem magammal, most már mindet ak…  
  
Csak néhány lépést tett meg, mert hirtelen rettenetes érzés fogta el: nem kapott levegőt, majd egy láthatatlan, hatalmas energia hátrataszította, ami aztán nagyon heves fájdalmat okozott. Halványan érzékelte a fájdalom ködén keresztül, hogy keményen nekizuhan Pitonnak, aki erősen elkapta őt, és vele együtt csúszott le a földre.  
  
– Harry! Harry, mi a baj? – kiáltott fel rémülten Piton.  
  
– Fáj… mindenhol… – nyöszörögte, és alig kapott levegőt.  
  
Fulladozva próbált oxigénhez jutni, aztán hirtelen minden megszűnt, és csak az egész testét átjáró fájdalom maradt. Amikor végre kinyitotta a szemét, furcsa energianyalábokat látott cikázni maga körül, aztán minden megszűnt, csupán apja sápadt arcát látta élesen maga előtt.  
  
– Elmúlt… – lehelte Harry erőtlenül, bár azt, hogy egész testében remegett, nem rejthette el.  
  
Piton viszont nem hitt neki, gyorsan végigpillantott rajta, miközben Harry kezét elvette, sérülések után kutatva.  
  
– Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte aggódva Piton, mire Harry inkább lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát.  
  
– Olyan volt… nem is tudom, mintha valaki megátkozott volna, de az átok szörnyen erős volt – suttogta, majd kinyitotta a szemét, és remegve felült. Azt várta, hogy Piton segít neki felkelni a földről, de ehelyett erősen átölelte őt.  
  
– Halálra rémített – mondta halkan az apja. Harry bólintott, és amikor elengedte őt, Piton felállt, majd a kezét nyújtotta neki. Harry elfogadta, és apja felhúzta a földről.  
  
Még mindig remegett a sokktól, és látta, hogy Piton is észrevette ezt. Két kezével megfogta a vállát, és komolyan a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Nyugodj meg. – Harry bólintott, és vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy jobban érezze magát. – Nem először történt veled ilyen, igaz?  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Múltkor, amikor edzettünk, akkor is ez volt – nyelt egyet, és rettegve nézett fel apjára. – Mondd, mi történik velem? Mit jelentenek ezek?  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. Átélsz olyan dolgokat, amik valójában meg sem történtek – gondolkodott el Piton. – Valamilyen oknál fogva én ezeket nem érzem át, pedig neked nagyon is valóságosak. Minden valószínűséggel összefügg az egyre erősödő fehér mágiáddal. Ami az edzőteremben ért és itt… azok már megtörténtek veled?  
  
– Nem, sohasem… voltak meredek helyzetek, de ezek egyikre sem hasonlítanak – borzongott meg Harry. – Lehet, hogy meg fognak…? Én vagyok a következő Trelawney! – fakadt ki rémülten.  
  
Piton gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
– Ne vonj le elhamarkodott következtetéseket! – mondta dühöngve. – Semmilyen jel nem mutat arra, hogy a jövőt látnád! Viszont nem teljesen kizárt. – Amikor látta, hogy Harry a könyvekért megy, megállította. – Hagyd, majd én.  
  
Kivette a kviddicskönyveket, lekicsinyítette, aztán átnyújtotta Harrynek, aki ügyetlenül eltette őket.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton, és átkarolta a vállát. Harry bólintott, hogy igen. – Akkor gyere, induljunk.  
  
Tíz perccel később megérkeztek az ebédlőbe, a kandalló előtt Draco és anyja már rájuk vártak. Draco már épp fel akart menni, és megnézni, miért késlekednek, amikor megérkeztek. Narcissa Malfoy világoskék talárt viselt, és Harry még magában is elismerte, hogy nagyon jól áll neki a szőke hajához.  
  
– Mrs. Malfoy – köszöntötte bátortalanul Harry.  
  
– Üdvözlöm, Harry Piton – mondta titokzatosan, amitől Harryt kissé kirázta a hideg.  
  
– Narcissa – biccentett neki Perselus, mire a nő kedvesen rámosolygott. – Mi újság?  
  
– Semmi különös, Perselus. Dracóval ismét egy remek hétvégét töltöttünk együtt, köszönöm, hogy lehetővé tetted.  
  
– Ez csak természetes – mondta komolyan. – Kitűzték már a következő tárgyalás időpontját?  
  
– Még nem, de minden bizonnyal két hét múlva kerül rá sor. – Felvette a kandallóról a Hop-port, hogy segítsen nekik távozni. – Legyél jó, kincsem, jövő hétvégén találkozunk!  
  
– Ne aggódj annyit – morogta Draco feszülten, mint aki kicsit feszélyezve érzi magát előttük. – Minden rendben lesz! – Narcissa röviden átölelte őt, aztán elengedte.  
  
– A megbeszélésen találkozunk, Perselus – köszönt el tőlük. Piton biccentett, mire intett Harrynek, hogy vegyen a dobozból.  
  
– _Perselus Piton igazgató irodája!_ – kiáltotta, aztán eltűnt a tűzben, majd amikor az őrült pörgés véget ért, nagy nehezen talpon tudott maradni. Sosem fogja megszokni az utazás ilyen formáját, és hogy ebben a világban még ennyire szörnyű is…  
  
Pár perccel később megérkezett Piton és Draco is. Harry, miután legyűrte valamennyire a hirtelen rátörő hányingerét, elengedte az asztalt, és megigazította a vállán a táskáját.  
  
– Menjetek nyugodtan haza, nekem van még egy pár elintéznivalóm – mutatott egy halom pergamenre, ami az asztal sarkán helyezkedett el.  
  
– Ó Perselus, én nem haza megyek – csapta össze a tenyerét Draco. – Megyek az ebédlőbe és megkeresem Ginnyt.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett rá. – Ti már együtt vagytok, vagy mi…?  
  
– Persze, hogy együtt! Nem voltam elég világos? – háborodott fel Draco, aztán kissé megsértődve otthagyta őket.  
  
Harry bánatosan sóhajtott egyet, miközben belegondolt, hogy régen még úgy volt, hogy Ginnyvel ő fog járni, de aztán milyen jó barátok lettek. Erre itt? Egy gyűlölködő lány lett belőle, aki még ráadásul Dracóval kavar.  
  
– Megyek én is – mondta Harry.  
  
Piton közben levette palástját és felakasztotta a sarokban lévő fogasra.  
  
– Menjél nyugodtan, rád fér egy kis nyugalom – mondta neki, amikor odament. – Még mindig elég sápadt vagy.  
  
– Csak az utazás nem volt kellemes – motyogta Harry. – Megyek, olvasgatok… elleszek.  
  
Piton még nézte őt egy darabig, aztán odament az asztalhoz, hogy nekiálljon a munkájának, míg Harry halkan kisurrant az ajtón. Tudta, hogy apja látja rajta, mennyire nyugtalanítja, ami még a főhadiszálláson történt, de nem tudta tagadni. Valahol mélyen megrémítette, hogy lehetséges, ezek a jövőt jósolják meg.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Meglepően nyugodtan teltek a napok, ahhoz képest, ahogy elképzelte.  
  
Az ikrek békén hagyták őt, az órákon eléggé távolt ültek tőle, néha pedig olyan furcsa pillantásokat vetettek rá. Valahogy még mindig nem tudott hozzászokni, hogy velük egy órán van. Mindvégig Dracóval és Neville-lel étkezett, illetve órán Draco ült mellette. Néha már annyit beszélt Ginnyről, hogy Harry türelmét vesztve hurrogta le őt, de ettől függetlenül el bírta viselni a mardekárost. Azt a bizonyos átkot még egyszer látta rajta, mert ismét feltűnő volt, hogy több időt tölt bent a fürdőszobában, mint kellene.  
  
Piton viszont azóta sem találta meg azt a bűbájt, ami segíthetne rajta, pedig nagyon dolgozott az ügyön. Harry csütörtök magasságában rászólt, hogy itt az ideje egy kiadós alvásnak, mert meg fog ártani az a sok erős tea, amit magába dönt. Piton először persze gúnyolódott vele, de aztán beismerte, és aznap hamarabb tért nyugovóra.  
  
Sirius érdekes mód távolságtartó volt cinkosával egyetemben. Keresztapja órán nem foglalkozott vele, mintha ott sem lenne, étkezéseknél pedig csak néha bámulta őt, mint akit egyáltalán nem érdekel a hogyléte. Harry úgy vélte, Sirius most az egyszer nem tudja, mitévő legyen, mert elakadt a nyomozásban. Persze túlságosan is sokáig tartott a békés nyugalom, ami Harryt körülvette, és az első jóslástanon csak történt egy olyan dolog, ami ismét okot adott arra, hogy nagyon gyanakodjanak rá.  
  
A jóslástanterem egy, a menedék szélén lévő nem használt termek egyikében kapott helyet, és Harryt kirázta a hideg, amikor először belépett. A terem tele volt olyan puffokkal és kis asztalkákkal, mint amiket ő látott régebben, és az egész helyiség úgy nézett ki, mintha egy rossz zsibvásár helye. Furcsamód elég sokan vették fel ezt a tárgyat, és még furcsább volt, hogy mind olyan izgatottan várták, mintha ez lett volna az első órájuk.  
  
Óra kezdete után tíz perces késéssel megjelent Trelawney, aki mintha a teremhez öltözött volna: bordó alapon apró virágos mintás talárban jelent meg, és egyúttal összefogta hátul a haját, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. Egyáltalán nem tűnt jókedvűnek, amikor lepakolta könyveit az asztalára.  
  
– Elnézést a késésért, de az igazgató úr feltartott egy kicsit – sóhajtotta, és jelentősen ránézett Harryre, aki meglepetten nézett vissza. Piton talán leleplezte őket? – Első órán ugye átvettük a tenyérjóslás alapjait, most ezúttal szeretném, ha párokba rendeződnétek, és leírnátok óra végére a tapasztalataitokat.  
  
Harry a mellette ülő Dracóra pillantott.  
  
– Igen, leszek a párod – aztán maga elég húzott egy üres pergament, majd Harry is úgy tett.  
  
Draco mindvégig unta az egészet, és csak azt várta, mikor lesz vége az órának, ami még jobban bosszantotta Harryt, mert egy morgolódó Draco sokkal elviselhetetlenebb volt. Már majdnem vége lett az órának, amikor Trelawney odajött hozzájuk, hogy szemrevételezze, mit írtak.  
  
– Nos, Mr. Piton, sikerült? – érdeklődött kíváncsian. Harry átnyújtotta a pergament, amit a nő hümmögve olvasott végig, aztán visszaadta. – Láthatnám a másikat is?  
  
Draco átnyújtotta az övét, amin Harryről lévő jóslatok álltak.  
  
– Elég érdekes… hosszú életet jósol neki, örömet, boldogságot… nem gondolja, hogy ez túlzás? – kérdezett rá felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Pedig én ezt láttam – morogta Draco, bár Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a hosszú életvonalon kívül más igazság nincs abban az írásban.  
  
– Esetleg láthatnám Mr. Piton a tenyerét? – kérdezte hirtelen a jóslástan tanárnő Harryre pillantva, aki kissé rémülten pillantott vissza. – Szeretném tudni, mennyire találta el a dolgokat Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Harry habozott, és rémülten Dracóra nézett, aki bátorítóan biccentett felé. Kissé félve nyújtotta oda a tenyerét, amit Trelawney kíváncsian fogadott el. Egyik kezével fogta, míg a másikkal a vonalakat figyelte, míg nem hirtelen nem kapott levegőt és elengedte Harry kezét. Megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán összeszedve magát ismét Harryre nézett.  
  
– Megkapja a kitűnő osztályzatot, Mr. Malfoy – mondta színtelenül, aztán otthagyta őket. – Az órának vége! Jövő hétre kérem, nézzék át a kristálygömb alkalmazását!  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant és megragadta a pergament, amit Draco róla írt, de valójában csak azt látta, mennyi jót írt róla, semmi különöset.  
  
– Szerinted mit láthatott? – kérdezte halkan Trelawney után nézve.  
  
– Szerintem csak a szokásos színészkedése… szokott ilyet az órákon – mondta unottan Draco. – Gyere, menjünk ebédelni, végre vége ennek a napnak, és itt a hétvége. El sem hiszem! Remélem, nem bánod, hogy hétvégére megint egyedül hagylak?  
  
– Dehogy – mondta Harry vidáman, amikor berakta a könyvét a táskájába, arra gondolva, hogy a hétvégét már ő is nagyon várja.  
  
Elindult Draco után, mikor már majdnem mindenki távozott a teremből. Viszont az öröm hirtelen leolvadt az arcáról, amikor érezte, hogy libabőrös lesz a háta valami szokatlan érzéstől, amit erős fájdalom követett a gerincében. Nyögve ejtette el a táskáját, és rogyott össze a padlón, miközben összeszorított szemmel próbálta túlélni a hátában lévő fájdalmat. Érezte, hogy Draco elkapja őt, nehogy bevágja a fejét, és rémülten szólongatja. Amikor azt hitte, elájul a fájdalomtól, hirtelen minden gyötrelem megszűnt.  
  
– Mi baja van? – hallotta a feje fölött Trelawney hangját.  
  
– Ne-nem tudom… Harry, térj magadhoz! – pofozgatta Draco, mire Harry hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét. Lassan felült és kiszáradt torokkal nézett körbe.  
  
– Jól vagyok… azt hiszem – suttogta rémülten.  
  
– Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki jól van, hanem mint akit látomások gyötörnek! – mondta kioktatóan a tanárnő. – Ne kísérjem el a gyengélkedőre?  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Nem kell. Egyszerűen csak megszédültem, semmi több… keveset ettem reggel – hazudta Harry, és remélte, hogy egyúttal Draco csöndben marad, mivel együtt reggeliztek.  
  
– Rendben, akkor Mr. Malfoy kísérje el.  
  
Draco nem szólt semmit, hanem felsegítette őt a földről. Nem engedte el, hanem az ajtó felé támogatta őt, Harry pedig hálásan elfogadta a segítséget.  
  
– Bocs, hogy ilyen sok gondot okozok – motyogta szégyenlősen Harry, amikor kiértek a folyosóra. A lábai alig engedelmeskedtek akaratának, úgy érezte, mintha lezsibbadtak volna. Néha megbotlott, és megtántorodott.  
  
– Nincs semmi gond – nyugtatta meg Draco, és miután megelégelte, hogy Harry alig áll a lábán, átvetette a karját a nyakán és úgy kísérte el a lakosztályig. Fél kézzel ajtót nyitott, aztán betessékelte rajta Harryt, és elkísérte az ágyáig.  
  
Harry reszketve mászott fel rá, kimerülten összegömbölyödött, felhúzta a lábait és átkarolta. Draco nyilván azt hitte, fázik, ezért odahúzta neki az ágya végéről a meleg pamuttakaróját, majd elrendezte körülötte.  
  
– Szólok Perselusnak, jó? – Elindult az ajtó felé, de amikor már keze a kilincsen volt, hirtelen kitárult. Draco épp az utolsó percben ugrott arrébb, amikor Piton nagy lendülettel megérkezett.  
  
Egy bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Draco felé, aztán idegesen odament Harryhez.  
  
– Sybill az előbb említette, hogy összeestél az óráján! Valóban nem tűnt túl meggyőzőnek, ahogy reggel étkeztél! – mondta dühösen, amikor leült az ágy szélére mellé.  
  
Draco közben odajött az ágy végébe, és kissé gúnyosan nézett rá.  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá Draco, amikor Harry még mindig nem volt hajlandó megszólalni. – Nyilván nem így volt, de valamit rögtönözni kellett!  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett Pitonra, aki jobban megnézve őt megértette, miről van szó.  
  
– Már megint az volt… ami múltkor a főhadiszálláson – mondta halkan, és nyelt egyet. – Teljesen más volt, de mégis ugyanaz – borzongott meg.  
  
Piton kicsit fentebb helyezkedett az ágyon és fél karral magához ölelte őt. Harry odabújt apjához, és jobban magára húzta a pokrócot. Lehunyta a szemét, és csak hallgatta apja megnyugtató szívverését, teljesen megfeledkezve Dracóról, aki megszólalt.  
  
– Én elmegyek ebédelni… elhozzam a tieteket? – kérdezte egy idő után. Piton bólinthatott, mert aztán a fiú már sehol sem volt.  
  
– Elmondod, mit éreztél? – kérdezte Piton, amikor Harry még mindig nem volt hajlandó beszélni róla.  
  
Nem tudta, meddig fog ez tartani, de már kezdett tőle nagyon kiakadni. Ezek a furcsa, rémisztő érzések csak rossz dolgokra és nyomasztó jövőre utalhattak. Piton addig nem nyugszik, amíg meg nem tudja, mi történt, fölösleges halogatni.  
  
– Feleannyi ideig sem tartott most, mint múltkor az az eset, de ez is épp eléggé ijesztő volt – mesélte visszaemlékezve. – Úgy éreztem, mintha valami hátba vágott volna, és… nagyon fájt. Ennél többet nem tudok róla mondani.  
  
Piton egy ideig nem szólalt meg, mint aki azt latolgatja, mit mondjon.  
  
– Ezen a hétvégén nem megyünk vissza a főhadiszállásra.  
  
Harry kiegyenesedett, és kissé elhúzódott apjától, hogy ránézzen.  
  
– És akkor hogy fogunk edzeni? – kérdezte csodálkozva, de nem csak azért zavarta ez a tény, hanem mert jobban fel akarta kutatni a főhadiszállást a Tekergők Térképe után.  
  
– És ha edzés közben jön rád megint egy ilyen? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Piton. – Tudod, hogyan zajlanak a párbajaink! Mi történik, ha éppen egy súlyos átkot bocsátok feléd, ami már visszafordíthatatlan és éppen rosszul vagy?  
  
Harry búsan húzta magán össze a takarót.  
  
– Jól van, felfogtam.  
  
– Én csak remélni tudom, hogy idővel megszűnnek ezek a hirtelen rád törő rohamok, mert roppant nyugtalanítóak – mondta Piton. – Nem kérsz egy Nyugtató főzetet? Múltkor sem adtam semmit, de ezek a rohamok eléggé megviseltté tesznek – húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem kell, apa, jól vagyok – bizonygatta Harry, bár úgy érezte, ez egyáltalán nem tűnt hihetőnek. Inkább elgondolkodott azon, amit apja régen mondott. – Azt mondtad múltkor, hogy Trelawney valóban jós, de mióta én megjelentem, azóta nem látnak semmit sem a látók előre… szerinted azóta megváltozott a helyzet?  
  
Piton csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem nagyon hiszem, eddig nem kaptam más visszajelzéseket. Miért kérdezed? Csak nem telt izgalmasan az első jóslástan óra? – kérdezte félmosollyal.  
  
Harry kissé bosszúsan nézett vissza.  
  
– Te biztos remekül szórakozol, de én nagyon nem, amikor a tenyeremre nézett és teljesen elsápadt! Látott valamit!  
  
– Sybill hajlamos arra, hogy jóslási tehetségét kiegészítse rendkívüli színészi képességeivel – gúnyolódott Piton, és látszott rajta, hogy nem hisz neki.  
  
Pedig bármit is mondott Piton, nagyon eredeti módon adta elő, amitől Harryt tényleg kirázta a hideg. Amikor a nő otthagyta őket, látta, hogy mennyire megviselte az, amit látott.  
  
– Pedig biztos, hogy látott valamit – morogta Harry idegesen, amikor levette tekintetét apjáról.  
  
Összerezzent, amikor Piton megérintette a vállát és lágyan masszírozni kezdte.  
  
– Lazíts már egy kicsit – dünnyögte. – Túl sokat idegeskedsz.  
  
– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha nem törne mindig valaki az életemre, amiért nem kéne idegeskednem!  
  
– Ezt nem mondtam – magyarázta Piton –, egyszerűen jó lenne, ha nem idegeskednél annyit a jövőt illetően. Rossz nézni, hogy az elmúlt napokban annyira feszült vagy csak azért, mert azon aggódsz, mikor támad rád valaki!  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Nehogy azt mondd, hogy nincs rá okom? – kérdezte halkan. – Mindig van valaki, aki az életemre akar törni… nem tudok erre nem gondolni. – Amikor Piton abbahagyta a masszírozást, Harry ismét felé fordult. – Nem tudod, milyen érzés, amikor másnak kell kiadnod magad, mint aki valójában vagy, és bármi megtörténhet!  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, csak némán nézte őt. Harry eleinte kérdőn nézett rá, de aztán hirtelen rájött, milyen hülyeséget mondott.  
  
– Bocsánat, én… nem is gondoltam rá, hogy te… – mondta halkan, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
A bájitalmester kezével fia álla alá nyúlt, és komolyan a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Kérlek, Harry – mondta szigorúan – ne aggódj azon, mi történik veled. Én vagyok az apád, az én feladatom a jóléted biztosítása! Itt vagyok melletted, és mindig vigyázni fogok rád, érted? Mindig! – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – A medált is azért adtam neked, mert tudom, milyen könnyen bajba tudsz sodródni! Tudnom kell róla, ha bajban vagy, hogy tudjak segíteni! Próbálj meg úgy élni, mint minden tizenhét éves, gondtalanul, még ha ez nehezedre is esik, világos?  
  
Harry szomorúan hallgatta végig apját.  
  
– Jól van, igyekszem… próbálok barátkozni és jó lenni… mint minden más tizenhét éves gyerek, jó? – motyogta Harry. – És persze kerülni a bajt… ami azért mindig megtalál, szóval most már ne haragudj.  
  
Piton sóhajtva rázta a fejét, és húzta vissza a kezét, amikor Draco épp megérkezett. Pálcájával két tálcányi gőzölgő ebédet lebegtetett, amiket aztán az asztalra egyensúlyozott.  
  
– Nem voltam sokáig távol, igaz? – érdeklődött hol egyikőjükre, hol másikukra pillantva.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem – válaszolta végül Piton, aztán felkelt az ágyról, megigazította a talárját és intett Harrynek is, hogy jöjjön enni.  
  
Amikor leültek az asztalhoz, Draco melléjük állt és komolyan nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Perselus, mi baja van Harrynek?  
  
Harry, aki éppen a forró húslevest fújta, csodálkozva nézett rájuk. Piton viszont előbb szép nyugodtan megtörölte a száját és csak aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Nem tudom, sőt, fogalmam sincs. Úgy néz ki, átérez olyan dolgokat, amik vagy megtörténhettek, vagy meg fognak történni.  
  
Draco kissé ijedten bámult Harryre.  
  
– Ez elég ijesztő – jegyezte meg. – Órákon mindig együtt leszünk, így tudlak fedezni, ha bármi baj lenne. Perselus, te ezeket átérzed azzal a medállal, vagy nem?  
  
– Nem, Draco. Mivel úgy látszik, nem számítanak a medálnak valóságosnak, így egyáltalán nem közvetíti a dolgokat. Remélem, többet nem fordul elő – pillantott aggódva Harryre.  
  
Harry nem bírta, hogy ennyire nézik őt, és nekiállt a forró levest szürcsölni. Kirázta a hideg tőle, hogy ők ketten mennyire aggódnak miatta, és úgy érezte, ehhez sosem fog hozzászokni.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

A hétvége a mozgalmas péntek után persze hamar eljött, és szerencsére Trelawney és Sirius sem maradtak az iskolában, hanem visszatértek a többséggel a főhadiszállásra. Furcsa volt úgy járkálni az étkezésekre, hogy nagyon kevés diák maradt itt. Ez is egy olyan dolog, amit szintén sohasem fog megszokni, hogy a háború miatt csak délelőtt vannak órák, mert annyira elfoglaltak a szülők, míg hétvégén mindenki elviszi magával a gyerekeit.  
  
Először érezte azt, hogy rossz lesz, ha Draco és Neville sem lesz itt hétvégén, mert így teljesen egyedül lesz. Neville úgy köszönt el tőle, hogy amint megjön vasárnap este, felkeresi őt, Draco pedig még nem indult el Narcissához, ahová ugye Piton kísérte el.  
  
Így amíg Draco ismét készülődött, hogy kifogástalanul nézzen ki, ő addig előresietett, hogy helyet foglaljon maguknak az ebédhez, még mielőtt elmegy. A kihalt folyosón sétált, és már majdnem elérte az ebédlő ajtaját, amikor furcsa szelet érzett a tarkójánál, és kirázta a hideg tőle. Tudta, hogy Remus és Dumbledore szoktak így közlekedni.  
  
Lelkiekben felkészült arra, hogy minden bizonnyal az igazgatóval néz szembe, így egy sóhajjal fordult meg, és szembenézett az érkezővel. Hirtelen nem kapott levegőt, amikor egy sokkal kisebb alakkal nézett szembe: egy mardekáros taláros szőke lánnyal.  
  
– Dorea…? – nyögte ki Harry meglepetten, amikor felismerte apja emlékeiből.  
  
A lány halványan rámosolygott és bólintott. Harry rémülten körbenézett, de szerencsére senki sem tartózkodott a folyosón, nyilván azért választotta ezt a pillanatot.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy rád ijesztettem – mondta halkan Dorea egy szégyenlős pillantással. – De most találtalak egyedül. Nem zavarlak… ugye?  
  
Harry, amikor aránylag magához tért újdonsült látogatójától, megrázta a fejét, hogy nem.  
  
– Miért kerestél fel engem? Dracót kellene…  
  
– Még nem beszéltem vele – vallotta be szomorúan a lány. – Féltem tőle… az egész találkozástól. Magát hibáztatja… nem hinne nekem… – dadogta. – Azért jöttem hozzád, mert szeretnék tőled kérni valamit.  
  
– Tőlem? – kérdezte Harry csodálkozva, és ismét körbenézett, hogy jön-e valaki.  
  
– Igen… szeretném, ha elmesélnéd neki, amit Remus bácsi mondott. Ha felkészítenéd őt egy találkozásra velem… Eddig tartottam tőle, hogy találkozzak vele, és nagyon szomorú voltam. De most már sokkal jobban érzem magam… Egyszerűen meg akarom még párszor ölelni a testvéremet, amíg vége nem lesz a háborúnak! Tudom, hogy az még odébb van, de én minden időt ki szeretnék használni! Néhányan azt mondják, hogy ha eljön az idő, mi még sem halunk meg… de mi lesz, ha mégis halottak maradunk? – kérdezte halkan. – Kérlek Harry, tedd meg a kedvemért!  
  
– Ha eljön az idő? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Ez mit jelent?  
  
Dorea egy kicsit közelebb lépett, és olyan kioktató lett a hangja, ami emlékeztette Harryt egy bizonyos valakire.  
  
– Nem gondolkozol? Ha eljön… ha te megölöd őt! Ne tagadd valódi énedet. Már minden Visszatért tudja, hogy ki is vagy valójában, és tudjuk, hogy te vagy egyetlen reményünk.  
  
Harry elborzadva nézett rá.  
  
– Visszatértek?  
  
A lány bólintott.  
  
– Így nevezik magukat azok, akik a kapunak köszönhetik, hogy még itt vannak. Én Remus bácsival szoktam lenni, de amúgy Albus bácsi is nagyon aranyos. – Halkan felkuncogott, majd ismét elszomorodott. – Remus bácsi mondta, hogy ideje lenne találkoznom Dracóval, amíg nem késő. Albus bácsi viszont már máshogy gondolja, ahogy a többiek is: ha te megölöd a gonoszt, nekünk esélyünk lehet egy új életre.  
  
Harry hirtelen köpni, nyelni nem tudott. Csak bámult a lányra és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Most már nem csak a jelenlegi varázslóvilágért felelős, hanem azokért is, akik egy félresikerült varázslat miatt élet és halál közt rekedtek?  
  
– Ez ijesztő – nyögte ki zavartan és próbált magához térni. – Rendben, megpróbálok beszélni vele… de kicsit több idő kell, mint pár nap.  
  
A lány hirtelen odaugrott és átölelte.  
  
– Juj, tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád! Remus bácsi megmondta, hogy te mennyire jó vagy! Köszönöm! Majd még kereslek! – köszönt el, aztán hirtelen már sehol sem volt.  
  
A folyosó túlsó végéről két hollóhátas fiú közeledett, Harry pedig sóhajtott és bement az ebédlőbe. Egy már két személyre megterített asztalhoz ült le és várta Dracót, miközben próbált napirendre térni az új információk hallatán. Zavarában töltött magának töklevelet és azt kortyolgatta. Jó tíz perc is eltelt, amikor megjelent Draco és leült vele szemben.  
  
– Azt hittem, már megetted! – csodálkozott. – Miattam nem kell várnod, ha éhes vagy.  
  
Harry letette a tökleves poharat.  
  
– Mondjuk úgy, hogy egy kicsit elment az étvágyam – motyogta. – De most, hogy már itt vagy, szívesen eszem. Bár a levesemet igazán megehetnéd – tolta át Draco felé a tányérját –, nekem elég lesz a második is.  
  
– Nos, rendben, úgyis nagyon éhes vagyok – vigyorodott el Draco. – Az utazástól mindig éhes leszek, jobb is ezt elkerülni.  
  
Amikor csendesen étkeztek, megérkezett Roanne is, aki a vonakodó Dracóval nem foglalkozva leült hozzájuk. Már majdnem végeztek, amikor Draco nyögve tette le a desszertes villáját.  
  
– Tanárnő… Perselus nem ér rá, vagy mi történt? – kérdezte Roannétól, aki értetlenül meredt rá.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt, Draco? – kérdezte Roanne. – Perselus tudtommal a laborban van, amíg nem indultok, ő már korábban megebédelt.  
  
– Úgy, hogy… Darius mit keres itt? – mutatott az ajtó felé, mire mindketten odanéztek.  
  
Az ajtóban egy szőke hajú fiú tűnt fel, fekete, szűk talárt viselt, míg haját összefogva hordta. Dracónál egy fejjel magasabb, talán huszonkét, huszonhárom éves lehetett, arca pedig nagyon hasonlított Dracóéra. Bal kezében egy összetekert pergament szorongatott. Amikor meglátta őket, feléjük vette az irányt.  
  
– Ő a… – nyögte Harry – a testvéred? – Draco értetlenül bámult rá, Roanne pedig figyelmeztető pillantást vetett rá. – Csak meglepődtem, hogy itt van… – rögtönzött végül Harry.  
  
Amikor a fiú odaért, konkrétan levegőnek nézte Harryt.  
  
– Szia, Roanne, Draco – köszöntötte őket nem túl jókedvűen. – Épp Perselustól jövök. Mivel még mindig sok dolga van, felajánlottam, hogy én megyek el Dracóval anyához. Állítólag Harryvel együtt raktároztok, igaz? Azt mondta, hogy estig csináljátok meg nyugodtan, majd jön.  
  
Draco megtörölte a száját, és felállt az asztaltól Roannéval együtt.  
  
– Rendben, felőlem mehetünk.  
  
– Gyere Harry, mi is menjünk – intett neki Roanne.  
  
Harry bólintott, és szintén megtörölte a száját, majd felállt és Darius felé fordult.  
  
– Hello! – köszönt el tőle illedelmesen.  
  
– Neked is helló – vágta oda Darius, aztán jobb kezével hirtelen arcon csapta.  
  
Harry inkább meglepetésében, mint fájdalmában kiáltott fel, amikor hátraesett. Kezét az orrára fogta, amiből dőlt a vér.  
  
– Mit csinálsz?! – követelte Roanne fenyegetően.  
  
– Észnél vagy?! – ordította vele egy időben Draco.  
  
Roanne leguggolt mellé és átnyújtott neki egy kendőt, amit Harry hálásan elfogadott. Amikor az orrára fogta felszisszent.  
  
– Remek, azt hiszem, megint eltört – morogta.  
  
– Megint? – kérdezte értetlenül Roanne.  
  
– Nem érdekes… – sóhajtotta Harry, míg nagynénje felsegítette őt.  
  
Közben Draco hevesen vitatkozott testvérével, miért tett ilyet, mikor nem érdemelte meg.  
  
– Még mindig csodálkozom, hogy ezzel a szeméttel lógsz együtt! – villantotta gyilkos tekintetét Harry felé. – Te pedig ne szólj hozzám még egyszer!  
  
Harry ösztönösen indult volna a fiú felé, de Roanne megragadta a karját és a fejével nemet intett.  
  
– Gyere velem, négyszemközt akarok veled beszélni, még mielőtt indulunk – közölte Darius, és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Draco erre vágott egy grimasz, majd intett Harrynek, és eltátogta, hogy „vasárnap találkozunk”.  
  
– Gyere, ülj le ide – utasította Roanne, Harry pedig visszaült oda, ahol eddig evett.  
  
Tudta, hogy bárki hallgatózhat, de azért megjegyezte:  
  
– Egyszer nagyon boldog leszek, ha mindenki megtudja az igazságot – mondta halkan. – Mert ennek legalább vége lesz.  
  
Roanne kedvesen nézett rá.  
  
– Ne aggódj, egyszer tényleg eljön majd az a nap – mondta megnyugtatóan. – De addig ki kell tartanod. – Elővette a pálcáját, majd egyik kezével megemelte a fiú állát, pálcás kezével pedig rámutatott. – _Hippocrax!_  
  
Harry megborzongott, amikor a törött csont egybeforrt, és kezét rászorítva várta, hogy elmúljon a fájdalom. Pár perc elteltével már semmi baja sem volt, leszámítva a vért.  
  
– Várjál még… _Tergeo!_ – mondta Roanne, és Harry megborzongott, amikor a varázslat felszippantotta róla a vért. – Így már mindjárt jobb!  
  
– Köszönöm. – Az ajtó felé nézett. – Miért volt velem ilyen Darius?  
  
Roanne eltette a pálcáját, aztán intett, hogy induljanak a raktárba.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi történt köztetek… mármint _ő_ és Darius közt – pontosított nagynénje. – És ami a legfurcsább, sosem beszéltek róla. Gyere, álljunk neki annak a pakolásnak, amivel apád megbízott.  
  
A raktárban órákig pakoltak, és takarítottak egyaránt. Egész jó elfoglaltság volt, amit nem érzett tehernek. Tudta, hogy apja is látja, mennyire el kell terelnie a gondolatait, így nem csoda, hogy ilyeneket talált ki számára. Elég sok érdekes színben pompázó bájitalt ismerhet meg az ember, amikor már készen van.  
  
Harry kétszer is kiröhögte magát gondolatban, amikor két igen érdekes és szép kinézetű bájitalt látott. Már este hat óra is elmúlt, amikor mindketten elégedetten támaszkodtak neki a középen elhelyezkedő kis asztalnak.  
  
– No így már mindjárt más – mondta elégedetten Roanne.  
  
– Neked amúgy nem kéne ott lenned a megbeszélésen? – kérdezte Harry, amikor levette a tekintetét a hosszú polcsorról. Roanne csak rámosolyodott. – Ó, rájöttem. Neked az a dolgod, hogy mellettem legyél! – Kissé bosszúsan nézett nagynénjére. – Nem kell nekem testőr!  
  
Roanne felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Felsoroljam az indokokat, hogy szerintem erre miért van szükség? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Én is úgy gondoltam. – Ne aggódj, nem leszek folyton a nyomodban. Ha még maradni akarsz, hogy azt ott hátul még letakarítsd, nem tartalak vissza! – nevetett fel.  
  
– Elleszek egyedül, ne aggódj – morogta Harry. – Most úgysincs otthon senki sem… ezt még befejezem, aztán majd hazamegyek olvasni.  
  
– Jól van, de ne maradj sokáig, oké?  
  
– Ennyire azért nem szeretem a bájitalokat! – nevetett fel Harry. Roanne megigazította magán bordó talárját, majd magára hagyta őt.  
  
Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán pikk–pakk leporolta a kényes bájitalokat. Amikor hirtelen huzatot érzett, morogva lendítette meg újra a pálcáját. Amikor megfordult, az asztal túloldalán már állt valaki.  
  
– A frászt hoztad rám, Remus – nyögte Harry, amikor a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.  
  
– Ne haragudj – szabadkozott a férfi. – Végre egyedül maradtál, gondoltam, meglátogatlak.  
  
– Ma mindenki ezt mondja – motyogta Harry, miközben eltette a pálcáját. – Mesélj, mi újság?  
  
Remus odaállt mellé és átkarolta a vállát, ami Harrynek nagyon jól esett.  
  
– Hallom, Dorea végre megkeresett – mesélte mosolyogva. – Bár nem értem, miért akarja annyira, hogy pont te mondd el Dracónak, hogy ő még itt van. Nagyon félhet a következményektől.  
  
– Hát igen… érdekes lesz… nem igazán tudok mit mesélni – gondolkodott el Harry. – Apa megmutatta, mi történt veled – mondta fojtott hangon – mármint, hogyan haltál meg, tudod.  
  
Remus a szemközti bájitalszekrényre bámult.  
  
– Gondolom azt is megmutatta, hogyan halt meg az igazgató, ugye? A halálom pedig része volt ennek az emléknek… sőt Doreáé is. Ideje volt, hogy meglásd ezeket, tudnod kellett, hogy történtek. Mutatott mást is?  
  
– Voltam olyan szemtelen és követelőző – mondta szégyenlősen –, hogy megkaptam azt az emléket is, milyen volt Sirius. Mármint azt, hogy tudod, min vesztek össze.  
  
Remus elszakította a tekintetét a különleges bájitalokról és csodálkozva bámult Harryre.  
  
– Megmutatta azt az emléket, amiben kiderült, hogy Sirius, Lilyvel töltötte az éjszakát és végül Perselus betörte az orrát?  
  
Harry megdermedt és elhúzódott Remustól. Jól hallotta? Keresztapja az anyjával töltötte az éjszakát…? Ez akkor volt, amikor már házasok voltak? _Te jó ég…_  
  
– Ezt így… konkrétan nem – mondta lassan, mire összeszedte magát. – Azt mutatta meg, hogy öhm… illetlen volt anyával, és rajtakapták.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló, miért nem mutatta meg neked azt az emléket – folytatta elgondolkodva a férfi. – Kitalálod, miért nem? – Harry értetlenül rázta a fejét, és szinte tartott a választól. – Többek között Perselust ez a dolog nagyon rosszul érintette, nekem és Jamesnek is csak nagyon nehezen mondta el. A másik ok pedig te magad voltál, illetve te és a testvéred.  
  
– Ezt meg, hogy érted? – kérdezte lélegzet-visszafojtva Harry.  
  
Remus ismét visszanézett azokra a furcsa bájitalokra.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló okkal nem árulta el neked, Harry – mondta színtelenül. – Nem akar elveszíteni.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is megragadta a férfi karját, aki ránézett.  
  
– Remus, mi az? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy haragudj Perselusra! – emelte fel a hangját Remus. – Ti nagyon is jó család vagytok együtt, végre egymásra találtatok, nem fogom azzal tönkretenni, hogy elárulom! Ami magában nem egy súlyos titok, de te annak fogod gondolni!  
  
– Nem értem, miért mondod ezt! – csattant fel Harry. – Elég idős vagyok már ahhoz, hogy értelmesen gondolkodjak! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogom megutálni Pit… apámat!  
  
– Akkor is – kérdezte Remus vontatottan –, ha tudatában vagy annak a lehetőségnek, miszerint Sirius lehet az apád?  
  
Harry hirtelen elhallgatott és csak bámult.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– A fogantatásotok azokra az estékre tehetőek, amikor Sirius is együtt volt anyáddal!  
  
– Si…Sirus az apám? – krákogta Harry.  
  
Remus sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Addigra már a Tekergőknek vége lett, nem tudom, mi lett a Vérségi bájital eredménye. Többet sohasem került szóba. – Jobban megnézte Harryt. – Remélem, tudod, hogy Perselus nagyon szeret téged, akár vér szerinti fia vagy, akár nem!  
  
– Igen, tudom… – motyogta Harry. – Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad… ezt.  
  
A férfi barátságosan megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Mennem kell… te pedig légy jó!  
  
– Persze!  
  
Remus aztán eltűnt és Harry ottmaradt a csöndben, egyedül a saját gondolataival.  
  
Nem, nem tudott felnőttként gondolkodni. Ezt felülmúlta egy önző gondolat, ami féktelen dühöt váltott ki belőle.  
  
Siriusszal élhetett volna, ahogy mindig is elképzelte! Piton pedig tudja az igazságot, és mégis maga mellett akarta tartani!  
  
Harry nem számolta a perceket, nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, mióta Remus elment. Lerogyott a földre, ezúttal nem érdekelte, ha fel is fázik a hideg kövön, és hosszú ideig csak a szemközti falat bámulta.  
  
Úgy érezte, hogy megszakad a szíve, amiért ennyire elárulták. Legszívesebben tombolt volna, összetörve mindent, hogy kiadja a dühét. Hogy lehetett előle ilyesmit eltitkolni?  
  
Annyira szeretett volna Siriusszal lenni, egyszerűen nem foghatta fel, hogy Piton ezért nem engedte, hogy a közelében legyen. Biztosan rettentően fájt ez Pitonnak is, hogy ennyire összevesztek Siriusszal, de nem volt joga elszakítani tőle…  
  
Tényleg ő lenne az apja? Piton azért titkolhatta el előle az igazságot, nehogy otthagyja őt, és Siriusszal legyen… A nagy mardekáros, aki mindent elintéz, csak hogy magának tudja őt. Annyira szerette Lilyt, hogy mindenképpen azt akarta, hogy legyen tőle valaki, akit Harrynek hívnak…  
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, amikor egy újabb dühhullám csapott át rajta. Rettentően fájt ez az egész. Ő _tényleg_ megkedvelte Pitont, aki _tényleg_ jó apa volt… de hogy ennyire kisajátítsa magának… ez rettentően fájt. Vagy inkább az fájt jobban, hogy ennyire eltiltotta tőle Siriust emiatt? Viszont miért ilyen kedves és jó apa vele, ha ő elvileg Sirius fia? Akkor utálnia kéne… de ez tényleg nem mondható el róla.  
  
Vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy összeszedje magát, aztán feltápászkodott a földről. Mintegy gondolkodás nélkül odalépett az ismert bájitalokkal teli szekrényhez, és megragadta a számára is felismerhető Nyugtató főzet üvegcséjét. Felütötte a pecsétet, aztán gondolkodás nélkül legurította az egészet. Várt pár percet, és csak halványan érezte, hogy a kedélyei lenyugodnak… ami nem elég.  
  
Mi történik, ha annyira dühös lesz, hogy a fehér mágiájával felrobbantja a menedéket? Nem hiányzik senkinek sem, hogy ez történjen. Ránézett a következő fiolára, aztán végül azt is eltette a biztonság kedvéért. Ebben a percben nem érdekelte, mennyire nem szabadna bájitalt innia, csak az, hogy sikerüljön megnyugodnia valamennyire. Márpedig ha felmegy a szállásukra, akkor biztos, hogy veszekedni fog Pitonnal, mert elkerülhetetlen, hogy ne kérje tőle számon ezt az egészet, miért vágta át ennyire.  
  
A bájitalokat előrébb húzta, hogy úgy tűnjön, nem vett el belőle senki, bár abban biztos volt, hogy ki fog derülni a hiányuk, de ez sem érdekelte. Amikor mindent rendben hagyott maga után, becsukta az ajtót, és lassan, remegő lábakkal ment vissza a szállásra.  
  
Amikor kitárta az ajtót, eszébe jutott, hogy most biztos ott lesz valaki, akin véletlenül kitölti a dühét, de eszébe jutott, hogy Draco már rég nincs itt, Piton pedig nagyon későn fog megérkezni.  
  
Így senki sem volt a szálláson, ami megnyugvással töltötte el. Pálcájával fényeket varázsolt az éjjeliszekrényére, aztán leült az ágya szélére, hogy erőt gyűjtsön a fürdéshez, aztán talán aludjon is valamit. Érezte a nyugtató hatását, de nem volt tökéletes, mert csak kissé kába lett tőle. Lehet, hogy ő már annyira súlyos eset, hogy talán csak több liter nyugtató hatna számára.  
  
Úgy döntött, az a legjobb, ha tényleg letusol, aztán kialudja ezt az egészet, hátha reggelre jobban érzi magát. Amikor a szekrényhez lépett, hogy új pizsamát vegyen magához, hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó. Hátranézett, és meglepődött, mert Piton volt az, aki belépett. Valamilyen oknál fogva sokkal hamarabb érkezett meg az átlagosnál.  
  
Hozott magával egy köteg pergament, amit egy fáradt sóhajjal tett le az asztalra. Harry szótlanul keresgélt tovább a szekrényben, és reménykedett, hogy sikerül eljutnia a fürdőbe úgy, hogy Piton nem állítja meg.  
  
– Milyen napod volt? – érdeklődött Piton, amikor felé fordult.  
  
– Semmi különös – válaszolta halkan, aztán elindult a fürdőbe, miközben elment Piton mellett.  
  
A férfi megragadta a karját, ami Harryt megállásra késztette. Egy sóhajjal fordult vissza.  
  
– Tényleg nem volt semmi. Roannéval pakoltuk a raktárt, és úgy gondoltam, hamarabb megyek aludni, ennyi!  
  
Piton csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Akkor mitől vagy ennyire ingerült? – kérdezte értetlenül, amikor elengedte őt.  
  
– Abba inkább ne menjünk bele! – csattant fel Harry dühösen és hátrébb lépett a férfitől, aki viszont szigorúan nézett le rá.  
  
– Miért éreztem a leheleteden a Nyugtató főzet illatát? – kérdezte követelőzően, aztán ellágyította a hangját, és közelebb jött Harryhez, kezét a vállára téve. – Megint Black?  
  
Harry viszont durván lerázta magáról a segítő kezet, és fájdalmasan nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– _Nem, hanem te!_ – mondta keservesen, és igyekezte visszafogni magát, de érezte, hogy nem fog menni. – Megbíztam benned, de te elárultál! – kiáltotta dühösen, szemében könnyek gyűltek, de visszanyelte őket.  
  
Piton megrökönyödve nézett rá, és látszott rajta, hogy komolyan megijedt a viselkedésétől.  
  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz, Harry! – közölte meglepetten. – Mi zaklatott fel ennyire? Bántott valaki? – kérdezte aggódva, szinte teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy mit hallott az előbb.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet és keservesen megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem értettem, miért intézted hónapokig úgy, hogy Sirius ne legyen a közelemben – hadarta szomorúan. – Volt itt mindenféle indok, kezdve attól, hogy kém van, vagy hogy Sirius megbízhatatlan! De most már tudom az igazságot, amit sosem akartál elmondani nekem! Az előbb találkoztam Remusszal és elmondott mindent! – kiáltotta dühösen.  
  
– Mi mindent?! – kérdezett vissza Piton indulatosan. – Mivel tömte tele a fejedet Lupin?!  
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét maga mellett, és igyekezet visszafogni tomboló haragját varázserejével együtt.  
  
– Elárulta az igazságot, miért haragudtok egymásra annyira Siriusszal! – dobta le dühösen a ruháit az ágyára. – Tudtam, hogy valamit nagyon titkolsz vele kapcsolatban, de nem gondoltam, hogy ennyi közöm van hozzá! Elterelted a figyelmemet azzal az idióta emlékkel, hogy azt higgyem, Sirius erőszakoskodott az anyámmal!  
  
Piton szeme szikrákat szórt dühében, Harry ritkán látta ilyen fenyegetőnek.  
  
– Mennyire jól informált téged az az átkozott vérfarkas?! – kérdezte fagyosan. – Elmondta, hogy a legjobb barátja milyen mardekáros módon intézte el azt, hogy anyád közelében legyen?!  
  
– Igen, elmondta! – kiáltott rá Harry. – És azt is megemlítette, hogy könnyen lehet, hogy ő az apám, nem te!  
  
– Tessék?! – kérdezte felháborodottan Piton, és úgy tűnt, mindjárt robban.  
  
– Igen, mivel te is akkor voltál vele együtt, amikor ő! – ordította Harry, és azt hitte, mindjárt meghasad a szíve, annyira fájt, hogy Siriusszal lehetett volna. – Most már tudom, miért akartad, hogy ne legyek Sirius közelében! Féltél, ha megtudom az igazságot, akkor soha többet nem akarok a fiad lenni!  
  
Piton előrébb lépett, és úgy tűnt, mindjárt leharapja a fejét mérgében.  
  
– Hogy feltételezhetsz rólam ilyesmit, Harry?! – kiáltott vissza Piton egyre emelkedő hangerővel. – Hogy gondolhatod azt, miszerint én eltiltalak tőle emiatt? Nem gondolkodsz néha egy kicsit irracionálisan?! Ha az ő fia lennél, könyörgöm, akkor vele élnél, nem velem!  
  
– Az egy dolog! – vágott vissza Harry. – Utólag jöttél rá, így aztán úgy gondoltad, hogy eltitkolod ezt az egészet, mert akkor már magadnak akartál engem! Dühös voltál Siriusra, mert ezt tette veletek, és bosszúból nem akartál visszaadni neki! Sőt, akartál valamit, ami anyámra emlékeztet, ezért kellettem én!  
  
– Hallod egyáltalán, miket mondasz?! – kiáltott rá Piton. – Hogy gyanúsíthatsz meg ilyesmivel, mondd?! Ennyire nem ragaszkodhatsz ahhoz az emberhez, hogy ilyen logikátlan téveszméket találsz ki, hogy vele legyél!  
  
Harry úgy fújtatott, mint egy felbőszült vadállat.  
  
– Nem találtam ki ilyeneket! Ez van és kész! Nekem ez elég bizonyíték, hogy tudjam, nem te vagy az apám!  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, Harry! – hápogott Piton elképedésében. – Netán számoljak be minden egyes mozzanatról, amit az anyáddal töltöttem?! Ebben a szent percben Vérségi bájitalt itatok veled, esküszöm! – tombolt tovább Piton.  
  
Megragadta Harry karját, és már indult is volna az ajtó felé, nyilván ilyesmit nem tartott itthon. Harry durván lerázta magáról a kezet, és hátralépett, minél távolabb a férfitől.  
  
– Még ha mégis a te fiad vagyok, akkor is végig úgy játszottál, hogy ne legyek Sirius közelében! – Ujjával az ajtó felé mutatott. – Tagadod, hogy bármi köze is volt ennek az egésznek őhozzá? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van!  
  
– És még én vagyok túlságosan is paranoiás?! – kérdezett rá Piton, és a szeme most már villámokat szórt. – Nem gondolod, hogy ez kissé abszurd?! Azon pedig egy csöppet sem gondolkodtál még el, hogy a drágalátos keresztapád milyen ember? Felfogtad egyáltalán, mit tett? És mondd, szerinted a történtekről egy kellemes vacsora közben fogok neked beszámolni?! _Még mit nem!_ – bődült fel hirtelen.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és kiszáradt torokkal meredt Pitonra. Most jött rá, hogy Siriust túlságosan is jónak ítélte meg, és nem gondolt bele, mennyire szemét húzás volt tőle, hogy átvette egy időre Piton szerepét. Ennyire elvakította a tény, hogy Sirius is lehet az apja, hogy bele sem gondolt Piton helyzetébe.  
  
– Elvártam volna, hogy elmondd! – mondta kétségbeesetten. – Ilyet nem titkolhatsz el előlem! Teljesen úgy állítottad be őt, mintha egy részeg idióta lenne!  
  
– _Mert az is!_ – mennydörögte Piton. – Rossz társaságba keveredett, eltanulta tőlük a rossz szokásokat, míg végül erőszakossá vált! Nem az volt az egyetlen olyan tette anyáddal szemben! – Egészen közel ment hozzá, és úgy fröcsögte Harry arcába. – Tudomásom szerint nagyon kedveled Grangert kisasszonyt! Képzeld csak el, amint a legjobb barátod, mit ne mondjak Weasley, fogja magát, felveszi a képmásodat, aztán lefekszik vele! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy téged sem töltene el végtelen örömmel a tudat!  
  
Harry elsápadt, ahogyan magában elképzelte a helyzetet.  
  
– Megértem, hogy egy kicsit felzaklatott…  
  
– _Kicsit?!_  
  
– De akkor is kötelességed lett volna elmondani ezt, hogy lehet, ő az apám! – fakadt ki Harry.  
  
Piton tekintete most már nagyon ijesztő volt.  
  
– Nem fogod fel, hogy egyáltalán nem lehetséges?! – üvöltötte Piton. – Hiába kapaszkodsz itt mindenféle idétlen indokba, el kell fogadnod, amit látom, nagyon utálsz, hogy akkor is én vagyok az apád! Fel nem foghatom, hogy mik jutnak az eszedbe, csak hogy a közelébe legyél, és engem lecserélj rá!  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! – kiáltott rá Harry. – Csak azt akarom, hogy kedveljen!  
  
– De igen! Azt akarod, hogy ő legyen az apád, és nem én, mivel engem a kezdetek kezdete óta gyűlölsz! – üvöltötte Piton.  
  
– Ebben a percben nagyon is igazad van! – kiáltott rá Harry könnyekkel küszködve, aztán egészen az ajtóig hátrált. – Elmegyek, hogy minél távolabb legyek tőled! – ordította keservesen, aztán szinte feltépte az ajtót, és kirohant a folyosóra.  
  
Szemét törölve szaladt, minél távolabb a szállásuktól, amikor beleütközött a szembejövőkkel. Felnézett egy pillanatra, és még jobban elsápadt, amikor szembenézett Siriusszal és Roannéval.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte értetlenül nagynénje, mikor megragadta a karját.  
  
Harry megrázta a karját, de Roanne nem engedte el.  
  
– _Hagyd, Roanne!_ – mennydörögte Piton.  
  
Mihelyst engedett nagynénje szorítása, durván arrébb lökte őket, aztán csak rohant tovább, el egészen a folyosó végébe. Ott megtorpant, és elszoruló torokkal nézett hátra egy pillanatra.  
  
Piton nekidőlt az ajtófélfának, kezét pedig a homlokára téve rázta a fejét, míg Sirius és Roanne csodálkozva álltak mellette. Harry elfordult és lehunyta a szemét, mert nem bírta tovább nézni, mekkora fájdalmat okozott apjának.  
  
Aztán erőt vett magán, befordult a sarkon, és csak szaladt, szaladt egészen a kevésbé ismert helyiségek felé, amiket raktárnak használtak. Senki nem szokott erre járni, mert túlságosan is félelmetesek, hidegek és elhagyatottak voltak. A Menedék azon része, amik szintén szállásokká lettek volna alakítva, ha többen jönnek a Roxfortba, míg végül csak raktárak lettek.  
  
Pálcájával fényt varázsolt, maga előtt tartva azt, ment a minél messzebb lévő raktárakhoz. Amikor odaért egy eltorlaszolt ajtóhoz, úgy gondolta, az tökéletes hely lesz elbújni a világ elől. Arrébb varázsolta a ládákat, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, pálcájával bevilágított a szobába. Nagyon poros ládák, régi ágyak és szekrények voltak egymásra felhalmozva. Úgy gondolta, ez tökéletes hely lesz, így varázsolt egy kis gyertyát a helyiségbe, aztán becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, míg koncentrált arra, hogy az ajtó előtt lévő láda visszakerüljön az eredeti helyére.  
  
Amikor kész lett, varázsolt magának egy kisebb szőnyeget, azt leterítette a földre, és leült. Felhúzta a térdeit, majd átölelve próbált nem gondolni arra, hogy ki tudja, mekkora ijedtséget okoz azzal, hogy eltűnt. Ebben a percben nem érdekelte, mert egyszerűen annyira szégyellte magát, hogy legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna.  
  
 _Istenem, hogy mondhattam olyanokat Pitonnak…_  
  
Összeszorította a szemét, és fejét a karjaira hajtotta.  
  
Maga sem gondolta volna, hogy tényleg ennyire elvakultan akarja Sirius társaságát, hogy ennyire csúnyán megbántja az apját, aki tényleg a valódi apja. Miért akarta ennyire, hogy Sirius legyen az? Piton valóban kedvelte őt, és most azt hiszi, hogy ő egyáltalán nem szereti őt… Harrynek ez nagyon fájt. Nem akart ekkora fájdalmat okozni neki, mert ő a szíve mélyén igenis kedvelte a férfit. És most teljesen úgy viselkedett, mint akkor a régi énje…  
  
 _Sosem fog megbocsátani!_  
  
Tagadni sem lehet, de a régi és a mostani Piton közt elég nagy a hasonlóság. Nem fogja neki megbocsátani, amiért ennyi rosszat vágott a fejéhez…  
  
Harry karjait szorosabbra vonata a lábai körül, és elhatározta, hogy itt tölti az éjszakát.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, Harry most igazán összeveszett Perselusszal és egyhamar nem igazán lesz a kapcsolatuk olyan, mint régen. Az, hogy Harrynek ilyenféle látomásai vannak, illetve Trelawney így viselkedik, jelentősen összefügg. A jövőben többet találkoztok majd a Malfoyokkal, illetve fény derül arra is, mi történt Darius és Henry között.


	25. Lelkiismeret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry a szokásosnál is jobban megviseli az, hogy ennyire összeveszett Perselusszal. Roanne próbálja jobb belátásra bírni, de akkor is elég reménytelennek látja a helyzetet. Amikor aztán eljön az alkalom a békülésre, nem úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy elképzelte... végül úgy gondolja, a bájital tökéletes megoldás lesz túlélni a szörnyű napokat, és egyúttal Dracónak is tartozik egy vallomással...

Hosszú órák telhettek el, mióta elbújt a raktárban, mert amikor hirtelen felriadt szendergéséből, már nagyon fázott.  
  
Előhúzta a pálcáját és vetett magára egy Melegítő-bűbájt, így mindjárt jobb lett. A kis gyertya, amit varázsolt, már majdnem teljesen leégett, így azt is újraalkotta. Ismét átkarolta a lábait, és bánatosan nézte a gyertya pislákoló fényét.  
  
Nem merte megnézni, mennyi idő lehet, mert attól még rosszabbul érezte volna magát. Biztos volt benne, hogy jó pár emberre ráhozta a szívbajt azzal, hogy nem ment haza éjszakára, bár a nyakában lévő medál miatt Piton tudhatta, hogy nincs semmi baja. Nyilván rájött, hogy egyszerűen csak elmenekült, semmi több. Gyáva griffendéles.  
  
Harry megborzongott, amikor eszébe jutott a veszekedésük. Nem, nem fog hazamenni… Piton látni sem akarja őt. Ő pedig jobb, ha nem kerül a szeme elé… A nyakához nyúlt, aztán levette a nyakláncot és a zsebébe süllyesztette, ekkor a kezéhez ért valami hideg, amiről eszébe jutott, hogy a raktárból elhozott egy Nyugtató főzetet. Gyorsan elővette, felütötte a pecsétet rajta, és mind kiitta. Az üres üvegcsét aztán eltette, ráborult a karjaira, és újra elszenderedett.  
  
Arra eszmélt, hogy valaki elég durván rázogatja.  
  
– Harry! Ébren vagy? – követelte egy igen ismerős, ámde dühös hang.  
  
– Hagyjál… – nyafogta Harry nyűgösen, és hátradöntötte a fejét a falnak. Jelenleg úgy kényelmesebb volt.  
  
– Harry… légy szíves gyere, nagyon késő van!  
  
– Roanne…? – ismerte fel Harry, hogy kinek a hangját hallja.  
  
– Igen, én vagyok! – csattant fel dühösen a nagynénje, majd ismét megrázta. – Mi van veled?  
  
Harry viszont kicsit oldalra fordult, neki a falnak, mint aki meg sem hallotta. Roanne viszont nem hagyta annyiban, pofozgatni kezdte.  
  
– Ne… hagyjál békén – motyogta Harry. – Itt akarok maradni.  
  
– Dehogy maradsz!  
  
Legalább a pofozgatást abbahagyta, így Harry tovább bóbiskolhatott, félig az alvás félig az ébrenlét között. Hiába reménykedett azonban, hogy Roanne csak úgy itt hagyja: nagynénje megragadta a karját és felhúzta a földről. Harry bágyadtan, mint akiben semmi erő sincs, nekidőlt. Roanne átkarolta őt és lassan, de biztosan elindultak.  
  
– Nem akarok hazamenni… – motyogta Harry lehunyt szemmel. – Csak hagyjál itt… egyedül…  
  
– Na, azt már nem! – vágta rá Roanne a füle mellett. – Ezek után nem foglak egyedül hagyni az biztos! Sőt, jobb lesz, ha haza sem viszlek. Felügyelet kell melléd.  
  
Harry nem emlékezett rá, hogyan vitte el a nagynénje egészen a szállásokig; csak úgy létezett, nem érdekelte semmi sem. Egy idő után arra eszmélt, hogy valaki lefektette egy kellemesen puha helyre, aztán a ruháit átváltoztatta pizsamára.  
  
– Harry, figyelj rám egy kicsit – szólalt meg mellette Roanne. Levette a fiú szemüvegét és kicsit megpofozta. – Mennyi Nyugtató-főzetet ittál meg?  
  
Harry elvigyorodott, és a párnába fúrta az arcát.  
  
– Eleget – mondta nyugodtan. – Lehet, hogy még iszok belőle… olyan jó érzés ez, hogy egyáltalán nem vagyok ideges… és feszült… olyan jó minden… adsz még?  
  
– Nem! – csattant fel Roanne, aztán Harry valami motoszkálást hallott; nyilván nagynénje átkutatta levetett ruhájának zsebeit, majd a nő mélyet sóhajtott. – Dupla adagot ittál.  
  
– Ha adsz, még jobb lesz!  
  
– Nem iszol belőle többet és kész! Nem vagy magadnál! – mondta indulatosan Roanne, Harry pedig csilingelést hallott. – Ezt idd meg helyette, légy szíves.  
  
Harry elfordult a párnától, és bárgyún meredt az orra alá tolt bájitalra.  
  
– Azt mondtad, nem adsz több Nyugtató főzetet! – mondta meglepetten, ám már épp érte nyúlt volna, feltűnt neki nagynénje szótlansága. Visszahúzta a kezét, majd elfordult. – Csupa mardekárossal vagyok körülvéve, hogy utálom! Hagyjál békén… ha valami hasznosat akarsz tenni, akkor adjál még nyugtatót! Előbb is rájöhettem volna, hogy ha ilyet iszok, olyan jó ez a nyugodt érzés… meg minden… – motyogta. Egy darabig még ömlöttek belőle a szavak, és ismét elbóbiskolt.  
  
Nagynénje viszont nem hagyta békén, felhúzta őt, és sürgetően a szájához fogta az üvegcsét. Harry tiltakozott, de túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy szabadulni tudjon, így végül feladta.  
  
– Meg kell innod, muszáj! – szólt rá szigorúan Roanne. – Gyerünk, igyál! – Harry végül nyelni kezdte a sűrű, kesernyés bájitalt. Felköhögött és érezte, ahogy a szája szélén lecsorog a folyadék. – A maradékot is!  
  
Azt hitte, menten kidobja a taccsot az utolsó kortyoktól, de szerencsére az a szörnyű bájital elfogyott. Nagynénje óvatosan visszaengedte a fejét a párnára, aztán egy puha ronggyal megtörölte a fiú száját.  
  
– Hagyjál békén! – mondta Harry könnyekkel küzdve, és elütötte a segítő kezet. Érzékelte, ahogy a bájital, amit megivott, semlegesíteni kezdte a jóleső megnyugvást, és megrémítette ez az érzés. Szerencsére a fáradtság erősebb volt, és végre magával ragadta a sötétség.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
A reggeli ébredés tényleg nem volt kellemes. Hajnalig végig zavartalanul aludt, de aztán attól kezdve már csak forgolódott. Teljesen leizzadt, belegabalyodott az ágyneműbe és az az émelygés is egyre rosszabb lett, ami már a kezdetekkor elfogta. És amikor eszébe jutottak a tegnap este történtek, a lelkiismeret furdalása még rosszabbá tette az egész helyzetet.  
  
Hallotta, hogy közben Roanne készülődik és pakol; mindezt próbálta minél csendesebben csinálni, hogy őt ne zavarja.  
  
– Pakolj nyugodtan – szólalt meg Harry egy idő után, majd kótyagosan felült az ágyban –, már ébren vagyok.  
  
Elcsodálkozott, amikor tüzetesebben megnézte nagynénje szobáját, hiszen az teljesen olyan volt, mint az övéké. Igaz, a három ágy helyett itt csupán kettőt látott, és a bútorok is más színűek voltak. Nyilvánvalóan mindenkinél ugyanúgy nézett ki a szállás, de az egyéni bútorozással megpróbálták változatosabbá tenni a helyiségeket.  
  
Roanne – aki épp egy tucat könyvet tett le az asztalára – megfordult.  
  
– Nagyon rád férne a pihenés – mondta szigorúan, aztán alaposabban is megnézte őt. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry törökülésbe ült, könyökével megtámasztotta a fejét a térdén, hogy próbálja az émelygést enyhíteni valahogy, amit a mozgás váltott ki. Ügyetlenül a mellette álló éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt a szemüvegéért.  
  
– Pocsékul – mondta halkan, amikor feltette. Nem csak testileg is, de lelkileg is értette a választ.  
  
Roanne közben otthagyta a köteteket, odament hozzá és leült az ágya végébe, szemben Harryvel.  
  
– Mire emlékszel a tegnapból?  
  
– Túl sokra – összegezte Harry keserűen. – Én… nem tudom, mit mondhatnék – tette hozzá halkabban. – Én… nem akartam ezt – suttogta.  
  
– De nagyon megbántottad őt – mondta tényszerűen Roanne, Harry pedig nem bírta elviselni a szigorú pillantást, így lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Mondom, hogy nem akartam – suttogta Harry. – Én… – megrázta a fejét. Fölösleges volt a mentegetőzés. Amikor felnézett, tekintete nagyon szomorú volt. – Elvakított a düh, amiért nem mondtak el nekem egy fontos dolgot!  
  
Roanne erre csak sóhajtott.  
  
– A Siriushoz való ragaszkodásoddal másokat veszítesz el! Perselus életének egyik legrosszabb élménye volt az, amit a keresztapád művelt vele. És te képes voltál mindezt a nyakába zúdítani, csak mert azt akartad, hogy Sirius legyen az apád! Hogy tehetted ezt, Harry?! – mondta végül dühösen.  
  
– Nem gondolkodtam! – tört ki keservesen Harry. – Elvakított, ahogyan viselkedik vele, és amennyire távol tart engem Siriustól! Ez nagyon fájt!  
  
– És erre az a legjobb megoldás, hogy apádnak még nagyobb fájdalmat okozol? – kérdezett vissza dühösen Roanne. – Hogy kérdőjelezhetted meg, hogy Perselus a vér szerinti apád? A lehető legrosszabb dolgot vágtad a fejéhez, amikor nyilvánvalóvá tetted számára, hogy Siriust akarod apádnak! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Perselus így már teljesen meg van róla győződve, hogy egyáltalán nem szereted őt, és ismét színészkedtél! Mindent tönkretettél, amit együtt építettetek fel az elmúlt hónapok során!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, amikor érezte, hogy a bánat már nagyon kaparja a torkát.  
  
– De én sze… kedvelem őt – suttogta Harry. – Nem akartam mind a fejéhez vágni… egyszerűen annyira dühös voltam! Nem akarom őt elveszíteni!  
  
– Jókor gondolkodsz már! – háborgott Roanne. – Túlságosan is hasonlítasz apádra, így nem is csodálkozom azon, hogy megint ennyire összevesztél vele. Bár múltkor közel sem volt ennyire súlyos a helyzet. Most nagyon magadra haragítottad!  
  
Harry felhúzta a térdeit és összekuporodott.  
  
– Tudom – mondta szomorúan. – Remélem, hogy egyszer majd megbocsát… édes istenem… ha ezek után valaha is szóba áll majd velem. Honnét tudsz ennyi mindent a veszekedésünkről? Elmondta?  
  
– Az kissé túlzás – sóhajtotta Roanne. – Amikor elrohantál és Siriusszal pár szót szerettünk volna vele váltani, akkor már láttam, hogy valami nagyon rossz történt köztetek. Sirius röviden közölte, mi a helyzet az esti jelentésekkel, aztán magunkra hagyott minket. Perselus nagyon dühös volt, eleinte kiabált velem – de mivel hozzátok hasonlóan nekem is igen lobbanékony természetem van –, egy idő után belátta, hogy ezzel semmit sem fog elérni. Így végül röviden elmondta mi történt, aztán összepakolta a jegyzeteit és távozott.  
  
– Miért nem hagytál ott a raktárban? – kérdezte Harry szomorúan, amikor a fejét a térdére hajtotta.  
  
Roanne ismét sóhajtott.  
  
– Késő este benéztem a szállásotokra, hátha sikerült valahogy rendeznetek ezt a dolgot – mesélte –, de nem volt otthon senki sem. Dracóról tudtam, hogy csak vasárnap este érkezik, de neked és Perselusnak otthon kellett volna lennetek. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni azt, hogy egyikőtök sem fog hazajönni. Arra gondoltam, hogy te azóta sem mertél visszajönni, így valahol a raktárak környékén lehetsz. Meglepetésemre igen hamar megtaláltalak, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy megiszol két dupla adag nyugtatót! – tette hozzá hűvösen. – Mit képzeltél, Harry? Veszélyesen túladagoltad!  
  
Harry lassan felnézett nagynénje szemébe.  
  
– Legalább látod, hogy mennyire haragszom magamra és felejteni akarok – emlékezett vissza az előző estére. – Különben is, csak egyet ittam!  
  
– Persze – gúnyolódott Roanne –, de a vitatkozásotok előtt nem sokkal is megittál egyet! Azt hittem, legalább annyit tudsz, hogy a különleges jelzésű bájitalok olyan varázslóknak valók, akiknek a mágiája nagyon elenyésző, és szükségük van az erős bájitalokra! Erre megittál belőle négy adagot egy alapvetően erős hatóerejű bájitalból! Úgy gondoltam, hogy több felelősség szorult beléd! – dühöngött. – Ha nem itatok meg veled egy erősebb semlegesítő főzetet, most aztán igazán nagy gondban lennénk! Roppant nagy szerencséd van, hogy volt annyi eszed, hogy levedd a nyakláncot. Csak sejtéseim lehetnek róla, mit kaptál volna Perselustól, ha átérzi, mi történik veled!  
  
Harry ismét lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– De akkor legalább itt lenne velem… és talán kibékülhetnénk.  
  
– Nem érted, Harry! – méltatlankodott Roanne, Harry pedig értetlenül felnézett rá. – Perselus nagyon rosszul viseli azt, amikor valaki bájitalokhoz nyúl, hogy így tudjon enyhíteni a lelki szenvedésein! Egy bájitalmester sokkalta jobban tudja milyen ez, mint egy más szakmával foglalkozó varázsló! A bájital nem megoldás, az embernek nélkülük kell megoldani a problémáit, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az ilyen típusú főzetekben olyan anyagok vannak, amik felhalmozódva a szervezetben nagyon veszélyesek. Kérlek, többet ne tedd ezt!  
  
– Ígérem… – suttogta Harry, miközben visszaemlékezett arra, ahogyan nagynénje aggódva és dühöngve erőszakolja le a torkán a bájitalt. – Ne haragudj… mindezért.  
  
Roanne kifújta a levegőt és felkelt az ágyról.  
  
– De haragszom! – mondta keményen. – Perselusra nagy szükségünk van ebben az időszakban, de te lelkileg teljesen kifordítod önmagából, csak mert az önzőségednek nincs határa. Csak remélem, hogy vezetői képességein ez nem fog meglátszani! Arról nem is beszélve, mennyire szenvedni fog miattad! – Roanne úgy fújtatott, mint egy felbőszült hipogriff. – A felelőtlenségedről pedig ne is beszéljünk! A hét közepéig egy igen hosszú bájitaltan dolgozatot kérek tőled, amiben kifejted azokat alapvető dolgokat, amiket már tudnod kéne! Egészen a bájitalok adagolási szabályzatán keresztül azok alkalmazásáig! Akkor talán az eszedbe vésed, milyen bájitalhoz nyúlhatsz! Érthető voltam?! – csattant fel a végén, mire Harry összerezzent.  
  
– Felfogtam – mondta alig hallható hangon, és most már tízszer rosszabbul érezte magát.  
  
– És csak úgy mellékesen megjegyezném – folytatta indulatosan Roanne –, hogy a bátyám elmondása szerint neked alapvetően nem szabadna bájitalokat szedned. Nem szeretnélek még egyszer rajtakapni! És Merlin kegyelmezzen neked, ha Perselus lesz az a jövőben, aki észreveszi ezt rajtad!  
  
– Kérlek, fejezd be! Felfogtam, hogy hülye voltam! Elég volt! – mondta rekedtesen Harry. – Azt akartad elérni, hogy rosszul érezzem magamat? – kérdezte szipogva. – Mert köszönöm, így is eléggé vacakul vagyok! – törölte meg gyorsan a szemét.  
  
– Nem, nem azt – mondta már nyugodtabban Roanne. – Hanem azt, hogy próbálj meg korodhoz képest éretten és felelősségteljesen gondolkodni. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy számodra még mindig szokatlan, hogy a bátyám az apád, így nem csoda, hogy követsz el hibákat, hiszen még mindig nem tudod, milyen valakinek a fia lenni. Bármennyire is rossz most ezt hallanod, Perselus sokkalta felelősségteljesebb és jobb apa, mint Sirius bármikor is lehetne! Tudom, hogy elszántan vágysz a keresztapád szeretetére, és mindent megteszel érte, hogy magad mellett tudd, de közben észre sem veszed, Perselust mennyire megbántod a céljaid elérése érdekében! Ez a mostani eset tökéletes példa rá!  
  
– Hidd el, most már tudom! – vágta rá Harry. – Nem tudtam… nem tudtam magamról, hogy ennyire kedvelem, mint apát. Akkor jövök rá, mennyire szeretem, amikor elveszítem őt – suttogta. – Még kimondani is furcsa.  
  
Roanne halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– De legalább rádöbbentél végre az igazságra. Igaz, elég súlyos árat fizettél érte – komorodott el az arca. – Perselust nehéz lesz megbékítened. Szerintem neked eddig fogalmad sem volt róla, mennyire szeret téged, csak amikor már ennyire megbántottad. – Harry épp mondani akart valamit, amikor éles kopogás hallatszott. – Tessék, nyitva van! – szólt ki hangosan, mire rögtön nyílt is az ajtó, és Sirius lépett be.  
  
– Épp téged… – torkán akadt a szó, amikor meglátta Roanne mögött a pizsamában ücsörgő Harryt az ágyon. – Ő meg mit keres itt?  
  
– Perselus nem aludt itthon az éjjel – hazudott szemrebbenés nélkül Roanne –, mint ahogy Draco sem. Nem hagyhattam egyedül Harryt éjszakára, pláne, amikor gyomorrontása is lett.  
  
Harry meglepetten pillantott fel nagynénje, Sirius pedig csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Épp mondani akartam, hogy szörnyen fest. Miért nem adsz neki bájitalt? Rögtön jobban lenne és nem kéne itt játszania a halálos beteget.  
  
Harry gyilkos tekintettel meredt a keresztapjára, míg Roanne magához vette azokat a könyveket, amiket beszélgetésük előtt pakolt.  
  
– Perselus egyértelmű utasítását nem fogom megszegni, miszerint Harry nem ihat bájitalt, csak végszükség esetén.  
  
– Ah, hagy szenvedjen a kölyök! – mondta elégedetten Sirius, amikor gonoszan rávigyorgott Harryre. – Megérdemli.  
  
Ha Harry most elegendő erőt érzett volna magában csak ahhoz is, hogy felkeljen, nekirontott volna Siriusnak. Nagynénje is hasonló következtetésre juthatott, mert igen gyorsan visszalépett az ágya elé a könyvekkel együtt.  
  
– Fejezd ezt be, mert különben rossz vége lesz! – figyelmeztette. – Inkább azt áruld el, miért zavarsz ilyenkor, amikor gyűlésen lenne a helyed.  
  
Sirius unottan bámult Roannéra, aki épp azt nézte végig, minden könyvet összeszedett-e.  
  
– Épp ez az. A gyűlés már elkezdődött, de vezető egy sincs jelen.  
  
Roanne értetlenül nézett fel a férfire, Harry mellkasába pedig fájdalom nyilallt, amikor rájött, miért is van itt Sirius.  
  
– Mi az, hogy nincs? Perselus hol van? – kérdezte Roanne.  
  
– Azt hittem tudsz róla, és csak azt nem tudod mennyi az idő – morogta Sirius. – Alastor nemrég érkezett meg a Grimmauld térről, ahol a bátyád röviden közölte vele, ma te tartod meg a két megbeszélést, mert neki halaszthatatlan dolga van.  
  
– Engem erről nem értesített senki – felelte csodálkozva Roanne.  
  
– Azt látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Sirius. – Ráadásul most elég sokan jöttek, és jó pár dolgot át kéne beszélnünk.  
  
Roanne beletörődően sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Valahogy nem így terveztem a napomat, de most már nincs mit tenni.  
  
– Miről veszekedtek ezek tegnap, hogy Piton csak így lemondja a megbeszéléseket? Netán végre rájött, milyen korcs egy fia van, és végre megszabadul tőle? Láttam, hogyan nézett utána, amikor ez elrohant.  
  
– Sirius, fogd be azt a nagy szád! – csattant fel Roanne. – Semmit sem tudsz, és semmi közöd sincs hozzá! – Harryhez fordult. – Sajnálom, de itt kell hagyjalak egyedül egy jó ideig. Megleszel? – Harry bólintott. – A rosszullét idővel el fog múlni, csak pihenjél.  
  
Sirius látszott, hogy tovább akar faggatózni, de Roanne kitárta előtte az ajtót, és kitessékelte a férfit. Még visszanézett Harryre.  
  
– Jó legyél – mondta kedvesen, azzal becsukta az ajtót, Harry pedig ottmaradt a nyomasztó csendben.  
  
Egy darabig bámult a csukott ajtóra, de aztán lassan visszadőlt az ágyra. Nem bírt elaludni, csak bámulta a plafont, miközben azon járt az agya, hogy mitévő legyen. Órák teltek el így, és csak azt tudta megállapítani, hogy mennyire kétségbe van esve. Visszatért az a régi egyedüllét, ami mindig is kísértette. Most, amikor már az egyetlen őt szerető ember – akit eleinte meg tudott volna ölni – is magára hagyta őt, még jobban kétségbe volt esve, és idegennek érezte ezt a világot, amit már hónapok óta a magáénak mondhatott.  
  
Lassan eltelt egy fél nap. Roanne ebédidőben hazajött egy kis időre, hozott neki ebédet is, de Harry alig pár falatot bírt csak enni. Nagynénje nagyon elcsodálkozott szótlanságán és étvágytalanságán, majd visszafojtott hangon megjegyezte, hogy nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire megviseli az, amiért összeveszett Perselusszal. Tulajdonképpen Harry sem gondolta, hogy ennyire lelkiismeret furdalása lesz az egész miatt. De az már nyilvánvaló volt a reggeli beszélgetésükkor is, hogy Harry sokkalta jobban kedvelte Pitont, mint eddig gondolta.  
  
Roanne aztán sóhajtva közölte, hogy muszáj ismét távol lennie, mert a másik megbeszélést is le kell bonyolítania, illetve beszélnie kell McGalagonnyal is. Harry pedig ismét egyedül maradt, de legalább most már annyira megjött a kedve, hogy elővegyen pár érdekesnek tűnő olvasmányt. A nap hátralevő részében még a könyveit is elővette, de amikor megpillantotta Sirius tárgyának tankönyvét, csak dühös lett.  
  
Félredobta a könyvet, aztán felhúzta a lábait és a szemközti szekrényre bámult, miközben folyamatosan Roanne szavai csengtek a fülében.  
  
 _A lehető legrosszabb dolgot vágtad a fejéhez, amikor nyilvánvalóvá tetted számára, hogy Siriust akarod apádnak! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Perselus így már teljesen meg van róla győződve, hogy egyáltalán nem szereted őt, és ismét színészkedtél! Mindent tönkretettél, amit együtt építettetek fel az elmúlt hónapok során!_  
  
De ő nem akarta bántani Pitont. Annyi halált okozott már a meggondolatlanságával. Mi történik, ha nem sokára egy akció során Piton őmiatta nem fog tudni rendesen koncentrálni, és emiatt baj történik vele?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, és próbált nem kétségbeesni. Ez már túlzás, hogy így aggódjon valaki miatt, akit régen annyira utált. Ijesztő volt a mellkasát összeszorító fájdalom, amit akkor érzett, amikor belegondolt, hogy baj történhet a férfival, csak mert ő meggondolatlan volt.  
  
Meg kell nyugodnia, és elfojtani ezeket a szörnyű érzéseket. Aggodalom, félelem, szorongás… hogy miatta ismét baj lehet.  
  
Amikor felnézett, már tudta, mi a megoldás.  
  
Felkelt az ágyról, és odament a sarokban felszerelt bájitalszekrényhez. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy egy védőbűbáj sincs rajta. Eltette a pálcát, aztán kíváncsian kinyitotta a szekrényt. Szeme elé egy tucat színes üvegcse tárult, a nagyobbaktól kezdve a kisebbekig. Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, hamar megtalálta azt, amit keresett: egy ugyanolyan üvegcsében tartott Nyugtató főzetet, mint amit a raktárban is talált. Egyértelműen dupla adag volt, de úgy vélte, most már nem fog megártani, mert egy teljes nap telt el, mióta megitta azokat a bájitalokat.  
  
Felütötte a pecsétet, aztán beleivott. Lehunyta a szemét, és élvezte, ahogy a bájital végigfolyt a torkán, feloldva a torkát szorongató sírást, ami idővel ki is tört volna, ha ez nem jut eszébe. Aztán megdöntötte a fiolát és mind megitta. Elégedetten nézett le a tenyerében lévő üvegcsére. Előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán szórakozottan porrá varázsolta és elfújta azt.  
  
Egy darabig figyelte az elszálló port, majd mosolyogva tért vissza az ágyára, ahol hasra feküdt és lehunyta a szemét, hogy végre nyugodtan pihenjen, ami eddig nem adatott meg.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
– Harry, ébredj fel! – szólongatta valaki, Harry pedig csak nehezen ébredt. Miért kellett őt ebből a mély, zavartalan álomból felébreszteni? Durván megrázták, mire felnyögött.  
  
– Mi az… mi van? – kérdezte értetlenül, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta maga fölött Roannét, aki erre megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
  
– Hogy tehetted ezt? – kérdezett vissza dühösen Roanne, miközben felhúzta Harryt az ágyról, aki kissé ügyetlenül, de ülve maradt. Nagynénje közvetlen előtte ült és rettentő dühösnek tűnt.  
  
Harry elgondolkodott, mi rosszat tett, de aztán eszébe jutott, miért ilyen mérges Roanne.  
  
– Micsodát? Csak egy Nyugtató főzetet ittam! – védekezett meglepetten Harry.  
  
– Alig tudtalak felébreszteni! – dühöngött Roanne, miközben Harry felült az ágyban és megdörzsölte a szemét. – És csak egy Nyugtatót főzetet? – visszhangozta nagynénje. – Az előző nap kétszer dupla adagot ittál meg, és nem szívódtak még fel teljesen! Erre most megint iszol egyet, mégis mit gondoltál?! – emelte fel a hangját végül.  
  
– Ne kiabálj már velem! – vetette oda dühösen Harry, miközben megmasszírozta a homlokát. – Fáj a fejem…  
  
– Csodálkozol?! – mondta ugyanolyan indulatosan Roanne, és amikor odanyúlt a fiú arcához, hogy megvizsgálja, Harry dühösen felpattant, de nagynénje nem hagyta békén.  
  
Roanne csodálkozva nézett fel rá.  
  
– Tudom, hogy hibáztam, amiért magadra hagytalak egy időre – mondta komolyan –, de én nem hagytalak el, ahogy Perselus sem! Összevesztetek és ez egy idő múlva rendeződni fog! Ő az apád és szeret téged! Érted? Nem szabad több Nyugtató főzetet innod azért, mert el vagy keseredve!  
  
Harry villogó szemekkel meredt rá.  
  
– Nem tudod – mondta halk és dühös hangon –, milyen az életem! Nem tudod, mennyire kiforgatták az egészet!– kiabálta dühösen. – Fogalmad sincs, miket éltem át, és mennyire egyedül szoktam magam érezni! Hosszú hónapok után végre volt valaki, aki törődött velem, erre magamra haragítottam őt!  
  
– Ez csak átmeneti, idővel minden rendeződni fog…  
  
– Vissza akarom kapni az életemet! – ordított rá Harry. – Nem érted? Ha tehetném, visszamennék abba a világba, ahonnét jöttem! Ott az lehetnék, aki valójában vagyok, és nem kellene színészkednem! Nem kellene azt tettetnem mindennap, hogy egy szemét alak vagyok! A barátaim mellettem lennének, nem úgy, mint most! – kiabálta elkeseredett hangon. Roanne közeledni akart, de ő hátrébblépett. – Hagyjál békén, légy szíves! Nem kell, hogy így foglalkozz velem! Tudom, hogy senkire sem számíthatok ezen a rohadt világon! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten, pedig ez azért nem volt így. Zavartan a hajába túrt. – Nem tudom, kire számíthatok igazán… össze vagyok zavarodva!  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte Roanne meglepetten, és felállt az ágyról, megállt vele szemben, de nem mert közeledni.  
  
Harry viszont már nem tudott lenyugodni és észszerűen gondolkodni.  
  
– Fogalmad sincs, nekem milyen most itt élnem! – kiabálta. – Semmit nem tudsz, mit veszítettem! Nem voltam ennyire magányos, kezdetek óta mellettem voltak a barátaim: Ron és Hermione! A Weasleyk olyanok voltak, mint a családom! Csak rájuk és Remusra számíthattam! De itt Remus halott! – Csak úgy ömlöttek belőle a szavak, most már meg sem próbálta leállítani magát. – Egy normális Roxfortba jártam, nem ide, ahol mindennek csak a töredéke van jelen! Az első hely volt, ahol végre otthon érezhettem magamat! Aztán harmadévemben előkerült Sirius, akiről azt hittem, meg akart ölni! Kiderült, hogy magához akart venni, és el akart hozni Dursleyktől, de aztán a háború közbeszólt, mert az én véremtől Voldemort visszatért, aki végül csapdába csalt, és miattam meghalt a keresztapám! – üvöltött, és a fájdalom égette a torkát, mintha meg sem itta volna a bájitalt. – És ha ez még nem lenne elég, hatodév végén Piton megölte Dumbledore-t!  
  
A végén úgy kapkodott a levegő után, mint aki most jött egy kviddicsmeccsről. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és próbált lenyugodni. Nem akarta mindezt a nagynénje nyakába zúdítani, de nem bírta magában tartani.  
  
Roanne döbbenten meredt rá és úgy nézett ki, mint aki kővé dermedt.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére… fogalmam sem volt – lehelte végül, amikor megszólalt. Odalépett hozzá, és szorosan átölelte őt. – Sajnálom, Harry.  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, végül aztán viszonozta az ölelést, és arcát nagynénje bordó talárjába fúrta. Hosszú percekig álltak így. Harry tudta, hogy Roanne így próbálja vigasztalni mindazért, amit átélt. Fájdalmasan gondolt arra, hogy Piton is így ölelte át, amikor vigasztalta őt. De ez sosem lesz már így, mert megbántotta őt, de nagyon…  
  
– Egy valamit elfelejtesz, Harry – mondta egy idő után halkan Roanne.  
  
Fájdalmas tekintettel pillantott rá, Harryt pedig megrendítette nagynénje arca.  
  
– Mit?  
  
– Azt, hogy téged elvettek tőlünk, és azt hittük, sosem kapunk vissza! – világosította fel Roanne. – Tudom, hogy nagyon nehéz most neked, Harry! Sok mindenkit elvesztettél rövid életed során, ha ennyire kétségbeestél, amiért így összevesztél apáddal.  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragudj rám – mondta halkan Harry. – Kétségbeestem, mert sosem történt még velem ilyen… akiket kedveltem idő előtt meghaltak. Sirius is… nagyon hamar meghalt – mesélte alig hallhatóan –, sosem kerültem senkihez olyan közel, hogy tudjam, milyen érzés megbántani olyan embert, akit kedvelek…  
  
– Most már értem – szólalt meg egy idő után Roanne –, hogy miért küzdesz ennyire Sirius szeretetéért, miért viselkedsz vele így és mindenki mással. Beszélned kellene erről apáddal, így megértene ő is mindent.  
  
Harry elfordult és szomorúan rogyott vissza az ágyára.  
  
– De látod, hogy kerül engem! Sőt, mérget vennék rá, hogy az iskola közelébe sem fog jönni. – Roanne megállt fölötte és szomorú tekintete mindent elárult. – Tudtam, hogy igazam van – mondta halkan Harry. – Az órákat egyáltalán meg fogja tartani? Vagy inkább elutazik a világ végére, hogy egyáltalán ne lásson? – tört ki keservesen.  
  
Roanne leguggolt elé, és egy sóhajjal kisimította a fiú homlokából a tincseket, amitől Harry kisgyereknek érezte magát, mint akit az anyukája vigasztal.  
  
– Eleinte kerülni fog téged – magyarázta Roanne –, de aztán ő lesz az, aki megpróbál hozzád közeledni. Nagyon szeret téged és nem akar elveszíteni. Megbántottad, és azt hiszi, egyáltalán nem kedveled, de ettől függetlenül látni akar majd, és a közeledben szeretne lenni. Az első adandó alkalommal el kellene mondanod neki, miket éltél át, így meg fogja érteni, miért bántottad meg annyira őt.  
  
– Igen… értem – motyogta Harry. – Remélem, lesz alkalmam rá.  
  
Megmasszírozta a fejét, mert az a kiabálás után még jobban sajgott.  
  
– Feküdj vissza aludni, holnap pedig nem engedlek órákra – utasította őt hirtelen Roanne. – Egész napra adok anyagot a bájitalok alkalmazásáról és azok hatásairól. Feltételezem, utána már felfogod, hogy nem ihatsz többet, mert veszélyes!  
  
Harry sóhajtott, majd visszabújt az ágyba, és hagyta, hogy Roanne betakarja őt.  
  
– Felfogtam… többet nem csinálok ilyet – ásította, bár nem volt igazán álmos. – Kérhetek valamit enni? Egész nap alig ettem valamit.  
  
Roanne rámosolygott, aztán távozott, hogy hozzon neki valami harapnivalót az ebédlőből.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Harry másnap reggel még pocsékabbul érezte magát, így örült, hogy egyáltalán nem kell órákra mennie, mert ereje sem volt felkelni. Az álmosság szerencsére nagyobb volt, mint a hányinger és a fejfájás, ami társult hozzá. Roanne egész korán kelt, félálomban hallotta is, hogy őt szólongatja, de Harry egyáltalán nem érzett rá erőt, hogy jelét adja az ébrenlétnek. Mikor már majdnem teljesen visszaaludt, kopogtattak az ajtón.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Draco! – nyitotta ki az ajtót Roanne.  
  
– Elnézést, Roanne, hogy zavarlak – kezdte bátortalanul Malfoy –, de sem Harry, sem Perselus nem aludtak itthon éjszaka.  
  
– Gyere be – mondta halkan Roanne, Harry pedig ajtócsukódást hallott. – Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam, de úgy voltam vele, Perselus értesít téged arról, mi történt.  
  
– Miért, mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva Draco.  
  
– Aznap este, amikor te hazamentél, Harry és Perselus nagyon összevesztek – sóhajtotta Roanne. – Harry akaratlanul is nagyon megbántotta az apját, így Perselus most próbál minél távolabb lenni tőle, de úgy gondolom, ez nem lesz sokáig így. Azt hittem, legalább neked szól, hiszen a tárgyalások folynak miattad.  
  
– Nem, nekem nem szólt… Mi a fenét csinált Harry, amiért így kiakadt rá Perselus? – dühöngött Draco.  
  
– Ez az ő magánügyük – összegezte Roanne komolyan. – Legyen elég annyi, hogy olyan dolgokról volt szó, amiket egyikük sem tisztázott a másik előtt, és ebből lett a baj.  
  
– Remek… – dünnyögte Draco. – Ha ők egyszer összevesznek…  
  
– Figyelj rám, kérlek! Ez most más. – Malfoy abbahagyta a morgást és a csendből ítélve nagyon figyelt a nőre. – Harry nagyon rosszul viselte az egészet, így amikor elrohant, a raktárban keresett menedéket. Az éjszaka közepén találtam rá úgy, hogy jelentős mennyiségű nyugtatót megivott.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég – nyögte ki Draco egy idő után. – Azért alszik most is?  
  
– Igen, próbálja kiheverni tettei következményeit. Draco… – Roanne hangja nagyon komoly volt. – Nagyon aggódom érte. Perselusnak idő kell, hogy megbékéljen, és addig nem fog Harry közelébe jönni. Szeretném, ha ott lennél mellette, nehogy megint annyira magába zuhanjon, hogy bájitalokhoz nyúljon.  
  
– Bájitalokhoz…?  
  
– Igen, nyugtatókhoz. Mondtam, hogy a helyzet komoly.  
  
Draco sóhajtott.  
  
– Oké, mindent megteszek – jelentette ki eltökélten Draco, és hangjában Harry még így, nagyon álmosan is beleborzongott. – Visszavigyem Harry táskáját, vagy szüksége van az írószereire?  
  
– Hagyd csak itt, délután kelleni fog majd.  
  
– Ma este már otthon alszik? Rossz volt egyedül.  
  
– Igen, este el fogom engedni, ne aggódj.  
  
– Jól van… akkor én… megyek is órára – mondta bizonytalanul Draco. – Azért mondd meg neki, hogy hiányoltam őt, jó? Rám számíthat.  
  
– Ne aggódj – nyugtatta meg Roanne, Harry pedig ismét ajtócsukódást hallott, ahogyan Malfoy távozott. Egy darabig hallgatózott, de aztán végül tényleg elaludt.  
  
Harry persze, miután Roanne távozott, egy percet sem tudott aludni. Eleve már annyit aludt a bájitaltól, hogy a fenének sem hiányzott még a plusz alvás. Addig forgolódott, mígnem rájött, jobb, ha minél előbb nekiáll annak a dolgozatnak, amit Roanne feladott neki, mert annál hamarabb szabadul.  
  
Roanne aztán dél körül meg is érkezett, és igen meglepődött, hogy már majdnem készen lett a kiadott dolgozattal. Miután nagynénjével megebédelt, teljesen befejezte a feladatot, amit Roanne tökéletes munkának nyilvánított, viszont még mindig nem engedte el, csak este.  
  
Harry azt hitte, addigra becsavarodik a tétlenségbe a szobafogság alatt, de szerencsére az este igen hamar eljött, így végre útjára lett bocsátva. Persze Roanne előtte újabb kiselőadást tartott arról, hogy amint találkozik Perselusszal, hogyan beszélje meg vele a dolgokat.  
  
Megkönnyebbülten lépett be – a védőbűbájok feloldása után – a szállásukra, és meglepetésére Dracót ott találta az ágyán, amint törökülésben egy halom tanulnivaló fölött üldögél. Harry odament, miközben Piton érintetlen ágya felé vetett egy pillantást. Kicsit bátortalanul ült le hozzá az ágyra.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Draco, amikor felnézett rá.  
  
Harry erre morgott egyet.  
  
– Ma mindenki ezt kérdezi. Persze, hogy jól vagyok!  
  
– Az egy dolog, hogy ezt mondod – jegyezte meg Draco, miközben leengedte a pennáját. – Gyere, és inkább csatlakozz a házi feladat megoldáshoz. Az átváltoztatástanhoz nagyon értesz, és kellene a segítséged ehhez és ehhez a feladathoz – mutatott rá a pergamenre.  
  
Harry egy darabig csak bámulta a feladatot, de aztán úgy döntött, ez megfelelő tevékenység lesz ahhoz, hogy elterelje a gondolatait egy időre.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Mint kiderült, egyáltalán nem terelte el a gondolatait. Napok teltek el, és Piton egyszer sem jött haza éjszakára, ami még jobban elkeserítette. A hét persze elkezdődött, az órákra készülni és figyelni kellett, ami mind nem jött össze teljesen: többször elgondolkodott, amikor nagyon figyelni kellett volna, így nem egyszer keverte magát kínos helyzetekbe.  
  
Átváltoztatáson a pennáját kellett sárgára, kékre és pirosra varázsolni. A munka során viszont azon problémázott, hogyan fogja kezdeményezni Pitonnal a békülést, így a pennája egy szörnyű, Umbride-ot is megszégyenítő rózsaszínné változott, ezért az egész osztály hosszú percekig dőlt a röhögéstől. Szerencsére megúszta pontlevonás nélkül. McGalagony tekintetéből nagyon is látta, hogy a nő tudja, mi történt közte és Piton közt, ezért nem kezdett kioktatásba.  
  
A hét első bájitaltan óráját rettegve várta, már reggel szétszórta a tanszereit, annyira remegett a keze. Nem csoda, a férfitől mindig is félt, és fogalma sem volt, hogy fognak egyszer zöldágra jutni. A földön guggolva kézzel állt neki összeszedni a dolgait, míg Draco a fejét rázva egy varázslattal elintézte az összepakolást. Persze teljesen ok nélküli volt az izgalom, mert az órára Roanne jött be helyettesíteni. Harry az óra végére már annyira ideges lett, hogy egy egyszerű Láthatatlanná tévő bájitallal sikerült eltüntetnie az egész asztalát minden rajta lévő apró holmival együtt. Természetesen a bájitalt nagyon sok bűbájjal kellett ellátni, így a főzet annyira jól sikerült, hogy az óra utáni teljes szünetet azzal töltötte, hogy megtalálja az eltűnt tárgyakat, amire más nem volt képes az erős varázslatai miatt.  
  
A sötét varázslatok kivédése pedig egyenesen katasztrófa volt. Harry több széket tört össze, mint Sirius tette azt régen egy átlagos órán. Persze Sirius egyáltalán nem volt tekintettel a lelkivilágára, így levont egy rakás pontot a pusztításért. Alig várta, hogy eljöjjön a hétvége, csak hogy végre legyen egy kis nyugalma, mert úgy tűnt, Draco nem felejtette el közölni Neville-lel és Ginnyvel sem, mennyire rosszkedvű.  
  
Így mindenki azon volt, hogy felvidítsa, ami még idegesítőbb volt, mintha nem szóltak volna hozzá. Ginny persze amúgy sem beszélt vele, de látszott, hogy Draco nagyon elbeszélgetett vele, mert illedelmesen csendesen figyelte őt, akárhányszor odaültek hozzá.  
  
Hétvégén – mivel itt nem menekülhetett el a padlásra – önkényes raktárpakolásra ítélte magát, ahol végre teljes csend honolt, és végre senki sem loholt a nyomában, hogy jobb kedvre derítse. Roanne pedig azt mondta neki, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, amikor a raktárban pakolhat, többet nem szeretné a helyiség közelében látni. Harry tudta, miért mondja ezt: még élénken élt nagynénje emlékezetében, mit tett a két dupla adag bájitallal. Persze esze ágában sem volt ismét abba fojtani a bánatát, és erről Roannét is tájékoztatta.  
  
A csend persze nem sokáig adatott meg, mert amikor már éppen kipakolt mindent, és a leltári pergamenre jegyezte fel az adagokat, hűvös szellő csapta meg a tarkóját, amiből tudta, hogy látogatója érkezett. Lassan megfordult, és egy kedves arccal, de annak kissé dühös tekintetével nézett szembe.  
  
– Harry, mit tettél?  
  
Remus bánatosan a fejét rázta, és hosszasan nézte őt.  
  
– Kérlek, ne kezdd te is! – szólt rá keservesen Harry. – Már megkaptam a magamét Roannétól!  
  
– Amit meg is érdemeltél – közölte Remus semlegesen hangon. – Mit gondoltam, amikor elmondtam ezt neked? Azt hittem, hogy ha már majdnem nagykorú vagy, akkor meg tudod érteni a dolgokat.  
  
– De már nagykorú vagyok! – vicsorogta Harry.  
  
– Tudtommal még csak tizenhét éves vagy.  
  
– Mindig elfelejtem – morogta Harry. – Sajnálom! Érted? Egyszerűen sajnálom! Én akartam, hogy Sirius is velem legyen!  
  
Remus közben odament hozzá, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, mint ahogy Piton szokta.  
  
– Miközben Perselust eltaszítottad magadtól.  
  
– Annyira drámaian fogjátok fel a helyzetet! – csattant fel Harry. – Majd ki fogunk békülni és kész!  
  
– Nem lesz ám könnyű – tette hozzá Lupin. – Perselus nagyon akaratos, és bármennyire is szeret, most nagyon magadra haragítottad.  
  
– Istenem, hány embertől kell még végighallgatnom, hogy hülye voltam? – fakadt ki Harry. – Köszi, tudom mennyire idióta voltam, nem győzöm hangoztatni! Amint látom Pitont, megpróbálok kibékülni vele, világos? – A mondat végére azt hitte, mindjárt sírva fakad. Nem gondolta, hogy az, hogy beszél erről az egészről, ennyire fájhat. De hát ő sosem tudta, milyen az, amikor az embernek már van apja, és elveszítheti őt!  
  
Észre sem vette, hogy Remus odalépett hozzá, és átölelte őt. Harry vett egy mély levegőt, és elfogadta az ölelést. Lehunyta a szemét, miközben beszippantotta a férfi jellegzetes illatát, így lassan, fokozatosan megnyugodott. Végül elengedte és hátralépett az asztalhoz.  
  
– Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz – mondta Remus megnyugtató hangon, mire Harry bólintott. – Később még meglátogatlak, addig is ne búsulj, nem vagy egyedül.  
  
– Szia, Remus – köszönt el Harry, miközben már csak a férfi hűlt helyét bámulta.  
  
Visszafordult a munkájához, aztán lenézett a feljegyzett bájitalkészletre. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és egy igen kifinomult bűbájjal átírta a Nyugtató főzetek számát. Dolga végeztével aztán az eltitkolt üveget elfogyasztotta.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
A hétvége igen hamar elmúlt, többnyire tanulással töltötték. Ugyanis már március vége közeledett, és az áprilisi tavaszi szünet előtt nagyon sok számonkérést ígértek a tanárok. Mindig Draco ágyán tanultak, és Harry gondolatai gyakran elkalandozott tanulás közben Piton ágyát nézve. Vajon mikor tér vissza a férfi? Hol van ilyen sokáig? Persze a válaszokat senki sem tudta.  
  
Egyedül csak Draco mesélt arról, hogy jövő héten lesz egy újabb tárgyalás – remélhetőleg az utolsó előtti – amire Perselus fogja elkísérni. Egyúttal arról is beszámolt, hogy semmilyen emlékezetkieséses rohamról nem tudott. Lelkesen elmesélte, hogy szerinte Perselus éjszakánként erre jár, és már rég megoldotta ezt a dolgot, feloldva rajta az átkot.  
  
Harry ettől csak még idegesebb lett. Amikor ő éjszaka mélyen alszik, a férfi itt járhat?  
  
Újabb hét kezdődött, de legalább Draco és Neville felfogta, hogy jobb, ha békén hagyják őt, miután Harry csúnyán visszaszólt Dracónak, hogy ne szóljon bele, mennyit eszik. Így az lett a vége, hogy bosszúból nem jöttek vele vacsorázni, csak sokkal később jöttek utána.  
  
Harry egy darabig még ücsörgött az asztalnál az érintetlen vacsorája mellett, de aztán, amikor Draco vigyorogva leült Ginny asztalához, ahová közben csatlakozott Neville is, úgy döntött, inkább eszik a szállásukon a könyve társaságában. Felkapta a tálcáját, aztán észrevétlenül távozott az ebédlőből.  
  
A szállásuk ajtajánál kicsit ügyetlenkedett, amikor elő kellett húznia a pálcáját, hogy feloldja a varázslatokat, és egyúttal ne dobja el a nehéz vacsoratálcát. Nagy nehezen bejutott, aztán alaposan visszahelyezte a bűbájokat. Újabb sor ügyetlenkedéssel végül eltette a pálcáját, majd megfordult, hogy elinduljon az asztalhoz és leüljön mellé enni. De ott már ült valaki.  
  
Piton az asztalnál dolgozott egy kupac pergamen társaságában. Vastag, fekete iskolai talárt viselt köpennyel együtt, mint aki éppen tanóráról jött, pedig Harry tudta, hogy egész héten helyettesítették. Piton, amikor felé fordult, hogy megnézze ki érkezett, ugyanolyan meglepődöttnek tűnt, mint Harry.  
  
– Szia – mondta neki halkan.  
  
– Jó estét, Harry – szólt visszafogottan Piton, és visszatért a pergamenjéhez.  
  
Harry még állt ott egy darabig, egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve a súlyt, és nem tudta, hogy most visszameneküljön az ebédlőbe, vagy itt maradjon.  
  
– Leülhetek? – kérdezte egy idő után. Piton csak biccentett egyet, így Harry bátortalanul, de odament és leült vele szemben. Apja elrendezte a pergameneket, hogy rendesen el tudjon férni és meg tudjon vacsorázni. Tulajdonképpen Harrynek még az a maradék étvágya is elment, mert valahogy nem így képzelte, hogy amikor egy hét elteltével találkozik a férfival, és az ennyire rideg lesz vele szemben. – Én… bocsánatot szeretnék kérni – szólalt meg végül, de máris megbánta, mert ahogy Piton felnézett, a tekintete megvillant.  
  
– A bocsánatkérésed olyan hitvány, mint a bájitaltan dolgozataid – mondta fagyosan.  
  
Harry döbbenten bámult vissza rá. Arra számított, hogy a férfi egy kicsit készségesebb lesz vele szemben, ha ő békülni szeretne.  
  
– Nem gondoltam komolyan azokat a dolgokat, amiket mondtam – tette hozzá Harry halkan.  
  
– De, nagyon is komolyan gondoltad – vágott vissza élesen Piton, és kissé erősebben tette le a pennát, mire a tinta lefröcskölte az egyik iratot. Egy kézmozdulattal eltüntette a foltot. – Minden egyes szavadat komolyan intézted hozzám – mondta szótagolva, fenyegető tekintettel –, egyértelművé tetted előttem az érzéseidet és a szándékaidat egyaránt.  
  
Ez a régről ismert hangnem előhozta Harry dühét is: egy csattanással dobta le a villáját.  
  
– Azért, mert bántott, hogy nem mondtál el olyasmit, amit kellett volna! – csattant fel dühösen. – Tudnom kellett volna róla, mi történt köztetek!  
  
Piton egy hirtelen mozdulattal egy toronyba rendezte a pergameneket, aztán felállt a székéről és az asztalra támaszkodva közel hajolt hozzá. Harryt ez kísértetiesen emlékeztette egy olyan régi jelenetre, amikor harmadévben Piton azt demonstrálta, hogy a végtagvesztést nem fogadja el kifogásként.  
  
– Nem tartozom neked semmiféle magyarázattal! – sziszegte indulatosan. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy egy színjátékot produkálsz – folytatta hideg, félelmetes hangon. Harry szinte érezte, ahogy minden egyes szó hideg szálkaként fúródik a szívébe. – Mert te csakis egy apát akarsz magadnak, mégpedig Blacket! A szentséges Blacket, aki szerinted tökéletes és felelősségteljes apa lenne számodra, és mindent megadna neked!  
  
– Nem gondolhatod ezt komolyan! – vágta rá Harry elkeseredetten, azokba a hideg, fekete szemekbe nézve. – Én nem színészkedtem! Nem akarom, hogy Sirius legyen az apám!  
  
– _Hazudsz!_ – kiáltott rá Piton, mire Harry hátrahőkölt. – A bocsánatkérdésed egy árnyalatnyit sem őszinte és nem fogadom el! Nem tudom, hogy lehetettem akkora idióta, hogy elhiggyem, hogy egy kicsit is kedvelsz! Az egész játék arra ment ki, hogy felhasználj engem, mert Black közelében akartál lenni!  
  
– Ez nem igaz! – mondta remegő hangon Harry, bár a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy apjának igaza van, hiszen eleinte tényleg így érezte a dolgokat. De ez azóta megváltozott! Pitont igen is kedvelte!  
  
– Nem érdekelnek a mentségeid – vicsorogta Piton, és dühös mozdulattal magához vette a pergameneket – és a hazugságaid. Egyáltalán nem vagy méltó arra, hogy Piton legyél. Pontosítok: egyáltalán nem vagy méltó arra, hogy a fiam legyél! De mivel sajnos túl sok papírmunkával és problémával járna, hogy a nevedet Blackre változtassuk, kénytelen leszek valahogy elviselni, hogy az én nevemet viseld továbbra is.  
  
Azzal még egyszer utoljára rávillantotta gyilkos tekintetét, majd kezében a pergamenekkel, lobogó talárral távozott a szállásról. Egy hangos csattanással bevágta maga után az ajtót, aztán nem maradt más, mint a döbbent csend.  
  
Harry teljesen leblokkolva, percekig bámult a csukott ajtóra.  
  
Mi a fene történt, hogy Piton ennyire kiakadt? Amikor megérkezett is látta, hogy máshogy viselkedik, dühösebb az átlagnál…  
  
Remegő lábakkal felkelt a székéről, és érezte, hogy egyre jobban átjárja a düh. Körülötte remegni kezdtek a tárgyak, félő volt, hogy bármelyiket csak a puszta akaratával szétroppantja. Félt, hogy ezzel igen nagy pusztítást végez, így ellépett az asztaltól és próbálta a levegővételeit szabályozni, mert nem akart kiborulni.  
  
– Ha ő így, akkor én is így! – vicsorogta, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal letépte a nyakából a talizmánt, ami hangos koppanással az ágya alá esett. Annyit legalább elért vele, hogy megnyugodott kissé, és a tárgyak már nem mozogtak tovább.  
  
Teljesen elkeseredetten ment oda az ágyához. Lerúgta a cipőit, aztán törökülésben leült, miközben bénultan a szemközti falra bámult. Roanne azt mondta, beszéljen vele… meséljen a régi életéről és akkor Piton talán megérti… de ő nem akar semmit sem tőle! Hogy haragudhat ennyire rá? Miért hiszi ennyiből, hogy nem szereti őt? Őszintén bocsánatot akart kérni tőle… szerette volna, ha minden a régi lesz. Magához ölelné őt, kimutatná a gonosz bájitalmester, mennyire szerethet egy ilyen griffendélest. De nem… minden rosszul sült el. Harry kiabálni tudott volna elkeseredettségében, de ehelyett csak ott ült és a falra bámult hosszú időn át.  
  
Egyszer aztán érkezett valaki, de csak hiú ábránd volt, hogy Piton az, aki meggondolta magát. Draco jött. Fütyörészve ment oda az ágyához és dobta le a táskáját. Amikor aztán Harry továbbra sem szólalt meg, hogy köszöntse őt, komoran felé fordult és megállt az ágya előtt.  
  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
Harry továbbra is a falat nézte.  
  
– Amikor odaültél Ginnyhez, úgy döntöttem, remek ötlet lesz, ha elhozom a vacsorámat és itt eszek – mesélte színtelenül. – Nem volt jó ötlet.  
  
– De hát nem is ettél semmit sem, ha jól látom. – Amikor Harry bánatosan ránézett végre, akkor egy sóhajjal megértette, mi történhetett. – Perselus épp itt volt, amikor jöttél? – Harry bólintott. – Megpróbáltatok kibékülni?  
  
– Én próbáltam… – mondta halkan. – De meg sem hallgatott… ennyire még sosem volt rám dühös. Még akkor sem, amikor megtudta, hogy halálfaló akartam lenni – motyogta a végén.  
  
– Hát igen, az elég durva volt – értett vele egyet Draco, aztán odament hozzá, ő is levette a cipőit, majd leült vele szemben, ugyanúgy törökülésben. – Meséld el, mi történt!  
  
Harry szégyenkezve húzódott hátrább.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Talán később… elmondom neked, amikor már mindent tudni fogsz rólam.  
  
– Jó rendben. Remélem nem akkorra, mire megőszülök! – emelte a plafonra a tekintetét. – Most viszont lelépek tusolni, nem gond? Aztán esetleg sakkozhatnánk utána, vagy egyebet, amivel elterelhetnénk a figyelmedet, oké?  
  
– Oké… köszi – bólintott Harry, aztán figyelte, ahogy Draco jókedvűen a pizsamájáért megy, majd a fürdőszoba felé igyekszik. Amikor keze a kilincsen volt, bűnbánóan visszanézett rá. – Nem akarok előled semmit sem elhallgatni, de amikor épp az ebédlőből jöttem visszafelé, hallottam Roannét és Perselust beszélgetni. – Harry gyomra fájdalmasan összeszorult, mert tudta, hogy valami rossz történt. – Futólag találkoztak, így nem vetettek maguk köré bűbájt, azért hallottam, miről beszélnek. Roanne kérdezte, hogy te beszéltél-e vele bizonyos dolgokról, mire Perselus dühösen visszaszólt neki, hogy nagyon is. Nagynénéd sajnálta, hogy így sem békültetek ki, aztán még mielőtt a gyűlésre mentek volna, hallottam, hogy Perselus még ma éjszaka sem fog itt aludni, mert megint elutazik. Talán majd a következő héten. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán együtt érzően hozzátette: – Sajnálom.  
  
– Túl fogom élni – mondta rekedtesen Harry. Talán jobb is volt, hogy Roanne azt hiszi, arról beszéltek Pitonnal, amiről gondolja, így legalább békén hagyja őt.  
  
Draco biccentett, aztán magára hagyta őt, pár perccel később pedig már csak a víz csobogását lehetett hallani. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy mire a fiú kijön onnét, ő még épeszű marad. Hogy sikerülhetett ennyire félre minden? Hogy maradhatott ennyire egyedül? Tulajdonképpen nem volt egyedül, de az érzés, hogy szép sorban elveszíti azokat, akiket szeret, egyre jobban kikészítette…  
  
Felkelt az ágyról, és úgy döntött, hogy nem fog letusolni, hanem csak átöltözik pizsamába. Amikor elővett egy tiszta pizsamát és felvette, elgondolkodva állt meg Piton bájitalszekrénye előtt. Draco szerint ma nem alszik itthon, sőt, lehet, hogy csak jövő héten fog…  
  
Harry kissé bátortalanul megérintette a szekrény ajtaját, mire az kissé megrázta. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és pillanatok alatt hatástalanította Piton bűbájait. Amikor feltárta a szekrényt, nagyon elcsodálkozott, mert Roanne szekrényéhez képest nagyon sokféle bájitalt tartalmazott. Felismerte a Nyugtató-főzet jellegzetes fioláját, amit rögtön magához is vett, majd ügyesen visszaállította a varázslatokat.  
  
Elégedetten megfordult, kidugaszolta a fiolát, aztán legurította a tartalmát. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy átérezze, ahogy a hűvös folyadék enyhíti a torkát kaparó érzést, és megnyugtatóan árad szét az ereiben. Valahol a lelke mélyén egy hang azt mondta, nagyon is rosszat tesz, de ő ezt elhallgattatta. Hiszen ez kell neki ahhoz, hogy túltegye magát mindazon a fájdalmon, ami éri. Különben hogy maradhatna épelméjű?  
  
Mégis, amikor hallotta, hogy Draco a fürdőszobából jön kifelé, megszorította a kezében lévő üvegcsét, és a lelkiismerete továbbra sem hagyta békén.  
  
 _Rosszat teszel! Ez nem helyes… Nem szabad többet Nyugtató főzetet innod! Te erős vagy nélküle is, nincs szükséged rá!_  
  
Harry döntésre jutott, amikor pálcájával porrá alakította és elfújta, pont amikor Draco visszatért a fürdőből.  
  
– Mondanom kell valamit – fordult feléje, mire Draco megtorpant előtte.  
  
– Nagyon komolynak tűnsz – állapította meg.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Igen, mert nagyon komoly az, amit közölni akarok – mondta színtelenül. – Már egy ideje gondolkodom azon, hogy elmondjam neked, mi történik velem.  
  
Draco még közelebb lépett hozzá, és tekintete elszántan csillogott, ami arra utalt, nagyon komolyan vette Roanne szavait, amikor beszélgettek.  
  
– Bármi baj van, nekem elmondhatod!  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és egy újabb mély levegővétellel felkészült egy olyan vallomásra, amit sosem gondolt volna, hogy elmond neki.  
  
– Draco… én nem az vagyok, akinek gondolsz. Én nem Henry Potter vagyok.


	26. Olyan, mint régen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracóval persze nem könnyű a helyzet, de Harrynek a lelkiismerete sokkal tisztább lett azzal, hogy elárulta neki a nagy titkot. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy ha az ikreknek segít, ők mit mondanak el neki... Pitonnal pedig a dolgok közel sem javulnak, ellentétben Siriusszal...

Draco eleinte csak bámult rá, aztán kezét a szájára szorította és próbálta a kitörő nevetést elfojtani, ami végül nem sikerült, így aztán harsány röhögésben tört ki. Harry csodálkozva bámulta a fiút, aki percekig csak nevetett. Végül abbahagyta, de a mosoly azért megmaradt.  
  
– És én még azt hittem, valamilyen komoly dolgot akarsz nekem mondani! – jegyezte meg végül mosolyogva.  
  
Harry viszont nem mosolygott vissza, hanem egyre bosszúsabban nézett.  
  
– Nem vicceltem! – csattant fel dühösen. A Nyugtató főzet, amit megivott, valahogy nem nyugtatta le annyira, mint gondolta.  
  
– Harry… figyelj már rám egy kicsit – komolyodott el végül Draco. – Perselus biztosan mesélt arról, hogy volt egy ikertestvéred. – Harry erre bólintott. – Akkor tudod, hogy meghalt és egyedül maradtál! Ezért ne csodálkozz, ha ezen az idióta mondatodon viccelek. A testvéred meghalt és kész.  
  
– Nem, nem halt meg – ellenkezett Harry, és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
Draco erre felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Néha tényleg azt hittem, megkattantál. Erre tessék, most már bizonyítékot is adtál rá.  
  
– Az ég szerelmére már! Harry nem halt meg!  
  
– Figyu, tudom, hogy agyadra ment az a dolog, hogy átvedd a testvéred nevét, és Harry legyél… de attól még nem vagy az! – emelte a plafonra a tekintetét, majd ismét visszanézett rá.  
  
– Istenem, ekkora hülyeséget – morogta Harry. – Épp azt próbálom elmagyarázni, hogy én vagyok Harry, _az a Harry!_  
  
Draco halkan felnevetett.  
  
– Esküszöm, előkerítem Perselust és megkérdezem, valóban jól állapította-e meg, melyik vagy!  
  
– Hidd el, ezt én tudom a legjobban! – vágta rá türelmetlenül Harry.  
  
– Persze… te tudhatod…  
  
– Igen, mert én vagyok az a Harry! Én! – emelte fel a hangját. – Nem igaz, hogy neked sem tűnt fel, hogy másképp viselkedem a szökési eset óta! Mert azóta vagyok veletek! – Draco most sem úgy nézett ki, mint akit meggyőztek. – Nem hiszem el, hogy nem tűnt fel, mennyire másképp viselkedek!  
  
– Mint egy jófiú. Be akartál vágódni mindenkinél. Perselust meg meggyőzni arról, hogy mennyire nem akartál halálfaló lenni. Az egészet tökéletesen kitaláltad, tudom én…  
  
– Ez az alaptermészetem, nem tehetek róla! – kiáltott rá Harry. – Nem tudok szemét lenni másokkal! Én nem olyan vagyok! Az Henry volt!  
  
– Oké, elég volt! Megyek és beszélek Perselusszal – jelentette ki a szőke fiú, aztán megfordult és elindult az ajtó felé. – Biztosan nem lesz itt, majd üzenek neki, hogy az irodájában várom… Jaj, mégsem. Ilyen későn nem kereshetem, annak nem lesz jó vége. Roanne viszont nem haragudna. Amit Perselus tud, azt Roanne is tudja… – Harry hirtelen a fiú után nyúlt és megragadta a karját, hogy megállítsa. – Mi az, most meg miért nem engedsz el? Itt az alkalom, hogy bebizonyítsd azt a hülyeséget, amit állítasz! – gúnyolódott.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, ezt nem lehet! Nem tudom, mit tenne velem Piton, ha megtudná, hogy elmondtam neked az igazságot. Roannéról nem is beszélve – mondta csendesen.  
  
– Nem értem – vallotta be értetlenül Draco úgy, mintha már kezdene hinni neki.  
  
– Hát nem fogod fel az egészet? – kérdezett vissza Harry keserűen. – Mindenki úgy tudja, hogy Harry meghalt… és Henry lépett a helyére. Aki nem tud varázsolni, szemét és bunkó mindenkivel, át akar állni Voldemort oldalára. De eközben Harry mégis előkerült, átvette a testvére helyét és senki sem tudja róla, hogy valójában kicsoda. Mert csak ő győzheti le azt a szemétládát. Minél kevesebben tudnak rólam, annál jobb! Így biztonságban vagyok. Háromszor akkora varázserőm van, mint például Pitonnak, vagy bárkinek talán most a Földön! – Draco úgy tűnt, egyre sápadtabb. – Senki sem tudhat róla, ki vagyok valójában! Érted már?!  
  
Egy darabig némán néztek egymásra.  
  
– Ez… abszurd – préselte ki magából Draco a szavakat.  
  
– Nekem mondod? – gúnyolódott Harry. – Az én életem fordult fel a legjobban!  
  
– Semmi bizonyítékod nincs…  
  
– Narancslekvárt egyek előtted? – kérdezte szárazon Harry. – Piton előtt többek között ezzel buktam le.  
  
– Nem… – rázta meg a fejét Draco, és az ágyához ment, otthagyva őt. – Ez nem lehet… képtelenség – hajtogatta egyfolytában.  
  
Harry követte őt, de a saját ágya melletti éjjeliszekrénynél állt meg. Elhúzta, hogy hozzáférjen a rejtett réshez, ahol a napló és a köpeny volt. Kivette a naplót, aztán odament a fiúhoz, majd átnyújtotta neki azt.  
  
– Ez micsoda? És honnét vetted ki? – kérdezte dühösen, amikor elvette.  
  
– Henry naplója, amit abban a falban lévő résben rejtett el – válaszolt Harry. – Még szerencse, hogy írt naplót, mert különben jó pár dologról nem tudnék – dünnyögte még utána. – Úgy tűnik, azt gondolta, egy barátja sincs, így papírra vetette a gondolatait.  
  
Draco közben kissé dühös mozdulatokkal lapozni kezdte a naplót, aztán megállapodott az utolsó oldalaknál. Percekig némán, összeszorított ajkakkal bámulta a lapokat, Harry pedig várta a végkimenetelt.  
  
– Mitugrász megtért fiú?! – bődült fel hirtelen, mire Harry összerezzent. – A szemét… – tette hozzá még sziszegve. Végül lassan felnézett, és szeméből csak úgy sütött a düh. Harry hirtelen már nem is tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy elmondta a fiúnak az igazságot. – Mikor akartátok ezt nekem elárulni?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs… nem tudom, Perselus valaha el akarta-e – vallotta be végül.  
  
Draco ledobta a naplót az ágyra.  
  
– Vidd innét ezt a szemetet – sziszegte, aztán a pizsamája után keresgélt.  
  
– Kész, ennyi? Nem mondasz semmit sem? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry, mire Draco hirtelen visszafordult.  
  
– De! – vicsorogta. – Egy hazug, gyáva griffendéles vagy! Mindketten szemetek vagytok, hogy nem bíztatok meg bennem!  
  
– Ne feledd, hogy elmondtam az igazságot! – tiltakozott Harry. – Holott Piton megtiltotta!  
  
– Nem érdekelnek az ócska mentségeid! Hazudtál! Végig, egyfolytában hazudtál nekem!  
  
Draco vetett még rá egy gyilkos pillantást, aztán eltűnt a fürdőszobában, magára hagyva őt. Harry még hosszú percekig bámulta a csukott ajtót, aztán rábírta magát, hogy megágyazzon, majd megkeresse ő is a pizsamáját.  
  
Sokáig ücsörgött az ágy szélén, miközben sóvárogva bámulta Piton bájitalos szekrényét. Annyira vágyott egy nyugtatóra, pláne, mivel nem számított rá, hogy Draco ennyire megharagszik. Észnél kell lennie. Lehet, hogy Pitonnak még annak az egy fiolának a hiánya is fel fog tűnni. Ha már kettő fog hiányozni, még rosszabb lesz kimagyarázni…  
  
Szerencsére Draco nem volt bent annyira sokáig, hogy ne tudjon ellenállni a kísértésnek. A fiú rá sem nézett, a naplót átdobta Harry ágyára, majd heves ágyazásba kezdett. Harry még nézte egy ideig a dühöngő Dracót, aztán bement a fürdőszobába és letusolt.  
  
Amikor kijött, Draco térfelén már sötétség volt, és úgy tűnt, a fiú valóban alszik. Nagyot sóhajtott, aztán bebújt a paplan alá, és megpróbált elaludni.  
  
Egész éjszaka pocsékul aludt. Végig forgolódott, néha el-elszenderedett, hajnalra pedig már olyan fáradt volt, hogy talán amiatt sikerült elaludnia. Persze így az lett a vége, hogy majdnem elaludt. Rémülten ült fel az ágyban, és látta, hogy negyed óra múlva kezdődik az első órájuk. Normális esetben legalább fél órával előbb szokott kelni, hogy nyugodtan megreggelizzen. De ilyenkor már valószínűleg étel sem maradt, mert nem volt ott időben.  
  
Amikor épp kimászott az ágyból, kinyílt az ajtó és Draco jelent meg két tálcával egyensúlyozva, majd lábával becsukta maga mögött. Odament és leült a fekete hajú fiú ágyának a szélére, majd átnyújtotta az egyik tálcát. Harry elvette, miután törökülésbe ült.  
  
– Azt hittem, haragszol – mondta csodálkozva, amikor letört egy darabot a sajtjából.  
  
– Egy kicsit gondolkodnom kellett – rántotta meg a vállát a szőke, majd egy darabig a reggelijükkel foglalatoskodtak. – Mi történt Henryvel? Nem él, ugye? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Gondolom, ő maga tehet róla. – Harry meg sem szólalt. Utált erről beszélni. – Emlékszem, amikor Perselus egyszer azt mesélte, mennyire veled szeretett volna élni, nem Henryvel. Sosem tudtam elképzelni, hogy Perselus, aki annyira tudott szeretni, és végtelenül türelmes volt, miért mond ilyeneket? Ahogy most visszagondolok, annyira megváltozott. Nem arról volt híres, hogy az érzelmeiről beszéljen, pláne kimutassa azokat. De mióta visszajöttél, annyira más lett. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Nagyon szeret téged, és szerintem nagyon is örül, hogy visszakapott. Tudom, hogy most órára kell mennünk, de majd egyszer elmesélsz mindent, ugye?  
  
– Igen, el – mondta halkan Harry. – Köszönöm, hogy elhoztad a reggelimet.  
  
– Nincs mit – mosolygott rá Draco, amikor Harry távozott, hogy gyorsan felöltözzön.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Furcsa volt a napokat úgy élni, hogy végre egy emberrel több volt a közelében, aki tudott a titkáról. Nagyon meglepte, hogy Draco másnapra teljesen átgondolta a helyzetét és megértette, neki sokkalta nehezebb ez az egész. Muszáj volt hazudnia.  
  
Draco persze egy napnál tovább nem bírta, így este, amikor már a fények kihunytak, az volt az első kérdése, ő milyen volt abban a világban. Harry vonakodva ugyan, de bevallotta, mi történt vele, mire Draco közölte, hogy kész, többet ne is meséljen, mert rosszul lesz magától.  
  
Lassan közeledett a hétvége, minden a szokásos mederben folyt, beleértve azt is, hogy Pitont csak elvétve látták. Mivel a gyűlések többségén sem vett részt, így Roanne még jobban le volt foglalva az órák és a gyűlések megtartásával egyaránt. Esélytelen volt megkérdezni, mi a helyzet Pitonnal, meddig fogja ezt folytatni.  
  
Harrynek még mindig nagyon furcsa volt a gondolat, hogy pont Piton az igazgató, aki ráadásul az apja is. Amikor eszébe jutott, mit művel a bájitalokkal, szinte teljesen rosszul lett, mit fog tenni vele egy igazgató, ha megtudja, hogy rendszeresen meghamisítja a leltár pergamenjeit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az igazgató egyben az apja is, aki a rendszeres bájitalfogyasztás miatt fogja megölni. Ezek a gondolatok cseppet sem tettek jót a lelkiismeretének, így azon vette magát észre, hogy már naponta lopakodik le a raktárakhoz.  
  
Amikor aztán eljött a péntek, alig várta, hogy vége legyen az órának, csak mehessen végre, és ihasson egy kisebb anyagot. Különösen feszült lett, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Pitonnal esetleg összefuthat a szálláson, vagy a folyosókon. De amikor Trelawney is olyan pillantásokat vetett rá, mint aki tud valamit, arról nem is beszélve, mennyire kerülte őt egész órán, akkor nagyon gyorsan lerázta Dracót, csak hogy minél előbb magához vehesse a Láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, majd aztán annak segítségével észrevétlenül lejusson a raktárba. A dolog viszont nem jött össze, csak másnap tudott lejutni, akkorra azonban már annyira cafatokban lógtak az idegei, hogy odafelé menet mindig azt hitte, követik.  
  
Szerencsére minden simán ment, és sokkalta erősebb bűbájokat használt a pergamenen, olyat, amit száz százalék, hogy senki sem fog észrevenni. Miután elvégezte a varázslatot, gyorsan megitta a bájitalt, míg egy másikat eltett későbbre. Szörnyű lelkiismeret-furdalás kínozta, amiért csalt, hogy bájitalhoz jusson. Ráadásul az, hogy mostanság alig tudott aludni éjszakánként és csökkent az étvágya is, nem sok jót sejtetett.  
  
Dolga végeztével ismét magára vette a köpenyt, és elindult a szállások felé. Igen ám, de nem sokkal a raktárt elhagyva egy kisebb csoportot látott, akiket sehogyan sem tudott kikerülni. Amikor közelebb merészkedett, felismerte azokat a mardekárosokat, akiket ittléte alatt nem igen látott. Azon pedig még jobban meglepődött, hogy a társaság az ikreket tartóztatta fel. A körülöttük szétdobált könyvek és szakadt táskák legalábbis arra utaltak, hogy a könyvtárból igyekezhettek a szállásuk felé.  
  
– Nem gondolod, hogy van valami megbeszélnivalónk? – kérdezte Flint, miközben jobban összeszorította a kezét Fred gallérján.  
  
– Fogalmam… sincs… – nyögte ki Fred vigyorogva. – Nem tudom… miről beszélsz.  
  
– Neked legalább rémlik valami? – kérdezte Zambini, a pálcáját George-ra fogva.  
  
George csak megrántotta a vállát.  
  
– Ha arra célzol, hogy a múltkori ételed kicsinált, mert nem bírja a gyenge gyomrod, hát sajnálom – gúnyolódott vele George, aztán felnevetett. Erre Flint még erősebben fogta meg testvére gallérját. – Bocs, bátyus.  
  
– Te szemét! – sziszegte Zambini. – Velünk nem szórakozhatsz!  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezett rá George, majd követhetetlen mozdulattal lefegyverezte a mardekárost, aztán Harry felé szaladt, hogy némi fedezéket keressen a raktárak nyitott ajtajainál.  
  
Annak ellenére, hogy Zambini nem volt képes erős varázslatra, igen gyorsan nekiiramodott, hogy elkapja George-ot. Harry hirtelen nem tudta, hogyan segíthetne a vörös hajú fiúnak, ezért egyszerűen a mardekáros elé állt és élesen behúzott neki egyet. Csattanás hallatszott, aztán Zambini véres orral terült el a földön. Flint értetlenül fordult oda, és durván odataszította Fredet Notthoz és Crackhoz.  
  
George-nak közben sikerült fedezékbe vonulnia, ahová Harry is követte. Közvetlen mellette lehúzta magáról a köpenyt, mire George döbbenten bámult rá. Harry csak egy pillantásra méltatta, mert látta, hogy Flint idetart, így gyorsan kihajolt az fedezékből.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta, amikor Flint már csak egy méterre volt tőle. A mardekárost váratlanul érte a támadás, ideje sem volt kivédeni az átkot. Monstro, aki eddig a pálcáját George-ra fogta, rémülten pillantott Harry felé, és már fordította is feléjük a pálcáját. Még mielőtt Harry lefegyverezhette volna, George már meg is tette. Mindketten közelebb mentek Fred fogvatartóihoz.  
  
– Engedjétek el – figyelmeztette George –, különben nem lesz jó vége.  
  
Crack közben elengedte Fred vállát, hogy biztosan tudjon támadni, míg társa, Nott erősen lefogta Fredet.  
  
– Semmi esélyetek – közölte Harry, nyugodtan tartva a pálcát. Ismerte őket, tudta, milyen mulyák voltak ezek a mardekárosok.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne olyan biztos – sziszegte Crack támadásra készülve.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett és erősen koncentrált egy olyan varázslatra, amivel elérheti, hogy valahogy elkábítsa a fiút.  
  
 _Gyerünk Harry… koncentrálj. Csak egy egyszerű átkot, amit véghez tudsz vinni pálca és szavak nélkül!_  
  
Nehéz volt úgy összpontosítani, hogy közben mindjárt egymásra támadnak, és épp kipattanóban van a párbaj. A végén már annyira ráncolta a homlokát és erőlködött, hogy sikerült kicsikarnia magából egy Petrifikust. Crack hirtelen megdermedt, és elterült a földön, ezzel egy időben pedig Fred kirúgta Nott bokáját és egy mozdulattal leütötte. Belenyúlt a fiú zsebébe és kivette a saját pálcáját, majd a biztonság kedvéért rászórt egy kábító átkot is. Immáron az összes mardekáros a földön feküdt.  
  
– Ezaz, bátyus! – ment oda vidáman George és összecsapta a tenyerét testvérével. Majd jobban megnézte Harryt. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy te fogsz nekünk segíteni?  
  
Harry tett egy lépést, de megszédült, mire George megtartotta őt.  
  
– Na és hogy segített, láttad?  
  
– Igen, láttam. Pálca és szavak nélkül varázsolt – húzta össze a szemöldökét Fred. – Jól vagy?  
  
Harry bólintott és távolabb húzódott George-tól.  
  
– Valamiért most jobban megviselt az, hogy így varázsoltam – mondta fáradtan.  
  
– Mit csináljunk ezzel…  
  
– …a sok szeméttel? – folytatta Fred, amikor melléjük állt, és jobban megnézte Crackékat.  
  
– Szerintem tűnjünk el, amíg fel nem ébrednek – tette hozzá Harry, ám amikor épp megfordult volna, hirtelen valaki akkora erővel rontott neki, hogy ideje sem volt védekezni.  
  
Durván a falhoz lökték, ő pedig felkiáltott, ahogy a vállát odacsapták a falhoz, majd erősen odaszorították. Csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól, miközben a mardekáros Flint egy cseppet sem lazított a szorításán.  
  
– Ezért megfizetsz, te kis korcs! – sziszegte a fülébe a mardekáros. – Kezet emelni ránk?  
  
– Én a helyedben igen hamar elengedném… – figyelmeztette Fred, amikor testvérével együtt a tomboló fiúra fogták a pálcájukat.  
  
– Ha nem akarnám, hogy az igazgató tudjon erről! – tette hozzá George.  
  
– Hagyjuk ezt – szólalt meg nevetve Zambini, aki mostanra már szintén rájuk fogta a pálcáját. – Köztudott, hogy Piton épp csak elviseli ezt a fattyút, és baromira nem érdekli, mi van vele.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – hallatszott valahonnét messziről, mire Zambini kábultan rogyott le előtte a földön előttük a földre. Harry minden erejét bevetette, és kirúgta Flint bokáját, míg az ikrek együttes erővel elkábították.  
  
– Milyen szerencse, hogy a kábító átok még egész hatásosan megy…  
  
– …ha együtt visszük véghez – fejezte be George vidáman. – Kösz a segítséget, Neville!  
  
– Igazán nincs mit – mosolygott rá a fiú, amikor odaért hozzájuk és eltette a pálcát. De aztán komoran nézett le Harryre. – Jól vagy?  
  
George letérdelt Harryhez, és aggódva figyelte verejtékező arcát.  
  
– Elkísérünk a gyengélkedőre – mondta neki. – Pocsékul festesz.  
  
Harry erre felnevetett.  
  
– Nincs olyan bajom, amit ne hozna rendbe pár szendvics és egy hideg borogatás a vállamra. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán kérlelően nézett fel George-ra. – Kérlek, ne vigyetek oda. Mindenki tudni fog róla, apámról nem is beszélve. Én pedig nem akarom. Tűnjünk innét minél előbb, még mielőtt megint túl hamar felébrednek, és újra hátba támadnak.  
  
George rámosolyodott, aztán intett Frednek, hogy segítsen neki. Harry felszisszent, amikor a fiúk segítettek neki felállni. Fred elmormogott egy bocsánatot, aztán lazábban fogta a karját, amikor elindultak a szállásuk felé.  
  
– Neville, te nem jössz be hozzánk ma este egy kicsit? – kérdezte egy idő után George. – Kártyapartit akartunk tartani.  
  
– De, később benézek, de most ne haragudjatok, még más dolgom van. Vigyázzatok Harryre, jó? – Aggodalmasan az említettre nézett. – Draco biztos nincs most otthon, nem akarom, hogy egyedül legyen.  
  
– Utálom, amikor ennyire gyereknek néztek – morogta az említett.  
  
– Nem nézünk gyereknek, de most segítségre szorulsz, és egyedül nem vagy képes ellátni magad – közölte Neville dühösen. – Ha az iskolában tartózkodna Piton professzor, akkor most rohannék hozzá, és elmondanám, mi történt!  
  
– Ezt nem akarhatod, Neville – figyelmeztette Fred. – Ha megtudják a mardekárosai, hogy beárultuk őket, nekünk végünk. Gondoskodunk Harryről, ne aggódj, vili?  
  
Neville bólintott, vetett még rájuk egy utolsó aggódó pillantást, aztán otthagyta őket. Amikor megérkeztek az ikrek szállásához, Fred elengedte őt és feloldotta a varázslatokat, majd kitárta előttük az ajtót. George segített leülni Harrynek az egyik ágyukra.  
  
– Mennyire fáj? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.  
  
– Először azt hittem, eltört, de azóta enyhült a fájdalom – engedte ki a levegőt megnyugodva Harry, amikor megmozdította a vállát, és valóban nem fájt már. – Ha nem gyengített volna le a varázslás, akkor figyeltem volna, és nem támadtak volna rám ennyire.  
  
– Meg sem köszöntük…  
  
– …hogy a segítségünkre siettél.  
  
– Nem tesz semmit – mondta Harry felnézve George-ra, miközben Fred a pálcájával addig bűvészkedett, amíg az asztalon meg nem jelent egy kupac robbantós snapszli, varázsló sakk és töménytelen mennyiségű vajsör.  
  
– Nem sokára többen leszünk, tudod, szombat esti buli – kacsintott rá George. – Apropó, ezt majdnem otthagytad – nyújtotta át a Láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. – Hasznos holmi, nagyon vigyázz rá. Fred?  
  
Az említett elővett egy kisebb törölközőt, aztán egy egyszerű bűbájjal jegesre varázsolta, miközben George Harry fölé hajolt és félrehúzta a nyakán az inget, hogy megnézze, milyen állapotban a válla.  
  
– Nagyon csúnya? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.  
  
– Eléggé. De ha egész végig rajta tartod a borogatást, hamar meg fog gyógyulni. Bár lehet, a végén pár Fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt kell szórnod rá. Ami azért nem jó ötlet, mert az késlelteti a gyógyulást. – Elvette testvérétől a borogatást, aztán amikor Harry biccentett, betette az inge alá a zúzódásokra. Harry felszisszent, aztán összeszorított foggal tűrte a jéghideg rongy jelenlétét. – Neville-nek szólunk, hogy hozzon kaját, oké? Így hamar legyűröd a gyengeséget, amit az az erős varázslat okozott.  
  
Miközben ezt mondta, Harry teljesen úgy érezte, hogy a fiú a lelkéig belát. Lesütötte a szemét és óvatosan az ágy fejlécének dőlt. Az ikrek otthagyták őt, és elkezdték kicsit bulisabbá tenni a helyet, sikerült finom ételeket is behozniuk. Nemsokára meg is érkeztek az évfolyamtársaik, ám furcsa módon Draco és Ginny nem voltak sehol sem. Nem kellett zseninek lennie, hogy kitalálja, vajon hol lehetnek és kikkel.  
  
Miközben eszeveszett meccsek folytak, lassan megevett két szendvicset. George segített neki újra hidegebbre varázsolni a törölközőt, így órák múltán egyre jobban csökkent a fájdalom. Végül ő is beállt egy körre, és meglepetésére nyert egy rekesz vajsört, amit persze a végén szétosztott a társaságban.  
  
Amikor mindenki elment, és már csak ő maradt, épp meg akarta köszönni a vendéglátást, amikor George teljes mértékben a frászt hozta rá egyetlen egy mondattal.  
  
– Harry, muszáj tudatnom veled, hogy tudjuk a titkodat.  
  
Harry hosszú percekig meg sem bírt szólalni.  
  
– Te… tessék? – nyögte ki végül.  
  
George hanyagul nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak, miközben gondosan körbenézett, hogy nem hallgatózik-e senki sem.  
  
– Figyu. Pont egy olyan embernek akarsz bemagyarázni egy vaskos hazugságot, akinek magának is van ikertestvére?  
  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz…  
  
– Tudom, hogy te nem az vagy, aki eddig. Csak kár, hogy nem az előtt jöttünk erre rá, mielőtt megmérgeztünk volna. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Ne haragudj ránk.  
  
– Mennem kell! – bökte ki végül Harry, aztán megfordult és elindult hazafelé. Hallotta, hogy George utána szól:  
  
– Tudod, hogy megbízhatsz bennünk.  
  
Végigsietett a folyosón, de még akkor sem nyugodott meg, amikor elérte a szállásuk ajtaját. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és próbált lehiggadni. Valahogy nem tervezte, hogy ilyen rövid időn belül ennyien megtudják az igazságot. A szíve zakatolt ijedtében, pedig tudta, hogy bennük megbízhat, nem kéne ennyire aggódnia.  
  
Keze már majdnem a kilincsen volt, amikor meglátta Dracót, amint a másik irányból érkezett haza.  
  
– Hát te merre jártál? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
  
– Na és te? – kérdezett vissza Draco. – Legújabban már Weasleyékkel nyomulsz?  
  
Harry erre csúnyán nézett.  
  
– Mondja az, aki pont egy Weasleyvel jár, mi?  
  
Draco sóhajtott egyet, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját a bűbájok feloldása miatt.  
  
– Bocsánat, csak elcsodálkoztam, milyen sokáig odavoltál. Nem szoktál ennyire későn hazajönni.  
  
– Mint ahogy te sem! – mutatott rá Harry, aztán rávigyorgott. – Te is arra alapozol, hogy Piton vagy nagyon későn jön haza, vagy egyáltalán nem. Figyeld meg, egyszer meg fogjuk szívni.  
  
Draco erre csak vágott egy pofát, aztán végre feloldotta a bűbájokat, majd belépett, Harry pedig követte. Már épp arról akart beszámolni, mennyire örül az ikrek barátságnak, amikor az asztal felé nézett, és a hirtelen rémülettől elfelejtett levegőt venni. Piton az asztal mellett dolgozott, mint legutóbbi vitatkozásukkor, csak éppen most háromszor akkora pergamen halom hevert mellette, mintha egész héten nem lett volna ideje velük foglalkozni.  
  
– Még elsőéves korotokban megtanultátok a legegyszerűbb idő meghatározó bűbájokat – mondta Piton a pergamennek, amin épp aláhúzott valamit –, talán azóta elfelejtettétek? – nézett fel rájuk.  
  
Harry hirtelen átérezte az ilyen kicsiny szállások hátrányát: nincs hova menekülni Piton elől egy fürdőn kívül. Ami végül is nem is olyan rossz terv.  
  
– Nem felejtettük el, csupán sokáig tartott az elfoglaltság… – magyarázkodott Draco, de Piton rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Ezért úgy döntöttetek, majd talán egyszer méltóztattok hazajönni, mert én úgysem tartózkodom itthon? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
Draco hanyagul ledobta magát az ágyra, és onnan nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– Sajnálom, Perselus, de már majdnem nagykorú vagyok. Nem fogok engedélyt kérni minden egyes késői kiruccanásomért, mert te úgy akarod! Ráadásul hétvége van, és vasárnap nincs tanítás!  
  
Piton ledobta a pennát az asztalra, aztán felkelt és odament Draco ágya elé, aki viszont teljesen nyugodtan ült ott tovább, pedig a bájitalmester elég fenyegetőnek tűnt.  
  
– Melyik részét nem értetted annak, hogy az életetek veszélyben van, és nem sétálgathattok késő este egyedül még a Menedéken sem?  
  
– Tudunk magunkra vigyázni! – vágott vissza Draco. – Kímélj meg a tombolásodtól, és hagyj olvasni! – tette még hozzá, aztán a táskájáért nyúlt, amit az ágya mellett hagyott, és az ágyra borított egy halom újságot.  
  
Harry mindvégig az ajtóban ácsorgott és bámulta a jelenetet, de most úgy érezte, itt az ideje eltűnni a fürdőszobában, még mielőtt ő jön.  
  
– Nem tetszik ez a hangnem! – mondta jegesen Piton. – Talán húsz pont a Mardekártól, és egy kis büntetőmunka majd elveszi a kedved az ilyen viselkedéstől! Természetesen esténként fogod letölteni az alkalmakat, nehogy még véletlenül ismét sokáig elmaradj.  
  
– Veled? – kérdezte Draco döbbenten.  
  
– Szerinted ki a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy megbeszéljük a tárgyalásod körülményeit, miközben dolgozol? – gúnyolódott tovább Piton.  
  
Harry közben szépen csendesen magához vette a pizsamáját, majd eljutott a fürdőszobáig; keze már az ajtajának kilincsén volt, és már minden esélye meg volt a menekülésre.  
  
– Úgy gondolod, Harry, hogy veled nem akarok szót váltani? – szólt utána Piton szarkasztikusan.  
  
Harry dühösen fújtatott egyet, még mielőtt megfordult.  
  
– Jól gondolja! – csattant fel.  
  
A bájitalmester erre felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Gondolja…? Mióta magázódsz az apáddal?  
  
– Mióta azzá a régi énjévé vált, akit ismertem! – dühöngött Harry. – Ne érdekelje, mi van velem, amikor világossá tette számomra, hogy nem akar az apám lenni! – folytatta elkeseredve. Nehéz volt úgy kimondani ezeket a szavakat, hogy azok ennyire fájtak.  
  
Piton erre viszont összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Én azt tettem világossá számodra, hogy bármennyire is Blackhez ragaszkodsz, akkor is az én fiam vagy, bármit mondasz!  
  
Harry odament a férfihez, és érezte, hogy az a düh, amit mindig is érzett a háborúval kapcsolatban, kitörni készül.  
  
– Már mondtam, hogy nem vagyok egy rohadt bábú, akit ide-oda lehet tologatni, és főképp nem vagyok más tulajdona! – kiáltotta, mire Piton is közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
– Nem a tulajdonom vagy, hanem a fiam! – dörrent rá. – Két különböző dolog! Tudod az egyik az, amikor valaki kisajátítja magának a fiát, míg a másik az, amikor szereti őt!  
  
– Apropó szeretet… – gúnyolódott Harry, és átváltott tegeződésbe. – Minek jössz haza, ha állítólag nem hiszel nekem és nem is szeretsz? Hogy lehet valaki ekkora szemét, hogy egy hétig nem is érdekli, mi van velem, aztán meg hirtelen azon is kiakad, hogy nem jöttem haza időben?!  
  
Piton tekintete villámokat szórt, de hiába álltak egymástól kevesebb, mint fél méterre, Harry egy cseppet sem félt tőle.  
  
– Beszélj több tisztelettel! – mondta dühösen. – Hogy üthetsz meg velem szemben ilyen hangnemet?!  
  
– Tudod, hat év gyakorlata teszi! – vágott vissza Harry. – Biztosan tudod, kire gondolok! Egy olyan szemét, hidegvérű férfira, aki…  
  
– _Merlin szerelmére, elég!_ – ordította túl őket Draco, aki már mellettük állt, és kezét Harry mellkasára tette. Harry meg nem tudta volna mondani, mikor kelt fel a fiú és jött ide hozzájuk, annyira lefoglalta az, hogy kiordítsa magából a fájdalmat. – Hagyjátok már abba!  
  
– Draco, ne szólj bele abba, ami nem rád tartozik! – nézett le a fiúra Piton fagyos tekintettel.  
  
– Ó igen? Pedig itt lakok veletek! Elvileg egy családként élünk, ha nem emlékeznél! Harry megbántott téged, az egy dolog, de ne viselkedj így vele! Tudom, hogy nagyon rosszul eshetett, amit művelt, de ne legyél már ilyen!  
  
Harry teljesen elkeseredett, ahogyan visszaemlékezett arra az estére, amikor elrohant otthonról, miután úgy megbántotta a férfit. De akkor is fájt neki, hogy egy hétig nem látta őt, és nem hallgatta meg, a dühét pedig rajta töltötte ki. Ha valaki szereti a fiát, miért kell így viselkednie? Tudta, hogy Pitonnak rossz a természete, de ő ezt nem fogja sokáig elviselni.  
  
– Draco, ez nem rád tartozik! – vicsorogta Piton.  
  
– Igaz, nem rá tartozik, hogy már nem szeretsz! – vágta rá Harry, és utálta, hogy ennyire megremegett a hangja. Vissza akarta szorítani az érzéseit, nem akarta, hogy ennyire lehessen látni, mennyire kivan ettől az egésztől. Piton arckifejezése erre megváltozott, a dühöt átvette a csodálkozás.  
  
– Miért nem próbáltok meg végre kibékülni? – kérdezett rá indulatosan Draco. – Harry, látod, hogy Perselus aggódik!  
  
– Neked úgy látszik? – vicsorogta Harry.  
  
– Igen! Aggódik, mert későn jössz haza! – világosította fel Draco. – Attól, hogy ennyire dühös rád, mert megbántottad, még szeret téged!  
  
– Draco, a fiam felvilágosítását bízd rám, világos? – szólt közbe Piton gyilkos tekintettel. Nyilvánvalóan nem viselte el, hogy egy nála fiatalabb beszéljen az érzéseiről.  
  
– Amiből köszönöm, nem kérek! – közölte Harry, lezártnak tekintve már a vitatkozást. Másra sem vágyott, minthogy végre az ágyában lehessen, és pihenjen, még ha aludni nem is fog tudni.  
  
– Egy fenéket nem! – ellenkezett Draco, mikor Piton épp közbeszólt volna. A fiú erősen megragadta Harry vállát, aki már indult volna a fürdőszoba felé. Harry felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, ahogyan a zúzott vállát ennyire megszorították. Amikor Draco felfogta, mit tett, olyan hirtelen engedte el őt, hogy Harry Piton karjaiba esett. Hogy a jelenet még ennél is kínosabb legyen, teljesen könnybe lábadt a szeme a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Kérlek, engedj el – mondta halkan Harry, mire meglepetésére Piton eleget tett a kérésnek. Amikor felnézett, megdöbbentette az a mérhetetlen aggodalom és düh, amit a férfi arcán látott.  
  
– Mi történt a karoddal? – kérdezte ugyanolyan halkan és félelmetesen Piton, mint aki kész gyilkolni, ha megtudja az illető nevét.  
  
– Nem érdekes! Az az érdekes, hogy még mindig nem ismersz eléggé! – suttogta, és látta apja arcán, mennyire fájdalmasan érinti ez a kijelentés. Harry aztán lehajolt az elejtett pizsamájáért, majd igyekezett minél méltóságteljesebben távozni a fürdőbe.  
  
– Harry, nem akartam! – mondta Draco és utána akart menni, mire Piton visszatartotta.  
  
– Hagyd most.  
  
Harry gyorsan becsukta maga után az ajtót, és nekivetette a hátát, mélyeket lélegzett. Úgy érezte, nagyon nagy szerencséje van, amiért Piton elengedte őt, és nem kényszerítette arra, hogy levegye a talárját és megmutassa a zúzódásokat. Akkor bajban lett volna, mert apja észrevette volna az üvegcsét, amit a raktárból hozott el, arról nem is beszélve, hogy meglátná azokat a hegeket is, amiket még Dudley és bandája előli menekülésekben szerzett. Ennek tetejébe az ikrek viselkedése miatt is nagyon aggódott.  
  
Elrugaszkodott az ajtótól, aztán leült a kád szélére, lassan előhúzta a zsebéből a fiolát, majd gyorsan legurította. Aztán felemelte a tenyerét az üvegcsével, majd ránézett és erősen koncentrált arra, hogy megváltozzon annak az alakja. A homlokára kiült az izzadtság, mire végre szétbomlott porrá. Kimerülten ráfújt egyet, aztán figyelte, ahogy a por aláhullik.  
  
Ideje lenne letusolni, még mielőtt Piton rákopog, miért nem végzett már. Bár mégsem. A férfit minden valószínűséggel valóban érdekli a hogyléte, de addig nem fogja mutatni, amíg ki nem jelentette, hogy Siriust akarja apának. Harry gondolatban ismét pofonvágta magát. Hogy mondhatott ilyet a férfinek? Már sosem lesz semmi sem olyan, mint régen…  
  
A sors fintora. Régen mindent megtett volna azért, hogy olyan legyen az élete, mint azelőtt… de most, amikor minden azzá vált, mégis azt az időt szeretné vissza, ami a felforgatott élete egy része volt.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, aztán felkelt, megállt a tükör előtt, majd lassan, óvatosan kibújt a talárjából és a fehér ingből is. Felszisszent, amikor meglátta magát a tükörben. A jobb vállán csúnya zöld foltok mutatták, hogyan nyomta a falhoz Flint. Rettentően fájt ahhoz képest, hogy nem tört el. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a zúzódások nagyon tudnak fájni, és jó pár nap kell hozzá, mire begyógyulnak.  
  
Megkereste a talárjában a pálcáját, aztán bal kézzel, kissé ügyetlenül ugyan, de tudott alkalmazni egy Fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt, így nyugodtan le tudott tusolni. Persze ettől függetlenül több ideig vacakolt a fürdőben, mire felöltözött és fogat is mosott. Tulajdonképpen kicsit húzta is az időt, mert aggódott. Egyszerűen nem mert kimenni. Megint nem gondolkodott, és egy igen bántó dolgot vágott a férfi fejéhez. De egyszerűen bosszantotta, hogy ennyi idő alatt nem ismerte meg őt teljesen, és azt képzeli, hogy egyáltalán nem kedveli őt.  
  
Végül rábírta magát, hogy kimenjen. Meglepetésére odakint csak egy fénynyaláb jelezte, hogy Piton ébren van, mert a szoba túlsó felén Draco már aludt. Halkan odament az ágyához, felhajtotta a paplant, és bebújt alá.  
  
– Biztos nem akarod elmondani, mi történt a válladdal? – érdeklődött halkan Piton, amikor Harry épp az oldalára feküdt; arra, amely nem volt tele zúzódásokkal.  
  
– Nem akarok róla beszélni – felelte Harry, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbáljon végre aludni.  
  
– Úgy tűnt, fájdalmaid vannak – folytatta tovább Piton kitartóan. Harry tudta, hogy nem igen fogja békén hagyni őt. – Tovább voltál bent a fürdőszobában is.  
  
– Fáradt vagyok… és kimerült – magyarázta Harry. – Szeretnék aludni!  
  
– Akkor reggel tárgyalunk – zárta le a témát komolyan Piton.  
  
Harry erre sóhajtott egyet, aztán megpróbált elaludni. Még mielőtt elragadta volna a fáradtság, azon gondolkodott, hogy a fenébe fogja reggel elkerülni Pitont, amikor egy szálláson laknak.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Amikor felébredt, a szimulált világosságból úgy tűnt, már jócskán elmúlt reggel. Kinézett a takaró alól és átpillantott Draco ágyára. El sem csodálkozott rajta, hogy a fiú sehol sincs. Egy sóhajjal ült fel az ágyban, és azon viszont meglepődött, hogy Piton ágya is rendbe van téve. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy a férfi itt lesz, és árgus szemekkel bámulja, mikor ébred el, hogy aztán kiszedje belőle, mi történt tegnap.  
  
Túlságosan is fáradt és nyúzott volt ahhoz, hogy felkeljen, így csak ült ott a takaróba gabalyodva. Még múltkor az ikrekkel és Neville-lel csak délutánra beszéltek meg találkozót, mert mindannyian sokáig akartak aludni vasárnap reggel. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy visszadőljön, mert emlékei szerint nem igazán aludt jól éjszaka. Hol aludt, hogy felébredt, ismét visszaaludt, miközben forgolódott. Feltűnt neki, hogy mióta az a nagy veszekedés volt Pitonnal, egyáltalán nem alszik jól. Bár lelke mélyén sejtette, hogy ezt nem csak annak köszönheti, hanem a bájitaloknak is. Hiába, a Nyugtató főzetek hatnak is egy jó ideig, de aludni nem lehetett tőlük.  
  
Miközben ezen tűnődött, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy az ajtó kinyílt és Piton lépett be rajta. Kezében egy tucat étellel megrakott tálcát hozott be, amit aztán lerakott az asztalra. Harry esélyét sem látta annak, hogy el tudjon menekülni, amikor a férfi a tálca letétele után az ágyához jött. Kissé aggódva pillantott le rá, de nem ült le az ágy szélére, ahogy szokta.  
  
– Honnan tudtad, hogy most ébredtem fel? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry, amikor felnézett rá.  
  
– Figyelő bűbájok.  
  
 _Remek_ – gondolta Harry – _már megfigyelés alatt is tart._  
  
– Pedig nincs rájuk szükség – jegyezte meg végül. – Semmi okod rá, hogy egy hét nem törődöm után úgy foglalkozz velem, mint egy szökevénnyel, vagy inkább gyerekkel!  
  
Piton szája sarka megremegett, mintha mulatságosnak tartaná a helyzetet.  
  
– Harry, ne kezdd.  
  
– Én próbáltam bocsánatot kérni, de te meg sem hallgattál! – mondta Harry, mint aki meg sem hallotta az előbbieket.  
  
– Nem éppen a legjobb pillanatot választottad arra, hogy beszéljünk – világosította fel Piton. – És sajnálom, de egy bocsánatkérés még nem elég arra, hogy ne nehezteljek rád azért a veszekedésért. Idő kell, mire megemésztem, milyen megvilágításban látod a helyzetemet.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét és azt kívánta, bárcsak máshol lenne. Valahogy sejtette, hogy az, miszerint már nem vitatkoznak, nem fogja visszahozni azt a régi, nyílt apa-fia kapcsolatot, ami köztük volt. Lehet, talán sohasem kerül rá sor, és nem lesz minden olyan, mint régen. Csak egy formális kapcsolat… amit talán majd valahogy elvisel. Pár nyugtatóval esetleg.  
  
– Remélem, idővel máshogy lesz – mondta halkan, és reménykedett, hogy ez úgy hangzott, miszerint minden olyan lesz, mint a veszekedésük előtt volt.  
  
– Meglátjuk – tette hozzá Piton kiismerhetetlen hangon. – Túlságosan is durván vágtad a fejemhez azokat a dolgokat, ami arra utal, mindent komolyan gondoltál. Sajnálom, de idő kell, hogy meggyőzz róla, nem akarsz lecserélni a keresztapádra.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem akarom Siriust apámnak! – tiltakozott Harry ismét felnézve a férfire.  
  
A bájitalmester viszont gyilkos tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Most is hazudsz – állapította meg komolyan. – Ráadásul a szemembe. Fel nem foghatom, miért teszed ezt!  
  
– Én nem akarom! – tört ki Harry. – Fogd már fel, hogy én eddig máshol éltem! Ahol Sirius volt az egyetlen egy reményem az új életre, míg te egy gonosz… _érted, mit mondok!_ Ne csodálkozz, ha a lelkem mélyén őhozzá ragaszkodom jobban! És sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak, nem akartam! Mert hiába hiszed azt, hogy egy cseppet sem kedvellek, ez nem így van! És nem értem, miért kellett velem olyan durván beszélned, hogy… hogy… kitagadsz! – mondta keservesen. – Én ennyire nem bántottalak meg!  
  
– Ahogy nézzük! – vicsorogta vissza Piton. – Akkor este valóban nem találtál jó kedvemben, amiért elnézést kérek. De a témát lezártnak tekintem, világos? Nem vagyok hajlandó többet beszélni arról, hogyan imádod a keresztapádat és hány indokot akarsz találni arra, amiért vele legyél. Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy beszélgessek veled – mondta hideg és kimért hangon. Bár az arca mintha másról árulkodott volna.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, a szívét összefacsarja a fájdalom. Miért képzelte azt, hogy ezek után tényleg minden rendben lesz? Piton még véletlenül sem akarja a fiával tölteni az időt. De viszont Roanne azt mondta, nagyon szereti őt… akkor miért kell így színészkednie? Miért nem hiszi el neki, hogy ő tényleg szereti, és nem akarja Siriusra lecserélni? A magyarázat biztosan az, hogy valóban nagyon megbántotta. Idő kell, mire megenyhül és Piton rájön, mennyire szereti őt, mint egy apát… de Harry félt, hogy beleőszül, mire erre sor kerül.  
  
– Akkor miért? – kérdezte végül, miután erőt vett magán, hogy ne remegjen a hangja a csalódástól.  
  
– Egész éjszaka forgolódtál és nem aludtál jól – válaszolt Piton, de hiába is színészkedett jól, Harry látta rajta, hogy aggodalmasan néz. Hiába is haragította nagyon magára apját, ő még mindig nagyon aggódott érte. – Tegnap pedig nagyon fájt a vállad, ami kétlem, hogy mostanra elmúlt volna.  
  
– Nincs. Semmi. Bajom! – tagolta lassan Harry.  
  
– Közlöm, még mindig nem tudsz hitelesen hazudni – jegyezte meg szárazon Piton, egyúttal leült az ágy szélére, mire Harry a másik oldalra húzódott. Inkább nem gondolt bele, hogy mi mindent képes a férfi bevetni azért, hogy megtudja az igazságot. – A könnyebb vagy a nehezebb utat választod?  
  
Harry pár percig figyelte a férfit, és miután mindenféle faggatózási módszert végigpergetett a szeme előtt, végül sóhajtott.  
  
– Megvédtem bizonyos diákokat, ennyi!  
  
– Miközben magad is belekeveredtél? – érdeklődött Piton szelíden, bár nagyon látszott rajta, erőlködnie kell, hogy nyugodt maradjon.  
  
– Nem nézhettem tétlenül! – vágott vissza dühösen. – Miért kell kérdezni a nyilvánvalót?  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Természetesen nem nézhetted. Engem az érdekel, miért kell magad mindig fölösleges veszélyeknek kitenned? – gúnyolódott rajta, de Harry furcsamód felismerte, hogy ez is színlelés a férfi részéről, mert az aggodalmát és dühét így palástolja.  
  
Harry erre viszont csúnyán nézett.  
  
– Pedig ahogy a helyzet alakult, sokkalta rosszabbul is járhattam volna! De bármilyen hihetetlen: ügyesebb voltam, így pár zúzódással megúsztam az egészet! – szólta el magát, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem párbajban szerezted a sérüléseket? – kérdezte Piton csodálkozva.  
  
Harry fújtatott egyet és elfordult. Előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz elmondania, mi történt, és akkor lesz ám gondban, ha Piton bosszút áll az elkövetőkön. Az pedig nyilvánvaló lesz, mert apja hiába tagadja, aggódik érte. Ez valamennyi melegséggel töltötte el.  
  
– De, voltaképp abban.  
  
– A sérülések elég árulkodóak tudnak lenni – tette hozzá Piton, mire Harry rémülten fordult vissza. – Mert igen, látni akarom őket.  
  
– Nem vagyok már gyerek! Nem kell velem úgy foglalkoznod, mint egy dedóssal! – vicsorogta. – Magam is képes vagyok ellátni magamat!  
  
– Legjobb esetben is csupán fájdalomcsillapító bűbájokkal tudod kezelni, kétlem, hogy gyógyítói oktatást vettél volna – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Ismerlek, Harry. Inkább csendben szenvedsz, minthogy bármilyen segítséget is elfogadj. Légy szíves, hadd nézzem meg, hogy el tudjam látni. Ezen felül, csak úgy tudnám meg mi történt, ha Verituaserumot itatnék veled, nem? – gúnyolódott még vele.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, mert tudta, hogy apjának igaza van. Nem varázsolhat örökké, és addig elég kellemetlen lesz, ha meg is mozdul, az éjszakákról már nem is beszélve. Egy halk sóhaj után bal kezével lehúzta laza pizsamájának a nyakát, ezzel feltárva a zöld és sárga színekben pompázó vállát. Látta, hogy Piton hirtelen vesz levegőt, amikor megpillantotta.  
  
– Hányan fogtak le? – kérdezte fagyosan. Amikor Harry továbbra is hallgatott, kissé keményebben rászólt: – Harry!  
  
– Csak egyvalaki – válaszolt végül Harry halkan. – Erősebb volt, mint sejtettem.  
  
– Azt látom! – Piton felállt az ágy széléről, aztán a bájitalos szekrényéhez lépett. Harry szíve hirtelen zakatolni kezdett, amikor rájött, hogy Piton észreveheti az egyik Nyugtató főzet hiányát. Apja nem szólt egy szót sem, hanem egy furcsa, narancssárga színű tégellyel tért vissza.  
  
– Ha ezzel bekenem, nagyon hamar be fog gyógyulni, és nem fog fájni sem – magyarázta, amikor leült mellé. – De ahhoz teljesen le kell venned a felsődet.  
  
Harry riadtan bámult fel a férfire, és szinte érezte, hogy teljesen elsápad. Hónapok óta sikerült elrejtenie azokat a sebhelyeket, amik a Dursleyéknél töltött életére emlékeztették. Pont most bukik le, egy ilyen piti kis ügy miatt?  
  
– Muszáj? – kérdezett rá aggódva. – Szerintem eléggé látod így is, nem szükséges ezért levennem. Elég hűvös van itt.  
  
Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miért aggódsz ennyire?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét. A dolog elkerülhetetlen, és apja megint olyasmiért lesz dühös, amiért már teljesen felesleges, hiszen ők már rég nincsenek. Erre a gondolatra fájdalom nyilallt a szívébe, hiszen miatta pusztult el az a világ, ahol annyian éltek.  
  
Összerezzent ijedtében, amikor Piton önállósította magát és felhúzta a hátán a pizsamáját. Szinte érezte a hátán a férfi döbbent tekintetét, mert ahogyan a mozdulat abbamaradt, arra utalt, hogy ledermedt a látványtól. Pedig Harry – amennyire meg tudta nézni a tükörben azokat a régi sebeket – nem tartotta őket olyan szörnyűnek.  
  
– Mik ezek a sebhelyek, Harry? – kérdezte dühös, és igen félelmetes hangon a férfi. Jól kihallatszott belőle az a hangszín, amit akkor szokott használni, ha valaki elhallgatott valamit előle.  
  
Harry hallgatott egy darabig, aztán végül csak megszólalt.  
  
– A régi életemből származnak.  
  
– Nem mondod! – csattant fel dühösen Piton. – Emlékszem arra a jelenetre, ami szilveszterkor esett meg az igazgatóval. Akkor nagyon dühösen nekitámadtál. Most már értem, mi állt még a háttérben. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Muszáj kibújnod belőle, nem akarok fájdalmat okozni, sem összekenni a pizsamádat. – Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán kissé esetlenül, de kibújt a jobb vállával a pizsamájából, majd csendesen viselte, ahogy apja a lehető legóvatosabban keni be azokat a zöldes-sárga foltokat. – Ezek a sebhelyek nem bántalmazásból származnak – szólalt meg egy idő után, amikor szólt neki, hogy visszaveheti a felsőjét. – Harry, fordulj meg kérlek. – Harry sóhajtott, aztán ültében Piton felé fordult. – Miért nem beszéltél ezekről sohasem?  
  
– És te miért nem beszéltél a Sirius-ügyről? – kérdezett vissza dühösen. – Én sem tartozom neked magyarázattal, mint ahogy te is úgy gondolod!  
  
– Az apád vagyok! – sziszegte Piton. – Tudnom kell ezekről a dolgokról!  
  
– Én meg a fiad, nekem meg arról kell tudnom, hogy más is lehet az apám – mondta Harry rezzenéstelen arccal.  
  
– Ezt a beszélgetést most fejezzük be, még mielőtt rossz vége lesz! – figyelmeztette Piton. – Nos, ha nem vagy róla hajlandó beszélni, van más is, ami érdekel.  
  
Harry értetlenül bámult Pitonra, aki közben visszacsavarta a tégelyt.  
  
– Neveket akarok – közölte szigorúan Piton, amikor visszanézett rá.  
  
– Nem értem – vallotta be Harry, miközben jobban összehúzta maga körül a takaróját.  
  
– Kiket támadtak meg, és mi okból? Hányan voltak, illetve kik bántottak? – foglalta össze Piton tömören és várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
– Ugye tudod, ha elmondom, akkor rajtunk állnak bosszút? – kérdezte mérgesen Harry.  
  
Piton rettentően lenézően bámult rá.  
  
– Igen lekicsinylő, hogy azt feltételezed rólam, hogy bajba sodornálak – vetette oda gúnyosan. – Természetesen úgy óhajtom megbüntetni az elkövetőket, hogy úgy adom be nekik, véletlenül lepleztem le a sérüléseidet, illetve kikövetkeztettem, kik nem voltak akkor a szállásukon! – Vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Tehát?  
  
– Flint – válaszolt végül. Piton szótlanul felkelt az ágyról, aztán pálcájával egyik félreeső polcra repítette a tégelyt. – Mit teszel vele?  
  
– Az legyen az én dolgom – felelt Piton. – És a többiek?  
  
– Milyen többiek? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
  
– Tudom, hogyan párbajozol, Harry – világosította fel Piton. – Amikor többen vannak, akkor csak azokra koncentrálsz, akik előtted vannak, arra nem gondolsz, hogy a hátad mögött lesben is állhatnak. Nyilvánvaló, hogy akik a falhoz taszítottak, hátulról támadtak rád.  
  
– Nem is mondtam, hogy a falhoz taszítottak!  
  
– A vállad elölről jobban meg volt zúzódva, mint ahol megszorították – közölte Piton, kicsit előredőlve, olyan lenézően. – Tehát?  
  
Harry dühösen kifújta a levegőt. Valahol a szíve mélyén nagyon szerette volna, hogy Piton nagyon megbüntesse őket, de tudta, ha azok megtudják, nagy baj lesz.  
  
– Zambini, Nott, Crack és Monstro.  
  
Piton biccentett, aztán távozni készült. Amikor már a bejárati ajtó kilincsén volt a keze, és majdnem kiment, Harry utána szólt:  
  
– Menekülés közben szereztem a sebeket. Amikor Dudley és a bandája üldözött, néha szerencsétlenül tudtam elmenekülni, vagy elbújni.  
  
Piton erre visszanézett és felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Értem. Harminc pont a Griffendéltől.  
  
– Tessék?! – csattant fel Harry. – Miért?  
  
– Amiért megint elhallgattál előlem egy olyan információt, amit nem szabadott volna – válaszolt Piton hűvösen. – Holnapra elkészítem a krémet, ami végérvényesen eltünteti azokat a hegeket.  
  
– Nincs szükségem rá, eddig is le tudtam velük élni az életemet! – dühöngött Harry.  
  
– Egyfolytában azt hajtogatod, hogy felnőtt vagy – mondta Piton meg sem hallva Harry tiltakozását. – De tulajdonképpen sokkalta felelőtlenebbül viselkedsz, amit nem veszel észre. Nem csoda, hogy itt egy évvel kitolták a korhatárt. És sajnálom, de amíg nem leszel nagykorú, nem fogom hagyni, hogy azt csináld, amit jónak látsz. Így azt teszed, amit mondok.  
  
– Ami parancsolgatás, tudjuk! – tette hozzá Harry dühösen.  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, mert tiszteletlen vagy – kommentálta Piton hidegen.  
  
– Szemét! – csúszott ki Harry száján, amit gondolt.  
  
– Újabb húsz pont – tette hozzá Piton gyilkos tekintettel, Harry pedig azt hitte, felrobban a dühtől.  
  
– Pedig szemétség, amit csinálsz! – dühöngött tovább Harry, és rettentően utálta, hogy az itteni Piton is meg tudja mutatni azt az énjét, amit már ismert. – Pontokkal zsarolni? Így állsz bosszút rajtam, amiért megbántottalak, mi? – mondta egyre indulatosabban, és a kérdés végére már majdnem üvöltött. – Én viselkedek gyerekesen? Te mit művelsz?! Így vezeted le rajtam a dühödet!  
  
Látta, hogy Piton jobban megszorítja a kilincset.  
  
– Egy fiúnak tisztelnie kell az apját, bármennyire is nem kedveli – mondta jegesen. – És ha ehhez az kell, hogy pontokat vonjak le, akkor le fogok! – mondta kegyetlenül. – Most pedig mennem kell, mert egyesekkel ellentétben nekem sok dolgom van. Csak azért jöttem be, hogy megtudjam, mi történt veled, nem azért, hogy csevegjek a kedvenc témádról! – tette hozzá indulatosan, aztán megfordult és kissé erősebben bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry dühében megragadta a párnáját aztán Piton után vágta az ajtóhoz. A művelet annyira sikeres lett, hogy a párna szétszakadt, a tollak pedig szerteszét repültek, ezzel akár szinte karácsonyi tájat idézve.  
  
– Szemét… szemét… – mondogatta, amikor hasra fordult és belefúrta a fejét a takaróba. Annyira fájt neki, hogy apja így viselkedik. Tényleg kedvelte az új Pitont, de a régi tanárában pont ezt a szemét viselkedést utálta. Úgy tűnt, mintha megutálta volna, amiért a Siriusos dolgot a fejéhez vágta. Mit nem adott volna most egy Nyugtatóért… Szerencsére holnap szerezhet újabbat.  
  
Amikor nyílt az ajtó, azt hitte Piton tért vissza, de nem, csak Draco volt az. Először döbbenten nézett körbe, aztán kitört belőle a nevetés.  
  
– Harry szólj, ha hógolyózni akarsz! Majd megpróbálunk pár időbűbájt és akkor kiélheted magad!  
  
– Ez nem vicces, Draco – vicsorgott Harry. – Apa volt itt az imént.  
  
Draco arcáról hirtelen leolvadt a mosoly.  
  
– Akkor sejtem, mi történhetett. Öltözz fel, menjünk ebédelni, mert Fredék már várnak minket, állítólag találkoztok is délután, ugye? – Harry bólintott, aztán felkelt, hogy keressen magának egy tiszta ruhát.  
  
Fél órával később már ott voltak az ebédlőben és az ebédjüket fogyasztották. Pontosabban Harry csak turkálta, néha bekapott egy-egy falatot, de közben azon járt az esze, hogyan fogja valaha rendbe hozni a dolgokat Piton és őközötte. Fredékhez pedig szándékosan nem szólt, mert egyszerűen tartott attól, hogy már túl kedvesek lesznek vele és ezzel elárulják a kilétét. Mostanság túlságosan is paranoiásan és idiótán gondolkodott, ami rettenetesen zavarta.  
  
– Mi van veled, Harry? – kérdezte egy idő után Neville, miközben Fredék Dracóval röhögtek azon, mekkora buli lesz a közelgő április elseje, mennyi mindent lehet akkor csinálni.  
  
Harry hátradőlt a széken, miközben a villájával ismét arrébb túrta a sült húst.  
  
– Reggel találkoztam Pitonnal, és nem volt túl kellemes a találkozás… már megint – sóhajtotta. – Apropó! – szólt hangosabban, mire az ikrek ránéztek. – Draco lebuktatott apa előtt, azzal, hogy megszorította a vállamat.  
  
Mindenki csúnyán nézett Dracóra.  
  
– Honnan a fenéből tudhattam volna, mi történt veletek? – csattant fel dühösen. – Jó, hogy utólag elmondtátok, de akkor még nem tudtam! – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Ahogy Piton professzort ismerem, nem fog gondot okozni.  
  
– Remélem, igazad van, mert nem vágyom rá, hogy az egész Mardekár nekünk essen – közölte Fred. – Pedig csak egy rohadt félreértés volt.  
  
– Félreértés, hogy megmérgeztétek azt az idiótát? – kérdezett vissza Neville. – Nem hiszem én azt.  
  
Harry épp kérdezni akart arról az esetről, de amikor a tanári asztal felé esett a pillantása, teljesen ledöbbent. Sirius intett a kezével, hogy ha végzett, jöjjön vele. Draco közben követte a pillantását.  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon mit akarhat – dünnyögte.  
  
– Én is… ne haragudjatok, majd jövök! – állt is fel gyorsan az asztaltól és megindult a kijárat felé. Közben Sirius is csatlakozott hozzá, így együtt mentek a folyosón.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, jó lenne, ha váltanék veled pár szót – közölte Sirius egy idő után és kitárta Harry előtt a SVK terem ajtaját. Mindketten odamentek az asztalhoz, a férfi megkerülte és úgy támaszkodott rá. – Gondolom, tudod, mi okból.  
  
– Már elnézést kértem a sok rongálás miatt – sóhajtotta Harry. – Még több pontot akar levonni?  
  
Sirius megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, dehogyis. Csak rá szeretnék mutatni arra, hogy… – látszott, nehezére esett kimondania a szavakat –, nem fogok plusz pontokat levonni, ha megígéred, hogy próbálod a meglódult varázserődet kissé megszelídíteni, rendben? – Harry azt hitte rosszul hall. Mivel egy szót sem tudott kinyögni, ezért csak tétován bólintott. – Nem tudom, mi történt közted és Piton között, de nagyon zavar, hogy ilyen viselkedést vált ki belőled. Én megpróbálok… igyekezni. Ha tőled is elvárhatom ezt.  
  
– Rendben, tanár úr – mondta lelkesen Harry, és próbálta türtőztetni magát, nem kimutatni, mennyire örül ennek. – Örülök, hogy így gondolkozik. Tudja sokszor gondoltam úgy, mennyire örülnék ha… – hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor rájött, hogy hangosan gondolkodik.  
  
– Ha? – kérdezett rá Sirius kíváncsian.  
  
– Ha maga lehetne az apám – fejezte be halkan.  
  
– Elvégre a keresztapád vagyok – horkant fel Sirius kissé sértetten. – Csak eddig nem voltam hajlandó tudomásul venni. De már hónapok óta érdekes változást mutatsz, mint aki tényleg megjavult. Így kicsit… engedékenyebb vagyok magam felé. Órák után maradhatnál a foglalkozáson, amit a többieknek szoktam tartani, hogy rendben tudjanak varázsolni. Várlak téged is, pláne most, hogy a varázserőd mostanság nem az igazi. Próbálj meg nem visszaélni a helyzettel.  
  
– Igyekszem – mosolyodott el Harry. – Ha most nem haragszik, vissza kell mennem a barátaimhoz. Sirius biccentett. – Mindent köszönök tanár úr!  
  
Még mielőtt kilépett a teremből, látta, hogy Sirius milyen ravaszul néz utána, ami valahol a lelke mélyén nyugtalanította egy kicsit. De ezt az érzést könnyű volt elnyomni azzal az örömmel, amit aziránt érzett, hogy végre minden olyan lesz, mint régen: Sirius közelében lehet, és a férfi nem fogja eltaszítani magától.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szerintem ezek után már mindenkinek gyanús lesz Sirius. Perselus lassan, de ismét Harry közelébe kerül, rendeződnek a dolgok. Még lesz pár semmitmondó fejezet, aztán majd sokkollak benneteket.


	27. Április bolondja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus véletlenül meghal a küldetés során, és Harry közel sem tudja feldolgozni az esetet, mint ahogy eleinte gondolta. Roanne mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy Harry túltegye magát apja halálán, de ez egyáltalán nem könnyű, pláne akkor, ha Voldemort pont ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy megtámadja a menedéket, és mindenkit megöljön, akit ott talál... A világ a feje tetejére áll, nem minden az, aminek látszik, és nem mindenki az, akinek látszik. ;-)

_Harry!  
  
Ne haragudj, hogy csak most állt módomban rendelkezésedre bocsájtani a krémet, de sajnálatos módon közbejött egy újabb halaszthatatlan dolog, amiért késlekedtem az elkészítésével.  
Kérd meg Dracót hogy segítsen az alkalmazásában, mert minden apró sebhelyet bőségesen be kell vonni az anyaggal, hogy így ki tudja fejteni a hatását, és nem hiszem, hogy ezt egyedül meg tudnád oldani. Este pedig megnézem, hogyan tudtak regenerálódni a szövetek.  
  
Perselus Piton_  
  
  
– Mint egy dedósnak, esküszöm – morogta Harry, amikor elolvasta az asztalon hagyott tégelyre tűzött pergament. Vasárnap Piton azt ígérte, másnap ráerőlteti a krémet, erre már egy nap is eltelt, mire életjelet adott magáról. Ráadásul miért kell úgy írnia azt a levelet, mint egy kisgyereknek? Pont ő az, aki egyáltalán nem béna a varázslásban, és egyedül is meg tudja oldani. És különben is, eddig is meg tudott élni azokkal a sebhelyekkel, ráér pár nap múlva megcsinálni az egészet. – Nem kell engem folyton ellenőrizni – sziszegte dühösen, miközben minden szó után jobban összegyűrte a pergament, amit aztán ledobott az asztalra a krém mellé. – Perselus Piton, mi? Elvileg az apám! – vicsorogta.  
  
Amikor meg akart fordulni, csodálkozva bámult a papírra, ami egy rivalló alakját öltötte fel. Már épp nyúlni akart a pálcájáért, hogy elhallgattassa, amikor az egyszerűen ráöltötte papírnyelvét és megfordult, majd leült a tégely mellé.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort, megfogta a krémet és odavitte Piton éjjeliszekrényére, hogy majd ha lesz hozzá türelme, használja azt. Persze az undok pergamen apró lábaival követte őt, és leült a krém mellé. Harry még egyszer csúnyán ránézett, aztán otthagyta, visszatért az ágyához, hasra feküdt, majd maga elé húzta az átváltoztatástan könyvet.  
  
Legalább volt még egy előnye a bájitalnak, amit szedett, nevezetesen, hogy jobban tudott koncentrálni, és sokkal több anyagot tudott elsajátítani a házi feladat mellett. Most sem volt ez másként, egészen hamar megcsinálta a házi feladatot, aztán az elméleti részt is igen gyorsan meg tudta tanulni. Neville legalább le lesz nyűgözve, amikor majd leülnek együtt házi feladatot készíteni bájitaltanból vagy gyógynövénytanból, ahogy szokták. Furcsa volt, hogy Neville most azért nem ért rá, mert az apjával elmentek délután a nagyanyjához látogatóba. Idő kell, mire megszokja, hogy Neville szüleivel nem történt semmi végzetes.  
  
Míg ő magányosan, egy normálisan viselkedő apa nélkül unatkozik itt délután, miközben arra vár, hogy legalább Draco megjöjjön, és társaság legyen. Valójában neki semmi kedve sem volt utánamenni, vagy más valakit keresni, jó volt itt egyedül. Bár egy cseppet tartott attól, mi lesz, ha Piton megérkezik, és azt látja, hogy a krémet még nem is használta. De ezt a kis félelmet könnyű volt azzal elhessegetni, hogy az apja több mint valószínű, megint nem fogja betartani a határidőt.  
  
Az órák teltek-múltak, Draco természetesen sehol sem volt, és nem kellett különösképpen zseninek lennie, hogy rájöjjön, hol lehet, és vajon mit csinál. Minden hetedéves járt valakivel, és rögtön belevetette magát a felnőtt dolgokba, míg ő… Itt volt magányosan, Hermione nélkül.  
  
Bánatosan félretolta a tankönyvet, és ráborult a karjaira, miközben próbálta magát túltenni a szívébe szúró fájdalmon, hogy Hermione nem lehet itt vele. Meddig kell még játszania a lánynak azt a színjátékot?  
  
Nyilván még órákig kesergett volna, ha nem kopognak élesen, és nyitnak be minden köszönés nélkül. Harry egy röpke pillanatig azt hitte Piton az, így rémülten kapta fel a fejét, de amikor meglátta a fekete hajzuhatagot, akkor megkönnyebbült.  
  
Roannén látszott, hogy eddig sietett, és egyúttal rettentően dühös is. Amikor körbenézett és tekintete megállapodott Harryn, csodálkozva bámult rá.  
  
– Hát apád? – kérdezte értetlenül, mire Harry szintén csodálkozva nézett vissza.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, nem találkoztam vele – ült fel Harry, és törökülésbe helyezkedett az ágyon. – Miért tőlem kérdezed, amikor szinte nem is beszélünk? Ha mégis, annak sincs jó vége.  
  
Roanne szomorúan elmosolyodott, és odajött az ágyához.  
  
– Igen, igazad van – mondta sokkal higgadtabban, aztán a pergameneket, amiket szorongatott, ledobta Harry ágyának a végére. – Végtére is, ha ilyen ügyesen elkerült engem, akkor aztán nézheti, hogy időben leadjam ezeket – mondta indulatosan, aztán az asztalhoz ment és az otthagyott teáskannából töltött magának egy csészével. – Nem baj, ha kiszolgálom magamat?  
  
– Érezd magad otthon – vigyorgott Harry, és tetszett neki az, hogy végre más is haragszik az apjára, nem csak ő. – Mi történt amúgy?  
  
Nagynénje megfordult, és nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak, miközben kortyolt egyet a teából.  
  
– Egyszerűen rám bízta a jelentések beszedését, amit ma délelőtt kellett volna a kezébe adnom személyesen, erre eltűnik a főhadiszállás és az iskola környékéről is – magyarázta mérgesen.  
  
– Miért, akkor hol lehet? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – A minisztériumban?  
  
Roanne sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem tudom, és most jelenleg nem is érdekel. – Letette a csészét maga mellé az asztalra. – Inkább mesélj, mi van veled!  
  
– Nem igazán tudok mit mesélni – vallotta be Harry zavartan. – Elvagyok Dracóval, meg az ikrekkel, amúgy semmi különös sincs. Tanulunk, mert senki sem akarja, hogy a tavaszi szünetben ellustuljunk. Miért kell annyi házi feladatot adnotok? Előtte meg annyit számon kértek…  
  
– Ez kérdés? – gúnyolódott Roanne, amikor keresztbefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. Ebben a percben nagyon hasonlított Pitonra. – Alapvetően a professzorok keveset foglalkoznak a diákokkal egy héten. Azért adnak fel annyi feladatot, hogy legalább ti tudjatok tanulni, ha mi a háború miatt nem tudunk veletek kellőképpen foglalkozni. A számonkérésen pedig ne csodálkozz, tudnunk kell, hogy alaposan elsajátítottátok-e az anyagot, mielőtt szünetre engedünk az újabb tananyagokkal.  
  
– Tudom, tudom… de akkor is túlzás szerintem – motyogta Harry bánatosan, bár a szomorúság nem ennek szólt.  
  
Roanne odament hozzá és leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– Mi bánt? – kérdezte halkan. – Tudom, hogy Perselusszal…  
  
– Nem az – vágott közbe rögtön Harry, és mélyet sóhajtott. – Persze az is rossz, hogy apa ilyen lett, de más is van, amiről nem szoktam senkinek sem mesélni.  
  
– Csak nem egy lányról van szó? – mosolyodott rá nagynénje, mire Harry bólintott. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg lehet oldani valahogy a dolgot.  
  
– Nem, nem lehet – mondta halkan Harry, és a szívébe ismét fájdalom nyilallt. Roanne közelebb ült hozzá, hogy átkarolja a fiú vállát. Harry hálásan bújt oda nagynénjéhez, mint egy kisgyerek az anyjához, amikor vigasztalják. – Nem igazán látok rá reményt, hogy valaha meg lesz oldva a dolog – tette még hozzá alig hallhatóan.  
  
Roanne megszorította a vállát, aztán elengedte őt.  
  
– Gyere, vacsorázzunk együtt, rendben? Lefogadom, hogy ebédelni sem voltál, nem emlékszem, hogy láttalak volna az ebédlőnek akár a környékén is. Pedig végig ott voltam az étkezési idő alatt.  
  
– Tanulnom kellett – motyogta Harry. Nagynénje viszont felkelt mellőle, aztán érte nyúlt, és felhúzta. – Muszáj? – húzódzkodott.  
  
– Nem fogsz itt búslakodni, gyere.  
  
Amikor elindultak az ajtó felé, Harry apró neszre lett figyelmes, és amikor megfordult azt látta, amint apja levele az apró lábaival feléjük szalad a földön. Roanne is felfigyelt a dologra, és már épp meg akart szólalni, amikor Harry visszasietett az ágyához, felkapta a kezébe akadó első tárgyat – a párnáját amit aztán rádobott az önjáró üzenetre. Az ugyan kilapította a pergament, de az pár másodperc után mintha mi sem történt volna, lassan Roanne felé ment.  
  
– Harry, miért nem akarod, hogy lássam Perselus levelét? – kérdezte Roanne, amikor elindult az üzenet felé. Harry odasietett, a mozgó párna és nagynénje közé állt.  
  
– Honnan tudod, hogy az övé? – kérdezte csodálkozva, miközben a párna folyamatosan lökdöste hátulról a lábát.  
  
– Apád mindig ilyen megbűvölt leveleket használ – világosította fel Roanne. – Tudom, hogy neked címezte, de valami olyasmi van benne, amit az üzenet mindenképpen meg akar nekem mutatni. – Egy darabig csöndben néztek egymásra, és amikor Harry még mindig nem mozdult, Roanne felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Ha én meg akarom nézni azt a levelet, akkor senki sem fog megakadályozni benne – mondta komolyan. Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán arrébb ment, mire a lelkes párna nagynénjéhez dülöngélt. Roanne lehajolt, és felemelte azt, hogy megkaparintsa az alatta lévő üzenetet. Pillanatok alatt elolvasta, aztán kicsit értetlenül nézett fel Harryre. – Milyen sebhelyekről van szó? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Harry viszont nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Már múltkor is elég sokkot okoztam neked – horkant fel Harry –, nem volt elég?  
  
– Nem! – vágta rá Roanne. – A nagynénéd vagyok, tudod, hogy előttem nincsen szégyellni valód!  
  
– Mondod te…  
  
– Harry! Szeretném tudni, miről van szó. – Odament hozzá és a vállára tette a kezét. – Ígérem, nem fogok kérdezősködni, csak egyszerűen… tudni akarok róla, mi van veled. – Harry bólintott, miközben hagyta, hogy nagynénje visszakísérje az ágyhoz.  
  
Nyelt egyet, miközben arra gondolt, miért szégyelli annyira azokat a sebhelyeket, mikor nem kellene.  
  
– Amikor a nagynénémmel és a családjával éltem, az nem volt túl rózsás, biztos emlékszel rá – magyarázta bizonytalanul, Roanne pedig bólintott. – Elég sokszor meg akartak verni, és olyasmire kényszeríteni, amit nem akartam… így hát menekültem. Mindig elég fürge voltam, nem úgy, mint az unokatestvérem bandája, akik üldöztek. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Nem jártam mindig szerencsésen. Apa múltkor észrevette őket, és ezért készítette a krémet nekem.  
  
– Értem – mondta egy idő után Roanne, miközben elővette a pálcáját és az asztal felé mutatott vele. – _Invito tégely!_ – Harry tétovázott egy ideig, aztán megfordult, háttal a nagynénjének, aki értette a néma üzenetet, és felhúzta a talárját, majd csendesen bekente a hátát. – Ha apád meg akarja nézni, hogyan hatott, ne ellenkezz, kérlek – mondta halkan egy idő után. – A gyerekkorára való különös tekintettel alapvetően sem viseli jól. Pláne, ha ilyesmit a saját fián lát.  
  
– Igen, tudom, milyen lehetett a gyerekkora – tette hozzá Harry alig hallhatóan. Megborzongott, ahogyan érezte, hogy a krémet teljesen beszívja a bőre. Azt hitte, még várni kell legalább tíz percet, mire készen lesz.  
  
Roanne leengedte Harry ingjét, ő pedig felkelt az ágyról, és rendesen megigazította magán a talárját. Látta, hogy nagynénje mondani akart valamit, amikor megtörölte a kezét egy rongyban, de aztán becsukta a száját. Egy idő után aztán teljesen mást mondott, mint amit akarhatott:  
  
– Mehetünk vacsorázni?  
  
– Persze – sóhajtott Harry.  
  
Az ebédlőben elég nagy volt a nyüzsgés, mivel szinte mindenki hét óra körül vacsorázott, de Roanne hamar talált maguknak egy üres asztalt két előkészített terítékkel. Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire örülni fog nagynénje társaságának, azt meg pláne, hogy pillanatok alatt el tudja rontani a jó kedvét.  
  
– Mikor juttok el arra a pontra Perselusszal, hogy olyan lesz a kapcsolatotok, mint régen? – kérdezte a sokadik falat pirítós után.  
  
Harry lecsapta a vajas kését, és hátradőlt a székén.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, remek lesz veled vacsorázni, mert végre elfelejteted velem a problémáimat. Erre ezzel kell jönnöd? – mondta dühösen. Már bánta, hogy nem csatlakozott inkább Dracóhoz és Ginnyhez, akik nemrég érkeztek meg, hogy együtt vacsorázzanak.  
  
– Valakinek valamit tennie kell az ügy érdekében – mutatott rá Roanne, miközben lassan kevergette a teáját. – Mindketten nagyon makacsok vagytok, így ki tudja meddig fog ez tartani. Egyikőtöknek sem tesz jót.  
  
– Te már aztán csak tudod – gúnyolódott Harry, amikor rászánta magát, hogy megkeni a kenyerét.  
  
Roanne letette a csészéjét, és rákönyökölt az asztalra.  
  
– Elég, ha látom – mondta hűvösen. – Te egyfolytában hajtasz, ha gond van, és már ott tartunk, hogy alig eszel valamit, mert már annyira feszült vagy a problémáidtól, aminek a középpontjában akármennyire is nehéz hallanod, apád áll – magyarázta, miközben Harry lenézett a tányérjára, ahol nyilvánvalóan mutatkozott az egyetlen egy szelet kicsi kenyér. – Perselust sem kell különösképpen magyarázni. Más problémákba veti magát, hogy elterelje rólad a figyelmét, így próbál távol maradni. Csak ez ugye egyre kevésbé sikerül, ha a kollégái arról számolnak be, hogyan viselkedsz az órán.  
  
Harry, aki közben megkezdte a kenyerét, megdermedt és kissé rémülten nézett nagynénjére.  
  
– Ezzel mit akarsz mondani? Azt, hogy teljesen visszatér órát tartani, meg minden?  
  
Roanne fáradtan a füle mögé tűrte fekete hajtincsét, és sóhajtott egyet, miközben ismét töltött a teából.  
  
– Úgy néz ki, pár napon belül sikerül elrendeznie a dolgokat. Legalábbis nagyon remélem, minél hamarabb végez, mert már nem sokáig bírom energiával, hogy helyette tartom meg az órákat, és a gyűléseket is. A jó pár tanári értekezletről pedig ne is beszéljünk – tette még hozzá morogva.  
  
– Milyen dolgokat sikerül elrendeznie? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian, és kissé bosszúsan, hogy őt kihagyják a horcruxvadászatból. – Ugye a hor…  
  
– Harry! – emelte fel hirtelen a hangját Roanne. – Ilyen helyen nem beszélünk olyan dolgokról, világos? Nem, nincs köze hozzá, ez teljesen más. Abban az ügyben most nem igazán van haladás, és jelenleg idő sincs rá. Majd ő elmondja neked, ha szeretné. Semmi komoly, amiért aggódnod kéne. – Harry bólintott. – Légy szíves próbáld meg magad összeszedni. Perselus nem fog örülni annak, ha nap mint nap így lát. Sőt, szerintem igen rossz véged lesz, ha rájön, mit teszel. Elsőként étkezhetnél rendesen, és nem ártana, ha többet aludnál. Ne próbáld meg a bánatodat ennyire a tanulásba fojtani, egyáltalán nem tesz jót. Közel sem.  
  
Harry szégyenében lesütötte a szemét, miközben annyira lelkiismeret furdalása támadt. Roanne úgy viselkedik, mintha az anyja lenne, törődik vele… miközben ő nyugtatókat szed a háta mögött, holott megígérte, hogy többet nem teszi. Remegő kézzel a csészéjéhez nyúlt és kortyolt egy nagyot. Elhatározásra jutott: holnaptól nem fogja szedni a bájitalt, és szépen fokozatosan leszokik róla.  
  
– Ha vacsoráztunk, akkor hamarabb elmegyek aludni, rendben? – szólalt meg egy idő után, nagynénje pedig bólintott. – Bár még van házi feladat, amit nem csináltam meg.  
  
Roanne legyintett.  
  
– Ne is foglalkozz vele, holnap április elseje lesz – mondta mosolyogva. – Kétlem, hogy egy normális óra meg lenne tartva.  
  
– Tényleg? – csodálkozott Harry. – Képzelem akkor milyen lesz.  
  
– Az ikrek fogják a legtöbb csínytevést intézni – bólintott Roanne. – Ráadásul most nyílt titok, hogy az igazgató távol van, így aztán igen csak készülni fognak. Azért azt javaslom Harry, ne keveredj bele nagyon a csínytevésbe, mert Perselus nagyon nem örülne, ha a hatalmas varázserőd rombolása miatt kéne iderohannia.  
  
– Azért annyira felelőtlen nem vagyok – tolta el a tányérját Harry, mikor végzett a kenyérrel.  
  
– Légy szíves, legalább még egy szelet kenyeret egyél – szólt rá Roanne. – Az alvás mellett rendes étkezésre is szükséged van. Nap mint nap látlak, és látom a változást, még ha te nem is hiszed. – Harry vonakodva elvett egy újabb pirítóst és kenni kezdte. – Nem mondtam, hogy felelőtlen vagy. Egyszerűen nem vagy hozzászokva, hogy erős a varázserőd, így bármi megtörténhet.  
  
– Szabad itt egy hely? – kérdezte mellettük egy igen ismerős hang. Harry csodálkozva felnézett, mert jól tudta, kihez tartozik, csak egyszerűen nem hitte el. Sirius sötétkék talárban állt mellettük, hol egyikükre, hol másikukra nézett.  
  
– Sirius! – mondta meglepetten Roanne és rámosolygott. – Persze, hogy szabad! Ülj csak le. Amennyit eszik mostanság Harry, bőven maradt még pirítós.  
  
– Köszönöm – foglalt helyet Sirius, miközben Harry igen csúnyán nézett nagynénjére. Egy darabig csend volt, amíg nem Roanne megtörölte a száját, és fáradtan hátradőlt. – Biztosan megtartod ma este azt a gyűlést? – kérdezte aggódva Sirius.  
  
 _Aggódva._ Harry hirtelen nem is tudta, mit gondoljon keresztapjáról, hogy ennyire kedvesen beszél.  
  
– Szerintem ez nem kérdés – morogta Roanne, miközben kezében gyűrögette a szalvétát. – Perselus engem jelölt ki helyettesnek, amíg ő távol van.  
  
– És ez meddig lesz így? – kérdezte Sirius, és szúrósan Harryre nézett. – Azért mert ezzel a kölyökkel összebalhézott, nem jelenti azt, hogy mindent rád kell hagynia!  
  
– Perselusnak már eleve kijárt egy kis pihenés! – világosította fel Roanne. – Mellékesen megjegyzem, attól, hogy nem tart órákat és gyűléseket, nagyon is elfoglalt. De legalább pihen egy keveset, amíg távol van. Ahhoz pedig semmi közöd sincsen, mi történt apja és fia között.  
  
– De min vesztek ennyire össze? – kérdezte Sirius, és Harrynek olyan érzése volt, hogy a férfi ezt minden alkalomkor megkérdezi, amikor Roannéval kettesben marad. Sőt, biztos, hogy azért örült a jelenlétének, mert talán majd elszólja magát.  
  
Roanne viszont rámosolygott a férfire.  
  
– Ravasz húzás, Sirius – dicsérte meg. – De kétlem, hogy mert pont Harry előtt kérdezed ezt, majd ő válaszolni is fog.  
  
– Tudja, magánügy – gúnyolódott Harry, Sirius pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nos, rendben. De ha az órámon megint nem tudsz kellőképpen koncentrálni, akkor igen sok pontot fogok levonni. – Roanne igen érdekesen nézett rá, mire Sirius hozzátette: – Ha nem beszél róla, csak rosszabb lesz.  
  
– Nem magával fogom megbeszélni a problémáimat, holott pont maga az – tette hozzá Harry gondolkodás nélkül.  
  
– Harry! – figyelmeztette Roanne, mire Sirius igen kíváncsian bámult rájuk, arra várva, hátha többet is megtud. – Ha már úgyis végeztél, talán itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a szállásra, és pihenj.  
  
– Legújabban már anyaszerepet töltesz be nála? – érdeklődött Sirius vigyorogva, és rettentően élvezte, hogy Harry kezd elpirulni. Harry meglepetésére maga Roanne is elpirult egy kicsit.  
  
– Perselus nincs itt, hogy gondoskodjon róla – mosolygott vissza végül Roanne, egy kilógó tincsét pedig a füle mögé tűrte.  
  
– Mert a kölyök még gondoskodásra szorul? – könyökölt az asztalra Sirius, ujjával az asztalt kopogtatta, és még mindig vigyorgott, miközben mélyen egymás szemébe néztek.  
  
– Természetesen nem – nevetett fel Roanne. – De te ezt nem értheted.  
  
 _Rosszul vagyok…_  
  
– Oké, szerintem megyek! – tolta ki hirtelen a székét Harry, mire mindkét felnőtt zavartan nézett fel rá. – Jó éjszakát – mondta mindkettőnek, aztán hanyatt-homlok elrohant az asztaltól.  
  
Még a bejáratból látta, hogy Draco int neki, hogy menjen oda, de inkább nem foglalkozott vele. Elég volt ennyi az úgynevezett társas életből egy ideig. Most arra vágyott, hogy visszamenjen a szállására, ahol nyugodtan olvasgathat, és nem idegesíti őt senki sem.  
  
Amikor hazaért, becsukta maga után az ajtót és nekivetette a hátát, hogy vegyen pár mély lélegzetet.  
  
Mióta volt ennyire ideges Draco vagy Sirius közelsége miatt? Nyilvánvalóan a rossz lelkiismeret… meglátják rajta, mit tett magával, rájönnek, mit tett, és…  
  
Megrázta a fejét. Itt az ideje, hogy leálljon ezzel az egésszel. Sosem szorult a nyugtatókra, csak bemesélte magának, hogy szüksége van rá. Nem tudta elviselni azt az érzést, hogy nem kell többet az apjának, mert megbántotta őt…  
  
Odament az ágyához és leült rá, miközben a bájitalos szekrény vonzotta a tekintetét. Pedig akkor is jól esne. Csak egy fiola…  
  
Hirtelen aztán szinte berobbant az ajtó, amitől Harry összerázkódott ijedtében. Draco kissé dühösen ment oda hozzá.  
  
– Miért nem jöttél oda hozzánk? Egy csomószor intettem neked! Rengeteg megbeszélnivalónk lenne!  
  
Harry értetlenül bámult Dracóra.  
  
– Mégis miről?  
  
– A holnapról! – csattant fel dühösen.  
  
– Nem értem… – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Holnap április elseje, ha nem rémlene!  
  
– És mi beszélni való van róla… Óh! – jött rá hirtelen Harry. – Ne haragudj, de eszemben sem volt, másrészt nyugalomra vágytam – sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte a szemét a szemüvege alatt.  
  
– Valami gond van? – kérdezte higgadtabban Draco. – Olyan lestrapáltnak tűnsz. Nem tudom, miért kellett ma annyit tanulnod!  
  
– Nem is…  
  
– Perszeee. Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy amíg itt voltál bent, mit csináltál? – gúnyolódott Draco. – Semmi szükséged rá, hogy ennyire rákapcsolj a tanulásra. Nem kell Perselusnak bizonyítanod!  
  
– Egyszerűen most ráértem, mert nem akart senki sem az életemre törni, és mert nagyon jól ment a memorizálás, ennyi! – emelte fel a hangját Harry, elővette a pálcáját és letette az éjjeliszekrényre. – Kérlek, szállj le rólam. Tudod, hogy holnap segíteni fogok, bármi is lesz. De most… csak pihenni szeretnék. Menj vissza nyugodtan a többiekhez és mondd meg az ikreknek, hogy holnap segítek, bármit is agyalnak ki. – Azzal levette a cipőit, betolta az ágy alá, és eldőlt a matracon.  
  
Draco nézte egy darabig.  
  
– Rendben, átadom nekik – mondta végül, aztán távozott.  
  
Amit Draco kitette a lábát a szállásról, rögtön felült az ágyon és vágyakozva nézett a bájitalos szekrény felé, de végül aztán összeszorította a szemét és visszarogyott.  
  
– Nem, erős vagyok – suttogta halkan, azért is, hogy meggyőzze magát. Megfordult az ágyon, aztán nekidőlt az ágy fejlécének és felhúzta a lábait, majd átkarolta azokat. Így legalább a tekintete az éjjeliszekrényre esett, nem a bájitalszekrényre. Odanyúlt a pálcája melletti kviddicskönyvért, és próbálta lekötni a figyelmét, de pár perc után az ölébe engedte a könyvet és lejjebbcsúszott, fejével pedig nekitámaszkodott az ágy fejlécének. Rájött, hogy így nem kényelmes, lenyúlt a kispárnájáért és a feje alá tömte. Lassan elhalványult az éjjeliszekrény képe, ahogy elaludt.  
  
Hirtelen felriadt valamitől, és az éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt a pálcájáért, de valaki elkapta mindkét karját.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, csak én vagyok! – mondta csendesen Piton, és amikor Harry kótyagosan felfogta, hogy senki sem fogja bántani, apja elengedte őt. Harry megpillantotta a lábánál lévő pokrócot, ami eddig nem volt ott, és lelkiismeret furdalása támadt.  
  
– Ne haragudj… én… – suttogta szégyenlősen –, csak megijedtem. – Pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényre tette, aztán fáradtan visszadőlt.  
  
– Talán jobb lenne, ha átöltöznél pizsamába, és rendesen aludni mennél – javasolta halkan Piton az ágy szélén ülve. Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, hogy sokkal több ideje ül itt, és azon morfondírozott, hogy felkeltse, vagy átvarázsolja a pizsamájára a ruháit és hagyja aludni.  
  
De Harry túl fáradt volt, hogy azon bosszankodjon, mióta tartják megfigyelés alatt vagy, hogy leellenőrizték, vajon használta-e a krémet. Jelenleg annak örült, hogy végre el tudott aludni, és mivel ismét leragadt a szeme, így csak egy morgásra futotta válaszként. A bőre bizseregni kezdett, mire rájött, hogy Piton átvarázsolta a ruháit pizsamára, majd rendesen betakarta őt. Még mielőtt teljesen elaludt, érezte, ahogy a homlokán végigsimítanak.  
  
Talán mégsem utálta meg őt Piton annyira, mit gondolta?

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Apa…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, amikor arra ébredt, hogy valaki megpaskolja az arcát.  
  
– Nem, Draco vagyok, ha nem tűnt volna fel – gúnyolódott az illető, mire Harry álmosan felnézett, és valóban ő hajolt fölé. – Tényleg nagyon kivagy, ha ennyire nem ébredsz fel, és még el is alszol. Már fél órája fel kellett volna kelned, egy csomó mindenről lemaradsz!  
  
Draco hátralépett, amikor Harry felült, és zavartan nézett körbe Pitont keresve.  
  
– Apa itt volt az éjjel, felébredtem rá – mondta végül –, azt hittem, most is itt lesz.  
  
– Amikor megjöttem, nem volt itt, csak te aludtál mélyen az ágyadban. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy álmodtál, Perselus napokig nem jön vissza még éjszakára sem.  
  
– Mitől vagy benne ennyire biztos? – kérdezte Harry felnézve rá. – Mindenki veszettül rátenné az életét is itt az elmúlt napokban, hogy az igazgató nem lesz itt. Mi van, ha mégis? Mit fogunk akkor kapni?  
  
– Annyira ünneprontó és vészmadár vagy – morogta Draco. – Mindenki tudja, hogy az igazgató most távol van az iskolától, mert fontosabb dolga van. Azt hiszem, ma a Minisztériumban van, valami rettentő hosszú gyűlésen. Kizárt, hogy bekavarjon.  
  
– Aha, jó tudni – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben kikászálódott az ágyból, hogy keressen egy tiszta talárt. Egy pillantást vetett a bájitalszekrényre, még mielőtt a sajátjához ment volna. Amikor kinyitotta azt, hirtelen nem tudta, mit lát, de amikor Draco harsány röhögésben tört ki, ő pedig odanyúlt, hogy megnézze, rájött, hogy a saját talárját látja, csak éppen… baba kék színben. – Az egész nap ilyen fárasztó lesz? – sóhajtotta, mert valahogy még nem ébredt fel teljesen, hogy értékelje ezt az ízetlen tréfát.  
  
Draco végre abbahagyta a nevetést, és leült az ágya szélére.  
  
– Most mondd, hogy nem volt vicces!  
  
– Én ehhez még túl álmos vagyok – közölte, aztán bement a fürdőbe. Pálcájával átvarázsolta a holmiját normálisra, majd lerogyott a kád szélére. Hogy fogja átvészelni ezt a napot, miközben próbál nem gondolni arra, mennyire jól esne egy Nyugtató főzet?  
  
Szerencsére a diákok gondoskodtak róla, hogy valamennyire megfeledkezzen az egészről. Először is, amikor az ebédlőbe mentek reggelizni, Harry teljesen ledöbbent a dekorációt látva. A helyiség fala halvány rózsaszínben pompázott, az asztalokon élénk rózsaszínű terítő díszelgett, és hogy minden tökéletesen hiteles legyen, az evőeszközöktől kezdve egészen a tányérokig minden abban a színben virított. Amikor végre feleszmélt a döbbenetből elvigyorgott, amikor Sirius egy undorral emelte fel a kanalát, és tette vissza, míg Roanne vidáman mutogatta McGalagonynak a poharát, aki csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
Dracóval ahhoz az asztalhoz mentek, ahol már az ikrek, Neville, Seamus és Dean ültek. Fred egyik kezében villa, míg a másikban egy pohár volt, miközben vigyorogva nézett hol az egyikre, hol a másikra.  
  
– Sziasztok! – köszönt rájuk Neville.  
  
– Jó reggelt – biccentett Harry, amikor helyet foglalt Dracóval. Kissé feszélyezve érezte magát Seamus és Dean jelenlétében, akik szintén csodálkozva méregették őt. Nyilván furcsállták, hogy az ikrek a múltkori mérgezéses eset után ilyen jóban vannak vele. – Ehhez a trükkhöz kellettem volna?  
  
George, aki épp az asztalterítőt nézte, felpillantott rá.  
  
– Dehogy is! A mi ötletünk azért ennél sokkalta jobb!  
  
Fred közben közelebb emelte a szeméhez a poharat.  
  
– Azért meg kell hagyni, nem semmi lehetett ezt is összehozni.  
  
– Kik voltak? – kérdezte Draco, amikor egy undorral nyúlt a rózsaszín villáért.  
  
– Természetesen ilyen lángeszűek csak azok a hízelgő hugrabugosok lehettek. – George elvette testvérétől a poharat és letette elé, fejével egy kisebb csoport nevetgélő hugrabugoshoz intett. – Bár érdekelne, hogy vitték mindezt véghez.  
  
– Szerintem addig szórakoztató, amíg nem tudjuk, hogyan csinálták – jegyezte meg Neville, pillantása a tanárok felé siklott. – Egész jól mulatnak ők is, ahogy elnézem – vigyorodott el. – Legalább feldobjuk őket egy kicsit ebben a háborús időben. Jöttök órára? Mindjárt kezdődik, és McGalagony nem szereti, ha késünk.  
  
– Csak egy pogácsát ettél? – kérdezte csodálkozva Draco, amikor Harry már fel is pattant ültéből. Remélte, hogy nem tűnik fel a fiúnak, miszerint alig van étvágya, arról meg végképp nem akart beszélni, miért van ez így.  
  
– Még nagyon álmos vagyok, ne aggódj már ennyit – mondta kissé dühösen Harry, aki elsőként lépett ki a teremből, a többiek pedig követték őt.  
  
Draco aztán nem feszegette többet a témát, amikor az átváltoztatástan teremben leültek a helyükre. Furcsa módon McGalagony sokat késett, és már húsz perc is eltelt, mire az egyik mardekáros megmozdult, hogy utánanézzen a dolognak. Épp nyitotta az ajtót, amikor Roanne és McGalagony jöttek be, így a fiú csak kitárta előttük az ajtót. Roanne megtámaszkodott az asztalban, míg McGalagony az osztályhoz fordult.  
  
– Először is, elnézést a késésért, de egy fontos dolog közbejött – hadarta McGalagony, rá nem jellemző módon –, ezért nem tudok órát tartani. Viszont szerencsémre, Black professzor el tudja cserélni velem a csütörtöki bájitaltant. – A teremben zavarodott suttogás lett úrrá. – Kérem, ne aggódjanak, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kolléganő engedékeny lesz a még el nem készített házi feladatokkal szemben. Ne feledjék, csütörtökön reggel nyolc órakor várom önöket az átváltoztatástan teremben – köszönt el McGalagony, aztán sietve távozott is.  
  
Roanne megvárta, amíg becsukódik az ajtó, és a teremben a jelenlévők elcsendesednek, aztán megkerülte az asztalt és megállt a legelső pad előtt.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem erre számítottatok, és nyilván készültetek a mai órára – Harry erre egy fintort vágott, mert ha tudta volna, egész hétvégéjét bájitaltanra szánja –, de a helyzet sajnos így alakult. A bájitalterem jelenleg üres, így megkérlek titeket, menjetek haza a tanszerekért, aztán ott találkozunk fél óra múlva. Rendben?  
  
Többen bólintottak, mindenki felkelt a helyéről, aztán hazaindult a holmijukért. Harry a szeme sarkából látta, hogy az ikrek végig lelkesen vigyorognak és Dracóval is sugdolóznak.  
  
Amikor visszatértek, egy, az egész délelőttöt felölelő, nyugalmas bájitaltan órára került sor, attól függetlenül is, hogy a többség egyáltalán nem készült. Nem történtek komoly robbanások, és viszonylag jól is sikerültek a feladatok. Aztán Roanne elengedte őket ebédszünetre, és ahogy azt már megszokhatták, délután ismét folytatódott az óra.  
  
Persze egész nap tartottak az őrültségek, ami egy április elsejével járt, volt önjáró penna, apró varázslatok, amik megváltoztatták az ember külsejét… Harry örült, hogy a bolondokházából viszonylag kimaradt, mert hetedévesként ilyen hosszú idejű órájuk van.  
  
Az ebédlő ajtaja elől félre kellett lépniük, mert egy diák megvadult táskáját próbálta elkapni, míg barátai próbáltak segédkezni a műveletben. Néhány embert pedig azért kellett előreengedni, mert a fenekükre ragasztott székkel együtt nem igazán tudtak méltóságteljesen távozni az étkezőből.  
  
Ebédkor aztán kiderült a nagy titok, mivel készültek az ikrek, és mindenre számított csak arra nem, hogy neki tervezték a legnagyobb szerepet ebben.  
  
– A bájitaltanterem tükörképét fogjuk létrehozni, és te kellesz hozzá legjobban – mondta végül Fred.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry az ikrekre nézve. – Az én varázserőm segítségével akarjátok? Nem vagyok jó az illúzió bűbájokban… – George feltartotta a kezét, mire Harry elhallgatott. Fred felmutatott egy érdekes tubust, amit Harry csak értetlenül nézett. – Mi ez?  
  
– Ez kérlek, a legjobb…  
  
– …találmányunk, amit eddig létrehoztunk! – fejezte be lelkesen George.  
  
– Ragasztó, Harry – vetette közbe unottan Neville. – Trickyfix. Ilyen idétlen nevet… – motyogta még hozzá.  
  
– Ja, vagy úgy… így már értem… Vagy is nem – korrigálta magát Harry.  
  
– Te nagyobb tárgyakat is fel tudsz majd emelni a segítségünkkel – tette hozzá Draco lelkesen.  
  
– De Roanne a nagynéném… mit fog szólni, ha ennyire belemegyek ebbe az egészbe? – kérdezte aggódva Harry.  
  
– Nyugi már, ő mindig vevő volt a viccekre, nem lesz semmi gond! – állt fel Fred az asztaltól.  
  
– Gyerünk, készítsük el a terepet, nincs sok időnk már az óra kezdetéig! – mondta lelkesen Seamus, aki összecsapta a tenyerét, hogy csatlakozzon az ikrekhez.  
  
Azzal mindenki felkelt az asztaltól, szerencsére nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy Harrynek ismét nem volt étvágya. Még mielőtt kilépett volna az ebédlőből, elmosolyodott, ahogyan meglátta Siriust Roanne mellett, amint körbe-körbe járkál és próbálja magáról lerázni a székét.  
  
A tanteremben már mindenki őket várta, kivont pálcákkal. Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire várják, hogy az ikrek megmondják nekik, mit tegyenek. Fred közben kitérőt tett a szállásukra, és annyi Trickyfixet hozott magával, hogy mindenkinek jusson egy tubussal. Fred és George felállt egy székre, hogy magukra vonják a figyelmet.  
  
– Mindenkinek kiosztottunk a terv szerint egy tubussal, amiben elég adag van ahhoz, hogy mindenki egy nagyobb tárgyat be tudjon vele vonni, illetve a rávaló kicsiket is! – George felmutatott egy nagyobb pergament.  
  
– Ebből mindannyiótok kap egy példányt, hogyan kell véghezvinni a feladatot, nagyon figyeljetek oda rá, a tárgyak mely felületét kell bevonni a ragasztóval, mert egy egyszerű tisztító bűbájjal ugyan feloldódik, de nem szeretnénk, ha sokat elpazarolnátok! – folytatta Fred, majd George átvette a szót.  
  
– A Trickyfix csak akkor fog működni, ha a beragasztózott tárgyakat összeillesztitek, addig nem! Amikor végeztetek, szóljatok, és odamegyünk, fellebegtetjük a plafonra őket.  
  
– Na gyerünk, nincsen már csak fél óránk! – ugrott le a székről George.  
  
Harry csodálkozva figyelte, hogy a mardekárosok is boldogan csatlakoznak a csínytevéshez, és úgy működnek velük együtt, mintha mindenki barátja lenne a griffendéleseknek. Először az asztalra való tárgyak felragasztása volt a feladat, zárt tintásüveg, penna, könyvek is, aztán végül az üstök következtek a bájital tálcákkal és fiolákkal. Harry ebben nem segített, mert az ikrek azt mondták, elég nagy feladat lesz neki bűbájok segítségével fellebegtetni, és erőt is kifejteni rá, hogy a ragasztó által ott is maradjanak a dolgok a plafonon. Igen hamar elkészültek az asztalokkal, köztük a tanári asztallal is, majd Harry, az ikrek és Draco a székeket és asztalokat fellebegtették, némi erőfeszítéssel pedig minden ott maradt.  
  
A végeredményen csak ámultak: hiteles tükörképe volt a tanterem előző változatának. Néhányan azért olyan helyen álltak meg, ahol a fejük fölött nem volt egy asztal vagy szék sem, mert tartottak attól, hogy a fejükre esik majd. De aztán a percek teltek-múltak, és semmi sem pottyant le a magasból.  
  
– Ezt muszáj megörökíteni – emelte fel Fred a mágikus fényképezőgépét, mikor többen köré gyűltek. Seamus és Dean őszinte áhítattal nézték a remekművet.  
  
Harry észrevétlenül, kimerülten támaszkodott neki a falnak, és próbálta összeszedni magát. A sok varázslás és az, hogy alig evett ma valamit, kombinálva a nyugtató elvonásával nem tett jót neki. Neville-nek viszont feltűnt, hogy hátramaradt a többiektől, és egyedül ácsorog ott.  
  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Igen… csak egy kicsit sok volt ennyi egyszerre – mondta halkan –, de túl fogom élni – tette még hozzá mosolyogva. – Nem lesz semmi gond.  
  
– Azért itt maradok veled – nyugtatta meg Neville. – Látszik rajtad, hogy nem nagyon lelkesedtél a csíny végrehajtásánál. Nem is akartad ezt az egészet?  
  
– Inkább ezt a napot nem akartam – sóhajtotta Harry. – Remélem, minél előbb vége lesz.  
  
Pár perc késéssel meg is érkezett Roanne, és szinte bevágta maga után az ajtót. Úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra tényleg meglepődött, amikor tett pár lépést, aztán felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett fel a remekműre, mire többen felnevettek, köztük a falnál Harry is.  
  
– Igazán figyelemreméltó mutatvány – nyugtázta csodálkozva. – Ezért kellett szemtanuk szerint olyan hamar elhagyni az ebédlőt?  
  
– A jó munkához idő kell! – bólogatott Fred vidáman, többen pedig még mindig kuncogtak.  
  
– Azt meghiszem – nyugtázta Roanne, és újfent tett pár lépést a plafont nézve.  
  
Harryn borzongás futott végig, és szinte érezte, ahogy bizsereg a tarkója valamitől, amit ritkán szokott tapasztalni. Pár perc kellett, mire rájött, hogy amit érez, az nem más, mint erős mágia, ami szinte rezeg a levegőben. Elakadt a lélegzete, ahogyan rájött, Roanne varázsereje igen csak megnövekedett az utóbbi időben.  
  
– Mi a baj, Harry? – kérdezte Neville, aki közben megfogta a karját, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy megáll a lábán.  
  
– Nem tudom… furcsa érzésem támadt – mondta bizonytalanul, ahogy a járkáló Roannét nézte. Nagynénjéből sosem érzett ilyesmit, egy délelőtt leforgása alatt pedig nem válhat belőle erős mágus. A szíve zakatolni kezdett, ahogy rájött, nem erről van szó. – Ó te jó ég! – Neville ijedten nézett rá. – Ez nem Roanne! – suttogta rémülten.  
  
– Tessék…? – értetlenkedett Neville, de aztán elhallgatott, amikor Roanne befejezte a járkálást, majd a csoportra nézett, hozzá nem illő gonosz mosollyal, és előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
Latin szavakat mormolt, majd leírt maga körül pár kört, egyúttal nagy fényesség támadt, aztán Roanne bordó talárját felváltotta a fekete, majd hosszú fekete haja pedig átváltozott rövidre, és amikor a fényesség teljesen tovatűnt, ott állt maga Perselus Piton.  
  
Döbbent csend állt be, senki sem bírt egy szót sem kinyögni, csak mindenki állt ott dermedten. Piton szája ismét gonosz mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nem ártana felfrissíteni a memóriájukat – szólalt meg gúnyosan –, miszerint a tavaszi szünet előttre még egy beszámolót ígértem. Nos, a szünet a jövő héttől veszi kezdetét, úgy gondolták, nem fogok idejönni személyesen, és kérem számon az anyagokat?  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, de aztán Draco vette a bátorságot és megszólalt.  
  
– De uram… eredetileg csütörtökön lett volna óránk. Senki sem készült a mai napra, mivel úgy volt, átváltoztatástan lesz!  
  
Piton suhogó talárral közelebb lépett Dracóhoz, és arca igen fenyegető volt.  
  
– A témazáró dolgozat nem csak a múlt órai tananyagot tartalmazza, hanem az eddig tanultakat. Csak azt ne mondja, hogy majd' két nap alatt akarta megtanulni az egészet? – kérdezte fagyosan.  
  
– Nem úgy értette… – vette közbe Dean.  
  
– Nem igazán érdekel, hogy értette – vágta rá Piton, miközben pálcájával intett, és a semmiből pergamenek kerültek elő, amikből egy-egy példány odarepült a delikvensekhez. – A dolgozat megírásához két órájuk van, kezdhetik. Semmilyen varázslatot nem alkalmazhatnak, amíg itt vannak.  
  
Harry még mindig a falnak támaszkodott, miközben épp azon problémázott, mivel fogja megírni a dolgozatot. Amikor felnézett látta, hogy többen is ezen gondolkodnak. Tudta, hogy apja nagy büntetést fog ezért kiszabni, akkor már olyan mindegy. Mindenki fél Pitontól, de ő nem tartott tőle. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és intett Neville-nek, hogy takarja el őt egy kicsit, amíg ő egy tucat hajszálat ceruzává alakít. A varázslat elvégzése után már tényleg úgy érezte magát, mint akit kifacsartak, de ennyi áldozatot megért a dolog. Továbbadta az íróeszközöket, aztán fél kezén támaszkodva próbált írni, de nehéz volt.  
  
– Kicsit szellősebben írják a dolgozatukat – szólalt meg Piton, miközben a társaság messzebb állt társaiktól. – Nem szeretném, ha túlságosan is egyformák lennének azok a válaszok. – Mivel a tömeg jobban szétszéledt, Piton meglátta azokat is, akik a falnak nekitámaszkodva próbálták megoldani a feladatokat. – Kérem, tiszteljék meg azzal a társaikat, hogy ugyanúgy oldják meg a feladatukat, mint ők.  
  
Harry egy fintorral rugaszkodott el a faltól, mint ahogy Neville is, meg pár mardekáros. A két óra hossza kész kínszenvedés volt. Úgy megírni a dolgozatot, hogy az ember áll, miközben egyik karján teszi azt, rettentő kényelmetlen volt, pláne, ha még gyengének is érezte magát. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy a végén nem fog elájulni. Szédelgett, és már szomjas is volt.  
  
Hamarabb letelt az a két óra, mint gondolta, Piton egy bűbájjal begyűjtötte a dolgozatokat, mikor aztán mindenki mozdult volna, hogy kimenjen, Piton rájuk szólt.  
  
– Úgy gondolták, ezt szó nélkül hagyom? – mutatott a plafonra, amiről pár órája még azt gondolták remek vicc lesz Roanne számára.  
  
– Támaszkodj rám – súgta oda Neville, aki már egy ideje árgus szemekkel bámulta, mikor esik össze. – Így majd jobb lesz. – Valóban, a szédülés legalább abbamaradt.  
  
– Természetesen helyre kell rakniuk a termet, úgy ahogy volt – folytatta Piton. – De mindezt, ahogy régebben is említettem, varázslat nélkül. – Fred és George együtt nyögtek fel a mondat hallatán. – Azt hallottam, remek termékkel készítették, így el fog tartani egy ideig. Remélem, tudják, hogy ha a bűbájaim varázslatot észlelnek, rögtön tudni fogok róla. – Harry elhatározta, hogy amint apja kiteszi innét a lábát, elő fogja venni a varázspálcáját és nem fogja érdekelni apja haragja, segít rendet tenni. – Természetesen egészen estig ráérnek, vacsora előtt be fogok jönni magukhoz. Ha valamelyikük is hiányozni fog, annak is igen rossz vége lesz, mint ahogy a varázslásnak is – mondta fenyegetően.  
  
– Mi nem is akartuk ezt az egészet, a griffendélesek műve volt – szólalt meg Nott halkan, de azért mindenki hallotta.  
  
– Kend még ránk az egészet! – csattant fel Seamus.  
  
– Ilyen naivnak látszom? – vetette közbe Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel, de olyan hangon, hogy ha még egyszer meghall valakitől ilyet, annak igen csúnya vége lesz.  
  
Nott gyorsan nemet intett, és úgy látszott, hogy Piton többet nem szól hozzájuk. Többen mozgolódni kezdtek, hogy rájöjjenek, miképp szedjék le a tárgyakat a plafonról, hogy azok a ragasztásnál ne törjenek el. Piton is úgy tűnt távozik, de aztán visszafordult.  
  
– Biztosan tudom, hogy egyvalaki fittyet hány a parancsaimra, és úgy gondolja, ő kivételt képez a szabályszegés alól – mondta hűvösen, mire mindenki zavartan nézett körbe, Harry pedig érezte, hogy elönti a düh. _Ennyire szemét nem lehet!_ – Harry Piton, kérem, fáradjon ide, és adja át a pálcáját.  
  
A tömeg szétnyílt, hogy helyet adjon Harrynek, aki villámló szemekkel nézett apjára és nem mozdult. Piton előrenyújtotta a tenyerét és szigorú arccal nézett rá. Harry ennél kínosabb jelenetet aligha élt még meg, de az, hogy a mardekárosok ilyen vidáman nézik a vergődését a legtöbb griffendélessel együtt, köztük Seamus és Dean is – rettenetes volt. Dühösen odament apjához, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját és átnyújtotta neki, aki egy gyors mozdulattal elrakta azt.  
  
– Pontban este hétkor itt leszek, és azt ajánlom, tökéletes rend legyen – mondta még elköszönésképp, aztán végre becsukódott az ajtó.  
  
Zsivaj tört ki, és a legtöbben egymással kezdtek el kiáltozni, a másikat hibáztatva. Fred egy griffendéles és mardekáros fiú közé állt, hogy megakadályozza az éppen kitörő bunyót.  
  
– Figyeljetek ide! – próbálta túlordítani a tömeget, mire végre elhallgatott mindenki. – Van nálam egy olyan anyag, amivel szét lehet választani a tárgyakat, de kevés van belőle! Varázslat nélkül ezt nem tudjuk megoldani, csak úgy, ha felmászunk és valaki úgy keni be azt a részt, akkor a ragasztó elenged! Szóval… értitek.  
  
– Még milyen jó, hogy eltettük arra az esetre, ha valaki összeragasztja a bőrét – tette hozzá mellette George, aztán szétosztotta azt.  
  
Harry közben úgy döntött, hogy bármennyire is hideg a föld, de ő akkor is leül, mert már nem bírja tovább állva. Draco közben odalépett mellé.  
  
– Mi történt, miért ülsz a földön?  
  
– Mert nem bírom már a gyűrődést – morogta Harry, és remélte, hogy Neville csendben marad.  
  
– Kicsit rosszul érzi magát – tette hozzá Neville, aki a másik oldalán állt. Ennyit erről. – Ebédkor nem evett semmit sem, a vérnyomása nem bírja, pláne, hogy ennyit kellett varázsolnia.  
  
– Akkor jobb, ha ülve maradsz, majd ha nagyon kell segíteni, akkor szólunk – mondta Draco, aztán intett Neville-nek, hogy menjenek.  
  
Harry kissé kínosan érezte magát, hogy amíg ő ott ül, mások próbálnak rendet tenni. Néhányan egészen ügyesek voltak, de legtöbbjükről nem igazán lehetett ezt elmondani. A mennyezet elég magasan volt, minimum két embernek egymásba kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy felérje és bekenje a semlegesítő szerrel a tárgyat, míg a harmadiknak pedig el kellett kapnia azt. Akadtak némi balesetek is, Seamus véletlenül belekapaszkodott a fejjel lefelé lógó tintatartóba, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy az kinyílt és a tartalma ráfolyt.  
  
Harry aztán egy óra ücsörgés után úgy döntött, elég volt a tétlenségből, és odament segíteni a többieknek. A bevált módszer az volt, hogy két erősebbik felemel egy harmadik könnyebbet, aki véghez viszi a dolgot, míg a többiek elkapják a leeső dolgokat. Mivel Harry könnyű volt, az ikrek őt emelték fel, és szedtek le öt széket, és két asztalt. Az igazi kihívás a tanári asztal volt. Varázserővel is nehéz volt feltenni azt, nem hogy még puszta kézzel leszedni, nehogy eltörjék. Többen felkapaszkodtak, és nagy erőfeszítések árán végül le tudták szedni a tanári asztalt is. A pepecselős munka még több idő volt, a pennáktól kezdve a tintatartókig mindent fel kellett szedni.  
  
Hét óra előtt kicsivel – miután az órát is leszedték, ami fejjel lefelé volt a falon – végre mindennel végeztek. Szinte mindenki lerogyott egy székre vagy padra, és arra támaszkodva pihenték ki a fáradalmakat.  
  
– Milyen szerencse, hogy egy évig nem lesz április elseje – nyögte ki Seamus, aki mellett Dean ült.  
  
– Április bolondja… bolondok voltunk, hogy nem jutott eszünkbe, hogy Piton ilyen mardekáros módon bejön még órára – morogta Nott, aki nem messze ült a többi mardekárossal. – Idióta griffendélesek.  
  
– Hé! – kiáltott rájuk Fred. – Pofa be! Mindannyian benne voltatok, úgyhogy kuss, vili?!  
  
– Nyugi már, bátyus – bökte meg George. – Mindjárt hét, és itt az a vén…  
  
– Ítélet végrehajtó – mormogta Harry fáradtan a helyén Draco mellett és lehajtotta a fejét a padra. – Istenem, mit fogok ezért kapni…  
  
– Fel a fejjel, apád tudja, hogy április elseje van, és csak mulatni szerettél volna – mondta Neville, aki előtte ült.  
  
– Nem ismered… – tette hozzá Draco, mire pontban hétkor megjelent Piton.  
  
Elégedetten csukta be maga után az ajtót és ment oda a tanári asztalhoz. Egy fennkölt mozdulattal arrébb tette a tanári tintatartót, jelezve, hogy nem volt tökéletesen a helyén. Aztán megfordult, és nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak. Mellkasa előtt keresztbefonta a karját és elégedetten nézett körbe.  
  
– Látom, mégis csak el tudtak maguk után pakolni – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – Remélem, tanulságos egy nap volt az önök számára. Természetesen a tetteik nem maradnak büntetlenül, tavaszi szünet után vacsoráig fognak az órámon maradni. – Többen felnyögtek, amikor belegondoltak, hogy a teljes napjuk lesz így tönkretéve. – A dolgozatokba pedig belenéztem, és azt kell mondjam, nagyon a teljesítményük alatt produkáltak. Egyértelműen azt sugallja, hogy maguk csak akkor készülnek, ha arra rá vannak kényszerítve. Ne csodálkozzanak, ha a szünet után több meglepetés éri önöket röpdolgozat formájában. A szünetre való feladat pedig nem más, mint a maradék tananyagok átnézése, amit azt ajánlom, alaposan vigyenek véghez – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Most pedig elmehetnek.  
  
Mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett, Harry pedig nem vágyott másra, csak hogy ledőljön végre, és előtte egyen valamit. Persze túlságosan is szép remény volt, hogy mindezt véghez vigye. Amikor kifelé indultak, Piton nem mozdult, szemmel láthatólag őrá és Dracóra várt. Harry egy sóhajjal állt meg mellette, miközben figyelte, ahogy mindenki kimegy a teremből. Az ikrek és Neville még kissé aggódva néztek vissza rájuk, Harry pedig jelezte, hogy semmi gond. Piton szó nélkül előhúzta fia pálcáját és Harrynek átadta, aki egy csúnya tekintet kíséretében eltette.  
  
– Nincs most kedvem végighallgatni az idióta monológodat, amit mondani akarsz! – csattant fel Draco, mire Harry riadtan bámult rá, Piton pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Tudod, hogy ez a nap a „mi napunk”!  
  
– Igen? A drága felszerelés felragasztása? – kérdezte hidegen Piton. – Beszélj több tisztelettel! Úgy gondoltam, nem vonok le pontot, elég büntetés nektek, ha még jó ideig tovább kell maradni órán. De kérlek… húsz pont a mardekártól a szemtelen beszédért – tette hozzá gúnyosan. – Most pedig menj vacsorázni, Harryvel négyszemközt szeretnék beszélni. Veled majd később tárgyalok. Most csak arra sarkalnál, hogy annyi pontot vonjak le, hogy a végén ne maradjon egy darab sem. – Draco morcos képet vágott, aztán otthagyta őket, de azért arról gondoskodott, hogy jól bevágja az ajtót.  
  
Piton megrázta a fejét, aztán Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Nocsak, nincsen mondanivalód? – kérdezett rá, amikor Harry nem akart megszólalni.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit vársz, mit mondjak! – csattant fel Harry. – Szemét dolog volt tőled, hogy Roanne helyébe bújtál, az pedig még szemetebb, hogy a napunkat tönkretetted!  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá Piton. – Több tiszteletet, különben pontokat fogok levonni! Szerinted, miért kérdezem? Azért, mert megint felelőtlenül viselkedtél! Szerinted az teljesen rendjén van, hogy ilyen idétlen viccnek szánt dolgokkal leplezed le a varázserőd, majd még egy bonyolult varázsigével ceruzákat transzfigurálsz át? Hogy lehetsz ennyire ostoba? Április bolondja, akár rólad is el lehetne ezt mondani! Inkább tanulnál és tanúsítanál némi megbánást! Mert igen, valahogy a dolgozatod nem igazán sikerült jól! A barátságod az ikrekkel pedig felettébb érdekes számomra, hiszen a múltkor még meg akartak mérgezni! Szemmel láthatólag rossz hatással vannak rád!  
  
– Nem tilthatsz el tőlük! – sziszegte Harry.  
  
– Nos, még nem. De ha legközelebb is hasonló történik, amivel a kilétedet kockáztatod, nem fogok tétovázni!  
  
– Befejezted végre? – kérdezett rá Harry. – Ezeket mind tudom én is, és képes vagyok vigyázni magamra! Ne nézzél már egy tudatlan dedósnak! Elmehetek már?  
  
– Mindjárt megyek utánad, és együtt fogunk vacsorázni – bólintott Piton, Harry pedig az ajtóhoz sietett.  
  
– Nincs kedvem hozzád! – vicsorogta Harry, mert feldühítette, milyen szemét volt az apja mindvégig.  
  
– Nos, ez nem kedv kérdése – hallotta még, miután bevágta maga után az ajtót, ahogy Draco tette. A szállásukra sietett, ahol persze a fiú nem volt ott, nyilvánvalóan Ginnyhez ment. A szállásuk felé menet mindenki összesúgott a háta mögött, többen felnevettek, nyilvánvalóan az egész iskolában elterjedt a mai óra híre.  
  
Így nem csoda, hogy csak akkor nyugodott meg kissé, amikor végre a szállásukon volt egyedül. Elhúzta a száját, amikor rájött, hogy Piton mindjárt itt van, nyilvánvalóan elhozza majd az ő vacsoráját is. Mit nem adna most egy adag főzetért! Ökölbe kellett szorítania a kezét és rábírni magát, hogy inkább a fürdőbe menjen megmosni az arcát. Percekig állt még ott, harcolva önmagával, aztán csak sikerült bemennie a fürdőbe bájital nélkül. Az ajtót sem csukta be, hogy hallja, ha Piton megjön. Addig is engedi magára a vizet, hogy jobban felfrissüljön, mert így igen hamar le fog bukni.  
  
Épp nyitni akarta a csapot, amikor megszédült. Erősen belekapaszkodott a mosdókagylóba, nehogy elveszítse az egyensúlyát, de már késő volt: egyszerűen ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, nem bírta tovább tartani magát és minden elsötétült előtte.  
  
– Harry… – szólongatta valaki. – Harry, figyelj rám, térj magadhoz! – paskolták meg az arcát, de Harry csak felnyögött. Miért nem lehet békén hagyni őt? Annyira kimerültnek érezte most magát, nem akart felébredni. Végül lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és akkor jött rá, hogy a fürdőszoba padlóján fekszik, míg Piton mellette félig térdelve és félig guggolva vizez be egy törölközőt a csapnál. Amikor apja felé fordult, látta rajta, hogy megkönnyebbült kissé, hogy ébren látja őt. Fel akart ülni, mire Piton szelíden visszanyomta. – Maradj még nyugton pár percig, most nem tanácsos felkelned. – A hideg törölközővel áttörölte az arcát, aztán odatartotta az orrához. Harry először nem értette, miért, de amikor apja elvette a törölközőt, akkor látta, hogy az véres lett.  
  
– Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte rekedtesen.  
  
– Talán mond meg te! – mondta Piton dühösen. – Utánad jöttem, ahogy mondtam, aztán itt találtalak a fürdőszoba kövén eszméletlenül!  
  
– Nagyon fáradt voltam, és szédültem… – suttogta Harry és lehunyta a szemét. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz a vége. – Vízcsobogást hallott, amikor apja kiöblítette a törölközőt, aztán felemelte a fejét és alá tette. Felszisszent, ahogy a hideg anyag hozzáért a fájós felülethez. Kinyitotta a szemét, és kissé dühösen nézett Pitonra. – Csak egy kicsit beütöttem a fejem, semmi bajom sincs!  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott, amikor óvatosan megemelte a fia fejét.  
  
– Nos, semminek éppen nem nevezném a dudort, de legalább nem vérzik – közölte végül –, most már lassan felülhetsz. – Harry kelletlenül úgy tett, Piton pedig begyógyította az apró sérülést. Cseppet sem érezte magát jobban, csak annyi különbség volt, hogy a feje legalább nem fájt. – Elmondanád, mi történt?  
  
– Az előbb elmondtam, hogy fáradt voltam és megszédültem! – vágta rá dühösen Harry, miközben egyre furcsábban érezte magát, ahogy a teste egyre jobban bizsergett.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan a bővebb magyarázatra vagyok kíváncsi! – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom! – kiáltott fel Harry, és hirtelen kisebb robaj söpört végig a fürdőszobán, amitől a polcról leestek a bájitalok és nagy csörrenéssel törtek szét. Harry karjait a feje fölé emelte, nehogy bántódása essen, miközben látta, ahogy a lökés az apját a szemközti falhoz sodorja. Rémülten kapott levegő után, amikor látta, hogy Piton a földön feküdt, és nem kelt fel onnét. Harry pánikba esve rázta a fejét, amikor rájött, mit tett.  
  
– Apa! – suttogta kétségbeesetten, miközben a helyiség plafonjáról hullani kezdett a vakolat, ahogyan az erős mágia mozgatta azt. – Jaj, ne… ne már, kérlek… – amikor rájött, hogy a fehér mágiája pánik esetén egyre nagyobb lesz, és ő nem fogja tudni megfékezni.  
  
Amikor ismét odapillantott, a porfelhőn át látta, ahogy Piton felkönyököl, így Harry valamennyire megkönnyebbült, hogy nem sérülhetett meg súlyosan. Épp el akart indulni, amikor Piton felé nézett.  
  
– Meg ne mozdulj! – szólt rá, és Harry megdermedt, amikor észrevette, hogy apja homlokáról egy vércsík folyt le. A hirtelen jött megnyugvás eltűnt, és ismét pánik fogta el. Bántotta a saját apját…  
  
A bájitalmester felkelt, aztán egy intéssel non-verbálisan elsöpörte Harry előtt a törött üvegcserepeket, amiket Harry a nagy igyekezetben észre sem vett. Odament hozzá és letérdelt elé, két kezével megfogta Harry arcát, aki már úgy vette a levegőt, mint aki többször körbefutotta a menedéket.  
  
– Nem… tudok… uralkodni a… varázserőmön… – mondta szaggatottan Harry.  
  
– De tudsz! – tiltakozott Piton. – Figyelj rám! Koncentrálj erősen arra, hogy megnyugodj! Gyerünk, tudod irányítani, csak akarnod kell!  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, és próbált megnyugodni, de nem ment könnyen, mert a másik fele folyton az kiáltotta, hogy az apját bántotta. Erősen koncentrált arra, hogy elnyomja a lelkiismeretének hangját, homlokára kiült az izzadtság, mire véghez tudta vinni, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a remegés valóban abbamaradt. Piton még mindig erősen fogta az arcát, és szobormereven nézte őt, mintha arcát az aggodalom faragta volna. Harry tekintete apja homlokára tévedt, ahonnét a vér lefolyt egészen a füléig.  
  
– Meg… megtámadtalak… – mondta alig hallhatóan. – Istenem… Nem akartam! Kérlek, ne haragudj… – nyelt nagyot.  
  
Piton viszont olyat tett, amire nem gondolt: leült mellé, és egyszerűen magához ölelte őt, jó szorosan, éreztetve vele azt, hogy bármit is tett, az nem számít.  
  
– Ne aggódj, nem esett bántódásom és egyáltalán nem haragszom rád – mondta egy idő után, Harry pedig, ahogy hallotta apja szívverését, egyre jobban kezdett megnyugodni. – Viszont egyre jobban aggódom miattad. Először ájultan találok rád, vérző orral, majd pedig hirtelen felindulásból kitör a mágiád.  
  
– Jól vagyok és nincs semmi bajom – mondta halkan Harry, de már magának sem volt túlságosan meggyőző. Holnap első dolga az lesz, hogy szerez magának Nyugtató főzetet, különben másnak is baja esik.  
  
– Nagyon nem vagy jól, és nem fogsz az ellenkezőjéről meggyőzni – közölte komolyan Piton, és még mindig nem engedte el őt. Nyilvánvalóan érezte, hogy Harry még mindig remeg az idegességtől. Honnan vette azt az őrült ötletet, hogy csak úgy abbahagyhatja annak a nyugtatónak a szedését? – Tudni akarom, mi vezetett el idáig, hogy ilyen állapotba kerültél a végén.  
  
És azt, hogy meddig fogja ezt tudni titkolni apja elől?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anno 1997-ben valóban keddre esett április elseje, ezért rendeztem úgy az órarendet, hogy ez hiteles legyen. :-) A tartalom végül azért lett ilyen gonosz, mert egyszerűen nem volt ihletem kitalálni egy fejezethez illőt, és Kasei javaslatára végül ez lett.
> 
> Remélem, tetszett valamennyire nektek, attól független, hogy szinte nem történt semmi izgalmas. :-)
> 
> A következő fejezetben fény derül arra, mi történt anno Darius és Henry között, a Grimmauld téren pedig az élet közel sem lesz unalmas, mint ahogy Harry eleinte elképzelte a tavaszi szünetet. :-)


	28. Titkok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitonnal való beszélgetés után Harry belátja, mennyire meggondolatlan ötlet volt a leszokást felelőtlenül elkezdeni - így a jövőben elhatározza, sokkal óvatosabb lesz. Boldogan várja a tavaszi szünet kezdetét, miközben nem gondol arra, hogy már az első napot mennyire utálni fogja, csak mert Darius egy könnyebb beszélgetésre invitálja őt...

Hosszú percekig ültek a földön a romos fürdőszobában, amin mintha egy kisebb tornádó söpört volna végig. Úgy tűnt, Piton addig nem akar megmozdulni, amíg Harry levegővételei le nem csillapodnak annyira, amire apja azt mondaná, már eléggé megnyugodott ahhoz, hogy szembenézzen vele. Amit viszont Harry rettentően nem akart.  
  
Abban biztos volt, hogy nem fog semmit sem mesélni arról, mi által jutott idáig. Csak az volt a gond, hogy Piton a legtöbb esetben meg tudta mondani a delikvensről, milyen állapotban van, és mi tehet róla. És különben is, régen ölelte már magához így, Harry szinte már el is felejtette, milyen jó érzés volt, amikor valaki kimutatta iránta a törődését. Sőt, azt mondta az apja, hogy nem haragszik rá. De vajon erre a hosszú ideje húzódó megbántására értette, vagy csak arra, hogy meg akarta támadni?  
  
– Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy kimenjünk – törte meg a hosszan tartó csendet Piton. Meg sem várta a választ, hanem elengedte őt, és felkelt a földről. Hanyagul bedobta a mosdókagylóba a nedves törölközőt, aztán felé fordult és tenyérrel lefelé kinyújtotta a kezét. Harry kiszáradt torokkal pillantott apja kezére, miközben lassan felnézett, és tekintete találkozott vele. Borzongás futott rajta végig. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy attól, miszerint Piton megsérült vagy mert ennyire áthatóan pillant le rá. Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem mozdult. – Gyere, légy szíves.  
  
Harry tényleg rettentően éhes volt, és csak arra vágyott ezen kívül, hogy végre lefeküdjön aludni. Viszont a beszélgetést a háta közepére sem kívánta, és biztos volt benne, apja nem fog nyugodni, amíg mindent meg nem tud, ami az üggyel kapcsolatos. Ráadásul már az is kínos volt, hogy most már annyira szédült a mágiakitöréstől, hogy egyáltalán nem mert megmozdulni.  
  
– Csak szédülök, és nem mertem… érted – motyogta halkan, aztán elfogadta apja segítő jobbját.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit sem, de nyilván megértette a dolgot, mert lassan húzta fel a földről. Harry megingott kicsit, Piton pedig támaszt nyújtott neki, és addig nem indultak el, amíg Harry nem bólintott. Amikor kiléptek nem is mert hátranézni, hogy teljes valójában lássa, milyen állapotba került a fürdőszoba.  
  
A bájitalmester az ágyához kísérte őt, Harry pedig szédelegve rogyott le annak a szélére. Apja mögött látta a terítékeket, amiket vacsora gyanánt hozott fel. Piton közben megállt előtte; határozottan látszott rajta, hogy azt latolgatta, mihez kezdjen vele. Előbb inkább ellássa, vagy ordibáljon vele egy sort? Nyilván ő is arra jutott, hogy előbb beszélni kezd, mert Harry lefogadta volna, hogy bármit is kap, utána igen mélyen fog aludni, és teljesen használhatatlan lesz.  
  
– Én… – kezdte Harry, de hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor az ajtó kinyílt.  
  
Roanne és Draco nevetve érkeztek meg, biztos a nap témáján, egy áprilisi bolondok napi viccen. Amikor meglátták őket, mindkettőjük arcára ráfagyott a mosoly.  
  
– Merlin pálcájára, mi történt veletek? – kérdezte ijedten Draco, mikor már magához tért a döbbenetből, és becsukta maguk után az ajtót.  
  
Roanne közelebb ment hozzájuk, és komolyan nézett rájuk.  
  
– Párbajoztatok? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
A bájitalmester az érkezőkről Harryre pillantott.  
  
– Túlságosan is egyoldalú lett volna – jegyezte meg szárazon – és lehet, ebben az esetben én lettem volna a vesztes.  
  
Roanne előhúzott a talárjából egy kendőt, és a férfi felé nyújtotta. Piton először nem is értette, miért adja neki, mire testvére bosszúsan intett a homloka felé. A bájitalmester egy csúnya tekintettel nyomta oda a zsebkendőt, és ettől Harrynek még nagyobb lelkiismeret furdalása lett. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy apja vérzik, és ily' módon segíthetne neki.  
  
– Perselus, világosan beszélnél? Ebből nem értettünk semmit sem – morogta Draco, miközben a fürdőszoba felé indult, nyilván meg akarta nézni magát, hogy tökéletesen nézzen ki estére, amikor Ginnyhez megy.  
  
Más sem hiányzott, minthogy még részletesen el is mondja nekik az apja, mi történt!  
  
– Arra célzott, hogy simán elintézhettem volna! – csattant fel ingerülten Harry. Ahogy kimondta a szavakat, a mellette lévő éjjeliszekrényen a tárgyak egy pillanatra felemelkedtek, majd visszazuhantak.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Harry, kérlek! Örülnék, ha a szállásunk egyben maradna a nap végére!  
  
– Mintha tudnám irányítani, mikor mit csináljon a varázserőm! – vetette oda gúnyosan Harry.  
  
– Erős mágiakitörése volt, amivel a szemközti falhoz csapott – közölte Piton a testvérével. – Nem történt baj, még mielőtt kérdeznéd.  
  
– De a fürdőszobának annyi – tette hozzá Draco, amikor visszatért az említett helyiségből. – Biztos, hogy nem párbajoztatok? Teljesen úgy néz ki…  
  
– Az a mágiám volt! – szólt közbe Harry, mert dühítette, hogy mindenki el tudja róla képzelni, hogy így bántaná az apját. – Nem bántanám apát!  
  
– Persze, mert amikor gyakoroltok, akkor mit szoktatok csinálni? – érdeklődött gúnyolódva Draco.  
  
– Akkor felkészült, és számít rá, ha támadom! Most pedig nem így volt, érted?! – kiáltott fel Harry, mert már a béketűrése határán volt. Ezúttal a helyiségben lévő összes üvegtárgy hirtelen felrobbant. Roanne épp időben lépett oda Dracóhoz, és eltakarta őt nehogy baja essék, míg a bájitalmester Harryt védte a testével. Amikor az üvegcserepek kopogása alábbmaradt, jelezve, hogy vége lett a váratlan felfordulásnak, Piton egy sóhajjal elengedte Harryt, és felegyenesedett. Harry a kezével megtámasztotta magát az ágyon, mert így ülve is nagyon forgott vele a világ. Érezte, hogy valami meleg folyik az orrából, és amikor a kezével megnézte, látta, hogy ismét véres.  
  
– A fenébe… – suttogta.  
  
– _Invito törölköző!_ – szólt Piton meglendítve a pálcáját, mire a fürdőszobából belebegett az otthagyott törölköző. Átnyújtotta Harrynek, aki az orrához szorította, majd Roannéhoz fordult, aki épp lerázta magáról az üvegcserepeket. – Legjobb lenne, ha most elmennétek.  
  
Draco csodálkozva nézett Harryre, nyilvánvalóan meg volt lepődve, hogyan reagált a mondanivalójára. Harry minden megnyilvánulásra úgy robban, mint egy rosszul sikerült bájital. Csendben az ajtóhoz ment, és várt Roannéra, aki viszont kissé mérgesen fordult a bájitalmesterhez.  
  
– Még nem, amíg vérzel – ellenkezett Roanne. – Ahogy elnézem, Harry jelenleg nem képes gyógyító varázslatot alkalmazni rajtad.  
  
– Magam is el tudom végezni – közölte Piton villogó szemekkel.  
  
– Persze… majd sokkal később, miután Harryvel foglalkoztál, addig meg lehet, hogy elfertőződik – gúnyolódott vele Roanne mérgesen.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor apja otthagyta őt, de tudta, hogy akkor sem menekülhet. Ha nagynénje és Draco távoznak, szembe kell vele néznie. Roanne egyszerű fertőtlenítő varázslatot vetett testvére homlokára, aztán begyógyította a sebet, míg Piton megtisztította és visszaadta a kendőt neki.  
  
– Fel akartam ajánlani, hogy elhozom a vacsorát – mondta végül Roanne –, de úgy látom, megúszta a kalandot – biccentett a bűbájjal körüllengett kétszemélyes tálcára, aztán Harryre nézett. – Remélem, nincsen komoly baj, és minden rendben lesz a varázserőddel.  
  
Harrynek mindössze egy halvány mosolyra futotta, amiből Roanne nem sokat láthatott.  
  
– Draco, ezúttal arra kérlek, hogy még jó ideig ne gyere haza, mert Harryvel komoly megbeszélnivalónk van, utána pedig zavartalan pihenésre van szüksége – mondta komolyan Piton a fiúnak elköszönésképp, aztán mindenki távozott.  
  
Piton még biccentett nekik, aztán visszatért Harryhez, aki felpillantott rá ugyan, de aztán elfordította a fejét.  
  
– Nincs semmi mondanivalóm – közölte semlegesen a szekrényt bámulva –, ha arra vársz.  
  
– Talán majd ettől megered a nyelved – tette hozzá fagyosan Piton, és amikor Harry visszanézett rá, a szíve majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Apja ugyanis két ujja közé fogott egy üres bájitalos üvegcsét. _Hogy a fenébe lehet ez?_ Minden alkalommal alaposan eltünteti a fiolát. Talán tegnapelőtt elől hagyta volna, mert annyira fáradt volt? Amikor Harry viszont továbbra is konokul hallgatott, Piton sóhajtott. – Nos, rendben. Ha te így, akkor én úgy – gúnyolódott vele. Még mielőtt Harry bármit is mondott volna rá, Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, és gyors egymásutánban latin szavakat mormolt, miközben Harry összerázkódott a mágia átáramlásától. Kellett pár másodperc, mire felfogta, hogy ezeket a szavakat már ismeri valahonnét.  
  
– Semmi jogod nem volt rá, hogy diagnosztizáló bűbájokat vess rám! – mondta dühösen, mikor Piton elrakta a pálcáját. Nagy levegőt vett, hogy visszaszorítsa a varázserejét, ami ismét vibrált a levegőben, hogy pusztítson.  
  
A bájitalmester kissé előredőlt, és fenyegetően felmutatta az üres fiolát.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, nagyon is megvolt! – közölte szigorúan.  
  
– Már majdnem felnőtt vagyok! – sziszegte Harry. – Jogom van meginni egy bájitalt, és te nem szólhatsz bele.  
  
– Természetesen jogod van felelőtlenül viselkedni, mondván, hogy felnőtt vagy – világosította fel Piton halk, félelmetes hangon. – De amikor ott talállak a földön eszméletlenül, majd pedig veszélyesen meglódul a varázserőd, és végül a mentális megerőltetés vészes jeleit mutatod, akkor úgy gondolom, hogy igenis minden jogom meg van ahhoz, hogy megvizsgáljalak, és megtiltsam egy bizonyos bájital használatát!  
  
– Bírom, hogy ilyenkor ennyire foglalkozol velem – jegyezte meg Harry –, de amikor egyszerűen csak Siriusról kellene beszélgetni, természetesen játszod a sértődöttet, és hetekre lelépsz!  
  
– Harry, ne térj ki a téma elől! – szólt rá hangosan Piton. – Megmondtam, hogy egyáltalán nem tanácsos bájitalt innod! A bűbájok szerint ezen bájital összetevői jelentősen megtalálhatóak a szervezetedben, és a mákony veszélyesen sok benned! Mégis mit gondoltál, amikor ezt megittad? Hogy ez majd bátorságot ad vagy erőt és kitartást a mai naphoz? Vagy milyen elképzelésed volt? Tudom, hogy auror akarsz lenni, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy rögtön átveszed a szakma minden rossz tulajdonságát!  
  
Amikor Piton végre befejezte a mondanivalóját, Harry csak bámult, mert egyszerűen annyira futotta.  
  
– Én nem tudom, miről beszélsz – nyögte ki döbbenten.  
  
– Hát ez csodás! – bődült fel hirtelen Piton. – Ne játszd nekem itt az értetlent! – kiáltott fel dühösen.  
  
– De nem értem, miért vagy kiakadva ennyire! – vágta rá Harry. – Nincs semmi bajom, mint látod! – Persze, amint kimondta ezeket a szavakat, a bútorok ismét remegni kezdtek. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugodjon.  
  
– Nincsen?! – vágott vissza Piton. – Ezek szerint elkerülte a figyelmedet az az apró tény, hogy egy butaság miatt veszélyezteted megint mások és a saját magad életét! Tehát? Miért volt szükséged Békeelixírre?  
  
Harry nyelt egy nagyot, és hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon. Inkább lesütötte a szemét, és próbálta kitalálni, mit tegyen most. Eddig szentül hitte, hogy lebukott Piton előtt. És erre mi történik? Piton azt hiszi, egy teljesen más bájitalt ivott meg… és azért üvöltözik vele, mert nagyon megijedt attól, hogy baja esik. Tulajdonképpen Harry alapvetően megrémült attól, hogy mit okoz a Nyugtató-főzet, ami majdnem ugyanolyan, mint a Békeelixír. De mi köze van az egyik elvonásának a másik szedéséhez? Nyilvánvalóan a mákony a kulcsa az egésznek… Ha ezt valahogy túléli, jobban bele fogja magát ásni az összetevőkbe.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Piton, ezzel visszazökkentve Harryt a valóságba, aki továbbra sem pillantott fel.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék – mondta halkan a padlót bámulva.  
  
Nem képes megtenni azt, hogy bevallja apjának az igazat. Egyszerűen nem… Ki tudja, mit tenne vele. A siriuszos-ügyet sem heverte ki még, egy ilyen horderejű dolgot még jobban felfújna, ő pedig ki tudja, mit kapna a dologért. És akárhogy is, de ez a Piton, még ha szereti is őt, mint a fiát – akkor is ugyanaz, akit ő ismert. Az pedig nem ismert kegyelmet. Roanne is megmondta, hogy apja nem viseli el azt, ha valaki bájitalokat szed. Ő pedig a tulajdon fia…  
  
– Esetleg az indokaidat? – forszírozta tovább Piton az idegeit.  
  
– Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy kibírom így a mai napot – mondta végül Harry, minden egyes szót kipréselve magából, mert egy griffendéles nem viselkedik így. _Hazudsz neki, mert egy gyáva griffendéles vagy._ Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy elhallgattassa a lelkiismeretét. – Muszáj volt, hogy… hogy ezt az egészet átvészeljem, érted. Április elseje, amikor mindenki céltáblája lehetek, és… – elhallgatott, mert egyszerűen annyira szörnyűnek találta a hazugságát, hogy nem bírta folytatni.  
  
Egy pillanatra azt hitte kiabálás következik, de nem az történt: apja mélyen, beletörődötten sóhajtott egyet. Leguggolt hozzá, és kezével felemelte Harry állát, hogy ránézzen.  
  
– Figyelj rám, kérlek! – mondta komolyan. Harry pedig nem tett úgy, mert próbálta a gondolatait elterelni, hogy ha apja mélyen a szemébe néz, nehogy fény derüljön az igazságra. Végül felnézett. – Ne tegyél többet ilyet. Nincsen szükséged bájitalra, még ha a kétségbeesés határán is állsz. A legnagyobb baj az volt, hogy a jelek szerint nem étkeztél egész nap, és kimerülten vetted be a bájitalt, amit nem szabad. Gondolod, az aurorok így mennek akcióba? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Tudod, hogy amikor nagyon veszélyes küldetésre készülnek, megisznak egy fiolával, de ezt kipihenten és rendes étkezéssel teszik, hogy reálisan és nyugodtan tudjanak viselkedni az éles helyzetekben. Gyere, vacsorázzunk meg, mielőtt még több kárt tesz benned az a bájital – felállt és kezet nyújtott neki, Harry pedig megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem bírok most enni – nyögte kimerülten.  
  
– Ha nem mondtam volna még el elégszer, az apád vagyok, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy a butaságod miatt szenvedj – mondta zordan. – De neked természetesen a felelőtlen hőst kell játszanod szokás szerint.  
  
Harry gyilkos tekintettel felnézett.  
  
– Fejezd már be! Az imént kaptam tőled fejmosást, köszönöm, nem kérek még egyszer!  
  
– Nem úgy tűnik, mintha felfogtad volna, mit tettél! – vágott vissza Piton. – Jelenleg csak az jutott el a tudatodig, hogy mennyire kínos helyzetben érzed magad, hogy lelepleződtél előttem! Az még véletlenül sem fordult meg a fejedben, hogy a bájitalivás mellett a délutáni akciódat mennyien látták, mire vagy képes, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a szervezeted jelenleg határozottan tiltakozik az ilyen erős varázslatok ellen!  
  
– De nem szokott! Egy _Imp…_ azt is meg tudok idézni, úgy ahogy te! – tiltakozott Harry, miközben magában azon bosszankodott, hogy még ennyi idő után sem bírja rendesen kimondani a varázsigét. – Ez sem lett volna nehéz! Láttad, hogy eleinte semmi bajom sem volt!  
  
– Nos, igen, ez ismét felveti a kérdést, hogy most miért vagy ennyire megviselt! – mutatott rá Piton, és vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugodjon. – A mostani életritmusod hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után.  
  
– Ami nem tartozik rád, hiszen eleve nem is vagy itt hetek óta! – csattant fel Harry, és valahol mélyen fájt, hogy apja ennyire magára hagyta őt, és még el sem mondja, hol járt. – Tudod, már majdnem felnőtt vagyok – tette hozzá gúnyosan.  
  
Piton kicsit közelebb hajolt, és arca félelmetes elszántságot tükrözött, bár azzal a gúnyos vigyorral igen érdekes hatást keltett.  
  
– Akkor bizonyára örömmel hallod, hogy immáron nem leszek távol a közeljövőben! Így aztán nagyon is rám fog tartozni, milyen romboló életmódot folytatsz, és módomban áll majd változtatni rajta. Mert úgy látom, felügyelet kell melléd, holott már majdnem felnőtt vagy – gúnyolódott a végén. – Most pedig gyerünk, vacsora.  
  
Ezúttal nem várt rá többet, hanem kérdés nélkül felhúzta Harryt, aki inkább nem vágott vissza, mert egyszerűen belefáradt ebbe az undok Pitonba, akivel együtt kell most töltenie az estét. Fáradtan lerogyott az asztalhoz, miközben Piton feloldotta a bűbájokat az ételes tálcákról, aztán intett neki, hogy kezdjen hozzá. Aztán még néhány Reparót szórt a szobában lévő tárgyakra, hogy a rombolást helyrehozza.  
  
Harry vonakodva ugyan, de csipegetni kezdte az ételt, miközben szét is turkálta a villájával. Néha bekapott egy-egy falatot, hogy apja lássa, igyekszik. Érezte, hogy már sokkal jobban érzi magát, és egy nagyon jót tudna aludni. Csendben étkeztek, Piton egy szót sem szólt hozzá, de ő kíváncsi volt valamire.  
  
– Mikor megyünk a Grimmauld térre? – kérdezte, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy péntektől kezdődik a tavaszi szünet.  
  
Piton szokás szerint gondosan megrágta a falatot, és amikor lenyelte, akkor válaszolt.  
  
– Szerintem késő délután. Ugyanis Molly nagyon finom vacsorát ígért, és azt szeretné, ha mindannyian ott lennének.  
  
– Akkor, ha jóslástanról hazaértem, összepakolok mindent – mondta Harry, és eltakarta a száját, mert nagyot ásított. Rákönyökölt az asztalra, hogy megtámassza a fejét. – Draco velünk tölti a szünidőt?  
  
– Nem nagyon hiszem. A tárgyalást akkora időzítették, és szeretne minél több időt tölteni Narcissával, ezentúl… – Harry úgy érzékelte, hogy apja hangja egyre jobban elhalkul, ő pedig engedi, hogy a csendesség magával ragadja. – Harry! – Hirtelen megugrott, és értetlenül bámult Pitonra. – Harry, te épp elaludtál – mondta vontatottan, és egy pillanatig mintha jól szórakozott volna rajta.  
  
– Bocsánat… – motyogta álmosan. – Nem bírok már itt ülni, és szerintem eleget is ettem.  
  
– Ha jobban érzed magad, akkor valóban menj aludni – mondta engedékenyen Piton, Harry pedig bólintott és felkelt az asztaltól. Egy pillanatra megszédült, de az asztal sarka jó támaszt nyújtott neki. – Jól vagy?  
  
– Csak… Megyek aludni, rendben? Nincs semmi gond.  
  
Kissé dülöngélve, de eljutott az ágyáig. Viszont ott már csak arra volt ereje, hogy lerántsa magáról a cipőt, és mély álomba zuhanjon, ahogy a fáradtság kiütéssel győzött.  
  
 ****

**oO{~S~}Oo**

****  
  
– Harry… Ébredj! Gyerünk, már így is késésben vagyok!  
  
– Hmmm…? – nézett fel bágyatagon Harry.  
  
– Mint mondtam, már így is késésben vagyok – ismételte meg a mondanivalóját Piton. – Meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy rendben vagy, még mielőtt órára sietek.  
  
– A nagy Perselus Piton elkésik az órájáról – kuncogott Draco a férfi háta mögött –, ilyen sem volt még.  
  
– De az igen, hogy újabb büntetőmunkákat oszt ki – vetette oda szárazon. – Ne szemtelenkedj, mert nem lesz jó vége. – Piton kiegyenesedett és úgy nézett le Harryre. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Jól, csak kicsit álmos vagyok még… – ásított egyet Harry, és lassan felült, de majd leragadt a szeme.  
  
– Talán legközelebb kétszer is meggondolod, hogy Békeelixírt igyál – vetette oda Piton dühösen. – _Invito pergamenek!_ – szólt, és az iratai az asztalról odarepültek hozzá.  
  
– Békeelixírt? – visszhangozta Draco, és kissé rémült arccal pillantott Harryre, amit Piton nem vett észre, mert éppen hátat fordított neki.  
  
– Javaslom, induljatok el reggelizni, különben nem lesz időtök rá. Nekem mennem kell, mert még egy rövid tanári értekezletet tartunk az órák előtt. – Harryre pillantott. – Ha bármi gondot észlelsz a varázserőddel kapcsolatban, mindenképpen keress meg, és ne halogasd a dolgot, rendben?  
  
Harry bólintott, és az apja már ott sem volt. Draco viszont még mindig olyan furcsán bámult rá.  
  
– Te ittad meg azt a bizonyos Békeelixírt, igaz? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Draco odament az ágyához és elterült rajta.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy neked kellett elvinni a balhét – vallotta be halkan a plafont bámulva. – De nagyon haragudott volna, amiért csak úgy megiszok egy ilyet, mert tartok attól…  
  
– Mégis mitől? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
  
– Most először találkoztam Ginny családjával személyesen… Tudom, az egy dolog. De ez a tárgyalás is kiakaszt… ezt így nem lehet bírni.  
  
– Valahol megértem – mondta halkan Harry.  
  
– Kérlek Harry, tartsd titokban, légy szíves! Perselus megöl, ha megtudja…  
  
– Nem fogom elmondani, ne aggódj – ásított Harry.  
  
– Miért hitte azt, hogy te voltál? – érdeklődött Draco, amikor felé fordult. – A varázserőddel volt gond?  
  
– Igen… meg a vérmérsékletemmel – válaszolta, aztán kikecmergett az ágyból. – De már túl vagyok rajta. Meg kell mondjam, nem volt túl kellemes apával a társalgás. Légyszi, ne igyál többet! Csak rám tereled a figyelmét, aminek egy cseppet sem örülnék…  
  
– Akkor talán pihenj és egyél rendesen! – Draco felkelt az ágyról és felkapta a táskáját. – Nem csodálom, ha így logikázta ki a dolgokat! A Békeelixír üres gyomorra való bevétele teljesen megbolondítja a varázserőt, ráadásul elég agresszívvá is teszi az illetőt. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán összehúzott szemöldökkel, elgondolkodva nézett Harryre. – Ha nem ittál az elixírből, akkor mitől kerültél olyan állapotba?  
  
Harry hátat fordított, és ágyazni kezdett, mert egyszerűen nem tudott a fiú szemébe hazudni.  
  
– Napok óta nem ettem, és pihentem rendesen – magyarázta –, nagyon feszült voltam. A varázserőm ezért volt olyan kiszámíthatatlan. Dühös voltam, ezek okozták a mágiakitöréseket.  
  
– Aha, így már értem. Viszont én előre sietek, mert így nem csak helyünk nem marad, de reggelink sem. Ezek után pedig nem fogsz átverni, hogy nem eszel semmit – tette még hozzá kissé dühösen.  
  
Ajtócsukódás, aztán a fiú már nem volt sehol sem. Harry álmosan ült le az ágyára, miközben azon töprengett, mennyire mélyre jutott a hazudozásban. De muszáj volt… Draco nem tudhatja meg, mit tesz a Nyugtató-főzettel. Mert ha igen, akkor a leszokás miatt ismét mágiakitörései lesznek, amivel mások életét veszélyezteti.  
  
Viszont… muszáj innia most egy fiolával, különben estére megint olyan állapotba kerül, mint tegnap, és most már Piton nagyon fog rá figyelni. Fokozatosan kellene végrehajtania a leszokást, akkor nem fog kárt okozni sem magában, sem másokban…  
  
Elszántan kelt fel az ágyról, hogy reggeli előtt szerezzen valahonnét egy fiolával. Pillantása Piton bájitalszekrényére eset, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy innét merjen-e Nyugtató-főzetet venni, vagy inkább hozzon a raktárból. Itt csak egyszer vett el egyet, azóta nem volt rá példa. Muszáj lesz… mert ha annyi ideig távol marad, Draco keresni fogja.  
  
Odament a szekrényhez, kinyitotta, tekintete végigsiklott a rengeteg színű fiolán. Pillanatok alatt megtalálta, amit keresett: a főzetből több, mint tíz darab volt felsorakoztatva. Így nem is lesz feltűnő, ha legalább két darabot elvesz. Gyorsan kikapta őket, majd a sort elrendezte, hogy ne vegyék észre.  
  
Az egyiket mohón kidugaszolta, és lenyelte a tartalmát. Lehunyt szemmel élvezte, ahogyan a nyugalom szétárad az ereiben. Kinyitotta a szemét, és elégedetten sóhajtott fel. A másik fiolát beletette a tiszta talárjába, majd bement a fürdőszobába, hogy gyorsan összeszedje magát.  
  
  
 ****

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
A szerdai nap cseppet sem volt olyan rossz, mint eleinte elképzelte. Pitonnal szerencsére elég keveset találkozott a nap folyamán, hiszen eleve nem is volt vele órája sem. Így legalább nem vette észre rajta azt, ahogyan próbálta magát összeszedni.  
  
Az étkezések viszont kezdtek szörnyen kínosak lenni, ahogy Draco ott állt fölötte, és megszabta, mennyit egyen meg. Tudta, hogy idővel ez egyre rosszabb lesz. Ha több napig szedi a nyugtatót, akkor az étvágya megint el fog múlni, mint ahogy a jó éjszakai alvás is elkerüli majd. De ezeket az áldozatokat megéri vállalni, hiszen így jobban fog tudni koncentrálni tanulás közben. És különben is most, hogy Sirius végre nem olyan, mint régen volt, ügyesnek kell lennie. Tulajdonképpen pár nap múlva megérkeznek a Grimmauld térre, és akkor Draco végre nem fog felette őrködni.  
  
Elérkezett az SVK, ahol valóban sikerült mindent úgy csinálnia, ahogy a férfi utasította a diákoknak, végül pedig maradt a különórán is. Ami igazán érdekes volt, mert keresztapja sokkal rendesebb volt ezen a foglalkozáson, mint az órán.  
  
– Látom, végre igazán tudsz koncentrálni – dicsérte meg Sirius, miután mindenkit távozott. – Mi történt?  
  
– Kialudtam magamat – közölte Harry szárazon, mikor eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Lehet, többet kéne tenned, így akkor egyáltalán nem vonnék le pontokat – húzta fel a szemöldökét Sirius. – Pénteken ott lesztek a vacsorán, ugye? – Harry értetlen arcot vágott. – Mrs. Weasley minden rendtag családot meghívott vacsorára. Én nem érek rá, akkor más elfoglaltságom van. De a szünet többi részében a Grimmauld téren tartózkodom. Ha a házi feladattal kapcsolatban bármi kérdésed lenne, keress meg nyugodtan, rendben?  
  
– Persze. – Sirius rámosolygott, és Harry azt gondolta, hétszentség, hogy jelenleg inkább Siriushoz fordul, mint Pitonhoz. – Lehet, hogy meg fogom keresni.  
  
A nap végén megint nem sokat látta Pitont, csak amikor már majdnem elaludt, akkor hallotta, hogy megérkezik. Másnap sor került az elcserélt órára McGalagonnyal, aki nagyon megdicsérte a házi feladat elkészítése miatt, mert teljesen hibátlanra sikerült.  
  
Alig várta, hogy péntek legyen, és elmehessenek a Grimmauld térre. Nagyon vágyott már arra, hogy végre egyedül legyen a padlásszobában. Persze előtte még végig kellett ülnie egy unalmas jóslástan órát. Ezúttal még szörnyűbb volt, mert idétlen jóskártyákból kellett jósolni annak, akikkel párban voltak. Pedig az ember azt hitte, a tenyérjóslás után már nincs idiótább módszer. Draco szinte fetrengett a röhögéstől, amikor arra jutott, hogy szerinte Harry még ebben a hónapban meg fog házasodni. Harry vicsorogva közölte vele, hogy ez inkább rá vonatkozik, mert annyit van Ginnyvel – erre aztán Draco végre befejezte a nevetést.  
  
Az egész óra rettentően szánalmas volt, mert mindenkiből csak a hülyeség dőlt. Trelawney aztán lobogó, bordó talárjában megállt a terem közepén, és közölte, ha nem szülnek reális jóslatokat, félév végén mindenki egy trollal fogja végezni, és elfelejtheti, hogy letegye a R.A.V.A.SZ-t. Ezek után mindenki elkomorodott, és az óra hátralevő részében azon gondolkodott, mit írjon oda, amit a jósnő valóságnak vélhet majd.  
  
Harry örült, amikor vége lett az órának, mert így már csak kevés idő választotta el attól, hogy vége legyen a sulinak, mert ez a bohóckodás a végére már tényleg fárasztó volt.  
  
– Kiviszed ezeket? – kérdezte Draco és amikor Harry bólintott, átnyújtotta neki a kártyákat. Harry kissé ügyetlenül rendezte össze őket, így az egyik lap szélével kicsit megvágta az ujját.  
  
Míg Draco a puffokat rendezte el és összepakolt, addig ő odament a tanári asztalhoz, kezében a kártyákkal. Trelawney éppen legyezett valamit, így nem vette észre őt. Harry halkan megköszörülte a torkát, mire a nő felpillantott.  
  
– Oh, bocsánat – szabadkozott. – Azt hittem, már mindenki kihozta a paklikat. Azóta már elpakoltam őket.  
  
– Akkor tessék, itt van – nyújtotta feléje. A jósnő megfogta, hogy elvegye tőle, de amikor hozzáért a kezéhez, Harry szeme elől hirtelen eltűnt a tanterem. Villogó képeket látott egy romos folyosóról, ezt egy szoba különös bútorzata követte, és végül Sirius arcával megszűntek a képek sorozatai.  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, lihegve bámult a kezére, amit Trelawney erősen szorított. Értetlenül nézett fel a nőre, aki szintén ugyanolyan döbbenten nézett vissza rá. Egy darabig nézték egymást, aztán a jósnő elengedte Harry kezét.  
  
– Én… – kezdte Harry, de amint megmozdult, megfordult vele a világ, és összerogyott.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel Trelawney, aztán megkerülte az asztalt, hogy a segítségére siessen. Harry addigra már felült, és Draco is odarohant. Trelawney közben felsegítette a földről. – Jól vagy?  
  
– Persze, nincs semmi bajom. Csak ez egy kicsit sok volt – mondta halkan Harry, szerencsére teljesen elmúlt a rosszullét. – Mi a fene történt? – kérdezte a tanárnőtől, mire Draco is kíváncsian nézett a jósnőre.  
  
– Nem tudom. Látomásnak túlságosan is kevés volt. Nem sokára indultok a Grimmauld térre, igaz? – Draco bólintott. – Akkor majd beszélek Perselusszal erről. Egyszerűen nem lehetséges, hogy ez jóslat legyen. De ha mégis, akkor neki arról tudnia kell.  
  
– Pedig semmi sem kizárt – közölte Draco. – Gyere, menjünk. Még össze is kell pakolnunk.  
  
A jósnő ismét jól megnézte őt.  
  
– Biztosan jól vagy?  
  
Harry bólintott, Draco pedig karon fogta és elindultak az ajtó felé, miközben Harry szinte magán érezte a jósnő tekintetét. Biztos volt benne, hogy a nő ugyanúgy megijedt attól, ami történt, mint ahogy ő.  
  
Szállásukra érvén Draco elkísérte Harryt az ágyához, aki azonban dühösen ütötte el a fiú karját.  
  
– Jól vagyok!  
  
– De még mindig gyenge a keddi eseményektől – vágott vissza Draco. – Pedig már napok teltek el, és ahogy elnézem, ami a jósnővel történt köztetek, egyáltalán nem tett jót. Szóval maradj nyugton, amíg én pakolok, ha pihentél, majd bekapcsolódsz, oké? – Azzal pálcájával magához hívta a két nagyobb táskájukat, a sajátját az ágyára vezényelte, míg a másikat Harryére.  
  
Harry csendben figyelte Dracót, amint néha pálcával, néha pedig a saját kezével pakolta a holmijait. Az egyik vékony ing félig kilógott a táskából, Draco dühösen rántott rajta egyet, mire az szétszakadt. Ráhajította az ágyára, aztán egy pálcamozdulattal elküldhette a semmibe, mert szőrén-szálán eltűnt a holmi.  
  
– Draco, minden oké? – érdeklődött Harry halkan, nehogy még úgy járjon, mint a szerencsétlen ruhadarab.  
  
Draco végre lelassított, és leült az útitáska mellé.  
  
– Ne haragudj, mostanában kissé feszült vagyok – motyogta és hátrafésülte a haját.  
  
– Ugye a tárgyalás miatt? – Draco bólintott. – Minden rendben lesz, elvégre Pi… apa ott lesz. – Még ennyi idő után is néha eltévesztette a megszólítást, pláne akkor, amikor haragudott rá.  
  
– Látod, hogy apám legutóbb is mit művelt. Rettentően tartok attól, hogy bármi mással próbálkozik… Persze keresztapám minden biztonsági óvintézkedést megtesz, de én akkor is aggódom – sóhajtotta. – Bár már mintha azt hallottam volna, hogy Lupin és Dumbledore segítségét is kérni fogja az ügyben.  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott a nevek hallatán.  
  
– Ők hogyan tudnának…?  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, Perselus egy csomó mindent csak akkor fog elmondani, ha mind a hárman anyánál leszünk. – Felkelt az ágyról és rászánta magát a pakolásra. – Elég húzós lesz a tavaszi szünetem, ahogy elnézem. És egy csomót tanulnom is kell… Majd lesz valahogy.  
  
– Majd segítek, amiben tudok – ajánlotta fel Harry. – De azért kérlek, vigyázz a bájitalivással. És nagyon remélem, hogy a végén jól fognak dönteni.  
  
– Nem tudom, mennyi időt fogok a főhadiszálláson tölteni, de azért… köszi. Jelenleg anyám felé dől a mérce, csak tudod, mindig vannak kiszámíthatatlan dolgok. – Újabb ruhákat dobott a táskába. – Gyere inkább, és te is pakolj.  
  
Amikor Harry megmozdult a szekrénye felé, valaki kopogott az ajtón, aztán már be is nyitott.  
  
– Látom, még nem vagytok kész, akkor megvárlak titeket – szólt Roanne, amikor becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry csodálkozva fordult feléje.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy apa visz át minket?  
  
Roanne közben kényelembe helyezte magát és eligazította maga körül a talárját.  
  
– Közbe jött valami, ezért el kellett mennie. A külföldön tartózkodó csapat a vártnál hamarabb érkezett meg, és így a megbeszélés nem várhatott. Azt hiszem, még vacsora előtt Londonba is mennek.  
  
– Ja, csak a szokásos – dünnyögte Harry unottan. Bár valahol örült neki, hogy most Piton távol lesz, mert így zavartalanul a padláson lehet.  
  
– Tudod, ha úgy adódik, mennie kell – mondta komolyan Roanne –, ezen nem tudsz változtatni. Viszont vacsorára már biztos megérkeznek.  
  
Harry erre már nem mondott semmit, hanem folytatta a pakolást. Amikor indulásra készen álltak, Roanne felkelt ugyan az ágyról, de nem indult el az ajtó felé.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, miután nagynénje felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Nem felejtettél el valamit elmondani? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Harry a hátára vette a táskáját, és elindult az ajtó felé.  
  
– Tudom, hogy jó barátnők vagytok, akkor minek számoljak be róla, ha ő már megtette? – kérdezte fáradtan. – Csak menjünk már!  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ilyen könnyen nem rázhatsz le? – Roanne utolérte őt, és kitárta előtte az ajtót. – Erről még beszélni fogunk, és Perselusnak sem késlekedem elmondani majd.  
  
– Hát persze. Mindig mindenkinek el kell neki mondani mindent. Mintha valami gyerek lennék, aki neveletlen volt és be kell árulni! – morogta Harry dühösen.  
  
– Lehet, hogy neked teljesen természetes, ha ilyen dolgok történnek veled, de ezek általában nagyon aggasztóak! Sybillnek hosszú ideje nincsenek látomásai, aztán veled együtt pedig majdnem képes ilyesmire?  
  
– Remek. Ha majd meg akarja jósolni a világvégét, hívjon fel, kérhet időpontot! – vetette oda gúnyosan, aztán lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést azzal, hogy elindult az igazgatói irodába, ahonnét biztonságosan megérkezhetnek a Grimmauld térre.  
  
Szerencsére Roannénak az volt a feladata, hogy Dracót továbbvigye, így legalább végre békén hagyta őt a kérdéseivel. Nem sokkal később a főhadiszálláson a szobájában végre kipakolhatta a holmiját, aztán felmehetett a padlásra.  
  
Mély levegőt vett, ahogyan végigtekintett a lomos helyiségen; az érzés ahhoz volt fogható, mint amikor egy dursleys nyár után visszatért a Roxfortba. Órákig feküdt az ágyon, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy a szünet alatt mit csináljon, amíg Piton el lesz foglalva Dracóval és azzal a tárgyalással. Persze régen nem volt gond, akkor ott volt Ron is és Hermione is… akikről érdekes módon nem beszél senki sem. Ez a szünet tökéletes idő lesz arra, hogy magánnyomozásba kezdjen a térkép másik felének keresése mellett. Az őrült beszélő naplót is ki kéne faggatnia, bár előbb meg kéne tudnia, hova tették el.  
  
Hirtelen felült, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő nagyon is olyan helyen tartózkodik, ahol elég sok Weasley megfordul. Sőt, az egyik, aki igazán tudna válaszolni a kérdéseire, éppen a konyhában főz! A vacsoráig még van egy kis idő, addig megtudhatja azt, ami mindvégig érdekelte ittléte alatt. Ha most Mrs. Weasleynek nincs is ideje beszélni vele, akkor talán meg tudnak állapodni egy későbbi időpontban.  
  
Gyorsan felkelt az ágyról, gondosan becsukta az ajtót, aztán lesietett a lépcsőn a földszintre. Épp az első emeleten tartott, amikor hirtelen berántotta valaki az egyik szobába. Harry értetlenül meredt a szőke hajú illetőre. Draco testvére fogta szorosan a karját, ám most elengedte őt, és hátralépett.  
  
– Darius…? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.  
  
– Már múltkor is beszélni akartam veled – mondta a fiú barátságosan. – De akkor sürgős dolgom volt.  
  
– Igen, miről? – érdeklődött Harry kedves hangsúllyal, de aztán megbánta, amikor hirtelen Darius kezében termett a pálca, és rögtön egy átokkal indított. Harry elkésett néhány másodpercet a sajátjával, így gyorsan lebukott, még mielőtt eltalálta volna az ismeretlen átok.  
  
– Van egy elintézetlen ügyünk, ha nem emlékeznél! – kiáltotta a szőke, amikor ismét varázsolt, Harry pedig ügyetlenül ugyan, de kivédte.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz! – sziszegte Harry, ahogyan felkecmergett a földről, hogy elugorjon a felé zuhanó szekrény elől.  
  
– Mindjárt felfrissítem az emlékezeted! – vicsorogta Darius, és egyszerre több átkot küldött, ami igen meglepte Harryt, mert erre csak az erősebb varázslók voltak képesek. Igen ám, de ő a mai jóslástan óra hatásaitól még mindig gyenge volt, így feleannyira sem tudott küzdeni, mint ahogy egészségesen tette volna.  
  
A fiatal férfi rengeteg olyan átkot ismert, amiről Harry még csak nem is hallott, de a legtöbb esetben sikerült kivédenie őket a pajzsbűbájjal. Viszont amikor romboló átkokat küldött rá, akkor szaladnia is kellett, mert tudta, hogy a pajzsa az akkora fizikai behatások esetében széteshet, és az megsebesítheti őt. Ez hosszú ideig így folytatódott, ez pedig egyre kimerítőbb volt, mert a sok mozgástól egyre jobban kifárasztotta magát.  
  
Arra viszont nem gondolt, hogy Darius tudja azt a semlegesítő átkot, amivel ezt a ritka pajzsot el lehet tüntetni, majd olyan átkot dob utána, ami csak pillanatnyi bénultságot okoz. Fájdalmában felnyögött, amikor az átkok elérték, és bénultan elhasalt a földön, pálcája pedig kiesett a kezéből. Érte akart nyúlni, de a fiatal férfi odalépett és erősen rátaposott a csuklójára.  
  
– Azt hiszed, győzhetsz velem szemben? – kérdezte elégedett arccal, ahogyan fölé magasodott. – A hitvány varázserőddel semmi esélyed sincs ellenem. Látom, próbálkozol, de valahogy nem úgy megy, mint régen. Minden tekintetben tisztelem apádat, de úgy érzem, nagy súlyt vennék le a válláról, ha végre megszabadulhatna egy ilyen halálfaló élősködőtől, mint te – mondta kegyetlenül, és amikor szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott, Harry rémülten pillantott vissza rá.  
  
Komolyan megijedt a fiútól, aki úgy tűnt, nagyon eltökél, és véget akar vetni az életének, nem zavartatva magát attól, hogy mindezt a főhadiszálláson teszi. Próbálta kiszabadítani a fogságba esett kezét, ami egyre jobban fájt, amíg nem Darius igen kemény sárkánybőrből készült csizmájával teljes erejéből, kíméletlenül rá nem nehezedett. Harry fájdalmában felkiáltott, ahogyan eltört a csuklója. Darius viszont nem hagyta abba, még erősebben gyötörte, és élvezte, ahogy Harry kiáltozik kínjában. Amikor Harry már majdnem elájult a fájdalomtól, végre abbahagyta, ő pedig zilálva vette a levegőt, és ép kezével tartva a sebesültet a hátára feküdt, úgy próbálta magát összeszedni. De jelenleg – a földön fekve – igen kevés volt rá az esély, hogy valahogy felülkerekedjen a fiún.  
  
– Nem vagy… normális… – nyögte Harry, miközben csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Erről vitatkozhatnánk – gúnyolódott vele Darius, és a Harry mellett magasodó szekrényhez lépett. – Mindent úgy fogok intézni, ahogy te. Balesetnek fog látszani – pálcájával intett a szekrényre, mire az dőlni kezdett. Harry az utolsó pillanatban arrébb tudott csúszni, még mielőtt rádőlt volna. A bénító átok legalább elmúlni látszott. Ezek szerint még sem volt olyan erős a fiú, mint először hitte. – Épp itt voltál, amikor hirtelen minden eldőlt, és maga alá temetett – intett a mellette lévő szekrénynek, mire az is egy robaj kíséretében elborult, centikre Harrytől. – Hallottam, hogy volt egy mágiakitörésed, amikor fény derült az árulóra. Bár neked mágiatörésed… ez még viccnek is rossz – felnevetett, aztán megint eszelősen tekintett le rá. – De ettől függetlenül, ide tökéletes alibi lesz.  
  
– Tudtad, hogy ilyenkor fogok érkezni, és azt is, hogy Piton nem lesz itt – zilálta Harry.  
  
– Körültekintő szoktam lenni.  
  
Harry próbált nem bepánikolni már egyszerűen attól a ténytől is, hogy meg akarják ölni. Sőt, mit több, Henry volt az, aki majdnem megölte Dariust! És most visszatért bosszút állni, amit viszont ő nem fog megúszni. Ki kell valamit találnia, még mielőtt Pitonnak kell innét összekaparnia, ha hosszú idő után rátalálnak a holttestére…  
  
– Nagyon meg fogsz még ezért fizetni – figyelmeztette Harry akadozva, és igyekezett háttérbe szorítani a fájdalmat, hogy végre tegyen is valamit.  
  
– Nocsak, már fenyegetsz is? – kérdezte meglepődve Darius. – Érdekes, ehhez mindig értettél, csodálkozom, hogy eddig nem tetted. – Odament hozzá, hogy felrángassa a földről, de ezúttal Harry elérkezettnek látta az időt. – Mindig Voldemorttal fenyegetőztél, úgy gondoltad, majd megije…  
  
Harry fekve némi erőfeszítés révén nekirugaszkodott, és durván kirúgta Darius lábait, aki hátraesett a porban. Darius a pálcája után akart nyúlni, mire Harry ép kezével intett, így a fiú pálcája a szoba túlsó felébe repült, Darius pedig értetlenül nézett az után. Harry már elég dühös volt ahhoz, hogy fél kézzel elrepítse a fiút, így nem tétovázott, hogy minden erejét ráirányítsa, és a fehér mágiájával ugyanezt tegye vele.  
  
Darius pár métert hátrarepült, és egy rekedt kiáltással ráesett a szekrényre, ami széttört alatta. Ez egy darabig biztos, hogy lelassítja, idő kell hozzá, mire felkel onnét. Darius fájdalmas sziszegések közepette félig felkönyökölve, köhögve a portól ránézett. Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hol a pálcája, és már úgyis mindegy volt, mert a fiú előbb is látta, hogyan tud varázsolni.  
  
– _Remedium!_ – suttogta a csuklójára nézve, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor a fájdalom tovatűnt. Az apró hasogatás megmaradt ugyan, de már sokkal jobb volt. Lassan felkelt a padlóról, miközben Darius minden mozdulatát követte, és azon volt, hogy minél előbb felkelhessen, hogy aztán újra támadásba lendüljön. Harry körbenézett, de a rendetlenségben nem látta sehol sem a pálcáját. – _Invito varázspálca!_ – szólt hangosan, mire hirtelen két varázspálca is odarepült hozzá. Erősen megmarkolta a sajátját, és megindult Darius felé, aki sietősen fel akart kelni, de látszott rajta, hogy nehezére esik.  
  
Harry pont akkor ért oda, amikor már felállt, így durván a falhoz lökte, még mielőtt a fiú megüthette volna. Megragadta a gallérját, gyengébbik kezével pedig a pálcát nyomta a fiú nyakához.  
  
– Nem mered, ahhoz túlságosan gyáva vagy – közölte Darius, és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki fél tőle.  
  
– Jól figyelj rám! – sziszegte Harry indulatosan a fiú szemébe nézve. – Ne merj még egyszer a közelembe jönni, mert nagyon megbánod! Mert ha én nem fogok bosszút állni, akkor majd apám teszi meg azt! Most csak azért nem cselekszem így, mert akkor nem tudnék este Draco szemébe nézni!  
  
– Ezt még hallgatni is… szánalmas – nyögte Darius vigyorogva, amikor Harry a pálcáját még erősebben a nyakához szorította.  
  
– Gyerünk, csak próbáld meg még egyszer! – mondta félelmetesen halkan. – A következő alkalommal nem fogok habozni, hogy ártsak neked! – Durván ellökte, Darius pedig elesett, és ülve pillantott fel rá. Harry hozzávágta a pálcát, aztán megfordult és az ajtó felé indult. Amikor jobb kézzel ki akarta nyitni, rájött, hogy a csuklója megint kezd fájni. Ismét rápillantott, és elmondott egy _Remediumot_. Hátrafordult, és végignézett a pusztításon. – Majd vacsora után rakjál rendet – vetette oda, miközben Darius épp elrakta a pálcáját.  
  
Kinyitotta az ajtót, és nem sokkal maradt le Darius sem. Egy pillanatig amiatt aggódott, hogy még ezek után hátba támadná, de tudta, hogy nem fogja megtenni. A lépcsőn Roanne és Tonks jöttek fel, mindketten meglepődve álltak meg. Darius ekkor épp megállt Harry mellett, és ahogy Harry végignézett magukon, elborzadt: rettentően porosak és mocskosak voltak. Mindkettőjük arcán apró vágások emlékeztették arra őket, hogy nemrég párbajoztak.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, mi a fene történt veletek? – kérdezte Roanne.  
  
Harry nyugodtan elrakta a pálcáját.  
  
– Volt egy kis nézeteltérésünk, amit meg kellett beszélnünk.  
  
Tonks, aki megkerülte őket, épp bepillantott az ajtón.  
  
– És ahhoz szét kellett vernetek az egész szobát? – érdeklődött csodálkozva.  
  
– Sokáig tárgyaltunk – vetette oda szárazon Darius, és odalépett egy percre, hogy behúzza Tonks előtt az ajtót.  
  
– Majd ő elpakol maga után – nézett Harry fenyegetően a fiúra, aki felhúzta a szemöldökét erre a mondatra. – Tudod, hogy megbeszéltük.  
  
– Semmit sem beszéltünk meg – jegyezte meg semlegesen. – És nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezzel vége. Mert nincs.  
  
– Nem igazán érdekel, mit gondolsz – vágott egy fintort Harry.  
  
– Fiúk… – szólt rájuk Roanne. – Azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, kész a vacsora. Molly azt is közölte, hogy senki se találjon kifogást, nem fog Melegítő-bűbájt szórni az ételekre.  
  
Harry végignézett magán.  
  
– De most így menjek le enni?  
  
– Azt hiszik, takarítottál a padláson – kacsintott rá Tonks, mire Harry dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– Mert szerinted ezt majd apa elhiszi, mi? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Majd talán pár tisztító bűbáj megteszi…  
  
– Apa? – kérdezte elborzadva Darius. – Mindjárt rosszul leszek. Jó hogy nem már apuka – gúnyolódott. – Nem igazán izgat a vacsora, majd ha rendbe szedtem magamat, akkor lemegyek – azzal megfordult és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.  
  
– Eszement, hiú piperkőc – motyogta utána Harry bosszúsan, és nem érdekelte, hogy meghallja-e.  
  
– Viszont, mivel megtaláltad Harryt – kezdte Tonks –, akkor én is csatlakozok a vacsorához. Javaslom, ti is igyekezzetek.  
  
Roanne figyelte, ahogy Tonks távozik, aztán várakozóan nézett az unokaöccsére.  
  
– Megtámadott, most mit mondjak? – suttogta Harry. – Szerencsére meg tudtam védeni magam.  
  
– Nem esett bajod? – kérdezte aggódva Roanne, Harry pedig megrázta a fejét. – Molly nagyon meg fog haragudni, ha nem jössz le időben. Muszáj lesz így, majd utána letusolsz és átöltözöl.  
  
– Ott vagytok fent? – hallották meg Piton hangját a földszintről, aki most érkezhetett meg pár rendtag kíséretében. – Nem éppen a pontosságotokról vagytok híresek.  
  
Harry rémülten nézett a nagynénjére, ő pedig egy bíztató pillantást küldött feléje.  
  
– Ne félj már mindig ennyire tőle – mondta fejet csóválva. – Majd elmondod neki, mi történt.  
  
– De akkor ki fogja csinálni Dariust!  
  
– Miért, nem érdemli meg?  
  
– Én nem olyan vagyok… – ellenkezett Harry, mire nagynénje megragadta őt, és elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.  
  
Harry kihúzta a karját a szorításból, közben fájós csuklója tiltakozott a mozdulat ellen. Amikor majdnem leértek a lépcsőn, látta, hogy annak aljában már ott állt Piton. Karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon türelmetlen. Akikkel érkezett, azok már szintén bementek az ebédlőbe.  
  
– Már azt hittem… – mondta Piton unottan, de amikor alaposabban megnézte Harryt, hirtelen elhallgatott. Harry egy sóhajjal ment le a lépcső aljáig, és megállt apja előtt, aki kezével félresöpörte a fiú haját, majd összehúzott szemöldökkel nézte meg a homlokát, aztán lepillantott rá. – Mi történt veled?  
  
Harry továbbra is hallgatott. Nagyon nem akart beszámolni arról, mennyire mardekárosan átverték, és hogy elbánt vele Darius.  
  
Piton közben Roannéhoz fordult.  
  
– Harry nem tűnik valami közlékenynek, elmondanád te, mi történt? – érdeklődött, miközben pálcájával kiszippantott fia ruháiból a port.  
  
– Darius – foglalta össze tömören Roanne. – Az első emeleti egyik vendégszobát teljesen tönkretették, mondván, hogy ők csak megbeszéltek pár dolgot.  
  
A bájitalmester elrakta a pálcáját, majd felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett vissza Harryre, aki csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Megtámadott, ennyi. Mehetnénk már vacsorázni? Éhes vagyok! – azzal meg sem várta a választ, hanem elindult az illatok irányába. Hallotta, hogy a felnőttek mögötte váltanak pár szót, de nem érdekelte. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton úgyis ki fogja faggatni őt.  
  
Az ebédlőben rengetegen jelen voltak, és a látvány is nagyon furcsa volt. Az óriási asztalnál a családok együtt ültek, és nagyon érdekes volt Neville-t és az apját együtt látni, mint ahogy Dracót és Narcissát is. A Weasley család is majdnem teljes volt, Harry ahogy odatekintett, szomorúan gondolt Ronra, akivel fogalma sem volt, mi lehet.  
  
Holnap első dolga lesz Mrs. Weasleyt megkeresni és kifaggatni Ronról. Ez a tudatlanság a barátja hollétéről már nagyon idegesítő volt. Mindig közbeszól valami, nehogy utánajárjon, mi lehet a barátaival. És különben is, Hermione miért nem jelentkezik már?  
  
– Erre – szólt Piton, kizökkentve őt a gondolataiból, és a maga előtt terelve kettejüket három üres helyhez irányította őket. Mrs. Weasley rámosolygott Harryre, aki csodálkozott azon, hogy ennyire örül neki.  
  
A fogások fenségesek voltak, mint akár egy ünnepségen, pedig egyszerűen csak egy nagyobb rend-gyűlésre került sor, ahol a családtagok is részt vettek. A második fogásnál a keze ismét fájni kezdett, és tudta, nem halogathatja az örökkévalóságig a begyógyítását. Eleinte nem volt annyira feltűnő, csupán ügyetlenül szedett, amit az asztalterítő bánt, aztán véletlenül elejtette a villáját. Végül pedig a serlegét döntötte fel, de akkor már egy szisszenés is elhagyta a száját, aztán az ölébe rejtette a csuklóját, és úgy dédelgette, hátha elmúlik a fájdalom.  
  
– Miért nem szóltál, hogy megsérültél? – kérdezte halkan Piton, aki egy ideje már figyelhette ügyetlenkedését.  
  
– Nem akartam szánalmasnak látszani – morogta Harry. – Aztán azt hallgatni tőled, miért nem tudom rendesen megvédeni magamat. – Piton közben letette a villáját, és a széken felé fordult, majd óvatosan a kezébe vette fia csuklóját. – Áu. – Piton küldött feléje egy bocsánatkérő pillantást.  
  
– Nem fogsz tőlem ilyet hallani – világosította fel Piton. – Tudom, hogy Darius rendkívül jó párbajozó, így örülök neki, hogy nem esett nagyobb bántódásod. Viszont a legközelebbi edzésen átveszünk pár dolgot, mert úgy látszik, nem mindenre emlékeztél kellőképpen, amikkel megvédheted magad, ha megtámadnak.  
  
Harry közben az asztal túl oldalára pillantott, ahol éppen Darius foglalt helyet.  
  
– Apa, ne – suttogta Harry, majd ismét felszisszent, ahogy Piton azt nézte, hogyan sérült meg. – Ne csináld, mert így látja, hogy mennyire törődsz velem!  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantott az asztal túlsó felére, ahol Darius már a tányérja fölött forgatta a villáján lévő tésztát, és elgondolkodva nézte őket.  
  
– Nos, egy okkal több – közölte Piton zordan –, hogy elgondolkodjon a következményeken, amiért megtámadta a fiamat.  
  
– Arra nem gondolsz, hogy már így is mennyire gyanakszik? – kérdezte nagyon halkan, és teljesen apja felé fordulva, nehogy véletlenül is kihallgassák őket.  
  
A bájitalmester lopva körülpillantott, de az óriási asztalnál mindenki hangosan beszélgetett, így nem volt feltűnő, hogy pálca nélkül bűbájt von köréjük, ami biztosan olyan erős lehetett, hogy senki sem tudott hallgatózni.  
  
– Hol a diszkréció? – rótta meg Piton. – Nyilvános helyen nem beszélünk ilyen horderejű titkokról!  
  
– A fenébe velük! Folyton csak a baj forrásai! – vicsorogta Harry dühösen.  
  
Piton kissé közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Ezek általában megmentik az életedet! – világosította fel. – Elárulnád, mi történt kettőtök közt az emeleten?  
  
– Ó semmi különös, csak meg akart ölni és balesetnek álcázni az egészet – morogta Harry. – Szóra sem érdemes.  
  
Piton először felhúzta a szemöldökét, mint aki viccnek értette az egészet, de aztán látva Harry komolyságát, haragosan nézett le rá. Harry tudta, hogy ez egyszer nem neki szól ez a tekintet.  
  
– Hogy merészelte… – sziszegte a bájitalmester félelmetesen.  
  
– Nos, én is úgy tennék bosszúból, ha megkísérelne megölni, csak nem sikerült – tette hozzá fáradtan Harry, mire apja eleinte értetlenül nézett rá, aztán teljesen elborzadt.  
  
– A testvéred majdnem megölte? – kérdezte színtelenül, Harry pedig bólintott. – Tudtam, hogy történt köztük valami súlyos dolog, de hogy ennyire… – megrázta a fejét –, ezt nem gondoltam volna. Most már legalább tudom, mi volt az a nagy titok, amiről egyikük sem volt hajlandó beszélni. – Közben ismét lepillantott a fiú sérült csuklójára. – Azt hiszem, eltört. Ha vége a vacsorának fent begyógyítom. Majd valahogy megoldjuk bájital használata nélkül, bár úgy kicsit fájdalmasabb lesz. Viszont az, hogy mindig fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt szórsz rá, az előbb–utóbb több kárt okoz, mint hasznot. – Elvette az asztalon lévő textilszalvétát és egy fagyasztó bűbájt mondott rá, majd óvatosan körbetekerte vele Harry csuklóját. – Hogyan történt?  
  
Harry vágott egy fintort.  
  
– Nem feltételeztem róla, hogy ha elejtem a pálcámat és érte nyúlok, akkor ő minden lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül eltöri a csuklómat – válaszolta, és megborzongott, ahogyan eszébe jutott a jelenet. – Még mielőtt leszidsz, miért nem voltam résen, közlöm, nagyon is figyeltem! Egyszerűen annyira erős volt, hogy semlegesítette a pajzsomat, akkor ejtettem el a pálcámat, és amikor egy idő után ki tudtam cselezni, a továbbiakban… – Elhallgatott, mert tudta, hogy ezért Piton nagyon haragudni fog.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere felnézett, és Harry látta a tekintetéből, hogy rájött, mit akart mondani.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy muszáj volt pálca nélkül többször varázsolnod – sóhajtotta végül. – Az életedre tört. Még ma beszélni fogok vele, mielőtt olyasmit tesz, ami beláthatatlan következményekkel fog járni. Miért nem éreztem át, hogy megsérültél?  
  
Harry zavartan félrepillantott.  
  
– Elfelejtettem felvenni, ne haragudj – mondta bűnbánóan. – Úgy sem tudtál volna hamar megtalálni. És különben is, mond el neki az igazságot, akkor békén fog hagyni – javasolta Harry, de tudta, hogy apja ezt úgyis tiltaná. Cseppet sem vágyott arra, hogy Sirius mellett még egy ember a nyomában járjon.  
  
– Ezt sürgősen verd ki a fejedből – mondta hűvösen Piton. – Nem fogom neki elmondani. Ami pedig a nyakláncodat illeti, örülnék, ha hordanád. Nem ok nélkül kaptad tőlem, túlságosan is veszélyben vagy nap, mint nap. Tudnom kell róla, ha baj ér.  
  
Harry bólintott, hogy megértette, persze azt nem részletezte, miért nem hordja mostanában.  
  
– Amúgy ezt mondod majd akkor is, ha újra az életemre tör, és ezúttal sikerrel fog járni? – érdeklődött Harry dühösen, és idegesen kortyolt egyet a töklevéből. Darius még mindig őket figyelte, és ez kezdte már nagyon idegesíteni. – Bár eléggé megfenyegettem, csak az az érzésem, nem igazán vett komolyan – morogta.  
  
– Bizalmasan beszélek majd vele, és rám hallgatni fog – közölte Piton, mintha Harry kérdését meg sem hallotta volna.  
  
– Rohadtul elegem van már ebből a titkolózásból! – dühöngött Harry, és lecsapta a poharát.  
  
– Vigyázz a szádra!  
  
– Nem érdekel! – Harry felállt az asztaltól, miközben a körülöttük lévő bűbáj egy halk sercenéssel eltűnt. – Fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés így élni! – sziszegte még oda.  
  
– Harry!  
  
Viszont ő nem foglalkozott apja figyelmeztetésével, néhány tekintet kíséretében kisietett az ebédlőből. Meg sem állt a szobáig az emeleten, ahol magához vett pár tiszta ruhát, majd besietett a fürdőszobába.  
  
Vetett az ajtóra egy zárbűbájt, aztán leült a kád szélére, és úgy próbált megnyugodni, hogy mély levegőket vett. A szünet első napja van, és ő már bajba került a gonosz testvére miatt. Miért nem lehet egy nyugodt napja végre, életveszélyek nélkül?  
  
Belenyúlt a farmerjének a zsebébe, ahol egy álcázó bűbájjal volt elrejtve a másik fiola. Majd meg kell találnia a módját, hogy itt a főhadiszálláson is tudjon szerezni bájitalt. Kidugaszolta, és gyorsan lehajtotta, még mielőtt Piton utána jött volna, és gyanakodna. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy kiélvezze minden pillanatát annak, ahogyan a főzet rögtön hatni kezd, a feszültség pedig lassan tovaszáll.  
  
Majd lenézett a fiolára, aztán pálcájával gyorsan porrá változtatta azt, majd egy bűbájjal még megtoldotta, hogy garantáltan ne legyen semmi nyoma. Azt sajnálta, hogy a főzet nem mulasztotta el a csuklójában hasogató fájdalmat, de tudta, hogy apja nem sokára utána jön és begyógyítja azt.  
  
Kissé ügyetlenül, de le tudott tusolni, és sikerült kisebb–nagyobb botlásokkal felöltöznie is. A végére már nagyon sajgott a keze, így leült a kád szélére, hogy kicsit pihenjen. Amikor öltözött, már hallotta, hogy Piton megérkezett, de nem szólt be neki az ajtón, hogy sürgesse. Egyértelmű volt, hogy előbb le akart tisztálkodni. Már éppen erőt akart venni magán, hogy felkeljen, amikor kopogás hangját hallotta beszűrődni a másik szobából.  
  
– Roanne azt mondta, hogy sürgősen beszélni szeretnél velem – ért el hozzá Darius hangja. – Gondolom, a fiadról van szó, mert elpanaszolta, mi történt vacsora előtt – tette hozzá még unottan, de azért a hangját sikerült tompítania, hogy ne legyen szemtelen.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem panaszolta el – mondta komolyan Piton –, csak rá kellett néznem, milyen állapotban van, aztán némi vallatás után megtudtam, mi történt köztetek. Kérlek, foglalj helyet, mert komoly dolgokról szeretnék beszélni veled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Párbaj jelenet – Talán még páran emlékeztek egy hasonló csuklós eltöréses jelenetre. Nem véletlen, tulajdonképpen saját magamtól „loptam” az ötletet, úgy gondoltam, a cselekménybe ez illik bele legjobban. A Harry Potter és a Titkok Kapujában került sor erre, amikor Harry megpróbálta feltartóztatni Voldemortot, hogy ne tudja kinyitni a kaput, de az dühében ugyanilyen módon eltörte a csuklóját.
> 
> – Remedium – Egy gyógyító varázsige, amit egy végtelen egyszerű szóból vettem át. A Remedium latinul orvosságot, gyógyszert jelent. Úgy gondoltam, ez jó lesz egyfajta fájdalomcsillapító bűbájnak a történetben.


	29. Álarcok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fültanúja lesz az apja és Darius között elhangzó beszélgetésnek, mely meglepő módon, előnyös helyzetet teremt számára. Ennek ellenére Harry bizalmatlansága megmarad. A Grimmauld téri unalmat végül nem várt izgalom szakítja félbe, és Harry elérkezettnek látja az időt arra, is, hogy végre barátja felől is érdeklődjön. Ám a helyzet sokkal bonyolultabb, mint azt ő idáig gondolta...

Piton komoly bejelentését kisebb zaj követte, ami arra utalt, hogy Darius helyet foglalt a kicsiny asztalnál. Harry feszülten fülelt, mert egyszerűen fogalma sem volt, apja hogyan fogja megoldani ezt az egészet.  
  
– Megkínálhatlak valamivel? Esetleg egy pohár Lángnyelv whiskyvel? – érdeklődött Piton, és Harry képtelen volt felfogni, apjának miért kell ennyire illedelmesnek és kedvesnek lennie egy olyan emberrel, aki meg akarta ölni a fiát.  
  
– Nem kérek, köszönöm – utasította el szelíden Darius. Egy darabig csend volt, aztán a fiatal férfi ismét megszólalt. – Mondd, Perselus, miért itallal kínálsz átok helyett?  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy azzal előrébb lennénk – vetette oda semleges hangon a férfi. Harry tudta, hogy ez a hangnem azt jelenti, apja nagyon türtőzteti magát, hogy ne kiabáljon. – Ismerlek, Darius, tudom, hogy a türelmed nagyon véges tud lenni, és miért folyamodtál a mai cselekedetedhez. Viszont azt is tudom, hogy majdnem minden gyűlésen ott szoktál lenni, amire lehetőséged van, és ahol nyilvánvalóan nyitott füllel is ülsz, nem?  
  
Az utolsó mondat végtelenül gúnyosnak hallatszott.  
  
– Ha a beszélgetések azon részére gondolsz, ami a szeretett fiadról szól – válaszolt Darius ugyanolyan gúnyosan –, nem vettem a lapot, mint látod. – Egy darabig csend volt aztán… – Honnan a fenéből tudhattam volna, hogy mindazt komolyan mondtad?! – csattant fel dühösen. – Hónapok óta azt hallottam Dracótól, hogy mennyire nem bírod már elviselni a fiadat! Folyton kiszökik, és csak a baj van vele! Úgy voltam vele, mint a közeli ismerőseid: tűrtük, ahogy próbálsz jó hatással lenni rá, és vártuk, mikor unod meg! Eszembe sem jutott, hogy a gyűlésen véresen komolyan mondod azokat a dolgokat!  
  
– Pedig nagyon is komolyan mondtam – közölte hűvösen Piton. – Rólam tudhatod, hogy nem szoktam a levegőbe beszélni! – Vett egy mély levegőt és kifújta. – Láttad, mire képes, igaz? – kérdezte visszafogottan.  
  
Az újabb pillanatnyi csend arra utalt, hogy Darius bólintott.  
  
– Gondolom azalatt, amíg hónapokig távol voltam, nyilván lemaradtam egy s másról – tette hozzá Darius. – Már múltkor is furcsállottam, amikor Draco vidáman mesélt a Harryvel közösen töltött időkről.  
  
– Több logikát vártam tőled – mondta Piton. – Egyik legtehetségesebb mardekáros tanítványom voltál, nem hiszem el, hogy nem tudsz ennyi apró jelből következtetni! Ez egyáltalán nem vall rád.  
  
– Már nem azért, de mennyi esély volt rá, hogy Harry valaha is jó ember lehetett volna? – kérdezte dühösen Darius. – Az lehetetlen! Pont veled beszélgettünk nem is egyszer, hogy abszolúte nem látsz rá reményt, hogy a helyzet valahogy megváltozik.  
  
– Igen, a helyzet nyilvánvaló volt – tette hozzá csendesen Piton, és Harry szinte érezte, hogy a jól ismert düh átjárja, amikor felismerte azt, hogy apja meg fogja osztani az igazságot a fiúval.  
  
– Miben lett más?  
  
Hosszú csend következett.  
  
– Nem, Darius, ezt nem mondhatom el – mondta végül Piton, Harry pedig nagyot sóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Bár nem tudta megmondani, melyik jobb: ha megtudja a fiú, vagy ha nem. Az utóbbi időben túlságosan is sokan a tudomására hozták, hogy tudják ki ő, ami kezdett nagyon ijesztő lenni. – Legyen annyi elég, hogy nagy védelem alatt van, és nem véletlenül.  
  
Harry ismét nem hallott semmit, és amikor Darius megszólalt, azt nagyon halkan tette.  
  
– Ő ugye nem az, akinek kiadja magát?  
  
 _Ennyire nyilvánvaló volt a találkozáskor…?!_  
  
– Darius, kérlek! – sóhajtotta Piton, és kissé gúnyossá vált a hangja. – Nem azt említettem az előbb, hogy nem beszélhetek róla? Ilyen átlátszó mardekáros húzással nem fogsz belőlem információt kiszedni, bármennyire is próbálkozol.  
  
– Tudod, vicces, Perselus, hogy ezzel jössz – gúnyolódott vele szintén Darius –, mert pont te vagy az, aki teljes mértékig manipulálsz. Behízelegsz, hogy ezzel elérd, senkinek se beszéljek erről…  
  
– Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy a kezemhez vér tapad – vetette közbe fagyosan Piton, mire Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– …mikor másnak is tudnia kéne róla. Tessék? – kérdezte zavartan Darius. – Te most fenyegetsz?  
  
– Csupán eléd tárom a lehetőséget, mi lesz a következménye annak, ha erről bárkinek is beszélni fogsz – jelentette ki kereken Piton. – Minden szükséges eszközt be fogok vetni, hogy megállítsalak.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy így beszélsz velem! – morogta döbbenten Darius, és Harry hallotta, ahogy durván kitolja a székét.  
  
– Eleinte barátságosan próbáltam – tette hozzá nyugodtan Perselus. – Látom, még mindig nem fogod fel, hogy a gyűléseken mennyire komolyan beszéltem Harry biztonságáról. Bármit megteszek, hogy megvédjem őt.  
  
– Mégis ki a fene ez, hogy ennyire óvnod kell, és akár ölnél is érte?! – kiáltott fel dühösen Darius, mire Harry összerezzent, emiatt a kezébe fájdalom hasított, és felszisszent. De még nem mert kimenni hozzájuk.  
  
– Melyik részét nem értetted annak, hogy nem beszélhetek róla? – vicsorogta Piton. – A te életed is veszélybe kerülne, amit nem akarok! Azt meg végképp nem szeretném, hogy még egyszer bántsd Harryt!  
  
– Ó te jó ég, még a nevén is szólítod, holott nem is ő az?! – próbálta túlharsogni Darius Pitont, de nem igazán jött össze.  
  
– Darius, Merlin szerelmére! Fejezd ezt be, és viselkedj már korodnak megfelelően! – csattant fel Perselus, és Harry most már jól hallotta, hogy türelme végét járja. – Azért hívattalak fel, hogy tisztázzam veled a helyzetet, még mielőtt meggondolatlanságot teszel. A dolog igen egyszerű: nem szeretném, ha több konfliktusba kerülnél Harryvel, illetve senkinek sem említed meg a gyanúdat a fiam kilétét illetően!  
  
– A fiad…? – szólt közbe értetlenül Darius. Egy darabig megint csend lett. – Ó – nyögte egy idő után a fiatal férfi. – Elnézésedet kérem, Perselus. Először nem értettem… Tehát, ő nem Henry. Ez már elsőre is leesett. Kizárt is volt, hogy megjavult volna, ez nem kétség. Viszont akit most védesz, az számodra nagyon fontos és szereted őt. Nem akarod, hogy bántódása essen, illetve hogy a varázsereje miatt Voldemorthoz kerüljön. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Ha úgy adódik, elmondod, ki is ő valójában?  
  
– Igen, ha a helyzet úgy kívánja – mondta Perselus csendesen. – De hidd el, az a legjobb, ha a kilétéről minél kevesebben tudnak. Szeretném, ha továbbra is játszanád a szerepedet, és nem adnál okot arra, hogy a kívülállók másképp gondolják Harry személyét.  
  
– Szeretnéd titkokban tartani mire képes, értem – tette hozzá Darius. A hangokból ítélve úgy tűnt, távozni készül, ami Harrynek végre jó alkalom volt, hogy előbújjon a fürdőszobából.  
  
Még előtte alaposan fogat is mosott, nehogy véletlenül megérezze az apja a Nyugtató főzet szagát. A vízcsobogástól addig nem hallotta miről beszélnek, de úgy gondolta, már nem az őt érintő dolgokról esik szó.  
  
Bátran kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiment a nappaliba, ahol apja épp akkor kísérte az ajtóhoz Dariust.  
  
– Holnap reggel megbeszéljük a továbbiakat, rendben?  
  
– Igen, Perselus – bólintott a fiatalember. Harry közben leült az ágya szélére, és úgy figyelte őket. – Örülnék, ha már vége lenne ennek az egésznek. Annyira sajnálom, hogy Draco még nem töltötte be a tizennyolcadik életévét. Sokkal könnyebb lenne minden.  
  
– Meg fogjuk oldani – mondta megnyugtatóan Piton, kezét pedig a fiú vállára tette. Harry csodálkozva nézte a jelenetet. Ezt látva a szíve mélyén a féltékenység lángja lobbant fel. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire zavarja az, ahogyan Piton foglalkozik Dariusszal. Nyilván ő is a keresztfia Pitonnak, de azért… – Minden rendben lesz.  
  
Darius, mielőtt távozott volna, még vetett rá egy vizslató pillantást, és az arcán egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy megbánta volna a tettét. Harry inkább elfordult, még mielőtt bármi árulkodót kiolvashatott volna a tekintetéből.  
  
Piton odajött hozzá, és előhúzta a pálcáját, miközben aggódóan összehúzta a szemöldökét, amikor Harryre pillantott.  
  
– Már nagyon fájhat – mondta együttérzően. – Miért nem jöttél ki előbb, hogy meggyógyítsam?  
  
Harry lerúgta a cipőit, és törökülésbe helyezkedett, miközben apja leült mellé az ágyra.  
  
– Nem olyan vészes, kibírtam. – Piton óvatosan megfogta a karját, varázspálcájával megérintette a fájdalmas területet, aztán idegen latin varázsigéket használt, Harry hátán pedig felállt a szőr, amikor érezte, hogy csontjai lassan, de összeforrnak. Beharapta a szája szélét, hogy egy szisszenés se hagyja el a száját. Valóban fájdalmasabb volt, mint amikor másképp gyógyították meg, de azért rosszabbra számított. – Azt mondtad, fájdalmas lesz a meggyógyítása. Csak ennyi volt?  
  
A bájitalmester felhúzta a szemöldökét, miközben eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mivel újra bájitalt szedtél, mennyire befolyásolhatja a fájdalomküszöbödet. – Harry zavarában az ölébe vett párnájának a sarkát kezdte el babrálni. – Legtöbb esetben a bájitalok szedése tompítja a fájdalomérzetet, de nálad nagyon drasztikusan jelent meg az, hogy ittál belőle. Ugye nem ittál több Béke elixírt?  
  
Harry felnézett apjára, bár egy kicsit megrémült, hogy így netán fény derül az igazságra.  
  
– Nem, nem ittam! – A mondat kicsit indulatosabbra sikerült, mint szerette volna.  
  
– Nem kell ismét diagnosztizáló bűbájokat vetnem rád? – kérdezte Piton komolyan.  
  
– És még te papolsz nekem a bizalomról! Persze, hogy nem! – csattant fel Harry dühösen.  
  
Egy röpke percig tényleg azt hitte, hogy apja előhúzza a pálcáját és végrehajtja a dolgot, de Piton nem mozdult, csak őt figyelte.  
  
– Vigyázz, hogy beszélsz velem! – figyelmeztette vészjóslóan. – Ám legyen. Megbízok benned, és nem foglak ellenőrizni, mert számomra a bizalom fontos dolog. Remélem, te is komolyan veszed. Viszont holnap edzést tartunk, és ha csak meglátom rajtad a tüneteket, komoly következményei lesznek! – azzal felállt az ágyról. – A desszerthez hozzá sem nyúltál. Felhozzam, vagy még lejössz? – kérdezte egy fokkal kedvesebben, de Harrynek ekkora már kiugrott a szíve a rémülettől, hogy majdnem lebukott. Így egy cseppet sem vágyott apja közeli társaságára, aki aztán kiolvasná a tekintetéből, mi a gond.  
  
Azzal palástolta, hogy eldőlt az ágyon, oldalra fordult, és így hátat fordított Pitonnak. Kissé ügyetlenül levette a szemüvegét, és az éjjeliszekrényre tette.  
  
– Már nem vagyok éhes – mondta mérgesen. – Sőt nem akarok emberek közé menni sem! Csak pihenni szeretnék. Kérlek, hagyjál!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere mélyet sóhajtott, aztán Harry érezte, hogy egy vékony pokrócot terít rá, majd csendesen elhagyja a lakosztályukat. Nyilvánvalóan még lement a vacsorára, hogy a többiekkel beszéljen.  
  
Tudta, hogy örökké nem titkolhatja a dolgot, és ha holnap nem lesz formában, az nagyon feltűnő lesz. A mostani párbaj alatt pedig eléggé elfáradt, talán tud is aludni egy keveset. Ami nem ártana, mert Piton késő este visszatér, és ha ő nem alszik, ismét kínos kérdéseket fog feltenni.  
  
Szerencsére kis idő után elaludt. Bár az éjszaka folyamán többször is felébredt, ahogy mindig is, amikor Nyugtató főzetet ivott. Viszont amikor az ébrenlétekkor átpillantott a másik ágyra, az még mindig üres volt.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Nagyon elcsodálkozott, amikor reggel felébredt, és pizsamában volt, az ágyneműje alatt. Aztán a csodálkozást felváltotta a düh amiatt, hogy Piton titokban ágyba bújtatta. Kissé fáradtan sikerült megmosakodnia és felöltöznie, majd kissé még ziláltan lejutott az ebédlőbe.  
  
Mrs. Weasley már kikészítette az asztalra a reggelit, amiket különböző tálcákra helyezett, mivel általában mindenki úgy étkezett, hogy beszaladt, felkapott valamit, aztán már rohant is tovább. Harry persze nem sietett sehová sem, hiszen ma Sirius nem lesz itt, így nem tudja megkísérelni, hogy bejusson hozzá. Ezért hát nyugodtan leült, és nekiállt pár pogácsának.  
  
Persze nem gondolta, hogy a napja igen hamar el lesz rontva valaki által, akinek ijesztő sötét köpenye belebegi a helyiséget.  
  
– Holnapután délután edzünk, aztán pedig a laboratóriumban főzünk pár bájitalt – mondta Piton, amikor megállt az asztal mellett, és sürgetően belekortyolt a kávéjába.  
  
Harry mérgesen lecsapta a pirítósát, és dühösen nézett fel.  
  
– Egy napja sem vagyunk itt, de te már beosztod az időmet? – kérdezte indulatosan.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, miközben lassan leengedte a csészéjét.  
  
– Lassan a testtel, Harry – mondta nyugodtan. – Mindig az volt a gondod, hogy kevés időt töltök a fiammal – tette hozzá gúnyosan.  
  
– Hagyjuk ezt… – vetette oda Harry. – Mindketten tudjuk, miért akarod, hogy a fontos bájitalaid főzésekor ott legyek!  
  
– Igen? – kérdezett rá értetlenül Piton, és ismét töltött magának kávét. Harry, ha nem ismerte volna eléggé, még el is hitte volna, hogy apja tényleg nem érti, miről beszél. – Világosíts fel!  
  
– Mert ellenőrizni akarsz! – csattant fel Harry. – Egy cseppet sem bízol bennem, és azt hiszed, rögtön rosszat teszek, mihelyst hátat fordítasz!  
  
– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha nem lenne rá okom! – mondta fagyosan Piton. – Mert te egy becsületes kis griffendéles vagy, aki nem kutat az apja holmijai közt, igaz? Vagy nem titkolózik, és próbálja mardekárosan átverni? Hogy arról a számtalan hazugságról és sérülések eltitkolásáról már ne is beszéljünk!  
  
Harry hirtelen felállt, és két kézzel megtámaszkodott az asztal szélében, úgy meredt a túloldalt ácsorgó alakra.  
  
– Tudod, hogy azokat mind súlyos okkal tettem!  
  
– Az a baj, hogy még mindig gyerek vagy – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Piton csendesen, és a csésze koppanva visszhangzott az ebédlőben. – Gyerekesen viselkedsz. Ebből kifolyólag ellenőrizni és felügyelni kell téged.  
  
– Nem gondolhatod ezt komolyan! – dühöngött Harry, és úgy érezte, mindjárt felrobban a méregtől. – Az Isten szerelmére, már majdnem felnőtt vagyok!  
  
– Egy felelőtlen, és tudatlan kölyök! – jelentette ki fagyosan Piton, mélyen a szemébe nézve. – Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen érzés, hogy mialatt küldetésen vagyok, vagy egyszerűen gyűlést tartok, azon jár az eszem, vajon megint mit művelsz!  
  
Harry épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy valami ocsmánnyal visszavágjon, de csak döbbenten becsukta. Erre már tényleg nem tudott mit mondani… szívét összefacsarta a fájdalom, amikor felfogta a szavak mögötti jelentést. Piton ebben a percben kinyilvánította, hogy mennyire szégyelli azt, hogy ennyire felelőtlen fia van.  
  
– Teát vagy kávét még valaki? – csendült fel Mrs. Weasley hangja, és Harry nem is emlékezett rá, a nő mikor jött be a konyhából. Sőt, talán mindent hallott. Most pedig ott állt az asztal sarkánál, miközben hol egyikükre, hol másikukra nézett. – Ugyanis az ittlévő kancsókból elfogyott.  
  
Piton szedte össze először magát; lenézett a csészére, aztán Mrs. Weasleyre pillantott.  
  
– Nem, köszönöm, Molly – mondta halkan. – Már így is majdnem elkéstem. Kilencre a minisztériumban kell lennem – tette hozzá semleges hangnemben. – Ebédre itt leszek.  
  
Azzal már ott sem volt, a távolban pedig hallatszódott a bejárati ajtó csukódása. Harry még egy darabig az ebédlő ajtaját nézte, aztán egy sóhaj kíséretében visszaroskadt a székére.  
  
– Ez az, Harry. Tedd csak tönkre azt a keveset is, amit együtt elértünk – mondta indulatosan, miközben a kezében lévő maradék pirítóst péppé szorította. Mrs. Weasley közben együttérző tekintettel ült le az asztal túlsó felénél. – Ugye mindent hallott? – kérdezte fojtott hangon, amikor lassan felnézett a nőre.  
  
Mrs. Weasley röviden bólintott, majd mindkettőjük részére teát töltött.  
  
– A konyha és az ebédlő közt nincsenek bűbájok – közölte nyugodtan.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és komolyan nézett az asszonyra.  
  
– Maga szerint is egy tudatlan, felelőtlen kölyök vagyok? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Mrs. Weasley kortyolt a teából, és csak kis idő után válaszolt.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, még nem igazán találtad meg a helyedet.  
  
– Hogy érti…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, meg kirázta a hideg a kétértelmű mondat miatt.  
  
– Perselus nehéz ember – dőlt hátra a székében –, pontosabban: igen megkeményítette az élet. Az utóbbi időben nagyon úgy tűnik, végre megtalálta élete értelmét, téged. Viszont meg kell tanulnotok apa és fiaként viselkedni. Ez pedig nehéz, pláne, ha az ember ennyire megváltozik, igaz?  
  
Harry zavarában elvett egy aprósüteményt a tálcáról.  
  
– Az előbb nem válaszolt egyenesen… valamennyire azért mégis annak tart ön is, nem? – kérdezte Harry alig hallhatóan. – Nem bírok felnőni, holott azt hangoztatom, már majdnem az vagyok.  
  
– Nehéz itt az élet – válaszolta Mrs. Weasley. – Nem csodálom, ha hibákat vétesz, mint bárki más. Lelkileg nagyon ki lehet készülni. Neked meg kell tanulnod őszintének lenned, Perselusnak pedig bíznia benned.  
  
– Ahhoz pedig még idő kell – suttogta Harry, kezében forgatva a süteményt. – De a dolog már előtte elromlott, mert én nem akartam, hogy az apám legyen.  
  
– Perselust nagyon sok veszteség érte – mesélte tovább Mrs. Weasley –, így nagyon ragaszkodik azokhoz, akiket szeret. Gondolom, azóta rájöttél, hogy mennyire megbántottad őt, igaz?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, mikor lesz minden valaha úgy, mint régen – mondta színtelenül. – Az iménti veszekedésből is látja!  
  
– De legalább már a közeledben van – tette hozzá Mrs. Weasley. – Roanne arról is mesélt, mennyire távol volt tőled. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel minden a régi lesz. Kérsz még valamit reggelire? Eléggé kifosztották a tálcákat – nevetett fel, amikor az előtte lévőkre pillantott. Harry miután magába tömte a sokat forgatott süteményt, elérkezettnek látta az időt.  
  
 _Itt az alkalom…_  
  
– Kérdezhetek valamit?  
  
– Persze, kedvesem – mosolyodott rá az asszony, aztán amikor pálcájával behívta a teli tálcákat, felé fordult. – Mondjad bátran.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és kibökte azt a kérdést, ami ittléte alatt az egyik legfontosabb volt.  
  
– Ron miért lett halálfaló? – Amikor látta, hogy Mrs. Weasley kissé gyorsabban teszi le a pálcáját, és még az arca is teljesen elsápad, már elszégyellte magát. – Bocsánat, én nem akartam…  
  
– Nem, semmi gond – vágta rá Mrs. Weasley kicsit erősebben. – Csak meglepett ez a kérdés, mindössze ennyi.  
  
Harry zavarában felvett ismét egy süteményt, és újra forgatni kezdte, egyúttal nem mert róla felpillantani.  
  
– Sajnálom, tényleg… csak ez mindig nagyon foglalkoztatott, és jó ideje emészt – mondta halkan. – Azóta nem beszéltem vele.  
  
– Pedig ott voltál – mutatott rá Mrs. Weasley, és komolyan nézett rá. – A fiam megölte Lavender Brownt, te pedig tétlenül nézted végig.  
  
Harry kezéből kiesett a sütemény – ami koppanva landolt a tányéron –, és rémülten az asszonyra nézett. A kezeit elvette az asztalról, az ölébe ejtette őket, nehogy feltűnjön a hirtelen jött remegés. _Úristen, Henry hagyta, hogy Ron minden teketória nélkül megölje azt a szerencsétlen lányt…_  
  
– Higgye el, ha módomban állt volna, megakadályoztam volna – mondta suttogva, lesütött szemmel. Tudta, hogy nem az ő hibája volt. – De nem lehetett.  
  
– Tudom – mondta együttérzően Mrs. Weasley, ami furcsamódon meglepett volt, mert Harry tombolásra és hibáztatások egész sorozatára várt. – Hogy a kérdésedre feleljek, úgy gondolom, Hermione Granger miatt tette mindezt.  
  
Harry erre felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Hogy érti…?  
  
– Azt tudtam, hogy Lavendert nagyon szerette, de sosem gondoltam volna, hogy Hermione után megy, miután beállt közéjük. Másra nem tudok gondolni, csak erre, hogy mindezt ezért tette. Vagy talán Lavender az életére akart törni – válaszolt készségesen, aztán felkelt az asztaltól. – De állítólag te mindezt tudtad – villant meg a szeme, amikor ránézett.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Félreérti… megerősítés kellett, mert én ugyanis… Hermione… – nyelt egyet. – Nagyon hiányzik, érti – nyögte ki végül.  
  
Mrs. Weasley csodálkozva nézett rá, de hamar összeszedte magát, és bólintott.  
  
– Megértem – mondta komolyan, aztán felkelt az asztaltól. – Most ha nem haragszol, mennem kell, tudod, egy egész rendnyi emberről kell gondoskodnom főzés terén. – A mosoly visszatért, mintha az előbb nem beszéltek volna semmilyen komoly ügyről.  
  
Harry egész délelőtt majdnem becsavarodott a gondolattól, mit tett a barátja, attól pedig még jobban, hogy gyanúja szerint Henry tett vele valamit, amiért ezt végrehajtotta… Most sem volt éhes, de jobbnak látta, ha lejön az ebédlőbe, mert megőrül ott egyedül, ha tovább ezeken kell rágódnia. Odalent épp sürgés-forgás volt, nem látszott olyan kihaltnak az étkező, mint reggel. A legtöbb ember egyáltalán nem volt ismerős, talán egy-kettőről ha meg tudta mondani, látta-e már őket. Mindenki csak magához vett némi ételt, aztán már tova is tűntek. Csak két ember maradt az asztalnál, Roanne, aki épp Trelawneyval beszélgetett jókedvűen.  
  
– Leülhetek? – érdeklődött, mikor megállt mellettük.  
  
– Persze, gyere csak – mondta vidáman Roanne, és a mellette lévő székre intett, így Harry a jósnővel szemben foglalt helyet. – Kivételesen két fogás van, ami igazán furcsa Mollytól, nem szokott ennyit dolgozni.  
  
Harry bűnbánóan pillantott nagynénjére, aki erre felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt semmit sem.  
  
– Furcsálltam, hogy apa nem hozta fel a jóslástanon történt dolgot – gondolkodott hangosan, és jósnőre pillantott.  
  
Trelawney a füle mögé tűrte szőke haját, és hátradőlt, miközben a bögrét – amiből három tea filter lógott ki – a két kezébe fogta, úgy nézte őt.  
  
– Perselusszal hosszasan elbeszélgettünk az esetről, nyilvánvalóan veled sokkal később akarja megvitatni a dolgot – közölte komoly hangon.  
  
– Az jó, mert én most szeretném hallani – mondta szintén komoly hangon Harry, hol Roannéra, hol rá pillantva. – Szerintem elég egyértelmű, hogy vele mostanság nem igazán tudok súlyos dolgokról beszélni. Nem avat be, pedig sokkal több érint engem, mint hinné.  
  
Roanne először alaposan körbepillantott, és amikor úgy ítélte meg, nem fog senki sem hallgatózni, akkor végre megszólalt.  
  
– Igen, igazad van, és ezt ő is kezdi belátni – értett egyet Roanne. – Így nem érzek semmilyen lelkiismeret furdalást, ha elmondom, mire is gondoltunk. Bár szerintem te is sejted, igaz? – Harry higgadtan bólintott. – Sybillnek hosszú ideje nem voltak látomásai, így természetesen felismerte, hogy veled együtt képes erre.  
  
– Gondolom, a vérnek nagy szerepe volt benne – jegyezte meg Harry, és a jósnő bólintott.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan, és ha tovább fenntartottuk volna a kapcsolatot, láttuk volna a teljes jelenetet, amiről a látomás szólt – szólalt meg Trelawney. – Mondtam is Perselusnak, hogy egy küldetésről szólhatott, ami majd a közeljövőben fog megesni.  
  
– Akkor? Ismét a vérem kell, és megtudjuk, miről is szólt az egész dolog – mondta Harry lelkesen, de a jósnő rögtön lelombozta.  
  
– Ez az, amiről annyit beszéltünk Perselusszal. Én is, és ő is egyetértettünk abban, hogy ha ennyi megterhelt téged, akkor nem bírnád ki egészségi következmények nélkül a látomás többi részét. – Harrynek szomorúan kellett belátnia, hogy tényleg igaza van a nőnek. Szörnyű érzés volt az a pár kép, amit látott, fogalma sincs, majd hogy bírja ki a többit. És ahhoz tényleg erősnek kell lennie, nem úgy, mint a mostani időkben.  
  
– Megértem, nem gondoltam ezt végig.  
  
– A látomásoknak egyértelműen fontos szerepük lesz, amikre szükségünk van, pláne ilyen időkben. Együttesen pedig kifejlesztünk egy bájitalt, amivel csökkenteni lehet majd a tüneteket, aztán remélem… – elhalkult, majd újfent folytatta: – Amivel remélem, visszakapom végül a képességemet.  
  
– Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy visszakapja, én megteszem, ne aggódjon – közölte Harry összeráncolt homlokkal, bár nem értette, ő hogyan tudná majd ezt elősegíteni.  
  
A jósnő halványan rámosolyodott, mint aki nem hinné el a dolgot, aztán amikor megitta a maradék teáját, letette az üres filterekkel teli bögrét, és felállt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Roanne, de mennem kell, van még pár elintéznivaló ügyem – közölte. – További jó étvágyat! – azzal már el is hagyta az ebédlőt.  
  
Harry fásultan nézett utána.  
  
– Valami rosszat mondtam? – sóhajtotta.  
  
Roanne megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, csak mióta elvesztette a képességét, nagyon nem találja önmagát – magyarázta. – Az, hogy általad végre látott valamit, kicsit megrázta, és nem nagyon bizakodott, hogy te tényleg segítesz újra visszaszerezni a képességét. Az, hogy kijelentetted, kissé megdöbbentette, pedig említettem neki, hogy megváltoztál. – Felemelte a csészéjét, és kortyolt a teájából. – Az az igazság, hogy ő is tudja, nem igazán van rá esély. Perselus is közölte vele, semmi garancia nincs arra, hogy általad sikerül visszaszereznie. Legalább az vigasztalja, hogy veled újra használhatja.  
  
– Szörnyű lehet elveszíteni olyan képességet, ami az életed része volt – borzongott meg Harry. – Nem érdekel, mit gondol, segíteni fogok neki. Már csak azért is, mert Siriust láttam, és a hely is végtelenül ismerős volt. Ha többet látok, akkor majd kiderül számomra is, miről lehetett szó.  
  
Nem akarta kimondani hangosan, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy horcruxok is benne lehetnek a dologban. Pár perc után Roanne befejezte az ebédjét, míg ő még mindig a levest kanalazta.  
  
– Mondd, mi történt közted és Mrs. Weasley között? – érdeklődött.  
  
Harry rákönyökölt az asztalra, miközben a kanalával a levest kavargatta.  
  
– Ronról kérdeztem – mondta szomorúan, aztán felpillantott. – Mi történt valójában azon a napon, amikor Lavender meghalt?  
  
Roanne megtörölte a száját és távozni készült.  
  
– Már én is késésben vagyok.  
  
– Tudod, és nem akarod elmondani, így inkább elmész? – kérdezte dühösen Harry.  
  
– Nincs mit róla mesélni. Egy szerencsétlen baleset volt – mondta tömören, érdekes tekintettel. – Remélem, ha elmentem, befejezed az ebédedet. – Harry bólintott, nagynénje pedig már ott sem volt.  
  
Eltolta maga elől a tányért, mert a maradék étvágya is elment, miközben azon gondolkozott, vajon mégis kit kéne megkérdezni az igazságról, hogy megtudja, mi a fészkes fene történt akkor azon a napon.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Két nappal később úgy gondolta, hogy az edzés egész jól sikerült ahhoz képest, mennyire tartott tőle, hogy Piton bármit is észrevesz a viselkedéséből. Igyekezett leszokni a bájitalról, de nem volt egyszerű, mert további bájitalokra volt szükség, így kénytelen volt a raktárban a pergament ismét megbűvölni, hogy hazudjon a készletről, és csak imádkozott, miszerint nem fog lebukni vele, hiszen az iskola raktárában is ezt használta.  
  
Viszont a foglalkozás végére tényleg úgy érezte magát, mint egy kifacsart citrom, a régi edzésekhez képest. Így kivételesen hálás volt annak, hogy a maradék időt nyugodtan fogja tölteni, még ha az bájitalok között is fog történni. Bár az őrjítő csend szörnyű volt, Piton alapvetően nem volt beszédes, amikor koncentrált, de ez már végképp kezdett idegesítő lenni. Persze amikor utasítani kellett őt, akkor nem habozott szólni.  
  
– Tedd bele az aszfodélosz gyökeret – utasította Piton –, de lassan. A hirtelen hozzáadás beláthatatlan károsodást okozhat a bájitalban.  
  
Harry mindössze csak egy oldalpillantással illette apját, aztán visszanézett a főzetre, hogy beadagolja a hozzávalókat, ahogy Piton mondta.  
  
Valahogy sejtette, hogy semmi esélye sem lesz arra, hogy apjánál előhozza a Ron–dolgot, vagy egyáltalán sor kerülhetne egy apa-fia beszélgetésre. Nagyon rájuk férne egy kiadós tárgyalás a kibékülésről. Az, hogy váltanak pár szót, néha együtt esznek, egyáltalán nem hasonlítható ahhoz a régi kapcsolathoz, ami a nagy veszekedésük előtt volt. Sőt, talán sosem lesz soha semmi sem rendben… mert ha Piton rájön, milyen mélyre süllyedt a hazudozásban és a csalásban, az végképp betesz a családi békének.  
  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Piton, amikor mellélépett, hogy ellenőrizze a bájitalt, mert Harry egy ideje csak a fortyogó bájitalt nézte.  
  
– Persze – válaszolt Harry kissé fáradtan. – Csak azon gondolkodtam, ennek tényleg ilyen színűnek kell-e lennie – tűnődött hangosan.  
  
– Nos, egy árnyalatnyival sötétebb kéne, hogy legyen – jegyezte meg Piton és elfordult, hogy a másik üstön is kavarjon egyet –, de majdnem tökéletes.  
  
 _Ezt Pitontól hallani… kész csoda._  
  
Kavart rajta párat, és amikor el akart lépni az üsttől, arra lett figyelmes, hogy valami sötét folyadék cseppen a bájitalba. Először nem is értette, hogy mit lát, de aztán amikor ismét megtörtént, felismerte a jellegzetes sötétvörös színt, rájött, hogy az ő orrából csepeg a vér. Sietve emelte a kezét, de tudta, hogy ezzel elszúrta a bájitalt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, tönkretettem életem első jól sikerült bájitalát – szólalt meg halkan, miközben figyelte, mennyire megváltozik a főzet színe. Csak az volt a baj, hogy ezt nem kellett volna hangosan kimondania.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Piton, és amikor visszafordult, már világos volt számára, mi történt. – Már megint vérzik az orrod? – kérdezte a nyilvánvalót, bár látszott rajta, hogy nagyon meglepődött. Harry bólintott, miközben apja egy tiszta bájitalos kendőért nyúlt és átnyújtotta neki.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta, aztán amikor megmozdult, hogy távolabb álljon az üsttől, megfordult vele a világ és Piton karjának dőlt. Apja épp időben kapta el, aztán erősen megtartotta, majd szó nélkül a dolgozóasztal melletti székhez vezette. Harry mély levegőt vett, hogy legyőzze a szédülést, miközben Piton leguggolt elé, odanyúlt és elvette a kendőt egy kis időre, hogy megnézze, mennyire vérzik.  
  
– Mi van veled? – kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel. – Azt mondtad, nem ittál több Béke-elixírt.  
  
– Igazat mondtam – felelte Harry gyengén. Sóhajtott egyet és hátradőlt a széken. – Nem tudom, furán érzem magam – vallotta be és lehunyta egy ideig a szemét, mert valahol mélyen tudta erre a választ, csak nem akarta, hogy ezt apja kiolvassa a szeméből.  
  
– Már párbajkor is észrevettem, hogy nem tudsz kellőképpen koncentrálni, a mozdulataid lassúak, és fáradtabb vagy a szokásosnál. Ha nem ittál több bájitalt, akkor nem alszol jól éjszakánként? Egyáltalán, ma ettél valamit? – kérdezte utána indulatosabban Piton.  
  
– Ettem egy keveset, de amúgy nem volt időm – vallotta be végül. – Tegnap reggel elaludtam, aztán sietnem kellett Siriushoz, aki segített a házi feladat megoldásában. – Hoppá, ezt nem említette Pitonnak, miszerint elmerészkedett a keresztapjához, és közösen megoldottak egy feladatot. – Aztán meg elmerültem a…  
  
– Akkor sem magyarázat arra, miért vérzik már megint az orrod – szakította félbe ingerülten Piton. – Edzésen a szokásos mennyiséget varázsoltad, ami egyáltalán nem lehetett megerőltető. Nem válaszoltál a kérdésre: mióta nem eszel rendesen?  
  
– Nem tudom – válaszolta Harry.  
  
– Ahogy elnézem, már sok ideje nem, ha így nyilvánul meg – világosította fel Piton, miközben felállt. – Egyértelmű: a szervezeted próbál figyelmeztetni, ha nem tűnt volna fel. Nézz már magadra!  
  
– Még sosem vérzett többször az orrom, honnan tudhattam volna? – nézett fel dühösen Harry. – Az meg, hogy mióta nem eszek rendesen, szerintem logikus, mivel már régebb óta így van!  
  
– Igen? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Piton. – Akkor világosíts fel!  
  
– Azt hittem, hogy szerinted egyértelmű! – gúnyolódott vele Harry.  
  
– Ne szemtelenkedj! – vicsorogta Piton. – Ki vele!  
  
Harry egy darabig csak bámult rá, aztán kinyögte végre:  
  
– Mióta ilyen vagy!  
  
Egy darabig csend lett, aztán Piton horkant egyet.  
  
– Persze – mondta hűvösen –, mint akit érdekel, hogy megbántotta az apját, és ettől nem tud aludni és enni normálisan. Gondolod, elhiszem ezt?  
  
– Tudod, mit? – vágott vissza Harry és felhúzta a lábait. – Hagyjál engem békén.  
  
Piton nézte egy ideig, nyilván azt latolgatta, mennyire beszélt komolyan, aztán megszólalt:  
  
– Nos, rendben. Addig békén hagylak, ahogy te fogalmaztál, amíg el nem készítem a bájitalt – ami pár percen belül kész lesz – és aztán együtt vacsorázunk, majd gondoskodom róla, hogy végre kipihenten aludj. – Azzal otthagyta őt, és visszatért még az egyedüli fortyogó bájitalhoz, miközben Harry egyik kezével átkarolta magát, míg a másikkal megigazította a kendőt.  
  
Néha odapillantott a férfire, aki halál-nyugodtan szépen üvegcsébe töltötte a kész főzetet, miközben az útközben rosszul sikerült másik bájitalt eltüntette. Harry kissé rémülten gondolt arra, hogy mi történik, ha Piton diagnosztizáló bűbájokat vet rá, és feltűnik a Nyugtató főzet jelenléte a szervezetében. Bár úgy tűnt, apja nagyon is tudja, mi baja van, így talán nem fog így eljárni.  
  
Magának is félt bevallani, de tényleg nyugtalanította az, miszerint éjszakánként nem alszik rendesen, és több bájitalra is szüksége van, hogy túlélje a napokat. És az, hogy ezek után apja még jobban szemmel tartsa, egyáltalán nem töltötte el kitörő örömmel.  
  
– Jobban vagy már? – kérdezte mellette Piton, akit észre sem vett, mikor jött oda. – Elállt a vérzés?  
  
Harry bosszúsan és némán felmutatta a zsebkendőt bizonyítékul.  
  
– Gondolom, jobban – morogta oda, aztán amikor felállt, ismét megszédült. Piton persze rögtön megragadta a karját, nehogy eldőljön.  
  
– Látom – jegyezte meg szárazon Piton, várt egy kicsit, és amikor úgy tűnt, Harry végre meg tud állni a lábán, elengedte. – Muszáj egy kis kitérőt tennünk hazafelé menet, mert a kész bájitalokat le kell vinnem a raktárba, lehet, nem árt, ha kicsit sétálunk a lenti, hűvös levegőn, és nem szívsz több bájitalpárát.  
  
Valóban, a raktárhoz vezető folyosóra érve már sokkal jobban érezte magát. Egyúttal nem volt már szüksége támaszra sem, így kissé dühösen húzta ki a karját apja szorításából. Piton csak egy felhúzott szemöldökkel nyugtázta a dolgot, így csendben érkeztek meg a raktár bejáratához; ami érdekes módon már nyitva volt, mert valaki már bent lehetett.  
  
Piton megfeszült, Harryt a háta mögé tolta, aztán amikor megállt a küszöbnél, lassan kitárta az ajtót. Harry kinézett apja háta mögül, és meglepetésére Siriust pillantotta meg, amint épp egy bájitalt ivott meg, és elégedetten letette az asztalra az üres üvegcsét.  
  
– Black, mit művelsz? – kérdezte baljóslatúan Piton, amikor letette a bájitalokat. Sirius jól láthatóan összerezzent a kérdésre, annyira meglepődött, de viszont hamar visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, és bátran kihúzta magát.  
  
– Rettenetesen feszült voltam, muszáj volt legurítanom egy Nyugtató főzetet – közölte, miközben felmutatta az üres fiolát.  
  
A bájitalmester odament mellé, aztán bepakolta a bájitalokat a szekrénybe.  
  
– Amit elfogyasztasz, be szoktad jegyezni, remélem – mondta komolyan, amikor visszatért a pergamenhez, ami az asztalon feküdt.  
  
– Miért, úgy ismersz, mint aki nem? – érdeklődött gúnyosan Sirius, és úgy fonta karjait össze a mellkasa előtt, mint Piton szokta. Talán ha lett volna egy félelmetes fekete köpenye, akkor Harry rávágta volna, hogy oké, talán lehet rá gyanakodni, kit akar utánozni ezzel.  
  
Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán rákoppintott a leltáras pergamenre, és elmormogott pár latin varázsigét. Harry szíve a torkában dobogott, amikor rájött, mégis miről van szó. Apja gyanút fogott, és már jó ideje tudhatja, miszerint hamis adatokat közöl a pergamen egy varázsige miatt. Még szerencse, hogy nem akkor kezdte el a hamisítást, amikor megérkezett, mert akkor rögtön kitalálná, ki lehetett az.  
  
– Valóban bejegyezted ezt, amit megittál – értett egyet Piton, majd amikor eltette a pálcáját, mutatóujjával az egyik lentebb lévő sorra mutatott. – Csak ez a három bejegyzés hazudik az olvasónak. Mindhárom esetben eltulajdonítottak egy bájitalt, ami szintén Nyugtató főzet volt.  
  
Sirius bosszankodva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– És szerinted én voltam? Már megbocsáss Perselus, de nem szokásom bájitalokat lopni, pláne, hogy tudom, mennyire pórul jár az, akit rajtakapsz.  
  
Harry még jobban elsápadt, legalábbis ezúttal úgy érezte, minden vér kifut az arcából, és ismét szédülni kezd. Hogy tarthat ennyire Pitontól? Egyszer úgyis el kell mondania neki…  
  
– Nem, mivel te ehhez a bűbájhoz nem érthetsz – dünnyögte Piton a pergamenre pillantva. – Ezt csak képzett rendtag képes létrehozni, ezért is roppant furcsa a dolog. Nos, ha bármi gyanúsat észlelsz, jelentsd, kérlek. Szeretném már végre tudni, ki az, aki miatt megcsappan a készlet. – Elfordult a férfitól, és Harryre pillantott. – Mehetünk, Harry.  
  
Ismét szótlanul mentek végig a folyosón, majd aztán fel a lépcsőkön egészen a lakosztályukig. Harry röviden közölte, ő most letusol, mert így legalább elkerülhette a közvetlen beszélgetést apjával. Így tuti lebukott volna. Viszont ha a víz alá megy, lehiggad egy kicsit, és talán sikerül erőt gyűjtenie ahhoz, hogy egyszer tényleg kitálaljon.  
  
Sikerült is lehiggadni, aztán amikor a mosdókagylónak támaszkodott, eszébe jutott, bűntettének utolsó fiolája. Lehunyt szemmel megitta, nehogy lássa a tükörben magát, mert már annyira szégyellte ezt az egészet.  
  
Amikor felnézett, ijedtében belejtette a fiolát, ami hangos csörrenéssel állt meg a lefolyóban. A tükörben ugyanis volt valaki, aki eddig nem. Rémülten hátrafordult, és örült neki, hogy legalább van rajta valami, hiába, hogy az illető elég kicsi volt.  
  
Dorea egyik lábáról a másikra állt, nyilván azt várta, hogy a másik szólaljon meg először.  
  
– Dorea… nem gondoltam volna, hogy itt keresel meg – motyogta Harry, miközben megtámaszkodott a mosdókagylóban.  
  
– Tényleg ne haragudj, hogy itt zavarlak… csak hát, én vártam, mikor hívsz, és hát, nem bírtam tovább! – mondta szégyenlősen.  
  
– Nem, nincs semmi gond. Te ne haragudj, de még semmit sem tudtam tenni ez ügyben, mert Draco nincs itt a közelben. Ha visszatér, akkor tudok dolgozni a dolgon. Megérted…? – kérdezte szégyenlősen, mert akárhogy is mentegetőzött, még számára is nagyon szánalmasnak tűnt.  
  
A lány bólintott.  
  
– Pedig Remus bácsi is mondta, hogy azon a tárgyaláson, vagy min van… csak hát én olyan türelmetlen vagyok! Kérlek, ne haragudj! Majd később kereslek – mondta elpirulva, és még mielőtt elköszönt volna, a lány már el is tűnt.  
  
 _Hát ez csodás. Aztán elmondja Remus bácsinak, aki aztán meg Perszi bácsinak_ – gúnyolódott magában, majd eltűntette a fiolát, rendbe hozta magát, és kiment a fürdőből.  
  
Piton az asztalnál ült, és körmölt valamit, míg előtte két személyre tálalt teríték foglalt helyet, gőzölögve, mint amiket most varázsoltak fel az ebédlőből – talán mert így is volt. Harry egy sóhajjal ült le az asztal túloldalára. Elég röhejesnek tartotta, hogy ráadásul pizsamában teszi ezt, de tudta, utána apja úgyis aludni küldené, akkor meg nem mindegy?  
  
– Hallottam, hogy leejtettél egy üvegcsét a fürdőszobában. Minden rendben?  
  
Harry a hajába túrt, aztán közelebb húzta magához a pirított burgonyáját.  
  
– Igen, csak véletlenül belejtettem a mosdókagylóba a parfümös üvegemet – lódította, mert tudta, hogy annak van még olyan hangja, mint egy bájitalos fiolának. – Mondd, miért nem beszéltél velem a jóslástan óráról?  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, miközben felszeletelte a húst a tányérján.  
  
– Nem tartottam szükségesnek. Amíg nem leszünk túl ezen az önromboló időszakodon, addig szóra sem érdemes a helyzet.  
  
– Igen ám, csak éppen már lehet, egy újabb horcruxot megtaláltunk volna, és egy lépéssel közelebb járnánk ahhoz, hogy véget vessünk a háborúnak – mondta haragosan, de tudta, hogy fölöslegesen dühöng ezen, hiszen most sem fogja vele ezt megbeszélni. – Mindegy, hagyjuk.  
  
Pitonon látszott, hogy meg akar szólalni, de végül nem mondott semmit sem. Csendesen étkeztek, bár Harry most sem vitte túlzásban az evést, amit Piton csak nem tett szóvá. Mint aki végig megfigyelés alatt tartja, hogy aztán másnap megmondja a tapasztalatait, és megszabja, hogy éljen.  
  
Harry miután végzett szótlanul otthagyta őt, és belebújt az ágyába, háttal a férfinek. Elég volt mára az idegeskedés az átkozott bájital miatt, nem hiányzik még egy veszekedés Pitonnal is. Hallotta, hogy apja elhagyja az asztalt, és minden bizonnyal a háta mögött áll meg.  
  
– Mi az, most már azt is megfigyeled, mikor alszom el? – morogta Harry.  
  
– Gondoltam, megkérdezem, kérsz-e bájitalt – hallatszott Piton hangja. – Ez esetben kivételt tehetünk, ha ennyire szétszórt, ingerült és fáradt vagy.  
  
Harry elborzadt a bájitalnak még csak a fogalmától is.  
  
– El fogok tudni aludni anélkül is, köszönöm.  
  
– Rendben. Ha bármire szükséged van, remélem, szólni fogsz – tette hozzá még Piton, aztán a hangokból ítélve visszatért az asztalhoz.  
  
Egy újabb, semleges este apa és fia közt. Így sosem lesz semmi sem a régiben, amit annak az átok nyugtatónak köszönhet. Még az volt a szerencse, hogy valóban fáradt volt, így hamar el tudott aludni.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

Másnap persze apja már nem volt sehol mire felébredt, amin nem lepődött meg, mert minden nap ez ment. Viszont, amikor kiment a fürdőbe, rettentően bűnösnek érezte magát, mert ez volt az egyik leggyakoribb tetthelyek egyike. De muszáj volt meginnia az adagot, nehogy baj legyen. Persze pár nap után hiába variált.  
  
Ugyanis próbálta az adagokat beosztani, kevesebbet szedni, de úgy tűnt, a folyamatos tanulással kombinálva kissé megviseli a szervezetét. Tudta, hogy függővé vált, és azt is, mennyire le akar erről az egészről szokni minél előbb. Csak az volt a baj, hogy ez nem ment könnyen.  
  
Így Harry pláne megkönnyebbült, mikor Pitonnak kivételesen sok dolga volt a szünetben a tárgyalás miatt, és így szinte alig tartózkodott a Grimmauld téren. Ha mégis, akkor azt éppen egy gyűlés keretében tette, és csak este találkoztak.  
  
Pár nap után aztán kialakult a szokásos rutin: Roannével illetve Mrs. Weasleyvel reggelizett, délelőtt bújta a tankönyveket, aztán lement ebédelni, amit általában Siriusszal együtt költött el. Délután pedig visszavonult a padlásszobába, ahol azon gondolkodott, mi tévő legyen a háború érdekében. Sokszor arra jutott, hogy Hermione és Ron jelenléte nagyon fontos lenne, és itt nem csak a személyes okokra gondolt, hanem háborúban betöltött szerepükről.  
  
Hiába gondolkodott, tudta, hogy Mrs. Weasley tekintete és beszéde teljesen arról árulkodott, hogy sokkal többet tud, mint amit valójában elmondott neki. Nem bízott benne, ez egyértelmű volt. Nem bízott a mostani Harryben, amiért nem hibáztatta, de így hogy fogja megtudni az igazságot a barátjáról? Már ha itt egyáltalán annak nevezhette volna a testvére őt.  
  
Hermione pedig miért nem jelentkezik? Sok ideje nem látta a lányt, és kezdett már nagyon aggódni miatta. Mikor jön el végre az idő, hogy újra együtt lehet a barátaival?  
  
Talán sohasem…  
  
Miután ilyen gondolatok töltötték ki a délutánt, este, vacsorakor a rendtagokkal étkezett, miközben azon gondolkodott, mennyire hasznos lenne végre megtalálni azt az átkozott térképet. Persze Piton csak néha került elő késő este, vagy pedig némi szerencse folytán csatlakozni tudott a vacsorázó rendtagokhoz.  
  
Amikor eltelt ez az ütemes néhány nap, egyszer úgy gondolta, ismét ideje Sirius segítségét kérni egy feladathoz. Persze volt sejtelme a megoldásról, viszont megint sóvárgott a keresztapjával töltött idő után. Meglepődött, amikor a férfi valóban a szobájában tartózkodott, és készségesen lejött vele az ebédlőbe az óriási asztalhoz, hogy aztán mindent megtanítson neki azokból a könyvekből, amiket nyilvánvalóan Pitontól kért kölcsön órát tartani.  
  
A helyzet bizonyos szempontból örömteli volt, de egyúttal szomorú is. Sirius ott volt, segített neki a tanulásban, míg Piton egyáltalán nem ért rá. Valahol a szíve mélyén haragudott apjára, mert nem volt itt vele, Draco fontosabb volt neki.  
  
Nem, ez így nem volt helyes… Dracónak szüksége volt Pitonra, mert a helyzet úgy hozta, de amikor esténként megérkezett, akkor csak a formális kérdésekre került sor, semmi értelmes apa-fia beszélgetésre, amiket Harry nagyon hiányolt. Tudta, hogy a nagy veszekedés óta még mindig nem rendeződött a kapcsolatuk, de azt nem, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig el fog húzódni. Nyilvánvalóan rátett a dologra egy lapáttal az is, hogy meggondolatlanul ivott meg Piton szerint egy bájitalt, és ami a bizalmat illeti… így tényleg sosem fognak kibékülni.  
  
– Nem is említetted, hogy Blackkel tanulsz délelőttönként – jegyezte meg Piton egyik este, amikor megérkezett, és az iratokat letette az asztalra.  
  
Harry hason feküdt az ágyán, miközben egy kviddicskönyvet tanulmányozott, és épp arról ábrándozott, vajon mikor fog végre megint repülni.  
  
– Én meg nem gondoltam volna, hogy előbb kerülsz elő, mint tizenegy – dünnyögte Harry, felpillantva az olvasmányból, amikor apja épp felé fordult.  
  
– Igen, látom – mondta gúnyosan, amikor a Harry által otthagyott üres tányérra pillantott –, mivel még arra sem vetted a fáradtságot, hogy felhozd az én vacsorámat is.  
  
Nos, amikor Roanne azt mondta, hogy testvére előbb fog megérkezni, valahogy Harry nem nagyon hitt neki, így egyszerűen otthagyta apja vacsoráját, míg a sajátját felhozta és megette az izgalmas olvasmány mellett.  
  
– Mondom, nem gondoltam, hogy tizenegy előtt megjelensz – morogta. – Bocsánat, legközelebb komolyabban veszem a hazaérkezéses ígéreteidet.  
  
A bájitalmester sóhajtott, aztán odalépett fiához az ágy mellé.  
  
– Harry, mi a baj… – kezdte fáradtan.  
  
– Nincsen semmi, csak idegesít már ez az egész – világosította fel Harry, amikor felült az ágyon. – Ez a formális… kapcsolat vagy, hogy is mondjam! Egész nap egyedül rostokolok, míg te ki tudja, merre jársz, aztán megjössz, és pár sablonos beszélgetésen kívül másra nem futja! Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyi idő után sem bírsz normálisan viselkedni. Pláne velem!  
  
– Lassan a testtel, Harry – figyelmeztette Piton, amikor karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt. – Ha nem felejtetted volna el, pont te vagy általában mindennek az oka. Talán onnantól kezdve, hogy meggyanúsítottál, miszerint nem is én vagyok az apád, csak úgy teszek?  
  
Harry mérgében összecsapta a könyvet, és a plafonra nézett.  
  
– Komolyan nem léphetnénk már túl ezen? – kérdezte költőien, aztán ismét apjára pillantott. – Már milliószor bocsánatot kértem az egészért! Sajnálom, ha még mindig nem ismerem a dolgokat úgy, ahogy kéne! Még egy éve sem vagyok itt, ne csodálkozz!  
  
– Akkor is tudnod kéne, mi az a tapintat – vetette oda Piton fagyosan. – De mit is várjak tőled? Mindig felelőtlenül és gyerekesen viselkedsz, most sincs máshogy…  
  
– Fejezd már be! – kiáltott rá hirtelen Harry. – Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen életem volt, ne lovagolj folyton ezeken a szavakon! Már túlságosan is sok dolgon mentem keresztül ahhoz, hogy még mindig gyereknek nevezz! Sajnálom, ha véletlenül bevettem egy olyan bájitalt, ami azt hittem, jó hatással van rám, de ha egyszer egy barom bájitaltan tanár nem tanította meg nekem normálisan hogyan kell alkalmazni, ne csodálkozz! – Amikor a mondat végére ért, Piton meredten bámult rá, Harry pedig nagyot nyelt. – Tudod, hogy nem rád gondoltam – mondta halkan. – De akkor is érted, mit akartam.  
  
Piton lassan leült elé az ágy szélére, és komolyan pillantott rá.  
  
– Itt már nem csak rólam van szó, igaz? – érdeklődött, miközben összehúzott szemöldökkel vizsgálta az arcát.  
  
– Végül is egy kalap alá vehetjük a dolgot, hogy lassan becsavarodom itt! – dühöngött továbbra is. – Azt sem tudom, mikor szívtam utoljára friss levegőt! És mit tudok az egész ellen tenni? Hogy a padlásszoba ablakból kidugom a fejemet a Grimmauld térre, hogy így legalább hozzájussak néhány friss molekulához, már amennyit megenged a Fidelius-bűbáj! – Vett néhány mély levegőt, mikor rájött, hogy ismét túlságosan is heves a vérmérséklete a bájitaltól. – Be fogok csavarodni, ha nem mehetek ki hamarosan a szabadba – foglalta össze röviden.  
  
Látta, hogy Piton együttérzően felé nyúl, de aztán a mozdulat félbemaradt, és csak megtámaszkodott az ágyon. Zavartan fordította el a tekintetét, mert bármennyire is dühös volt az apjára, rosszul esett, hogy ennyire visszahúzódó lett. De majd talán Sirius… Viszont az akkor sem lesz ugyanaz, mint Pitonnal.  
  
– Ha vége a tárgyalásoknak néhány napon belül – rántotta vissza Piton hangja a valóságba –, akkor egy időre el fogunk utazni a nagymamádhoz.  
  
Harry csodálkozva kapta fel a fejét.  
  
– Nekem van olyanom? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Piton rámeredt.  
  
– Már miért ne lenne?  
  
– A Félvér herceg anyja… – mondta ki hangosan, mire gondolt.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Öhm, semmi… hosszú történet – motyogta Harry. – Nem érdekes. Ő ugye… Eileennek hívják? – Piton biccentett. – Sosem találkoztam még vele… ugye?  
  
– Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy a testvéred találkozott-e vele, nos igen. De rövid látogatás volt – emlékezett vissza Piton rosszkedvűen.  
  
 _Muszáj tudnom…_  
  
– Ugye nem egy ilyen házban lakik, kert nélkül?  
  
Piton egy gúnyos pillantással illette.  
  
– Miután az előbb úgy kirohantál – ami világossá is tette számomra, hogy nem bírod az itteni létet –, szerinted egy újabb bezárt helyiségbe vinnélek? Természetesen nem. De erről majd később beszélünk, ugyanis még nem tettem meg a szükséges óvintézkedéseket, és alapvetően is problémás a dolog.  
  
Nagymama… vajon milyen lehet? Mármint az, hogy valakinek ilyen van… Neville gyakran mesélt arról, mennyi finom sütit kapott tőle, illetve télen kétszer annyi ruhába akarta öltöztetni, mert félt tőle, hogy megbetegszik… De Piton anyja lehet, hogy ugyanolyan szigorú, mint a fia… vajon mégis milyen ember lehet? És eddig miért nem találkozhatott vele? Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Piton már többet titkol előtte, mint Harry tette.  
  
– Szeretném tudni, azóta vérzett-e az orrod, mióta távol voltam – szólalt meg Piton.  
  
Harry erre ismét csúnyán nézett, mert a kezdeti lelkesedést, hogy valahol kviddicsezhet, illetve megismerheti a nagymamáját, apja rögtön elrontotta.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig kisgyerekként bánsz velem!  
  
– Én meg nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig úgy viselkedsz – gúnyolódott vele Piton, fekete szemét le nem véve róla, arca pedig nagyon komoly volt. – Nyilvánvalóan okkal kérdezek ilyesmit, nem gondolod? – Harry konokul hallgatott, miközben lesütötte a szemét, mert tartott attól, hogy apja rájön az igazságra. Hányszor lesz még így, hogy tagadnia kell, mennyire felelőtlenül viselkedett? Mikor fog végre eljutni oda, hogy leszokik és végre apja szemébe nézhet? Bár az az igazság, hogy azután sem fog tudni… – Harry?  
  
– Vacsora előtt is vérzett az orrom – vallotta be sóhajtva, belül pedig rettegett, apja mikor ellenőrzi. De úgy tűnt, Piton nagyon komolyan vette a bizalom-dolgot, mert az első eset óta egyszer sem tett így, igyekezett megbízni benne. Ha egyszer rájön… – Csak pár percig, aztán elmúlt. Tényleg.  
  
– Nem gondolod, hogy ez már intő jel arra, miszerint a szervezeted nem bírja a megpróbáltatásokat? – Piton mélyet sóhajtott, úgy tűnt, így próbálja megnyugtatni magát. – Néhányan elmondták nekem, miszerint délelőttönként láttak együtt gyakorolni Siriusszal, illetve beszámoltak bizonyos edzésekről is. Eszedbe sem jut, miért nem edzünk gyakrabban?  
  
– Nem igazán…  
  
Ezúttal a bájitalmester már kevésbé tartotta vissza a haragját.  
  
– Azért, Harry, mert észrevettem, hogy nem bírod! – csattant fel, tekintete ezúttal pedig elég aggódónak tűnt. – Azt gondoltam, érted, miről van szó! A bájital, amit megittál, múltkor csak felerősítette a tüneteket, amikre már eleve gyanakodtam. Mentálisan túlhajszolod magad, a szervezeted pedig nem bírja. A te korodban azt az óriási varázserőt nehéz koordinálni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy említettem már párszor!  
  
– Azt hittem, nem volt időd rám – közölte hűvösen Harry, de szavaiból jól kihallatszott a düh.  
  
– Néha rettentően ostoba tudsz lenni – közölte kegyetlenül Piton, mire Harry dühösen nézett fel. Oly' ismerős volt ez a Piton, aki ennyire leszólta, ha valamit félreértett.  
  
– Tudod, ezért nem fogunk sohasem kibékülni – jegyezte meg. – Egyszerűen azt hiszed, valami felelőtlen idióta vagyok, aki akkor veszélyezteti az életét, amikor neki tetszik! Régen sokkalta többet varázsoltam, és sosem volt gond!  
  
Piton kissé előredőlt.  
  
– Gondolom akkor rendesen pihentél és étkeztél is, a nyarakat leszámítva. Ami ugye mostanság nem mondható el, nem igaz? Órákig forgolódsz, mire végre el tudsz aludni. És akkor még arról az esetekről ne is beszéljünk, amikor már hajnalban ébren vagy. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, miközben egy komoly pillantással illette. – Azt hitted, nem veszem észre, és a végtelenségig folytathatod ezt?  
  
– Úgy voltam vele, hogy nem érdekel. – Harry a hangját teljesen semlegesnek hallotta, ami nyilvánvalóan az arcán is nagyon tükröződött, mert apja tekintetében a düh és a csalódás vegyes keveréke volt. – Mint ahogy az elmúlt időszakban is, amikor hosszú napokra eltűntél, a kedved meg olyannyira szar volt, hogy legyen ember, aki hozzád tud szólni!  
  
– Vigyázz a szádra, különben megmutatok egy végtelenül egyszerű szappanozó bűbájt a szádon! – figyelmeztette Piton. – Ezért is jöttem ma hamarabb haza, hogy beszéljünk erről.  
  
– Úgy érzem, elég volt veled az eddigi társalgás – közölte Harry, és indulásra készen felkelt az ágyról, de amikor a bájitalmester intett, egy láthatatlan erő visszalökte.  
  
– Nem végeztünk! – csattant fel Piton, és felkelt, hogy a fiú elé állhasson. Harry dacosan nézett fel a fölé magasodó férfire. – Hiába nézel így rám, mint azt is hiába hajtogatod, hogy felnőtt vagy. Nem fogom tétlenül nézni, ahogy a szervezeted porig rombolod az önpusztításoddal. Elhiszem, hogy rettenetesen érzed magad ide bezárva, és az előtt sem bírtad jól az iskolának csúfolt menedéket.  
  
– Te már aztán csak tudod, hogy érzem magam… – gúnyolódott Harry, de apja fenyegető tekintetétől inkább nem folytatta tovább a szemtelen beszédét.  
  
– Így viszont – folytatta Piton –, nem késlekedtem szólni azoknak az embereknek, akik veled lehetnek az étkezések folyamán.  
  
– Hát ez remek! – emelte fel a hangját Harry. – Már felügyelőket küldesz mellém, akik szólnak a kedves papának, hogy a fiacskája nem ette meg az aktuális vacsoráját?!  
  
– Harry, kérlek. Szemmel láthatóan magad nem fogod fel, hogy olyan apróságoknak, mint az étkezés és pihenés, nagy jelentőségük van – Piton már végtelenül fáradtnak tűnt. – Ilyen apró-cseprő dolgokon vitázunk már megint, ahelyett, hogy megértenéd, miről is van szó.  
  
Harry felkelt az ágyról, és azt hitte, mindjárt elsírja magát.  
  
– Sosem fogod megérteni, igaz? – mondta halkan. – Nekem Sirius nagyon is fontos, és boldog vagyok, hogy minden percet vele töltök! És ha ezt edzéssel és kevesebb étkezéssel érem el, akkor ez van.  
  
A bájitalmester megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ne legyél ennyire elvakult. Ez nem az a férfi, akit te ismertél.  
  
– Elárulhatnánk neki végre, hogy ki vagyok, akkor megértené! – mondta elkeseredtem Harry, és a hangja szánalmasan kérlelőnek hallatszott.  
  
– Ezt már rengetegszer megbeszéltük, és nem vagyok hajlandó róla többet tárgyalni.  
  
– Jól van, mert én sem. Nem parancsolhatsz nekem. El fogom neki mondani, mihelyst alkalmam lesz rá – közölte Harry, mire Piton szeme dühösen megvillant. – Nem érdekel, mit mondasz! – szólt rá apjára, amikor látta, hogy közbe akar szólni. – Megérdemli az igazságot, és azt is, hogy végre a keresztapám legyen! Normálisan viselkedik velem, végre itt az alkalom.  
  
Piton a fejét rázta.  
  
– Black kiszámíthatatlan, mióta elvesztette a barátját – mondta komolyan és lassan a szemébe nézve. – Nem hinne neked, te pedig fölösleges veszélynek és bosszúnak tennéd ki magad miatta. Fogalmad sincs róla, mire képes, ha valamit eltökélten hisz. Hallgass rám, Harry! Ezt nem teheted meg! – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Inkább vacsorázz velem, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy alig ettél valamit – mondta békítően.  
  
– Nem akarok veled lenni! – bökte ki Harry gondolkodás nélkül. – Egy felelőtlen, bizalmatlan kölyöknek hiszel, akkor mi értelme van az egésznek?  
  
– Harry, valóban így gondoltam, de…  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit akarsz mondani – szakította félbe apja mondanivalóját. – Egy egész heted lett volna rá – tette hozzá halkan, aztán az ajtóhoz sietett. – Még mielőtt mindenkit mozgósítasz, közlöm, ma a padláson alszom! – azzal felrántotta az ajtót, majd becsapta maga után, aztán felrohant a lépcsőn, a padlás felé.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
_Szánalmasan gyerekes módon viselkedtem_ – gondolt vissza Harry a két nappal ezelőtti beszélgetésükre Pitonnal, miközben Roanne elegánsan, és nyugodtan merítette a merőkanalat Mrs. Weasley finom levesébe – _még szánalmasabb az, hogy most így is bánnak velem._  
  
– Esetleg a kedves testvérkéd megmondta, mennyit mérj ki? – kérdezte, amikor nagynénje összehúzott szemöldökkel összpontosított a mozdulatsorra. Amikor ezt meghallotta, dühösen lepillantott rá.  
  
– Harry, nem kéne ilyen undoknak lenned – rótta meg –, Perselus aggódik érted. Azért meg igazán nem hibáztathatod, hogy sajátos módszerei vannak.  
  
– Ja, még szerencse, hogy nem kell itt ülnötök és még meg is várni, amíg megemésztem – gúnyolódott Harry, miközben a kanálért nyúlt.  
  
– Ha akkora lenne a baj, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent lemondana, és veled lenne – közölte Roanne, miközben leült szembe vele. – Ugye elmondanád, ha baj lenne?  
  
Harry csodálkozva felnézett.  
  
– Miért gondolod ezt?  
  
Roanne töltött magának egy adag kávét.  
  
– Már jó idő telt el a nagy veszekedésetek óta, viszont onnantól kezdve nem olyan sok, amikor Perselus rájött, hogy megittad azt a bájitalt – magyarázta, és szünetet tartott, amikor kortyolt a csészéből. – Nyilvánvalóan neked nem tűnt fel, hogy megenyhült azóta egy kicsit. Igazán próbálkozhatnál te is a béküléssel, ahelyett, hogy még jobban elidegeníted magadtól.  
  
– Gondolom, amikor parancsba adta, hogy itt pesztrálj engem – mondta Harry haragosan –, akkor elmondott mindent. Nyilvánvalóan kötelességének érezte, hogy közölje, mennyire gyerekes vagyok!  
  
– Harry – szólt rá szelíden Roanne, és halványan rámosolygott. – Most is úgy védekezel. – Ismét kortyolt a kávéból, komolyan rápillantva. – Felajánlottam apádnak, hogy elviszlek egy körútra, csak hogy végre kimozdulhass innét. De aztán hírt kaptunk egy közeli támadásról, így nem kockáztathattunk. – Harry erre már viszont meglepetten bámult. – Csak arra akarok kilyukadni, hogy még tarts ki egy kicsit, és ez idő alatt ne töltsd ki mindenkin a dühödet, rendben?  
  
Harry bólintott, és lesütötte a szemét, miközben magában többször elátkozta, hogy rászokott a bájitalra. Egy idő után rá fognak jönni arra, mi okozza a viselkedését, vérző orráról nem is beszélve. Talán a sors olyan kegyes vele, hogy azért értelmezi mindenki félre – ráadásul logikusan – a tüneteit, hogy még időben bevallja az egészet…  
  
– Jól van, igyekszem – válaszolta végül halkan. – Most már elmehetek? – kérdezte kissé émelyegve, amikor eltűntette a maradékot is a tányérjából.  
  
– Ah igen, Sirius – bólintott Roanne. – El fogsz késni a találkozóról, igaz? Menj csak nyugodtan.  
  
Harry már csak ezt várta, és gyorsan el is tűnt az ebédlőből, meg sem állt a szállásukig. Ott meggyőződött róla, hogy senki sincs bent, majd magára csukta a fürdőszoba ajtót, és a vécé fölé hajolva mindent kiadott magából, amit megevett. Undorodva öblítette le a dolgot, aztán lecsukta a vécékagyló tetejét és próbálta magát összeszedni.  
  
Roannéval mindig az volt a gond, hogy ő előtte semmilyen varázslattal nem lehetett eltüntetni az ételt, Mrs. Weasleyvel ellentétben. Az elmúlt két napban pedig nagynénje háromszor is vele étkezett, így pláne szörnyű volt a dolog.  
  
Amikor feltápászkodott, megmosakodott és a tükörbe nézett, fásultan bámult vissza rá a tükörképe.  
  
A helyzet egyre rosszabb, bármit is tesz. Nem tudta, hogy a bájitalnak a kellemetlen mellékhatásai rosszabbak, vagy pedig az, miszerint mindenki szemébe hazudik. Vajon melyik teszi előbb tönkre? A lelkiismeret furdalás, vagy a gyengeség? Örökké nem tüntetheti el az ételét, a szervezete is teljesen ki fog készülni.  
  
Mélyet sóhajtott, és eldöntötte, hogy elég volt.  
  
Holnap elmondja Siriusnak magáról az igazat, aztán pedig kitálal Pitonnak erről az egész bájital dologról. Aztán nem érdekli, ha időtlen időkre büntetésben lesz, de a lelkiismerete is könnyebb lesz, illetve leszokik arról az átok szerről.  
  
Lassú mozdulattal vett elő egy kis adagot a Nyugtató főzetből, amit undorral ivott meg, majd porrá varázsolva eltüntette az üvegcsét. Már olyan szinten nem hatott, hogy egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg tőle, ahogy eleinte, csak csillapította az émelygését.  
  
Miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy rendben hagyta maga után a fürdőszobát, a nappaliban az éjjeliszekrényéből elvett némi kevés sós süteményt, amit még Mrs. Weasley sütött múltkor. A könnyű ételeket sokkalta jobban bírta a gyomra, ezeken még elél a vallomásokig. Az órára pillantott, és rájött, valóban el fog késni Siriustól, ha nem igyekszik.  
  
Épp lefelé igyekezett a lépcsőn, amikor egy igen feltűnő szőke hajú fiú sietett felfelé. Darius ezúttal sötétkék talált viselt fekete köpennyel, szinte világított szőke haja és fehér arca a sok sötét árnyalat mellett. Megtorpant és felnézett rá, aztán valami undorral vegyes gúnyos kifejezés ült ki az arcára.  
  
– Netán valami baj van? – kérdezte undokul Harry, mert felhergelte ez a kifejezés.  
  
Darius erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Itt téblábolsz, ahelyett, hogy valami hasznosat csinálnál – válaszolt hűvösen.  
  
– Épp oda igyekszem, ha elállnál az útból – mutatott maga elé, mire Darius arrébb mozdult, így helyet cseréltek, és a fiú egy lépcsőfokkal fentebb került. – Sirusszal tanulok minden délelőtt, hétvégén pedig apával edzünk.  
  
Darius arca megrándult, nyilvánvalóan, melyik szó miatt.  
  
– Talán valami nem tetszik? – kérdezte Harry szemtelenül.  
  
– Furcsa hallani egy szemétládának a szájából azt, hogy apa – közölte Darius lenézően.  
  
– Én nem vagyok az a szemétláda, ha nem tűnt volna fel – nézett mélyen a fiú szemébe, mire az elcsodálkozott ettől a gesztustól.  
  
– Tudod, nehéz úgy, hogy továbbra is ennek a szemétládának a bőrében vagy – tette hozzá Darius ugyanolyan megvetéssel.  
  
– Sajnálom, de meg kell szoknod a látványt, mert ez vagyok én – mondta Harry sóhajtva, beletörődve a sorsába, hiszen másnak hiszik, és ezért utálják. Ezzel megfordult, hogy távozzon, de Darius megragadta a karját. Harry kissé rémülten nézett vissza rá. – Mit akarsz?  
  
– Én… semmit – Darius megrázta a fejét, aztán elengedte őt, és minden szó nélkül felsietett a lépcsőn.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett utána, és a szíve mélyén kissé megrémült, hogy újabb ember jön rá a titkára. Mostanában túlságosan is sokan tudták meg kicsoda, ez az érzés pedig nagyon nem volt kellemes. Egy időre elég volt, pláne, hogy keresztapjával akarja gyarapítani a listát. Egy újabb sóhajjal indult lefelé az edzőterembe Siriushoz.  
  
Persze, mint kiderült, Pitonnak ideáig is kihatott a hatalma, tett arról, hogy még véletlenül se edzenek többet. Sirius már az ebédlőben megállította, mondván, hogy jó időre elfelejtheti az edzéseket. Még mielőtt Harry teljesen letört volna, a férfi közölte: ettől függetlenül még tanulhatnak és kutathatnak is az ebédlőben. Ugyanis a legújabb feladat az volt, amit Sirius minden szemrebbenés nélkül elmondhatott neki: régi könyvtári kódex átnézésével próbáljanak meg rájönni, milyen ereklyébe tehette Voldemort a lelkének egy darabját – persze mindezt kellő magánélet bűbájok mellett.  
  
Amikor már bőven átvették a leckéket és a régi kötetek fölött görnyedtek az ebédet várva, Sirius hátradőlt, és összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
  
– Ki vele, mi van veled – faggatta, amikor őt végigmérve próbált rájönni a dologra.  
  
Harry értetlenül kapta fel a fejét az adott kódexből, mert fogalma sem volt, miért mondta ezt a férfi. Lehet, túlságosan is elmélázott a kötet fölött, ahogyan eszébe jutott az az időszak, amikor még a barátaival csinálta ezt a kutatást. Most meg? Halálfalóknál vannak, és ki tudja, mit tesznek Voldemort szolgálatában.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és rádobta a ceruzáját a könyvre, miközben azt nézte, halkan megszólalt:  
  
– Ronra gondoltam.  
  
– Mármint Ron Weasleyre? – jött az értetlen kérdés.  
  
– Persze, hogy őrá – válaszolt Harry, és ő is hátradőlt a széken, aztán a férfire pillantott. – Miért kérdezi?  
  
– Mindössze furcsa a dolog – jegyezte meg Sirius. – Sosem említetted egyszer sem.  
  
– Pedig ettől függetlenül rettenetesen hiányzik – dünnyögte Harry, miközben rádőlt az asztalra és lehajtotta a fejét. – Ez miért olyan furcsa? – Szokatlan csend következett, amire nem számított. Lassan felemelte a fejét, és döbbent keresztapjára pillantott. A szíve hirtelen a gyomrába költözött, és úgy érezte, megint kimaradt egy fontos dologból, ami az ő életét nagyon is érinti. – Ó, már megint mi van? – kérdezte dühösen. – Mi az, ami zavarja?  
  
Sirius előredőlt, karját az asztalra fektette, és ujjaival dobolni kezdett.  
  
– Nem értem, hogy hiányozhat neked egy olyan fiú, mint Weasley? Tudom, hogy barátok voltatok, de nem ez a legjobb haver-dolog, ahogy a ti korotokban mondják. Aztán amikor meghalt az a lány, Lavender, elég egyértelmű volt számomra, mennyire nem érdekelt egyik sem – jegyezte meg.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy kezdi elönteni a düh ezeket a sértéséket hallva, holott tudta, testvérére, Henryre irányultak.  
  
– Honnét gondolja ezt? – tudakolta, és igyekezett, hogy hangja nyugodt maradjon. – Mindig ő volt a legjobb barátom, bármit is mond.  
  
– Bármit is? – gúnyolódott vele Sirius, egyúttal kezdett begurulni, amitől Harry kezdett megijedni. – Szerintem nem vagy elég vak, hogy tudod, miszerint két mese terjeng arról az estéről, amikor Brown kisasszony meghalt.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs…  
  
– Ó, akkor mindjárt felvilágosítalak! – mondta komolyan Sirius. Felállt az asztaltól, két tenyerét az asztalra fektette, és közel hajolt hozzá, arca csupán egy arasznyira volt tőlük, Harry érezte keresztapja forró leheletét. – Tudom, hogy egy gyilkos vagy! – Hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát, és korrigált: – Ebben az esetben nyilvánvalóan nem te, de Henry a cinkostársad volt, akinek átvetted a helyét. Engem nem tévesztesz meg! Akkor este, amikor a Rend rájuk talált, nem volt minden az, aminek látszott.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és érezte, hogy elönti a pánik. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy attól, amit hallani fog, vagy ha valami meggondolatlant tesz vele a férfi.  
  
– Miért, maga szerint mi történt? – kérdezte erőtlenül, tartva a választól.  
  
– A helyzet szerintem mindenki számára rohadtul egyértelmű volt! – válaszolt haragosan. – Amikor megérkeztünk a helyszínre, ott feküdt a lány a földön, tágra nyílt szemekkel, mellette egy sápadt Ron Weasley, míg előtte pedig ott állt Henry. Amint Albus odament volna, hogy Weasleyt megvigasztalja, Henry kirobbant, miszerint Ron ölte meg Lavendert. Egy röpke percig azt hittem, tiltakozni fog, de nyilván azon részét ismered, igaz? Bevallotta, hogy ő tette, aztán néhány cseles bűbájjal eltűnt a helyszínről, még mielőtt elkaphatták volna. Utána bebizonyíthatta hűségét Voldemortnak a lány halálával. De tudod, mit gondolok? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Valójában Henry ölte meg őt. – Harry érezte, hogy minden szín kifut az arcából. – Ron Weasley szerette azt a lányt. Mindent megadott volna azért, hogy boldogok legyenek! Nem lett volna képes egy ilyen tettre, ellentétben Henryvel, aki szemrebbenés nélkül megölte azt a szerencsétlent, csak fogalmam sincs, miért. Nem állt az útjába. Az meg pláne nem világos, Weasley miért vállalta magára az egészet. Így Henrynek könnyű dolga volt, és megúszhatta az egészet. Nem tudnál erről is mesélni nekem? – tette hozzá fenyegetően.  
  
Harry, amikor meg akart szólalni, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Úgy kellett erőt gyűjtenie a válaszra, miután magához tért a sokkból.  
  
– Ott sem… voltam – nyögte ki. – Minderről fogalmam sem volt… – mondta rekedtesen.  
  
– Minden rendben van veletek? – jött egy kíváncsi döbbent hang, mire mindketten odafordultak. Mrs. Weasley állt ott egy kosárral a kezében, amiben zöldségeket hozott. Sirius pálcájával megszüntette a védőbűbájt körülöttük. – Nem hallottam, miről beszéltetek, így némán viszont igen ijesztő volt a látvány.  
  
– Nincsen semmi gond, Molly – mondta Sirius, miközben visszahúzódott, és eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnt… – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva az asszony. Nyilván feltűnt neki Harry sápadtsága. – Most jöttem le ebédet készíteni, nem sokára készen is lesz.  
  
– Köszönöm, de jelenleg elment az étvágyam – közölte Sirius, aztán Harryre rá sem pillantva távozott.  
  
Harry megvárta, amíg tisztes távolságba kerül a férfitől, aztán szelíden elköszönt az asszonytól, hogy később ebédel, majd felmenekült a padlásra. Ott hasra feküdt, és próbálta megemészteni a dolgokat, miközben eszébe jutott Ronnal való első találkozása, az az arc, ami rettentő gonosz volt, amikor ránézett. „Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is szerencsém lesz: megölhetem a Kiválasztottat.” Most már legalább érti, miért is gondolta ennyire komolyan a dolgot. Azt hitte, ő Henry, aki megölte a szerelmét.  
  
– Édes istenem, csak ezt ne – suttogta elkeseredetten. – Csak a legjobb barátomat ne – mondta hangtalanul.  
  
Annyira várta már, hogy végre találkozhat vele, és mellette lehet… Erre? Ha sor kerül a találkozásra, Ron első dolga az lesz, hogy megpróbálja megölni… Kirázta a hideg még a gondolatra is. Dühösen összegyűrte a kispárnát, és belefúrta az arcát, hogy talán ettől tompul a fájdalom, de nem jött az enyhülés.  
  
Ráadásul Piton és Sirius is teljesen másként viselkedett, mint ahogy ő hitte. Mintha mindketten álarcot viselnének. Az egyik, aki szigorú módszerekkel, de gondoskodik róla, míg a másik, aki kedves vele, aztán kiderül, hogy pont az ellenkezője a jelenlegi énjének. Erről azért nem kellett megerősítés, tudta, Sirius mindent megtesz, hogy közelebb kerüljön hozzá, és rájöjjön a titkára. Talán fel kéne gyorsítani az eseményeket… Siriustól elnézést kérni a téma felhozása miatt, és…  
  
Harrynek őrült ötlete támadt. Ha Pitontól eddig is sikerült nagyon ritkán bájitalt csórnia, ezúttal is menni fog. Elmegy holnap Siriushoz és bocsánatot kér, miközben magával visz egy Veritaserumot, így tudni fogja, hogy valójában Sirius mit gondol. Ez lesz a legjobb ötlet.  
  
Megpróbálta a fejéből kiűzni a gondokat, és pihenni egy kicsit, de túlságosan is szép volt, hogy sokáig megadasson a nyugalom, ugyanis egy fuvallat érte a tarkóját. Nem is vette a fáradtságot, hogy felnézzen, továbbra is a párnába fúrta az arcát.  
  
– Húzzál sorszámot – morogta, bár nem tudta, mennyire érti az, aki megérkezett. – Komolyan, visszatérek a mugli világba, alapítok egy sorozatot, ahol majd főszereplőként szellemekkel beszélek. Miért nem lehet itt békén hagyni?  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak – hallatszott a hang. – De már jó ideje akartam veled beszélni, miután hallottam a beszélgetéseteket Mrs. Weasleyvel.  
  
Harry hirtelen felkapta a fejét, mert a hang ismerős volt, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ha egész nap róla van szó, végül megjelenik.  
  
– Lavender…? – nyögte ki Harry meglepetten, mert kellett egy kis idő, mire ráismert a lányra. Nagyon vékony volt ahhoz képest, akit ő ismert, ráadásul a haja hosszú, szép göndör tincsekben omlott a vállára, szinte a derekáig ért. – Mit… mit akarsz tőlem?  
  
– Egy ideje szeretnék már veled találkozni. Hermione mondta, hogy tényleg nem ártana egy beszélgetést megejtenünk Ronról.  
  
Harry kíváncsian felült, és kissé zavartan beletúrt a hajába, aggódva pillantva a lány felé.  
  
– Ő ugye jól van? – A lány bólintott. – Te miért beszélsz vele? Hiszen nem is voltatok barátok, ellenben Parvatival…  
  
– A legjobb barátom mindig is Hermione volt – szakította félbe kissé megvetően Lavender, de aztán visszafogta a hangját. – Ne haragudj a hangnemért, említette, hogy megváltoztál. – Leült mellé az ágyra. – Hermionével sok mindenen mentünk már keresztül. Mesélte, hogy nagyon hiányzik neked Ron – mondta halkan, de látszott rajta, hogy neki is –, és szeretnél többet megtudni róla. Ezért jöttem, hátha kíváncsi vagy a mondanivalómra.  
  
Harry kényelmesen törökülésbe helyezkedett.  
  
– Igen, kíváncsi vagyok. Nagyon is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry azon megjegyzése, miszerint olyan sorozatban fog szerepelni, ahol szellemekkel beszélget, az egy utalás egyik kedvenc sorozatomra a Szellemekkel suttogóra. Egy-egy fejezetben mindig van egy apróság tőlem, amit a közeli ismerősök vagy észrevesznek, vagy nem. :-) (Igen, a híres narancslekváros eset is ugye.)
> 
> Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a többség már teljesen kiakadt attól, Piton miért ilyen vak Harryvel szemben. Ez közel sincs így, csak egyszerűen félreismeri a jeleket, amiket nem kéne, és teljesen más következtetéseket von le. Valljuk be, a regényekben is sokat hibázott.
> 
> A ficblogomban már említettem, miszerint pár fejezettel már előrébb járok a kidolgozás terén, így Darius egy külön kérdés lett számomra. Úgy vagyok vele, hogy Darius teljesen logikusan beleszeret Harrybe, de ő nem viszonozza az érzéseit, hiszen szíve mindig Hermionéjé marad. Nos én ezt minden kérdés nélkül beleírnám a történetbe (természetes szex és minden egyéb nélkül, csupán féltés szintjén tűnne fel), de elakadtam, hogy ti hogy fogadnátok ezt el. Ezen még gondolkodom, megvárom, ki mit szól hozzá, amikor ír véleményt. - Ezt már időközben eldöntöttem. :-)
> 
> Ja, és igen. Ezzel a fejezettel elértünk a vihar előtti csend végéhez, a következőben fog kitörni a sokat emlegetett orkán, ugye a kerek harmincadik fejezet egy fordulópont is lesz. Gondolom azzal, hogy leírtam mi lesz a következő fejezet címe (Veritaserum), sokat elárul. Bár ez az egy szó közel sem vázolja azt a sok mindent, ami majd történni fog.


	30. Veritaserum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nem bírja tovább rossz lelkiismerettel, és miután kihallgatja apja beszélgetését nagynénjével, rájön, tényleg itt az ideje elmondani az igazságot mindenkinek. Először Siriusnál kezdi a vallomást, de minden félresiklik, amikor keresztapja kézbe veszi a dolgokat. Ráadásul a nyomokat egy végtelen egyszerű módon próbálja meg eltüntetni, de a terveit keresztülhúzza Harry függősége…

Lavender egy darabig némán figyelte őt mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Akkor először tudnod kell, hogy Ronnak mindenképpen meg kell majd mondanod az igazat – kezdett bele a lány. – Legalább is ezt mondta Hermione – húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Gondolom, te is tudod, hogy mit akart ezzel mondani, igaz? – Harry tétován bólintott. – Nem akartam faggatózni, nyilvánvaló, hogy veled kapcsolatban komolyabb dolgok vannak a háttérben.  
  
– Nem szeretnélek téged is bajba sodorni – tette hozzá Harry.  
  
Lavender halványan rámosolygott.  
  
– Halott vagyok, Harry. Ennél nagyobb bajba nem tudsz sodorni.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne annyira biztos, hogy így is marad. Bármi megtörténhet, pláne, mióta itt vagyok – közölte Harry, és nem hitte, hogy a lány tudja, mire gondol. – Elmesélnéd, milyen volt Ron még mielőtt szétrombolták az iskolát?  
  
– Igen, mindenre válaszolok, amire kíváncsi vagy, egészen… – Lavender hirtelen elhallgatott, és padlásszoba ajtajára pillantott, majd visszanézett rá, és szinte alig hallhatóan azt mondta: – Sajnálom, majd legközelebb. – Azzal el is tűnt.  
  
Harry értetlenül bámult a lány hűlt helyére, aztán az ajtóra nézett, ami éppen kitárult, és megjelent Piton.  
  
– Nem ebédeltél – jegyezte meg fagyos hangon, úgy látszott, mintha imént dühítették volna fel. Harry pedig kötelességének érezte tovább dühíteni, hiszen konkrétan őmiatta tűnt el a lány, aki végre válaszolt volna a kérdéseire Ronnal kapcsolatban.  
  
– És? – kérdezte szemtelenül. – Most már legújabban te vagy az új felügyelőm?  
  
Piton egy sóhajjal csukta be maga után az ajtót, és ahogy odament hozzá, köpenye veszélyesen örvénylett utána.  
  
– Talán még emlékszel a két nappal ezelőtti beszélgetésünkre – világosította fel hűvösen Piton, mire Harry már tudta, mi fog következni –, ami javarészt a gyerekes hisztiden kívül arról szólt, mennyire nem vigyázol az egészségedre. Gyere, légy szíves, az ebédünket felhoztam, amiből már lassan vacsora lesz, ha nem méltóztatsz lejönni.  
  
Nem vagyok éhes – akarta mondani Harry, de tudta, hogy ezzel nem fogja megúszni a dolgot, mert most már Piton határozottan gyanút fogott, és nem fog róla leszállni. Ráadásul a Roannéval folytatott késleltetett reggelit kihányta, és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a mostani étel is erre a hasonló sorsra jutna. Viszont még nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy apjának vallomást tegyen, máshogy pedig nem fogja tudni megúszni a gyanakvó Pitont.  
  
Közben felkászálódott az ágyról, és szó nélkül indult az ajtó felé, amit Piton kitárt előtte. Nyilvánvalóan azért zárta azt be, mert arra számított, hogy ismét veszekedni fognak. Csendben haladtak végig az úton a szállás felé, és amikor odaértek, Harry automatikusan helyet foglalt az asztalnál, ahol meglepetésére csak egy egyszerű leves volt számára kikészítve.  
  
– Nem igazán vagyok éhes – vallotta be Harry húzódzkodva, mikor Piton leült vele szemben a túloldalra. Őelőtte teljesen más étel volt feltálalva, valamilyen szaftos hús krumplival. Ha nem lett volna ennyire maga alatt, szívesen meg is ette volna, még ha a gyomra tiltakozik is ellene.  
  
– Ezért hoztam számodra csak egy kis levest, hogy legalább az legyen a gyomrodban – közölte Piton, aztán olyan furcsa tekintettel nézett rá. – Molly mesélte, hogy minek volt tanúja, te pedig azután a padlásszobába mentél. Általában akkor teszel ilyet, amikor valamiért nem vagy jól.  
  
– Jól vagyok, nincsen semmi bajom – ellenkezett rögtön Harry, és most lényegtelen volt ez az egész dolog a bájitallal.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Lelkileg értettem. – Harry csendben rámeredt, és amikor nem szólalt meg, Piton folytatta: – Black mondott neked valamit, amitől ennyire elszomorodtál?  
  
– Jól van, legyen! – adta meg magát Harry. – Mert te ugye addig nem szállsz le rólam, amíg nem árulom el, mi van, igaz? – gúnyolódott. Látta, hogy Piton közbe akar szólni, de rögtön kibökte a lényeget. – Henry ölte meg Lavendert?  
  
A bájitalmester erre becsukta a száját, és az arcáról Harry határozottan leolvashatta az igazságot, még mielőtt biccentett volna.  
  
– Igen, de Ronald Weasley lett a tényleges gyanúsított – mondta csendesen.  
  
– Hát ez remek – vicsorogta Harry dühösen, és hátradőlt a székén. Nem mintha eddig hozzányúlt volna az ételhez. – Nem hisznek másnak, mint egy piszkos gyilkosnak, csodás! Kibaszottul csodás!  
  
Piton szigorúan pillantott rá.  
  
– Fejezd ezt be, különben a pontok bánják!  
  
– Rohadtul nem érdekel!  
  
– Jól van: harminc pont a Griffendéltől – közölte Piton fagyosan, és amikor megtörölte a száját, ledobta a szalvétát az asztalra. – Mégis mi ütött beléd? Henry egy gyilkos, semmi több, ezen aligha idegeskedhetnél! Mit mondott még Black, ami kiborított?  
  
– Nem mondott semmit, mert elég ez a tény! – sziszegte Harry. – Ron a legjobb barátom volt! És most minek képzel?! Egy rohadt gyilkosnak!  
  
– Értem már – szólalt meg csendesen Piton, mivel úgy tűnt, leesett neki, miről van szó. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha odajutunk, akkor már tudni fogja, te nem Henry vagy.  
  
– Igen, csak tudod, elég az a tudat, hogy addig is annak gondol, és bosszút akar állni! – Szomorúan visszatért a tányérjához, és bánatosan kavargatta benne a levest. – Te nem láttad, hogyan nézett rám akkor, amikor leestem miatta a lépcsőről – folytatta halkan, és lassan enni kezdte a levest.  
  
Csendben befejezték az étkezést, és amikor felállt az asztaltól, Piton is úgy tett. Pálcájával eltüntette a maradékokat és a szennyest, aztán Harry meglepetésére odalépett hozzá, és átölelte. Harry annyira meglepődött, hogy ijedtében összerezzent. De végül ellazult az ölelésben, és hagyta, hogy úgy vigasztalják, mint egy kisgyereket, hiába is volt tizenhét éves.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry – mondta halkan Piton, Harry pedig bólintott, és mély levegőt vett, ahogyan a nap folyamán először kezdett megnyugodni, miközben abban reménykedett, hogy közte és apja közt minden a régi lesz.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Szerencsére aznap este Piton nem kérdezősködött, csak visszafogottan viselkedett vele szemben, aminek Harry örült, mert ez erőt adott ahhoz, hogy végre elmondja neki az igazat, ami már oly' régóta nyomja a lelkét. A Veritaserumot gyerekjáték volt kicsórni a bájitalos szekrényből, miután Piton reggel távozott. Harry néha komolyan elgondolkodott azon, hogy miért nincsenek erős védelmek a szekrény körül. És szomorúan gondolt arra, ha mindez kiderül, akkor Piton nem fog habozni ez ügyben.  
  
Éppen az ebédlőből tartott felfelé – ahol már nagyon sokan gyülekeztek –, amikor a lépcsőfordulóban meghallotta apja hangját. Egy cseppet sem érezte magát bátornak ahhoz, hogy most összefusson vele, mert akkor a vallomásra már nem lesz mersze később. Előbb a Siriusos dolgon akart túl lenni, így gyorsan beiszkolt a legközelebbi, félig nyitva hagyott ajtón. A szoba, alapvetően lomokkal és ládákkal volt telepakolva, így kevés esélyt látott arra, hogy bárki rányitna, vagy ténylegesen is ott keressék őt.  
  
– Még össze kell szednem az iratokat – hallotta Piton hangját, aki Harry hallgatózási helyétől nem messze állt meg, amikor Roanne utána szólt.  
  
– Csak tíz perc múlva kezdődik a gyűlés, Perselus. Beszélnünk kell!  
  
– Miről? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Piton.  
  
– Inkább kiről: Harryről.  
  
– Nos, róla inkább nem tárgyalni kéne, hanem _nekem kéne beszélnem vele_ – gúnyolódott Piton, de ettől függetlenül igen komor volt a hangja.  
  
– Perselus, kérlek – szólt rá türelmetlenül Roanne. – Ezek szerint neked is feltűnt, hogy nincs vele minden rendben?  
  
– Ezt a kérdést pont egy olyan embernek teszed fel, aki évekig kitűnően kémkedett Voldemortnak? – Ismét gúnyosabb hangnem, de aztán egy sóhaj következett. – Természetesen tudok róla, észreveszem azokat a jeleket, amiket általában mások nem.  
  
– Akkor ezért vagy ennyire feszült az utóbbi időben – jegyezte meg Roanne. – Próbáltam vele beszélni, de nem hajlandó.  
  
– Igen, általában a problémák bevallása nem tartozik az erényei közé. Az az igazság, hogy én sem fogom tudni szóra bírni. Nagyon ingadozik a hangulata, és legtöbbször nem tudok vele szót érteni. Ami csak egyet jelenthet: valami nagyon nagy baj lehet, és ez meglehetősen aggaszt. Sajnos bármennyire is jó megfigyelő vagyok, ezúttal feladta a leckét. Hiába van velem hónapok óta, még mindig okoz meglepetéseket a viselkedésével. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Ha már így szóba hoztad… később meg akartalak kérni egy dologra. Több teret szeretnék, mármint szabadságot.  
  
– Ki akarod deríteni, mi a baj – tette hozzá Roanne. – Persze. Alapvetően is kevés időt töltötök egymással, ráadásul most szünet is van. Én örülnék a legjobban, ha végre többet lehetnél vele.  
  
– A mostani, délutáni gyűlést még meg akartam tartani, viszont a holnapira már meg akartalak kérni. Nem okoz gondot?  
  
– Nem, persze, hogy nem.  
  
– Mindig közbejön valami, amikor már végre ott tartanánk, hogy szóba hozhatnám a dolgot. Kezd már nagyon bosszantani, hogy a sors mindig közbeszól, és még véletlenül sem tudok a dolog végére járni.  
  
– Nem csodálom.  
  
– Viszont most már késésben vagyok, és még el sem szaladtam az iratokért.  
  
– Menj csak, én lemegyek, és tájékoztatom őket, hogy mindjárt megérkezel – közölte Roanne, aztán a lépések távolodtak, és csend borult a folyosóra. Piton hamar magához vette az iratokat, mert nem sokkal utána ismét végigvonult, végül teljes csend lett.  
  
Harry szíve hevesen dobogott a beszélgetést hallva, mert eddig is tartott tőle, hogy apja gyanút fogott, de most, hogy ténylegesen is tudja, gond van, még jobban megijedt.  
Itt az ideje, hogy minél hamarabb elintézze a Sirius-ügyet, amíg még alkalma van rá. Nyilvánvalóan keresztapja nem lesz jelen azon az összejövetelen amit Piton az előbb említett, máskülönben nem kérette volna pont most ide. Ha ügyesen taktikázik, akkor talán még azelőtt végezhet Siriusnál, mielőtt a Rend befejezi a gyűlést. Utána pedig végre megteheti apjának azt a bizonyos vallomást is. De előbb még Sirius...  
  
A Veritaserumot már a zsebébe rejtette, így nem volt más teendő, mint elmenni végre a keresztapjához. Harrynek szöget ütött a fejébe, a találkozó különös időpontja, de azzal magyarázta az egybeesést, hogy Sirius talán így akarja hasznossá tenni magát, ha már máshogy nem sikerült neki.  
  
Kivételesen a lenti edzőteremben találkoztak, pedig Siriusnak megtiltották, hogy vele gyakoroljon. Úgy tűnik, keresztapja sem bírja az ebben a házban való rabságot, mint ő. Amikor a teremhez ért, bekopogtatott, majd benyitott. Sirius már bent volt, a szokásos kis asztalka mellett üldögélt, és a kávéját iszogatta, miközben egy újságot olvasott, ami a Hírverő egy példányára emlékeztette. Vajon Lunával és az apjával mi lehet?  
  
– Á, már vártalak! – köszöntötte vidáman Sirius, és összehajtotta az újságot, amit rengeteg könyv mellé tett. – Természetes apád megint gondoskodott róla, hogy elegendő forrásanyagunk legyen – dörmögte. – Bár nem értem, mi értelme, hiszen semmi használható nincs róluk.  
  
Harry letelepedett az asztal túloldalán lévő székre, így pontosan szembekerült keresztapjával.  
  
– Még mindig jobb, mint fent egyedül kuksolni – motyogta Harry, és még mielőtt kitette a kezét az asztalra, megszorította a fiolát a zsebében. Magához húzta az egyik vastag kötetet. – Lehet, hogy el fogok aludni – viccelődött, mire Sirius felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ez a kutatásmunka komoly dolog? – érdeklődött érdekes hangon, miközben töltött Harrynek töklevet a poharába, amiből mindig a hosszú órák alatt fogyasztott. Harry követte a pillantását, azon morfondírozva, vajon Sirius mikor fordít hátat, hogy belecsempéssze a bájitalt a kávéjába.  
  
– Persze hogy tudom – csodálkozott Harry. – Csak sokkal jobb lenne, ha ott lehetnénk élesben, és már kereshetnénk őket – magyarázta. – Ez tulajdonképpen csak időhúzás, hiszen azt sem tudjuk, mikbe tette bele őket Voldemort.  
  
– Látom, még mindig bátran kimondod a nevét – jegyezte meg Sirius, Harry pedig ivott pár kortyot, még mielőtt reagált volna erre a majdnem gúnyos kijelentésre.  
  
– Miért, majd netán idejön, és megöl? – kérdezte unottan. – Már elsőéves korom óta nem értettem, miért kell halálra rémülni a névtől, holott semmi következménye nincsen.  
  
Sirius erre csak rázta a fejét.  
  
– Tényleg nem tudod, mikbe tette be őket? – kérdezte hirtelen, mire Harry döbbenten bámult rá.  
  
– Nem. Honnan tudhatnám? – kérdezett vissza felháborodottan. – Az eddigiekről meg maga is tud!  
  
– Persze, persze – bólogatott Sirius, miközben lapozott a könyvében, amit eddig sem igazán tanulmányozott. – Elpusztítanád őket, ha megtalálnád?  
  
– El! – szólt dühösen Harry. – Még mindig nem bízik bennem?  
  
– Persze hogy nem – vette oda Sirius, de ettől függetlenül elmosolyodott. – De azt mindketten tudjuk, hogy most miért vagy itt.  
  
– Azt is tudja, mit akarok mondani? – kérdezte Harry csodálkozva.  
  
– Igen, örülni is fogok, hogy nem titkolózol tovább. – Harry kicsit megörült erre, mert így könnyebb lesz minden. – A hirtelen megtért fiú? – kérdezte elgondolkodva.  
  
– Valójában nem tértem meg – szaladt ki a száján az, amit gondolt, hiszen így is volt. Persze, Sirius úgy látszik, nem vette olyan érthetően ezt a kijelentést.  
  
– Na látod? Tudtam – mondta önelégülten Sirius. – Csináld közben, amit kell. Még apád netán idejön, és megint ki tudja, milyen alantas munkát ad ki, amiért nem azt tesszük, amit kiadott. Mert ugye ő csak magához vett?  
  
– Igen, mondhatjuk úgy is – válaszolta Harry, mikor már próbált volna az adott oldalra koncentrálni. Kicsit nehéz volt úgy, mikor olyan fontos dologról beszélnek, ami az ő kiléte körül forog.  
  
– Miért? – jött a következő kérdés.  
  
– Mert a fia vagyok, ha nem tudná – dörmögte. – De ezt maga eddig nem is tudta – tette hozzá suttogva.  
  
Sirius egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mint aki értette, ezzel mire céloz. Pedig nyíltan kimondta!  
  
– Mióta visszatértél, nem is jelentettél a Sötét Nagyúrnak?  
  
– Miféle kérdések ezek? – kérdezte Harry türelmét vesztve, és érezte, hogy nem sokáig tud illendő lenni a férfival szemben.  
  
– Inkább válaszolj! – kerülte ki a kérdést Sirius, és Harry, mint akinek megoldották a nyelvét, rögtön rávágta:  
  
– Sosem jelentettem Voldemortnak! – csattant fel dühösen. _Mintha fecsegő szirupot ittam volna… Ez inkább másra hasonlít… édes Istenem!_ – Ijedtében felpattant, amikor rájött, mire hasonlíthat még ez a tünet. Elhátrált az asztaltól, miközben rémülten, de egyúttal dühösen is meredt az asztal szélén díszelgő tökleves pohárra. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt tette… – sziszegte dühösen, majd szikrázó szemekkel felpillantott keresztapjára, aki összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és elégedetten hátradőlt.  
  
– Nos, megtettem. És itt maradsz, fiú, válaszolsz a többi kérdésemre.  
  
– Nem! – Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán az ajtó felé indult volna, de az egy kattanással bezárult előtte. Dühösen fordult vissza, de akkor Sirius kezében már ott volt a pálcája. Harrynek valami azt súgta belül, hogy már rég el kellett volna kábítania a férfit, azonban ő azonban mindenképpen szerette volna inkább jobb belátásra bírni. – Nézze… csinálhatjuk ezt könnyen és nehezen is, de…  
  
– _Improvidus!_ – kiáltotta hirtelen Sirius, neki pedig esélye sem volt már elugrani, az átok elérte, mire ő magatehetetlenül esett össze a földön. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy ott már a párbajok miatt matracok feküdtek, így nem törte össze magát az eséstől. Pálcája koppanva esett le a földre, míg keresztapja odasétált, és elégedetten állt meg előtte. – Igen, csinálhatjuk könnyedén. A fejedet feloldom a bűbáj alól – itt elmotyogott valamilyen Finitét, Harry érezte, hogy meg tudja mozdítani a száját, és kicsit oldalra is tud fordulni –, így könnyedén felelhetsz a további kérdéseimre.  
  
– Ezt nem fogja megúszni – mondta félelmetesen halkan, erősen koncentrálva arra, hogy ne essen pánikba. Mindenki a gyűlésen van, keresztapja pedig alibit faragott a találkozásukból, és nyilvánvalóan kitervelt mindent az elejétől a végéig…  
  
– Nem mész te innét sehová sem. – _Azt te csak gondolod…_ Szerencsére nem sikerült kimondania hangosan. Ugyanaz a szituáció, mint Kingsleyvel, csak annyi volt a gond, hogy Sirius nagyon is felkészült vele szemben. Keresztapja bűbájjal odahívott egy széket, aztán durván felhúzta rá, majd pálcáját az ujjai közt forgatva, eltökélten pillantott rá. – Szóval, térjünk is rá a lényegre. Ki az apád és az anyád?  
  
Harry megpróbált csendben maradni, de a válasz kéretlenül is előretört, mert a bájital egyre jobban hatott.  
  
– Perselus Piton és Lily Evans.  
  
Black mérgesen rázta a fejét, eddig határozottan türtőztette magát.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy még a bájitalt is átvered! – kiáltott rá dühösen, és Harry rémülten rezzent össze, amikor az arcát pofon érte. A szemüvege csak a véletlen folytán maradt az arcán, a hirtelen jött ütéstől pedig elfelejtett levegőt venni. _Sirius megint megütött! Ennyit az önuralmáról… meg majd az enyémről is, ha kiszabadulok._  
  
– Miért nem képes elfogadni az igazságot? – sziszegte fagyosan, és úgy döntött, nem fogja magát gyengének mutatni. Nem adja meg a férfinek azt az örömet, hogy kínozhassa. Amint alkalma adódik, ki fog törni az _Improvidusból_ , és elbánik vele. Idehívja Pitont, aki mindent el fog intézni. Sőt, apja akár örökre is elintézi Siriust – de ebben a percben nem érdekelte.  
  
– Ez nem az igazság. – Közelebb hajolt, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Mi a valódi neved?  
  
– Harry James Potter – válaszolta Harry, és érezte, hogy két igazság küzd benne, amik nem tudják eldönteni, melyik a helyes válasz. – Illetve Harry Piton – tette még hozzá.  
  
Keresztapja elfordult, és megdörzsölte az arcát, aztán ismét ránézett.  
  
– Ezek szerint a bájital nem hat eléggé – dühöngött, és előhúzott még egy fiolát. Kidugaszolta, aztán odatartotta Harry szájához. – Gyerünk, idd meg! – utasította.  
  
– Nem! – ellenkezett Harry, majd amikor Sirius erőszakkal meg akarta vele itatni, két korty után sikerült kiverni a kezéből, így a maradék mind a talárjára ömlött. Elszántan nézett fel. – Nem fogok több bájitalt inni!  
  
– Ez a pár korty is elég lesz – közölte a férfi kegyetlenül. – Pillanatok alatt hat, aztán megtudom a titkaidat, és hogy milyen információkat szivárogtattál ki az ügyeinkről.  
  
Harry szikrázó szemekkel figyelte a férfit, miközben érezte, hogy a düh egyre növekszik, és ha ez így folytatódik, koncentrálás nélkül is sikerül kitörnie a varázslat alól, vagy pedig magukra dönti a szobát. Sirius közben elégedetten összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és szinte kárörvendően nézte tétlenségét.  
  
– Na, kezdjük újra. Mi a neved?  
  
– Harry Pot… Piton – válaszolt Harry ismét vicsorogva, mert bármennyire is vissza akarta szorítani a választ, az kéretlenül jött. Mindennek tetejébe érezte, hogy émelyeg, és nyilvánvaló volt, mitől lehet: a Nyugtató főzet a Veritaserummal kombinálva nem egy remek dolog. Ha párbajra kerül sor, annak rossz vége is lehet. – Mi a francot akar még tudni? Nem vagyok kém!  
  
Sirius mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
  
– Milyen információkat adtál át a Sötét Nagyúrnak a Rend ügyeiről? Mit teszel a horcruxokkal? Piton miért tart magánál? – Záporoztak a kérdések, Harry pedig nem tudott ellenállni a válaszoknak.  
  
– Semmilyet, elpusztítom, és azért tart magánál, mert szeret! – csattant fel dühösen.  
  
Sirius harsányan felnevetett, és ebben a percben Harry előtt világossá vált, hogy keresztapja elméje bizonyos szinten tényleg sérülhetett, ahogy a pletyka járja.  
  
– Szeret? Merlinre, kölyök, ezt még hallgatni is rossz! – mondta mérgesen Black, mire Harry megremegett, mert ez a mondat teljesen a lelkéig hatolt: mert Piton igenis úgy szerette, mint a fiát, és bármennyire is összevesztek, ez akkor is így marad, még ha ő jelenleg nem is hisz ebben. Lehunyta a szemét, és érezte, ahogy a varázsereje végre megteszi azt, amit már nagyon muszáj volt: hirtelen minden végtagját érezte, de szerencsére ebből a férfi nem vett észre semmit sem.  
  
– Nos, igen, egy olyan embernek, mint maga, az a szó, hogy szeretet, nem jelenthet sokat – közölte Harry halkan, és amikor felnézett, látta, hogy Sirius ismét kezet emel rá, de ő gyorsabb volt: lebukott, aztán kirúgta a férfi lábát, mire keresztapja elterült a földön, hiszen nem várt erre a fordulatra.  
  
Harry nem foglalkozott vele, mikor kel fel onnét, a saját pálcája után eredt, amit _Invitóval_ magához is hívott, és épp időben, mert keresztapja közben felkelt, miközben ráfogta a pálcáját.  
  
– _Contricta Protego!_ – mondta gyorsan Harry.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott vele egy időben Sirius, de szerencsére pár másodperccel elkésett, mivel a pajzs elnyelte az átkot.  
  
– Ne merjen közelebb jönni! – figyelmeztette Harry komolyan a férfit, mert bármennyire is haragudott rá, mégiscsak a keresztapja volt, és nem akarta, hogy bántódása essen.  
  
– Miért, mi lesz? Mitől tartasz, kölyök? – kérdezte érdeklődve, mint akit tényleg érdekel. – Talán végre valaki ellátja a bajodat, amit eddig nem tett meg?  
  
Harry már épp nyitotta volna a száját, de a kérdést követően ismeretlen átkok záporoztak feléje, és volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy ezeket direkt kis varázserővel rendelkező embereknek fejlesztették ki, hogy ők is tudjanak küzdeni, ha túlerőbe kerülnek. Sirius cseppet sem volt ügyetlen, remekül közeledett hozzá, miközben szórta az átkokat. Harrynek nem is volt ideje mindet kivédeni, nemhogy még visszatámadni. Egyre hátrébb szorult a teremben, míg keresztapja egyre közelebb jött hozzá.  
  
Kitartóan küzdött, mert hiába volt fáradt és elcsigázott, a düh és a kétségbeesés megadta a kellő energiát, hogy tudjon párbajozni a férfivel, és fogalma sem volt, mi lesz a vége a dolognak. Mikor végre megadatott volna a lehetőség arra, hogy elkábítsa a férfit, Harry tétovázott pár pillanatig, ami épp elég is volt. Sirius a talárjában kotorászva, egy fényes, élesnek tűnő tárgyat húzott elő onnan, és mire Harry felfoghatta volna mi történik, keresztapja már hozzá is vágta azt.  
  
Harry nem volt elég fürge, hogy időben elugorjon előle, és felkiáltott, mikor a karjába erős, égető fájdalom hasított, aminek következtében összecsuklott, majd elterült a földön. Pálcáját elejtette, a pajzsát pedig nem tudta tovább fenntartani. Kezét rászorította a bal felkarjára, és erősen összeszorította a száját, nehogy újra felkiáltson, amikor hozzáért a sebhez. Fektében felfelé nézett, és régi ismerősként köszöntötte a szekrényből kiálló mindentudó kést, amit még anno egy rendes keresztapától kapott. Lépteket hallott, és a másik irányba nézett, ahonnét Sirius elégedetten közeledett.  
  
– Szerinted nem figyeltem eléggé, amikor Tonks egy bizonyos párbajról beszélt, amit csak éles fegyver törhet át? – kérdezte gúnyosan, Harry pedig felszisszent. – Ó, csak nem fáj? Jaj, de sajnálatos.  
  
Harry zilálva nézett fel rá, mikor a másik odaért, ő pedig felült, hogy ezzel terelje el a figyelmét, míg magához hívja a pálcáját. A terv tökéletes volt, de Sirius felkészült volt, így amikor Harry gyorsan elengedte a vérző karját, hogy megragadja a pálcáját, keresztapja durván lekevert neki egyet, így elejtette azt. Harry az ütés erejétől visszaesett, ami sajgó karjának egyáltalán nem esett jól, és összeszorított szemmel küzdött a fájdalom ellen. Ráadásul érezte, hogy az orrából folyik a vér, de az legalább nem tört el.  
  
Vett egy mély levegőt, és kinyitotta a szemét, csak hogy szembenézzen azzal az őrülttel, ami a keresztapjából lett. Sokadjára nem tudott magához térni a döbbenettől, és amikor felnézett, leggyilkosabb pillantásával illette.  
  
– Csak hogy tudja: nincs több lehetősége – sziszegte dühösen. – Kész, ennyi volt, soha nem fogok magának megbocsátani!  
  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz, te áruló – közölte Sirius nyugodtan, miközben leguggolt elé. – Azt sem értem, miért rendelkezel ennyi varázserővel, holott egy velejéig gonosz szerzet vagy. Persze Voldemort nyilvánvalóan lopott varázserőt adományozott neked, azért is sikerül még magát Pitont is átverned, miszerint megtértél, igaz?  
  
– Ezt nem hiszem el – suttogta döbbenten Harry –, hogy ennyire elvakult! Az igazság a szeme előtt van, de maga nem vesz róla tudomást!  
  
– Sajnos kifutottunk a tervezett időből, de ígérem, fiú, legközelebb hosszabban fogunk elbeszélgetni, és akkor remélem, végre megtudok rólad valamit – gondolkodott hangosan. – Tudtad egyébként, hogy az első emeleten az a lépcsőfok mennyire labilis, és mennyire össze tudja magát törni az ember, pláne, ha végigszakítja a karját a lenti, törött esernyőtartón?  
  
Harry rémülten nézett fel Siriusra. Jól ismerte ezt az eltökélt mozdulatot, még mielőtt a varázsló ártalmatlanítja áldozatát. Tudta, hogy valami retteneteset fog rászórni, viszont fogalma sem volt arról, keresztapja miért nem veszi számításba azt, hogy Piton ezért meg fogja ölni, ha mindez tudomására jut.  
  
Amikor pedig Sirius kimondta a varázsigét, Harry előtte még egy másodperc töredékéig gratulált is neki, mennyire is briliáns egy ötlet ahhoz, hogy így eltüntesse a nyomokat.  
  
– _Exmemoriam!_

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét és hirtelen felült. Nem értette mit keresett a lépcső aljában, ám amikor megmozdult, hogy körbenézzen, felszisszent a karjába hasító, éles fájdalomtól. Mikor odapillantott, a törött esernyőtartót fedezte fel. A kezét is vér borította, de ahogy az orrához nyúlt, meglepve tapasztalta, hogy abból is vérpatak csordogál. Nem rémlett neki mi történt, de nyilvánvalóan nagyot eshetett, ha ennyire nem emlékszik az esetre.  
  
Az még rémlett neki, hogy Siriushoz igyekezett, de a férfi hogyhogy nem indult a keresésére? Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit keresett odalent, vagy miért érezte magát ennyire pocsékul. Az tűnt a legjobb ötletnek, ha felmegy a padlásszobába, pihen ott egy kicsit, aztán talán eszébe jut, mi is történhetett. Így kissé ügyetlenül, de sikerült felülnie, mikor hangokat hallott fentről.  
  
– Szerintem remek ötlet lenne egy üzletet nyitni… – mondta George.  
  
– …ha vége a háborúnak – fejezte be a mondatot Fred. – A számból vetted ki a szót, bátyus.  
  
Harry hátrapillantott, és a fenti lépcsőfordulónál megpillantotta az ikreket, akiknek mosolya rögtön eltűnt, mikor meglátták őt a lépcső aljában. Gyorsan lesiettek hozzá, de ő megrémült az emberek közelségétől, és elhátrált, amivel elérte, hogy megbotlott, és ha a két fiú nem kap utána, valamint nem tartják meg, akkor el is esett volna.  
  
– Harry, mi történt veled? – kérdezte rémülten az egyik.  
  
– Nem… nem tudom… – motyogta Harry ijedten, hol egyikükre, hol másikukra nézve, miközben próbált szabadulni. – Legurultam a lépcsőn… azt hiszem. Hagyjatok békén… fel kell jutnom…  
  
– Fred, gyere, vigyük fel, aztán minél előbb ellátást kell kapnia.  
  
– Fel kell mennem… hagyjatok… – mondta zavartan Harry, de a fiúk nem engedték el őt. Az, hogy lefogják, rossz emlékeket idézett fel benne. – Ne… ne bánts!  
  
Az egyik kicsit magához húzta, és megsimogatta a fejét.  
  
– Nem bántunk, nyugodj meg! Csak elestél, és csúnyán megütötted magad, nem lesz semmi baj. George, vigyük fel a szállásukra…  
  
Harry az egészből csak annyit érzékelt, hogy felcibálják magukkal az emeletre, miközben megnyugtató szavakat mondanak neki. A végén már annyira fájt a karja, hogy alig bírt megállni a lábán, a fiúk óvatosan lefektették az ágyra, még a cipőjét is levették. Az egyik fiú leült az ágya szélére, és Harry fejét az ölébe húzta, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni, mikor már remegett.  
  
– Istenem, a karjából már ömlik a vér. Segíts, Fred, add ide azt a rongyot! – Amikor rászorították a vállára, Harry felnyögött a fájdalomtól, miközben egyre jobban növekedett benne a félelem, hogy bántani fogják őt, bár fogalma sem volt, honnét jött ez az érzés. – Shh, nincs semmi baj! Minden rendben lesz. Fred, még a takarót is, légy szíves! Érzem, ahogy remeg… bár nem tűnik még lázasnak attól a sebtől. Inkább a sokktól készült ki… Mindegy, takard be.  
  
– Ne bántsatok, kérlek… – motyogta erőtlenül Harry, és már belefáradt a folytonos küzdelembe, mert semmi ereje nem volt, akikkel pedig küzdött, sokkal erősebbeknek bizonyultak. Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált mélyeket lélegezni, hogy leküzdje a rettegést. – Fáj, kérlek, ne…  
  
– Ne szorítsd már annyira, látod, hogy fáj neki!  
  
– Ha nem szorítom, sok vért fog veszíteni – vágott vissza a másik, akinek az ölében volt. – Nem szórnék rá Vérzéscsillapító bűbájokat, mert fogalmam sincs, több kárt okozok-e vele, mint hasznot. Fel sem ismer minket… – Mély levegőt vett az illető. – Inkább menj, és szólj Pitonnak, még itt vannak. Tartott a gyűlés, mikor feljöttünk.  
  
– Tudod, mit kap az, aki csak úgy rátör egy megbeszélésre, ami ráadásul elég fontos is.  
  
– Én azt tudom, hogy mit kapunk, ha nem szólunk neki minél hamarabb! Emlékezz, ő nem Henry! Ő az igazi Harry, aki jó, és akit Piton fiaként szeret. Nem akarom tudni, milyen végünk lesz, ha nem szólsz neki most rögtön!  
  
– Jó, jó, sietek.  
  
Egy ajtócsattanás, aztán csend lett.  
  
– Minden rendben lesz, Harry. Ne aggódj! – simogatták folyamatosan a fejét.  
  
Hosszú percek után majdnem magával húzta a fáradtság, amikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és többen érkeztek a szobába. A legsietősebb varázsló mellé, az ágy szélére ült le, de ő nem adta jelét annak, hogy ébren lenne.  
  
– Fred elmondta röviden, mi történt. Láttam a vérnyomokat is – mondta Piton visszafojtott hangon a másik fiúnak. – Harry? Ébren vagy? – szólongatta, és amikor apja megérintette az arcát, Harry elhúzódott, és próbált szabadulni.  
  
– Ne üss meg, kérlek – könyörgött, mert felvillant egy emlék, hogy valaki felpofozta. – Hagyjál…  
  
– Harry, nem bántalak – mondta megnyugtatóan, de a fiú nem hitt neki, egyre rémültebben kapálózott, mire erős kezek fogták le. – Figyelj a hangomra, Perselus vagyok! Merlin szerelmére, teljes sokkban van – tette hozzá döbbenten. – Ez nem vall egy ilyen balesetre. Megsérült még máshol is?  
  
– Csak a karján láttuk azt a nagy vágást, a sérült arcán kívül – mondta az, akinek az ölében volt. Érezte, hogy amit eddig rászorítottak, elveszik.  
  
Piton élesen felszisszent.  
  
– És ezt a sérülést az a törött esernyőtartó okozta? Mert akárhogy is nézem, ezt párbajban szerezte – mondta dühösen, aztán Harry latin szavakat hallott, és enyhült a fájdalom a karjában. – Többször felpofozhatták – állapította meg jegesen. – Az arcán lévő sebek valóban származhatnak lépcsőtől is, de kétlem. Nyilvánvalóan a bájitaloknak köszönhetően ennyire zavart. Merlin kegyelmezzen annak, aki ezt tette – mondta végül Piton dühösen. – Tényleg nem láttatok semmit sem?  
  
– Nem, semmit – felelte George. – A lépcső tövében találtunk rá, és minden arra utalt, hogy tényleg elesett, és összetörte magát.  
  
Harry összerezzent, ahogy valaki a szája széléhez fogott egy puha rongyot. Zavarodottan, nyitotta ki a szemét, és nem tudta, miért dobog úgy a szíve, mint akire a frászt hozták. Nem értette, miért érzi magát ennyire szörnyen, miért ég a karja, és egyáltalán mi folyik itt.  
  
– Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, amikor meglátta Pitont az ágy szélén, kezében egy véres ronggyal. Remegő kézzel nyúlt az arcához, de a bájitalmester szelíden eltolta a kezét, és a sérült orrához tartotta a ruhadarabot.  
  
– Tudod, ki vagyok? – kérdezte Piton komolyan, Harry pedig tekintetével rémülten nézett körbe, majd apjára nézett, aki még mindig kőarccal figyelte őt.

– Persze, hogy tudom, apa – válaszolt értetlenül Harry, és fogalma sem volt, mit keres George ölében. A remegés pár pillanatig elmúlt, aztán ismét visszatért, ami nagyon megijesztette, így zavarában összefonta a kezeit, mert igen kínosnak találta a dolgot.  
  
Piton mély levegőt vett, és kifújta, és végre az a komoly, fagyos aggodalom is enyhült kicsit az arcán.  
  
– Végre magadhoz tértél – közölte megkönnyebbülten. – Mi történt veled, Harry?  
  
– Nem… nem emlékszem – válaszolta Harry kétségbeesetten. Érezte, hogy valami halványan arra kényszeríti, hogy válaszoljon. – Nem tudom… – mondta remegő hangon, és érezte, hogy a sírás égeti a torkát. Elfordult egy pillanatra, hogy összeszedje magát.  
  
– Valaki feledésátkot szórt rá, ez egyértelmű – állapította meg George, mire Piton egyetértően biccentett.  
  
– Mi… miről beszéltek? – kérdezte halkan Harry, mire válaszul Piton megszorította a kezét, hogy így nyugtassa meg.  
  
– Az illető, úgy látom, mindenre gondolt – mondta dühösen Piton. – Harry, semmire sem emlékszel, mi történt? – kérdezte, és elhúzta a kezét, amivel eddig a szája szélén lévő sebből szivárgó vért itatta fel, majd egy egyszerű varázslattal begyógyította azt. – Hova igyekeztél, kivel találkoztál?  
  
– Elindultam Siriushoz a megbeszélt találkozóra, aztán… tényleg nem tudom!  
  
Harry újra összerezzent, de most azért, mert bevillant egy mozzanat arról, ahogyan megpofozzák.  
  
– Ahol voltam… Valaki többször megütött… – mondta rekedtesen, ahogyan eszébe jutottak a dolgok. – Azt mondta, nem fogadja el ezeket a válaszokat… mondjak igazat. De én igazat mondtam… – tette hozzá suttogva. – Nekem Piton az apám… én őt szeretem is… csak ő utál engem…  
  
– Túlságosan is készségesen válaszol – mondta halkan Piton, hűvös kezét pedig a fiú homlokára tette. – Teljesen leizzadt, de a leheletén nem éreztem a Veritaserum nyomait… – gondolkodott hangosan. Harry, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy Piton közelebb hajol a ruhájához, aztán amikor felnézett, nagyon dühös lett. – De ruhájára kiömlött, ott érezhető.  
  
– Merlinre… valaki kivallatta – mondta rémülten George. – Nem tudhatta meg az igazságot, mert akkor nem hagyta volna ennyire helyben őt – tette még hozzá elgondolkodva. – Úgy állította be, mintha lezuhant volna a lépcsőn.  
  
– Így igaz. Ráadásul úgy intézte, hogy ne legyünk itt.  
  
Az ajtó kinyílt, amikor szinte feltépte valaki. Harry odapillantott, és meglátta nagynénje sápadt arcát, amint odaszalad hozzá.  
  
– Most értesített Alastor, miért szakadt félbe a gyűlés – hadarta –, de arról nem tudott semmit sem mondani, mi történt Harryvel!  
  
– Nem véletlenül – közölte Piton fagyosan –, a támadó biztosra akart menni, hogy semmi nyomot ne hagyjon. Balesetnek álcázott egy jól kitervelt vallatást. _Exmemoriamot_ bocsátott rá, hogy elfeledje a történteket, viszont Harry valamilyen oknál fogva már kezd emlékezni, min ment keresztül. Nyilvánvalóan a szervezetére hatott bájital hatására, ami igen különös, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Veritaserum nem okoz ilyet.  
  
– Tudjuk, ki tette? – kérdezte aggódva Roanne, miközben együttérzően megfogta Harry kezét.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét. De tudta, ha jobban koncentrál, tudni fogja a választ. Egyik része nem akarta, de a másik igenis tudni szerette volna, ki tette ezt vele.  
  
Piton közben testvére felé fordult.  
  
– Készítsetek egy listát arról, kinek van biztos alibije és kinek nincsen – utasította. – Tudni akarom, ki bánthatta ennyire Harryt. Bár az az igazság, hogy van gyanúsítottam. Csak egy valaki támadna rá úgy Harryre, hogy meg akarja tudni az igazságot a kilétéről, és ha a válaszokat nem tartaná igaznak, így megütné őt.  
  
– Sirius – mondta komoran Roanne, és elengedte Harry kezét. – Azonnal intézkedem.  
  
– Köszönöm a segítségüket – fordult vissza Piton George-hoz, aki óvatosan kimászott Harry alól, és a párnára emelte Harry fejét. – Mondanom sem kell, hogy erről nem beszélhetnek senkinek sem, ugye? Ha szóba kerül a dolog, mindenképpen maradjanak a lépcsős-eset mellett, világos?  
  
– Igen, uram – mondták egyszerre, Roanne pedig kitárta előttük az ajtót, és mindannyian távoztak.  
  
Amikor végre maguk maradtak, Piton ismét előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy teljesen rendbe hozza a karját. Intett neki, hogy próbáljon meg felülni, aztán segített neki kibújni a pulóverjéből. Apja végighúzta a pálcát a vágáson, hogy begyógyítsa, de előtte még alaposan megnézte.  
  
– Ezt egy éles penge okozhatta – állapította meg hangosan, Harry pedig továbbra is némán nézte a takarót. Az elméjébe hirtelen bevillant egy emlékkép: szekrény, benne igen ismerős belefúródott késsel. Piton közben az arcát is meggyógyította, míg Harry elfordította a fejét, és úgy érezte, az emlékek megrohanják.  
  
– Emlékszem, hogy azt mondta, most minden ki fog derülni – mondta halkan, mire Piton megdermedt –, és senki sem fog róla tudni, mit tett. Minden információ érdekli rólam, csak beszéljek… de én… – Harry mély levegőt vett, hogy visszatartsa a sírást, amivel végül sikerrel járt – amikor válaszoltam neki… azt hitte, nem az igazat mondom. Elmondtam neki, hogy én igenis a fiad vagyok, nem egy halálfaló… ő erre megpofozott. Megint elmondtam… – Harry összeszorította a szemét, és mély levegőt vett, hogy megnyugodjon. – Hiába bizonygattam, ki vagyok… – elcsuklott a hangja –, később ismét megütött.  
  
– Harry, fejezd be, kérlek – mondta halkan Piton, és gyengéden megfogta Harry karját, hogy átölelje, de Harry visszautasítóan elhúzódott. Sőt, még távolabb is ment az apjától, ledőlt az ágyra, és összekucorodott, hogy így majd elbújik a világ bajai elől. És Siriustól. Mert most már minden eszébe jutott, amit elfelejtett az incidenssel kapcsolatban.  
  
– Kérlek, most hagyj – közölte nagyot nyelve Harry. – Nem kell semmilyen bájital. – Még a gondolatától is rosszul volt, hogy lenyeljen belőle még akár egy cseppet is. Ezek után egy ideig nem is akarta látni a fiolákat.  
  
– Szükséged lenne egy Álomitalra a zavartalan alvás érdekében, de a Veritaserummal együtt nem szabad alkalmazni. De még mindig szórhatok rád egy gyenge Altató bűbájt...  
  
– Nincs szükségem rá. Most az kell, hogy az ép eszemnél maradjak! – mondta indulatosan, aztán rájött, hogy szinte kiabál. – Ne haragudj – tette még hozzá suttogva. – Csak szeretnék… magam lenni, egyedül, hogy gondolkozhassak. Kérlek, hagyj most magamra.  
  
Piton hosszan nézte őt egy ideig, mert jelenleg nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki hajlandó egyedül hagyni őt egy percig is.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele végül Piton, Harry pedig hallotta, hogy mélyen veszi a levegőt, mint aki mondani akar mást is, de meggondolta magát. – Alapvetően is pihenésre van most szükséged, hogy a szervezetedből kikerüljön a Veritaserum, és a gyógyulást is kipihend.  
  
– Csak pár horzsolás volt – mondta Harry kimerülten, miközben apja egy vékony plédet terített rá.  
  
– Látom, még mindig hétköznapinak veszed azt, hogy megtámadnak – sóhajtotta Piton. – Felhelyezek pár speciális védőbűbájt, bár nem hinném, hogy Black csak úgy vissza merne jönni, és ismét bántana téged – gondolkodott még hangosan. – Bár jobban járna, még mielőtt én találom meg – tette hozzá fagyosan. Egy meleg kéz simított végig a homlokán. – Bármire szükséged van, lent leszek a laboratóriumban, rendben? – Harry bólintott. – Próbálj meg aludni egy keveset.  
  
Valószínű, hogy így lehetett, mert amikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, nem emlékezett rá, hogy apja elment, mert most már egyedül volt. Egyedül a fájdalommal, amit egy olyan ember okozott, akinek a szeretetére annyira vágyott. Összekuporodott, miközben szemét is szorosan behunyta, hogy próbáljon megnyugodni, és ne fakadjon sírva, mint egy kisgyerek.  
  
Mennyire jólesne most egy Nyugtató főzet… ami mindent megoldana. Felült, tekintete a bájitalos szekrényre tévedt, és jelenleg egy cseppet sem érdekelte, ha Piton rájön, mennyi hiányzik onnét. Úgyis ki kell tálalnia neki, hiszen megfogadta, hogy elmondja neki, mit tett. Az addig vezető út pedig nem számít, csak az, hogy túl legyen azon a mérhetetlen fájdalmon, amit Sirius okozott a mondanivalójával és tetteivel. Kezdve Rontól, egészen a vallatásig…  
  
Feltápászkodott, felhúzta a cipőjét, aztán még mielőtt távozott volna, a bájitalos szekrényből kivett három Nyugtató főzetet. A talárjából előhúzta azt a Veritaserumot, amit keresztapjának szánt, és egy fájdalmas pillantással visszatette a többi közé, hiszen arra már nem lesz szüksége.  
  
Macskaügyességgel lopakodott fel a padlásszobába, és most először nyugodott meg egy kicsit, hogy egy ismerős helyen lehet egyedül, amiről még maga Sirius sem tudott. Mert igen, tartott tőle. Ezek után még a közelébe sem kívánkozott menni.  
  
Lerúgta a cipőit, felült az ágy szélére törökülésben, és mély levegőt vett, mikor előhúzta a fiolákat. Egy nem volt hatásos, azt tudta. Kettő bevétele már egész kellemes volt, de hármat még sosem kockáztatott meg, ez a helyzet pedig megkívánja a dolgot. Szépen sorban kidugaszolta, aztán megitta őket. A nyugalom kellemesen áradt szét a testében, majd pálcájával szépen porrá varázsolta őket, és mosolyogva fújta el. Épp akkor jött egy erős fuvallat, mire ijedtében az ölébe ejtette a pálcáját.  
  
Lupin állt előtte, szigorú tekintette illetve őt.  
  
– Az imént beszéltem Doreával – mondta dühösen.  
  
Harry igyekezett nemtörődőnek látszani, miközben talárja belső zsebébe rejtette a pálcáját.  
  
– Azt hittem, gyorsabban fog árulkodni – jegyezte meg semleges hangon. – Nem mintha érdekelne.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá mérgesen Lupin. – Dorea megemlítette, hogy egy bájitalt ittál, és nem néztél ki túl jól. Ő még kicsi, nem érti ezeket a dolgokat. De ha te már árulkodásnak veszed a dolgot, ez azt jelenti, hogy aggódsz valamiért. Talán, hogy rajtakapnak, amiért megiszol bizonyos bájitalokat?  
  
Most már Harry is kezdett dühbe jönni, ami értetlen volt, hiszen az imént még hatottak a szóban forgó bájitalok.  
  
– Már meg ne haragudj, de semmi közöd sincs hozzá, mit iszom meg és mit nem…  
  
– Ez a viselkedés sem rád vall – szakította félbe Lupin szigorúan, majd vett egy mély levegőt. – Aggódom miattad. Tudom, mennyire képes vagy hibáztatni magad olyan dolgokért, amikért nem kéne…  
  
– Semmit sem tudsz! – szakította félbe Harry egyre dühösebben. – Nem tudod sem az indokaimat, sem hogy hogy érzem magamat, mert itt sem vagy ténylegesen!  
  
Lupin döbbenten pillantott rá.  
  
– Mi a baj, Harry? – kérdezte komolyan. – Tudod, hogy nem lehetek, hiszen…  
  
– Látom, nem vagy annyira jól értesült, mint gondoltam! – vicsorogta. – A hülye barátod megtámadott a minap, pedig semmi rosszat nem tettem! – Remus valóban elsápadt ezt hallván. – Megütött kétszer is, ki akart vallatni, és mindent egy balesetnek álcázott! Ezek után ne mondd meg nekem, megihatok-e a jövőben bármiféle bájitalt! Ha az kell, hogy épelméjű legyek, akkor az!  
  
Lupin a fejét csóválta.  
  
– A lelki fájdalomra nem a bájital a megoldás…  
  
– Tudom jól, nem kell mondani, Remus! – mondta kicsit nyugodtabban Harry. – De értsd meg, vannak helyzetek, amikor szükségem van rájuk.  
  
– Te pedig azt értsd meg, hogy Sirius mindig is önfejű volt, sosem gondolkodott épeszűen, pláne, mióta elveszített engem…  
  
– Sirius nem normális, ezen nincs mit magyarázni! – kiáltott fel Harry idegesen. – Fogd fel, hogy egy idióta barom! Minden ott volt a szeme előtt, de nem, nem bírta felfogni, hogy én vagyok az! Egy kémnek, valami hülye halálfalónak tart!  
  
Remus letérdelt elé a földre, és megszorította a térdét.  
  
– Sokáig volt börtönben, nem tud olyan logikusan gondolkodni, ahogy elvárnád – mondta halkan, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna, viszont ettől Harry még dühösebben nézett le a férfira. – Nem az a Sirius, akit ismertél.  
  
– Folyton ezt mondja apám is!  
  
– Talán nem véletlenül, nézd Harry… – kezdte békítően Remus, de Harry nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
  
– Nem akarom azt hallani, hogy meggondolatlan, és semmit nem tud kikövetkeztetni! Egyszerűen nem lehet ennyire idióta! – csattant fel, aztán amikor megszédült, megtámaszkodott kezével az ágyon.  
  
– Bármennyire is rossz hallgatnod, de nagyon is meggondolatlan! – emelte fel a hangját Lupin, szigorúan pillantva fel rá. – Jól vagy?  
  
– Sirius nem lehet ennyire hülye! – vicsorogta vissza Harry.  
  
– Nem, de akkor is más, mint akit te ismertél! – mondta indulatosan Lupin.  
  
Harry vissza akart ordítani, hogy mennyire nincs igaza, de a látása elhomályosult, és erőtlenül zuhant előre Remus karjaiba. A férfi rögtön elkapta, az ölelésébe vonva őt, miközben leült vele a földre, kezével maga felé fordította az arcát. Harryvel forgott a világ, és hirtelen minden erő kiszállt belőle, csak az álmosság és a fáradtság maradt.  
  
– Harry! Mi a baj? – kérdezte sürgetve Remus.  
  
– Nem tudom, nagyon fáradt vagyok… – motyogta Harry kimerülten.  
  
– Megyek, szólok Perselusnak.  
  
– Már nem kell – szólalt meg Piton, hangjából ítélve eddig is sietett, és nyilvánvaló véletlennek köszönhető, hogy ebben a percben állított be, hiszen tudta, hol kell keresni őt, ha eltűnik. Apja letérdelt mellé, Remus pedig óvatosan átadta őt neki – érezte Piton jellegzetes, bájitalok illataival átitatott talárját, és szoros ölelését.  
  
– Harry! Figyelj rám! – szólongatta. – Maradj velem, kérlek! Hol fáj?  
  
– Többet már nem fáj… semmi sem – suttogta, aztán érezte, hogy egy erő magával húzza őt, és most már tehetetlenül feküdt apja karjaiban. Az iménti fáradtság eltűnt, csak a kellemetlen érzés maradt, hogy egyik végtagját sem tudta megmozdítani, és egy hangot sem tudott kiadni. Semmi jelet nem tudott adni, hogy valamennyire itt van.  
  
– Harry! Ne csináld ezt velem, kérlek – kérte Piton, kezével pedig szelíden megpaskolta az arcát, Harry pedig hiába próbálkozott. _Az Istenit, nem igaz, hogy nem megy a beszéd, és semmim sem engedelmeskedik!_ Harry küzdött, és sehogyan sem tudott megszólalni, vagy egyáltalán megmozdítani a kisujját. – Mi történt pontosan, Lupin? – követelte Piton.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, Perselus… – hallotta Remus zavart hangját. – Vitatkoztunk Sirius viselkedéséről, többször láttam, hogy megszédül, aztán pedig összeesett.  
  
– _Stimula!_ – szólalt meg hirtelen Piton, Harry pedig semmit sem tapasztalt. Még csak meg sem borzongott tőle. – Akkor nem hat ez a bűbáj, ha komoly gond van – mondta ijedten, és Harry gondolatban is elsápadt apja hangszínétől. Hűvös kezek járták be az arcát, aztán Piton további latin varázsigéket mormogott. – Merlin szerelmére… – akadt el apja hangja a megdöbbentéstől. – Nem láttál nála fiolát? – Motoszkálás hallatszott. – Nyilvánvalóan megsemmisítette… – Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak az apja ne tudjon meg semmit sem, mert úgy érezte, menten sírva fakad a szégyentől, hiszen Piton pillanatok alatt ki fogja deríteni, mi is történt. – Lupin, sürgősen menj el a Szent Mungóba, és értesítsd Hippocrates Smethwycket – utasította Piton. – Mondd el röviden, hogy a fiam bájitalmérgezésben szenved, és minél előbb térjen vissza a főhadiszállásra.  
  
– De ő a varázslények okozta sérülésekre specializálódott… – jegyezte meg Lupin értetlenül.  
  
– És a mérgezésekre is! – csattant fel türelmetlenül Piton. – Tedd hozzá, hogy hozza magával az immáron diplomás Augustus Pye-t is. Siess!  
  
A beálló csend arról árulkodott, hogy Remus valóban távozott. Piton óvatosan lefektette az ágyra, aztán nyomasztó csend következett.  
  
– _Expecto Patronum!_ – harsogta Piton sürgetően, Harry pedig nem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora csalódás után előhúzhat az apja egy jó emléket. – Add át kérlek ezt az üzenetet: „Roanne, sürgősen menj a laboratóriumba, és hozz magaddal legalább hat fiolányi magas hatóerejű bájital-antiszérumot a lakosztályomba!”  
  
Piton fölé hajolt, pillanatok alatt átkutatta a talárját, és amikor megtalálta azt, amit keresett, Harry rájött, miről is van szó. Fájdalmasan szorult össze a szíve a gondolattól, hogy apja szépen lassan rájön a teljes igazságra, ő pedig mindezt magatehetetlenül hallgatja végig.  
  
– _Priori Incantatem!_ – suttogta Piton, a lágy szellőből Harry pedig tudta, hogy a főnixpálca mindent elárult, amit apja tudni akart. – Reparo! – mondta kicsit hangosabban, ami arra utalt, rájött, miként kell a porból ismét fiolákat alkotni. Halk üvegcsörömpölés hallatszott, majd egy éktelen csattanás, ahogyan azok durván elérték a földet.  
  
Piton nagyon az önuralma szélén járhatott, ha így földhöz vágta azokat. Harry szíve most már rettenetesen fájt a szégyentől és tehetetlenségtől. Amennyire is dühös volt most Piton, annyira nem látszott a további mozdulatokon, mert óvatosan felemelte őt, aztán magához szorítva vitte le a lakosztályukba. Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy apjának remegett a keze is, amikor letette őt az ágyára.  
  
– Rohantam, ahogy csak tudtam! – érkezett meg Roanne. – Miért van szükség antiszérumra, Perselus? Ó ne, Harry…  
  
Piton nyilván válaszolni akart, de hirtelen sokan érkeztek a szobába, így elmaradt a válasz.  
  
– Perselus, Roanne – szólalt meg egy idegen hang, aztán egy másik is üdvözölte őket. – Siettem, ahogy megtudtam. Kiderítetted, mi történt?  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy siettél, Hippocrates – köszöntötte őket Piton. – Amennyit ki tudtam deríteni, az az, hogy három fiolányi Nyugtató főzetet ivott meg. Legalábbis az utóbbi időszakban – mondta zordan, Harry pedig hallani vélte nagynénje szisszenését. – Tudom, hogy a bájitalmérgezés is a szakterületed, mivel pedig a fiam különleges eset a mágiája miatt, nyugodtabb vagyok, ha veletek együtt láthatom el.  
  
– Ez csak természetes – értett egyet a másik idegen hang, aki talán Augustus lehetett. – Elvégre én vagyok a Rend kijelölt főgyógyítója is, máshoz nem fordulhatsz. Ha három fiolával vett be, akkor hat adagnyi ellenszérumra van szükség. A szervezetbe jutott káros anyagokat dupla annyi szérum tudja csak semlegesíteni.  
  
– Közvetlen a gyomorba kell varázsolnunk, hogy minél előbb felszívódhasson – közölte Hippocrates, akinek hangját fiolák koccanása követte. Harry először melegséget érzett az említett résznél, aztán rettenetes kín következett, végül nem kapott levegőt, és hangosan fuldoklott, izmai rángatózni kezdtek. – Az Isten szerelmére, nem szabadna ennek történnie! – mondta rémülten. – Fogjátok le, amíg semlegesítem!  
  
– _Hippocrates!_ – szólt rá sürgetően Piton. Harry varázsigéket hallott, ami megszüntetett mindent. Érezte, hogy felhúzzák a szemhéját, de nem látott semmit sem. Minden ugyanolyan lett, mint ezelőtt. – Vége lett a rohamnak – mondta halkan Piton.  
  
– Nem szabadott volna így reagálnia az ellenszérumra – jegyezte meg Augustus, és Harry egy újabb kéz érintését érezte a homlokán. – Nagyon hűvös a homloka, nem tetszik ez nekem. Be kéne szállítanunk a Szent Mungóba, hogy speciális ellátást kapjon.  
  
– Nem megy sehová sem – közölte hűvösen Piton. – A biztonsága érdekében nem lehetséges.  
  
– Az alacsony testhőmérséklet és a roham csak egy dolgot jelenthet: ugye tudod már mit, Perselus? – Hippocrates visszafojtott hangja egész közelről jött. Mindannyian az ágya körül lehettek.  
  
– Igen, tisztában vagyok vele egy ideje – mondta Piton dühösen, de igyekezett a hangján uralkodni.  
  
– Ez nem csupán három főzet volt, igaz? – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Augustus. A pillanatnyi csendből úgy tűnt, bólintott valaki. – A szervezete már jó ideje hozzászokott, így még az antiszérum sem hat.  
  
– Módosított szérumot még készíthetünk – hallatszott Roanne távoli hangja. – Tudod, hogy én is ezen kutatási munkákat végzem. Nem lehetne túlságosan is bonyolult elkészíteni egyet Harry számára, még mielőtt késő lesz.  
  
– Igen, épp oda indultam, örömmel venném, ha csatlakozna. De minél előbb cselekednünk kell – döntött Hippocrates. – Jöjjön, Roanne, a lenti laboratórium felszerelése elég kell, hogy legyen. Perselus, Augustus, gondoskodjatok róla, hogy ne váljon súlyosabbá a helyzet. Amint tudok, jövök. Ha bármi történik, értesítsetek.  
  
– Nekem is a laboratóriumban a helyem – közölte hirtelen Piton.  
  
– Nem. Neked most a fiad mellett van – nyomatékosította a gyógyító. – Roannéval képesek leszünk együtt elkészíteni azt a szérumot.  
  
A hangokból ítélve távoztak, így egy ideig csend borult a szobára.  
  
– Perselus, nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem értesültem előbb róla, mit tesz – szólalt meg halkan Lupin, aki talán eddig is ott lehetett, és csendben figyelte az eseményeket. – Azonnal szóltam volna, ha tudom, az egészsége veszélyben van.  
  
– Már ki tudja, mióta folyik ez így – mondta dühösen Piton. – Az, hogy ilyen hamar a keresésére indultam, szerencsére nekünk kedvez. – Ismét idegen varázsigék.  
  
– Örökké nem szórhatsz rá csillapító bűbájokat – figyelmeztette Augustus, akiről Harry meg is feledkezett, hogy jelen van.  
  
– Azt hiszed, én nem tudom?! – csattant fel idegesen Piton. – Három fiola ebből az istenverte anyagból – szisszent fel dühösen. – Csak remélhetem, hogy nem lesz komoly következménye… már ha egyszer felébred!  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy a ruhái átalakulnak egy hűvösebb, más anyagúra, ami talán a pizsamája lehetett. Majd takarókat terítettek rá, ennek ellenére a teste egyre hidegebb lett.  
  
– Nyugodj meg Perselus, minden rendben lesz – vigasztalta a gyógyító. – Remus, hoznál meleg vizes ruhát a fürdőből? Ezentúl szorítkozzunk minél kevesebb varázslatra, még ha készen is lesz a bájital. Melegen kell tartanunk, nehogy gond legyen.  
  
Furcsa lehet már eleve eszméletlenül elbóbiskolni, de nem emlékezett rá, Remus mikor ért vissza, vagy hogy eddig miről beszéltek az ittlévők; mert egy meleg, nedves anyag ért a homlokához, valaki pedig nem vette el a kezét róla.  
  
– Semmi garancia nincs arra, ha megkapja a bájitalt, hamarosan magához tér a kómából – hallotta a bájitalmester hangját közvetlen maga mellett. – Hogy lehettem ennyire felelőtlen? Hogy gondolhattam azt, hogy majd egyedül boldogul a problémáival? Az sem volt világos, hogy egyáltalán problémái vannak – suttogta.  
  
– Nem tudhattad, Perselus – nyugtatta Remus, de nem használt.  
  
– De igen. Minden jel ott volt a szemem előtt, de félreértelmeztem őket! – csattant fel dühösen Piton.  
  
Ajtócsukódás hallatszott, majd többen léptek be a szobába.  
  
– Készen van a bájital.  
  
– Épp ideje – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Augustus. – Igyekezzünk, még mielőtt a hatóanyagoktól még rosszabb állapotba kerül.  
  
Harry ismét furcsa bizsergést érzett a gyomránál, de ezúttal nem követte egy kíméletlen görcsroham a jelenséget. Gyógyító melegként áradt szét a testében, aztán magával húzta, úgy érezte, elalszik.

**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Legközelebb, amikor ismét magához tért, azt hitte, a helyzet sokkalta jobb lett. De aztán jött a csalódás, miszerint semmi jelet nem tud küldeni a külvilág felé, hogy ő a látszat ellenére valamilyen szinten eszméleténél van. Ráadásul az, hogy a szörnyű csendet végtelen hosszú percekig kellett hallgatni, rémes volt. Hogy fog ehhez hozzászokni, amíg nem ébred fel? Fel fog valaha is ébredni egyáltalán?  
  
Néha hallott egy apró neszt, ami talán egy pergamen súrlódása lehetett, amire aztán néha írhattak. Minden bizonnyal itt volt vele valaki, a Siriusos eset és ezután nem nagyon hagyják egyedül.  
  
Az ajtó tipikus hangját már felismerte.  
  
– A gyűlésen nem történt semmi említésre méltó – szólalt meg csendesen Roanne –, így szerencsére nem is tartott sokáig. Bár utána a vacsoránál voltak azért gondok, páran nem értették, miért vagy távol. Röviden közöltem az indokokat, de nem mondtam el teljesen, mi történt, ahogy kérted. Felhoztam a vacsorádat, ha esetleg ennél is valamit.  
  
– Köszönöm – sóhajtott Piton. Harry pergamenek gyűrődését hallotta. – Úgysincs ehhez türelmem. Sőt, az egészhez nincsen türelmem! – mondta hangosabban, a hangokból ítélve a pergament kettétépték, aztán gyűrtek is rajta egyet. – Egyébként is, Roanne, nem gondolod, hogy beszélnünk kellene erről az egészről? – Apja hangja eltávolodott, úgy tűnt, felkelt az ágy mellől, és Roannéhoz fordult. – Nem tűntél különösebben meglepettnek a Nyugtató főzetet hallván.  
  
– Talán most bűnbakot keresel? – érdeklődött hűvösen Roanne. – Hidd el, én tudakoltam nálad, és azt hittem, ezt beszélte meg veled! Te pedig mondtad, hogy megtárgyaltátok, amit meg kellett!  
  
– Nem, nem erről volt szó. Még csak megközelítőleg sem – vicsorgott Piton dühösen. – Mégis mikor kezdődött ez, Roanne? Mért nem értesítettél erről az egészről?  
  
Nagynénje mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Szerintem nem kell különösebben elgondolkodnod rajta, mikor kezdődött – vetette oda semlegesen hangon. Harry szinte lelki szemei előtt látta, ahogyan apja felhúzza a szemöldökét. – A nagy veszekedésre gondolok, Perselus! Azt hiszed, csak te borultál ki annyira? Viszont te Harryvel ellentétben aránylag jól bírod a veszekedéseket, így csak külföldre menekültél, nem pedig bájitalokhoz. De ő viszont más!  
  
– Tudom, milyen Harry – mondta csendesen Piton. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy bájitalokhoz nyúl, amiért ennyire megbántott. Jobban megviselte ez az egész helyzet, mint eleinte gondoltam – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan. – Én pedig félreértelmeztem mindent, mert még csak számba sem vettem a lehetőséget, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet. Azzal vádoltam, hogy Béke elixírt ivott, a tüneteket pedig teljesen félreértettem, pedig egyértelműek voltak, hiába is hasonlít az a két átkozott főzet! Persze most már tudom, kié lehetett az a bizonyos Béke elixíres fiola. A raktárban is csak Harry vethetett rá olyan erős bűbájokat a leltárra, senki más.  
  
– Perselus… kérlek, ne hibáztasd magadat – szólt rá Roanne. – Nem tudhattad.  
  
– Épp ezt mondom, ha nem tűnt volna fel – emelte fel a hangját Piton –, hogy igenis észrevehettem volna! Milyen bájitalmester vagyok, mondd?! Aki nem képes a saját fián felismerni a bájitalfüggőség jeleit! Nézd, hova vezetett a hozzá nem értésem!  
  
– Ne felejtsd el, ha visszagondolsz a történtekre, Harry igenis le akart szokni! – erősködött Roanne. – Azért vérzett az orra, nem? Attól, hogy nem tettem le a bájitalmesteri vizsgát, azért ennyit ki tudok következtetni.  
  
Egy darabig csend volt a szobában.  
  
– Egyedül nem lehet ilyen szerekről leszokni, felügyelet kell – mondta Piton nyugodtabban. – Rettegett bevallani és segítséget kérni, pláne azok után… Merlinre, ahogy lehordtam a Béke elixír használata miatt. Tudta, hogy eleve rosszul viselem, ha valaki bájitalokat szed, pláne, ha pont a fiam lett függő… – Újabb sóhaj. – Most már értem, miért nem hatott rá a memóriatörlő bűbáj. Az aurorok már a vallatás során rájöttek, ha túlságosan is sok Nyugtató főzet van a delikvens szervezetében, nem tudják elfeledtetni tettüket _Exmemoriammal._ A kezdetek kezdetén tudnom kellett volna, mennyire rosszul érintette a veszekedés, és hogy nagyon megbánta, amiket a fejemhez vágott. Én pedig nem hittem neki, az egész pedig rossz irányba vitt mindent… és nézd, mi lett a vége!  
  
– Perselus, higgadj le, kérlek. Ami megtörtént, megtörtént! – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Mióta Harry kómába zuhant, el sem mozdultál mellőle. Tartok tőle, hogy amíg nem ébred fel, te mindent el fogsz hanyagolni. Gyere, és egyél egy keveset – mondta békítőleg.  
  
– Ne te mondd meg, mit tegyek és mit ne, pláne, ha Harry életveszélyben van – reccsent rá Piton.  
  
– Hát pedig hiába szólítalak bátyámnak annyiszor, akkor is az öcsém vagy, és vannak bizonyos esetek, amikor én jobban látom, mire van szükséged – vágott vissza dühösen Roanne.  
  
– Fejezzétek már be! – szólalt meg erőteljesen egy harmadik hang. – Úgy veszekedtek, mint két tinédzser.  
  
– Lompos barátunk pedig azt képzeli, hogy ő a nevelőtanár? – gúnyolódott Piton dühösen, Harry pedig hallotta a hangján, mennyire más. Amikor apja gúnyolódott, mindig mindent beleadott, de ez most egy kétségbeesett, fáradt kérdés volt, egy gyenge gúnnyal.  
  
– Talán… – kezdte Roanne, de egy erőtlen kopogás félbeszakította a mondatot. A hangot követően aztán kinyílt az ajtó, és becsukódott.  
  
– Én azért jöttem, mert… – Ez határozottan Sirius hangja volt, de a mondatot esélye sem volt befejezni, mert egy igen erős csattanás követte azt, majd több zaj is. Ebben az esetben Harry örült volna, ha lát valamit, mert a zajoktól nagyon megijedt.  
  
– _Perselus, ne!_ – kiáltotta egyszerre Roanne és Remus, a hallottakból nagyon úgy tűnt, együttes erővel próbálják megfékezni a bájitalmestert.  
  
– Engedjetek el – sziszegte Piton. – Nem érdemli meg ez a szemét, hogy itt legyen, vagy egyáltalán _életben maradjon._ Mondom, engedjetek el, nem fogom még egyszer megütni! – hallatszott a most már parancsoló modor. – Elég az a tudat, hogy a létező legalantasabb munkát és büntetést adhatom neki azért, amit tett – tette még hozzá gyűlölettel csöpögő hangon. – Vannak ám előnyei is a vezetői posztnak.  
  
– Begértem, Perselus… – hallatszott Sirius orrhangon – nyilván találkozott Piton öklével –, majd tisztábban folytatta: –, hogy zaklatott vagy. Azért jöttem, mert… hallottam, mennyire rosszul lett a kölyök, és tudni akartam, hogy az én hibám volt-e, amiért ennyire életveszélyes állapotba került…  
  
– Hogy a te hibád volt-e…? – hápogta dühösen a bájitalmester. – Határozottan a tied volt! – világosította fel indulatosan. – Hogy a francba juthatott eszedbe kivallatni?! Fel nem foghatom, hogy emelhettél egyáltalán kezet a fiamra, mikor tudod jól, hogy a tettest nem kímélem meg!  
  
– Tudom, hogy ez olyan, amit nem fogsz megbocsájtani, de áruld el, mi baja van, hogy…  
  
– _Kómában van!_ – vágta el Piton Sirius mondandóját.  
  
– Mi…? Ho… hogy lehet az? – hallatszott Sirius zavart dadogása. – A Veritaserum a tied volt, az nem okozhatott ilyet!  
  
– Három erős Nyugtató főzetet ivott meg, és emiatt bájitalmérgezés alakult ki! – magyarázta Piton kisebb hangerővel. – Úgyhogy, igen, úgy vélem, a Veritaserum okozhat ilyet – vicsorogta –, mert mindezt miattad itta meg!  
  
– De… nem, nem értem. Miért ivott annyi Nyugtató főzetet?  
  
Taszítás hallatszott, és Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Piton elkapta keresztapja gallérját, és ugyanúgy a falhoz szorította, mint annak idején a Grimmauld téren.  
  
– Perselus… – figyelmeztette Roanne, de az említett nem foglalkozott vele.  
  
– Miért ivott annyi bájitalt? – kérdezett vissza Piton fagyosan. – Vajon miért, Black? – Meg sem várta a választ, a fuldokló hangokból ítélve Sirius amúgy sem tudott volna megszólalni. – Mit is várjak egy ekkora idiótától, mint te? Nyilvánvalóan végre hinnem kéne annak a pletykának, miszerint Azkaban elvette az eszedet, és azért nem tudsz logikusan gondolkodni. Mert pont neked kellett volna már rég rájönni az igazságra, arra, amire Harry mindig is vágyott!  
  
– Nem… ért… em miről beszélsz – nyögte ki Sirius nagy nehezen, az utolsó szavaknál Piton lazíthatott a szorításon. – A kölyök pusztán csak hasznot látott bennem!  
  
– Jelenleg Roanne jelenléte tart vissza attól, hogy ne kövessek el valami elkerülhetetlent! – közölte fagyosan Piton. – Jól figyelj rám, Black, mert csak egyszer mondom el. Jól vésd az eszedbe: csak Harry miatt fogom megtenni. Már belátom, régen meg kellett volna veled osztanom az információt, különben nem tartanánk itt, ahol most.  
  
– Milyen információt? – érdeklődött Sirius, és hangja izgatottságot tükrözött. – Végre megosztod velem, kit pátyolgatsz? Egy szemét kis halálfalót, pont olyat, mint amilyen te…  
  
Ha Harry ténylegesen is jelen lett volna, nagyon ugrott volna ijedtében a hirtelen robbanásszerű zajtól, ami bekövetkezett a mondatra. Egyúttal egy halk kiáltás is követte Siriustól.  
  
– _Perselus, könyörgök, ne!_ – kiáltotta Roanne, aki a lábdobogásokból ítélve, odarohant Siriushoz. Fadarabok peregtek, a nyilvánvaló áldozat Siriuson kívül az asztal lehetett.  
  
– Ne védd ezt a mocskot! – sziszegte Piton, hangjából ítélve türelmének és önuralmának nagyon a végén járhatott. – Harry túlságosan is nemes lelkű ahhoz, hogy ilyen rágalmakkal illesd. Mert ugye _Harryről_ van szó, _nem pedig a testvéréről._ De ez egy ekkora idiótának még mindig ennyi idő után sem világos, igaz?  
  
Csend telepedett a szobára, egy idő után Sirius meggyötört hangja csendült fel.  
  
– Azt akarod nekem mondani, hogy ő… Henry ikertestvére, té… tényleg Harry? – kérdezte Sirius alig hallhatóan. Nyilvánvalóan bólintást kapott, mert aztán folytatta: – De az lehetetlen!  
  
– Semmi sem lehetetlen, ha Albus keze van a dolgokban – szólalt meg csendesen Lupin.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére… én azt hittem, hogy a Veritaserum nem hat, amikor számomra logikátlan dolgokat mondott… – motyogta Sirius. – Mikor fog magához térni…? Beszélni akarok vele!  
  
Ismét csend lett, amit aztán két rettentően fagyos szó követett.  
  
– Tűnj innét – mondta csendesen Piton.  
  
– De…  
  
– Azt mondtam, tűnés innét! – emelte fel a hangját Piton, mire egy ajtó csukódása jelezte azt, hogy távoztak az ittlévők. Sőt, a hosszú csendből ítélve Remus is.  
  
Csak apja lélegzetvételeit hallotta, ahogyan próbált megnyugodni, majd varázsigéket, ahogy a romokat eltüntette. Leült az ágy mellé, és Harrynek olyan érzése volt, mintha hosszú percekig őt nézné, várva azt, hogy ebben a percben majd felébred. De Harry nem volt képes rá.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, amíg Roanne visszatért.  
  
– Túlságosan is durva és kegyetlen voltál vele – mondta csendesen.  
  
– Úgy vélem, sokkal rosszabbul járhatott volna, ha nem gyakorlok némi önuralmat. Ezúttal túl messzire ment – közölte Piton semleges hanggal.  
  
– Neked az önuralom, hogy eltörted az orrát, aztán átrepítetted a szobán?! – kérdezte felháborodottan Roanne.  
  
– Határozottan rosszabbul járt volna, ha nem vagytok itt Lupinnal, mivel cseppet sem tolerálom azt, aki a fiam életére tör! – emelte fel a hangját Piton is. – És akkor még a pálcámat nem is használtam, pedig nagy volt a kísértés! – tette hozzá.  
  
– Azt hiszem, az orra mellett a válla is eltört. Te vagy jelenleg elérhető gyógyító a többiek közül. Segítenél? Csak egy kis időre kéne itt hagynod Harryt.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, ha beszélsz a Szent Mungóval, az egyik rendtag gyógyítónk készséggel áll rendelkezésedre.  
  
Roanne csupán sóhajtott egyet, aztán szó nélkül távozott. Piton latin varázsigéket mormolt, hogy rendet tegyen, aztán a szobára hosszú idő után végre csend borult.  
  
Harry közben már majdnem megadta magát a szokásos sötétségnek, de az, hogy egyedül lehet apjával, valahogy visszahúzta. Gyanúja szerint abban a tudatlan állapotban kéne eredetileg is lennie, amit kómának neveznek, de ő valamilyen oknál fogva időszakosan hallja, mi történik körülötte. Ha pedig nagyon itt akart maradni, az akaratával nehezen, de meg tudta ezt tenni. A mai nap után pedig meg van rá minden oka.  
  
Szomorúan jött rá arra, hogy túlságosan is félreismerte Pitont. Bármennyire is mogorvának és olyan bunkónak, néha pedig elviselhetetlen találta – mint a régi tanára –, ő akkor is ragaszkodott hozzá. Ez az öntudatlan állapot pedig pláne rávilágít az igazságra, hiszen minden percben itt van mellette, és aggódik érte. Nagyon.  
  
Harry szúró fájdalmat érzett a szívében, a szeme pedig égetett, de nem volt képes arra, hogy kimutassa az érzéseit jelenlegi állapotában. Ismét csalódást okozott egy olyan embernek, aki talán a legjobban szereti ezen a világon. A legrosszabb pedig akkor lesz, amikor felébred, és apja szemébe kell nézni. Ott majd látja azt a csalódottságot, amit nagyon nem akar: bájitalfüggőség ténye. Egy bájitalmesternek ez lehet a legrosszabb rémálma, ami a fiával történhet. Harry pedig elkövette ezt… fogalma sem volt, hogy fogja ezen túltenni magát.  
  
Varázsigék törték meg a csendet: egy gondoskodott, hogy valami meleg a gyomrába kerüljön, míg a másik vastag takarót lebegtetett rá. Eligazgatták, aztán egy meleg kéz simult a homlokára, ami arra utalt, hogy neki még mindig nagyon alacsony a testhőmérséklete. Ezután pedig két óriási, érdes kéz fogta közre az övét, ami szintén melegnek érzett.  
  
– Kérlek, Harry, ne add fel. Küzdj – mondta Piton halkan és nagyon szomorú hangon, amitől Harrynek még jobban belenyilallt a fájdalom a mellkasába.  
  
Minden erejével próbálkozott, hogy megmozdítsa a kezét, amit apja fogott, de hiába erőlködött, nem ment. _Mozdulj… Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire magatehetetlen vagyok!_ – gondolta kétségbeesetten, újra és újra próbálkozva.  
  
De egyszer sem sikerült, ő pedig elkeseredetten hagyta, hogy most már magával vigye az a sötétség, ami már az elején is el akarta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megérkezett a vihar. Remélem, ettől függetlenül tetszett a fejezet. A következő rész címe (Tűz és víz) nem csak Sirius és Harry kapcsolatára fog utalni, hanem másra is, amit nem szeretnék elárulni, de izgalmas lesz. Természetesen idővel el fogunk jutni a bizonyos nagymamához is.  
> Ez a kerek, harmincadik fejezet volt a sokat emlegetett fordulópont, hiszen ezentúl Sirius és Harry viselkedése is megváltozik.


	31. Tűz és víz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry továbbra is néma tanúja a történéseknek, az ébrenlét visszanyerésének küzdelmében pedig sokat segít az, hogy Piton mindvégig mellette van. Mindeközben Sirius a maga módján próbálja jóvátenni a hibáját, de ehhez még Roanne közbenjárása sem elegendő. Draco elhelyezési tárgyalása véget ért, így semmi sem akadályozhatja meg, hogy visszatérjen a főhadiszállásra, ahol különös dolog fogadja őt…

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte felháborodva valaki. – Nem szabad itt lenned, Perselus megtiltotta.  
  
– Nem érdekel. – Harryt a mellette elhangzó szavak kihúzták abból a mély sötétségből, amibe került, de tudta, hogy ugyanolyan állapotban van, mint ezelőtt. – Látni akartam őt.  
  
Sosem gondolta volna, hogy a mozdulatlanságot az egyik valaha legrosszabb élményei közé fogja sorolni. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő után aztán felismerte, kinek a hangját hallotta, hiszen amikor még a régi életét élte, mindig azt várta, hogy ismét hallani fogja. De most szívét szomorúság töltötte el, mert keresztapja túlságosan messzire ment a tetteivel, és nem tudta, hogy valaha meg fogja-e mindezeket bocsátani neki.  
  
– Ha te nem mondod el, hogy itt jártam, akkor nem tudja meg – közölte Sirius. – És remélem, hogy így lesz, mert több alkalmam nem lesz.  
  
– Hát persze, mivel Perselus egy percre sem hagyja itt Harryt, csak ha nagyon muszáj. – Roanne hangja elég dühösnek hallatszott. – A Malfoyok tárgyalása pedig éppen ilyen. Miért gondolod, hogy nem helyezett fel olyan bűbájt, ami jelzi neki, hogy idejönnél?  
  
– Nem tett fel, mert megbízik benned – válaszolta Sirius egyszerűen. – Arról a tárgyalásról jelenleg amúgy sem jöhet el.  
  
– Hidd el, te pont olyan indok vagy, ami miatt, nem késlekedne visszajönni – közölte Roanne hűvösen. – Komolyan mondom, menj el. Nem jó, ha itt vagy.  
  
– De szeretnék itt lenni – mondta halkan Sirius. – Még mindig nem ébredt fel?  
  
– Nem. Kómában van, ha nem rémlene – válaszolt gúnyosan Roanne. – Abból nem lehet csak úgy felébredni, a két gyógyító is megmondta.  
  
– De már két nap eltelt – ellenkezett Sirius.  
  
– Szerintük akár hetekig eltarthat ez az állapot.  
  
Harry döbbenten hallgatta a róla szóló híreket, és tudta, hogy a két gyógyítónak nincsen igaza. Ha ő fel akar ébredni, akkor előbb-utóbb _fel is fog_. Ebben biztos volt. Elvégre a külvilág hangjait sem kéne most hallania, teljesen öntudatlanul kéne feküdnie, mint ahogyan azt hiszik. A varázsereje pedig segíteni fog gyógyulni, és nem, nem fog hetekig itt feküdni.  
  
Talán még tovább is ezen gondolkozott volna, ha lélekben fel nem kiált, amikor valaki megfogta a kezét, és azért, mert tudta, kié az.  
  
– Sirius – figyelmeztette halkan Roanne.  
  
– Legszívesebben átölelném, de az nem lehetséges – mondta Sirius suttogva, és ha Harry elfelejtette volna a férfi minden tettét, még talán meghatódott volna ettől az elesett hangtól és gesztustól. – Nem hiszem, hogy hamar meg fog bocsátani. Legalább így láthattam, és megérinthettem őt, amit Piton megtiltott.  
  
– Csodálkozol? Miattad került életveszélybe!  
  
– Ha előbb tudtam volna, ha… – Sirius elhallgatott, és pár másodpercig csend volt, amíg összeszedte magát. – De már nem tudok a múlton változtatni – suttogta. – Csak remélhetem, hogy egyszer… mindez jobb lesz.  
  
– Kérlek, menj el. A tárgyalásnak hamarosan vége.  
  
Roanne hangja olyan volt, mint aki már nem tűr el több ellenkezést, és maga dobja ki a férfit. Még hallatszott egy keserves sóhaj, aztán ajtócsukódás és csend. Harry pedig fájó torokkal adta fel a küzdelmet a sötétség ellen.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
  
– Nem történt semmilyen változás – hangzott Roanne hangja. – Még mielőtt kérdeznéd. Tudod, hogy azonnal értesítenélek.  
  
– Sejtettem – mondta halkan Piton, Harry pedig csak találgathatott, mennyi idő telhetett el Sirius látogatása óta. Valaki fogta a kezét, ebben biztos volt, de nem tudta megmondani, ki, hiszen a körülötte lévő hangok messzebbről jöttek. – Szerencsére minden nekünk kedvezett, így Lucius nem kapta meg még a hétvégenként láthatás jogát sem.  
  
– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az milyen lehetőségeket jelentett volna a számára – tette hozzá Roanne. – Legalább ez elrendeződött. Egyébként köztetek meg mi történt? Egymáshoz sem szóltok, mióta megérkeztetek.  
  
– Azért, mert szemét keresztapám van – hallatszott közvetlen mellőle Draco hangja. Ezek szerint ő fogta a kezét. – Szándékosan elhallgatta, mi történt Harryvel.  
  
– A dolgon semmi sem változtatott volna! – mondta dühösen Piton, miközben odajött az ágyhoz. – Viszont a te lélekjelenléteden nagyon is sokat, amivel befolyásolhattad volna a tárgyalás kimenetelét, ami rosszul is alakulhatott volna. Úgyhogy erről nem vitatkozom!  
  
– Persze, a nagy Perselus Piton miért is vitatkozna erről? – szólalt meg gúnyosan Draco.  
  
– Draco! A helyedben viselkednék, még mielőtt magamra zúdítanám _szemét keresztapám_ haragját! – emelte fel hangját Piton. – Mire visszajövök, ajánlom, hogy ne legyél itt! Narcissa kevés időt engedélyezett a számodra, amíg nem kezditek meg az új otthonotok alakítását. Ez pedig történetesen annyi lesz, amíg én lent megbeszélek vele pár dolgot – közölte fagyosan, aztán az ajtó csukódása jelezte azt, hogy távozott.  
  
Draco mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Jobb is, hogy nem leszek itt. Nem bírnám sokáig, hogy így viselkedik.  
  
– Legyél kicsit megértőbb – szólt rá Roanne, jelezve azt, hogy fejezze be a szemtelenkedést. – Nagyon ki van borulva a történtek miatt, így még ingerültebb a szokásosnál.  
  
– Hát igen, idefelé jövet csak veszekedtünk. Csak azt bánom, hogy Black nincs itt, mert elbeszélgettem volna vele.  
  
Harry összeszorult szívvel hallgatta a jelenlévők beszélgetését, és egyre rosszabbul érezte magát lelkileg Piton miatt, mert mindez azt bizonyította, mennyire aggódik érte. Ő pedig mit tett? Összeveszett vele, bájitalokhoz is nyúlt… ezzel elrontva mindent.  
  
– Roanne – szólalt meg döbbenten Draco. – Megmozdult! Harry…? Hallasz engem? – kérdezte sürgetően, de Harry hiába próbálkozott, nem tudta semmi jelét adni, hogy itt van velük. Sőt, arra sem emlékezett, hogy megmozdította volna a kezét, ahogy Draco állítja.  
  
– Láttam volna, Draco. – Roanne hangja nagyon szomorú volt. – Kérlek, ne kelts hiú reményt Perselusban, ha lemész.  
  
– Egy szót sem fogok szólni! – mondta dühösen Draco. – Elég nekem az a tudat, hogy ez azt jelzi, Harry hamarosan fel fog ébredni, és kicsit nyugodtabban tudok elmenni anyával. Perselus pedig nem érdekel. A mai húzása után nem.  
  
Újabb ajtócsapódás, majd csend telepedett a szobára. Még mielőtt ismét magával vitte volna a sötétség, érezte, hogy Roanne óvatosan a kezei közé veszi az övét.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Harrynek hozzá kellett szoknia új életéhez, amiben azt sem tudta, milyenek a napszakok, vagy egyáltalán mennyi idő telt el. Mindig azzal biztatta magát, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani ez az állapot, végre magához fog térni, és minden rendben lesz.  
  
Minden egyes ébrenlétnél – ahogyan nevezte magában –, mindig eltökélten koncentrált arra, hogy megmozduljon, vagy kinyissa a szemét. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb el fog jönni az a pillanat, amikor legyőzi ezt a magatehetetlenséget, és azt akarta, hogy az apja legyen az, aki ezt látja. Mindig megadatott a lehetőség, mert Piton végig vele volt, és vigyázott rá. A ragaszkodás érzése, hogy ennyire hiányolja valaki, adta meg ahhoz az erőt, hogy küzdjön.  
  
Az esték – sejtése szerint azok lehettek –, mindig úgy teltek, hogy Roanne felhozta a gyűlésen történt jelentéseket, amiket Piton idefent átnézett. Ekkor mozdult el mellőle, de csak annyira, hogy az asztalnál megbeszéljék a dolgokat. Legalább a háború terén nem akadtak rossz dolgok, az unalmas megfigyeléseken, halálfalók követésén és a minisztériumi ügyeken kívül nem történt semmi említésre méltó.  
  
Most is egy ilyen beszélgetést tartottak, míg ő rájuk sem figyelve arra koncentrált, mennyire meg akarja mozdítani a kezét. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy a homlokára kiül az izzadtság, miközben varázsereje a végrehajtáson munkálkodik. A keze bizsergett, ami igazán furcsa érzés volt, hiszen sosem történt ilyen.  
  
Kicsivel később aztán rájött, hogy meg tudja mozdítani a jobb kezét, egy apró mozdulat bizonyította, hogy végre ténylegesen is itt van, ahogy gondolta. A szoba túlsó felében lévő beszélgetésből ítélve a jelenlévők nem vették észre, hogy felébredt.  
  
– Apa. – Egy apró szó, amit hosszú ideje ki akart mondani, és el sem hitte, hogy a szája valóban formálja a szavakat. – Apa – ismételte suttogva, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy hallható volt, mert annyira száraznak érezte a torkát. De a szobában hirtelen csend lett, majd sietős léptek hallatszottak.  
  
– Biztosan rosszul hallottad – mondta Roanne halkan.  
  
– Tudom, mit hallottam – vetette oda dühösen Piton, kezét pedig a fia homlokára fektette. Harry jól tudta, hogy az apjáé volt, a jellegzetes fűszernövények illata mindent elárult. – Harry, ébren vagy?  
  
Harry lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és Piton elég közel volt hozzá, hogy lássa, mennyire változik át az arcán az aggodalom kicsi megkönnyebbülésbe.  
  
– Igen – válaszolta alig hallhatóan, miközben apja rámosolygott, és kézfejével még megérintette az arcát, mielőtt elvette a kezét. Harry felköhögött, mert annyira száraznak érezte a torkát, mintha pergamenből lenne.  
  
– Végre magadhoz tértél – mondta megkönnyebbülten Piton, és egy másodpercre sem vette le róla a tekintetét.  
  
– Szomjas vagyok – suttogta.  
  
Piton nem mozdult, csak akkor, amikor Roanne a félig töltött poharat át nem nyújtotta neki. Apja óvatosan megemelte Harry fejét, hogy a fiú inni tudjon.  
  
– Lassan – mondta halkan, és amikor Harry ivott pár kortyot, óvatosan visszaengedte a fejét a párnára, a poharat pedig visszaadta testvérének, aki mögötte állt. A pár korty víztől erősebbnek érezte magát, és úgy gondolta, megpróbál felülni, de apja szelíden visszatartotta. – Még nagyon gyenge vagy, nem kelhetsz fel – közölte Piton halkan, Harry pedig bólintott, mert valóban jó ötletnek hangzott. Nem tudta, miért gondolta azt, hogy lesz ereje felülni. – Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódva, és egy odavarázsolt nedves ronggyal áttörölte Harry arcát.  
  
– Kimerültnek… de jól, azt hiszem – próbált érthetően válaszolni, nem említve azt a részt, hogy a varázsereje mennyire megviselte, mert rákényszerítette az akaratát.  
  
– Magatokra hagylak titeket – jelentette be Roanne, és amikor Piton egy kicsit odébb húzódott, nagynénje odahajolt, majd adott egy puszit Harry homlokára. Harry szívébe melegség költözött, mert valahol mélyen örült, hogy nagynénje egy kis időre átvette édesanyja szerepét. – Nagyon aggódtunk miattad. Örülök, hogy végre felébredtél – mosolygott rá, és amikor kiegyenesedett, Pitonra pillantott. – Felhozom majd a vacsorádat, rendben?  
  
Harry ahogy őket nézte, tudta, hogy ez egy megszokott beszélgetés volt, mert Piton végig nem mozdult mellőle, így vagy a kandallón át küldték fel neki az ételeket, vagy pedig Roanne hozta fel őket a konyháról. Nagynénje közben távozott, ő pedig ott maradt a nyomasztó csendben Pitonnal.  
  
– Elmondod, mi történt? – kérdezte egy idő után majdnem teljesen hangtalanul, de tudta, hogy apja így is megérti. – Emlékszem a padlásra, és arra, hogy te később odajöttél… de onnan kezdve minden olyan homályos. Én… – Rémülten elhallgatott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen apja már rég rájött arra, mit tett magával. Becsukta a szemét, és elfordult tőle, mert nem bírt a szemébe nézni. Érezte, hogy egy meleg kéz megszorítja az övét, ez bátorságot adott neki, hogy kinyissa a szemét, és odapillantson.  
  
– Aznap délután úgy döntöttem, hogy bájitalokat főzök, így valamilyen módon talán sikerül megnyugodnom – emlékezett vissza Piton, az arcán pedig jól látható volt, hogy még most is kirázza őt a hideg, ha arra a napra gondol, amikor Sirius ki akarta vallatni, és annak a tetejébe még Harry is megmérgezte magát. – Úgy gondoltam, egy kis egyedüllétre van szükséged a történtek után, és nem akartalak kioktatni arról, mennyire óvatos légy keresztapáddal a közeljövőben, amikor olyan állapotban voltál. Órákig készítettem a különös odafigyelést igénylő bájitalokat a gyengélkedő számára, amikor elérkezett a vacsoraidő, és úgy gondoltam, ideje, hogy visszatérjek a szállásra. Te persze már nem voltál ott, gondoltam, hogy a padlásszobába mentél fel. Molly nem sokkal később elkészítette a vacsorát, de te még akkor sem kerültél elő, ami gyanúra adott okot. Amikor elindultam, hogy utánajárjak, miért vagy ilyen sokáig távol, meglepetésemre ott találtam Lupint veled. Odaérvén eleinte azt hittem, csak elaludtál a kimerültségtől, de aztán nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy több áll a dolog mögött, miután sehogyan sem tudtalak magadhoz téríteni. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, mint aki azt latolgatja, hogy viselkedjen a jelenlétében. Harry biztos volt benne, ha nem hozta volna rá ennyire a frászt, Piton már üvöltözne vele a bájitalos ügy miatt. De csak nyugodt, szomorú hangon szólalt meg. – Pillanatokkal később aztán megtaláltam a fiolát, elvégeztem pár diagnosztizáló bűbájt, így ennyi információ után végül össze tudtam rakni a képet.  
  
Ez a mondat mindent elárult, de ő már tudta régen, hiszen ebben a kómaszerű állapotban hallotta a különféle beszélgetéseket. Nyelt egyet, hogy visszafojtsa azt a torokszorongató érzést, amit a lelkiismeret-furdalás és a szégyen okozott. Kellett egy kis idő, mire rájött, hogy ezt a kitörni akaró sírás okozza, mert annyira fájt az, hogy nem gondolt sem az apjára, sem a nagynénjére, mi lesz velük, ha őneki neki baja esik.  
  
– Mióta fekszem itt? – kérdezte rekedtesen.  
  
– Négy napja. Pesszimista találgatások szerint hetekig nem tértél volna magadhoz, és jelentős károsodásokat szenvedett volna a szervezeted – mondta Piton színtelenül. Látszott rajta, hogy nem szívesen beszél erről. – Két gyógyító is itt volt – tette hozzá magyarázatképp, vajon kik vélekedhettek így.  
  
Harry elborzadt, ahogy ezt hallotta. Ennyire rossz állapotba került, csak mert Sirius… újabb fájó pont a csalás és a hazugságok mellett. Bármennyire is sikerült visszafojtani a fájdalmat, egy könnycsepp végül végigfolyt az arcán. Nyúlni akart érte, hogy letörölje, de Piton gyorsabb volt.  
  
– Minden rendben lesz – mondta halkan, Harry pedig bólintott, és becsukta egy pillanatra a szemét, hogy összeszedje magát.  
  
Amikor újra kinyitotta, Piton még mindig olyan feszülten figyelte őt, mintha attól tartana, hogy össze fog omlani, de Harry már megnyugodott valamennyire.  
  
– Jól emlékszem, hogy elmondtad neki? – kérdezte suttogva, Piton pedig biccentett. – Nem esett nagyobb baja, ugye?  
  
A bájitalmester szája megremegett, mint aki egy kicsit elmosolyodott volna, hogy ennyire aggódik a keresztapja miatt, de aztán csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Black valamilyen módon értesült az állapotodról, és teljesen bepánikolt, hogy ő volt a dolog okozója, ezért idemerészkedett – húzta össze a szemöldökét, és lenézett Harry kezére, mint aki szégyelli, mit tett a férfival. – Griffendéles lévén minden bátorságát összeszedte, és feljött, hogy személyesen megtudja, mi történt. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Nem bírtam visszafogni magam – vallotta be. – Őt okoltam az állapotodért, és mindenképpen bosszút akartam állni rajta. Roanne térített észhez. – Ismét sóhajtott. – Aztán rájöttem, hogy ez nem mehet így tovább. Blacknek tudnia kell az igazat, még mielőtt több fájdalmat és szenvedést okoz neked, amitől akár életveszélyes állapotba is kerülhetsz. – Piton ismét felnézett rá. – Eleinte nem hitte el. Végül rájött, mennyire nyilvánvaló volt számára minden jel, amiből levonhatta volna a következtetést, és rájöhetett volna az igazságra, ami mindvégig az orra előtt volt. Ha már az említett testrészről van szó: az orrát törtem el, és szerzett néhány zúzódást – jegyezte meg, hogy Harry megnyugodjon.  
  
– Most már mindenre emlékszem – mondta Harry halkan. – Hallottam, ahogy beszéltek, de nem tudtam jelét adni, hogy… érted.  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
– A kómának sok típusa létezik, minden varázslónál más és más, általában a varázserejük függvényében.  
  
Harry ügyetlenül megdörzsölte a szemét, és hagyta a kezét visszaesni az ágyra.  
  
– Nagyon fáradtnak érzem magam – suttogta, Piton pedig bátorítóan rámosolygott, és kezét ismét fia homlokára tette.  
  
– A semlegesítő főzet használata nagyon megviseli a szervezetet – magyarázta –, egy kis ideig még elég gyengének fogod érezni magad. De mivel most már felébredtél, lassan minden rendben lesz. Ha túl leszel ezen, akkor elmegyünk a maradék tavaszi szünetben a nagymamádhoz – mondta végül.  
  
– Az jó lesz – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon jól fogod ott magad érezni. – Az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt, és elvett egy gőzölgő bögrét. – Örülnék, ha a felét meginnád, jót tenne. – Harry engedelmeskedett, és csodálkozva rájött, hogy az innivaló egy egyszerű teakeverék lehetett. Miután sikerült meginnia, Piton visszatette a bögrét, aztán felállt az ágy melletti székről, és eligazította Harryn a takarót. – Próbálj meg pihenni. Nagy szükséged van rá.  
  
Harry bólintott, lehunyta a szemét, és kicsit oldalra fordult, hogy belefúrja az arcát a párnába, miközben arra gondolt, milyen jó lesz, ha végre megismerheti a nagymamáját. Piton egy darabig az ágya mellett időzött, de aztán hallotta, még mielőtt elaludt, hogy a kandallón keresztül parancsokat osztogat.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Ébredezni kezdett, mert furcsa szagot érzett, és idő kellett, mire rájött, hogy a vacsorának van ilyen ínycsiklandozó illata. De tulajdonképpen csak az étel illata tetszett, nem volt egyáltalán éhes. Amikor az asztalhoz pillantott, apja és Roanne éppen étkeztek, halkan, elmélyülten beszélgettek valamilyen konferenciáról, ahol egy bizonyos bájital bemutatása igen nagy sikert aratott. Mivel apja háttal volt, így Roanne vette észre, hogy felébredt. Rögtön letette a kést és villát, majd mosolyogva odament hozzá, aztán leült az ágy melletti székre.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött, miközben megérintette az arcát, hogy leellenőrizze, minden rendben. Harry szabad kezével megdörzsölte a szemét, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy múlóban van a fáradtsága. Nagynénje segített neki feltenni az éjjeliszekrényen pihenő szemüvegét. Rögtön élesebb lett minden, és amikor Roanne mögé nézett, meglepődött.  
  
Piton ugyanis nem kelt fel a székről, csak felé fordult ültében, és így szemüveggel látta csak igazán Harry, mennyire megviselt is az apja. Látszott rajta, hogy az elmúlt időszakban nem sokat aludhatott, és nagyon fáradtnak is tűnt.  
  
– Jól vagyok, csak tudod, egy kicsit…  
  
– …fáradt – fejezte be a mondatot Roanne. – Ez most természetes, a gyógyítástól teljesen le vagy gyengülve, és ez így van rendjén. Nemsokára el fog múlni. Szerintem holnap már fel is kelhetsz. Ha befejeztük a vacsorát, neked is enned kéne egy keveset.  
  
– Miért nem szólsz apának, hogy most már jól vagyok, és pihenhet? – kérdezte Harry, és nagynénje mögött apja fáradtan elmosolyodott egy pillanatra.  
  
– Nem miattam kell aggódni – morogta Piton kissé sértődötten. – Napokig kibírom alvás nélkül.  
  
– Látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Roanne, és hátrafordult, hogy az említettre nézzen. – Harry már túl van a nehezén, elég, ha figyelő bűbájokat vonsz köré. Rögtön felébredsz, ha történne valami. Amit kétlek. Én is itt alszom a főhadiszálláson, bármi van, el tudsz érni. – Piton horkantott egyet. – Perselus, ne legyél már ilyen.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott. Annyira egy makacs, lehetetlen ember.  
  
– Apa, jól leszek. Pihenj le nyugodtan vacsora után – mondta neki, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. Nem jól viselte, ha összefogtak ellene, és meg akarták mondani, mit tegyen. – Fejezzétek be a vacsorát, meg minden. Én csak szeretnék… egy könyvet. Be fogok csavarodni attól, hogy holnapig még nem kelhetek fel – panaszkodott halkan.  
  
Roanne felnevetett.  
  
– Hát persze, tessék – nyújtotta oda neki a kviddicses könyvek egyikét az éjjeliszekrényről. Harry úgy gondolta, ideje megkísérelni legalább felülni, így kissé feljebb tornázta magát, felhúzta a térdeit, így megtámasztotta a könyvet, és fellapozta egyik kedvenc fejezeténél.  
  
Nagynénje visszatért az asztalhoz, és csendben folytatták az étkezést. Roanne egyszer törte meg a csendet, amikor rászólt testvére, hogy ne igyon annyi kávét. Egy idő után aztán kopogtak, Harry pedig csodálkozva pillantott fel. Sosem szokták őket ilyen későn zavarni. Roanne megtörölte a száját, és gyorsan felpattant, hogy ajtót nyisson.  
  
– Jó estét – hallatszott egy fojtott hang, Harry szíve pedig hevesen dobogni kezdett, amikor rájött, kinek a hangja ez. Piton rögtön felállt az asztaltól, és fenyegető állást vett fel, mint aki arra készül, hogy személyesen rúgja ki az illetőt, ha úgy adódik.  
  
– Gyere be – döntött végül Roanne, és kitárta a férfi előtt az ajtót.  
  
Sirius némán bejött, és amikor meglátta, hogy Harry ébren van, minden bátorsága eltűnt, hogy odamenjen hozzá. Piton egyáltalán nem szólt hozzá, Harry arra tippelt, hogy kivárja, mi lesz a vége a dolognak, és úgy cselekszik.  
  
Harry viszont biztos volt benne, hogy nem akar a keresztapjával beszélgetni. Viszont a férfi bármennyire is bátortalan volt, eltökéltnek látszott.  
  
– Molly mesélte a vacsoránál, hogy Harry végre magához tért – törte meg a csendet Sirius hangja, miután senki sem szólt egy szót sem. – Úgy gondoltam, hogy minél előbb meglátogatnám őt, hogy…  
  
– Hogy mi? – érdeklődött Harry halkan, mert nem bírta tovább nézni szánalmas keresztapját. Roanne és Piton zavartan pillantottak rá. – Majd úgy gondoltad, hogy idejössz, szimplán bocsánatot kérsz, csak mert nem látsz az orrodnál tovább? – érdeklődött semlegesen.  
  
– Én csak… – próbált közbeszólni Sirius, de Harry nem hagyta.  
  
– Nem kérek a bocsánatkérésedből – suttogta komoran. – Hagyj engem békén, kérlek. A bocsánatot, tudod, ki kell valahogy érdemelni. Nem annyiból áll, hogy bejössz csak úgy ide, aztán várod a csodát, ami szerinted rögtön be is következik.  
  
– Talán jobb lenne, Sirius, ha mégis elmennél – szólt közbe Roanne.  
  
– Nem akarok így elmenni – vetette közbe Sirius. – Így nem…  
  
– Szenvedj csak – mondta Harry nyugodtan, ami így, hogy nem kiabált a férfivel, sokkal kegyetlenebbnek hangzott. – Talán majd ha jobban leszek, akkor megkaphatod az emlékeimet, hogy tudd, milyennek kellene lenned. Egy olyan keresztapának, akit én ismertem. De tudod, azt is ki kell érdemelni. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, mert hirtelen minden levegője elfogyott, és tudta, hogy már nem sokáig fogja bírni, annyira elfáradt egy ilyen rövid veszekedésben. – Kérlek, menj el.  
  
– Black, jobb lenne, ha végre távoznál – tette hozzá Piton hűvösen. – Túl korán jöttél el Harryhez, teljesen felizgatod, pedig éppen hogy csak kiheverte, amit műveltél.  
  
– Perselus… – figyelmeztette Roanne, aki attól tartott, hogy megismétlődik a múltkori eset.  
  
Sirius mély levegőt vett, és miután végignézett mindannyiukon, sarkon fordult, és távozott. Harry dühösen maga mellé dobta a könyvet, aztán elfordult a felnőttektől.  
  
– Utána megyek, és beszélek vele, hogy ez így nem megy – közölte Roanne, és meg sem várta a választ, már ott sem volt.  
  
Hallotta, hogy közben Piton odament hozzá.  
  
– Minden rendben?  
  
– Persze, az én életemben aztán tényleg minden – vetette oda dühösen Harry, aztán mély levegőt vett, és megfordult. Apja egy tálcát hozott magával, és azzal együtt leült. Harry ismét visszaült, aztán hálásan vette el a tálcát. – Köszönöm.  
  
A meleg, finom húsleves nagyon jólesett neki, de miután pár kanállal evett belőle, eltolta magától.  
  
– Ennyi elég volt.  
  
– Örülök, hogy egyáltalán ettél – közölte Piton –, ez azt jelenti, hogy hamar felépülsz.  
  
Hosszú, nyomasztó csönd következett, amit néha csak a tányér halk csörömpölése tört meg. Harry eközben próbált pihenni, sőt inkább aludni is akart, csak ne kelljen arra gondolnia, Sirius mit tett, de csak bóbiskolásra futotta. Lehet, néha-néha elszenderedett, de annyira felidegesítette magát keresztapja viselkedésén, hogy nem tudott nyugodtan pihenni.  
  
Tudta, hogy ha Sirius tudomására jut a kiléte, megpróbál közeledni… de neki már nincs türelme hozzá. A Veritaserum volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Más fel tudta őt ismerni, aki közel állt hozzá. Sirius miért nem volt erre képes?  
  
Ismeretlen, latin szavakat hallott, és félálmosan jött rá, hogy Piton bűbájokat szór köréje, aztán kimegy a szobából. Nyilvánvalóan meggyőződött arról, hogy magára hagyhatja egy kis időre, hiszen Piton az elmúlt napokban egyáltalán nem mozdult mellőle. Melegséggel töltötte el, amikor erre gondolt, mert ez bizonyította, hogy bármennyire is haragudott rá és bántotta őt szavakkal, mégiscsak ragaszkodik hozzá.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Rákövetkező nap Harry hol ébren volt, hol elszenderedett, de azt tudta, hogy nem sokáig fogja bírni ezt a kényszerű ágynyugalmat. Legalább Piton végre felhagyott az örökös ittlétével, és tényleg akkor jött fel hozzá, amikor el tudott szabadulni. Este persze megint nem tartott gyűlést, hanem Roannéra hagyta. Felhozta a vacsorájukat, ő pedig végre felkelhetett, és csatlakozott hozzá az asztalhoz.  
  
Csendben ettek egy ideig, amíg Harry úgy nem érezte, rá kell kérdeznie arra, ami egész nap foglalkoztatta.  
  
– Már teljesen jól érzem magam – kezdett bele –, de egyszer sem vadult meg a varázserőm, vagy történt valami rossz. Valamit adtál az… elvonási tünetek ellen? – kérdezte halkan, és szégyenében azt sem tudta, hova bújjon.  
  
Piton szokás szerint kortyolt a teájából, majd lassan leengedte azt, miközben azt fontolgathatta, mit válaszoljon.  
  
– Minderről később szerettem volna veled beszélni, amikor már elég erős vagy, és elővehetjük komolyan az egész témát. Megjegyzem, később valóban beszélni fogunk róla, de most elmondom, mi történt. – Harry bólintott, és lelke mélyén nem vágyott arra a későbbi beszélgetésre a témában. – Sokáig a szakmámon keresztül voltam tanúja annak, mások hogyan teszik tönkre magukat bájitalokkal. Szánalmasnak éreztem az ostobákat, akik ehhez menekültek.  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet.  
  
– Roanne ezt említette… még az elején – mondta alig hallhatóan, és alig bírta elviselni a komoly tekintetet, ami rászegeződött. – Mi történt akkor?  
  
– Egy közeli hozzátartozóm is áldozata lett ennek a dolognak – válaszolt Piton lassan, mérlegelve minden szót. – Nagymamád nem szándékosan nyúlt a bájitalokhoz, csak azt hitte, ez a megoldás. Egy ilyen folyamat kínokkal teli, és nem akartam, hogy szenvedjen. Kifejlesztettem egy olyan bájitalt, ami ezen tüneteket és annak következményeit elnyomja, hogy segítse a leszokást. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – A méreganyagok eltávolítása után adtam neked ebből a bájitalból.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen már nem volt olyan finom a húsleves, hogy ezt megtudta. Kínosan tolta el magától, és kissé sokkoltan dőlt hátra a székében.  
  
– Értem – nyögte ki zavartan. – Köszönöm, hogy nem akartad, hogy… érted – motyogta még a végén, de tudta, hogy apja megérti.  
  
Piton még mindig elszánt és komoly tekintettel figyelte őt, amibe szó szerint beleborzongott.  
  
– Jól gondold meg, mit csinálsz a közeljövőben, mert legközelebb már nem fogod megkapni – mondta ijesztően hideg hangon.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Észben tartom majd. És szólok, ha… tudod. – Ismét egy bólintás Piton részéről, majd csendben folytatták az étkezést.  
  


**oO{~S~}Oo**

  
Azután a kényes vacsora után végre megkapta az engedélyt arra, hogy felkelhet, járkálhat fel-alá a házban, és elkezdhet végre bepakolni az utazásra. Már számolta a perceket, mikor mehetnek el végre, és próbált a késztetésnek ellenállni, hogy megkérdezze Pitont, vajon milyen seprűvel fog ott repülni.  
  
Piton úgy döntött, hogy a gyógyulása után két nappal utaznak el, ami maratoni időnek tűnt, úgy, hogy közben tudta, Siriusszal is bármikor összefuthat. Aztán a kezdeti lelkesedést az utazás előtt lévő nap teljesen lelombozta a megjelenő fáradtság és furcsa szédülések. Nem is tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget, egészen addig, amíg reggelinél Mrs. Weasley nyakig vizes nem lett a megvadult konyhai csaptól.  
  
Az ebéd – ahová többen is csatlakoztak – pedig majdnem katasztrófába torkollott, mert valamilyen oknál fogva mindenkinek jéggé dermedt az itala, és nem tudta azt meginni. Csak az volt a szerencse, hogy történt egy sürgős eset, így nem volt idejük arra, hogy megtalálják az esetleges csínytevőt. Piton távozott utolsóként, és elég átható pillantással illette, jelezve, hogy nagyon is tudja, ki volt az.  
  
A vacsora során Harry meg már túlságosan is fáradtnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy továbbra is úgy tegyen, mint aki remekül szórakozik, ahogy a többiek. Minden percben arra az utazásra vágyott, a szabad levegőre, és nem ilyen közös, rendbeli vacsorákra, amiken a főhadiszálláson át kellett esnie. Ha minél előbb bezuhan az ágyba, annál hamarabb jön el a holnap, és mehetnek el végre a nagymamájához.  
  
– Felmegyek, rendben? – kérdezte Piton felé fordulva, aki biccentett.  
  
– Mindjárt megyek utánad – közölte, mire Harry csak sóhajtott. Nem volt kedve semmilyen beszélgetéshez, főleg Pitonnal. De tudta, hogy az ebéd alatt történetekről lesz szó, amit nem fog megúszni.  
  
Szerencsére az asztalnál ülők annyira elmélyülten beszélgettek, hogy kellőképpen lefoglalták az ilyenkor a vacsora finomságáról érdeklődő Mrs. Weasleyt, így nem volt nehéz észrevétlenül távoznia. Már örült, hogy vége a mai nap megpróbáltatásainak, de amint kiért az előszobába, rájött, közel sincs így.  
  
Sirius éppen akkor jött le az emeletről, nyilván úgy gondolta, ekkorra a Pitonok többsége távozik, és nyugodtan fogyaszthatja el a vacsoráját. Amikor meglátta őt, a lépcső alján megtorpant, mint ahogy jóval előtte Harry is. Hosszú percekig figyelték egymást, mikor keresztapja megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
– Szeretnék veled beszélni – közölte halkan. – Lenne pár dolog, ami....  
  
– Szerintem pedig semmi tárgyalni valónk nincs – vágott közbe Harry –, ezt világosan megmondtam már a múltkor is.  
  
– Eltelt egy kis idő, úgy véltem, talán átgondolod azt, amit először mondtál – magyarázta óvatosan Sirius. _Igen, valóban átgondoltam, de továbbra is arra jutottam, hogy sokkal több idő szükséges ahhoz, hogy közel engedjelek magamhoz._  
  
– Igen, mérlegeltem. Továbbra is úgy gondolom, hogy nem akarok magával lenni, és látni sem akarom. Ami holnap végre tényleg megadatik. – Sirius tett egy tétova lépést feléje, mire Harry feltartotta az egyik kezét. – Ne! Ne jöjjön a közelembe! – szólt rá idegesen, és leengedte a kezét, mert Sirius is látta, hogy az remeg.  
  
Sirius annyira bűnbánó arcot vágott, hogy Harry majdnem megsajnálta.  
  
– Nem akarlak bántani – mondta halkan.  
  
– Tudja, volt idő, amikor el is hittem volna – közölte hűvösen. – De kezdve azzal, hogy gyilkosnak hitt, majd az a pofon, egészen addig, míg az életemre tört… már nem tudok magának hinni. – Keresztapja mondani akart valamit, de rögtön leintette. – Nem. Érdekel. Hagyjon elmenni! – szólt rá türelmetlenül, mire keresztapja megkerülte őt, így szabad utat kapott az emeletre.  
  
Nem késlekedett, hátra sem nézve felsietett, majd gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, és rászórta a védőbűbájokat is. Hátát nekivetette az ajtónak, és próbálta visszanyelni a könnyeit, miközben azon gondolkodott, miért borult ki ennyire a Siriusszal való találkozástól. Határozottan nincs még arra felkészülve, hogy beszéljenek. Minden egyes percben attól tartott, hogy bántani fogja, pedig a szíve mélyén tudta, keresztapja már nem tenne ilyet.  
  
Kimerülten vonszolta be magát a fürdőbe, és támaszkodott meg a csapon, hogy belenézzen a tükörbe. Egy igen fáradt Harry nézett rá vissza, megviselt tekintettel. Megmosta az arcát, majd megtörölte a törölközőben, aztán ismét a tükörbe pillantott, viszont a tükörképe nem nézett ki jobban, mint az előbb, de legalább felfrissült egy kicsit.  
  
– Találkoztam a folyosón Blackkel – mondta Piton, aki az imént érkezett, és a fürdőszoba ajtófélfájának támaszkodott, karjait mellkasa előtt összefonva. – Kötelességének érezte, hogy kifejezte aggódását irántad.  
  
Harry apjáról dühösen a tükörbe nézett.  
  
– Rettentően szánalmasan viselkedik. Azt hiszi, majd úgy könnyen megbocsátom azt, amit tett?  
  
– Ne feledd, ő úgy érzi, visszakapott, és mindent meg akar tenni azért, hogy veled lehessen.  
  
– Már az ő pártját fogod?! – kérdezte Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel, és amikor elfordult a tükörtől, reccsenés hallatszott, ahogy az középen keresztben elrepedt.  
  
– Nem fogom egy cseppet sem az ő pártját – válaszolta Piton nyugodtan, miközben a tükröt nézte. – Ezt te tudhatnád a legjobban. Egyszerűen közöltem veled, hogy végre eljött az idő, amikor úgy érzi, változnia kell, mert ha továbbra is ilyen ember lesz, mindenkit eltaszít magától, köztük téged is, amit nem akar.  
  
– Akkor még eleget kell változnia ahhoz, mert amit velem tett, azért nem fog ölelést kapni egyhamar! – dühöngött tovább Harry, mire a fürdőszobában lévő mindkét csapból megállíthatatlanul ömleni kezdett a víz, ő pedig kicsit megszédülve támaszkodott neki a csapnak.  
  
Piton elrugaszkodott az ajtótól, előhúzta a pálcáját, és elállította a csapokat, aztán aggódva felé fordult.  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
– Nem tudom – vallotta be halkan Harry. – Már délben is szólni akartam, hogy valami nem stimmel. Gondolod, hogy… – elhallgatott, és erőt gyűjtött a mondat folytatásához, miközben lesütötte a szemét –, azért van, mert arra vágyok, hogy megigyak egy… olyat?  
  
A bájitalmester kezével megemelte Harry állát, miközben megrázta a fejét. Harry ismerte elég jól a tekintetet ahhoz, hogy tudja, apja most már teljesen aggódó üzemmódban van.  
  
– Az később fog megmutatkozni, ha sor kerül rá. – Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá egy pillanatra, aztán kezét Harry homlokára simította. – Határozottan meleg az arcod. Nem nevezném éppen láznak, de a hőemelkedés is komoly dolog, pláne, ha hosszú ideig van kitéve annak a varázsló. – Elhúzta a kezét, de továbbra sem vette le róla aggódó tekintetét. – Azért is jöttem vacsora végeztével utánad, mert nekem is feltűnt, és szerettem volna beszélni veled erről. Mert ugye már megint mi történt? Nem szólsz, hogy nem vagy jól.  
  
Harry újra nekitámaszkodott a mosdókagylónak.  
  
– De szólni akartam, csak délben olyan hirtelen elhívtak. Egy kvibli család élete azért többet ér, mint hogy beszámoljak arról, a varázserőm mennyire megkergült. Ott kellett lenned, hogy kimenekítsed őket. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Azt hittem, csak Sirius visel meg ennyire.  
  
– Valamilyen téren azért közrejátszik – jegyezte meg Piton, fejével a törött tükör felé intve.  
  
Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán gyorsan rendbe hozta a kárt, miközben abban reménykedett, hogy talán nem fog szerencsétlenséget hozni a szerelem terén.  
  
– Hát igen… miatta a varázserőm túlságosan is idétlenül viselkedik. Előtte… tudod, megvolt az oka, amiért rendetlenkedett, de most nem kellene. – Harry nyelt egyet, és mélyen apja szemébe nézett. – Mert ugye nem gondolod, hogy visszaszoknék… arra – nyögte ki alig hallhatóan.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezúttal szólnál nekem időben – mondta Piton komolyan, Harry pedig bólintott. – De most gyere, itt az ideje, hogy pihenj.  
  
– Nem akarok beteg lenni – motyogta Harry, miközben apja maga előtt terelte ki a fürdőszobából az ágyáig. – Van róla fogalmad, életem mennyi részét töltöttem a gyengélkedőn sérülten és fekve? Elegem volt – panaszkodott bánatosan. Piton közben az asztalon lévő kancsóból öntött Harry bögréjébe vizet, amit egy varázslattal felforralt. – Különben is, végre kimozdulok innét, lehetek a szabad ég alatt, erre nesze, majd szobafogságra leszek utalva!  
  
Harry rémületére, a mellette lévő tárgyak az éjjeliszekrényen remegni kezdtek, Piton pedig felé fordult, és türelmetlenül nézett rá. Viszont Harry egyre növekvő félelemmel figyelte, ahogyan a lámpa, a könyvek, az otthagyott serleg mennyire rázkódik a láthatatlan erő alatt, és egyúttal a kis szekrény ajtaja is kitárult, hogy a többi tárgy is csatlakozzon.  
  
– Harry, állítsd le!  
  
Harry idegesen nyelt egyet, és amikor a serleg felrepült a plafonig és vissza, félrehajolt, nehogy eltalálja.  
  
– Nem megy! – mondta dühösen, mikor már a pálcáját is elővette, de azzal sem ért el eredményt.  
  
Piton, aki eddig valamilyen gyógyfüvekkel foglalatoskodott, most otthagyta azokat, és odarohant hozzá, éppen elrántva őt a soron következő gyilkos lámpától, ami csattanva ért mögöttük földet, darabokra törve. Harry rémülten bújt oda apjához, aki pálcájával épp semlegesíteni akarta az éjjeliszekrény megvadult maradék lakóit, de aztán hirtelen csend lett, miközben furcsa bizsergés futott végig a gerincén. Úgy fordult, hogy apja karja fölött kinézzen, de már nem látott semmit, mert minden tárgy békésen feküdt az éjjeliszekrényen, annak ajtaja pedig zárva volt. Leszámítva persze a horpadt serleget és az összetört lámpát.  
  
– Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte megtörve a hosszúra nyúló csendet.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere még mindig az éjjeliszekrényt nézte, de aztán tekintete lassan visszatért Harryre, aki értetlenül próbált rájönni a fekete szemekből, mire gondolhat apja.  
  
– A megvadult varázserődet az enyém szelídítette meg – mondta döbbenten. – Amint átöleltelek, a mágiakitörés megszűnt. Hallottam már ilyenről, de nem gondoltam, hogy megtörténhet.  
  
– Ez… a kapcsolatunkból adódik?  
  
– Igen – bólintott Piton. – Szoros, vérségi kötelék. Olvastam olyan esetekről, amikor egy varázsló közeli hozzátartozójának varázsereje mentette meg az illetőt, csak mert ő volt képes arra, amire képzett gyógyítók nem. – Hosszan sóhajtott. – Legalább ennyire biztató a helyzet, hogy a mágiakitöréseidet meg tudom állítani. Mert arra még nem jöttem rá, mi okozhatja. Lehet, a kezelés utóhatása, vagy… tényleg nem tudom – vallotta be végül Piton. Harry kelletlenül elhúzódott, aztán leguggolt a törött lámpa elé, és varázspálcájával összeforrasztotta. – Csak azt tudom, hogy nem szabad nyugtalankodnod, és le kell pihenned, még mielőtt súlyosabbá válnak a tüneteid.  
  
– Biztató – motyogta Harry, de belül még csak idegesebb lett. Mi lesz, ha történik valami a varázserejével? Visszafordíthatatlan dolog, aminek rossz vége lesz…  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá hangosan Piton az asztal mellől, épp beleejtve a felforrt vízbe a gyógynövényeket.  
  
Harry először nem értette, apja miért szól rá, de aztán felnézett az előtte lévő éjjeliszekrényre, ahol a tárgyak ismét mozgásba lendültek. Elhátrált az ismét közveszélyessé vált térféltől, miközben Piton odasietett hozzá, és magához húzta hátulról, és addig tartotta úgy, amíg el nem csendesült minden.  
  
– Miért nem lehet egy normális életem? – kérdezte Harry bánatos hangon.  
  
– Különleges varázsló vagy, és előbb-utóbb végre az lesz – nyugtatta Piton, és kezét ismét fia homlokára tette. – Lassan kezd ez a hőemelkedés lázzá alakulni. Gyere, dőlj le. – Harry meglepetésére apja foglalta el az ágyát, majd amikor kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, intett, hogy jöjjön oda. Szorított neki helyet, Harry pedig odabújt, apja pedig bal karjával átölelte. – Ezek a mágiakitörések teljesen legyengítenek, ami nagyon nem jó, pláne, miután nemrég sikerült kikerülnöd egy komoly mérgezésből. _Invito, teásbögre!_  
  
– Remélem, iható ez az… izé – nyögött fel Harry, amikor apja odatartotta, hogy igya meg. Nagy kortyokban majdnem megitta mindet. – Nem szeretném viszontlátni.  
  
– Amennyit ittál, elegendő, hogy hasson, és ne kelljen bájitalt szedned. Most pedig aludj, rendben?  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbáljon valóban pihenni.  
  
– Mi lesz a szokásos esti gyűléssel? – kérdezte, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy apjának nemsokára el kell mennie.  
  
– Majd Roanne megtartja, én itt maradok melletted. – Amikor Harry meg akart szólalni, Piton megelőzte. – Tudom, most az jár az eszedben, hogy emiatt nem utazunk el, de rosszul gondolod. Határozottan szükséged van a levegőváltozásra, ezek után pedig pláne. Aludj.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, és mielőtt elaludt volna, érezte, hogy egy pokróccal betakarják.  
  
Amikor felébredt, biztos volt benne, hogy nem sokat aludt, mert ugyanolyan fáradtnak érezte magát, és Piton sem tűnt úgy, mint aki megmozdult azóta. A homlokán egy hideg kendő feküdt, arca előtt pár pergamen hevert, amit Piton, őt átkarolva olvasott.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Piton, amikor észrevette, hogy ébren van.  
  
– Fáradtabban, de nincs más bajom – felelte halkan. – Mennyi idő telt el?  
  
– Kicsivel több, mint két óra. Reméltem, addig javul az állapotod, de mintha meg sem ittad volna azt a teát. A hőemelkedés továbbra sem csökkent, és biztos vagyok benne, ha nem lennék itt, gond adódott volna a varázserőddel. Nem emlékszel rá, mit álmodtál? – Harry nemet intett. – Úgy nézem, az álmaid is hatással vannak a varázserődre.  
  
Apja még mondott volna valamit, de az ajtó kinyílt, és az érkező halkan becsukta maga mögött, majd a léptek az ágy felé közeledtek.  
  
– Ne haragudj a késésért, Perselus – szabadkozott halkan Roanne. – Egyszerűen annyira siralmasan hosszúra nyúlt a mai gyűlés, hogy nem tudtam hamarabb befejezni. Persze Alastorékkal is meg kellett még beszélnünk pár dolgot, és Siriust sem volt könnyű lerázni, aki tudta, hogy valami gond van Harryvel, mivel nem te tartottad a gyűlést. A patrónusod pedig nem volt túlságosan bőbeszédű. Mi történt?  
  
– A dolog már legalább két napja jelen van Harrynél – magyarázta Piton –, és nem tudom, mi lehet az. Mágiakitörései vannak, egyúttal pedig tartós hőemelkedése, ami szerintem csak a szerencsének köszönhető, hogy nem alakult súlyosabb lázzá.  
  
– Bármi egyéb? – kérdezte Roanne, miközben megtapogatta a fiú arcát, Harry pedig kinyitotta a szemét. Nagynénje rámosolygott egy pillanatra, de aztán arca komorrá változott, ahogyan felnézett Perselusra. – Ma délben is láttam rajta, hogy nagyon fáradt, most pedig már sokkalta rosszabbul néz ki. Bájitalt nem adtál neki?  
  
– Szerintem eléggé nyilvánvaló – emelte fel a hangját Piton –, ha nem tudom, mi ez, nem fogok kockáztatni. Azért is hívtalak ide, mert a te szakértelmedre is szükségem van, még mielőtt olyat tennék, amivel inkább ártok, mint jót tennék!  
  
– Értem, Perselus – jegyezte meg Roanne.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy közbeszólok – szólalt meg halkan Harry. – De már úgy érzem, minden végtagom fáj és bizsereg.  
  
– Azt hiszem, így már van egy sejtésem – közölte Piton, Harry pedig próbálta apja arckifejezéséből kitalálni, mire jöhetett rá, már amennyire rálátott. – Eddig sok minden számításba jött, és hamarabb rájöttem volna, ha emlékeznék rá, velem hogyan esett meg.  
  
Roanne közben odament testvére ágyához, és döbbenten ült le rá, szemét le nem véve Harryről.  
  
– Igen… – gondolkodott el –, te valóban nem emlékezhetsz, mert rosszabb állapotban voltál, mint Harry. Én gondoskodtam rólad, mindvégig melletted voltam. Egy nagyon aggódó szülő pedig amúgy sem tud mindig reálisan gondolkodni, nem csodálkozom rajta, hogy nem vetted észre a jeleket.  
  
– Én sem vonom állandóan kétségbe a szaktudásodat – vetette oda szárazon Piton.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett a felnőttekre.  
  
– Elmondanátok… miről van szó? – kérdezte rekedtesen.  
  
Roanne visszanézett rá, és rámosolygott.  
  
– Eleinte nem jöttünk rá, mi történhet veled, de aztán minden világossá vált – magyarázta neki. – Perselus is hasonló változáson ment régen keresztül.  
  
– Változáson? – kérdezte ijedten Harry.  
  
– Ne aggódj, ezt csak képletesen értettem – nyugtatta meg nagynénje. – A varázslók egy bizonyos szint elérése után képesek lesznek bizonyos képességekre. Itt most ugye a hatalmasabb mágusokat értem, mint például Albus Dumbledore, vagy Grindelwald. Apádnak is és nekem is vannak hasonló képességeink. Csak én nem tudom használni őket, mert a varázserőm nagyon kevés.  
  
Harry most már kicsit megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt. Eddig azt hitte, valamiért életveszélyes állapotba került, amire nem tudják, mi a megoldás, aztán kiderül, hogy az egész egy új erő megjelenése?  
  
– Milyen képességekre kell itt gondolni? Mert ezt így nem igazán értem… azt hiszem – gondolkodott hangosan.  
  
Roanne elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nos… Albus például láthatatlanná tud válni, fegyvere a tűz, és képzett legili- illetve okklumentor. Én a levegőt hívtam segítségül, amikor védekeztem, és jól tudok okklumentálni. A Piton családban a természeti erőkkel kapcsolatos képességek voltak mindig jelen. Apád is hasonlóan erős mágus, mint Albus. Mesterien bánik a tűzzel és a levegővel, legili- és okklumentor, illetve animágus képessége is van. Mivel te is a Piton családhoz tartozol, minden bizonnyal hasonló képességed lesz.  
  
Piton közben egy jeges bűbájt küldött a borogatásra.  
  
– A hasonló traumákat átélt varázslóknál általában drasztikusan jelenik meg a képesség, ami rendesen megviseli a szervezetet – vette át a szót Piton. – Ezért is viseltem rosszul a dolgot. Hasonló történik most veled, de szerencsére úgy tűnik, jól viseled.  
  
– Legalább nincs baj – motyogta Harry. Homályosan látta, hogy apja jelentősen elsápad. Furcsa, mert szemüveg nélkül is jól észrevette a dolgot.  
  
– Perselus, mi a gond? – kérdezte Roanne, akinek szintén feltűnt.  
  
– Ha első alkalommal észreveszem, megkímélhettem volna most a szenvedésektől – mondta dühösen Piton.  
  
– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezett rá értetlenül Roanne. – Ez egy olyan dolog, amit nem befolyásolhatsz semmivel sem. Teljesen a szervezetétől függ minden, amit nem irányíthatsz bájitalokkal! Egy szerencsétlen véletlen. Lelkileg megviselte Sirius viselkedése, és ez a trauma egy afféle löketet adott a varázserejének, hogy megmutatkozzon az új képessége. Az, hogy most előtte távolítottad el a szervezetéből a káros anyagokat, nem befolyásolja. Minden rossz tünet a varázserejének tudható be!  
  
– Nem erről beszélek! – világosította fel Piton. – Harryn ez már régebben megmutatkozott, így visszagondolva, emlékszem rá, csak nem ismertem fel. Hogyan is? Hiszen azt hittem, Henry, akiről ilyet aligha lehet feltételezni. Az első trauma az volt számára, amikor megérkezett ide, ebbe a világba, és velem kellett szembesülnie. Nem sokkal később, amikor felgyógyult a sérülésekből, hirtelen felment a láza, és nem értettem, mitől.  
  
– Másnap elmúlt magától?  
  
– Nem teljesen így volt. Bájitalt adtam neki, hogy megelőzzem a bajt – válaszolt Piton. – Bár ő váltig állította, hogy a rémálmoktól volt – tette hozzá gúnyosan Harryre pillantva, aki jól emlékezett a jelenetre, amikor nem sokkal érkezése után megdöbbentette Piton aggódása.  
  
 _– Nem lesz semmi baj, csak megint rosszat álmodtam. Biztos az okozza a lázat – meggyőzően elmosolyodott. – Tényleg.  
  
– Rémálmok nem okoznak ilyesmit – morogta Piton, aztán ujját végigsimította Harry sebhelyén._  
  
Roanne egy darabig némán nézte őt.  
  
– Az előbb mondtam, hogy a bájital nem befolyásolja ezt a folyamatot. Ezt te is tudod.  
  
Harry szinte látni vélte, ahogy apja felhúzza a szemöldökét.  
  
– Persze, mert szerinted tudományosan alá van ez támasztva? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – A témával mélyrehatóan senki sem foglalkozott.  
  
– Perselus, nem a te hibád! – nyomatékosította Roanne, hogy meggyőzze az igazáról. – Ha a jelek és tünetek egyeztek, nyilvánvalóan közvetlen utána más történt, ami végül az egészet megakadályozta. Nem a bájital volt!  
  
– Én… én voltam – szólt közbe Harry, zavarában a takaró sarkát gyűrögetve. Kellett egy kis idő, mire megértette, miről van szó.  
  
– A bájital képes hatni… Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton.  
  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát, miközben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.  
  
– Emlékszem rá, amikor ez történt… hogy rosszul éreztem magam, és arra gondoltam, azért van, mert veled kell egy szobában lennem – mondta halkan, arra gondolva, hogy apja ismét felhúzza a szemöldökét. – Sajnálom, akkor nagyon tartottam tőled. Szóval… az adott erőt, hogy másnap láthatom Siriust, aki élt ugye.  
  
– Lehetséges ez, Perselus? – tudakolta Roanne.  
  
– Végső soron logikusabb, mintha az általam kapott bájitaltól múlt volna el – vallotta be Piton elgondolkodva. – Akkor hagyni kellett volna, hogy megjelenjen, mert így most jobban megviseli, mint amikor eredetileg megmutatkozott volna. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Mint az én esetemben. Én még rosszabbul voltam, amikor a tűz képességét megkaptam, ami arra utal, hogy én is többször elfojthattam, amikor először jelent volna meg. Valóban igazad van, Roanne. Viszont mivel ezt így megtárgyaltuk, szerintem épp az itt az ideje, hogy hagyjuk Harryt pihenni.  
  
– Nem tudok aludni – jegyezte meg halkan Harry. – Nagyon fáradt vagyok, az igaz, de túl sok minden kavarog a fejemben…  
  
– Még mielőtt lefekszem, készítek pár gyógyteát holnapra – közölte Roanne, figyelmen kívül hagyva Harryt. – Mást most amúgy sem szabad innia.  
  
– Rendben, köszönöm. Nem mozdulnék mellőle, mert abból gond lehet. – Roanne értetlenül állt fel az ágyról. – A varázserőm megakadályozza, hogy Harryé bajt okozzon.  
  
– De furcsa, még ilyenről nem hallottam – mondta csodálkozva. – Később benézek, rendben? – Azzal ismét rámosolygott még Harryre, majd halkan távozott.  
  
Piton sóhajtott, amint becsukódott az ajtó. Szemmel láthatóan megkönnyebbülhetett, hogy nincs baj.  
  
– Ugye most már nem aggódsz annyira? – kérdezett rá Harry fáradtan.  
  
– Valóban nem – dőlt hátra, miközben jobban magához húzta Harryt. – De az a tudat, hogy bájitalokkal nem segíthetek az állapotodon, nem igazán tölt el kitörő örömmel – tette hozzá szárazon.  
  
– Pedig a gyógyítók mindig azt mondják, hogy sosem a bájital a megoldás, mégis adnak a páciensnek.  
  
– Mert a kisebb rosszat választják – mutatott rá Piton. – Tőlem is hallhattad ezt elégszer. De ha nincs más választásom, akkor még mindig kaphatsz egy erős altatóbűbájt, amit általában ilyenkor alkalmaznak. És ne mondjam már azt is még többször, hogy próbálj meg pihenni!  
  
Harry lehunyt szemmel bólintott.  
  
– Ugye nem lesz rosszabb… ez az egész? – aggodalmaskodott.  
  
– Nem hinném. A varázserőd most átalakuláson megy át, eközben a szervezetedet teljesen legyengíti. Ezért fáj minden végtagod. Egyedül a láz aggaszt – tette még hozzá. – De már órák óta nem változott, úgy tűnik, elviseled mindemellett az egész folyamatot.  
  
– Aztán holnap tűzgömböket fogok dobálni? – kérdezte Harry mosolyogva, ahogyan csukott szemmel elképzelte a dolgot.  
  
– Azért ne szaladjuk ennyire előre, és ez annál bonyolultabb. Ha jobban visszagondolok a mágiakitöréseidre, aligha tűzbeli képességed alakulna ki – gondolkodott el Piton. Harry lassan felkelt Piton mellől, de csak azért, mert teljesen elzsibbadt. – Mi a baj?  
  
– Semmi, csak nem bírok órákig egy helyben feküdni – morogta, miközben karjait meghajlította, ezzel figyelmetlenül eldöntve az éjjeliszekrényen lévő vizes kancsót. – Hoppá – morogta, mire Piton csak a fejét rázta Harry viselkedésére. – Fáradtan még figyelmetlenebb vagyok, ennyi. – Elő akarta húzni a pálcáját, hogy eltüntesse a kiömlött vizet, de az éjjeliszekrényről kialakult kicsiny patak furcsa folyása megállásra késztette. – Épp kérdezni akartam, hogy a családunkban volt-e valakinek víz, mert ha eddig nem… akkor azt hiszem, nekem az lesz – mondta hangosan gondolkodva.  
  
Piton megtámaszkodott az ágyon, hogy lenézzen az éjjeliszekrény alsó részére, amire eddigi helyzetéből nem volt rálátása. A kiömlött víz majdnem végig lefolyt a szekrény ajtaján, de nem ért el a földig, mert megállt.  
  
– Mit csináltál?  
  
– Felé intettem, és azt gondoltam, örülnék, ha már nem folyna tovább – mondta Harry csodálkozva. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy úgy is tesz… de fura.  
  
– Ilyen erőt meg kell tanulni használni – helyezkedett vissza az ágyra Piton, Harry pedig rendet rakott a pálcájával. – Eleinte zabolátlan és kiszámíthatatlan. Puszta véletlen, hogy kivételesen akaratod szerint formálhattad. Bár ez azt jelzi, sokkal kevesebb idő kell ahhoz, hogy megtanuld kezelni.  
  
– Pedig tűzgömböket akartam dobálni – motyogta fásultan Harry. – Bár a vízgömbök is…  
  
– Harry.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, aztán visszahelyezkedett apjához, és lehunyta a szemét, míg apja betakarta őket.  
  
– A sors fintora. Sirius miatt vesztettem el, és Sirius miatt kapom vissza – suttogta. – Minden rosszban van valami jó.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry, hogy így alakult – mondta halkan Piton, miközben megborzolta a fiú haját. – De most már aludj, kérlek.  
  
Még mondani akart valamit, de inkább csendben maradt, és próbálta nem kimutatni, hogy milyen vagy mekkora izgalommal tölti el a gondolat, hogy most már neki is lesz egy különleges képessége. Emlékezett rá, hogy amikor először párbajozott apjával, milyen volt.  
  
Először azt hitte, akkor Piton non-verbálisan varázsolta azt az _Improbus_ -t, és a varázsigét kántálva növelte annak a nagyságát. De ahogy belegondolt, rájött, apja a tűz képességét használta a párbajban többször is, még ha egyszer is mondta ki a varázsigét. Ezentúl neki sem fog gondot okozni egy vízgömb, vagy egy vízfal létrehozása…  
  
Végül annyit ábrándozott, hogy sikerült elaludnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A következő fejezetben végre elérünk már a bizonyos nagymamához, és persze kiderül, Harry mennyire (nem) boldogul új képességével. :-D


	32. Griandia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus végre elmennek szünidőre Írországba a Piton birtokra, ahol az a bizonyos nagymama él. Harrynek már az első nap sikerül bajba kerülnie, ami már nem igazán meglepő. Mrs. Piton pedig ravaszabb, mint ahogy kinéz, végig ártatlanul viselkedik, majd amikor eljön számára az ideális idő, elárul egy titkot...

Harry különös illatot érzett, és arra gondolt, milyen régen is tapasztalt már hasonlót. A friss széna illata olyan helyre repítette álmában, amiről azt hitte, sosem fogja látni. Viszont vegyült hozzá más különleges is: friss, hegyi levegő és a rét kellemes illata.  
  
Hirtelen valami megcsiklandozta az orrát, amitől tüsszentenie kellett, és amikor lehunyt szemmel tovább akart pihenni, az illatokat még mindig érzékelte maga körül. Elakadt lélegzettel nyitotta ki a szemét, és gyorsan felült, mikor rájött, hogy mindez nem álom.  
  
Meglepetésére a szokatlanul széles ágy melletti széken Remus ült, míg az idegen szoba túlsó felében Dumbledore ácsorgott az ablaknál, kezét háta mögé kulcsolva nézett a távolba. Különösen érezte magát, hogy két olyan emberrel tartózkodik egy helyiségben, akikkel már rég nem lehetne.  
  
Az ablakot kitárták, hogy odakintről bejöhessen a friss, hűs levegő. A Nap már kezdett eltűnni a horizont alatt, ebből úgy tűnt, már estefelé járhat az idő.  
A szobában különleges antik szekrényeket helyeztek el, míg a másik falnál végig magas, széles ablakokat látott, sötétkék függönyökkel. A szekrények előtt még állt egy dohányzóasztal két fotellel, és két puffal.  
  
– Hogy vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Remus.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemeit, aztán elfogadta a férfitól a felé nyújtott szemüveget.  
  
– Jól vagyok, Remus – válaszolt végül. – Sajnálom azt a veszekedést… a padláson – tette hozzá halkan, mikor eszébe jutott, mikor is találkozott utoljára a férfival.  
  
– Semmi gond – mosolygott rá Remus. – Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem előbb érkeztem, és nem akadályoztam meg a bajt.  
  
Közben Dumbledore ellépett az ablaktól, és odament hozzá. Kedvesen elmosolyodott, amiről Harrynek rögtön eszébe jutott az, hogy alkalomadtán néha mennyire is hiányzik a régi igazgató.  
  
– Örülök, hogy immáron már jobban vagy – mondta, miközben Remus felállt, és átadta neki a helyét. – Bár nem gondoltam volna, hogy ekkora félreértés miatt ennyire összevesztek apáddal, és veszélyes következményekkel járhat.  
  
– Tudja, ha a régi Dumbledore lenne, elhinném, hogy érdekli is valamennyire – morogta Harry, tudván, milyen bántóak a szavai. Valahogy nem tudta neki megbocsájtani a dursleys-dolgot, hogy olyan világba küldte, ahol szenvednie kellett. – Mit akar tőlem? Mert általában mindig akkor jön, mikor el szeretne valamit mondani, aztán azzal alaposan kiakaszt mindenkit.  
  
Az idős varázsló arca halvány fájdalomról árulkodott, de aztán hátradőlt a széken, és úgy próbálta álcázni. Harry amúgy sem hitte volna el, ha tényleg rosszul esett neki a megjegyzése.  
  
– Tényleg aggódtam miattad, és látni akartalak. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Persze, az más kérdés, hogy meglepődtem, amikor tudomást szereztem arról, milyen új képességre tettél szert.  
  
Harry felhúzta a térdeit a takaró alatt, és átkarolta őket. Jellemző, hogy Dumbledore-nak csak az van az eszében, milyen esélyei vannak Voldemorttal szemben.  
  
– Nem tudom használni – vetette oda. – Tudja, vannak más dolgok is, amik lefoglalnak.  
  
– Ah igen, Sirius.  
  
– Mit művelsz, Albus? – kérdezte egy igen felháborodott hang. Harry odanézett, és meglátta Pitont, kezében egy kancsóval, aki az imént érkezhetett. Apja szinte bevágta maga után az ajtót, és miután pár védőbűbájt szórt rá, dühösen odament hozzájuk. A teás kancsó csak úgy koppant az éjjeliszekrényen, a gyilkos tekintetet Harry pedig régi ismerősként üdvözölte, ahogy apja a nyugodtan üldögélő öregemberre nézett.  
  
– Csupán érdeklődtem a hogyléte felől, elvégre nehéz időszakon van túl.  
  
– Vettem észre – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. – Természetesen emlékeztetned kell arra, amire nem kéne.  
  
– Már jól vagyok, nem kell velem úgy bánni, mint egy gyerekkel! – mordult fel Harry hol Pitonra, hol Dumbledore-ra nézve. – Ez valami öregfiúi szokás, esküszöm.  
  
A bájitalmester nem foglalkozott fia megjegyzéseivel, mint ahogy azzal sem, hogy a volt igazgató ezen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Albus, ismerlek már – mondta fagyosan. – Azért vagy itt, mert érdekel téged, hogy Harry valóban nagyobb erőt kapott-e.  
  
– Természetesen nem hagyhatok figyelmen kívül egy ilyen eseményt, hiszen ez megnöveli az esélyét Tommal szemben – bólintott Dumbledore, miközben felkelt az ágy mellől –, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem aggódom a fiadért. – Arca zárkózott arckifejezést öltött, miközben kissé sértődötten megigazította magán a talárját. – Most mennem kell, sok elintéznivalóm van. Neked jobbulást, Harry.  
  
Miután Dumbledore eltűnt, Piton mélyet sóhajtott, aztán Lupinra szegezte a tekintetét.  
  
– Te mondtad el neki? – kérdezte vádlón.  
  
– Ki mástól tudná meg ezt, Perselus? – kérdezett vissza kissé ingerülten Lupin. – Nem sok titok van közöttünk, tisztában lehetnél vele. Mindig érdeklődik Harry után, és tudom, hogy aggódik miatta. Nem titkolhattam el, ami történt. Hiszen ha meglátogatná, nem értené, miért van ilyen állapotban. Nem hazudhattam.  
  
– Na igen, Albus legfőbb szándéka minél előbb véget venni a háborúnak – morogta Piton –, teljesen lényegtelen, hogy Harry nincs erre felkészülve, de azért őt kell felhasználni. – Aztán komolyra fordította a mondanivalóját. – Később majd beszélhetünk? Meg szeretnélek kérni valamire.  
  
Lupin bólintott.  
  
– Vigyázz magadra, Harry – mosolygott rá Lupin elköszönésképp, aztán ő is eltűnt, és csak ketten maradtak a szobában.  
  
– Jól elzavartad őket – motyogta Harry, még mindig odapillantva, ahol korábban Remus állt. – Csak most ébredtem fel, és Remusszal szinte alig beszéltem.  
  
– Lesz még rá alkalmad, ne aggódj. Egyébiránt haragszom rá, mint ahogy Roannéra is, mert mindketten tudtak az állapotodról, és nem informáltak engem. – Harry tekintete közben az ablakok felé vándorolt, miközben azt próbálta kitalálni, merre is lehetnek, és vajon hegyek közt vannak, vagy völgyben. – Griandiában vagyunk, a nagymamádnál – válaszolta meg Piton a fel nem tett kérdést.  
  
– Igen, azt sejtettem… na de merre? – szegezte a kérdést apjának, amikor felé fordult.  
  
– Skóciában, Edinburgtól délre – válaszolt Piton. – Griandia egy kisváros a hegyekben, ahol nagymamád mindig is élt.  
  
– Nagyon jó… megint lefekszem az egyik helyen, aztán felkelek a másikon… – bosszankodott Harry. – Ugye, átaludtam az utat?  
  
Piton bólintott, miközben a hozott kancsóból kitöltött egy adagot Harry részére.  
  
– Alkalmaztam rajtad az erős altatóbűbájt, mert szükségesnek láttam. – Átnyújtotta a teásbögrét Harrynek, aki két keze közé fogta azt, és lassan kortyolni kezdte a meleg italt. – Mégiscsak trauma ért, és az utazás megterhelt volna, de így mély alvás közben minden elviselhetőbb. – Összehúzta szemöldökét. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Nem fáj és nem zsibbad semmim sem – válaszolta Harry sóhajtva. – Nyilván vége már ennek a mágiaváltozásnak.  
  
A bájitalmester csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– A varázserőd még gondot okozhat a szervezetednek, ami még mindig nem regenerálódott rendesen a megpróbáltatások után.  
  
– Majd igyekszem uralkodni magamon. – A bögre aljához érve majdnem felfordult a gyomra, annyira rossz íze volt a löttynek. – Ugye, ez az a gyógytea, amit Roanne készített nekem? – Piton bólintott. – Tényleg nem ihatok ezen kívül mást?  
  
– Már nem érvényesek rád azok az utasítások. És biztos örülsz, ha közlöm: nem leszel többet ágyfogságra ítélve.  
  
– Reméltem is – dünnyögte Harry, és visszaadta Pitonnak a bögrét, majd egészen az ágy széléig araszolt. Az ágy lábánál meg is találta a cipőjét, amit felhúzott, aztán kicsit bátortalanul pillantott fel ismét apjára. – Eileen… mármint nagymamám, itt van, ugye? – kérdezte, és szíve egyre hevesebben vert, ahogyan végiggondolta vele a találkozást.  
  
Piton felkelt a székről, és a kezét nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse.  
  
– Elég erősnek érzed magad? – kérdezte, és mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy Harry tényleg megáll a saját lábán, elengedte. – Gyere, menjünk le a földszintre, és akkor bemutatlak nagyanyádnak, illetve ehetnénk egy könnyű vacsorát is.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy tudnék enni – morogta Harry. – Nem hagyhatnánk ki a vacsorát? – nézett apjára könyörgően, de határozottan látszott rajta, hogy nem fog megkegyelmezni.  
  
– Netán megfutamodik a bátor griffendéles? – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
Tulajdonképpen Harry csupán izgult, de egyáltalán nem félt a találkozástól. Egyszerűen semmilyen ételt nem kívánt, és az a kis izgalom még jobban rátett, hogy tényleg ne egyen semmit sem. Nem lenne túlságosan remek találkozás, ha amit elfogyaszt, rögtön vissza is teszi.  
  
– Nem, nem futamodik meg – morogta végül vissza. – Mehetünk?  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, de aztán kitárta előtte az ajtót, és elindultak a konyhába. Harry teljesen megfeledkezett az aggódásról, mennyire fogja kedvelni az a bizonyos nagymama, mert ahogy végigvonultak a folyóson, a látnivalók elterelték a gondolatait.  
  
A folyosó falára számos festményt függesztettek ki, amin mind gonosznak tűnő varázslók figyelték minden lépését. Szerencsére odalent a konyhában és az étkezőben már nem volt így.  
  
– Jó napot – köszönt oda bátortalanul Harry, mikor meglátta a bizonyos nagymamát.  
  
Nem nézett ki nagyon idősnek, talán pont azért, mert a haja egyáltalán nem volt ősz, hanem ugyanolyan fekete, mint apjának és nagynénjének. Jellemző dolog lehet a Pitonoknál, hogy mindenki elég magas. Ahogy odamentek, a barátságos arcon szigorú vonások jelentek meg.  
  
– Na, látom, végre elhoztad, hogy a saját szememmel lássam. Úgysem hittem el neked, hogy különbözik a testvérétől, most legalább az ittléte alatt meggyőződhetek róla – közölte Mrs. Piton kissé szkeptikusan.  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok éhes – jegyezte meg Harry kissé dühösen, ami határozottan az újdonsült nagymama viselkedésének volt köszönhető. Miért is gondolta azt, hogy majd olyan lesz, mintha Mrs. Weasley lenne, és az élete része?  
  
– Az jó, mert ettől független enned kell – közölte Piton egy szigorú pillantás kíséretében. – Menj, és ülj le, mindjárt megyek – utasította Harryt, aki kissé dühösen nézett vissza rá, de engedelmeskedett.  
  
– Harry már sok hónapja él veled együtt, nehéz elhinni, és még mindig ott tartotok, mint két idegen. Mi ez a nagy távolságtartás köztetek? Roanne rengeteget mesélt azokról az időkről, mikor még mennyire boldogok vagytok együtt, a sok megpróbáltatás ellenére is. Most pedig? Mit titkolsz, Perselus?  
  
– Semmi olyasmit, amin te ne mentél volna keresztül – válaszolt Piton kegyetlenül. Határozottan zavarta, hogy a kedves nagymama rögtön ilyen módon letámadta. Harry, amikor átpillantott apja válla fölött, látta, hogy Mrs. Piton kissé elsápad. Csodálatos. Amúgy sem nézett ki úgy, hogy egy kicsit is kedveli, ezek után meg…?  
  
Szerencsére Mrs. Piton úgy gondolta, ennyi elég is volt belőle, így sarkon fordult, és másodpercekre rá a legközelebbi ajtó csukódását hallotta. Piton aztán vele szemben helyet foglalt az asztalnál, és nem volt éppen jó kedvében.  
  
Pitonból bőven elég egy is, nem hogy kettő. Csodálatos szünetnek néz elébe ezzel a két emberrel. A „boldogok vagyok együtt” kifejezés meg enyhén szólva távol áll az igazságtól, ez tény. Így a saját apjával sem lesz örömteli. Roanne meg minden bizonnyal el sem jön, elvégre jórészt Pitont helyettesítheti odahaza.  
  
– Nem sokkal ezelőtt már nyomatékosan közöltem, hogy enned kéne – szólalt meg az apja, kizökkentve a gondolataiból.  
  
Harry sóhajtott, aztán elvett két kisebb kenyeret, és a mellette lévő lekvárral kenni kezdte.  
  
– Tudod, hogy utálom, ha rám kényszerítenek dolgokat.  
  
– Szükséged van rá, ezt te is tudod. Egyáltalán nem ettél rendszeresen az elmúlt időszakban, és most nem csak arra gondolok, mikor lábadoztál. – Harry rápillantott apjára, és rájött, hogy ez a vacsora nem csak az étkezésről fog ám szólni. – Feltételezem, hogy nem egyszer kicselezted azt, akivel étkeztél.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, de a lekváros kés élesen koppant a puszta asztalon. Jelen pillanatban az sem érdekelte, hogy a ritka fából készült asztal mennyi lekvárt kap. Sőt, az sem, hogy az újdonsült nagymama hallgatózik.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy én megpróbáltam kezelni a helyzetet! – szólalt meg kissé ingerülten.  
  
– Igen, hallottam a szemtanúktól – tette hozzá Piton, és miután megitta a teája maradékát, az asztalra könyökölt, és komoly tekintettel összefűzte az ujjait. – Mindazonáltal biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyáltalán nem fogtad fel a helyzet súlyosságát. Megint visszakanyarodunk a kedvenc témádhoz, mégpedig ahhoz, hogy nem vagy képes felnőttek segítségét kérni. Az apádét sem.  
  
Harry hátradőlt és dühösen tekintett át az asztal túlsó oldalára.  
  
– Talán azért, mert pont az apám a probléma?! – vicsorgott.  
  
– Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogyan viselkedtél ahhoz képest, hogy elmondásod szerint felnőtt vagy!  
  
– Én pedig arra, hogy miért is kezdődött ez az egész! – szólt türelmét vesztve Harry, és akkor vette észre, hogy keze kissé hozzáfagyott a késhez. Indulatosan sikerült megszabadulnia tőle, aztán felpattant az asztaltól. – Köszi a vacsorát, de azt hiszem, ennyi elég volt!  
  
A bájitalmester is felkelt az asztaltól, hogy elállja az útját. Harryn borzongás futott végig, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy apja igencsak hasonlít most régi, fenyegető énjéhez, akit ő ismert.  
  
– Itt maradsz, mert ezt meg kell beszélnünk.  
  
– De én nem akarom ezt a… nem akarok most erről beszélni! – tiltakozott Harry hevesen. – Örülök, hogy túl vagyok ezen, mit kell feszegetni a témát ennél jobban? – A tenyere izzadni kezdett, ahogy arra gondol, milyen szégyenleteset tett.  
  
De apja nem mozdult előle, sőt, határozottan eltökélte, hogy nem fogja elengedni, ha kell, erővel kényszeríti a beszélgetésre.  
  
– Mikor magadhoz tértél, mondtam, hogy komolyabban elővesszük a témát – emlékeztette, mire Harry nem bírta tovább az átható tekintetet, és elfordította a fejét. – Ez egy olyan dolog, amit nem lehet halogatni, mert nem fogod sohasem belátni, mennyire veszélyes helyzeteket teremtesz magad köré.  
  
– Bocs, ha nem tűnik fel, mert tudod, általában mindig körülvesz a veszély, és teljesen általános nekem! – közölte gúnyosan Harry.  
  
– _Épp erről beszélek!_ – csattant fel Piton mérgesen, mire Harry összerezzent. – Egyáltalán fel sem fogod a veszély nagyságát! Ráadásul a többségét te magad hozod létre, nem mások sodornak bele! A legártalmatlanabb bájital is veszélyes, felelősségteljesen szabad csak használni, nem ihatja az ember kénye-kedvére!  
  
– Én meg _még mindig_ emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy nem ok nélkül tettem! – vágott vissza Harry. – Valamit tennem kellett, hogy megnyugodjak, mert el… eltaszítottál magadtól az én hibámból – mondta alig hallhatóan.  
  
A bájitalmester csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Sosem tennék ilyet – mondta komolyan. – Rettentően feldühítettél, és az érzelmeim a felszínre kerültek, mert te azt hangoztattad, hogy mennyire csalódott vagy, amiért nem Blackhez tartozol. De… – Piton hallgatott pár pillanatig, úgy látszott, nehezére esett a vallomás. – Azóta rájöttem, mennyire fontos volt neked a keresztapád – mondta halkan, aztán ujját fia álla alá helyezte. – Nézd, Harry! Tudom, hogy az életed teljesen máshogy alakult, amíg nem kerültél hozzám, de szeretném, ha felfognád bizonyos dolgok következményeit!  
  
– A bájitalok veszélyesek, még ha segítenek is rajtunk – mondta sóhajtva Harry. – Igen, értem!  
  
– Jó, ezt még elhiszem, de azt nem, hogy felfogod, alapvetően milyen veszélyben vagy még most is, hiába vagy már velem – erősködött Piton. – Tudod, erre kitaláltunk valamit, talán még biztos emlékszel rá. – Harry épp vissza akart vágni, de Piton közben előhúzott a zsebéből egy túlságosan ismerős tárgyat. Harry pedig csak bámult maga elé, farkasszemet nézve a kis zafírkék homokórával. – Arról volt szó, hogy ezt hordani fogod.  
  
– Igen… csak rettentően mérges voltál rám, én meg dühös – magyarázkodott esetlenül Harry –, és nem voltam képes többet hordani.  
  
– Így nem tudlak megvédeni – mondta komolyan Piton, aztán odalépett Harrryhez, és a nyakába akasztotta. – Ha nem vagyok a közeledben, nem tudom, ha bajba kerültél. Egyébiránt pedig két hetet kapsz arra, hogy utánanézz olyan eseteknek, és fogalmazást írj róluk, akik úgy jártak mint te, de nem kaptak időben segítséget.  
  
Harry megigazította a gallérját, hogy elrejtse a nyakláncát.  
  
– Mennyire részletekbe menően kéred? – kérdezte kedvtelenül. – Utálom, amikor valakinek tanár a szülője, és ilyen hülye büntetéseket talál ki – morogta még utána, mikor Piton erre elég csúnyán nézett, megrázta a fejét, mint aki meg sem szólalt.  
  
– Amennyire csak lehet, hogy belásd, rosszabbul is végződhetett volna ez az ügy – válaszolt a bájitalmester, mint aki valóban nem hallotta az előző mondatot. – Bízom benne, hogy alapos leszel, mert ellenkező esetben igazgatói döntést hozhatok a büntetésedről.  
  
– Csodálatos – morogta Harry. – Egyébként hogy találtad meg? Már régen… megszabadultam tőle.  
  
– Egy igen egyszerű bűbájjal magamhoz hívtam, mikor egyéb nyomokat kerestem veled kapcsolatban. – Harry kissé elsápadt. – Nos igen, felhívnám rá a figyelmed, hogy megtettem a megfelelő óvintézkedéseket azokon a helyeken, ahol bájitalokhoz jutnál. Ha szükséged lesz rá, akkor is csak velem konzultálhatsz. Ha csak egy fejfájás-csillapító bájitalt is akarsz bevenni, értesítesz, világos? – Harry bólintott. – Nagyszerű, akkor most talán visszatérhetnénk a vacsorádhoz, rendben?  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, aztán tétován leült az asztal mögé, és folytatta a vacsorát.  
  
Sokkal később Harry Piton szobájába került, és elámult azon, mennyi könyvet tárol a polcokon. Apja bánatára egyáltalán nem érdekelte a gyűjtemény, de az erkélye annál jobban, így rögtön ki is sietett oda, hogy a korlát szélére támaszkodva gyönyörködjön a kilátásban. Már régen lement a Nap, és feljöttek a csillagok, Harry pedig megbűvölve nézte őket, azon tűnődve, milyen régen be van már zárva a Menedékre.  
  
– Min gondolkozol?  
  
Harry elfordította tekintetét a legfényesebb csillagról, és apjára pillantott, aki mellette szintén megtámaszkodott a korláton.  
  
– Azon, hogy régen milyen sokat jártam a szabad ég alatt – válaszolta Harry szomorúan. – Vándoroltunk, sátorban aludtunk, mikor kerestük a… – Inkább elhallgatott, és sóhajtott. – Gondolom, egyszer majd vége lesz a háborúnak, de addig… sok idő fog még eltelni, mire szabadon élhetek… élhetünk.  
  
A bájitalmester pár percig a távolba nézett, mint aki a mondanivaló súlyosságán tűnődik, de aztán teljesen mást mondott végül.  
  
– Azért is akartalak mindenképpen elhozni ide, hogy kiheverd az eddigi megpróbáltatásokat. Persze nyilvánvalóan anyám minden lépésnél a sarkadban lesz, de elég csak magadat adnod, és nem lesz semmi gond.  
  
– Biztató – morogta Harryt. – Miért is akartad, hogy idejöjjek a szobádba? – fordult meg értetlenül az apjára pillantva, aki közben elővarázsolt egy nagy, becsomagolt tárgyat és az ágyára lebegtette.  
  
Harry lassan megközelítette a tárgyat, és kissé remegő kézzel felé nyúlt. Nem kellett kicsomagolnia, hogy tudja, mi van benne.  
  
– Köszönöm, apa – suttogta, megbűvölve nézve az ajándékot, és a szíve sebesebben kezdett el verni, amikor rájött, miért is jöttek ide.  
  
– Gondoltam, nagyon örülnél neki – mondta halkan Piton, mire Harry ránézett, és kedvesen rámosolygott. A bájitalmesteren látszódott, hogy mennyire boldoggá tette ez a gesztus. Talán végre ismét olyanok lesznek a dolgok, mint régen, mielőtt ennyi minden történt, és eltaszította magától.  
  
De amikor odament, és kicsomagolta az ajándékot, nagyon meglepődött, és minden arcizmával igyekezett azon, hogy ne lássa az apja, mit is érez valójában.  
  
Ugyanis az ágy közepén a csomagolópapíron nem más volt, mint egy Tűzvillám. Harry kicsit megborzongott, mikor eszébe jutott az a kísérteties érzés, hogy lehet, valaki a pusztuló világból konkrétan idevarázsolta azt a Tűzvillámot, amit Siriustól kapott.  
  
– Holnap kipróbálhatod – törte meg a csendet Piton, aztán tartott egy kis szünetet. – Nem leszek itt, mert ki kell mentenünk egy családot, akik veszélyben vannak. Jelentéseink szerint Voldemort a következő napokban tervezi, hogy elmegy értük, nem késlekedhetünk.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, nem kell magyarázkodnod. Életeket mentetek! – mondta Harry, mikor elfordult a seprűtől. – Ha nem haragszol, megyek aludni, rendben?  
  
A bájitalmester bólintott, aztán magához bűvölte az esti olvasmányát, és Harry, mielőtt távozott, nem tudta eldönteni, vajon miért lett ilyen zárkózott.  
  
 ****

**oO{~S~}Oo**

****  
Harry másnap, mikor felkelt, és lement reggelizni, már nem találkozott az apjával. Mrs. Piton épp egy kancsót hozott az asztalra, és kitöltött neki egy bögre teát. Harry kicsit csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét. Az asszony még teljesen rejtély volt számára, és nagyon nem volt jellemző egy Pitonra, hogy ilyen készséges.  
  
– Jól aludtál? – kérdezett rá Mrs. Piton, Harry pedig bólintott. – Apád még kora hajnal elment, új fejlemények vannak a mentőakcióval kapcsolatban, így már nem késlekedhettek tovább.  
  
A mondanivalóhoz olyan képet vágott, mint aki valami dühkitörésre vagy hasonlóra számít. Harry csupán kicsit megvonta a vállát, elvégre mindig az van, hogy mások élete mindig fontosabb lesz. Rögtön meg is bánta, mert tudta, hogy úgy fog látszani, mintha nem érdekelné semmi. Megevett fél szelet pirítóst, aztán megtörölte a száját.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm a reggelit – mondta illedelmesen, aztán izgatottan pillantott Mrs. Pitonra. – Van valami terület kijelölve, hol repülhetek? – kérdezte lelkesen.  
  
Mrs. Piton pálcájával ellebegtette a reggeli maradékát, látszott rajta, hogy nem túl boldog, hogy senki sem díjazza az erőfeszítéseit.  
  
– Perselus említette, mennyire szeretsz repülni. Megbeszéltük, hogy a birtok teljes területén repülhetsz, egészen a pajtától a birtok végét jelző tóig.  
  
– Remek, köszönöm! – vágta rá Harry, és már el is tűnt az asztaltól. Majd később foglalkozik azzal a ténnyel, hogy több időt kéne töltenie a nagymamájával.  
  
Saját magának sem merte bevallani, de most mindennél fontosabb volt a repülés, és hogy szabadnak érezze magát. A szobájában felvette a legjobb vastag ruháit, és mikor megpróbálta a vastag sálat a nyaka köré tekerni, folyamatosan nyomta a nyaklánc. Pár perc töprengés után végül levette, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
 _A saját birtokunkon fogok repülni, nem lehet baj._  
  
Amikor újra lement a földszintre, Mrs. Pitont már nem látta sehol, több sem kellett: kisietett az ajtón, maga alá kapta a Tűzvillámját, és már a levegőben is volt. A távolban látta a kicsiny tavat, ami a birtok végét jelezte, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy óriási hely áll rendelkezésére.  
  
Többször csinált zuhanórepüléseket, és örült neki, hogy minden ugyanúgy megy, mint régebben. Legalább háromszor megtette a kört a tó és a ház körül, amikor úgy érezte, talán ideje kicsit lassítani, mert igen hamar kifárad.  
  
Épp a ház felé tartott, amikor apró fájdalom jelentkezett a homlokában. Reflexszerűen kapott oda, és megdörzsölte, a nyilallás pedig eltűnt. Megnyugodva engedte ki a levegőt, és megsarkantyúzta a Tűzvillámját, hogy minél előbb a háznál legyen.  
  
Rossz ötlet volt, ugyanis a fájdalom tízszeres erővel tért vissza, ezzel teljesen kizökkentve a repülésből. Két kezével próbálta ellensúlyozni a kínt, pedig tudta, hogy ezzel semmit sem fog elérni. Viszont így elengedte a seprűt, és lefordult róla. Rémülten jött rá, hogy másodpercek választják el attól, hogy lezuhanjon, így reflexszerűen kirántotta a pálcáját, és erősen koncentrál arra, hogy ne üsse meg magát.  
  
Éktelen csattanással zuhant bele a ház melletti kis épületbe, ami talán a pajta lehetett. Amikor becsapódott, arccal nekivágódott egy munkaasztalnak, fájdalmában felkiáltott és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, rájött, hogy a másikkal nem lát semmit. Remegő kézzel nyúlt oda, csak hogy meglássa a vért a kezén.  
  
Mély levegőt vett, hogy próbálja uralni mindkét fájdalmat, és amikor kezével a háta mögé nyúlt, hogy felüljön, rájött, hogy mindent hó borít. Egy erős nyögéssel dőlt vissza a hóba, miközben valahol mélyen egy pillanatig örült, hogy az új képessége végre azt tette, amit kellett: megmentette az életét.  
  
– Harry? Harry, szólalj meg, jól vagy? – kiabálta egy ismerős hang, de Harry még nem tudott azzal foglalkozni, mert a sebhelye nemcsak lángolt, de olyan dolgokat is látott, amit eddig nem. Azt hitte, Voldemorttal kapcsolatosak a látomások, de nem, határozottan apját látta, és a többieket, amint menekülnek egy sötét folyosón.  
  
– Harry, hol vagy? – kérdezte egy másik hang.  
  
– Eileen…?  
  
Harry kinyitotta ép szemét, és látta, hogy fölötte Remus és Mrs. Piton döbbenten néznek egymásra.  
  
– Te mit keresel itt, Remus? – kérdezte értetlenül Mrs. Piton.  
  
Lupin óvatosan leszedte a fiúról a léceket, miközben az amúgy is rongyos talárjából letépett egy darabot és óvatosan Harry arcára nyomta, aki felszisszent a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Perselus megbízott, hogy ha távol van, itt legyek Harry közelében – mondta Lupin, és csodálkozva nézett körbe.  
  
– Én voltam… – válaszolta meg a kimondatlan kérdést, amit úgy nézett ki, Mrs. Piton nem értett.  
  
– A sebhelyed fáj? – kérdezett rá Lupin, mikor Harry még mindig azt dörzsölte.  
  
– Igen… és látom a többieket, ahogy menekülnek. – Összeszorította a fogait, hogy ne hagyja el több szisszenés a száját. Nem tudta, mitől rémült meg jobban, attól, hogy Piton épp bevetésen van, és bármi baja lehet, vagy attól, hogy többet nem fog látni.  
  
– Vigyük be minél előbb, Remus – szólalt meg Mrs. Piton, aztán mindketten óvatosan talpra állították, és bekísérték a házba, ahol a nappali kanapéjára fektették.  
  
Harry fogai kocogtak, annyira fázott, de ez égő szeméhez és homlokához képest elenyészőnek tűnt. Tűrte, ahogyan Remus lesegíti a kanapéra, és magyaráz Mrs. Pitonnak.  
  
– Kérem, cserélje le a ruháit, még mielőtt teljesen megfázik. – Összerezzent ijedtében, amikor a ruhái átváltoztak a fentről levarázsolt melegebbre. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott rajta, hogy a nagymamájának mintha igen erős mágiája lenne, de a fájdalom nem hagyta tovább töprengeni ezen. – Van itthon valamilyen erős fájdalomcsillapító? – kérdezte sürgetően Remus.  
  
Harryt oldalra fordult a kanapén, és összekuporodott, ahogy tudott. Mrs. Piton pedig bebugyolálta az odahívott takarókba. Harry figyelmét ennyi fájdalom mellett sem kerülte el a nő furcsa tekintete.  
  
– Igen, mindig tartok itthon, hozom mindjárt – válaszolt késlekedve Mrs. Piton.  
  
– Itassa fel egy kisebb törölközővel – szólt még utána Remus, amikor az asszony elhagyta a nappalit. – Harry, kitartás. Mindjárt megyek, és szólok Perselusnak, mert gondolom, nem tud semmiről. Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, mielőtt válaszolt.  
  
– A sebhelyem nagyon éget… pedig nem szabadna. Legalábbis… Pi… apa azt mondta, többet nem fog. A szemem pedig ahhoz képest alig fáj, tényleg – motyogta. Remus megszorította a kezét, de Harry egy cseppet sem nyugodott meg, és tudta, hogy Remus is látja, hiába próbálja meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről. Ha Piton lenne itt, minden más lenne… a bevillanó látomásoktól pedig még jobban megrémült. Ki a fene vágyik arra, hogy lássa, amint apját élőben ölik meg?  
  
Próbálta használni azt az okklumenciát, amit apja tanított meg neki, de csak azt érte el, hogy szaggatottan látta azt, amit nem akart, mint valami rossz filmet. Összerezzent, amikor Mrs. Piton visszatért, pedig egyáltalán nem volt hangos.  
  
– Tessék, itt van. – Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, ahogyan Mrs. Piton Remus mögött áll, miközben átitatja valami sárga folyadékkal a kicsiny törölközőt. Átnyújtotta Remusnak, aki óvatosan ráhelyezte úgy az arcára, hogy fedte sérült szemét sebhelyével együtt. – Hat?  
  
Harry bólintott, és ismét lehunyta a szemét, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit, mert úgy érezte magát, mint egy kifacsart rongy. A varázslás, a látomások és az esés nem volt egy jó kombináció. Szerencsére a borogatásban lévő bájital valóban hatott, így csak tompa fájdalmat érzett az egész arcában. Kábultan hallotta, ahogyan fölötte beszélni kezdenek.  
  
– Mi történt odakint? – kérdezte Mrs. Piton fojtott hangon. – Ilyenkor meglehetősen ritka a hóesés, és nem értem, miért csupán a pajtára koncentrálódott.  
  
– Harry volt – válaszolt tömören Remus. – A varázsereje mostanság nem az igazi. Amikor igencsak megijed, akkor mutatkozik meg igazán.  
  
 _Az nem kifejezés…_ gondolta magában Harry, de amikor újabb képek kúsztak az elméjébe, összeszorította a szemét. Legalább húsz halálfaló üldözte a rendtagokat, miközben Piton és Mordon együttes erővel vonszolták magukkal az iskola vezetőjét, miközben a többiek próbálták hátráltatni üldözőiket.  
  
– Nem hat a bájital? – kérdezett rá értetlenül Mrs. Piton.  
  
– Hatásos, de látomásai vannak – válaszolt türelmetlenül Lupin. – Csak nem tudom, miért, hiszen Voldemort nincs jelen a támadásnál. Harry, mondd, mit látsz? Hol lehetnek?  
  
Harry egyik énje jelent akart maradni, hogy lássa, mi történik, míg a másik meg akarta szakítani a kapcsolatot.  
  
– Menekülnek, azt hiszem, és fogalmam sincs, hol vannak – mondta kétségbeesett hangon.  
  
Érezte, hogy Remus megfogja a kezét, jelezve, nincs egyedül.  
  
– Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz – biztatta Lupin, de Harry nem tudott neki hinni. – Adjon neki valamit, Mrs. Piton. De valamit nagyon erőset.  
  
Az asszony eltökélten bólintott, aztán el is tűnt a szobából, majd pillanatokkal később megjelent egy furcsa alakú üvegcsével. Harrynek küzdenie kellett, hogy különbséget tegyen a körülötte lévő dolgok és a látomások között.  
  
Mrs. Piton óvatosan felemelte Harry fejét, és a szájához tartotta az üveget.  
  
– Igyál, ez majd gondoskodik róla, hogy elmúljon – mondta komolyan, Harry pedig engedelmeskedett, és mindet megitta.  
  
Valóban tett róla a szer, hogy megszűnjön a fájdalom, a látomások… és tulajdonképpen teljesen a külvilág. Jó érzés volt, mert elmenekülhetett egy olyan helyre, ahol végre nyugalomra lelhetett.  
  
Nem sokkal később Remus eltűnt, hogy ellátogasson a Grimmauld térre, addig Mrs. Piton ott ült mellette a kanapén, csendben, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy rettentően figyeli. Nyilvánvalóan az asszonynak eddig is érdekes lehetett a személyisége, elvégre kíváncsian várta, Harry hogyan fog viselkedni… De amikor hirtelen telet csinált, és kapott egy jó adag Harry-féle bajt, nyilvánvalóan átértékelte a viselkedését unokájával szemben.  
  
Pedig Harry nem akarta mindezt… csak egy egyszerű repülést, halálfalómentes dolgokat, és egy remek kis szünidőt egy nagymamával és az apjával. Még a gondolatra is összeszorult a gyomra, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy apja azt mondta, kerülje a bajt, ő pedig már egy rövid távollét alatt elintézi magát. Csak remélte, hogy meg fogja gyógyítani a szemét, és nem lesz semmiféle maradandó károsodás.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el, amikor a kandallóban hirtelen fellobbant a tűz, és odalett a békés csend.  
  
– Legközelebb tedd meg azt a szívességet, Lupin, hogy előbb értesítesz! – hallatszott Piton dühös hangja. – Még az a szerencse, hogy Roanne ottmaradt eligazítani a menekülteket, különben sosem érek ide! – Harry fáradtan egy pillanatra résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, épp, mikor Mrs. Piton felkelt mellőle, de aztán újra lehunyta. Nem volt ereje, és ez az érdekes fáradtsággal vegyített zsibbadás... – Hogy van? – kérdezte sürgetően.  
  
– Azt mondja, jól – válaszolt Mrs. Piton.  
  
– Az általában nem úgy szokott lenni – jegyezte meg Piton mogorván.  
  
Piton elfoglalta az anyja helyét, és kézfejével megcirógatta fia arcát.  
  
– Harry? – Amikor kissé megütögették arcának ép felét, Harry kicsit megmozdult. – Hallasz engem?  
  
– Persze… szörnyen hangos vagy – suttogta hangtalanul, mikor rászánta magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Úgy emlékezett, hogy apja feje több helyen is megsérült, de most teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy tanóráról érkezett épp. Nyilvánvalóan hagyták, hogy rendbe tegye magát, és aztán közölték vele a jó hírt vele kapcsolatban.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere összeszűkült szemmel figyelte őt.  
  
– Mit kapott? – szegezte a dühös kérdést a mellette állókhoz.  
  
– Potenst – felelte Mrs. Piton.  
  
Piton egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mint aki nem kap levegőt, és hitetlenkedve bámult fel az anyjára.  
  
– Potens főzetet… Te jó ég! – Hirtelen felkelt az ágyról, és szinte gyilkos tekintettel meredt Mrs. Pitonra. – Már meg ne haragudj, anyám, de ezt mégis hogy gondoltad? A következmények eszedbe sem jutottak? Merlin szerelmére, nem mérgezte már magát elég bájitallal mostanában?!  
  
Úgy tűnt, ez a harcias veszekedés afféle Piton-vérvonal dolog lehetett, mert Mrs. Piton mintha fia tükörmásává változott volna.  
  
– Gondolkodj már, Perselus! – vágott vissza dühösen. – Órákig voltatok oda! Hagynom kellett volna, hogy mindent lásson, amit műveltek ott, azon a ki tudja milyen veszélyes küldetésen?  
  
– Nyilván nem! – csattant fel Piton. – De Harry szörnyű dolgokon ment már eddig is keresztül, nem kell, hogy egy ilyen veszélyes szer újból kiüsse egy időre! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Potens bájital sokkal jobb választás lett volna minden rizikó nélkül!  
  
Mrs. Piton összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, aztán lenézett Harryre.  
  
– Ezúttal nem – mondta komolyan.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton, hol Harryre, hol Lupinra pillantva.  
  
Lupin volt az, aki végül magyarázatot adott.  
  
– Hát, talán látnod kéne a pajtát. Illetve ami maradt belőle – tette hozzá, mire Piton csak bámult.  
  
– Valamit, úgy látom, eléggé kihagytál a mondandódból idefelé jövet! – dühöngött tovább Piton. – Valaki elmondaná már végre, mi a fene történt pontosan?  
  
– Sajnálom – szólalt meg Harry halkan. – Megfájdult a sebhelyem, és lezuhantam a seprűről, de rá a pajtára… és hát sikerült varázsolnom, hogy ne üssem meg magam nagyon. – Piton mintha kissé lehiggadt volna. Leült vissza Harry mellé, és figyelmesen nézte. – Csak hát ahogy megcsináltam, azt már nem úszta meg sem a pajta, sem a varázserőm.  
  
– Akkor tényleg ez volt a legjobb bájital – mondta beletörődve Piton, aztán óvatosan felemelte a borogatást fia szeméről. – Ezzel lehet mind a mentális, mind a testi fájdalmat egyaránt hatásosan csillapítani. – Harry érezte, hogy lekerül a sérült szeméről, de ő továbbra sem lát. Nyelt egy nagyot, hogy úrrá legyen a rémületén. Nem sok jót sejtetett, hogy apja felszisszent a sérülést látva, aztán visszatette a borogatást. – Semmi baj, Harry – mondta megnyugtatóan.  
  
– Meg tudod gyógyítani…? – kérdezte Harry rettegve.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Harry, nincsen semmi baj – felelte Piton nyugodtan, kezét fia arcán nyugtatva, ami valóban megnyugtatta Harryt kicsit. A nemrég történt baj és rémület most kezdett el teljesen elpárologni. Apja itt van, meggyógyítja, és nem lesz semmi baj. – Nem olyan súlyos, mint amilyennek látszik – vigasztalta. – Mondjuk, nem éppen így képzeltem el a szemed meggyógyítását.  
  
– Tényleg…? Már nem kellett volna sokáig szemüveget hordanom? – kérdezte Harry kicsit nyugodtabban.  
  
– Persze hogy nem – felelte Piton. – Csak meg akartam várni, hogy a legutóbbi traumát kiheverd, és kevésbé fájdalmas módon, lassan meggyógyítottam volna. – Apja kezével óvatosan nyomogatni kezdte a sérülés környékét. – Érzel valahol fájdalmat?  
  
– Nem… nem is igazán érzem, hogy hozzáérnél az arcomhoz – gondolkodott el Harry.  
  
– Jól van, akkor még hat a bájital. – Az anyjához fordult. – Hoznál nekem pár dolgot a laboratóriumból? Meggyógyítom most a sérült szöveteket, amíg még lehet. Kellenének még fertőtlenítő bájitalok, ha jól láttam, még szálkák is vannak a sérült szövetekben.  
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a sérülés elég súlyos volt, de meglepődött, hogy apja milyen hamar végzett az ellátásával. Bár tippje szerint elég kábult állapotban lehetett, mert még mindig nem érzett semmit, és a vitákból sem hallott sokat.  
  
Amikor a bájitalmester végzett, és morogva el akarta vinni az ágyába, Harry már kezdett végre felélénkülni, így próbált ellenkezni. Végül is teljesen gyógyulttá lett nyilvánítva, csak kapott egy csinos kötést, ami letakarta a sérült szemét, hogy ne használja. Fél arca már kicsit sajgott a fájdalomtól, így kissé durvábban szólt oda, mint akarta:  
  
– Tegyél már le, tudok járni!  
  
– Nem kifejezetten érdekel – vetette oda hűvösen Piton, nyilvánvalóan a nyaklánc miatt haragudott rá. – Remélem, tudod, hogy ha felmegyünk, az lesz az első, hogy a nyakadba akasztom azt, amiről megbeszéltük, hogy hordod!  
  
– Többször nem fogom levenni egy percre sem, tényleg.  
  
Mielőtt távoztak volna, Harry átnézett apja válla fölött, és látta Remust és Mrs. Pitont, amint egymás mellett álldogálva néznek utána.  
  
– Régen láttam már ennyire kiakadva – dünnyögte Mrs. Piton.  
  
– Talán gyakrabban kéne járnod a Grimmauld térre – tette hozzá Lupin szárazon.  
  
 ****

**oO{~S~}Oo**

****  
– Apa, légy szíves! – szólt Harry kedvesebben, mikor már a folyosón jártak. – Menjünk a te szobádba.  
  
Meglepetésére valóban a bájitalmester szobájába érkeztek, és amikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Piton óvatosan letette végre, de a karját azért fogta, míg Harry visszanyerte az egyensúlyát.  
  
– Sajnálom az előbbit – mondta végül, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Meg úgy ezt az egészet, hogy megint azért kellett hazasietned, mert sikerült elintéznem magam. – Na, erre már apja már kissé haragosan nézett. – Azt hittem, nem lesz semmi baj, csak repülök egy keveset, és ennyi. Amint elmegyek aludni, visszateszem a nyakamba. Tényleg nem kerestem a bajt!  
  
– Tudom, Harry! – vágta rá Piton rögtön, aztán mélyet sóhajtott. – Mindig annyi mindent számításba veszek, de mindig akad valami apró hiba, ami bajt okozhat. Gyere, inkább dőlj le, pihenned kellene.  
  
Harry viszont tekintetével az erkély felé pillantott.  
  
– Inkább szeretnék egy kicsit kiülni az erkélyre, ha lehet. – Piton bólintott, aztán odahívott magához egy vastag takarót. Kikísérte, aztán az odaállított széles, fonott karosszékbe ültette, majd úgy körbetekerte az óriási vastag takaróval, hogy Harry tulajdonképpen mozdulni sem tudott. – Tudod, régen sokszor aludtam a csillagos ég alatt – mondta halkan. – Hiányzik.  
  
Piton szomorúan biccentett egyet, hogy érti, miről van szó.  
  
– Fáj a szemed? – kérdezett rá, mire Harry sóhajtott.  
  
– Apa, miért nem mondod egyszerűen, hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni, mi történt…?  
  
– Most, hogy van ez az új képességed, nem gondoltam volna, hogy még a sebhelyeddel kapcsolatos dolgokra is hatással van, és az érzelmeid felerősítik a… hogy is mondjam… látnoki képességeidet. Öröm a szomorúságban, hogy legalább vészhelyzet esetén működik az új képességed. – Harry szinte kihallotta a csalódottságot, amit egy apa érezhet, amikor nem tudja megvédeni a fiát. – A szünidőt rendesen kéne eltöltenünk, de én képtelen vagyok szünetet tartani. Itt kellett volna lennem, mikor szükséged lett volna rám.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy megakadályozhattad volna – mondta halkan Harry. – Annyira gyorsan történt minden. És mindketten tudjuk, hogy emberéletekről van szó.  
  
Piton halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Értékelem a próbálkozásodat a vigasztalás terén. – Felállt és kisimította a talárját. – Örülnék, ha nem maradnál kint sokáig, tényleg jót tenne a mai nap után, ha pihennél.  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy apja bemegy, leveszi a köpenyét, majd ledobja az ágyra. Magához lebegtetett egy irathalmot, és elhelyezkedett az ágyon, hogy elolvassa őket. Harry nézte őt egy darabig, aztán kissé esetlenül hátradőlt, és felnézett a csillagokra.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el, amikor a hosszú csendet megzavarta valaki.  
  
– Perselus…? – hallotta nagyanyja hangját, miután egy tétova kopogás után benyitott.  
  
Meg sem mozdult, csendben figyelte tovább a késő esti sötétséget. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy mennyire remek elfoglaltság, ha az ember majd’ egy óráig kinn ül, és a csillagokat nézi. Piton persze, hiába a távolság és a pihenés, még most is jelentéseket olvasott az ágyon törökülésben. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy apjának még kevésbé van kedve a ma történtek után foglalkozni az egésszel.  
  
– Történt valami? – kérdezett rá Perselus a papírzörgések közepette.  
  
– Nem, csak váltani szerettem volna veled pár szót – felelte Mrs. Piton. – Harryt, remélem, nem hagyod kinn sokáig az erkélyen.  
  
– Szüksége van rá, a bezártság nagyon nem tesz jót neki, amiből az elmúlt időszakban bőven kijutott neki. Nos hát? – kérdezett rá Piton. – Mit szeretnél?  
  
– Tudom, hogy már többször is érdeklődtem afelől, hogy visszatérhetek Angliába, de szerintem már itt az ideje – magyarázta eltökélten. – Hosszú ideje vagyok már itt, és hidd el, Perselus, nem szeretném a frontvonal mögül nézni a történteket. A részese akarok lenni.  
  
– Mintha megmondhatnám, mit tegyél, és mit ne – dünnyögte Piton. – A te döntésed. Ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek, mikor azt tanácsoltam, hogy maradj itt. De gondolom, ne én legyek az, aki megakadályoz abban, hogy az unokád közelében legyél, igaz?  
  
Mrs. Piton értetlenül húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Perselus. Reggelinél találkozunk – köszönt el, aztán halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, mire Perselus kissé mosolyogva a fejét rázta.  
 ****

**oO{~S~}Oo**

****  
  
  
_– Ne, Sirius! – kiabál Harry kétségbeesetten, de késő, Sirius átzuhan a függönyön.  
  
A függöny keretéről vércseppek hullanak alá, amik odalent keverednek el a sárral. Remus szelíd arccal odamegy a függöny mellé.  
  
– Tudod, hogy ezt akarta, hogy neked fájjon?  
  
Remus előhúz egy igen ismerős tükröt a zsebéből, átnyújtja Harrynek. Harry pedig elveszi, és belenéz, ahonnét keresztapja néz vissza rá.  
  
– Mondtam már halálfaló, hogy mindent megteszek azért, hogy szenvedj.  
  
Harry rácsap a tükörre, mire az millió darabra hullik._  
  
Pillanatokkal később lihegve, rémülten nézett a szoba sötétjébe. Kellett pár perc, hogy kellőképpen lenyugodjon, és kiverje a szeméből az álmot. Mikor már valamennyire sikerült is, rájött, hogy rettentően fázik. Mikor világosságot csinált, elborzadva nézett körbe… az egész szobában mindenről jégcsapok lógtak alá, olyan volt, mint egy mesebeli jégkastély egyik lakosztálya.  
  
Felkelt az ágyból, és némi erőfeszítés során sikerült mindent visszavarázsolnia úgy, ahogyan az eredetileg volt. Megborzongott, amikor ismét felrémlett előtte a vér és keresztapja látványa, minduntalan eszébe juttatva azt az esetet, amikor meghalt. Kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet, és rájött, hogy talán itt az ideje apjának elmondani az igazat, és ott maradni nála, hogy nyugodtan tudjon aludni úgy, hogy ne csináljon a szobájából jégbarlangot.  
  
Bebújt a papucsába, magára vette a köntösét, aztán elindult apja szobája felé.  
  
Kettőt kopogtatott az ajtón, aztán amikor az feltárult, szinte beleütközött Pitonba, aki nyilván hozzá igyekezett.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte apja aggódva.  
  
– Nem tudok aludni – vallotta be halkan Harry, elhallgatva, mi is történt –, rossz ott egyedül, abban a hatalmas szobában. Nem maradhatnék itt melletted? Már eleinte is gondoltam rá, de azt hittem, hogy… meg tudok küzdeni a dologgal.  
  
A mondat végét már szinte alig hallhatóan mondta, de Piton így is megértette. Bár abban egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy meg is engedi neki az itt alvást. Elvégre bármennyire is nem akarta tudomásul venni, a láthatatlan szakadék még mindig ott volt kettejük között.  
  
– Szólnod kellett volna még az elején – mondta Piton csendesen. Becsukta az ajtót, aztán átkarolta őt, és az ágyához vezette. Előhúzta a pálcáját, majd intett a kétszemélyes ágyának másik felére, mire a rengeteg irat a saját térfelének lábrészéhez repült, aztán két toronyba rendezte magát.  
  
Harry teljesen idiótának érezte magát, ahogy ott álldogált, magához ölelve a takaróját.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy megzavartalak – mondta bűnbánóan, elvégre apjának láthatóan rengeteg dolga volt.  
  
– Csak azért haragszom, hogy megint nem szólsz nekem – morogta Piton, miközben a saját takaróját összébb rendezte, hogy Harry elférjen a másik térfélen. Harry úgy is tett, ledőlt az ágyra, és magára húzta a sajátját, majd összekucorodott alatta. Direkt úgy feküdt, hogy ne legyen háttal az apjának, aki közben leült mellé törökülésben, és a kezébe vette az egyik pergament. – Biztos, hogy jól vagy? – kérdezte rápillantva.  
  
– Igen, csak megint elszabadult a varázserőm, mikor felriadtam – vallotta be halkan.  
  
– Azért is indultam el, mert a bűbájok jeleztek, hogy nincs minden rendben odaát. Ezúttal mi történt? – faggatózott Piton.  
  
– Jégbarlangot csináltam a szobából – motyogta Harry válaszul. – De rendbe hoztam, mielőtt átjöttem! Tényleg.  
  
A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott, miközben a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem lesz ez így jó. Tudod, hogy a varázserőm megakadályozza, hogy a tied bajt okozzon. – Pár pillanatig csendben maradt, de aztán megszólalt. – Blackkel álmodtál, igaz? Álmodban védekeztél, de közben a valóságban is megtörtént.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és úgy döntött, itt az ideje a vallomásnak.  
  
– Igen vele álmodtam, de nem a támadásról – pontosított. Piton erre nagyot nézett, és leengedte a pergament, amit percekkel ezelőtt is tanulmányozni akart. – Most jöttem rá, hogy múltkor is másról álmodtam, amikor elszabadult a varázserőm – próbálta magyarázni. – Amikor most hirtelen felriadtam, végre emlékeztem rá, mi volt az a rossz, amit újra átéltem álmomban.  
  
– Újra? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton, ujjai megfeszültek a pergamenen, és észre sem vette, hogy kezdi összegyűrni azt. – Mi rossz van még, ami Black tedd veled, és nem tudok róla?! – emelte fel a hangját.  
  
Harry felült, aztán az ágy fejtámlájának dőlt, lábait felhúzta a takaró alatt, és átkarolta.  
  
– Félreértesz…  
  
– Nem hinném! – csattant fel dühösen Piton, esélyt sem adva a magyarázkodásra. Elhajította a már összegyűrt iratot, és teljesen felé fordult. – Tudom, milyen elvakult vagy Blackkel szemben, így nem csodálkozok rajta, ha eltitkolod előlem azt, hogy bántott!  
  
– Mi… ? – nézett nagyot Harry. – Teljesen félreértesz! Talán ha végighallgatnál…  
  
– Blackkel szemben nem ismerek türelmet! – szakította félbe Piton a mondanivalóját. – Ki vele, mikor bántott annyira…  
  
– _A haláláról álmodok!_ – kiáltott rá Harry dühösen, mire Piton végre elhallgatott, sőt, úgy tűnt, arca hirtelen olyanná válik, mint a mögötte lévő fehér fal. – És tudod, mi a legrosszabb benne?! Hogy én tehetek róla! – A mondanivalója végére a torka annyira összeszorult, hogy küzdenie kellett a fájdalom ellen, amit mindig is érzett keresztapja hiányától.  
  
Hosszú másodpercig a csendben ültek egymásra nézve, mire végül Piton meg tudott szólalni.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry – mondta csendesen. – Soha nem említetted, hogyan történt a tragédia, és most már értem, miért. – Néhány pillanatig elhallgatott, mint aki azt latolgatja, mit mondjon. – Oly sok dologért hibáztatod magadat, biztos vagyok benne, hogy most is túlzol.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét. _Miért nem érti meg?_  
  
– Tényleg az én hibám! – próbálta meggyőzni az apját. – Voldemort csapdát állított nekem, én pedig belesétáltam… egy látomáson keresztül odahívott a Minisztériumba a jóslat miatt, Sirius pedig utánam jött, és Bellatrix a szemem láttára ölte meg! Nem mondhatod, hogy nem az én hibám! – tört ki elkeseredetten, és úgy döntött, a legjobb, ha mégis inkább ledől, ezért ügyetlenül, remegve rendezgetni kezdte a takaróját. – Tudnom kellett volna, hogy csapda ez az egész…  
  
Elhallgatott, mert ijedtében összerezzent, mikor apja megragadta a kezét és megszorította.  
  
– Harry. – Apja hangja elég komolyan csengett ahhoz, hogy felnézzen rá. – Ne kínozd magad! – Harry bólintott, de tudta, nem lesz rá képes egyhamar, hogy mindezt elfelejtse. A fekete szemek együttérzően tekintettek le rá, amitől Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, mintha apja is átélt volna már nagyon hasonlót.  
  
– Nehéz úgy elfelejtenem, hogy napok óta ez az álom kínoz – panaszkodott elkeseredetten, miközben elengedte apját. – Bár nem is tudom… jó volt úgy ébredni, hogy nem emlékeztem rá, mit álmodtam, de ez így… rossz, érted?  
  
Piton bólintott, aztán segített fiának betakarózni, miután Harry fáradtan dőlt az oldalára.  
  
– A lelked mélyén úgy érzed, hogy újra elvesztetted a keresztapádat, mikor megtámadott – gondolkodott halkan –, ezért van folyton visszatérő álmod Black haláláról. – Kezével félresöpört Harry homlokából egy kósza tincset. – Gondolkodom majd azon, hogy oldhatnánk ezt meg bájitalok nélkül.  
  
Harry fáradtan lehunyta a szemét, és szívébe melegség költözött, ahogyan apja kezével végigsimította az arcát, aztán fentebb húzta a nyaka körül a takarót.  
  
– Nekem elég, ha itt vagy a közelemben – mondta halkan, küzdve az álmosság ellen –, akkor nyugodtan tudok aludni… – motyogta még a végén nagyon álmosan.  
  
– Ez azért nem elég – dörmögte Piton. – Aludjál, Harry. Itt leszek.  
  
 ****

**oO{~S~}Oo**

****  
  
Harry félálomban hangokat hallott, és kellett egy is idő, mire rájött, hogy halkan beszélgetnek mellette.  
  
– …mondom, hogy Roanne a lelkemre kötötte, hogy mindenképpen tájékoztassalak a helyzetről – magyarázta Mrs. Piton. – Biztos volt benne, hogy ilyenkor még nem alszol.  
  
– Igen, általában még ilyenkor nem szoktam – tette hozzá Piton szárazon. – Van még valami?  
  
Harry, ahogyan ébredezni kezdett, szinte érezte, hogy nagyanyja tűnődve őt szemléli. Igyekezett minden mardekáros tehetségét latba vetni, hogy ne vegyék észre ébrenlétét.  
  
– Nem, nincsen – mondta. – Azon csodálkoztam, miért találom itt a fiadat.  
  
– Mint már említettem, gondok vannak a varázserejével. Nemrég is ez történt, jobbnak láttam, ha itt marad mellettem.  
  
– Értem. Akkor ezek szerint tényleg elég közel kerültetek egymáshoz – gondolkodott el Mrs. Piton, Harry pedig álmaiban sem képzelte volna, hogyan. – Múltkor említette Mrs. Evans, hogy hosszú ideje nem üzentél nekik. Harrynek azért meséltél a nagyszüleiről is, igaz?  
  
Hosszú percekig csend borult a szobára, Harrynek nagy önuralomra volt szüksége, nehogy még csak véletlenül is jelét adja annak, hogy ébren van. Sőt, ahogy jobban belegondolt, rájött, mi is a célja Mrs. Pitonnak. Arra vár, hogy felpattan, és nagyon nagy balhét fog csapni? Nem, nem fogja neki megadni ezt az örömet.  
  
Miközben igyekezett kordában tartani az indulatait, el is feledkezett arról, hogy egy hangot sem hall, amíg Piton halkan meg nem szólalt.  
  
– Kifelé.  
  
Mrs. Piton csendesen távozott, Harry pedig hosszú perceket adott magának, hogy valamennyire uralja azt a dühöt, ami most jelenleg apja ellen irányult, aztán felült az ágyban. Piton az ágy szélén ült, és őt nézte, mint aki tényleg arra vár, mikor fog rákiáltani. Sőt, mintha mindenki ezt várná el mostanában, hogy ő rögtön nekiáll hisztizni, ha valamit eltitkolnak előtte.  
  
Harry valóban nem bírta ezt jól lelkileg, és most is hajszál választotta el tőle, hogy kiabáljon, de uralkodni tudott magán. Úgy érezte, becsapták. Mert hát így is történt, nem? Hosszú hónapok óta itt volt, és soha senki egy szóval nem említette – főleg nem az apja –, hogy anyai ágon is vannak _élő_ nagyszülei.  
  
– Miért… miért nem mondtad el? – kérdezte csalódottan, miközben érezte, hogy a kezében szorongatott takaró széle kezd fagyossá válni.  
  
– Megvolt rá az okom – mondta Piton ridegen, ami még jobban bosszantotta Harryt.  
  
– Az jó, mert addig nem fogok elmenni aludni, amíg el nem mondod, miért tetted ezt – közölte Harry eltökélten. – És nem, nem fogsz lerázni, _apa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Griandia** – kitalált város, mint ahogyan Piton meséli, Skóciában, Edinburgtól délre fekszik. A név a latin grian szóból származik, ami napfényt jelent, úgy gondoltam, a hegyekben fekvő városnak remek név lesz.
> 
> **Potens bájital** – a „potens” latin szóból ered, ami hatalmasat, erőset jelent, utalás arra, hogy ezt a főzet igen erős hatóanyagú, amit a nagyon súlyos sérüléseknél alkalmaznak.


End file.
